Diabolik Lovers: Merging Eclipse
by kirramagic
Summary: Yui Komori has been living with the Sakamaki brothers for what seems like forever... Trapped within their darkness, nearly every night is filled with anguish and the terror of her blood being drained... Is this her fate? To be eternally cursed in pain... to be alone? Or will a ray of hope come and shine with a new arrival to the Ryoutei Academy, Miya Tadao.
1. Chapter 1 : The Arrival

_**.:Chapter One : The Arrival:.**_

Sighing softly as she settled herself down into her seat, Yui took out her books from her bag to prepare for the days lesson. She was feeling dejected inside, putting her pencil case on the desk and then her note book, she once again thought of her circumstances.

For when her father had left her due to the summons of a foreign church, she'd been delivered to the house of the Sakamaki family. She'd been told they were old friends to her father in the past, so she expected to be entering into an average family household.

The reality though had been vastly different, for on her very first night of her stay she had discovered and had been exposed to the deadly truth of what they were... a family, of vampires!

From that night onwards she had practically known nothing but terror, never knowing who of the Sakamaki brothers would come and forcibly drink her blood from her... or if each coming night might be her last.

The brothers were all clearly dangerous, Yui knew that one utmost fact about each of them. From the triplets starting with Ayato with his playful yet arrogant childishness, Kanato with his deadly obsession with his stuffed bear, Teddy along with Laito and his whimsical sadistic pervertedness.

Then there were the older siblings, Shuu who was silently lethargic and mysterious, Reiji the manager of the household with his ruthless strictness and finally the youngest Subaru with his unpredictable rage and violence.

Yui did her best to cope with them all, treating them with kindness despite their cruelty. For she was trying her utmost to not provoke them and she tried desperately to keep them from drinking her blood, however it had been practically to no avail. It was terrible and painful every time, no matter who drank from her...

Looking to all her pens and everything that was now ready for her to use, she was further depressed as she remembered the various attacks she'd already had. She wished she could fight back, to make them all stop it... but with her strength alone it was impossible. The power of a mere human could never match that of a vampire. She knew also that she couldn't run away with the threat of them coming to kill her.

She thought to herself as the sad expression still lingered, '_Is this my fate... to be just a sacrificial bride for them?' _Then looking back to Ayato who was napping upon the top of his desk behind her, Yui looked in another direction and saw Kanato smiling almost manically at his Teddy as he giggled now and again.

Their usual behaviour was to be expected and seeing them, Yui took the chance to then look about the rest of the classroom and at her other classmates. All of them, though they were human like her just ignored her gaze as they chatted amongst themselves and some that did catch her looking immediately averted their eyes to look at their own work or something else altogether. 

This reaction was also something she had sadly got used to, for though she was friendly enough with her classmates. Most... no, practically all of them didn't want anything to do with her. Due to her involvement with the Sakamaki's... for the brother's themselves repelled the students and those others who were drawn to the brothers all shared the same thing. An unspoken fear and uneasiness... this seemed to have been to attached her too.

For in all the time she had been there at the Academy, Yui hadn't made any close friends at all. As she thought of that one fact as she remembered the friends she used to have before she'd been cast away into this situation. It made her heart ache, along with the other things she couldn't see anymore like the sunlight and the blue sky... and the one person who meant so much to her, her father.

It wasn't like her to be so sad like this, but after being stuck in this situation for so long it was probably only natural that it would weigh heavily upon her now... she then couldn't help but ask softly as she picked up her pen as the teacher arrived, "Am I always going to be alone like this?"

Then as she uttered these words, it was finally that the teacher spoke as he gained everyone's attention, "Now! Now! Settle down everyone! I have an announcement for you all!"

Hearing him say this everyone's attention was now directed at the teacher, Ayato stirring awoke from his nap as he asked tiredly, "Huh? What now?"

Even Kanato lifted his gaze away from his teddy for a moment as he looked at the teacher, Yui herself distracted away from her depressed thoughts then asked curiously, "An announcement?"

The teacher then seeing he had caught the gaze of his students coughed into his hand clearing his throat as he proceeded to speak, "Though it may come as a surprise to many of you, due to it being quite late in the year. We have had a new transfer student come to attend our academy and they will be joining our class from this day forth!"

Surprised to hear this the class then all started to whisper to each other, some were a little excited as they started speaking amongst themselves, "A transfer student now?" "We're almost halfway through the year!" "Well I hope they're good looking whoever they are!" "Ha ha ha!"

As these comments all came forth, Yui herself was quiet... for it was unusual for someone to transfer so late she had to admit. Looking to the teacher still she wondered who this student was exactly?

It was then seeing his class become excited from anticipation, that the teacher decided to let _her _come and make her introductions, "I hope you receive her well," then looking to door to the classroom he asked her, "Tadao-san? Would you like to come in now?"

A sigh was heard outside the classroom as a female voice replied, "Yeah sure..."

Yui hearing the voice noted she didn't sound excited and she looked on as the girl entered the class. The students were quite amazed as they saw the girl who entered, wearing the Ryoutei academy's dark coloured girl's uniform with her sleeves pulled up to her elbows, the transfer student stood before everyone with her book bag slung over her right shoulder.

She had orange short coloured spiked hair that ended above her shoulders, in her right ear she was wearing a single long white beaded earring that ended with a blue jewel that almost looked like a tear drop. In her other ear were a couple of smaller golden piercings and on her left wrist was a single gold bracelet.

Over her uniform she was was wearing a brown belt which held a small plushy of a cute pink jellyfish with blue eyes, looking at her she was an unusual sight to be hold and yet gazing at her there seemed to be an exotic quality in her too. This may have been due to the colour of her skin which had a warmer hue than everyone else who was there.

Looking at her though the one thing that caught Yui's attention the most about the girl, was the colour of her eyes. She had radiant heterochromia coloured eyes, her right one was green and her left was blue, seeing them somehow reminded Yui of the colours of the ocean.

Seeing that his class was impressed with the student, the teacher then asked her, "Well Tadao-san? Would you care to introduce yourself and describe a little bit about yourself too to the rest of the class?"

Hearing this suggestion though the girl was clearly far from ecstatic about doing this, so with another sigh she said, "Well if I have to."

Then turning to the class she spoke aloud as she dropped her bag to her side crudely and put both her hands upon her hips as she started to speak with an almost annoyed tone, "Salutations, my name is Miya Tadao! I'm eighteen years old and have been forced to repeat a year, I want my time here to go along peacefully and quietly... and I'll try my best not to cause problems for everyone if you don't cause problems for me," then finishing with a smile she ended saying, "Thank you!"

That... was an introduction? It sounded more like a threat... everyone in the class was put a little on edge slightly. Even the teacher was the same way, though trying to keep an optimistic attitude he asked her politely, "Uhh, thank you Tadao-san. Would you please take a seat? Your placement is in the centre of the class."

Hearing him say this Miya then replied simply, "Sure," with that she picked up her bag again walked forwards and sat herself down in her seat as she got her books and writing materials out, as she got ready to get to work right away. As she sat down the rest of the class obviously weren't overly impressed with this introduction as they started uttering to each other furiously while turning back to start their own work.

Ayato seeing the girl do this stared for a moment, for he had to admit to himself she had a good figure unlike Chichinashi. But then becoming bored as he saw she had a crappy attitude, he just turned his attentions back to his own work and looking at his papers he smirked as a certain little idea occurred to him of what to do with it.

Kanato though simply turned his attentions back to his Teddy once more and as he did, he giggled as he stared at his beloved companion...as he got an idea too and with that he started to root through his bag for a certain couple of things.

Yui looking at the girl herself as she got her pens and started to write could feel she wasn't in the best of moods, so feeling a little awkward she decided it would be best for her to just concentrate on her own work and try to not bother her so much...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the lesson continued on and the teacher pointed to certain key points on the blackboard before them. Miya sighed again, she was annoyed with the situation she was in as she breathed, "How can people study at this time of night?"

For she really didn't like this, having to study in the night school because of her mom's job transfer. Why was this academy the only one that would accept her?! Plus why did she have to repeat a year of all thing's! Sure she had to admit it, her studies weren't at the top of the class but she wasn't at the bottom either! What did they think she was? Stupid!

This bitterly infuriated her inside... but there was no changing it. This was the situation now and she was just going to have to get used to it. For she remembered a particular promise she'd made with her Mom, for if she stuck to the conditions of it she'd get one of the things she'd always wanted! So she just didn't wanna have any trouble and graduate with flying colours! If she did that, then moving on with her life like that would make her happy. Wouldn't it?

Though she knew inside that the intro she made wasn't exactly '_Hospitable_,' she just wanted the truth to be said and that was the end of it. For thinking about bitter past experiences it would probably be easier for her to try and not make any too close connections to anyone... even if it was depressing for her. For she couldn't imagine anyone would really want to say a word to her now and that was probably for the best.

As these thoughts drifted around inside of her, Miya then looked away from the teacher for a moment as she turned to see who she was in class with anyway?

Looking around she saw that everyone had practically all their heads bent down and concentrating on their own work. Then as she caught a couple of gazes, they'd done just as she'd predicted. They quickly looked away from her, not wanting to make any contact. That was fine, it was to be expected and it was after all what she wanted, wasn't it?

However as she did continue to look around, a certain character caught her eye. Looking behind her she could see a young man with reddish brown coloured hair and green eyes, he was wearing the Ryoutei's boy's uniform. However his shirt was unbuttoned revealing his chest and around his neck was his red neck tie, tied up crudely.

Seeing him Miya couldn't help but stare at him oddly, _'What's wrong with him? Did he get dressed half asleep?'_

Then as this thought came to her, she saw suddenly the young man fold over the paper she'd assumed he'd been writing on, over and over again. As he did this Miya couldn't help but think to himself, '_What the heck is he-?'_

Suddenly she was shocked as she saw him turn the paper into a plane! Then with a grin on his face he threw the small paper-craft forwards over the heads of everyone making it go straight through the window! This baffled Miya entirely as she stared on! She then whispered to herself, "_What'd he do that for!?_"

Quickly she looked to the rest of the students, weren't they bothered by this? However there was no reaction whatsoever! Shocked she looked back as she then saw even the teacher wasn't saying anything about it! Turning to look at the other students again she wondered why no-one was reacting to this? Shouldn't they be-?

Miya though stopped again as she saw another young man in the corner of the room. He looked younger than the other guy and to her he seemed even younger than even the rest of the students there. He had light purple coloured hair and wide eyes that had dark rings under them, unlike the other boy though his uniform was done up nicely with a white ruffled collar shirt and red string tie around his neck.

Looking at him there was something that Miya found troubling, but what? Maybe it was those dark rings and wide eyes, _'Doesn't he get enough sleep or something?_' She thought to herself. However looking on at him she saw a bizarre scene play out.

With a small brown pot in front of him on his desk, the purple haired young man then brought out a spoon as he asked paying no mind to the teacher, "Teddy? Are you hungry? Would you like some yummy honey?"

Hearing him say this, it was then that Miya saw the stuffed bear which she hadn't notice before. Looking at the creature the girl saw that it had a pink waistcoat and had a black eyepatch over it's left eye, it looked on with a stitched up smile to it's owner.

Seeing it though, Miya didn't like the look of it. But then she watched with perplexed eyes as the boy started to feed the stuffed animal with a silver spoon as he giggled softly to himself as he stared at it with an almost crazed look saying, "Here Teddy! Have as much as you want! Go on! Have all you want!" With that he started giggling almost hysterically!

This utterly creeped her out! She quickly looked around herself again, perplexed beyond all reason she thought to herself, _'How can no-one notice what the heck is going on!? Are they all really that blind!?'_

Then suddenly she stopped for there staring at her from a certain distance across the classroom was another girl. Looking at her as she caught her gaze, Miya was surprised as she looked at her. The girl too was the same as she stared back at her. She had long light blonde coloured hair that finished just upon her shoulders, her eyes were gentle and were a pretty pink colour and in her hair on her left side was a flower clip. It was made of three blossoms, the top one white, then pink and finally the last one was a dark purple colour.

Staring at her Miya was silent as the girl seemed pale to her somehow? But before she could think of anything else, she was surprised as the girl gently with an almost shy smile did a small wave to her as a greeting. Seeing this the new transfer student was surprised as she had not been anticipating this! However inside she couldn't help but feel warmed slightly inside, as this hadn't ever happened to her before. Then quickly before she knew it a little smile came to her face too and following her feelings she returned the gesture to her as she did a small wave too.

For she was sure that with her intro that she'd done before, no-one would do anything like that to her, it was-

"Tadao-san?"

Distracted immediately Miya turned as she saw the teacher was looking at her, quickly she replied, "Uh yes?"

The teacher then seeing that he'd got her attention asked her, "Would you please read from page nine to eleven for us?"

At the teacher's request Miya then stood up as she said, "Oh yes? Of course!" With that she began to read aloud the selected pages. As she continued to read on though, she couldn't help but look to the girl again, as she did she saw her nod to her again with a smile still lingering as she turned back to her own books.

Seeing her do this Miya wondered why that girl had been nice to her like that? However she knew this was no time to question about it, so she continued to read aloud. Though she had to admit it, that was a nice gesture and as that thought came she smiled internally again as she continued on reading aloud as the lesson went on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now the end of the day and walking through the hallway, Miya was glad about it. Yawning loudly she spoke her thoughts as her bag was slung over her right shoulder again, "Man... working in the middle of the night is not easy..."

But now at least, it was the best time of the day for her. It was time to go home. Once she'd get back she could relax and unwind as well as get some more unpacking done along with-

Quickly she stopped in her thoughts as she heard a loud chatter come from behind her. There she saw a particular pair of individuals being followed by a group of girls who were chatting excitedly to each other, "It's those weird guys again?" She spoke as she saw the two of them walking forwards, seeing them she just continued on towards the school's entrance. Making it there she then stood aside as she lay her back on the wall to let the little parade go through and as they began to, a couple of more thoughts came to her, '_They're probably going home too, though why those girls are following them is something that I-"_

Then she stopped in her tracks as she saw the girl who'd given her that wave before walking behind the two boys with her head down. Looking at the girl as she passed her, Miya saw that she looked quite depressed and it might have been her imagination but she seemed to be more pale too. Was something wrong with her?

However she couldn't dwell on those thoughts as she saw the the group of three meet up with another group that was ahead of them, there she saw four other young men. One she saw was quite tall with short blonde hair, though she couldn't see the colour of his eyes since they were closed. He was wearing a black jacket over his shoulders with a beige sweater underneath that was slightly unbuttoned. She could also see he had earphones plugged in his ears. Was he listening to music?

Another taller young man next to him had darker purple-black coloured hair and was wearing a pair of spectacles, he was very neatly dressed and she could tell even from the distance she was standing from that he was a prim and proper... plus a strict individual as he stood with his arms folded.

Then the next individual amongst them looked... cunning? For looking at him she could see he was wearing a black fedora hat on his head that covered his reddish brown hair. His uniform was the same standard attire except for the fact that fur bordered around his shoulders. He was smiling keenly as he saw the girl and two others join their group.

Finally the last person that Miya saw standing amongst the group had white hair, looking at him she thought, 'T_hat's different?' _She though noticed that the bottom of his shirt was tattered and ripped. "A rough guy?" She asked curiously.

However as she stared at all these young men, she could feel something from them all as they crowded around the girl who'd waved to her. What was it? It felt ominous somehow as she stood in the middle of them all... it was almost like she was trapped? Shaking this thought away though as it came, Miya then considered that silly for they were just probably a real gloomy bunch. For none of them were really smiling and she couldn't feel any happy relief that she sure most would feel when it's time to go home.

Quiet as she made her observations, she then watched as they all left through the school entrance. As they did this, she saw with surprise a long black limousine come and pull up. As it came and the door was opened, she asked aloud, "A rich family?" Then she heard the large group of girl's chattering to themselves loudly again and as they did, she breathed with a sigh seeing their silly infatuation, "With groupies?"

Then quickly one by one, all of them entered the long sleek dark coloured car and in another moment after the door was shut. The vehicle rounded up and drove away quickly into the distance as a half moon glowed in the night sky. Just as in turn the huge group of girl's that had watched the Sakamaki's then disbanded as they all parted and went in various different directions.

Miya was quiet as she saw the limousine drive away and watched the crowd disperse, so far this day to her had just been just weird! A new school, a different time of day to study and a couple of words beyond bizarre classmates! As these thoughts came to her she then overheard a few girls from the large group go by as they came walking forwards, "Ah! The Sakamaki's! They're always so glamorous leaving in a limousine like that every night!"

Silently listening on, Miya then heard another of the girl's speak as she said, "I know... oh I'm so jealous of Komori Yui-san! She doesn't know how well she's got it!" With that the girls walked off together as they headed home giggling and chattering loudly.

Miya herself hearing these names then said to herself, "Sakamaki's?" For that was clearly the family name of those guys who'd gotten into the limousine, then she realised, "Komori Yui... that must be that girl's name?" Noticing her surname was different to the young men she was curious, obviously that girl must be living with them. But why was that?

However at that moment she couldn't think about it, "Ah! I can't dwell on that now! I gotta get home! Mom's gonna be waiting for me, plus I gotta sort out my room still," with that said she turned on her heel as she went to walk in the direction of the city centre where she would catch the next bus. But as she walked on though she wondered simply about one thing. "I wonder what the next year's gonna have in store for me?" Then thinking about the strange things that had just happened she simply smiled as she said with an air of amusement, "Well we'll just wait and see!" With that she was on her way as she walked on into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Encounter

_**.:Chapter Two : The Encounter:.**_

It was late in the night and gathering some red roses, Yui placed them in a white vase that was close by. Dressed in her casual wear that consisted of her pink long sleeved top, and black ribbon laces and the black tank top she had underneath it. She was also wearing her brown shorts and long brown boots.

She was inside the small wooded chapel and was busy preparing for the Mass that was going to take place tomorrow morning, she was doing it as a favour to the Father who maintained it.

Sighing again as she placed the flowers, she thought of the various things that she still had to do to prepare for the ritual. She was glad to get out of the Mansion, for this small house of God was the only place that she could run to...

Though sadly she knew that it didn't offer any safe protection like Myth would have it. But at least she was able to have some sort of comfort in the fact it had some connection to her father...

Thinking about him again saddened her, however trying to think positive she said clapping her hands together to get some energy back into herself, she declared, "Well! I'm not going to get anything finished being slow and sad like this! I need to hurry up! I've got a lot of work to do..." Then as she thought this, she said keeping the positivity up as much as she could, "I'm going to be really busy tonight!"

Then as she went to move, suddenly a shadow came up from behind her and as it did a chilling sinister voice admitted with a smile, "Indeed... you are going to be busy!"

Recognising that voice in moments with fright Yui turned around as she said, "Aya-"  
Quickly though she didn't have time to finish her sentence as suddenly the reddish brown haired vampire grabbed her by her left arm spinning her around to face him fully as he also took her other free arm.

Out of his uniform he was wearing his own casual wear that consisted of a black jacket with a red hoodie underneath along with his white shirt. Hanging from it was a silver chain necklace. He was also wearing black pants.

As he caught her, he continued to smile down at her sinisterly. Seeing the fear in her eyes fed his sadistic vampiric desires, he then told her, "You still like coming here? … You already know you can't get away from us!"

Hearing him say this filled Yui with terror again, however she still had to stand her ground despite her helplessness, "Yes I know that... but I still wanted to come here Ayato-kun! Besides I made a promise to the Father here to finish the preparations for tomorrow and I-"

As he heard her various petty excuses, Ayato was not going to pay any mind to them and so interrupting her, he told her, "I don't care why've you come here! It doesn't make any difference to me in the slightest!" However a rare moment of curiosity came to him as he decided to ask her, "Though I guess I'd like to know why you human's value such a useless building like this?"

Immediately Yui didn't like him describing this place that way and so told him, "It's not useless! In this church I feel safe and-"

"HA HA HA HA!"

All at once she was interrupted again as Ayato laughed loudly, as he heard her say one particular word that had come out of her mouth, "Safe? You think this place will keep you safe?!"

Chilled as she heard these words Yui was silent as she gazed at him with widened terrified eyes, she couldn't think of anything to say back to him. For with her being held down strongly and unable to escape, it was clear what the answer was... though she didn't want to admit it.

Seeing that she wasn't going to admit it to him as she turned her face away from him, Ayato was silent as he gazed down at her. Though quickly he became annoyed at her for her reluctance!

"Agh!" Crying out suddenly Yui was thrust onto the altar making the white vase next to her fall and smash all over the floor, the water inside it leaked out everywhere as the roses too spilled. Their petals floated in the sea of white shards that were now left behind.

Her arms still pinned down the frightened girl stared up at Ayato with widened eyes as he then told her, "There's no where you can ever be safe!" With that removing one of his hands he pulled the ridge on the left side of her top exposing her left shoulder.

Sensing what he was about to do to her, with a start Yui then cried out as she tried to struggle against him desperately, "No!"

However it was no use, as Ayato leaned down and then told her exposing his sharp fangs, "For as long as that irresistible sweet blood of yours continues to flow in your veins..." with that he put his mouth against her pale skin as he searched for a suitable spot by licking her sensitive flesh.

Feeling dread inside as the moment would quickly come, Yui shivered as she braced herself. As she did this it was then that Ayato found what he was looking for as he finally revealed to her, "My fangs will always find you!"

With that his fangs sunk into her skin! The pain was immediate as Yui shivered terribly from the stinging as her nerves were screaming inside of her! Then as that came so did the draining sensation as Ayato began sucking her blood... that terrible feeling of powerlessness began to come and spread within her.

It made her breathless and unable to cry out as she felt her warm blood overflow from the wound. As the green eyed vampire continued to drink from her, all she could do was stare up at the church ceiling as tears began to gather in her eyes as the pain continued to increase inside of her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh for God's sake Mom!" Came Miya's irritated voice! The orange haired girl was now walking home in the dark as she was making a trek down the opened country road with her hands in her dark blue short's pockets.

She was dressed in her own casual wear as school was now out, this consisted of a turquoise blue T-shirt with the sleeves ending just above her elbows. Over it she was also wearing a dark pink vest with yellow straps that had white laces along the rims, giving it a little feminine quality. On her right arm she also had a yellow arm band with the same laces too.

However looking at her, it was clear she was not a dainty thing, for on her hands she was wearing black fingerless gloves with dark blue cuffs. She was ready for anything!

Then to finish off her image she had dark pink and blue diamond patterned socks that went up to her knees and on her feet she wore light blue and white trainers with dark blue laces. As she walked on her brown belt continued to swing with her as her little pink and blue eyed jellyfish jiggled too.

As she continued to walk on, Miya then couldn't help but speak her grievances out loud as no-one else was around to listen to them, "Of all thing's! How could you damn well forget your paper work!?"

For that night as Miya had got home from school, her mom had rung her on her mobile crying out hysterically that she'd left her valuable paper work on her desk and she couldn't leave to come and get them!

As she desperately pleaded with her daughter to come and drop them into where she worked, Miya then said aloud to herself irritated, "It's like you're begging to be fired with the amount of crap I have to do for you! Geez!"

For that wasn't the end of it! For the most annoying thing right now for her, was the fact that after delivering the work to her Mom who'd been in a hysterics of gratitude. She'd then rushed and due to the late hour she'd gone, she'd missed the last bus! So with no other option she was now left alone to travel all the way back home on foot...

It had been a few days or more since she'd started attending Ryoutei Academy. She was already learning that the curriculum was a lot heavier than the school she'd previously been at and now the homework had piled up!

Thinking bitterly as she imagined her own paperwork she would soon have to do, Miya was irritated beyond all measure as she thought aloud to herself, "Man... it couldn't get any worse, could it?" With that she continued on walking forwards in the darkness of the countryside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gasping more painfully as Ayato now moved to her other side, Yui felt him drinking from her again as his fangs pierced into her. As he did, along with the agony she was having to endure. The more of her strength was being taken away from her.

As it was escaping her, she didn't want it to for she had to finish everything for the Mass tomorrow! She'd made a promise! Though it pained her terribly she tried to move her face to look at him as she breathlessly pleaded, "Ayato-kun... please... stop this! It hurts! Please!"

Hearing her though the thirsty vampire replied to her, "Be quiet." With that he continued to drink from her, silent for a further few moments he then told her removing his face away for a moment as he rubbed away a trickle of blood that dribbled out of his mouth, "This is nowhere near to satisfying me." With that he licked away the delectable substance.

As she heard these words, all Yui could do was look at him with still watery eyes as her tears spilled forth. Seeing the flushed and powerless expression on her face made Ayato grin all the more as he quickly decided upon something...

"Ah!" Suddenly before she knew it, Yui's right leg was raised and as it was. Ayato was quickly beginning to pull off one of her long brown boots. As he was doing this, Yui then gasped as she asked him shaking, "What're you-!?"

With his sinister grin still there, Ayato then told her highly amused by her reaction, "What does it look like? I'm going to give you even more pleasure..." with that he pulled her boot off entirely as he began to peel off her long white sock that was underneath...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking around the corner as she continued on, upon her long trek. Miya then said irritated still, "For God's sake! How long is this walk going to go on for! It's almost been an hour and-"

Then suddenly she stopped in mid speech as she noticed a little ahead of her were a mess of tall trees. Looking at them as she approached closer, she asked surprised, "Woods?"

For looking at them as she got nearer, she spoke more of her thoughts, "Wow... that's a surprise? I never noticed it when I was travelling this way on the bus." Then thinking about it, she'd been napping on the way back home mostly and on her way out she'd been listening to her Ipod. So she'd been paying no heed to the outside of the window.

Looking at it further for a moment though she quickly decided, "Ugh! But I don't have time for this! I gotta get back and do that work or-"

Quickly she stopped again as she felt something fall onto her head. Surprised she then lifted her hand up as she felt more of what this was, curious she asked, "This is-?"

Then she stopped as it suddenly all poured down and she realised with even more irritation, "Rain." As she said this single word, all at once the weather got worse and it started to heavily pour!

Dismayed beyond all reason she then cried out mad, "Oh no!"

As she felt the rain soak into her, making her chilly Miya immediately decided on her next course of action, "I am not staying out for this! I gotta go and get some cover!" With that she ran forwards and into the woods as she tried to shield her head from the terrible downpour as it continued to flow forth from the darkened rainclouds!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aggh!" Biting into her big toe, caused Yui to cry out as she squirmed from the pain Ayato's fang's were causing her!

Feeling her as she writhed underneath him, Ayato was delighted as he continued to hold her right leg in his hand. Then putting his lips to her damaged digit, he began licking it as he lapped up the blood that came pouring forth.

Yui gasping as she felt this was tense with even more pain as she trembled and gripped her hands against the cold stone of the altar, this was horrible! It was terrible! She was-

Ayato feeling her shaking from his touch then laughed as he removed his tongue from her for a moment and asked, "So you're enjoying it?"

Shaking her head Yui told him desperately, "No! No I'm not! I-"

Ayato though with a smile still on his face told her as he held her foot a little more tightly revealed, "You can't lie to me! Your blood's already sweeter..." with that he started licking her toe again as more of the sweet substance had poured forth.

Clenching her teeth tightly as he did this again, Yui didn't know what Ayato was talking about!? For she could only feel pain and his tongue which was tormenting her by tickling her! How could there be any pleasure in this!? How could-

Then before she could think anymore, Ayato was moving forwards and as he did he'd moved his hands and was spreading out her legs, opening them. As he did this, Yui knew quickly where he would target next! She immediately tried to pull back once again as she went to wriggle out of his grip.

Ayato getting irritated then demanded out of her, "Don't move!" With that he gripped harder pushing his fingers into her skin! Feeling his nails dig into her made Yui stop in moments! This hurt just as much as his fangs and she ceased moving in seconds, for she didn't want to have any more pain given to her than she'd already had.

Seeing her stop satisfied him and as it did, his smile returned as he told her, "That's better!" With that he eyed the pale skin of her thighs as he then began to trace his lips over her right side. He once again was searching for a particular vein to dig into, as he looked he told her, "Now... let's indulge ourselves even more..."  
Gripping her hands hard still against the cold stone, Yui was desperate for this stop! She didn't want this! She needed her strength to fulfil her promise! But more than that she hated this happening here! Why here in the house of God? This wasn't right! It was...

However she knew her pleads and words wouldn't matter to Ayato, he was just going to have his way with her and that would be the end of it... sorrowfully Yui then knew it. This was it, this was all she was ever going to amount to! She was always going to be just nothing but a meal to him and the others... forever she'd-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running further and further into the woods, Miya was desperate to try and find some cover! However looking left and right she couldn't find any tree's or a spot that would be good enough to get shelter from! The rain was just coming down too heavily for the tree's canopies to be of any use to her!

Irritated beyond all measure she then cried out, "Hell's sake! Why do I have to suffer with this!? This is totally-"

Then suddenly a strike of lightning flashed above and as it did she jumped, stopping in her tracks! Spooked she looked up startled and then immediately she heard the sound of thunder. That strike had not been faraway!

Terrified to know this she was shaking from the cold and now nervousness as she said fast, "Oh man this is so not good! I gotta find something quick!" With that she looked around herself left and right scared as she said desperate, "I don't wanna be struck by lightning!"

With that said suddenly another strike came down and this spooked her even more! "Ah!" Then quickly she ran forwards again in panic!

Shaking as she held her head trying desperately to shield herself from the sharp piercing cold rain, she quickly turned around another corner and as she did. Suddenly she saw before her a sight she had not been expecting. For there before her nestled amongst a grove of trees with a faded dirt path before of it was of all things, a church!

Surprised blinking she then had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming, seeing it was real she asked aloud, "A church? Here of all places!?"

Then suddenly from behind her came another roll of thunder! As it did there was no time for her to puzzle over it and quickly she ran forwards as she ran up the path to get to those damned doors!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His mouth opened Ayato was again about to bite down on his chosen spot when suddenly-

Shaking as she anticipated the pain, Yui felt nothing. Confused she looked up at Ayato as she saw him looking up wide eyed and staring off somewhere. She stared at him quietly as she wondered what was wrong with him? What made him-

Then removing himself quickly from his prey, Ayato quickly sat up as he sensed something from behind! Looking he saw the church's door's were being banged on from the outside! Someone was here! Seeing this with irritation he uttered, "Tch!"

Suddenly before Yui's eyes he vanished away into the darkness as he used his powers of teleportation. Shocked as he faded away in an instant, the perplexed girl sat herself up upon the altar and looking around puzzled she asked a little nervously, "Ayato-kun?"

Swiftly she was stopped in her tracks as the church doors ahead were banged open! This startled Yui immediately as she looked to the doors with wide eyes!

Quickly running inside came a soaking wet figure who then turned around and slammed both of the door's shut behind them. As the person did this they collapsed onto the floor, a loud sound of breathing could be heard throughout the church as a roll of thunder resounded outside... after a few moments the hard gulps ceased as an irritated voice spoke out mad, "Seriously! It's total hell out there! Now just what-"

It was then the voice stopped for the owner of it saw that Yui was looking at her from across the hall as she sat upon the altar startled with widened eyes.

A long pause came between the two girls as they both stared at each other, both surprised at each other's presence within that isolated space...

Miya seeing that she'd come across someone unexpectedly, didn't know at first what to say. Then realising she'd just barged in without an invitation. She decided to speak first as she said scratching the back of her head feeling really awkward, "Uh hi? Sorry about this, um...? I don't mean to intrude like this, you see it's raining really heavily outside and this church was the only shelter and uh..."

Seeing her apologise, Yui quickly forgot all about her pain and what had transpired between her and Ayato for a brief moment as she told the unexpected visitor, "Oh... no? Um... it's okay, this place is a public building anyway so you're not intruding."

Relieved to hear this with a sigh, Miya put a hand to her racing heart as she said, "Oh that's good then!" With that she moved herself and got up as she walked forwards towards the girl as she looked about the building and commented, "You know it's surprising finding a church like this in the middle of the woods! I mean who'd ever expect something like this out here!"

Hearing this Yui nodded as she told her, "Yeah, this church is quite remote... it can be a difficult place to find if you don't know the way and-" then stopping for a moment the wound Ayato inflicted upon her toe stung badly as she twitched from the pain, "Ah! Ow!"

As she heard this gasp of pain, immediately Miya became concerned as she looked at the girl and saw she was clutching her foot tightly. Worried quickly she ran on over as she asked her, "Hey! Are you okay?"

Still holding her right foot as she heard her coming, Yui at first didn't answer her as the pain was badly biting into her. It made her unable to say anything as she pursed her lips and closed her eyes as she was trying to manage the dreadful throbbing sensation.

Making it over, Miya looked over her and she saw quickly where the pain was coming from. For there in the blonde haired girl's hands was her right foot and her toe which was bleeding, quite badly. Seeing it with terrible concern, the orange haired girl spoke her thoughts, "That's really bad! Hey is there a first aid kit in this place?"

Yui hearing her say this, shook her head vigorously as she still clung on tightly with her eyes clenched shut. But before she could give her an audible answer she heard the girl say, "Darn! Hang on a second!"

Then suddenly before she knew it, Yui felt something touch her foot and toe! Opening her eyes startled, she saw the girl had taken her foot into her own hands and had taken out a white handkerchief out of her pocket. Stunned she watched as the girl was quickly wrapping it around her injured digit!

Her eyes were widened with surprise as she then heard her say, "Just stay still as much as you can! This will help stop the majority of the bleeding."

Nodding as she heard her say this, Yui continued to watch the girl tie the handkerchief around her toe. She did it gently and carefully as she wound it around and around. She was concentrating hard with her green and blue eyes as she made sure not to cause her any further pain. Feeling her touch as she did this, Yui was quiet as once again she felt the pain slowly drifting away to be replaced by an odd warmth that she hadn't felt before... this was?

It was then finishing that the girl tied the handkerchief with a little knot making sure it would be kept in place. Sighing as she did this with satisfaction, she looked to Yui as she told her, "That'll have to do for now, but when you get home you'll have to treat that properly with better bandages and some antiseptic, otherwise it might lead to an infection."

Hearing her say this, it was then that Yui got her voice back and so told the girl, "Oh? Yes, yeah of course I'll do that... um, thank you."

Nodding as she heard the thanks being given to her, Miya then told her with a small smile, "It's okay." However stopping for a moment as she gazed at her, it was quickly that she realised, "Wait a second! I know you... you're that girl in my class aren't you? Uh..."

Hearing her stop Yui was quiet as the girl then said trying to remember, "What was it... Kotori? Uh... Kombi...uh?"

Seeing her struggle Yui was amused slightly as she hid a small giggle behind a hand as she decided to kindly answer her, "It's Komori..." then as the surprised girl looked up to her, she told her, her full name, "Komori Yui, that's my name."

As she heard her say it, Miya said nodding with a small smile coming to her own face, "Oh! Yeah that's right!" Then suddenly realisation came to her as she became ashamed with embarrassment and said,"Uh... oh man... I'm being so rude here aren't I?" After a moment turning back to her, she asked her, "... I guess you already know my name, huh?"

Seeing her look so bashful like this, Yui then still smiling told her, "A part of it, it was Tadao yes?"

As she said this, the orange haired girl told her, "Yeah, Tadao Miya that's me."

Then as silence came between the two girls again, neither knew exactly what to say to each other in these types of circumstances... However once again feeling it was only right, Miya took the initiative in answering as she told her, "Well it's kind of funny we've met this way, huh?"

Feeling her own awkwardness still Yui then nodded as she said, "Yeah... yeah, it is..."

Miya then seeing that this girl was feeling just as awkward as she was, took a moment to look around at the church again and as she did. It was quickly that an idea came to her of what to ask, "So uh... Komori-san?"

Hearing her finish with a questioning tone, Yui replied, "Uh yes?"

"What're you doing in this church anyway? Why are you here at such a late hour like this?" Miya asked her as she looked at her becoming curious.

As she asked this question, Yui then answered as she told her, "Well, I know the Father that owns this place and I promised him I would prepare it for the Mass tomorrow and then Aya-" Quickly though she put her hands over her mouth!

Seeing her do this with confused eyes, Miya stared at her oddly. '_Why is she doing that?_' She thought to herself.

Yui knew she couldn't reveal the truth to Miya, for she didn't want to endanger a fellow classmate! So quickly she thought of something else to say, "I ah! Um... I knocked over the vase and... I cut my toe on one of the shards here and then you came in."

Hearing her say this so quickly with haste, Miya looked at her doubtfully as she then asked, "So... you cut your toe?"

Nodding quickly Yui answered her quietly as she hoped this would be reasonable enough as an explanation.

Miya though had to ask as she looked at Yui's feet, "And you're only wearing one boot?"

Seeing she was being caught out, Yui then asked feeling slightly anxious, "Uh? Yes...?"

Not understanding these series of events Miya then asked simply, "Why?"

Seeing she was being so observant really put Yui in a tough position and so she answered as her brain raced trying to find another reason... immediately she came up with one, "Uh well uh! You see there was a stone in my boot and... I only decided to get rid of it at the time before the vase broke and uh... while I was taking it off, that was when I knocked it over and..." however seeing the still skeptical look on Miya's face, she told her feeling defeated inside, "You know..."

Hearing this Miya still felt doubt inside herself, for these events that Yui was describing didn't quite add up in her mind. However how was she to know exactly? So with a sigh she decided to accept her answer as she told her, "I see..." but she wasn't going to let her off easily, "Though you know if that stone was really bothering you so much, you should have done something about it earlier! Then you wouldn't be hurt like this! It's not good to leave thing's untreated if you know you can do something about it!"

Hearing this telling off, Yui looked down as she felt bad for troubling Miya with this and so apologised sincerely, "Yeah... I know, I'm sorry..."

As she heard the apology, Miya shook her head as she told her honestly, "Well it's a bit too late to be saying sorry now, the damage has already been done! Just take care of the problem earlier next time okay?"

Nodding as she heard this Yui told her with an apologetic smile, "Yeah I will..." however quickly she realised how much time had gone by! Quickly she went to get up as she said, "Oh no! I still need to finish thing's for the Mass tomorrow or-"

Miya watched though as she stepped forwards that the pain was biting into Yui again as she stumbled! Seeing this she ran up to her and caught her by her shoulders, as she did this she told her with concern, "Hey! C'mon you shouldn't be moving around so much right now! That wound is still fresh! If you continue doing this you'll just be harming yourself more!"

However looking to Miya, Yui told her desperately, "But I promised though! I promised I'd get it all done for tomorrow and I don't want to let the Father down!"

Seeing her look so sadly desperate struck a cord in Miya as she stared at her, then stopping for a moment she turned and saw the rain that was still falling heavily outside through one of the glass windows. As she did she bowed her head as she made a consideration... coming to a decision she told her with a sigh, "Okay... what needs to be done?"

Surprised as she heard her say this, Yui was quiet as she stared at Miya before she repeated her words, "What needs to be done?"

"Yeah, what do you need done to let this Mass thing happen? I'll give you a hand in finishing it," Miya told her as she looked at her seriously.

Hearing her say this, Yui was astounded and so asked her, "You'll help me? But why though? You don't have to-"

"Because I want to!" Miya told her as she interrupted her, she sounded a little annoyed which shut Yui up in moments. However quickly seeing that she might have said that too strongly, the orange haired girl told her, "I mean... well I can't go anywhere right now cause of the rain and... well it's just wrong to leave an injured person here to do this whole thing by themselves so... I mean, I just have nothing else to do!...Okay?"

As she said this to her, Yui could see that Miya looked embarrassed to say it... looking at her as she said it, she couldn't help but be touched warmly inside. She would never have expected this girl to be so kind when she was first introduced to the class.

So smiling Yui then told her, "Okay, thank you Tadao-san, I really appreciate it."

Hearing her giving her thanks, Miya simply scratched her hair again as she told her honestly still feeling awkward, "It's nothing..."

Yui simply smiled again and with that said she directed Miya as to what to do as she helped her prepare for the Mass that would take place in the morning.

Watching on though from the darkness above them both, Ayato looked on with angered eyes as he observed the two girls working together to finish what needed to be done within the church.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laying the last choir book down upon one of the cushioned seats, Yui smiled brightly as she said pleased, "That's it! We're all finished now!"

Hearing this as she laid down her own book on the seat she was in front of, Miya said with a small smile of her own, "Well that's good, that didn't take too long at all!" Then thinking she admitted, "But I guess with two people doing this, it would be finished quicker, huh?"

Nodding from where she was standing Yui then replied, "Yes it would!" Her smile was still there and as her happiness continued to flow inside her, she decided on something as headed towards the altar.

Miya herself seeing her do this, then decided to follow suite and as she did she looked back to the window as she asked aloud, "Hmm? I wonder if the rain's let up yet?"

As she asked this question, she turned back to where Yui would be to ask what she thought? However she saw that the blonde haired girl was on her knee's, seeing this she walked on over a little worried as she asked her, "Komori-san?"

Looking on though at her, Miya then saw that she had her hands together as her rosary hung from them. Curious as she saw this, the orange haired girl asked her, "What're you doing there?"

Hearing her ask, Yui then told her as she remained in place, "I'm offering my prayers to God, to thank him for the blessings I've received today...and my good fortune."

As she said this, Miya simply stared on as she said simply, "Oh?" However staring on at Yui as she continued to pray... the observant girl then decided on something.

Still in the midst of her prayers, Yui felt something come beside her. Opening her eyes for a moment, she looked on with surprise as she saw that Miya was kneeling too and had her hands in prayer as well!

Looking at her astonished, Yui asked her, "Tadao-san? Do you believe in God too?"

Hearing her question Miya then told her, "Not quite, I'm an Agnostic."

Puzzled as she heard the word, Yui repeated, "An Agnostic?"

Nodding Miya then told her, "Yeah, I'm open to the concept of religion but I'm not wholly persuaded by it."

As she heard her say this, Yui became a little saddened as she thought she might have met a fellow believer and so said, "I see..."

However hearing the sad tone in her voice, Miya then told her more of her thoughts, "But there's nothing wrong in believing, for it's still a good thing to have that belief in the power of goodness and in the light, whether there's a God or not."

Hearing her say this, Yui turned to Miya surprised as she saw she had one of her heterochromia coloured eyes open making it look like she was winking. The girl smiled as she saw her reaction as she asked her further, "So there's no harm at all in praying, right?"

As she said this, Yui wasn't used to many people praising her for her belief's. However she was truly happy to hear this said from Miya and so nodded her head to her as she told her, "No, there's no harm at all."

Smiling glad that she'd cheered her up, Miya then nodded too and turned back to pray as Yui did the same. With that the two girls were quiet as they continued on for a few long moments...

Finishing after some minutes Miya was the first to get up and then stretching her arms she spoke her thoughts, "Well that was different! It's nice to try out new things!"

Smiling as she got up too, Yui nodded to her comment and then out of curiosity she decided to ask her, "So what did you pray for Tadao-san?"

Hearing the question being put to her, Miya shrugged her shoulders as she told her, "The usual, for good health, prosperity, "then she decided to admit a personal wish of hers, "Plus for my Mom to stop being such a ditz and not to come home drunk on a Friday night!"

Surprised to hear this, though becoming a little puzzled Yui asked her, "Your Mom?"

Nodding Miya then explained, "Yeah, you see she has a bad habit of going out for drink's with her co-worker's on that night and it's always up to me to drag her into bed when she gets home like that..." then with a sigh she told her simply, "It's really irritating."

As she said this, Yui couldn't help but think it reminded her of someone similar who lived in the Sakamaki household... so she told her, "That must be tough for you."

At this comment Miya then told her simply with a firm nod, "You got that right it is!"  
Laughing a little as she heard this, Yui then decided to ask her becoming curious, "So you live with just your Mom Tadao-san?"

Hearing the question, Miya then told her, "Yeah basically, though I've got a little brother who lives with an Aunt of mine who's got a house nearby, but due to me being at the Ryoutei Academy and my Mom's weird work pattern, it's better for him to live with her at the moment."

Hearing this Yui was fascinated to know about this and said simply, "I see," then another question occurred to her as she asked, "Where does your Mom work?"

Looking to her Miya asked, "Where?" Then seeing her nod, the orange haired girl folded her arms as she tried to think of it, "I can't remember... a corporation of some kind I think? What was it called...Sakurite? Sakuma? Sariika? I dunno..."

Seeing she couldn't think of it, Yui simply remained quiet as Miya went on to say, "But anyway, because of her transfer I have to attend the Academy now and repeat a year... due to my grade's and the whole thing is just annoying!"

As she said this Yui couldn't help but admit, "Yeah it must be."

Nodding, it was then Miya's turn to become curious as she turned to Yui and asked her, "So anyway? Why are you at the Academy right now? Komori-san? What made you go there?"

With this question being put to her, Yui was immediately reminded of sad memories... and painful ones. It made her reluctant to answer her at first... however seeing the look on Miya's face, the blonde haired girl decided to reveal what truth she could, "Well... my father is a priest and he transferred over sea's and I went to live in the Sakamaki household and because they all go to the Academy it was decided I should go too, so that I could match with their lifestyle."

Seeing her becoming a little saddened as she answered and revealed her circumstances about her father, Miya couldn't help but feel a little bad for her as she said, "I see..."

Though not wanting the conversation to become depressing she said another thought of hers, "Though you know those Sakamaki guys? All the girls keep going all Ga Ga over them! It's kind of crazy really."

Yui brightening a little then admitted, "Yeah, well they're considered to be unique and special in the Academy because of their looks and wealth... so they have a lot of admirers."

Hearing this, Miya then replied, "I can see that! But is that all they celebrate about those guys?"

As she heard her say this, Yui answered, "Um... I think so?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Miya then spoke her thoughts again, "Well I don't get it personally," then scratching her head again she said,"I mean they're good looking, but whenever I've seen one of them they're just totally gloomy and those two guys we do have in our class, are just so weird!"

Yui hearing her say this then had to admit, "Yeah... well I admit they're not the easiest people to get along with," however she didn't want to speak bad about others and so told Miya further, "But I mean! They're not all that bad! When you get to know them, they do have their good points and...I..."

Miya seeing her do this was wondering why she was so flustered when talking about them as she saw her trying to defend them. However to put her at ease, the orange haired girl told her, "...Okay that's fine, don't worry about it." Then looking at her she said honestly with a shrug of her shoulders, "I mean you know more since you live with them, plus I don't wanna jump to conclusions until I actually get a better picture anyway."

As she heard her say this, Yui was glad that Miya understood and so replied, "That's good! It's a better way to be."

Nodding as she heard her say this, Miya then admitted with a smile, "Yeah that's true!" Then as she said this, there was a moment of peaceful silence and hearing it she quickly realised something! She asked aloud, "Has it?" Then surprised she looked to the glass windows and could see what she'd been hoping for!

Yui watched as Miya suddenly ran to the doors, as she went she called out to her, "Tadao-san!" Then being careful she made her way over to her as she saw that she was opening the doors, making it to her she heard Miya say with delight, "Hey! It looks like the rain's stopped! I can go now!"

Hearing this, Yui though became saddened for this was the first time in so long that she was able to socialise with another person without the shadow of the Sakamaki's hanging over her...

Miya though didn't notice her look of sadness, however turning around she told Yui, "Well, it was nice to meet you Komori-san! I hope the Mass goes well for you tomorrow, okay? Oh and do get that wound treated when you get home alright?"

As she heard these words Yui simply nodded, for she realised that Miya was about to make her goodbyes! Quickly though she tried to think of something to say as her acquaintance began to say, "Sorry if I troubled you too much, I'll just-"

"No wait!" These two words stopped Miya in her tracks and as they did, she turned to see Yui go to corner of the doors as she kneeled to get something.

Quiet as she watched her, Miya wondered what it was she was doing? However she didn't have to wait too long to find out. For coming back within her hands, Yui was carrying a small something and then presenting it to her, she said, "Please take this, Tadao-san!"

Curious Miya looked to the item that was in her hands, there she saw a light blue umbrella. Seeing it, the orange haired girl was quiet as she looked back to Yui and heard her say to her brightly with a smile, "This is my thank you to you, for giving me the bandage and helping me prepare for the Mass... it was truly a great help to me."

As she said this Miya was quiet as she stared at her and her gift, she couldn't remember being thanked like this before in a long, long time... Inside though she was quickly touched as a warmth spread into her heart again. Taking the umbrella from her hands, she then told her with a smile, "It's no problem... I should be the one to say thanks for this."

With that she stepped outside and as she did, she opened up the umbrella and as she did so she turned to Yui as she asked her, "Are you going to be fine getting home?"  
Nodding to her question, Yui then told her, "Yes, I'll be fine! I don't live too far from here so there won't be any trouble."

Relieved to know this, Miya told her, "That's good...well then," with that she moved to walk on her way.

As she moved away again though, Yui felt that sadness spread throughout her heart once more. However she was glad to have shown her gratitude to the new transfer student. Even if it was just in a small way... She then turned to head back into the church and-

"You know!" Suddenly she turned back around again as she saw Miya staring up at her from the bottom of the steps, looking at her Yui was quiet as the orange haired girl asked with what appeared to be a shyness of some kind, "If you want... when we meet at school next, I can show you some pictures of my old home and... we could hang out together?" Then as she said this, it was clear she was being a little bashful again as she finished saying, "If you want?"

Hearing these words Yui was surprised at her offer, this was another first for her in a long time! Instantly though she knew what her answer would be as she said with glad excitement, "Oh yes! I'd love to do that Tadao-san!"

Surprised as she heard this, Miya asked her looking at her widened eyes, "You would?"

Yui then nodded positively to this question, Miya hearing this was too stunned for words! However quickly she smiled brightly as this positivity was contagious as she said, "Okay then! We'll do that! I'll be looking forward to seeing you when we go to class next!"

Hearing these words Yui told her, "Yeah! Okay!" Then realising she was holding her up, the blonde haired girl said, "Well I don't want to delay you anymore! Have a safe journey home Tadao-san!"

Nodding as she heard these words, Miya then told her feeling positive, "Don't worry I will! You just take care too!" With that she started walking on her way down the wooded path. However before disappearing around the corner of it she waved to her as she told her, "Later!"

Yui then waved to her too and with that done she watched her disappear behind the tree's. Glad that she'd talked to her and now had this arrangement done, the blonde haired girl smiled truly pleased with happiness...

However looking behind her and realising she was alone, she decided on something, "I better leave now before Ayato-kun or someone else get's me!" So as quickly as she could, she went through the doors and closed them behind her as she started running as she made her way to get back to the mansion.

The church now was empty and quiet, void of any human presence... as it was, it was finally then that Ayato emerged from the shadows as he floated down onto the cold floor. He was quiet as he stared at all the work that both Miya and Yui had done together for the Mass.

However looking at him, it was clear he was not pleased with how events had played out. Walking over to the altar that had strewn petals all over it as decoration, he said agitated, "Tch! She got away!"

Then looking down he saw by his feet, a red rose that had fallen from the altar. As he looked at it, the image replayed in his mind of how happy Yui was as she worked together with Miya to prepare the church as they chatted together with the roses in their hands.

This angered him severely inside and moving his foot, he crushed the rose with his trainer as though he could also crush the memory with it! Then kicking his foot away he'd destroyed the flower entirely as he turned to leave saying enraged, "This is pissing me off!" With that said he vanished into the shadows... as the broken and fractured red petals laid strewn across the floor.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Interruption

_**.:Chapter Three : The Interruption:.**_

It was now the next evening class and the lessons hadn't begun yet. The students within the classroom were busy chatting and laughing aloud to themselves and on one side of the room two girls no-one would have expected to. Were doing the same thing!

Sitting in her seat as she gazed on, Yui had a silver camera in her hand that belonged to Miya who was looking over the pictures with her. She was clicking the arrow button to slide through all of the images that were saved onto it. As she looked at them, the blonde haired girl saw an amazing array of images of a town by the sea. Along with that she saw beaches of pearl white sands, green trees with a dazzling sun shining down in a warm blue sky, with the sea beneath it glittering in it's radiance.

It was something she hadn't seen in a extremely long time and seeing the sun again, even in a photograph she couldn't help but smile at the sight. She then spoke her thoughts in wonder, "They're beautiful..."

Surprised to hear this comment, Miya though simply smiled as she asked her, "Really you think so?"

Turning away from the camera for a moment, Yui looked to Miya as she nodded to her and confirmed it, "`Yes definitely! They're wonderful!" Then handing the camera back to Miya, she told her further, "Thank you for showing me, Tadao-san."

Taking it into her hands again, Miya was glad to show the pictures to her and so replied with a simple smile, "It's okay, I'm just happy you liked them."

Nodding again Yui was very happy and content at that moment, something that she rarely got at this time of the day. So she was enjoying it to the fullest at that time, curious though she wanted to ask, "You must have enjoyed living in such a lovely place, right Tadao-san?"

At this question Miya looked at her quietly and then with a smile on her face still she shrugged her shoulders as she told her, "Yeah it was nice and picturesque I'll give it that, I enjoyed it for those qualities..." however she couldn't help but drop her smile for a moment as she admitted, "But at times it wasn't the most exciting place to be... because of it being remote and plus... without anyone to hang out with, it could get quite boring."

Yui hearing this and seeing the smile drop from Miya's face, she was quiet as her smile left her too... then after a moment she made a reply, "I can imagine..."

Miya though sensing that she'd dampened the atmosphere a bit, decided to try and lighten it up again, "But, anyway? Where did you live before you came to live with those Sakamaki guys, Komori-san?"

Hearing her ask her this, Yui looked at her a little surprised herself as she asked, "Where did I use to live?"

Nodding herself as she asked this, Miya then told her, "Yeah, I'm interested to know."

Surprised she wanted to find out more about her, Yui was at first quiet again. However she knew it was alright to reveal that part of her life. Though she knew it wasn't as interesting as where Miya had lived, "My old home... it was in a small town quite a way from here, it was a quiet place with lots of trees surrounding it and...well not much would happen there either."

Miya listening to this nodded again as she said, "I see..." then her curiosity made her ask another question, "So did you live in a church when you were in your home town?"

As she asked this question Yui looked at her as she repeated, "Did I live in a church?"

Nodding Miya then explained the reason for her question,"Yeah? Well since your dad's a priest and stuff I thought that might be the case?"

Quiet for a moment as she absorbed this information, Yui couldn't help but laugh a little.

Seeing her as she did this, Miya was perplexed as she asked, "What? What did I do? Did I ask something weird?"

Shaking her head Yui then told her with a smile again on her face, "Oh no! But um, I didn't live in a church... they're not really places you can live within."

Blinking as she heard this explanation Miya replied, "They're not?"

Once more shaking her head, Yui then explained, "No, what I think you're imagining is a monastery, they're bigger than churches are and they can house living apartments for many, many people."

Silent as she heard this, Miya didn't realise there was a difference in Christian buildings and so said with a hint of surprise, "Oh? Okay..." then as she came to understand this, she asked, "so you just lived in a normal house, huh?"

Nodding again Yui replied with her smile still there, "Yeah that's right."

Smiling herself glad to see she'd got that right, Miya then asked, "Okay? So you just lived there with your dad huh?"

Yui answered smiling simply again, "Yes."

Miya hearing this was becoming curious about Yui's family and so she decided to ask, "So what about your mom, is she-?"

Quickly Yui became saddened as she turned her gaze down. This immediately concerned Miya, however before she could ask anything more. The blonde haired girl explained as she looked up to her again, "I'm afraid, I don't have a mother... she died when I was very young."

Hearing this information, Miya immediately became apologetic with shock as she told her, "Oh?... Sorry, I didn't know...Komori-san."

Shaking her head though Yui told her, "It's okay, you don't need to apologise."

However Miya knew it was still wrong for her to ask that so straightforwardly, so she apologised again, "Yeah but...I'm still sorry... really."

Seeing the sincerity that was there in her green blue heterochromia eyes, Yui was glad that she cared and so told her smiling gently, "It's alright Tadao-san, I haven't taken any offence so please don't be troubled."

Looking at her as she heard her say this with surprised eyes, she had to ask her again, "Really?" Then seeing her nod once more Miya was quickly relieved, as she told her with a hand over her heart with a sigh, "That's good."

Yui simply smiled again, then quickly, "Oh yes, I've remembered!" With that quickly she got out her book bag and as she did, she rummaged through it till she found what she was looking for, "Here's your handkerchief Tadao-san! I cleaned and washed it for you."

With that Miya saw the pure white clean item and as she did, she was surprised that Yui would do that for her. But pleased to see it though, she said, "Nice!" With that she took it from her opened hands as she told her, "Thanks a lot!"

Shaking her head, Yui then told her with her smile still there, "It wasn't any trouble!"

Nodding glad to know this, Miya told her, "That's good," then quickly she remembered too, "Oh! I got your umbrella with me too! It really stopped me getting soaked on my way home, I'll give that to you after class is over, Komori-san."

Yui hearing this was glad that her gift had assisted her and so she then told her with a nod herself, "Okay, thank you Tadao-san."

Glad she'd let her know this, Miya then decided to ask her as she remembered, "That reminds me, your toe isn't hurting anymore is it?"

As she heard this question, Yui shook her head as she told her, "No, it isn't now... I got the proper treatment so you don't have to worry about me."

Pleased to know this Miya was relieved once again, "That's good!" Then though she decided she'd ask Yui something else, "Komori-san? You know that town you lived in before? Did you-"

"Yui-san."

With that voice suddenly interrupting her question before she could finish it, Miya turned as Yui did to see Kanato standing there with a gloomy frown upon his face. Within his arms he was carrying Teddy who looked on with his stitched smile and one visible black eye.

Seeing him, Miya didn't like the sight of him instantly while Yui was quickly put on alert as she heard Kanato say to her, "I want you to accompany me immediately!"

Annoyed as she heard him say that in such a demanding tone and not even doing the decency to use proper courtesy, Miya then asked him, "Excuse me?"

Ignoring her, Kanato continued as his gaze concentrated on Yui alone, "I have something to discuss with you and I will not have it wait!"

Yui hearing these words from Kanato couldn't think of what it was that he wanted to talk to her about, but she knew it couldn't be something good! Miya though on the other hand annoyed by his rude behaviour then told him, "Well I'm afraid you'll have to, we're already having a conversation here! So don't butt in!"

Kanato hearing her turned his attentions to Miya and as he did, his eyes narrowed all the more as he told her with unveiled irritation, "I wasn't talking to you!"

Miya angered further was about to answer back when, "Yes, don't worry Kanato-kun! I'll come with you now!"

Turning immediately Miya saw that Yui was already getting up out of her chair and walking to Kanato's side! Seeing her do this, the orange haired girl looked at her with stunned eyes as she asked her, "Komori-san?"

Yui though looking to Miya then looked sadly apologetic as she told her, "I'm sorry to cut our conversation so short Tadao-san..." with that she started to walk away with Kanato and as she did, she turned back to look at her acquaintance again as she told her with a sad smile, "Let's talk to each other again after the next class okay?"

Hearing that, Miya watched troubled as Yui left with Kanato through the classroom door... leaving her alone as the other students continued on to chat amongst themselves. As she had watched her leave with that purple haired young man, the orange haired girl had got a terrible feeling when she looked into his wide purple empty eyes... there was something there she didn't like!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Following behind Kanato as he led the way for her, Yui was feeling anxious as she didn't have any idea of what it was he wished to talk about with her. However she knew that she had to be cautious, for she didn't want to set the purple haired young man off with one of his dangerous mood swings.

However looking behind her, she felt bad for leaving Miya like that especially when she was able to talk about herself and discuss things in such a relaxed manner. She only hoped that she hadn't offended her.

It was then though that Kanato stopped and so did she before a certain classroom door. Twisting the knob of it open, he turned to Yui as he told her simply, "Go in."

Nodding quietly as he told her to do this, Yui then went and entered the room as Kanato came in from behind her, closing the door silently behind him.

Looking at the room, Yui saw that the two of them had entered an empty classroom which only had a few chairs, desks and a plain blackboard on the wall. Quiet she turned back to Kanato again and as she did, she waited for him to speak. Though it was clear to see that she was tense with fear.

Seeing now that they were completely alone, Kanato then spoke as he asked her with a still dismal look on his face, "Yui-san? You've forgotten haven't you?"

Repeating this word cautiously, Yui asked,"Forgotten?"

Kanato then seeing she was being once again incompetent informed her, "The strawberry sponge cake you promised for me and Teddy, you haven't given it to me have you?"

As he asked her this, quickly Yui was dumbfounded for a second before she quickly remembered, putting her hand to her mouth she realised as she told him,"Oh no your cake! I'm so sorry Kanato-kun! I completely forgot about it and-!"

Kanato though finished her sentence for her, "You haven't made it at all have you?"

Knowing she couldn't hide it, Yui shook her head sadly as she drifted her gaze down as she told him though with fearful caution, "No...no I haven't," then looking up she saw him looking utterly displeased with irritation!

She knew this was not good! So quickly she tried to soothe him, "But I promise you! I'll make you something when we both get back home and-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO MAKE PITIFUL EXCUSES!" Immediately Yui shut up as she heard him shout this out! She was shaking inside as she knew she was standing on black ice now!

Quiet she heard Kanato then tell her madly, "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAS WAITING FOR THAT CAKE! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO DELIVER IT TO ME AS SOON AS YOU FINISHED IT!"

Shying away in terror as he shouted at her, Yui though wanted to calm him down as she tried to explain to him, "I know! And I am sorry about that! But... a lot happened that night when I was going to make it and I-"

"SHUT UP! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MAKING EXCUSES!?" Kanato demanded angrily!

_**BANG!**_

He then struck one of the desks that was near to him with his fist! As he did, Yui once again was made to be silent as she shivered.

Still irritated beyond all measure, Kanato then continued on as he told her, "Honestly! It's unforgivable! How negligent you are and insubordinate! Also that girl that was with you was worsening your behaviour too!"

Confused by what he meant by that, Yui cautiously asked, "What do you mean...Kanato-kun?"

The angered purple haired boy then informed her, "I had to call out to you three times before you even heard my voice! You hate me that much do you? That girl's voice had higher precedence that mine?!"

Shaking her head immediately and seeing that he'd got it badly wrong, Yui tried to reason with him again, "That's not it! I was just in a deep conversation with Tadao-san and I-"

"STOP TALKING BACK TO ME!" With that he rushed at Yui making her fall to the floor!  
"Aggh!" She cried out as she fell hard! The pain struck her back in seconds making her ache horribly as she gasped!

Kanato then having her pinned down below him, looked at her with wide hysteric eyes as he told her with a manic smile now decorating his features, "This is what you get for disobeying me so much!" With that he held her arms down making her look at him with terror in her eyes as she shook.

Seeing her like this, Kanato then informed her with sadistic sinister glee, "You'll be severely and painfully punished!" With that he set about to initiate the evil act...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing with irritation, Miya was now walking through the hallways of the school...utterly lost. For after Yui had left with that purple haired little creep she'd met, a teacher had come in and told them they were to do their next class in another room, due to that previous teacher's illness.

Though she would have gone with the rest of the class, she knew that Yui wouldn't know about the change along with that other one too... So she decided to stay behind as the other students left with the teacher so she'd be able to inform them both about what was going on.

However it'd been nearly a good twenty minutes, so not wanting to miss the lesson she was now proceeding to go to where it was supposed to be being held...but-

"Where the hell is it!?" She demanded! For looking at all the doors in the hallway before her, they all looked practically the same! She couldn't tell one room to another at all!

Walking forwards she looked at one room number to another and as she did, she couldn't even remember what four digit sequence the teacher had given to her! Annoyed bitterly by this turn of events she whispered, "For God's sake! Of all thing's to happen..." then mentally kicking herself she said mad, "That's what I get for being too nice! You should just learn to walk it alone! You decided that from the start didn't you! You idiot!?"

However as she said these words and imagined Yui's smiling face in her mind... she just couldn't bring herself to get mad at her. For she'd decided to do what she'd done in waiting for them both, plus she knew Yui hadn't asked her to do that.

As she thought of her again passing another door, she said aloud with a sigh as she saw she'd got the wrong room again, "I just hope she makes it in time to the class..." With that she continued with her door hunt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow! Agggh!" Yui cried out as she grimaced in pain, for now Kanato had brought her hands together and was tightly binding black wires around her wrists and hands above her head! It was horrible to feel as they were biting into her flesh tightly making her weep tears of pain.

However seeing that look as he continued, Kanato only chuckled at her appearance as he asked her, "Ha Ha Ha! That look suits you far more Yui-san! You're absolutely pathetic!"

Crying only more as she heard these words, the stinging that she was having to endure from the black wires was horrible! Looking to him, Yui pleaded with him desperately, "Kanato-kun! Please stop this! Please!"

However looking at her teary eyed face, the sinister young man asked her with a smile still upon his face, "Why? Does it hurt? Is it agonising for you, do you want it really to stop?"

Nodding desperately, Yui told him her tears still pouring from the fear and pain, "Yes! Yes it does! Please I-!"

Laughing only more as he heard these words, Kanato told her, "Alright then!" With that pulling more he revealed to her, "I'll increase the tightness more!"

Yui then felt the wires were cutting deeply into her more! Immediately she cried out, "Agggh!" She trembled from the horrible burning sensation as she wanted this so badly to stop!

Kanato though was only delighted further by this, then he saw what he'd been waiting for, "Ah? So you're beginning to bleed already?"

For the wires had cut so much into her skin, that her blood was seeping out from the wounds! Feeling her blood pour out, Yui only bit her lower lip as she knew again what would quickly occur!

Pleased to see this Kanato then commented, "Even though you're so disobedient," with that he moved himself forwards as he began to lap up the delicious sweet substance from the cuts the wires were making. Stopping for a moment he finished, "Your blood always appears straight on command!" With that he started licking again hungrily.

Hating this sensation as she could feel her blood being mingled together with his saliva as he continued to lick her aching pained flesh, Yui tried again to make him stop as she said, "Kanato-kun! It hurts! It hurts! Please!"

However the young man paid no heed to her words as he continued licking away, but stopping for a moment he lifted himself back up as a thought occurred to him. "Hey? Teddy?" With that bringing the small bear up he decided to ask his lifelong companion, "Do you want to have a taste? You do, don't you?"

Trembling beneath him still silently there came no response from the inanimate creature, however Kanato already heard an answer within his mind and said with a smile, "You do? Well then..." With that he moved the bear downwards as he pushed his nuzzle into Yui's wounded wrists. Feeling him as he did this, the blonde haired girl tensed up as she tried to remain as quiet as she could!

Rubbing Teddy into the cuts, he smeared a small amount of her blood on his nose and as he did, he asked him, "It's sweet isn't it Teddy? It's almost like eating strawberry strings, huh?"

Tense still as he continued to do this, Yui prayed desperately inside this was going to end! She wanted this to be over! To please just let her-

Then suddenly she felt Kanato remove the eye patched bear from her hands and as she did, she heard the manic young man ask him, "Have you had enough now Teddy? Have you?"

However once more there was nothing but silence, then waiting for a dreadful moment, a conclusion was reached as Kanato said, "You haven't have you?" With that he turned to look at Yui who was now staring back up at him with widened eyes. He smiled again exposing his fangs as he admitted, "And I know I haven't!"

Yui didn't know what it was he was planning to do at all next! However looking on her eyes quickly widened in horror as she saw suddenly that Kanato had brought out a sharp pointed knife! Looking at him she shook even more in terror at the sight of the terrible weapon!

Kanato seeing Yui's terror simply continued to smile on more manically and as he did, he asked her chillingly with delight, "Yui-san? You'll give us more won't you? You'll give me and Teddy, lots and lots of sweet, sweet blood for us to drink won't you?"

Shivering as she heard him ask this, Yui turned her face away from him as she clenched her eyes tightly shut! As she did this, with a chill she felt the knife go against the left side of her neck! Feeling it's cold steely sensation against her, she then heard Kanato as he told her, "Yes... I knew you would! You pitiful, adorable girl..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing again as she'd come across another wrong door, Miya then had carried on further forwards. Fully frustrated beyond all measure! This she'd sworn had been her sixth or seventh try already! "For God's sake! Who relies on just numbers to tell the difference between rooms! There should at least be name labels!"

Kicking the door hard she was in front of to vent her anger, she then turned around and looked to one door that was straight behind her. Looking at it, she knew she was never going to get anywhere at this rate, so biting her pride she decided, "Urgh... I might as well just go and ask where the damn room is! This'll just stop this pointless running around!"

With that she stormed straight across and with no knock she swung the door wide open as she said aloud with bitter irritation, "Sorry for the intrusion! I can't find the classroom number-"

However quickly Miya stopped dead in her tracks for there straight in front of her, within an empty classroom with Kanato on top of her looking at her in shocked surprise, Yui was the same with her hands and wrists tied back by black wires above her as she lay on the floor. As Miya saw the tears in her eyes, she heard her say, "Tadao...san?".  
There was a deathly silence as the image of what she was seeing burned into Miya's mind. At first she was shocked, however quickly she was horrified and then she cried out, "Komori-san!" With that she immediately entered the room moving forwards fast!

Kanato though getting up and moving off of Yui was clearly irritated! Bringing the knife with him, he began to speak his thoughts as the orange haired girl quickly approached, "Tch! So the loud woman's come here too has she?" Then as Miya got closer, Kanato brought out the knife as he told her coldly, "Well I'll just have to severely punish you like-"

_**SLAP!**_

Suddenly Kanato was silenced as he was struck fast and furiously in the face! He was sent flying! Yui watched in shock as he fell to the floor like a crumpled up rag doll!

Then looking up she saw Miya had made it over to her, she looked at her with terrible anxiousness as she bent down and started to ask her hurriedly almost in panic, "Komori-san!? What happened to you!? What is this!?"

Yui was still too startled with surprise at first to see Miya, that she couldn't say anything! Then suddenly she noticed-! "Tadao-san!?"

As she cried out her name, Miya saw the look of fear that was in her eyes and as she did she turned and saw Kanato come up with the knife in hand as he yelled enraged, "WHY YOU!?" With that he lunged forwards!

However concentrating hard, Miya acted swiftly as she twisted and turned herself out of the way! Then as Kanato fell to the floor she moved as she grappled into him!

Watching on, Yui quickly moved herself up as she watched from a sitting position as Miya was struggling madly against Kanato! The two of them were rolling here and there all over the floor as one was desperately trying to top the other!

As they moved, Miya was gritting her teeth as Kanato tried to get at her with the knife as he continued to shout loudly, "YOU LOUSY MORTAL! YOU DARE TO HIT ME! YOU FILTHY-!"

Quickly though as he went to make another lunge with his deadly weapon, Miya caught his wrist with her left hand! Then twisting his hand with it, she made him drop the knife as she rolled over and turned quickly in another direction as he fell into another one!

Kanato feeling the knife was out of his hands turned as he started to shout out, "YOU-?!"

However he stopped dead as suddenly before him, the dangerous steel knife was being pointed directly at his face by Miya's right hand! He was shocked as was Yui who stared on with utter disbelief! Miya had-!?

The orange haired girl though staring at the attacker was clearly infuriated as her green and blue heterochromia eyes stared at him hard. Continuing to hold the knife in her right hand, she then commanded him, "GET OUT!"

Hearing this girl barking this order at him, Kanato was outraged as he demanded mad, "DON'T YOU DARE COMMAND ME! YOU-"

Then quickly Kanato stopped as he noticed something! Immediately he trembled with enraged anxiety as he cried out, "AH! TEDDY!"

Baffled by this as she looked at him queerly, Miya repeated, "Teddy?" With that she then noticed the creepy stuffed animal had somehow come into her free left hand!

Kanato then demanded angrily, "GET YOUR FILTHY HAND OFF OF TEDDY! GET OFF OF HIM!"With that the purple haired vampire went to lunge at her again!

Seeing him getting so agitated over this... thing? Miya then quickly came to a decision! Moving fast out of the way of his lunge, she brought Teddy up and with her right hand she held the knife to the bear's neck!

Horrified as he saw this, Kanato stopped dead in his tracks! Then immediately he shouted, "UAAGGHH! TEDDY!"

Miya staring at the deranged creep then informed him mad, "you get out of this room right this minute... OR I'LL RIP YOUR DAMN TEDDY BEAR APART!"

Kanato was immediately hushed up in seconds with horror as Yui stared on with wide eyes, even she was shaken by Miya's aggressive tone and rage!

The purple haired vampire not wanting any harm to come to his beloved companion, then got himself up and quickly like a terrified animal he backed away quietly! Moving fast Miya followed after him as he went to the door, as she did she told him, "Good that's it..." saying this she still held the toy bear captive with the knife to his neck, ready to tear his stitches to shreds!

She watched with silent angered eyes as he quickly backed out through the classroom door, then making it to the door herself she watched as he backed further down the corridor of the hallway. With that as he got to a good enough distance, she told him, "NOW TAKE THIS FUCKING THING WITH YOU!" Shouting that she threw Teddy away like as if he was trash. Saying that she then slammed the door angrily!

"UAAGGHH! TEDDY!" Came a shout and quickly there was a sound of running and viscous clattering as Kanato left with his Teddy in hand.

As the sound died away Miya put her hand onto the door as she leaned on it. She breathed hard for a few moments, as she was trying to recover her breath from the exhilaration. Watching her Yui was quiet... she still couldn't believe what had just happened! Miya had come completely out of the blue and she! She'd just-

It was then Miya's eyes turned to look at her and as she did, Yui saw the rage had completely left and instead what was there was a look of worry and concern. The orange haired girl then rushed to her side as she cried out, "Komori-san?!" With that quickly using the knife that was still in her right hand, she cut away the black wires that were hurting her so badly.

As she sliced through her bindings, Miya asked her with terrible concern, "Komori-san! Are you okay!? Are you alright!?"

Yui was quiet as her bonds were removed, but quickly as they were the pain kicked in immediately again as she cried out, "AGH!" She trembled as her hands shivered terribly with agony!

Miya then finally removing all the wires saw with horror the damage that had been done to her! Her hands and her wrists were bleeding horribly! Dropping the knife as she held Yui's hands in her own. Her eyes widened as she spoke with a shudder, "This is bad! It's really serious!" Then looking to Yui she told her urgently, "We need to get you to the Nurses's Office right now!"

Still unable to talk due to the pain, Yui nodded as she agreed immediately. Quickly she felt Miya's hands on her shoulders and as she did, the orange haired girl moved her up and forwards gently towards the door as she guided her. With that the two of them moved to get to the office where her wounds could properly be treated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she was sitting on the bed, Yui watched as Miya was kneeling before her and winding around white bandages gently over her injuries. For after the two of them made it hurriedly to the Nurse's office, they discovered that no-one was there!

However unwilling to waste time by finding the Doctor or Nurse, Miya had taken it upon herself to quickly take care of Yui's injuries! After the bleeding had stopped by applying needed pressure with a green towel, she'd led her to the sink and used the taps to wash her hands and wrists thoroughly in cold water to remove any bacteria. Then she'd dried them off with a white towel being careful not to cause her more pain as she patted them gently.

Afterwards they'd now reached the wrapping stage. As Miya continued on, watching her quietly with silent amazement as she took such good care of her. Yui hadn't properly said a word other than agreeing to her requests, though she decided to ask her something now, "Tadao-san? Shouldn't you have used antiseptic here? It may-"

"That wouldn't help," she told her as she continued to dress her hands, Yui was quiet as she explained, "If I used that now it might damage your skin more and also what you need is healing, the antiseptic would only slow that down."

Hearing this information Yui was quiet again, however trusting her words to that, the blonde haired girl simply nodded as her hands were continuing to be wrapped up. After a few more moments, Miya had finished her work as she tied a small knot on each of her hands. Satisfied she then said, "That's good! You should be fine now, you're not hurting too much are you?"

Hearing her say this, Yui was quiet further for a moment before she shook her head and said to her, "No... no it doesn't hurt so much now," then looking to Miya again she told her with deep appreciation, "Thank you..."

As she heard her words, Miya was just glad to know Yui wasn't in pain anymore and so told her with a small smile, "It's okay."

Then getting herself up she moved over and sat in the chair that was next to the bed, sighing she spoke some more, "Honestly! A Doctor or Nurse should be here 24/7! I mean who know's what could have happened if I didn't come with you!"

Nodding as she said those words, Yui was quiet as she remembered the various times she'd had to treat other injuries and the Doctor or Nurse was no-where to be seen. At those times it made it easier for her to hide what had been happening to her, however it was also lonely to have no care at all given to her... so this was a nice change.

But as she thought of the care she'd been given, along with what had happened to her toe the other day,Yui couldn't help but admit to Miya, "But you really know how to take care of these types of injuries, don't you Tadao-san?"

As she heard her say this, Miya shrugged her shoulders as she told her, "Yeah... well I did receive First Aid training from my grandpa, so I should know what I'm doing."

Yui hearing this was then curious about Miya's grandfather, however before she could inquire about it. The orange haired girl continued on, "But I mean what the hell happened in there!? What was that creep's problem!? What made him do that to you!?"

Yui hearing these questions didn't know how to respond... for she couldn't reveal anything about the blood drinking...however she decided to reveal what she could, for there was no lie that could cover this entirely up,"I... I angered Kanato-kun, I promised him I'd make him a strawberry sponge cake for him and Teddy... but I forgot to."

Miya hearing this stared at Yui as she asked in her in disbelief, "And that gives him reason enough for what he did to you!?"

Yui simply only nodded in answer as the memory of the incident still made her shiver slightly.

It was clear Miya was furiously angry as she then said loudly with a clenched fist, "That brat! I should damn well take this to the school authorities! I'll get that little bastard expelled for this!"

Immediately worried, Yui knew this wouldn't be good! For if the other brother's found out what she was accusing Kanato of, they might harm Miya and her more too! So reaching one of her hands across Yui grabbed Miya's free hand as she told her desperately, "No please don't! Don't do that!"

Shocked as she heard these words, Miya stared at her with perplexed eyes. Looking at her, she then demanded, "Why shouldn't I!? I mean look what he's done to you!" With that she held Yui's hands and seeing her bandages she told her," I mean that little creep should get what's coming to him, for this!"

Knowing the harm he had done though, Yui vigorously shook her head as she told Miya, "No! I mean it is bad but... I mean I'm alright now! Kanato-kun doesn't always do things like this! So please Tadao-san! Don't say anything about this! Please!"

As she heard her say these words, Miya was quiet as she continued to stare at Yui. Then it dawned on her what she'd just said, "Doesn't always?"

Hearing her repeat these words Yui was quiet as she stared up at Miya, as it settled into her mind what she'd just said. The hurt girl realised that she'd been caught out as her carer asked her with very focused eyes, "Komori-san? Has he done something like this to you before?"  
Seeing that she was so observant Yui staring into her green blue heterochromia eyes, felt like she could peer right into her. It was difficult to lie with Miya looking at her like this... but she knew sadly she had to, for her safety as well as her own, so she answered turning her own eyes downwards "... Kanato-kun, he's... he has been explosive I admit that, but he doesn't do violent things like that all the time... he's, he's just very emotionally troubled and-"

Looking up as she tried to continue on, Yui saw that Miya was looking at her with still skeptical eyes as she concentrated on her. This shook her a little bit inside, however she did her best to continue, "And he's... that was the first time he's done that to me, believe me! I know that won't ever happen again! So please! Please believe me!"

As she said these words, Miya felt Yui's hands tighten on her own desperately. Looking down to them as she saw this act being done, she turned and looked back up to her. Peering into her pink eyes that seemed to be pleading to her too... the orange haired girl relented and so with a sigh she told her though she still had her doubts, "...Fine then, I won't say anything if that's what you want."

Feeling relief as she'd managed to persuade her, Yui revealed a small smile, "However!" With that her gaze immediately returned to Miya as she told her seriously, "If anything like that ever happens again! You tell me instantly, got it!" With that she pointed her finger at Yui's face with a serious expression to enforce the point.

Yui was silent as Miya did this and the orange haired girl added seriously, "We'll both go to the authorities together!" Then feeling she'd got her point across, the green blue eyed girl asked her lowering her pointed hand away, "Okay?"

Hearing her say this, Yui was quiet but she revealed a small smile as she told Miya, "Okay... I'll do that if that ever does happen again."

Nodding as she heard her say this, Miya nodded satisfied as she said with a smile of her own, "Good!"

Yui simply continued to smile on, however sadly she knew inside there was no way she could ever do that. For with the influence the Sakamaki's had within the school and probably politically... she'd never stand a chance. However knowing that someone was looking out for her now really made her feel so re-assured... it was a nice feeling to have.

Then looking to Miya as she continued to smile, Yui looked past her and saw the clock on the wall and as she did, she immediately became worried as she cried out, "Oh no! Tadao-san! You're so late!"

Confused as she said this, Miya moved her head doubtfully to one side and repeated, "Late?" With that she looked to where Yui was looking and then she saw the clock on the wall too. Seeing it, finally she understood what it was her acquaintance was talking about, "Oh... yeah?"

Yui worried for her studies then told her, "Tadao-san! You should go now! Otherwise you'll miss the whole class!"

Looking at it further for a moment as she heard her say this, Miya was quiet... however shrugging her shoulders again she turned back to Yui as she told her, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

As she heard her say this Yui though told her, "But you'll miss all of the lesson! Didn't you say that you didn't want any trouble this year or-"

"It's fine!" Miya told her strongly, "Look... I've already missed most of the session anyway, plus..." then looking to Yui and seeing the worried look on her face, she revealed to her, "I can't leave you behind on your own like this... it's not right to do, it'd be cruel... besides I can just explain to the teacher and get the notes or whatever later."

Surprised as she said this, Yui stared at Miya with awe... she really was so kind! However she felt bad so she told her sadly, "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, Tadao-san... I mean it, I-"

Immediately putting her hand up, Miya made her halt with the apologies as she told her, "Look this isn't your fault to begin with! So don't apologise!" She told her looking at her with a concentrated annoyed gaze.

Looking at her Yui was quiet as Miya told her simply more, "I'd be happier if you gave me a thank you, okay?"

Seeing a smile come to her face, Yui then felt one come to her face too and as it did, she told her happily, "Okay... thank you, thank you Tadao-san."

Pleased Miya became happier too and with that the two girls stayed together in the Nurse's office and with that the two of them continued chatting together happily as they waited for the next lesson to begin...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour had passed both girls had made it in time for the next class. Standing in front of the classroom door, Miya turned to Yui as she asked her, "Hey? Are you gonna be okay using your hands for the next lesson, Komori-san?"

Feeling better than she was, Yui told her honestly, "Well they ache a little... but I should be fine now, don't worry about me, okay?"

As she heard her say this, Miya nodded her head and as she did she told her, "Alright, but if you find your hands do hurt more later, you might have to use painkillers like Paracetamol or something to help out, okay?"

Nodding as she heard her say this, Yui agreed with her advice as she told her, "Yes, alright... I'll do that, thank you again Tadao-san."

Miya hearing her say this was glad that she'd got the right advice, then with that the two girls went into the classroom. Inside they found the lesson thankfully hadn't started yet and with seeing that they both went to go to their seats. As Yui settled down into her own chair and got her materials ready, Miya walked to her own desk too.

However quickly she came across Kanato... he was staring up at her from his own desk and he was looking at her with fierce agitation as he hugged Teddy closely to himself. As she gazed down at him, Miya had hard eyes as she asked him coldly, "You got a problem?"

Immediately Kanato shifted himself away from her as he gritted his teeth as he continued to hug Teddy tightly, he didn't want this girl anywhere him!

Seeing that he wasn't going to cause a stir with a smirk, Miya moved herself to her own desk and as she did she got her own work materials out. Then as she did so, quickly the teacher came in and starting the lesson all the students quickly got ready.

However just before they got stuck into it, Miya and Yui exchanged looks with each other and smiled happily to each other pleased with their perfect timing. Then as the teacher began his lecture the two of them focused their attentions on their work.

Ayato though gazing from his own desk, had his legs kicked up with his arms back as he was laying back in his chair relaxed. Looking on as Miya and Yui exchanged that happy glance between each other, the reddish brown haired vampire turned his eyes to Kanato. Seeing him shudder as he fixed his angry eyes on Miya while hugging Teddy tightly to himself, he wondered why he was acting like that? But most of all Ayato knew after seeing the unusual positive atmosphere that Miya had created with Yui and while looking at the back of her head, he decided strongly that he didn't like her!

With that as the two girl's studied hard listening to the words of the teacher along with the rest of the students, neither were of aware of the strong dark growing animosity that was within that class room...


	4. Chapter 4 : The Wager

_**.:Chapter Four : The Wager:.**_

It was some days later after the incident that had occurred with Kanato and Miya. Since that night Yui had managed to avoid the hysterical crazed wide eyed vampire and his wrath somehow. But since that time, she had spent every free moment at school in Miya's company.

The more she was getting to know her, the more Yui was truly enjoying her time with her. For she would have never known what interesting stories Miya had to tell nor the funny jokes she knew when she first met her. Though they were rather average interactions to gaze upon from the outside, Yui enjoyed every single moment. For now despite her pained situation, whenever she went to the school she always had something to look forward to.

She was smiling to herself as she sat in the limousine, for she wondered what funny joke or interesting story Miya was going to tell her about today? She couldn't help but put a hand to her lips as a brief giggle escaped her lips.

Laito seeing her expression and hearing her small laugh became curious as he asked, "That's rather unusual for you, huh? Bitch-chan?"

Breaking out of her happy thoughts, Yui then looked to the fedora wearing vampire as she asked puzzled,"Huh?"

The green eyed young man then went on to say, "Being this so delighted, so early in the day?" Then a indecent thought crept into his mind as he smirked and said, "Did you have a loonng sweet dream last night?"

Yui not liking the darker meaning that she was sure was behind those words, the gentle pink eyed girl said nothing as she became uncomfortable.

"It's because she's been spending time with that delinquent woman," Shuu said sitting back with his eyes closed, while still listening to his music.

Surprised to hear him say something, Yui was even more amazed that he knew! Quickly she asked him, "Wait? You know about Tadao-san, Shuu-san?"

"Yeah," he replied in his monotone voice. Then opening his eyes revealing their cold blue colour, he continued on, "That girl was originally supposed to have been a third year student in my class, but she's been held back due to her poor studies."

Yui was quiet as she heard this, for when she'd talked to Miya she'd already revealed that to her about her bad grades. However it made her wonder why she'd scored so badly? Since she was studying so hard whenever they'd gone to class?

Shuu though unaware of her inner thoughts continued on, "It's even been reputed by my classmates that she was a real criminal in the past."

As this was revealed, Yui was surprised. She couldn't believe that though! Miya being a criminal? She'd been so nice to her so far, there was no way she could-

"That almost sounds similar to you," Reiji commented to his useless older brother as he corrected his glasses with his one right gloved hand, then with a cold tone he continued, "Honestly, tasteless individuals like that shouldn't even be allowed entry into this school."

Yui hearing the second eldest son say this, didn't like his words at all. For in reality if everyone knew what they were, they would never be given access to the school either!

"I hate that woman the most!... Absolutely!" Kanato commented as he gripped his beloved Teddy tightly to himself as he pursed his lower lip.

Reiji hearing Kanato say this then enquired of his younger sibling, "And why might that be?"

Kanato then trembled as he was finding it hard to even say the words, "That woman!... That woman!" Quickly as he said those words, the swift painful memory erupted into his mind as he shouted loudly, "SHE STRUCK ME AND TRIED TO SLICE TEDDY WITH A KNIFE!" With that he broke into sobs as he shook.

Everyone hearing this was quiet, even a couple of the brothers were surprised! However Subaru quickly became annoyed as he told Kanato, "What? You let a human woman hit you?" Then the white haired vampire scoffed, "You really are pathetic!"

Kanato immediately got defensive about this as he shouted at his youngest sibling, "SHUT UP!" Then as he did this, a few more tears trickled out of his eyes and as they did the dark ringed eyed vampire continued, "She surprised me! She took advantage of me! Just when I was getting to enjoy Yui-san's sweet blood, she interrupted and-

"Kanato!" Immediately Reiji spoke up and as he did, the purple haired hysterical boy stopped with his weeping in moments! As he did, the serious eyed young man told him deeply displeased, "That is enough!"

As he did this, Kanato looked up at him with tears still staining his face. However paying no heed to his miserable state, Reiji continued on, "I have already informed you time and again you are not to feast within the confines of the school! Such activities should be conducted in one's room."

Yui was quiet as Reiji said this, for this lecture had been done many times before. But in reality this never really stopped them, however before she could make any more thoughts of her own. The spectacled vampire turned his attentions to her and as he did he informed her, "And you!"  
Immediately the blonde haired girl jumped as Reiji's light red eyes were fixed on her with a deadly seriousness as he told her, "I would expect you not to be so careless! Having the truth being discovered by outsiders is something that should be avoided," with a sigh he added, "It'd be a terrible inconvenience."

It was then though that Yui spoke up as she said, "But what happened before wasn't my fault! Besides at the time Tadao-san was only trying to-"

"I'm not in the mood for contentious words," then fixing Yui with his strict gaze he informed her coldly, "You just remember this... you are not to indicate to anyone you interact with of your current situation, otherwise you know the consequences."

Yui was quiet as she heard this being said to her, she felt a shiver go down her spine as she saw Reiji's deadly intent in his eyes as he asked her finally, "Do you understand?"

Sadly Yui knew she couldn't disobey this command, so turning her head down she replied to Reiji simply and sadly, "Yes..."

As she said this and satisfied his older spectacle wearing sibling, Ayato next to Yui continued to gaze at her quietly as she bent her head down. As the limousine continued on with it's now silent journey, the reddish-brown haired young man was clearly not pleased and he decided that when they arrived at the school, he was going to say some words to his prey...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the school, Yui got out last as the other brothers already exited the vehicle. Sighing as she made it out through the door, she always felt like she was in a den of lions every time when she was inside that confined space. However it was always a relief to her when she got out of there and had some freedom back.

Then as the door was closed behind her, the limousine started to drive away and as it did. She turned her attentions to the school entrance, as she started to proceed towards it, however-

"Oi! Chichinashi!"

Breaking her out of her thoughts, Yui looked and saw Ayato standing before her and as she did she was quiet. Then before she could wonder anything to herself, the reddish-brown haired vampire grabbed her right hand. Puzzled she asked, "Ayato-kun?"

"Come here!" With that he dragged her towards the school, arriving in front of a row of lockers that was there in the entrance. He released her hand and slammed his own onto one of the metallic cabinets beside her, this had the effect of boxing her in and forcing the blonde haired girl to look up at him with worried eyes.

Looking up to him, Yui had no idea what it was he wanted to say to her. However seeing him staring at her so intently she decided to enquire as gently as she could, "Um? What-?"

"That loud woman you're hanging out with," Ayato interrupted as he asked her with narrowing eyes,"What's the deal with her? Why're you spending so much time with her?"

Seeing that he was talking about Miya, Yui didn't know why he was asking her like this? Why did he look so angry? However she knew at that moment she would only enrage him further if she didn't answer, so she explained though trying to choose her words carefully, "Tadao-san?... She's new to the school and she's trying to adjust to thing's here... I've just been helping her do that, so-"

"I don't believe you!" Ayato told her, as the angered look in his eyes only seemed to have been intensified.

Yui was quiet with fear as she looked up to him, she shivered inside as she then heard Ayato tell her, "To me, it looks like you've been enjoying yourself too much with her... and I don't like it!"

Hearing him say this, Yui stared at Ayato with wide eyes. However she couldn't deny that fact he'd stated, for she had been enjoying the time she had been sharing with Miya. Because for the first time in forever she was finally connecting properly to another person. She was finally getting the chance to laugh properly and smile again...however she knew inside Ayato would not probably understand that feeling as she turned her head down sadly and said, "That's..."

Ayato seeing her bend her head down, saw in his eyes she was hiding something from him. So he told her, "I don't care what dumbass reasons you might have come up with for this! But now you're going to listen to yours truly and do next what I command you to!" The green eyed angered vampire then paused as he peered down at her trembling form and fearful expression as he continued, "You're never going to-"

"Hiya!"

Then surprising both him along with Yui, Ayato quickly stepped away from the fearful girl as he turned and saw that approaching them from within the school. It was none other than Miya who waved with a smile as she walked forwards.

Seeing her coming, Yui instantly forgot her fear as a delighted look came to her face. Quickly she ran over leaving Ayato behind as he looked on stunned as she greeted Miya with a smile and wave of her own, "Tadao-san!"

At her approach the heterochromia eyed girl brightened more as she told her, "Yo! Komori-san!"

Making it over to her, quickly Yui asked her becoming curious as she looked at her, "Did you make it over this way just to meet me?"

Nodding Miya then told her, "Obviously! I've gotten better at the timing with that limousine now, so I knew to come at around eight o'clock and here I am!"

Yui hearing her say this was warmed inside, she couldn't contain her happiness as she looked at her and said, "Well I'm glad to see you!"

"Same!" Miya replied pleased, then looking to Yui she suggested to her, "So do you wanna get going? The classes are gonna start in a little while."

Hearing her suggestion, Yui agreed immediately as she told her smiling still, "Yes, let's go!"

"Right on!" With that Miya nodded again and with that the two girls started to walk forwards as they started chatting to each other again, leaving Ayato behind looking on dumbfounded.

However seeing that happy smile as Yui looked on at Miya again who was smiling back, it infuriated him deep down again as he bit into his bottom lip! Then feeling this anger fuel him he walked forwards towards the two of them.

Then as Miya and Yui laughed at a little something that had happened the other day, Ayato started to walk past them both and as he did, suddenly he knocked himself into the transfer student's right shoulder.

As she felt this hard intentional nudge, Miya became annoyed as it nearly unbalanced her off her feet! Quickly recovering she saw who'd done this and immediately she barked at him mad, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Ayato in the meantime simply continued on forwards, however looking back he had bitter agitation in his eyes as he glared at the two girls. This made Yui uneasy in moment's as the happy bubble she was in quickly burst as she saw the green eyed vampire walk away into the distance.

The blonde haired girl was now worried, however unaware of the potential danger he posed Miya then demanded angered, "What the hell's his problem! What'd he do that for!?"

Yui hearing Miya swear like this, knew she couldn't reveal what she suspected may be the truth so she said simply, "Um? I don't know? Maybe... Ayato-kun just woke up badly..." then looking to the orange haired girl she told her gently, "Don't pay any mind to it Tadao-san."

As she heard Yui say this, Miya was quiet as she looked at her. Though she was sure inside that she was wrong, she decided to just go with it and said, "Fine... whatever, let's just get to class."

With that Yui nodded and with that the two girls together proceeded towards the classroom. However as they continued to walk together, Yui felt uneasiness swell inside of her. For she knew inside that she had displeased Ayato greatly by her happy behaviour...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now break time and as the students all got together and started to chat to one another. Miya and Yui had once again sat themselves next to each other as they started to chat away with a happy carefree atmosphere surrounding them both.

Ayato staring at them as he continued to sit as his own desk could feel that irritation inside of him still churning badly... He didn't understand what this sensation was inside? But it annoyed him greatly as he saw that stupid woman making a weird face as she waved her hands, this in turn made Yui laugh heartily as she smiled widely at what appeared to be a joke of some kind. What was so great about her? He just didn't get it at all!

Miya in the meantime then was near to finishing off another joke as she told Yui, "And then this interviewer asks this little girl '_So what does Jesus turning the water into wine teach us_?' Do you know what she says then in reply?"

Shaking her head with a smile still there, Yui tells her honestly, "No I don't."  
Miya then smiled as she told her the answer, "When you run out of wine get on your knees and pray!"

Though this was a bad joke, Yui couldn't help but find it clever and so laughed again as she said trying to contain herself, "Oh, oh no!"

The transfer student then couldn't help but smile keenly too as she said, "Yeah that was my reaction at the time too!"

Yui then recovering herself from this little humorous episode, then told Miya, "That was just too much!" However enjoying that little tale she told her happy classmate, "Thank you for telling me that joke Tadao-san!"

Waving her hand lightly, Miya told her smiling, "It's no problem!" Then quickly an inkling of curiosity hit her as she decided to ask, "Oh? Do you know what we've got for the next lesson Komori-san?"

Hearing her ask, Yui asked repeated, "The next lesson?" To which she saw in reply, Miya gave her a nod and as she did, she told her, "I don't know... let me check a moment."

With that Yui rummaged into her bag to find her planner, finding it she then pulled it out and looked at the timetable. Getting to the right day she looked down and then found the result, "It looks like we're going to be having sports class next."

In the distance as Ayato heard her say this, his ears perked up and then quietly he listened to their conversation more intently as the two girls continued to speak on.

Hearing what was going to be coming up next, Miya then smiled as she said, "Oh that's good! That's one of the few classes I can do with no worries!"

As she said that Yui asked curious, "So are you good at sports then, Tadao-san?"

Nodding in reply Miya then told her, "Yeah, I was one of the good athletes in my class! My main specialty was in Basketball."

"Basketball?" Repeating this word as he heard it, quickly an idea came forth into Ayato's mind! As it formed it became a full fledged little plan and feeling it come to completion. It was then that he removed himself from his seat and desk as he proceeded forwards in Yui and Miya's direction.

Hearing her describe herself like this Yui smiled as she said, "Wow! That's good Tadao-san! I'd love to see you play sometime."

Feeling a little proud at this point, Miya told her, "Well who know's in the next lesson you probably will!" Then quickly it made her wonder, "That reminds me? Do you play any sports Komori-san?"

Hearing her ask this question, Yui looked a little down as she answered truthfully with sadness, "I'm afraid not no... due to my Anaemia, it's weakened my body so I don't have much stamina when it comes to sports..."

Miya quiet as she heard her say this, felt a little bad for her so replied, "I see...that's a shame."

Nodding Yui then was quiet for a moment, however quickly she thought of something else to talk about. But-

"Oi!"

It was then quickly turning both girls saw that Ayato had made it over to them, he had a look of fierce determination in his eyes as he told them both with a serious air, "I've got something I wanna tell you both!"

Yui was a little uneasy as she saw him looking down at them, however Miya simply became annoyed at his arrival. A single thought passed through her mind, '_Great! The other one!'_ Then Putting a hand under her chin looking sour she asked him, "And what's that exactly?"

Ayato then just came out and said his thoughts, "I don't want you two talking! You pollute the atmosphere with useless noise... it's irritating!"

Hearing him say this, Yui didn't like where this might be leading to. However Miya was unimpressed as she told Ayato with annoyed eyes, "Oh is it? Well too bad for you! If you don't wanna hear it, then go somewhere else!" To which she added coldly, "We don't need you bothering us!"

_**BANG!**_

Suddenly all at once making Yui jump, Ayato punched Miya's desk hard! Startled she stared on with fright at the angered vampire as he said, "Don't talk back when yours truly is talking!"

Terribly worried Yui's eyes widened and quickly she pleaded to him, "Ayato-kun! Please don't do this, it's-"

"Shut up!" The angered young man said as he looked at her bitterly. This gaze was more than enough to stop Yui in moments stilling her into silence.

Miya's heterochromia eyes though narrowed as she saw him do this to her. Quickly she told him becoming outraged, "Don't speak to her like that! If you have something you gotta say, then say it! Don't go about threatening people who haven't done anything!"

Ayato was growing more bitterly irritated and angered by the minute by this girls defiant attitude, however he decided he'd at least follow this one bit of advice, "Fine then! I challenge you with a wager!"

Both girls became baffled as he said this and were quiet. However the transfer student then repeated looking at him queerly, "A wager?"

Ayato then spoke on, ignoring her questioning tone, "In the next class! If I defeat you one on one in a game of Basketball... you're going to do this!" With that a devilish sinister smile came to his face as he said, "I'll never have you talk to Chichinashi ever again!"

Yui hearing this was horrified as her eyes widened! Ayato wanted to go that far and never let her speak to Miya again? That was terrible! Immediately she spoke up as she said, "Ayato-kun! That's too cruel! You can't-"

Ayato though didn't even look at her as he said, "Don't butt in! I'm not directing this challenge at you!"

The girl who was being challenged hearing him announce this and hearing the way he spoke to Yui again, made her dislike him further. However she then told him seeing him as a total brat, "What are you five years old? I don't have any reason to agree to something so stupid like that! You can just get lost for all I care!"

Ayato unsurprised by this response then told her as his eyes narrowed staring at the girl, "Don't disagree with me!" With that he threatened her further and said, "Otherwise I'll make you regret it right here and now!"

This particular sentence was quite loud and it was drawing attention and quickly everyone within the class was now gazing at them all. Furious whispers were then beginning to be spread amongst the students as they saw the fierce interaction that was going on.

Yui seeing that everyone's attention was now on them, didn't know what to do! She was shivering with anxiousness as she whispered to herself, "This is bad...!"

Miya could also sense that around her too, she knew that at this rate things were not going to end on a good note!... She didn't want that! For she remembered in her mind various memories from her past where she had situations practically parallel to this...

So not wanting to have a repeat of that same kind of trouble and anguish, she realised she had no choice. So sighing she told Ayato, "Fine... I'll agree to your stupid little challenge!"

It was then that Ayato grinned immensely with satisfaction as he told her, "Good! You can never go against yours truly!"

Miya only looked at him then with bitterness, while Yui on the other hand was terrified of what this would entail in the match that was soon going to commence. For she didn't want the result of the wager! She didn't want to never be able to speak to Miya again happen! It was just-

"You can say whatever you want oh, yours idiot truly!" Miya then told him annoyed as she was getting fed up with his arrogant attitude.

Ayato hearing her say this then turned as he demanded out of her, "What did you just call me?!"

Ignoring him, Miya then told him firmly, "It doesn't matter! However if you want this to be a true wager, then I have to put my own demand down to make it legit!"

Yui hearing Miya say this was confused, why was she saying something like that?

Ayato too didn't get it as he asked, "What?"

Miya then told him, "You heard me! And this is what it's going to be!" With that she told the idiotic young man before her eyes, "If I win, oh, yours idiot truly aren't allowed to speak to Komori-san ever again either!"

Ayato and Yui hearing this were quiet as they stared at Miya, however the radiant green and blue eyed girl smiled smugly as she asked, "I'd say that'd make it fair, don't you?"

With that hearing this bet being placed, Ayato was quiet. Though he would normally refuse it, he knew there was no way that a mortal like her would be a match for him! So he told her with a smug smile of his own, "Fine then... looks like we've got ourselves a game!" With that he then walked away from her desk and as he did, he told the stupid girl, "You better be ready to lose!"

Miya looking at him simply replied, "You just be ready yourself! For I'll wipe the floor with you!"

Ayato though simply saw this as an empty threat and with that he walked away from the two girls to let them spend their last moments together, for he was assured inside that victory would be his!

Yui was feeling now dread inside about this! How could this have happened? Why did it and why-?

Sighing seeing that the bad atmosphere had left with him, Miya leaned back in her chair as she put a hand to her forehead and said rubbing the bridge between her eyes, "Man this is a pain! Just what the hell is up with him?! He must have a few screws loose or something!"

Hearing her say this, Yui had to ask Miya as her worry continued to overflow inside her, " Tadao-san? You're not taking this wager seriously are you?"

"Hmm?" Removing her hand away from her face, she paused for a moment before sitting down in her seat properly and said looking to Yui, "What you don't think I am?"

Yui didn't know and so asked her again, "Well are you?"

Seeing the look on her face, Miya then was quiet for a second. However she laughed as she told her, "Man you look so worried! You shouldn't be so serious like this!"

Seeing that she wasn't taking this seriously after all depressed Yui, for didn't it concern Miya at all? Didn't she feel anything about what Ayato had challenged to her? She bowed her head down looking really sad.

Miya then recovering herself from her little moment of laughter then saw Yui's sad face. As she did, she realised she must have gone a bit too far. Concerned for a moment she decided to relieve her of that sadness as she told her, "Look I'm not taking anything that idiot says too seriously, but I will put my all into the match, so don't worry about that! I'll face him with everything I've got."

Yui hearing this was quiet as she then told her, "... That's good, but... I don't like the result of either way of that wager, I mean both are just-"

"Stupid I know!" Miya admitted as she sighed, then she told Yui as she looked at her again, "But don't worry I got a way to sort that out too!"

Surprised to hear this, the gentle pink eyed girl asked her, "You do?" To which in reply Miya simply nodded brightly with a relaxed smile. However Yui though wanted to know what that way was as she asked, "But how though? How will you-"

"You'll see!" With that Miya winked at her with her left eye as she added, "For I've got no intentions of anyone stopping us from interacting together!" Then seeing the surprised look on Yui's face she told her further, "Just believe in me... this will all be sorted out quickly."

Yui hearing this was quiet, however seeing Miya smile she couldn't help but feel touched inside. For she could see that she did care after all and she was so glad that she enjoyed their interactions too. So a simple smile came to her face too and despite her worries, she told her, "Okay... I'll do that, I'll put my trust in you."

Nodding brightly herself, Miya then said simply, "Good!" However something else came to her mind as she decided to ask Yui, "Oh? And when this whole mess is sorted out and school's ended today, there's something I'd like to ask you."

Yui curious at this then decided to ask, "You'll want to ask me something?"

Nodding Miya then told her, "Yeah! Though it'll have to be at the end of the day... because we'll have more time and stuff to talk it over...okay?"

Hearing her ask this, Yui wondered what it was Miya wanted to ask her? However since she suggested that time, it must be quite important. So she decided to not enquire about it then, so she agreed to it as she told her, "Alright that should be fine," she also decided to try and be brighter herself as she said, "I'll be looking forward to that time."

Miya was surprised to hear her say this as she looked at her, however she smiled simply again and as she did she said, "Well I hope it's worth the wait for you!"

As she said that, it was then that the other students began to move and as they did, it was clear where they were going, "Oh? It looks like everyone's heading to the Gym now?" Yui commented as she saw what their classmates were doing.

Nodding herself, Miya agreed as she said, "Yeah it looks like it!" Then getting up out of her seat, she told Yui, "We better tail after them too."

Hearing her say this, Yui got out of her chair too as she agreed and said, "Okay! Let's go!"

Miya then replied simply, "Right!" With that the two girls followed the rest of their classmates out through the door, where in the next sports class... a challenge would be won and a result would be decided...then at the end of the night. Something would be asked between the two girls...


	5. Chapter 5 : The Match

_**.:Chapter Five : The Match:.**_

Inside the giant Gym hall of the Ryoutei Academy, with its beige coloured walls with the bright lights shining down from above on the ceiling and onto the polished wooden floorboards. The sounds of squeaking were heard as two individuals were moving fast as a ball was being thrown and bounced in-between them both furiously.

Yui was watching on from the sidelines with some of her other classmates as the Basketball match between Miya and Ayato had commenced. She was dressed in her dark red long sleeved and trouser Gym tracksuit clothes that had white lines going down the sides of it.

Looking on as the match continued the other students standing beside her, were all fascinated by the daring transfer student as she went against Ayato and was trying to win the wager he'd laid out. Though a lot of them didn't have high hopes for the girl, since hardly anyone could defeat Ayato at this fast paced game!

Sadly as Yui continued to look on, it seemed ultimately that Ayato wouldn't be defeated this time either. For point after point the reddish brown haired vampire was scoring highly as he shot the ball through the hoop again and again.

Then moving forwards fast past Miya as she tried to block him, he leaped up and in another moment with a triumphant grin on his face. The ball was slammed through the netted hoop making the score become, **5 : 0**.

Seeing this happen, Yui was feeling terrible dread as Miya hadn't scored even once against Ayato! At this rate the wager would be-

It was then as this thought came to her that the students around her started whispering to themselves, "Ha! That girl thought she had a chance against Ayato-kun?" "She should have known better! He's practically the top player in the school!" "Well she's had a real cocky attitude since she's got here, so you just get what you sow, huh?"

Yui didn't like what was being said here at all! For Miya hadn't done anything wrong at all, she hadn't even asked for this! It was just awful... it was just-

"HA HA HA HA!" It was then that she was broken out of her thoughts, for ahead Ayato had suddenly unleashed a manic bout of laughter.

As he finished he grinned with an arrogant smirk as he stared at Miya, looking at her it seemed that she had her head bowed ultimately in defeat as she wasn't even bothering to move. Seeing her do this he decided to inform her, "You see! That's what you get when you try and face against yours truly!" With that he spun the ball upon one finger showing off his mighty prowess and skills.

Miya though said nothing as her gaze was still lowered, however Ayato decided to mock her further as he told her, "You'll never win! For no-one is greater than me!"

Quiet as she heard this comment, after a moment a single question came, "Is that what you really think?"

Ayato not expecting this reply was quiet for a second. Then stilling the ball with his other hand, he held it simply again as he told her with a smirk still on his face, "Obviously!"

It was then that Miya raised her head letting Ayato see her face. The reddish-brown haired vampire became surprised for there, he could see on the heterochromia eyed girl's face was a grin as she told him, "Well get ready to be shocked!"

Then suddenly before Ayato could ask her anything, immediately Miya ran forwards at an almost lightning speed and quickly the orange haired girl snatched the ball straight out of his grasp!

Shocked Ayato turned as she manoeuvred around bouncing the ball with her as she started running towards his hoop! Quickly he went to chase after her as he shouted, "Hey!"

Then in another moment before he knew it, suddenly Miya with a well aimed throw scored as the ball was shot straight up and landed through the hoop!

Immediately the observing audience looking on were amazed! Even Yui seeing this herself couldn't believe it! Miya had just-

Ayato though seeing the orange haired girl did this, immediately changed from shock to anger! Running after her he cried out, "Why you-!"

However immediately Miya ran in and around him, dodging his attempts to claim the ball back. Then quickly moment after moment, the transfer student was quickly catching up to the arrogant vampire! As she scored more and more with unbelievable skills of her own, she continued to weave in and around him with seemingly no effort at all!

Watching on everyone in the audience couldn't believe what was happening! There were excited whispers and comments of amazement as they were busy discussing about this match, for it was just incredible! Yui too was just as in awe as she continued to stare on! Miya was now?

The match though now was becoming more intense for now the two players were on the last minute!

Ayato though now finally with the ball back in his hand was pumped with adrenalin! Which was a rarity in itself! But he was determined! He was not going to lose! He was going to keep that loud woman away from Chichinashi! She was not going to-

Then just as he was coming up to Miya's hoop, he moved getting ready to leap and score when suddenly-

"Yoink!" With that in moments Miya had come up beside him and had snatched the ball away from his hands! With that she turned and ran forwards, straight towards his hoop!

Seeing her go as she bounced the ball with her again, quickly Ayato shouted out loudly, "Oi! Get back here!"

However Miya ignored him, as she ran forwards. Then quickly she came to a halt as she held the ball with both hands. Doing this she was beginning to take aim and was getting ready to shoot!

Yui looking on at the girl turned away from her for a moment as she looked up to the clock and saw she literally only had seconds to move! Then looking she saw that Ayato was beginning to catch up to her as he ran in almost a frenzy! Immediately she thought to herself '_Tadao-san's got to hurry up! Or she'll-'_

Suddenly Yui's worried thoughts came to a stand still, for she saw that Miya had turned her face and she was now looking straight at her. Seeing her gazing at her like this, the light blonde haired girl was quiet and still with a perplexed expression. Then surprising her she saw the heterochromia eyed girl smile at her, as she winked her single green eye at her.

Yui had no idea what that meant? What was she-?

Suddenly before she could puzzle more, Miya shot the ball forwards just before Ayato could touch her as he made it over reaching his arm forwards. The world seemed to stand still as the ball moved swiftly and started to enter the hoop. Then quickly in seconds just as the countdown reached zero, the ball made it through the net and the score changed and was now finalised becoming, **5 : 5**.

Seeing this Yui couldn't believe it as did the rest of the audience! However immediately again there were furious whispers amongst them, which were mostly full of sighs of disappointment. For they all were expecting a winner of some kind, a draw was no fun at all!

With that the crowd started to disperse leaving the anxious blonde girl on her own, hearing them all leave though Yui herself seeing that the match had ended with a draw... she had to wonder to herself? Did it mean that-?

"Looks like your stupid wager is now null and void!" Miya told the shocked vampire as he stared at her with widened eyes, he was dumbfounded and couldn't think of anything to say as his hand remained outstretched where he'd nearly managed to stop the triumphant girl. He just couldn't believe the score that was now on the points board!

Miya seeing that he wasn't going to give her a reply, simply smirked with satisfaction as she saw where he was staring to. She then said looking back to him, "Shocking ain't it?" With that she turned and walked away from him, as she headed in Yui's direction.

Seeing her approach, the pink eyed girl was quiet still as she continued not knowing what to say to her as she stared on perplexed. However Miya making it over to her, simply smiled broadly proud of her victory as she grinned and told her making a peace sign with her right hand, "See! I told you everything would be fine! Didn't I?"

Seeing her do this, Yui was amazed! However quickly that smile of Miya's was contagious as she revealed her own and nodded full of relief and joy, "Yes! Yes you did! That was a great match Tadao-san!"

To which hearing this and bubbling with her happy gratification, Miya replied with a single nod, "Glad you thought so!"

Ayato looking on from behind as he saw this happy conversation occur between Miya and Yui, he quickly felt his anger flare up inside of himself! For seeing the girls smiling to each other was infuriating! Then as they started to walk together in another direction, away from him he gripped his right fist tightly, he was gonna get some answers about this insult!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the female changing rooms Miya was finishing the final touches to her uniform as she tied the white ribbon that was underneath the main red bow tie. As she did this, she couldn't help but sigh and say looking into the mirror, "Why do we need two bow's anyway?"

Silent she tried to think for a moment a reason why, however she quickly gave up shrugging her shoulders. For it wasn't her place to ask about the dress code of the school. "I better hurry up, I don't want to make Komori-san wait," with that said she proceeded to the door and started to head through it. Then just as she made it out, a voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Oi!"

Looking up, it was then that she saw Ayato standing in front of her with his arms folded. As she gazed at him, it was clear to Miya that he was totally pissed off. However unsurprised she simply stared at him quietly with cold sceptical eyes.

Ayato then immediately made his demands, "Just what the hell were you playing at back there!?"

Hearing this tone, Miya simply responded to him, "Excuse me?"

The green eyed young man then told her as his anger still raged inside, "The match! You rigged it didn't you!?"

Repeating these words as she heard them, Miya obviously didn't get what he was saying,"Rigged it?"

"You tricked me! You pretended that you were no good, just so I would drop my guard didn't you!?" Ayato proclaimed angrily.

Annoyed at this outburst, Miya just shrugged her shoulder as she told him, "Well you should have come at me with your best from the start anyway..." then she couldn't help but smile to him as she revealed with a little hint of arrogance of her own," Besides, in order to conquer your enemy you have to hold back and learn the way that they move! It's your fault for assuming too much from the beginning."

Not liking this cocky attitude she was using with him, Ayato then demanded,"I want a re-match! Full strength one on one! And no tricks this time!"

Sighing Miya was getting fed up with these childish demands and fuss, so she told him, "Well you can forget that! Cause it's not happening!" Then she added to him revealing her own annoyance, "Besides that wager was too ridiculous from the start!"

As she said this to him, Ayato repeated looking at her dismissively himself, "Ridiculous?"

Seeing he really was more stupid than he looked, Miya then spelled it out for him, "Exactly! Because there was no way that you or me couldn't talk to Komori-san anymore!" With that she revealed the reasons why, "Because we both are in the same class, also you live in the same house as her, you idiot!"

Ayato listening to her was quiet as she laid out the reasons and as she did, inside he was beginning to indeed feel very foolish. However he just hated her all the more for making him realise the obvious facts!

Miya though ignoring the angry scowl that was on his face, finished her explanations as she told him, "So at some point words were gonna be exchanged with her from either me or you, because of those reasons and there you've got it!" Then finally paying attention to him, she couldn't help but add wanting to put him in his place a little more, "So you should be thanking me! Since I've just saved you a whole sea of headaches!"

Ayato seeing her apparent arrogance as he saw that smug look on her face, he felt he was near his breaking point as he asked her with his rage seething, "Do you think that you're better than me?"

Hearing this question the heterochromia eyed girl then told him having enough of this conversation, "I don't have to think it, the better behaviour out of the two of us proves that ultimately." With that she turned to walk away from him.

_**BANG!**_

However stopping her in her tracks, Ayato slammed his fist into the wall that was beside her head! He'd had enough of her!

Miya herself though seeing him do this was unfazed as she turned her eyes to look at him, as she did she then asked him coolly, "Are you really itching for a fight that badly?"

"Shut up!" Came his response! With that he moved to strike her directly!

However moving quickly out of the way of his blow with total ease, Miya then moved in and up as she thrust her opened palm and struck Ayato in the face! This quickly made him stumble back from the sudden blow!

Ayato was shocked at this as he stared at her as he held his face for a moment! Miya herself too seemed to be surprised seeing this reaction from him. Flexing her hand as she looked at it, she told him looking back to his face, "Wow...? Looks like your a little stronger than the average guy, huh?"

Annoyed by this statement, immediately Ayato moved again to hit her as he charged straight back and shouted, "You!"

However movingly swiftly again, Miya blocked another incoming strike as she then got in close to Ayato and with a single well aimed punch, she struck him straight into his abdomen!

Immediately as this blow thundered into him, Ayato's eyes widened in shock as he quickly collapsed onto his knees! The pain was unbearable as he shivered trying to stop the sensation as he coughed and spluttered.

Miya herself though seeing him drop to his knees, then told him coldly with narrowing eyes, "You better be grateful I only released a little more of my power... otherwise you might have had to have been put into a hospital bed."

Ayato hearing this statement as he continued to kneel on the floor, looked up to her with total rage as he continued to hold his middle with one hand. However the cool eyed girl seeing him cringing in pain like this, saw that he was no longer a threat. So not wanting to spend any more time in his irritating presence, she simply turned and moved herself away as she started to walk down the corridor. Then just as she turned around the corner, "Tadao-san!"

Quickly looking up, Miya then saw ahead of her was someone who made her smile cheerfully, "Hey, Komori-san!"

For there was Yui just straight of her, fully dressed in her black uniform with her brown book bag in both of her hands. The blonde haired girl seeing her classmate then approached her as she asked her, "Are you ready for the final lesson for today?"

Nodding as she heard this question, Miya told her brightly, "I should be!"

"That's good!" Yui replied smiling herself, however she then couldn't help but ask, "Though you did take a little while to get dressed Tadao-san, did you have some trouble getting changed?"

Hearing this question Miya told her, "Something like that... I had a pest to deal with."

Curious as she heard this, Yui repeated, "A pest?"

"Yeah, though it's nothing you need to worry about!" She told her, so then walking on ahead she didn't give Yui a chance to ask more as she said, "Now c'mon we need to get going!"

As she said this, quickly Yui replied, "Oh! Oh right yes!" With that she went to catch up to Miya. Then with that the two girls went to go to the next class.

However looking on from behind again, Ayato had finally brought himself up back onto his legs and as he did he was lying against the wall, his middle still aching in pain as he saw the two girls leave together. As he saw them both he was still bitterly infuriated as he whispered looking at the back of Miya's head, "That bitch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally it was the end of the day and the classes were now all done and the students were leaving as they were on their way to go home. As she packed up her brown book bag, Yui thought about the events that had happened that day. They'd been so chaotic and nerve wrenching! Though thankfully everything had been resolved peacefully and she could only hope that Ayato wouldn't request something like that ever again!

Then as these thoughts came to her, she remembered what Miya had asked her about after the wager had been laid out. Looking to her classmate she saw that she had already packed her own bag as she sat at her desk with her arms folded. Seeing her like this the blonde haired girl was quiet as she wondered what it was she wanted to ask her?

Miya herself too was quiet as she looked at the other students leaving through the door, Yui herself decided to do the same as she continued to sit at her own desk. Ayato and Kanato had already left the room and she knew she had a bit of time before the Limousine came for them so there was no rush, which was a relief.

Then finally one by one, the students left and the classroom was now empty. As it became that way there was silence throughout the whole room... Yui feeling it spread didn't know what to do now. Should she get up? Or should she-

"Komori-san?" It was then that Miya had made her way over to her desk, as she did Yui looked up to her surprised.

Seeing the girl's radiant green and blue eyes looking at her, Yui didn't know at first how to respond however she decided to make a reply, "Uh, yes Tadao-san?"

Miya then seeing her look at her uncertainly decided to ask her, "That question I wanted to ask you, is it okay if I ask it now?"

Yui seeing that she was seeking permission she gave it simply, "Oh? Yes, yes you can ask now if you want to."

Nodding glad it was okay to, Miya then said, "Alright..." though now she looked a little unsure of herself as she became quiet. Yui seeing her do this was a little surprised... why was she looking like that? However the answer was slowly revealed as she asked her, "Um... you know?... Uh? Would you...?"

Seeing her become so nervous like this, Yui didn't know what could be causing it and so gently she asked her, "Would I?"

Miya then was clearly struggling with the words, clearly this was important. However Yui couldn't figure out what it was that was troubling her, though it was then revealed as she asked her, "Would you... would you like to be friends with me?"

Hearing this simple question being put to her, Yui was stunned as she stared at her. Then she asked her, "Would I like to?"

Nodding again Miya then explained looking nervous still, "Yeah! Well... I know it might be a bit too soon to ask, but yeah..." the orange haired girl looked to Yui again as she explained to her, "Because I thought the two of us are getting along so well together and... I enjoy being in your company and... " though knowing she was just mumbling on and on now, was making her feel embarrassed inside as she blushed red. Finally though she got to the end as she asked her, "And I was wondering... if that would be okay?"

Yui hearing her ask this felt her heart inside pace with amazement, Miya wanted to be friends with someone like her? A girl no one else in the class would even approach? Even with her association with the Sakamaki's and with the threats she'd experienced? She still wanted to ask her this?

Quickly still flustered Miya added to her, "Though I understand if you don't want to! I mean I know I'm loud and can be annoying... and I'm already an outcast in the class anyway...so..." It was then though seeing the look on Yui's face as she continued to stare at her with wide eyes that quickly and sadly she came to her own conclusions, "...So I guess it's a no then?"

Yui hearing her ask like this, she was so stirred she just didn't know what to say. However seeing the sad look on Miya's face, she could tell that she was being truly sincere. So gently she began to make her reply, "Oh no! Not at all! It's not that!"

Immediately Miya looked to her with surprised eyes and as she did, Yui continued as she told her, "I don't find you annoying at all Tadao-san... in fact... I enjoy being in your company too."

Surprised as she learnt this herself, Miya asked her, "You do?"

Nodding Yui then told her as a smile came to her face as she told her, "Yes! So..." with that Yui's heart trembled as she was truly happy to say these words to another person in the first time in forever, "I would it like it very much! I would love to become your friend."

Miya hearing these words looked at her with total amazement that she almost couldn't believe it! She had to ask again to make sure she wasn't dreaming, "Really?"

Immediately Yui nodded as she told happy in her response, "Really!"

Quickly the green and blue eyed girl became ecstatic as she told her with a bright smile, "Wow! Awesome! That's totally made my day!" With that she released a small bout of laughter as she overflowed bubbling with happiness.

Yui was smiling too as she couldn't help but be energised by Miya's happiness too. Though she knew inside that it might be dangerous for her and her new friend... for she had no idea how the Sakamaki's would react to this. Her worry and fear brought her down a little inside, for she didn't want anything bad to happen. But she-

"Well since we've established this, we'll have to come up with honorifics to call each other, huh?" Miya asked as she looked to her, oblivious to her worries.

Snapping out of her worried thoughts for a moment, Yui asked her puzzled, "Honorifics?"

Nodding, Miya then explained, "Yeah! Since you and I are friends now we can start using each other's first name's and stuff, so I'm going to try and think of a suitable one for you." With that the orange haired girl was quiet as she thought, looking to Yui she asked her, "Do you have any preferences at all?"

Hearing the question Yui then told her honestly, "Oh? Um... no I should be fine with anything."

"Okay," with that Miya went back to thinking. Then as she pondered an idea came to her, "Oh! I have one! How about Yui-chi?"

Puzzled Yui repeated, "Yui-chi?"

Nodding Miya asked her, "Yeah, do you like the sound of it?"

At this question Yui was quiet for a moment as she considered it. However quickly she remembered the brothers when they'd asked for her blood countless times. Immediately as their chilling fang exposed faces filled her mind, she didn't want to be reminded of all that and so she told Miya, "Uh no! Uh... I'd be happier with something else please!"

Miya seeing her reaction to this couldn't think of why she'd respond that way and so said, "Oh? Not good enough, huh?...Okay then?"

With that the orange haired girl went back to thinking as she thought to herself with her arms crossed in concentration... quickly though she came up with something else, "Oh I got a better one!" Then looking to Yui she told her, "How about this, Yui-ko?"

Hearing this Yui was quiet as she repeated this name, "Yui-ko?"

Nodding Miya then explained, "Yeah! I think that'd be a great title for you, since it sounds similar to the name Yukiko, the characters can be made to mean snow child or happiness child! I think it's a great match for you!"

Yui hearing this was surprised that Miya had thought of something like this and she couldn't help but admit that those were some lovely meanings for a title... However she knew happiness wasn't the one thing she experienced all the time. Also she wasn't really as pure as snow in reality...

However quickly she heard Miya ask her brightly, "So what do you think? Would you like it?"

Yui hearing Miya ask though felt her worries leave her again as she looked at her radiant smile and she knew that if she called her by that, then she was sure she'd experience some happiness from it. So she told her with a smile of her own, "Those are some lovely meanings to that name... I'd be honoured to have it!"

Miya hearing this was pleased that her bright thinking had paid off and so told her with a grin, "Awesome! Well I'm glad I thought of it for you!"

Yui simply nodded at this comment and as she did, it was then that Miya asked pointing to herself, "So do you have any idea's what you'd like to call me?"

Hearing her ask this question, Yui asked, "What would I like to call you?"

To which in response Miya nodded herself quietly. As she did, Yui was silent herself as she tried to think of something... however unlike her new friend, she wasn't as creative and so asked her, "Um... well I can't think of anything as nice you did just then, but... would Miya-chan be alright?"

As she said this though, Miya simply brightened as she told her, "It's not bad at all! The classics are always the best!" Then saying that, she extended her hand out to her and asked with a bright smile, "Well? Please treat me kindly, Yui-ko!"

Seeing her do this, Yui was quiet for moment but then she smiled in return and gently she put her hand in Miya's warm one as she replied, "Yes, of course...Miya-chan!"

Nodding Miya then laughed warmly as she shook Yui's hand and in return, the blonde haired girl did the same. With that the friendship of the two girl's was established as a warm gentle atmosphere flowed around them both.

Though outside the doorway in the darkness of the hall, Ayato had heard every word of this conversation as he had his back laid against the wall. As he heard it he gripped his fists tightly, frustrated beyond all measure as he bit into his lower lip!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making it back to her room, quickly Yui had taken off her black uniform jacket putting it on her chair and then she'd placed her bag by her brown wooden desk and drawers. As she did this she began to put the books and papers away in their proper places, however as she did this she couldn't help but continue to smile to herself as she thought of Miya again as she shook her hand so gently confirming their friendship.

As she remembered it happening she said aloud to herself, "I have a friend...I never thought I could again and now..." for the one thing that made this so precious to her beyond anything else was one fact, "Someone cares about me again..."

With that one thought she was glad as now there was someone who wanted to be with her as a person and not as an object or food... thinking of her as she smiled in her mind. Yui couldn't help but speak her friend's name again as her heart raced with warmth, "Miya-chan..."

"Why're you saying that bitch's name?"

Then suddenly smashing through her happy thoughts, Yui started to turn as behind her a shadow came over her which she quickly recognised as, "Aya-"

Immediately he interrupted her as he put his hands around her middle, hugging her tightly to himself. As he did this he whispered into her ear making her shiver in fright, "I want to suck your blood!" Then giving her no time to struggle, the reddish brown haired vampire spun her around slamming her onto her bed!  
"Agh!" Then feeling her arms being pinned down as she cried out, Ayato immediately peeled her white shirt open, making the buttons pop! This quickly exposed her left shoulder and a part of her neck, seeing that they were open he dug his fangs straight in, not bothering to even explore her skin for a suitable spot!

The pain was immediate as Yui felt the terrible stinging sensation spread in seconds as Ayato started to suck, draining her blood aggressively! Feeling this happen as the wound started to weep, the poor agonised girl cried, "Ayato-kun! Stop! Please stop! This is-"

"Shut up!" He told her mad! With that he drank and drank from her, making her weaker as she trembled. Then quickly in another moment he removed his fangs as he pulled down the other side of her shirt exposing her other shoulder and as he did, he immediately sunk them straight into her again!

As he did this, Yui was wincing like mad and she was beginning to feel breathless as the pain and weakness of her Anaemia was beginning to affect her. However despite this, she could tell one thing that was different from this feeding frenzy than the other one's he would usually do to her. Ayato was angry!

However she wondered to herself, why? Why was Ayato so angry? Why was he-

Then as these thoughts started to emerge in her mind, he stopped for a brief moment and as he did, he looked to Yui as a trail of her blood leaked out from his mouth. He asked her, "That girl... I heard the two of you talking!"

Looking at him as he said this to her, Yui's eyes widened. Ayato had heard them both talking? He'd heard them become-  
"Those titles you were calling yourselves make me sick! Just what do you think your accomplishing becoming involved with that bitch!" Ayato demanded out of her as he gazed at her with terrible fury burning in his green eyes.

Repeating this word not understanding, Yui asked him, "Titles? You mean the ones me and Miya-chan-"

"Don't say that name in front of me!" Ayato told her angrily, this made Yui shut up in seconds and as she did, he repeated the question to her, "I want you to tell me what you're doing with her!" Then seeing the scared look in her eyes, he demanded, "Answer me!"

Yui didn't understand why he was so angry about this? However she answered because she knew she'd receive worse pain if she didn't, "The two of us... the two of us have become friends, that's why we-"

Suddenly interrupting her, Ayato repeated, "Friends?" Then as Yui stared up at him with her terrified widened pink eyes, the reddish-brown haired vampire's eyes narrowed as he asked her, "Do you think that girl's better than me?"

Yui hearing this was silent. Why was Ayato asking her this? She couldn't understand...

Staring down at her and seeing that she was reluctant in answering him, Ayato bit his lower lip again and immediately he acted! He tore her white shirt open entirely exposing her chest that revealed her blue bra she had on underneath.

Shocked she cried out, "Ayato-"

Then quickly his fangs sunk in her collarbone which was terribly agonising! With that he sipped quickly and immediately he removed them as he bit them into her chest! As they pierced her so forcibly Yui cried out from the pain and as she did, he moved again!

As he was doing these series of fast bites, Yui didn't understand! What was he doing!? This was even worse for her, for she could adapt and withstand the pain gradually if he let his fangs remain in her, but now there was no time for that as the terrible stinging was now spreading all over her. Feeling him move again she tried to speak as agonised tears spilled from her eyes, "Ayato-kun! Please stop this! Please! It's-"  
Ignoring her though, he then sunk his fangs just above her left breast. As she cried out from this loudly, for a moment he stopped as he sucked for several seconds getting a couple of delicious mouthfuls of sweet blood before he pulled back and told her, "That bitch being friends with you? What a crappy joke!" With that he moved himself over her and gazing into her pained watery pink eyes he informed her, "How can you expect anyone to be friends with someone like you?"

Hearing this horrible question, Yui didn't have a chance to make a reply as Ayato told her stroking his cold hand over his bleeding handiwork, "When you're covered in terrible lustful fang marks like this?"

As he asked this question Yui's eyes widened in horror as Ayato then took her right arm into his hands, licking a trail over it with his salivating tongue he informed her coldly, "There's no way that bitch would be anywhere near you, or anyone else if they saw these."

With that as he said those words, he then bit into her arm hard and painfully, this made her cry out as she felt him drain more of her warm blood from her. She was quiet as she squeezed her eyes waiting and pleading internally inside for this to stop as she shivered! Then halting for a moment Ayato removed his fangs, letting the fang holes bleed and as they did, he asked her finally, "Do you really think you can remain as friends now?"

Yui hearing Ayato say this felt the happy warmth in her heart quickly bleed away just like her blood, as she imagined Miya being disgusted in her mind's eye along with countless unknown shadowed faces. As she imagined them doing this and felt her happiness leave, her eyes overflowed with tears as a terrible despair settled inside of her... then quietly she turned her face away from the vampire as her sadness made her shiver and ache terribly.

Seeing her do this, Ayato was quiet. However he felt satisfied inside and as he did, he didn't need an answer from her as he then moved himself to her chest and started to drink her blood again from above her left breast...

Feeling him do this, the agony Yui was feeling along with the sadness and despair was horrible for her. As her tears continued to leak, she looked to her bedroom door breathlessly and as she did, she couldn't help but wish inside that Miya would burst through and save her. Like she had from Kanato.

However as she stared at the still door, she knew that was never going to happen... no-one was going to come for her. Nothing would change and as Ayato's terrible words rung in her ears about the marks that were all over her body. The sad realisation was far more painful and piercing in her heart than the sensation of his sharp fangs drawing her blood up from the depths within her body...


	6. Chapter 6 : The Surprise

_**.:Chapter Six : The Surprise:.**_

"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring!" Sitting upon the side of her friend's desk, Miya then smiled as she remembered this particular line. As she let out a little bit of laughter she turned to Yui and asked her, "So what do you think of that quote? I think it's-"

However quickly stopping in her tracks, Miya then saw that Yui was looking terribly depressed as she had her face lowered with a faraway look in her eyes as she sat in her chair. Her book bag was already in both of her hands as she was ready to leave when the limousine would arrive.

Looking at her Miya was worried, for the past week or so, no matter what she'd done, Yui had that same sad expression on her face. she had been trying her best in that time like she was now to cheer her up with some quotes or the odd joke she'd looked up. Then on occasion, though she'd managed to get a smile or a little laugh from her here and there. Nothing seemed to relieve her friend of that depression she was in.

Miya didn't know what else to do, what could be wrong with her? Then looking a little more closely the orange haired girl saw that her blonde classmate looked quite pale, was she ill? As these concerned thoughts flowed inside, she decided to ask, "Yui-ko?"

Hearing her say her name, Yui broke out of her sombre thoughts as she turned to Miya a little startled at first, "Huh? Oh!...Um, yes? What is it, Miya-chan?"

Seeing that she hadn't even heard what she said before, now really worried the concerned girl and so she asked her, "Are you okay? You've been spacing out left and right for a while, are you not feeling very well?"

As she said this to her, Yui then told her with a shake of her head revealing a weak smile, "Oh, no I'm fine! It's just... I'm a little tired, you don't need to be concerned about me. "

Then looking up to her friend, Yui saw that Miya had a look of worried doubt upon her face. Seeing it she didn't want her to be like that and so tried to reinforce her words with more positivity as she added simply trying to smile a little more strongly, "I'm okay, really... don't worry, please Miya-chan?"

Looking at her as she was trying so hard to reassure her, Miya only felt her worries increase. For she could sense that she might be struggling with something, but what though? What could be plaguing her for this long? Well in reality she knew there was only one way to find out, "... Hey? Yui-ko, are you-?"

"Oi Chichinashi!"

Turning at this call as her pale friend did, it was then that Miya spied with bitter annoyance, the idiot of the class. For there having walked over to them both was the green eyed, reddish brown haired and crudely neck tied, Ayato.

Looking to the two girls, he told his pink eyed prey, "Hurry it up! Our ride home's gonna be here any minute!"

Hearing him say this so abruptly with no considerations, Miya then told him irritated, "Hell's sake your rude! Can't you see we're talking here?! She's got plenty of time to go and you shouldn't be ordering her around like-!"

"Alright, Ayato-kun... I'm coming now," with that Yui picked up her bag and quickly got out of her chair as she walked towards him.

Seeing her suddenly depart like that startled Miya into silence. Looking at her as she went, she then saw Yui turn to look at her apologetically as she said with a sad smile, "I'm sorry Miya-chan... let's talk more tomorrow, okay?"

As she said this to her, Miya still gazing at her then asked with a concerned tone, "Yui-ko...?"

However she could say nothing more to her, for she'd already made her way towards the door. As she did this, Miya's worry still plagued her and she didn't want this to end so suddenly! Reaching her hand out she began to say, "No wait! I-'

"Don't waste your breath!" It was then that Ayato cut in just as Yui disappeared through the door and looking to Miya he told her, "Nobody wants to hear your shit!" With that he grinned to her smugly and mockingly as he then headed out the door himself.

Hearing these words Miya was shocked for a moment, however quickly she became bitterly infuriated as she clenched her fist against Yui's desk! But sadly she knew inside it was too late now to retort or do anything else... so with a sigh of aggravated defeat, she went to her own desk as she started to pack her own books into her bag.

However as she did, from behind she could hear a couple of the other female students talking amongst themselves, "Look who just got shot down, huh?" "I know right! Talk about attitude problems!"

Irritated as she heard these voices, Miya then thought to herself bitterly, '_I can still hear you, y'know!' _But putting her notes and pencil case away, this was to be expected too... nothing seemed to change that much. No matter where you moved to in the world.

Then just as she was getting the last of her pieces together, it was at that moment she heard the girls behind her say, "You know I wonder why she hangs out with Komori-san anyway?" "Well I can imagine why... I bet it's just because she wants to get close to the Sakamaki's herself!"

Hearing this Miya froze as her eyes became widened with shock! As she dropped the last of her pieces into her bag, she couldn't believe what she just heard! They were thinking that about her!?

However the two gossiping girls hadn't noticed her stop and instead they carried on with their unpleasant conversation, "Yeah I bet it is! I mean why else would she be near her!" "I know right! I mean Komori-san is so distant and reclusive, there's no way-"

_**BANG!**_

"Eek!" Immediately the girls were terrified into silence as Miya had punched her fist into her desk loudly! It was clear she was angered... however she didn't even bother to look back at them. Instead she slung her bag over her shoulder as she quickly made her own way out of the classroom, as she exited though she couldn't help but comment her own thoughts, "You can just fuck off too!"

Then as she moved down the corridor, she couldn't believe they'd come to such a ridiculous conclusion! For who the hell would want to hang out with those weird, creepy jerks! For thinking how she'd seen Kanato behave before along with Ayato... it just didn't compute!

Shaking her head with a sigh as she made it to the school's entrance, she said aloud, "People really do come up with the weirdest crap!" However just as she said that, it was then she turned and she saw driving away into the darkened distance, it was the Sakamaki's dark limousine.

Seeing it go and disappear into the night, Miya quickly felt her rage flow away to be replaced once more with sadness... and worry. For thinking about her friend's depressed and pale disposition, there was only one thing she could wish for as she began to walk in the direction of the city's centre, "I hope Yui-ko will be okay..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing it was finally then that after some time had passed, Miya unlocked and had opened the door to her house. Walking through it, then shutting and locking it, she began to take off one of her brown shoes as she cried out, "Hey mom! I'm back!"

However there was nothing but silence that greeted her... as it did, Miya paused for a moment puzzled as she finally removed her other shoe. Then it dawned on her as she walked forwards and said, "Oh yeah, I forgot she's gone away for the week..." saying that she turned on the light switch of the cream coloured hallway as she remembered her mom telling her about her big business trip she was going on.

As she recalled her telling her about it, she saw in her mind's eye her mother's ecstatic face as she beamed about this and that she was going to promote and how she was gonna knock 'em dead with whatever it was. Amused at her memories she couldn't help but say with a little smile, "Honestly... you really can get so hyped over the weirdest stuff, mom..."

It was then as she said that, that she'd made it to a particular yellow walled room and flipping another switch on she dropped her bag on a table that was in there. With that done, she moved her arms up and stretched out as she spoke her thoughts aloud, "Urgh... well I'll make myself a drink and then we can relax and take our time with the homework for the rest of the night."

Then as she moved again, her thoughts drifted once more to Yui as she thought of her sad and pale form in her mind's eye... she couldn't help but wonder again what was wrong? Why had she been so depressed and withdrawn for the last week?

For as she remembered when they'd confirmed their friendship and the days before that, she'd seemed to be so bright and happy when she was with her. Why had she changed?

Then quickly she remembered the attack Kanato had tried to make on her and the harm he'd caused her, also Ayato and his aggressive nature he'd displayed. Was it them? Had they'd done something to her? Were they both terrorising her?

As she imagined that, she grew bitter in moments! For if they were she'd give them a beating they'd never forget! However... she hadn't any real evidence to prove this, also she was sure Yui would tell her if anything like that was happening... or at least she hoped she would.

Or maybe... it was something she'd done? Was it the rumours? Was she finding it too hard to be around her, due to her rough intensity?... Then quickly she thought of those two girls saying that crap about her. She hated to think it might be that too...

As all these terrible possibilities and thoughts swirled and tormented her within her mind, they were were just making her more and more depressed.

Stopping then finally in her tracks before a certain white metallic door that was before her, she spoke aloud again, "I really do hope there's nothing wrong... but I'm sure there is." However she knew that just being pessimistic like this wasn't going to solve anything, so she decided as she began to pull on the metal silver handle, "Well I'll just ask her when I see her next! Then maybe I can-"

However as she looked into the cool lit up space that was before her... there was something wrong with it. As the image settled into her mind, her expression was perplexed then suddenly her eyes became wide with shock! In another moment, she was high on alert! Moving fast, she opened a series of other little wooden doors within the room and quickly one by one they had the same thing that was wrong... she became outraged as she realised shouting out loudly, "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing herself, Yui was now dressed in her pink long sleeved top and brown shorts and was busy writing out her answers out for the homework they'd been assigned that night. She was a little weary from all the work, however it wouldn't be too long until she was done. "Thank goodness..." She breathed realising this.

Then as the quietness of her room surrounded her, she stopped at a certain question, as her pen hovered over it, she remembered what was the cause of that silence...

_Looking down at her, with his arms folded Reiji then informed her of what was going to be happening that night, "My brothers and myself have all been summoned to come to the castle tonight." _

_Hearing this puzzled Yui repeated, "Castle?" _

_Not bothering to confirm this, Reiji continued, "We will be absent from the household for a short while this night." _

_Only becoming more curious, Yui then cautiously asked, "Why is that?" _

_Reiji then gave her an exact answer, "It is our Father, he wishes to discuss some official matters with us." _

_Learning of this, Yui then simply replied, "Oh?... I see." _

_Seeing he'd satisfied her small meagre amount of curiosity, he decided to enlighten her, "Now remember, you are not leave this premises under any circumstances," then looking at her with a deadly intent in his eyes he told her, "Otherwise you know what awaits you." _

_Yui seeing him look at her this way, as his red eyes peered into her own from behind his spectacles. She felt a terrible chill run down her spine and as it did, she replied simply trying to hold back a shiver of fear, "Yes... I do." _

_Satisfied that she would comply and not cause any nuisances, Reiji then informed his siblings, "Now everyone we should be off, we do not wish to be tardy." With that he walked forwards to leave. _

_As he did, it was then that the others followed after him. However it was clear that none of them were that eager to go. As Ayato walked forwards he uttered mad, "Tch! What a pain!"_

_Shuu hearing him say this only yawned as he dragged himself forwards and out the door, while his younger sibling Kanato uttered as he held his beloved cuddly companion close to him, "This is annoying... we wanted to eat a slice of Pink Diamond Fruitcake today, right Teddy?"_

_Subaru making his own way out then uttered irritated himself with his hands in his pockets, "Just what does that old man want to talk to us about this time?!" _

_Letting out a small bout of laughter as he heard his enraged sibling go, Laito commented, "Ah as cranky as ever Subaru-kun! You never change," then as he turned to leave, the black fedora hat wearing vampire looked to Yui who continued to stand silently. _

_Seeing her look at him so uneasy tickled his sadistic impulses inside and so he told her, " Bitch-chan, don't fret for long... I'll be back to play with you real soon!" To which he finished licking his lips as he looked forward to the cat and mouse game he would soon play with her._

_This only made Yui tense up more and she took a step back, seeing this Laito then simply smirked again and with that he followed his siblings out the door and with that they all proceeded to the household of their Father. _

Remembering what had occurred earlier didn't excite Yui in the slightest. She also dreaded what it was that Laito was alluding to before he left... however she was glad to have a little bit of peace and quiet to herself for the night.

It was allowing her to get more done than she normally would, which was really a blessing in itself! Then making it to the last series of questions as she turned the page of the exercise book, she couldn't help but put her pen down and stop for a moment again as she remembered something else...

Moving her right arm up, she then pulled back her pink sleeve and there she saw once more the red marks where Ayato's fangs had entered her. Since that time he'd drank from her again and again, like his other siblings... however looking at these series of marks the terrible words that Ayato uttered to her on that night, crept back into her mind, '_How can you expect anyone to be friends with someone like you?' _Then as her anguished eyes continued to rest on her arm, his voice went on to ask,_'__When you're covered in terrible lustful fang marks like this?'_

As his terrible words haunted her once more, Yui then quickly covered up again. For she didn't want to be reminded of that... however remembering back to what happened at school that day and for the past week... she saw in her mind, Miya's concerned and worried expression appear.

She felt bad inside, for she knew that she had been distant with her and she wasn't opening up as much as she should, but... she couldn't help but feel one thing. Fear. For what if Ayato was right?

Would Miya reject her? Would she turn away and break up their friendship? She didn't want to think badly of her... but the doubt inside of her continued to plague her mind and heart. For being in the Sakamaki household for so long had made her very wary now of others...

However she still felt terrible for doing it, then thinking of her circumstances again and knowing the threat the Sakamaki's posed... she said sadly aloud, continuing to hold her pen in her hand, "Maybe there really is nothing I can do..." But inside she still longed to laugh so carefree and happily again with her, "Miya-chan..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the girl in question was busy as she held her phone to her ear! Gritting her teeth, absolutely annoyed to no degree she whispered bitterly, "mom come on, pick up!" She was desperate now! She couldn't leave things like this! For if she did then-

However quickly another sound reached her ears! Her eyes widening in surprise, she rushed out of the yellow walled room and raced up the stairs, then hurriedly entering her mother's lilac coloured room. She discovered something even more infuriating!

For there on the top of her mom's brown wooden drawers, was the thing that was making the noise she heard down below. Her mom's white cellphone which was responding to the call she was making with her own phone.

Looking at it, absolutely appalled as it's cheery ringtone continued to play out... she gripped her own phone tightly as she said loudly bitterly mad, "mother!" Then feeling ready to practically tear the walls down in frustration, she cried out, "Oh! Now what the hell do I do!? What the fuck am I supposed to-!"

However it occurred to her! "Oh no wait? I know!" Then quickly going back to her own phone again, she cancelled the call she'd made to her mom and was busy calling up another, still feeling tense about it, she whispered desperately, "Please... please, c'mon pick up!"

Then after a few moments there was still nothing but silence, Miya felt like she was waiting on pins and needles as her phone continued to ring on. However quickly on the other end, there was a voice that pleasantly responded. Pleased to hear it, Miya smiled as she responded with huge relief, "Oh auntie! Thank God it's you! Hey, listen you'll never guess what's happened here!" With that she went on to explain her circumstances.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was then finally that Yui finished her homework, closing her book shut and putting away her pens, she stretched her arms out as she lay back in the chair and said aloud, "It's good to get that all done...!" However in another moment she moved one of her hands over her mouth as she yawned. It just proved how late it had got and obviously with all the work she'd been doing, she was now very tired.

Feeling the sleepiness and weariness coming over her, with a sigh she decided on something else, "Hm? Let's go downstairs and make some hot chocolate... that's the best thing to have before bed."

With that said, she then removed herself from her chair and headed out of her bedroom door as she went to go and make the sweet warm drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miya herself though was quickly becoming deflated as she continued speaking to her aunt, "Oh? So you're out of town too... with Haruki-chan?" Then listening to her aunt's reply, Miya responded again, "And you're both not gonna be back for a while?"

Quiet as this settled into her mind, the heterochromia eyed girl became depressed. However she told her aunt who was showing great concern, "Oh no don't worry auntie... it shouldn't be a problem, I'll find a way to cope."

Then she was silent again as her concerned relative asked after her once more, as she did Miya wanted to relieve her of that worry as she told her, "No I'm sure, it's fine auntie don't worry... okay? I'll keep you informed of things... yeah I will, okay... Oh? Could you tell Haruki-chan, his big Sis sends him her love... yeah thanks, alright bye."

With that she sighed as she pressed the button as she ended the call with her. Now appalled beyond all measure Miya couldn't believe what is happening to her! Looking up to the white ceiling of her mom's room she couldn't help but ask aloud, "Why is the whole world against me today?"

For now she couldn't think of what to do! She'd turned to everyone she could to! Her mom hadn't even left her with anyway to get online as she'd taken the laptop with her and so..."What should I do! How am I supposed to get by!? Just what-"

Immediately though she stopped, for as these thoughts came to her. There was one last option she had... but, would that be right for her to do? She felt uncertain, but also a little guilty... she spoke aloud as she said, "I really shouldn't... but... what can I do?"

However knowing there was really no other option, she knew she had no choice but to try. So with a hard nod she told herself, "Right! Well let's hope I'm right in remembering where it is!" With that quickly she left her mom's room as she went to hurriedly get changed and head on out...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stirring her hot chocolate with a silver spoon that she had available, Yui then finishing rinsed and washed it before putting it out to dry. With that taking the hot beverage into both of her hands she breathed in it's sweet aroma before taking a small sip. To her quiet delight it was delicious and so smiling, she walked out of the kitchen as she proceeded to head back up the grand staircase.

As she proceeded to go up though, she couldn't help but sigh a little. For now it was rather dull and boring, being alone by herself in this grand mansion. But thinking to herself again, she knew it was peaceful and it was better to have that then being snuck up on and having her blood drained painfully. However she couldn't help but admit to herself "It would be nice to have someone to talk to..."

Though she knew inside there wasn't really anything she could do to change that either, so sadly with that thought in her mind. She once again started walking forwards to go back to her room and to get some sleep. For when the Sakamaki's returned, she didn't want to have any trouble of any kind from them. As she thought this to herself tiredly, she finally reached the top of the staircase and went to proceed onto the landing when-

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Agh!" Jumping with a fright at this voice, Yui in shock quickly dropped her hot chocolate on the floor! As the white cup broke and it's sweet contents spilled out staining the carpet, her eyes widened. Just what-!?

"HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE!?"

Hearing the voice a second time, Yui couldn't believe it! Turning immediately she asked in surprise, "It couldn't be!?" With that she quickly proceeded back down the stairs, however just as she began to get down to the bottom, a figure emerged from the tall entrance doors and started walking forwards.

Yui staring on then saw that underneath the light, shining from the hanging golden chandelier from high above with her bag slung over her shoulder. Dressed in her own casual wear of dark blue shorts, turquoise top and red vest over it... it was none other than Miya!

Seeing her the blonde haired and pink eyed girl couldn't believe it! Looking at her as she approached, Yui then saw that as she realised she was there. That a smile came to her friend's face making her brighten up, the shocked girl seeing her though spoke her name in astonishment, "Miya-chan?"

Pleased herself to see that she'd gotten her attention and that she was in the right place, the orange haired and heterochromia eyed girl then made a simple wave as she responded up to her, "Hey, Yui-ko!"

With this surprising arrival there was one thing that was going to be certain, it was no longer going to be dull and boring during this long night!


	7. Chapter 7 : The Concealment

_**.:Chapter Seven : The Concealment:.**_

Looking down at her frozen stiff in surprise as she stood upon the stairs, Yui could hardly believe it! Her friend was there, standing inside the Sakamaki's mansion before her very eyes!

Miya though herself seeing Yui look at her so dumbstruck laughed as she told her, "Spooked you that much did I?"

However reacting rapidly at these words, Yui's shock left her as she realised that it was not good that her friend was there. For if the Sakamaki's brothers found her, who'd know what could happen?! Quickly coming down the stairs she asked her hurriedly,"Miya-chan? Why are you here!? How did you-"

Then immediately the urgent blonde haired girl was stopped in her tracks as suddenly, Miya had slapped her hands together like she was in prayer. That done with a bow of her head she spoke loudly in apology, squeezing her eyes shut, "I'm really sorry!"

Caught off guard by this action Yui was quiet for a moment, however confused she asked her gently, "Huh? What? Why're you apologising, Miya-chan?"

Keeping her head lowered and her hands in prayer as her eyes remained shut, Miya then went on to explain, "I'm sorry for suddenly intruding upon you like this Yui-ko, but I've got no-one else to turn to! I've been left in a dire situation and I really need something!"

Wondering what that could possibly be, Yui then asked cautiously, "...What's that?"

Hearing her ask, it was then that Miya looked up over her hands with an ultra serious look in her blue and green eyes as she said a single word, "FOOD!"

There was then an awkward silence that hung in the air, it was so quiet in that space one could have even have heard a pin drop onto the floor. Yui looking on blankly perplexed as she was expecting something a little more...incredible, then she repeated to make sure she'd heard that correctly, "Huh? Food?"  
Miya replied immediately, "Yeah!" With that she went to explain with an annoyed tone as she finally pulled her hands apart, "You see it's my mom! She's gone on a business trip for the week and she promised me she'd do the food shopping before she went! But when I got home, the kitchen was totally empty! Knowing her I bet she took the whole lot with her in the car!"

Then growling her fingers clawed up and it looked like she wanted to tear the wallpaper off the walls as she continued, "That idiotic woman! She's left me with utterly nothing! I can't contact her or get online, I don't even have any money in my account right now and, URRRGHHH!"

Seeing her get so mad put Yui a little on edge, however she had to admit to herself even she'd be angered if she was left in that situation. But staying quiet she let Miya go on as she told her further, "So I've been left hanging like this... even my aunt isn't around to help and... well, "then she looked to Yui with a really apologetic gaze as she told her, "I haven't got anyone else to turn to Yui-ko! You're my last hope right now!" With that she clapped her hands together again as she told her once more, "And again I am really sorry about this!"

After hearing her explanation, Yui was quiet for a moment. However seeing her bow in prayer like that again, the blonde haired girl then told her gently, "Oh no... um? You don't have to apologise like that Miya-chan...but?"

Hearing her say this, the orange haired girl looked up to Yui as she repeated curious, "But?"

Yui then told her feeling very uncertain, "...I'm not sure if I can help you, I mean the food in this mansion doesn't really belong to me, so-"

Miya though quickly interrupted her, "Yeah I understand that! I mean I'm not asking for huge amounts! I mean just a bag of rice and a few cans or something would be enough! Plus whatever I take, I'll make sure to get the money from my mom to pay you back! So..." then looking terribly desperate she pleaded with her friend, "Please Yui-ko! I really need this! Or I'll starve...please!"

Seeing that sad desperate look in Miya's eyes, made Yui's heart sway and in seconds whatever resistance she had completely waned. Despite knowing the dangerous consequences that might come, she lowered her head as she told her friend in defeat, "Okay... I'll do it, I'll let you have something Miya-chan."

Immediately hearing this, a look of utter relief came to Miya's face as she brightened up with a huge smile as she asked her, "Really!? You'll let me?"

To which simply in reply, Yui with her head still lowered nodded. Then suddenly all at once she felt something on her hands, looking up startled she saw Miya had grasped them in her own ones as she told her shaking them up and down gratefully with happiness, "Thank you, Yui-ko! Thank you so much! You have no idea how much of a help this is to me!"

Feeling the warmth of her hands on her own, Yui was quiet for a moment but quickly seeing Miya's relieved smile she forgot about her doubts and fear for an instant as she smiled herself. A little bashful she told her, "Oh no... it's nothing really, Miya-chan."

Seeing her become modest like this again, Miya herself simply continued to smile on pleased. Then releasing her hands from around Yui's, the heterochromia eyed girl followed her friend as she led her towards where the kitchen was located.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having made it inside the cooking space, the two girls were busy getting a few things from the fridge and the cupboards. Picking up a small loaf of bread, Yui turned to her friend as she asked her, "Will this be okay, Miya-chan?"

Hearing her ask, the orange haired girl turned and seeing it she nodded and said, "Yeah that should be fine!" With that said she walked back across and placed a couple of tin cans in her opened black bag. As she did this, she looked over the other food items she had placed in it. After a moment she decided, "Hmm? I think I got enough in here now."

Then looking herself, Yui was relieved to know this as she told her, "That's good," with that said she quickly remembered the little bit of bread that was in her hands and gazing at it she said, "Here, now it really is done!" With that she put the item in her friend's bag.

Nodding at this statement Miya quickly agreed as she told her, "Yep! It is...oh! What a relief!" She said as she sighed, putting a hand to her chest as she felt the anxious pulses of her heart flow away.

Yui hearing her friend say this giggled a little at her reaction, however she then noticed something long and wooden poking out from the side of black bag, that she missed before. Seeing it, she asked curiously, "Miya-chan? What's that there?"

"Hmm?" Hearing her say this, Miya was confused. However turning to look in the direction her friend was looking at. Then she saw what had caught her eye and said, "Oh, this?" With that she removed the item from her bag and revealed what it was, "This is my Kendo Shinai Sword."

Surprised to hear this, Yui repeated as her eyes widened slightly, "A Kendo sword?"

Nodding Miya then explained, "Yeah! You see on a few days after school I practise a few forms of martial arts, my main three are Kendo, Jujitsu and Karate."

Amazed to hear this, Yui said in awe, "Wow... that's a lot of activities you practise in, it's no wonder then you're so strong Miya-chan!"

Scratching the back of her head with her free hand, becoming a little red and bashful herself at this comment. The heterochromia eyed girl replied as she placed the wooden sword back in her bag, "Nah, I'm not really... but well yeah, I do practise a lot, I'm just lucky there are night classes in this city... I need those lessons to help keep _**It**_ under control."

Hearing Miya put emphasis on that one particular word. Yui wondered what she meant by _**It**_? As her curiosity came she was about to ask, when-

"HAAA! HOW BORING!"

Gasping immediately Yui recognised that voice as she along with Miya heard a series of footsteps coming their way from behind.

Miya though herself recognising the voice uttered annoyed, "Hmph! Looks like it's that bratty idiot again!" Then hearing the footsteps she asked curious," Were those guys all out?"

Yui though knew quickly there was no time to hesitate! She couldn't let the brothers see them both there! Grabbing her friend's hand hurriedly she told her, "Miya-chan quickly!"

Instantly surprised and baffled at this sudden grab, the orange haired girl started to ask, "Huh?! Wha-"

Then giving her no chance to protest, Yui quickly ran forwards and away from the footsteps as she dragged her friend behind her. Miya was struggling to keep up as well as hold onto her black bag with her free hand as she asked, "Hey! Whoa! Yui-ko!? What're-"

However there was no time for the perplexed, surprised girl to finish. As suddenly she was pulled around a corner and dragged up the stairs by her blonde haired friend! Quickly making it to the top they rushed down the blue carpeted landing and the two of them came to a certain dark brown wooden door. Opening it immediately, Yui dragged Miya into the room on the other side of it and in another moment, releasing her she slammed the door shut behind her!

Breathing in and out hard as she leaned her back against it, she slid down as she spoke breathlessly trying to recover herself from the sudden rush of Adrenalin, "Ah! Ha! Thank... Thank goodness! Thank goodness...we made it..."

Miya still perplexed standing in her friend's room before her, didn't know at first what to think or what to say. However she finally recovered enough of her wits to realise something was wrong as she asked, "Yui-ko? Why did you rush us away like that? What's going on?"

Looking to her friend, Yui knew she couldn't reveal to her the full awful truth but she needed a sound explanation. Quickly she came up with one as she told her, "I'm sorry... Miya-chan, I didn't have a chance to tell you."

Becoming confused the heterochromia eyed girl asked her creasing her eyebrows, "Tell me what?"

Yui then told her finally getting her thoughts and breath back, "I... I'm not allowed to bring visitors to the mansion without permission."

Hearing this Miya asked her in disbelief, "Huh?"

Seeing her look baffled Yui explained further, "You see Reiji-san, he's the one who enforces the rules of this house and... if he discovers I let you come in here without notice and about the food I've given to you... we'll both be in serious trouble!"

Not liking the sound of that, Miya though couldn't believe what she was hearing as she asked appalled, "What?! But... that's ridiculous! I mean, yeah I came without permission! But that's not your fault! Plus the food's needed for a good reason! I mean why be that strict when-"

"Shhh!" Quickly Yui silenced her protesting friend as she put a finger to her lips and told her whispering urgently,"Please Miya-chan! I agree with you! Just please don't make so much noise or-"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Quickly spooked both of the girls became quiet as a stern cold voice spoke from the other side of the door, "Yui?"

Yui recognised that voice in an instant! It was Reiji! This was bad! If she said anything now to her friend, he'd know in seconds she was there! Looking to her, she had a desperate anxious expression on her face as she didn't know what to do?!

Miya seeing the terrible situation that she'd now got her and her friend stuck into, she knew she had to act quickly! Looking around she tried to think of what to do!? Then looking at one particular large item in the room. She had an idea!

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Yui? Are you awake?" Came the spectacled vampire's voice again and as it did. It was clear there was a slight air of impatience in it, which was making Yui feel a terrible dread in her bones as she looked up at the terrible imposing dark door. She didn't know what to do, or what to say at all!

However quickly she heard something else! Looking she saw Miya had rushed forwards and was now quickly lifting up the veiled frilled sheets of Yui's pink canopy bed and was moving herself underneath it! Seeing this she was amazed, however bursting through this little impressed bubble came Reiji's voice again more annoyed than before, "Komori Yui-san!"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Immediately it was then Yui finally replied, "Oh yes! Sorry Reiji-san! I'll be right with you!" As she said this she turned and looked behind to see that Miya was fully immersed underneath the sheets. The orange haired girl then gave her the thumbs up, to show that it was all okay and that she could open the door. With that done she covered up, camouflaging herself out of sight.

With this done, Yui could relax just a little more as she let out a little relieved sigh. However she knew she had to be on guard still and so gulping as though trying to swallow her nervousness, she finally opened the door. There standing and imposing himself over her smaller form was Reiji, who was staring down at her with his arms folded, it was clear he was not pleased at having been made to wait for so long.

Looking to him Yui felt terribly anxious as she saw his light red eyes peering down at her, quickly she tried to quell his annoyance as she told him, "I... I'm sorry for being tardy Reiji-san... I-"

However Reiji was clearly not in the mood for petty excuses and so told her, "Honestly...a servant like yourself making me wait like this, you have no shame whatsoever do you?"

Hearing the usual harshness of his voice, Yui simply bowed her head as she replied trying to remain positive, "Yes I know... I'm sorry."

Miya herself though hearing Reiji say this underneath her pink frilly hiding place, thought to herself getting annoyed, '_Servant? Who does he think he is calling her that!?' _

However unaware of these angered thoughts, Reiji then asked the dopey human before him, "Now what reason kept you from immediately responding to my beckoning?"

As he asked this, Yui once again had to use her wits and she responded with something that sounded feasible, "I... I was studying and fell asleep at my desk... I guess, I was more tired than I thought and that's why-"

At this statement Reiji sighed as he told her, "You really are hopeless! How do you expect to reach the high standards of our family if you fail at your studies by becoming careless like this?"

Yui though could give him no answer and simply wrung her hands anxiously together, for she knew that if she said the wrong thing again. She'd be reprimanded severely.

Reiji though seeing her become quiet like this, still wasn't impressed and so he told her simply, "I would suggest if you don't wish to be such an eyesore, then be more diligent and alert from now on."

To which in response Yui simply nodded as she replied, "Yes...I'll try, I'm sorry." However Miya herself hearing this gripped her fist tightly as she thought to herself mad, '_What an utter jerk! What the hell's his problem?!'_

Hearing her apologise like this didn't lighten Reiji's mood in the slightest, however he was at least a little satisfied with those words. But there was one other thing that needed addressing at that moment, which he began to as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his gloved hand,"Now... the broken cup on the landing before the stairs, I'm assuming that's your misdeed correct?"

Blank for a moment as she heard this comment, Yui immediately remembered what she done and quickly she responded, "Oh! Oh, Yes! I'm so sorry Reiji-san! I'll go clean it up right now!"

With that Yui went to head out the door, however before she could make any great distance between herself and him. Reiji spoke out once more, "Wait one moment!"

Yui stopped immediately in her tracks and turning to look back at him worryingly, she heard him ask a question that made her heart pulse with fear, "Are you hiding something?"

Her heart palpitating with anxiety, Yui did her best to keep a straight face as she asked him, "Huh? What do you mean... Reiji-san?"

As she said those words, Reiji studied her face quietly as he tried to read her movements. Then after a moment he was feeling content that she truly knew nothing as her pink eyes looked at him with that usual fearful but curious innocent gaze. He decided to inform her with a cold look still in his eyes with his arms folded, "There's a presence in the house that has infiltrated inside and caused our familiars to become erratic, they've told us it's hiding within the premises of the mansion, "then sighing he said clearly irritated, "Though for some reason we're unable to locate it... it may be the cause of the new moon tonight."

Hearing this Yui repeated curiously, "A new moon?"

Reiji simply responded, "Correct, it's dulled our senses quite tremendously, however all intruders will be chased out regardless of the moon's phases... trespassing is something that will not be tolerated!" Then with a deadly intent in his eyes he informed her, "That presence will be found by us, that I will make sure of!"

Yui felt a chill go down her spine! She definitely couldn't let them find Miya now! She didn't want anything horrible happening to her! However trying to keep a straight face she responded with a slightly nervous tone, "Oh... I see." Then she decided to ask feigning curiosity, "What kind of presence is it though, Reiji-san?"

The spectacled young man then responded, "It's none of your concern to know, " however he decided to remind her, "Now are you going to make yourself useful and clean?"

Immediately remembering what she was supposed to do, Yui replied quickly,"Oh right! Yes of course!" With that she ran to go and clean the mess she'd made!

Watching her as she went, Reiji then stared after her with cold eyes still. However he uttered his thoughts again quietly, "She truly is utterly hopeless!" Saying that, he turned his eyes back to Yui's room for a moment. As his red eyes lingered over it's pretty décor he was silent, though after a few seconds he quietly took the knob of the door and pulled it, clicking it shut. With that done he then left and was on his way as he went to search the mansion for the mysterious presence.

Quiet for a few moments as she heard the silence around her, Miya then lifted the layered veils of Yui's bed. As she did she looked baffled as she asked aloud confused, "Familiars? What the heck are those?" For that was definitely something that was not normal to talk about...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing as she'd finally cleaned up the mess she'd made upon the stairs, Yui walked slowly back to her room. She'd had to be careful when handling the shards of the broken cup to not cut herself and after removing those she'd had to get rid of the stains in the carpet... which she swore took forever.

"I'm just so glad to get that all done!" With that said, she finally made it to her bedroom door.

Standing before it, she looked around herself to make sure that none of the brothers were there. Then seeing she was totally alone, she moved her hand forwards and twisting the knob of the door she opened it. Making it inside she closed it quietly behind her, with that done she looked around her room and seeing it was still empty, she whispered aloud gently, "Miya-chan? It's me! It's okay for you to come out now!"

Saying that there was then nothing but silence that greeted her... quickly inside her heart pulsed once more with terrible dread and worry! For had she-?

"Phew! Thank God!" With that immediately in moments, from under the layers of pink frills, Miya came out from under her bed and pushed the delicate material away from her face. She smiled up to Yui as she told her with a grin and slight laugh, "Just what took you so long?!"

Feeling relief spread throughout her, Yui smiled pleased to see her friend was safe and well. As she came out, the blonde haired girl approached and told her apologetically, "I had to clean away a broken mug I dropped earlier... when you came in before, so-"

To which Miya said interrupting her as she finally got back up onto her feet, "So I caused you more trouble didn't I?"

Hearing this Yui didn't respond, she became quiet again as she looked down. For she didn't want to spread blame about, however Miya could tell that it was her fault instantly, "I knew it!" Saying that she sat herself upon the side of her friend's comfy pink bed as she told her, "I'm sorry, Yui-ko..."

At once though Yui told her quickly, "Oh no! It's not your fault Miya-chan! Please don't apologise! I mean it's not the first time I've been clumsy like that so... that kind of thing is nothing really."

Miya though didn't agree and told her, "Yeah but I'm still causing trouble right now for you... I mean this is the one thing I wanted to avoid at all costs," with that she became annoyed as she said aloud looking up to the ceiling, "Darn you mom! You're gonna get a right telling off when you get back!"

Yui hearing this simply smiled awkwardly and then walking forwards herself, she sat herself beside Miya on her bed. As she did, she looked to her quietly and as she did, she saw her friend to turn her and say, "Well... at least we're out of the fire now, huh?"

Hearing this question, Yui nodded simply and said, "Yeah... for the moment anyway."

"Hmm..." Miya uttered, then looking up to the ceiling again there was another quiet moment between them both. However the orange haired girl decided to ask her, "So... what do you think we should do now? Do you want me to try and sneak out of here?"

As she asked this question, Yui became quiet. Putting a hand to her chin she thought to herself about this... then after a moment she came to a conclusion as she told her, "I don't know if that's such a good idea, Miya-chan... the others are hunting around right now for you. So you might get spotted." Then turning her pink eyes to look at her, she added, "Also I don't know where the others all might be within the mansion... so I think that-"

"It's better to stay here for now?" Miya asked as she finished her sentence for her.

To which seeing her do this Yui simply nodded. As she did Miya sighed and said, "That's fine then, we'll just stick with that idea, I don't want to cause you more trouble than I already have."

Hearing her say this, Yui looked to her friend as she was sad that she was now trapped in this situation because of her, "Miya-chan..."

Then becoming curious the heterochromia eyed girl looked to Yui as she decided to ask her, "By the way Yui-ko?" Puzzled the blonde haired girl stared at her as the question came, "What did that four eyes mean before, by Familiars? What was he talking about?"

At once Yui was on guard! Miya really didn't miss a beat! How was she going to get out of this one!? Quickly her mind raced as she once again tried to find a plausible explanation, "Uh? Um?... Well I... I don't know exactly, um?"

However seeing Miya's creased eyebrows she had to think of something there and now! Then immediately something came as she told her, "It, it might be um...? Some kind of magic practise, perhaps?"

Blinking her eyes sceptically as she heard this, Miya repeated, "Magic practise?"

Nodding Yui went on explaining while inside she was utterly flustered, "Yes um? Like some type of magical summon creature perhaps or... um?"

Miya seeing her struggle then asked perplexed, "What? So you're saying those guys are some kind of Occultists or something?"

Seeing that she'd come up with a surprising conclusion herself, all Yui could do was agree though rather awkwardly, "Um, yes?"

Quiet as she heard this Miya let this idea settle in her mind, then she said aloud as she looked to the ceiling again, "Well I guess that kind of makes sense... it would totally explain that weird gloominess they've all got!"

Inside Yui's racing heart quickly calmed down again as she avoided another near revealing of the truth. For she couldn't let her friend know anything at all, for then touching her right arm which continued to hold the painful red fang marks... she knew that her friend might be placed into the same danger she was in.

Miya though totally oblivious to this terrible threat, turned to Yui as she decided to ask her, "So... what do you think we should do now, Yui-ko?"

Breaking her out of her concerned thoughts, the blonde haired girl turned to her friend again as she asked her, "Huh? Do?"

To which Miya nodded, as she did Yui was quiet for a moment herself... sadly though she had to admit, "Well... um? I don't know?... I mean we can't do too much right now otherwise the others will come and..."

Seeing her look anxious Miya felt bad for it as she replied simply,"Okay..." But she wanted to get her mind off of the stress at that moment, so she asked her gently,"Well what were you doing before I got here then?"

At this question Yui then told her simply, "Um... well I'd made a hot chocolate for myself and before that I was simply studying, I managed to finish it all and-"

"Studying!?" Cutting her off Yui looked to Miya as she quickly looked horribly anxious herself! Looking at her the pink eyed girl heard her friend say, "Awww man! That's not good! I haven't even done mine for the night! And I got that handout to give in tomorrow! If I don't do it I'm gonna get so behind and AHHH-!"

Miya looked like she'd seen the face of death as she was clearly stressed like hell about it, looking pale like a ghost! Seeing her become like this, Yui couldn't help but smile at Miya's flustered state. Then quickly it came to her! Looking to the notes on her desk she turned to her friend as she asked her, "Miya-chan? Do you want me to help you finish your homework?"

Suddenly coming to a halt in her frenzied worries, Miya turned to Yui as she asked her shocked, "What?"

Seeing her look at her so perplexed, Yui simply smiled again as she asked her, "I can help you finish the homework! Since we're in the same class, I got all the relevant textbooks and materials and... that would give us something to do, if you'd like to?"

As this information sunk into her mind, Miya then asked absolutely astounded, "Really!? You'd help me do that!?"

To which simply in reply, Yui nodded happily as she told her, "Of course."

At once feeling a wave of delight and relief wash over her, Miya then told, "Oh man! That's great! Yeah! Let's do that! I'm so totally up for that!"

Pleased to see that she was so ecstatic, Yui then told her, "Okay, I'll go and get my notes and textbooks!"

Nodding herself Miya then replied, "Alright! I'll go and get my stuff!" With that the orange haired girl pulled out her black bag and got her writing materials as Yui brought out the relevant studying material. With that the two of them discussed and wrote together as they worked on with a friendly, happy atmosphere as the study session proceeded...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Writing down the answer with fierce concentration, a voice spoke, "And... there it is!" With that the work was completed! "Yes! Finally... Ohh man! That is such a relief to get that all done!" Miya said aloud as she then stretched her arms out and collapsed onto the bed pleased.

Nodding Yui quickly agreed as she told her, "Yeah, that's how I always feel when I finish too!"

To which in reply looking at her Miya nodded too as she grinned, then she had to admit to her friend, "Yui-ko! Today you are totally my hero... I'd be in real trouble tomorrow if if it wasn't for you."

Yui hearing this herself though told her honestly, "Oh no! It's no trouble at all Miya-chan!" Then seeing Miya's proud smiling face as she got back up and looked at the finished work that was now in her hands, she couldn't help but comment, "But you're really passionate about studying aren't you?"

Hearing her say this to her, Miya then put her papers away into her bag and as she did, she admitted to her, "Well... yeah I guess I am? But I've got a reason to be."

Surprised to hear this Yui asked her, "A reason?"

Nodding Miya then told her friend brightly, "Yeah! You see my mom has promised me that if I do really well in my studies and not get in any trouble at school, then she said she'll get me a motorcycle when I graduate!"

Really amazed to hear this, Yui asked her with widened eyes, "What really!? Your Mom has promised you something like that!?"

As she asked her this, Miya grinned as she responded, "Yep! A real good one too! Which I plan on riding in the future... for the greatest road trip ever." With that looking upwards she couldn't help but imagine the great sweet journey in the future she'd take on that marvellous motor...

Yui seeing Miya's faraway dreamy look, could only imagine what she must have been thinking about. However she simply smiled and said to her, "Well, I hope it'll be a good trip for you then at that time."

Hearing her say this, Miya looked to her and continuing to smile she told her brightly, "Oh don't you worry! It will be!" With that she finished with a wink of her single green eye.

Seeing her do this, Yui smiled again as she let out a little giggle. However she became curious as she decided to ask her, "Oh? But Miya-chan?"

As she became curious her friend looked at her as she uttered, "Hmmm?"

Yui then continued, "Why would your mom say trouble? I mean, I haven't seen you do anything wrong at school, so why-?"

With that quickly the blonde haired girl noticed that her friend lost her smile as she looked down. A solemn expression was on her face as she gazed at the pink bed sheets, as she did this Yui became worried. Had she asked the wrong thing?

However before she could ask her anything about it, Miya told her a little sadly, "I'm afraid, that's something I can't really comment about... I'm sorry."

Yui becoming really worried then told her, "Oh? No... don't apologise Miya-chan," with that she told her further, "I'm sorry... I asked that without thinking... you're not-?"

_**GGGRRROOOWWWLLL...**_

Immediately as this loud gurgling noise came forth, Yui was silent in surprise while Miya quickly said baffled, "Heh?" Then quickly she blushed furiously red with embarrassment as she said, "Urrgghhh...oh man...!" With that she put her hands around her middle as she held herself tightly.

Yui then asked her curious, "Miya-chan?...Are you hungry?"

The orange haired girl simply wrapped her hands around herself a little more tightly. She was clearly too ashamed to admit it audibly as she only nodded.

Seeing her being awkward like this once more, Yui smiled kindly to her and in moments she decided on something. Getting up and off of her bed she started to walk forwards towards the door.

As she did this, Miya asked her puzzled, "Yui-ko?"  
Hearing her as she spoke her name, the blonde haired girl turned to her and said brightly, "I'll go and make something for you to eat, Miya-chan."

However as she said this, Miya quickly objected as she told her, "No wait! Yui-ko you don't have to do that for me! I mean I've got food here in my bag, so-"

"But that's for when you get home isn't it?" Yui kindly asked her as she interrupted. Miya was then made silent as she went on gently, "It's supposed to last you the week till your Mom comes back, so you should leave that be."

Seeing Miya's astounded face, Yui continued on as she told her, "It's just a little something I'll make, so I won't be gone for too long, "however seeing the concerned look on her friend's face she told her further, "I'll be fine so don't worry..." Then just before she went to open the door she added, " But while I'm out, could I ask you to hide under the bed again?"

Miya really surprised she was willing to go that far for her, so she simply nodded quietly with widened eyes and with that. Her kind friend smiled warmly at her before going through the door. As she left, the orange haired girl quickly went to go and do what she'd been asked to. However as she moved and lay herself still, under the frilly pink camouflaging layers again, she still couldn't believe it! How could Yui be so kind to her like this, after all this trouble she'd caused for her...?


	8. Chapter 8 : The Reason

_**.:Chapter Eight : The Reason:.**_

Within the confines of the Sakamaki mansion's kitchen, Yui was busy stirring the black pan she was before with a wooden spoon. Inside it she had placed some Soba noodles and was tossing it in a drizzle of sesame oil. Soon she would also add some slices of carrot and chilli as well as some shredded chicken.

On the side too next to her she also had some miso soup ready, which she'd had prepared the other day and was heating up in another little pan. As she was preparing it, she only hoped one thing, _'I hope Miya-chan likes this.'_

Also as she continued to cook away she couldn't help but think her night had really brightened up. For despite the stress and terror she'd gone through up to this point, it was really refreshing to chatter and laugh like a normal high school student with a friend by her side. The very thought of peaceful normality like that brought a happy smile to her face, as she remembered the delightful study session she'd shared with Miya.

"AAGGHH! For fuck's sake!"

Making her jump, she turned quickly and there she saw an angry individual she knew quite well, "Subaru-kun!"

For there was the angry white haired vampire, behind her as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. He was leaning against the wooden door frame and it was clear he was not in a good mood at all! Seeing him look so irritated with his arms folded and an angry scowl on his face, the blonde haired girl knew she had to be cautious around him. So carefully she asked him gently, "What's wrong? Is there something-"

_**BANG!**_

She was quickly hushed into silence, as the angered vampire punched his fist into the table as he strode across and sat himself down irritated in the chair that was before it. Then he spoke his angered thoughts, "We can't find that intruder anywhere! Plus that bastard Reiji won't let us rest till we do!" Looking angrily into the distance he then commented further mad, "Honestly! I've damn well have had enough of tonight! First that old man and now this!"

Yui hearing this couldn't help but feel a little guilty, knowing that she was partially responsible for what was going on and so said sadly, "I'm sorry you've had such a bad evening...Subaru-kun."

However the white haired vampire didn't care for her apologies and simply grunted annoyed as he turned his face away from her.

As he did that Yui turned back to her cooking, as she continued to stir the noodles. Then as she was onto the next stage and started to mix in the vegetables and meat. She couldn't help but wonder again if their powers as vampires really were that weakened on a new moon like this? But inside she couldn't help but feel a little grateful that things were that way... for she didn't want anything bad to happen to Miya while she was here in the mansion with her.

Subaru then stopped with his angered thoughts and as he did, he turned and finally saw that Yui was cooking. Thinking it was a little unusual, he decided to ask, "Hey?"

Distracted out of her thoughts once more, Yui turned and as she did. She saw Subaru staring intently at her curiously as he asked, "Why're you cooking at this hour? Didn't you have enough earlier?"

Seeing that he'd noticed this small detail, Yui quickly felt terribly nervous again and as she did. She answered quickly, "Huh? Uh? No um... I didn't, uh?"

Quickly though she knew she couldn't show her hesitation! So quickly pouring out the now cooked noodles into a pale green bowl and pouring the miso soup that was ready too in another smaller white bowl. She put them on tray, with a glass of water that was already there. As she did this she lifted it and bowing her head hurriedly to Subaru she told him, "I'm sorry to rush like this, Subaru-kun! But I've got a lot of studying I need to finish!" With that she quickly walked out the door saying, "Excuse me!"

Staring after her slightly baffled, Subaru was silent as he watched her leave. Though instantly this just soured his mood more as he simply turned his face away again and uttered, "Tch! Even she's annoying tonight!"

Meanwhile walking down another corridor, Reiji was walking swiftly across. However crossing his path before his eyes, he saw Yui quickly making her way away from him and he spied in her hands a tray with food on it. Staring after her as she disappeared around a corner with these edible items, his eyes narrowed in suspicion...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now back in her room, Yui had displayed out the food that she had prepared to her friend. Miya herself gazing down at the miso soup and the chicken soba noodles that had been prepared for her, was amazed!

Looking to Yui she asked her, "Is this really all for me?"

Hearing her ask, Yui simply smiled and nodded as she told her, "Yeah! Though it's nothing too special, I hope it's all to your taste, Miya-chan."

Her eyes awestruck as she gazed at her, Miya couldn't believe her luck! However she wasn't gonna let this go to waste and told her, "Oh, I'm so gonna enjoy this! Thank you for the meal!" With that taking her chopsticks, the orange haired girl delved straight in!

Taking the first taste of noodles into her mouth, Miya was quickly amazed as she said, "Wow! This is really nice!" Then eating a little more, she was further astonished as she said, "This is really delicious!" With that she gobbled up even more!

Hearing her say this, Yui was amused as she asked her, "Really you think so?"

Nodding firmly, Miya then took a sip of miso soup and as she did, she turned to her friend as she told her honestly, "Totally! I mean you could open a restaurant with this kind of cooking!" Taking a few more sips of her soup, she had to ask her, "You can really cook! Can't you, Yui-ko?"

Feeling a little embarrassed with all this flattery, Yui told her honestly, "Oh... well I guess so?"

As she said this, Miya swallowed a few slices of chicken before she asked her, "Were you taught to cook like this? Or did you learn on your own?"

Yui then told Miya, "Oh? Well I taught myself how to... since I didn't have a mother in my old household... so this kind of thing is easy for me to do really."

Hearing her say this, Miya then told her honestly brimming with total admiration, "Well I think any mom would be proud of this!" To which she added as she couldn't believe her good fortune, "Yui-ko! You're totally my saviour today! I mean it seriously... I'm so lucky..." saying that Miya almost felt like crying from all these blessings she was receiving.

Yui though felt she really was getting too carried away and so told her, "Miya-chan it really isn't that big of a deal! You don't have to keep praising me like this! I'm just glad that-"

"YAWN..."

Then she was cut off as she couldn't help herself as she put a hand over her mouth. Quickly though she became embarrassed as her friend stared up at her surprised. As she did, Yui told her, "Oh!... Sorry... I?"

"Tired are you?" The orange haired girl asked her simply.

To which in reply Yui nodded embarrassed at herself.

However unaffected by this, Miya told her, "Well that's only natural... it's really late now and-" Then suddenly it occurred to her, "Hey! I got it!"

Confused as she said this, Yui looked to her as she asked, "Got what, Miya-chan?"

With that the heterochromia eyed girl told her, "That's how I can get out of here! When those guys are all asleep in the afternoon, I can make my exit from here! Then that will leave you in the clear right?"

Amazed as she thought of this, Yui couldn't think of a reason why that wouldn't work, so told her pleased with relief, "Oh, yes! That should be fine!"

Making a firm nod, Miya smirked brightly as she said, "Right! Well, I'll finish off this meal and we can go to bed then!"

At this suggestion, Yui nodded brightly with a smile and said, "Okay!" However quickly she stopped as she remembered the fang marks that were still all over her body... putting her hand onto her right arm, she clenched it worryingly.

Miya herself taking the final sips of her miso soup, looked to Yui and paused becoming a little worried as she saw her become sullen and quiet. Looking to her with concern in her eyes she asked her, "Yui-ko?"

However hearing her voice, Yui simply tried to hide her insecurities with a smile as she told her, "Huh? Oh, Sorry Miya-chan... I'm fine, don't worry."

Seeing her smile like that, Miya herself was uncertain about the real truth of her answer. However not wanting this delicious food go to waste, she went to eat it all for even she was tired and wanted to go to bed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fantastic!" With that said, Miya placed her chopsticks on the tray and pushed it gently out of the way. As she did, she turned to Yui again and told her, "That was really delicious again! Thanks Yui-ko!"

However her friend was quiet, as she was Miya was a little concerned again. But she decided to speak on anyway, "Well... we should get ready for bed now, huh?"

To which Yui then responded as she nodded and said, "Yeah... we should," Though she had to ask her friend curiously,"What're you going to do for nightwear, Miya-chan?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the orange haired girl told her, "Well... I'll just wear my red vest and leave my panties on... if that's okay?"

Hearing her say this, Yui didn't have any objections and so nodded simply and said, "Yes... that should be fine."

Nodding herself Miya said, "Okay then, " with that she began to take her blue and dark pink coloured diamond patterned socks off.

Looking at her as she started to do this, Yui felt uneasy... but then she decided to ask, "Um... Miya-chan?"

Turning as she heard her questioning tone, Miya was quiet as she looked at her puzzled and uttered simply, "Hmm?"

Yui then asked her feeling dread build inside of herself, "Can I ask you to?... Could you please not look at me as I change?"

A little surprised to hear her ask something like this, Miya then questioned her,"Huh? Why? Are you shy about your body?"

Nodding quickly as she heard this question being put to her, Yui then responded, "Yes... I am, so do you mind?"

Not thinking anything strange of it though, Miya told her, "No sure that's fine, I don't mind I'll just stay here and let you dress over there."

Glad she was so understanding Yui sighed and replied, "Thank you, Miya-chan."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," with that said Miya continued with her changing as she went to take off her black fingerless gloves next.

Relieved as she saw her turn around facing away from her, Yui went to her drawers and pulled out her white nightdress and with that she went to change herself.

Miya in the meantime had already pulled off her dark blue shorts, leaving her with only her black panties on. She was now also in the process of pulling off her turquoise blue T-shirt, as she finally removed it she was now left with just her black bra on, then crouching down she was pulling off her red vest, getting it off from the T-shirt.

As she was doing this, Miya couldn't help but stop for a moment as she took a glance at Yui as she had her back turned to her as she was removing her pink long sleeved top. As she saw her do this, looking at her Miya couldn't help but think to herself, '_Why is she so embarrassed about herself_? For looking at her, as she was now left in her light blue bra, she couldn't help but think she had a pretty physique with her pale skin. Why would-?

However suddenly she noticed something. On Yui's body she saw angry red marks like spots dotted here and there all over her! Seeing them her eyes widened in shock, but just as Yui turned for a moment she quickly moved her own face away in surprise as she finally pulled off her vest from her T-shirt.

As she concentrated getting and pulling her vest hurriedly onto herself, the image continued to dwell in her mind... there was something about it that disturbed her inside with a shudder. '_What was that?' _She thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two girls had now fully changed into their nightwear and as they did, Yui had asked Miya to get in the bed first and had turned the lights off before getting under the pink sheets too.

Getting herself comfortable, Miya turned to Yui who was lying across from her. She asked her curious, "Are you okay with this arrangement, Yui-ko?"

Hearing her ask this question, the blonde haired girl looked to her and smiled simply as she told her, "Yeah I'm fine with this... I couldn't ask you to sleep under the bed and- "however stopping she saw the worried look again that was on her friend's face. Seeing it, Yui immediately went to soothe her as she said, "It's fine! Really Miya-chan! Please don't be concerned..."

After a moment of gazing into her pink eyes, Miya then decided to believe her words as she told her, "Okay, well as long as you're sure..." with that said she then pulled out her mobile and as she did, she asked Yui, "So? What time do you think it would be best for me to get out of here?"

Hearing the question, Yui then was quiet as she thought about it briefly for a moment and then she spoke as she made her calculations, "Well... we always aim to get to the school at 8pm and I think the brothers would be awake maybe a few hours before then so..."

Miya then came up with her own suggestions, "So 3 to 4pm would be about right, huh?"

At this question Yui then nodded as she replied, "Yes I think so... I think that would be correct."

Quiet for a moment Miya then made a decision, "Okay... well just to be on the safe side, I'll get up for about 2:30pm... that way we can be absolutely sure, right?"

Hearing this suggestion, Yui then nodded as she said, "Yeah! I think that would be good."

"Alright then!" With that Miya tapped a few buttons on her phone as she set the alarm to wake her up at that time, finishing she said, "Okay! That's it we're all set!"

Yui hearing this then replied, "Good!... Sleep well, Miya-chan."

Nodding herself, Miya replied, "Don't worry I will! You sleep well too, Yui-ko..." However before she moved to turn back over she added, "Oh! And thanks again for all the help you've given to me today, I really am grateful for it."

Hearing her say this, Yui then told her with a small smile, "It's nothing at all, Miya-chan... don't worry about it," though she had to admit sadly, "I'm just sorry again that you've been trapped here all night..."

However now it was Miya's turn to reassure her, so she told her simply, "It's fine... I don't mind, besides it's not your fault, Yui-ko! It's that damn four eyes and those jerks he calls brothers...if they weren't such gloomy weirdos with that damn strictness, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

As she said these words, Yui then couldn't help but let out a small giggle as she told her, "Yeah... that's true."

To which in reply Miya nodded firmly, however as she did this... it was then she decided on something, "Yui-ko?"

Hearing her ask after her, Yui asked her simply, "Yes?"

Miya looked a little uncertain of how to ask this question, but she decided to just say what first came to her mind, "Do you find it difficult to be with me at school?"

At this question, Yui's eyes widened and as they did she asked her, "What do you mean, Miya-chan?"

The heterochromia eyed girl then explained a little sadly, "Well... I mean, do you find me annoying or difficult? Because for the last week I've noticed you've been really withdrawn..."

Yui seeing that she'd noticed her distant behaviour was quiet, however sad inside she couldn't reveal the full reason why she'd been that way. Then simply she cast her eyes down as she held her right arm closely to herself, clenching it tightly.

Miya seeing this didn't know how to take it, but then she decided to ask her something else, "Or... do you believe the rumours that have spread about?"

Hearing this, Yui repeated puzzled, "Rumours?"

Nodding Miya then went on to explain, "Yeah... the ones that say I'm only hanging out with you to get close to the Sakamaki's?"

Immediately hearing this, there was a painful jolt in Yui's heart as Miya continued on sadly, "Because if it is, I-"

"That's not it!"

Stopping her in her tracks, Miya looked to Yui with widened eyes! As she did, even the blonde haired girl was surprised at her outburst. However she told her friend looking slightly hesitant, "It's not... it's not that all Miya-chan! I've never thought that or anything badly about you! I mean why would you want to be with them, when..." once again the pink eyed girl had to stop herself from continuing. For it would get too close to the dreadful truth.

Miya herself though hearing this was quickly relieved and so smiling she said, "I know, right? I mean who'd wanna be near a bunch of weirdo jerks like them! I'm glad that's not what it is... I guess I was just worrying too much, huh?"

Yui herself glad to see that she soothed Miya again smiled a little, however she did admit a little sadly, "Yeah... but you were right about me being distant, I've noticed it too and I am sorry about that... I didn't mean to worry you like this."

Shaking her head though as she heard her say this, Miya then told her, "No it's fine, Yui-ko … but why have you been so down? What's the problem you're dealing with?"

Hearing the concern she had for her, made Yui feel better inside but she knew sadly she couldn't reveal the whole truth of why. But there was one thing that she could reveal that had been getting her down for so long, "Well... I haven't been able to talk to my father in a long time... I think that's the main reason why?"

As she said this, Miya asked her with her eyebrows raised, "Your dad?"

To which Yui simply nodded and as she did, Miya asked her, "Well... how long has it been since you've last spoken to him?"  
Yui then gave her the shocking figure, "About... six months?"

Appalled by this, Miya repeated shocked, "Six months!? You haven't been able to speak to him in six months!?"

Again Yui simply nodded sadly, Miya though just couldn't believe it as she asked her, "Why!? Haven't you tried to contact him at all!? I mean with a mobile? Pay phone? E-mail? Haven't you-"

Though it was clear Yui was becoming more disheartened with each suggestion and she simply smiled sadly as she said, "Yeah... I've tried many things and...I can never get through to him..." then looking to Miya she told her, closing her eyes to hide tears which she felt might come forth any moment, "I guess I just have the worst luck..."

Miya seeing her become so sad like this, then said aloud, "Well it's no wonder then you've been so depressed!" Becoming determined though, the orange haired girl gripped her fist as she said, "Well I'm gonna change that! You mark my words! That will happen!"

Yui hearing Miya say this, was glad she cared but in reality. She knew that probably even her friend couldn't ever help her with that, but she was happy for the thought and so said to her, "Okay...thanks, Miya-chan."

Nodding simply again Miya then looked to the time on her mobile, as she did she said, "Oh? Well it's getting late... we should both get some shut eye now, huh?"

Hearing this suggestion Yui agreed to it as she told her, "Yeah, we should..."

With that Miya then replied simply, "Okay..." with that she turned herself over getting herself comfortable as Yui did the same.

There was then a silence that lingered in the air... however as some time passed and the two fidgeted restlessly it was clear that neither of them could sleep. Miya on her side of the bed, still couldn't remove the image she saw of Yui before as they were changing... feeling it plaguing her. She decided then to ask, though she knew she might regret it, "Hey... Yui-ko?"

Hearing her ask, the blonde haired girl turned over to look at her friend again. As she did, she asked her, "Yes, Miya-chan?"

Then biting her lower lip, Miya turned herself over too and looking at Yui with serious eyes she asked her, "I... when we were changing... I, I saw your-"

"You saw me? You saw my body?" Yui asked as her eyes widened in horror as she realised it quickly.

Feeling bad, Miya though felt she had to continue. Though she spoke apologetically, "Yeah I did... I-"

Though quickly Yui became upset as she told her, "Why!? I told you not to look at me didn't I?! I told you to-!?"

Quickly though Miya tried to explain, "Yeah I know! I know! I'm sorry! I mean... if you'd explained why, then I wouldn't have peaked! No I, that's not! ... Aww man! I-"

"Do you hate me now?" Yui asked her sadly as she lowered her eyes, shaking ever so slightly.

Stopping as she said this, Miya asked with widened perplexed eyes, "What?"

Yui then shivering still in fear as she awaited the coming rejection asked her, "They're disgusting aren't they? I'm hateful to look at with these marks all over me... " with that said she brought out her right arm which Ayato had bit into so savagely before. As she did his terrible words haunted her as she asked Miya feeling as though she'd break apart inside, "You don't want to be near me anymore do you...?"

Miya hearing this along with seeing Yui shivering in terrible sadness and pain was quiet with concerned widened eyes... but then gently her own heart was moved by compassion. Reaching her hands across and taking her friend's painfully red marked right arm into them, she told her, "No... That's not true."

Becoming shocked along with surprised as she heard those words and seeing Miya taking her marked arm into her hands. Yui was quiet as she heard her continue, "I don't find these marks disgusting, or hateful...I mean they do look bad and painful, but that's all."

Yui hearing this couldn't believe it! Though she still had to ask her, feeling still troubled inside and plagued by doubt, "You mean... you're not put off being near me?"

Hearing her ask this, Miya then smiled at her warmly as she told her, "No... not all." With that stroking her arm gently and soothingly, she told her honestly her thoughts, "Yui-ko, I'm not your friend because of how you look, or because of who you're associated with... the reason I'm your friend is because I enjoy being with you as a person."

Listening to these words Yui's eyes widened as her heart raced inside of her warmly, then quietly she heard Miya continue, "I like being in your company, I enjoy the talks we have together, hearing your thoughts about the world and learning your views about God. " Then pausing for a moment she also added, "Plus I love the way you smile in joy, and I love discovering parts about you I didn't know... like the wonderful kind sides to you."

Astounded to hear these words Yui continued to remain quiet, then she heard Miya tell her kindly, "Those parts of you are what make me want to be with you, and believe me..." with that she gripped Yui's arm gently a little more as she stroked it and said, "It'll take more than marks like these to keep me away from you."

Hearing these words, Yui couldn't believe it! But inside she felt so warmed and overwhelmed by countless powerful feelings, she felt like she would cry. But despite all that she managed to contain herself as she smiled so gratefully as she told her friend, "Miya-chan... thank you."

The gentle blue and green eyed heterochromia eyed girl simply smiled as she heard her friend tell her so relieved, "You have no idea how much those words have helped me... it's like all the pain and fear I had up until now is all washing away..."

Hearing this Miya continued to smile simply as she said warmly to her, "I'm glad to hear that..." then looking to her friend's arm she asked her, "Well I guess I know what else was bothering you now, huh?"

Responding to these words with a little laugh, Yui nodded, "Yeah... you do."

"Hmm?" Miya uttered simply, however she had to ask as she became curious, "So... what are these marks on you anyway?"

Seeing that she hadn't properly discovered, Yui then told her, "It's... it's a rash I have, it's something that's been plaguing me for a long time and... I can't get rid of it sadly."

Feeling bad for her hearing this, Miya told her, "I see... " then she decided to reveal more of her honest thoughts to Yui, "Well it's a shame you have this... because I think, though not in a weird way or anything!" She added hastily for she didn't want Yui to get the wrong idea, "But I think, if you didn't have this rash, you wouldn't have anything to worry about Yui-ko... because I think you really have a nice body and good complexion."

Hearing this in total surprise again, Yui blushed red. For living in the Sakamaki household she wasn't used to having such nice kind true words being given to her. For the compliments she had got always had a sinister undertone when given to her from the brothers... but she was pleased to have her friend's words and responded, "Thank you... Miya-chan..."

With that hearing her say this, the orange haired girl simply giggled at her cute reaction and told her, "It's no problem, " then suddenly she yawned and as she did, she told her friend tiredly, "Well...we better get some real sleep now... night, Yui-ko..."

As she said those words, it was then that Miya released Yui's arm. Then as the blonde haired girl took it back, she felt her friend's gentle warmth continue to glow upon her skin. Gazing at her quietly, Yui couldn't help but look at her in wonder and then with a gentle smile she whispered to her, "Miya-chan... I want you to know... I really enjoy being with you too, I love hearing your funny stories and jokes as well hearing your views about the world."

Then pausing for a moment she revealed, "I just wish I could be as strong as you are..."

"Well you can be!" Surprising Yui, the blonde haired girl then saw her friend looking at her with her single blue eye open. She looked at her as though she was winking again as she told her with a smile, "I'll be here to support you from now on... and to give you the encouragement you need to get that strength... okay?"

Really happy to know that, Yui then nodded pleased as she told her, "Yes... thank you."

"It's okay..." Miya told her and with that she closed her single eye. As she did, it was finally then that sleep came and wrapped itself around her as she breathed in and out deeply.

As she did this, Yui stared at Miya's sleeping face. Looking at her, she couldn't help but admit one further thing aloud to herself, "I'm so lucky to have you here with me... Miya-chan."

Then saying those words she made herself comfortable before saying as sleep finally came to claim her too, "Good night..." With that the two friends peacefully slept gently and warmly together side by side, within the darkness of the haunted vampire mansion of the Sakamaki's...


	9. Chapter 9 : The Discovery

_**.:Chapter Nine : The Discovery:.**_

Shining as they peeked through the silk like curtains, was the afternoon sun's gentle warm rays of light. As the birds chirped away with their own little songs in the trees of the forest outside, soft murmurs of sleep sounded from underneath the pink covers that was within the lit bedroom.

One of the figures turned over underneath the covers onto their back, as they did their mobile's screen was lit and revealed the time to be, 2:15pm.

It was then that as this movement occurred, a certain individual with a cunning and mischievous smile upon his face appeared as he said aloud quietly, "Bitch-chan! It's time to play!" With that he strode across towards the bed.

The individual that was revealed, was none other than the black fedora hatted vampire. Laito Sakamaki. As he walked forwards already dressed in his uniform with his black jacket covering the second he had on with the fur bordering around the hood and his black pants that reached to his knees. He lamented aloud with a sigh, "Honestly! That Reiji and his strictness! He kept us up so late looking everywhere for that miserable intruder!"

Then looking to the bed he added with a slight pout on his face, "I couldn't even come and entertain you straight after that boring excursion to the castle!"

Though quickly that look vanished as his sharp toothed smile returned as he said, "But now..." with that he moved himself forwards again. Then sitting himself upon the left side of the soft bed, he reached his right hand forwards and said with a tune of amusement, "I've got loads of time to enjoy you in your sexy nightdress..."

As those words came forth, he then poked his prey in a particular soft spot of hers as he beckoned her once more in his sinister playful tone, "Bitch-chan... rise and shine!"

However as he pushed his finger more into the spot he was touching, he noticed with surprise a little something, "Hm? What's this?" With that pushing a little more, he realised that his finger was going down deeper than it ever had before!

As he removed his single digit, there was a slight bounce after his touch left it. He was silent for a moment before he asked aloud with slight astonishment, "Bitch-chan...? Have you had a growth spurt?" With that he moved both his hands forwards as he felt them to make sure he wasn't imagining things.

At once underneath his fingers, he felt that same deep plunging warm softness that was there as his hands confirmed it! Immediately Laito became delighted as he realised it and said, "Aww! Amazing!"

Then as a painful groan sounded underneath the sheets, he said aloud almost with an excitement similar to that of a child with a Birthday present, "Bitch-chan, you'll be loads more fun to play with now!" With that he practically plunged himself forwards as he snuggled his face into his beloved prey's warm soft chest!

This sudden rush pulled away the pink sheets that had been covering the sleeping prey Laito was now playing with. Feeling this rough unpleasant and heavy sensation upon her as she cringed from the tight squeezing, it was then a voice finally spoke up as she was stirred awake, "Oww! That really hurts! What the fuck is-!"

It was then suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened as she realised what was happening! Immediately Laito too hearing this voice looked and saw with his astounded green eyes that it was not Yui's pink eyes staring into his. It was Miya's green and blue heterochromia eyes that looked on with absolute shock!

As a silence came between the two of them with one looking to the other, it was then that Miya uttered aloud, "Who the hell are you?"

Feeling all this moving around, it was then that Yui was awoken too. Half asleep she asked as she sat up trying to rub away some sleepy dust that got into her eye, "Miya-chan? What's wrong are you-?" However quickly her senses snapped into high alert as she saw who it was that was there in the room with them! "Laito-kun!?"

Hearing his name being called, it was then Laito finally pulled his hands back as he sat on the bed and in moment's Miya sat herself up as she stared at him still shocked and bewildered as she held herself with her arms.

Finally after gazing at Miya further for a moment, he turned to Yui with a rather smug knowing look on his face as he realised what was going on, "Bitch-chan... you've been a really naughty girl!"

At once hearing him say that to her, Yui shivered in fright as she looked at Laito. For this was bad! Laito knew now and the others soon would-!

"You were the one hiding the intruder all this time, huh?" As he asked this question and saw that Yui was too terrified to give him an answer, he then told her feeling his sadistic impulses bristle inside, "You'll have to have a _thorough _disciplining done to you!" To which he ended with a sinister chuckle.

Miya in the meantime who'd been quiet herself up to this point, quickly focused onto one particular thing he'd said, "Hey?" Hearing her Laito turned to look at her and as he did, she asked him with her eyes beginning to narrow, "Did you just call my friend a bitch?"

Amused at seeing her reaction to his favourite nickname, Laito simply continued to smirk as he asked her, "Oh yes!" Then looking to her chest for a moment as she held it in both her hands, he grinned a little more as he asked her, "Why? Do you not like that...Cow-chan?"

Immediately Miya felt a fierce flicker of irritation burn inside of her as she saw where he was looking to as he said that! Then feeling she was on the verge of snapping, she asked him, "A cow? You're calling me a cow now?"

Simply grinning then as he saw the anger burning in her eyes, he turned his gaze back to Yui. Looking at her widened eyes that trembled in fear he asked her, "Bitch-chan! You know if you wanted to have a threesome together so badly, you only needed to have asked."

Immediately hearing this, adding to Miya's anger was disgust! As a sour look came to her friend's face, Yui quickly protested as she told the fedora hatted vampire, "No! That's not why we're together here! Don't make such lewd suggestions, Laito-kun! I-"

"Oh! Don't hide it, Bitch-chan! I know that perverted little girl that lies deep inside of you!" With that said he turned his green eyes back to Miya. As he did, he asked her, "I'm sure you've had a full taste of it... right, Cow-chan?"

Gazing at him with cold irritated eyes, Miya then asked him, "...So that's what you think we were doing here last night, huh?"

Laito immediately replied to her, continuing to grin away, "Obviously..." then he decided to make a suggestion as the thought occurred to him, "How would you like to try it with me?"

Hearing his words, Miya stared at him coldly still for a moment. However then a chilling smile came across her face as she told him casually, "...Alright? Why not? I'm game."

Immediately hearing this, Yui looked at Miya with shocked eyes as she asked her, "Miya-chan!? What're you saying!? You can't-"

"Bitch-chan! Why don't you just be quiet and watch, you may learn something... from the beautiful music we'll make together!" With that as his smile continued to grace his face, his eyes seemed to glow hungrily with delight as he looked back to Miya. He was really liking the way things were progressing now!

Yui watching on couldn't believe what was going on at all!? How could this be happening! Why-

"Why don't I start things off first?" Miya asked. With that she then reached her hands and caught Laito's face in them, as he continued to look at her directly.

Feeling her do this, the green eyed vampire at first was a little surprised at her impulsive act. However quickly he smiled again as he felt Miya's fingers brush softly into his hair, as they came to nestle behind his ears as her warm palms touched his cheeks.

Miya in the meantime was quiet, though she did note as she touched Laito's skin there seemed to be a cold temperature to it to her. However she didn't think too deeply about it as she just assumed he had bad circulation, but there was one thing she did comment on, "Your eyes are very pretty aren't they?"

Hearing her ask this question, Laito then amused at this question replied with a slight hum, "Fu! Fu! Indeed!" Then as he looked into her different coloured irises he had to admit to her, "Your eyes too are very exotically radiant."

Miya though seemingly didn't react as that chilling smile still graced her face, with that she began to pull him slowly towards her.

Seeing this happen Yui then cried out once more, "Please Miya-chan! Laito-kun! Don't do that! You can't! You-"

"You shouldn't utter another word, Bitch-chan," he told Yui as he turned his green eyes to look at her for a moment. As she came to a stand still looking at him and Miya with widened scared eyes, he was enjoying that look of horror that was on her face. Then to increase the anguish more he turned back to her so-called friend as he looked at her with that sinister grin again. With that done he added, "You should just look on... as I indulge myself!" With that said he closed his eyes as Miya continued again to lead him towards her slowly as she looked on still coldly, now dropping her smile.

Yui though simply continued to speak on as she begged, "Miya-chan! Please don't do this! Please don't!"

However her friend didn't seem to be listening to her and now Laito was just barely inches away from her lips! As she looked on at him, with his his eyes closed and a slight excited perverted blush on his face she could feel his cool breath upon her skin. It was then as he got into position she decided to act, as a smug smile came to her face,"Perfect!"

_**THWACK!**_

Suddenly Laito was sent flying off of the bed! As he was, his hat was blown off too as it landed in another spot in the room! Yui seeing this looked on startled as she saw this happen. Looking to Miya she saw her left clenched up fist in the air, which she'd used to punch Laito square in the face, sending him hurtling into the distance!

As she stared at her, and heard Laito crash onto the carpeted floor. Yui couldn't quite believe what had happened! She was silent for a moment before she asked her friend with widened eyes and slight caution, "Miya...Chan?"

Then though instead of answering her, Miya got quickly up and off of the bed. Doing this she picked up a certain long item from her black bag before walking quickly in the direction where Laito had impacted.

Perplexed as he moved himself up, Laito was puzzled as he couldn't believe what had happened! Holding his face, he said almost breathless as the sensation settled in,"That really hurt?!"

However before he could say anymore, he felt a looming shadow over him. Looking behind him, he then saw Miya standing above him, however he didn't get another chance to get any other details as suddenly, "Ow!"

All at once he was smacked in the head! Then! "Ow!" Again he was struck! "Ow!" Suddenly another blow was unleashed and this was agonising for him! Desperate for it to stop he started to cry, "Ow! Ah! Stop! I thought you were delighted! Ow! I only wanted to play with you both! Ow!"

It was clear though that Miya had reached her limit! Gripping her long wooden Kendo sword which she'd used to strike him, the enraged heterochromia eyed girl shouted at him burning and seeing red, "YOU THINK I'M GOING TO ACCEPT DISGUSTING EXCUSES FROM AN ANIMAL LIKE YOU!?"

Turning as she said this, Laito stared on at her with widened terrified eyes as she pulled herself back with her sword and shouted further, "GET OUT!"

_**CRASH!**_

With that Miya unleashed her power and smashed her sword straight into Laito! This immediately sent him hurtling out the door like a golfball and collide into the wall beyond it! As he did, he slid down dazed and battered to no instance. His mouth was opened aghast as his soul seemed to have vacated his body.  
Seeing this happen, Yui couldn't believe it! Miya had now done that!? She knew that her friend was strong, but she didn't think it was to the point she could literally thrash and throw away a vampire! However she couldn't continue on with her surprised thoughts for long as Miya gripping her sword, went to go out the door as she brimmed with rage still and spat out, "I'm gonna kill him! Nobody calls me a cow and my friend a bitch in front of my face!"

Immediately acting though, Yui knew that wasn't good! Running over to her quickly, the blonde haired girl wrapped her arms around her friend's middle as she told her desperately trying to halt her, "Miya-chan don't! You'll be found out by the others! Please calm down! Please!"

At once hearing her pleas and feeling her touch around her middle, quickly in moments Miya seemed to have lost all her rage. All she could do was stare on at Yui with widened perplexed eyes herself. As she looked at her all she could do was silently look on, but before any words could emerge in her mind to say. There were murmurs of sound from outside the room!

Turning around as she heard them, immediately Miya whispered agitated, "Tch! Damn it! Looks like I got no time!" With that quickly she ran back into the room and started to gather her things together as hurriedly as she could!

As she did this, Yui quickly went to the door herself, moving it she made a gap that she peaked out of. Looking on she could see Laito ahead in a daze as he was still laid out and concussed from the blow Miya had unleashed on him.

However walking on down from another direction, Ayato yawned as he asked tiredly and annoyed, "What the hell's going on here, what's with all the noise?" Then seeing his brother lying down before him in a pathetic mess, he asked him with a dismissive look on his face, "Huh? Laito? What're you doing? Did you piss Subaru off again?"

Glad to see he wasn't suspecting anything, Yui turned back to look in her room. As she did, she saw that Miya had pulled on her blue shorts and had somehow got her turquoise T-shirt back on. Looking on at her as she was pulling on one of long her red and blue diamond patterned socks, she couldn't help but ask her, "Miya-chan?"

Obviously still agitated she replied with a slightly angry tone, "What!?"

Hearing her, Yui was at first nervous in asking. But she decided to do so anyway, "Before.. you, you really didn't mean to kiss Laito-kun, did you?"

At this question as she finally pulled on one of her socks, Miya looked at her with utter disgusted disbelief before telling her annoyed, "Of course I didn't! I was only luring in that parasite so I could send him flying further when I hit him! I'd rather be sick!"

With that she went to pull on her other sock, as she said that though Yui couldn't help but feel relief inside knowing that, that was all it was. However quickly she heard another voice from outside the door, "Just what is the cause of all this ruckus?"

Turning immediately as she heard it, Yui peaked out the door again. There she saw before her with his back turned as he looked on at Laito's unconscious form with Ayato standing nearby, it was none other than the strict and sharp rule enforcer. Reiji.

Quickly clicking the door closed, she turned back to Miya as she told her, "Oh no! Reiji-san is outside!"

Hearing this as she just managed to pull her other sock on, the heterochromia eyed girl had picked up her phone off the bed. Then knowing who was outside she said bitterly, "Dammit!"

Yui then spoke her own scared thoughts as she said, "This is bad! There's no way for you to get out Miya-chan! With the hallway crowded with them, you'll be spotted and-"

"There's no other choice then!" Miya said as she quickly went and picked up her black bag. With that done she went towards the window, opening it she looked out and quickly judged it's height. Seeing it was right she said further, "I'll just have to take the shortcut out!"

Hearing this and seeing her beginning to climb out it, Yui quickly ran to her side! As she did, she asked her with alarmed eyes as she started to panic inside, "Miya-chan! What're you doing?! Why've you climbed outside the window? What do you mean by-"

"It means as I said!" With that looking down from the great height they were at, she informed Yui with of all things a smile on her face, "I'm taking the shortcut, by jumping!"

Horrified to hear this though, Yui told her desperately, "Miya-chan! You can't jump from this height! There' no way you'll survive! You'll-"

"Don't worry I'll be fine! I have a little something in me that let's me get out of these kinds of situations unscathed!" However she then admitted, "...Plus, it'll give you a hint as to why I got into so much trouble in the past."

Not understanding these ambiguous words, all Yui could do was stare at her. But before she could ask anything, she could hear voices again from the outside, this time she could hear Laito! He was awake now and soon he would-!

Her eyes widening Yui was terrified! However Miya saw there was no more time to hesitate, looking to her friend she told her, "Looks like I can't say anymore! Sorry Yui-ko, this'll have to wait till next time, just deny whatever that parasite says okay?"

Then as she heard these words, Yui looked back and suddenly before she could make a reply. Miya jumped forwards, with her eyes clenched shut in hard focus and bag in hand she started to fall to the ground below!

_**FWOOSH!**_

Looking on with on with horrified eyes Yui saw her friend fall straight into some bushes below! She was silent as she felt her heart race with terrible anxiety... for what if Miya had? Then suddenly making her look on with astonishment, the blonde haired girl saw her friend pop up out of the bushes. She was now covered in a mess of leaves with a few brambles clawing into her!

The orange haired girl quickly dusting herself off with brief annoyance felt eyes looking at her, turning to her friend she waved to her brightly to show that everything was A-okay! She'd made it! As she did this, Yui could still hardly believe it! Miya had made it down unhurt! How could she do that!? Why-?

Then at once she heard the murmurings of the brothers again! Their voices sounded angered now, but still all she could do was look back down and out through the window once more. As she did, she saw Miya look up to her. Then watching her as she ended her wave, she heard her call out some words gently to her, "_Be safe, Yui-ko! I'll see ya later!_"

Hearing these words, Yui momentarily forgot her fear and the questions she had inside. As she did, a smile came to her own face and quickly she spoke at the same volume as she told her, "_I will! Bye, Miya-chan!" _Then as she saw her say these words, Miya nodded and with that she quickly took off and ran into the woods carrying her bag with her.

Watching her as she ran away into the distance and disappeared into the trees of the forest, Yui was hugely relieved inside... she was so glad that she'd gotten away! Then as she went to turn back around, she saw that down by her side was something that glittered in the afternoon sun, it was Miya's long pearl and blue jewel tear drop ended earring.

Noticing it, Yui bent down and took the piece of jewellery into her hands. After gazing at it for a moment, she held it up towards her chest with both hands. Doing this she couldn't help but say aloud gently remembering the happy night they'd shared together, "Miya-chan..."

"So, that was the name of the one who intruding on us, is it?"

Turning around quickly with a start as she heard this voice, Yui then saw before her. It was none other than the strict spectacled enforcer of the house, it was Reiji.

Looking up to him terrified as she saw his red eyes peering down at her, Yui then uttered nervously holding Miya's earring closer to her, "Reiji-san...?"

It was clear he was not pleased as he stared down at her, then pushing his glasses back into place with his right gloved hand he decided to ask her, "Answer me this, were you deliberately hiding her away from us all that time last night?"

Hearing this question, Yui shivered inside. She was nervous and didn't know how to answer him as he looked at her in such a domineering way, for if she said the wrong thing she knew that she would pay severely. So she hesitated as she looked down to the floor.

"Oh yes she was!" It was then that Laito walked up from behind Reiji, imposing himself upon the conversation he grinned menacingly with his fedora hat now in his hand.

As he came forwards, Yui looked on with terrible worry as she saw him. However quickly she remembered Miya's brief words of advice, it was only Laito who saw her. If she said no now then maybe-

"I found both Bitch-chan and Cow-chan in bed together... scantily clad!" He added still grinning away smugly, he then placed his hat back on to the top of his head.

Acting quickly, Yui forgot herself and said defensively,"Miya-chan was just staying the night here! She and I didn't do-"

Interrupting Yui as she started to protest, Reiji asked her, "So you do admit it?"

Covering her mouth quickly as she realised what she just said, Yui now knew with terrible anxiousness that she was treading on hot coals! However knowing it would only get worse if she lied now, she admitted though with dread and slight shame, "Yes... I allowed Miya-chan to stay the night in my room, " then quickly she decided to explain, "But it wasn't for anything perverse! She needed my help, so I let her have some food and-"

Sighing as he heard her say this, Reiji was further displeased as he told her, "So? Not only did you harbour a fugitive, you let her scrounge food from us as well?"

Not liking how he'd taken her answer, at once Yui tried to explain, "No that's not it! I-"

"I do not wish to hear your excuses! You will be disciplined thoroughly for these events in due course!" However he then decided to ask her something that was more critical at that moment, "Now... the next question I will ask you, will determine the fate of your friend and how severe your punishment will be!"

With that hearing these words as she saw also saw the deadly gaze that was emanating from Reiji's eyes. Yui looked up to him terrified, trembling inside as she continued to hold Miya's earring in both of her hands, it was as though a great chilling shadow was coming over her. Feeling it she couldn't help but utter in an almost silent whisper, "_Miya-chan..._"

As she whispered that treasured name aloud, it was then that Reiji asked the question and soon would come Yui's answer which would not only affect her fate. But that of her dear friend as well...


	10. Chapter 10 : The Lure

_**.:Chapter Ten : The Lure:.**_

"Tch!" Wincing, Miya was rubbing the side of her left leg as she sat in her chair in the classroom. Annoyed she tried to soothe the pain that was causing her limb to ache slightly, but as it continued on she couldn't help but whisper aloud, "Looks like I might have overdone it back there..."

For after escaping from the Sakamaki mansion and running into the woods, she'd made the long trek on foot back to her and her mom's house. Then after eating a little of the food she'd been given, she'd prepared everything she needed to, she got changed into her uniform and had made it to the academy on the bus.

She was glad everything had gone smoothly up to that point, however ceasing her rubbing she looked towards the empty seat and desk that was across from her on the left side of the class. It caused a pulse of saddened worry to race inside of her heart, for the occupant who should have been there wasn't.

Looking at it she couldn't help but say, "I hope Yui-ko's okay?" For thinking back to when she had to run, she felt bad that she had to leave her behind. But there was no other choice at that time and she knew it.

But it still didn't stop the guilt rising up within her, then looking to the clock that was up on the wall of the class. She could see it was quarter past eight, seeing this she then commented,"She should have arrived by now, where is she?"

For even the two Sakamaki brothers who were in their class hadn't arrived through the door yet, which really concerned her. Then the terrible possibility occurred to her, though she dreaded it, "I hope she didn't get found out..." and as she said that, she couldn't help but also add as she imagined that disgusting parasite again and his awful words, "...She's not being punished is she?"

As that horrible idea occurred to her, she simply shook inside more with guilt. Upon her lap she couldn't help but wring her hands together tightly as she desperately hoped that wasn't what was going on! For she couldn't bear the idea of her being harmed because of her! Then as she imagined that, her fists tightened up, for if those guys did anything! She would-!

"_Tadao Miya-san!" _

Suddenly pulling her out of her souring angered thoughts, the orange haired girl looked up in surprise. Even the rest of the class were all looking up a little startled at this announcement.

After a moment though, the heterochromia girl eyes widened in recognition at the sound of that voice as she uttered, "Hey! It's that four eyes! What does-?"

"_Will Tadao Miya-san, make haste and come swiftly to the school announcement's room for a briefing, and please do not keep me waiting!" _

With that the announcement was ended. Staring at the intercom silently for a moment, Miya was baffled. However as it then sunk in what had been said, with awful realisation she knew that the dreadful possibility had come true, "Oh no! Looks like she was caught!"

Gripping her hands hard on her lap, she knew she had to do something! "I gotta make sure nothing's happened to Yui-ko! I've got to right things!" Quickly uttering this to herself she got up and moved away from her desk, going towards the classroom door. As the other students began to utter and gossip amongst themselves about why she was going as she left, Miya proceeded down the hallway at a fast pace to go and find that room!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here it is!" Miya said as she finally got to the right room! Looking at it for a moment, she felt her heart race with anticipation and slight anxiety. But she knew she couldn't delay this, "Okay! Let's do it!" So saying that she grasped the cold knob and turned it, making the door open she said gently, "Excuse me..."

With that she proceeded cautiously inside, there before her. In front of the microphone that was in the centre of the room. There was Reiji, dressed in his smart uniform that consisted of his black jacket which covered the black shirt and red vest he had on top of it. Then to finish was his red necktie, which was behind his his arms that were folded as he looked to her with a cold hard stare. Looking to her as she came in, he revealed, "You're late."

He was obviously not in a positive mood as he stared at her with his light red eyes that were framed by his spectacles. Miya herself hearing this critique and seeing the usual strict and harsh atmosphere that surrounded him, felt like she'd entered a cold hellish freezer as she closed the door behind her. However she wasn't going to let this guy get to her! So silently she stared back at him...not saying a word.

As the quietness filled the air, it was then after a moment of studying her. That Reiji spoke, "You are Tadao Miya-san, correct?"

Then hearing this, the orange haired girl simply answered, "I am."

Hearing this answer, Reiji then proceeded onto his next question, "Do you know Komori Yui-san?"

After a moment, Miya made her response as she said, "I do, she's my friend."

Reiji then was silent again as he continued to study her, unchanging he continued to simply stand with his arms folded as Miya looked back to him. She was beginning to feel uneasy by his piercing red eyes, but her worries and guilt still continued to swell awfully inside of her. So she asked him, "Hey? Is she okay? Why hasn't she come to school tonight?"

Listening to this question, Reiji then informed her, "She is currently preoccupied and is staying behind within the confines of the mansion."

As she heard this, Miya picked up though on one thing he hadn't explained, "Why?"

Reiji hearing this question this time, didn't answer her as instead simply he stared at her still.

Miya seeing him do this, felt her anxiety bubble and overflow inside her. So she decided not to beat about the bush anymore! "Look if you're talking to me now because of what happened last night, then please don't blame Yui-ko! It's not her fault! So don't-!"

"So you admit it?" Reiji remarked as he saw her begin to crack under his harsh gaze. He then asked her, "You were within the premise of the mansion last night?"

Then seeing the confirmation that this discussion was about that, Miya answered him, "Yeah I was..." however she proceeded on as she didn't want Yui to be in trouble because of her! "But look! I'm sorry I barged in without permission! I didn't have a choice and I didn't mean to cause trouble!" Looking to Reiji she then saw that cold and silent hostility hadn't left his eyes at all, so feeling desperate she told him, "Look I'm trying to take responsibility here! I just want to-"

"Don't bombarde me with pointless plea's," with that said as he stopped her irritating ramblings, the strict enforcer then told her, "I want you to simply and clearly state the reasons why and what you were doing, invading the privacy our home?"

Seeing him disregard her words so coldly, made Miya annoyed just looking at him. However, she knew making an argument about it wouldn't make the situation any better, so with that she went on to describe her situation to Reiji. How she'd been left behind without any food in her home by her mother, why she couldn't get help anywhere else and to finally how she got to the mansion. Then she went on to describe how she'd met up with Yui and that they'd simply studied, chatted and hung out together. Afterwards how they'd gone to sleep and how they were both disturbed by that parasite and pervert Laito, earlier that morning...

"Then I managed to get out! And I ran for it, making it back home and... well here I am now," she said as she finally finished her summary of events.

It was then that as she finished that she re-focused her eyes back onto Reiji. As she did, she saw he looked at her coldly, for he was still clearly disapproving of her choice of actions for the previous evening. This was so annoying! Nothing she could do could satisfy this guy! So once again she tried to appease him somehow, hoping he'd let her and Yui off the hook! "Look will you just let me do something about this already!? I'll do whatever I have to, to make amends about this! I'll get my mom to pay for the food! I'll do chores around that damn mansion if you want me to! Or I'll do a favour for you! Just-!"

"That's enough!" Reiji said as he interrupted her irritating ramblings again. Sighing for a moment he was getting tired of this woman and her petty attempts of excuses, then looking he saw she had that annoyed look in her eyes again. He himself wasn't entertained in the slightest either by this situation, but he knew that he had to get to the true core of the problem that was presented. So he told her, "Those irresponsible actions you did and the results from them will will be sorted out in due course... but more importantly right now..."

Puzzled Miya repeated, "Right now?" For what could possibly be more important at that moment?

"You are going to answer me this," as he said this he saw her looking at him utterly puzzled. However Reiji didn't pay heed to this as he then asked her with an absolute serious look in his eyes as he put his hand to his glasses, "Did Yui reveal the truth to you of what myself and my brothers are?"

Blinking as she heard this, Miya didn't get it at first what he was talking bout as she replied baffled,"Huh?" Reiji though didn't answer her as he continued to look at her with judgemental eyes. Then after a little quiet moment between them both, the orange haired girl thought back to what had happened the night before...

It then occurred to her as she did remember something Yui had said, though not thinking anything of it she replied, "... Well sure, she did reveal that one thing about you guys, but-"

Reiji though hearing this confirmation obviously wasn't impressed as he let a sigh escape his lips as he said, "Honestly, more troubles upon troubles! I never thought she would be this careless!"

Miya though not understanding what the big deal was, then told him not hiding her annoyance anymore, "It's not my fault, and I don't care about that! I just-"  
His eyes narrowing, as he heard her treating this as something so trivial. Reiji then told her, "Well you should!"

Seeing him say this, Miya could see he was angry as his red eyes seemed to flash behind his spectacles. However she didn't get it, why was he mad? If anyone should be, it was her!

But she didn't get a chance to voice her angry thoughts, as Reiji recovering his composure then told her, "Now... this matter will have to be corrected." Not understanding why he was saying that, Miya surprised heard him say next, "I will have you accompany us on our journey home tonight."

Perplexed as she heard these words come out of his mouth, Miya then asked, "Huh?! Why do you want me to do that? What would-?"

"You are worried about Yui-san are you not?" He asked her. As he did this, she could see that on his lips was now a smile. However she didn't trust it at all as she felt a chill go down her spine!

Reiji then seeing this reaction from Miya informed her further, "If you are, you might as well come with us... if you wish to see her alive and well."

As he said these words to her, Miya almost felt like he was making a threat! She didn't like it! However reluctantly she knew the only way she'd be able to make sure Yui was okay, was by going along with the request. So looking at him, she replied with a serious resolve in her eyes, "...Alright then, I'll do it... I'll go with you guys after school." But she was going to let him know right there and then, "But Yui better be okay! Otherwise you're gonna have hell to pay!"

Reiji hearing her say these words couldn't help but chuckle, looking to Miya he told her as his smirk continued to linger, "Very well then... when the school day ends, meet me and my brothers at the school entrance." With that said he started to walk away, however he decided to inform her, "And this time, make sure you're not tardy."

Not liking the grin on his face, Miya then simply uttered back to him, "Screw you!"

To which in reply Reiji continued to smirk and with that he left through the door, leaving Miya behind who still didn't understand what was going on entirely. However inside she felt an urging to be on guard... for she knew that these brothers couldn't be trusted!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Urgh..." Aching as she moved, it was finally then that Yui stirred awake. Blinking her eyes tiredly she was looking up towards the ceiling of her room.

Looking at it, she was puzzled as she asked, "How did I...?" Then underneath she realised that she wasn't where she should be. For instead of the softness of her duvet covers and bed's mattress, it was the rough texture of her bedroom carpet.

As she realised that's what it was, she lifted herself up still aching all over. Then she saw that she was still in her nightdress, "Why am I still dressed like this? Why-"

Stopping though she felt something in her right hand, looking to her gripped fingers she then uncurled them and there in it was a long pearled earring with a blue tear drop jewel on it's end. As she gazed at this piece of jewellery, it was quickly then that Yui's memories flooded back to her in a flash as her eyes widened!

"_Did you reveal the truth of our_ _race to her?"_

_At once hearing those words Yui replied, "No of course I didn't Reiji-san! I wouldn't want-"_

"_You would say that though wouldn't you? That's to be expected," it was clear that Reiji didn't believe her as he revealed, "But your words can't be trusted at this point, due to your actions thus far..." then turning away from her, he started to walk to the door as he told her, "I will have to acquire the truth directly." _

_Hearing him as he said this, Yui didn't like what this could entail, so she asked him, "What do you mean by that Reiji-san?"_

_Seeing that his wording was beyond her capacity to understand, the spectacled vampire then informed her coldly, "It means I will get the truth from the individual herself... and if you have lied to us and she knows..." with that he revealed to her the sentence that would be carried out, "Her life will be forfeit." _

_Horrified to hear this, Yui's eyes widened as she immediately went to stop him, "Reiji-san! No you can't! Please-"_

_Quickly Yui didn't get the chance to chase after him, for suddenly grabbing her right arm from behind, a chilling amused voice said, "No, no, no Bitch-chan!" _

_Her eyes widening in terror, Yui was brought face to face with Laito's vibrant green eyes that peered down at her. As a sinister smile graced his features, he informed her, "It's not time for you to go play outside!" _

_Then before she could even think to ask a question, Laito then spun her around and slammed her against the wall! Gasping in pain as her back hit impacted against it, he then pinned her arms making her unable to move. _

_Seeing he'd got her right where he wanted her, he then informed her, "It's time for you to be punished!" As he spoke in that terrible devilish tone of his, he moved forwards and started licking the left side of her neck. _

_Feeling chills go down her spine as she felt the slipperiness of his saliva dribble onto her skin, Yui spoke up desperate to make him let go of her, "Laito-kun! Stop this! I-!" _

_However she didn't get a chance to say another word, as suddenly Laito bit his sharp fangs straight into her! Pained as she gasped, Yui immediately felt her strength beginning to leave her as the terrible stinging spread about her while the fedora hatted vampire sucked out her blood strongly. Amused as he felt her tremble and shake underneath him, he drew in a few deep gulps before he withdrew for a moment and informed her with an intoxicated sigh, "You're still as delicious as ever!" _

_Then as she looked up at him breathlessly, Laito licked his lips as the marks he made started to weep with blood, he continued to smirk and said, "That friend of yours looked quite appetising too, I'll have to get a sample before the end!"_

_Hating the idea of that happening, Yui despite being so pained protested as she tried to shake him off her telling him, "No! Don't do that! I don't what that to happen! Please-"_

_Quickly though Yui was cut off again, as she was suddenly spun around and slammed into the carpeted floor! As she gasped loudly hitting her head, Laito grinned as he said getting more and more excited,"Oh yes! That's what I love the most Bitch-chan! I love you being so feisty! Especially so early in the day like this!" _

_Lying on the floor, Yui was terribly pained and she could feel her consciousness as well as her strength fading. However Laito was now getting to the best part, hanging over her he asked, "Now? Where do you want me to start?" _

_Feeling one of his hands leave her arms, Yui felt it drift to the top of her chest as he lay his cold fingers. He asked her then simply as he began to trace over her, "The top?" _

_Then saying that, he moved down and pushing her nightdress up a little, he trailed his cold fingers along the side of her right leg that was now exposed as he asked her grinning away, "Or the bottom?" _

_Yui though simply turned her head away, not wanting to give him an answer. However her strength was rapidly escaping her and she knew sadly she didn't have the power to fight against him anymore. _

_However seeing her move like this, Laito decided he'd got his answer and grinning he said, "Top it is then!" With that said he pulled the top of her nightdress down slightly, he was beginning to expose one of the softest parts of her. _

_Then at that moment just as he was moving his mouth down, exposing his fangs to plunge them into her soft flesh, there was a shout. _

"_Laito! Don't delay! Come here now!" _

_Annoyed as he heard this announcement, Laito moved himself up and uttered, "Ohh! Just when I was having so much fun!"_

_Yui looking up to him breathlessly, couldn't think of anything at all... then her vision started to darken more as she heard Laito again, "Well... I'll just take a little sip more!" _

_With that he pierced his fangs into the left side of her neck once more... after a few long moments, he'd had his fill as he finally withdrew. Getting up he moved to the door, then before leaving he told Yui,"Now Bitch-chan... be a good girl and stay right there... I'll see you again later!"As she heard those words, _

_**CLICK**_

_There was then the sound of a lock shutting and the world around her finally faded into darkness... _

As she remembered all these events, Yui immediately got up! Panicked she ran to the door of her room, she moved the knob hurriedly! But terrified she found it to be locked! Seeing this, her heart raced with horror!

Quickly banging on the wooden surface of the door, she cried out, "Hey! Can anyone hear me!" However there was no reply! Again she tried to cry out, banging on it a little more loudly she spoke urgently, "Anyone! Please let me out! Please! ANYONE!?"

But there was no reply to her plea's at all! As the silence lingered around her, Yui then looked to the window and she saw how dark it had become... "How much time has past?"

Asking this question, it was then she realised that the others must have gone to school without her. As she thought this and saw the door again, she knew with terrible grief there was nothing she could do! She couldn't escape!

Then as these realisations came, she looked again to the earring that was in her hand. Looking to it, as it sadly shone in the light she couldn't bear the thought of the fate that was waiting for her friend... falling to her knees, holding the piece of jewellery tightly in both of her hands. She prayed loudly, "God please...please don't let anything bad happen to her!" Saying that, tears began to leak from her eyes as she was pleading, "Please... please keep Miya-chan safe!" With that she sobbed alone in the emptiness of her room within the haunted mansion...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was then the end of the school night, walking forwards towards the door of the limousine following the rest of the brothers. Miya could hear the voices of the surrounding female student groupies who said aloud to themselves, watching her leave "Ah! I knew it! I knew that's what Tadao-san really wanted!" "Man! I'm so jealous! Why does someone like her get to go with the Sakamaki's!" "I bet she's loving every minute of it!"

Annoyed as she heard these ridiculous comments, Miya then uttered aloud to her herself, "You guys wish!" With that she got inside the luxurious long vehicle.

Making it inside, she set her herself down along with her book bag. As she did this, sitting back she looked up to the lights shining down as she sighed and asked quietly, "Just what do these brothers wanna say to me anyway?" However the one thing that was on her mind the most was one person, "I just hope Yui-ko's doing okay..."

Then as she said those words, she felt someone sit themselves beside her. Turning she looked and saw that it was none other than the music guy! Looking at him quietly, she saw his earphones again in his ears and saw that the cable was connected to the MP3 player which was tied around his neck by a wire of some kind. As she saw it, she wondered if it was a new choker of some kind?

Looking at him listening to his music so intently, Miya was quiet as she studied him. She wondered if this guy was a weirdo like the rest of the brothers?

Shuu himself in the meantime despite listening to the wondrous works of Beethoven could feel a gaze looking at him. Turning his head to look at Miya, he asked her in his tired dull voice, "What? Do you want something?"

Seeing his sapphire blue eyes, Miya had to admit they were nice. But she didn't like the look of them because of the coldness they emitted, so turning her face away from him she told him, "No!"

Then at that moment as she moved her face, she opened her eyes. Doing this a pair of familiar green irises peered into her own odd coloured ones as he smiled and told her, "Hello again there, Cow-chan!"

It was Laito! Hurriedly in moments Miya pulled herself back and away from him! Colliding into Shuu, the music listening vampire feeling the impact told her mad, "Oi! That hurt!"

Ignoring him though, Miya was totally on edge! Looking at Laito hatefully she told him angrily as though she'd tear him apart like a wild-cat, "You stay the hell away from me!"

Seeing her reaction and hearing her threaten him like this, amused Laito as he laughed and said, "My! Oh my! Someone's certainly in a fiery mood!"

This simply made Miya angrier as she gritted her teeth, however it was finally then that the other brothers had made their way into the Limousine. As they all made their way inside, they settled themselves down and as Reiji finally made himself comfortable too he announced, "Now let's be on our way!"

With that said, the door to the vehicle was quickly closed and as it was, the band of brothers and their guest were transported and driven into the depths of night... the final results of which at the end of that destination, was something only fate would know...


	11. Chapter 11 : The Agreement

_**.:Chapter Eleven : The Agreement:.**_

"Mmm..." Aching in pain, Yui was lying down upon her pink canopy bed, still dressed within her white nightdress. Cradling her stomach with one of her free hands, it was hurting her and sadly with no way out of the room, she couldn't soothe herself.

But despite the hunger that was now plaguing her, the thing she was more concerned with was the unknown fate of the individual who's earring she continued to hold in her other hand that was resting upon her pillow. Looking at it, as it's blue tear drop jewel sparkled in the light. Her worried and anxious emotions pulsed strongly inside of her, as she imagined her friend's smiling face in her mind.

For more and more, as the horrible possibilities continued to haunt her of what might be happening to her outside the confines of her room. It made her heart ache inside with sorrow and guilt.

As these feelings continued to swell and rage within her, she gripped the earring then in both of her hands tightly. Doing this she closed her eyes as she prayed aloud desperately in a soft trembling voice, "Please... please be alright...Miya-chan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the person in question, was sitting down and was currently travelling within the long black Limousine of the Sakamaki's. However it was clear looking at her with her eyes closed and with a sour expression on her face as her eyebrow twitched. She was not in a good mood!

For next to her on her left side was Laito, "Fu! Fu!" Humming aloud pleased he had his hand in Miya's hair and was fiddling with it's strands playfully between his fingertips. After she had ignored him for the first part of the journey, he'd now resorted to this and had been doing it for the last ten to fifteen minutes!

As he continued this, the orange haired girls annoyed thoughts were increasing more and more as she was trying to desperately ignore his bothersome presence, '_Irritated! Really irritated! Really super irritated!' _

Laito sensing her boiling rage was only more amused and so as a smile continued to grace his face, he moved his hand up and behind her neck as he then traced and stroked his finger over her right cheek. Now really getting mad, Miya's angry thoughts were on the verge of smashing up to the surface, '_Really super fucking irritated!'_ As her clenched hands trembled on her lap, she was ready to snap! 

Seeing this Laito with a grin on her face, then reached over and with an air of amusement in his voice he told her,"You're so cute... Cow-chan!" With that said he pecked her on the cheek with his lips.

_**SMACK!**_

Acting immediately Miya smacked Laito away from her! Practically snarling she turned and told him angrily, "Will you quit that! That's really fucking irritating! You keep your disgusting self away from me!"

Seeing her finally react to him, made the fedora hat wearing vampire laugh aloud heartily as he then told her, "Amazing! Amazing! You're just as much fun as I expected Cow-chan!"

Angered terribly Miya was bristling with rage! She wanted to tear him apart right there and then!

However Shuu caught on the other end of this intense interaction, told them both with a tired irritated sigh, "Noisy... will you both just keep it down?"

Sitting on the opposite seat with his younger brother Kanato next to him, Ayato then decided to speak up himself as he said, "Exactly! You're being more of a nuisance here, then you are at school! You dumb bitch!"

Turning her eyes away from Laito for a moment, Miya turned to Ayato and told him irritated, "Fuck off! I don't wanna hear crap coming from you!"

Hearing her be so disrespectful, put Ayato in a really bad mood. For if he didn't have to keep up appearances, he'd let her have it right there and then! However the thought occurred to him, why were they bringing her back with them?

Turning to the one who'd obviously arranged this, he asked him, "Hey, Reiji!"

The spectacled vampire in the meantime was busily immersed with a particular book he had in his gloved hand. Hearing his younger sibling calling for him, he didn't bother to look up, however he gave him a reply, "...What is it?"

Seeing that he'd got this serious busy four eyes attention, Ayato then asked him, "Why're we bringing this bitch with us to the house? What's going on?"

Hearing him ask, it was then that Reiji sighed himself with irritation. Closing his book for a moment, he looked to his younger red neck tied brother and told him, "Tadao-san is accompanying us to check upon the welfare of Yui... and also to ensure that some corrections are made."

Not understanding what that meant, Ayato repeated puzzled, "Huh? Corrections?"

Reiji then replied simply, "Indeed."

Saying that he turned his gaze to Miya who was continuing to try and hold herself back away from Laito. Seeing her as she continued to bat away his mischievous brother's hands, like a cat would with it's claws. He knew this noisy fuss wouldn't end unless he took action. "Tadao-san," he uttered in his cold serious tone.

"What!?" She replied straight back, with that she smacked Laito's hand away again. Doing this the fedora hatted vampire stopped his teasing for a moment as he looked at his older sibling quietly himself.

Seeing that he'd got her attention, Reiji instructed her, "If you do not like your current seating arrangements, then just simply move yourself to another location... the noise you're making is irritating my ears as well!"

Hearing this simple instruction, Miya silent for a moment became annoyed. For she should have just done that in the first place! So she replied, "Fine then!" With that she got herself up and taking her book bag with her, she moved swiftly away from Shuu and Laito's side of the Limousine.

As she left, the fedora hatted vampire obviously wasn't pleased as he uttered, "Oohh..." However Shuu himself was just glad for the peace and quiet, so he just turned his head as he listened intently to his music once more.

Miya then dropping her bag again, quickly sat herself next to Subaru. She'd just had about enough of this for the night! She just wanted to get this journey over and done with! She had to make sure Yui was okay!

Subaru then himself feeling Miya place herself next to him, turned his red eyes to study her for a moment. Looking at her angered face, he wondered what she was so impatient for?

In the meantime caught in her annoyed thoughts, Miya then could feel his eyes on her. Turning her own heterochromia coloured irises to look at him, she wasn't in a good mood as she asked him not bothering to hide her irritation, "What? You got something to say too!?"

Hearing this aggressive tone being given to him, Subaru was almost surprised. However he too became just as soured and so simply turning his face away from her, he uttered, "No..."

Miya seeing him turn his face away from her, was glad at least she finally going to get some kind of peace. So turning her own face away, she looked down to her hands again and was silent like the rest of the brothers were, for the rest of the Limousine's homeward bound journey...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making it through the grand entrance doors of the mansion. Miya walked and followed behind the brothers as they all walked forwards, it was then they made it towards another pair of wooden doors. Following the siblings through Miya entered what she assumed to be the Living Room, there she saw pale coloured pastel creamy walls with a golden chandelier shining on down.

Seeing that as well as the blue coloured arm chairs and couch, along with various art pieces and antiques. she couldn't help but comment internally, '_Man... talk about fancy!_' Though that was to be expected from rich people she supposed.

However she didn't have time to contemplate anymore of these details for it was then the brothers had all placed themselves in different spots within the room. Ayato had sat himself quickly in one of the blue coloured armchairs, while both Laito and Kanato sat upon the long couch that was next to it. Shuu had placed himself at a further distance, he was lying upon a brown coloured couch and it looked like he was already napping as his earphones continued to play his music. Looking at this, Miya couldn't believe how much sleep he needed! Another thought came to her, '_Lethargic much?'_

Then looking she saw that Subaru had his back against the wall, his eyes were closed and disinterested while Reiji himself stood before a small wooden brown table that was in front of the long blue couch Laito and Kanato were sat upon.

Miya herself making it onto the sea green carpet that was on the floor, was quiet as she looked at all the brothers. They were all utterly silent as they concentrated their gazes on her, the orange haired girl didn't understand what was going on in the slightest! However at the same time she felt utterly uncomfortable being in that space... but she just wanted this over with, so she asked, "Look...since we're all here now, what's the deal? What do you guys wanna say to me exactly?"

Hearing her ask this question as he concentrated his light red eyes upon her. Reiji couldn't help but think she was quite calm for the situation she was in, however he decided to enlighten her as well as his siblings, "...Indeed, I did promise corrections would be made here didn't I?"

Listening to this word being repeated again, Miya then started to say as she got annoyed, "I don't care about corrections you idiot! I just wanna know about Yui-ko! What's-"

"Everyone..." Ignoring Miya, Reiji then directed his voice to the rest of his brothers as he informed them, "Yui has revealed information to our guest, about our true identities."

As these words fell from Reiji's lips there was a collective silence. However looking to the brothers that were closest to her, Miya could see that on Ayato's, Kanato's and Laito's faces that they all had surprised expressions.

Quiet she then heard Ayato ask Reiji as he confirmed what his older brother had said, "What? Chichinashi's let this Bitch know the truth?"

Reiji confirmed this as he replied, "It appears so," then turning his eyes to the confused girl, he asked her with a smile coming to his face, "That is the case, is it not?"

Miya not getting this in the slightest replied then, "...Sure?" However she didn't understand this fuss that was going on so added, "So what?"

However it's then that Ayato, finally understood the real reason why it was that Reiji had brought this girl to the house. A sharp toothed grin came upon his face, as it did he uttered, "This'll be good...!"

As he said that, Miya could hear a sinister tone in his voice and perplexed she asked, "Huh?"

Kanato then getting it himself, couldn't help but giggle to himself as his shoulders shook, he said almost on the verge of hysterics, "I see now...! I see! So that's what's going on is it?"

Getting creeped out by this reaction, Miya felt chills go down her spine as she saw Kanato's widened dark ringed eyes staring at her.

Laito himself then simply smiled cunningly as he then said, "Hmm... things are gonna get real delightful now!" With that he couldn't help but lick his lips, in hungry anticipation.

Hearing that phrase from Laito as he licked his lips, Miya could only imagine what he meant by that! However it was then that the triplets raised themselves from their seats. As they did, the orange haired girl saw chilling smiles on their faces. The look of them sent terrible shivers down her spine! The three sinister young men, seeing her looking at them with perplexed eyes started to approach her and as they did, she started to step herself backwards. For something was really badly wrong here!

Ayato seeing Miya on edge, was enjoying her discomfort intensely and as he was, he told her,"I'm gonna pay you back in full for all the crap you've put me through! You bitch!"

Kanato then smiling manically himself added, "Indeed... Teddy and I have been waiting to have a chance to punish you fully," with that turning to his cuddly companion he asked him, "Right Teddy?"

Pulling herself further and further back, Miya really didn't like where this was leading to! Inside she could feel the flight or fight response, literally shrieking inside of her like an alarm to do something! However she was still perplexed, for what the hell was going on!? Why was-?

It was then as she continued to retreat backwards, that she came into contact with the tall Living Room doors, seeing them startled she looked up. However turning her gaze back down, she saw the three young men were practically on top of her!

Laito then seeing that she had now nowhere to go, added smiling with sinister intentions, "Cow-chan... you'll keep us entertained for this long, long night...won't you?"

Disgusted to hear these words, Miya gritted her teeth as she stared at the three brothers hatefully. Subaru staring on and seeing this girl's reaction to the situation had to admit, it was slightly different to what he'd seen from other humans. But he knew that the result would be ultimately the same and so he turned his face away, not wanting to see it.

Miya herself then seeing there was no time now to open the doors anymore, as the three brothers surrounded her on all sides. She knew it might be difficult to deal with these odds against her, but she gripped her fists tightly as she concentrated hard and got ready for what might come! Looking at the brothers she then told them agitated, "Try and take me if you can! But if you guys are gonna try and use me for a weird ritual, for some fucked up cult, you gotta another thing coming!"

It was then all the brothers hearing this sentence from this girl became still, as they looked at her oddly. Ayato then uttered, "Huh? A cult?"

Kanato stopping just as perplexed repeated, "Ritual?"

Reiji hearing his brothers say this and hearing Miya's agitated words, he walked over and becoming curious himself he asked her, "Those words you've just said... Tadao-san? What made you say them?"

Forgetting her agitation for a moment, Miya baffled then replied, "Huh? What do you mean what made me say that?"

Reiji seeing her I.Q. clearly wasn't that high, he then asked her more simply, "I mean what made you come to the conclusion of us using you for a ritual, why did you mention a cult?"

Hearing this question being put to her, Miya told the spectacled young man, "...Well that's what Yui-ko told me! You guys are occultists or something, right? Cause I heard you mentioning Familiars or something, and that's related to that isn't it?" There was then silence in the air as the answer of Miya's beliefs of them came to light...

Shuu in the meantime listening on from where he was lying, couldn't help but utter out a small chuckle. For that was one thing he'd never heard of he and his brothers being accused of.

Miya though hearing this laugh from the MP3 music listening young man, was utterly baffled still. For what the hell was going on!?

Reiji himself too couldn't help but be amused by this girl's ignorance and so revealed a smile himself. After releasing a little chuckle from his lips, he spoke, "Occultists is it...?"

Then recovering his composure, he decided on the next course of action, "Very well then, Ayato, Kanato, Laito... we won't be recruiting her today."

Hearing this, Ayato turned to look at his older brother and as he did, he demanded, "What!? How can you just suddenly decide that! This bitch is-"

However looking down at his younger sibling, Reiji became imposing immediately and as he did, he told him with a serious cold look in his eyes, "Ayato...!"

Looking up to him and seeing the cold look that was in his eyes, the reddish brown haired vampire then knew he couldn't fight his will. So though deeply irritated he conceded to his brother's wishes, but before walking away he looked at Miya with angered eyes as he uttered, "Tch!"

Miya not understanding what was going on, just simply glared straight back at him with angered eyes herself.

With that done, both Kanato and Laito followed after him. However before leaving the Teddy carrying young man uttered, "Boring..."

Even Laito was disappointed again and so simply sighed as he uttered, "Ah... how dull, I thought we could have such a good time too!"

Not liking these words Miya simply was getting more and more impatient, watching as the three brothers left and Reiji followed after them. It was then she made her demands as she followed behind, "Look what the hell is this all about!? If you guys have got nothing better do with me, then let me go and see Yui-ko right now!"

Turning as he heard her say that so angrily to them, Reiji's curiousness was peaked. Looking at her he asked her as a grin came across his face again, "... You really wish to see her that badly do you?"

Hearing him ask this question, Miya then told him angrily, "Of course I do! Why do you think I came here in the first place!? I'm not here to see you bastards!"

Seeing her being so disrespectful once more made Reiji's irritation flicker inside of him, "I see..." Losing his smile for a moment he studied her... looking at her, he could sense that there was something quite abnormal about this girl.

For thinking about it as he remembered the situation before when he had been outside of Yui's room, with Laito and Ayato. There was no way for her to have made it out of the room and their mansion by normal means in that short span of time. Also with the damage she inflicted upon them, including Kanato... it was clearly unnatural.

It was then at that moment he came to a decision, sitting himself upon the other spare armchair that was in the room, as Miya stood once more upon the sea green carpet. He looked to her and said, "...Well if you do wish to see her, and anytime afterwards, there's going to have to be an agreement that's made."

Perplexed as she heard this, Miya repeated as she stared at the spectacled young man, "An agreement?"

Seeing that she could at least register that much, Reiji's smile returned and looking to her he said, in a rather smug tone, "Correct... and this is what it will be." With that Miya was quiet with suspicious eyes as she listened on...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lying on her bed still, Yui still ached terribly from her hunger. However the thing that was still excruciating for her were her anxious worries, continuing to hold the pearled earring in her trembling hands, she maintained her desperate prayers quietly...

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Suddenly from outside there was movement and sounds! As these few loud bangs sounded on her Bedroom door, she opened her eyes slowly as she noticed them. She asked aloud puzzled, "Are those-?"

"Yui-ko!?"

Hearing this voice, the blonde haired girl immediately startled sat up in bed! She was quiet with widened eyes as she wondered, "Did I just-?"

"Yui-ko! Can you hear me!?"

At the sound of her friend's voice, Yui then knew it! She wasn't imaging things! Quickly getting up and off the bed, she hurriedly ran to the door as she cried out, "Miya-chan?! Miya-chan, is that you!?"

"Yeah it's me! Are you okay!?"

Astounded to hear her, Yui couldn't believe it! But quickly she told her as her heart pulsed fiercely inside of her with worry, "I'm fine! But I can't get out! The door's locked!"

"I know don't worry! This'll be opened up in a second!"

As she heard this, Yui didn't know how she was going to do that! Was she going to knock it down? Or was she-?

"Hey, you parasite! Get this damn thing open already!"

Hearing Miya say this puzzled, Yui repeated, "Parasite?" For thinking, there was only one other time she had said that and that was when-

"Fu! Fu! Why do you need to rush, Cow-chan? This anguish is utterly revelling for me!"

Standing a little aways from the door, Yui could hear Laito's voice! But why was he with Miya? What was going on here!?

"Don't give me that shit! You open this door right this minute!"

Yui was quiet, as she heard Miya demand this out of Laito... she was nervous and confused. For what would happen if-

"Fine! Fine! Your wish is my command!"

_**CLICK!**_

Suddenly the lock was undone! As it was immediately the knob was turned and as it was, quickly opening it there Yui saw her friend before her. Miya, with her orange coloured spiked hair who was dressed in the Ryoutei girl's uniform with an anxious look on her face as she gazed at her with her green and blue heterochromia coloured irises.

Seeing her before her eyes, Yui's confusion escaped her and trembling inside she acted purely on anxious impulse, she ran to her as she cried out, "Miya-chan!"

As she came at her, her friend caught her in her arms! As she did taking a few steps into the corridor, the blonde haired girl looked up to her as she asked worriedly, "Miya-chan! Are you alright!?" With that she touched her cheeks and her hair as she hurriedly checked her over.

Hearing her ask this, her friend just as worried for her put her hands into her blonde hair as she checked too and replied to her, "I'm alright! But what about you? Are you okay, Yui-ko!?"

Laito in the meantime standing to the side watching this emotional reunion, simply chuckled loudly as he commented, "Ha! Ha! This is just great! Bitch-chan and Cow-chan, embracing so strongly like this!" He could feel his perverted excitement build inside as he added with a sigh, "Oh! This is such a turn on!"

At this comment, Miya stopped her worried checks for a moment as she turned and told Laito mad with disgust, "Shut your trap! I don't wanna hear shit from you!"

Yui hearing Miya say this and looking at her, couldn't help but smile in pure relief. They hadn't done anything to her! She was safe... she was... However she was so overcome, that she quickly felt her strength leave and her knees buckled as she fell!  
Feeling her move like this, Miya quickly turned her attentions back as she cried out, "Yui-ko!?" With that she caught her in her arms! Lowering her down gently with her as she crouched, the orange haired girl asked her worryingly, "Yui-ko, what's wrong!? Are you-?"

Listening to the worried tone that was in her voice, the weakened girl apologised as she told her, "I'm sorry Miya-chan... I haven't eaten anything today, so I..."

Hearing her say this with alarm, Miya repeated, "You haven't eaten anything?!"

As she said this, it was then she noticed finally that her weakened friend was still wearing the same nightdress that she'd worn before! Seeing that she became angered as she made a guess at what had happened! Turning her face, she was agitated as she said "Hey!"

Laito hearing this casually continued to look down at the two girls with a rather smug look on his face. He answered her simply, "Hmm?"

Seeing the disgusting look on his face, just made Miya more mad as she then demanded, "Did you leave her locked up in that room all this time, with no way to feed herself!?"

Looking at her angry face simply amused Laito more, so he replied with a smile, "Obviously she was! She was a naughty little Bitch-chan! She had to be punished for sneaking in an intruder like you!"

As she heard him say this in such a casual carefree manner, shocked the heterochromia eyed girl. But quickly she became more bitter with rage as she asked, "How could you!? You guys know she's got Anaemia like this and yet you did this to her!" Biting her lower lip as she continued to see him simply smile more at her words, she practically spat seething, "You bastard!"

Hearing Miya get so angry like this worried Yui as she felt her hand's tighten around her. For if Laito went too far with her, she had no idea what she might do!

However Laito was simply amused more, lowering himself down to their level. He then asked the enraged girl smugly with a smile, "Aww? Do you like me more now? Cow-chan?"

_**THWACK!**_

Suddenly Laito was thrown away! With a single punch to the face from Miya's right fist! Seeing this Yui was absolutely startled with surprise as she stared on with wide eyes!

However the vibrant green eyed young man impacting the floor, wasn't surprised this time. For he was expecting this from her and shocking the two girls he laughed loudly as he said, "Incredible! You really are a real treat, Cow-chan!"

Hearing him laugh like this appalled Miya! Then releasing Yui from her arms, she got up and walked in his direction. As she did she then whispered bitterly mad, "_...Don't screw with me!_"

Yui looking on, was now horribly worried. For at this rate, this wasn't going to-!

As he heard this bitter whisper though, Laito simply chuckled more. Looking up to Miya as she gazed down at him agitated, he told her, "Your power is so exhilarating!" However he had to add looking at her as she finally made it over to him, "... Though you don't seem to be too worried about breaking the agreement you've made with Reiji are you?"

Hearing this, Yui repeated quietly to herself puzzled, "Agreement?"

Miya though now decided to reveal a chilling smile of her own as she told him in a cold tone, "... I'm not breaking it! Because he never said I couldn't hurt you, if you pissed me off! Did he?"

As she said this, Laito simply hummed to himself again as he admitted to her, "No, he didn't!" Then though he had to add to her, "But I gotta say, you must really like me a lot if you're just punishing me with a punch for what I put Bitch-chan through, huh?"

Listening to this, Miya then decided to enlighten him as she said coldly, "Oh? Well that's where you're wrong!" Saying that she explained simply,"That wasn't for what you did to Yui-ko! That was for you fooling around with me in the car!"

Then saying that she moved her right foot and suddenly slamming it, she pushed it down straight down onto Laito's chest! As he gasped suddenly from this impact, Yui cried out in alarm, "Miya-chan!?"

However ignoring her, Miya simply pressed her foot and heel hard into Laito as she then told him seething with rage, "This is what you get for putting Yui-ko through this hell! You parasite!"

Yui seeing this happen didn't like this at all! For though she knew Miya was only standing up for her. Unleashing violence like this on another person wasn't right at all! It wasn't going to-!

Laito though feeling her pressured touch, only laughed as he told her enjoying the results of this provocation more and more, "Ah! How wonderful, Cow-chan ploughing into me with her hard love!" Then seeing the shocked look on the orange haired girl's face he told her, "Why don't you give me more? The touch of you is driving me wild inside!"

Staring at him with baffled eyes as he said this, Miya was silent for a moment. However becoming disgusted again as she saw him look so smug... it triggered something in her. Looking on at him as a cold sadistic smile came to her face, she told him, "Alright then! If that's what you want..." With that she began to press harder and as she did, she told him, "I'll give you all the pain you could ever damn desire!"

Hearing this, Yui didn't like this at all! Immediately she cried out, "No! Miya-chan! Don't do it please!"

Laito though was enjoying this drama and simply smiled as Miya continued to increase the pressure she was exerting into her leg and foot, as it pressed hard into the centre of his chest! Her power was nothing he couldn't handle! For what did she think she could do? When she was-?

However his smile dropped as his thoughts stopped, for as Miya continued to press down her strength was increasing more and more! As it was, he felt his rib cage begin to be suppressed and as it was, he was finding it harder and harder to lift his lungs to breathe! Then suddenly he felt-!

"Agh!" Hearing Laito gasp loudly like this, Yui then could see his eyes widening in agonising horror as he couldn't move under Miya or cry out to stop her! Seeing him in so much pain, she cried out anxiously, "Miya-chan! Stop it now! Laito-kun is-!?" However her friend wasn't reacting to her words at all!

The heterochromia eyed girl, continuing her onslaught as Laito started to writhe and struggle painfully under her, pulling onto her leg to stop. She paid no heed to his suffering as he gasped loudly again making his arms drop. She was caught in a darkened trance of some kind and within her mind she could hear various voices.

"_HA! HA! C'mon you Beast!" "Just try and get us!" "You're nothing! You'll never win! Cause you're just-!"_

As these voices propelled her on and on! Her rage increased more and more with them! For she was going to destroy! She was going to-

"MIYA-CHAN STOP!"

Hearing this cry, Miya's darkened state was suddenly broken! Gasping she felt warm arms wrap themselves around her middle tightly! Turning quickly she saw Yui holding onto her. Looking she then heard her plead with desperate eyes, "Stop please! That's enough now! Please..."

Seeing her look so upset, shook the orange haired girl inside. As she saw the desperate look in her gentle pink eyes, she said softly with concerned eyes, "Yui-ko...?"

Then seeing her like this, she remembered what she was doing and so immediately looking to Laito at her friend's desperate behest, she finally released the pressure and removed her foot from his chest. Quickly as she did this, in seconds the suffering vampire coughed and spluttered as he rolled over curling up as he breathed in and out hard, trying to recover himself. Looking up at Miya as he did this, he gazed at her with pained eyes as he cringed, holding his chest as it ached terribly.

Gazing down at him coldly, she decided she'd done enough to him. However to enforce the point she went on to tell him, "...You better be grateful you've got someone so kind looking out for you like this! Otherwise things could have ended a lot more badly for you!"

Then lowering herself down she looked directly into Laito's vibrant green irises and told him fiercely with angered eyes, "Don't ever... fuck with me again!"

Laito hearing this simply winced more at these words, Miya though simply got herself back up and as she did, she turned to her worried friend and told her, "C'mon, let's go Yui-ko! I'll make you something to eat."

Hearing this Yui simply nodded to Miya's words, with that her friend started to walk down the corridor and as she did she began to follow after her. However walking past the aching vampire who continued to cringe in pain, she told him gently with sad eyes, "...I'm sorry, Laito-kun," then saying that, she quickly followed behind after Miya.

Laito hearing this, turned himself over finally and looking on he watched the two of them disappear from view. However as he continued to ache in pain, he was now certain as he said breathlessly, "That girl... she's not-!" Then gasping a little, he cringed as he uttered becoming angered inside, "She's not normal!"

Walking on ahead though, unaware of the words Laito had said. Yui continued to follow Miya on from behind as they proceeded down the staircase. Though Yui was still feeling relieved and glad to see her, she couldn't help but wonder why the brother's were allowing her friend to be inside of the mansion? Why hadn't they done anything to her? Then remembering the violent exchange that had just occurred, she thought of the mentioning of an agreement. What was it? That was one thing she was going to find out about, very soon...


	12. Chapter 12 : The Anomaly

_**.:Chapter Twelve : The Anomaly:.**_

Sitting down quietly in the kitchen within the mansion, Yui still in her white nightdress was before the wooden table that was there. Her gaze was concentrated on Miya who was before the large stove, she was silently preparing a meal for her to eat as she hovered with a black pan in her hand, slushing the particular mixture she'd brewed in it. She was waiting for it to be done.

As she looked at her doing this not saying a word, Yui then couldn't help but think again about the violent incident that had occurred between her friend and Laito. For since that moment had occurred, the two of them hadn't said a word to each other.

For what was Yui supposed to say to her? She couldn't think of anything at all... but still that power Miya had. She couldn't help but wonder about that too, for how could she have such strength? To the point that she could even pin Laito, a vampire down... then thinking of that, she recalled the chilling dark expression that was on her friend's face. Imagining it sent frightened chills down her spine. For what would have happened if she didn't-?

"It's done!" Stirred out of her thoughts, Yui turned and there she saw Miya coming over with a plate of food in her hand. Silent still, the blonde haired girl watched as her friend lowered the meal before her. Then after leaving a couple of utensils she walked away again as she went to fetch something else.

There before her, she saw with surprise what looked like to be a rice omelette and with some ketchup drizzled on top. Then beside it, she saw that Miya had also scattered a little salad to the side of it.

Looking at it, she then heard her friend again, "There that's it!" With that she saw her return with a blue coloured tray in hand that had a pot of tea on top with a couple of white cups too. Watching she saw Miya place these items down in the centre of the table, as she finally sat herself down in the chair beside her.

Sighing the orange haired girl then spoke, "Well it's good to get that done!" As she said this, she rubbed her forehead tiredly as though she was trying to get some thoughts back together.

As she did this, Yui still said nothing. She felt though that she should, but still... what should she say right now? What would-?

"It's got beef in, you know?"

Stirred out of her thoughts, Yui turned her head back up immediately as she asked, "Huh? What?"  
Seeing the surprised look on her face, Miya simply smiled in amusement as she explained, "The omelette, I put minced beef in it... I heard red meat's good for Anaemia, plus I found some watercress in the fridge and..." it was clear though that the heterochromia eyed girl was struggling with words to say too. So she simply decided to finish saying, "Well, I'm not the best cook... but I hope you like it, Yui-ko."

Hearing her say this, Yui then after a moment made her reply as she said, "Oh yes! Um... thank you, Miya-chan." With that the blonde haired girl picked up the knife and fork that was there, then with them she cut into the omelette and taking up a slice, she put it into her mouth. As she did, her friend poured herself some green tea into one of the white cups.

As she did this, Yui was quiet as she chewed. The omelette had a lovely flavour with the softness of the egg wrapped around the beef and mixed with the vegetables inside of it along with the sauce on top, she found it delicious. As she continued to eat it, she decided then to comment about it to her friend. However looking at her, Yui saw that she had a distant sad look on her face. Looking at it stilled her for a moment, becoming worried about it she tried to think of what to say when-

"I'm sorry..."

Hearing her say this in surprise, Yui then started to ask, "Huh? What-?"  
"For letting you see something so... brutal before, I shouldn't have let you see something like that, I'm sorry," Miya explained as she apologised to her sadly.

As she said this, Yui though quickly wanted to reassure her friend as she told her hurriedly, "Oh! Um, no it's okay Miya-chan! You don't need to apologise."

Smiling a little sadly as she heard her say those words, it was clear that Miya was still feeling awful about it and told her, "...But I do though, I showed you something I shouldn't have, even when you pleaded me to stop, I didn't listen to you and..."  
Hearing her as she became quiet with that sadness, Yui stared at her as quickly that awkward silence came back again. As things became like this, the blonde haired girl struggled with what to say. However thinking about what had happened before, she decided to ask gently, "Miya-chan?"

Quietly as she heard her name being called, the orange haired girl uttered simply, "Hmm?"  
Yui then asked her, her question, "What you did to Laito-kun?... Have you done things like that before?"

As she asked her this question, Miya looked really down then. Holding her cup with both hands, she gripped it a little more tightly as she answered her, "Yeah... I have."

Looking at her as she said this, Yui could tell from the silence that then returned that it was something that her friend didn't want to talk about. So simply she let it drop as she became quiet again, for what Shuu had reported before. Maybe it was true? Was Miya a delinquent in the past?

However looking to her friend who was so sad, she then thought about all she'd done for her so far. Also with her making her food for her like this, she couldn't doubt her! For regardless of whatever happened in the past, she could clearly sense she was a kind and considerate person. So she decided to ask her something else that quickly came to her mind, "Miya-chan?"

Hearing her, asking for her again, the heterochromia eyed girl was quiet as her gaze turned back to her. As it did, Yui then decided to enquire finally about what was mentioned before, "I heard you say before, that you've come to an agreement with Reiji-san. What is it exactly?"

As this question came to her, Miya seeing that she was changing the subject was a little surprised, "The agreement?" For she thought Yui would want to know more about her past, however she couldn't help but be grateful that she was changing the subject and with slight relief she was more than willing to explain, "... Oh? Well that, I thought it was weird at the time when he gave it to me, cause I felt for sure before that he and those guys were gonna attack me or something!"

Yui hearing this became anxious, for she hated the idea of that happening! However before she could dwell on it, Miya carried on, "But... well this is the sum up of it, he basically said that he's willing to overlook the incident of what happened the night before," then sighing with annoyance she added, "Plus he said he'd take me up on my offer of a favour sometime in the future... though I'd hate to know what it might be, he'd want me to do."

As she explained this, Yui couldn't help but feel uncomfortable too. For who know's what Reiji would ask of Miya! But she wondered more about why he'd been so lenient? What he might be-?  
Unaware of her inner thoughts though, Miya continued on, "And... well he said, that if I wanna meet up with you here again in the future, I have to ask permission from him before-"

Hearing this, Yui was really surprised as she asked, "What!? Reiji-san said you can come and see me here again?"

Miya hearing Yui ask this in such an astonished tone, was a little baffled herself at why she responded like this. So she told her as she nodded and said, "Yeah? That's right... " However she continued on as she said, "But as I said, it has to be on his terms... apparently!" She added on a bitter note, then with a sigh she said, "And what's more if I do come here, I'm not allowed to take you out of the grounds of the mansion! You may as well just call it a jail house visit!"

As she said this, Yui was quiet for as Miya stated what it was that Reiji had made her agree to. She wondered if that was all it really was, for thinking of him she was sure there must be something more to this. But hearing Miya's words, she couldn't help but agree with an awkward little laugh, "Yeah... it does seem like that, doesn't it?"

Miya saying this was clearly irritated as she imagined Reiji's smug grinning face in her head and as she did, she simply stated, "It is that way! That's what you get with total control freaks! Honestly!" Then clenching her fist mad, she couldn't help but say aloud, "That damn four eyes!"

Yui hearing the anger in Miya's voice could only laugh awkwardly, however she decided to remain positive as she told her, "... But at least the two of us can continue seeing each other, right?" Then she couldn't help but admit on a happy note, "Plus you can visit... I've never had that before, living here all this time."

As she said these words, Miya then said, "Well... yeah, I mean that's good but..." becoming mad again as she imagined the brothers in her mind. She continued, "What those guys do is just inexcusable! I mean how could they leave you trapped in that room all night! That's just too much! I mean with your condition, who know's what might have happened if I didn't come tonight!... It shouldn't have come to this at all!"

Agreeing with her, Yui nodded to her as she said, "Yeah it shouldn't have..." but she didn't want Miya to get so angry again, so she tried to reassure her as she told her gently with a smile, "But I mean, everything's alright now though... I've got something to eat and you're fine, Miya-chan!" Then becoming quiet she couldn't help but admit, "...Besides, it could have been much worse than this."

Hearing her as she said these words with now a sad smile coming to her face, Miya became suspicious with concern. Looking to her friend, she decided to ask her in a a serious tone, "Yui-ko?" As her friends attention was drawn back to her, the heterochromia eyed girl asked her with concerned eyes, "I know I've already asked you this, like that time with Kanato-kun...but those guys... have they all done things like this to you before?"

Looking to her friend as she spied her melancholy, Yui became quiet then after a moment she looked down to her clenched hands. For once again, to keep the pretence she knew that sadly she had to lie. But it was clear she hated to do it, as she turned her face back up and made herself smile, she told her friend closing her eyes, "... No, nothing like that's happened before, Miya-chan..." but then opening her eyes, her friend's sharp concerned gaze was still resting strongly on her. As it was, she told her though a little more weakly under this intense look, "It hasn't..."

Seeing Yui react like this as she lowered her pink eyes away from her, Miya then decided to be blunt with her,"You're lying again aren't you?"

Gasping as she heard her say this, Yui looked to Miya with widened eyes. She couldn't hide it! She couldn't...

As she became quiet like this again though, Miya though decided to take this as her answer. Sighing she said scratching the back of her head, "I knew it!"

Then removing her hand, she just couldn't believe it and so she asked her, "Yui-ko, why don't you do something about this? Why don't you just ring the cops or talk to some other authority about these kinds of incidents that have happened?"

Listening to her as she enquired her about this, Yui couldn't say anything. She kept her face lowered with a truly troubled sad look on her face, for if she said another word. Who know's what danger she'd place her friend in?

Seeing her become so quiet like this though, Miya couldn't know the full reasons why she wouldn't say anything. However there was one possibility that came to her, "Do you think they can't help you?"

Shivering as she heard her ask her this, Yui gripped her hands tightly upon her nightdress. Doing this, she thought of how so many times she wanted to ask someone to help her out of this situation she was stuck in! She didn't want to be constantly bitten, tormented and tortured... and she didn't want to be a sacrificial bride to these vampires!

But she couldn't beg her unwary and innocent friend for this, so looking up to her sadly with a smile she admitted almost in despair, "... I don't think there's anyone who can." She then felt tears threatening to emerge and as they did, she struggled to talk as her voice wavered she said, "There's no-one that I can-"

"That's not true!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yawning as he walked down the corridor, Shuu had his arms folded behind his head as he breathed out, "So annoying..."

For he was slightly irritated now, with the commotion and noise that the delinquent woman had caused by her coming to the mansion. He'd been left listening to the fuss and tantrums of his younger brothers when she'd gone to fetch Yui with Laito. His siblings still hadn't let Reiji off the hook for the set up he'd made with her and in turn the spectacled young man in his cold demeanour was trying to quell their rage in his usual strict methodical manner.

Having enough of all this useless noise, he was now retreating to the kitchen where he was sure at least he'd get some peace. Then just as he was turning the corner to enter the cooking space-

"That's not true!"

He stopped in his tracks as he heard this cry. Confusing and making him curious simultaneously, he creased his eyebrows as he then lowered his arms and asked, "That was?"

Then hearing movement, he decided to have a look. Resting his back against the wall, he turned his head around the corner of the door as he took a peak to see what was happening.

Within the room, he saw Yui in her nightdress at the table and then he saw that girl with her. However baffling him, he saw that she was now before the surprised blonde haired girl and had her hands grasped in her own ones as she looked down at her with a serious look in her eyes. As he saw this he asked himself quietly, "What is this?"

He was then quiet as he watched and listened on, to see what would happen next...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking up to her friend as she suddenly got up and came over to her. Yui could feel her warm hands wrapped around her own ones as they held her tightly, as they were she was perplexed with surprise as she asked, "Miya-chan...?"

The heterochromia eyed girl then gripped her hands a little more as she told her friend, "Yui-ko it's not true!" Looking determined, she told her seriously, "I can do something for you!"

As she said this, Yui didn't understand what she meant as she asked her, "Huh? What do you mean by-?"

"I can be there for you! I'll help you, Yui-ko!" Then squeezing her hands a little more, she told her with absolute certainty, "I'll make sure those guys don't torment you or hurt you so much like this anymore!" But stopping for a moment, she had to admit, "... Though I acknowledge it, I may not be able to stop them all the time...but somehow I'll think of a way to get you out of this someday!"

Astounded to hear someone say this to her, Yui was speechless with widened eyes. But looking down, she couldn't help but think of the dreadful reality of the way things were, so told her, "Miya-chan... you shouldn't get yourself involved with me like this, I don't want you to suffer for my sake..."

Miya though wasn't going to give up! Looking to Yui she then told her seriously, "I want to be involved!" Her blonde haired friend then turned her face back up to her again in surprise, as she did she continued, "Yui-ko! You're my friend!"

Her heart trembling as she heard these words, Yui was silent as Miya went on to explain, "You've helped me and talked to me when no one else would! You're the first person in forever... that I've bonded with like this," then looking at her with absolute strong sincerity she told her, "I want to be there for you! Just like you have been for me!... I want to help you in whatever way I can, that's the kind of friend I want to be for you!"

Yui hearing this couldn't believe it, she felt so moved inside! As she thought of all the loneliness and sadness she'd been trapped in up to this point and all the wishing she'd made for something like this to happen... Miya now was wanting to help her? As her emotions made her shiver in astonishment and disbelief, she then saw her friend bend down to her and as she did, she asked her with a gentle smile, "Let me help you, Yui-ko."

As she said these words to her, it was then Yui couldn't hold it in anymore. Immediately she started to tremble as her heart raced and as it did, tears quickly came to her eyes. Then in moments they all started to fall, they were overflowing from within inside of her. As she wept though, Miya continued to kneel before her and smiled to her gently.

Sobbing, Yui felt so much relief and happiness that as her tears continued to flow she couldn't think of any words to say. However seeing Miya smiling up to her so gently, it was finally then that after a moment, that she recovered enough of herself to speak, "Miya...chan," gasping a little, she said to her, "Yes! I, Thank you... thank you! I... I..."

However she couldn't continue and seeing this, it was then the caring friend raised herself up. Smiling still, she reached a hand into her black jacket pocket and as she did she brought out her handkerchief and reaching it forwards, she dabbed one of Yui's cheeks as she told her, "It's okay, it's alright now, you don't need to cry anymore."

Nodding as she heard these words, Yui feeling her warm and gentle touch continued to shiver a little. As they stayed like that for a little while, she finally after some time regained enough of herself to smile as she said taking the handkerchief into her own hands, "Yeah I know... I'm sorry, it's just I-"

"Look don't apologise!" Hearing Miya say this, Yui then felt a hand on her head. Looking up to Miya she heard her say to her, "You've done nothing wrong here...you really have got to get out of that bad habit you know!"

As she said this, Yui looking to her friend saw her smiling down warmly to her and gently. As she did this, the blonde haired girl after a moment nodded as she responded brightly, "Yeah... I know..."

As she said that, Miya continued to stroke Yui's head a little more for a few more moments as she smiled. Then feeling she was calm enough, she moved herself quietly away and sat herself back in her chair. As she did, she couldn't help but add, "You are real a handful! I mean you're using up my handkerchiefs more than I do!"

Laughing herself as she heard this, Yui had finally calmed down enough to say, "Yeah... I have recently haven't I?" However it was then she couldn't help but ask, "But why do you carry so many, Miya-chan?"

As she heard this question, Miya taking her white cup back into her hands told her friend why, "I suffer from Hay Fever now and again, so I keep one on me just in case I have a sneezing fit!" With that she took a sip of her green tea.

Seeing her do this, Yui couldn't help but smile at this response. It was then though that as she moved herself slightly, that something fell from her lap.

Hearing this, Miya was curious as she lowered her cup down and asked, "Huh? What was that?"

As she asked this, it was then Yui looked down to the floor. As she did, she saw what had fallen and immediately her eyes lit up in recognition as she said, "Oh yes!" With that she lowered herself and picked the item up.

Curious, the heterochromia eyed girl wondered what it was she was doing? However re-appearing, Yui displayed what it was in her right hand as she told her, "Here Miya-chan! You left this behind before."

It was then that Miya saw what was in Yui's hands, it was her long white pearled and blue tear jewel ended treasure, "My earring!" Looking at it in amazement she asked, "So that's why I couldn't find it!" Looking from it, she turned back to her friend as she smiled to her.

After a moment, a smile quickly returned to Miya's face too and reaching her hand over, she took it and told her friend, "Thanks for hanging onto it for me, Yui-ko!"

As she said this, the blonde haired girl then told her brightly, "It was no trouble, I'm just glad it's back where it should be."

"Almost!" Miya corrected her, then with that she moved it up to her right ear. Quickly fastening it into place with both of her hands, she removed them and there finally the piece of jewellery was returned to it's rightful place as it dangled and shone in the light. As it did, the heterochromia eyed girl smiled as she said, "Now it is!"

Smiling pleased to see this Yui then nodded, so many good things were happening right now that it was beyond belief to her!

Miya clearly was pleased too, however she then noticed, "Yui-ko, you better eat all that omelette otherwise it'll get too cold."

Hearing her, immediately Yui remembered! Quickly she responded, "Oh right! Yes, I'll eat it now!" With that she picked up her knife and fork again as she went to eat what Miya had made for her.

Watching her as she did this, Miya herself simply smiled and with that she returned to her tea as she picked it up. Then with that the two girls happily ate and drank together as they chatted, with a warm peaceful atmosphere surrounding them both within the confines of the Sakamaki kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having watched everything that had happened. Shuu was astounded with widened eyes, he'd never seen anything like that before! Or in fact... no, it reminded him of...

_Walking through the woods together, Shuu laughed as Edgar walked beside him. The two of them once again were adventuring in the woods, his friend was carrying his father's rifle with him. As_ _they continued on, looking around himself dressed in his aristocratic attire in his jade green jacket and the white lacy jabot around his neck along with his brown trousers, the blonde haired boy had to ask, "Do you really think the wolves will venture out this far, Edgar?"_

_His brunette long haired pony tailed friend hearing him, dressed in his white jacket, dark green shirt and dark coloured trousers then answered, "Well that's what we're here to find out isn't it?" Then making it up a little hill that was before them he continued, "We gotta make sure the pack's not gonna cause trouble for my father or anyone else in the village." _

_Nodding as he heard this, Shuu agreed as he said, "Yeah, I'd hate to see any around here!" Then climbing up the hill too he looked around himself. As he saw the greenery of the woods that surrounded him, he was entranced by it's beauty. He wasn't nervous though about encountering any wolves, since his powers as a vampire would prevent from being any real threat. _

_Looking around himself, Edgar had to admit, "Though who know's! We may not even meet wolves... maybe we'll see something bigger like a dragon! That'd be something!" _

_Turning as he heard his friend say this, Shuu asked, "A dragon!? Have there been dragons seen here?" For that was one thing that did scare him! For wolves were one thing, if he met a creature like that, he didn't know if his powers as a vampire would be enough to thwart it!_

_Hearing him ask this, Edgar replied, "Well there have been rumours!" Then turning to look at his friend, he saw him look anxious as he stared around the scenery with nervousness. _

_Seeing him look like this, Edgar surprised was silent for a moment and then he laughed as he said, "Shuu! You shouldn't be so scared like this! There's no way a dragon would get us!" _

_As he heard this, Shuu though was terribly uncertain as he turned and asked him, "Are you sure?"_

_Nodding Edgar replied positively, "Definitely!" Then reaching his hand out to him, he told his friend, "I'll make sure of it! I won't let anything like that hurt you! Since we're friends, I'll always be there to make sure bad stuff like that doesn't happen!" Saying this he grinned as he added, "Okay?"_

_Astounded to hear this, Shuu quiet for a moment then smiled brightly. Putting his hand in Edgar's he nodded as he agreed saying, "Yeah! Okay!" _

"_Right!" Edgar proclaimed and then with a firm shake between them, the two friends carried on their way happily as they ventured further into the emerald green woods, to see what wonders awaited them... _

As he remembered this memory and saw the two girl's laughing together, sharing tea. He couldn't help but ask as he felt a pulse of wonder warm inside of his heart, "Those two are...?"

However as he asked this quietly to himself, it was then that Reiji came walking down the corridor. As he did he sighed as he said aloud putting his gloved hand to his spectacles, "Honestly... having to deal with complaints like this! It is most trying!"

Then as he said this, his attention was quickly drawn to one particular existence he found most despising who was standing before him. Looking he saw that his older sibling seemed to be looking at something, as he was he asked him, "Shuu?"

Breaking him out of his moment of reminiscence, the blonde haired young man then turned and saw his younger brother looking at him. As he did, he quickly became just as annoyed as he heard him ask, "What're you doing there?"

He though had no intention of telling him, so simply turning on his heel he replied, "Nothing..." With that he walked away into the distance, disappearing into the darkness of the corridor.

Watching him as he left, Reiji though wasn't quite convinced. Becoming curious he decided to have a look himself to see at what his older brother had been looking at, as he did he then saw the two girls as they continued to converse with each other happily.

Silent as he gazed at them both himself, his expression was cold and impassive. For this warm scene didn't seem to mean anything at all to him as he continued to observe...

"That Cow-chan's really something else!"

Hearing these words, Reiji then turned his head and there he saw approaching him was none other than his fedora hatted sibling, Laito. Seeing him, the spectacled young man could see that he was holding his chest with one of his hands and as he was, one of his eyes was closed as he seemed to be wincing in pain.

Seeing him like this, Reiji was quiet before he asked him, "And what happened to you may I ask?"

As he heard this question, Laito let out a little chuckle as he coughed slightly. However he was able to answer his brother as he told him, "... I had a hard taste of Cow-chan's love!"

Becoming curious as he asked this, Reiji then enquired, "And what do you mean by that exactly?"

Listening to this question, Laito explained to his older brother about what had happened before. How Miya had literally sent him flying and then the painful punishment she'd given him by driving her foot and heel into his chest, before Yui had intervened sparing him from his deadly fate. As he remembered it, the spot where she had ploughed into him, still ached quite badly as he admitted, "With the way she was going before, it felt like my rib cage was going to shatter!" Then after a moment he had to add as he found it astonishing, "I've never experienced anything like it!"

Quiet as he absorbed all this information, as he put his hand to his chin, Reiji finally made a reply, "I see..." then looking back to the two girls again as they were sharing tea once more. He spoke his thoughts as a possibility occurred to him, "Maybe this is the anomaly?"

Hearing this word, Laito repeated curiously, "Anomaly?" Then after a moment he remembered, "What? You mean the one that he spoke of?"

"Correct," Reiji responded then looking to the two girls again, he spoke further, "That girl's strength is clearly unnatural and father did say that he sensed an unusual power which had entered into our dominion."

As he heard his brother say this, Laito asked, "And Cow-chan's a part of it?" Looking to the orange haired girl herself as she laughed heartily with Yui, he was quiet. However he then couldn't help but grin himself as he sensed something delightful would happen in the future as he said, "This'll be interesting!"

Agreeing for once with his younger sibling, Reiji then admitted, "Indeed..." Saying that his gaze returned to the two girls and as it did, a wicked grin came to his face as he said, "It will be fascinating to document and study this specimen... Tadao Miya-san."

Smirking himself, Laito could only imagine what Reiji had planned. However he couldn't help but find it amusing and he wondered as he looked at the two blissfully ignorant girls, what fate was going to have in store for them in the dark unknown realms of the future?


	13. Chapter 13 : The Visit

_**.:Chapter Thirteen : The Visit:.**_

Sitting at her desk, Miya with her pen in hand was busy writing down notes as the teacher pointed out certain key facts upon the blackboard. As he continued to lecture on about his particular subject, the orange haired girl took a brief moment to glance away from him and to stare towards the left side of the classroom. There she saw Yui, sitting at her own desk with her head bent down. She was concentrating hard, as she dutifully listened on to the teacher's instructions.

Seeing her do this, Miya was quiet and then turning her eyes back to her own work. She couldn't help but think about all that had happened to them in the last week or so... it'd been absolutely crazy!

Starting with her Mom leaving her stranded with no food, her arrival and hiding in the mansion, the fiasco in the morning and her escape... then finally the agreement that'd been done later that night. Who would have believed such a weird series of events would play out!?

As she thought about it again, she was just glad that everything had worked out smoothly...somehow? For after the fuss that had been made that night, the days later had relatively gone on peacefully. Then when her mom had returned, Miya had given her the telling off of her life! This in turn had forced the klutzy adult who was almost to the point of tears, to profusely apologise to her daughter for the hell she'd caused!

Thinking of how that happened with her making a loud crying scene in the house, Miya sighed as she said annoyed quietly, "She better make good on her promise to never to do anything stupid like that again! That idiotic woman..."

However thinking of that, it then made the heterochromia eyed girl remember her own promise that she had made. Turning as she stopped again for a moment to look at her friend, with concern in her eyes, Miya had to wonder one thing as reality set in, "How am I supposed to help Yui-ko?" For if her friend couldn't even turn to the school itself or ask the police for help to deal with the Sakamaki's, then she had to ask herself worryingly, "What good could I possibly do for her... to get her out of this mess?"

In the meantime as she continued writing down her notes, the gentle blonde haired girl could feel eyes upon her. Looking to where she could sense them, it was then Yui saw Miya looking towards her.

The two of them surprised at seeing each other were still for a brief moment, however the gentle pink eyed girl then smiled and quietly she made a little wave to her.

Seeing her do this, Miya was still with widened eyes. Though quickly she felt her heart warm up again as it pulsed inside and immediately returning the gesture with a little wave of her own, along with a small smile she looked at her friend with a happy gaze.

It was clear Yui was pleased as she made a little nod, then in turn she turned back to her papers and seeing her do this. Miya returned her eyes back to her own work as she continued making notes again, for she realised, "... It'll all be okay! As long as Yui-ko is alright and I can see her... it'll all work out somehow! I'm sure it will!" Then as she re-assured herself, she re-focused and started writing once more. She didn't want to miss a word!

However unbeknownst to the two hard working girls, Ayato sitting back in his chair once more had seen this little interaction and he became bitterly infuriated! Just the sight of them doing that wave and smile made him sick! Agitated he whispered mad, "That bitch...!"

He was going to do something about this! So quickly ripping out a sheet of paper from his notebook he scrolled out something hastily and hard with a black inked pen! Then rolling it up, he gripped it in his right hand and quickly taking his opportunity as the teacher turned his back, he threw it!

Miya in the meantime writing down a certain quotation, saw something suddenly arrive on the top of her desk. A scrunched up ball of paper, looking at it puzzled she wondered what it was? Then opening it out, she read the angry message that was messily written on it:

**QUIT LOOKING AT CHICHINASHI!**

**SHE'S MINE!**

**YOU DUMB BITCH!**

Reading this, immediately Miya knew who this had come from! Angered herself now, she looked over her shoulder towards Ayato who stared back at her bitterly. Seeing him do this stoked flames of irritation deep inside of her!

As this feeling burned she decided on something, "Okay... if that's how it is!" With that she brought out a heavy black marker out of her pencil case, doing that she said, "I better make this reply with something a little more heavy duty!" Then with that she popped off the lid with one flick of her thumb!

Then doing that she quickly scrawled down her reply. Finishing she looked up to the teacher herself and watching him, she saw him turn back to the blackboard and as he did, Miya took her chance throwing the scrunched paper ball back to Ayato who caught it with one hand!

Yui in the meantime who was still writing quickly noticed this throw from the corner of her eye, looking up she became curious about Ayato and Miya as they stared at each other. For what were they doing?

The reddish brown haired vampire, in the meantime seeing Miya look at him with narrowed eyes was annoyed. However he was curious and so opening up the paper, he read the reply that had been made to him:

**MAKE ME!**

**YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC JACKASS!**

At once reading this and it had settled in what she had sent him, Ayato was enraged and turning back to Miya the two of them were staring at each other utterly infuriated!

Looking at this happen, Yui immediately became uneasy! For looking at the two of them she could swear she could see large sparks of lightning flaring up between them both as they gazed! This was not going to bode well for the future!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now lunch time, sitting together at their own table Miya and Yui had both decided to escape the presence of both Ayato and Kanato. To do that they decided to eat in the school cafeteria.

Looking to Miya as she had her bento out on the table, the gentle blonde haired girl told her friend, "You know Miya-chan, you shouldn't antagonise Ayato-kun like that! It's not a good idea to do!"

Hearing her say this to her, Miya was busy chewing a bite of her sandwich. Swallowing it, she told her not bothering to hide her annoyance for him, "Well it's not my fault! That idiot started it not me!"

Yui hearing this though still wasn't happy and so told her friend, "... I know that! But still, regardless of who started it you shouldn't respond to it." Then she had to add with a serious tone wanting Miya to really take it to heart, "I mean you do want to avoid any kind of trouble or conflict don't you?"

As she asked this, Miya paused just as she was about to take another bite of her sandwich again... quickly she became quiet and sullen. Then sighing she told Yui-ko placing her edible item back into her lunch box, "Yeah... I do."

However she had to add wanting to explain to her friend, "... But that idiot is just so irritating! When he gets started with me like that! I just wanna-!" With that she gripped her right fist tightly against the surface of the table.

Seeing her clenched hand shake as she said this, Yui was quiet. For though she could understand why Ayato would cause her to react that way, she knew that deep down that conflict wasn't the answer to solve any kind of problem. So gently she told Miya, "I can see that, but please will you try for me not to do anything brash?"  
Hearing Yui ask this to her so gently, Miya looked to her quietly. As she did, the blonde haired girl added to her, "I don't want anything bad to happen, because if it does, it might mean the two of us won't be able be able to meet together..."

Looking at her as she said this to her so sadly as it brought up thoughts of what had happened over the last week, the heterochromia eyed girl admitted after a moment to her then with a sigh, "Well I don't want anything like that occurring, especially considering with everything that's happened so far."

Then as she said this, Miya saw a sad look in Yui's gentle pink eyes. It was like she was desperate and seeing it, the orange haired girl couldn't fight it and so she conceded, "But... I'll try to Yui-ko," however she had to add to her, "though I can't make any promises... I'll try."

Glad to hear this, Yui's face lit up with relief and so with a smile returning she told her friend, "Okay, thank you Miya-chan," then saying that she added to her gently as she continued smiling," Please try hard alright?"

To which in reply, the orange haired girl nodded quietly as she started eating her sandwich again. Then seeing that, Yui turned back to her own bento meal as she picked up her chopsticks and started eating herself once more.

Between them both there was some silence for a little bit as they chowed their meals. Then as Miya finished the last of her sandwiches and licked some traces of sauce that had got onto her fingers, a thought occurred to her. Looking to her friend as she seemed to have finished her food, she decided to ask her, "Hey? Yui-ko?"

"Hmm?" Hearing her, Yui had a single bite of rice in her mouth that she held with her chopsticks.

Seeing her like this, Miya couldn't help but smile at her puzzled look. Then though she decided to ask her, "Since you mentioned meeting up, do you wanna do that this weekend?"

Hearing this, Yui quickly swallowed her rice in surprise and as she did, she immediately lowered her chopsticks hastily as she asked, "What! This weekend?"

Looking at the surprise on her face, the heterochromia eyed girl couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Recovering herself after a moment Miya told her, "Yeah! That's right! Do you have anything going on then at that time?"

As she heard this question, Yui was quiet for a moment. For this was something that she'd never had been asked in all the time she was at the school! As she thought of most of the weekends she had, had spending it with just the Sakamaki's... having her blood drained and otherwise just feeling mostly terror in their presence...

It would be really pleasant to have something else for a change, so as a small smile came to her face she told her friend, "No I don't, it would be great to have you come by Miya-chan!" However she also had to add to her as she became a little worried, "But... will you be okay doing that? I mean with everything that's so happened so far, I-"

"That's exactly the reason I should come over!" Miya told her quickly.

Surprising Yui, she looked to her friend. As she did, the heterochromia eyed girl continued," For if I'm there in that place with you, I can keep an eye out for you! I'll be able to stop any abuse and all attempts of torment from those bastards, if I'm with you!" Then smiling gently she asked, "Because I made a promise to you didn't I?"

Looking at her as she said these words to her, Yui was quiet. Then as she did remember those words that had been said to her, she recovered her own smile and feeling a massive feeling of comfort inside of herself grow she replied, "Yeah... you did." She was unused to having someone look out for her like this, but having it now was better than anything she could ever expect, so she decided to say, "Thank you, Miya-chan!"

Nodding pleased as she saw her smile, the orange haired girl told her, "It's okay! Don't think anything of it!"

Laughing a little as she heard this, Yui couldn't help but smile a little still. However inside despite the positive atmosphere that was now around them, she couldn't help but wonder as she looked down for a moment. The brothers wouldn't try to do anything to her friend would they? They wouldn't-?

It was suddenly then though that Miya sighed, as she did she said, "Now comes the real difficult bit!"

Puzzled as she heard this, Yui looked back up to her as she repeated, "Difficult bit?"

Hearing her ask, Miya gave her, her answer, "Yeah... asking permission from that four eyes!"

Listening to her friend say this, Yui then couldn't help but feel as much dread now as Miya did... for talking with Reiji was going to be a real trial in itself!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing within the confines of the third year classroom, with all the other students now void of it along with the teacher. Reiji was standing inside of it along with Miya who was before him, it was clear the spectacled young man was enjoying what he was doing as he stared at her with a grin on his face.

Miya of course looked frustrated beyond all measure as she looked at him with a hand over her chest as she asked him, "Reiji-san? Would you please let me come and visit this coming weekend?"

Hearing her ask in her attempt at being, '_Polite_' Reiji looking at her with his arms folded and grinning still he asked her in an almost mocking tone, "Is that the best that you can manage?"

It was clear that the orange haired girl was now bitterly irritated! For she had asked this question practically four or five times already! Her anger was making her tremble inside! However, she knew if she wanted to keep an eye out for Yui, she had to bite it back!

So looking to Reiji with determination in her eyes, she told him, "...No! It isn't!" With that she then lowered herself, kneeling before him now with her hand over her chest still. With her head lowered, she asked the question again adding a little something else, "Oh please great Reiji-sama! Would you allow me to come and visit my friend this fine coming weekend?"

Seeing her do this, Reiji was quiet. Though it did impress him minutely that she could ask in this manner, he had to point one thing to her that she'd missed, "You do realise something don't you?"

Baffled as she heard him say this, Miya asked him looking up to him with creased eyebrows, "Realise what?"

The spectacled man then informed him as he continued to grin away, "If you wish to make a proper request to someone, you have to at least make eye contact, do you not?"

Silent as she heard him ask this Miya stared on perplexed. Then quickly her irritation returned in full swing! She'd had enough of this! So losing her fake calm tone, she asked him, "Look will you just cut this crap! I just wanna a straight answer! Are you gonna let me come to visit or not!"

Seeing that rage that burned in her eyes, Reiji was quiet. He lost his mocking grin and it was clear he was not pleased with her crude manner, but for that time he decided he'd corrected her enough. So sighing he put a hand to his glasses as he steadied them and informed her, "... The way you make requests and your manners themselves are atrocious!"

Annoyed hearing this Miya looked to Reiji with angered eyes, in turn the spectacled young man looked back to her just as unamused. But he finally relented as he said, "... But feel grateful! You have permission from me to come and visit our household this weekend."

Finally glad to get that at least, Miya then told him getting up with her irritation still there, "Thank you!"

However as she got back up onto her feet, Reiji had to add to her, "However in the future you will need improvement... otherwise you won't be so lucky!"

As these words registered in her mind as she got up, she'd had had enough of him! So looking at him, she responded, "Oh I'm so sorry I'm not prefect then!" With that she went to leave the room, however under breath she uttered, "_Stiffy!_"

Reiji with his keen hearing as a vampire had heard this particular adjective and was not pleased as he stared after her, as she exited the classroom.

Outside of the classroom, Yui was waiting in the hallway with her book bag in her hands. Seeing Miya exit Reiji's classroom, she approached her and as she did she asked her, "Did it go okay Miya-chan? Do you-?"

"I got the okay!" Immediately Miya said as she brightened up seeing Yui approach.

Quiet as she heard this, Yui absorbing this lit up inside and quickly she asked, "Really?"

With a single nod of her head, Miya confirmed this and told her, "Yep! So tomorrow I'll be coming to see you and stay over the night!"

Delighted to hear this, Yui smiled and she told her friend, "That's great! I can't wait for tomorrow to come then!"

Smiling herself brightly too Miya then responded, "Same here! We'll have a real good time together! Just you wait and see!" With that she brought out her hand making a thumbs up!

Seeing this Yui simply giggled at her friends positive gesture, then as she did this she realised, "Oh? It's almost time for the Limousine to arrive! I better get a move on."

Nodding Miya replied to her, "Okay! I'll lead you down there, " then looking to her mobile as she pulled it out, she noted seeing the time, "Afterwards I'll need to get going, I got my Jujitsu practise tonight!"

As she said this Yui replied, "Alright, we better go then!"

"Right!" Came her friend's reply and as it did, the two of them began to walk down the corridor chatting happily together. Soon they would proceed down the stairs and finally they would make it to the entrance way, where they would part ways.

However the two of them were unaware that Reiji had left the classroom too and as he did, he watched the two of them depart. Looking at them as that warm friendly atmosphere surrounded them both, his eyes narrowed as he pushed his spectacles in place... studying them both silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now the next night, in her room Yui dressed in her casual wear that consisted of her pink long sleeved top and brown shorts, was preparing some notes that she'd made. For during the chat she'd shared with Miya the day before, the two of them had decided to get their work finished and sorted before they decided to do anything else. That way they would have loads of time to do as many fun activities as they wanted afterwards!

Looking to the notes that she had in her hands, the gentle pink eyed girl smiled. For this was going to be the first time ever in the mansion that she would have someone stay over... she couldn't contain the excitement that was bubbling up inside of her! Putting the papers down as she finished sorting everything out, she then realised something, "Oh! That's right! It's almost time now!" With that she went to her bedroom door, opening it she exited and said, "Miya-chan should be here any minute!"

Then as she ran forwards across the landing, it was at that time that Ayato proceeded out of his own room. It was clear he was bored as he yawned loudly, dressed in his own casual wear that consisted of his black jacket, red hoodie and black pants.

However quickly hearing the patter of feet, he saw beyond him Yui running across the landing. As he did, he saw that same unusual smile grace her face again. Looking at it he became curious as he saw it, then he watched as she turned the corner which was leading to the stairs and quietly as she did this he followed after her.

Making it down a slight distance down the landing, he then peered down the edge of it and saw her begin to proceed down the grand red carpeted stairs. As she ran down them almost in a hurry, he still didn't get what she was doing? Why was she-?

Then suddenly there was another sound! Turning as it came, he heard a familiar and infuriating voice, "Hiya! Yui-ko!"

It was then with surprised eyes that he saw that approaching from where the entrance doors were, that under the light of the golden chandelier that hung from above. That, that bitch walked on in. Ayato became agitated in seconds as he gritted his teeth!

Yui though in delight seeing her come inside cried out, "Miya-chan! Hi!"

Her friend seeing the smile on her face, laughed pleased. Dressed once again in her casual wear made of her turquoise blue shirt, her red vest over it and dark blue shorts, she was carrying a couple of bags in her hands. Placing them down either side of her, she commented to Yui, "Didn't keep you waiting too long did I?"

At this question, immediately Yui replied smiling still, "Oh no! Not at all, you arrived practically on time!"

"Glad to hear it!" Then taking up and holding her bags tightly in her hands once more, she asked her, "So? Shall we get upstairs?"

Nodding at this question, Yui agreed immediately as she said, "Yeah let's!" However she decided to ask her, "Would you like me to help you carry one of your bags?"

A little surprised to hear this, Miya though wasn't going to refuse as she told her, "Sure okay, if you don't mind?"

Shaking her head, Yui then told her, "Not at all! It's no problem." With that Yui reached her hand over and took one of Miya's bags. Then doing so the two of them went to go up the stairs together.

As they started to walk up, Miya decided to ask her, "So you ready for a whole sea of fun?"

"Definitely!" Yui agreed smiling. Then as she did, she decided to ask her, "Do you want to begin studying when we get inside? I've got the notes and everything else ready!"

Blinking as she heard this, looking to her Miya couldn't help but laugh as she said, "Oh? Well look who's the A-class student here! You really do go all out for this kind of thing, don't you, Yui-ko?"

Hearing this Yui didn't know what to say in response to it, however she became a little embarrassed at being called this. So she replied, "No I'm not, I..."

Laughing again at her cute reaction, Miya then responded, "It's fine! It's fine! Don't be embarrassed!" Saying that she saw Yui look up to her uncertainly and as she did, the heterochromia eyed girl told her, "I'll be more than pleased to study with you, cause that's what we decided to start with first isn't it?"

Pleased to see she wasn't trying to tease her, Yui then replied with a nod of her head, "Yeah it is!" With that the two of them proceeded forwards up the stairs.

Then as they reached the landing, there was something else that occurred to Yui that she'd advised her friend about. Remembering it, she became embarrassed again. However she had to ask for it might be important for later, "Miya-chan?"  
Hearing her ask, the orange haired girl looked to her puzzled as she asked, "Yeah?"

Yui then said, "Can I ask you something?"

Not thinking anything of it, Miya replied, "Sure, what is it?"

With that embarrassed still as she blushed a little red, Yui decided to whisper it into her friend's ear. Silent as she heard this question being put to her, Miya paused hearing it and was surprised! However then as Yui moved herself away again, the orange haired girl laughed and told her making a slight wave with her hand, "Yeah of course I did! I remembered it! Don't worry, it'll all be good!"

To which Yui simply responded with a nod, still embarrassed that she had to ask that. However looking on at them both across the landing as they proceeded down the hallway disappearing from view, Ayato was curious more. What'd Yui ask Miya?

However quickly he remembered one other thing the two girls had mentioned, he then uttered to himself, "Studying, huh?"

As he said the word he was quiet... then suddenly an idea occurred to him! He smiled pleased with himself, for now he was certain. Even with that bitch here in his domain with his prey... he was gonna have a whole lot of fun too!


	14. Chapter 14 : The Studying

_**.:Chapter Fourteen : The Studying:.**_

A pen to her lips, a pair of heterochromia coloured eyes were in deep concentration as she uttered simply tapping away her thoughts, "Hmmm...?"

Gazing on across from her, Yui could see that her friend was still struggling. For the past hour or more, the two of them were studying some math problems that had been set for them. They were both sat upon a couple of cushions on the floor of her bedroom, with their notes and textbooks scattered about around them. It was clear from looking at her that this particular subject was not Miya's strong point.

Yui was quiet as she watched her think, the orange haired girl removing the pen from her lips then seemed to have the idea as she said brightly, "Hey, I think I got it!" With that she went down to write her answer! However mere moments before she put the pen to the paper, she stopped as she realised, "Oh...? No that wouldn't work would it?"

Then as she stopped and said this, Yui saw Miya become terribly depressed as a dark cloud seem to float over her head. The blonde haired girl felt a little bad for her as she smiled awkwardly, however her friend with that still sad look turned her face to her. Looking on as though the end had come for her, she asked her depressed, "Yui-ko...?"

Seeing her ask like this, the gentle pink eyed girl then told her smiling gently, "It's alright Miya-chan, I'll show you how to do it again."

Hearing her as she said this, Miya's dark cloud dissipated immediately as she smiled gratefully in relief, it was as though she'd seen an angel from heaven descend before her as she said, "Thank you..."

Seeing her react like this made Yui simply giggle, but then moving herself over to her friend's side she began her explanations of how to solve the formula and where her friend needed to look in the problem to find the solution.

Nodding as she heard her making her explanations, Miya looking to Yui for a moment couldn't help but think that this time they were sharing, doing these studies together was really nice. For she'd never done anything like this before with anyone else and this was really helping her out, also fortunately neither of them had been disturbed by those Sakamaki's. Which was the real blessing!

For other than having fun and studying together like this, Miya's main goal in coming over to the mansion was to keep Yui safe as much as she could from them. Then thinking that and the serious pain and torment they could cause, she wished inside that it would all just stay away so that this peaceful happy time between them both could keep continuing...

"And that's how you solve it!" Breaking her out of her thoughts, Yui turned back to Miya who looked at her surprised for a moment. Seeing her like this, the blonde haired girl found her perplexed expression amusing and smiling she asked her, "Have you got it, Miya-chan?"

As this question came, Miya realised she must be looking so weird! So laughing a little awkwardly herself she scratched the back of her head as she replied to her friend, "Uh? Yeah, um...? I think so...?" However it was clear she was still uncertain as she looked down almost shamefully.

Yui seeing her like this though reassured her friend as she told her, "Well don't worry if you find that you're still struggling, don't be afraid to say so." Then smiling to her warmly, she told her further, "I'll be more than glad to help you again."

Silent for a moment as these words settled into her mind, Miya then really brightened up as she nodded and told her friend, "Okay! Thanks a bunch Yui-ko! I definitely will!"

Smiling a little more gently as she heard her say this, Yui then turned back to her own papers and started writing once more as Miya did the same too. With that the friendly studying session continued...

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Surprising the two girls and making them jump as these loud knocks came, they suddenly stopped their studying in their tracks. Turning her head to the door, Miya had to ask, "What the? Who's-?" 

"Oi! Chichinashi!"

At once hearing this voice, Yui at once felt her happy feeling inside drain away to be replaced with terrible anxiousness. While Miya on the other hand was automatically irritated as she uttered, "What the hell! What does that idiot want this time?"

Yui now was in a bind! For she had no idea what Ayato wanted either and she couldn't guarantee he wouldn't try something on her or Miya if she didn't act! She debated inside of herself about what to do! What was the right thing? What was-?

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Oi! Open up already!"

Becoming simply more angry by this rudeness, Miya had to comment with slight bitterness, "Tch! He's damn persistent isn't he?" Then turning and seeing the worried look on Yui's face, she decided to ask her as it might lead to one conclusion, "Do you want me to take him out, Yui-ko?"

Hearing this coming from Miya, Yui looked back to her with startled eyes. The blonde haired girl was quiet... however that was one thing she couldn't have happen! For if Miya did something brash like that, who knows what the consequences would be!?

So quickly getting herself up she told her hurriedly, "Oh no! You don't have to do that Miya-chan! Don't worry! I'll speak with Ayato-kun, okay?" With that she moved to the door before her friend could protest.

Making it immediately to the door as Miya gazed on with her arms folded behind her, with a serious look on her face. Yui then opened her bedroom door and there before her she saw Ayato, dressed in his black jacket, red hoodie and black pants.

Looking at him, she could see that the green eyed vampire was bitter with annoyance at having been made to wait. But despite this expression she could see on his face, Yui tried to remain as positive as she could as she asked him smiling a little nervously with an air of caution, "Uh? Hi, Ayato-kun... is there something I can do for you?"

Seeing her look at him so nervously, Ayato was quiet. However looking on from behind, with her arms still folded, Miya narrowed her eyes. For whatever this bratty idiot wanted, it was not gonna be something good! That was one clear fact that she knew inside.

Yui though didn't know what to think as she continued to look to the reddish brown haired vampire. For it could practically be anything! It could be-?

"Studying!" Ayato said simply as he looked down at her.

… There was silence all around, Yui didn't think she quite got it as she asked, "Huh? What-?"

Seeing that it hadn't sunk into her simple head, Ayato informed her again, "I said studying! I wanna do it with you two!"

Miya hearing this from behind immediately didn't believe a word of what he was saying! Under her breath she uttered, "_Just what kind of crap is he pulling here?_"

Yui though becoming astounded as she heard this, quickly she forgot her fear for a moment as she asked him, "Huh? Really Ayato-kun? You wanna do that with us?"

Then seeing her being so stupid like usual, he told her, "Obviously! Otherwise why do you think I'm saying it? You dumb Chichinashi!"

Immediately souring as she heard him insult her friend like that, Miya gazed at him angrily! To which Ayato continuing to feel her eyes on him, looked back to her with just as an angered expression.

Yui though quickly became very uncertain about this, for with the animosity that hovered between Ayato and Miya. She didn't want it to get worse! So gently she began to say, "Um... I see, but me Miya-chan and I are already in the midst of our studies, it might be better if you come back another time Ayato-kun, then I can-"

However her words were silenced as Ayato told her, "I want to study with you now! I'm not going to be made to wait!" Then looking at her really bitterly, he whispered quietly so only she could hear, "_Don't you dare disagree with me! Otherwise I'll suck you dry right here and now!_"

Immediately terrified to hear this, Yui shivered! For she didn't want that to happen!

Miya seeing that Ayato said something that spooked her friend as she shook, she then spoke up as she said, "Hey! What're you saying to Yui-ko!?"

Hearing her friend's voice and after a quick moment of consideration, Yui realised that sadly she had no other options. She had to let Ayato in, if she didn't want anything terrible to happen then. So turning to Miya she told her friend quickly, "It's okay Miya-chan don't worry! Everything's fine!" Then turning back to Ayato and putting up a positive front again she looked at him and said, "Alright then, if you really want to...you can come and join us, Ayato-kun."

Hearing her say that, the green eyed vampire's bitter expression softened slightly as he finally got his way. Looking at her as she pulled the door open slightly for him to go inside, he was quiet as he walked forwards and let himself into the room as Yui closed the door behind him.

Miya herself was quiet, for she could sense something was wrong... for what did that brat say to her friend? She couldn't tell at all as she watched Yui hurriedly get a cushion for Ayato to sit down on so he could join them. It was clear though that the heterochromia eyed girl was not pleased with this intrusive addition to the room and she was still far from believing that he simply wanted to study with them.

Getting another cushion off of her bed, Yui turning to her new guest then told him, "Here Ayato-kun, sit down on this."

Taking the pink cushion that was being offered to him into his own hands, Ayato looking at it for a moment then commented coldly, "You expect yours truly to sit on the floor with you both like this?"

Feeling a little awkward as he commented about this, Yui then explained politely, "Well yes... um? We don't have a proper table or chairs in here, so..."

Scoffing as he heard this, Ayato then told her, "Heh! As to be expected from someone as low as you!" Then moving he placed the cushion under himself as he sat himself down and said, "But you can both feel honoured that the great me is willing to bow down to your level... for now!"

Hearing him say this, Yui didn't know how to respond to this comment and so simply trying desperately to remain positive and calm she smiled a little awkwardly as she said, "Um?... Thank you?"

However Miya annoyed by this cocky behaviour of his, then replied sarcastically, "Oh yes we're so damn honoured here!"

Immediately hearing this comment, Ayato's angry eyes turned to Miya and he narrowed them as he gazed at her.

Yui seeing this angry stare being exchanged between them both was immediately on edge again! For this was bad! It was-

"By the way?" Miya asked him, not bothering to lose her sceptical tone of voice, "How are you supposed to study with us with no pens or note paper? Yours idiot truly?"

Seeing once again that Miya was antagonising Ayato didn't like it! Immediately she told her, not wanting a fight to break out, "Miya-chan! Please don't speak like that! You-!"

"Chichinashi," Ayato spoke and as he said her nickname, Yui turned her eyes back to him a little worried as he said, "You'll be the one to provide me with that? Won't you?"

As he said this, Yui then saw a chilling grin come across Ayato's face. Seeing it she became nervous again, for this was turning out to be a bad decision after all!

Miya though not realising this, then told him mad, "She doesn't have to do anything for you, you stupid slacker! If you can't be bothered to do this properly then you can-"

"It's okay!" Interrupting her immediately made Miya look up to her friend with shocked eyes and as she did, she heard Yui continue, "Don't worry, Ayato-kun I'll get some pens and papers for you!"

Quickly though seeing her go to her brown wooden desk, Miya called out to her and said, "Yui-ko! You don't have to do anything for this idiot! You shouldn't!"

Hearing her say this, turning around as she held a spare notebook in her hands, Yui told her friend smiling sadly, "It's okay Miya-chan... really, I don't mind," then looking to the book she commented further, "besides we should really try getting along and if we can all study together, it'd be more fun don't you think?"  
As she said these words, Miya looked at her in slight wonder but she couldn't help but say sadly, "Yui-ko..."

The blonde haired girl hearing her friend say her name like this, simply bowed her head. Doing this she then rooted through another drawer to get some more pens.

As she did this, Miya felt bad... for she didn't want this to happen, she didn't want Yui to be used like this! She was supposed to be able to stop this happening! Thinking this, she turned her head and thought angrily about their happy time together and how it was all ruined by this idiot! It was-

However looking at him, she then saw him smiling smugly at her in mockery! Immediately seeing this she soured further in seconds! She then gripped her hands tightly, she wanted to-!

It was at that moment Yui walked back over carrying the note book and pens, as she did she said, "Okay, here you go Ayato-kun!" With that she placed the items before him.

The reddish brown haired vampire said nothing as she did this and instead he stared on silently. Then as she finished placing them, Yui walked back to her cushion and said brightly trying to keep a positive atmosphere, "Alright everyone! Let's study hard together and do our best!"

As she said this, there came no audible reply except a quiet nod from Miya who stared writing away again with a sigh. Looking at her as she did this, Yui then couldn't help but feel a little saddened too. For even with her friend here with her, the green eyed vampire staring at them both was the one in real power in that space and time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More time passed and the happy chit chat that the girls would have had before Ayato's arrival had completely gone. Noticing this, Miya knew one thing, this was totally annoying!

For as she carried on writing away, she looked up from her own notebook again and she saw that the uninvited guest hadn't even bothered to lift up a single pen Yui had got for him! He hadn't done a damn thing this whole time!  
Looking at him hatefully and seeing him continue to study them silently with an undisturbed opened textbook before him, she couldn't help but think to herself mad, '_If he's not even gonna bother to do anything, then what's the point of him being here!' _However she knew she couldn't just speak her frustrations so openly, otherwise she knew it might result in a fight. Which she'd promised Yui she'd try and not to get into.

Thinking that annoyed as she gripped her pen a little tighter as she saw that idiot continuing to look at them both, she didn't know what he was playing at! But one thing was for certain, this was gonna be a very long, long study session...

After a few more moments had passed, suddenly Miya came to a roadblock as she struggled with a new formula that had appeared on the next page of the textbook she was studying from. Becoming uncomfortable as she couldn't get the answer, she decided to speak up as she asked, "Hey? Yui-ko?"

Breaking her blonde friend out of her own concentration, she turned to her curiously, "Oh? Yes Miya-chan?"

Seeing that she'd got her attention, her friend told her showing her the textbook, "I'm having problems again, how do you do this new formula?"

Hearing her ask, Yui then said, "Oh that?" Saying this, she went to move herself over to Miya's side as she started to explain saying, "With this formula you-"

"Oi!"

Surprising the two girls again, Yui turned to look at Ayato as Miya did and heard him say, "I don't understand any of this stuff! Come here and solve it for me!"

Silent as his words echoed in her head, Miya then became mad as she told him, "Get lost! It's first come, first served and besides you-!"

"Just wait one moment Ayato-kun!" Yui spoke up, interrupting Miya's angry words and as she did she explained kindly, "I just need to finish here and I'll be right with you."

Hearing this being said, it was clear that Ayato was angered as he looked on bitterly. However turning her face away from him, Yui explained to Miya about what to do with the new formula... Then after finishing, she turned to her friend and asked, "And that's it...do you understand now Miya-chan?"

Nodding the orange haired girl replied, "Yeah I think I get it now," then smiling brightly to her, she told her, "Thanks Yui-ko."

Pleased that once more she was able to help her, Yui simply smiled and with that she moved herself over to the impatient vampire as she asked him, "So? What're you finding difficult Ayato-kun?"

Hearing her ask, it was clear he was not pleased at having been made to wait. So he told her bluntly, "All of this stuff! Now hurry up and explain it!" With that he smacked the back of his hand upon the textbook.

Miya seeing him being so rude to her gentle friend irritated her tremendously as she stared on with angered eyes. Yui feeling a little awkward herself as he did this, though decided to try and remain positive. So she started her explanations, "Um? Okay then... well with these formula's you just..."

With that she continued on indicating to certain key points in the textbooks as she explained to Ayato how to solve them. However looking on, Miya saw quickly that as Yui continued on, the green eyed idiot wasn't even paying attention to anything that her friend was saying!

He was just looking away to one side with his arms folded with his eyes closed. It was as if Yui's words weren't good enough for him! This really made her bitterly mad! Wasting time and help like this!

As these angered thoughts continued to swell inside of herself, she though irritated just muttered under her breath, "_That damn attitude's gonna make him flunk! The idiot!" _

It was then that as she uttered these angry words, that Yui had finished her explanations. As she did, she turned up to the struggling vampire as she asked him, "So...? Do you understand Ayato-kun?"

However there came no reply to question, as Ayato simply had his face turned away still. Seeing him do this, Yui was uncertain about this. However she decided that she'd done enough and so said cautiously, "Um? Well if it is... please excuse me." With that said, the blonde haired girl moved back to her own spot as she started again with her own work.

As she did this, Miya then silent decided to do the same. For the sooner they finished, the sooner that idiot would have to get out of the room! With that there was more silence as the studying continued...

Writing and writing away, Miya was getting through each and every problem! Soon she'd be finished and-

However stopping she once again came across another formula she didn't understand... her pen hovering. She had no idea what to do at all! Silent as she stared at it trying to think of something, after a few moments she got nothing. So with a sigh she knew there was no other way around it, "Hey Yu-"

"Chichinashi!"

Speaking over her words before she had a chance to properly get them out, Ayato then told the surprised blonde haired girl, "I'm struggling again! Get over here!"

Hearing this, Yui replied, "Oh really?" Then seeing the angered look on his face, the pink eyed girl knew that she had to quickly move as she said hastily, "Uh? Okay, I understand I'll be right with you Ayato-kun!" With that said she then quickly moved over and went to explain again to him, leaving Miya to look on slightly perplexed.

Then once again the orange haired girl saw the same scene play out as Ayato simply did the same thing. Not paying attention in the slightest! This angered Miya tremendously! Feeling her hand shake as she gripped her pen in agitation, she remembered though the promise she'd made to Yui. She wasn't going to let her rage get the better of her! She wasn't gonna act out!

Though deep down inside she wanted to strike him down so badly... however biting the bullet, she decided to try and simply answer the problem on her own. So struggling she wrote down the answer she thought was right and as she did, it was then that Yui finished her explanations and sat down again. With that there was silence once more, as the studying recommenced...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yui-"

"Chichinashi!"

Once again another interruption! This had happened now for the sixth time! Miya was frustrated beyond frustrated! He wasn't doing this to get help! He was doing this purposely! Looking on as Yui was kindly trying to help him out again, she whispered with bitter agitation, "_That utter jerk!"_

It was clear that Yui had figured this out too, so she decided to try and do something about it, "Ayato-kun... are you actually paying attention at all?"

However there came no answer from him as he continued to look away from worried pink eyed girl. It was then though that Miya had had enough! She spoke up as she said mad, "Of course he isn't Yui-ko! He hasn't even been looking at you when you've been explaining all this stuff!"

Ayato hearing Miya speak out mad like this, then turned his gaze to her. As his green eyes came to rest on her, the enraged heterochromia eyed girl carried on, "He hasn't lifted up a fucking pen this whole time! He's not here to learn! He's just here to piss us off!"

Yui hearing Miya get so angry like this was now horribly worried! If she continued in this bitter tone of voice, then-?

"HA! HA! HA!"

At once hearing this laugh, the blonde haired girl looked to the green eyed vampire and as she did. She saw that he was now grinning at Miya and as he did, he told her in a mocking tone, "I don't need to lift any pen, you'll never have a chance against yours truly!"

Miya though becoming more mad, as she heard this told him, "Cut the crap! I'm don't wanna hear this! You're-!"

"Your brain's shit!" Ayato told her coldly. Miya becoming silent as these hateful words came, she heard him continue and say, "I am the best there is... and you said it yourself before didn't you? First come, first served?" Then seeing her widened eyes, it amused him even more as he finished saying, "You're the one who's the retard in this room!"

Yui hearing all these horrible things being said to her friend was horrified! For she knew for a fact, that Ayato was terrible at studying! His grades were always low! He shouldn't speak like that!

_**BANG!**_

Shocking her, Yui turned and she saw that Miya had slammed her hands on the carpet! She was infuriated as she gazed at Ayato hatefully!

The vampire though himself was enjoying putting Miya in her place, while Yui was terrified! For if her friend got too infuriated, it might end up the same way it did with Laito the other day! If it did then-!

Miya staring at Ayato angrily, could feel her rage burning inside of herself. Seeing his irritating grin as he stared at her with his green eyes, she just wanted to rip him apart right there and then! She was going to-!

However distracted for a moment away from him. It was then that she saw Yui looking at her with widened eyes that reflected terrified anxiety.

Seeing her friend look at her in this way made Miya stop. Her rage letting up for a brief moment, she remembered her promise... she couldn't do this! She couldn't...with these thoughts swelling inside of her, the orange haired girl lowered her face in silence.

Looking at her still with deep concern, Yui didn't know what to do at all! What should she do now? How could she make this terrible atmosphere dissipate? How-?

Then suddenly her thoughts were stopped, for Miya had got herself up and started walking towards the door. As she did, immediately Yui called out to her and asked, "Miya-chan? Where are you-?"

"Toilet!" She answered simply and with that she opened the door and headed out through it.

As she did, Yui was terribly worried and quickly getting up herself she called out, "Miya-chan! Wait!" With that closing the door behind her, she chased after her friend as she headed into the hallway.

Ayato left behind in the room, was silent as he looked behind and watched the two girls leave. As the door was closed, he looked to all the items and books that had been left scattered about in there. Looking at them all, it was then his eyes rested on Miya's opened notebook, looking at it a sinister grin came upon his face as he had an idea of what to do with it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running after her friend along the blue carpeted hallway as she walked briskly forwards, Yui called out to her, "Miya-chan! Wait hold on!"

It was then after a moment, hearing her call that the orange haired girl slowed and finally came to a stand still. As she did, Yui at last caught up to her, as she did she asked her worriedly, "... Are you alright?"

Hearing this question, Miya turned to look at her not bothering to hide the angry look that was on her face. As she did she asked her, "What do you think?"

Seeing her like this, Yui was quiet and feeling terrible she looked down to her feet. As she did this, Miya looked away from her as she then commented, "I can't stand that bastard! I just wanna beat the crap out of him!"

Listening to the fury in her voice, Yui felt bad for her as she said, "I can understand how you feel Miya-chan..." However she knew inside that violence wasn't the answer to this problem and so told her friend trying to soothe her, "But... you know acting out won't solve the problem, will it?"

As she heard her calm gentle voice, Miya felt a little of her irritation slip away. Looking back to her a little sadly, she told her friend, "Yeah... I know that, I know it all too well..." however she also had to add to her, "But that bastard makes it so hard! Every time I just!" With that she clenched her fist angrily, showing her inner burning frustration.

Seeing this, Yui was at first a little nervous inside. However she decided to continue to speak, "And that's exactly what Ayato-kun wants from you Miya-chan!"

Surprised to hear this, Miya looked back to her friend and as she did, she stared at her as she heard her continue, "He's acting like this to get you riled up and the more you do... the more you're letting him have power over you!"

Really shocked to hear this, Miya then had to repeat as she at first couldn't quite believe it, "Power over me?"

Nodding Yui then went on to explain some more, "That's right! That's why you need to contain your anger, hold it back...otherwise this torment will never stop!" Then on a more concerned note she added, "And... I don't want it to come back to hurt you, Miya-chan."

Hearing her say these words, with such worry and concern for her. The heterochromia eyed girl stared at her with widened eyes. Then as it settled into her, what had been said... Miya replied looking down with uncertainty, "...I don't know if I can, Yui-ko."

However looking back to her friend, she saw her looking at her with a pleading look in her eyes. As she did, Miya felt herself waver and inside. She felt she had to stick to her word. For her and her friend's sake, so she told her, "... but I did promise I'd try and, "however knowing she was wavering simply more she answered, "I'll continue to, though I gotta say it's easier said than done."

Hearing her say this and glad that she'd got the point, Yui then revealed a small smile as she said walking to her side, "Yeah... I know it is, I really know it is."

As she said this, Miya then couldn't help but smile in reply and with that the two of them walked forwards together. As they did the orange haired girl though had to comment to her blonde haired friend, "Honestly Yui-ko, I wish I could borrow some of that patience of yours... you're like a heavenly saint or something, to be able cope with these guys."

Listening to her friend complimenting her again, Yui simply smiled. However sadly she had to admit to her, "Well... I wouldn't call it patience personally."

A little surprised at this reply, Miya asked her, "You wouldn't?"  
Shaking her head, Yui then explained, "No, I think it's more of a tolerance... I guess it's something I've developed after living here for so long, so...?"

Looking at her as she said this, Miya then couldn't help but feel bad for her friend again as she thought of what she must have had to endure to this point. Moving her left hand, she placed it on her head and stroking Yui's blonde hair she told her, "You've really had it tough haven't you?"

The pink eyed girl wasn't going to disagree with this and feeling her friend's gentle hand on her head she simply smiled sadly as she nodded. With that the two girls walked on forwards together, proceeding to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing as she exited the room, Miya then told her friend, "Right I'm done in there, you can head in Yui-ko."

Nodding as she heard and saw her friend exit, Yui then made her reply, "Okay, thank you Miya-chan." With that as the heterochromia eyed girl stepped aside the blonde haired girl started to head inside, as she did she told her, "I won't be too long."

As she said this, Miya then simply replied, "Okay, see you in a bit."

Glad that she knew this, Yui headed inside the room closing the door behind her. As she did this, Miya then decided to make her own way back to her friend's room and wait for her in there. Walking forwards she could only hope that bastard was gone when she got in.

However opening the door, she saw that she'd been too wishful, for there sitting in the room still was Ayato. But looking at him, Miya saw that he had a grin on his face as he looked to her and asked, "What the hell kept you?"

In reply though Miya answered coldly not wanting to rise to his taunting words, "None of your damn business!" Saying that she sat herself back down upon her cushion and as she did, she went to open her notebook again to begin writing her answers.

Opening the first page though, Miya's eyes quickly widened in shock! For all the work that she'd done over those last few hours... was completely ruined! For a huge inky splodge was splatted straight in the centre of the book, making all the writing she'd done unreadable! As she stared at it in utter horror with the black ink bleeding out all over the place, she heard-

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Turning she saw Ayato laughing at her! Staring at him, she then heard him say looking at her devilishly with his sharp white teeth, "That look on your face was totally worth the wait!"

Outraged immediately, Miya then spat out mad, "You bastard!" with that shaking the ruined book in her hand, she demanded, "You did this!?"

Smirking more at her outrage, Ayato remarked to her, "Of course!" Then he added to her, "This is what you deserve! Intruding in my space and taking away what's mine!"

Not understanding what the hell he was talking about, Miya then demanded out of him, "I haven't taken shit from you! You're the one who's the intruder here you bastard!"

However simply enjoying his moment, Miya's words didn't affect him in the slightest and so he told her, "Whatever! The only one you gotta blame for this is yourself, as I said your brain is shit!"

Miya though not tolerating this attitude anymore, replied straight back, "I'm not the one with shit for brains! It's you, you bastard!"

Hearing this angry reply, Ayato then felt something twitch inside of himself. Looking to Miya he couldn't help but become angered looking at her and as he did, he asked her with a bitter tone beginning to echo in his voice, "What do you mean by that?"

Miya then bluntly spelled it out for him, "You haven't studied a damn thing during this whole time and at school I've already seen how badly you've done! You can't fool anybody!" Then wanting to subjugate him more, she added, "And when this year's exam's come along, it'll really be revealed about how shit you are! Yui-ko's wasted on scum like you!"

As these words came forth, Ayato felt his own rage beginning to boil over and as it did. He asked her in agitation, "Are you saying that you think you're better than me!?"

Looking at him with her spiteful eyes, she told him, "What do you think!"

At once hearing this, Ayato felt something inside of himself snap! Standing up quickly he told her mad, "I think it's time to shut you up!"

With that said, Miya decided that the gloves were off too! Standing up she then told him angrily, "Come at me then!" 

"HAAA!"

Moving fast, Ayato went to strike Miya with a fierce strong punch as he aimed straight for her! However quickly, the heterochromia eyed girl stepped simply out of the way!

Seeing her as he stumbled and turned, Ayato cried out mad, "You!" With that he went to strike her again!

However missing this pathetic blow again, Miya moved her own hand and quickly in moments she caught Ayato's wrist with her right hand!

Shocked as she did this, Ayato though didn't have time to say another word. For quickly Miya squeezed his wrist tightly with her right hand, making it twist over! As the pressure increased he gasped in pain, "AGH!" As he did, he collapsed onto one knee as she held him from behind.

Staring down at him as she did this, Miya felt her rage continuing to boil over inside of herself. She hated Ayato bitterly and as he turned to stare up to her, with his eyes cringing in pain she heard him say angrily, "You bitch!"

This in turn caused the orange haired girl to simply increase the pressure and twist his arm even more! As she did, Ayato cringed more in pain and he was beginning to lower himself onto both of his knees! Looking at him bow to her power, Miya was silent as she stared at him! Her eyes seemed to burn with fire, for she was gonna teach this brat a lesson he'd never forget! Lifting up her other hand which was now clenched into a fist, she was going to-!

"_... The more you're letting him have power over you!"_

Gasping as these words came, Miya remembered what she was doing! The promise came back to her! Then finally...

"_I don't want it to come back to hurt you, Miya-chan."_

As her friend's words echoed into her mind, it made Miya remember her painful past... looking to Ayato who was collapsing under her power as she held him back. She had to ask, was this the person she really wanted to be for the rest of her life? Causing pain like this?

The answer was clear... with a saddened, then determined firm look on her face, she then released Ayato's wrist and arm in moment's. As he collapsed forwards he quickly kneeled down holding his aching limb, then turning he looked up to her with angered eyes. As he did it was then looking at him, that she realised what he'd caused to erupt within her. He had, had power over her... unintentionally, but now that was ending, "Forget it."

Perplexed as he heard this, Ayato forgetting his pain for a brief moment then asked, "What?"

Miya then told him simply flexing her hand in and out,"You're not worth my time."

Getting up as he heard this, Ayato now partially recovered then asked her not understanding what had caused this change, "What're you talking about! What-!?"  
"As I said, you're not worth it!" Then looking at him with serious eyes, she revealed him, "I've remembered some words of wisdom and if I really am going be what you call, '_The Best_,' then I'm not gonna bring myself down to your pathetic level."

Silent as he heard these words with widened eyes, Ayato didn't understand what was going on at all! However these words just made him infuriated inside! Biting his lower lip, he ran over to Miya and surprising her he grabbed her by her turquoise blue shirt! Startling the orange haired girl as she felt this, she was suddenly spun around and slammed into Yui's bedroom wall! "OW! What the-!?"

"Don't look down on me!" Ayato spat at her mad, then saying that he bared his teeth revealing his white fangs!

Seeing this, Miya was shocked! What was he-!?

"AYATO-KUN!?"

Stopping the vampire proceeding with his attack, he turned angrily and he saw there standing in the doorway breathlessly. It was none other than Yui who looked on with widened terrified eyes and anxiety as she saw what about to happen!

Seeing her arrive herself in surprise, Miya then uttered still recovering from her shock, "Yui-ko?"

Ayato though wasn't in the mood for her as he uttered, "Tch! Chichinashi..."

Yui though still anxious knew she had to act fast! So quickly she spoke saying, "Ayato-kun! Reiji-san says he wants to see you!" Then trying to summon up some strong determination from within herself, she reinforced her statement saying, "Please go now!"

Looking at her as she said that, Ayato was quiet. Miya though feeling his grip on her blue turquoise shirt then felt it loosen and finally she was released from it. She was glad for it, however she was still deeply annoyed with him as she moved away from the wall, dusting herself off. Getting rid of any traces of him upon herself.

As she did this, Ayato then uttered angrily, "I bet I'm gonna get an earful about this now from him!" Saying that, he walked past Yui and as he did, the worried blonde haired girl heard him say, "Fuck this!"

With that as he left through the door, Yui quickly moved as she closed the door and locked it. As she did this, she then quickly ran over to her friend as she asked her worried, "Miya-chan are you okay!? Are you-?"

Interrupting her anxious questions, Miya then told her, "I'm fine! I'm fine! Yui-ko, don't worry," with that looking to her and seeing her worried expression she tried to reassure her saying, "I've been in worst scrapes than that! That idiot didn't even manage to lay a single mark on me."

Hearing this, Yui was relieved to know that as she said putting a hand to her racing heart, "Thank goodness..." Ayato hadn't bitten her friend... she was safe. However turning her eyes back to her friend she had to know, "Miya-chan what happened in here? Why did Ayato-kun pin you to the wall like that?"  
As she heard this question, Miya then sighed as she said, "Well... this is how it all rolled out, " with that said, she began to explain what happened between her and him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside his room, Reiji was in deep concentration as he was busy reading a certain book he had in his hand, with a cup of tea at hand beside him. Sat upon the brown wooden table that was placed by his red leather bound couch.

As he continued to read on, he then uttered as he came to a conclusion, "No... this species is highly unlikely."

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Hearing these loud series of knocks, Reiji wasn't surprised in the slightest. Lifting up his head, he was quiet.

"Oi Reiji!"

Recognising the voice immediately, Reiji then uttered, "So... it looks like she's already stirred up trouble hasn't she?"

As he said that, it was then that Ayato opened the door and let himself in and as he did, he demanded, "You got something to say to me?"

Listening to this question being put to him, Reiji closing his eyes then shut the book he was reading and placed it simply upon the wooden table. Doing this he then raised himself up out of his chair and looking at his younger brother as he picked up a couple of nearby vials he told him, "I didn't make a request for your presence to be made, Ayato."

Surprised to hear this, the reddish brown haired vampire told him, "Huh? You didn't?"

Hearing the surprise in his voice, Reiji then pouring one concoction in a certain vial into another one in his hand, he replied coldly, "No I did not."

As this information settled into his mind of what had been said to him, it was then Ayato realised what was going on, "Damn that Chichinashi! Lying to me!" With that he went to go and head out through the door. As he did he then added mad, "She's gonna pay for deceiving me!"

Reiji hearing Yui's nickname being mentioned, then stopped his little experimentation for a moment and looking to his younger brother he asked, "So it was her who sent you my way is it?"

Turning mad, Ayato was not in the mood for questions and so answered bluntly, "Obviously!" With that he went to leave! However he was stopped as suddenly the door ahead of him slammed shut on it's own! Seeing this startled for a moment, the green eyed vampire though then turned his eyes as he knew who was the cause of this.

Reiji looking to his younger brother now with his arms folded, had his eyes narrowed as he then requested, "It must have been quite an incident, to have made her send you my way."

As he heard this comment, Ayato still brimming with anger looked to his older spectacled sibling and as he did, he heard him ask, "So? What did you do?"

Silent as this question was put to him, Ayato then bluntly replied to him, "What business is it of yours!"

Continuing to stare at him with his serious cold red eyes, Reiji silent for a moment then requested once more, "... Answer my question Ayato, what did you do?"

Ayato seeing that he wasn't going to exit the room unless he answered him. Then reluctantly and grudgingly conceded and with that he gave a summary of what had happened...

. . .

Becoming silent after making his explanations, Ayato looked to Reiji impatiently as he waited for him to give him permission to leave the room.

The spectacled young man had a hand to his chin as he absorbed all the information he'd been given, as it finally settled inside of him about what had happened he spoke his mind, "I see, so that's what occurred...?"

However not in the mood for his thoughts, Ayato then turned and went to leave as he said, "Yeah, now I'm out of here!" With that said he went to put his hand upon the knob of the door.

"Wait one moment!" Reiji spoke, making Ayato stop in his tracks.

As he did, the green eyed vampire was getting more and more pissed off, annoyed he turned and looked at Reiji hatefully!

Unperturbed though, the spectacled vampire then said to him, "You are not to return to those girl's room tonight."

Hearing this, Ayato was quickly appalled as he then demanded, "What!"

Reiji made his explanations, "... Though it is a rare thing to occur, I am glad that Yui had the right frame of mind to send you my way..." Looking to Ayato he then told his foolish sibling, "For if I let you run amok like this, you will ruin my investigations."

Still confused as he heard this, Ayato didn't understand a word of what Reiji meant! So he demanded, "What investigations!? What kinda crap are you-!?"

"I am doing research upon her, Tadao Miya-san," Reiji explained, with that he went and picked up the book that he had been reading. As he did he then held it in both of his hands, as he looked back to Ayato with that still as firm cold serious expression on his face.

Hearing this, Ayato then still confused looked and saw what book it was that was in Reiji's hands. Seeing it, he read aloud it's title, "_Demonology And Demons, Encyclopedia?_" Then as the words settled into his mind, he realised, "What! You mean that bitch is-!?"

Seeing that he finally realised, Reiji replied to him, "Yes, there is a very strong possibility, that is what that girl is." Then saying that, he placed the book back down on the table and as he did, he said further, "However I haven't come across the correct species as of yet that she might be of... so until then, I do not know if that girl or her clan will present a threat to us or not."

Ayato though still couldn't believe it! That girl a demon? However, it would explain the surprising amount of power she possessed. So there wasn't any reason for him to doubt it, but he had to ask him, "So that mean's-?"

"Until I know the truth you are not touch her!" Reiji explained looking on fiercely at Ayato, then as he did this he also added, "Otherwise we might have a worst threat to deal with." With that said Reiji then sat himself upon his chair again as he once more started doing his research, opening up the book.

As he did this, Ayato watched his older brother take a sip of his tea as he continued reading his investigative literature. Looking at him as he did this, he then heard a click from behind him. The door had been unlocked and was ready to be opened.

Seeing that it was, Ayato saw there was no longer a reason to remain in his older brother's room. Realising this, he went to make his exit. However still annoyed that he couldn't exact his revenge, he commented turning the knob, "Fuck sake...!" With that said he exited the room and disappeared into the darkness of the corridor...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing as she finally finished her explanations, Miya then said aloud shaking her head tiredly at all this nonsense that had happened, "And that's the sum up of everything!"

Nodding as she heard this summary, Yui had been quiet up to this point. Then though she decided to say, "I see..."

For though it looked like it could have turned into a worse situation, Yui was glad it hadn't gone that way! For when she'd come out of the bathroom and saw that Miya wasn't there, she'd completely feared the worst! For though her friend was a guest here, she couldn't let her guard down. For the consequences were too terrible to even think of if she made one error!  
Miya though seeing Yui becoming silent like this, then turned back to her notebook that had been ruined. Picking it up, she looked at the darkened messed up pages and said, "And now... I've been left with this."

Hearing her say this so sadly, Yui saw the destroyed notebook that was in her friend's hands. Seeing it she felt so bad for her as she said, "I'm so sorry that happened to all your work, Miya-chan..."

Shaking her head, though still a little depressed the orange haired girl told her friend, "It's not your fault Yui-ko..." Then becoming annoyed as she thought of Ayato and his irritating smirk, she added in an annoyed tone, "It's that idiot's!"  
Then gripping her hands upon her book, it was clear she was terribly frustrated. Looking at her, Yui knew there was no way she wouldn't be. However she had no idea of what to say at that time.

Miya though annoyed still asked, "Just what is that bastard's problem anyway!?" For there was one thing that she couldn't help but comment about, "Why's he so fixated about being the best! He keeps bringing it up with me all the time! What is it!?"

As she heard her say this, Yui was a little uncertain at first answering about why... however she thought it would be better for Miya to know just a little bit. So she began to explain, "Well...? Being the best is very important to Ayato-kun."

Hearing Yui say this, Miya though had to ask, "But why though? Why does he need to be the best?"

Listening as she asked her this, Yui then told her friend, "It's because of his mother..."

Confused as she heard this, Miya repeated, "Huh? His mother?"  
Nodding Yui then said, "Yeah... he, Laito-kun and Kanato-kun's Mother, Cordelia... she put them all through very bad experiences."

"Bad experiences?" Miya repeated curiously. To which Yui nodded and as she did, the heterochromia eyed girl asked her, "What kind of bad experiences?"

Shaking her head, Yui then said, "One's that are too terrible to even describe."

Becoming wide eyed in shock as she heard this, Miya was silent as Yui continued on, "She particularly put a lot of pressure on Ayato-kun as well when he was young, she treated him harshly saying that if he wasn't the best... then he wasn't even a son to her."

Shocked more as she heard this Miya said appalled, "What!?" For she couldn't understand anyone who'd decree such a thing! She then couldn't help but comment, "How can someone demand such a thing! That's completely ridiculous!"

Nodding Yui then couldn't help but agree and say, "Yeah... it is a very extreme thing to want from a child."

As she heard this, Miya had to say, "You're not kidding!" Then she had to add, "Geez! It's no wonder he and those two are so screwed up!" For imaging such a terrible woman like that, who'd put children through such terrible things, the orange haired girl said, "I'd never want to meet or do anything for a bitch like that!"

Yui hearing this was silent, however sadly she couldn't help but put a hand to her chest... for that same terrible woman's heart, Cordelia's was the one that was now beating in her breast. Allowing her to live, feeling it throb inside of her she dreaded to think what Miya's reaction would be if she ever discovered that.

Miya though unaware of Yui's inner turmoil, then looked to her ruined notebook. As she did, she then commented sadly, "I mean it's pitiful what happened to those guys with their Mom... and sad that idiot has to aim to such a ridiculous ideal, but that doesn't excuse what he's done here!" For thinking of all the hard work she'd put in and how it'd now all been wasted, she said, "... I mean anyone who does stuff like this, isn't the best at anything."

As she heard this said, Yui then nodded as she silently agreed. However looking to the book that Ayato had ruined she felt really bad for Miya as she heard her say, "And now because of him, I gotta start from square one again!"

Hearing her say that, Yui then thinking to herself decided on something. Looking to her friend she asked her with a soft tone, "Miya-chan?"  
The heterochromia eyed girl looking to her, then heard her friend say, "Do you want to copy my answers?"

Surprised to hear this, Miya silent for a moment then blinking asked her, "Huh?"

Seeing the perplexed look on her face, Yui smiled kindly as she told her, "You can copy my work that I've done, to make up for all you've lost tonight."

Amazed to hear this, Miya then asked with her eyes widening, "What really!? You'll let me do that!?"

Nodding smiling still, Yui then told her, "Yeah! Consider it as an apology, " also she decided to add, "And also a prize, for keeping your rage under control before and being the better person."

Hearing her say this to her so positively and brightly as she smiled. Miya's eyes were still widened, then though she couldn't help but weep a few relieved tears as she told her friend, "Thanks Yui-ko... you're the best! Seriously, you really are my saviour!" With that using one of her black fingerless gloved hands to wipe her eyes, she told her further, "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

As she said this, Yui smiling still though told her friend reassuringly with a little laugh, "Miya-chan, don't exaggerate, it's fine!" Then getting her own notebook out and some nice clean white sheets, she brought out some pens and as she did, she sat down as she told her friend, "Now, why don't we finish what we started?"

Nodding her head eagerly, Miya then agreed and said, "Yeah! Let's do that!" With that grabbing a pen and sitting next to her friend on the carpeted floor. The two of them started writing and chatting again as the positive warm atmosphere quickly returned.

With that as they continued on together, Yui could only pray and hope that the rest of this visit would continue on peacefully... despite the threats that lurked in the shadows of the haunted mansion, that was behind her closed bedroom door.


	15. Chapter 15 : The Possibility

_**.:Chapter Fifteen : The Possibility:.**_

"Ahhh!" Falling back onto the big soft plushy bed, that belonged to Yui. Miya was now dressed in her gentle coloured peppermint green, white long sleeved and legged pyjama's. It was clear she was weary as she said aloud with her head resting back on one of the big pillow's, her hand on top of her forehead, "I'm so tired..."

Dressed now in her own light white nightdress, Yui had switched off the light in her room already and was now settling herself under the covers of her bed as she pulled them over herself. Looking to her friend she couldn't help but smile and let out a little giggle as she looked to her and said, "I don't blame you, Miya-chan!" Then thinking of all the work they'd just done, she added, "It did take us a long time to finally complete everything, but at least you've learned it all properly right?"

Hearing this being asked of her as she finally got under and pulled up her own side of the covers too, Miya responded,"I should damn well hope so! I think I've worked on those formula's so much, I could write them in my sleep!" Saying that, she then became annoyed as she thought of all the wasted time that Ayato had caused, sighing with irritation she said, "... It just blows that we haven't had any time to properly chill! Thanks to that idiot intruding on us..."

As she said this, Yui became saddened slightly as she replied, "Yeah...it is a shame about that," but quickly she also added as she didn't want Miya to become sour by the memory, "But since it is all done now, we've got all of tomorrow to make up for that lost time! So...please don't let it get to you, Miya-chan!"

Hearing this being said to her, the heterochromia eyed girl turning to look at her friend saw the sad pleading look in her gentle pink irises. Observing it she was quiet, however she then told her as a smile came to her face, "...I'm not! Don't worry Yui-ko!" Then dropping it she looked above herself and up towards the ceiling adding, "Besides, if I hold grudges over something as petty as that, my temper's never gonna improve..." Saying that, she closed her eyes and revealed more of her inner thoughts, "And what's more important is that we enjoy the time we have here together to the fullest, no matter what happens."

Listening to her as she said this, Yui was glad that she was trying so hard to maintain her temper like this for her. Also she was touched by her last words about how they should spend their time together, so smiling happily as she looked at her, the blonde haired girl whispered her name, "Miya-chan..."

Hearing her, Miya still with her eyes closed couldn't help but regain her smile. However she then had to admit something else as she felt the softness of the covers that surrounded her and the pillow that was under her head, "But you know, this is one thing I never expected!"

As she said this, Yui became curious as she asked her, "What's that Miya-chan?"

The heterochromia eyed girl then revealed her thought as she turned her head to look at her, "Me staying the night in your bed again like this! I mean talk about weird repeats!"

Silent as she heard this, Yui quickly became a little embarrassed as her friend said this. Though she had to admit with an awkward shy laugh, "Heh, heh...yeah... it is strange this is happening again, isn't it?"

"It is!" Then seeing the embarrassed look that was on friend's face, Miya simply smiled a little more at her cute reaction. However she decided to ask her becoming curious, "But you know when you told me about the other rooms in this mansion, I find it hard to believe..." for thinking of the dreadful descriptions of them she'd been given, compared to the elaborate decorativeness of the mansion, the orange haired girl asked, "I mean are they really all that bad, Yui-ko?"

Hearing her ask this, Yui was quiet for a moment. However she then answered simply, "Um...? Well, yes... they are." Though she decided to explain a little more, "Alot of the other spare bedrooms are... badly damaged and in need of repairs, so..."

Listening to this, Miya then finished for her simply saying, "They're trashed."

Nodding as she said this, Yui was silent.

Seeing her become like this, Miya though had to admit, another thought of hers, "That's a surprise! I mean with that four eyes here, I thought he was supposed to be a diligent carer for this place." However she decided to finish her thoughts looking back up to the ceiling again, "But, I guess even he has his struggles, huh?"

Hearing this Yui then responded simply, "Yeah..." for in reality most of the spare rooms other than the bedrooms belonging to the brothers and herself, had been smashed up by Subaru and his furious violent outbursts...

But the real reason Yui had asked Miya to stay the night in the same bed with her, was because she couldn't take the risk of her friend being attacked if she was left in a separate room on her own. Though she knew that on her own there was no way she could protect her with her weaker strength, but she could at least keep an eye out for her.

Inside though as she thought about this, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy and guilty for putting her friend unknowingly into danger like this. Also in reality she considered that maybe all she wanted was just to have Miya be her defender again. As her worries continued to flow and swell within inside her, she looked to her a little hesitantly as she asked, "...Do you not like this arrangement, Miya-chan?"

Hearing this, Miya turned and seeing her friend look at her so awkwardly with shy and worried eyes as she tried to hide her face away with her pink sheets. The orange haired girl blinked and was silent for a second. However she couldn't help but laugh aloud as she said pointing to her,"Awww! Look at you! You're acting like a little kid peeking at me like that, Yui-ko!"

As she heard this laughter and saw the grin on Miya's face, the blonde haired girl just became more embarrassed... blushing red in the face, she hid herself away entirely. She wished she could be just swallowed up by the pink sheets of her bed, for this was so awkward for her!

Giggling away, Miya was finding it hard to recover from seeing that look on Yui's face, "Ha! Ha!Man! That was so-!" However after a few more seconds, getting the last remains of her hysterics out of her system. She finally managed to calm herself down. Doing so she turned over with a small smile on her face and told her friend her thoughts, "...Yui-ko, there's no need for you to fret about this set up."

Her head still under her sheets, the blonde haired girl then looked out from under them to Miya as she asked her, "There isn't?"  
Shaking her head, still smiling gently Miya told her, "No, cause this isn't bad for me, " then she confessed turning her head to look back up for a moment, "I mean I'll admit it's different, but I don't mind it..."

Looking at her friend, it was then that Yui saw a rather sad nostalgic look come across Miya's face as she continued, "Cause when I was a kid, I used to do this with someone before."

Surprised as she heard this, Yui then asked her, "You did?"

"Yeah," came the simple reply from the heterochromia eyed girl's lips.

Becoming curious as she heard about this, Yui then gently inquired of her, "Who was it before? Was it-?"

"That's something to say another day!" Miya said interrupting her, then turning over to look back at her. A grin was across her face as she informed her puzzled friend, "Now I'd say it's about time that a curious kitty like you goes to sleep!"

As she heard her say that, Yui then suddenly had her nose tapped by Miya's right hand and finger. Seeing and feeling her do this, the blonde haired girl took this to mean that she shouldn't ask her anymore. Though she honestly wanted to know more, she knew she didn't want to trouble her friend and it was late anyway, so she complied with her request, "Okay, I'll do that..." then looking at her, the gentle pink eyed girl told her further, "I hope you sleep well, Miya-chan."

Nodding with a smile still there, the orange haired girl told her friend, "I will!" Then on a further note she told her, "And I'll make sure you sleep well too, Yui-ko."

Hearing her as she said this, Yui looking to Miya in surprise heard her say with humour in her voice, "I'll keep the creeps and bugs out!" To which she then finished with a wink of her single blue eye saying, "Okay?"

Seeing this act and hearing her say these words, Yui was silent. However she couldn't help but smile as she could see now that Miya was still going to keep an eye for her even then... she was so lucky and fortunate to have someone like this do this for her. She was so honoured but all that she could do at that moment to show it, was simply to continue to smile and say, "Alright...thank you, Miya-chan."

To which the orange haired girl smiled and nodded, for those words were all that she needed. With that said, the two girls then gently and quickly nestling into their pillows, fell into the recesses of a deep and warm, comforting sleep...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sounds of gentle deep breathing, echoed about within the domains of the girl's room. It was then that a figure materialised and emerged from the darkness of the shadows inside the lilac coloured walled space. Walking forwards with a frown on his face, it was revealed to be none other than Ayato.

Moving silently across the room, he made it quickly over to the frilly canopied bed. Looking down, he then observed the girl's as they slept on, blissfully unaware and helpless. The two of them would be practically at his mercy if he tried anything now. However all he did was simply stare on down, there was a serious and slightly angered gaze in his eyes as he observed them, slumbering away.

"Ayato-kun..."

Hearing this familiar voice, the reddish-brown haired young man turned his gaze and there he saw his older fedora hatted sibling, "Laito."

Seeing that he'd got his little brother's attention, the vibrant green eyed young man simply grinned as he then told him, "This is really naughty you know!" With that he walked forwards and added putting an arm around his shoulders as he looked down at their helpless prey too, "Peeping on sleeping little girls!" Seeing them slumber on together, clueless to their presence. Laito grinning away then couldn't help but add, "Appetising ones at that!"

The serious yet angered gaze still upon his face, Ayato wasn't in the mood for him as he told him simply, "Get lost!" Then making him detach from him, he walked to the right side of the bed and sat himself down, while gazing upon Yui.

Seeing her peaceful sleeping face as her blonde locks trailed about her, it seemed that she was looking up to him. Seeing this the reddish-brown haired vampire said nothing. However he then heard movement, turning up his face instantly he became soured as Miya had moved over turning her back to him.

Looking at his little brother, Laito then saw him look at the sleeping heterochromia eyed girl with bitterness in his eyes. As he saw this, he then could understand why his sibling had come into the room, however he decided for the moment not to comment about it.

However Ayato had something he wanted to have answered, turning to his older brother he then asked him, "Laito?"

"Hmm?" He asked in a seemingly curious tone.

"This bitch," Ayato asked as he looked to Miya again, with that still annoyed look in his eyes, "You've heard from Reiji right? About the possibility?"

Hearing him ask about this, Laito then could see where this conversation was heading as he replied, "About Cow-chan's origins?" Then seeing his little brother stare at him with an irritated look, it was clear he was not in the mood to be humoured. So seeing he wasn't going to have much fun in that regard, the Fedora hatted young man sighed.

Walking over himself he then stood over Miya's side, seeing her he was quiet. As she breathed in and out quietly with an expressionless look on her face, it was then he lowered himself and taking his right hand he began trailing his finger over her left cheek. Making circles with it he then spoke his thoughts, "Well I don't know if Cow-chan here is related to any demonic kin that I know of... for looking at her, she behaves practically like a normal human girl."

Saying that, it was then that Miya's brow creased in irritation and as it did, she grumbled in annoyance. Seeing this, Laito though simply continued on, "However I can't deny the strength she has is phenomenal," for thinking about what had transpired just maybe over a week ago, he had to admit, "If Bitch-chan hadn't intervened at that time before... I may well have experienced the unknown delights of death."

"Urgh!"

Suddenly it was then that Miya batted her hand and instantly she smacked his annoying tracing hand away from her. Seeing her do this, even in her sleep as she then turned back over. Laito couldn't help but grin at her reaction to him.

As he continued to smile, he lifted himself back up placing his right hand under his chin, he echoed his thoughts aloud casually, "But regardless of what she is, I just want Reiji to hurry up and finish his studies." For he then revealed his true interest in the helpless sleeping anomaly, "For I'm really interested and looking forward to having a taste of her... " To which he finished licking his lips with a hungry tongue.

Seeing him do this, Ayato wasn't surprised in the slightest at his future intentions. Watching his older sibling, he looked on as he started to walk past him saying, "But since I've been told to be a good little boy for now, I'm gonna take my exit and leave!" Making a single wave from behind, he bid his little brother, "Night, night Ayato..." then turning to look at him he added with a grin, "Don't take a bite now!"

Hearing him say that, Ayato then watched Laito vanish away into the darkness. Leaving no trace of himself behind, seeing him do this the reddish-brown haired vampire wasn't amused in the slightest.

Instead looking to Yui again who was sleeping before him, he lowered himself and moving his hand forwards, he combed his fingers through the now messy long locks of her soft wavy blonde hair. Doing this his eyes were in deep thought as he continued to comb them through, feeling the strands softness and her warmth that was radiating slightly from her skin. It was hard to tell what he was thinking of or imaging at that moment... "Chichinashi."

Then suddenly surprising him as he spoke that single word, Yui moved and as she did she turned around facing away from him. Quickly removing her hair from his fingers as he stood back up, he looked on as she nestled herself into Miya who was facing her way.

Watching as this happen, he then heard her say sleepily, "Mmm... Miya-chan." This in turn caused the sleeping orange haired girl to move her exposed arm and to drop it over her friend, as she unconsciously made herself more comfortable.

Seeing this occur, Ayato was shocked! He couldn't believe what he was now seeing before his eyes! This enraged him greatly as he gripped his right fist, he wanted to tear that bitch apart right there and then! He was going to-!

However quickly before he could move to do anything, Ayato stopped himself. Grudgingly, he knew he couldn't disobey Reiji's order. Not unless he wanted to pay the consequences severely later. Thinking this he was absolutely bitter, however somehow he managed to maintain control over himself as he moved himself away from the girl's bed and started to walk away.

Then stopping in his tracks for a moment, he saw again the girl's holding each other and as he did he said aloud with raging irritation, "Just you wait you bitch!" With that he started to walk away again, however before delving into the shadows, he added, "When the time come... I will make you suffer!" With that said he vanished into the darkness...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ooohhh..."

Yawning aloud as she covered her opened mouth with her hand, a few tired tears appeared in Miya's eyes as she then proceeded down the stairs saying aloud, "I'm sleepy..."

Hearing her, Yui was the same way as she tried to wipe away some sleepy dust from her eyes. As she did this, she had to admit happily as they got down the grand staircase, "Yeah I am too, but at least we slept well didn't we?"

Listening to this comment, Miya replied, "Yep we did, though it's a little surprising."

Hearing this, Yui looked to Miya as she asked her, "Huh? Why do you say that Miya-chan?"

The orange haired girl then replied revealing her thoughts, "Cause I thought with me staying the night here properly for the first time, that those bastards would definitely try something!"

As she heard this, Yui wasn't going to disagree though it was a shame to admit, "Yeah... it would have have been like them to."

Nodding, Miya though turning around saw the depressed look that was on her friend's face again. Seeing it, she didn't want her to be that way so she told her then changing the mood of the moment, "But anyway, let's not dwell on them for now!"

Yui hearing her friend say this, then looked up to her and heard her say with a smile on her face, "Let's go and make ourselves some good delicious breakfast, huh?"

At this suggestion, Yui immediately then forgetting her sadness for a moment brightened too and replied, "Yeah, let's do that!"

"Right on!" Her friend agreed and with that smiling together the two of them headed towards the mansion's kitchen to make themselves some nice breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting down at the kitchen table, the two girl's had their meals prepared before them. Miya looking down at her food, then smelled it's aroma and said with a small smile on her, "Mmm... now this is what I call yummy!"

For in front of her, was a blue coloured bowl filled with oat porridge and on top were a couple of raspberry's. Looking at it, Miya was pleased with the result as she said aloud, "This'll be good," then taking her spoon, there was something else though she couldn't help but say, "I just hope there aren't too many lumps inside."

Saying that she dipped her silver utensil into the bowl, then she went to take it out to have a bite. However before she could, another scent caught her attention. Looking to where she could smell it, she saw next to her Yui who had already started eating her meal.

What she saw that her friend was eating could best be described as toast, however it was warmer in colour as it seemed golden from the butter and traces of syrup that was laced over it. She also saw that there was cream along with some strawberries and blueberries resting here and there over it.

Seeing it, she couldn't help but gulp as it looked really delicious. Yui in the meanwhile, finishing a bite of her toast felt eyes looking at her. There she saw her friend looking at her and her meal. Surprised to see this, she became curious as she asked, "What is it, Miya-chan?"

Instantly, it was then the heterochromia eyed girl realised what she was doing as she became awkward and said turning her face quickly away, "Oh uh? It's nothing, um...?"

However Yui was still puzzled as she looked to her friend quietly. It was then after a moment the orange haired girl finally thought of what to say as she asked her, "It's just, um? Your meal...what's it called?"

Hearing her ask this, Yui then still couldn't see why she was acting like this and so told her, "It's french toast."

Learning what it was, Miya replied, "I see..." then looking to it again, she told her, "It looks really delicious."

Listening to this compliment, Yui simply smiled as she replied, "Thank you." Then looking to her friend's meal she told her, "Yours looks nice too."

As she heard this though, Miya simply waved her hand as she told her, "Nah! This isn't anything Yui-ko! It's just simply oat porridge... anybody can make something like this, even someone like me."

Hearing her say this, Yui then had to ask her, "Why would you say something like that, Miya-chan?"

It was then that the orange haired girl had to admit, though with a little shame, "... I say that because, I'm not the greatest of cooks."

Surprised at this, Yui had to ask her, "You're not?"  
Shaking her head, Miya then replied, "No..."

Seeing her looking a little depressed as she said this, Yui then said, "But, that rice omelette you made for me the other day was really delicious! I thought you would-"

"I can make simple stuff like that, stuff that takes under fifteen minutes or so..." then looking back to Yui's really delicious meal again she admitted, "But I couldn't make anything as fancy that."

As she said this, Yui was quiet again. However seeing the sad look that was on her friend's face, she wanted to dispel it as she told her, "But Miya-chan, french toast doesn't take that long to make! It's really a simple thing to make."

Surprised to hear this, Miya asked her, "Really? It is?"

Nodding Yui told her brightly, "Yeah it is!" Then smiling she told her further, "If you want me to, I can show you how to make it at some point."

Hearing this, Miya was surprised once more as she asked her, "Really? You'll do that?"

Looking at her and seeing the amazed expression look on her face, Yui simply smiled more as she replied, "Yes definitely!"

Quiet as she heard this confirmation, Miya though quickly brightened up herself as she replied, "Awesome!" Then pointing a cheerful finger to her, she added, "I'll take you up on that offer in the future!"

To which Yui simply smiled again, pleased that she was able to cheer her friend up. Miya herself then feeling more chipper declared, "Well, it's time for me to stop fussing and get eating!"

With that she took her spoon and ate a bite of her oat meal porridge. As she did this, Yui then turned back to her own meal and started eating more of her french toast.

Quietly continuing to do this, it was then after a couple of more bites that the heterochromia eyed girl realised something, "Oh yeah?" Surprised away from her own meal for a moment, Yui looked to Miya as she then said, "I know what I'm missing now."

Then watching, she saw her friend reach over and take a couple of items. Looking Yui then saw Miya pour something onto her porridge, it was honey with a wooden dipper spoon. Watching her, she saw her lace it over it carefully.

After a moment, Miya finished and as she did, she said, "There! Now it'll be even better!"

Seeing her finish, Yui then couldn't help but comment, "You like honey on porridge Miya-chan?"

Nodding, the orange haired girl then explained brightly, "Yeah! It helps with my Hay fever, building up my tolerance and stuff, also it helps in improving my physical performance."

Hearing this little explanation, Yui smiled as she said, "Oh I see, that's good then!"

"It is!" Then taking another bite with her spoon that was now laced with the sweet substance, the orange haired girl added, "It's also delicious too!"

Laughing as she heard this, Yui then nodded and proceeded back to eating again as Miya did the same. As the two continued having breakfast together chatting happily, it looked like that day was going to be a good one for them.

"Ah..."

Surprised to hear this voice, it was then the two girls saw that someone had suddenly come over, sitting themselves at their table. Looking on, they both saw him dressed in his blue dress long sleeved shirt, along with his white one underneath it and his long brown legged pants, with his earphones connected to his MP3 player that was tied to his neck. The girl's saw Shuu before them with his eyes closed.

Seeing him, the two girls were quiet. However looking at Shuu as he sat before them, Miya perplexed had no idea what to think of him whatsoever!

Yui herself looking at him, didn't know why he'd come to their table either. For with Shuu, she was never sure all the time how to act around him, since he hardly ever said a word and just merely slept all the time.

"_Hey, Yui-ko?" _Hearing her friend whisper, the blonde haired girl looked to her and heard her ask, _"This guy here?"_

"_Shuu-san?"_ She asked her friend in reply with a whisper.

Nodding she replied, _"Yeah him,"_ then turning her eyes to look at him. She had to ask her friend, _"Is he an annoying creep too?"_

Not liking her using that description, Yui told her, _"It's not nice to call people that!" _However she then replied to her, _"But... Shuu-san isn't too bad, he's the quietest out everyone, so there shouldn't be too much trouble."_

Hearing her say this to her, it was clear that Miya was a little uncertain about that as she uttered quietly, _"Hmmm?"_ But then again, she hadn't suffered much grief so far from this guy, so she decided to trust in Yui's words as she said, _"Well okay if you're sure..."_

With that quietly the two girls began to eat their breakfasts again. However as she continued on with her porridge, Miya couldn't help but feel a little self aware with that guy with them. For the other brothers so far had been so unpredictable, but as Yui had said he was quiet and he was continuing to be. Which was a relief in a lot of ways, sighing aloud she thought to herself that maybe she could relax for a change and that he wasn't going to be as bad as-

"Ugh!"

Stopping in her tracks she then saw startled that the blonde haired young man was staring at her intently with his cold blue eyes! Seeing this perplexed, she had to ask not understanding what he was looking at, "Uh? Can I help you with something?" This was really bothering to Miya, for if there was one thing she didn't like. It was being stared at!

As she heard her asking this question, Yui then saw too that Shuu was staring at Miya. Seeing this made her a little concerned as well and she couldn't help but ask, "Um, Shuu-san? Is there something-?"

"You think I'm an annoying creep do you?" The blonde haired young man asked with a grin on his face, as he looked at the two of them.

Immediately both girls were on edge! Quickly Miya asked perplexed, "What! You heard us!?"

Seeing the surprise on her face, simply amused the music listening vampire more as he replied, "Obviously, just because I have earphones plugged in doesn't mean I'm not paying attention," looking to Miya who was dumbfounded he also added, "Quite conceited aren't you?"

Hearing this, immediately Miya felt insulted and once more her annoyance was beginning to brim within inside of her.

Yui though herself knew this couldn't be good in the long run and whispered to herself seeing the two looking at each other intently, "_Oh no..._"

Shuu himself was simply further amused by the disturbance he'd now caused. Then turning his attentions to Miya who now had a sour look on her face, he asked her, "Irritating you am I?"

Hearing this, the heterochromia eyed girl could tell he was trying to provoke her, however she wasn't afraid to admit one thing right there and then, "Not yet..."

As her friend said that simple sentence, Yui looking to her knew she had to be decisive! Quickly she told her, "Miya-chan! Let's hurry and finish then get changed! We've got to enjoy the rest of the day haven't we?"

Listening to the request as she turned back to look at her, Miya replied, "You're right, we do...let's do that then." With that she went to eat her porridge once more.

Grateful she was listening to her wishes, Yui too went to finish her own meal hurriedly as Shuu continued to look on at them both.

Blowing on another spoonful of porridge, Miya then saw with annoyance that Shuu was still spying his blue eyes upon her! Seeing his annoying smug smile as he stared, the heterochromia eyed girl then decided there that this guy was just as irritating as the rest of his siblings! This new day in the end was probably not going to be a too easy one for the two friends after all...


	16. Chapter 16 : The Interloper

_**.:Chapter Sixteen : The Interloper:.**_

Flipping a page she had in her hand, Yui had a relaxed smile on her face as she read one of the fashion magazine's that Miya had brought along with her. Her friend in the meantime was doing the same too as she lay on her back and was scanning through the coloured pages with a slight hum in her voice, "Hmm, hmm!"

The two girls after finishing their breakfasts, had headed straight away from Shuu to get changed. After getting their clothes altogether they'd then got themselves dressed and prepared in the bathroom, before finally returning to the safety of Yui's lilac coloured walled bedroom.

As they both continued to lay upon the pink frilly canopied bed, with the magazines as well as the sweet snacks Miya had brought along surrounding them. They were both now completely calm and content. The fear of the Sakamaki's forgotten...

Reading on, Yui had to admit to her friend, "I think it's amazing Miya-chan!"

Surprised to hear her say this, the distracted girl turned and asked her, "What is?"

Looking to her friend herself, Yui then told her, "That your Mom helps in the running of these magazines!"

Hearing her as she said this, Miya was quiet. Then though she simply smiled as she replied, "Yeah, I guess it is pretty impressive." However with a sigh, she couldn't help but add,"Though how on earth she manages to keep the whole net of those brands together, with her air headedness is just beyond me!"

Giggling as she heard this, Yui said aloud, "I can imagine!" Then as she was reminded once more of Miya's mother's klutziness. She had to think about what she had put her daughter through, as she thought of it, she couldn't help but ask,"... Is she always that bad though?"

As she heard her asking that, Miya was quiet as she had to think to herself for a moment... then she'd come to her conclusion, "It's sporadic."

Blinking as she heard this, Yui repeated, "Sporadic?"

Nodding Miya explained, "Yeah, it all depends if her sales are going well." Silent for a moment she picked up a stick of chocolate pocky and placed it in her mouth, she continued, "If they're doin' bad, she knuckles down and gets her ass working... if they're good, then she turns into a giddy, goofy like teenager..." With a sigh she added, "And I'm the one who has to clean up the mess she leaves behind."

Hearing this, Yui couldn't help but feel bad for her friend as she said, "Oh... I see," then she decided to ask her, "Was she like this before you moved down here too?"  
As she heard her ask this, Miya replied chewing away her chocolate pocky, "...Well it was a little tougher for her back home, so I wasn't bothered as much..." then she decided to admit, "Though at that time I was going through hell too... trying to concentrate on my work while..."

Hearing her say this, Yui became concerned seeing the saddened serious expression come across her friend's face, "Miya-chan?"

Quiet further for a moment, the orange haired girl though hid her darkened expression

away with a smile as she then told Yui, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere, "Don't worry about it... it's nothing, Yui-ko."

Seeing her turn away as she said this, the blonde haired girl was still concerned. Worried she wanted to ask more, but again she didn't want to risk hurting her friend by forcing her to expose the truth of her past. So she simply turned back to the story she'd been reading.

Miya herself continuing to skim through the pages of one of the other magazines, she'd come across was now distracting herself. However as she continued to read, she couldn't help but speak a thought that had occurred to her. Finishing off her pocky finally, she turned to her blonde haired friend as she asked her, "Hey, Yui-ko?"

Distracted from her saddened worry along with the magazine she was reading, the pink eyed girl turned her attention to her friend with a curious look now gracing her face.

Seeing her friend looking at her, Miya then decided to ask her, "You know that four eyes and that Shuu guy?"

Hearing her ask about them, Yui then answered, "Yes?"

"Which out of the two is the oldest?" Miya asked her friend.

Quiet as she heard this question being asked, Yui asked, "The oldest?" In reply Miya then nodded, as she did the blonde haired girl gave her, her answer, "Well? It's Shuu-san."

Surprised as she heard this, Miya then replied not quite believing it, "What really!?"

Seeing her reaction, Yui said simply a little surprised by her reaction, "Yeah?"

Still dumbfounded Miya then couldn't help but say, "But...? I thought that four eyes was the eldest! I mean... all that Shuu guy's done when I've seen him is sleeping!"

Looking at her reaction, Yui couldn't help but be amused as she replied with a smile gracing her face again, "Yeah, I know, Shuu-san doesn't act like the eldest at all," she then told her friend a little something else, "I used to think the same thing as you actually when I first moved into this mansion."

As she heard this, Miya then announced, "Well that's a no brainer! I mean look at the way that bum behaves! Sleeping left and right! He might as well have been born a sloth!"

Feeling a little awkward as she heard this, all Yui could do was let out a little giggle. Though on a slightly more serious note, she had to admit, "...Yeah, though because Shuu-san acts the way he does, Reiji-san has had to maintain the household, all on his own."

Hearing her say this, Miya was silent. Then as she absorbed this information, she replied finally, "Whoa...I didn't realise that." As it occurred to her how much he had to run, almost similarly to her in a way, she added, "... Y'know that kinda makes me feel sorry for him a bit, though only a bit!"

Looking at her as she said this, Yui was quiet as Miya then added with annoyance brimming in her voice, "I'm not letting that guy off... not for all that stupid lecturing he puts me through!"

As she said this, it was then that Yui remembered again the sophisticated '_requesting_' she had to do. So that the two of them could meet that weekend. To which all she could do was softly smile again awkwardly in reply.

Then doing that as Miya proceeded to start chowing away again at some snacks, the blonde haired girl turned her attentions back to the magazine's that surrounded them. Taking a cookie for herself, she put it in her mouth as she picked up another particular magazine that was nearby and opened it up.

Turning the pages as she tasted the sweetness of the cookie in her mouth. Suddenly she came across something! Opening up the pages fully, she couldn't help but say, "Wow! How pretty...!"

"Huh?" Distracted from her own magazine, Miya looked up and asked looking on puzzled, "What is?"

Hearing her ask, Yui then showed her friend what she was talking about as she turned the magazine over to her saying, "This!"

Becoming further curious, Miya shifted herself over as she looked at the picture Yui was showing to her. There she saw on the opened pages was a glittery pop idol kind of model, dressed in a flashy gothic lolita get up. She had a microphone in her gloved hands, winking to her audience with a bright smile, with her long pink flowing locks of hair surrounding her in a twintail design.

Staring at the glitzy picture for a moment, Miya was quiet. However she then made a comment and said, "A pop idol, huh?"

Looking to her pink eyed friend, she told her, "I didn't know you had that kinda taste, Yui-ko?"

Hearing this, Yui simply smiled as she explained, "Yeah... well it's not that I want to be a pop idol, I just like the cute style of clothes some of their singers wear," then on a further note she couldn't help but admit, "I'd really like it if I could dress up like that someday."

As she heard this, Miya was quiet. Then looking back to the magazine she thought to herself and suddenly she had an idea! Looking to Yui she asked her again, "So you wanna look like this girl do you?"

Quiet as she heard this, Yui was quiet as suddenly Miya looking to her for a moment smiled and then turning she dived into her one of her bags. As she did, after a few moments she found what she was looking for! Continuing to smile she brought out a few items and turning back said brightly to her, "Well, I'd say it's time I do a little magic on you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having been turned around, Yui was quiet as Miya was now brushing through her long blonde locks of hair. Feeling her friend continuing to comb her gently and quietly, she couldn't remember the last time she had such a thing being done for her.

Feeling peaceful and relaxed as her friend continued to do this for her, she couldn't help but admit to her with a smile, "Your brushing Miya-chan?"

Stilling for a moment as she said this, the orange haired girl asked her, "What about it? Am I doing it too roughly or-?"

Shaking her head a little, Yui then told her, "It feels really nice... I've never had this done by a friend before."

Hearing this with surprise herself, Miya asked her, "You haven't?"  
Yui then answered her simply, "No."

Miya learning this simple little fact, smiled pleased as she told her, "Well I'm glad to be the first then!" With that the heterochromia eyed girl continued on, brushing away gently through Yui's light locks.

Continuing to smile, Yui remained still as she felt Miya gather the sides of her hair together on either side. As she did this gently and carefully, making sure not to give her any pain, the blonde girl was almost finding it strange to be indulged this much. For thinking of everything again that had happened up to that point. Did she deserve this kind of treatment? Was she-?

"It's done!"

Knocked out of her thoughts, Yui was startled slightly as she asked, "Huh? What?"

Then suddenly Miya told her simply, "Your new look! I've finished it!"

Still surprised Yui was confused, however she then saw Miya come over to her and putting a finger to her lips. She told her friend simply, "Now, I need you to do a little something for me!"

Puzzled at what this could be, Yui asked her simply, "What's that?"

Smiling then, Miya told her, "I need you to close your eyes and not peek!"

Hearing this, Yui had no idea whatsoever why Miya wanted her to do that. But she saw no harm with complying with her request, so quickly she did just that as she replied to her, "Okay..."

Doing that Miya smiled and then quickly taking her friend's shoulders, she moved her towards a certain large item in the room. Getting her to the right spot, she then told her happily, "Alright, open your eyes, Yui-ko!"

With that, Yui then did just that. She was quiet for a moment, but quickly she became startled as she saw that she was before her vanity mirror. However the reflection she saw that was obviously hers, she couldn't believe was her own!

For her hair had been done up in two long wavy twintails on either side of her head, they were tied back by two white fluffy and starry beaded scrunchies. As they glittered in the light, she still couldn't believe the sight she was seeing! Astounded she asked dazzled still, "Is this really me?"

Laughing as she said that, Miya then told her, "Of course it's you!" Putting her hands on Yui's shoulders, she couldn't help but ask her smiling still, "Don't you look adorable?"

Hearing these words and feeling Miya's touch on her shoulder's, the blonde haired girl was now so embarrassed and bashful as she blushed red. That she couldn't think of a single word to say now!

Miya herself seeing Yui's reaction, simply giggled as she admitted, "I think you're a thousand times more pretty now then that pop idol! You're just so cute, Yui-ko!"

"...Thanks." Yui finally said, for she really was unused to having such a huge amount of compliments being given to her. She still was really uncertain of what to say now, however there was one thing that she could talk about, "You have a real talent for hair too don't you, Miya-chan?"

As she heard her say this, Miya replied simply still pleasantly amused, "Hmm? I guess? I've just had a lot practise in the past." Then becoming quiet again as another old memory surfaced in her mind she added as this one wasn't so sad, "I'm just glad I haven't lost my edge."

Yui herself seeing the reminiscent nostalgic look on the heterochromia eyed girl's face as she smiled a little sadly. She immediately was worried for her again, quickly she tried to think of something to soothe her! Then looking at her hair in the mirror once more, she had an idea too! Looking to her friend she asked her, "Miya-chan?"

Hearing her voice, the orange haired girl turned her attention to her puzzled herself.

As she looked to her, Yui then asked, "Do you want me to do your hair?"

Surprised, Miya asked her, "What? My hair?"

Nodding Yui then told her brightly, "Yeah, since you've done my hair for me, I'd like to do a style for you!"

Silent as she heard this, Miya appeared to be still surprised. However she then became unsure as she told her, "Well..." with that she fiddled with a single tip of her hair and told her friend, "I'm not sure you'd be able to do too much with mine Yui-ko, since it's so short and-"  
"It's not too short! I can do something!" With that quickly she led Miya to the chair before the mirror and making her take a seat in it, she told her further, "Just wait a moment!"

With that quickly Yui fetched a spare hairbrush that her friend had brought with her, along with another particular item. Coming back over to Miya, she smiled happily as she told her, "Okay Miya-chan! Now you close your eyes!"

Hearing Yui saying these words to her, the orange haired girl still had her doubts. But still she followed her friend's request and said, "Okay..." with that she closed her eyelids and told her, "They're shut Yui-ko."

Pleased, the blonde haired girl then started to work on Miya's hair immediately! Taking the brush she had in her hand, she started brushing it through carefully.

Miya herself continued to be silent, however as Yui continued she couldn't help but smile softly. For in reality, this was another first for her in so many years...

Yui working away, then was a little worried as she continued. Looking to her friend she asked her, "You're not uncomfortable are you, Miya-chan?"

Hearing this question being put to her, the heterochromia eyed girl replied to her brightly, "Nope! Don't worry, Yui-ko I'm fine!"

Relieved to know this, Yui smiled then finishing finally she told her friend, "Okay, I'm done!" Stepping aside so that there would be a good enough view in the mirror, the blonde haired girl told her friend, "Have a look, Miya-chan!"

As she heard this request being given to her. The orange haired girl heeded it and opening one of her eyelids, she looked into the mirror. Then it was her turn to be amazed!

For there before she could see her reflection, however before her she saw the hair along her forehead and top had been pulled back. A couple of long strands had been pulled into an intricate plait that was now held back in place by a twin cherry hair clip to the right side of her head.

Seeing the plait that had been done, Miya couldn't believe it! She'd never had one done in her entire life!

Yui seeing the amazed look on her friend's face, then asked her amused, "Do you like it?"

Silent still absorbing the sight that was before her. Miya then finally registered it was real and turning around to her friend delighted she announced, "I love it, Yui-ko! It's so cute!"

Laughing as she said this, Yui then replied happily, "That's great!"

Nodding, Miya looking into the mirror again had to admit, "It's amazing!" Then becoming curious she asked Yui, "What is this exactly?"

Hearing the question, Yui was more than happy to answer, "It' a French plait."

As she heard this label, Miya turned to Yui again as she asked her puzzled, "A French plait?"

Yui hearing Miya repeat the name, she nodded and explained, "Yeah, I used to do them when I was younger, " then she had to admit, "And this is the first time I've ever done one for another person like this."

Quiet as she heard this, Miya though told her friend still delighted, "Well I love it!" Then looking to the mirror again, she said in wonder, "I mean I never thought I could have something like this! Especially with my hair the way it is..."

Yui looking on as Miya continued to look on fondly at her reflection, she too couldn't help but look on with warmth in her eyes. She was pleased she'd been able to make her happy with something so small. Then after her friend looked on further for a few moments at the mirror, she looked back to Yui and told her brightly, "Let's take a picture!"

Hearing this, Yui asked her puzzled, "What?"

"A picture!" Miya repeated, then quickly getting up out of the chair she grabbed Yui by the hand and told her, "C'mon!"

With that quickly before the blonde haired girl could say another word, she was dragged forwards and led to the bed. As she was sat down, Miya sitting beside her quickly rooted through her bag as she hunted down for a particular item.

"Ah ha! Got it!" Miya cried out, as she said this Yui was still a little bewildered by her sudden actions. Then she saw that her friend had brought out her silver camera.

Seeing it, it was then Yui finally understood what was going on. But before she could say anything, Miya grabbed her shoulder and positioning the camera before them both, she told her, "Okay, Yui-ko! Get ready to Smile!"

"Smile?" Yui asked again, still a little uncertain of this.

Nodding Miya turned to her and said, "Yeah for the picture!"

With that positioning the camera again, she made sure they were both in the shot. Seeing it was ready to go, she told her friend, "Give it your best one!"

Yui hearing Miya telling her to do this, was still a little uncertain. However she turned her eyes up to the camera and made a small weak smile for the shot.

Seeing her do this, Miya herself though thought she could do better than that. So shaking her shoulder a tiny bit, she told her friend, "Don't be shy... this is just for a little bit of fun, okay? To remember this great moment we've shared!"

Hearing Miya say this, Yui turned to her for a moment. Then seeing her smile at her so warmly and gently, quickly the blonde haired girl felt her reservations wash away and she immediately cheered up. As this happened, she turned back to the camera and smiled brightly and happily as her friend did the same.

_**FLASH!**_

With a single press of the button, Miya took the picture of the two of them! Quickly looking at the digital image she said pleased, "Awesome! That was a great shot!"

Seeing it herself, Yui then agreed as she said, "Yeah it was... it's a great picture!"

Pleased, Miya couldn't help but admit with a little boast, "Obviously! I took it of course!"

Laughing as she said this, Yui really was having a great time with her friend. She couldn't remember ever doing something as fun and normal as this. Then quickly it occurred to her and she asked her friend, "Miya-chan? Could you give me a copy of the photo?"

Hearing this request, Miya then responded brightly, "Sure, when I get home I'll print it out and give it to you tomorrow!"

Pleased to hear this, Yui then responded, "Great!"

Miya pleased to see Yui being ecstatic said, "Okay, it's a plan!" Then putting the camera away, she announced, "Right, now why don't we watch a movie together?"

As she heard this suggestion, Yui was more than happy to go along with it and replied, "Sure, that sounds great!"

"Alright!" With that confirmation, Miya laid out across the bed and stretched over to her other bag. Rooting through it she brought out her laptop, however as she did this the DVD she'd taken with her, slipped out and fell on the floor.

Seeing this annoyed she uttered, "Aw damn!" With that getting herself up and off the bed, she walked over to the other where the case had fallen to.

Bending down she then picked it up and said, "Okay, here we go! Now-"

_**RUSTLE! RUSTLE!**_

Suddenly as she said those words, she heard an odd sound, "What was that?"

Hearing her say this, Yui became curious as she asked from where she was sitting, "Are you okay, Miya-chan?"

Not replying, Miya became curious... she could sense something. So acting on this urging impulse she quickly lifted up the layered frilly sheets of Yui's bed and peered underneath it... quietly as she stared on, suddenly she noticed-!

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Hearing this sudden shout, shocked Yui! Quickly she saw her friend fall back onto the floor, her face also just as shocked. Seeing this worried she asked her, "Miya-chan! What's wrong are you-"

"Uurrgghh!"

As she heard this groan, quickly Yui jumped! However she immediately recognised the voice in seconds. However she was in disbelief as she uttered, "It couldn't be!" With that said she immediately ran over to her friend's side and peered underneath the sheets too. There she saw, "Shuu-san!"

For there underneath the frilly pink sheets of her bed, it was none other than the utterly lethargic vampire! He was lying on his side and it looked like he'd been taking a nap under there! Looking at him, Yui couldn't understand why! Why would he-?

"Urgh! So noisy!" Turning over, the blonde haired young man opened his cold blue eyes and stared at them. As he did, he had a bored expression on his face as he saw the two of them peering at him with clueless expressions on their faces.

However looking at them, the expression on his face didn't change in the slightest. Though he couldn't help but comment with an annoyed tone, "Will you both just keep quiet..." then turning over again he added, "I don't want my sleep disturbed..."

As his words registered in her mind, Miya quickly then became outraged, "Sleep! That's what you're here for!?" She didn't believe that for one second and so demanded out of him, "What the hell do you think you're playing at!? What're you doing under there! You-!"

An irritated tone echoing in Shuu's voice, he informed the loud girl, "I came here to find a nice quiet spot to get some rest..." then looking to the girl's he couldn't help but comment further, "However with the two of you chattering on and on, I haven't even had a chance to do that properly."

Angered as she heard this, Miya then told him seething mad, "Well this place isn't a spot for you to nap in! Now get out from there!"

Seeing her speaking to him in an outrage like that, didn't put Shuu in a good mood whatsoever. Simply in return he closed his eyes, turning his face away from her, ignoring her irritating presence entirely.

Yui seeing Miya's anger flare up again as well as Shuu's cold demeanour, she knew she had to act quickly! So immediately stepping in she asked politely, "Shuu-san please don't be difficult!"

Hearing Yui's words, Shuu didn't seem to react at all. However turning himself over again he looked in the girl's direction and as he did, he heard Yui continue saying, "This place really isn't a good spot to sleep in... it's not convenient for us or safe for you! Please, could you return to your own room to rest?"

Staring at her as she said these words, he was utterly silent. As Yui looked on beside her, Miya didn't know if her friend's words had even registered in that sloth's head! The sight of him was irritating to no end!

As more silent moments came to linger, it was finally that Shuu spoke, "Ha! So annoying!" With that he yawned, then slowly and carefully he pulled himself out from under Yui's bed.

Watching him as he finally removed himself and stood up, Yui was quiet along with Miya. However the blonde haired girl was still uncertain as she watched the blonde haired vampire yawn again. For though it was true that he was the least active of his brothers, that didn't mean he would never do anything. For if she wasn't careful, the situation could become terribly dangerous.

Shuu himself though still continued to say nothing as he stared on at the girl's with his cold blue eyes. This gazing utterly made them both feel uncomfortable, Yui herself didn't know still what it was that he was doing. But she knew there was only one way to find out, so she asked," Um, Shuu-san? Why are you-?"

Suddenly she was stopped in her tracks, as the blonde haired vampire smiled and asked them, "The two of you?"

Miya seeing him smirk like this, asked him uneasy, "What?"

Seeing the orange haired girl ask him this, he then continued, "Aren't you both a bit too old to be doing each other's hair like this?"

Silent for a moment as they both heard him, quickly they both blushed red in embarrassment as they remembered what they'd both been up to till then and the way their hair was! Instantly outraged, as she realised how long he must have been there, Miya told him loudly, "Oh shut up!" Then pointing at him she added trembling mad, "And get out of here! We don't need you judging us!"

Yui was horribly embarrassed as well, as she bowed her head and covered her twintailed hair with both of her hands! Shuu had heard everything they'd been talking about and knew what they'd been up to! She couldn't believe it at all!

Seeing the embarrassment he'd caused to the two of them, Shuu simply smirked more at their response with amusement. Then finally he decided to take his leave and doing so, he headed to Yui's bedroom door, opened it and exited quietly.

Watching him go, Miya was still quite flushed as she then demanded loudly, "What the hell! What is that creep's problem!?" Gripping her fist with annoyance she then added, "That utterly pissed me off!"

Hearing Miya say this, Yui didn't want her to get so upset! So quickly she spoke up saying, "Miya-chan! Please don't dwell on it!" Then getting the DVD that was beside her, she added, "Let's just watch the movie together and forget all about that, okay?"

Still gripping her fist further for a moment, as her anger continued to storm within her. The heterochromia eyed girl then simply sighed aggravated and replied, "Yeah sure let's just do that." She also added, "Anything to erase that creep's memory!"

Smiling a little awkwardly as her friend said this, the blonde haired girl then sat back up on her bed as Miya plugged in her laptop and started up the movie. Finally once more they could both relax again, though Yui couldn't help but pray a little quietly. Hoping that nothing more awkward would occur that night...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a couple of hours later and finally the two girl's exited from the confines of the lilac walled bedroom. As they did, Yui was snivelling a little as she was dabbing her eyes with another handkerchief that Miya had lent to her.

The heterochromia eyed girl walking out, then had to comment as she was quite surprised, "Wow... that movie was a lot deeper than I thought it was going to be!"

Nodding as she said this, Yui then said, "Yeah... yeah, it wasn't it?"

In response Miya simply replied, "Yeah..." Then looking to Yui as she was continuing to weep a little, she asked her, "Though I never thought animal movies like that would get to you so deeply, Yui-ko?"

As she heard this comment, Yui then replied, "They do... animals are more vulnerable than people are so..."

Seeing she was struggling though, Miya herself simply smiled and told her, "It's okay, Yui-ko! You don't need to explain yourself, " on a brighter note she added, "Let's just get a bite to eat and then lavish ourselves with a bath afterwards!" Looking to her friend cheerfully she proclaimed, "That'll make you feel better!"

Hearing this, Yui turned to her friend and seeing the bright smile that was on her face. The blonde haired girl felt herself calm down a little and smiling, though the tears still continued to stain her cheeks, she replied, "Yeah, okay... I'm sure it will."

"I know it will!" Came the bright response from her friend.

At once there was laughter in the air and it floated around the girls as they walked down the stairs, however they were unaware of a particular shadow that was continuing to keep it's gaze upon them both...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little time later, the two girl's having finished a good lunch together, now were proceeding from Yui's room with towels in hand. Both of them were in a really good mood and had cheered up from the effects of the movie. As they walked on, Miya decided to ask her, "So which flavour body wash do you want to try out, Yui-ko?"

Having been given the choice a little earlier, the blonde haired girl was quiet for a moment before she replied, "Um? I think the strawberry flavour sounds the nicest, I'll go with that one."

Pleased to hear this, Miya then replied, "Awesome! I'll go with the orange then." She also added, "Citrus fruits always sit the best with me!"

Smiling as she heard this, Yui simply nodded in reply.

Then doing this, the two of them finally made it to the bathroom and as they did, Miya told her friend, "Okay! Let's have ourselves a great bath!" With that she opened the door.

However as she did so and they entered the room, suddenly and unexpectedly steam escaped! As it did, it baffled them both as a certain scent was in the air... there was silence as the two of them gazed on into the bathroom.

However Miya herself, after a few moments felt her smile crack and then her eyebrow twitched with irritation! For there was a certain thing in there that was ruining the happy picture that she had envisioned for herself and her friend to experience.

For there in the bathtub, fully dressed in his clothes lying back immersed in a warm pool of water with his headphones still plugged into his ears. It was none other than Shuu! Slumbering away once more...

Seeing him do this, Yui running forwards cried out in surprise, "Shuu-san!"

"Shut up..." Came the dull tired tone, not bothering to open his eyes he added, "I'm having a bath right now."

Annoyed Miya was silent for a few moments before she proceeded over herself and said to him sarcastically, "Oh yeah! Yeah...so obviously!" Then she asked him rhetorically, "And you just happen to be in here when we're about to bathe ourselves, huh?"

Hearing Miya say this in an annoyed tone, Yui was a little worried about what Shuu's reaction might be. However all that the blonde haired vampire did was simply grumble as he moved himself slightly to get more comfy within the water.

As he did this, Miya then irritated more by his cold ignoring shoulder decided to ask another question. One about a particular thing that was annoying her as she gazed at him, "And just what the hell are you playing at? Not bothering to change out of your clothes!"

Once more Shuu didn't respond and seeing this, Miya then lectured him saying, "Don't you realise how gross that is!? You're gonna be smelling like a wet dog by-!"

"Noisy!" Shuu said finally responding. As he said this, he opened his cold blue eyes as he turned in Miya's direction. Seeing her irritated gaze, he informed her dully, "It's too bothersome to take my clothes off..."

Hearing this, Miya was deeply annoyed. For how lazy could one person even be!?

"Miya-chan!" Yui said. For stepping in quickly, she had to stop any kind of conflict that might break out, "Don't be so aggressive, let me talk now, please!"

As she heard this, Miya became quiet immediately as she looked to her friend. However still annoyed, she crossed her arms and turned her face away with a slight grumble in her voice.

Seeing her do this, Yui could calm down a little. However she still had to remove the lethargic vampire from the tub and so turning to him, she tried to politely request, "...Shuu-san, could you please leave the bath now?"

As she asked this, the blonde haired vampire turned his cold blue eyes in her direction. Seeing he was looking at her, Yui continued on though she tried to ask carefully, "Me and Miya-chan had already made plans to bathe together here, so-?"

"Heh! Heh!"

At once interrupting her as he released this chuckle, Yui looked to Shuu surprised. While Miya herself had an irritated gaze in her eyes as she moved them to look at him.

The blue eyed vampire looking to Yui with a grin, then instructed her simply, "Well I'm afraid if you want me to leave so badly, you'll have to pull me out yourselves, "however on a rare humours note, he added, "Or you could both come and join me if you'd rather?"

Hearing this immediately soured Miya in moments as her eyebrow twitched more, while Yui herself cried out embarrassed, "Shuu-san! Don't make such lewd suggestions! There's no way we can do that!"

Expecting these words, Shuu then told her, "Well, I'm staying then..." with that he moved to get comfortable again to fall asleep.

As she did this, Miya saw Shuu simply smiled more at her friend's distress as he moved. As he did, it was then she decided to intervene as she said walking forwards, "Okay... well since you can't be bothered to move, I'll just have to do that one other suggestion you gave us!"

Puzzled as she heard this, Yui was about to question her friend when suddenly she grabbed both of Shuu's feet and said, "Since you're pissing me off! I'll remove you personally!"

Hearing her say that and not expecting her to grab him, Shuu feeling her touch simply uttered opening his eyes to stare at her tiredly, "Huh?"

However Miya gave him no time to think further!

"WHOA!"

_**SPLASH!**_

Suddenly the heterochromia eyed girl had pulled on his feet, making Shuu submerge beneath the waters! Seeing this in shock, Yui cried out loudly, "Miya-chan!"

However moving quickly, Miya pulled him out from the other side of the bathtub in one powerful tug! As she lay out Shuu's body on the floor in a wet puddle, she moved over and looked at him coldly and annoyed. She was quiet as she then heard him gasp out and cough loudly!

Opening his eyes dumbfounded, Shuu looking to her still a little startled asked, "What're you-!"  
However he didn't get another chance to speak! For seeing he was fine, she then was satisfied and said, "Now!" With that she walked forwards and picking Shuu up by his wet shirt with one hand, she dragged him forwards!

Shocked as this happened, Shuu was wide eyed as suddenly Miya opened the door!

"AHH!"

"GET OUT AND STAY OUT!"

At once Shuu was thrown out hard and he crashed onto the carpeted floor in the corridor! With this done, Miya slammed the door behind him! Irritated turning back she uttered mad, "That disgusting bum!" With that done, she made it over quickly to the bathtub and pulled the plug out, making the water Shuu had used drain away.

As it was being done, Yui staring on was silent with shock still before she finally recovered and cried out, "Miya-chan! Why did you do that suddenly!? You didn't have to-!"

Annoyed, the orange haired girl looked to her and said, "I did what I had to do, Yui-ko!" As she silenced her friend, she continued on to say, "That sloth wasn't going to leave us alone unless I took action!"

However Yui didn't quite believe her as she tried to argue and say, "But... I could have persuaded Shuu-san like before! He would have-!"  
"He wouldn't have done anything!" Miya retorted straight back! Then with the water finally emptied, the orange haired girl added, "He was doing that deliberately Yui-ko! Your soft words wouldn't have made any difference to him!"

As she heard this, Yui became quiet. However she became terribly saddened as she looked down...for her harsh words rang true, too loudly. Especially concerning past events she had with Shuu and the others.

Placing the plug then back in the bath, Miya was quiet too. But looking back a little annoyed still, she saw the sad expression that was on her friend's face. Seeing it, she couldn't help but feel a little bad for her harshness. So she tried to speak again a little more calmly, "Look... I admit what I did was dangerous and harsh... but it was the only way back there."

Saying that she turned back to the taps and started to pour fresh hot water into the bath, as she did she continued on to say looking at the pouring liquid, "For being too soft and passive with people like that... they don't learn and they can easily take advantage of you if you're not careful." Then as the water continued to pour she finished her words saying, "And sometimes the only thing to do is to get tough, otherwise nothing ever changes."

Hearing this Yui was quiet, as she heard the water continuing to be poured she thought to herself. For though she could understand the truth of Miya's words and that there wasn't a real reason to completely argue against them. She still didn't like the fact that force had to be used to solve the situation, for she more than anyone didn't like the pain that would come and be felt terribly afterwards from such actions...


	17. Chapter 17 : The Bubbles

_**.:Chapter Seventeen : The Bubbles:.**_

"Oohhh..." Sighing as she sat herself down, becoming immersed in the warm and pleasant waters, Yui was feeling lovely and calm within the confines of the white bathtub. Her anxious thoughts and worries silenced for that single moment of time...

Seeing she was fully relaxed in the tub as she sighed aloud, Miya then decided to ask her curious, "Is the water good?"

Silent further for a moment as she continued feeling the warm waters, Yui looking to her friend finally nodded and replied, "Yeah it feels great..." Then pulling up her knees she hugged them to herself as she added feeling really good, "The temperature is wonderful."

Pleased to know this, Miya replied, "Great!" Then with a tired sigh she added, "I'm just glad that stupid bum didn't use up all the hot water earlier!"

Hearing her friend as she looked back to the locked bathroom door with an irritated look in her heterochromia coloured eyes, Yui then replied after a slight pause, "Uh? Yeah... that is good." For thinking again what had transpired between her friend and Shuu, it hadn't been a nice encounter.

Miya though clearly not wanting to be bothered by the past experience, turned back and began to say, "Well anyway," for then moving a leg forwards she declared, "I'm coming in too!" With that she stepped carefully into the bathtub herself.

Watching her quietly as she began to, Yui saw Miya bend her legs slowly and carefully as she immersed herself in the warm bath too. As she did so, a little water spilled over the sides making a slight splash as it hit the floor. The orange haired girl in the meantime made sure there was enough distance between both her and Yui as she moved pulling her knees back, finally comfortable and looking at the distance between them both, she said satisfied, "There!" Then looking over to her friend, she asked her, "Are you okay, Yui-ko?"

As she heard the question being put to her, Yui nodded and replied, "Yeah I'm fine..." then looking to her friend, she forgot to mention one thing. So she decided to admit though with a little embarrassment, "Um? Miya-chan?"

"Hmm?" She replied moving her head to the side with a curious expression on her face.

Yui then told her, "Thank you... for remembering to bring your swimsuit with you."

For the two of them in the waters of the bathtub, were both dressed in their swim wear. Miya was in her one piece, dark blue sports swimsuit with a single white line down the sides. While Yui herself was dressed in her frilly lined two piece pink bikini.

Nodding brightly, the orange haired girl replied, "It's no problem!" Then laughing a little as she splashed herself a little, getting some water upon herself, she couldn't help but add, "Though I gotta say this is another kinda weird thing... having a bath in swimsuits!"

Hearing this Yui had to admit to her friend laughing a little awkwardly, "Yeah... yeah it is..." However she had to be honest and admit to her friend, "But, I had to ask you to do this with me, because it's safer for us... otherwise..."  
"I can imagine why!" Miya said aloud. Yui looking to the heterochromia eyed girl heard her say, "With those bunch of creeps... it wouldn't surprise me if they tried to peep on us!" Then becoming irritated as she imagined one of the Sakamaki's in particular she added, "Especially that damn parasite!"

As she heard Miya say this, Yui then admitted, "Yeah... Laito-kun would probably try to do that to us...if he could?" For in the past, he had done worse than just peep on her. For stroking a particular spot on her skin, she could still remember the dreadful pain and terror she'd felt at that time, when he'd feasted on her.

However Miya herself sighing and not noticing Yui's sad look as she looked up to the ceiling lights, then said wanting to get rid of bad tasting thoughts, "Urghh... but anyway! Let's just forget those guys and indulge ourselves here, okay?"

As she heard these words, Yui escaping her painful thoughts turned her attention to Miya. Looking to her, she saw her smiling to her brightly. Seeing this expression, she was quiet for a moment, however she revealed a small slightly shy smile as she replied, "Yeah...okay, Miya-chan let's do that."

Nodding at this reply her friend was pleased, then finally together the two girls proceeded with enjoying themselves within the confines of the warm bathroom together...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmm... this is great!" Miya said pleased as she rubbed an orange coloured solution upon her shoulder's, making a white bubbly cloud of foam gather up.

"Yeah it is, it feels really nice!" For working on her own arms, Yui now had covered them in a soapy lather. As the two of them continued working on their bodies, within the room there was now a sweet scent and aroma of oranges mixed with strawberries, as it drifted within the warm steamy atmosphere.

As they continued on together quietly, working upon themselves. For a moment Yui paused as she held her hand to her right arm. For looking over to Miya, who was busy now with the left side of her body, she couldn't help but look to her warm toned skin. For as she gazed at it, she saw that unlike her own pale shade, that it didn't have any painful red marks at all... she couldn't help but sigh sadly at the comparison.

Noticing this sad sound, Miya pausing for a moment uttered, "Hm?" Then turning her gaze, she saw Yui looked a little saddened as she was gazing down into the bath waters. Seeing this she was puzzled as she asked her, "Yui-ko?"

Knocked out of her depressed contemplations, Yui surprised looked up and saw that Miya was gazing at her! Seeing that she'd noticed this, she quickly became flustered as she began to say, "I um? Ah?" Then turning her face away immediately from her, she was a little embarrassed that Miya had caught her out and she had no idea of what to say!

Seeing her act this way, Miya didn't get it as she asked her, "Yui-ko? Are you sure you're okay?"

A little flustered still, Yui finally thought of something as she answered, "Uh um? Yeah I'm alright! It's..."

However Miya still a little perplexed blinked, not understanding her at all. Yui quiet herself knew she was being silly, so darting her eyes back to Miya she decided to admit, though slightly with a bit of shyness, "But um? You... you have a nice colour to your skin, Miya-chan, it's... very pretty."

Hearing this, Miya after a moment then blushed red herself as she said, "Uh? Thanks?" Then looking away herself to the side of the bath. There was an awkward silence that came between them both as they looked to either side...

It was clear that neither knew what to talk about to end this awkwardness... however Miya herself turning her heterochromia eyes to look at Yui, she saw her pale skin and noticed one thing that she could bring up, "So uh? Your rash Yui-ko... has it eased up at all?"

As she heard this question being put to her, the blonde haired girl looked back to Miya quiet for a moment. However turning back down to her skin again sadly and seeing the fang marks which she was passing off as a '_rash_,' she answered Miya truthfully though a little depressed, "No... it hasn't, I'm afraid."

Looking at Yui as she said this, gazing at her skin with sad eyes. Miya herself couldn't help but feel really bad for her as she replied, "Damn...that's a shame," however she couldn't let go on with a depressing note! So she told Yui further, "But, you know that lotion you're using?"

Hearing this, Yui was distracted away from her marks and turning back to Miya she looked to her puzzled as she replied, "Um, yes?"

"Well I heard from my mom that it helps with skin conditions, it contains Vitamin B that helps give people's skin a certain glow by hydrating the cells in your body, it also contains an anti-inflammatory agent that can sort out blotchy skin, " Miya explained a little in detail.

Yui herself didn't know too much about the properties of Vitamins, however since Miya had explained many things like this before. She decided to believe her words as she said, "Oh, I see... that sounds good."

As she heard this, Miya replied brightly, "It is good!" However she decided to then cease the explanations and give the sum up, "But in short I brought this over with me, in the hope's it'll help you out! In the long run... anyway."

Hearing this explanation, Yui silent then couldn't help but smile at her friend's endeavour to heal her, as she said, "Okay thank you, Miya-chan... I really appreciate this." Though she knew that with the Sakamaki's around... it probably and sadly wouldn't make any difference for her. However she didn't want to throw away this kind gesture and so added, "I'll let you know if it makes any difference in the future..."

Miya listening to this, though not knowing the truth, then replied pleased, "Okay! I'll be happy if it does!" With that she began scrubbing herself again.

As she did so, Yui then began cleaning herself again too... As the two of them continued on doing so together, quietly once more. The light blonde haired girl was quiet as she thought about everything that had happened up until this moment.

For miraculously like her friend had wanted, during this visit she herself hadn't been bitten or harmed. Also what she'd been praying for hadn't happened either, Miya hadn't been hurt nor had she discovered the true identity of the Sakamaki's.

She was glad that hadn't been revealed to her... for she didn't want her dragged further into her mess. Though even without her knowing, she had drawn her friend into danger... realising this she couldn't help but feel bad about that once more as her guilt plagued upon her mind. Looking back to Miya again for a moment, she was quiet for she wondered how she would react if she knew the truth of everything? What would Miya do? Would she-?  
"Yui-ko?" At once she was brought out of her thoughts once more, as she saw her friend had turned and was looking at her again.

Seeing that she was, Yui then asked, "Uh yes?"  
As she saw that she'd got her attention, Miya then decided to proceed with her question, "You know that bum I dealt with earlier?"

"Shuu-san?" The blonde haired girl asked her puzzled.

Nodding, Miya then continued, "Yeah, you know how we found him in this tub?"  
"Yes...?" For Yui was a little uncertain now, for she wondered what Miya was going to lead on to?

"Does he always do that? Sleeping in his clothes in the water?" The orange haired girl continued, for looking disgusted at the thought she added, "Cause if he does, that is so gross! I'm surprised he doesn't leave a bad smell all the time from doing that!"

Seeing it was only that she was asking about, Yui was relieved. Though she admitted laughing a little awkwardly, "Yeah he does do that all the time..." Saying this she then remembered other incidents that she'd had with him as she continued, " And it is strange that he doesn't leave a bad smell, but what's really awkward is when he asks me to undress him."

"Ha! Yeah I can imagine it-!" However freezing in mid laugh, Miya realised what Yui had said! Turning to her, she repeated, "Wait? Undress him?"

Stopping for a moment herself too, Yui looking at Miya simply stared. However quickly turning red, she realised what she'd just said!

Quickly becoming aghast, Miya said appalled, "Oh Yui-ko! You don't do that for him do you!?"

To which, her blonde haired friend simply bowed her head as she stared down into the warm waters! She just wanted to be swallowed up right there and then! How could she have admitted that so stupidly and easily!?

Miya seeing her becoming so ashamed, then couldn't help but blush red in embarrassment herself as she said, "Oh man...!" For putting a hand to her forehead, she couldn't ever imagine being asked to do such a thing!

As the awkwardness returned once more, Miya recovering partially told her friend, "Yui-ko! You shouldn't let that bum force you to do that!" Then she decided to add, "In fact you shouldn't let any of those bastards order you around! You gotta stand up for yourself more!"

Hearing this, Yui became completely quiet... her embarrassment gone to be replaced by her sad depression. Fiddling with her hands under the water, she decided to admit to her friend, "... I know that, I do try to...but I can't be forceful like you are Miya-chan." Looking to her, she then added, "I don't have the strength or power to go against them that way! I-!"

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Miya told her strongly!

At once, Yui looked up to her friend and saw the strong determined look in her heterochromia blue and green coloured eyes. Looking up to her, the gentle pink eyed girl listened to her as she continued, "Yui-ko! You don't have to be physically strong, or forceful like me to stand up for yourself!"

Staring at her in awe as she said this, Yui listened on quietly as her friend confessed, "Though it can help I admit, but the thing that matters is will... don't be passive and let these things happen, because if you do then those guys will take advantage of you all the time!" Then looking to her friend she asked her, "Because I know it's already happened and I'm sure you don't want it to continue to be like this do you?"

As she heard this being put to her, Yui was silent. However looking downcast, she stared into the waters again with her head lowered. For this was something that she didn't want to admit aloud...

Seeing her acting like that, Miya didn't want to upset her but at the same time she wanted to be honest as she told her, "...And I don't want it happening to you either, but you know there's only so far I can go on my own to protect you, don't you?"

Hearing this, Yui then simply nodded as she finally responded and said, "Yes... I know that you can't protect me all the time Miya-chan and I'm not asking for that! But..."

As she heard her weakening again with doubt, Miya though told her strongly, "But nothing! Yui-ko, you've got to stand your ground! I don't want you to be taken advantage of! You don't deserve that!"  
Yui hearing Miya say these words, stared at her. However she knew her friend didn't understand the true gravity of what she had to deal with day to day, the fact that just one wrong word or move could mean the end of her life! She couldn't just act out of turn like that!

But at the same time, she knew her friend's words to be true. For she didn't want to be used either and abused... she'd already admitted before that she wanted to be stronger. However, she just didn't know what to do!

Looking to Miya with a sad desperateness, she told her, "I know I don't deserve that Miya-chan and I do want to be able to do that more! But...without strength like yours, I can't act impulsively for if something goes wrong then-!"

"It won't!" Miya said, interrupting Yui again. As her friend became quiet once more, the heterochromia eyed girl then told her, "I'm not asking you to be spontaneous or do anything stupid! I mean, of course be careful with these guys when you have to be... but what I mean is for you to be strong, to stand firm in your will and spirit."

As she heard this single word, Yui repeated puzzled, "Spirit?"

Miya hearing this then said, "Yes, don't let those guys rattle you or undermine your convictions... be strong and don't let them get to you!" Silent Yui stared on at her friend with wide eyes, as she continued on, "If they try to force you to do anything you don't like, then stand your ground and say no to them! No matter what they do!"

Listening to these firm words being given to her, there was one thing though that Yui had to ask about, "But... what if my words aren't enough... if-?"

"They will be!" Miya told her. Then looking to Yui as she continued to stare on at her astonished, the orange haired girl told her, "Yui-ko you do have strength in your words! I've felt it, it's there inside of you... you have a strong soul inside of yourself."

Really surprised to hear this, Yui asked her amazed, "I do?"

With a single firm nod, Miya informed her, "Yes, you do and if you believe in yourself then you can win!" Saying that she added, "For it's like my Grandpa always used to quote me, '_Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will.'_

Hearing these words, Yui was quiet however deep inside she could feel her heart pulse with wonder... for she never truly considered that she had a strength like that. Did she really have that? Looking to her friend she had to ask her, "You really believe that Miya-chan?"

Nodding, her friend then told her with a smile, "I do."

As she said that with such warmth, Yui felt herself shake inside with amazement still. For deep down she wanted to believe inside she had that... but at the same time the worry still dwelt as she couldn't help but ask her friend, "But still... even if I have that, if I don't have the physical power then-?"

"Well that's where I come in!" Miya spoke up! Looking to her friend surprised as she said this, Yui heard her continue to say, "If those bastards try anything to you in that way, then I'll return it back to them tenfold! They'll regret it severely afterwards!"

Hearing her say that as she unleashed a rather sinister chuckle... Yui staring at her friend awkwardly, couldn't help but think to herself, '_Doesn't that just defeat the point of what you were saying earlier?' _

Finishing her little laugh and breaking out of her humorous moment, the heterochromia eyed girl told her blonde haired friend, "But, jokes aside what I mean is, is that no matter what happens, I'll support and help you out in whatever way I can... but you also have to work to help yourself, Yui-ko."

Looking to Miya as she said this, the blonde haired girl saw that she had a smile on her face again as she added, "For if you do, then you'll be one step closer to getting away from all this."

Quiet as her words then settled into her mind, Yui feeling that wondrous budding feeling in her heart. Put a hand to her chest, doing this she then looked up to her friend and with a smile on her face, she told her, "Okay... I'll do my best, Miya-chan... thank you."

The orange haired girl hearing her say this was glad that she'd managed to get through to her. So nodding brightly she simply smiled more and as she did, it was then the two of them laughed happily and with that they enjoyed the rest of their bath together, as the warm perfumed scents of the lotions and the steam drifted in the atmosphere of the brightly lit bathroom...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now later in the evening, after the fun the two girls had together in the bath. They'd enjoyed some other things together too, until sadly it was getting nearer the time when the end was drawing near.

Sighing aloud as she looked at her mobile, Miya was sat on the front stone stairs that led to the tall mansion doors, as the moon shone on down in the night sky, revealing the mansion's front luxurious rose scented gardens.

Yui sitting beside her friend, then heard her say aloud reading the message she'd been sent, "_Hi Miya honey! Will be there with you in a short little while, hope you had a great time baby! Tell me about all the juicy gossip and thrills when we meets up!_" Then Miya shut her phone as she added, "She says finishing with a smiley winking face..."

As she heard the message, Yui couldn't help but giggle at the message Miya had received. She then commented to her, "Your mom's really a character isn't she?"

Rolling her eyes at this, Miya told her, "You don't know the half of it!"

Simply laughing again as she said this, Yui though couldn't help but ask, "Oh Miya-chan?"

Hearing her name, the orange haired girl turned to look at Yui as she heard her ask, "You haven't left anything behind have you?"

As this question was put to her, Miya was quiet. However she answered as she thought to herself, "Nah! I don't think so..." But feeling uncertain she turned to the couple of bags she brought with her as she said, "Though I'll check anyway just to make sure!"

Nodding simply as she said this, Yui replied, "Okay." With that she watched Miya root through her bags as she checked each to make sure all of her items were there...

After some short moments, Miya then said satisfied, "Yep! Looks like we're all set here, nothing's out of place."

Pleased to hear this, Yui then told her, "That's good."

"It is!" Miya told her in reply, however as her hand lingered in one of her bags, she felt something. Curious she uttered, "Huh?" Then looking into her bag she asked, "What's this?"

As she said this, Yui became curious as she saw her friend rooting through her bag, "What is it Miya-chan?" 

Quiet at first, Miya then replied as she retrieved the item, "I found this!" With that walking over she sat herself back down as she revealed what she had discovered.

Looking on curiously, Yui then asked, "Blow bubbles?"

For there in Miya's hand was a small blue coloured bottle with a white cap on it's top and upon it's surface was an image of drifting coloured transparent bubbles. As she looked at it, Yui then saw her friend open up the little bottle and from within it she brought out the small white bubble hooped stick.

Looking at it, Miya fiddled with it as she commented, "Looks like my little brother left this in my bag when I saw him last."

Yui was quiet at this comment, however she had to admit, "I see, this is the first time I've seen one of those since I was a kid."

Nodding, Miya replied, "Yeah, I haven't played with one of these in forever either..." then it occurred to her, "But since we have it now, this'll help pass the time!"

With that she dipped the hooped stick into the bottle's soapy mix and taking it out, she then blew making a series of little bubbles spurt out and glide around.

Seeing this happen, Yui was quiet again but she couldn't help but smile gently at the dozens of bubbles that were being made. She watched them as they floated here and there drifting about in the night sky. It was a pretty sight to be hold with the stars shining on down too, along with the moon glowing brightly. As she stared at the small delicate transparent spheres floating about, Yui admired their colours as they swirled and swarmed.

As the silence continued for a few moments, Miya then stopped her blowing. Turning to her friend she handed the bubble blow bottle and stick to her as she asked, "Do you wanna give it a try, Yui-ko?"

As she heard this question being put to her, Yui then replied smiling still, "Sure, okay!" With that she took the blue bottle and began to create her own series of bubbles as she blew into the white hoop.

As she did this, Miya couldn't help but smile. For this night was turning out to be a good fun one for the both of them! As they continued doing this for a little while, the atmosphere was filled with laughter and bubbles floating about in the air.

"What're you two doing?" 

Surprised at the sound of this voice, immediately both Miya and Yui turned around. As they did so, quickly the startled blonde haired girl spoke as she saw who was there with them, "Shuu-san!"

For there the blonde haired vampire was, resting against the door with his arms behind his back. It looked as though he'd simply been taking a nap again, right behind them both!

Staring at him utterly perplexed, Miya couldn't help but think to herself, '_When the hell did he get behind us!?'_

Looking at Shuu as he continued to seemingly slumber on, Yui had to ask him still a little astounded, "How long have you been there?"

Hearing this question the lethargic vampire replied bored, "What does it matter?" Then opening one of his deep blue coloured eyes, he repeated himself, "Now what're you two doing?"

Seeing him being ridiculously lazy as usual, Miya then replied annoyed, "What does it look like? We're here blowing bubbles you moron!"

Yui seeing her friend's temper flare up once more, spoke up as she told her, "Miya-chan please!" To which the orange haired girl became silent in moments, though she still had an annoyed expression on her face as she looked away, crossing her arms.

Seeing her become like this, Yui simply sighed quietly. However turning to look at Shuu, she wondered about something and decided to ask him, "Shuu-san? Did you want to join us?"

Hearing this ridiculous question being put to him, the lethargic vampire asked her simply and dismissively, "What?"  
Yui then said kindly as she explained, "Our bubble blowing? Do you perhaps want to give it a try? We're doing this while waiting for Miya-chan's mom to come."

Shuu himself hearing this question, stared at Yui for a moment before he simply turned his head away and it looked like he was simply going to return to his napping again.

Yui seeing this reaction from him, wasn't too surprised and expected as much. Miya herself though seeing this, then stated to her, "I don't you think you should waste your time, asking that bum, Yui-ko."

However hearing her friend say this, the blonde haired girl told her friend, "Miya-chan you shouldn't call Shuu-san that! It's not nice!"

Miya herself though replied, "Why shouldn't I? That's what he is after all?" For looking at Shuu as he slept away, she added annoyed, "Sleeping everywhere left and right, wasting energy and being an annoyance! I bet he's so lazy he finds it too hard to even breathe! Let alone do something as simple as bubble blowing!" To which saying that, she took the white hooped stick and blew more bubbles into the night air.

As he heard this, sleeping where he was. Shuu then opened his cold eyes to see the bubbles in the night air as Yui looked to her friend with a rather sad look in her eyes as she cast them down. He was quiet for a few moments, before he decided on something, "Fine then."

Surprised to hear this voice, Yui turned her head to see Shuu get up and walk over to them. Miya in the meantime finishing her last burst of bubbles, then saw the lethargic blonde haired young man sit next to her friend.

As he did so, he then said looking to the two of them, "I'll join you in your pointless activity."

Amazed to hear this, Yui at first didn't know what to think as she uttered, "Oh?" For she couldn't think why he would want to join them. However she couldn't help but be a little pleased that Shuu had at least enough interest to join them. For it was so hard to make him do just about anything! So revealing a small smile she said, "Okay, Shuu-san."

Then turning to look to her friend, she asked her, "Miya-chan? Can I have bubbles?"

To which, the orange haired girl replied, "Sure," with that she handed over the blue bottle to her friend. But looking on as she handed the small item's to Shuu, she couldn't help but comment, "Though I doubt he's gonna make big one's, with that damn laziness of his!"

Hearing her say these words, Shuu looked at Miya with his blue eyes and it was clear he was slightly irritated with her taunts. But quietly he took the small white hooped stick and dipped it into the blue bottle.

Yui herself, looked saddened once more as she looked in Miya's direction. For she really wished that she wouldn't insult people like that! However, from the corner of her eye she noticed something.

Turning quickly, she saw in amazement that Shuu was blowing a single huge big bubble, then in moments as he continued on, more and more appeared! Soon these massive bubbles began to float about everywhere!

In wonder, Yui couldn't help but utter, "Wow! Amazing!" For looking at them as they shone about everywhere, they reflected pretty colours in the moonlight!

Even Miya now had ceased her scepticism and was wide eyed! Looking about she was astonished and had to admit, "Incredible...I'm actually impressed!" Then looking to Shuu, she told him, "So you can do something if get motivated, huh?"  
The blonde haired vampire though hearing this so-called compliment looked at her simply with his cold blue eyes, before looking away again. For he didn't care for her words whatsoever.

Yui though herself still entranced by the pretty bubbles that now surrounded them and continued to glow in the moonlight, couldn't help but say once more, "It's so wonderful! All these huge bubbles! I never thought anyone could get them to that size!"

Shuu continuing on for a couple more moments, then came to a stop as he uttered, "...Tiresome." With that surprising Yui, he handed the bottle and white stick back to her. As he did, he looked to both her and Miya as he said with a cold look still in his eyes, "I don't understand what it is about these pointless spheres that amuse you both so much?"

Hearing this comment, Miya then asked him raising a single eyebrow, "Oh you don't, huh?" Then turning to Yui, she opened her hand in and out for the bottle and stick. Seeing this gesture, the blonde haired girl then passed the items over quietly.

As she did this, Miya taking the white stick dipped it in the bottle and told Shuu, "Well that's just sad on your part. If you can't see the beauty in something so delicate and fleeting as these bubbles!" With that she puffed and made another cloud of them pour forth.

Doing this, Shuu stared at her silently. For he didn't see the bubbles that way at all, but in the end with a rowdy and violent woman like that. Why should he pay heed to any of her words?

Miya though ignoring this annoyed gaze, then finished her blowing for a moment and passing the bottle and stick back over to her blonde haired friend, she asked her, "You wanna try again now, Yui-ko?"

Nodding as this question was put to her, Yui replied happily, "Sure okay!" With that she started making her own bubbles again.

Shuu seeing this interaction between the girls as they laughed and chatted between themselves, with the bubbles floating softly around them. He was quiet... however looking on, he couldn't help but remember a memory from his past...

_In the fields that were just outside of the woods, the sun was beginning to set in the sky as it shone ahead. Shuu was waiting patiently for his best friend to come along and meet him. _

_However it was clear he was a bit bored as he fiddled with a stray stick, that he'd come across while on his way down. He was using it to draw circles in the dirt. Sighing, he said aloud tiredly, "Come on Edgar...where are you!" For if he didn't come along soon, then he'd have to head back before-_

"_Oi! Shuu!"_

_Startled out of his bored thoughts, Shuu got up. Then he saw running towards him it was none other than his friend, who was waving over to him wildly as he approached!_

_Seeing him, Shuu was a little relieved however at the same time he couldn't help but be annoyed. Then as Edgar made it over, dropping a certain item by his side. He was breathing and out hard as he bent over trying to get his voice back. The young blonde haired vampire though ignoring this told him, "Edgar what took you so long! Did you know how close I was to-!"_

"_Ye, yeah! I know!... I, I'm sorry!" Still struggling to get his breath back, Edgar tried again to speak on, "It took a lot of energy for me to run and... bring the bucket here with me! So I..."_

_Confused as he heard this, Shuu asked him, "Bucket?" _

_For there on the ground, beside Edgar was a wooden bucket with a metal ring handle. Seeing it, Shuu saw in it what appeared to be water, however the scent of it was-_

_Edgar though finally pulling himself together and explained with an excited tone, "Yeah! My mother had some left over soap and so I mixed it up with the water here!" _

_Shuu though didn't understand what was so amazing about that, as he asked, "So you can do what?"_

_His friend then went on to explain beaming, "So I can do this!" With that he brought out a long metal wire that had been twisted up to look like a hoop of some kind. _

_Seeing this Shuu still didn't get why Edgar was up to as he then dipped the hoop into the soapy water, watching he was quiet as his friend then suddenly drew out the twisted item and brought out-!_

"_Here!"_

_With that single shout, suddenly from the hoop emerged small spheres that floated up to the setting sun! They glittered and shone as they all flew high on up!_

_Shuu seeing this was wide eyed with amazement as he uttered, "Wow! These are-!"  
"Bubbles!" Edgar proclaimed as he then created more, swinging the hoop once more!_

_As he heard this word, Shuu repeated, "Bubbles?"_

_Nodding with a grin, Edgar explained, "Yeah! You make them when you mix up soapy water and use a hoop like this! My father showed me how to and I just had to show you!" Swinging once more as he made more, he turned to his friend as he asked him, "Aren't they amazing!" _

_Quickly there was no disagreement from Shuu as he replied excited himself, "Yeah!" Then he had to ask him,"Can I try?"  
As the question was put to him, his friend was more than happy to oblige as he replied, "Sure!" With that, he passed him the wired hoop to him. _

_Shuu then taking it, quickly dipped it in the bucket and in moments he created a whole cloud of bubbles too! Immediately as they all floated around he and Edgar laughed as the small soapy spheres floated up to the setting sun, with it's orange, red rays shining down upon the gold coloured fields that the two friends played upon..._

As this memory returned to him, Shuu continued to remain silent. However turning to look at Yui and Miya as they continued to chat amongst themselves with the bubbles still floating about and around them all. He couldn't help but wonder, why did being near these two bring him back to the past so much? Was it-?

"Oh look!" Yui spoke up as she pointed up to the night sky.

Stirring him out of his thoughts, Shuu wondered what she was pointing to? Miya herself had the same thought as she asked her friend, "What is it, Yui-ko?"

Continuing to point upwards, Yui then said, "That bubble! Look how high it's going!"

Hearing this confused, Shuu then looked to where Yui was pointing to. There he saw in the sky a single bubble floating away to the night sky above, it looked as though it was going to float up to the moon itself!

Seeing it go, Miya then couldn't help but comment, "Wow! It is going really high isn't it?" Putting a hand over her eyes, the orange haired girl couldn't help but ask as she tried to concentrate on it's path, "How far do you think it will go?"

As she heard this question, Yui couldn't help but put her hands together and admit with a warm wish inside, "I hope it goes and reaches the stars themselves... that would be so wonderful!"

Seeing the dreamy look that was in her pink eyes, as she looked up to the stars above. Shuu was quiet, however for a moment he couldn't help but utter a low chuckle and reveal a small smile. For prey she really did come up with some idiotic wishes...

Miya laughing herself as she heard her friend say this, she couldn't help but ruffle Yui's blonde hair with her left hand a little as she told her, "Aww! Look who's the silly dreamer here, huh?"

In reply though, Yui simply laughed at Miya's touch. For this night had been so fun! It was one of the-

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

Surprising both girls immediately, in the distance before the tall metallic gates of the Sakamaki mansion. There were a set of headlights that were shining from beyond it.

Seeing it with a sigh, Miya dismally announced, "Looks like my mom's here..."

Yui then hearing this lost her smile for a moment as she couldn't help but look saddened. For she'd nearly forgotten that Miya's mom was coming, all she could do was simply utter, "Oh..."

A little annoyed thing's had come to an end like this, Miya then said, "Damn...and we were having such a good time too!" However she knew there was no way of delaying the inevitable, so packing away the blow bubbles and picking up her two bags. She then got up and said, "But I guess all good things have to come to an end, don't they?"  
Nodding, Yui agreed quietly. However she didn't want to end the night on a sad note. So trying to brighten up, she told Miya, "Yeah, but I hope you've had a good time Miya-chan! Because I really enjoyed it!"

Turning to look at her for a moment, Miya then admitted brightly herself, "Ditto on that! I'll definitely be making an effort to come back here again soon!"

Pleased to hear this, Yui then told her friend happily, "I'm glad to hear that!"

Letting out a chuckle at this comment, Miya then remembered Shuu who was continuing to sit next to Yui. As she did, she decided to speak her thoughts, "Hey, Shuu-san?"

Hearing her, Shuu opening his eyes looked to Miya quietly. As he did, he then heard her as she continued on to say, "You know... you can be a real irritating pest when you want to be, can't you?"

As he heard this, Shuu uttered to her in annoyance, "Are you simply going to insult me as you say goodbye?"

Miya herself though shrugging her shoulder's then replied, "If you wanna read it that way..." but seeing the cold look that was in his eyes, she continued on, "But I'm gonna tell you this right now, I don't want you bugging me and Yui-ko when I come to visit next!"

Listening on as Miya said this to Shuu, Yui was a little worried again. For though Shuu was lethargic, she knew if he was provoked enough then he would react! However in what way... that was something that she couldn't tell at all!

Shuu himself though clearly annoyed, simply retorted back turning his head away as he closed his eyes, "You're the one as far as I'm concerned that's been the pest... but with you gone, I'll finally get to sleep in peace."

Miya hearing this, expected as much from him. However she was relaxed enough to let this one pass, so she told him sarcastically, "Oh good for you then!" But she decided to reveal the last of her thoughts, "Though anyway... you'll be glad to know this, I don't think you're as bad a guy as that idiot Ayato-kun or the rest of your bro's... just don't give me a reason to change my mind about that!"

Yui hearing this, was surprised Miya would admit such a thing. For why would she-?

"Whatever..." Shuu retorted for he couldn't care less how she ranked him compared to the rest of his siblings.

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

Immediately hearing the horn of her mother's car again, Miya then uttered, "Looks like mom's getting antsy." With that she walked forwards, towards the mansion's gateway, "I better go now!"

With that the heterochromia eyed girl proceeded down the path, however turning back she called out to her friend waving one of her hands to her, "See ya later Yui-ko! I'll catch you at school tomorrow!"

Hearing this, Yui smiled and immediately waving to her she called back, "Okay! See you later, Miya-chan! Bye!"

The heterochromia eyed girl nodding with a smile as she heard these words, then went on forwards and got to the gate. Walking through it as she opened it slightly, Miya then entered her mom's car and in moments they both took off as they drove away into the distance...

Yui quiet herself as she watched her friend go, was a little saddened that she left. But at the same time though, she still had a warm fond feeling glowing inside her heart... she couldn't help but smile as she felt it.

Then as she did so, quickly she couldn't help but wonder about something, "Shuu-san? Why did you-?" However as she turned around, the blonde haired vampire was nowhere to be seen anywhere in front of the door or on the stairs, "Shuu-san?" Confused as she saw this, Yui looking around and wondered where he'd gone...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making it back to her room finally, Yui closed the door behind her. As she did, she couldn't help but sigh tiredly, "I better get ready to go to bed soon... I've got school tomorrow." With that said she headed to her drawer to fetch her white nightdress.

As she began to pull one of the drawers open, she took out her dress. However taking a glance at her vanity mirror, she paused and then gasped in surprise as she asked, "This is!?" For suddenly she saw in the reflection of the mirror that her hair was still done up in the twintails that Miya had created for her!

Amazed as she saw them once more, she couldn't help but put aside her dress upon the top of the table for a moment as she placed her hands, in her long locks of her light blonde hair. Feeling the softness of it's strands in her fingertips, she then couldn't help but smile warmly for thinking of this whole weekend she'd spent with her friend... it was the first time, that she'd been able to experience the normality of being a human girl. Having fun and doing what other teenage girls would do with their friends... she treasured these memories and feelings at that moment.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she then after a moment giggled as she finally agreed with one of Miya's earlier comments that she told her, "She was right! This style really does look cute on me!"

"Heh! Heh!"

Gasping as she heard this chuckle, Yui then heard a voice whisper suddenly into her right ear making it tickle and her tremble, "So? You think you look cute do you?"

Shivering quickly! Immediately she recognised that voice as she began to say, "Shuu-sa-!"

However there was no time for her to utter another word! For suddenly she was grabbed around her middle by a strong pair of arms, "Ahh!" As she gasped she was then immediately thrown straight onto her pink canopied bed!

Looking up startled, she saw that Shuu was now leaning over her with a sinister smile and hunger in his cold blue eyes. Seeing it, she was chilled to the core!

Seeing the fear in her eyes, simply made Shuu smile more. As he did, he then asked her, "You seem to be fully relaxed, don't you?"

As she stared up to him, continuing to shiver slightly she tried to ask, "Shuu-san? What're you-?"

However surprising her, Shuu leaned down as he placed his nose close to the right side of her neck. He immediately breathed in deeply as he absorbed her scent, "This aroma..."

Trembling as she felt him do this, Yui braced herself for what would come next... however there came nothing. For then Shuu moving himself up, trailed his fingers through her tied locks of hair. Doing this he commented, "Twintails, huh?"

Yui herself continued to remain quiet, unsure of what to say. However Shuu standing over her again, then spoke his thoughts once more as he commented saying, "...Like this, you look like a rabbit ready to be devoured!"

As he said these words, Yui had no time to react as suddenly Shuu lifted up her long sleeved pink shirt and exposed her stomach and a portion of her blue bra!

Immediately she cried out, "Shuu-san! Don't I-!"

However there was no more time for her struggle or move away, "It's said that when a rabbit is the most relaxed, they'll happily expose the most vulnerable part of themselves..." With that he lowered his head and as Yui felt his hair tickle the top of her skin, she heard him say, "Why don't we see if it's true?" With that said the blonde haired vampire moved quickly, sinking his fangs and teeth into her soft exposed belly!

"Agh!" Crying out immediately as she felt the sharp swift pain, Yui pulled against the sheets of her bed as she clenched her hands tightly! Quickly she felt Shuu sucking her blood strongly in large gulps as he moaned against her.

Smiling as she ached from the pain he was giving to her, as she shivered practically pushing herself into the bed. Trying to pull away from him. Shuu then lapped up the blood as it poured forth from the new marks he had burrowed into her, like a cat lapping up milk...

As the red liquid continued to leak and she shivered from the sensation of his soft wet tongue, the blonde haired vampire commented on the flavour, "Your blood... it's hot and sweet, it's overflowing from deep within you...the best taste there is."

Then removing himself from her for a moment, he smiled more as he told her, "I'll have to admit, it's even stronger than usual!" As he said this, he couldn't help again but run his fingers through Yui's hair as he added with amusement looking down at her, "Your friend certainly prepared you well for me... she made you into the best meal there is!"

As she heard this quickly, Yui momentarily forgot her pain as she then said, "Miya-chan wasn't doing anything like that! She was-!"

"I don't care," Shuu spoke dully as he then took up her left arm. Taking it firmly in his cold hands, he exposed his fangs once more as he told her, "That woman's a nuisance anyway." With that said he pierced his fangs straight into her, making her gasp and cry out once more!

As he drew and fed upon more of her sweet blood, Shuu paused for a moment as she became slightly breathless looking away to the side. Looking down at his prey, he couldn't help but become curious as he decided to ask her, "That delinquent woman?"

Turning her head as she heard Shuu putting a question to her, Yui stared up at him breathing in and out slowly as she was trying to maintain her consciousness.

Seeing her look up to him in this way, Shuu simply continued to smile more as he asked Yui, "What do you think she'd do, if she saw me right now? Having my way with you?"

Hearing this question being put to her, Yui then was reminded of what she'd been thinking about earlier that night. With the question now being put to her audibly at this very moment she became quiet... then truthfully she answered, "I...? I'm not certain?"

Shuu becoming curious as to why she replied this way, uttered, "Hm?" Then he asked her, "You're not certain?"

Shaking her head, Yui replied, "I'm not absolutely certain..." however she came up with a rough idea of what might occur, "But I think she would go mad."

"Go mad?" Shuu repeated curiously.

Nodding Yui then continued, "Yes... I think, she would go insane with rage... she'd try and protect me, even at the cost of her own life... because she's so kind and foolish."

Shuu hearing this, wasn't too surprised about the rage she could emit. However he had to ask her then, "You believe she would go that far?"

Looking at Shuu then firmly she replied, "I do... that's why I won't ever let that happen!" Startled to hear this from her, the blonde haired vampire heard her continue on with slightly widened eyes, "I know the dangers of having Miya-chan by my side as a friend... that harm may come... but I..."

Seeing the hesitation she was beginning to show, Shuu recovering his composure then decided to inform her, as he remembered his own painful past from associating with others, "Wouldn't it better for you then to not have her by your side?"As he put this question to her, Yui stared up at Shuu as he added, "Even if you know that all you'll get is pain and regret at the end?"

Hearing these words, immediately Yui felt doubt begin to grow inside of her once more... for she couldn't refute Shuu's words entirely. It was true, Miya would be safer if she wasn't associated with her...maybe it would-?

"_Believe in yourself then you can win!"_

As Miya's words echoed in her mind in moments, Yui feeling her resolve grow inside knew and remembered that her friend had said she wanted to be involved with her. Despite the dangers she faced and she knew her words to be true... she couldn't doubt herself now! She had to be strong! Looking to Shuu with her conviction strong she told him, "Even if I do experience that pain... I still want to be connected!" Then holding her clenched hand to her chest she added, "Even if I have to sacrifice my body or all of my blood to keep it... I will do utmost to make sure that I can have my friend by my side!"

Hearing these words, Shuu couldn't believe them! Staring down at her, he then heard Yui continue on as she also said, "And I won't let you or any of the others hurt Miya-chan! I'll make absolutely sure that doesn't happen!"

Listening to the strength that was in Yui's words astounded Shuu, for inside he couldn't help but think of the friendship he once shared with Edgar... would he have done the same for him?

However he couldn't give in to thoughts like this. Thinking of the reality of things, he then decided on something as he looked down at her with his cold blue eyes once more, "Alright...if that's what you've decided."

With that said, Yui stared at him firmly still as he then lowered himself to the right side of her neck. As he did this, he opened his mouth once more to speak as he told her, "I'll make it so I only drink your blood..." however exposing his fangs again, he informed her, "But I cannot make any guarantee's with the others."

Saying these words he then bit into her slowly, drawing in the sweetness of her hot blood once more. As he did it this time, despite the sharpness and slight pain, Yui didn't shiver as much as she did her best to purse her lips to withstand the stinging that was coming.

Feeling her as he did this, Shuu again removed himself for a brief moment as he told her, "And now... I'll have my fill." With that he bit into her hard again making her gasp loudly, as she did this he added quickly, "I'll make sure to leave enough blood to not kill you..."

With that as he proceeded to drink from her, Yui gasping could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker as her blood was drained. With it her consciousness too was fading, as the world around her began to become dim and she felt the sharpness of Shuu's fangs inside of her. She could still see in her eyes, the many beautiful bubbles that she and Miya had created together as they floated away into the darkness of the night...


	18. Chapter 18 : The Suggestion

_**.:Chapter Eighteen : The Suggestion:.**_

"Now...the following passages in your exercise books refer to the historical events that took place in the years..." Saying those words, the teacher proceeded on with the lecture, as all the pupils studiously recorded down everything that he was writing up onto the blackboard.

Looking up now and again to the blackboard, Miya was recording down as fast as she could all the notes she could. However these historical notes were tricky and she just wasn't getting it! For what was the point of recording these pointless squabbles from the past? Especially when it didn't even seem to have any impact on the present.

Annoyed, she scratched her head in frustration. Then making a deep regretful sigh she knew there was only one thing for it sadly... the only way that she was ever going to get any sense out of this historical nonsense. Was to get Yui's assistance again! However as that thought came, she turned her head to the left to look at her friend for a moment who was writing away, sitting at her own desk in the distance.

However as she looked at her, Miya couldn't help but notice that Yui looked quite tired as she continued to write on. Also it seemed she was still pale... but looking on a little more closely, was it more than it had been recently?

This saddened the heterochromia eyed girl, for staring at her friend she still seemed to also carry that sad air of melancholy around with her too. It was almost like a ghostly invisible mist that surrounded her entire body...no matter where she went.

As Miya continued to look at her friend, as she wrote on. She couldn't help but think about the last few week's that she'd experienced, when she'd come over to visit her in the Sakamaki mansion. For during those week's at school, as well as when staying within the home of those so-called popular occultist brothers. She'd been hanging around with her as much as she could, to prevent any abuse or attacks from taking place against her from them.

Though there had been some rather dicey situations with the brothers, mostly involving Ayato. Nothing too terrible had occurred and for the most part she had been able to stop any attacks from taking place there, as well as at the school. But seeing Yui look so pale and with that tired depression that surrounded her, she had to wonder to herself. Had she really been able to make that big a difference to her friend's situation? Maybe she had-?

"Now then!"

Quickly Miya was distracted, for looking back to the teacher. He had finished his writings and had gained the attention of the entire class as they all looked on at him. The students were all silent as he proceeded on and said, "You all need to be diligent from here on out, as these notes and the others that you will be recording here on out, will be included in the next set of exams!"

Hearing this, automatically Miya was filled with dread! She felt her inner bubble of confidence deflate slightly... for once again, she was going to have to go through the stress and trials of the exam time's. Though she'd already done them before, the results at that time hadn't been good and who was to know what she'd get this time!

"Urgh...oh man!" As the bitter memories of those failures came back to her mind. She couldn't help but hold her head in her hands, for she was practically in despair! However as the negative thoughts quickly replayed in her mind like a bad film reel, she realised that she couldn't be pessimistic like this! For there was one major dream of hers that was in peril, "I gotta do my best this year! Otherwise I'll never get my motorcycle!" But that was easier said than done! For still the apprehension and doubt continued to plague her mind...she felt like she wanted to cry!

However unbeknownst to her, Yui was looking towards her direction now. As she did she could see the dread and anxiety that was hanging over her friend's head as a gloomy aura. Staring at her with an awkward smile on her face, she had an inkling of what it was that preying upon Miya. But still she wasn't a mind reader and she could only guess, but she knew the only way to fully know was ask after the class was over...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With her own homemade bento in her lap, Yui was sitting beside Miya who'd taken out her lunch from a plastic bag which today was revealed to be a batch of Inari sushi in a plastic container she'd brought with her. As the two of them continued to eat away, the gentle blonde haired girl couldn't help but comment, "The night's breeze is nice tonight, isn't it?"

Finishing her delicious mouthful, then licking her lips Miya looking up admitted herself, "Yeah... it is."

For the two girl's together had decided that night, that they'd go to the roof to eat. Though it was obviously dark, it was still quite well lit with the waning moon shining down and the light's of the city below it. It was practically peaceful up there and away from all the noise and chaos of the school.

Miya feeling the gentle breeze that was up there had to admit on a further note, "Plus it's not too cold, which is a relief!" With that said, she picked up another piece of sushi.

Nodding with a small smile on her face, Yui replied then, "Yeah, it is..." For she was happy to spend some time together alone with Miya again. Also it was just nice to have this peace and quiet to themselves...

However disrupting her peaceful thoughts as she put another piece of her bento into her mouth, Yui heard Miya sigh as she finished another bite of her sushi. As she heard it, Yui saw the sad worried look that was upon her face. Seeing it with concern, she decided to ask her, "Miya-chan? Are you alright?"

Hearing Yui ask her, the orange haired girl looked and saw the concern that was in her pink eyes. As she saw it, she knew there was no point in hiding it and so she admitted almost tiredly from the despair that was eating her up inside, "Physically yeah... but emotionally wise no."

Concerned more as she heard this, Yui decided to ask her further as she realised what the problem might be, "Are the upcoming exams worrying you?"

Seeing that she'd practically hammered the nail on the head, Miya then replied simply the gloom rushing on back, "...Yeah." As she said that, the heterochromia eyed girl had to admit further, "I really wish I didn't have to go through this again!" With that she held her head in her hands again.

Listening to these words, Yui then remembered that Miya was repeating a year. So realising this, she knew her friend probably had it doubly worse than the others in class, since the fear of failure would be more immense. It made her feel bad for her, but sadly the exams were something that she couldn't stop from happening. All she could say to her was, "I can imagine... it must be so hard for you."

Miya then replied herself, "Stress-wise, yeah..." with that saying those words, she took a sip of her cola she brought and added, "I can only hope I'll do better than I did last year." With that she gulped more of her drink again.

As she heard her say this, Yui decided to ask her further, "Are there any subjects that you're particularly worried about, Miya-chan?"

Hearing her ask this, the orange haired girl then said,"...Most of them I am, languages I should be okay wise... but I just don't know?" Listening to this, the gentle pink eyed girl was silent however she heard her friend admit, "I mean I've improved, greatly since I've been hanging out with you, Yui-ko... but I guess I just can't help but worry still...it's just like re-living a nightmare for me."

Nodding as she said this, Yui told her, "That's understandable, I mean there's no way you or anyone else wouldn't be worried...especially if you have to repeat it." Then she tried smile to her friend re-assuringly as she looked at her blue and green eyes, "But you said it yourself, you have been improving, so that's a good sign itself isn't it?"

Quiet as Yui said this so positively, Miya heard the blonde haired girl say further, "But you know if it'll make you feel better, we can have a revision together session at some point and touch upon the thing's you're finding difficult to handle, Miya-chan."

As she heard these words, Miya a little surprised asked her, her eyes widening, "What really? You'd be happy to do something like that with me again?"

Nodding at her question, Yui then said, "Of course! I mean we've done so much studying already, I'll be glad to do more to help you!"

Staring at her as she smiled to her so happily, the heterochromia eyed girl couldn't help but feel moved inside once more. Looking to her friend, she cried a few tears of pure relief as she felt her heart tremble, "Yui-ko! You really are the best... seriously!" With that she gripped her fist looking up into the starry filled sky.

Puzzled as she heard this, Yui looked on up to Miya heard her say further, "You're like an angel... I can't believe how lucky I am to have you in my life!" To which she cried more and then tried to wipe away the tears with her free hand.

Hearing her exaggerate like this again, Yui smiled a little awkwardly as she told her friend, "Miya-chan, I've told you before! It's not that big of a deal, you don't have to keep saying things like that to me."

Shaking her head though, Miya believed the opposite as she said, "Oh I do!" Then looking to her friend she told her, "Yui-ko, there really are not many people out there like you in the world! You have no idea...you're a diamond in a sea of coals!"

Still thinking that she was exaggerating, Yui though decided to accept her words for the moment as she simply smiled. Then as her friend calmed down and started eating her sushi again, she started doing the same again as she ate from her bento.

Miya eating away feeling happier then smiled as she decided to take a sip of her cola again. As a comfortable silence came settled between them, the heterochromia eyed girl then drinking the last of her beverage started to think quietly to herself as she looked up to the moon.

As she did so, she wondered again about the previous occasions when she'd come to visit Yui. For during those times that she'd come over, she'd been able to physically protect her. But she had to think, was there anymore that she could do for her?

Looking over to sweet caring friend again, she saw her pale white skin and weak complexion as she ate... it was just so sad that she had it, drinking the last gulp full's of her drink, her thought's continued on going around in her head. For if Yui didn't have that then she'd-

Suddenly she realised something else with widening eyes, she'd never asked this one question about her. So she decided that she would ask it now! So finishing the last drops of her cola, she put the empty bottle away into her plastic bag, she turned and said, "Yui-ko?"

Her attention drawn back to her friend, the blonde haired girl having practically finished her bento looked to her friend curiously as she heard her ask, "Can I ask you something?"

Puzzled as to what it might be, Yui replied, "What is it?"

Miya then put her question to her, "It's your Anaemia? Do you know what type you have?"

Blinking as she heard this question being put to her, Yui repeated, "What type?"

To which her friend simply made a single nod in reply and explained, "Yeah because if I know, I might be able to help you out somehow with it... because you look really poor lately."

As she did this, Yui became silent. For this was one thing that she was not expecting to be asked about! This was potentially dangerous for her! For she couldn't say anything that might lead to the terrible truth, but at the same time she couldn't hide it...

Miya watching on as Yui became silent, noticed that she seemed to be troubled. She became curious, why would she look so troubled over such a simple question?

Continuing to be silent and feeling Miya's curious gaze on her, Yui thought hard to herself what she could say? After a few moments as her mind raced, it seemed that she'd come to some sort of conclusion as she said, "Um... well? I'm not sure exactly, but it might be an Iron related type?"

Blinking as she heard this, Miya repeated, "Iron related?"

Nodding, Yui then replied, "Yeah... I think so anyway."

Quiet as she heard this, Miya then replied simply, "I see..." that sounded plausible, so she decided to say, "Okay, well I'll see what turns up when I look online about it and see if there's some info about what might help."

Hearing her say that, Yui then replied, "Alright..." she was a little relieved that Miya had accepted this simple answer for the moment. But if there was anymore information that her friend wanted to know about, she'd have to do her own research to make it match up!

There was then some silence between them, as it came Miya though didn't want this to end awkwardly but she needed to ask something else, "Yui-ko?"

As she heard her friend ask for her again, she was uncertain as she replied, "Yes, Miya-chan?"

Quiet at first as she heard the reply, Miya then proceeded on with her question, "I know I'm probably prying too much into this... and I don't want to make things awkward for you here, but could you tell me what symptoms you're suffering with at the moment?"

Hearing her ask this question, Yui asked her, "My symptoms?"

Nodding once more, Miya then explained to her, "Yeah, because if I know a little more about that... I think I might be able to help you out..." With that quiet for a moment more, she added, "Because...as I've already said, you've been looking really unwell recently and... I'm worried about it."

Silent as Miya voiced her concerns to her, about her health. Yui was surprised once again, however quickly she felt a mixture of emotions. For though she was glad her friend cared, she also felt terrible for making her worry too. For with the Sakamaki's drinking her blood from her so often... it might be the case for her that the '_Awakening_,' might occur sometime soon.

But she couldn't reveal anything about that to Miya, also she didn't want to even think about it! Tightening her hands against her dark coloured skirt, she tried to steer her mind away from it. So she told her friend, "Um... well, I've been tired mainly and I've just been lacking in energy...also I've had a bit of a shortness of breath and..."

With each symptom that she was given, it was clear that Miya was becoming more and more concerned by the minute! However as Yui began to finish, her mind raced. As it did, it was then that a foggy memory came back into focus! Maybe that would-!

"And that's about it..." Looking to her friend, she saw curiously that she had a stunned widened eyed expression on her face. She was perplexed as she saw it and so she decided to ask her, "Miya-chan, are you alright?"

It was then finally as she realised what it was that she'd remembered about, the orange haired girl turned to her friend and told her almost excitedly, "Yui-ko! I think I've got something!"

Puzzled once more as she said this, Yui asked her, "Got something?"

"Yeah!" The heterochromia eyed girl replied brightly and as she did, she explained, "I've think I've got something that might be able to help you!"

Surprised as she said this, Yui wasn't expecting Miya to become so enthusiastic with something like this. So she asked her still quite perplexed, "What is it exactly?"

Smiling as she heard this, Miya then told her, "That's a family secret!" With that she winked her single green eye and then put a finger to her lips, feigning silence.

Yui seeing her friend then become cheeky like this, was more puzzled than ever! Now her curiosity was eating away at her, she really wanted to know. So asked her, "Why won't you tell me, now?Why-?"

Miya then told her smiling still, "Because I need to go get it." However seeing the still puzzled expression on her friend's face, she decided to tell her, "But don't worry! You'll see it, when I come to visit this weekend!"

Yui hearing this asked her, "You'll show me then?"

Still bright, Miya said, "Yep! When we have our revision session!" However there was only silence as this announcement came.

Turning to Yui in silence herself, Miya became a little worried that she might have spoken and assumed too soon. So she decided to ask her, "That is okay for you right? That I come over for this weekend to do that?"

Hearing her ask this question, it was then that after the information settled into her mind that Yui recovered from her startled state. Smiled quickly in response as she told her friend, "Oh yes! That would be fine with me, Miya-chan!" For she was so glad that she wanted to come and see her once more, so added, "I would love to study with you again!"

Recovering her optimism immediately, Miya then replied to her pleased, "Great!"

_**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**_

Quickly as this loud sound rang out, one thing became evident, "Looks like our break's over now!" Becoming deflated slightly again, Miya couldn't help but pout and say, "Damn... we were really having a good time up here too!"

Smiling in reply, Yui agreed, "Yeah... we were, it is a shame time goes by so quickly like that when we're having fun."  
As she heard this comment, Miya replied, "You're not kidding!" With that picking up her plastic bag, the orange haired girl said, "Well there's no point in delaying the inevitable, let's go!" With that she went to move forwards as Yui did the same.

Walking towards the door, carrying her own bento box in her hands Yui moved towards the stairs with her friend. As she did so she couldn't help but look to Miya again and smile, for once again she wasn't going to be alone over the coming weekend.

However Miya herself looked annoyed as she said, "...Man! I'm gonna have to suck up to that four eyes again after school, " with a sigh she couldn't help but say, "It's a pain in the ass!"

Yui hearing this, couldn't help but smile awkwardly for Miya as she replied, "Yeah... I can imagine it is," however not wanting her friend to be dismal, she told her, "But, it's worth the time that we get to spend together isn't it?"

As she heard this, Miya looking to Yui and seeing her happy smile. She couldn't help but return it and reply finding this positivity contagious, "I won't argue with you there..." Looking down to the stairs she admitted further, "I'd say it's the one shining thought that pulls me through, knowing what's beyond that jerk and his taunting criticism."

Yui hearing this simply smiled in reply, for she was glad to know that Miya could keep her temper in check with that one ray of light at the front of her mind. So with this thought the two of them proceeded down the stairs to continue on with the last lessons that were scheduled for the remaining hours of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing outside, in the front gardens of the Sakamaki mansion with the fountain pumping out it's decorative cold waters, underneath the gargoyle like monster that was sat on it's top. Yui sighed as she stood by it.

With the moon continuing to glow in the night sky and hearing the water trickle and splash down. She was dressed in her casual wear once more which consisted of her long sleeved pink top and brown shorts along with her long brown boots. As she continued to wait on, she echoed her thoughts aloud becoming a little saddened, "I wonder what's keeping, Miya-chan?" For looking around and realising how late it had gotten she couldn't help but add, "She's not been this late before."

For looking around herself, she'd been waiting for maybe nearly over an hour now... this wasn't like her. For the last few times she'd visited she'd always managed to come around at nearly the same hour. As the possibilities circulated around in her mind about what might be wrong, she couldn't help but ask, "... I mean, I'm sure she's still coming here... but maybe, she-?"

"So you're still being kept idle, are you?"

Startled immediately, Yui spun around and she quickly saw who'd spoken and cried out, "Reiji-san!"

For there the dark haired spectacled vampire was. Walking out from a certain area of the gardens, he proceeded towards her with his arms folded. With that same cold serious expression on his face.

Seeing him walk towards her, Yui though at first a little worried decided to ask him calmly, "What're you doing out here at this time?"

Hearing this question being put to him, the spectacled young man still with that serious expression on his face replied, "I was checking upon a specific species of roses we have growing in the gardens... I'll be requiring them for a future experiment of mine."

As she heard this, Yui could only guess what that experiment was. But she knew one thing, she didn't want to be made to test out whatever it was he'd make! However still wanting to maintain her calm and positive image, she replied simply, "Oh I see...well I hope those roses make a success in that experiment."

Reiji looking at Yui as she replied this way, he was silent for a moment before he asked her, "Why are you making yourself wait outside in the night like this?"

Puzzled as he asked this, Yui responded, "Huh? Why?"

Sighing with annoyance as she responded this way, he simply replied, "Yes, that's what I'm asking you at this moment, do I need to repeat myself once more?"

Seeing that he was slightly annoyed, Yui quickly spoke, "Oh no, I...!" Inside she rushed to find an answer that would satisfy Reiji. After a few seconds it seemed she'd reached her conclusion as she said, "I just thought it'd be better to wait outside for tonight... since the moon is shining down and..." However it was clear she was struggling to finish her words. But finally she reached her conclusion, "I'd already waited long enough in the mansion anyway..."

Listening to her weak reasonings, as he still continued to fold his arms. Reiji then voiced his own thoughts as he told her, "It seems as though your thought process and your reasoning skills are beginning to deteriorate, aren't they?"

Yui hearing the spectacled vampire say this, didn't understand why he was saying that and asked, "What do you mean by that, Reiji-san?"

Seeing that she truly was becoming hopeless, the serious eyed vampire replied, "That unscrupulous woman you insist associating yourself with... she's worsening your overall demeanour."

As she heard this being said to her, it was clear that Yui didn't agree with this at all as she began to reply, "That's not true! Miya-chan hasn't been making me deteriorate, she's been encouraging me and I've been helping her to-!"

"Does a pet like her please you?" Reiji asked her, with a smirk now appearing on his face.

Listening to this question being put to her, Yui was perplexed by Reiji's sudden words as she repeated with shock, "A pet?"

However she didn't have to ask further for a more accurate definition as the studious vampire explained, seeing the reaction he was getting from her, "I can imagine it does, having a woman with a powerful disposition like that. Desiring assistance and reaffirmation from someone as weak as yourself. It must thrill you immensely to exert such control... just like an owner with a pitiful eager pet."

Hearing these terrible words, Yui was horrified that Reiji had come to such a conclusion! For she'd never had thoughts like that of any kind! Immediately she refuted him, "Miya's not pitiful and she's not some pet to me! She's my friend!"  
Reiji hearing this and seeing the reaction she was having to his words. He couldn't help but think to himself, '_What's the difference?' _

But seeing that he'd been able to get such a reaction from Yui, peaked his fascination. For it was clear now that Miya was having an influence on her, whether she was conscious of it or not. But before he could say another word-

"Hey!"

Turning quickly as she heard this call, Yui lost her upset expression as she saw who was quickly approaching! Her face lighting up, she cried out, "Miya-chan!"

For there arriving through the tall mansion gates, it was none other than her heterochromia eyed friend. Dressed in her turquoise t-shit, red vest and dark blue shorts, along with her red and blue diamond long socks and blue trainers.

As she held her bags in her hands, she apologised as she said with an awkward smile scratching the back of her head, "Sorry I'm so late getting here, Yui-ko! I got held up by some stuff."

Hearing her say this, Yui though responded, "It's no problem! I'm just glad that you've made it!"

Miya quiet as she heard these words, replied brightly, "Well I did promise I'd come!" However on a humorous note she decided to admit, "Though my punctuality needs work!"

Smiling simply herself as she heard this, Yui was happy that she finally had her friend there with her in the Sakamaki estate.

Reiji though looking on decided to voice his thoughts, "So you realise your tardy error?"

To which hearing this sentence, it was then Miya with annoyance saw the spectacled young man was there. While Yui herself hearing Reiji say this became anxious from his words, for she didn't want him to say anything more like this!

However the spectacled vampire ignoring the uncomfortable expression that was now on Yui's face, told Miya further, "For future reference, I'd suggest you act more with more tact when considering time and make an effort to arrive promptly, otherwise you'll turn into a useless ne'er-do-well."

Becoming irritated once more by his annoying presence, Miya taking this as a greeting then replied sarcastically, "Oh why hello to you too! Hard-ass!"

Hearing Miya say this, Yui saw immediately that Reiji was just as angered by her retort and she knew she couldn't let things continue like this! Also she'd just about had enough herself of the spectacled vampire's criticisms!

So running over quickly to her friend she told her hurriedly, "Miya-chan, let me take a bag for you! We should go inside and make ourselves comfortable, we still have a lot of work to do don't we?"

Hearing this suggestion being given to her, Miya giving the vampire hard glare. Was then more than glad to agree as she replied turning to her friend, "Yeah you're right, we do!" Then looking to Reiji she decided to also make one last bitter comment saying, "Plus it'll be out of the way of certain pests!"

This caused Reiji to simply stare on coldly further at her. However ignoring him, the orange haired girl passed over the lighter of her bags to her friend as she held onto the heavier one along with a plastic bag that was by her side.

Taking her friend's bag quickly into her hand, Yui then told Miya, "Okay let's go!"

"Right!" The heterochromia eyed girl replied and with that, they both ran forwards to get into the mansion.

Still annoyed by her insubordinate nature, Reiji watched as the two girls proceeded forwards towards the mansion. However just as they passed him, he noticed that within the spare plastic carrier bag Miya was carrying, there was something glowing within it that had a red crimson light to it! His eyes widening as he saw it, he didn't get anytime to ask about it as the two girls quickly disappeared through the doors of the mansion, shutting them fast behind them.

Lingering behind as he watched them go inside, the traces of that crimson red light haunted him inside. For he couldn't help but wonder what that was? However as his mind raced trying to find the answers within...there was one thing that he could clearly sense about it! Correcting his lenses as he recovered his composure, his eyes narrowed remembering the power that red glow emitted... it had the radiating aura of a demonic essence!


	19. Chapter 19 : The Restorative

_**.:Chapter Nineteen : The Restorative:.**_

"Oh! So that's what was going on at that time back then!" Finally understanding what the historical conflict was about that they were studying the other day, Miya said further as she stared at the text in her exercise book, "It must have been a really tough conflict at that time."

Smiling as she saw her friend holding her textbook up towards her face, Yui then replied, "Yes it was... but I think you can see why it's so relevant to what happens today now, don't you?"

Hearing this question being put to her, Miya paused for a moment as she thought to herself, "Hmm..." Then flopping back she landed onto some of the cushions that they had dotted around them both on the carpeted floor, she sighed as she admitted aloud, "...I guess?"

However looking at her friend's expression as she continued to lie on the cushion. It was clear to Yui that she was far from believing her words, as she said, "But... I think what happened in the past, especially that far back... I don't really get how that's relevant to what's going on now these days."

Yui hearing these words, could see that she wasn't going to be able to change Miya's mind about that fact as she replied, "I see..." However she knew that wasn't the most important thing at that moment, so she simply told her friend, "But as long as you understand what's needed for the exams then that's more than enough for now I think."

Hearing her words Miya turning to look at her, then replied, "Yeah that's true..." however she decided that they'd both gone on about that one point long enough, so added, "Well, we better move onto the next subject, otherwise we'll never make any progress through all this."

Yui hearing her friend say these words, then replied brightly, "Okay, let's do that Miya-chan."

Nodding at her words, the two of them then began studying another point of history. Over the next hour or so they looked amongst the notes they had between them and with the various discussions they both shared, it was clear that they were making some good progress. Feeling really positive the heterochromia eyed girl then had to admit happily, "Man! I really am learning something here!"

Pleased to hear this, Yui with a smile on her face replied to her, "I'm glad to hear that Miya-chan!" Then she decided to admit a further thought she had, "You know I think you've really improved today."

As she heard this, Miya then further pleased by her friend's words grinned as she replied, "Well if I have, it's only because I have a great teacher by my side!"

Hearing her friend give her an exaggerated compliment like this again, made Yui giggle. For Miya really did say some silly things at times.

The orange haired girl herself, seeing Yui smiling happily was pleased by this reaction. For once again she saw that she'd been able to cheer her up from the depression that seemed to be following her around. This to her was a complete relief... for turning her eyes to look at the door of her friend's bedroom, she knew who was responsible for her past and current misery. Inwardly she wanted all the Sakamaki brothers to keep their distance and leave the two of them alone in peace.

Yui in the meantime finishing her little laugh, looked and saw her friend was staring at something. Seeing this she became curious as she asked her, "What're you looking at, Miya-chan?"

The heterochromia eyed girl hearing her friend ask, quickly turned to her and replied masking her inner bitter thoughts with a bright smile, "Oh nothing!" Then it occurred to her, "Do you wanna take a quick little break for a second, Yui-ko?"

Hearing this curiously, Yui repeated, "A break?"

Nodding, Miya responded, "Yeah!" Then reaching over her cushions she brought forth her plastic bag. Doing that she quickly rummaged through it bringing forth a small package and as she did she said with a smile, "I brought some cookies and a few other goodies with me for us to share."

As Yui heard and saw the package in Miya's hands, how could she say no? "Sure, I wouldn't mind a little something."

Brightening again, Miya then smiled a little more as she replied, "Great!" With that she went to open the package.

Quiet, Yui waited and a few moments later her friend shared some of her treats with her. Taking one of the chocolate chipped cookies that was offered into her hand, she said, "Thank you very much, Miya-chan."

However not standing on ceremony, Miya replied with a smile still on her face, "It's no problem, now let's chow down!" With that she bit into her own cookie, making a few crumbs tumble down here and there.

Smiling at her enthusiasm, Yui then carefully as she could bit into her own cookie too. Though she tried her best to not leave a mess as she ate it.

There was then silence between them both as they continued to eat on quietly. However after a little bit, Yui couldn't help but admit as she finished off her last cookie, "Those were really delicious."

Her mouth a little crumb riddled, Miya wiped it with her gloved hand and replied, "Of course! I've always had a good eye when it comes to sweets!"

Smiling as her friend said this, Yui then looking to the papers said, "Well, since we're done we should probably continue."

Nodding, Miya wasn't going to argue as she said, "Yep, we should." Then picking up her own notes and a pen, she said, "Let's carry on."

Pleased by her actions, Yui then picked up her own notes and said, "Okay, now for the next part here we should-"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Startled by this sudden sound, both girls turned around. Miya curious had to ask, "Who's-?"

"Yui?"

At the sound of this voice, instantly both girls recognised it. Surprised herself, Yui asked, "Reiji-san?"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Yui, are you inside?"

Miya herself was far from pleased and had to utter under her breath, becoming bitter, "What does that four eyes want?"

Hearing Miya ask, Yui confused herself had to be honest as she replied, "I don't know...?" However, she felt a little uneasy. For looking back at the door and thinking of Reiji... it could be almost anything, though she knew one thing, "But I better go and see what he wants."

Hearing Yui say this, Miya couldn't argue with her not to at this moment. But she didn't like what it was that might be requested of her friend so said, "Well let's hope it's quick, I don't wanna have to deal with him!" With that she kept an eye on Yui from behind as she went and carefully opened the door.

Yui looking through the gap that she'd made, could see that the spectacled vampire had a displeased expression on his face. It was clear that he was not happy at having been made to wait and probably because of their last exchange. A little nervous as she realised this possibility, she asked as gently as she could, "Yes? What is it...Reiji-san?"

Seeing her act so timid as she was nearly hiding behind the door, the dark haired young man told her, "I would find it more practical for you to converse with me, if you fully opened the door."

Hearing this, Yui replied, "Oh? Yes..." Knowing she would probably be disciplined badly for this later, she decided she didn't want it to lead to anything worse! So quickly, she opened the door fully and asked again, "Sorry... what is it I can do for you, Reiji-san?"

Seeing her comply to his wishes, softened Reiji's mood slightly. However correcting his lenses with his white gloved hand, he asked his question, "Your studies?"

Quiet as he asked his question. Yui was puzzled as she repeated, "Studies?"

Ignoring the questioning tone, Reiji continued, "What progression have you made with them?"

As she heard him ask this, Yui was surprised that he wanted to know this. Though knowing he was the most studious out of the brothers, she guessed he was simply curious about them. So she answered him, "Well, at that moment we're doing our historical studies by comparing notes and-?

"And we're doing well with it! Thanks for your business with us Mr salesman!" Miya called out, speaking up from behind Yui, as she continued to sit upon the cushions.

Startled as she called this out, Yui quiet for a moment then couldn't help but giggle as she looked back to her friend and told her with a smile, "Miya-chan!"

Seeing her reaction to this call and joke? Didn't please Reiji in the slightest as he asked, "Are you indeed?" For looking beyond Yui himself and into her bedroom, he was unimpressed as he saw the mess of cushions, bags and papers strewn upon the floor. "It seems to me that the two are submerged in a sea of squalor."

Losing her smile immediately Yui looked to Reiji in shock as she asked, "Squalor?"

Not directly answering her question again, the spectacled young man then continued as he said, "The two of you seem to be having more of soiree then a studying session."

Hearing this, Yui couldn't argue with him about this. But-

"Well excuse us then!" Suddenly from over her shoulder, Yui heard Miya's voice. Turning around startled she saw that she'd walked over with an annoyed expression on her face.

The heterochromia eyed girl, then looking at Reiji with an annoyed expression on her face. Told him, "We're not here to work to your ethics and if all you're going to do is critique us and waste our time here, then you can get lost!"

Really worried as she spoke in such a hostile tone like this, Yui was on edge again. For she had no idea how Reiji would react to this!

The spectacled young man hearing this, wasn't surprised in the slightest so he replied simply to her, "I see, so you insist upon being as uncouth as ever."

Unbothered by this, Miya then replied to him, "What of it?"  
This though Reiji didn't reply to. Instead looking back to the mess that was behind both the girls he said, "I would have to say this to you both, that with this...mess," then turning his gaze back to them he gave his final statement, "I would not favour your chances for the upcoming exams."

Hearing this, Yui was concerned by his words as she asked him, "What do you mean by that, Reiji-san?"

As she asked this, Reiji then finally addressed her question as he explained, "The two of you I believe will be ultimately distracted with all this chaos, for it's not good for one's concentration."

Listening to him say this, Miya not persuaded in the slightest responded back to him, "And what would you have us do about that? We don't have a table in here and-"

"That I can provide," Reiji replied simply.

Immediately both girls were silenced, surprised by this response. Yui herself had to ask to make sure she was hearing things correctly, "Reiji-san? What do you-?"

"I will provide you both with a suitable table, " then seeing the astonished expressions that still graced the girls face. He added, "Also, since you have my concern... I will even offer some tutoring."

Miya hearing this, didn't quite believe this and asked, "Tutoring? You teach us?"

At her question, Reiji answered, "Correct, the best that ones of your class can hope to have." Saying this, he then added with a grin, "And I may even be inclined to bring us all some tea."  
Now worried as she heard this, Yui repeated, "Tea?" For that might be really bad! Especially considering past '_experiments_' Reiji liked to do with the beverage.

Reiji though simply continued to grin on and as he did. Miya could sense a sinister undertone to all this, so she decided to automatically dismiss him on her friend's behalf, "Well thanks for the offer but-

However Reiji interrupted her, "There's no need for gratitude," with that he moved himself away from the door and told them further, "Now if you'll excuse me I will go and fetch the listed items, " but before properly leaving he added, "And make sure that you both have yourselves and your notes well organised and in order... for I won't go easy on you."

Hearing him say these chilling last words as he disappeared down the corridor, Yui quickly tried to call out, "But wait! Reiji-san-!?"

But it was too late and the two girls were left behind in utter silent, as they didn't understand exactly what had happened? Miya herself turning to her friend had to ask her, "Um...? We didn't agree to this did we?"

As she heard the question being put to her, Yui looking towards her friend then shook her head as she replied with uncertainty, "I don't think so...?" However she had to admit, "But I think now we can't refuse either."

Quiet as she heard her say this, Miya then had to sigh as she replied, "I was hoping you weren't gonna say that." Then looking back towards the '_mess_,' she had to ask her friend further, "But do you think that four eyes is really doing this to help us out?"

At this question, Yui then told her friend, "...I'm not sure." However she definitely could admit this one thing, "But I know that this time with Reiji-san will be strenuous... he doesn't teach people gently."

Hearing this, Miya was now further filled with dread... for if it was anything like the previous times she had to beg for her visits. This was gonna be utter hell for them!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Incorrect!"

Hearing this one single soul crushing word, Miya was shaking as she gripped her pen in her right hand. Annoyed bitterly to no degree, she couldn't help but think as she gritted her teeth, _'This really is total hell!'_

Even Yui next to her was struggling underneath this aura of pressure that Reiji was imposing on them both. It was utterly unbearable!

For after they'd both cleaned up the space and Reiji had brought along the wooden floor table for them to work upon, along with the hot tea. The strict tutoring had begun... and neither of them had done well at all!  
Reiji sighing as he saw the gloom that was clouding over the girls, told them, "Honestly, I'm astounded that either of you have managed to make it to this grade!"

Clearly angered, Miya was gripping her pen so hard that she was sure it would snap in two at any moment! For before, she was getting nearly every other question that Yui had been asking right, so what was the problem here!? Frustrated by Reiji's tough lecturing and her own weakness, she couldn't help but bitterly think to herself, '_I'm surprised that you're even still on your feet at this point! You four eyes!' _For if she wasn't keeping her promise!

Yui herself looking up from her notes now and again, could feel the rising tension that was in the air. It was making her terribly nervous, for if thing's continued like this at this rate between both Miya and Reiji... the result at the end would be too terrible to imagine!

Miya herself in the meantime, despite her sour mood could see the uncomfortable atmosphere that was building up in the room too. As she felt it, she noticed that it was making Yui uncomfortable too... she couldn't let things continue to be this way, so swallowing down her rage as best she could she decided on something, "Hey?"

Hearing the study subject's voice, Reiji then looked to her and asked, "What is it?"

The heterochromia eyed girl then told him, "Let's quit doing history, " with that she brought out a certain other exercise book and said, "And do some of this instead!"

Looking at the book in her hand, Reiji then read aloud the main subject that the book was centred around, "Languages, is it?"

To which simply Miya nodded, as she did Reiji then couldn't help but ask, "You wish to give up half way through?"

Annoyed at this comment, the heterochromia eyed girl replied, "Who said anything like that! We've been studying that subject for ages...besides everyone needs a change of pace to perform better don't they?"

Hearing this question being put to him, Reiji was quiet for a moment. However he couldn't deny that there was some sound logic to her reply, "Indeed," but then with a grin he told her, "Though I doubt you'll both much improve in this subject either."

As Miya heard this, she told him, "That's what you think! But we'll both prove you wrong! " Then turning to her friend, she asked her, "Right, Yui-ko?"

Listening to this question, being put to her. The blonde haired girl was surprised as she looked at her, "Oh?" For honestly she was nervous, especially under Reiji's domineering gaze... she felt even she couldn't do that well with this kind of pressure. However she could feel some of her friend's confidence flow into her as she looked at her with a bright smile. Inside she felt that she wanted to trust this feeling so she decided to follow Miya's lead as she replied, "Yes...I'm sure we can!"

Nodding at these words pleased, Miya simply continued to smile. Reiji though wasn't moved in the slightest by all this positivity, but following his guest's request he changed to the suggested subject and began to read aloud the questions that were associated with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yui nervous, was now reading aloud the translated line that she'd done. As she was doing it, she saw Reiji's domineering gaze again upon her and it was really unsettling her badly! However, turning her gaze in another direction she saw Miya who was nodding to her quietly with a smile as she gently encouraged her.

Seeing it, Yui felt a little more courage spring up from within. As it came, she finally could finish saying the line... there was then silence in the air as the end came. Feeling it, the gentle pink eyed girl looked up to Reiji and asked him, "Was I right?"

Hearing her ask this question as she looked at him a little nervously, the spectacled young man then told her his thoughts, "Your pronunciation I will say is quite poor and needs work, " however as he said this he could feel a pair of angry odd eyes boring into him. Taking a glance he could see it was Miya who was displeased at his words, looking at her didn't thrill him either. However he then admitted to Yui who looked on worried, "But for the sentence itself, the words themselves were accurate."

Surprised to hear this, Yui had to ask, "What really?"

Not impressed by this response, Reiji then replied, "Do I really need to repeat myself?"

Taking this as a confirmation, Yui brightened immediately looking to her friend she told her, "I did it! I spoke it correctly, Miya-chan!"

Nodding pleased that she was happy, the heterochromia eyed girl told her, "Naturally! I knew you could!" With that she gave her an enthusiastic peace sign as she continued to grin.

Yui in turn giggled happily pleased with her progress. For she never thought that she could speak this language that well, it looked like a part of her friend was rubbing off on her too!

Reiji though seeing all this positivity around himself, found it quite revolting. So he decided to douse it with some ice cold logic, "Neither of you should become so conceited from simply answering a few language questions correctly."

At once Yui and Miya breaking out of their happy bubble for a moment, looked to Reiji quietly as he continued on to say, "If you think the exams will be this easy just from these examples, you will both fail miserably."

Hearing this, Yui immediately felt shadows of worry and anxiety cloud over her again. While Miya herself though feeling some of this too was more annoyed as she told him sarcastically, "Oh aren't you the life and soul of the party?"

Quiet at first as he heard this statement, Reiji then turned his light red eyes to her as he asked, "Pardon?"

Miya then just told him, "Just because we're doing well and you can't get a one on up on us, you're just being a sore loser to us right now!"

Reiji listening to these words, didn't like her bluntness in the slightest as he stared at her with a cold angry glare.

Yui seeing this silent angered exchange was now terribly anxious! She had to dispel it! So quickly looking to the tea pot, she made a suggestion, "Um Reiji-san? Why don't we have some tea now? It should be well brewed and we don't want it to get cold do we?"

The spectacled young man hearing this weak form of distraction, then sighed as he admitted correcting his lenses, "Indeed... it would be a great waste, especially with the time and preparation I put into it."

With that as he went to pour the enriching and energising liquid, as he did this Miya had to admit to one thing, "That's true, it would be a waste." Then watching on with Yui as he continued to pour the tea into a cup for each of them, she remembered, "Oh that reminds me!"

Surprised as she said this, Yui saw her friend reach over to the plastic bag again. As she did, she asked her, "What're you doing, Miya-chan?"

Reiji hearing this as he finished his pouring was curious himself as he turned in Miya's direction too. He heard her say as she rummaged, "Just getting something!" With those words there was a moment more of silence before finally, "Ah! Here it is!" With that she brought forth the item.

Looking on, Reiji then saw what appeared to be a wine glass bottle, however within it he saw again that red glow from within it. His eyes narrowed in suspicion in moments as he saw the red liquid inside the glass container.

Yui though couldn't see any glow at all, but curious she asked her friend with a little uncertainty, "Miya-chan... is that wine?"

Laughing at this question, the orange haired girl shook her head and told her, "Nope! But I thought you'd ask that!" With that she placed the bottle beside her and explained, "This is my family's old restorative cordial."

Surprised to hear this, Yui repeated, "A cordial?"

Miya then explained, "Yeah, when you described to me about your symptoms that you were suffering from the other day, I remembered this." Saying that she pulled out the cork and as she did so, she also added, "It's also the reason why I was a bit late in coming here, I had to get it all ready from the night before."

Hearing her say this, Yui then asked her, "You did?" To which her friend silently nodded and as she did so, the blonde haired girl said, "I see... well thank you for preparing it for me."

As she heard these words, Miya simply smiled glad. However Reiji himself wasn't impressed as he said, "I wouldn't give my praise for that substance, especially if it causes tardiness."

Annoyed in moments as she heard this, Miya looking at him with angry eyes asked, "Excuse me?"

Reiji seeing the anger in her eyes, then simply continued with his criticisms, "If you're simply using this item as an excuse for your previous errors, I wouldn't believe it to be highly effective in the slightest."

Further angered to hear these words, Miya then told him mad, "You can shut up!" Then taking the cup that was near her, she began to pour a little into the tea and as she did she explained, "This stuff is highly effective, it's recorded throughout my family's history and to make it the best it can be, it takes a lot of preparation to brew!"

Then finishing her pouring she took a spoon and stirred the tea, mixing both it and the cordial together. As she did so, she added, "It's the best there is and you're gonna see it work!" With that she finally passed the cup over to her ailing friend.

Yui seeing the tea cup being presented to her, was a little hesitant to take it. For though she knew that her friend wouldn't make something deliberately that was disgusting or to hurt her. She couldn't help but be conscious of Reiji being in there with them, for something about this one fact, was making her feel uneasy. Miya though trying to be reassuring told her, "Go on Yui-ko, it'll be fine... you'll feel really good after you take it."

The blonde haired girl, a little wary especially with Reiji still staring at her with his strict cold gaze she was reluctant to take it. But at the same time, she couldn't say no to this considerate gesture from her friend. So taking the cup, she told her, "Okay... um? Thank you, Miya-chan."

Her friend hearing these words, simply made a nod. Then she quietly watched Yui too as she waited for her to take a sip of the cordial she'd prepared.

The gentle pink eyed girl, feeling both her friend's and Reiji's eyes on her... was highly pressured. But she couldn't escape it, so literally swallowing down her apprehension. She began to drink the mixed tea and cordial, as she did this there was a silence that came into the room...

Finishing her cup, Yui's eyes widened. As this happened, Miya asked her now a little worried, "Is it okay?"

Hearing her friend ask, immediately Yui replied, "It's delicious!"

Quiet as she heard this, Miya asked her quickly becoming delighted, "Really!?"

Instantly her friend nodded happily in reply. Immediately Miya felt immense relief as she put a hand to her racing heart and said, "Great..." she was glad she'd got the recipe right. However there was one thing that was more important then, "Oh? How are you feeling by the way now?"

"Feeling?" Yui repeated. For she hadn't thought of that, but then after a moment inside she could feel something deep down. Quiet as she felt this feeling grow, she spoke her thoughts, "There's... a warmth inside."

Reiji listening to this repeated, "A warmth?" His eyes were narrowed as he began to study Yui's overall demeanour.

Yui then described it a little more, "It's a pleasant feeling... deep down, it's like something's blossoming inside of my chest, " then the final thing that she could say about how this sensation felt was one thing, "I feel so alive inside...there's so much energy."

Pleased to hear this, Miya then smiling said, "So you're not feeling weak or tired anymore, huh?"

Shaking her head at this question, Yui replied, "No... I don't feel it at all now, it's like it was never there to begin with!"

Laughing as she said this, Miya then replied, "Well it looks like it's worked better than I thought it would!"

Reiji sensing this positivity infect the atmosphere again, narrowed his eyes for what Yui was saying wasn't an exaggeration. For looking at her, his vampiric senses could sense the changes in her body. There seemed to be a light that glowed from within her... also, the sweet scent that she unconsciously exuded from her blood had increased in potency. Casting his eyes towards the wine bottle... it was clear, that substance had an unnatural power in it as he could see it's red glow.

Miya herself now feeling smug, then turned to Reiji with a grin and told him, "See! I told you it was effective! You've got nothing to criticise me on!"

Seeing her being so arrogant with her typical impudence, didn't amuse Reiji in the slightest as he looked back at her.

Yui seeing this, though feeling slightly more energetic was nervous again. Quickly she thought of something to say! "Um? Miya-chan, could I try some more of that cordial please?"

Hearing her ask, the heterochromia eyed girl was more than happy to oblige. So taking the bottle, she reached it over to her and replied, "Sure! Have as much as you want."

Glad that she'd been able to stop another another near quarrel, Yui took the bottle and then began pouring a little more tea into her cup. Miya in the meantime was quietly drinking her own tea, then as the blonde haired girl finished. She poured the cordial in too and started to mix it in. However as she did so, she noticed that Reiji was staring intently at her. She was confused, for why was he-?

"Oi! What's happening in here!?"

Startled, it was then the small party inside turned to the bedroom door and as they did so. They saw that the one who was standing there looking on with an agitated curious look on his face, it was none other than Ayato.

Seeing him there, Yui was surprised as she asked, "Ayato-kun?"

However still not getting an answer to his question, didn't amuse the reddish brown haired vampire and so he asked again, "What's going on in here Chichinashi? Why've you got that bitch and Reiji in here?"

Annoyed at the mere sight of him, Miya placing her cup back on the table and then told him annoyed, "If you can't tell, oh yours idiot truly! We're having tea in here, now piss off!" To which she then went to take another sip.

"Oh a tea party is it? That would explain this strong sweet, sweet scent in the air! "

At the sound of this voice, Miya's eyebrow twitched as she recognised that irritating voice. For looking up she saw that behind Ayato, then walked in the fedora hatted vampire, Laito.

Immediately entering the room, behind his younger brother the vibrant green eyed vampire saw he'd got Miya's attention and as he did, he greeted her with a grin saying, "Why, hi there, Cow-chan!"

Angered immediately to see his disgusting face, Miya then simply retorted, "Fuck off, you parasite!" With that she drank her tea again.

Yui immediately worried, then told her friend not wanting more hostility to be there in the room, "Miya-chan! That wasn't-"

"Your manners are still appallingly atrocious as ever," Reiji sighed as he finished his own cup of tea. Then placing it back on the table he told her, "You'll never have the grace of a proper lady with an attitude like that."

However then taking a cookie from the plate that was on the table, Miya replied, "Who cares! I was born female so that automatically means I'll grow into a lady." With that taking a bite out of it she added, "I don't need your criticisms or your stupid lectures to become one."

This immediately irritated Reiji in moments and Yui could sense that was not good to do. However before she could think of what else to do, Laito asked with a keen interest, "Lectures huh?"

Turning as she heard this, Yui then saw that fedora hatted young man had a mischievous grin on his face, "And I wonder just what it is the two of you were learning, from our dear Reiji?" With that he hummed as he made a suggestion, "Fu, fu! Something immoral perhaps?"

Hearing this immediately Yui spoke up saying, "No! We weren't doing anything like that Laito-kun! We were just revising together for the upcoming exams and-!"

"And even with my assistance they're both proving to be absolutely hopeless, in terms of academically progressing," Reiji commented as he took another sip of tea.

Finishing her cookie, Miya immediately mad then told him angrily, "oh shut up, you sore loser!"

Ayato hearing this though, then quickly decided on his next course of action, "Well if you're all studying together, I'm having in too!"

As she heard this announcement though, Miya immediately said back to him, "Screw off! This time is invitation only! You weren't invited so-!"

"Cow-chan!"

Immediately Miya jerked in shock as suddenly without her knowing, Laito had already slinked in and had placed himself next to the angry heterochromia eyed girl. Putting his intrusive hand into her orange locks he told her, "You shouldn't be so venomous! Isn't it better to have a bigger party together with more people?"

Furious as he started to invade on her personal space once more, Miya then told him shaking in anger, "I've told you...!"

Yui quickly seeing the furiousness that was shaking from within her friend, spoke up desperately as she said, "Laito-kun please stop that! Miya-chan doesn't like this! It's-!"

"What's all this useless irritating noise in here?"

Turning in surprise as she heard this voice, Yui quickly saw who was standing in the open doorway. It was none other than, "Kanato-kun!?"  
For there the purple haired, teddy obsessed young man was. Clinging onto his inanimate childhood companion, he looked on with his wide dark ringed eyes with a curious blank look on his face.

Reiji sighing himself, could see things were getting tremendously busy within this small space. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop these intrusions on his own and he didn't have the energy to at that moment as he said, "We currently seem to be having a festive function within this room," then looking to his younger brother he told him, " Kanato, if you wish to participate there's tea and some sweets if you're so inclined."

Miya in the meantime, slapping Laito's irritating hand away from herself. Then turned and said mad, "That is not what's going on! I don't want more of you bastards in here! Now just-!"

"Well if you're all having sweet confections here, I think that myself and Teddy should have a taste too." Saying that Kanato looked to his lifeless friend and asked him with a creepy innocent look about him, "Right, Teddy?"

Outraged at this immediately, Miya wanted to say something! However quickly Laito had changed tactics and was now moving his hands to other unwanted places on her body! This was utterly infuriating!

Yui seeing this felt absolutely terrible and anxious! She had to calm things down! But what was she to do!? She knew Laito wouldn't listen to her and with the way things were going-!

"Oi Chichinashi!" Distracted, Yui then saw that Ayato placed himself right next to her and as he did, he told her with an annoyed threatening tone, "Quit looking at that bitch and teach me!"

Nervous as she heard this demand, all Yui could do was look at Ayato with nervousness in her gentle pink eyes.

However quickly smacking Laito away from her yet again, Miya mad told Ayato, "Get lost you brat! Don't go about demanding crap out of Yui-ko like that! She's-!"

"Oh! Cow-chan!" Immediately Miya was made silent as Laito then began rubbing his cheek into hers, with a perverted grin on his face he added, "The way you protest and moan...!" With that he whispered into her right ear saying, "It's a total turn on!"

"Uurrgghh!"

_**THWACK!**_

Enraged, Miya shaking with fury then moved faster than lighting and punched Laito hard in the face and made him fly straight off of her! Angered as she looked at him, she told him mad, "YOU BUG! You really don't know when to quit do you!?"

Laito in the meantime lying dazed and smiling on the floor, seemed to have stars floating over his head. However beside him from underneath the bed, a single voice spoke up in a tired grumpy tone saying, "Damn... you're all too noisy!"

Quickly Miya and Yui then saw in total shock someone they hadn't even imagined would come out from under the bed! Looking at him, the blonde haired girl cried out, "Shuu-san!?"

For there, pulling himself out from underneath the pink frilly layers of the bed, emerged the lethargic blonde haired vampire. Looking to the little party that had gathered in the room, he looked on with a bored expression. However instead of answering them, he put his right hand to mouth and covered it as he yawned loudly.

Seeing him do this, Yui couldn't help but ask still shocked slightly, "When did you? When did you get into the room? How-?"

"Noisy...who cares." Shuu answered disinterested. However seeing the two shocked girls, he decided to at least reveal just this one little bit of information, "I was enjoying a long good nap... and then you all make this commotion... it's irritating!"

Reiji in the meantime drinking some more tea, as Kanato helped himself to some cookies then retorted exasperated with all this noise and chaos, "How typical of that useless good for nothing..."

Miya though burning mad further with rage, then spat out mad, "You're the one who's irritating you bum! This place isn't a napping spot for you and the rest to-!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Shocked again by this sudden shout of rage, everyone then turned to see one last arrival to this '_party_.' There they all saw a certain individual with angry red eyes and white snow coloured hair.

"Subaru-kun?!" Yui cried out as she spied the angered vampire now in the doorway.

However ignoring Yui's cry, Subaru in his own angered state carried on to say, "You're all keeping me up with this noise! Just tone it the hell down!"

Miya and Yui hearing this were both silenced, as was everyone else was for a brief moment. For if there was anyone who could be more enraged than the guest of the house, it was the youngest of the Sakamaki brothers...

Kanato though finishing off the cookies that were placed before him on a plate, commented displeased, "...There's no more sweets here now." Then looking to the one who'd brought the delicacies they currently had, he requested, "Miya-san bring us more confections."

Distracted as she heard this, Miya quiet for a moment then replied, "Get lost! I'm not your personal servant!"

Reiji seeing the displeased look that was beginning to emerge on Kanato's face, he could tell that this quarrel was only going to increase in volume soon. So tiredly he uttered, "Well, since everyone is all gathered here for this party, I may as well go and fetch some fresh plates and refreshments." With that he moved, gathering all the plates and cups that were there on the table.

Miya watching Reiji do this had, had enough and so said loudly, "This is not supposed to be a party! Me and Yui-ko have got studying to do! We don't need all you bastards in here-!"

_**CRASH!**_

Startled and shocked in moments, Miya stopped and Yui saw in shock that Subaru had punched into the wall making a cratered hole! As he did this, he then shouted out mad, "DON'T IGNORE ME!"

Reiji though unbothered by this shout of rage, finished his gathering and immediately passing Subaru went to go and descend down the stairs. Yui herself though was now horribly worried as she didn't know what to do! For things seemed to be only getting worse by the second and with Subaru now enraged, there was-!

"Oi Chichinashi! Quit being distracted and teach me!" Ayato spoke angrily and as he did, the fearful young girl looking at him, then she heard him whisper into her right ear, "_Otherwise I'll teach you worse later!" _These words quickly made her shudder as this was really bad!

Kanato in the meantime was bored of waiting and so demanded, "HOW MANY MORE MINUTES DO I HAVE TO WAIT FOR THPSE SWEETS!?" Looking to the perplexed orange haired girl who was there, he shouted, "YOU IMPUDENT WOMAN! GET ME MORE SWEETS AND GET THEM NOW!"

Shuu hearing this shout, then sighed and said lying himself upon Yui's pink canopied bed, "Noisy... I'm going to sleep..."

Irritated by all this nonsense that was going on around her, Miya was about to open her mouth to say something. When suddenly the heterochromia eyed girl felt a hand come up from behind and it was now tracing itself along her back! Immediately as she shuddered and felt this, a single annoying familiar voice uttered, "Cow-chan!"

Seeing Laito appear behind Miya yet again, Yui was terribly worried as she whispered, "Oh no!"

However quickly Ayato then got Yui's attention again as he told her, "Chichinashi!"

"Cow-chan!" "OH! TEDDY!" "Noisy..." "Oi!" "Cut the crap!"

Miya in the meantime hearing all this shouting and irritating chaos of noise trembled and shook! Gripping her fists tightly by her sides and biting her lower lip, her rage was swelling rapidly inside her!

Yui in the meantime, quickly trying to detach herself away from Ayato cried out to her friend,"Miya-chan! Please don't get angry! Don't-!"

However Ayato, himself seeing the heterochromia eyed girl trembling with rage and seeing Yui's worry. Couldn't help but want to stoke the flames and so he called out, "Hey, bitch!"

Miya's eyes then opening sharply at that statement, she saw Ayato suddenly hug onto Yui tightly and in moments as she gasped aloud. He licked her right earlobe!

Her eyes widening at this, she heard Ayato then say to her as her friend trembled and struggled against him worriedly, "Like what you see?" It was then hearing this single phrase...Miya snapped!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking downstairs with the silver tray in his hands. Reiji was quiet, however just as he was making it down onto the last step-

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Suddenly all at once he heard a loud series of knocks and bangs, as well as the shouts of distress and pain from above. Listening to it for a few moments, it could only mean one thing, "So? She reached her limit and is tossing them out is she?"

Listening on as the loud sounds continued, he knew then at that stage it was to be expected. So proceeding down without a further care for the predicament his brothers had led themselves into, he commented further to himself, "What an uncouth woman." But as he said those words, there was one thing he'd done that would at least give him some degree of satisfaction from the studying session.

For there on the silver tray, separated from the other dirty dishes it was the one tea cup that Yui hadn't yet used. The one that contained the essences of the cordial she'd poured out before, watching it's red glow with his own vampiric eyes. He couldn't help but grin and say, "Now I'll be one step closer to discovering the true nature of our research subject... Tadao Miya-san!" With those words he proceeded on forwards as the chaos upstairs continued to storm...


	20. Chapter 20 : The Uncertainty

_**.:Chapter Twenty : The Uncertainty:.**_

Silent, within the confines of his personal laboratory as various liquids bubbled and odd scents filled the air, Reiji was performing his experiment. The lights were turned off and within the darkness, he held two vials within his hands.

One contained the red mixture of his test subject's homemade cordial as it continued to glow with it's red light within the darkness, while the other one contained a yellow liquid of some kind. As he looked at the two concoctions, he said aloud quietly, "Now..."

With that taking the yellow liquid vial, Reiji carefully poured it's contents into the glowing red one. Silent as he proceeded to do this, he then finished and doing so he swirled the two liquids as he gently stirred them with a small long, thin silver spoon.

As he finally mixed the two together, he removed the utensil and placed it upon his work table carefully. Then looking back to the vial, he waited for a reaction of some kind... there was nothing whatsoever. Seeing this with a sigh and slight disappointment, he couldn't help but utter, "Perhaps I was expecting too much?"

With those words, he was about to put the vial down to pour away, when-!

_**GLOW!**_

Suddenly a bright light caught his attention! His eyes startled, he saw that the red concoction inside was quickly beginning to change colour! Looking on, Reiji saw that the liquid was turning from the rich and vibrant red shade, into a dark sinister purple... it almost resembled the black of the night.

Seeing this occur, he was genuinely surprised! For if the liquid turned into this colour...then there was only one possible conclusion!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uurgh! What an utter pain in the ass!" Miya complained! It was clear that as Yui looked to her friend, she was still irritated which depressed her greatly.

It was now some hours later after the fiasco and chaos that occurred within her room. After Miya had kicked the brothers out forcefully...and brutally, the two of them had tried to return back to their studying. However the two of them were quite drained by the crowded experience and they'd barely managed to get anything done at all!

So giving up after some time, due to this weariness. The two of them had decided to go and have some dinner together in the kitchen. They'd reached a decision that night to have something simple, so they'd ended up with a meal of Japanese chicken curry.

Miya then dipping her spoon into the delicious sauce and meat couldn't help but add, "Seriously! We practically got nothing done tonight... thanks to those bastards!" With that she munched away at her bite of food.

Nodding then, Yui had barely taken a bite. But she agreed to her friend's words as she said, "Yeah... that's true, sadly."

She hadn't want any kind of violence to take place...nor had she wanted things to be that chaotic and dangerous for them. But as Yui lifted up her food laden spoon, she knew that with the brothers and the way they were coming into contact with Miya's fiery temper. That was something she couldn't stop on her own from happening, whether she wanted to or not.

There was then a silence that surrounded them both... it was so awkward with things being like this!

Miya feeling it, didn't want the night to go on like this, so she said to her friend, "Y'know what Yui-ko?"

Curious as she heard her ask for her, the blonde haired looked to her friend as she spoonful and asked her, "Yes, Miya-chan?"

Seeing that she'd got her attention, the heterochromia eyed girl then told her honestly, "You know... this isn't the first time I've said something like this, but...I'm sorry again." With that she was silent for a moment, as she became that way Yui stared at her surprised as she continued on to say, "I'm sorry for losing my temper...I'm just no good at holding myself back, am I?"

Hearing her Miya apologise to her like this, Yui though quickly told her, "Oh no! I mean..." becoming quiet herself for a moment herself, the blonde haired then continued on as she told her, "Well, it's not like I can blame you Miya-chan... because I could see that you were doing your best to hold yourself back."

Then looking to her friend she still saw that she looked depressed still. It was clear that her words at this point weren't having much of an impact, so she decided to admit another personal thought of hers, "But for that moment at that time... I don't hold it against you for acting out like that."

Surprised as she heard this, Miya looking across to Yui asked her, "You don't?"

Shaking her head, Yui said, "No," with that she began to explain, "Because to be honest it was really busy and noisy in my room... I think if I had all that to deal with in other circumstances, I'd lose my temper too." To which she ended with a small laugh and smile.

Hearing Yui say this, Miya was a little touched inside by her being honest like this. So cheered up a little by this confession, she told her friend with a small laugh of her own, "Y'know you saying that... I can't even imagine you getting mad like on my level but...thanks, Yui-ko."

To which happily, the blonde haired girl simply smiled and as she did this, Miya then smiling still decided to say something else brightly, "Though you know, with you around I do hold back more than I would have done in the old days."

As she heard this Yui was surprised as she asked her, "You do?"

Nodding, Miya then explained on a humorous note, "Yeah! Because otherwise if I was close to what I was back then, I probably would have done something crazy like trying to break every single bone in their bodies!"

Feeling dread and a shudder inside as she heard this, Yui simply asked with a nervous laugh, "Uh...? Oh really?" Then placing her hands back onto the table along with her spoon she replied, "Well... I'm glad you didn't, Miya-chan... I wouldn't have liked that."

Hearing her say this, Miya then smiling cheerfully replied, "I know, that's why I didn't do it!" However looking back behind herself, towards the open doorway she said feeling the positivity grow, "But, thanks to that in incident in a weird way...I'd say it means for the rest of our time together we shouldn't be disturbed...hopefully."

Nodding Yui was quiet, however she then replied finally, "Yeah, that'll be good." As they came to that good note though, Yui was glad now that the awkwardness had gone and so wanting to keep the atmosphere upbeat, she told her friend, "Well, since we have it now we should relax and enjoy all the time we have together, right?"

Hearing her say this, Miya was more than pleased to agree as she said, "Right!"

With that the two of them returning to their cheerful and happy state, began to chat and laugh together as they finished the rest of their meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now later in the evening and finally the two of them had finished their delicious curry. Now the two together were in the process of washing up their plates and other things they'd used to make their meal.

Her hands submerged in the sink with the bubbles and foam dripping off of her arms, as she continued to wash, Miya then sighed as she said, "Right! As soon as we get this done, I'd be glad to get some sleep." With that rolling one of her shoulders, she commented, "I'm tired!"

Hearing her friend say this, Yui smiling replied, "I can imagine!" Then saying that, as she moved her hands in the water, "Ow!"

Worried immediately, Miya looking to her friend and asked her, "Are you okay, Yui-ko?"

Removing her hand quickly out of the water, Yui looking at her hand winced as she remarked, "I think I cut myself a little on a knife."

Worried as she heard this, Miya asked her, "You have?" With that quickly taking her hands put of the water she told her, "Here let me see!"

Quiet as Miya said this, Yui then moving her hand up felt her friend's warm ones on her own as she studied the damage that had been done. As she watched her, she heard her say, "Yeah, it looks like you have...it looks like it might be a bit deep." Then as the heterochromia eyed girl said this, her expression changed into a serious one as she moved and decided on something, "Hang on!"

With that moving, she went and grabbed an available clean table cloth. Quickly wrapping it around Yui's finger, she told her friend, "Okay, you need to keep this on the injury tightly, otherwise because a of blood's gonna pour out soon."

Hearing her instructions, Yui then nodded and said surprised at the fast instructions, "Oh, alright!" With that Yui held onto the bundled cloth wrapping her friend had made.

As she did this, Miya satisfied then advised her, "That's great, now I think it'd be a good idea if you went to the bathroom and have that washed quick to get rid of the excess of it and to keep it clean, just to be on the safe side."

Yui hearing this, then replied, "Oh, okay Miya-chan..." but looking to the dishes that were still left, she had to ask, "But are you going to be alright, cleaning this all by yourself? I don't want to leave you to-"

However putting her hand up quickly, Miya halted her instantly and told her, "Yui-ko, I'll be fine! A bit of washing up isn't going to kill me!" Then seeing the worry on her face still, she decided to re-assure her saying, "And I'll be fine on my own! Remember, I knocked those guys to kingdom come! They're not gonna bother me and I'm sure as hell they're not gonna bother you either!" Then smiling, she told her, "Now go on, it'll be okay! I'll come on over to find you when I get this all done, alright?"

Hearing her say this, Yui then remembering this fact. Felt like she could relax a little, so glad to know this she replied, "Alright..." with that, going to the open door way, she told her friend, "Thank you, Miya-chan."

As she heard this, the orange haired girl replied, "It's fine, now you get going!"

Nodding quickly at this request, Yui went to take care of her injury as Miya stayed behind in the kitchen to finish off the last of the washing up and cleaning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little bit of time later and finally, Yui exited through the bathroom door. After placing her injured finger under the waters of the cold tap it had washed away the excess of blood. Looking at it as she proceeded to walk forwards, she commented aloud, "I'm glad the bleeding's finally stopped."

For looking to the red cut tender line that was now across it, she thought it didn't look too bad, though it was a little sore slightly as she moved it. But not wanting to dwell on it, she put her cut hand to her side as she decided, "I better get back to, Miya-chan."

With that walking forwards she went down the hallway, which was aligned with the tall glass windows, with their dark red coloured curtains surrounding them. Outside the waning moon continued to shine down, revealing the darkness of the night that surrounded her. Yui didn't like to be alone like that in that place at that time and so she went forwards increasing her pace.

"Running in haste are you?"

Immediately hearing this voice, Yui turned around quickly and there she saw standing there, it was none other than, "Reiji-san!"

For there the spectacled vampire was, standing before the window Yui had just passed. Seeing him there, the blonde haired girl had forgotten that he was the only one amongst the brothers who hadn't suffered Miya's wrath.

Seeing that he'd got her attention, the dark haired young man then asked her, "You need to return to that vulgar woman's side that quickly?"

As she heard him ask this question, Yui then answered, "You shouldn't call her that, Reiji-san," but quickly she remembered her cut finger. With the special flavour her blood possessed and the sweet scent she was told it emitted. She shouldn't remain there for too long, otherwise it might turn out badly! So quickly she spoke as politely as she could, "But, yes I've left Miya-chan on her own... so if you'll excuse me I have to get back!" With that she went to leave quickly.

Hearing her say this, Reiji then immediately with a sharp gaze behind his spectacles told her, "Wait one moment!"

Coming to a standstill with a chill as she heard those words, Yui turned to look at Reiji and as she did, she saw him look at her with a serious cold expression. Seeing it she shivered under it, for she had no idea what on earth he wanted to say to her.

Seeing that she'd halted at his command, Reiji then spoke, "That woman... she's changed you, hasn't she?"

Surprised as she heard him say this, Yui asked him curiously, "Changed?"

As he heard her repeat this single word, Reiji then explained a little more, "Your attitude, your overall demeanour... it's not the same as it once was." With that he gave her a small description of what he'd noticed, "You've begun to be a little more assertive in some ways compared to what you once were like...and you also appear to be more energetic in some ways, it's all because of her influence isn't it?"

Hearing Reiji say that, Yui hadn't noticed that great amount of a change like that. However but she did admit, "I... don't know about that, but being with Miya-chan, it makes me happy Reiji-san."

Becoming a little curious as he heard this, Reiji asked her becoming sceptical, "Makes you happy?"

Nodding Yui then explained, "Yes... being with Miya-chan, I feel relaxed and calm when we interact, she makes me laugh and encourages me, giving me confidence and..." With that thinking of the warmth that spread in her heart, a smile came to her face as she finally said, "With her... I feel more like a normal human again."

As he heard this sickening description, Reiji with a sinister grin then asked her, "A normal human?"

Startled as she heard this response and seeing the grin that was now on his face, Yui quickly knew it wasn't a good idea to stay there then. She had to get away! So quickly she went to run, when immediately she was caught by Reiji's single gloved hand! "Ah!"

Then quickly she was pulled up close to the spectacled vampire, dropping the cloth that Miya had handed to her in the process. As this was done, a frightened look appeared on her face as she was forced to look up to him.

Seeing it, amused Reiji slightly as he said with his sinister grin still there, "It seems that you've become conceited as well... forgetting your place as prey!"

Chilled as she heard this, Yui then saw the grin vanish as he became deadly serious, saying, "You shouldn't allow yourself to become corrupted by that woman's influence anymore than you already have...otherwise you will never be the gentle and obedient lady you should be."

Hearing this Yui knew this was bad! The way this conversation was going, it was-!

"What is this?" Reiji asked as he then noticed the cut that was on Yui's finger! Quickly the alarmed blonde haired girl, tried to pull her hand away from him again. However it was useless as Reiji's inhumane strength was exerted and he held her more tightly to himself with his other free arm.

As she gasped in pain from the tightness, Reiji then saw the wound more clearly and as he did. He told her, "So you harmed yourself once more?" With that his grin returned as he told her, "You always seem to tempt me unknowingly, don't you?" With those words, he placed her sore digit in his mouth as he licked it slowly and deliberately.

Feeling the sensation of his cold and soft tongue, wetting her finger with his saliva. Yui felt a chilling shiver go down her spine as she whispered desperately, "Reiji-san! Don't-!"

But it was too late, as the spectacled vampire bit into her finger making her gasp aloud in pain! Immediately the cool vampire licking and drinking the sweet delectable blood that was pouring forth from the now re-opened cut, moaned as he swallowed and the sensation of her quickly flowed into him. Feeling Yui flinch and tremble against his drinking simply amused and excited him all the more as he said, "Once more, you emit the sweetest of scents...and the taste of you is completely intoxicating!"

With that he bit into her hard again! Yui resisting the urge to cry out, protested desperately once more as she told him, "Reiji-san! It hurts! Stop this! I-"

However suddenly, her words were stopped! For then moving her swiftly, Reiji spun and slammed her trembling form against the wall, "Agh!" Her back immediately ached in pain as she was pinned!

"I will not tolerate any insubordination at this moment!" With that, moving himself to the right side of her neck. The spectacled vampire then added clearing away the locks of her blonde hair that was in his way, "For I wish to have the fullest taste of you!"

With those words he bit straight into her neck! As he did this, Yui gasped as her eyes widened in alarm as the pain was immediate, making her nerves scream and ache terribly inside. Then with it, she once again felt her strength begin to waver and drain the more that Reiji drank from her.

This was awful for her! Then opening one of her cringing pink coloured eyes, as she looked at Reiji continuing to drink from her. She couldn't imagine this situation getting any worse than it already was.

"I wonder how Yui-ko's doing?"

Her eyes widening in alarm, the blonde haired girl heard Miya's voice! Looking to the side and in the distance, she saw her friend approaching from the darkness. Right in Reiji and her's direction!

Reiji himself, turning to look in the direction where Miya was walking from as he continued to feast. He was quiet as his deadly red eyes stared at her... then an idea hatched inside of his mind. He decided it was time to try a little experiment.

Yui cowering and trembling against the wall as she thought of Miya discovering the truth in the terrible position she was in, suddenly she felt Reiji remove his hands from her. As he did, for a moment she felt maybe he'd stop. Maybe-?

However that single possibility vanished almost as soon as she thought of it, for Reiji turning her around. Now held her before himself and as he stood behind her. She began to ask him perplexed as she tried to turn and look at him, "Reiji-san, what-?"

However his single gloved hand came over her mouth, as it did he asked her, "Let's use this time to determine something shall we?" With those words, Yui then saw his eyes glow red within the darkness. They seemed to shine with a sinister light and as they did, he told her, "Now... you better do you utmost not to make a sound."

Not understanding what he meant, as she looked at him with petrified wide eyes. Yui then suddenly heard-!

"I hope that cut isn't plaguing her too badly." 

There in front of her eyes, was Miya! However the blue and green heterochromia eyed, orange haired girl looking on ahead, seemed to be completely unaware of her presence! She was right opposite her! All she would have had to do was turn and-!

However looking on into the distance Miya scratched her head and said, "I just hope this is enough." With that she brought something out of her pocket.

Looking on from her silenced distance, Yui then saw that in Miya's hand was a single band aid. Seeing it, she heard her continue on to say, "It didn't look too deep... but," however shaking her head she heard her say, "Oh c'mon! Bandages aren't needed for something that small... honestly, I've gotta learn to not be such a worrywart!"

Hearing Miya say these words, despite her fear and her confusion of how she couldn't see her. Yui couldn't help but look at her friend with a little warmth in her eyes, she was still worrying about her, even then?

Reiji though looking on at Miya and seeing her clueless expression as she uttered to herself, then smirked as he thought of something. Moving himself, he then began to lick Yui's left exposed shoulder!

As he did this, the blonde haired girl alarmed looked to him and tried to shake him off as she squirmed. Desperate for him to stop! However Reiji ignoring her pathetic struggles, then moved his fangs and quickly with no hesitation he sunk them straight into her!  
Shivering immediately at this new sensation of pain! Yui stifled the urge to cry out! For she couldn't let herself! If Miya saw this and discovered the truth, then-!

However the unwary heterochromia eyed girl, sighing as she tried to put her worries aside. Put the band aid back into her pocket. Doing that she said, "Well I can't waste any more time, hanging around like this, I-"

Suddenly she came to a halt, for by her side she noticed-!  
Yui trembling against Reiji desperate to keep her agonised pained groans and cries inside of herself, opened her eyes and in shock she stopped! For it looked like Miya was staring straight at her in shock! The pink eyed girl's own eyes were widened as her terror and pain escaped, to be replaced by her own enormous shock.

Even Reiji stopped his drinking for a moment, as he removed his fangs from Yui's flesh, letting the holes he'd created bleed and overflow. As her blood dripped down, he observed Miya's actions with a cold gaze quietly to see what she would do...

The heterochromia eyed girl, looking on shocked then asked, "This is?" With that she lowered herself down and as she did, she quickly picked up something off the floor before Yui's feet. Looking on, she said, "This is the table cloth I gave to Yui-ko!"

Seeing it was the real article, with a little trace of blood staining it she asked aloud, "What's it doing here?" Then looking around herself, she couldn't see anything or anyone. However becoming worried inside she asked, "No-one's around here so... "

Quickly though inside her instincts were telling her that something was terribly wrong! As her worries built up she said, "It can't be! Could she?" However at the moment as she remembered past events, she knew this was no time to hesitate! So quickly, she took off running as she went to call out, "Yui-ko! Are you around here?! Yui-ko!"

Watching her as she disappeared, down the corridor for a few moments. There was a silence that surrounded both Yui and Reiji... however the spectacled vampire seeing that they were now rid of the ignorant girl. Decided to cease the experiment.

Closing his eyes, the glow in them vanished and as it did so, he finally released Yui making her collapse onto her knees. As she did she was breathless as she gasped aloud loudly, aching all over from the dreadful experience. As she tried to recover herself, she looked up to Reiji and heard him say as he corrected his lenses and looked in the direction Miya disappeared into, "So... it seems she's not of the highest class."

Hearing him say this, Yui was completely confused, "Reiji-san...why?"

Turning his cold eyes to the helpless trembling blonde haired girl, he heard her ask him further, "Why did you do that? How did you-?"

"I was testing her," Reiji told her simply as he stared down.

As she heard this, Yui not understanding this repeated, "Testing her? What do you mean by that?"  
Seeing that she truly didn't understand, Reiji then decided to simply spell it out for her, "I was testing to see if Tadao-san, had the ability to see through my powers of concealment, which only a demon of a high class would be able to do... she though clearly is not of that calibre."

Listening to these words, Yui's mind was trying to absorb what he was saying. However there was one word that struck her as she asked, "Demon...?" Then suddenly she understood what he was saying, "You mean Miya-chan? Miya-chan is a-?"

"Through an experiment I've conducted, it appears that she has the essence of one with her potentially yes," Reiji answered, interrupting her question. Then seeing the shocked look on Yui's face he told her further, "Though from what I've seen... the results don't seem to match."

Puzzled further as she heard this, Yui asked him, "What?"

Reiji then continued on with his explanation, "The strength that she possesses and uses, including the ability to hide her very presence should only be available to one of a higher level... yet she wasn't even able to see through something as simple as that concealing veil, I created." Looking into the darkness of the corridor he then added, "Due to that I still can't even see if she's a true type or not..." With a sigh he lamented saying, "Even without knowing that atrocious woman still continues to torment me with her mysteries."

Yui hearing this, couldn't believe it! Shaking her head at this thought, she whispered, "_No..._"

Hearing her say this, Reiji looking to her then repeated, "No?"

It was then Yui, looking to Reiji told him in disbelief, "There's no way! There's no way that Miya-chan is a demon! She can't be! It's just-"

"You shouldn't ignore the truth that's before your eyes," Reiji informed her coldly. As he said those words, Yui became silent in moments and as she did. She stared up to him dumbfounded as he told her, "You know by now that girl is not an ordinary human, I'm sure you've seen various signs of that evidence yourself haven't you?"

As she heard this being put to her, the blonde haired girl remembered once more various moments from the past when she'd seen Miya's strength come forth. Then as well, she remembered the dark terrifying expression that she had when she'd pinned Laito down... almost killing him. The result to her was clear. However as her eyes began to water, realising this knowledge, she didn't want to accept that. For the friend that had been so kind and compassionate to her till now... to think that she could possibly be like...

Reiji seeing the distraught look that was on Yui's face, wasn't moved in the slightest. But the sadistic vampiric side of him, hungered to make her tremble and whither more under his power. But as a young master to the Sakamaki clan, he had to act like the dignified gentleman that was required of him, so he restrained his hunger and twisted impulses.

However he decided to inform her of one fact, "That girl, I will tell you now is a deadly menace not only to my brothers and myself, but it may be the fact she could become one to you in the future."

With that he turned his back on her and as he did, he added looking down at her, "I would suggest to you, that you act with the utmost caution when interacting with her... otherwise you may face forces far worse than myself or my siblings...for she holds a dark secret inside, which I will soon expose."

With those cold words, Reiji then proceeded down the corridor. However looking back at Yui, he could smell her sweet intoxicating scent in the air and inside he was throbbing with hunger, seeing her pitiful state. However continuing hard to keep his composure he then also advised her on one last point, "When I am gone, do not continue to loiter upon the floor of the corridor, it reflects a lack of grace... good evening." Saying those cold uncaring words, the spectacled vampire disappeared into the darkness to rest.

Yui hearing all these words was silent. However after a moment she moved to the side and lying herself against the wall she brought up her knees and wrapped her arms around them, holding them close to herself. Doing this the tears she'd been holding back until that moment finally all spilled forth. As she shivered and cried, it was not just from the sensation of the pain, and the aching of her poor joints that was agonising. But it was now from the unease, doubt and fear which was causing her heart to ache...

For if it was really true that Miya like Reiji said, was just that... a demon. Was all this time she was now spending with her real? Did she really care about her, or was she just using her? Like the Sakamaki's were?...But the most painful thing she had to ask herself now, was one thing. Could she even trust her now, or continue to?

However there was no-one there to answer this question... and as Yui continued to sob, nothing but the darkness and the curtained windows that revealed the pale shining light that shone down from the waning moon...were the only company she had.


	21. Chapter 21 : The Deadline

_**.:Chapter Twenty One : The Deadline:.**_

"Yui-ko!?" Calling out again, for how many times she didn't know now. Miya was running down the dark corridor. After finding her friend's bloodied tea towel on the floor, she'd then hurriedly began searching every room on the ground floor of the Sakamaki mansion. Feeling a terrible sense of urgency, as she remembered the past and knowing what the brothers were capable of... it was too terrible to think of!

"Yui-ko! Answer me! Answer me if you're here!" However to her words, there came no reply. Agitated with anxiety as the silence came, Miya then saw that she'd once again reached the red carpeted staircase of the hallway.

As she stared on at the stairs, she knew that, that was the only place that her missing friend could be! Proceeding up them, she gripped her fists tightly and as she did so, she whispered bitterly, "If those damn bastards are doing anything to her right now! I'm going to-!"

"Miya-chan..."

Jumping as she heard this familiar tone, the heterochromia eyed girl turned around and as she did. There she saw at the bottom of the stairs, was her friend Yui looking up to her with her gentle pink eyes, with a somewhat sad expression on her face.

Seeing her and missing the melancholy that was around her, Miya was immediately relieved as she called out with a smile, "Yui-ko!" With that she went to go down the stairs and as she did so, she continued on to say, "You're okay! I'm so glad! I thought you were being attacked again, when I couldn't find you, I-"

Suddenly though as she came closer to Yui, the blonde haired quickly took a step back. Avoiding the caring warm hand that was reaching out to touch her.

Miya then seeing her friend do this was surprised. Why had she done that? However it was then that she noticed finally the bleak atmosphere that surrounded her. Seeing it, her own eyes became worried as she asked her, "Yui-ko? What's-?"

"I'm sorry, Miya-chan...but?" Yui began to answer, however looking at her she then turned back down and away from her friend as she held herself back.

Confused as she saw this, Miya then repeated with worry still there in her eyes, "But?"

Yui with her face still lowered, answered her, "I'd like to go to bed right now...so? Can we leave and do that?"

Hearing her ask this, Miya simply stared at her. For at that moment, she wanted to know what exactly had happened to her friend? Why was she acting so withdrawn like this, towards her? However inside she felt at that moment it wasn't right to press her right there and then... so she agreed simply as she replied, "Um? Sure... if that's what you want?"

To which in reply, Yui simply nodded her head and as she did she remained quiet.

While Miya herself simply stared at her for a moment more, before speaking again though with uncertainty in her voice, "Well... I guess I better go up first, huh?" With that she went to do just that and proceeded to climb the stairs carefully.

Yui herself hanging back for a moment more, then followed her friend on from behind. Still holding herself, as she was trying desperately to hide away the aching red fang marks that had been created by Reiji...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After making it back to the bedroom, the two girls had barely said a word to each other and after getting changed into their nightwear, they were now upon the mattress facing away from each other. Under the covers they rested, lying back to back within the luxurious frilly pink canopied bed, surrounded by the darkness of the night, with the waning moon shining on through the window.

Miya herself who'd been entirely silent, was feeling dreadfully repressed by this awkward atmosphere... it was stifling, making her brim with both confusion and anxiety. For the time before her friend had left her behind in the kitchen to clean up, had been so positive and cheery... why had things turned out this way?

Yui herself resting on her side of the bed, was still so nervous and anxious herself. For the more she thought about it, she couldn't get rid of the dangerous possibility of what was laying beside her as Reiji's words came back to haunt her, '_A demon,_' as that single noun appeared in her mind. Yui shivered as then she remembered the spectacled vampire saying, '_You shouldn't ignore the truth that's before your eyes._'

For it was true, she couldn't deny the evidence of the past... her friend was supernatural and terrifyingly the possibility was, '_That girl, I will tell you now is a deadly menace not only to my brothers and myself, but it may be the fact she could become one to you in the future._'

With these words echoing throughout her mind, Yui desperately didn't want to believe that! She didn't! But... how could she doubt it now? It was clear that vampires could and did exist... so if they did, it was only natural that-!

"Yui-ko?" Came the voice of the one who was causing this unrest inside of her. The blonde haired girl hearing her, felt her move and turn over and as she did she shivered more intensely. For what was she going to do? What was-?

Suddenly though, she felt a warm hand on the edge of her right shoulder and as she did her eyes opened and widened in shock as she heard the voice with an air of concern ask, "What's wrong? You're shivering like crazy!"

Hearing this question being made to her, Yui turned over and saw her friend sitting up. She was looking down at her with her blue and green heterochromia coloured irises. As she saw them, the worry and concern they reflected seemed to make her whole being glow palely in the darkness as she asked her again with a sad expression, "What's happened to you?"

Yui staring up to her, with her widened pink eyes was quiet... however quickly the fear and uncertainty she was feeling, was rapidly replaced by regret and guilt. For here her friend was once again caring for her well-being, despite all the terrible thoughts that was storming throughout her mind and heart.

Miya herself unaware of the inner turmoil that Yui was dealing with was quiet. For looking at the sorrowful expression that was on her friend's face, there was obviously something wrong. But what was it? She was about to ask when-

"I'm sorry... Miya-chan," came Yui's sad reply as she stared up to her sorrowfully.

Confused as she heard her say this, the orange haired girl then asked her, "What're you apologising for?"

However as the question came, Yui just couldn't find the right words inside of herself to answer her. So she simply looked down, still shaking ever so slightly from her anxiousness as she clasped her hands.

Quiet herself as she saw this, Miya then sighed exasperatedly at this confusion as she looked at her friend and asked her honestly, "Yui-ko...look I can tell something's happened here, so why don't you just tell me what it is already?"

Yui quiet hearing Miya say this, then could tell that there was no point in lying to her now. She wouldn't be able to think of a good enough cover story to deceive her with anyway, but as she sat up in bed she struggled still to find the words as she tried to say, "I...I don't-"

"Don't what?" The heterochromia eyed girl asked her, her brows creased as her expression was fixed on her seriously. However to her question came simply quietness again from her friend as she continued to look hesitant, as it did she decided to make an assumption, "Is it something to do with those bastards?"

As she asked this single question, Yui looked up to Miya and as she did. Her green and blue odd coloured eyes were fully fixed on her, as she asked her further, "Did one of them do something to you?"

Silent as the question was put to her, Yui then finally gave an audible reply as she said looking down to her pink bedsheets, "...It was, it was Reiji-san."  
Surprised as she heard his name, Miya then asked her, "What that four eyes?"

Nodding once again, Yui then answered as she continued to lower her gaze, "Yes... he, he said some thing's to me... that have upset me."

Worried as she heard this, Miya then repeated with concern in her voice, "Upset you?"

"Yes..." Yui clenching her bedsheets, then told her friend dreading what her impeding reaction might be, "He... he said some terrible thing's about you."

"About me?" Miya repeated as she looked to her friend. Hearing her ask, Yui simply nodded and as she did, the heterochromia eyed girl asked her, "Well what? What did he say exactly?"

It was then Yui trembled and as she did, she almost felt like she would fall apart inside at having to say these words, "...He said that, he did some experiments on the cordial that you brought with you and... in his results, there were properties in it that indicated that you were...a demon."

Miya herself was quiet as she heard this, while Yui herself shaking then decided to take a look at her friend's face to see what kind of expression she had. Looking at her as she opened one of her clenched shut eyes, the blonde haired girl was surprised as a blank dumbfounded look was across the orange haired girl's face as she asked simply, "Huh?"

Blinking as she saw this, Yui then repeated herself puzzled, "Huh?"

It was then Miya herself had to ask, still slightly dumbfounded, "What made that four eyes come to a weird conclusion like that!?" She had to actually ask not understanding, "Actually how did he manage to even do an experiment like that in the first place!?"

However Yui herself, couldn't think of a way to answer that question and so she simply replied, "I? I don't know..."

Annoyed though, Miya scratching the back of her head then said looking up the bedroom ceiling, "Urgh... well I guess that's what you get with weird occultists! Coming up with bizarre crap like that!" Then folding her arms, she couldn't help but look to the side angrily as she said, "That bastard! Mocking my family's recipe like that! I'm gonna knock his block off for this!"

However hearing the irritation in Miya's voice, Yui was surprised. Her fear forgotten, she was beginning to feel that maybe Reiji was wrong after all? However she decided to ask her friend, "But...? Miya-chan?"

Hearing Yui calling for her, the heterochromia eyed girl turned her attentions back to her and as she did, she heard her ask, "Is there anything unusual you did put in the cordial, that would make Reiji-san come to think of something like that?"

Quiet as she heard this being put to her, Miya stared at Yui. However something inside her became suspicious as she asked her, "Why're you asking that?"

Yui herself hearing this being put to her, suddenly began feeling nervous again. For she could feel the atmosphere around them both become sour, she didn't want that but she didn't know how to change it so she tried to say, "I, well I just-?"

"Do you believe him?" Miya asked her friend bluntly as she looked at Yui with a hard annoyed gaze. As she did, the blonde haired girl felt herself freezing inside as the heterochromia eyed girl asked her with a serious tone in her voice, "Do you think that's what I am? A demon?"

Yui staring into Miya's concentrated gaze, felt herself shake terribly inside. For she felt like she was now looking into the eyes of a predator as they seem to glow in the darkness. She was so shook up, that no words came to her mind to say at all!

Miya seeing her reacting like this as she shivered, guessed the answer immediately. As she did, she became bitter as she said with an angered tone, "How dare you!"

Yui hearing these words, then immediately felt she'd unleashed something deadly! Quickly she removed herself out of the bed as she cried out fearfully, "No!"

However quickly sounds of movement came from the bed, as an angered voice commanded, "Come here!" Immediately there was then sounds of fast footsteps! Before Yui could reach the door, she felt herself being grabbed from behind by her arm!

"Ah!" As she gasped she was turned around forcibly by her arm. As she was, she then saw Miya before her! Her expression and face was masked by the darkness making it unreadable! She tried to shake herself from her grip, but she was too strong! She couldn't fight back and so spoke pleading to her desperately, "Please! Please don't I-!"

Then she stopped as she saw the orange haired girl clench her right hand into a fist as she pulled it back! Yui horrified thought with widened eyes, '_She's gonna hit me!' _As the hand moved, she closed her eyes tightly as she waited for the painful impact that was to come!

…

However after a few moments... she felt nothing? Confused by this, Yui then hesitantly opened her pink eyes and as she did so, she felt herself being released. As she was moved slightly back, by a slight push she was bewildered. Not understanding at all what had happened! However, she suddenly felt something and looking to her grabbed arm, she saw with amazement that a plaster had now been placed upon her injured finger!

Seeing it, she stared at it speechless before hearing, "There!" Then looking to Miya, she saw that she had a serious angered expression on her face, with her arms folded.

As she looked on at her like this, Yui was silent... but then she realised finally that the angered orange haired girl, never had any intention to hurt her! As she did, she immediately began to try and think of some words of to say, but before she could. Miya spoke instead as she asked her, "So...do you think that still now?"

Startled as this simple question was being put to her, Yui then uttered, "Huh?"  
Miya seeing her look so dumbstruck said, keeping her angered concentrated gaze on her, "Do you think a demon would bother to do anything like this, helping to care for another person?"

As she heard this serious question being put to her, Yui felt herself though continued to cower still under Miya's harsh gaze as she went on to say, "Because if I was anything horrible like that four eyed bastard said I was, I would have already tried to harm you a long time ago... Komori-san."

Hearing her say this to her so coldly and distantly as she used her surname like this, Yui felt pained inside as she stared at Miya. She knew now she had done something terribly wrong, but before she could move to say anything, the severe eyed girl then told her, "You're the last person I'd ever do anything like that to! All this time I was just trying to help you...since I knew you had no-one, that you were all alone..."

Then watching her, Yui could see her expression turn sadly sombre as she said further, "But... I guess in the end... like everyone else, I'm again making things worse being associated with as a friend, because with me just being near you like this... I scare you, don't I?"

Yui hearing this, then saw the sadness that was clearly visible behind her green and blue odd coloured eyes. Seeing this Yui felt her heart pang with guilt, she'd done something so terrible to doubt her... when she knew in reality all this time, she should have believed in her, but instead! She had to say something! Looking at her, her voice tried to echo out the emotions she was feeling, "Miya-chan, I-!"

However, the heterochromia eyed girl herself didn't respond to her words, as she passed her and went to her bedroom door, opening it. As she did, she then paused for a moment as she looked on ahead and told her, "Don't worry... I won't be a burden and a bother to you anymore, I'll go ahead and sleep on the couch downstairs."

Hearing this, Yui stared at Miya sadly and then she saw her turn her face to look at her. As she did, she said, "And I'll leave as soon as I wake up...I'm sorry for being such a monster and giving you grief like this all this time," with that she went through the door finally saying, "Bye..."

Seeing her leave like this through the door, Yui couldn't believe it! But as she was left alone inside of her dark room, she immediately felt anxious as her turbulent emotions stormed within inside of her, for if Miya disappeared like this then they would be-! Shaking at the thought, she didn't want that possibility to become real!

Running out the door and making into the corridor fast, she cried out, "Wait!" However the retreating girl made no effort to stop. Seeing this, Yui knew she had to act! So moving as quickly as she could she caught up suddenly and moving her right hand, she grabbed Miya's hand!

As she did this, it was then the heterochromia eyed girl's turn to be surprised! Startled she turned with widened eyes to look at Yui. As she stopped in her tracks, she heard her say, "I... I'm sorry, Miya-chan!" However, the caught girl herself didn't make any reply as she stared at the blonde haired girl quietly. As she did, she heard her continue on to say, "I shouldn't have doubted you like that! I know you've been helping me ever since the start and I-!"

However as she said these words, Yui felt herself tear up as her regret and guilt mingled with her sorrow. As she felt them though, she felt she had to continue otherwise things really would end between them! "I thought you could be something so terrible like that... despite everything you've done for me until now, I know I don't deserve it and you don't have to forgive me...but I'm sorry I hurt you! I'm so terribly sorry...I don't think you're a monster!" But she couldn't hold it back anymore and quickly her tears spilled out... for she couldn't bear this! She didn't want to be alone! So looking to her, she told her, "So please! Please don't leave me! Please I-!

Hearing her say this, as she choked up holding her right hand so tightly as she trembled weeping with sorrow. Miya could feel the regret and pain that was in her voice... as she did, she then moved her other free hand saying, "Man..."

Then as that single word was uttered, Yui startled felt something warm and soft stroke her hair. As she did, she looked up and saw that Miya was patting her head gently as she said with an awkward sad smile, "You really are a real handful...you silly thing."

As she heard this, Yui then looking into her friend's eyes could see the forgiveness that was shining through and as she did, she shook more but this time with relief. Then as she continued holding onto Miya's hand, crying strongly. She felt these strong emotions take over as she continued to feel her friend's gentle touch upon the top of her blonde locks, and as she did. She knew there and then that she truly was a kind and warm human being...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now back within the safe confines of her room, Yui was sat upon her bed with Miya beside her and as she was, she was dabbing her pink eyes getting rid of the last traces of her tears. Seeing her do this, the orange haired girl then asked her, "You feeling calmer now?"

Nodding, Yui simply replied, "Yeah... yeah I am now," then looking to her friend who looked at her quietly, she decided to say once again, "I'm sorry again, Miya-chan... for making so trouble for you, I-"

"Look that's enough of that!" The orange haired girl told her, as she did this she then flicked Yui in the forehead. The blonde haired looking up to her as she did this then heard her say as she rubbed her struck spot, "You've apologised too much already... I get it, you did wrong and you realised that...so that's enough, just so long as you don't doubt me again... then it's all fine, okay?"

Hearing her as she said this, Yui then replied with a weak smile, "Yeah... alright." With that said she then lowered her hand and stated to her friend, "I promise, I won't do that again."

Nodding herself as she said this, Miya replied, "Good..." Then with a sigh she had to admit looking ahead into the distance, "Geez, to think we'd have such a dramatic weekend, it's kinda crazy really."

"Yeah... yeah it is..." Yui said simply, however she was glad still that she'd managed to fix the rift that she'd nearly caused between herself and her friend. However, now that she was convinced of her friend's genuine nature, she felt she still had to ask her, "Miya-chan?"

Hearing the question being put to her, Miya herself turned to look at Yui and as she did, she uttered simply, "Hm?"

Seeing that she'd got her attention, Yui then decided to ask her question, "You know how I was asking about the cordial earlier?"

"Yeah?" Miya asked her simply as she looked on at her.

Yui then asked her, her question, "What exactly did you use to make it as effective as it is?"

Hearing this being put to her, Miya then asked, "Are you still worried it might be-?"

"No!" Yui immediately answered, for she didn't want another misunderstanding as she explained, "I'm just genuinely curious right now! Reiji-san's words aren't affecting me anymore so... I was just wondering about it."

Miya hearing this question being put to her, stared at Yui. However seeing the sincerity that was being revealed in her pink coloured irises... she believed her and so smiling simply as she saw this, she told her casually, "Well, if you wanna know so badly... it's just a simple mixture of some roots, berries and some fruit, nothing too special in that regard."

As she heard this explanation being given to her, Yui then replied, "I see..." for hearing Miya's words, it really didn't seem to be so special after all.

However, Miya then decided to describe what the last part of the mixture was, "But in legend, for the cordial to be really effective... it's said you have to add a part of yourself to it."

Hearing these words, Yui then repeated, "A part of yourself?"

Nodding, Miya then explained, "Yeah... a part that holds a wish of what effects you want."

Listening, Yui repeated, "A wish?" As it occurred to her, the blonde haired girl then decided to ask her, "What wish did you make, Miya-chan? What did you use?"

As she heard this being put to her, it was then the orange haired girl shuffled a little bit with restlessness on the bed. With a slight blush on her face, she then answered looking to one side, "Well... it's kind of embarrassing to admit this but... it was a tear."

Surprised as she heard this, Yui then asked her, "A tear?"

Nodding, Miya then replied, "Yeah... a tear of compassion...with a wish for you to get better and stuff like that..." however blushing further red as she admitted her past preparations. She moaned aloud, "Man... this is too mushy to talk about!"

Seeing her reacting like this, with her face turned away from her. Yui silent for a moment then simply giggled at her, as she couldn't help but admit to her, "You're so sweet, Miya-chan... thank you, for caring so much about me."

However the heterochromia eyed girl, simply further embarrassed grumbled saying, "No I'm not..."

Yui in turn simply giggled again, as she did this the still slightly flustered heterochromia eyed girl complained aloud, "But honestly! How was that damn four eyes, supposed to damn well think I'm a demon from something like that!" With her annoyance quickly returning, she further added, "That bastard! Even without being physically present he can put a screw in the works!"

Hearing her say this, Yui then finishing her series of giggles replied, "Yeah... he does have that kind of influence doesn't he?"

Miya then replied immediately, "You're telling me! Phew..." with that sigh, she admitted, "I'm now more worn out then when we first got into bed."

Smiling, Yui was along the same line of thought as she nodded and replied, "Yeah..." for she was glad that Reiji's words were no longer holding sway over her thoughts.

However despite the happy thoughts and feelings, she did feel though that there was something more that needed to be explained to her. So looking to her friend she asked her, "Miya-chan?"

"Hm?" As her attention was drawn back to her blonde haired friend, the heterochromia eyed girl looked to her and asked, "Yeah, Yui-ko?"

Seeing her looking at her, Yui then decided to ask her, "...The strength you have?"

Hearing this with surprise, Miya then repeated curious, "My strength?"

Nodding, Yui then explained a little more, "Yeah, the incredible power and strength you've exhibited before... why do you have that kind of ability?"

As she heard this question being put to her, Miya was caught off guard! Yui really was being inquisitive today! However laughing, it was evidently clear that she was trying to downplay things as she replied, "Oh that? C'mon Yui-ko! I mean that kind of thing is nothing! Everybody has some amounts of strength inside of themselves! I mean sure, mine might be a little bit more extraordinary than others but look at Subaru-kun! He can make craters in the wall!"

However as Yui looked up to Miya, it was clear she was not taking this lightly. So she tried to continue on, though it was clear she was becoming uncomfortable, "Ha! Ha...? Though I mean, yeah maybe I could do something along the same lines as he does, but it isn't-"

"It is," Yui said gently. As she interrupted her friend, the pink eyed girl saw Miya stare at her dumbfounded and as she did, she continued on to say, "It isn't normal that kind of power..."

As she said that, it was clear that Miya couldn't hide that one fact from Yui. So realising this, it was clear that she was reluctant to admit that aloud. Seeing this herself, the blonde haired girl knew she was making her friend uncomfortable... but she knew this was something that needed to be said and so continued, "The way you escaped the mansion the first night you stayed here... you mentioned that it caused you trouble in the past... so you know that too, don't you deep down, that it's not normal?"

Hearing this being put to her, her friend was silent still... avoiding Yui's gaze. It was clear to the blonde haired girl that her words were reaching towards the truth, so she continued on and asked her, "Miya-chan? Could you tell why you have this power... and what happened to you in your past?"

As she heard this question being put to her, Miya remained silent. However looking to Yui, it was clear that it pained her to think of that time... but she had to ask her, "Why do you wish to know? Do you still not trust me enough?"

Hearing this question being put to her, Yui was quiet before she told her honestly, "No! I do trust you! It's because I want to understand more about you, Miya-chan and..."

"And what?" Miya asked her as she gazed her, now becoming quickly quiet herself.

Yui then thinking of her words carefully answered her, "And I want to fully believe in you with conviction... so I won't be swayed by anyone's words about you again, like with what happened with Reiji-san..." saying that, she also told her honestly, "Because I don't want our friendship to be destroyed by a terrible doubt and fear like that..."

Hearing her as she said this, Miya was quiet with amazement. Her association with her was that important to her? This warmed her heart inside and forgetting some of the anxiety and reluctance that had plagued her, she replied, "I see..."

Then as she said that simple sentence, Yui looked up to her and as she did. Miya looking at her then smiled more as she admitted herself, "Well, I can understand where you're coming from now... I wouldn't like anything like that to happen either at this point or in the future."

Glad she understood this, Yui was pleased further that Miya had the same sentiments. However as her friend looked down at the carpet, she heard her confess, "Because in all honesty, when you were so fearful and doubtful of me earlier..." with that she saw the heterochromia eyed girl turned to look at her, with annoyed eyes and say, "It totally pissed me off!"

Seeing the irritation in her eyes, Yui then quickly said again sadly feeling bad, "Yeah... I know, I'm sorry."

However waving the apology away from her with her right hand, Miya told her, "I know you are... so there's no need for repeats!" Then seeing Yui look at her, a little worriedly. She decided to re-assure her with a gentle smile, "But... you're right, if we don't want something that might tear us apart again... there's gonna have to be some honesty between us."

Yui was quiet as she heard these words, but she smiled a little herself recovering from her brief moment of sadness as she said simply, "Miya-chan..."

Smiling herself as Yui spoke her name, the heterochromia eyed girl looked up to the ceiling and as she did. She spoke further, "But... I'd have to say, I can't tell you the full truth right now at this moment.'

Hearing her as she said this, Yui was puzzled as she asked, "Huh? Why?"

Miya then told her, "Because... in all honesty, I don't know the full facts either... I've heard rumours and whispers in my family, about our power... but I've never really tried to find out more."

Yui hearing this was in slight disbelief as she asked, "You didn't?" To which, Miya shook her head and as she did, the blonde haired girl continued, "Why not? Weren't you ever-?"

"I was too young I guess to know when I was little... but, I think as well it's because I never had much interest in knowing till now," to which she then looked to Yui softly as she admitted finally, "Until, you've asked me just now."

Hearing her little explanation, Yui then looking to Miya for a moment more then turned her pink eyes to the carpet and as she did so. She replied with a slightly depressed look, "I see..."

Seeing her react this way, Miya could understand she was disappointed but she carried on to explain, "And when it comes down to my past... I think it's a little too much to talk about right now, at this time of night and also with the exams coming up...I don't want you to have more of burden then you already have, Yui-ko."

To which, the blonde haired girl turned her eyes back to her friend clearly saddened further that she wouldn't get the truth of that either. But before she could say anything, Miya spoke again, "But... I'll make a deadline for you."

Hearing this Yui repeated surprised, "A deadline?"

With a single nod, Miya looking to her then said, "Yeah, when the exams are over and I come to visit you again, here in the mansion... I'll tell you everything then."

As she heard this declaration, Yui asked her looking at her with widened eyes, "You will?"

Miya then smiling seeing the astounded look on her face smiled as she replied, "Yeah, I will."

However, Yui herself wanted to make absolutely sure and so she asked her with a serious expression on her face, "You promise?"

Seeing her look at her with such a look, Miya smiled more. But then she decided to show she meant it, so reaching up her little pinky on her right hand she replied, "I promise."

As she saw this, Yui was glad for her sincerity and so reaching up her own right hand and pinky, she wrapped it around her friend's finger. Doing so, she smiled pleased and told her, "Thank you."

"It's okay!" Miya told her brightly and with that, the two of them shook their hands with their fingers entwined a few times. Then as they came apart, the orange girl admitted, "Now I have to keep it... unless I wanna swallow a thousand needles!"

Yui hearing this laughed, as did her smiling friend. With that the promise was made between the two girls, making their friendship all the more secured and strong. With those warm positive emotions flowing about in the atmosphere, the two of them got into bed quickly. Then comfortable and fully relaxed in each other's presence, they drifted away into the sweet realm of dreams as the night quietly continued on...


	22. Chapter 22 : The Reward

_**.:Chapter Twenty Two : The Reward:.**_

A door that was shut closed, opened up and as it creaked, a pair of arms lifted up into the air as various students exited the room. A yawn then sounded aloud, "Urgh!" For there coming out of the classroom too, it was none other than Miya. As the heterochromia eyed girl stretched out, she couldn't help but then say, "Finally... the first day is half way done!"

Then as she said those words, Yui walked out of the classroom too. As she did so, she looked to her friend and saw her finally bow her head and arms down. Looking deflated she complained, "I'm tired..."

Yui seeing this then couldn't help but smile and release a small giggle as she replied, "I can see that!" For now after the last visit had been made to the Sakamaki mansion, it was now the beginning of the exam weeks and the first day was nearly coming to an end. Understandably it was only natural that her friend as well as herself would be feeling tired out from all of this work.

Looking to her friend, Yui still with her smile gracing her face asked her, "Do you feel you've done better this time, Miya-chan?"

Hearing her ask this question, Miya then recovered from her brief moment of fatigue and as she did so. She looked to Yui and told her honestly, "I think so." However still feeling a little pang of doubt inside, she admitted on a worried note, "Well... I hope so anyway."

Yui quiet as she heard this, told her friend as she tried to be comforting and supportive, "I'm sure you have," for then smiling a little more she said, "After all, we've studied so much together... I'm sure things will be better for you this time."

Miya hearing this, turned and saw Yui smile. As she did so, she was quiet for a moment. However she then forgot her worries and ended up smiling herself as she replied, "Yeah... thanks, Yui-ko." Then moving her right hand, she patted her shoulder and doing so she added, "I'm glad to have your support."

Yui feeling this gentle touch, smiled simply a little more as she nodded brightly. For since the visit where Reiji had suggested that Miya might be demonic somehow, she had at that time experienced fear and doubt, that had clouded her from deep from within. Making her question if she could even trust her. However even now, her friend was still proving to be far from being a monster of any kind like that. Also she was still doing her best to protect her from the attacks the Sakamaki's tried to inflict upon her.

However feeling her free left arm, which held a series of new fang marks that had been inflicted upon her. The sensation of the bites, reinforced her belief and trust in her friend again. For in reality, the brothers themselves were the ones far more monstrous in nature than she was.

As that thought occurred to her, "Both proud of yourselves are you?" Turning quickly to look, it was then that Yui and Miya both saw that it was Ayato who had spoken as he'd exited the classroom too.

Miya seeing him was quickly irritated inside as she lost her smile and removing the hand she had placed on Yui's shoulder. She moved it up and placing it within the fold of her other arm, she crossed them both. While the blonde haired girl herself looked at the reddish brown haired vampire quietly.

Looking at him, the heterochromia eyed girl asked him, "And what if we are?"

Ayato hearing her ask this single question replied smugly, "Cause you're gonna both be severely disappointed!"

Puzzled as she heard this remark, Yui then asked, "What do you mean, Ayato-kun?"

Hearing this question, Ayato then proclaimed proudly to them both, "Because yours truly will beat you both senseless! I'm gonna out do you in the exams!"

Seeing him swagger like this to them, as he was practically beaming arrogance. Yui and Miya looked at him with absolute scepticism... Ayato quickly felt uncomfortable as both girls looked at him like this. This wasn't what he was expecting!

Miya then seeing him look at them both this way, then simply turned to Yui and ignoring the bragging vampire. She said, "Yui-ko? Do you wanna go to the cafeteria to eat tonight?"

Hearing the question being put to her, the blonde haired girl looking to her friend replied, "Um, yes... that should be alright, Miya-chan."

With a single nod, Miya then replied brightly, "Okay let's go then!"

Yui replied herself, "Alright." With that the two girls then proceeded down the corridor together to get their meals.

While Ayato seeing himself being ignored like this, called out annoyed, "Oi!" With that he chased after them both. It was clear, these exams were going to be interesting... in more ways than one!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few weeks seemed to fly past fast as the exams came one after the other... but finally all of them had come to an end. Then as they had, it was time to see the results! As other students walked along the hallway showing off to each other at what they achieved. One girl though was holding her results paper in her hands, that were contained within an envelope. It was Miya who was feeling terribly nervous as she held it in her trembling hands.

Watching her as she did this, while she held her own opened results paper in her hands. Yui looking to her friend was worried for her now and so decided to ask her gently, "Miya-chan? Are you alright? Do you want me to-?"

However quickly shaking her head, Miya then replied, "No! I can do this... I gotta do this!" With that looking at the paper, she tried to make the burden lighter as she said, "I mean it's just an envelope for hell's sake!"

It was clear though that as she stared at the envelope, that she she was becoming more desperately bitter by the minute! Staring down at the envelope as though it was a fierce rival! However it was clear that she was still nervous and too terrified to open it.

Looking at her, Yui had no idea how things would turn out at this rate! For even she was beginning to feel nervous from this hair raising atmosphere! But before she could say another word, immediately Miya declared having enough of this stand off! "Alright! I'm doing this! Let's go!" With that she tore open the envelope and opening the paper, she skimmed her eyes over the words and numbers quickly, seeing what she had gained.

Silent as she watched her friend look over the results, Yui was deeply curious and tense. Then after a few more quiet moments passed, she decided to ask her, "So...? How have you done, Miya-chan?"

Hearing this question being put to her, it was then finally the heterochromia eyed girl replied, "...I did it!"

Yui's eyes widening as she heard this, she then saw her friend turn to her as she grinned widely and said excitedly, "Yui-ko! I did it! I've passed!"

Immediately hearing her say this, Yui asked her friend quickly becoming delighted, "Really? You have!?"

Nodding ecstatically, Miya then replied, "Yeah look! Look!" With that she took her result paper and showed her friend what she'd been able to achieve.

Looking over it quickly, Yui then saw that the results that her friend had achieved. All the subjects were mostly in the 60's and 70's range. While her results in sports and languages were in the 80's. Seeing this, Yui was so pleased for her friend and so told her happily, "Well done, Miya-chan! Looks like all of our studying paid off for you!"

Beaming with happiness, Miya then replied, "You got that right!" Then hugging the paper to herself, she declared excitedly, "Now I'm one more step closer to my motorcycle!"

Pleased for her happiness, Yui then looked back to her own papers with a quiet smile still on her face. For though it was obvious the results were going to be good... she didn't have too great a reason to celebrate like her friend did. For unlike her friend she no longer had anyone she could present them to. A little sadness then creeped in as she realised this and in turn she couldn't help but lose her smile for a brief moment...

However unaware of this brief depression, Miya still hugging her results to her chest. Then decided to enquire, "So what did you get, Yui-ko?" With that she looked over her friend's shoulder, too see what she'd gained.

Feeling her suddenly do this, Yui at first startled uttered, "Huh? What-!?"

Quickly though, she was interrupted before she could speak as Miya looking over her shoulder then whistled as she exclaimed, "Wow! Mainly 90's and 80's are all there!"

As she heard her say this, Yui herself becoming flustered as she heard her friend say this. Tried to quickly say, "Oh this is nothing though! Miya-chan! I mean-!"

"These are great!" Miya beamed as she looked at her results. Surprised as she said that, Yui looked to her friend and saw her continue to smile. As she did so, the orange haired girl looking on continued to say, "With all that studying you do, it's no wonder that you're always so near to the top of the class!" Then as she finished saying this, she turned and told her friend brightly, "You really are amazing, Yui-ko!"

Hearing this praise being given to her, Yui was quiet. However becoming red with embarrassment, she looked down and replied weakly, "No... I'm not really, I'm just-"  
"Amazing!" Miya interrupted her again with a laugh, then saying that she moved her hand up and putting upon her hand on her friend's head. She told her gently as she gave her a brief stroke, "You need to take credit when credit's due, Yui-ko! You've done well... I know your dad would be proud if he could see this now."

Hearing Miya say that, Yui looking to her friend was surprised once more to hear this. But quickly seeing the warm gentle expression that was on her friend's face, she quickly felt her sadness fade away inside of herself as she then smiled instead. For she was glad for the comfort and support as she told her, "Yeah, I'm sure he would...thank you, Miya-chan."

"Hey!"

Quickly the positive atmospheric bubble the two girls were in, was burst! As there they both saw turning with a sigh of annoyance quickly escaping from Miya's lips, it was none other than Ayato. Looking at him, she then uttered, "Great... it's yours idiot truly."

However ignoring this comment, Ayato held his paper up backside shown to them and wagged it. He then asked grinning, "Guess what?"

Yui being curious, then asked the reddish brown haired vampire, "Uh? What Ayato-kun?"

To which hearing her ask, he answered proudly, "I got you both beat! I got solid 100's on everything!"

Immediately though, Miya was sceptical again as she looked at him dismissively whilst turning her head to the side. While Yui herself, though simply smiled as she replied a little awkwardly, "Oh really? Um... well done then, Ayato-kun."

Quickly Ayato grinned pleased with this response, then looking to Miya he told her smugly, "I got you utterly beat, you dumb bitch!"

Feeling a twitch of irritation as she heard this remark, Miya then felt inside her an impulse as she asked him playfully with a coy smile, "Oh really?" With that she moved her right hand and quickly snatched Ayato's turned paper away from him!

Feeling and seeing her do this, Ayato immediately cried outraged, "Hey!"

Surprised at her sudden action, Yui then asked startled herself, "Miya-chan!?"

However quickly looking over the page that was in her hand now... Miya was quiet for a moment before she said feeling a little awkward, " 25 points...? On everything here?"

Immediately seeing he'd been foiled, Ayato immediately felt his own arrogant bubble being burst. He felt like his as though his pride was being stabbed with a knife!

Yui looking over the paper as well, as Miya had it lowered to her level. Felt a little awkward too at this situation... though in reality, Ayato's scores would never have been that high anyway.

Though Miya herself had to ask, looking to the once arrogant vampire with disbelief in her eyes, "You know? With these kinds of results, I can't tell if you're just really unlucky or incredibly stupid at this point!"

Immediately hearing this comment from her, Ayato then spat at her becoming mad, "You bitch!"

However seeing the tense atmosphere that was brewing, Yui then spoke up trying to calm things down, "Um!... I mean they're not high, but... it is better than you have done previously," looking to the green eyed vampire. She told him holding his results paper back out to him, "So, well done Ayato-kun... you've done well."

Hearing her say this, Ayato stopped in his tracks as he froze in surprise. Seeing Yui smile gently to him like this and listening to this praise that was being given to him, despite his lie. He immediately didn't know what to do with himself! But becoming grumpy and annoyed he snatched back his papers from her, as he turned his head away from her. Before uttering back, "Shut up...you dumb Chichinashi!" With that done he stormed off away from them, hiding away the embarrassed blush that was on his face.

Unsurprised though at this reaction, Miya simply rolled her eyes. However she decided then, "Well since that's over with and the pest is gone, we might as well get a move on too, huh?"

Still a little puzzled at this reaction from Ayato, Yui looked to Miya and hearing this suggestion. She then nodded as she agreed and said, "Sure, okay."

Hearing this, Miya smiled and with that the two girls walked on forwards together down the hallway. As they did so, the heterochromia eyed girl still smiling from her successful results admitted, "Man! When I show this off at home, my mom's gonna go wild I bet!"

Yui hearing her friend say this, then recovered her smile and as she did so, she asked, "Will she?"

Laughing, the orange haired girl replied, "Yep! I mean these results are better than I've done in months! She'll be over the moon!" Then as that thought occurred to her, she also realised, "Oh! My aunt also promised something special for me if I did well too!"

Curious to hear her say this, Yui asked, "Your Aunt?"

Nodding at this question, Miya then replied, "Yep! My aunt Michi, it'll be something sweet I bet!" Her imagination brimming within as she thought of the scrumptious possibilities that she'd get, a fanciful smile was decorating the heterochromia eyed girl's face as she looked up above.

Seeing her friend smile like this, Yui simply smiled awkwardly as she wondered what it could possibly be that Miya was imagining?

However snapping out of her brief sweet daydream, Miya then grinned as she told her friend, "You and I are gonna have a real celebration this weekend, Yui-ko! Just you wait and see! We'll have the time of our lives!"

This was something that Yui didn't doubt at all and so replied positively, "I can't wait!" However then as she said that, she also remembered one other thing that had been promised to her, "Miya-chan?"

Curious the heterochromia eyed girl uttered coming to a stand still as her friend did, "Yeah?"

Yui then looking to Miya with a serious expression now on her face, holding her clasped hands together over her chest. She asked her, "You do remember don't you? What you promised to tell me? When you'd come to visit after the exams were over?"

Hearing Yui say this, Miya was silent as she stared at the blonde haired girl. However after a moment, a serious gaze came to her own face and losing her smile for a moment, she replied, "Of course... I haven't Yui-ko, don't worry." Looking away from her friend for a moment, down to the floor with a solemn expression. She then turned to look back up to her, doing so she finished saying, "When I make promises, I make sure that I keep to them."

Glad to know this, Yui then quietly nodded and as she did this. The two of them then proceeded to walk on together down the hall... for soon she was going to gain the truth and truly understand the mysteries of who and what Miya truly was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now Saturday, in the evening and arriving through the kitchen door within the confines of the Sakamaki mansion, Miya walked on through carrying a plastic bag in her hand. Sighing as she made it inside, the heterochromia eyed girl placed the items she'd been carrying on the wooden table. As she did so, she said, "Man... it's great that we can finally relax now! I felt those exams would never end!"

Yui pleased herself that her friend was within the mansion, visiting her again. She smiled at her remark as she replied, "Yeah, I can understand those feelings... they were very strenuous!"

Hearing her blonde haired friend say this, Miya then replied with a chuckle, "You got that right!" However then looking into the bag that she'd placed down on the wooden table, she said, "But now at least we get to have a little treat for ourselves!" With that she took out and began to lay out the treats that had been given to her by her mom and aunt...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ta-Dah!"

Came the bright response from the heterochromia eyed girl, as she had finished her preparations and presented the glorious treats before her friend with opened arms.

Looking on with amazement, Yui saw a big cake before her. It was coated in white coloured decorative frosting sugar and upon it's top were red coloured sweet flakes of some kind with red words laced over the top that read:

_'CONGRADULATIONS!" _

Seeing it Yui was amazed, looking at it she had to ask, "Miya-chan? What kind of cake is this?"

Smiling brightly as she asked her, the heterochromia eyed girl was more than pleased to answer, "It's my aunt's famous homemade red velvet cake! My all time favourite!"

Surprised to hear this, Yui repeated, "Red velvet?"

Nodding, Miya then went on to explain, "Yeah! It's a wonderful mixture of cream cheese and buttermilk and chocolate! It's really delicious!" Then saying that, clearly excited she added, "Plus it's even better with white chocolate ice cream! It's the best mix ever!"

For also what had accompanied the cake in terms of treats, was a tub of the mentioned ice cream along with cookies and various other small sweets in a few bowls. Making this almost like a small birthday celebratory meal!

Hearing her excitedly describe what the cake tasted like, along with seeing the layout that had been made for them. Yui couldn't help but feel her own mouth water at the description of sweetness that the cake contained. So she admitted to her friend, "Wow! That does sound nice!"

Grinning more at this, Miya replied simply, "It is!" Then quickly sitting down, she told her, "Well, let's enjoy ourselves shall we?"

As she heard this suggestion being given to her, Yui was more than pleased to agree to it and so replied, "Yeah let's!" With that the blonde haired girl sat herself down at the kitchen table.

Seeing her do this, Miya quickly took a ready long knife and cut into the sweet spongy cake. Making a couple of good slices for herself and her friend. Then straight away, she spooned out some white chocolate ice cream scoops onto the plates too. With her work quickly done, she passed the first finished dessert to her friend and told her, "There ya go, Yui-ko! Dig in!"

Happy for the treat that was now before her, Yui smiled pleased and replied, "Okay, thank you Miya-chan!" Happy in turn herself, Miya then taking her own plate took her spoon and in turn Yui did the same and immediately they both began to taste and eat the cake that had been prepared for them both.

Eating the cake and ice cream together, the blonde haired girl indulged herself in the rich sweet creamy mixture that had been made. She found true to her friend's word, it really was delicious! Looking to her friend as she took a few more spoonfuls, Yui told her, "This is really nice, Miya-chan! Your aunt can really bake can't she?"

Nodding enthusiastically as she indulged in the wonderful sweetness, the heterochromia eyed girl replied, "Yep she can! Anything homemade or home crafted she excels in it!" Then eating another spoonful, she had to admit on a personal note, "Sometime I'm jealous of my little brother living with her... I bet he gets to have her treats all the time!" With a sigh as she placed her spoon down for a moment, she admitted, "Sometimes I wish I could go back to being a kid and live like that!"

Hearing her friend say this, Yui then admitted too, "I'd like that too! Your aunt must be a wonderful person."

As she heard this being said, Miya then replied to her friend, "She is! Plus unlike my mom at least she's not a scatter brain, she could learn a thing or two from her!" To which saying that, she began to eat some more of her meal.

Yui hearing Miya say this, simply smiled more. However the blonde haired girl, eating a little more of her treat and feeling the quietness that began to surround them both. She decided looking to her content friend, that maybe it was now that she should ask. So placing her silver spoon back down onto the table, it was time then for some explanations to be made.

Looking to her friend as she continued to eat, she then asked her simply, "Miya-chan?"

Hearing her name being called once more, the orange haired girl finishing her mouthful of ice cream and red velvet cake, turned and looked at her as she asked, "Yeah?"

Seeing that she'd got her attention, Yui then asked her gently, "Could you...? Could you tell me now? What you promised me?"

Quiet as she heard this request being made to her, Miya stared at Yui as her expression became blank. However quickly it changed again as a sadness came to grace her features... placing her spoon back onto the table, she sighed. Then looking downwards at the wooden surface of the table she said aloud, "...I never thought I'd be discussing this while eating my favourite cake, but..."

Looking on at her, Yui did feel bad for asking at this moment as she saw the torment that was now on her friend's face. But at the same time, she knew the sooner that they discussed this, the better it would be. For both of them.

Miya herself with her face still down, was still mentally preparing herself as she thought of the right words to say. After a few moments, it appeared that she'd become ready! So turning her face to look up at her friend, she started to speak, "Well if you wanna know Yui-ko, I've learnt from my family that-"

However she had to stop herself, for suddenly behind her friend she saw a pair of wide creepy eyes peering out from behind her chair in the darkness! "Aaggh!" She cried out in fright as she quickly jumped and stood hurriedly up from her seat!

Startled immediately at this reaction, Yui asked her friend quickly, "Miya-chan, what's wrong!? What's-?"

"Yui-san?"

Jumping as she heard this voice herself, the blonde haired girl quickly sat up from her own chair and as she turned to look. She quickly saw standing behind her chair with his beloved Teddy held in both of his arms, it was none other than, "Kanato-kun!?" Yui cried out in surprise.

Seeing him standing there, with a gloomy expression on his face as he continued to hold Teddy in his arms. Miya couldn't believe him! Annoyed she then complained aloud, "You little creep! Don't come out of nowhere like that! You scared the crap out of us!"

Ignoring this sound of protest as he continued to hold Teddy in his arms, Kanato looking to Yui asked her, "The two of you are eating together are you not?"

Yui looking at Kanato puzzled, then replied simply, "Yes we are...?"

Hearing this confirmation, Kanato then asked her in his dull tone, "What are you feasting on? When I was walking down the stairs just now, I caught the scent of something sweet in the air that myself and Teddy haven't encountered before." Then looking to the table, he caught a glimpse of the cut cake that was on the table, as he did so he could see where the sweet scent was coming from.

Miya seeing him looking, then saw that he had cast his eyes upon her aunt's beloved cake. As she did so, she bristled with annoyance! For if he was going to ask, what she thought he was going to. Then-!

"It is that is it?" Kanato asked as he pointed to the cake, with a free hand.

As he did this, Yui then answered trying to be as cautious as she could, "Oh um? Yes Kanato-kun, myself and Miya-chan are eating a cake and some ice cream that her aunt prepared for us."

Hearing this being explained to him, Kanato then looking to Miya asked her, "This loud woman's aunt?"

Annoyed as he said this, the heterochromia eyed girl replied to him, "I have a name you know! You little creep!"

Kanato hearing this reply, it was clear that he was not amused in the slightest. However looking at Miya he asked her, ignoring her rudeness, "I don't care for your title... but tell me, what kind of cake is that?"

Hearing this question being put to her, Miya still annoyed decided to indulge him as she answered simply, "It's red velvet!" However she then added, "But don't you dare think you're going to-!"

"Red velvet?" Kanato asked curiously interrupting her. It was clear looking on as he tilted his head to the side slightly that this name was unknown to him. Then as an awkward silence descended into the room, he said aloud, "That's a cake we've never heard of or tried before," then looking to his beloved inanimate companion he asked him, "Isn't it Teddy?"

Seeing him being as weird and creepy as ever, Miya simply stared on at him oddly. While Yui stared on uncomfortably, for she was unsure of exactly what should be done here.

Kanato himself quiet as he looked to his old cuddly friend, then couldn't help but add, "And it's really conceited of these two horrible, wretched girls to leave us out like this...not letting us try with them, something so new, delectable and sweet!"

Yui feeling a shiver of worry go down her spine, could feel that thing's were going to soon get out of control if she didn't act soon! For if Kanato got started then-!

Becoming coldly sarcastic though, Miya then uttered with annoyance, "Oh I'm so sorry we're so wretched!" Kanato hearing this tone immediately being exchanged with him, became soured quickly as Miya then went on to say, "But you and your dumb bear weren't invited to this little party so you can just get lost!"

Yui hearing this, then cried out, "Miya-chan! Don't say thing's like that! You'll-!"

"What did you say!?" Kanato asked agitated. There came no response from Miya as she simply stared down at him coldly. As she did so, Yui quickly took a step back away as the purple haired vampire then told the heterochromia eyed girl angrily, "Teddy is not just some uncouth animal! HOW DARE YOU REFER TO HIM THAT WAY!"

It was clear Miya though was unaffected by this shout and so she told him right back, "I'll refer to him how I please! I don't need some brat like you to tell me otherwise!"

Yui seeing thing's deteriorate so quickly, knew that she had to do something and fast! Looking back behind herself, she saw there was only one option! Moving speedily she went to go and do what she prayed would stop this!

Kanato looking at Miya as she spoke back to him like this, then shrieked loudly, "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! YOU FILTHY MORTAL! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO-!"

"I HAVE JUST AS MUCH OR EVEN MORE FUCKING RIGHT THAN YOU DO! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" This immediately shut Kanato up in seconds! As it did, Miya then went on to say angrily, " I'm not gonna stand hear and listen to your damn tantrums!" With that she moved herself from her side of the table and as she did, she proclaimed further getting more mad as she approached him, "And if I have to remove you personally! Then I'll go ahead and kick your ass right-!"

"WAIT!"

Immediately stopping their quarrel in seconds, Miya surprised watched as quickly Yui ran over with a plate in her hands and as she did, she spoke up saying, "Here! Kanato-kun, please come and share the cake with us! It's really delicious and I know both you and Teddy will enjoy it! So please calm down now!"

Miya herself seeing this happen, couldn't believe it! She then cried out, "No! Yui-ko!"

Kanato himself seeing the offering that was being made to him, with the red velvet cake on the plate along with a few scoopfuls of the white chocolate ice cream. Was silent... however Yui looking on, could quickly see that the rage and fury that had been burning in his eyes quickly settled down. As it did so, she then heard him say with a pout, "Pathetic."

Blinking at these words, she quickly was becoming worried again before she heard the purple haired vampire say to her, "You think a slice like that size is enough to satisfy me?"

To which came no response from Yui as she gazed at him perplexed. Seeing this expression on her face, Kanato then continued on as he said looking back to her with his eyes becoming dull once again, "You truly are a stupid girl, Yui-san."

Hearing him call her friend that, Miya immediately acted as she told him, "Hey don't call her that! She-!"

"But since you've offered for I and Teddy to join you both, then I guess we have no choice do we?" Then saying that, he looked to his cuddly friend and asked him, "Right Teddy?"

However there came nothing in response and as an awkward silence filled the air. All both girls could do was stare on with baffled expressions on their faces.

Indifferent though to the odd atmosphere that he'd created, Kanato staring at the wooden table within the kitchen commented after a moment, "This table isn't good enough for us to dine upon," saying that he then turned his eyes to Miya and told her, "Loud woman, bring the confections and we will dine in the dining room... it'll be a more suitable space." With those words, he then left carrying his plate of cake with him along with Teddy.

Silently baffled as she stared after him. Miya still couldn't register for a moment about what the hell had happened!? But quickly one thing did become clear to her as she quickly spoke out, "Hey! Who went and made me your slave! I'm not going to-!"

"Miya-chan please!" Yui spoke up as she came over and looked to her friend desperately with her hands clasped!

As she did so, the orange haired girl looking to her friend then told her in disbelief, "But Yui-ko! That little creep just-!"

"I know! I know! What Kanato-kun did wasn't nice, but..." Yui feeling desperate though tried to reason with her friend as the words stormed within her mind, "Please, let's just go along with this for now... I don't want another fight to break out between you and them...please!"

Miya hearing this, then seeing the pleading look inside of her friend's gentle pink eyes. Felt her outrage waver and then flow away... she just couldn't do anything against her when she looked at her like that. However sighing it was clear she was still aggravated as she replied, "Man... I really can't believe I'm doing this."

With that, quickly the heterochromia eyed girl went to go and gather the cake, ice cream along with the other treats she'd prepared. As she did so, she looked to her friend and told her, "I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for with this, Yui-ko!"

Hearing her say this, Yui felt bad once again... however running forwards towards her friend. She told her, "I do... I'm sorry, Miya-chan." But looking to all the things she had to carry, she told her, "Let me carry some of that for you."

"Okay..." the heterochromia eyed girl answered simply and dully. For it was clear that she was not happy with this out come that had been decided for them.

Yui still feeling bad for this, gathered up the items that she could as Miya took the bigger items into the plastic bag. However seeing the annoyed look that was on her friend's face... she decided on something, "Miya-chan?"

Looking to her, the heterochromia eyed girl simply uttered, "Hm? What is it?"

Seeing that she'd got her attention, Yui then told her, "In twenty minutes or so... we'll go back to my room and have fun alone together again. I'll make up for everything that's happened tonight, alright?"

Miya hearing her say that was quiet as she stared at her friend. However after a moment she then couldn't help but sigh and say, "Well you better keep to your word Yui-ko!" Then with a smirk she added, "For if there are fireworks that get started in that dining room, I'm gonna need a lot of compensation to make up for the damages!"

Hearing her say this, Yui then quietly and simply smiled a little awkwardly as she nodded. Then with that the two of them left to go down the corridor.

As they did this, Miya then said aloud annoyed, "Well we better get going... we gotta stop the little creep from causing a scene!"

Yui then hearing this laughed awkwardly at this comment. However inside she too was disappointed with how things had turned out. But she now couldn't help but wonder... when would she discover and learn the truth from the friend that was walking by her side...?


	23. Chapter 23 : The Whim

_**.:Chapter Twenty Three : The Whim:.**_

Silence... that was the one thing that was dominating the oppressive atmosphere at that moment in time. For sitting within the confines of the dining room, located in the Sakamaki mansion. Both Yui and Miya were seated together with the purple haired, Teddy obsessed vampire, Kanato.

After bringing the cake along with them including the other sweet confections that had been brought. Including some fresh tea for them to share upon a silver trolly by a mysterious servant who'd then vanished away into the shadows. They'd all then been left to eat within the spacious luxurious room together.

Watching him though with a silver spoon in his hand, as he helped himself to the celebratory red velvet cake... Miya was utterly irritated! For looking at him with bitter annoyance brimming in her eyes, she gripped her tea cup hard with frustration! For that cake was something that she wanted to have to herself and her friend alone!

Then staring at him hard, as he indulged himself by taking yet another sweet slice, she wished that he'd just evaporate and disappear right there! However as mad as she was, she didn't want to upset her friend or cause another violent break out, so she was doing her best to keep her rage in check... for the moment.

Yui herself silent, gazed on at Miya and saw the frustration that was building up in her as one of her eyebrow's twitched as she took another sip of tea. The blonde haired girl felt bad for the situation they were now stuck in, for she was the one who'd led them into it and she knew Miya was only holding herself back for her sake...

Then as this thought came to her, it made her remember the arranged time they'd planned to leave. As she did, she realised it must have been way past that time by now, so she decided to cautiously try and voice herself, "Um, Kana-?"

"Yui-san?" The purple haired vampire's voice startled her and stopped her in her tracks!

As the gentle blonde haired girl froze, she was worried about what he would say next! Then she heard him speak again, "I want more ice cream, pour some more out for me."

Hearing this being said to her, Yui was silent for a moment and then relaxing a little she replied, "Oh... right? Yes, Kanato-kun." With that she went to do that as she moved over and began to scoop out some ice cream onto his plate.

Seeing this happen, the heterochromia eyed girl didn't like it! So putting down her tea cup onto her saucer, she decided to speak her mind, "You could hold yourself back a bit with that cake, you know?"

Yui finishing her scooping, looked back to her friend quickly again feeling her anxiousness come back as she saw the annoyance engraved in her odd coloured eyes.

Kanato himself though, hearing this comment could feel his own temper prickle inside again. As he did, he looked to the orange haired girl coldly and asked simply, "And why should I?"

Hearing this Miya replied herself just as coldly and casually, "Because that's the fifth slice you've had already!" Then raising her eyebrows, as she looked on she also added, "And if you're not careful with that greed you're gonna end up giving yourself diabetes!"

Immediately as she heard the accusatory tone that she was using, Yui decided to interject as she spoke trying to dispel the ominous atmosphere that was beginning to grow, "Miya-chan! You don't need to say that! I mean, nobody gets diabetes from just that one act alone do they?"

As she heard her say this, Miya looking to her friend then replied, "No, they don't..." however turning back her eyes to look at Kanato again, she decided to add, "But with the amount of sugar that little creep keeps eating, I'd say he's well on his way to getting it."

Anxious quickly again as she heard her friend say this, Yui was uneasy! For if thing's continued at this rate, then-!

"You say some really ridiculous and idiotic thing's for a mortal," Kanato commented as he placed his spoon on the table, looking at the heterochromia eyed girl with a dull annoyed look in his eyes.

As he did so, Miya and Yui both looked at him silently. The orange haired girl with indifference and the blonde haired one with apprehension. Seeing them like this, Kanato then turned to his cuddly companion and commented to him, "They're really stupid aren't they Teddy? For there's no way I'd ever suffer from a petty human, condition like that."

Once again though, there was no reply from the inanimate bear and Miya herself seeing him being so conceited. Then decided to tell him, "You may think you're so high and mighty now, but continue the way you're going eating all that, you're so gonna get it!"

Then as his dull eyes turned back to her again, Miya looking at him herself decided to give him a little sarcastic explanation, "And when you do, the sugar in your blood will cause the vessels in your eyes to burst and make you go blind!"

Yui hearing this, couldn't believe Miya was saying these things!? However she was speechless as the spiteful girl added, "Then if things progress further than that, if you get ulcers and have really bad circulation in your legs... they'll have to be cut off too!" Saying that a sinister smile appeared on her face as she informed the childish young man, "And you'll become a more useless stump then you already are!"

At once hearing this, Yui spoke up immediately not liking this sinister tone she'd come to as she complained, "Miya-chan!?"

Kanato hearing this description of this mortal illness, obviously found the symptoms unpleasant to hear. However he knew that this girl was insulting him and as this thought came to him, he was beginning to feel his agitation build up. As he did, he whispered bitterly staring at her, "Why you...!"

Hearing this angered tone, Yui turned and saw that Kanato was beginning to reach for his fork! Seeing that she knew this wasn't good! So quickly she spoke up hurriedly as she took friend's hand and said, "C'mon Miya-chan! We've been here long enough! Let's not-!"

"Oi! What's all the racket in here?"

Turning quickly, Yui then saw with surprise and Miya quickly with dismay that it was none other than Ayato standing in the doorway of the dining room with a disgruntled expression on his face.

Seeing him, Yui then asked forgetting her worry for a moment, "Ayato-kun?"

Hearing her say his name, Ayato then seeing that Miya was with her, was annoyed instantly! However wanting his curiosity to be satisfied, he demanded, "Chichinashi, what're you and that bitch doing in here?"

Annoyed as he referred to her like that again, Miya was about to answer back when Yui spoke first and said, "We were just eating some cake here together with Kanato-kun."

Confused as he heard this, Ayato then repeated, "Huh, cake?"

Seeing his brother there in the room, Kanato then momentarily felt his rage leave as he then explained in his usual gloomy tone, "One that this loud woman's aunt made, apparently?"

Immediately hearing this, Miya turning her eyes to look at the purple haired vampire demanded annoyed, "What do you mean apparently!?"

Ignoring her angry demand, Ayato then directed his question to Yui again as he asked her, "Why are you all eating that together?"

Hearing this being put to her, Yui then explained honestly, "It's a celebratory treat that Miya's aunt made for us, to congratulate us for passing our exams."

Silent as he heard this being told to him, Ayato then replied, "Oh? Really?"

However Miya hearing him say this, turned back to look at him and as she did. She quickly saw that a grin had appeared on his face and as it did, she spoke hurriedly with agitation, "Don't you dare-!"

"Well since you guys are treating yourselves! Yours truly also deserves to have a share in this!" With the smug smile on his face, he walked over to the table too.

As he did though, immediately Miya annoyed told him rising out of her chair, "You don't deserve shit! You got 25 points on everything! Those aren't even passing marks and-!"  
"Miya-chan!" Interrupted quickly once more, the orange haired girl startled turned to Yui again. As she did so, she heard her say, "Please, let's just get along with everyone for now..." then trying to be optimistic she added, "Besides, Ayato-kun did do better than he has done in a long time, so... it's only fair that he can have a little too, okay?"

Gazing down at her friend as she said this, Miya looking at her smiling face. Couldn't do anything to win again that gentleness of hers... so exasperated she sat herself back down in her chair. Then putting her hand to her chin as her elbow lay on the table's surface, she uttered annoyed, "This is so not fair!"

Seeing her react like this, Yui did feel bad again... however she knew that for the moment she had to keep thing's as calm as she could. For she really didn't want another violent fallout occurring that night.

"Oi Chichinashi!" Distracted from her inner thoughts, she saw Ayato looking at her and as she did, she heard him say, "Cut me a slice of that cake already!"

Hearing him say this, Yui then replied after a brief moment of being dumbfounded, "Oh? Um, okay Ayato-kun, just a minute!"

Then moving to go and cut the cake, she heard Miya utter, "Damn it... and I was so close earlier!"

Confused as she heard this sentence, Yui looked to her friend. However she saw her turn her face away from her, as she did this. She wondered what made her say that? But she didn't have time to think on it as, "Chichinashi!"

Hearing Ayato calling for her again as she turned in his direction. She quickly saw his annoyed expression and seeing it, she knew she better act fast! So she answered, "Oh yes! Sorry Ayato-kun, just a moment!" With that she went to go and cut the cake, however inside she couldn't help but hope that soon she would get some time to be alone with her friend. So that she could finally get some answers about her past and powers...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With his plate in front of him, Ayato had already taken a bite of the red velvet cake. As he did, Yui looking at him couldn't help but be curious. While Miya herself staring on was disinterested as her annoyance was still brimming.

Finishing his single spoonful, the reddish brown haired vampire made a comment, "Surprising, it doesn't taste too bad."

Miya hearing this though soured as she asked him, "What do you mean, surprising?"

Interjecting immediately though again, Yui spoke worriedly, "Miya-chan..."

Ayato though seeing this interaction between both of the girls, decided to comment with a grin, "It's surprising, because I didn't think that a bitch like you would have any taste!"

Silent as she heard this, Miya then quickly gripped her right fist tightly as she uttered enraged, "Why you!?"

Worried terribly by this reaction from her friend, Yui trembled inside. For if thing's continued at this rate then! Kanato though unbothered by this enraged reaction or Yui's terror, simply continued to eat away. As he helped himself to some other sweet treats that Miya had brought along with her.

Ayato enjoying this unrest and disturbance he was causing then couldn't help but say, "Though this cake doesn't even compare to a good plate of takoyaki... I'd rather be eating that right now."

Further annoyed by this blunt comment, Miya complained, "Well don't bother having any then!" With that stabbing her spoon into her own slice, she added, "This cake was made as a reward for all the hard work we put in! If you can't even appreciate that damn fact, then you can just fuck off out the door!" Saying that, she finished by putting her sweet spoonful into her mouth.

Yui hearing this, felt bad terribly again. For this evening they were sharing was not turning out the way she wanted it to at all! Looking at the angry expression that was on Miya's face, she felt she had to say something, "Miya-chan, I-"

"Chichinashi!" Distracted once more by Ayato's voice, Yui turned her pink eyes to look at him. As she did this, it was then she saw that he was looking at her as he asked, "You heard what that bitch said, right?"

Puzzled as she heard this, Yui uttered simply, "Huh?"

Ayato then spelled it out for her as he said, "This cake is a reward and since it is... then that means I deserve to be fed this by you, right?" He finished with a smug smirk as he gazed at her with his green eyes.

Perplexed as she heard this, Yui baffled asked surprised, "What!?"

Miya though seeing the smirk that was on Ayato's face, then told him mad, "Screw off! You're old enough to feed yourself, don't make Yui-ko do something for you that you didn't even deserve in the first place! You brat!"

Hearing Miya stick up for her once again, Yui was quiet for a moment before she quietly smiled. She was glad to have her friend's support, then feeling it she looked to Ayato and told him gently, "Miya-chan is right Ayato-kun, though I don't mean this cruelly, but it would be better for you to feed yourself, besides I have to finish my own meal as well, so...I'm sorry."

Ayato quiet as he heard Yui say this, then lost his own smile. It was clear looking on that he was not pleased in the slightest by this reply as he scowled bitterly. Seeing him do this, the blonde haired girl knew inside, with slight dread that he would definitely make her pay for it later...

However as her thoughts became full of apprehension and unease about what would come in the future, she felt a gentle nudge and looking to her side. She saw Miya then give her a silent thumbs up and a single wink with a smile. Seeing her friend do this Yui was surprised for a moment as she stared. But quickly she smiled simply back in reply glad for the kind support.

Ayato though seeing this quiet exchange between the girl's, quickly felt his emotions bristle aggressively inside of himself! He was then about to voice himself again, when-!

"My! Oh my! What's going on in here then?"

Immediately turning where they heard this voice, Ayato, Yui and Miya herself then saw that there standing in the doorway of the dining room. It was none other than the other fedora hatted triplet, Laito. The heterochromia eyed girl though unimpressed uttered out, "Great, it's the parasite..."

Hearing Miya say the title that she used to refer to Laito as, Yui herself didn't know what to say at all in reply as she looked to her friend uncertainly.

However Ayato then decided to broadcast himself as he told his brother, "We're here together to celebrate the greatness of yours truly!"

Miya hearing this then replied quickly annoyed, "Don't broadcast crap like that! Yours idiot truly!"

Laito though hearing Miya speak out like this, chuckled as he looked at her and said, "Ha ha! Cow-chan, being as sweet as ever I see!"

It was clear that Miya wasn't pleased in the slightest by this so called compliment as she looked to the fedora hatted vampire with irritated eyes. Yui could see that thing's were only to get more chaotic again soon, so she had to do something quick! But what would-?

"What's this talk about yours truly crap?"

Hearing this voice in surprise, Yui quickly turned and saw that it was none other than, "Subaru-kun!" For there entering the room as well, it was none other than the white haired foul tempered vampire.

Seeing him herself, Miya too was surprised. But she could see that he was not in a good mood either, as she then heard him say, "You guys all seem to be having a fun party in here, making all this noise..." then looking particularly sour he added, "You have some nerve doing this again at this time in the night!"

Yui hearing this, knew this was bad! For if anyone other than her friend could go on a violent tangent, it was none other than him. So gently she apologised as she looked on sadly, "I'm sorry Subaru-kun, we didn't mean to interrupt your sleep... we were simply celebrating together, so..."

Laito though catching on to what Yui had just said, asked looking intrigued, "A celebration is it?" Then quickly in a moment, a thought occurred to him as he added with a keen grin, "Well I think I'll have to take a part in it too!"

As she heard him make this suggestion, Miya then told him instantly, "Piss off! We've got enough party crashers in here without you! You didn't even-!"

"Oi Chichinashi!"

Distracted immediately as she heard this other familiar irritating voice, Miya turned and saw that Ayato was sitting himself next to Yui. As he did so, he then instructed her again looking annoyed, "I want you to feed me! Do it now!" With that he held out his silver spoon out to her, trying to make her take it!  
Yui seeing Ayato do this, was startled as she tried to speak, "But I, I don't-"

Miya seeing her friend struggle, immediately tried to step in as she said mad, "Just drop it you brat! Don't force Yui-ko to-!"

"Cow-chan..."

Hearing this voice at first surprised, Miya then became utterly annoyed as she turned her face and saw much to her displeasure that Laito had now sat himself, right beside her!

The vibrant green eyed vampire was smiling up to her with a keen grin, as he then took her spoon from her plate and asked her in an amused tone, "Why don't you let me feed you?" To which looking particularly devilish he added, "I'm sure you'd thoroughly enjoy it..."

As she heard this being put to her, Miya herself was far from being flattered as she immediately snatched her spoon back and replied, "Get out of my face! I don't wanna be fed by a bug like you!"

A little surprised by this comment, Laito though it was clear was simply amused more as he smirked and said, "You're so delightful aren't you?"

Kanato looking on at this interaction that was occurring between his brothers and the girls was quietly irritated. Not liking that he was being left out. However at least the cake that he was eating was placating him somewhat, but he couldn't help but comment, "...They're all so noisy and annoying, aren't they Teddy?"

Looking to his beloved inanimate lifelong friend, he was silent as the bear stared up to him with his stitched up smile. As he did so and studied him, he asked, "What's that Teddy? You're still hungry?" However there was no response to this question, but Kanato on the other hand had decided he'd heard otherwise and so said, "You are? Well then..." with that he turned his attentions back to the girls.

As he did so, he saw that there still seemed to be an angry and amused exchange going on. As Ayato was still demanding that Yui feed him, while she on the other hand was trying her best not to with Miya's assistance. While Laito was busy trying to get the heterochromia eyed girl's attention, inappropriately as she angrily tried to shoo him away. Then in the distance, standing against the wall of the dining room was Subaru who continued to observe the interaction silently.

Looking on himself though, Kanato interrupted the exchange as he said, "You! Loud woman?"

Miya distracted for a moment as she ceased her angry interactions with Ayato for a moment, turned to Kanato baffled and then heard him say, "Teddy's still hungry, get us some more confections!"

Silent for a moment as she heard this demand, quickly though the orange haired girl answered back, "Get lost! I'm not your servant! I'm not going to just-!"

However quickly stepping in, Yui then spoke up saying, "Okay! Don't worry, Kanato-kun we'll go and get some more right now!" Then turning to her friend she took her arm saying, "Come on Miya-chan!" With that she made her get up with her and leave through the door.

The heterochromia eyed girl startled then quickly tried to speak, "Hey! Yui-ko, wait! Whoa!" But she didn't get the chance to say anything more as her blonde haired friend took her out through the dining room door.

Seeing them both go though, Ayato called out annoyed, "Oi, Chichinashi!" Laito himself was simply silent as he stared on, his smile though now gone. Displeased that his two favourite plaything's had left them all hanging.

Subaru himself though continuing to stand to one side as he had his back against the wall, watched on as the two girls disappeared down the corridor. Looking on he had a quiet serious expression upon his face, however in his eyes there was a slight reflection of some degree of intrigue...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the corridor, finally away from the brothers. Miya then couldn't help but say as she walked beside Yui, "Man! Am I glad to get away from those morons for a while! They were driving me crazy!"

Hearing Miya say that, Yui then nodded as she replied with a small smile, "Yeah I could tell." However then after a moment she also had to admit, "But, I am sorry again, Miya-chan... I didn't mean for things to be dragged out like this for so long with all of them."

Miya hearing her gentle friend's words as she looked down to the floor sadly. Then sighed a little tiredly as she said, "Yeah well... I guess it couldn't be helped." With that putting her arms behind her head as they continued to walk on together, she commented further, "I know you don't want any fights and stuff so... I'm playing along with your wishes as best I can, though those bastards make it easier than said to be done!"

Hearing Miya say these words, Yui couldn't deny it and so replied, "Yeah, I know they do..." then she decided to also admit, " It would have been easier for us to exit earlier if it'd only been Kanato-kun with us...but-"

"Yeah I know! But that's the problem with bugs like them, you let one stick around and more of 'em just start popping out of nowhere!" Miya replied casually trying to make the situation and atmosphere a bit lighter.

Yui though simply in reply quietly nodded, her small smile gone. As she did so, Miya looking at her friend become depressed like this. Decided then to tell her something, "Though you know, you almost did get us out of that situation earlier."

Surprised to hear this, Yui turned to her and asked, "Huh? I did?"

Nodding, Miya replied, "Yeah," then with a grin she explained, "When I said that stuff about Kanato-kun, getting diabetes you nearly took us out all on your own."

As she heard this, Yui asked her in surprise, "I did?"

Laughing a little at the astounded look that was on her face, Miya then explained, "Yep! You got so rattled and I thought if I continued to do that.. well," with that grinning still she informed her, "You get the idea, right?"

Hearing her friend say this, Yui then did remember and as she did. She realised her friend did that on purpose to make her try and be more assertive, as she did so she stared at her friend in surprise. Though quickly seeing the smile that was on her face, she then couldn't help but reveal one of her own. As she did so, she decided to tell her, "Yeah, I do... I'll try harder to bring that side of myself out more from now on."

Miya hearing Yui say these words, was further pleased as she was she then told her, "Glad to hear it!" With that they quietly proceeded forwards and as they did so, they came in front of the grand red carpeted staircase. As they did so, looking to the steps it was then that Miya had a sudden pleasing thought, "Hey? Why don't we just ditch them and make a run for it now and get back to your room?"

Stopping in her tracks as she heard these words, Yui looking to the stairs then realised that they did have an opportunity now! Though there might be trouble she though decided to try and be more daring. So with a delighted smile quickly growing on her face, she turned to her friend and said, "Okay, Miya-chan! Let's-"

"Oi!"

Startled immediately both girls turned around and as they did so. They saw standing behind them, it was none other than, "Subaru-kun!?" Yui cried out in surprise.

Looking on at the white haired vampire as he stood behind them both, Miya then losing her smile demanded, "What the hell are you doing here!? When did you catch up to us!?"

Subaru hearing Miya demand answers from him like this. Wasn't impressed in the slightest, however he then simply answered, "I came to tell you both that Kanato says he wants some cream along with the snacks," with a sigh he added, "Apparently his stupid bear demands it."

Yui was simply quiet as she stared at Subaru, while Miya herself then retorted in irritation, "Fuck his stupid bear!" For now with this white haired vampire on their back, they'd lost another chance to make a swift exit!

A little depressed herself at this thought, Yui felt the positive impulse flee her. Though trying not to let it get her down, she said as brightly as she could, "Okay, well um?... Thank you for telling us that Subaru-kun." With that said she turned to her friend and told her, "C'mon Miya-chan, we better go and get that too for everyone."

Sighing again simply in aggravated defeat, the heterochromia eyed girl replied, "Fine okay, let's go." With that she then walked away with Yui as they both headed into the kitchen to get what they needed.

Walking on though from behind with them, Subaru couldn't help but continue to observe them both. As he did so, he watched them from the kitchen door as the two of them got their supplies together. Looking on he saw now and again the two of them smile and laugh to each other as they commented about certain things here and there they had to get.

Seeing this, he couldn't help but notice that compared to what Yui was before, before Miya had come. She was definitely brighter in her over all demeanour and more relaxed, as he realised this he couldn't help but look to Miya and wonder, what was it about this girl that was changing Yui so much?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little time later and after bringing back more delectable stuff into the dining room for everyone to indulge themselves in, Miya and Yui had sat themselves back down to the table. As they had done so, Kanato had taken the treats along with the cream without even paying any thanks and Laito too was now helping himself. While Ayato persisted in trying to get Yui to feed his rewarded cake to him, while Miya talked back to him telling him to stop. Leaving the gentle blonde haired girl in the middle of this angry debate.

As the triplets continued to eat away, it was then finishing yet another argument with Ayato. That something struck Miya and as she realised it, she turned to look back behind her. For there she saw once again that Subaru was continuing to watch them all, laying his back against the wall. As he did so and she remembered him doing this in the kitchen too. She couldn't help but become inquisitive, "Hey?"

Subaru, hearing this call turned his red eyes to her. As he did, he saw her looking at him curiously as she asked him, "You've been standing there all this time just watching us all, aren't you gonna snack on something too?"

Hearing this question being put to him, Subaru silent for a moment then simply retorted back to her turning his face away, "I'm not in the mood to, I don't wanna eat something I have no knowledge of."

Miya quiet then expecting as much, simply rolled her eyes as she uttered quietly to herself, "Moody much?"

To which Yui herself could only smile awkwardly. For looking at Subaru herself, she couldn't tell what he was thinking at that moment. For she found that a lot like Shuu, he too could be tricky to read, but at the same time as she thought about him watching both her and Miya in the kitchen. She wondered to herself why he'd been so interested in watching them all this time?

Laito though finishing his mouthful of cake, then couldn't help but look to his moody little brother and tell him, "Oh you should give this a try, Subaru-kun!" With that licking off, a small drop of cream off his spoon, he commented, "It's surprisingly nice..." then with a grin he had to admit aloud, "I'd say it could even rival Reiji's baking skills."

Yui hearing this, then replied with uncertainty for if this reached the spectacled vampire's ears! It wouldn't bode well, "Um, it is good Laito-kun, but I don't think-"

"It is good!" Miya spoke as she interrupted Yui's uncertain words, as she did so she carried on to say, "My aunt's baking and sweets are way better than anything than that four eyes could do in a million years!"

Hearing Miya exaggerate like this again, Yui felt a little awkward as she looked at her. However she then heard a series of footsteps from behind and as she did so, she turned. As she did so, she paled instantly and tried to speak to her friend hurriedly to make her stop, "Um? Miya-chan, you shouldn't-"

However not registering the fearful tone of her words, nor hearing the footsteps Miya continued on, "I shouldn't what? Say the truth? Cause it is! That four eyes may be intelligent and make some damn good tea! But he can't make a good cake to save his life! In fact I-!"

_**SNAP!**_

"Agh! What the-!?" Suddenly spooked, Miya saw a sharp object smack onto the table near her gloved hand! Then quickly turning herself around, she saw in shock that standing over her with a sinister grin on his face, it was none other than Reiji! Holding a black crop in his hands, he gazed down at her radiating a deadly aura all around him!

The spectacled vampire staring down at Miya, then feeling quite vexed asked her chillingly, "So...? You believe I'm that lacking do you?"

Seeing him like this, the boasting girl's heterochromia eyes widened in terror within seconds... this was really bad! She was now sweating in her trainers, Miya realised that she'd really let her mouth run off on a big one this time!

Also gazing on, Yui was just as nervous! For when Reiji became perturbed like like this, there was no telling what he would do next! This was utter hell for both of them! And there was-!

"YAWN..."

Immediately hearing this loud sound, it disturbed the atmosphere. As it did so, it was then that entering through the dining room door, that finally Shuu came in. It was clear he was tired, but going inside the room in his bored lethargic state. He opened his eyes and saw the scene that was playing out before him. As he did so, he then asked not understanding, "What're you guys all doing in here?"

Laito then seeing his eldest brother walking on the set, decided to inform him, "Ah, Shuu! You're missing all the sweet good fun in here! We're all sitting here having some celebratory tea and cake, why don't you try come over and join us? Cow-chan's treating us!"

Hearing this, it was then quickly that Miya broke out of her shocked state! As she did so she turned to the fedora hatted vampire and told him mad, "I'm not treating you to anything! You fucking parasite! Don't go about saying-!"

"Celebratory?" Hearing this single word being repeated, Miya distracted turned her attentions to Reiji as he looked at her curiously. As he did, she then heard him ask, "And just what exactly is it, that an uncouth woman like you is celebrating?"

Forgetting her fear and shock entirely now, Miya now looked at him with brimming irritation again! However seeing this, Yui then stepped in as she quickly explained, "Um, well you see Reiji-san, Miya-chan's aunt prepared a cake for us, to congratulate us for doing well in the exams that finished this week... and well, everyone's come so..."

"Yeah unluckily..." Miya complained as she put her hand under her chin again. Clearly annoyed now that all the brothers were now in the room with them both. Though looking up to Reiji, she saw him look down cold and curiously at her. As she did, she asked him suspecting the obvious, "And let me guess? You wanna join in on the action too now?"

As he heard her ask this question to him, he looked at her still with those cold sceptical eyes of his. Seeing him do this, Miya then raising one of her eyebrow's then made an assumption, "Or let me guess? Food of the lower classes is not good enough for your distinguished palette?"

Reiji hearing this being put to him, glared at Miya for a brief moment behind his spectacles. Before he replied, "I suppose it is obvious that you would come to such a simple conclusion like that wouldn't you?"

Miya quietly confused as she heard this, didn't know why he'd even said that? Even Yui was the same, but she then decided to ask him, "Reiji-san? What do you-?"

However it was then that the spectacled vampire sat himself down to the table as well. As he did so, he calmly explained to the curious girls, "I'm simply intrigued to see if this cake is worth the daring boasts that you so loudly broadcasted earlier." Then taking a plate for himself, he cut out a slice of the red velvet cake and as he did so, he finished saying, "For if I wish to keep myself competent and efficient within the arts of confectionary baking, I need to keep an open mind to improve upon my own skills."

Hearing this elaborate explanation, Miya then replied, "Or you could just simply say that you're curious and want to give it a try?"

However Reiji himself didn't reply to this comment, as he took a spoon and tried the red velvet cake for himself. Looking at him, it wasn't clear if he liked it or not, but he kept eating away quietly anyway.

Seeing this herself, Yui could feel in the atmosphere that the tenseness had drifted away slightly. As it did so, she could now relax a little as she sighed with slight relief. However looking back, she then saw that still Shuu hadn't sat himself down. Seeing this, she then decided to ask him, "Shuu-san? Do you want to join us at all?"

Simply yawning as he heard this question being asked of him, the lethargic vampire then replied, "...Sure," with that he sat himself down to the table. Then with that as a slice was cut for him, by Yui. Quickly finishing she sat herself back down in her seat.

Then watching on as the interactions continued between the Sakamaki's along with Miya, Yui couldn't help but feel a little warmed inside. For this atmosphere almost felt like a proper family situation, compared to the arranged silent one month meals they'd have. This moment brought a smile to her face as she giggled at a particular thing that Miya said to one of the brothers. As it did so, the celebratory meal continued on...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now later in the night and finally, the cake had nearly all been consumed. Except for one slice that was left on the white plate.

Reiji wiping his mouth with a napkin that was at hand, commented calmly, "Well that was adequate enough to be called a dessert."

Miya herself seeing that Reiji was downplaying things once more, then decided to speak her thoughts as she told him, "Yeah? So adequate that you helped yourself to two slices of the thing."

The spectacled vampire hearing this himself, then looked to her with annoyance in his cold eyes. However he didn't reply to this and simply acting like the responsible man started to collect up the plates and things that everyone had used together.

Watching him quietly do this, Yui was glad then. For it looked like herself and Miya would not have to clean up the dishes, however looking back behind herself she could see Subaru still standing against the wall. For during this whole time he hadn't tried to sit with them at all, seeing that she couldn't help but feel a little sad that he hadn't come to join them.

Miya herself then commented, finally feeling some degree of relief as she stretched her arms out, "Well! Looks like we'll finally get some peace back soon!" Then looking to her friend she decided to ask her, "Yui-ko? Do you want to-?"

However she stopped in her tracks, for she saw the sadness that was in her eyes and seeing where they were looking to. She saw Subaru in the background and seeing him again, she could immediately guess what it was that she was thinking.

As she did this, it was then Kanato looking to the last cake slice that was left. Decided on something, looking to his beloved inanimate playmate he asked him, "Teddy? Do you want that last slice?" Once again there was nothing but silence in response to his question, however in his mind he'd heard an answer as he said, "You do? Well then..." with that he went to reach his fork over to take the last piece.

Immediately though hearing him say this, Yui turned and quickly she tried to speak up, "Wait Kanato-kun! Don't-!"

"Yoink!" Acting quickly another figure reached on over and took the slice of red velvet in seconds away from the approaching fork!

Kanato immediately shocked, then saw who'd taken his delicious morsel away! Angered in moments he whispered bitterly, "You!?"

For it was none other than Miya! Seeing the purple haired young man look at her with anger, she though was unfazed and told him, "You're not having this last one you little creep! You've had more than enough already!"

Hearing this, Kanato then told her angrily, "That was Teddy's last slice! How could you go and-!?"

"He can't eat anyway!" Miya told him mad and as she did, she also added before turning her face away from him, "There's no point spoiling a good slice of cake over a stupid object like that!"

As he heard these words being told to him, immediately Kanato was enraged! Bitterly he gripped his fork hard as he spoke again gritting his sharp teeth, "How dare you!? You don't-!"

"Kanato-kun," it was then that Laito stepped in and as he did, he spoke calmly to his younger sibling telling him, "You don't need to make a fuss now, there are better treats waiting for you already you know... so why not let this one go?"

As he heard his older brother say this to him so calmly, with such a smug grin on his face. Annoyed Kanato, however he decided for that moment to let it go as he simply hugged Teddy more closely to himself sulking.

Shuu having already finished his cake, then uttered tiredly, "Annoying..." For all this noise was preventing him from getting some good sleep.

Seeing this happen, Miya was just glad that this hadn't turned into another shouting match! But quickly, she gave the slice over to Yui saying, "Here." Her friend looked to her puzzled, expecting as much the heterochromia eyed girl told her smiling, "You wanted this right?"

Yui herself hearing her friend say this, then was glad that she'd noticed and nodding she replied, "Yes, thank you Miya-chan!"

To which simply in reply, her friend winked showing that she was pleased. Seeing this, Yui then smiled and as she did, she got up and moved away from the table.

Subaru still lying against the wall, had his eyes closed and it seemed as though he wasn't paying attention in the slightest to what was going on around him. However he heard a single voice call him out of his quiet thoughts, "Subaru-kun?"

Hearing this voice, he opened his eyes and as he did. He saw that Yui was before him, with a smile on her face. Confused as to why she was looking at him like at this, he didn't get to ask her what she was doing, for then she reached the plate that had the last slice of red velvet cake on it, saying, "Here."

Looking at her as she did this, he was further confused as he asked her, "What's that for?"

As she heard this question being put to her, the gentle pink eyed girl told him, "It's for you Subaru-kun, it's the last of the red velvet cake and... I felt sad at the thought that you wouldn't get to share in eating it with us, so... I thought you might like to have it?"

Really surprised to see her doing this for him, Subaru was silent. However quickly becoming flustered at her sudden generosity, he told her mad, "What made you think I even wanted that slice!? I don't want leftovers and I never asked for any anyway!"

Hearing him speak to her angrily like this, Yui faltered a little feeling nervous underneath his intensity. She wasn't sure what to do, when suddenly-

"Oh? So you don't want any do you?" It was then that Miya walked on over, with her arms folded.

Seeing her, Subaru looked at her with annoyed eyes. As he did so, he then heard her say, "Because you know if you refuse it like this, it'll be wasted on some inanimate bear."

Kanato hearing this, then called out mad from behind, "Hey!"

Ignoring him though, Miya continued on as she then told the white haired vampire, "It's better to take it, especially since it's sweetened by such good intentions from someone as cute as Yui-ko here!" To which she finished with a grin.

Baffled by this response, Subaru repeated, "Cu, cute!?"

Yui hearing this from her friend then told her, becoming embarrassed, "Miya-chan! Please don't exaggerate again like this!"

Laughing though, the orange haired girl told her, "I'm not exaggerating! I only say what's honest and true and it certainly is the case right now!"

Subaru staring at Miya, didn't understand this girl in the slightest!? Who the hell did she think she was saying stuff like that?!

Yui herself though, recovering from her embarrassment then looked to back to the white haired vampire and told him, "Well... you can have this slice if you want to Subaru-kun, but if you'd rather not then-?"

Suddenly though Yui was interrupted as the plate and cake slice were taken from her! Looking in surprise she saw that Subaru had it in his hands, as he did he then said mad blushing slightly red, "I never said I wouldn't have it! I just..."

However seeing the astonished looks on both Yui's and Miya's faces, he then felt more flustered inside and as he did, he said annoyed, "Oh fuck this!" With that taking his slice of cake with his free hand, he bit into it hard. Making his mouth be covered in crumbs and icing sugar.

There was then some moments of silence in the air, feeling them as she looked at the flustered vampire eat the slice. Yui was becoming curious and so she asked him, "So um...? Is it nice, Subaru-kun?"

Hearing this question being put to him, the white haired vampire looked away as he said with a blush of red on his cheeks, his mouth dirty, "It's fine..." then looking back at the girls for a brief moment he uttered, "Stop staring at me!"

Miya silent as she heard him say this, then realised something and smiled as she replied, "...Okay, whatever you wish!" For looking at Subaru as he interacted with Yui, she could spy what was going on between them.

However staring on from the distance as this occurred, it was clear that Ayato was bitter! Angered he then said, "Damn this! I was the one who was supposed to be fed!"

Laito though hearing his younger sibling say this, only smirked for throughout the long passage of time he hadn't changed. However before he could move to say an audible word, he suddenly saw Reiji place something next to him.

Looking at this item as it was placed next to him, he was puzzled. However looking up to his older sibling, he saw him do a single nod to him with a serious look and intent within his fierce cold red eyes.

As he saw this, it was then Laito realised what he wanted! As he did, he couldn't help but grin more... for they were starting that now were they? However he didn't need a word to be uttered to be persuaded, so taking the item he walked over towards the two girls and Subaru.

Yui was glad that the white haired vampire was getting the chance to enjoy the cake like the others had done. Then it occurred to her that this would be a good time for her and Miya to now leave. But before she could say a word to her friend, she heard a familiar voice, "Subaru-kun?"

Turning, it was then the three people there saw Laito approach and as they did. Miya became bitter immediately as she uttered, "Oh look it's the parasite again, what do you want?"

Hearing this being said to him, Laito then responded in a apparently thoughtful manner, "Oh I just thought I'd come over with something that I thought Subaru-kun might like with his cake?" With that be brought up a small white pitcher in his hand.

Seeing it, Subaru himself confused asked, "And what's in that exactly?"

Laito smiling away then replied, "Oh? Just a little bit of smooth white cream, that's all!"

As he heard this, Subaru then replied annoyed, "Well I'm practically finished here! It's a bit too late for you to come over now with that."

Hearing this, response Laito then pouted, "Oh that's too bad...it's such a waste."

Yui though not understanding why the fedora hatted vampire was acting like this, then watched him move the pitcher over into a certain direction saying, "I'll just have to make do with this then!"

"Huh?" But before Miya could register anything-

_**SPLOOSH!**_

Suddenly Laito poured the entire contents of the white pitcher all over her head, covering her from head to foot in cream! Making it leak all over her clothes and drip onto the floor!

Shocked as this happened, Yui cried out, "Laito-kun!?"

Even Subaru couldn't believe his eyes, while Miya herself feeling the cold and clammy sensation sink in, she uttered looking at her stained arms, "The hell is-!?" Then suddenly she heard-!

"HA HA HA HA!"

Immediately she saw behind her that Ayato was laughing! As he pointed his finger at her, he said aloud, "That's the best! That's-!" However he couldn't contain himself as he continued to holler at the funniness that had just occurred.

Even Kanato was the same as he cried out, "That's an incredible look for you! You loud woman! You're absolutley pathetic! You-!" But then even he couldn't contain himself as she shook with the hilarity of the situation!

Looking on, Miya couldn't register what was going on at all! For looking behind her, she could even see that Shuu was grinning along with Reiji himself at her situation. But then she heard Laito say aloud laughing loudly too, "One creamy Cow-chan, ready to be served!"

Then finally recovering from the shock and bewilderment at what had just happened to her. Miya feeling the cream continue to drip all over her, then outraged shouted, "YOU BASTARD!" With that she moved fast and struck the prankster with a round kick straight in his back!

_**THWACK!**_

"URGH!"

This instantly then made Laito fly and collide into the floor in seconds! Seeing this happen, Yui then heard her friend shout out, "You dare do this to me!? After you help yourself to my gift!"

Laito though hearing this, then told her turning himself back over to look at her unsettled form with a sinister grin, "Of course! I wanted to have something a little more scrumptious to the eye is all!" With that he licked his lips hungrily as he saw the cream wet and leak all over the orange girl's clothes!

Yui hearing this could quickly see this was going to turn bad really quickly! Miya though outraged then shouted, "YOU DISGUSTING-!"

"Miya-chan! Don't!" With that quickly acting, Yui caught Miya's raised arm and fist. This made her stop instantly and as she did, she told her, "Don't do this now! Please, we need to get you washed and out of those clothes!"

The heterochromia eyed girl hearing her friend say this as she held her, looked at her startled. However turning her eyes back to Laito for a moment as he continued to grin away, at her pathetic state. She was bitter and wanted to smash him apart right there and then for this humiliation! However biting back her rage fiercely, she uttered mad, "Fuck this!" With that she stomped on out of the door!

Seeing her go, quickly Yui ran after her as she cried out worried, "Miya-chan wait!"

Watching them both go, Subaru himself was still confused. For looking at his older fedora hatted sibling, he didn't understand what had made him do that so suddenly? Why would-?

However looking at Laito, he saw him looking to Reiji with a knowing smug smile and in turn the spectacled vampire looked back to him, with a seemingly matching grin. As he witnessed this single action being exchanged between them, all Subaru could do was wonder one thing. What was it, that these two were planning together...?


	24. Chapter 24 : The Infliction

_**.:Chapter Twenty Four : The Infliction:.**_

On the other side of the wooden door to the bathroom of the Sakamaki mansion, Miya sighed as she finally removed the last of her ruined clothing from her body. Looking at all the cream that was now staining her turquoise blue top and her red vest, along with her dark blue shorts. She couldn't help but comment, "Man... I really hope this stuff does comes off!" For saying that, she also caught a whiff of the cream, it made her sour as she finished saying, "I don't wanna stink!"

"Miya-chan?"

Hearing her friend's soft voice from the other side of the door, the heterochromia eyed girl turned in it's direction. As she did so, she then heard Yui ask her, "Have you finished changing?"

As she heard this question being put to her, Miya gave her reply, "Yeah, I'm out of my rags now!" Then saying that, the orange haired girl carrying her stained clothing in her hands went to the door and opened it. Doing this she made a gap, as she did so she reached her arm out and handed her friend her clothes, saying, "Here they are, Yui-ko."

On the other side of the door, Yui herself then took her friend's clothes in her hands. As she did so, she made a simple smile as she said, "Okay, Miya-chan I'll get these cleaned up for you in no time!"

Looking at her from the other side of the door, the heterochromia eyed girl smiled at her friend's gentle brightness. As she did so, she then told her, "Thanks, I appreciate it." However on a worried note, she decided to ask her, "Are you gonna be okay though on your own? Doing this for me? I mean-?"

However wanting to soothe her worries, Yui then told her friend, "I'll be okay Miya-chan, don't worry! I'll be very quick with the laundry and I'll make it back to my room in no time, so you don't need to fret about me."

The orange haired girl hearing Yui say this, was glad to see that she was so confident as she told her, "Okay then if you're sure?" However she still felt uncertain about this idea. So quickly she came to decision on something, "But I wanna make certain that absolutely nothing happens to you, so I say you come and meet me back here."

Surprised as she heard this, Yui asked her, "Meet you here?"

Nodding, Miya then explained to her, "Yeah, in about thirty minutes or so, I should be clean and you should be finished with the cleaning, right?"

Hearing her friend ask her this, Yui then replied as she thought to herself for a moment, "Um, I should think so?"

As she heard her say this, Miya replied, "Okay, then you meet me straight back here after those thirty minutes and if you don't make it here in that time, I'll go and find you...assuming those bastards try something."

Seeing she was thinking of the dangerous possibilities even then at that moment, amazed Yui. However she didn't want anything terrible to happen, so she told her friend, "Miya-chan I'm sure it won't come to that! I'll come straight here to you and then we can relax together, like I promised we would! Okay?"

Looking at Yui as she became flustered with worry again at her quick thought up plan, Miya couldn't help but smile again. For her friend was so cute when she became like that, however knowing the seriousness of the matter she told her, "Alright, but you remember to be careful! I don't want anything bad to happen to you while I'm not there."

Nodding as she heard her friend say this, Yui then replied to her, "Of course, I will." With that the blonde haired girl turned to leave with her friend's stained clothes in her hands, however before leaving entirely she told her, "I hope you have a nice shower Miya-chan and... thank you again."

A smile gracing Miya's face once more, she told her, "I will Yui-ko, don't worry! I'll see you in a bit!" With that, the orange haired girl closed and locked the door as her blonde haired friend raced off to clean the clothes that had been left with her.

However unbeknownst to the two girls, a pair of green vibrant eyes were watching on from the darkness. As they did so, a humoured voice asked aloud, "Thirty minutes is it?" Then releasing a small chuckle he finished saying, "I'll have to bide and use that time well..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aahh..."

Finally exiting through the bathroom door, Miya had a soft white towel around her shoulders. Her hair still slightly wet, it dripped down as she went to dry it as best she could with the soft fluffy fabric.

Dressed in her long sleeved and trousered light peppermint green pyjama's, she felt content as she said aloud fully relaxed, "Man... nothing beats the refreshing sensation of a shower, not a thing!" Then as she smiled to herself saying this, she turned to her mobile phone that was in her hand and as she did so, she commented, "Oh? Ten minutes to go, huh?"

For looking at the lit up time that was on her screen, it looked like she'd rushed a little in her preparations. However that wasn't a bad thing necessarily in this situation and realising this, she decided, "Well, since I'm done here... I guess I can-"

"Cow-chan!"

Immediately her thoughts interrupted, Miya looked and then quickly becoming sour again. She saw in the distance that it was none other than the fedora hatted and vibrant green eyed individual, Laito who was smirking at her.

However it was clear that Miya was far from pleased to see him as she uttered with irritation, "Great, the bug's here!" With those words she then slipped her phone into her PJ's pocket.

Seeing that he's got her attention, he simply grinned some more and as she did so, he asked her, "I take it you've had a good and warm, cleansing shower, huh?"

Hating the smirk that was gracing his disgusting face. Miya then retorted straight back, "Yeah, no thanks to you! You've got some nerve being here!" Then looking at him as he continued to look on at her with sinister amusement, as she said these hostile words. She decided to ask him one thing, "Now what the hell do you want?"

Laito continuing to be humoured by her rough and blunt honesty, then replied, "Oh, you're so pleasant and as sweet as ever aren't you? Cow-chan...I'm simply here to give you something!" With that he then took his hat off of his head. As he did so, he bowed to her with his head lowered.

Hearing and seeing him this do this, Miya was baffled like mad as she stared on at him perplexed. As she did so, she then asked him, "What're you-?"

"Apologies..." Laito answered her simply as he continued to keep his bow.

Uncertain as he said this, Miya then repeated still confused, "Huh? Apologies?"

His smile still upon his lips as he heard her repeat his words, Laito replied, "Correct." With that saying those words, he moved himself back up again and as he did so, he added, "Ones with benefits." With those words, he then brought out an object from within his pocket and presented it to the perplexed girl.

Miya herself quiet, stared at the thing that was before her for a moment puzzled. However she became dismissive as her eyes narrowed, she then uttered suspiciously, "A rose?"

For there in Laito's outstretched left hand, was a single red rose that had a small leaf peaking out. The vibrant green eyed vampire looking to the dismissive girl, then asked her seemingly surprised, "Oh? Is this single one not enough for you, Cow-chan?"

Annoyed as she saw him playing coy with her, Miya then told him, "You gotta be kidding me! If you think I'm gonna forgive you for what you did to me with an old stupid clichéd gesture like this, you're a moron!" With that she turned her face away from him, as she then folded her arms.

Staring at her as she said this, Laito then continued on to speak appearing to be wounded by this rejection, "Oh... this so dreadful! I only wish to show you my sincere apologies...for my previous thoughtlessness."

As she heard this single word be spoken, Miya then couldn't help but scoff as she replied, "Sincere? You? That word and yourself don't fit in the slightest together, you dumb parasite! I'd never believe a word you say in a million years!"

Hearing her say this, Laito expected her to say as much as he gazed at her with his vibrant green eyes. However he then decided to ask her, "Aww, now don't say that Cow-chan... there must be something I can do to change your mind?" With that he then placed his hat back on his head and as he did so, he asked her, "How about some more roses? A rich wine... or perhaps?" Then with a keen glint in his gaze he began to suggest, "Maybe you would like me to-?"

"You can knock it off!" Miya then told him mad! For she was getting tired of these fake considerate suggestions. Looking to him with her blue and green, heterochromia coloured irises, she told him, "I don't wanna hear more about any other offers you can give! I don't want any!" Then on a further note she decided to tell him, "Besides I hate roses!"

At which hearing this declaration, Laito was genuinely surprised as he asked her, "You hate roses?"

Looking at him with annoyance still brimming in her eyes, Miya then replied, "Obviously!" To which she looked away from him again.

Quiet for a moment as her words settled into his mind, Laito then decided to ask her, "Oh? And Why though may I ask? What do you hate about them so much?"

Miya then hearing this question being put to her, decided to name the reasons as she brought out her right hand and fingers. Doing that she used her left to begin to count down why, "One, they don't have a good scent! Two, they're so boring and cliché! And finally the thing I hate the most about them... are their thorns! They hurt like fucking hell if you get nicked by them!"

Hearing her say this sentence as she counted the reasons on her opened and unguarded fingers... he smirked. Then approaching her, he asked her, "Oh really?"

Her eyes closed Miya then replied, "Yeah! And-!"

However she didn't get a chance to finish as Laito took her counting left hand and as he did so, he held it in his cold one. As he did so, he asked her, "So? I guess you'll hate this won't you?"

Confused as she felt this sudden grab, Miya then started to ask, "Huh? What're-!"

Suddenly though Laito taking her left hand, placed it around the rose as he continued to hold it. Then doing so, he pressed it tightly into her palm! Immediately the sharp thorns pierced into her soft flesh making her bleed openly in seconds!

"AAGGHH!"

Feeling this horrible stabbing sensation, Miya dropped the rose in seconds as she crouched down, holding her bleeding left palm in her other free right hand as the pain throbbed terribly!

Seeing her drop to his knees in front of him, Laito grinned at her agonised form. However moving quickly on down he took something else out of his other pocket.

Miya in the meantime on the floor, wincing from the pain that had been inflicted on her. Then quickly became outraged! Angered she looked to Laito and spat out, "You-!"

However before she could utter out another word to properly berate him, suddenly she was surprised as the fedora hatted attacker. Took out a white handkerchief and wrapped it around her injured left hand!

Seeing him do this, Miya was absolutely perplexed! Looking at him, she then demanded, "What the hell is this?! What're you doing!?"

Hearing her say this, Laito then grinned as he told her with an air of arrogance, "What you ask? I'm simply giving you aid, after all... I caused you more pain did I not?"

As she heard these words, Miya stared at him with absolute disbelief! Angered she then told him, "You're not making any sense in the slightest right now! One second your humiliating and hurting me, then you decide to help!? What're you a Schizo!?"  
Hearing her ask this question to him, Laito then asked her humoured in his reply, "Why? Would you like me to be?"

As she heard him say this, Miya then replied straight back not liking the smugness that he was exuding, "What I'd like? What I'd like, is for you to disappear and get out of my face!"

Smiling simply on more as he heard this, Laito though had a reply of his own to make to her, "Aww, but if that wish came true, then I wouldn't be able to help you out here right now, would I?"

To which hearing this, Miya then retorted annoyed, "You're the one that caused this in the first place you moron!" Then turning her head away from him, she also added, "Besides I never asked for your help anyway!"

Laito simply continued to smile on smugly at this, however as he continued to press the handkerchief into her hand. Letting it absorb more of her blood, he decided to ask one question though that came to his mind, "You know Cow-chan, you stated before that you hated roses..."

Hearing him ask this, Miya looking to him could sense what was going to be asked next as she replied, "Yeah, so what?"

Seeing her look at him sceptically, Laito still grinning then asked her curious, "So... do you have any flowers perhaps that do take your fancy?"  
Looking at him continuing to grin at her like this, Miya then replied to him, "Why should I tell you that?"

Laito hearing her say this, then replied back, "Because I would really, really like to make it up to you... properly next time, since I have been so bad and naughty tonight!" With that, he then took her injured hand into both of his own and told her, "Please... won't you indulge me?"

Staring at him, Miya could see an overly keen hungry and mischievous look in his eyes, as he pretended to plead. He almost looked like a cat that was ready and waiting to pounce in delight upon it's prey. It was obvious that he was far from being sympathetic and guilt ridden for what he'd done. This irritated the heterochromia eyed girl tremendously. However she knew that Laito was persistent and he wasn't going to quit until he got an answer out of her, so exasperated she admitted to him, "Daisy's... and Sunflower's."

Hearing this single sentence, Laito was again surprised as he paused for a moment and uttered, "Huh?"

Seeing the vibrant green eyed vampire stare at her so dumbfounded, Miya then told him so he'd get it, "They're my favourites..." However saying that, Laito simply still stared on and as he did, she asked him, "What? They're not good enough choices to like?"

As he heard her say this to him, it was clear to Laito that looking on at the heterochromia eyed girl. She seemed to be almost embarrassed as she scowled at him with a slight blush, this amused him all the more as he finally answered her, "Not at all..." however he couldn't help but say on a further note, "Though I have to admit, those are some rather innocent, peaceful choices for someone as rough and fierce as yourself."

Instantly more irritated Miya then retorted straight back at him, turning her face away from him, "Piss off! I don't want you judging my choices! Now let go of me!"

Expecting as much Laito simply grinned more, for she really was fun for him to tease as she started to try and shake him off. However as she moved, he then became distracted as he finally noticed something. An unusual scent in the air... looking to her struggling hand that had bled out, he could smell a fragrance that he'd never encountered before.

Miya herself, then at that moment irritated madly had just about enough of Laito! As she shook him to try and make him let go! However just as she was about to move to get rid of him properly, she saw him staring at her wounded left hand as he opened up his own hands to get a better look at it. His eyes were looking at her injury intensely and as they were, she was confused. She then began to ask, "Hey? What're you-?"

To which, Laito almost in a trance like state replied, "Your blood..."

Perplexed as he uttered this, Miya then uttered, "Huh? Blood?"

Laito then feeling his dark thirst awaken hungrily inside of himself, told her, "It's scent... it has such a cool and refreshing fragrance to it."

Not understanding him in the slightest, the heterochromia eyed girl then demanded, "Huh!? What the hell are you talking about?! What-?"

Then suddenly before she knew it, Laito brought her hand close to his mouth and as he did, he told her with a chilling a grin, "You should let me have a taste... as I disinfect this!" With that he brought out his tongue and leaned it down to her cut palm, so he could lap up this mysterious delectable substance.

Immediately hearing this though, Miya was far from delighted at this proposition! Acting quickly she focused and using her other free hand-!

_**THWACK!**_

She quickly struck him away from her! Then as he landed on the floor, his cheek slightly bruised from the punch she'd given. She stood up hastily and told him mad, holding her injured hand with her other free right one, "I don't want a bug like you infecting me! You're-!" However immediately the pain bit into her fiercely again!

As it made her wince like mad, she was annoyed for she wanted to beat the crap out of Laito right there and then! However, she knew this injury needed urgent attention and so there was only one thing for it! But before leaving she revealed one thing to struck young man, "You just got lucky!" With that cradling her wounded hand bitterly, she headed straight back to the bathroom and slammed it shut behind her as she went to rinse away the accumulating amount of blood.

Seeing the rowdy girl disappear like this, Laito was quiet. However quickly regaining his usual calm and amused composure, he uttered, "So, Cow-chan escaped me did she? Ah well..." For this venture hadn't been completely pointless, for he'd got what he'd come for.

For there in his left hand, was the blood stained handkerchief that he'd used to cover the wound he caused. Seeing it, he smirked and then uttered, "She was right... I was lucky! As I've been able to get a small keepsake out of her."

Saying that he brought the handkerchief up and as he did, he gazed at it quietly. However as he did so, once again he caught a whiff of that unusual refreshing and cool scent that weakly wafted gently in the air.

Seeing where it was coming from, it was then he saw the red rose that was on the floor. Looking to it, he couldn't help but comment, "This scent..." Then walking over he picked it up and placing his nose close to the single leaf that caught a tiny drop of her blood, as the thorns too glistened with the mysterious alluring substance. He still couldn't understand why it smelled this way. His eyes revealing a serious hungry glow as he gazed at it, he uttered curiously, "Just what is it...?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running down the hallway, Yui was thinking of the appointed time as she said aloud, "I should just make it!" For after finishing all the washing and preparations on her friend's ruined clothes, she now was heading straight back to her location, like she'd promised she would. As she got closer and closer to where the bathroom was, she said, "I hope I haven't kept Miya-chan waiting too long!"

As she said those words, it was then that finally Yui made it to the door of the bathroom. As she did so, she saw with surprise that her friend wasn't waiting outside of it like she thought she would be. Noticing this, she then wondered to herself, "Is she still inside there?"

For looking to the rest of the hallway there were no obvious visible signs of her, so there was only one conclusion that could be reached. Knowing this, Yui then knocked on the bathroom door and asked, "Miya-chan? Are you finished in there?" However there came no immediate response to her question, feeling a little worried as she noticed this. The gentle blonde haired girl tried again to knock saying, "Miya-chan?"

As she did so, there was silence for a few short moments before finally the door creaked open. As it did so, it was finally then that the orange haired girl appeared one of her eyes wincing as the other was closed. It was clear she was still aching in pain as she held her harmed left hand with her other free right one, as she did so she said, "Yui-ko..."

Shocked instantly to see her friend like this, immediately Yui ran over to her and asked anxiously, "Miya-chan! What's wrong!? What happened!? Are you-?"

Hearing her become worried like this, Miya then looking to her told her feeling bad, "I'm sorry about this, Yui-ko..."

Confused to hear her say this, Yui then asked her, "Why're you apologising to me like this, Miya-chan? What-!" Finally though she noticed her friend cradling her hand. As she did so, Yui then saw the slight redness of blood, slightly glistening underneath her scrunched fingers. Seeing this, her eyes widened terribly with anxiousness.

Seeing that she couldn't conceal it any better, Miya then decided to tell her honestly, "I couldn't deal with this by just putting it under a tap." As she said this, looking guilty for asking, she went on to say, "Do you think you could help me here with this?"

As she heard this question, quickly Yui replied, "Of course I will! C'mon, let's get that bandaged up properly!"

Simply nodding in reply, it was then that Miya followed her gentle blonde haired friend into the darkness of the corridors. To get the help and care she needed to take care of her stinging and aching injury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting within the quiet and tranquil walls of his laboratory, Reiji was sipping a warm and sophisticated cup of tea that was at hand beside him, as he sat in his armchair. As he did so, it was clear he was slightly irritated as he looked to a small silver pocket watch he had at hand. He was quiet for some moments, as he saw the second hand upon the watch count away the seconds...

"Oh Reiji!" At once hearing this call, the spectacled vampire turned his eyes in the direction of the now opened laboratory door. It was there he saw his younger fedora hatted sibling and as he did, he heard him say further brightly, "I have a delivery for you!"

Reiji though was irritated by his jovial demeanour and so responded coldly getting up out of his armchair, "You're late, Laito."

Hearing even him be annoyed, the amused vampire simply shrugged it off as he replied, "Sorry, sorry! I had some entertaining to do, that kept me busy."

Reiji hearing this sentence, then replied to him, "I'm so sure?" However there was one thing that he was more concerned with at that moment and so he asked, "Now, where is the sample I asked for?" With that he held out his single gloved hand out to his sibling.

Seeing him do this, Laito smiling away then replied, "Right here!" With that he passed over the bloodied handkerchief he'd obtained. As he did so, he watched his older brother smile himself with satisfaction. As he did so, the dark haired young man then proceeded towards his many pieces of equipment and experimental chemicals.

Watching him do this, Laito decided to ask him, "So, you think you'll finally be able to get some real answers with that blood of hers, huh?"

As he heard this question being put to him, Reiji looking to Laito from the corner of his eye then replied, "Undoubtedly..." However he decided to question him, "Though I must ask you?"

Curious himself at what his older brother was going to ask him, Laito simply uttered in reply, "Hm?"

With that the spectacled young man proceeded with his question, "You didn't sully anything in the process to obtain this sample, did you?"

As he heard this being put to him, Laito then replied, "No need to worry about that! I didn't damage a single thing... except Cow-chan herself, obviously." He finished saying with a smirk on his face.

Reiji hearing this, was glad simply he wouldn't have to clean up any unnecessary mess and so replied with a grin of his own, "Well what happens to that uncouth woman of this moment is of no consequence." Then looking to the handkerchief in his hand, with her blood still staining it. He decided to admit further, "Though, when I obtain my answers I will not guarantee that nothing more untoward should occur to her."

Laito hearing his older brother say this, then watched him quietly as he quickly became fully absorbed into his obsession. As he started up his experiments upon the handkerchief he had in his hand using various chemicals, whilst studying certain books beside him. He decided that he'd been there long enough and so said turning towards the door, "Well since it looks like you'll be having a fun ball in here, Reiji. I'll be calling this goodnight then!"

Receiving no reply to these words he then moved and exited the room, however as he closed the door behind himself with he click. He journeyed on into the corridor smirking and as he did, he couldn't help but admit aloud, "I'll be waiting for those answers eagerly..." then licking his lips as he again brought out the rose from his pocket and thought once more of that unusual scent that her blood had exuded. Placing it close to his nose, he finished saying with a smirk, "And hungrily with anticipation!" With those words he then finally faded out of visible sight...disappearing into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting within the kitchen, with some bandages at her side on the wooden table while holding Miya's injured left hand in her own one, Yui then as gently as she could sprayed some antiseptic onto her friend's palm with her right. As she did this, immediately Miya winced as she closed one of her odd coloured eyes shut, trying to bear the stinging that arose from the remedial chemical. Seeing her do this, immediately the blonde haired girl apologised as she said, "I'm sorry, Miya-chan! Did I put on too much or-?"

"No, you didn't..." Cringing slightly as the pain still continued to throb in her hand. The heterochromia eyed girl then explained to her, "This stuff always stings on a fresh wound no matter what you do!" However as it subsided slightly she felt herself ease up a little as she went on to say, "But, if I wanna avoid an infection like this... there's no choice but to do it."

Nodding as she said this, Yui was quiet. However looking to the side of herself, she picked up a small roll of white bandaging. As she did so, she then began to wrap it around Miya's left hand and palm gently. Doing this, she decided to ask her, "So... you're saying that this injury was caused by a rose?"

As she heard this being asked of her, Miya then replied as she began to make her explanations, "Yeah... a so-called present offered to me from that parasite!" However as she said this, the heterochromia eyed girl then decided to correct herself saying, "No, actually he forced it on me! The damn jerk!"

Pausing for a moment from her wrapping, as she was told who'd done this to her. Yui looked to Miya and asked her with worried eyes, "It was... Laito-kun?"  
Hearing Yui ask this question, Miya then said, "Yeah it was!" Irritated beyond all measure as she saw his disgusting face in her mind's eye, the heterochromia eyed girl went on to say, "He's a total psycho, I swear!" Then thinking of the near disgusting licking she also admitted, "Plus a blood obsessed maniac!"

As she heard this, Yui stopped her wrapping in seconds as she shivered and asked, "Blood obsessed?"  
Miya then went onto say, not noticing at first the shock that was on her friend's face, "Yeah! He was making these weird comments about my wound! He even tried to lick me for God's sake, he practically wanted to drink from it!" Feeling a disgusted shiver go down her back, she said mad, "I mean how much of a sicko do you have to be, to-!"

"Did he!?" Yui asked immediately looking to her friend horribly worried.

Stopping in her tracks instantly as she heard this question being put to her, Miya was confused as she repeated looking to Yui, "Did he-?"

"Did he drink your blood!? Did he do that to you!?" Yui asked her friend, shaking in fright as she held her injured left hand in both of hers.

Not understanding why she looked so worried like this, Miya then replied uncertainly as she was confused, "No... no he didn't do that."  
Hearing her say this, Yui though had to ask her again. Her worry rapidly making her heart race with anxiety, "Are you sure?"

To which in reply still confused by her reaction, Miya simply nodded her reply. Not understanding Yui's reaction to this situation.

The blonde haired girl, seeing Miya do this then felt relief wash over her and as she did. She couldn't help but smile. As she did so, she turned her attentions back to the bandage wrapping and as she did so an odd silence filled the room.

Miya staring at Yui as she continued to wrap up her hand, didn't understand why her friend had asked her that question so desperately. Though she'd knew she'd be upset about the wound that had been inflicted on her, she hadn't anticipated her reaction to the blood issue to be so bad. Why would that bother her so much?

Yui herself though, finally finished tying Miya's hand and palm's bandaging on with a knot. As she did so, she turned to her friend and asked her, "It's not too tight is it, Miya-chan?"

Hearing this question being put to her, the heterochromia eyed girl then replied, "Uh, no... no it's fine, Yui-ko...thanks." She told her with a small smile.

Glad to know this, Yui was pleased. However looking to the now bandaged injury and thinking of what had happened to Miya... or what could have happened to her in her absence. It hurt her terribly inside to know. Sorrowful, she looked to her and said gently, "Miya-chan...?"

Seeing her looking at her so sadly, the orange haired girl was becoming concerned as she replied to her, "Yeah? What is it, Yui-ko?"

Hearing her ask this question, Yui tried to think of the right words she should say to her. However her heart pulsed painfully inside, for looking at Miya who stared at her so puzzled. She couldn't help but think about what she had promised to herself before. That she'd never let her get hurt by the Sakamaki's, that she'd do her best to prevent it... but she couldn't do it. She'd been unable to do anything for her, she'd just let this terrible thing happen to her... by leaving her all alone, she'd-!

Miya watching her friend, then saw her tremble and shake. As she did, she became horribly worried and as she did, she asked her, "Yui-ko... are you-?" However she stopped in seconds, for then looking on her friend started to weep, her head bent down as her shoulders shook.

Shocked immediately by her falling tears, Miya then cried out, "Yui-ko!? What's wrong? Why're you crying!? What-?"

Shaking her head though, Yui then shuddering between breaths cried out her words sorrowfully, "I'm sorry, Miya-chan! I'm sorry... I'm so sorry!"

Hearing her apologise like this, Miya was perplexed. Looking at her friend though she tried to soothe her as she said, "Yui-ko, there's no reason for you to apologise here! Look this wasn't your fault! You-!"

However it was clear her words were of no use, for Yui shaking her head continued to cry more. It was clear she was in pain, but Miya couldn't understand fully what the reason was? But she knew she didn't want her friend to continue agonizing on like this, so reaching her uninjured right hand forward she put it upon her head and tried to soothe her, gently saying, "Look... please calm down, it's okay... I've had worse than this in the past." Then looking to her bandaged left hand, she waved it to her saying, "This thing, this injury it's nothing!"

Yui though knowing her friend was doing her best to comfort her and stop her crying, as she stroked her head. She though couldn't stop, for her gentleness was just making the guilt inside she felt even worse. For knowing the horrible truth about what she'd naively exposed Miya to so unwarily like this...Also at what could have potentially have happened, it was too terrible to think of!

Miya herself though seeing Yui continue to cry on like this, was feeling pained inside herself. With confusion still and now desperateness, she tried again to soothe her saying, "Yui-ko... please calm down...I don't want you to cry like this! Please? Please...calm down?"

Hearing her plead like this, as Miya continued to stroke her hair so softly the pain in Yui's heart continue to pang and sting inside. She knew inside that in reality she didn't deserve this gentle comfort she was being given, for luring someone so warm like this into such a dangerous situation... just so she could have some companionship. She didn't deserve it... she didn't deserve it at all. But what she hated inside herself the most, was that she didn't have the strength or ability to let friend go or tell her the truth and warn her about the cruel fate she'd let her been ensnared into...


	25. Chapter 25 : The Curiosity

_**.:Chapter Twenty Five : The Curiosity:.**_

Flipping over another page of her magazine, Miya then reaching her hand over took a sip from her white tea cup that contained the warm soothing Chamomile tea that had been made for her by Yui. Doing this briefly for a moment, she then turned her attentions back to the article she was reading.

It was now the morning after her arrival to the mansion and the incident that involved her painful encounter with Laito. Since that time, the two girls now dressed in their nightwear were sitting at the kitchen table having their breakfast meal together. However it wasn't as pleasant and light hearted as it could have been since they'd barely exchanged any words with each another.

Yui herself, sitting in her own chair with a simple breakfast that consisted of toast and a couple of boiled eggs. However looking down at her meal, the blonde haired girl hadn't even touched one of the golden yolks with her spoon. For she still couldn't help but think of what had happened the night before.

As her eyes dwelled on her cooling meal, she then turned her eyes to Miya. As she did so, she couldn't help but gaze upon her bandaged left hand. Seeing it again, she turned her eyes back down as her sad thoughts and regrets continued to eat her up inside.

She hated the fact that she'd been so foolish to assume that with her friend's strength, the Sakamaki's wouldn't bother to go after her as much as herself. She'd been so naïve! Because she realised now, even with her unusual amounts of physical power she was still just as vulnerable as she was. Then as she thought of this, it made her remember before when she'd almost believed Miya could be a demon...

Thinking of the frightened and paranoid feelings she had when Reiji had told her his suspicions, it made her clench her silver spoon tightly. For she couldn't imagine thinking such a thing now, for her unwary friend despite her ill feelings and all this danger, still continued to stay by her side. As she thought that, she knew inside that someone as weak as herself didn't deserve someone who was so loyal like this...

Then as this regretful thought crossed Yui's mind, she thought again about what had been promised between them both. About Miya telling her the truth about herself and her past. Thinking of this, the blonde haired girl decided that maybe it would be better for her not to know... for she didn't need convincing now to prove that-

"Hey, Yui-ko?"

Startled out of her pessimistic thoughts, the gentle pink eyed girl looked up from her meal suddenly and uttered, "Huh? What?"

Still sitting comfortably within her own seat, Miya looking to her friend held up her magazine to her and pointing to a particular word on it she asked her, "Do you know how to pronounce this word? I just can't read it."

Silent for a moment as she heard this question being asked to her, Yui looking to the magazine quietly replied, "Which word is that, Miya-chan?"

Hearing her ask, the orange haired girl then walked over and taking her magazine with her. She put it down before her friend and pointing to the particular word she said, "It's this one."

Seeing the single printed word, Yui looking at it for a moment pronounced it herself, "Hō-mon-gi..." then as the word settled into her mind, the blonde haired girl recognised what it was, "A Houmongi."

As she heard her say the word herself, Miya then replied with a little surprise in her tone, "Houmongi, huh? So that's how you say it?"

Nodding herself, Yui then replied, "Yes that's right." Then saying that, she looked back to the article Miya had been reading again and as she did, she saw what she'd been looking at and asked her, "Why are you looking at these types of Kimono's, Miya-chan? Are you going to be wearing one of these kinds?"

As she heard her ask this question to her, Miya then waved her right hand and replied with a smile and slight laugh, "Me? No way! They're way too sophisticated for me to wear!" However shrugging her shoulders she admitted, "But... I wouldn't mind wearing a kimono again at some stage, it's been a long time since I last have."

Hearing Miya say this, Yui stared at her for a moment as she had a reminiscent smile on her face looking up and into the distance. However seeing her friend being so cheerful, made her feel guilty again as she looked to the side and replied a little sadly, "I see..."

The heterochromia eyed girl, hearing this tone looked down to Yui for a moment. As she did, she quietly then decided to say something else that had been on her mind for a while, "But I was thinking one of these Houmongi kimono's would look amazing on you!"

As she heard this comment, Yui looking up to her confused for a moment then uttered, "Huh?"

Smiling brightly still, Miya went on to say, "I mean c'mon look at them! Those gentle pastel colours and the flowery embroidery, they'd suit you down to the ground!"

Yui hearing her friend once again giving her compliments like this, felt flustered. Then quickly shaking her head, she immediately denied, "No they wouldn't! These kinds of kimono's don't suit someone like me... I-"

"They would too!" Miya then interrupted her strongly and as she did, she decided to add, "You'd be so cute! You'd look like one of those classic ichimatsu dolls, but better!"

Hearing this, immediately Yui replied back strongly, "Miya-chan! Stop saying weird things like that!" Then looking down she complained looking a little red in the face, "I don't like it when you exaggerate like that..."

Laughing seeing Yui become embarrassed like this, Miya then replied jokingly with a smile, "Sorry, sorry..." however looking to her friend softly, she decided to say something else, "You know, I'm glad."

Surprised by this remark, Yui puzzled for a moment looked to Miya as she asked her, "What?"

The heterochromia eyed girl smiling still, then told her, "You're finally acting more normally again... I was worried you weren't gonna perk up at all."

Silent as she heard this, Yui astonished couldn't think of a single word to say. Instead she stared on at Miya in amazement as she heard her go on to say, "Ever since with what happened last night, you completely shut down after you cried... I was so worried that you wouldn't cheer up at all."

Hearing Miya say these words to her, as she looked to her with a somewhat sad smile upon her face. Yui was once again astounded at how much she cared, however feeling sad again at making her worry for her again. The blonde haired girl then decided to finally speak herself, "Miya-chan... I, I've wanted to say this to you, about last night I'm-"

However quickly stopping her, in her tracks. Miya then moved and quickly poking Yui in the forehead she told her with a little annoyance echoing in her own voice, "Now cut that out! I've told you before and again not to apologise like that anymore! You didn't have anything to do with what happened last night!"

Yui hearing this, then rubbed her forehead perplexed as she heard her friend go on to say, "What occurred before, was between me and that bug! No-one else, you didn't give him the rose and make him do that! So don't feel so responsible for every single little thing!"

As she heard this being said to her, Yui then removing her hand from her forehead. Though still felt she had to say something about what happened, so looking to her friend she told her, her own thoughts, "But, you still got hurt Miya-chan! I should have been more wary that could happen to you, since they've done it to me I... I should have been more careful, I-"

"Just quit that!" Miya told her annoyed. Then as Yui became quiet again, the orange haired girl told her, "Don't feel so responsible like that! With what happened before, neither of us could have known... those guys are tricky enough to handle, let alone predict! So don't blame yourself for that, as I said before it's not your fault."

Yui hearing this being said to her, though still felt guilty inside and so said a little shakily, "But, I-"

"This injury!" Miya said, showing her bandaged left hand to Yui stopping the blonde haired girl in her tracks, "Is nothing!"

Seeing her friend's hand in front of her face, Yui staring at the white wrapping over her palm and fingers was quiet. However before she was given the chance to dwell on it, she heard Miya go on to say as she took her limb back into her healthy right hand, "I'll admit that when that bastard did what he did, it hurt like fucking hell!" Then gripping her fingers, she looked to the side and went on to say, "I would have beaten him to within an inch of death if I could... but it's not the worst injury I've ever had."

As she heard saying this, Yui looking to her asked her, "It isn't?"

Shaking her head, Miya then staring down to the floor replied, "No, I've had worse... way worse than this before."

Yui staring at Miya as she said this, then saw she had a sad pained expression on her face. It was clear that this was related with the past that she still had yet to discuss about with her. Seeing her like this, she couldn't imagine what she could have suffered that would have been worse than Laito had done to her. But it was clear that it must have been terrible...

Miya herself though stoping her brief moment of re-collection turned back to Yui and as she did, she told her finally, "But anyway, don't let this injury bother, you okay? It hasn't killed me and I don't blame you in the slightest for what happened... alright, Yui-ko?"

Hearing her say these words to her, Yui staring at Miya for a moment was quiet before she made a reply, "Alright..." For though she still felt bad inside for what had happened... she also realised that her friend's words were true, it wasn't her fault and she couldn't have known that, that would have happened. These thoughts and words relieved her of some of her sorrow, but she decided on something inside. Looking to her friend she then asked her, "But Miya-chan?"

Seeing her friend look at her, with her gentle pink eyes. Miya then replied, "Yeah?"

The blonde haired girl, then told her honestly, "I promise you... I'll try and be more careful in the future so something like this doesn't happen again..." then looking down she clenched her light white pink nightdress, as she went on to say "Because, I don't want you to get hurt for my sake... not when you've done so much for me already."

Hearing her say this, Miya looking at Yui was quiet. However then smiling to her gently she told her, "Thanks Yui-ko."

Surprised again as she heard her say this to her, Yui looked on up to her friend and as she saw her looking to her so gently and warmly she heard her go on to say, "I'm glad you care so much about me... you're really a sweet soul."

Yui hearing this, then couldn't help but blush again at Miya's compliments as she looked down and said shyly, "Oh no... I'm not I-"

Giggling as she saw this reaction, Miya then said aloud, "And you're modest too!" However quickly regaining her serious tone she decided to tell her honestly, "But I mean it, thanks Yui-ko... and I'll do my best to do the same."

Repeating this puzzled, Yui asked, "The same?"

Nodding, Miya then told her, "Yeah, to protect you better from those bastards! To stop them from from harassing and hurting you."

Hearing her say this to her, like she had ages ago when she first came to the mansion. Yui was touched by this and so said softly with a happy smile, "Miya-chan..."

As she heard this though, the orange haired girl went on to say, "Also to get you out of here!" For then as she thought about it, she admitted, "Because, we've really gotta get out of this mansion at some point... it's not fair that you're cooped up in here all the time."

Listening to her as she said these words, Yui then feeling brighter and better replied, "Yeah, that would be nice to do... I haven't really been anywhere else other than school and maybe into the city a few times."

Hearing her say this, Miya then replied with an annoyed sigh, "I can imagine! Those stupid whacked up occultists! I know those types like to be total shut in's and do whatever weird crap they have to, but it's not fair that you're dragged into it!"

Nodding as she said these words, Yui then admitted herself playing along with the ruse, "Yeah that's true..."

As she heard her friend saying these words, Miya looking to her decided to ask, "Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go to, Yui-ko?"

Hearing her friend ask this question, Yui looking to her asked her, "Anywhere I'd like to go?" To which simply Miya nodded in reply. As she did this, the blonde haired girl became quiet for a moment as she thought to herself, however honestly she had to admit, "Well... I can't think of anywhere precisely I'd like to go, but somewhere in the countryside would be nice, I think something like that would be good."

Miya listening to this then replied, "Yeah that would be good..." Suddenly though an idea occurred to her, "Oh yeah! That reminds me!"

Looking to the orange haired girl curiously as she heard her say this, Yui looked to her friend and asked her, "What is it, Miya-chan?"

The heterochromia eyed girl looking excited by the sudden thought, told her friend, "Back in my old hometown there's the O-Bon festival we could both go to! It's such a spectacular event, with all the stalls, people singing and dancing along with the lanterns glowing in the night! There are even even fireflies that glow in the night in the woods... it's so beautiful! You'd totally love it I bet!"

Hearing Miya give this brief description of the festival, Yui seeing the excited dreamy look on her friend's face couldn't help but smile and say, "That does sound wonderful! I'd love to see that!"

Nodding proudly at these words, Miya told her, "We'll definitely do that together! Just you wait and see!" Then she couldn't help but admit on a humorous note, "Plus us also wearing our gorgeous kimono's!"

Yui hearing Miya say this and seeing the happy grin on her face, she couldn't help but laugh herself as she replied, "Of course." With that reply there was then a happy wave of laughter between them both, as they imagined the trip that maybe one day they'd both do together.

"Oi!"

Startled in seconds, quickly the laughter between the two girls was halted. For a certain individual looked on with an irritated expression as he demanded out of them, "Just what're the two of you laughing about this early?"

Looking on at the individual who'd come in and interrupted them so suddenly, Yui asked surprised, "Subaru-kun?"

For there behind them both, was the white haired and torn shirt wearing young man. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen with his arms crossed with an angered look on his face, he stared on at them both with his red eyes.

Seeing him herself again, Miya simply stared. For looking at the angry expression that was on his face and remembering the night before, she couldn't help but wonder to herself quietly, '_What's got him so pissed off?_'

Seeing the silent perplexed reaction he was getting from the girls, infuriated Subaru all the more as he demanded out of them, "Hey! Tell me right now! What're the two of you conspiring together!?"

Yui hearing Subaru getting so mad like this, was clearly feeling a little nervous. However Miya herself unnerved repeated dismissively, "Conspiring?"

Then looking to Yui, she couldn't help but lean over and whisper into her ear, "_Anger management issues much?_"

Immediately hearing her friend say this, Yui uttered bringing her finger to her lips, "Shhh! Miya-chan!"

Seeing the orange haired girl whisper into Yui's ear like this, made Subaru all the more angered as he demanded, "What're you two hiding!? If you're both-!?"

"Subaru-kun!" Quickly in moments, the white haired vampire was stopped in his tracks as Yui spoke up. As she did so, she went on to say, "Please calm down! We're not hiding anything from you!"

As he heard Yui say this and look at him with a pleading expression with her gentle pink eyes. His anger momentarily wavered, however his suspicions were still high and so he asked them, "Then what're the two of you talking about in here? I heard something about you leaving."

Miya herself though, getting a little annoyed with the accusatory tone he was using then decided to tell him, "That's our business, we don't have tell you a word about it... especially if you're gonna be so rude like this."

Subaru hearing Miya speak to him like this, as she stared at him with distaste. His anger was beginning to burn again inside as he clenched his right fist tightly. Yui seeing this, could see that fireworks were going to spark and fly unless she did something! So moving quickly she got up and said clasping her hands together, "Subaru-kun!"

Hearing her speak suddenly, Subaru returned his angry red eyes back to her and as he did, he heard her ask, "Do you want to join us?"

Immediately, his rage fleeing from him, Subaru had to ask her slightly baffled, "Huh? Join you?"

Miya herself then looked on in the same way to Yui as she went to ask her, "Yui-ko, why would you-?"

"If you sit with us, you can listen to the conversation we're having and if you do... you'll see we don't mean any ill will," Yui explained quickly as she looked to the red eyed vampire still. Trying to be positive as she smiled, she then added, "I'll even make some tea for you, so please... will you join us?"

Seeing her look to him with that typical happy smile of hers. Subaru was quiet as he was still puzzled as to why she would suggest such a thing? However quickly he uttered simply, "Tch! Since you've asked, I guess I have no choice." Then walking over he grabbed himself one of the spare chairs and placed himself on it.

Looking at him as he did this, Miya then watched Subaru cross his arms as he looked to Yui and told her annoyed, "Go and make that tea! I don't like to be kept waiting!"

Silent for a moment as she heard this, Yui though quickly regained her smile and as she did so, she replied, "Alright! Please just wait a moment!" Then as she went to make some more of the Chamomile brew, she looked to her friend and asked her, "Miya-chan, would you like some too?"

Hearing Yui ask her this, the heterochromia eyed girl quiet for a moment then replied, "Um? Sure...okay?"

Nodding as she heard this, Yui went to go and make the tea for everyone. As she did this, Miya and Subaru stared on at her quietly from behind. However for a brief moment, the two of them then accidentally looked to each other and in the next second immediately away! For neither of them wanted to look at the other when they both felt so sour, for different varying reasons...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some time later, both girls were now sitting closer together upon their chairs and were looking over another magazine that had been donated to them from Miya's mother. The two of them for the last while had regained their happy positive mood, as Subaru quietly observed them with his red eyes, drinking the tea that had been prepared for them all.

Looking over the article they were now immersed in, Miya couldn't help but lick her lips as she remarked, "Wow... this looks real yummy!"

For the two of them had stumbled across a recipe for a fruity trifle. It was one that consisted of coconut flavoured bananas, vanilla cream, peach halves and ginger biscuit crumbs. Reading over the recipe herself, Yui couldn't help but agree with her friend, "Yeah, this trifle really does look great!" Then as she looked over the ingredients again she couldn't help but comment, "And I like how they've used peaches with the bananas, that really is unique."

Nodding Miya then began to say, "Yeah it's-" However quickly she asked, "Wait? It's got peaches in it?"

Surprised as she said this, Yui then replied, "Yeah, didn't you read the recipe Miya-chan?"

Hearing her ask this question, Miya looked over the recipe again and she saw becoming quickly disheartened, "Oh yeah... it does, I guess I missed that part when I saw it had bananas and coconut."

Yui gazing at her friend as she became deflated saying this, then decided to ask her, "Wait? So, do you dislike peaches, Miya-chan?"  
As she heard this question being put to her, Miya sighed as she replied simply, "Yep... I do, I've never been that keen on them, they're my least favourite fruit."

Learning a new thing about her friend like this, Yui then said, "I see..." For if they were going to make this trifle they'd have to improvise. So quiet for a moment as she thought to herself of what to do. She quickly came up with an idea, "What about apricots Miya-chan? Do you like those?"

Hearing her say this to her, Miya repeated, "Huh? Apricots?"

To which Yui nodded, "Yeah, if we use those instead of the peaches, I think that will come out really well and there wouldn't be any problems right?"

At this suggestion, Miya quiet stared at Yui with amazement and then quickly she had to admit becoming dazzled, "Yui-ko, you are a total genius!" Then looking to the pictured trifle, she added, "I think you've made this dessert fifty times more amazing with that suggestion!"

As she heard her friend say this, Yui then laughed and told her friend, "Miya-chan! Don't exaggerate like that, it's just a trifle." With that they both laughed at the silliness that they'd created together.

Subaru though looking on was silent and blank at he looked at them oddly. Staring on, he spoke his thoughts aloud, "I don't get it?"

The laughter stopping, both girls looked to the white haired young man. Miya then seeing him look on with such a dismissive expression asked him, "What don't you get?"

As he heard this question being put to him, Subaru then replied, "Your ridiculous excitement over that stupid dessert, who cares what's in it! As long as it's edible who gives a damn."

Immediately both girls staring on at the white haired young man, felt their happy moment quickly wilt away. It was almost like they'd both been doused in ice cold water, neither said a word as they stared on at him, as he took another swig of his tea.

Seeing him ruin the mood, annoyed Miya as she retorted, "Okay, well someone has no sense of taste in here."

Hearing this comment, Subaru looking to the critical heterochromia eyed girl then asked her back, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yui was growing nervous again quickly, however she wasn't fast enough to stop Miya from going on to say, "It's obvious, as I've said you have no sense of taste! Especially if you can't appreciate the difference in flavour between peaches and apricots."

Annoyed as he heard this, Subaru then retorted straight back, "Why should I care for the difference! I've had both and as far as I'm concerned they're practically the same!" Finishing saying these words, he saw still that Miya was staring at him with irritated eyes. As she did this, he could feel his own anger brimming inside again, he then told her threateningly, "Don't judge me!"

Yui hearing Subaru say these words, knew she had to intervene fast! So quickly trying to ease the tense atmosphere, she spoke up, "Um? Subaru-kun?"

Hearing her ask for him, the red eyed angry young man turned to her and as he did so. Yui at first could feel her uncertainty make her freeze up, however she knew she had to try! So she asked as carefully as she could, "If you, if you don't like either of those fruits... which do you like?"

Looking at her queerly as she asked him, Subaru then asked her, "Huh? Why're you asking a stupid question like that?"

As she heard this being asked in such a dismissive tone, Yui then tried to explain herself to him, "Well I... I was just curious, since it's something I haven't really asked you about yet and..."

Seeing her mumbling on like this, Subaru was simply unimpressed as he then told Yui flatly, "Tch! How stupid...asking about meaningless crap like that!"

Miya herself seeing Subaru shoot down Yui's question like that, making her look down sadly. She immediately was annoyed again. Then she decided to tell him flatly, "There's nothing meaningless about that question! What's wrong with her just trying to understand you a little better?"

Subaru himself then hearing Miya say this to him, automatically switched his gaze back to her. As he did so, he then asked her, "Huh? Understand me better? Why would asking that do-?"

"Because it'd reveal what you like!" Miya stated interrupting him and as she made him stop, she carried on to say irritated by his moodiness and brash behaviour, "Plus it might lead onto something else like your hobbies and stuff, then maybe it would let us have a decent conversation with you!" Then to finish off she also told him straight off, "And perhaps you could surprise us and show you're not a complete sulky jerk!"

Hearing her say this to him, Subaru silent for a few seconds as her words settled into his mind then gritted his teeth. For this girl was really trying him, speaking back to him in such a disrespectful way like this! So quickly he told her, "I don't want you uttering that crap to me! I don't have any pathetic things you call hobbies and I have no intention of telling you anything about what I like!"

Silent as she heard this, Miya though expected as much from the angry white haired young man. However she grew perplexed as she had to ask, "What? You have no hobbies?"

Turning his head away from her, as she asked this. It was obvious that Subaru had no intention of answering her, it appeared to the heterochromia eyed girl that he was almost sulking like a child. So sighing as she saw this, she turned her attentions to her friend as she asked her, "Yui-ko, is he serious?"

Hearing this question being put to her, Yui looking to Subaru for a moment as he continued to turn his face away from them both. She then explained honestly and gently turning her attentions back to her friend, "Um? Well I'll admit that Subaru-kun doesn't really have any hobbies that I know of..."

Clearly, Miya herself was in disbelief about this so she had to ask, "Okay...? But what does he do then most of the time, does he just laze around like that bum, Shuu-san?"

Subaru hearing Miya state a possible similarity between himself and his useless older brother, irritated him. So opening his red eyes he turned them to look at the two girls as they continued to talk together.

Yui herself though unaware that Subaru was now looking at them both, then told her friend, "Oh no! I wouldn't say Subaru-kun is as bad as that! Um... but most of the time, he does tend to shut himself away in his room and sleep in his cof-!"

Quickly though Yui came to an alarmed halt as she clasped her hands over her mouth! Seeing her do this, Miya then baffled repeated, "Cof-?"

Immediately acting, Yui then coughed a little to quickly make Miya stop asking. As she did so, she laughed a little awkwardly and informed her friend, "Sorry, something was tickling my throat." Then saying this, she saw her friend stare at her oddly and feeling embarrassed as she did this. The blonde haired girl then concluded quickly as she could, "Um, but as I was saying before. Subaru-kun does tend to just sleep away in his room... so I don't really know too much more about anything like that."

Looking at Yui for a little more, the heterochromia eyed girl couldn't help but think that the way Yui coughed a little ago was just too suddenly out of place. For she could have sworn she was going to say something? However for the moment she decided to let it go as she said, "Okay, Yui-ko..."

With that she turned her attentions back to Subaru who she saw then was looking at them both again. As she did so, folding her arms she decided to speak her thoughts, "So... you've got no hobbies, you're a moody jerk and you sleep away locked in your room, huh?"  
Subaru hearing Miya describe him in this way, felt like she was judging him again. This annoying him, he then decided to utter back to her, "And what of it?"

As she heard him ask this, the orange haired girl then decided to tell him as she gazed at his overall appearance and demeanour, "Well I guess simply this means that you're one thing..." with that with a serious look in her eyes, she told him, "You're practically an Emo aren't you?"

Hearing this word being put to him, Subaru stared at Miya and as he did so, he uttered, "Huh? An Emo?"

To which, the orange haired girl told him, "Yeah, one of those reclusive angsty shut in types who're trying to prove their uniqueness by shirking off the rest of the world, I'd say that pretty much describes you, huh?"

As he heard this being told to him, immediately Subaru annoyed told her mad, "Where the fuck did you get that idea from!?"

To which shrugging her shoulders, Miya then informed him, "From your overall attitude, I'd say that's the only thing you could be at this point, right Yui-ko?" She asked turning to her friend with a grin.

Yui though worried replied back to her friend, "Um? I don't think that's a good thing to say Miya-chan, I-?"

"Oi!" To which immediately both girls turned their attentions back to Subaru. Again he was angered and as he was, he told the heterochromia eyed girl, "Don't go and assume about me when you know nothing! You conceited bitch!"

Hearing him speak to her in this way, Miya looking at him was far from impressed. However becoming now a little more accustomed to these angry outbursts of his, she then told him, "I'm not assuming about who you are, stupid! I'm just giving you my impression I have so far."

Yui hearing Miya say this and seeing how angry Subaru was becoming worried. Putting her hand on her friend's peppermint coloured sleeve, she looked to her anxiously and said, "Miya-chan...!"

Feeling her cling onto her like that as she slightly trembled, Miya then saw the worry in her eyes. As she did so, she was silent for moment. However realising she was making her friend anxious she decided to reassure her as she did a simple nod with a smile.

Doing this, Yui was quiet as her friend turned back to Subaru and then carried on with her words, "But, it's not a too bad an impression I have of you."

Subaru hearing her say this, momentarily forgot his anger as he asked her, "Huh? What do you-?"  
"I said I don't have a too bad of an impression of you," with that as she repeated her words, Miya looking at him then added, "But if you want me to change it and really let me get to know you and your personality, then you're gonna have to make an effort to show it."

Hearing her say this to him as she explained, Subaru then asked her baffled, "Show you? Show you what?"

"Who you really are," Miya then told him. To which the red eyed vampire stared at her, as did Yui who with amazement heard her friend go on to say, "Because I think that gruff display you keep showing... that's not who you really are and to be honest, if you want to have a hobby then I'd recommend some Martial Arts."

As he heard this Subaru then asked looking at her oddly, "Martial Arts?"

With a single nod, Miya continued on to explain, "Yeah, I think it would do wonders for you! I mean with that hole I saw you punch in the wall before, you'd be a real knockout in tournaments!" To which she finished with a grin and as she did so, she also couldn't help but add, "Plus it might also do wonders for that temper of yours!"

Hearing her say this, Subaru quiet for a moment told her mad, "Don't go preaching to me what I should do! I'm not gonna take any orders from you!" Then looking away from her, he finally finished saying, "Why should I reveal anything about myself anyway... I don't have anything worth to talk about."

Yui looking at Subaru as he said this, then saw he had a somewhat depressed look on his face as he turned his face away. Seeing this, she couldn't help but be a little bit concerned about him...

However Miya herself rolling her eyes at this reaction from him, then said aloud, "Geez, oh geez! Looks like the big baby's sulking again..." but looking at Subaru she couldn't help but smile at this kid like behaviour.

As she said this, Yui looking to Miya for a moment turned her gentle pink eyes back to Subaru again and as she did so. She decided to say something, "Subaru-kun?"

Hearing Yui ask for him, the red eyed young man turning his attentions back to her. She heard her say to him gently, "About what Miya-chan just said... she means it with the best of intentions for you." Then revealing a gentle smile of her own, she went on to say, "And I also feel the same way as she does."

Subaru hearing Yui say this, then became curious as he asked, "What does that mean?"

With that the blonde haired girl told him in her kindly warm tone, "I think you're also not that bad at all... for you can be so gentle and kind, I've seen it quite often before and... you shouldn't be ashamed of showing something so wonderful like that..."

Hearing her say this, Subaru staring at her for a moment became wide eyed. Then immediately blushing red, he barked out mad, "What crap are you spewing about! Don't go about saying stuff like that this early! I-!" However it was clear he couldn't think of a single word more to say, so turning his face away from the two girls and looking to the side he said mad, "Fuck this... you two are just utterly weird!"

Seeing him become bashful like this as he turned away from them both. Yui and Miya looking at him, then turned to each other and as they did so, they smiled knowingly. For they knew they were both right about the blushing white haired young man.

With that the happy and peaceful atmosphere returned and as it did so. The three altogether continued drinking their tea as they chatted together, as the nightly breakfast continued on...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling her glove onto her right hand, making sure not to move the bandage about too much. Miya fully dressed in her usual and now clean casual wear proceeded out of Yui's room and as she did so, she told her, "Okay, Yui-ko! I'll see you out here in a second!"

With that as she called out, from behind the wooden brown door came her friend's reply, "Alright, Miya-chan! I won't be long alright?"  
"That's fine! Take your time, Yui-ko." With that, saying those words, the orange haired girl shut the door behind her and doing so. She then rested her back against the corridor wall as she waited for her friend to finish her changing.

As she closed her eyes in thought, she then fished out her mobile phone from her pocket to see if she'd received any messages from her Mom or anyone else. As she did so, she heard a voice call out to her, "Hey? What're you doing standing out here all by yourself?"

With that the heterochromia eyed girl's attention was drawn away from her phone and she saw who it was who'd called out to her. Seeing him she asked, "So? You're still following after us, Subaru-kun?"

For there before her was the white haired young man, who'd sat in on their breakfast meal together. Seeing that he'd got het attention again, Subaru asked her once more as he approached, "What're you two doing now?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Miya then told him honestly now relaxed and laid back, "At the moment, I'm checking my phone while waiting for Yui-ko to finish getting dressed... that's all." With that she went back to her phone again.

As she did so, Subaru looking at her as she beeped some buttons on her phone. Couldn't though but help ask one question, "But why're you waiting outside while she changes?"

Hearing this question being put to her, Miya finishing her checks looked up from her phone. Then putting it away back into her pocket, she put her arms and hands behind her back as she told him, "Because she asked me to wait outside..." then looking to the door to her friend's room, she went on to say, "I think it's because she still feels ashamed about that rash she's got."

Puzzled as she said this, Subaru then asked her, "A rash?"

Turning her odd coloured eyes back to him, Miya then told him, "Yeah, it's those red spot like marks all over her body... it makes her feel really insecure." Then looking down sadly, she had to admit, "I mean it doesn't bother me too much now, but I do feel bad for her... it just looks so painful for her."

Subaru listening to Miya say these words was quiet. However he knew in reality what those marks really were and hearing Yui felt that way... he couldn't help but turn his head to the side as he replied, "I see... it is too bad."

Miya then hearing him say this, looked to Subaru. As she did so, she saw the sad look that was in his eyes and as she did, she was surprised for a moment. However a gentle smile then came to her face as she said, "You really aren't a bad guy are you?"

Pulled away from his sad thoughts for a minute, Subaru looked to Miya and saw her smiling to him. Puzzled as he saw this, he asked her, "Huh? What're you talking about this time?"

Hearing him ask this question, Miya continuing to smile then told him, "I can see that gentleness now, the one Yui-ko was talking about before." Then seeing him looking at her baffled she continued on to say, "Though I wasn't sure of it with that aggressiveness you show, I can tell now that you're not as bad as the rest of those brothers of yours!"

Staring at her, Subaru didn't understand what had brought on this change in her! However before he could move to say another word, Miya then went on to say, "I'd even go so far as to say you're probably the most decent guy in the whole mansion!"

As he heard her say this, immediately turning red he told her mad, "Cut this crap! I can't believe you're still saying shit like that! When you barely know a thing!"

Seeing him get so mad at her like this, Miya smiling said to him, "Oh sure I admit that, I obviously don't know all there is about you, Subaru-kun." However with a triumphant expression on her face, she decided to reveal one thing she'd concluded, "But I think I'm certain about one possibility... you have a thing for Yui-ko, don't you?"

Hearing this question being put to him so bluntly and suddenly like this, immediately Subaru blushed tomato red in the face! Becoming outraged, he then shouted out, "What're you talking about!? Where did you-!?"

"Bang on target, huh?" With that Miya laughed at Subaru's reaction to her question brightly.

Seeing her do this, immediately the white haired young man then told her getting more mad, "Shut the hell up! I don't wanna hear-!"

"I wish you luck!" Miya told him, as she continued to smile with amusement.

As she said this, Subaru dumbfounded then uttered, "Huh? What're you-?"  
"I'm saying I wish you luck with your crush on Yui-ko, because I think you have a good chance!" Then smiling brightly still she also added, with a thumbs up, "Cause you've totally got my approval!"

Absolutely put off guard by this proclamation, Subaru then still red in the face told her barking mad, "Knock it off! I don't give a crap if you like me or not! With you going on like that... it makes me want to-!"

Suddenly though surprising him, Miya had walked up to him and then putting a hand on his white hair. She started stroking it, making him look to her perplexed with shocked eyes! As she did this, she then went on to say looking on smugly with a smile, "You know... I've changed my mind about you."

Silent as he heard this, Subaru was then about to demand what she was talking about when she revealed, "You're not an Emo... You're totally a classic Tsundere, one of the cute denial types!"

Feeling her continue to stroke his hair like this and seeing the rather smug knowing smile on Miya's face. Subaru then realised immediately that he was being patronised and feeling this... he gritted his teeth as he clenched his right fist!

It was then at that moment, that Yui emerged from her bedroom fully dressed in her own usual casual wear as she smiled and said, "Sorry I kept you waiting out here, Miya-chan. We can go now to-!"

_**CRASH!**_

Suddenly as this loud sound echoed throughout the hallway, Yui saw with shock that Subaru had moved, pushing her friend to the opposite wall and had punched striking a hole into it! His fist was now imbedded making a crater that was right beside the shocked heterochromia eyed girl's head, who looked to him with widened eyes.

Seeing this happen, immediately Yui cried out in fright and terror, "Miya-chan!?"  
The startled orange haired girl, looking up to Subaru then saw him looking at her enraged. As he did so, he told her threateningly with a snarl in his voice, "Don't ever touch me or speak to me in that way again!" Then narrowing his eyes, he told her what the result would be, "Otherwise I'll destroy you!"

Yui hearing Subaru say these words shivered at the rage he exuded. While Miya herself, staring on at her white haired attacker, though still a little shook up. Quickly regained her composure and so looking to him with a serious calm gaze, she told him, "You can try in the future if you want...but if you're gonna be serious with me, try and aim better next time!"

Looking at her as she said this and seeing the serious determined calm gaze in Miya's heterochromia odd coloured eyes. Subaru was momentarily startled and for a few silent moments neither of them said a word to as they looked on at each other, as Yui stared on at them both...

As the blonde haired girl looked on with uncertainty, she wasn't sure of what to do? However she saw then Subaru dislodge his fist from the now cracked hole in the wall. As he did so without a word, he looked to Miya and then to her. As he did so there was more silence, before finally he left solemnly leaving the two girls alone together as he strode off into the distance...

Seeing him leave, Yui puzzled then though finally recovered enough of herself to run on over and asked hurriedly with worry, "Miya-chan! Are you alright!? Are you-?"

Hearing her friend ask after her well being as she dusted herself off from the experience. Miya moved herself away from the cratered wall as she then replied casually with a sigh, "I'm fine, I'm alright, Yui-ko don't worry!" With that said she finally finished her cleaning work with her gloved hands, doing so she looked to her and finished saying, "I just pressed too many of his buttons and well... you know the rest."

Hearing her as she said this, Yui then replied simply, "Oh... I see." With that she became quiet and looked down to the carpeted floor, unsure of what to say next.

Miya herself though, then sighing once again decided on something, "Well, since we're already dressed and the Tsundere's not around anymore... I think it's about time."

As these words were spoken, Yui looked up to her friend puzzled and asked her, "About time?"

Nodding simply, Miya then told her with a serious light in her eyes, "Yeah, it's time for me to tell you the truth... about the origins of my power and my past."

Surprised as she heard her say this, Yui looking to her asked, "You're going to tell me that now?"

Miya then replied, "Yeah, I am..." however looking about and around the corridor, she decided on something else, "But, not in here."

Hearing these words, Yui then repeated, "Not in here?"

Confirming this, Miya then told her, "Yeah, not in the mansion..." with that she started walking down the corridor and as she did so, she told her friend looking back to her, "We'll go outside into the woods, that way we'll have more of a guarantee of some privacy as well as not being interrupted."

As this was explained to her, Yui then quiet for a moment replied, "Oh I see... okay, let's go then Miya-chan."

With that the orange haired girl smiled simply as she nodded and as she did Yui caught up with her. As she did so, the two of them side by side walked on together down the corridor as they went to go on down to reach the red carpeted stairs and finally walk through the grand doors to enter the woods beyond the elaborate gardens.

However unbeknownst to them, following on closely behind. Concealing himself within the shadows, was Ayato who looking on with his green eyes uttered with a knowing sharp cunning smile, "Yeah! You go ahead and spout your secrets you bitch! I'll be listening keenly to each and every word you utter!" With that the shadowed spy followed on closely behind his prey. For soon, he would be listening to all the truth and history that the anomaly girl had been concealing from them all...


	26. Chapter 26 : The Past

_**.:Chapter Twenty Six : The Past:.**_

It had been about twenty minutes or more, walking down through the dark paths of the forest with the waxing moon shining overhead. Yui was following behind Miya quietly as she led the way forward, weaving them both in and about the trees along with climbing over some ridges that were scattered about. As they ventured further and further in, away from the Sakamaki mansion that was now behind them.

As she did so, the blonde haired girl could feel a sense of tense suspense building up within her along with rising anxiety. As she climbed over another rocky ridge that was in their way and looked towards Miya's back, she thought about all she was going to learn about her. Why she had this strange overwhelming strength within her, what had happened to her in her past. But most importantly, she was going to finally-

"Here it is!"

Distracted from her inner growing turbulent emotions and thoughts, Yui looking to Miya then uttered puzzled, "Huh? Wha-?"

"This is the place!" Miya said turning to her friend, with a smile on her face as she then pointed downwards to the location she'd spotted.

Seeing her do this, Yui curious walked beside her to see where Miya was pointing. Looking down, she saw that they were both along a ledge and below it was a small clearing with a dead tree log lying on the barren ground and a small distance away from it was a large boulder of some kind. With some other strewn stones lying here and there around it, showing it'd fallen from another ridge that was nearby.

Looking at the scenery Yui was silent with slight surprise, however Miya herself then explained calmly, "I passed this place before, when I ran from the Sakamaki mansion on the first night when I stayed with you and..." then coming to a stop, the heterochromia eyed girl turned to her friend and finished telling her, "It's stayed in my memory since then."

Hearing her friend explain this to her as she looked to her. Yui was quiet for a moment before she replied simply saying, "I see..."

Miya herself continued to smile, however she dropped it for a moment and told her friend, "Well... we better get down there."

Yui hearing this suggestion replied simply, "Okay, let's go Miya-chan."

As she heard Yui concur with her, Miya nodded and with that the two girls proceeded down the ledge, to reach the clearing that was waiting for them below. With the Waxing Moon shining a path for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Ayato hiding himself within the shadows watched the two girl's as they proceeded down the ledge carefully, making sure they didn't trip on any loose stones or branches that might have been lying around.

Seeing them go, it was clear the reddish brown haired vampire was still intensely curious and impatient. However he knew that stealth was of the utmost importance, if he was going to learn all that he wanted from his quarry. But the shadows he was standing within, weren't good enough to overhear anything. So thinking this, he quietly whispered his thoughts aloud with slight irritation, "_I gotta get some better cover than this!" _

With those words, he looked around himself to see what he could find and as he did so. He caught sight of a particular tall tree that was near to the girl's location. Seeing it, he grinned smugly as he uttered proudly, "_Perfect!" _Saying those words, he teleported in seconds and arrived upon a strong overhead branch that was above the girls as they finally reached their destination.

Getting himself comfortable as he lay back against the trunk and kicked back in the shadows of it's canopies, with his arms resting behind his back, he then whispered aloud watching the two clueless girls, "_Now to get some pay dirt on that bitch!" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving finally down at their destination, Yui looking around herself at the deserted clearing was quiet. For she was uncertain, how were thing's going to proceed now? Looking to Miya who was staring on ahead with her back turned to her, she wondered if perhaps at that moment, it would be right for her to say something? If maybe she should-?

"Yui-ko?" Hearing Miya's voice, the blonde haired girl then saw that her friend was looking back to her. Seeing that she was, she heard her ask, "Are you doing okay?"

As she heard this question being asked, Yui then responded, "Um? Yes, I'm fine Miya-chan..." Then looking about herself, she was still uncertain, for what was the first thing she should ask about? Would it be good to-?

"Alright," As she heard her friend's voice again, Yui was once more distracted. As she was, she turned back to Miya and as she did so, she listened as she went on to say, "Well, I better start these explanations with a demonstration."

Quiet as she heard this, Yui then repeated curious, "A demonstration?"

"Yeah... about the extent of my strength and the damage that it can create," Miya explained calmly as she then brought up her right arm, flexing her clenched gloved fist as she stared down at it.

Hearing this being said to her, Yui then asked her, "You're going to show me that?"

To which, Miya still clenching her fingers looked back to her and replied simply, "Yeah, I am."

However, Yui had to ask becoming a little worried, "But how are you going to do that? How are-?"

"By using that!" Miya replied interrupting her, then she pointed with her left hand towards the huge boulder that was before them.

Yui hearing this was quiet, however looking to the oversized stone that was there in front of them. She was puzzled still, for what exactly was Miya going to do with it? But before she could ask, the orange haired girl was walking towards the inanimate object. Seeing her go, Yui then quickly tried to ask, "Miya-chan? What-?"

However arriving before the boulder, the heterochromia eyed girl still looking at her target. Told her friend, "You better step back a bit, Yui-ko." With that as she said those words, she turned and added looking on with a serious gaze on her face, "It might get a bit dangerous here."

Hearing these words, Yui was still worried about what Miya was going to do. But she heeded her words and simply nodded her head as she quickly backed away to what she thought was a safe enough distance, for whatever was going to occur next.

Miya watching Yui as she did this, then revealed a small smile again as she saw her get to a safe location. Standing behind a tall tree that was near, she saw her look from behind it with her worried pink coloured eyes concentrated on her. Seeing her do this, she got quickly into position, taking up her arms and steadying her legs, she focused fiercely with concentration as she felt her power overflow within inside of herself!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayato continuing to watch from his comfortable spying position, looked at Miya curiously as he continued to lay back against the tree. Watching her, he saw her focusing strongly upon the enormous boulder that was before her.

Seeing her do this, there seemed to be something in the air that trembled around her. His vampiric senses could feel something thunderous was coming, as the orange haired girl in his eyes seemed to burn with energy!

As he saw this, he felt uneasy as he asked aloud getting himself back up right, "Just what is she-!?"

"HHHAAA!"

Immediately the heterochromia eyed girl unleashed her power and struck her right fist straight and fast into the boulder before her!

Wide eyed, Ayato along with Yui stared on silently not uttering a single word as something shuddered in the air... then, suddenly-!

_**CRACK!  
**_

Immediately the boulder, splintered with cracks appearing all over it from the point Miya had struck into it. It seemed to shake from within from the thunderous impact! As it did so, Ayato couldn't help but utter in disbelief, "What's-!?"

_**BLAST!**_

Suddenly the boulder exploded apart into fractured shards everywhere! Leaving nothing but cracked stoney fragments and dust behind all over the floor!

Seeing this happen, Ayato couldn't believe it! He knew that Miya was strong, but not to this explosive extent! This was-!?

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Immediately though in the next second, the heterochromia eyed girl collapsed onto her knees as she held her clenched right hand and arm tightly in her left!

Seeing this happen, alarmed Yui then cried out loudly, "Miya-chan!?" With that she ran over to the trembling agonised girl in seconds!

Ayato himself still shook up by this display of power, couldn't help but demand in disbelief, "What the hell is this!? What's going on here!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trembling as she gritted her teeth in pain, holding her painful right arm and hand still. The heterochromia eyed girl heard her friend cry out and in the next second, she felt Yui by her side as she put her hands to her back and shoulder asking her, "Miya-chan!? Are you alright? Are you-?"

Wincing as she heard this being asked of her, the orange haired girl replied, "I will be... in a minute!" Clenching her right hand in and out, she then added as she continued to shudder slightly, "I just... I went slightly over the limit there."

Hearing this, Yui looking to her friend repeated, "Over the limit?" Then as she asked this question, the blonde haired girl noticed something and quickly saw that across Miya's right arm, came a long dark purple and red bruise! It spread from her wrist all the way to below her elbow!

Seeing this distressed Yui in seconds as she cried out, "Miya-chan your arm! You're-!"  
"Yeah..." Wincing still as she felt the pain progress into a visual injury, Miya then looking at it explained calmly, "It's not a good one... I'm gonna need to put ice on this later."

Yui though not understanding had to ask, "But why? Why have you got this bruise? Why-?"

"Because of the power of my strength," Miya explained calmly as she interrupted her friend.

Hearing this, Yui asked her, "Your strength?"

Nodding simply Miya replied, "Yeah..." with that, she got herself up slowly as Yui rose with her, still holding her hands to her back. Feeling her touch, as she began to walk the heterochromia eyed girl explained, "When I release too much of it, it can tear the tendons and muscles in my body... or simply cause a lot of bleeding under the skin." With that bringing her right arm up, she looked to it with sadness in her eyes as she finished saying, "Making bruises like this one."

Quiet as her friend said this, Yui looking to her sadly herself then made it over to the dead log and sat down upon it with Miya next to her. As she did, she then asked her, "Is it hurting you badly right now?"

Miya hearing this question being put to her replied honestly, "Quite a bit... I won't lie about it, but it's nothing I can't handle, Yui-ko don't worry." With that she tried to put on a brave face as she smiled to her.

However looking on towards her friend, the blonde haired girl could still see the sadness there in her smile as she said this. Immediately she felt terrible for her, but before she could move to say anything, Miya then went on to say, "But, if I was older than I am... I might have had something to worry about."

As she heard this being put to her, Yui then asked, "What do you mean, Miya-chan?"

Hearing this question, the heterochromia eyed girl looking to the side into the darkness of the forest explained, "In the past... a lot of the members of my family have been known to die... going too far with this power, literally tearing their bodies apart from the strain our unusual strength incurs on our bodies."

Becoming alarmed as she heard this, Yui then immediately had to ask her, "Are you going to be alright!?"

Hearing the worry that was in her voice, Miya turned her odd coloured eyes to Yui with slight surprise as she heard her ask further anxiously, "You're not in any danger right now are you!?"

As she heard this question being asked of her, the orange haired girl quiet for a moment though then simply smiled as she replied to calm her, "No, don't worry Yui-ko... I'm not in any danger like that right now."

However to be certain, Yui had to ask her still worried, "Are you sure?"

Nodding, Miya then told her, "Yeah I am..." then looking to the forest again, she went on to say, "I mean, if I was in my late forties or over that then there would be something to worry about..." but knowing that she was dawdling in her explanations, she told Yui finally turning her odd coloured eyes back to look at her, "But I'm in my youth right now, so my body heals up better and faster at a younger age, so... there's no need for you to be concerned."

Hearing this being told to her, as Miya smiled calmly at her. Yui felt the anxiety making her heart pulse lessen as she relaxed. As she did, she then said after a sigh and with a smile of relief, "Thank goodness, I'm glad..." There was then a silence that dwelled in the air, as it did so the blonde haired girl decided to ask her, "But, why do you have such tremendous strength like this? A strength that can tear your body apart? I mean... why-?"

"I've asked that question myself before," Miya then said as she interrupted Yui gently. As she did so, the blonde haired girl became quiet and as she did. Her friend continued on to say, "Before in the past... I wondered why we have it, but then... I just came to accept it as being just an unusual quirk within my family."

"A quirk?" Yui repeated curiously as she looked to her friend.

Nodding at this question, Miya explained on, "Yeah, an unusual ability that's unique to us... I just didn't think to ask too much about it." Then as she said that, the heterochromia eyed girl looked up towards the Waxing Moon as she said, "But, since you asked me, I finally got around to questioning my Grandpa... about why we have it."

Yui hearing this was quiet, however she saw that as Miya talked on there was an air of amusement in her voice as she went on to say, "He was surprised at why I was asking, he laughed saying I was finally turning into an inquisitive adult... which was annoying in itself!" To which she finally ended with a pout as she imagined him laughing jovially in her head.

The blonde haired girl listening to her friend say this, couldn't help but reveal a smile of her own however she remained silent. As finally Miya went on to say, "And then afterwards, he gave me the story and explanation about it...that I still can't believe practically!"

Hearing her say this, Yui now becoming more and more curious decided to ask her finally, "So what is it your Grandpa's told you?"

Miya in response to this question, looked down to the barren earth as she became quiet for a moment. Looking on at her, Yui then saw there was a look of uncertainty in her friend's eyes and as she saw it. She decided to enquire her gently, "Miya-chan, what is it that you've learned? What have you discovered?"

The heterochromia eyed girl hearing her friend ask, then released a sigh and as she did, she said, "Well... it turn's out that if my Grandpa's beliefs are right, it would turn out that four eyed bastard would be partially correct."

Hearing this, Yui repeated puzzled, "Partially correct?"

"That's right..." with that looking to Yui fully, fixing her gaze upon her friend. She then revealed to her, "Because according to legend, myself and my whole family... we're the descendants of a supernatural being."

As she heard this, immediately Yui's eyes widened and as she felt herself breathe in sharply. As she did, she asked her becoming slightly nervous, "You and all your family are-?"

"Yeah..." Interrupting her, Miya then gently went on to say, "We're the descendants of an ancient Japanese mythical creature, one known as a Kitsune Bride..."

Hearing the title of the creature that Miya and her family descended from, Yui then asked her curiously with wonder as her nervousness departed slightly, "A Kitsune Bride?"

Nodding as this phrase was repeated Miya then went on to say, "Yeah, basically a fox spirit... one of those kinds you see statues of that are decorated around Inari's shrines and stuff."

Yui as she heard this brief description then said, "Yeah I remember... I remember seeing some of those statues before..." Saying that she thought again of those fox statues that had caught her eye as a child. With red scarves tied around their stone necks, as they stood before the red gates she'd walked through, standing guard. Thinking of them, she was really surprised and had to ask, "So you're all related to those kinds of creatures?"

Hearing the wonder in her voice, Miya amused then corrected her saying, "To one at least!" with that she went on to say, "It was one of those kind's that took on the guise of a beautiful human woman and... well, the story goes is that, it fell in love with an ancestor of mine and..." with that it was clear Miya was becoming a little embarrassed to admit this as she finished saying irked, "They got married... having loads of kids together and...basically me and my whole family all came from that union...apparently."

Yui seeing her friend react like this, then had to ask her a little surprised, "Don't you believe in that possibility at all, Miya-chan?"

To which in reply to this question, Miya then told her honestly scratching the back of her head, "Not really... no," with that done she then explained, "Because for a fact I know none of my family members have fox ears or tails or have long nails, and from what I've read we don't make illusions out of nothing or shape-shift... though we have our strength of course, which is weird."

Hearing Miya detail down these characteristics, Yui then had to admit to herself that she hadn't seen her friend do or have any of those listed qualities. But looking to Miya who still had a dismissive annoyed look on her face, the idea of the Kitsune Bride seemed to fit her. With her exotic blue and green heterochromia coloured irises that seemed to glow in the moonlight, along with her orange coloured hair and warm toned skin, she could feel a kind gentle mysticalness connected to her now... the idea of the creature being associated to her friend, didn't make her scared now. Instead it made her smile calmly.

Miya herself then sighing, couldn't help but admit, "There's no way though that I'm ever gonna admit this to that four eyed creep! Because I could just imagine what-" Suddenly the complaining girl saw the thoughtful gaze and smile that was on Yui's face. As she noticed it, she asked her, "Yui-ko, are you okay?"

Hearing her friend ask her this question, immediately the blonde haired girl then replied quickly, "Oh? Yes! Yes, I'm fine!" With that as she turned away from her, a little embarrassed at her behaviour as Miya looked on at her still slightly baffled. Yui though decided to tell her, her honest feelings, "It's just that... I'm happy."

Curious as she heard this, Miya repeated, "Happy?"

Nodding, Yui then explained, "Yeah... because the Kitsune Bride that you described, it doesn't sound like an evil being at all and...I'm glad that you and your family, descended from something like that," however knowing she was sounding a little strange, the blonde haired girl tried to brighten up saying, "If it were true of course!"

Hearing her say this with an awkward laugh at the end, Miya was quiet. However after this silent moment, she smiled herself as she replied amused, "Yeah, if only it was!"

With that as she said those words, Yui then smiling felt relief that the happy atmosphere had returned. As it did so, she decided to say, "But, the idea of it being a fox spirit... I wonder if somehow they really did exist?"

Miya herself then replied with a slight laugh, "Who knows? In legend according to my Grandpa, they were supposed to be mainly good creatures, having an association with the God Inari. Possessing the powers of growth, including fertility which they used to spread about the earth, improving harvests and stuff..." but as she said this. The orange haired girl then decided to admit with a serious sad look entering her eyes, "But for all the good of that legend... I can say for a fact that I don't have any positive association with it."

Hearing her friend say this, Yui quickly losing her smile then turned to her. Immediately she saw the sombre expression that was on her face and as she did so, the positive atmosphere vanished with it. As it did so, she had to ask her, "Miya-chan? Why would you say something like that?"

With that, as the question was asked. Miya looking to her friend told her, "Because instead... I caused just grief and ruin."

Yui herself hearing this was silent, however inside she couldn't help but be slightly shaken inside by those dismal words that Miya had echoed out. It was clear though looking at her face, that what caused her to say them, was a source of great pain and sorrow...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayato himself quiet as he heard Miya make the explanations about what her family had descended from, was intrigued but also baffled. Looking down at her dismissively he whispered, "_A Kitsune Bride?_" Then as it settled into his mind, he couldn't help but scoff saying, "_What the hell is that!?"_

For he'd never heard of such a thing before! Not once in his entire memory had he ever heard of a fox spirit, let alone one that could turn into a human being. But thinking about it, he couldn't imagine a supernatural creature of any kind wanting to marry something weak and pathetic like a human!

Looking down to Miya who continued to have that serious sombre look on her face, to Yui who looked to her with worry and concern. He had to wonder, what she she going to reveal now? With that thought he remained silent as the heterochromia eyed girl revealed more about herself...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking down at the ground, Miya was holding her hands together clenching her fingers tightly as they continued to ache from the pain they'd been exposed to earlier. But adding to it now, was the pain of the past which was flowing back to her quickly as she remembered it... she then shuddered a little as she began to speak again, "And it all began simply, because of the first friendship I ever had..."

Yui hearing this, then asked her with concern echoing, "Your first friendship?"

Nodding simply, Miya then replied, "Yeah... the one I had with Em-cho."

As she heard this name, Yui asked her curious, "Em-cho?"

Miya then explained to her, "Yeah, her real name was Emiko... I called her that when I was young growing up because, she had long, long hair."

Blinking as she heard this, Yui asked her, "Long hair?"

Looking to her, Miya then demonstrated what she meant,"To here." Saying that she moved her arms down to her lower back and waved them as she went on to say, "When I was little, to me it looked like a waterfall of chocolate curls and... well, that's where I got the '_cho_' part for her title." To which she finished saying this with a little awkward chuckle.

Hearing her say this, Yui then silent simply smiled a little looking at Miya. For she could see that this girl '_Emiko_' clearly had a strong warm impression on her friend. So she replied, "I see." Then as she said that, she decided to ask her, "She must have been a really sweet person for you to call her something like that right, Miya-chan?"

As she heard Yui say this, the orange haired girl replied to her smiling still with reminiscence, "She was, she was really cheerful and confident..." Then as she said that, she admitted, "When I was little, I was really shy and a bit awkward around other people... but she helped me overcome it, by being patient with me and... telling me off when I needed to be!" With that she couldn't help but laugh at some of her young memories as she thought of her childhood friend.

Yui listening to her friend say this, was surprised again as she asked her, "You were shy with people growing up, Miya-chan?"

Nodding the heterochromia eyed girl explained, "Yeah, because before I turned ten... I didn't have the strength that I have now."

Learning this information, Yui asked her, "Really?"

"Yeah," came Miya's reply and as it did, she went on to say, "So... I didn't have much self confidence in anything I could do, I was always behind everyone else in the class for the most part... but Em-cho, she cheered for me during Sports Festivals and she encouraged me in class, making me feel not so bad about myself. It was because of her that I could have confidence."

Yui hearing this being told to her, then couldn't help but wonder. Was it because of Emiko, that Miya herself was the same way with her? Trying to promote confidence in her?

However she didn't get the chance to ask, for Miya continued on to speak, "We basically did everything together as kids, running around on the beach, reading stories to each other... having random adventures," then as she remembered this she also added one other thing, "In fact, with her I learned how to weave and tie hair, because of her looks and," then looking to Yui who looked to her with amazement she smiled simply saying, "Well, now you know how I was able to do you up so nicely before."

Hearing her say this, Yui remembering their time together when they'd done each other's hair in her room. She couldn't help but smile softly in reply as she said, "I see."

Smiling a little as she said this, Miya then looking back down to the ground continued again as she said, "And, for the most part she and I had one of the best childhoods you could ask for... until I turned ten that is."

As this was said, Yui then became worried again and as she did she asked her, "When you turned ten?"

Miya answered in one word, "Strength." With that clenching her hands together a little tightly again, she explained more, "That's when it kicked in... when I turned ten."

Yui simply remained silent as she heard Miya say this and as she did so, she heard her go on to say, "When it came, suddenly I was amazing at Sports and my confidence just spiked through the roof! I could practically do anything and... I got cocky."

Repeating this word, Yui repeated, "Cocky?"

With a single nod, Miya then explained, "Yeah, I began to show off as time went on and... the girl's who were originally better than I was, they got jealous and angry with my behaviour..." saying that she then clenched her hands tighter together as she shook saying finally, "And they tried to teach me a lesson."

Worried immediately to hear this, Yui asked her then, "Did they try and hurt you, Miya-chan?"

To which hearing this question, Miya replied with a small sad smile, "They tried to... but because of my power, they weren't really able to do anything to me and I was the one who sent them running."

Yui hearing this, felt a wave of relief inside to know this. So she replied, placing a hand to her chest and worried heart, "That's good."

However Miya had one last thing to reveal, "But doing that... it just made them change targets."

Looking to her friend worriedly as she said this, Yui then repeated puzzled her worry quickly creeping back, "Change targets?"

Miya then answered to her questioning tone, "They aimed their wrath on the one thing they could hurt...my friend, Em-cho."

Shocked to hear this, Yui said nothing as her eyes widened as she heard Miya go on to say, "I didn't even realise it was going on... I didn't know for a long time, but I noticed that she began to have bruises on her that were never there before and... I asked her where she got them," with that biting her lower lip slightly for a moment she said, "And she'd just say that she'd tripped over, or she'd knocked into something and... she just didn't tell me, she didn't tell me anything!"

Hearing her friend say this, Yui could only imagine the distress that Emiko must have been going through. However feeling her own bitten arms, if it was anything like what she had to go through...it must have been awful. It made her tighten her own hands upon the pink sleeves of her top.

Miya though not noticing this continued on, "But one day... it got so bad, that she collapsed onto the floor." As the heterochromia eye girl remembered that incident, she stared hard at the barren ground and as she did. She revealed, "When it happened, I saw even more of these bruises when I went with her to the Doctor's office... in places you couldn't bash into accidentally."

Staring at her friend with widened eyes, Yui could almost tell what was going to happen next at that moment and so she asked her, "Is that... when you found out, Miya-chan?"

Looking away from Yui, the orange haired girl replied, "Yeah... it was, " then gripping her fists against the wood of the dead tree log, she said, "I demanded the truth out of her about what was going on! I wanted to know and... she told me finally, everything."

As she heard this and saw Miya grip her fists tightly, Yui then asked her gently, "...What did you do when you learned all about it?"

Hearing this question being put to her, Miya then replied, "I was angry... obviously, that those guys would even dare to do anything like that to hurt her! I wanted to beat them up so badly!" With that she trembled with rage, as she did so Yui grew a little worried at this.

However Miya herself, clenching her fists tightly for a few moments was quelling herself a little as she breathed in and out deeply. Doing this for a little she managed to calm herself down, then doing so she spoke again, "But... like you, Yui-ko. She didn't want me to do that... she begged me not to."

Yui hearing this, was glad that Emiko had the same thoughts as she did. But she didn't show it, as she quietly listened on more to Miya's words, "She said it wasn't that bad... but I felt otherwise, so I decided to confront those girls and tell them to stop hurting her!"

With surprise in her voice, Yui asked her, "You did that?"

At this question, Miya nodded and as she did. She went on to say, "I did, I told them that and if they did anything else... they'd all be really sorry!"

Yui hearing this, was worried by what her friend meant by that. But still she had to know, "And... did they do anything else?"

Hearing her ask this question, Miya looked down and as she did, she said, "For the most part... it looked like they'd stopped, they'd been told off by the teachers since they got found out, during the examination that was done on Em-cho in the Doctor's Office... it looked like they quit, after being made to stay out of the school for a week or whatever it was."

Yui hearing this, felt relief inside again and so she told her, "That's good... I'm glad they didn't do anything more to your friend after that."

At these words though, Miya replied, "That's where you're wrong."

Turning her pink eyes to look back at Miya, Yui then uttered baffled, "Huh?"

Miya then informed her, "They were just biding their time..." with those words as Yui stared at her shocked, the heterochromia eyed girl staring down at the ground spoke on, "It was early one morning, when we were going to have Sports Class... I went into the changing rooms and..."

Shivering at the memory of what she saw, Miya covered her face with her hands. As she did, she spoke on saying trembling, "I found Em-cho... on the floor, she was crying her eyes out..." however as she said that, the struggling girl then revealed gulping down the horror of what she saw, "And her hair, her long brown beautiful hair was in tatters...scattered all over the floor with some sets of scissors lying around."

Hearing this Yui was horrified as much as Miya was, she breathed in sharply covering her mouth with both hands at the image that she could see in her mind's eye. Feeling her now shake inside herself, she couldn't help but say, "That's...horrible!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayato listening on up from above as he heard this conversation, couldn't help but be shocked too. His eyes widened as he imagined the scene that had happened from the description, that Miya had given. However he said nothing and instead he continued to watch on and listen intently, as he learned what next had transpired within Miya's past...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When I saw what had happened... I knew there was no-one else who would have done it!" Removing her hands from her face, she gripped them against her legs and as she did so, she continued on, "At that moment I was surging with rage! I marched straight into the Gym and when I did, I found those guys... they were with a teacher in front of the huge climbing frame that'd been set up."

Yui hearing this, was shivering as she asked her friend, "What did you do?"

Miya then continuing to grip her fists tightly said, "I shouted at them, I was practically screaming! Demanding why'd they done that to Em-cho!?" Then becoming silent for a moment, she said, "The teacher didn't understand anything about what was going on, but I told him and he immediately went to go and check on her... leaving me alone with those guys!"

As she heard this being said, Yui knew that what would come next wouldn't be good. However she listened on to Miya's words, for she had to know, "I again demanded what they'd been doing!? And they acted like I was mad... that'd nothing had happened to Em-cho at all! I hated that!"

Then looking up to the Waxing Moon that was above she revealed, "I tried to get at them, but they just climbed up the ropes! Then they taunted me, they said that Emiko had told them, I would never do anything to hurt anyone... that I couldn't touch them!"

With that as she said those words, her rage brimmed inside as she closed her eyes and remembered the words they'd taunted her with all that long time ago. As they hung high from the ropes...

"_HA! HA! C'mon you Beast!" "Just try and get us!" _

"_You're nothing! You'll never win! Cause you're just a coward!"_

...As she remembered these terrible taunting words, Miya then silent for those moments spoke, "At that point... I snapped!" Saying that, she gripped her fists all the more tightly feeling them ache from the pressure she was exuding along with her previous pain. She then revealed what she did in retaliation, "And I destroyed all the climbing apparatus and equipment!"

Hearing this, Yui immediately felt herself being shaken inside. Shocked as she heard this, she then asked, "While they were still climbing up the ropes?"

With a single nod Miya answered, "Yeah..." Yui felt herself quickly become horrified and as she did. Miya then looking to the ground sadly said, "When I used my strength all of the huge metal and wooden structures came tumbling down... with them on it."

…

Feeling this terrible silence fall into the air, Yui had no idea what to do whatsoever! But what could she say then? What happened wasn't right, but Miya too along with Emiko were suffering at the time. She could understand why her friend had reacted that way. But-

"However," it was then that Yui was coaxed out of her thoughts again. As she was, she turned to look back to Miya again who staring on up to the Waxing Moon said, "When I made the apparatus fall apart and destroyed all the other equipment, it wasn't just those girls who got hurt... there were the other kids in the Gym and... even I got badly hit too... I broke my arm during the assault." To which saying that, she felt her left arm with her right hand as she remembered the terror and chaos she'd caused then...and that past pain.

Yui hearing this stared at Miya and she saw the sorrow and pain that was on her face. Seeing it, she could clearly tell that even though she'd healed physically, the pain from that time still haunted her. Seeing this, her horror diminished and as it did she asked her, "Did... did anyone die in the incident?"

Hearing her ask this question, Miya then shook her head and replied, "No... nothing like that fortunately..." however looking down from the Moon and back to the barren ground. She said, "But, because of the incident and nasty words of rumour that were whispered around... I was asked to leave the school, basically I was expelled."

Yui learning this, then couldn't help but utter, "Oh no...!"

Miya though made no move to look at her, instead she replied saying, "Yeah... twelve years old and kicked out of school! Laughable isn't it?" She asked as she turned her head away, with a self depreciating smile.

Yui though made no sound at all, instead all she could do was stare at Miya sadly. For trying to hide such pain like this through laughter... it wasn't good at at all. However she didn't say anything as Miya carried on to speak, "But anyway after the incident, I was sent away from the house and was made to live with my Grandpa... for the next three years, until I was fifteen."

As she heard this being told to her, Yui then asked her, "You lived with your Grandpa for three years?"

Nodding at this question, Miya then explained, "Yeah, I was taught from home my education... while my Grandpa trained me to better look after my strength and to not lose my temper so easily." However again, the heterochromia eyed girl couldn't help but utter smiling sadly, "Though I'd say there's no help for that department sadly."

Hearing Miya say this, Yui looking at her decided to ask her gently as she thought about everything that had been described to her, "Was your Grandpa hard on you, for what you did?"

Looking back to Yui as she asked this question, the heterochromia eyed girl after staring at her for a moment replied, "He disciplined me for it and was strict with the training he put me through... yeah, but he understood that I was pushed into it to a degree, so he didn't look down on me for it... but obviously I was taught not to just misuse my strength so easily anymore, otherwise stuff like that would happen all over again."

As this was said to her Yui was glad slightly inside for this. However thinking of her friend's power and what she'd been through, all she could say in reply was, "I see..."

Listening to her as she said this so gently, Miya herself though tried to brighten things and so told her, "But being with my Grandpa wasn't all that bad, he taught me First Aid, gave me a taste for Languages and a love for Jazz music... I had a good time with him, so don't worry about that Yui-ko, okay?"

Hearing her trying to be so reassuring after everything dreadful that had happened to her. Yui was amazed to see that even now, her friend was still thinking of her feelings. Staring at her with her gentle pink coloured eyes, she then revealed a small smile of her own as she replied, "Okay...thank you, Miya-chan."

Smiling a little herself though sadly still slightly, the orange haired girl then looked down again and said, "But after my time with my Grandpa... it was then that thing's went down hill again."

Yui herself then asked her, losing her own smile with worry rapidly coming back, "Again?" To which in reply, Miya simply nodded her gaze still lowered. As it was, she decided to ask her, "Why? What happened to you afterwards?"

As this was asked to her, Miya looking down to the ground then held her hands together again. She began to reveal more as her eyes reflected sadness, "After living with my Grandpa for three years, with me reaching fifteen... it was decided that I should go back into mainstream education."

Surprised to learn this, Yui then asked her, "You returned?"

"Yeah," Miya answered. As she did, she then proceeded with her answering, "I was moved to another High School, one that was faraway from where I caused the previous chaos... and it was hoped that from then on, I would be able to live a normal life again."

Learning this, Yui then staring at Miya asked her, "Did you manage to get on in that school?"

As this question was put to her, Miya then looking to the ground still replied, "For the first year of it... yeah, I was doing well, I made a few friends and... it looked like everything was going to be okay."

However hearing the saddened tone that was in her voice still, Yui knew that it hadn't end that way. Otherwise she wouldn't be with her at that moment, so she decided to ask her, "But it didn't, did it?"

Miya at first hearing Yui say this, made no attempt to answer her. However the gentle blonde haired girl asked her again as softly as she could, "What happened to you Miya-chan? What went wrong so for you?"

Hearing her ask this, Miya looking down further for a few moments then looked up above herself. As she did so, she then replied the one thing that had made everything go so wrong as she stared up to the Moon, "Gangs..."

As this single word was uttered, Yui then repeated curiously, "Gangs?"

Silent for a moment more, the heterochromia eyed girl proceeded with her explanations, "My parents didn't know... but a lot of the kids that I went to the school with, most of them all had associations with street gangs." Holding her hands together once more as she re-called what had happened, she then said, "Most of them were thugs, swaggering around like they owned the place... I did my best to stay clear of them, cause I didn't want anything to do with them...but they found out."

"Found out?" Yui asked her, then as she said this she automatically realised what it was, "About your power?"

Nodding again at this, Miya then replied, "Yeah..."

Hearing this, Yui became quiet again. As she did so, she stared at Miya sadly again as she went on to say, "When they found out about it, they all started trying to recruit me to join them... dealing in crimes and assaults, all kind of shit like that."

As her friend told her this, Yui though understanding her knew what her answer was going to be, "But you didn't join them, did you?"

Miya hearing her ask this, then replied, "No, I didn't...I flatly refused... most of the time, telling them to fuck off!" But saying that, she clenched her hands tightly again and as she did so. She then revealed what came next, "But because I did... I became a target."

"A target?" Yui asked her worriedly.

"Yeah," Miya answered. As she did so, she then explained a little more of what she meant, "Somehow, it was decided amongst them... that anyone who managed to bring me down, would be the strongest boss or whatever you wanna call the hotshot of those types of punks."

Hearing this being said to her, Yui couldn't believe it. But she had to ask her, "And that meant you were-?"  
"I was attacked...ruthlessly." Miya revealed coldly.

As she heard this being told to her, Yui couldn't believe it! Her eyes becoming shocked and sorrowful, she then heard her friend go on to say, "They practically came at me all the time, I did my best to avoid them when I could... but there was only so far I could go, without doing anything... and eventually I lashed back, returning all the pain they gave me tenfold."

Still pained to hear this, Yui said nothing at all. However what Miya said next upset her greatly, "Then the people who I thought were my friends... they all turned their back on me, not wanting to be associated with someone who was involved in all that violence... and apparently I was the monster who was causing it to begin with."

Listening to this information being given to her, Yui horrified to know this remembered what had happened on the night Reiji had caused the doubt within her. She then realised why Miya had referred to herself as a monster and for those certain past words, '_I guess in the end... like everyone else, I'm again making things worse being associated with as a friend.'_

Realising now what that meant, she couldn't help but utter her inner thoughts as she said, "That's terrible... you shouldn't have had to go through that! How could you be left all alone and have to go-?"

"They just did, being with me made their lives too difficult... so they cut off all ties with me," Miya then replied interrupting her. As she did so, the blonde haired girl became quiet again and as she did so. The heterochromia eyed girl continued on to say, "And I did what I had to... but it was tough for me, having to go through assaults like that, all the time... it was really tough to hide it."

Hearing these words being said, Yui then asked her, "You hid it, what was happening to you?"

Nodding as she heard this being put to her, Miya then replied looking back up to the Moon, "Yeah, I did... I couldn't let my parents know what was going on, I'd put them all through so much trouble already, I just couldn't do that to them... I just didn't want to fail them." With those words said, Miya trembled making her shoulder's shake.

Seeing her do this, Yui could then see the a glimpse of the anxiousness that must have been driving through her at that time. As she did so, the blonde haired girl could feel her friend's pain almost echoing inside of herself. She almost felt like she would cry looking at her as she said all this.

"But in the end... I failed at that, I couldn't hide it and even my grades began to suffer badly from all the stress and anguish that was I having to go through..." with that looking to the big bruise that was across her right arm. She couldn't help but laugh in a self deprecating way and say to her friend, "Because there's only so much foundation you can use to cover up bruises like this."

Yui hearing Miya once again trying to make light out of this situation, couldn't believe it. All she could do was stare at her friend sadly as she uttered, "Miya-chan..."

Seeing her look like this, the orange haired girl lowered her right arm again and as she did so. She went on to say, "Though obviously my parents didn't take it as a joke... they were furious about me being silent, that I hadn't turned to them for help." Then saying that, she held her hands together, as she did so she revealed, "So, the thing that was decided to be done to help me out... it was decided that I'd leave the area altogether with my Mom's transfer and I ended up here in this city and..." with that looking to her friend, she told her, "Well, you know the rest."

…

There was once again silence again in the air. As it came, Miya then feeling herself calm down slightly, turned her eyes to look at Yui. As she did so, she saw a sad stunned look on her face and as she did. She couldn't help but ask her sadly and jokingly with a small smile, "So? You satisfied now? Do you think I could possibly be a demon listening to all that?"

Hearing her say this, Yui couldn't believe she'd say that! Feeling her eyes tearing up, she couldn't help but tell her, "No... no, but!" Then she couldn't hold herself back and immediately her tears leaked out and as they did, she had to move her hands to her eyes. Trying to stop them all.

Miya herself seeing her friend do this was startled, she then asked her, "Yui-ko?"

The blonde haired girl, feeling herself shake and tremble against these powerful sorrowful emotions struggled to speak. However she managed to push herself to say, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry you had to go through all that Miya-chan! I'm sorry you were left all alone! I'm sorry..."

Seeing and hearing Yui say all this to her, the heterochromia eyed girl quiet at first. Then couldn't help but feel her heart inside pulse with warmth, seeing someone like this showing such compassion for her. Reaching her right bruised hand and arm forwards, she then touched Yui's head and hair gently. As she did so, she then told her as she looked to her startled, "It's okay, don't cry... you don't need to do that for me... it's fine now."

Feeling her friend's gentle warmth, upon her light locks again. Yui looking to her, couldn't believe she was being so kind to her again like this. As she did so, she felt she had to say something, "But, still you had to-!"

"It's the past now," Miya told her simply.

Hearing her say this, Yui looking to her friend then couldn't help but ask her, "The past?"

Nodding, Miya then told her as she continued to stroke her hair, "Yeah, it's gone now... I'm not living in that kind of world anymore... I'm not all alone, or being harassed so there's no need for you to cry or apologise about it, okay?"

Yui hearing this being put to her was quiet. However looking on at Miya who smiled to her so warmly like this, she could feel herself gradually calming down. As she did so, she brightened up after a little and finally wiping away the remaining amounts of tears that were there. She sighed and said, "Alright..."

Then as a moment of calm silence returned again, Yui felt Miya's hand remove itself from her head. As it did so, looking to her friend she decided to tell her, "But you know something, Miya-chan?"

Hearing her say this, the heterochromia eyed girl replied simply, "Yeah?"

Seeing that she'd got her attention again, Yui then told her, "You really are a strong person, you know?"

Blinking as she heard this comment, Miya then repeated, "Strong?"

Nodding, Yui then explained, "Yeah, for going through so much like that and yet, you're still such a caring warm person like you are... you're strong for being able to stay like that."

Silent as she heard this being put to her, Miya then couldn't help but laugh aloud a little as she said, "You know it's funny you saying that."

Surprised to hear this, Yui then asked her, "Huh? Why?"

Miya then answered her, smiling still, "Cause I should be the one saying that about you, being able to put up with those bastards 24/7 and still being as sweet and patient as you are, you're the strong one here in my eyes, Yui-ko!"

Hearing Miya say this, Yui then revealed a smile of her own. As she did so, she then laughed a little herself as she said, "I guess...?"

With that the two girls laughed again, the warm and happy atmosphere quickly returning as things became calm between them both. As they did so, Yui looking to Miya who'd turned her attentions back upwards was then gazing at the Moon high above them. She was glad now that she finally understood who and what her friend was... she didn't have any doubts whatsoever about her anymore.

However as she stared on over at Miya, there was then something that occurred to her that she hadn't heard about.

The heterochromia eyed girl herself looking at the Moon then asked aloud, "I wonder what time it is now? Do you think we should-?"

"Miya-chan?" Hearing her friend call to her, the orange haired girl turned her attentions back to her. As she did so, she heard her say, "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask me something?" Miya repeated curiously as she stared at her. As she did this, Yui nodded and as she did so, she replied, "Well what is it?"

As this was put to her, Yui then asked her, "About your friend... Emiko-san?"

Hearing her ask about her, Miya replied becoming curious, "Em-cho?"

Nodding, Yui then decided to ask her, "Did you ever see her again after the incident? Did you-?"

Immediately shaking her head, Miya then replied looking sad once more, "No... I wasn't allowed to see her again, her parents wouldn't allow it... and my own parents thought it'd be best too not to." Then holding her hands together again as she looked down to the barren ground once more. She then revealed, "But, I did see her one last time briefly before I was sent away to move in with my Grandpa."

Hearing this, Yui then becoming curious asked her, "You did?" Miya then nodded herself simply, still staring at the ground. As she did this, the pink eyed girl asked, "What happened on that day?"

As this question was asked, Miya then continuing to look down said, "We passed each other, coincidentally... she was with her parents as I was with mine with my arm in a sling as we were leaving the school after a couple of meetings." Saying that she looked up to the moon and as she did, she said, "Her hair had been shortened because of the scissors incident obviously, so I nearly didn't recognise her... but, when I did and she saw me, she didn't say a word and I said nothing to her either..."

Yui listening to this, could see once again sadness was reflecting behind her heterochromia coloured irises. As they were, she then quietly listened on with concern as Miya revealed what happened next, "She wouldn't look at me at all and then, as I got in the car, I saw they were ahead of us in theirs..."

It was then looking up to silver moonlight that continued to shine on down, that Miya said sadly, "I looked at it and I saw a single hand and arm move up, making a slight wave from the back window... and then the car disappeared and went taking her with it... that was the last time I ever saw Em-cho..."

As she heard this description, Yui asked, "She waved?"

Smiling sadly as she said this, Miya replied, "Yeah, apparently..." then looking down and away from the moon, she said clenching her hands together tightly, "But, I think she was just doing that to be nice... I'm sure she hated me, for letting all that happen to her, the bullying, her ruined hair... and me forcing her to move schools... I bet she hated my guts!"

It was then that as she said that, that Yui seeing Miya tremble and shake again like this sorrowfully. She knew that she was suffering and she couldn't allow it! So reaching her own hands forwards, she took Miya's left hand and as she did, she gently held it in her own palms and told her, "I don't think she did, Miya-chan."

Surprised as she felt Yui's gentle touch on her hand and hearing her say this, Miya asked baffled with widened eyes, "What?"

Yui then explained her thoughts, "I don't think that Emiko-san hated you at all...I don't believe that."

As she said those words, Miya then in disbelief had to say to her, "Yui-ko, how can you say that!?" For thinking of everything that had happened before, it was inconcieveable that her old childhood friend wouldn't feel that way! So she said, "You weren't there at the time! I ruined thing's for her! I made everything worse! I-!"

"You were trying to protect her!" Yui spoke up, interrupting the denying heterochromia eyed girl. As she did so, she stared at her with widened eyes. Seeing this, the gentle blonde haired girl continued on, "I'm sure she knew that as I do now... you were only trying to help her as best you could, you were trying to stand up for her... there's no way she'd hate you for that."

Shocked as Yui said this with such conviction, Miya on the other hand though couldn't accept these words so easily. Looking down at Yui's hand that continued to hold hers, she couldn't help but say as she shook from the guilt and regret, "But... I caused her pain..." with that her own eyes began to tear up as she thought of everything that had gone so wrong. Then struggling as her eyes began to sting, her voice wavered as she said, "I'm the reason she got harassed and hurt... how could she not hate me? There's no way she wouldn't!"

Hearing her friend say this so sadly and seeing her struggle like this. Yui then told her gently, her own thoughts, "Miya-chan, if that was the truth... why would she bother to wave at you as she was leaving?"

Stopping in moments as she heard this question being put to her, Miya staring to Yui was stunned. Seeing her become like this, the gentle pink eyed girl then told her, "When you began speaking about it, it looked like that might be what it was when she ignored you... but I don't think anyone would do a gesture like that for someone they'd hate." Then saying that she thought to herself a little more, before she went on to explain, "I'd imagine that at that time, it was the only thing she could give you... probably because of her parents wishes..."

Miya hearing this, her eyes were still widened. As they were, in disbelief she had to ask, "Em-cho didn't-?"

Then suddenly surprising her, Miya felt Yui pull her down. Holding her gently to her now with both of her arms, she was pulled into a hug. As she was, the orange haired girl could feel her gentle warmth wrap around her as she was told gently, "I'm sure she didn't Miya-chan, I'm sure she didn't hate you... because if I was in her place, I wouldn't either... for you are such a wonderful friend to have."

Hearing this, Miya silent hearing all these words. Then remembered the past again, as she did so... she re-called that moment as her departing friend was leaving, the arm and hand in that window had been shaking as it moved to and throw...

As the memory finally came back, she couldn't help but utter, "Em-cho..." then in her mind's eye, she could almost see her childhood friend pulling her arm down and sobbing as she waved that goodbye sitting in the backseat, as she was taken away from her forever. Realising this, Miya then felt overwhelmed and immediately she couldn't hold back anymore! Moving her own arms up, she held Yui to herself tightly and cried loudly as an unspeakable warmth and sorrow stirred in her as she uttered again, "Em-cho...!"

Feeling her do this as she shuddered, Yui herself looking down warmly to Miya, then couldn't help but smile gently to her. As she did so, she heard her say to her, "Yui-ko...Yui-ko, I..."

But it was clear that the upset girl couldn't continue on. Seeing this, Yui then moved her hand and stroking her friend's orange hair, she told her comfortingly, "It's okay, Miya-chan...I'm here with you, it's alright now..." With that done, she continued to hold her sobbing friend close to herself, as she allowed her to release all the pain and insecurities she'd kept hidden in herself up to that point...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayato staring on from above as this emotional scene played out was silent. With a serious expression on his face, it was clear he wasn't pleased that Miya was holding on tight to his prey like this... at the same time though, he wasn't as perturbed as one would think.

For looking on at Miya as she wept, he now could see that she wasn't so conceited... however seeing Yui smiling down at her so gently with warmth in her pink eyes as she stroked her hair. He then uttered feeling his irritation beginning to bristle inside, "Tch! I'm the only one who should have that treatment!" With that said, he then decided he'd learned enough that night, so he decided to leave. So quickly in moments, he teleported away into the darkness leaving the two girls to be alone together...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little time later, but finally removing herself from her friend's gentle and comfortable embrace. Miya wiping one of her odd coloured eyes, told her sniffing a little slightly, "Sorry about that, Yui-ko... man, I'm really such a disgrace here aren't I?"

Smiling gently to her friend, Yui though told her kindly, "No you're not, it's fine, Miya-chan... I could see that you were suffering and... I'm glad I was able to help soothe you."

Quiet as she heard her say this, Miya then smiled and she replied becoming slightly brighter than she was, "You certainly did that..." then as she said this. Looking to Yui warmly she decided to reveal one last thing she'd hidden, "I'm glad I decided to give you a chance."

"Huh?" Puzzled to hear this, Yui then looking to Miya curiously asked her, "What do you mean, Miya-chan?"

The heterochromia eyed girl then told her, what her secret was, "When I first came here to the Ryoutei Academy, I decided because of my past experiences... that I wasn't going to become close to anyone as friends or anything in the class...I just simply wanted to graduate and get out of education."

Hearing her say this, Yui was quiet. However looking down to the ground she replied, "I see..." however looking back to her friend, she decided to ask her, "What made you change your mind though? To give me a chance?"

As this question was being put to her, Miya then smiling told her, "It was in the church, when you handed me your umbrella..." with that a gentle look was in her eyes as she told her friend, "When you did that, I could sense there was something different about you to the other people I've met before and... that's what made me decide to gamble and try to make a connection with you."

Hearing it was this simple act that had managed to form this bond she now had with her, Yui asked her in amazement, "Really?" To which in response, Miya then nodded happily and in return the blonde haired girl became brighter too. As she did, she said, "Well I'm glad you did too, I'm so glad we have this bond between us now."

With those words, Miya then moving her once painful hands, took both of Yui's warm ones into them. As she did so, she told her smiling truly happily with a laugh, "Ditto!"

Feeling her do this, Yui then feeling Miya lock her fingers with hers couldn't help but laugh aloud too. For now with this warm atmosphere and understanding between them, there was no way that this bond of friendship would ever be undermined by another harmful, suspicious or accusatory word again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the darkened space of his laboratory, Reiji holding a particular vial in his hand with the bloodied handkerchief that had been obtained for him by Laito. He had placed it into a clear and transparent liquid inside the glass container, making it soak out the traces of DNA that were contained within the stained fabric.

The spectacled vampire then seeing the clear liquid was now turning red, with the slight trace of blood within it. He was then proceeding with the final point of his experiment, as he poured in a particularly dark blue liquid into the reddened mixture. As he did so, stirring it together with a silver spoon he then held it aloft over a blue Bunsen burner flame letting it heat up, so he would be able to see the final result...

"Now we will see...!" He uttered to himself, clearly anticipating the answers he would soon have in his hands! As he said this though-

"Fuck! What a pain!"

Hearing this angered tone, Reiji turned and there he saw his reddish brown haired sibling. As he did so, he then told him, "Ayato, it is most unbecoming of a gentleman to intrude upon someone's personal quarters like this... especially without knocking if I might add."

Ayato listening to Reiji lecture him like this, then retorted back with irritation, "Shut it, Reiji! I'm not in the mood!"

Seeing him being as disagreeable as ever, the spectacled vampire narrowing his eyes slightly then replied spying what had occurred, "Disgruntled are you?"

As he heard this being put to him, Ayato turned his green eyes to his older brother with annoyance and as he did so, he heard him ask, "Has our dear guest upset you once more?"

"None of your business!" The green eyed young man retorted straight back. To which doing this, Reiji then turned his attentions back to his experiment. As he did so, there was then silence in the room for some moments...

"That bitch was saying some weird shit!" Ayato then finally admitted as he folded his arms, looking away to the distance.

As he heard him say this, Reiji then decided to ask him, though he didn't bother to turn away from the vial as he continued to watch it be heated in the blue flame,"Which was what exactly?"

Hearing him reply, Ayato then said flat out, "I heard her telling Chichinashi that she and her whole family all come from some weird creature, something called a Kitsune Bride!"

Stopping for a moment as he gazed at his heated mixture, Reiji turning around with the vial in his hand asked, "A Kitsune Bride?"

Ayato though still not looking at his brother replied dismissively, "I don't believe that though, it's total shit! I mean, who's ever heard of-?"

_**GLOW!**_

Suddenly though Ayato was distracted. For there in Reiji's hand was the experimental vial that contained Miya's blood and in his gloved hand it was now glowing with an eerie blue light. It filled the entire room with a unique coolness... it was radiating like waves of water!

Seeing this, the reddish brown haired intruder had no idea of what that could mean! All he could do was stare on with widened eyes.

As he did so, Reiji himself though now smirking at the completion of his experiment said, "So? It's called a Kitsune Bride she descends from is it?" For contemplating this, he couldn't help but say with an amused curious wonder, "So, it appears that there are still some demonic races we have yet to encounter in this world?"

Then as he spoke this aloud, he though couldn't help but comment with a sinister grin now appearing on his features, "But since she is clearly related to an animal as lowly as the fox... that would classify her as vermin, would it not?" With those words uttered, it was clear that new obstacles would soon be awaiting for the two unknowing girls...


	27. Chapter 27 : The Observation

_**.:Chapter Twenty Seven : The Observation:.**_

"What the hell do you mean!?"

Turning his red spectacled eyes to look at her. It was clear that Reiji was not impressed with the angry outburst that Miya had practically shouted out to him, as she gazed at him with a look of disbelief.

The two of them were within the confines of his empty class room and it was now within the last hour of home time. The heterochromia eyed girl was once again making her requests with him which would allow her to come and visit the Sakamaki mansion. However unlike the last dozen or so times, "If I must repeat myself... I will not allow you entry to our home this weekend."

Silent as she heard this being said to her, Miya couldn't understand what had brought this change in him! So again, irritated she demanded, "Why!?"

Hearing her angered words, Reiji continuing to gaze at her as he stood within the room with his arms folded, then explained coldly and simply, "Because you're not required."

As these words were delivered to her in such a matter of fact and distant way, Miya still didn't understand and she had to ask, "What do you mean I'm not required!?" However at this demand, Reiji didn't make a single reply as he continued to look at her coldly. As he did this, the heterochromia eyed girl continued on, "Just what're you playing at!?"

Again though Reiji didn't utter a word in reply and doing this, just irritated the orange haired girl all the more as she then told him, "You haven't let me come back to visit Yui-ko for the last three weeks! Why're you doing this!? What did I do to piss you off!? Just what-!"

"I never said that you would have entry whenever you wished!" Reiji then finally told her annoyed, interrupting her angry tantrum. As he did so and she looked at him with a bewildered gaze, he decided to finish this conversation, "Now if this is all you have come to ask of me, I will be on my way." With that he walked passed her and out of the door, not even giving her a second glance.

Seeing him leave like this, Miya then called out to him, "Hey! Wait a minute!" But then making it to doorway, she saw that it was too late. Reiji was already a good distance away down the long corridor.

Quiet Miya then watched him disappear around the corner, as she did so. She still couldn't believe it! Again she couldn't have entry! So bitter, she couldn't help but utter mad as she tightened her right hand into a fist, "Just what the hell is going on here!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting at her desk within the classroom, Yui was quiet as she packed away all her books. As she did so, various students were chatting amongst themselves happily as they all began, leaving the room to make their own way home.

As they left one by one, soon she was left all alone within the room and as she was, she couldn't help but worry slightly. For it had been a good twenty minutes or more since Miya had left her there, to make her requests with Reiji to visit her. Looking to the door, as the seconds continued to tick by, she asked aloud quietly, "I wonder if Miya-chan is-?"

"Fuck sake!"

Jumping slightly at this angry outburst, quickly though Yui calmed down as she saw who it was that had called out so loudly. For there walking on through the doorway, scratching the back of her head with utter irritation was, "Miya-chan!"

Distracting herself out of her angered and bitter thoughts for a moment. The heterochromia eye girl, looked in her friend's direction. As she did so, she then greeted her with a sigh as she uttered to her, "Hey, Yui-ko..."

Seeing her look so disheartened for a moment as she approached her desk. The blonde haired girl was quiet, but she quickly realised the reason as to why she was reacting this way, "Miya-chan? Is it Reiji-san, has he-?"

"Yeah... he's said no, again!" She said looking absolutely irritated beyond all reason. With that as the orange haired girl arrived at Yui's desk, she couldn't help but complain further saying, "I just don't get it! He's never said no before and he's not even bothering to give me a proper reason as to why I can't come over!"

Hearing her friend say this, Yui couldn't help but become depressed slightly. Because again, for another weekend she wasn't going to have Miya's company or her protection... clenching her right arm with her left that carried her aching bite marks, all she could do was utter sadly, "I see..."

As she heard this depressed tone, looking to her friend who now had downcast eyes. Miya forgetting her annoyance, then felt a sense of gloom coming over her too. As she did so, she then said, "I'm sorry Yui-ko...I can't be there for you again this weekend, and I-"

However hearing her friend say this, the blonde haired girl quickly responded, "Oh no! Don't apologise Miya-chan! It's not your fault... I'm sure it won't be that bad, I'm just sad that we won't be able to spend more time together."

Miya quiet as she heard this, then replied simply, "Ditto..." then looking to her own desk, she approached it and started to pack her own books away. As she did so, she then decided to reveal more of her inner thoughts, "This just sucks... and it makes me worried."

Hearing her say this, Yui looking to her friend then repeated, "Worried?"

As she heard her repeat, Miya finished packing her books away. As she did so, she then turned back to Yui and explained, "Yeah about you, being left alone with those guys... I don't like that I have to do that."

Yui hearing her say this was quiet, but seeing that she was thinking of her again like this. She couldn't help but be a little warmly touched inside of her heart, but at the same time she felt bad that she was putting her through so much worry. It was difficult for her to think of what to say, however she finally made a reply, "Yeah, I know you don't... but if Reiji-san has said no then, it can't be helped."

Sighing as she heard this reply from her friend, Miya said, "I know... it can't can it?" Then looking to Yui, she couldn't help but reveal a small smile as she asked, "Unless I sneak on in again, like the first time I came to stay over, right?"

Hearing her friend suggest this, Yui looked to her surprised. However quickly she become flustered with worry as she responded saying, "Oh no! I, I don't think that would be a good idea Miya-chan!" Then saying that, she realised it must have sounded awful to say, so she continued on as she explained as quick as she could, "Not that I wouldn't want to see you then, it's just-!"

"I know! I know!" Grinning as she heard her become so nervous over this impulsive suggestion, Miya then decided to relieve her of her worries as she explained walking back in her direction, "I'm just joking with you!"

Hearing her say this, Yui herself realising that her friend was just fooling around with her again uttered, "Oh?" However she became a little annoyed as she replied, "Miya-chan, you shouldn't just say thing's like that so suddenly... I thought you were being really serious then!"

The heterochromia eyed girl then finally arriving back to her friend's desk, was quiet for a moment as she gazed at her. As she did, a sad smile appeared on her face as she responded, "I was being serious..."

As she heard this being said to her, Yui looking to her friend was surprised again. As she was, she heard her go on to say sadly, "But I know if I act hastily, then you're just gonna be in deeper hot water... and I don't want that to happen to you."

Hearing her friend say this to her, Yui quiet again couldn't help but become sad once more as she said softly, "Miya-chan..."

After Yui said her name again sadly, Miya though didn't want the end of the day to finish on such a depressing note like this. So she told her friend, "But anyway, we can hope for a better result next time, huh?"

Listening to Miya as she said this, trying to be more positive about the situation, Yui simply smiled as she replied, "Yeah... we can always do that."

Nodding, Miya then responded, "Yeah!" However she then decided to ask her friend one question, "Oh? And Yui-ko?"

Hearing Miya asking for her again as she got on up out of her chair, Yui looked to her and becoming curious asked her, "Yes, Miya-chan?"

Seeing that she'd got her attention again, the heterochromia eyed girl asked her, "You will tell me if something happens won't you? If any of those bastards try anything, you will tell me won't you?"

Yui hearing her friend ask her this, was quiet for a moment before she responded with a small smile, "Of course, don't worry... I will tell you, if anything does happen, Miya-chan."

As she heard her say this, the orange haired girl though becoming serious in tone asked her again, "You promise?"

Hearing her ask in this tone of voice, Yui then nodded firmly saying, "I promise."

Miya herself quiet as she stared at her friend, couldn't help but feel a little doubtful at this response. But she knew this wasn't the time to plague her with enquiries, so she replied, "Okay, that's good then." With that putting her school bag over her shoulder, she told her, "Well we better get going, huh?"

As she heard her say this, Yui then replied as she went to move, "Yeah, we should now otherwise the others will-" suddenly though, the blonde haired girl was cut off, as she felt herself weaken and become dizzy, then as she did-!

"Yui-ko!?"

Immediately before she could fall forwards, Miya dropping her bag raced straight over and caught her against her shoulder!

Feeling the warmth of her friend as she held her in her arms, Yui dazed for a moment couldn't understand what was happening. However as her focus began to come back, she heard Miya ask her worriedly, "What's wrong!? Are you okay!? Are you-?"

Realising the position that she was in, startled Yui quickly as she pulled herself back from her friend. As she did, she looked a little embarrassed and apologised saying, "Oh! I'm sorry Miya-chan, I... I don't know what came over me then, I just-?"

However in response, the orange haired girl told her, "Don't apologise about this! For goodness sake!" Then fighting back her irritation, she asked her friend again, "Are you okay? Is your Anaemia acting up again?"

As she heard her ask this, Yui was quiet for a moment. She felt the weakness that was in her body, felt similar to other near fainting spells she had from her condition... but at the same time, this felt it was a little different. As she thought about it, she wondered if perhaps this might be-?

"Yui-ko?"

Brought out of her anxious thoughts, the blonde haired girl looking to her friend. Then saw the concern that was in her odd coloured irises, seeing it there she realised her silence was only adding to the uncomfortable atmosphere that was in the air. Yui knew she had to soothe it immediately, "I'm fine Miya-chan! You're right, it's my Anaemia... I just need to eat something and I'm sure I'll be fine again."

Hearing this though, it was clear that the orange haired girl was still uncertain. So she decided to ask her, "Are you sure?" To which Yui then nodded with certainty, as she did so she decided to take her word for it as she replied, "Okay, as long as you're sure."

With that she turned her attentions back to the classroom door and as she did so picking up her school bag again, she told her, "Well, let's get a move on shall we?"

As she heard this suggestion, Yui then replied, "Yeah, let's do that." With that the blonde haired girl walked along beside her friend.

Seeing her do this, as she walked beside her. Miya taking a glance at Yui as they walked through the corridor together, couldn't help but notice she looked awfully pale. Far more than she could remember her being in the past. As she did so, this worried her tremendously. For was it really just Yui's Anaemia that was affecting her at that moment, or was it something else altogether...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the confines of his laboratory after finally making it home, Reiji then closed the door behind himself. As he did so, with a sigh he corrected his glasses. Finishing this he couldn't help but utter, "That uncouth woman still continues to be as ever persistent, even after being rejected these past few weeks." Then as he finished saying these words, he walked on over to his wooden work bench and taking a certain vial in hand, he added, "I suppose that's the nature of all vermin isn't it?"

"Ah? So you're talking about Cow-chan again?" 

Hearing this voice didn't surprise Reiji in the slightest. Turning his red spectacled eyes in the direction he heard the humorous tone come from, he saw who it was that had spoken, "Laito."

Seeing that he'd got his older brother's attention as he grinned, still donning his favourite Fedora hat along with his school uniform that had the fur bordering hood. Looking to Reiji as he lay with his back against the wall, he decided to speak his thoughts, "You haven't let her come back into the mansion for the last few weeks, ever since you finished your studies on her... do you detest what she is that much?"

As he heard this question being put to him, Reiji it was clear was not in the mood to be toyed with. However looking back to the scientific instruments that were around him, he informed his younger brother, "My personal opinions of Tadao-san have nothing to do with why she is forbidden from entering our domain."

Then bringing up the particular vial that he held which contained the results of what he'd been searching for, as it glowed palely with it's blue light. Reiji then went on to say what the reason was, "I have simply finished conducting my research and since I have my answers... she is no longer required to visit here."

Hearing Reiji say this so matter of factly as he held his vial in his right gloved hand. Laito continuing to smirk, then spoke aloud still amused as ever, "Ah yes! Your results..." with that walking on over, the Fedora hatted vampire looked to the tube that was in his brother's hand too.

As he did, he was quiet as he saw it's pale blue glow and as he gazed at it. He then remembered what it was, that was mentioned before, "For what is it Cow-chan's related to? A Kitsune Bride wasn't it?"

His gaze still lingering upon the glowing vial for a moment, Reiji then removed it out of his brother's sight as he then replied simply as he went to fetch a certain something else, "Supposedly, if that's what you want to call it?"

Hearing and seeing his brother move away with the vial in hand, Laito smiling on couldn't help but say, "Well if Ayato-kun said that's what he heard her say that's what it was... then what else could it be?"

Reiji though didn't answer him, as he continued to look over something else that was in the corner of the room. Seeing that he was being ignored, Laito though wasn't one to give up on a conversation and so he went on to say, "I mean before now, I had no interest in looking over anything to do with Japanese history or legends..." however bringing out a small red book out of his jacket pocket, he grinned as he then said, "But I guess even Cow-chan can make me want to learn about new thing's!"

Stopping his studies for a moment, Reiji then quietly turned his red coloured eyes to Laito's direction. As he did so, he then saw his brother look to the book in his hand as he started to recite what was written within it, "_The Kitsune:_ _An animal __noted for being a messenger of the God Inari. Having as many as nine tails,__ it is endowed with the subtle art of metamorphosis, and is known to bring fertility and growth to harvests while also being able to bewitch men in the guise of a charming girl."_

Hearing Laito read this basic description to him, didn't impress Reiji in the slightest as he remained silent. Seeing his brother was still looking at him, Laito couldn't help but grin as he then commented, "Certainly suits Cow-Chan down to a T don't you think?"

As he heard Laito say this, Reiji didn't batter an eyelid as he then remarked, "I wouldn't be so optimistic." With that looking to the pale blue glowing vial in his gloved hand, he decided to reveal one thing as he brought out the one single other item he'd fetched, "If she did descend from such an entity, it is clear she is lacking in some of those previous powers you listed."

Looking to his brother as he continued to fish around for items, the Fedora hatted vampire then said, "Well I can't deny that." Then closing the book he had in his hand, he though had to admit putting it away, "But from what other reading I've done, according to legend these Kitsune are reputed to be similar to our own race."

Reiji hearing this, then stopped in his gathering. Looking to his younger brother he then asked him, clearly becoming curious, "What do you mean when you say that?"

Seeing that his older sibling was becoming interested, Laito still smirking away then revealed what he'd learned, "Well according to myth, they also possess the ability to drain one's life force... through sexual contact."

Hearing this being said, Reiji then couldn't help but become dismissive as he repeated, "Sexual contact?"

"Fu! Fu! Indeed..." Laito replied and as he did, he couldn't help but continue to grin. As he did so, he uttered aloud, "I wonder? Maybe perhaps she's subconsciously drawn us to her... I wouldn't mind in experimenting to see if the story holds true!"

As he heard his younger brother make this remark, Reiji then replied to him, "I sincerely doubt she has any capability of the sort..." however he decided to then reveal one thing that he had discovered, "But I have found apart from her horrendous strength, that she appears to hold one subconscious ability that seems to hold true to the legend."

Hearing this and becoming a little surprised by Reiji's statement, Laito looking to his older brother had to ask him, "Really?"

However his brother didn't answer him, as he seemed to be preparing something. Laito though was now really eager to know what it was that Reiji had learned, so he asked him again, "Well what is it, Reiji? Just what have you-?"

"It is this," With those words, the dark haired and spectacled young man brought forth a small pot and within it was a wilted flower. It was brown and drooping over sadly, it's white petal's having nearly all fallen from it's head as they lay around it, all dried and shrivelled up.

Seeing the dying item before him, Laito said nothing as Reiji then taking the pale blue glowing vial in his hand, poured a few small drops upon the wilted plant. As he did this, the droplets that landed upon the plant appeared to do nothing... however as they soaked in to the flower's stalk and head, suddenly there was a reaction!

_**GLOW!**_

Immediately amazing Laito in seconds, the wilted and dying flower grew bigger and regained it's green bright colour in seconds! It no longer drooped, it stood strong, tall and healthily as the petals it had all nearly lost returned. Sprouting forth a full white head, it almost seemed to glisten in the laboratory's lighting.

As he saw this transformation, Laito couldn't believe it! He then had to admit astonished, "Incredible! So... this is the power that a Kitsune holds!"

Hearing his little brother being impressed by this demonstration, he though had to correct him, "The demonic portion, if concentrated from her blood, yes."

As he heard this comment, Laito became puzzled as he repeated, "Concentrated?"

To which taking the vial in hand, Reiji removed it and placed it away in a certain safe compartment within his cupboards. As he did so, he then turned his attentions back to his younger brother as he made his explanations, "I was able to extract the essence of the so-called named Kitsune, from the human side... and I found that with just 35% potency, I was able to achieve these results."

"35% potency?" Laito repeated puzzled. Then quiet for a moment, he realised quickly, "You mean that's how much she has-?"

"Within the confines of her DNA, yes...that's how much power she contains." As Reiji confirmed Laito's suspicions, he then decided to reveal more, putting a hand to his spectacles he went on to say, "I would say the force of power would be greater, if not dumbed down by the human side she has." Then pausing for a moment in his explanations, he turned to look outside at the Full Moon that was shining outside in the darkened sky. As he did, he went on to say, " It would also explain why her body becomes immensely damaged when using too much of her physical strength."

As Laito heard these words, he then had to ask his brother puzzled, "It does?"  
Listening to this question being put to him, the spectacled vampire then turning from the window to look at him answered, "Yes, the human body is never supposed to have such physical capabilities in the first place... the demonic essence basically destroys the weak biological system they use." Then saying that he also commented as the thought occurred to him, "And since that essence has been overwhelmed over and over by decades of mortal blood...it hardly has any of the majesty that I'm sure the original source must have carried."

Remaining silent, Laito then watched his older brother take the revived plant. As he did so, he heard him say aloud, "But this research clearly shows one thing, a union between a demon and a human should never occur... lest we have more abnormalities like her being born into the world."

Hearing his older brother say this, humoured and finally recovering from his moment of astonishment, the Fedora hatted young man replied simply, "Indeed."

However another thought occurred to Laito and so he decided to ask, "So now that you've found all your answers Reiji... what're you planning to do next with her?"

As he heard this question was being put to him, the spectacled vampire putting the plant he was carrying away into another glass cabinet. Turned his attentions back to his sibling and as he did, his gaze settled on him for a moment before he replied, "I plan on doing nothing, that uncouth woman has already fulfilled her role for my needs."

Hearing him say this, Laito then replied, "I see..." however continuing to smile, he though couldn't help admit, "But I don't think that Cow-chan's gonna be listening to your wishes for too long, especially when she always has Bitch-chan on her mind."

Reiji listening to this comment, then replied coldly as he went to turn his attentions to some other experiments, "If that woman tries to become more of a nuisance then she already has been..." he finally declared with a fierce cold resolve in his eyes, as he looked to his younger brother, "I will put her out of her misery, as the verminous animal that she is."

Seeing this icy cold look in his eyes, Laito was silent for a moment. However still with a humoured look on his face, he decided to comment, "Ah, well that's too bad then... I was enjoying the noise and chaos that she brought with her... but if that's what you've decided on, there's nothing I can do to stop you is there?"

As the question was put to him, Reiji though said nothing as he then moved again and came to a particular book. Doing so he turned a page of it, becoming engrossed within it's texts as he re-commenced with his drug research.

Seeing him become like this, Laito then knew that he wasn't going to be able to coax any further answers out of his sibling, nor have anymore fun with him. So he decided to take his leave as he said, "Too bad, well have fun dear brother!" With that he took his exit as he slipped out through the door.

Reiji then hearing the click of the knob, made no response as he looked briefly to the now closed door and finally back to his research, with the silence lingering all around him.

Laito on the other side of the corridor though, walking on into the darkness still had a grin upon his face. As he did, he couldn't help but say aloud looking upwards, "Oh Cow-chan... I hope you do come and make a mess of thing's around here again," for the biggest reason he wanted this wish to come true was because of one reason alone, "I can't wait to see you be destroyed..." with that amused thought on his mind, he vanished away into the darkness...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Urgh!"

With nowhere to go, her only exit route heavily shut down overhead. Yui was clenching her mouth, as she shut her pink coloured eyes tightly. For within the darkness of the confined space she was trapped within, she was shivering as she felt a pair of sharp fangs enter her neck and throat.

As he lay upon her trembling being, with his fangs entering her soft flesh. Subaru was silent as he lapped up the sweet delicacy that was Yui's blood. Feeling it flow fast and warmly down his throat, he had to stop for breath for a brief moment. As he did so, he then couldn't help but utter, "More, more... I still haven't had enough yet!" With those words, he then bit into Yui quickly once more, letting his fangs sink into her warm flesh.

Feeling him as he did this, Yui still couldn't believe that she'd got into this situation! For she'd come to Subaru's room just a little earlier with a cup of warm sweet milk, as he had complained to her that he hadn't been able to get to sleep.

Then after she'd gone to the trouble of making him the sweet and warm beverage, she'd been told after just one sip that it wasn't good enough and that she would be more appropriate as a sweet sleeping remedy!

With that declaration, she was then pulled straight into Subaru's room and finally into his coffin! As the lid was firmly shut down as she landed within it and with him on top of her, holding her down as he continued to drink from her. There was no means or way for her to escape!

Clenching her teeth tightly together as he continued to drink from her, she realised that she'd been foolish yet again. She should have known better... but she couldn't concentrate on her thoughts further, for she could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker.

As the pain continued to spread throughout her body along with her weakness, she felt it plaguing her deeply. She again couldn't help but remember the same terrible sensation that she had felt before going home...

This feeling, she'd been having it more and more recently. At first she'd thought that it was simply her Anaemia acting up, but now... now she was sure. It was something more than that. For she'd been tripping up more and more from a dizzying unbalance... then sometimes in the recent few weeks, she'd collapsed onto her knees and hadn't been able to get up properly without shivering badly.

"_Are you okay?"_

Remembering her friend's words in her mind's eye as her worried expression entered her mind. Yui still for a moment then again couldn't help but feel bad, as she imagined how anxious Miya probably was for her at that moment. Recently too she'd been making her worry terribly more and she felt horrible for it. She didn't want thing's to be this way, she didn't want to plague her friend with thoughts of uneasiness for her, but-?

It was then at that moment, that suddenly Subaru ceased his feeding. He was silent as he then retracted his fangs out from her flesh. As a leaking trail of her blood, dripped out from the side of his mouth, he stared down at her with a serious light within his red eyes.

Feeling him stop, Yui still swimming in the depths of her weakness and worry looked up to the white haired vampire breathlessly. As she did so, she was puzzled as he continued to stare down at her. Her curiosity stirred within her as she asked him, "Subaru...kun?"

Hearing her ask for him, with the serious gaze still there. After a moment, Subaru then finally revealed his thoughts, "You? You're thinking about her again aren't you? That Tadao girl?"

As she heard Subaru say this, Yui then looked to him with surprise as her eyes slightly widened. For how could he have known what she was thinking? How could-?

"So you were?" He asked her, for the surprised expression Yui had revealed everything to him that was racing through her mind. Seeing that he was correct, he couldn't help but smirk as he decided to speak once more, "You're so easy to read!"

Yui hearing him say this, didn't know at that moment what to do next. So she looked down and averted her gaze away from him as she turned her head.

Seeing her do this, it was clear to Subaru she was uncomfortable mentioning her friend in this type of situation. However, he decided to reveal something that he'd come to notice, "You've changed recently."

Turning her pink eyes to look back at him again, Yui was puzzled as she repeated, "Changed?"

"The taste of your blood," with that sweeping away the trail that had leaked from his lips, he looked at the glistening red substance upon his fingertips and commented, "In recent months, it's been sweeter, richer... and even warmer." Then saying those words as he continued to gaze at the enriching liquid, he finally licked his fingers clean.

As he did this, Yui continued to gaze on up to Subaru with uncertainty. For she had no idea what he was going to say next, however she didn't have to wait long. As finally he revealed looking back down to her steadily, "But now... it's lost some of that strength, it's now slightly bittersweet."

Hearing him say this, Yui wouldn't know at all how the taste of her blood differed. But then thinking again, she couldn't help but wonder? Was this to do with the terrible weakness she'd been recently suffering with? As this thought came, she decided to carefully ask, "Subaru-kun?"

Seeing that she was asking for him, the white haired vampire kept his gaze upon her as she asked him, "Do you know why? Why it's changed in flavour?"

Looking at her and hearing her ask about this, Subaru was slightly intrigued himself at why she would ask this question. For when it came to blood, she barely wanted to know anything at all about it. However he was feeling generous at that moment, so he told her what his thoughts were, "The slight bitterness? That's obviously due to your thoughts about Tadao."

Saying that Yui continued to remain silent as she looked up to him. However suddenly she shivered slightly as she felt his cold hand, tracing over her neck and the bleeding marks that he'd caused. As he gently stroked his handiwork, she heard him continue to speak, "But for the lack of strength and the cooling... I can only guess at one reason, the awakening is probably coming for you very soon."

Stopping immediately with shock as she heard this analysis. Yui then repeated again breathlessly, "The Awakening?" For if what Subaru said was true, it meant that her body was changing. Soon she would become the same as the Sakamaki's. Soon, she was going to become a-!

"Agh!"

Quickly though her shocked thoughts were interrupted as Subaru bit into her neck again. As his fangs sunk softly into the spot he'd bitten into already, she shivered badly against the pain again as he drank from her deeply, making her weaker once more.

Feeling her trembling against his strength, as she pushed weakly into him with her hands. Subaru was addicted to this sensation, the taste of her changing blood as it coursed thickly down his throat. Then stopping for a moment, he couldn't help but admire her helplessness and the watery gaze in her eyes, for looking down at her she was so delicately exquisite.

Struggling to keep her breath as she looked up to him, Yui could see a soft look in Subaru's red eyes as they looked down at her. As she saw it, she was caught in wonder and was about to try to speak again.

"This change?" Subaru spoke, stopping her before she could go on. As she looked up to him still weakly, he continued again, "I have to admit, I will have to thank your friend for allowing me to experience this sensation."

Hearing him say this, Yui was silent still as she heard Subaru mention Miya again. As he did, she didn't know what to say. But she didn't have time to speak as he lowered himself down again over her, as he did she felt his soft hair trailing over her skin as he started to peel away her long sleeved pink top.

As he did this, Subaru still intoxicated by his thirst, finally peeled away Yui's top exposing more of her chest and right shoulder. As he did so, he then spoke once more, "But this I know, she's already outlasted her welcome amongst everyone here... if she should do something foolish now, I would not guarantee you that she will keep on living."

Yui hearing him say this, opening her eyes looked to Subaru immediately. It was clear looking at her, that she was distressed by this statement as she said, "Subaru-kun? You wouldn't-?"

"If she doesn't perturb me, I won't do anything," with that said Subaru began to lower himself down, towards her exposed flesh.

As he did this, Yui then braced herself as best she could for the next wave of oncoming pain. As she did this, closing her eyes tightly, she heard Subaru then say to her, "You know by being involved with someone outside of this, you're only going to hurt yourself more in the end."

Hearing him say this, Yui looking to him weakly asked, "What...?"  
Subaru then hearing her ask, as she turned her pink coloured eyes to look to him again. He then revealed to her coldly, "You know that it would have been better for you, never to have made a connection to anyone else... for the only fate that you have," with that he then gently laid his tongue against her flesh as he started to soften the area he was to bite.

Hearing these words and feeling him lick her skin, Yui shivered more and quickly clenching her eyes firmly shut. The blonde haired girl, then felt Subaru open his mouth as he exposed his fangs and readied them. However before moving in, he finished his words as he said, "Is to be our prey...!" With that he finally sank his teeth into her.

"Urgh...!"

Feeling Subaru do this to her yet again, Yui shivered against him. However as he continued to drink more from her, she was becoming weaker and weaker... she could barely register anything anymore. Then as her vision clouded over, her consciousness was dimming. As it was, the words that the white haired vampire haunted her. For they were the terrible truth of reality, not just for the present, but the darkness that would soon be her future...


	28. Chapter 28 : The Illness

_**.:Chapter Twenty Eight : The Illness:.**_

"Now, everyone! If you would please open your textbooks to pages 58 to 59, you will find the details there, which will indicate..."

With that as the teacher carried on with his lecture, explaining the subject that was at hand in class. All of the students within the room were busy recording everything he was writing up, upon the blackboard. Scribbling away into her notebook herself, along with the rest of her classmates, Miya was doing the same.

Being as diligent as she could, she was trying to record each and every word he was saying. However, once more she couldn't help but be distracted as she turned her odd coloured eyes across to the left of herself. What she saw there, was Yui's vacant chair and desk...

Looking to it, Miya felt a pang of depression and worry again inside. For the last time that she'd seen her friend, was when she'd almost collapsed and she'd caught her... which was now at least over a week ago.

She'd been informed along with the rest of her classmates, by the teacher that she'd been away due to illness. That was keeping her bed-ridden, making her unable to come and join them. However inside she still could feel apprehension, for there was something terribly wrong about all this. But when she'd gone to get some information from any of the Sakamaki's themselves. None of them had given her any proper answers at all and for the most part had ignored her queries entirely.

Thinking again of this, it frustrated her deeply! Clenching her pen tightly, she couldn't get rid of the image of Yui's terrible pale complexion when she'd last seen her... also the way she almost fell! Something was up and she knew it!

As she felt her worry and frustration build up inside, about the possibilities that might be happening to her while the rest of her class continued on with their writing. She then finally decided she couldn't ignore this any longer! So looking out to the window where the dark cloudy night sky, revealed the light of the Waning Moon, she proclaimed under her breath as her eyes looked to it fiercely, "_I'm gonna get some answers about this!_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**BANG!**_

Slapping her left hand down upon his desk, Miya then demanded angrily, "Okay you four eyes! Start talking! What's wrong with Yui-ko!?"

Looking to his rude and uninvited visitor with serious cold eyes, Reiji had his arms folded and was silent. It was now the beginning of the first break of the night and before he had the chance to move away from his seat, Miya had waltzed straight in just as a couple of his other classmates had exited the room and had begun her '_Interrogations_.'

As he looked into her agitated green and blue odd coloured irises, the spectacled young man could hear his classmates uttering to themselves quietly. All curious about this intense conversation that was beginning to play out before their eyes.

Sighing as he could feel what this might be developing into, Reiji then uttered his first thoughts as he corrected his lenses with his gloved hand, "This is utterly unnecessary..."

Miya herself with a sour expression on her own face, didn't move an inch as she continued to stare at him with a hard glare. Feeling her do this, Reiji then turning his light coloured red eyes to look at her, said simply, "You already know the current state of affairs, don't you?"

The heterochromia eyed girl though didn't respond to this as she continued to stare at him. As she did, Reiji then continued on, now folding his arms as he looked back to her, "The teachers have already been informed and they would have told you, what I am about to repeat to you, Yui is ill and can't attend any classes at this time."

Hearing him say this so coldly, Miya was expecting as much from him. However she then responded immediately with suspicion brewing inside of her, "Ill with what?"

As she asked like this, Reiji didn't bother at first to respond and simply stared at her with his red eyes. However looking on, they narrowed ever so slightly. She was asking too many intrusive questions... but he decided to flatly tell her, "It is none of your business to know."

Listening to him say this, Miya herself then replied immediately, "Well I have to disagree!"

_**BANG!**_

With that she slapped her other hand onto the desk and as she did, this made the other students all the more uneasy! For the rumours of Miya being violent and a delinquent were seemingly being proven to be correct...

However ignoring the gasps and suspicious mutterings that were being echoed all around her, Miya then demanded with a slight agitated undertone to her voice, "I wanna see Yui-ko! And you're gonna let it happen!"

Reiji hearing her being forceful like this, was unintimidated entirely. He was simply becoming further irritated with this disrespectful attitude she was displaying and so he responded keeping his gentlemanly but firm tone, "I have no interest or need to agree to your rude demands, so you will be refused entry entirely."

Then saying that, he heard a slight growl echo in Miya's throat as she stared at him with fierce agitation. Seeing this he decided to ask her as he put his gloved right hand to his spectacles with a serious gaze, "Did you believe I would simply succumb if you threatened me in this manner?"

As she heard him ask this question, Miya herself just as unflinching cool replied, "Oh, of course not! Cause that would just be too easy wouldn't it?"

Hearing her say this, stirred some small ounce of intrigue from Reiji. But before he could move to ask her for details, she then informed him as a devious smirk appeared on her face, "But I think you will this time... unless you want some nasty words of rumour spreading about!" With that she then turned her odd coloured eyes to look at the suspicious students that surrounded both her and him.

Reiji himself seeing the uneasy atmosphere that was spreading around, could hear some of the words of the students as they uttered to each other quietly with worry,

"_What is Tadao-san talking about?" "Something about a girl called Yui-san." _

"_Yui-san? You mean that girl who lives in the same house as Reiji-san?" "Yeah!" _

"_Why does Tadao-san, want to see her so badly?" "How should I know!?" _

"_Do you think something's wrong here? Maybe we should go and call...?"_

As he heard these words, Reiji then could see what Miya's ploy was! This provoked his anger further inside, for it was clear that again he'd underestimated her...

Looking at Reiji, as he turned his displeased red eyes to look at her. Amused Miya all the more, for she was glad to have turned the tables upon him! So displaying an air of coyness, she asked him, "Because I know just how _awful _and _inconvenient _that would be for you to suffer with! Especially if it reaches the teacher's ears!" Then leaning in a little closer, she added in so no-one else would hear with a serious cold tone, "_And I can make you and all your brothers burn even more! Especially with all the info I know about you bastards!"_

Staying still, as Miya then moved herself back to her previous position with her serious heterochromia coloured irises fixed on him. Reiji stared back at her with utter irritation! For she truly knew no boundaries! So he uttered to her, trying to hold his rage back, "You really will stop at nothing will you?"

As she heard these words, Miya simply grinned and replied smugly, "Obviously!"

Silent as this single word was uttered, Reiji then reclaiming some of his composed semblance informed her, "...One hour."

Becoming puzzled as she heard this, Miya uttered, "Huh?"

Seeing her lose her cockiness briefly, Reiji then explained simply so she'd understand with what little intelligence she had, "I will permit you to visit the confines of our home tomorrow, for one hour... and no more." With that as he said this, he looked to her dumbfounded expression and asked her, "Or are you going to demand more time?"

Hearing him say this to her, Miya was quiet. She knew at that moment she could do that, but at the same time she knew that if she continued to press Reiji. She'd be stepping on more black ice and she couldn't risk anything more happening to Yui. So looking at him with her own air of seriousness returning, she replied, "No, an hour's all I need! I'll be there tomorrow!" With that she done, she finally removed her hands off of Reiji's desk and went to move out of the classroom.

Watching her as she did this, Reiji was silent as were the rest of his classmates who stared at her with perplexed eyes. However before the heterochromia eyed girl left, she grinned to the unamused spectacled young man as she made a simple wave saying, "Nice doin' business with ya! Reiji-san!" With that she was gone.

Looking after her as she left, the students all having experiencing this interaction couldn't understand exactly what had transpired between Miya and Reiji. But seeing that it had ended seemingly on a positive note, they decided not to pay it any more mind. So they proceeded on with their own peaceful conversations and activities, ignoring the event altogether.

However Reiji himself looking to the door still, couldn't help but utter under his own breath with scorn, "_That woman really is a spiteful beast!_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the school corridor herself, Miya finally losing her fake smile. Then couldn't help but utter aloud with annoyance herself as she went, "Damn stubborn prick! I thought he'd never cave in!"

However she could allow herself to relax a little now, for she finally had got the okay to go and visit Yui! As this positive thought came to her mind, she felt her annoyance ease away slightly. For if nothing else, this had at least made the night brighter for her...

But as she thought about herself visiting the next night, she then realised something, "Oh yeah! I'll have to make sure to bring another bottle of our family cordial with me! Also, I might need-?"

_**RING!**_

Suddenly distracted from her thoughts, Miya stopping quickly then rooted through her school jacket pocket and brought out her mobile. Looking to it, she saw that she had received a message. She uttered curious, "From mom?"

With that tapping the buttons, she went to see what her mother had asked of her. Silent she read the message and as she did, her eyes widened a little in surprise at what was written...

However looking at the text, Miya then after a moment couldn't help but reveal a small smile. As she did so, she said aloud softly in an audible reply, "Maybe mom... maybe that'll happen..." With those words, she closed the message and put her phone away in her pocket as she went to grab a bit of lunch and finish the rest of the night that remained within the walls of the Ryoutei Academy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmm..."

Slumbering under the covers of her pink canopied bed, dressed in her light white nightdress, Yui was struggling to wake up. For so long, she'd been so weak, no matter how much sleep she was getting and even with the medicine she was receiving from Reiji. Nothing had been working for her...she hadn't got better at all.

As she groggily turned over in her covers, she could just make out the sounds of voices that seemed to be coming from beyond her bedroom door.

"Here you are, now remember what we agreed on. You have one hour, no more, no less."

Hearing this voice, Yui started to open her eyes tiredly and as she did. She uttered almost breathlessly, "Reiji...san?"

"Yeah I know! I get it! You don't have to be such a nag! Just open the door already!"

It was then though that hearing this irritated familiar feminine voice, Yui's consciousness was quickly stirring into alert! For hearing the door opening, she heard footsteps and as she did so, she finally opened her eyes. Quickly becoming surprised the one person she saw who was standing there before her was none other than, "Miya...chan?"

The orange haired girl seeing her friend looking up to her with widened eyes, felt a surge of relief to see her alright, so she responded gently to her with a smile, "Hey, long time no see, Yui-ko!"

As she saw her friend before her though, dressed in her usual casual wear with a couple of plastic bags in hand. Yui couldn't believe that she was in the mansion with her at that moment! After all these long weeks it felt so unreal, so she had to ask her bewildered by this, "How come... you're here? Why-?"

"I've come to see you obviously!" Then Miya answered her friend with a grin still gracing her features. With that she put her bags aside for a moment on the floor and grabbed the white chair that was stood before the vanity mirror. Taking it with her, she sat herself down before the right side of Yui's bed and finished saying, "With permission finally granted to me from that old four eyes."

Hearing this, Yui still couldn't believe what she was hearing! So she decided to ask her friend, "You're here...to stay over again, like-?"

"Not this time sadly no," Miya answered as she interrupted her. As she did so, she then went on to explain to her now puzzled friend, "I've been given permission to see you for only an hour today, so... my presence won't be long lasting sadly."

As she heard this being said to her, Yui then became a little sad herself. As she did, she then said softly turning her head to the side, "I see..."

However Miya turning back to look at her friend and seeing the melancholy that was now gracing her face. Didn't want things to stay this way, especially with her so weakened already. So reaching her fingerless gloved right hand over, she took Yui's left one and held it.

The blonde haired girl surprised by the warmth and softness of her touch, then felt Miya stroking her hand gently with her thumb. Looking at her, she saw her friend smile gently as she told her, "But even if it's not much time... I'm glad to see you, I was so worried about you, Yui-ko."

Hearing her friend say these gentle words to her, as she touched her hand so comfortingly like this. Yui looking at Miya's smile, was quiet. But after a moment, she couldn't help but reveal a smile of her own too. For despite her weakness she was so glad, for after being so ill after all this time. It'd been so lonely for her...

So softly she said, "Miya-chan..." With that, she moved herself and finally sitting upright in bed. She squeezed her friend's warm hand in reply, as she told her, "Thank you...I'm so glad to see you too."

Miya, hearing this was quiet. However she simply smiled a little more and released a small laugh, humoured and relieved at the moment they were sharing. With that their short time together began...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa!" Amazed, Yui couldn't believe what she was receiving! For presented to her was a small bouquet of flowers, it comprised of small white daises and some pansies of many colours, mainly blue, yellow and pink. Seeing it she asked her friend, "Is this really for me?"  
Hearing this question being asked of her, Miya smiled as she replied, "Yep!" Then placing the flowers beside her friend, on her wooden bedside drawers. She went on to explain, "They're actually a gift for you from my mom."

As she heard this with surprise, Yui asked her, "Your mother? She's the one who made that for me?"

Nodding in reply as she heard this being asked, Miya then replied, "Yeah, you see when I explained to her that you were unwell, she insisted I bring these with me for you, to thank you for all the help you've given me and...cause she wants you to get better too."

Hearing Miya say this, Yui couldn't believe that her friend's mother could be so generous. However, looking to the flowers as they sat at her bedside, she was pleased at the thoughtfulness of the gift, so she turned back and replied with a small smile, "Well I'm sure I'll get better sooner, especially with these lovely flowers." With that turning her pink eyes to look back to her friend, she asked her,"Would you please, tell your mother I said thank you, Miya-chan?"

Smiling as she heard this simple request, the heterochromia eyed girl then replied casually, "Sure! No problem!" Then on a further note she decided to admit, "I'm just glad her one redeeming flower hobby has come to some use here!"

As she heard this comment, Yui herself couldn't help but giggle. For if that was one thing she'd missed, it were these little moments of conversation they'd share together.

Then Miya at that moment still smiling, quickly remembered something else, "Oh yeah!" With that she rummaged through the other plastic bag she'd brought with her.

Quiet as she did this, Yui stared. Looking on she saw her friend bring something else out, as she retrieved whatever it was, she heard her say, "Here you go!" With that some sheets of paper were presented to her.

Looking on curiously, Yui took them from Miya and looked over at them. Surprised she saw that they had her friend's handwriting all over them, as she saw this she looked back to her and asked, "Are these-?"

"They're notes!" Miya answered her brightly. As she did so, she then explained to her curious blonde haired friend, "I made copies of all the work in the classes that you weren't in, so you'll be able to catch up properly when you come back to study with us."

Hearing this with surprise, Yui exclaimed, "Wow!" Then looking over all her friend's work, she couldn't help but ask as she turned back to her, "You prepared all these notes just for me, Miya-chan?"

As this was asked of her, Miya then simply nodded as she continued to smile.

Seeing her do this, Yui felt so warmed inside. For even when she was bed-ridden like this and away from her, Miya was still thinking of her all that time in class. This cheered her up tremendously and so she told her, "Thank you... this was so nice of you to do for me."

Then as Miya heard her say this, she grinned becoming pleased and with a chuckle said, "It's no problem!" Then looking to the side, she decided to admit, "I mean, you've done so much for me already, Yui-ko... I wanted to return the favour somehow, so if I got to do this for you and it helps... then, I'm glad that I did it."

Hearing this, Yui simply smiled a little more. She was so lucky to have Miya by her side like this. Despite her illness and all her suffering, simple kind gestures like these were all that she needed to feel better about her situation. So she told her, "Well I'm sure that they will, I'll work hard so I can be back in class with you soon."

"Good!" Miya then responded positively. Then as the peaceful atmosphere drifted about around them, she looked to the time upon her mobile. As she did so, she realised that she couldn't delay for too much longer... she had to get some proper answers and soon!

So looking back to her Yui who started looking over her notes, a serious look was in Miya's eyes. For though she was enjoying the calm and happy peace they were experiencing, it wasn't going to last much longer. If she was going to give any real assistance for her friend, she had to take charge! So with a calm firm tone, Miya asked her, "Yui-ko?"

Hearing this question in this serious tone of voice, Yui looked to her friend with her puzzled pink eyes. As she did so, she saw the serious gaze that was in Miya's heterochromia coloured irises. Seeing it, she was silent as she heard her ask, "How have you been doing? Really?"

As she heard this being put to her, Yui staring at Miya could understand now what she was getting at. She was worried not just for her health, she was concerned about her well being. Knowing this, she clenched her bedsheets as she answered truthfully looking down, "I... nothing too terrible has been happening to me, Miya-chan. So you don't have to worry about that and I have been getting a little better recently...but?"

Her concern growing, Miya pressed her gently as she asked, "But what?"

As this question was put to her, Yui feeling nervous described what she'd been suffering with, "I, I've been feeling really weak lately, my body keeps trembling and... I find it hard to balance on my feet, so I-"

"And that's the reason you've been sick and away from school?" Miya asked, ending her sentence for her.

Yui nodded in reply, she was feeling terribly worried about the illness she was suffering from. For it was clear to her, soon the awakening was going to take place. Like the Sakamaki's had been telling her it would... soon she wouldn't be human anymore. She'd become a vampire and then-

"Yui-ko?" Her thoughts interrupted, Yui looking to Miya saw that her eyes were still fixed on her with serious concern. As they were, she heard her friend ask her, "Are you okay?"

Hearing this question being put to her, immediately the blonde haired girl replied, "Huh? Um, oh yes!" Then trying to recover some of her previous brightness, she told her trying to hide her insecurities, "I'm fine, Miya-chan don't worry! I was just lost in thought so..."

As she heard her friend say this, Miya was uncertain. However she decided to go with what was told to her, for if she pried she was going to waste more time. However there was one thing that she wanted answered no matter what, "Yui-ko?"

Turning her pink eyes to look back to her, Yui was silent. Then she heard her ask, with a serious gaze in her eyes, "Please, tell me what you're suffering with... what else has been happening to your body?"

Hearing these words, Yui looking to Miya repeated, "Suffering with?"

Nodding, Miya then told her, "Yeah, I wanna hear whatever else has been ailing you, if I do... then I might be able to do something about it."

Listening to her reasons as they were explained to her, Yui was quiet. Looking down to her bedsheets again, she was unsure whether or not to tell Miya her symptoms. For it might alert her of the terrible truth of what it was she was going through, also of what she was sure she was going to become...

"Yui-ko," As she heard her name being called seriously again, Yui turned back to look at Miya. As she did she saw the earnest light that was shining there within her eyes, as she did she then heard her tell her strongly, "Tell me the truth."

Listening to these words being said to her, Yui was silent. However under Miya's strong gaze, she knew she couldn't hide this from her. So looking from her, to her bed she clenched her sheets tightly again as she began to explain cautiously what had been plaguing her all this time...

…

After some short moments of detailed explanation. Miya was silent as she thought to herself, with her gloved hand to her chin as she made her considerations...

Watching her as she did this, Yui silently looking to her friend wondered what it was, that she was thinking about? However she didn't have to wait too long, as finally Miya looked to her and said, "Okay, so to sum up everything... you say your joints have been hurting you right?"

Hearing this comment, Yui nodded. As she did so, Miya then continued on as she said, "Alright and you mentioned too, that you've been sweating a lot around your head, plus you've been feeling really depressed too, right?"

Nodding once more, Yui then replied, "Yeah... that's correct?"

As this was said, Miya then folded her arms and as she did, she uttered aloud, "Hmmm..." as she did this, she thought to herself once again. As she did so, she then after a little time came to her conclusions and looking to her ailing friend, she spoke, "I think I know what you've got, Yui-ko."

Surprised to hear this, Yui uttered, "Huh? You do?"

Then looking to her seriously, Miya responded, "Yeah I do..." With that she gave her, her diagnosis, "I think you're suffering from Vitamin D Deficiency."

There was silence in the air as these words were uttered, Yui herself looking to her friend repeated puzzled, "Vitamin D... Deficiency?"

To which with a single nod, Miya replied, "Yeah, in other words... you haven't been out in the sun in ages have you?"

As this was said, Yui then had to ask, "The sun?"

Seeing she was puzzled, Miya went on to explain, "That's where normally people get their main source of Vitamin D, from the sunlight... if you don't get enough, bad things start happening to your body." With that her eyes looked on at her really seriously as she then finished saying, "Like what you're experiencing right now."

Silent as she heard this, Yui was dumbfounded. She was experiencing Vitamin Deficiency? It wasn't the Awakening? She couldn't believe it could be something so simple like this. However before she could dwell on these thoughts, "Yui-ko?" Turning her attentions back immediately, she saw Miya looking at her still. As she did, she heard her ask again, "Tell me, when was the last time you actually stood outside properly during daylight hours?"

As this question was put to her, Yui then honestly couldn't remember when the last time had been... it'd been so long. However she couldn't worry her friend like this and so she replied, "Um? Well... maybe? A month or so...?"

Folding her arms though as she heard the weak doubt that was in her friend's voice. It was clear that Miya was far from believing her as she replied, "Oh really?"

Hearing her ask this in that suspicious tone of voice and with that still critical gaze in her eyes, all Yui could do was bow her head down. Trying to avoid her intense stare... for she felt so vulnerable when she looked at her that way.

Seeing her do this, it was clear to Miya about one thing as she then said, "Well I can tell that it's been more than that... I'd say at least three or more months right?"

Yui didn't answer, instead all she did was clench her sheets more. For she couldn't tell the truth, she couldn't! Otherwise-!

Looking at her as she did this, Miya then decided to bluntly tell her, "Yui-ko, there's only one cure for this condition... you need to go in the sunlight, if you don't thing's are going to get much worse for you!"

Hearing her say this, Yui then looking away from her bedsheets turned back to her friend and as she did. She asked repeating with a worried tone, "Much worse?"

With a single nod, Miya then explained, "Exactly! In the worst case scenario, you'll end up suffering from Soft Bone Syndrome."

Hearing this term, Yui asked her friend, "Soft Bone Syndrome?"

Miya then explained in as simple enough detail as she could, "It's a condition that happens when you don't get enough Vitamin D, when you don't have enough in your system, it causes your bones to soften as they lose strength from not being given the proper blocks in the building process..."

Yui was silent as she heard this, feeling her worries build up more and more. For as Miya explained on, it caused her anxiety to increase tremendously as she heard her say, "It increases the sensitivity to pain you feel, as your bones become rickety. Even your muscles become effected, making it more difficult for you to move around, particularly in your back and limbs... so your bones literally could all fracture and break like twigs!"

As she heard now what she possibly could suffer from in the future as the explanation was given to her. Yui couldn't deny it, it was a terrible and horrible possibility! She didn't want that! But... she didn't want it to be the worst case scenario. So she tried to quell the gloom in the room, as she said, "But um? Miya-chan... I'm sure that won't happen to me! There's no way it could become that bad! It wouldn't-!"

"It will!"

Alerted in moments, Yui turned her pink eyes back to look at her friend. Seeing her, the blonde haired girl saw that she was dead serious in her tone and expression as she went on to say, "This is not a joke, Yui-ko! Don't make light of this situation!"

Hearing her say this, as she stared at her with her widened pink anxious eyes. She was so shaken up by Miya's intense gaze, that she could feel herself tremble underneath it.

Seeing her become like this, Miya herself was silent. However it was then she decided to retrieve the last item that she'd brought with her, with a sigh she spoke once again, "I've brought my family's cordial with me."

Hearing this, Yui saw that once again her friend had brought along with her a glass bottle, which contained the enriching and delicious red liquid. Which she placed upon her bedside drawers, along with the bouquet of flowers that her mother had given to her.

Looking to it, as it was placed there. Yui then turned her pink eyes back to look at Miya and as she did so, she heard her begin to speak, "This'll help you recover your energy and strength for the meantime, but for better long lasting effects... you've got to go into the daylight, Yui-ko!" As she said this with a stern certainty in her voice, she finished saying, "It's the only option you have!"

Listening to her saying these words, Yui was quiet. For inside, she really did want to go into the light. She truly did! However, she knew that the Sakamaki's would never allow this... for she knew they didn't like the taste of the sunlight in her blood. However she quickly tried to think of some alternatives that would be better to avoid conflict, "Um? But... I could just take supplements, Miya-chan."

Hearing this, Miya then repeated doubtfully, "Supplements?"

Nodding, Yui then explained, "Yeah, I mean I have been taking some already, so if I just take more that contain Vitamin D, then I'm sure I'll be alright! I'll-"

"It won't!" Miya interrupted her, stopping Yui in her tracks.

As she did this, the blonde haired girl looking to her friend uttered puzzled, "Huh?"

Seeing her looking at her perplexed, Miya then being decisive informed her, "They're not a permanent solution, Yui-ko! They're temporary at most and even then, it is recorded that it's difficult to get the Vitamin just from supplements alone."

Hearing this Yui was silent more, however she couldn't help but shake more inside. For if that wouldn't work for her, then-?

Miya though carried on with her serious explanations as she said, "The best source that there is, is only one thing, sunlight... over 90% of what our bodies need is generated in just those rays alone, in no more than thirty to twenty minutes!" Then as she said these words, the heterochromia eyed girl folded her arms and as she did so, she finished saying, "And there's no one that can disagree with that! Not even those bastards!"

As she heard her friend say this with such conviction, Yui was rendered into absolute silence. Unable to argue back at all...

Feeling the silence that was in the air, Miya still with her arms folded then told her friend trying to be a little more softer this time, "Yui-ko, what I'm saying to you here... is in for concern for you, you need to do this, you need to go into the sunlight!"

Hearing her friend say this to her, Yui tightened her grip on her bedsheets again. As she did so, she was struggling inside, against her desires along with her fear... so all she could do was look to her friend with a sad smile as she said, "I know... I know you do, Miya-chan... and I'm grateful for that."

Miya hearing herself these words was silent still, as she stared at her blonde haired friend. Looking at her, she could see an aura of apprehension that was around her. It was clear who she was thinking of, that would cause these feelings to arise inside of her. But for the moment she decided to remain quiet, to see what she would say next.

Feeling her friend's gaze on her still, Yui shook a little. As she struggled, trying to think of what to say. Finally after a little bit, she looked to Miya and told her, "And I thank you for your advice, I'll try and do my best from now on to-"

"That's not good enough!" Stopped in her tracks, startled Yui looking to Miya saw she was severe in her gaze as she looked at her. The heterochromia eyed girl, with a fierce determined expression then told her, "I don't want you to say you'll try, I want to hear you say that you will do it!"

As she heard her friend say these words to her, Yui then couldn't help but say hesitantly, "Miya-chan?"

Hearing her say her name like this, the orange haired girl then told her, "Yui-ko, I can tell when you're lying to me... you can't fool me with those soft words." Then saying that, she reached over and taking her friend's pale left hand into her own gloved left one. She went on to say, "And I can't be passive about this, I want you to do something! Otherwise if you don't... I think the consequences will be too dire to even mention here!"

Listening to her friend as she said these words and feeling her warm touch on her hand was quiet for a moment. She realised that Miya wasn't doing this to make things uncomfortable for her. She was just trying to make thing's better and she was grateful for that. However, she had to point out to her, "But... the brothers, I know they won't let me do that... it'll conflict with them too much and I-?"

"Who gives a fuck!?" Miya said mad! Then doing that she squeezed Yui's hand a little more tightly, which made her look to her friend with shocked eyes. As she did this, the heterochromia eyed girl went on to say, "This isn't about them! This is about you! Your needs and health are far more important than those bastards wishes!"

As she heard Miya say this, while becoming so angered. Yui was speechless, however she tried to speak again, "But I? I can't..." however it was no use. She couldn't think of anything more to say, so sadly she lowered her gaze away from her friend. Feeling helpless against the forces that were all around her.

Miya seeing Yui do this, was getting irritated by her reluctance. But at the same time, she couldn't blame her entirely. For she'd already seen how terrible the Sakamaki's could become... but at the same time she knew she couldn't let this go!

…

As the silent uncomfortable atmosphere filled the room, Miya finally removed her hand from Yui's hand. Doing this, she then moved it to the back of her head and scratched her orange locks. As she did so, she sighed saying, "Hell's sake..."

Hearing Miya say this, Yui turning to look to her friend was still quiet as she looked back down again. The sad gaze still remained in her eyes, for with her current circumstances being what they were... there was no way in the mansion, the Sakamaki's would allow such a thing like going into the sunlight happen. There was no-

"Look!" Startled out of her depressed thoughts, Yui looked back to Miya quickly again. As she did so, she then saw her gazing at her again with annoyance as she told her, "If those bastards are making it too difficult here for you to do that, why don't we just do an alternative?"

As she heard her friend say this, Yui quiet then became puzzled. As she did, she repeated curiously, "An alternative?"

With a firm nod, Miya then told her, "Yeah!" With that she told her what her thought was, "Why don't you just come over and stay at my place?"

Silent immediately with surprise as she heard this, Yui asked her friend in slight wonder, "Come over to your place?"

"Exactly!" Miya told her outright. As she did, she then told her, "I mean come on! I've been over to this mansion plenty of times already and I think it's about time you have a change of scenery!" With that as she said these words, the heterochromia eyed girl removed her hand from her orange locks. As she did she went on to say, "Since we've got our vacation the day after tomorrow, you can come and stay with me! That way you'd have more freedom and you could go into the sunlight as much as you need! You'd get better that way!"

Hearing this startling option being presented to her, Yui had never once thought of even asking such a thing from her friend! The very idea wasn't unpleasant at all... but she had to be truthful as she answered, "Well I... I'm grateful for the offer Miya-chan but, I don't know if I'd be allowed to..." With that thinking of the brothers again. She couldn't help but say, "I mean, I'm sure that Reiji-san and the others... they wouldn't like that and-?"

"You don't need permission!" Immediately turning her pink eyes to look at Miya with surprise again, Yui heard her go on to say, "I may need that when I come and see you here, but you won't need it when you come and see me! Those guys have no power or influence over my house!"

Hearing these words, Yui couldn't argue that point. However she still felt uncertainty as she said, "But still I-?"

"But nothing!" Saying that, Miya looked on fiercely again and as she did, she went on to say, "Yui-ko! You have your own life to live, you can't let those guys sway your decisions here! If you continue to, then it'll end badly for you and I know it!"

As these words were put to her, Yui was silent again. For once more, she knew inside that Miya was correct. If she stayed still and did nothing, the suffering that she was feeling from her illness and the treatment that the brothers were putting her through. It wasn't going to stop, it would keep progressing and at the worst... she'd be transformed into a vampire like them, or she'd succumb fatally to this illness.

Inside she still felt fear inside at the possibilities that might happen to her, if she acted out of line. Daring to go against their wishes... but at the same time. She felt a resolve begin to burn inside of her, her friend was right. She couldn't let things continue to be this way, because she didn't want it to be like this... she didn't want this fate!

Looking to her friend who continued to look at her so determinedly, she said softly, "Miya-chan..." then as she did this, a gentle smile came to her face.

Seeing her do this, Miya continued to remain silent. However she could feel something was changing in her friend. As it did, she felt hopeful inside as she listened to Yui say, "You're right, I agree with you... thing's aren't gonna change if I let thing's remain like this, so?"

Hearing her say this, Miya then gently encouraged her to continue as she asked, "So?"

With that as she heard her repeat this single word, Yui looked to Miya determinedly herself as she told her, "I'll do what you've said, I'll speak up...I'll make it happen so I can come and visit you too. Because I want things to change!"

As she listened to her blonde haired friend say this, as she looked at her with her pink eyes. Miya could see the light that was reflecting in them, wasn't the usual soft gentleness. It was now a strengthened one... full of resolve.

Seeing this, she didn't have any need to doubt her now. So with a pleased smile, she told her with a great deal of relief, "Good! I'm glad to hear that!" With that, she then reached her gloved hand back over again and put it upon her blonde locks, as she stroked her saying, "I'm proud you've finally got some of that strong spirit back you in again."

Feeling Miya's gentle touch upon her head and hearing her pleased words. Yui brightened hugely and smiled, for she was so glad to have her support and encouragement...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As the warm laughter filled the air, Yui was struggling to keep her sides from aching due to the jokes that Miya was saying. The heterochromia eyed girl giggling herself at all this hilarity, then heard her friend struggle to say through her own giggles, "Ha! Ha! Oh... no more! I can't! I can't take one more!"

Grinning as she heard her say this though, Miya decided otherwise and so recovering from one more snigger she said, "Oh c'mon! C'mon! I gotta do one more! Just one!" With that, regaining more of a calm tone of voice with a smile, she began to speak the joke, "Okay, what did Snow White say when she came out of the photo booth?"

Hearing this question being put to her, Yui smiling still then answered honestly, "I...don't know?"

Knowing she wouldn't Miya then gave her the answer as she continued to grin more, "Someday my prints will come!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Once again laughter came pouring forth from both girls. They were fully entertained and having a wonderful time in each other's company, the serious conversation from before seemingly forgotten...

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

However this was quickly all stopped as both girl's heard the knocking from the door. Turning, startled, they then saw that opening the door to the lilac walled bedroom. It was none other than the strict enforcer of the Sakamaki household, Reiji.

Seeing that he'd got attention of both of the girls as they looked to him. He then told them coldly with his arms folded, "Your hour of pleasantries is now at it's end."

Hearing Reiji say this, immediately filled Miya with dismay as she responded to him, "What already!?"

In reply though, the spectacled young man said nothing as he continued to look at her critically. It was clear that he was not in the mood for disagreements or compromises, as he stared at both girls coldly.

Irritated by this silence, Miya then replied with an aggravated sigh, "Fuck sake... that's not fair!"

Yui herself was feeling dismayed greatly too. For she'd been having so much fun again and now... it was coming to an end again. Tightening her hands upon her sheets again, she wished it didn't have to come to an end like this.

Reiji though looking at both of the girl's attitudes to his words, felt nothing for their soured moods. He then spoke again, "An hour is an hour, time is not a force you can argue against."

Hearing this herself though, Miya looking to the spectacled young man, then retorted back, "So says you!"

Once again though there came no audible reply to her words. But seeing Reiji's hard judgemental gaze, she knew she couldn't delay anymore. So taking her empty bags, she told him irritated, "But fine, a deal's deal! And I always keep my promises..." with that she got up and went to go to the opened door.

Seeing her begin to go, Yui then couldn't help but utter sadly with lonely longing, "Miya-chan..."

Hearing her say this, as she got to the opened door. Miya turning back to her friend, looked at her sadly too. However she couldn't let thing's end that night gloomily, so she told her brightly, "Don't worry, Yui-ko! We'll see each other tomorrow okay? Don't forget what we talked about before! It is gonna happen right?"

As she said these words, Yui quiet for a moment. Then recovered her smile and nodding her head she told her friend gladly, "Yes! Of course... I know it will!"

Becoming bright herself at her enthusiasm, Miya then replied, "Good answer!"

Reiji hearing this, then became quietly curious himself as he wondered what it was they had both been talking about together? However he didn't get a chance to further dwell on this thought, as Miya turned to him and said, "Well, you here to show me to the door? Or are you gonna just stand there like a statue all night?"

Displeased immediately as he heard these words, Reiji narrowing his eyes then finally made a reply to her, "Still as unscrupulous as ever aren't you?"

To which in reply, Miya simply shrugged her shoulders. As she did so, she then turned to Yui one more time and said, "Goodnight Yui-ko! You rest well alright?" Then before turning to go again, she told her quickly remembering, "Oh! And don't forget to take some of my cordial!"

Nodding immediately, Yui then replied to her, "Yes of course! Good night, Miya-chan!"

Pleased to see that she'd managed to cheer up her friend greatly, Miya felt a warmth spread in her heart. As she did so, it was then she finally took her leave with a wave saying, "Okay! Bye!"

With that watching on, Yui saw Miya disappear with Reiji following after her. Closing the door behind him, she heard the sounds of footsteps go and die away as they went down the corridor together.

Silent for a few moments as she heard the fading of these steps. She then turned her pink eyes to the red cordial that Miya had left behind for her, along with her mother's flowers. Seeing them, she felt cheered immediately and following her friend's advice, she took the bottle and opened it up.

Doing so, she smelt it's sweet enriching scent in the air and as she did so, she was glad to have it again. So pouring the contents, into an empty glass she had at hand on her drawers. She picked it up and quickly putting it to her lips she drank it. The energising and warm effects of the cordial flowed into her system in moments.

Sighing peacefully as she felt stronger inside than she had in a long time. Yui was so glad to have had the time that she shared together, with her dear friend... then as she thought of what had been discussed and the possibility that might come tomorrow. She couldn't help but smile at that idea too. For if she got the chance to experience leaving the Sakamaki household like that, then-?

"That uncouth woman!"

Distracted immediately again as she heard this familiar voice, the blonde haired girl then saw with surprise that it was, "Reiji-san?"

For there standing at the door to her room again, was the spectacled vampire. Who was obviously in an irritated mood, as he closed the door behind him and folded his arms. He continued on to say, "I don't understand how you can bear being in her presence! She's utterly detestable to no degree!"

Yui was silent at hearing this, as she did so she looked down again becoming a little saddened. For she knew already that Reiji didn't get along too well with her friend, but then... not really any of the brothers did. But they'd never got to experience her kindness and compassion like she had. If they did, would they-?

"Now?" Immediately again interrupted away from her thoughts, Reiji then had turned his attentions back to her again. As he did so, he asked her the question that he wanted answered, "Tadao-san, mentioned something to you that would be occurring tomorrow... what is it?"

Yui hearing Reiji ask his question, then saw that the opportunity for her to ask her own request had come faster than even she could imagine! But, again feeling the strength of her friend's cordial working within her, along with her own growing resolve. She decided to try and swallow away her fear as she looked to the spectacled vampire and began to speak, "Reiji-san...?"

Seeing her pause, Reiji continued to look on silently with his still critical gaze. As he did so, he then saw Yui look on with determination and as she did. She finally asked the question, the answer that would be given and the results afterwards would cause a new set of events to come into play...


	29. Chapter 29 : The Decision

_**.:Chapter Twenty Nine : The Decision:.**_

_**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**_

Arriving back in class, just as the ending lunch bell tolled. Miya sat quickly to her own desk and as she did so, the other students one by one started to file in. Watching them as they all started sitting in their rightful places, she couldn't help but look up to the clock that was on the wall again.

Time had gone by so quickly that night, it had made her fretful. For though she'd given Yui her cordial the other night when she'd come to visit her. Her friend hadn't turned up at school at all! Worried as she remembered her weak and tired form, along with what they had both discussed together, she couldn't help but wonder aloud, "...Is Yui-ko doing okay?"

For she was sure, she'd told her before she'd left for her to drink her family's remedial cordial. So if she had, there would be no reason for her to not turn up to class. "Why hasn't she come tonight? She should be here! She should-!" But quickly it occurred to her, if she hadn't come because of her weak and ill state, then there was only one thing that could stop her friend! "Unless!" With her eyes angrily narrowing, she immediately turned her odd coloured eyes to look in one particular direction!

There behind her, sitting at his desk like he usually did. Being absolutely useless as usual, was Ayato who had kicked up his feet upon his desk and was yawning aloud. Clearly bored out of his mind, by all the petty human lectures that he was having to endure.

Seeing him being like this, irritated Miya to no degree! However the thought that really infuriated her, was the possibilities of what Ayato and his sinister brothers could be doing to her friend! Had they locked her in her room, against her will again or maybe-?

Ayato at that moment, finishing his yawn covered his mouth with his hand, revealing a few tired tears that was springing from his eyes as he opened them. Then as he did so, he noticed Miya's fierce gaze that was fixed on him. Seeing it, he paused for a moment becoming baffled as she stared at him. However quickly he soured looking at her and simply glared back, wondering what the hell her problem was?

As she saw the reddish brown haired young man do this, Miya tightened her right fist against her desk! Feeling the shaking tension as the wood rattled under her clenching fingers, the infuriated heterochromia eyed girl uttered under her breath, "_If he and those bastards have tried anything on Yui-ko! I'm gonna-!_"

Suddenly though, her thoughts were interrupted. For there passing her line of sight, came the familiar colour of gentle blonde and a particular three blossomed hair clip. Turning as she saw her pass before her, Miya forgetting her rage in seconds uttered aloud in amazement, "Yui-ko?"

For there the blonde haired and pink eyed girl was! Walking over to her own desk quickly, with her bag open, she was getting her notes, pens and books out ready to study. As she saw her doing this, Miya herself couldn't help but reveal a smile of relief. As she did so, she went to get up asking hurriedly, "Yui-ko! What-!"

"Now class!"

Immediately stopped in her tracks, Miya turned and saw that the teacher had entered the room and was beginning the lecture, as he opened up his textbook.

Silent for a moment as she saw this, Miya then sighed with aggravation at this sudden interruption. However not wanting to cause a disruptive scene, she sat herself back down quickly into her seat. As she did so, she then got her pens out along with her notebook, to begin writing notes again.

With that, the teacher then began his lectures. Looking to him as he did this, Miya though couldn't help but turn her odd coloured eyes to look back to Yui. As she did so, she revealed a small relieved smile. For she was so glad that she was alright and there with her!

Then looking back up to the clock, she saw the time again. As she did so, she then saw that they only had some hours to go before class was out. But unlike the other night's when she'd leave to go home, she was looking forward to this particular one. For looking to Yui as she began to study, Miya knew with a happy eagerness welling up inside, that she wouldn't be going back alone this time...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**_

Finally the last bell tolled and as it did so, the classes had all finally come to an end! As they did, the other students were quickly exiting the class. All of them excited to get home and begin their relaxed time of vacationing which would be beginning the next day! Miya herself was rushing her packing as she practically cramming everything inside her bag. For looking to Yui's desk, she saw her beginning to pack away slowly too. As she did so, she was brimming with excitement! For the first time, she'd have a friend visiting! The happy thoughts were making her buzz alive inside as she thought of what they'd get up to together!

So hurriedly, she finally finished her packing as she zipped her bag shut! Then slinging it over her shoulder, she made her way over to her friend's desk! As she did so, she called out to her, "Yui-ko!"

Immediately as she did, the blonde haired girl looked up to her friend. As she did so, Miya hurriedly asked her with a keen smile still gracing her face, "You doing okay? Are you all set to go now? Do you-?'

However stopping in her tracks quickly, it was finally that the heterochromia eyed girl noticed the look that was on her friend's face. For Yui herself, looking up to her had a terribly sad light in her eyes, with a sombre expression.

Seeing it, Miya felt her excitement and relief, bleed away to nothing in seconds. As they did so, she went to ask her with concern and worry quickly taking over her. But before she could say anything, Yui spoke instead, "I'm sorry...Miya-chan."

Hearing these words, the heterochromia eyed girl didn't understand as she repeated, "Sorry?"

Yui looking at the confused expression that was on her face, then explained herself to her friend, "I can't go home with you... I can't be with you over the vacation."

It was finally hearing this, Miya understood what was going on. As she did so, she asked Yui worriedly, "What do you mean?"

Yui then hearing this question answered still saddened terribly, "I spoke up, but I've been forbidden to come and see you at your home."

As she heard these words, Miya was shocked! Her eyes widening in worry, she was about to speak when-!

"Which is only to be expected."

Hearing this familiar cold voice, Miya quickly turned around in shock! However instantly as she laid her odd coloured eyes on the figure who'd spoken, she became agitated as she uttered venomously, "You!?"

For there standing in the doorway to her and Yui's classroom, it was none other than Reiji! As the spectacled red eyed young man stood there, he had his arms folded as he looked to the girls with a serious expression upon his face. Seeing the anger that was upon Miya's face, he then asked her coldly, "You now have your answer, you should learn well not to feed delusional fantasies to others."

As this was said, Miya dumbstruck then quickly realised, "Wait? Are you saying you've forced Yui-ko to come to school at this time, just to have her answer no in front of me!?"

Seeing that she'd caught on, Reiji then simply replied, "You are correct... for once," then correcting his lenses he told her, "I saw it fitting as punishment to not only refuse Yui, but to to have you be told in person... so you both know your places."

Hearing Reiji say this, Miya couldn't believe it! She knew he could be strict, but to be this dictator like was-!?

Seeing the reaction he managed to invoke from Miya as she looked to him shocked, he then informed her, "Did you really believe I would agree to such a foolish request as that?"

As she heard this, Miya angered then replied straight back not even bothering to hide away her outrage at terrible control he was trying to enforce, "What the hell is foolish about that!? What's wrong with a friend coming over to visit another friend?! You can't just-!"

"Your personal opinions about this matter are irrelevant and it is not something that is going to be changed by petty complaints such as yours," Reiji then informed the foolish agitated girl.

Hearing him say this so coldly, only added to the fury that was building up inside of Miya! As it was, she then told him mad, "You have no right to decide for Yui-ko! She wants to come back and stay with me! She wants to get better! Haven't you even noticed how much she's been suffering from her illness!? Haven't you-!"

"That matter will be dealt with accordingly," Reiji informed her. As he did so, correcting his lenses with his gloved right hand again, he then told her further, "Irrelevant health issues aside, that is not a good enough reason to excuse Yui out of our mansion, simply to spend time with an uncouth woman such as yourself."

Infuriated as she heard their plan being dismissed in such a critical tone, Miya gripped her fists tightly! She wanted to beat the living crap out of Reiji right there and then! But before she could move to say another word-

"Since Yui has been left in our hands, it is the Sakamaki household's responsibility to ensure and observe her wellbeing... and it is not in our interests to leave her in the hands of a totally dangerous stranger, such as yourself for any unsupervised long periods of time," Reiji then informed her coolly with his unwavering logic.

Miya hearing this became silent for a few moments, then becoming more mad she spat straight back to him, "I'm not some stranger! I'm her friend! And as for you saying it's your family's job to look after her wellbeing, you're all doing a pretty shitty job of it!"

Yui listening to these hot angered and cold critical words being exchanged between Reiji and Miya, felt helpless. Staring at them both, she looked down to her lap and clenching her trembling hands against the fabric of her darkened skirt. She thought to herself about what had been discussed the other night.

For though she'd spoken her mind, saying she wanted to go. Reiji had reminded her again what she was, their quarry. She didn't have the right to leave or go where she wished... for she would be killed. Which she'd forgotten so easily... but then he told her that if she wanted to keep her so-called friendship with Miya. She had to decline... otherwise there would be consequences to pay.

But inside despite these terrible chains holding her down, she couldn't help but think about what she really-!

"Yui-ko has her own choices to make!"

Looking up startled as she heard these words, Yui looking to Miya's back. Then heard the heterochromia eyed girl tell the cold spectacled Reiji, "She deserves to live the way she wants and to do as she wishes! I'm not gonna have her be controlled by a son of a bitch like you!"

Listening to Miya say this for her, Yui felt her own heart inside beat strongly with amazement. As it did so, she then couldn't help say softly in surprise, "Miya-chan..."

Reiji himself though, staring at the hostile and insubordinate girl as she stared down at him. Turned his eyes to Yui, as he did he saw the wonder struck look that was on her face. Seeing it, he glared at her, displeased at her reaction.

Yui then in seconds of noticing, seeing the look that Reiji was giving her. Felt herself freeze in fear! For she knew that if she did anything more to infuriate the authoritative vampire. Then-!  
Reiji seeing Yui drop her gaze, looking hurriedly away from him, he returned his eyes back to Miya. As he did so, the cold expression upon his face remained as he informed her, "It doesn't matter what Yui's wishes are, since she is in our care, then she has to adhere to our rules... just as you have to."

Hearing these absolute words, Miya then retorted back to him strongly, "Bullshit!" With that, she turned and looked back to her friend. As she did so, she immediately told her trying to look her in the eye, "Yui-ko! Look at me!"

However, Yui herself continued to avert her pink coloured eyes away from her friend. She couldn't look at Miya, for if she did, then-!

"Yui-ko! C'mon!" As she heard Miya's strong voice call to her again, Yui shivered as she gripped her hands against her skirt still. However as she did, suddenly she felt a pair of warm hands come to her shoulders. As she did so, becoming startled she looked up and saw Miya's strong and determined gaze looking to her.

Seeing it, the blonde haired girl's own eyes widened. As they did so, she heard Miya say, "Tell me! What is it that you want!? Speak up!" Then looking back to Reiji, she told her friend further, "Tell that four eyed creep what it is you wish for!"

Yui hearing Miya say this to her so strongly, as she looked to her so desperately. She could feel the anxiousness that her friend was feeling for her. However as she glanced back to Reiji briefly and saw his piercing ice cold gaze, emanating from those harsh spectacled red eyes of his...there was only one thing that she could say.

Looking back to her friend, she then told her with a sad smile, "I do..."

"Huh?" Puzzled by this reaction, all Miya could do was stare at Yui as she continued to hold onto her shoulders.

"I do wish that I could go with you... that I could come and visit you," however clenching her skirt in her trembling hands. She told her friend, trying her best to smile, "But I can't... I just can't do it."

Miya hearing her friend say this so sadly was shaken terribly inside, looking to her she asked, "...Yui-ko?"

Reiji hearing Yui say this to her so-called friend, was satisfied and so he commented to the shaken heterochromia eyed girl, "So, you now once more have your answer and this debate is over." With that, he turned and walked through the door.

As he did so, he then saw standing outside of the doorway. It was none other than Ayato, seeing him Reiji informed him, "Bring Yui along with you, the limousine will be here soon."

Hearing his older brother say this, Ayato was more than happy to oblige. For having witnessed Reiji putting Miya in her place, had put him in an incredibly good mood. So he replied simply to this request, "Sure." With that as his spectacled sibling walked past him, the reddish brown haired vampire entered his classroom.

Miya herself still looking to her friend, who was looking to the floor sadly. Couldn't understand why she just wouldn't speak up. She had become so confident the night before, what had made her-?

"Oi! Chichinashi!"

Turning immediately as she heard this voice, Miya then saw that Ayato was now in the doorway. He was looking to both of the girl's sith a smug grin on his face. As he did so, he then spoke again, "The limousine's on the way, let's get going!"

Miya hearing these words was irritated in moments! She was about to retort back, when-

"Alright Ayato-kun... I'm coming," with that, the blonde haired girl started packing away her books and pens again.

Hearing her do this, Miya though desperate with worry tried to speak to her again, "Yui-ko! Please you don't have to do what that brat tells you to! You don't have to go back with them! You-!"

However, Yui didn't answer Miya. As she finally packed away all her things into her bag hurriedly, she got up and started to walk to the door where Ayato was still standing.

Seeing her do this, Miya then tried again to speak up, "Yui-ko! What I told you about the night before! It will happen!"

With that as she heard these words, Yui came to a halt before Ayato. As she did so, the green eyed vampire, looked over to Miya himself. As he did so, he looked to her with narrowing irritated eyes as she continued on, "If you stay with those guys in the darkness and don't go into the light, you will suffer horribly! I know it! You'll-!"

"Miya-chan..." With that single uttering of her name, the desperate girl was made silently dumbstruck. As she was, she then heard Yui go on to tell her as she looked to her sadly, "Thank you for thinking of me so much... and for the offer of me coming to stay with you." With that she tried to smile and as she did so she continued on, "I really appreciate it, again I just hope that... you have a wonderful time on your vacation, without me."

Listening to Yui say this, as she looked so sadly defeated. It was terrible to Miya, however she was unable to say anything to her friend. For then, she walked away through the doorway and was beginning her journey down the corridor.

Seeing her do this, Miya herself was still with silence. However she then quickly noticed Ayato again, he was smirking at her and as he was, he told her mockingly, "Looks like you lose bitch!" With that he made his own exit out of the room too.

As she saw him do this, Miya then quickly felt her irritation for him burn furiously inside! As it did, she then made her way out of the room too! She was hot in pursuit as she followed the two of them!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making her way down the stairs finally, Miya was walking through the last corridor. Her eyes fierce with focus, she was walking a slight distance behind Yui and Ayato. Looking on, she saw the two of them join the rest of the Sakamaki's as they waited for them by the school's entrance.

Staring on at them all, as they acted practically the way they did when she first saw them all. Being silent with not a single care, irritated her terribly. For looking on, she could see that Yui despite being a little stronger from the effects of her cordial. Was struggling a little as she walked on with them as she wobbled, she really was suffering badly from the Vitamin D deficiency! But the brothers themselves weren't even bothering to pay any attention to her condition at all!

Seeing this and fighting back a growing impulse inside, as they all proceeded out of the school's entrance. Miya herself proceeded quietly after them, to see what would happen next. Looking on a little ahead of her, down the steps that led to the front of the school, the Sakamaki's limousine had arrived and was parked awaiting it's distinguished patrons with an opened door.

As the brothers went down the stone steps, Yui proceeded after them. However as she made it down, she suddenly wobbled again and as she did, she tripped falling hard onto the floor!

Looking at this as it happened, Miya saw with widened worried eyes Yui gasp in pain as she tried to pick herself up off the floor, shivering slightly. As she did this the other students around her, watching on simply chuckled amongst themselves at this act of clumsiness.

This angered Miya bitterly, for how could the rest of her classmates just watch and let this happen to her!? However she didn't get another moment to dwell on this, for quickly walking over to her fallen friend came Ayato. Immediately with no concerned words, or care he grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her up roughly off the floor. Seeing this, she then heard him say to her, "Don't dawdle! You useless Chichinashi! We're supposed to be leaving now!"

As these words were said, Yui grimaced in pain as she was then pulled towards the opened door of the limousine. She was almost limping as she went and as Miya continued to see this with widened eyes along with the cold attitude being given by the people that were around her... she bit her lower lip and moved forward!

Yui making it over to the limousine as Ayato pulled her along with him, could feel her knees aching awfully from where she impacted upon the floor. The pain was really stinging into her, it must have been the cause of the D Deficiency she was suffering with.

However she knew, that as she was slowly being guided into the Sakamaki limousine by Ayato's cold grip. There was nothing she could do about it now. She couldn't-

_**GRAB!**_

Suddenly she felt a pull on her free right hand! Looking back startled, she then saw that it was none other than Miya holding onto her fast!

Looking at her, she was baffled and quickly Ayato feeling her stop then saw who was stopping them from both making it into the limousine! Looking at her, he then demanded, "Oi! What do you think you're-!"

"I've had enough!"With a look of fury in her eyes Miya immediately stopped Ayato, dead in his tracks!

Yui herself feeling and seeing her friend do this, then began to utter, "Mi-!"

However quickly she was pulled straight out of Ayato's grip and away from the door of the limousine! As she was, she was hurriedly being led into another direction as Miya walked away with her. The other students around all gasping and gossiping, wondered about what was occurring before them?

Ayato seeing the heterochromia eyed girl do this, then climbed quickly out of the limousine and as he did, he demanded, "Hey! Where do you think you're going with her! What're you-!"

Quickly hearing these outraged complaints, Miya pulling Yui back behind her. Then stated her honest thoughts, "Yui-ko's coming home with me! I'm not gonna let her be imprisoned with you bastards and see her break apart!"

Ayato dumbstruck as he heard these words, then clenched his sharp teeth together in rage at her defiance. Reiji himself then peering outside of the door of the limousine was silent, however it was clear that he was not happy with how events were now progressing.

The reddish brown haired vampire, looking to Miya as Yui looked on from behind her with concerned, worried eyes. Told the orange haired girl mad, "Quit spouting shit! Hand over Chichinashi or-!"

"Fuck you!" Miya then immediately retorted madly back. As she did so, she then gripped her friend's hand more tightly with her own. As she did so, she went on to say, "Yui-ko's not an object for you to push around as you see fit!"

Listening to all this fuss that was going on, Laito looking on out from the door of the limousine couldn't help but ask, with a keen curiosity, "Oh? What's all the fuss that going on out here then?"

Yui looking on over at Miya's shoulder, then saw the other brothers were beginning to walk on out of the limousine too. It was clear that they were all just as curious as Laito was, but she knew with all of them gathering around them both like this... also in front of the school itself, it wouldn't end well at this rate!

However it was clear looking to her friend, that she wasn't going to give up! A fight could break out any second between them all, if she didn't do something! If she didn't-!

"So you still insist on being obstinate to the very end do you?"

Turning her gaze again, it was then Yui saw that Reiji was now looking to the two girls. His arms were folded, as he looked on with an extremely displeased expression on his face. The gentle blonde haired girl seeing this, knew thing's weren't good now at all!

However Miya herself looking at Reiji wasn't intimidated in the slightest! So she replied straight back to him, "I am when it comes to the welfare of my friends!"

Reiji hearing the heterochromia eyed girl say this. Still couldn't understand this ridiculous display of friendship. For why would this uncouth and barbarous woman, go so far to help someone as weak and pathetic as their prey? When she didn't even drink her blood, or provide her with anything of true worth?

Yui herself, looking to her friend then gripped her hand a little worriedly. As she did so, she told her urgently, "Miya-chan! You need to let me go! You shouldn't do this! You mustn't-!"

"No! I have to!" Immediately interrupting her worried friend's words. Miya turned to look at her, as she did so, she then told her firmly, "You told me yourself, you want to come and stay with me at my place... and since you do, it's my responsibility as your friend to see that, that happens!"

Hearing her say this, Yui couldn't believe that she would go this far for her. Despite all the dangers and tribulations up to that point! In disbelief, she couldn't help but say again becoming overcome by wonder, "Miya-chan..."

Seeing her look at her in awe this way, Miya then told her with a gentle smile coming to her face, "Now the thing that you need to do, is be firm yourself and tell these guys what it is you want! And to not give a damn about the consequences!" For looking back to them she said with a deadly certainty, "Because if they try anything, I promise I'll protect you! Plus I'll make sure they'll receive something way worse from me!"

Shivering a little as she heard her friend say this, Yui didn't like the possibility of that happening! However she then saw Miya turn to look back at her again. As she did so, she heard her say, "Just believe, everything will be okay! I assure you that it will!" With that she winked to her with her left blue eye, as she finished saying, "I'll guarantee it!"

Yui hearing these encouraging words, was silent. However inside she could feel something grow and blossom inside of herself. It was a warm invigorating feeling, something strong that she hadn't felt in a long, long time... as it came, she couldn't help but reveal a small smile to her dear friend.

To which Miya looked to her brightly herself, however the two of them then heard a familiar cold voice, "So... you wish to depart from us that badly do you?"

It was then that Yui turned and saw who'd said this, looking at him she then said with slight caution, "Reiji-san?"

Seeing that he'd got her attention once more, Reiji looking to her with serious cold eyes then asked her with an intimidating air around him, "You remember of course don't you? The consequences that will occur, if you foolishly follow along with this uncouth woman's wishes... don't you?"

Hearing him ask this, as the other students began uttering around them all furiously in gossip. Yui faltered a little inside again, for holding her right arm which was covered with the brother's fang marks... she knew what would more than likely happen later on. Or? It might be even worse than that! If she did decide to-?

"Yui-ko!" However quickly brought out of her worried thoughts, she saw Miya's strong focused odd coloured eyes looking at her. As she did, she then felt her warm hand that was wrapped tightly around her own right hand... as she did, she felt it's warm strength. As she did so, despite the dreadful possibilities, she decided to not hesitate any longer!

With her decision reached, she made a small nod to her friend with a little smile appearing on her face. Yui saw her cautiously release her from her strong warm grip, as she looked to her uncertainly herself. As this was done, she turned her pink eyes to look at Reiji and the others. As she did so, with her strong will restored inside of her, she spoke up, "Reiji-san... everyone, what Miya-chan wishes for... is what I want!"

As he heard her say this, Ayato not understanding her words in the slightest demanded out of her, "Chichinashi! What're you-!?"  
Hearing him ask, it was then the gentle blonde haired girl informed him, "I won't be returning home with you all tonight, I'm going to leave with Miya-chan!"

Subaru hearing Yui say this himself, was baffled for she'd never spoken out so strongly before like this. So he had to ask her, "Huh? What're you babbling about? Why would you-?"

"I'm going to spend some time with my friend! To recover and get better and... to have fun!" Then saying that, Yui bowed to the Sakamaki's and added, "So please excuse us!" With that she stood back up again and taking her friend's warm hand again into her own, she told her, "Let's go now, Miya-chan!"

Hearing her say this, the heterochromia eyed girl then silent with amazement herself. Quickly smiled becoming proud, as she did so she told her, "Alright!" With that leading the way, she began to lead Yui away from the Sakamaki's!

Seeing their prey quickly departing away from them like that, immediately Ayato outraged then called out, "Hey! You can't just decide to do this, Chichinashi!" However the blonde haired girl didn't turn back to look at him as Miya continued to lead her away.

As he saw her doing this, Ayato mad then called out to the culprit, "Hey! Bitch! You can't just decide to take her from us! You have no-!"

Miya hearing Ayato's pathetic and whinging complaints, then decided to release all the rage she had been building up inside, so she shouted out to him and his brothers two strong words, "BITE ME!"

Immediately stunned as they all heard this single sentence, the brothers uttered nothing. As the rest of the school looking on were just as equally shocked. As they all became like this, finally the two girls made their exit and disappeared into the light's of the city!

…

"HA HA HA HA HA!"

After this single sentence had settled into his mind, at what Miya had shouted out to them. Laito holding his sides couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of the irony of the heterochromia eyed girl's choice of words. As he did so, he uttered, "Ah Cow-chan! How she never fails to impress!"

Shuu himself having witnessed this dramatic scene, had now recovered from his shock and was now bored. Yawning he uttered tiredly, "This is bothersome..."

Kanato himself having been silent during this whole event, couldn't help but look down to his beloved inanimate companion. As he did so, he then uttered to him, "Girl's certainly act weird together, don't they Teddy?" However becoming sulky, he couldn't help but add, "Now because of that stupid loud woman, we won't be able to sample Yui-san's sweet delicious blood tonight!"

Hearing these words himself, Ayato then realised the same thing himself! As he did so, he became agitated! Moving himself forwards he started saying, "I'm gonna get-!"

Quickly though he was stopped in his tracks by Reiji, as he was held by his right shoulder. He heard him say, "Let it go, Ayato."

Immediately outraged to hear this, Ayato then demanded, "How can you just tell me to let this go! That bitch has-!"

However quickly stopping him from going on, Reiji increased the pressure of his grip on Ayato's shoulder. As he did so, his sibling gritted his teeth feeling the pain from his grip, then heard him repeat, "Let it go! We've caused too much of a scene already!"

To which hearing this and continuing to feel the awful pressurised pain, Ayato finally understood what his brother meant. For the rest of the student body looking on from the entrance were all furiously whispering to each other, wondering about the scene they'd just watched. If he acted out anymore, their cover might be blown!

So bitterly the green eyed vampire relented and ceased in his desires to pursue the girl's. However it was clear that he was horribly bitter about this whole situation as became still. Doing this, it was then that Reiji released his shoulder. As he did this, he immediately stormed back towards the limousine cursing loudly, "Fuck this!"

Reiji himself seeing that he restored some semblance of order, then told his other siblings, "Alright, we may as well all be on our way...none of us have any further business to be done here."

To which as this was said, it was then the rest of the students watching on. Hearing that the drama had finally ended all decided to make their own way home too. Though some between themselves couldn't help but gossip about the event that had just transpired.

Hearing all this, Laito himself completely casual about this entire situation replied, "Whatever you say Reiji!" However he couldn't help but utter aloud with a chuckle, "Though I was really enjoying this little episode of our soap opera."

There was no response though to this comment, as quietly the brothers all filed into the limousine again. As they did so, Subaru turning back to look in the direction where the girl's had vanished to. Couldn't help but say aloud quietly, "You better be prepared for the oncoming hell you've unleashed upon yourself, Tadao..." with that he climbed into the long dark vehicle.

Seeing his youngest sibling finally entering the car and saying this, it was then Reiji's turn to enter too. However before climbing fully in, he looked to the darkened skies above him and as he did so, there was a deadly look in his eyes, as he stared to the shining waning moon. It was clear that the spectacled vampire was not going to let this event be forgotten, nor forgiven in the future that was to come! But what punishment would arise from this, for now only fate knew... For quickly the Sakamaki's were transported away and taken into the dead of the night, as they began their journey to return to the mansion they all knew as home...


	30. Chapter 30 : The Sleepover

_**.:Chapter Thirty : The Sleepover:.**_

Holding the handle of the front door, Miya inserted her silver key into the lock. Doing so, she said aloud with a smile on her face, "Okay..."

Yui standing behind her friend as she proceeded to unlock her front door, couldn't help but look around the scenery that was around her. Holding her book bag in both hands before her, she surveyed the front garden that had numerous potted plants and flowers around, including a small patch of grass, which she hadn't been able to see past the brick wall when they'd first come to the house.

Seeing the potted plants, Yui thought to herself that they must have been the one's that Miya's mother took care of. As she spied blossoms of Pansies and Daisy's along with various other colourful flowers. Then as she thought of her, she looked up to the building itself and as she did she saw that the there were no lights turned on inside of it.

Looking to both of the dark floor's of the pale brown coloured walled and green roofed modern house, she wondered what she would say? Would Miya's mother say anything about her suddenly coming over like this? Would she-?

"There we go!" Miya proclaimed, with that she turned the handle and opened the door. Then doing so, she walked inside and flipped the switch on, letting the entrance light up.

Seeing her do this, Yui was quiet. What she saw before her was a cream coloured hallway, with another brown wooden door ahead which beyond contained the rest of the house. As her friend took off her brown school shoe's and placed them on the metallic white shoe rack that was beside her, she stood comfortably upon the wooden floor. Seeing her do this, it truly dawned on Yui that she was there! At her friend's house! She still couldn't believe that she was really here to visit, that she was now-?

"Yui-ko?"

Startled out of her thoughts, the blonde haired girl then saw that Miya was staring at her. As she was, she heard her say looking curious, "What're you doing just standing there? C'mon, get inside." With that she gestured with her left arm for her to come in.

Hearing her friend say this, Yui then a little flustered for a moment replied, "Oh! Oh yes of course... um?" Then cautiously she took a step inside her friend's house, as she did this. She looked up to her and said with a slightly bashful smile, "Pardon the intrusion."

Letting out a small chuckle as she said this, Miya then told her with a grin and waving away with her right hand, "Don't be silly! You're not intruding here! Just relax and make yourself comfortable, alright?"

As these words were given to her, Yui released a small laugh herself as she replied, "Yeah, okay... I will."

Smiling at her overly polite shy sweet nature, Miya then replied brightly, "Good!" With that done, Yui removed her own shoes and placed them on the shoe rack too, while Miya locked the door. Then as she did so, she led her inside to show her the rest of the place she called home...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that room across the hall is my little bro's room!" Miya announced, as she gave her friend the guided tour through her house. Stopping for a moment in front of the closed door, she told her, "He hasn't stayed here in a little while, but we always keep it neat and in good condition, so if he ever needs to stay over he can."

Hearing her friend say this, Yui then replied with a simple smile, "I see." For looking along the wooden hallway, towards the stairs that led down below. The blonde haired girl thought about the room's that had been revealed to her, the bottom floor which they'd come to had the standard layout of any normal home.

She'd first been shown the yellow coloured walled kitchen and a small bathroom beside it. Then the living room which also served as the dining room along with the back garden beyond that was behind a sliding glass door.

Now the two of them were upstairs together, where Miya had revealed the main bathroom that held the tub for bathing in, then her mother's room and study, her brother's room and finally, "Then this is my room!" With that the heterochromia eyed girl turned the knob and revealed her living space to her friend.

Taking a step inside, Yui saw with amazement a very neat and tidy room. The floor was a cool light brown colour, made of wood and upon it was a wide white woollen carpet. On it towards the left side was a big black bean bag with a few yellow and red cushions scattered around it. The walls were a shade of dark jade, which had a set of windows ahead revealing the night sky, framed by delicate white curtains. Then beyond them was a small balcony, that revealed the night sky and the Waning Moon.

There was also a brown wooden desk and table with various pens upon it's top, along with papers strewn about. Then just beside it was a white slidable wardrobe on the right side of the room. Looking again, she saw some shelves to the left side of herself which held a big selection of movies, books and various other personal items. Then a little ahead there was a big full length metallic dressing mirror that stood near to Miya's bed. Upon which was a sky blue comfy duvet and big pillow, with a couple of black smaller cushions along it's top.

Seeing it, Yui was quiet seeing her friend's living space for the first time. She couldn't think of any words to say, but she heard a laugh from beside her. Surprised she turned and saw that it was Miya who looking at her, couldn't help but ask with a grin, "Impress you that much does it?"

Hearing these words being side to her, Yui immediately replied, "Oh? Um! I guess so...?" Then ending with a slightly embarrassed smile, she finally admitted to her friend as she turned to look back at the room again, "To be honest, I was thinking this room feels really laid back and comfortable...it reflects you well, Miya-chan."

As she heard this comment being said, the orange haired girl replied with an amused air about her, "I should hope so! It's my room after all!" With that she proceeded inside, then as she did so she told her friend, "Now come on in!"

Nodding at this request, Yui proceeded inside after Miya who then closed the door behind them both. Doing so, the heterochromia eyed girl couldn't help but say with a relieved sigh, "Finally... we can properly relax now!" With that she dropped her bag beside her desk and walking over to her blue duvet coloured bed, she plonked herself down and sat back sinking into the plushy surface.

Seeing her friend doing this, Yui replied simply, "Yes we can." With that proceeding over and placing her bag neatly beside Miya's. She then sat beside her as well, looking to her she couldn't help as she asked her, "So, what do you think we should do now?"

Hearing the question being put to her, Miya looking to her replied simply, "Well do you have any particular requests in mind, Yui-ko?"

As her question was returned back to her, Yui quiet for a moment replied simply, "Um? Not really..." However she decided to ask her, as she remembered her earlier thoughts, "But Miya-chan, can I ask you?"

"Ask me what?" The heterochromia eyed girl replied, looking to her curious.

Looking at her, as her friend looked to her, Yui asked her question, "Is your mother going to mind me being here? Will she-?"

"Nah! She won't mind!" Miya replied brightly, waving her hand away in a relaxed motion. Doing that she then added, "In fact she already knows you're gonna be here tonight."

Surprised to hear this, Yui asked her, "She does?"

Nodding, Miya then explained, "Yeah, I guaranteed her when I got home last night you'd definitely be coming here tonight!"

Hearing this, Yui quiet for moment then couldn't help but ask, "You said that? After the visit you had with me at the mansion?"

"Of course!" The cheerful heterochromia eyed girl replied, still grinning away.

Baffled as she heard her being so positive like this, Yui had to ask, "But? How could you be so certain about though? I mean with everything that's happened before, didn't you-?"

"I just had a good feeling," Miya told her. Then still continuing to smile, she said with a gentle light in her eyes as she looked into the distance, "I mean I did have some worries... but I wanted to believe in it, that you would come tonight... and it came true didn't it?" With that she turned back to look at Yui with a warm smile gracing her face.

As she heard her friend say this, Yui was quiet. But feeling the warmth of her friend's words, she smiled simply in return and replied, "Yeah... it did, I'm glad that it did."

Hearing these words, Miya smiling still replied pleased, "Good to hear!" Then as she said that, something occurred to her! She turned to look at Yui quietly further for a moment as she studied her, with a serious gaze.

Seeing her friend do this as she stared at her with concentrated eyes, Yui was quiet. A little baffled at why she suddenly became silent like this, she started to ask her, "Miya-chan? What're you-?"

"I'm gonna do something about this!" With that the heterochromia eyed girl jumped up and off the bed. Doing so, she went to her white sliding door wardrobe and opened it quickly.

Looking at her friend as she did this, Yui was confused as she asked her, "What're you doing, Miya-chan? Why have you-?"

"I need to get you out of those rags!" Miya proclaimed, then looking at a particular item of clothing she picked up, she shook her head dismissing it and stuffed it back in the drawer she'd pulled it out from.

As she heard one particular word, Yui repeated puzzled, "Rags?"

Hearing the curious tone she was asking in, Miya then replied, "Your uniform! There's no way you're gonna relax properly in that get up, so I'm gonna get you a good change of PJ's to solve that problem!"

As this explanation was given to her, Yui replied, "Oh? I see..." For looking down to her Ryoutei school uniform, she quickly realised in seconds that she hadn't brought any other clothes with her at all! What was she supposed to-?

"Here we go!" Startled out of her worried thoughts, the pink eyed girl turned her attentions back to her friend. There she saw in her outstretched arms, was a set of folded pyjama's.

Looking at them, Yui could see that the bottoms were a warm orange colour and the top was white with long sleeves and had hearts all over with happy monkey faces mixed in too. Quiet as she saw these, she then took them in her hands as she unfolded them.

Seeing her do this, Miya then said, "I know they're a little...cutesy, but I think they'll be easy to slip in to, so I hope you like them, Yui-ko."

Hearing this being said, as she looked over the clothed items properly in her hands for a moment. Yui then turned back to her friend and told her, "Oh? No, they're fine Miya-chan, thank you for offering them to me."

Grinning as she heard this being told to her, the orange haired girl replied to her, "It's no problem!" With that, she grabbed her usual pair of gentle peppermint coloured green PJ's from her wardrobe. Then taking them into her hands, she told her friend, "Well, I'll go and get myself changed in the bathroom and let you have a little privacy, okay?"

As she heard her say this, Yui seeing that she was being considerate of her and her...'_rash,_' then told her glad, "Okay, thank you again, Miya-chan."

Listening to these words, the heterochromia eyed girl replied, "No problem!" With that going to the door, she twisted it open and told her, "I'll be back in a bit okay?"

Nodding at these words, Yui then replied, "Alright! See you in a while, Miya-chan!" Smiling as she heard these words, Miya then opened the door and proceeded out through it, closing it behind her as she went to get changed.

Watching her quietly as she left, Yui placing the pyjama's beside her then turned down to look at her uniform. Reaching her hands up, she started taking off first her red ribbon and untying the white one, then she took off her black jacket, before she proceeded to gently unbutton her white coloured shirt. After a few moments doing this, she removed it from herself and doing so, the gentle pink eyed girl was left in her light blue coloured bra. As she was she went to take off her white frilly rimmed black skirt and finally she removed her black coloured long kneed socks.

Seeing her body was now bare, apart from her underwear. She couldn't help but look at the red fang marks that were still covering her pale skin. Depressed her as she looked at them all in the bright light, she couldn't help but remember again the attacks she'd experienced until then... the very memory of them haunted her awfully inside as she shivered.

Then turning her gentle pink eyes, she looked to the full length dressing mirror that was in her friend's room. Looking at it silently for a moment, a thought occurred to her as she asked, "I wonder...?" Becoming curious at the thought, she proceeded over to it.

Stopping as she stood silently before it, gazing upon her marked form from the front, it really did look terrible... her body had been so badly ravished. From her chest, abdomen, arms and legs... she was covered in red marks. Anyone who didn't know the truth like Miya, would have thought she was suffering from some kind of bad dermatological skin condition.

Her sad expression there, Yui tried to comfort herself as she stroked her slightly aching blotchy skin. Doing so, she felt a slight roughness where it should have been soft. Tracing her fingers she could feel it was the cause of the marks. Feeling them, she couldn't help but admit aloud, "I can't even remember anymore..."

For remembering the life she had before this fate, she had had such a peaceful existence with her Father. She'd hardly had any problems with her skin or health at all... she'd been happy. The light and warmth of those nostalgic memories almost felt like a forgotten long ago dream now.

As this occurred to her, Yui clenching her right arm couldn't help but bite her lower lip slightly. For she wished inside that she could go back to that time, that she could be with her Father again and be how she originally was.

However as these thoughts came to her, she decided to check upon what she'd become curious about. Turning her back cautiously and looking behind herself into the mirror's reflective surface. She saw with further devastation that the marks were there too, all across her shoulder blades, her upper and lower back... even the back of her calves were marked.

This was clear evidence that she'd never be able to return to a life she once knew, that it couldn't ever be reversed... nor the painful memories forgotten. As this sad realisation came to her, she turned her downcast eyes to look back up to the mirror, that reflected the moonlit windows.

As she did this, she suddenly jumped! For there she could see something glowing red in the darkness! Shivering she quickly turned to the windows in horror, holding herself protectively with her hands! But the moment she did this...she saw nothing!

Seeing this, she was quiet for a few moments as she asked, "What was that?...Was that real? Or was it...?" Shuddering as she thought of the threatening possibilities, she ran up to the window and closed it up with the white curtains more. Cutting off the darkness that was outside the warm lit room, she then immediately went to get dressed. For she wanted to distract herself and forget, even if it was for one night alone... she just wanted to forget every terrible thing that been done to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And there we go!" With that fully dressed in her light peppermint green PJ's, Miya placed a plastic tray she had brought along with her, down upon her wooden floor. It carried a warm brown pot of Chamomile tea, along with a couple of white cups and saucers.

Then sitting herself down upon her comfy white carpet, she spoke getting comfortable, "That should sort us out for drinks!" With that, she turned her attentions to Yui who was now dressed in her borrowed orange monkey heart patterned PJ's. Looking to her, she asked, "You okay with just those snacks, Yui-ko?"

Hearing her ask this question, Yui revealed a small smile as she replied, "Yeah I'm fine with this, I didn't want too much so..." For all that she'd brought up with them from the kitchen was a couple of plates. One with some small sticks of sweet dango and the other that held a couple of pink leaf rolled mochi's.

As she said this and sat next to her, Miya nodded her head as she told her, "Okay, well as long as you're sure." With that, she pulled over her silver laptop and turned it on. As she did so, she turned to Yui one more time and told her, "But if you do feel peckish at any time, let me know and I'll get something more filling, alright?"

Nodding as she heard this, Yui simply smiled still as she replied, "Yes I will, thank you, Miya-chan."

"No problem!" Came the bright reply, with that she turned and saw the laptop was up and running. Seeing that it was, she told her friend, "Well! Looks like we're good to go! You ready for the movie?"

As she heard this question, Yui then replied simply smiling still, "Yes I am, I hope it's good."

Hearing this comment, Miya then answered, "I heard it's supposed to be good!" With that dragging the movie file into the player program and adjusting the screen, she added, "It's meant to be a classic! One of those kind's you shouldn't miss for the world!"

Nodding quietly as she heard this comment, Yui then replied, "I see." With that she concentrated on the screen as the opening titles began to play.

Looking at the movie as it started up, Miya settling herself back down then replied simply, "Same here!" With that done she pulled a lilac blanket over herself to keep herself warm, as she sat her back into her black bean bag.

Seeing her friend do this, Yui then decided to make herself more comfortable too. So reaching to the side, she pulled over one of the spare yellow cushions that were on the floor and hugged it to herself, pulling up her knees. With that she put her back against the bean bag too and quietly started to watch the movie with her friend.

…

Twenty minutes or more into the movie, Miya looking on at the scene they were watching together, couldn't help but admit with surprise, "Wow! They're making this really intense already! Aren't they?"

However to her comment, came no reply. Hearing this, the heterochromia eyed girl curious turned her attentions to her friend as she asked her, "Yui-ko?" As she did so, she saw that the blonde haired girl was hugging her cushion tightly to herself as she looked away to one side.

Turning her own odd coloured irises in the direction she was looking at curiously, Miya spied where her friend was looking to. It was her closed curtained window. Realising this, after a moment she imagined who it might be that she was thinking of. Doing so...she decided to do something about it.

Yui in the meantime, still having not heard Miya's voice. Couldn't help but look to the window behind her. As she did so, she remembered that red glow she'd seen in the darkness when she looked into the mirror... as she did, it sent a terrible chill through her whole body, making her hug her yellow cushion tightly to herself. Shivering, she wondered if it was the Sakamaki's? Were they waiting out there for her? Were they going to attack them both? Would they-?

Suddenly though she felt something warm around her shoulders! Surprised, she turned quickly and saw that over her shoulder's was the lilac blanket Miya had, had around her. Seeing it, she then heard movement and looking she saw her friend shuffle over closer to her.

Seeing her do this, Yui baffled moved to speak but instead Miya spoke first as she asked her with a smile, "Got the chills have you?"

Hearing this question being put to her, Yui was quiet. She struggled to find an answer as she looked down to her clutched cushion, "Um? I was just-?"

"It's okay," Hearing these words, Yui looked to her friend again and as she did so. She saw Miya was looking to her with a warm comforting smile as she told her, "You don't have to be nervous, everything's gonna be fine here, Yui-ko."

Seeing that Miya had spied her fear, Yui was quiet. However feeling the warmth of the lilac blanket that was around her shoulders, the blonde haired looking down to the white carpet told her, "Yeah I know, I should feel calmer being here with you...but I can't help but worry that-"

"Those those guys will try something on us?" Miya asked for her.

Hearing this, Yui quietly nodded in response.

Realising already that this was probably the thing that was eating away at her friend's mind, Miya then taking the spare side of the lilac blanket that was left. Wrapped it around her shoulders, as she did so she decided to say, "Well you don't have to worry, cause they won't do shit!"

Seeing and hearing Miya say this, Yui was about to ask her what she meant. However the heterochromia eyed girl spoke again before she could, "I'm here with you, you're not alone in this place... I'll make sure nothing happens to you while you're here with me, alright?"

Listening to these words as Miya smiled to her warmly. Yui was quiet, though she still felt some dread and fear inside at the unknown perils outside, she was comforted knowing that one simple fact. That she wasn't alone there, realising that she felt a small bit of relief and so wanting to believe in it. She told her feeling the warmth of the lilac blanket that was wrapped around her, "Okay, thank you...Miya-chan."

"It's fine," the heterochromia eyed girl replied relaxed. With those words the two girls turned back to the laptop screen, to watch the rest of their movie...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"Mmm...?" Stirred, Yui was bleary eyed as she then uttered, "What was I-?"

"Mmm..."

Startled, the blonde haired girl saw that somehow she'd ended up slumbering upon Miya's shoulder! Looking to her with widened eyes as she continued to sleep away peacefully, she blinked and then turning to the laptop. She saw that it had gone dark and quiet, as she saw this, she said aloud curiously as she moved herself up slightly, "Did we fall asleep during the movie?"

"Mmph... five more minutes," Came the tired and annoyed response to her comment, as the sleeping orange haired girl shuffled a little bit, making herself more comfortable, her head fell upon Yui's right shoulder.

Feeling her friend do this, Yui was surprised. However she couldn't help but release a little giggle at Miya's unconscious request, she could be so silly in moments like this. Then as she moved her hand to try and make her wake up properly-

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

A series of loud knocks came! Shaken immediately she asked aloud with her eyes widening, "What was that!?" There was nothing but silence that greeted her... as it did so, looking around she asked aloud, "It couldn't of been the wind could it? It's not stormy so-?"

_**BANG!**_

"Agh!" Terrified Yui shook as she heard this other loud noise! That definitely wasn't the wind! It was coming from downstairs! It must have been-!

_**CRASH!**_

_**CLATTER!**_

This was really bad! Yui knew it was! Shivering in fear, she quickly tried to shake her friend awake as she asked becoming panicked, "Miya-chan! Wake up! Please wake up!"

Hearing this beckoning, Miya herself disturbed uttered annoyed, "Not now... it's too early, just-"

Seeing that she wasn't getting through to her again, Yui tried once more to explain as she shook her friend more, "It's not the morning, Miya-chan! Please you've got to wake up! Something's in the house and-!"

_**CRASH!  
**_

As this loud sound returned thunderously again, it terrified Yui all the more! For it sounded like something really heavy had fallen! Something was intruding on them and she needed help in this situation! Once more she desperately tried to rouse her friend, "Miya-chan! Wake up now! Please you have to!"

It was finally then at this cry, that the tired heterochromia eyed girl woke up. Rubbing one of her odd coloured eyes she grumbled with further annoyance saying, "Urgh! The heck...? What time is it? What's-?"

"Miya-chan!"

Drawn out of her tired complaints, the orange haired girl then saw her friend looking to her with panic widened eyes. Seeing this, she lost her drowsy sluggishness as she asked her becoming concerned, "Yui-ko? What's wrong? What's going on?"

Seeing that at last her friend was back in the conscious world, Yui then told her, "There was a loud crashing sound downstairs, I think someone's invaded the house!"

Baffled as she heard this, Miya repeated, "Invaded the house?"

Nodding urgently, Yui turned back to her friend's bedroom door. As she did so, shivering at who it might be, she spoke again to her friend saying frightfully, "I think that... it might be them, I think the Sakamaki's might be here."

Hearing this terrible possibility, Miya looking to her door was quiet. However tensing up her right fist as she clenched it, she asked aloud, "Oh? They have, have they?" Becoming infuriated at the very thought, she got herself up.

Seeing her do this, Yui then saw her friend go to her door. As she did, she asked her worriedly, "Miya-chan? What're you going to do? What-?"

As this question was asked, the heterochromia eyed girl looking back to her friend. Then told her, "I'm gonna go see what we're dealing with!" With that turning back to the door she added, "Because if it is those damn uninvited pricks, I'm gonna send them packing!" Saying that she clicked the knuckles in her hands, ready to do some serious damage!

Yui listening to Miya's violent plan was quiet. Though she was scared, she really didn't want her friend to lose control to her rage... she didn't like that idea at all! So getting up, though a little shakily from fear, she told her, "I'll come with you! I don't want you to be alone in dealing with this!"

Hearing her say this, Miya looking to her as she came over clutching her yellow cushion was quiet. However she couldn't help but smirk as she asked her, "And let me guess? That's your weapon of choice right?"

As she heard this remark, then looking to her yellow coloured cushion. Yui became embarrassed as she admitted, "Well... I'm not really good at fighting, I also know it's not a good weapon, but-"

Giggling despite the situation they were in, Miya then told her nervous word struggling friend, "It's okay, Yui-ko! You don't have to explain yourself, it's all good."

Hearing this Yui became quiet again. She knew she was useless at that point and was ashamed about it. But before she could dwell on it, she heard Miya tell her, "And I'm glad you're gonna be with me, it's good to have some moral support...and rage control."

As this was told to her, Yui quickly forgetting her bad feelings was pleased to have these encouraging words. So she nodded in response to them.

Seeing her do this Miya smiling then turning back to the door became serious again, putting her hand upon the knob. As she did so, she said determined, "Now... let's see what monsters we're dealing with here!" With that she twisted the door open and together the two friends journeyed down the stairs to see what was lurking below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Travelling down the stairs, then making it to the wooden floored hallway while being keenly vigilant. Both Yui and Miya were doing their best to be cautious, the lights had all been turned off earlier, so they had to keep their wits about them.

As the wooden floorboards creaked underneath their feet, Yui was terribly nervous. For looking around, nothing seemed to have been damaged or tampered with so far. So maybe they weren't dealing with a burglar? But if it was the Sakamaki's like she was suspecting, lurking in the shadows around them... it could end so badly for them! They might be-!

_**CRASH! **_

Jumping immediately as she heard this loud thunderous sound again, Yui cried out, "Eeek!" Then automatically she reached out and caught Miya's free left arm with her hand! She was terrified out of her mind! Her eyes widening she couldn't help but ask panicked, "What was that!?"

Hearing this sound herself, Miya was quiet...however after a moment she started to reply, "Well I think that it was-" however it was then, that she finally noticed Yui's trembling right hand holding onto her light green sleeve. Seeing this she was surprised, however feeling affection bubbling over inside she told her, "Scared that much are you?"

Yui baffled for a moment as she heard this, then uttered puzzled, "Huh?" However quickly she realised what she was doing! Removing her hand from Miya's sleeve in seconds, she told her hugely embarrassed, "Oh I'm sorry! Miya-chan, I didn't mean-!"

"It's fine don't worry about it!" The amused heterochromia eyed girl replied, with a smile on her face, she then decided to tell her friend, "You don't need to apologise for something like that, I've told you before haven't I...so many times?"

As she heard this answer being given to her, Yui then replied after becoming further embarrassed at herself for forgetting again, answered her, "Yeah you have... it's just a bad habit I still need to overcome I guess?"

Smiling as she said this, Miya then replied, "That it is!" Then turning to face the front again, she proceeded forwards with Yui.

Coming to the end of the hallway, she was now standing before the door that led to the entrance. Holding the knob that was there, she cautiously peaked through it to see what was there...

Seeing her do this, Yui feeling her curiosity and anxiousness eating her up inside as she clutched her cushion tightly to herself, asked her friend, "What do you see out there, Miya-chan? Is it...them?"

Silence at first was all that greeted her in response...however in a moment, Miya released a chuckle from her lips.

As she did this, Yui was confused as she asked again, "Miya-chan?"

The heterochromia eyed girl turning to her, with a grin on her face informed her, "Don't worry, Yui-ko! I know exactly what we're dealing with here!"

Becoming perplexed as she heard her friend proclaim this, Yui puzzled uttered, "Huh? You do?"

"Yeah," Saying that with a single nod, it was then that Miya told her friend turning back to the door, "Though it's not the appropriate time and place... we might as well get this out of the way!"

Puzzled further as she heard this, Yui was about to question her friend at what she meant, when suddenly she opened the door! As she did so, the blonde haired girl braced herself! In the dark she could see that the front door of the house was wide open and as it was, she could see under what moonlight there was, there was a figure lying sprawled out upon the wooden floor.

"Urrrgghhh!"

Hearing this awful groaning the blonde haired girl became terribly nervous again as she couldn't make out any details in the slightest dark about this person. So clutching her yellow cushion tightly to herself, she saw Miya walk on over calmly in their direction as she headed for the light switch.

Watching her as she went, all Yui could ponder about was who this person was? Who could possibly-?

Then suddenly her thoughts were interrupted, as the lights were turned on! As they were, the blonde haired girl finally could see who it was that was there with them.

Lying upon a messy heap on the floor, was a woman! However it looked like they were unconscious, with the shoe rack toppled over and the tall coat hanging frame on the wall knocked over too. With coats and shoes littered about everywhere, It must have been those falling and maybe the door being banged opened that caused all that noise before? But the question remained, who was this person? She was red in the face and was clearly struggling as she groaned aloud in pain, "Urrggh!"

Perplexed to see her, Yui was really surprised! For now looking at the woman herself, suffering with whatever it was. Was in the gentle girl's eyes... very beautiful, despite her bad condition. She had waterfall locks of rich red coloured hair that was tied back into a long trailing ponytail, her skin was also warm in tone despite her blushing flustered state.

She was also dressed in a peanut brown business skirt and jacket, with a white buttoned shirt underneath. She also had a set of spectacles that had somehow come off of her face, that were lying jaggedly on her with one of the temples peaking off to the right of her face.

As Yui looked at the woman and then remembered previous conversations she'd had with her friend, she couldn't help but think to herself, '_Is this woman-?'_

However before she could finish her thoughts, Miya then decided to speak up and said turning back to her, "Yui-ko! Allow me to introduce you, this unflattering mess on the floor is my mom, Tadao Ayaka."

Quiet as she heard this name being given to her, Yui blinking then repeated, "Tadao Ayaka?"

With a single nod, Miya then told her, "Yep, this is her... drinking problem and all!" She finished as she turned to her mother with a sigh.

The talked about woman, terribly dreary as she heard words being spoken. Then uttered groggily, "Urgh...! It hurts! It hurts...!" Saying that she turned her head, making a shoe slide out from underneath her. She opened one of her eyes, which began trailing a painful tear down her cheek. The colour of the iris that was revealed was a shade of sea green.

Seeing and hearing the woman say this, Yui had no idea what to say at all! For it was clear that she was not in the right frame of mind and realising this, she wondered what she could have possibly have done to leave herself so disheveled like this?

However, Miya then proceeded to get answers to this question, as she looked down to her mother and asked her irritated, "So? How many Brandy shots did you have this time, mom?"

Hearing this question being put to her. The disheveled woman answered groggily and weakly, "Thirty...five?"

Rolling her eyes as she heard this number, Miya then sighed as she told her, "Again... I'm surprised you didn't pass the fifty mark!"

Baffled as she heard this, Yui couldn't help but ask, "Fifty?" For that was an unbelievable amount of alcohol for one person to have! She couldn't help but wonder if that was even realistically possible!?

But she didn't get time to dwell on this, for then Miya moving grabbed her mother by her shoulders. Pulling her back up right, she then had her lying across her back. Shifting her slightly to make her body more easy to carry, she told her, "Honestly! With the amount you drink, I'm surprised you haven't died from alcohol poisoning yet!"

"Urgh..." Was all that came in response to her comment. As her mother was still struggling badly against the colossal hangover she was experiencing.

Expecting as much though, Miya though hoisted her mother's body slightly. Doing so, she finally got her into a proper carrying position. As she did, she then uttered, "Well, anyway let's get you to bed mom! We gotta have you resurrected by the morning light!" With that she started to walk forwards.

Yui seeing her friend bring her own mother through the hallway on her back, watched as she passed her. Seeing her do this, she looked to the still wide opened door that was there. Going up to it, she then quickly closed it and bolted it shut. Then as she finished this, she ran back and asked her friend, "Miya-chan!"

Hearing her call out, Miya pausing for a moment with her ailing mother still on her back. Saw Yui approach, as she did so making it over. She heard her ask, "Is there anything I can do? To help you care for your mother?"

Surprised as she heard her offer, Miya repeated, "Anything you can do?" To which Yui simply nodded in reply. Seeing her do this, the heterochromia eyed girl feeling a warm pulse in her heart told her kind friend, "Well, to be honest I'll be fine doing most of the bulk work here... but if you could get my mom a glass of water with some ice and a slice of lemon in it, that'd be a great help!"

As she heard this specific request being given, Yui then had to ask curious, "A slice of lemon?"

Nodding herself, Miya then explained, "Yeah, for some reason she says that helps cure her of her hangovers... which I think is whole lot of crap, but..." then turning to look at the helpless adult on her back, she couldn't help but add, "This is my mom we're talkin' about here... she's as weird as they come!"

Listening to Miya say this, Yui couldn't deny this fact as she responded, "I see..." For anyone who could have that much strong liquor in one night, wasn't normal at all! However she was too polite to comment about that, so she simply looked to her friend brightly and told her, "But anyway, I'll go and do as you ask, I'll be upstair with the water in just a little bit, alright?"

"Okay! I'll see you in a bit, Yui-ko!" With that Miya started to carry her mother up the stairs while her gentle blonde haired friend, went to go and fetch the cool lemon tinted beverage which would aid the poor hungover parent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There ya go mom!" With that Miya laid her ailing mother into bed, having already removed her peanut brown suit and throwing a nighty over her. Was now tucking her into her comfy white duvet laiden bed, then finishing this she took off her glasses and put them to one side on her bedside table saying "Safe and ready for beddy byes!"

Feeling her daughter doing this for her, the hungover woman couldn't help but whinge feeling awful all over saying, "Urgh... water! Water! Where's my icy lemon tinted water!"

Sighing as she heard her usual complaints, Miya then told her irritated, "It's coming! It's coming... honestly! You really do know how to drive me crazy!" Shaking her head, she couldn't help but add, "Having this same conversation, every Friday! I just wish you'd-!"

"Miya-chan!"

Turning as she heard this familiar voice, the heterochromia eyed girl then saw with relief Yui. In her hands, she was carrying a tall glass of water and just as she asked it had ice with a slice of lemon inside.

Glad to see her, Miya then said, "Yui-ko! Am I glad to see you!" With that stepping aside, she told her, "The patient's demanding her medicine!"

Hearing this remark and seeing Miya, taking a step back. Yui then replied with a smile walking on over, "Well I'll be glad to provide her with it then!"

As she heard this reply, Miya simply smiled. Then she watched as Yui bent down to her mother, offering her the cold fruit tinted drink in her hand. Telling the hung over woman, "Here, Ayaka-san... I hope this makes you feel better."

The ailing woman hearing this, though still not totally with it. Took the cold beverage in her hands and immediately started drinking it down like a baby with a bottle!

_**GULP! GULP! GULP!**_

Finishing her drinking, Ayaka gasped saying, "Ah! I'm alive again... I'm alive!" With that she weeped tears of relief, finally feeling hydrated again.

Rolling her eyes at this over the top comment, Miya shook her head. While Yui herself, seeing her react like this. Could see where her friend got her exaggerated nature from, but a little concerned she decided to ask her gently, "Um, Ayaka-san? Are you alright? Is there anything else you need at all?"

"Huh?" Hearing this new voice ask this question, the woozy woman looking in Yui's direction squinted her green eyes. Trying to get a better focus at who was asking this question to her.

Seeing her do this, Yui quiet felt uncertain and so she asked her again, "Um? Ayaka-san? Are you alright? Do you-?"

Suddenly her question was answered with a giggle from the hung over woman as she began grinning at her, hearing this Yui was caught off guard! As she heard this too, even Miya was confused as she started to ask her, "Hey? Mom, what're you-?"

"So cute!" With that suddenly the long red haired woman, wrapped her arms around Yui! Shocked in seconds, the blonde haired girl feeling the delirious mother do this, then heard her say with a hyped up pitch, "Bunny! A cute little bunny's come to comfort me! I'm honoured! So honoured!"

"Huh? Bunny?" Yui repeated, for she had no idea whatsoever what she was talking about!?

"Alright knock it off!" With those words, suddenly Yui was released from this hysterical grasp! Feeling this, she then saw Miya was busy trying to calm her mother down as she told her exasperated, "Mom! You gotta learn to stop acting like this! Seriously! You freak people out when you do this! Don't-!?"

"Miya honey!" Suddenly the over affectionate mother had changed targets! Suddenly she was now holding onto her daughter tightly as she hugged into her middle. Doing this she then told her hurriedly, "I love you! I love you! You're my sweet baby! You're my little..."

However it was clear that exhaustion had taken it's toll and quickly the long red haired woman fell into the depths of slumberland. Feeling her do this, Miya now blushing awkwardly with embarrassment couldn't help but tell her, "Geez mom... you really are one big headache after another!" With that said a bashful smile, appeared on her face as she stroked her mom's head as she breathed in and out gently.

Yui watching this little interaction between mother and daughter, couldn't help but smile gently. For as Miya tucked her under the covers, she could tell despite how difficult her parent was. The heterochromia eyed girl cared deeply for her as her mother did her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Boy! What a night! Geez!" With that falling back into her bed and pillow, Miya put her hand to her forehead. Doing so, she couldn't help but complain saying, "That woman... she's gonna be the end of me one day! I know it!"

Hearing Miya say this, as Yui climbed into the futon that had been prepared for her. Couldn't help but smile to her friend as she looked up to her side of the bed, "I can definitely see why you said your mom gives you trouble now, Miya-chan."

As she heard this sentence, Miya then replied to her turning her odd coloured eyes down to look at her, "Trouble is an understatement! She gives me chaos! That's what she gives me!"

Giggling as she heard these words, Yui replied brightly, "I see that..." then after she said that, she got herself more comfortable in her futon. Finally getting into the right position, she decided to tell her friend, "Well I hope you have a good night's sleep, Miya-chan..."

Getting her arm underneath her own pillow, Miya finally comfortable herself turned her odd coloured eyes back down to look at Yui again. As she did so, she told her, "Yeah, same to you Yui-ko!" Then turning her eyes back to look at her white ceiling, she added, "Tomorrow's gonna be a blast! Just you wait and see! Plus as a bonus, we're not gonna have those bastards on our tail for once!" With that she made a fist pump up above herself. Ultimately pleased with this one amazing achievement.

Hearing her say this, though happy... Yui still felt a little uncertain inside and so replied looking down, "Yeah... that is good."

"It is!" Came the quick response from the heterochromia eyed girl. As it did, she dropped her hand back down by her side as she couldn't help but yawn, tiredness was finally taking it's toll on her too. Feeling it doing so, she told her friend as her eyes became heavy, "Anyway... tomorrow's gonna be great... Yui-ko, together we'll..."

Yui hearing her friend failing to finish her sentence, looked up to her bed again. She could see that sleep had taken over her and realising this as she heard her gentle breathing in the air. Yui simply smiled, then turning over. She couldn't help but look to the dark window again.

Doing so she was quiet... nothing had happened that night to either of them. Which was a huge relief and blessing, but she wondered. Would it last? However there was no-one there to answer these worried thoughts of hers.

Turning away from the window again, she decided to forget about the red glowing light she'd seen in the darkness. For thinking aloud to herself, she said as sleep began to take over her too, "I don't need to be afraid... I'm no alone... I'm..." however finally sleep took over, taking her away into a land of gentle slumber, where no nightmares could touch her.

...

However unbeknownst to the occupants within the silent house, a pair of red glowing eyes was staring on from the outside. A single bat familiar was keeping a vigil over the sleeping girl, while hanging from a tall tree branch just outside the window. For it's masters though far away, were waiting impatiently for their singular sweet prey's blood to be returned to them...


	31. Chapter 31 : The Application

_**.:Chapter Thirty One : The Application:.**_

"Mmm..." Slumbering quietly, a shrouded shape turned over under the covers of their bed as they got themselves more comfortable. As they did so, another shape upon a futon on the floor moved a little as they too changed their position, until finally they settled down.

However as they did so, it was clear that they were beginning to awaken. For moving once again, after a moment a pair of pink coloured irises were revealed, as they opened their eyes. Quiet for a moment, as they tried to adjust to the light. A sound of twittering and tweeting could be heard from on outside. Hearing this, the tired individual asked tiredly, "Birds...?" For why would she hear that when-?

"Alright! Alright! Wakey! Wakey!"

Startled as she heard this voice, immediately awareness returned to Yui! Quickly she asked, "Who's-!"

Suddenly though she didn't get a chance to finish, for moving swiftly into the room. This new person, threw open the curtains! Immediately warm rays of sunlight flooded the shaded room and as it did so, the person smiling brightly added, "Mr sun is shining! And he's waiting for you two lovely lady's to play!"

Baffled as she heard this, Yui stared on. For the individual who was suddenly awakening them, was none other than Miya's mother, Ayaka!

Seeing her, Yui saw that she was wearing the long white nighty her daughter had placed her in last night. Her long flowing red locks of hair, showered over her shoulder and back making her a dazzling sight to behold in the warm morning light.

Disheveled with her own blonde hair, in a slight mess. All Yui herself could do was look to the sprightly, red haired woman baffled, for she had no idea of what to say at that moment. All she could do, was repeat confused, "Play...?"

Ayaka, hearing this comment simply smiled. However, turning their covers over their head, one annoyed tone retorted back grumpily, "Urgh! Not now...!"

Hearing this irritation, Ayaka simply grinned. Then walking over to the bed, she moved her hands and said playfully making her fingers dance, "Aww now! Don't be shy..." With that she grabbed the covers and cried out joyfully, "Miya honey!" Then swiftly in seconds, she removed the duvet in one swift motion!

"Hey!" Crying out mad, Miya sat up quickly in bed reaching a hand out! Now revealed, her orange hair was disheveled from the slumber she'd been within, with an irritated look on her face as she looked up to her mother.

Seeing that she'd successfully awakened her, Ayaka grinning then told her daughter, "There it is! The little adorable grumpy face I know and love!"

Yui still confused with all this action happening first thing, didn't say a word. However Miya herself, scratching her orange locks, told her mother, "Honestly! Do you really have to do this? Especially first thing in the morning?"

Hearing her daughter ask this, Ayaka then had to correct her daughter with a knowing pointed finger saying, "I think you mean early afternoon, sweetheart! It's just become noon, now!"

Unimpressed at this, Miya then replied back, "It's still the morning for us you know!" With that turning her head away annoyed, she added, "You have no concept of what it's like, working in the night like we do, do you?"

Ayaka hearing this comment, simply smiled away at her annoyed daughter. It was clear this type of conversation happened quite regularly between them.

Yui herself, having been silent up to this point, decided she needed to say something. So as Miya yawned aloud, trying to get some of her focus back, she spoke up, "Um? I?"

"Hmm?" Turning her sea green eyes in her direction, Ayaka looked to the hesitant blonde haired young girl.

Seeing the wondrous woman was now looking at her, Yui a little nervous though bit back her shyness, as she went on to say, "I? It's nice to meet you properly, like this Ayaka-san!" Then bowing her head to her, she added closing her eyes, "Thank you for allowing me to visit and stay over!"

Ayaka hearing their guest say this, was quiet with surprise as she stared at Yui. However after another moment, the long red haired woman couldn't help but chuckle aloud.

Confused as she heard this sound of laughter, Yui moving her head back up uttered baffled, "Huh?"

Finishing her little chuckle, Ayaka then couldn't help but smile as she added, "Well? Haven't we got ourselves, a genteel little soul?" To which, she turned her eyes to look to her daughter. As she did so, Miya quiet was still grumpy at having been '_Rudely_' awakened so she simply shrugged her shoulders. Seeing her do this, Ayaka continued to grin and as she did so, she turned her green eyes back to Yui.

Seeing her gaze was fixed on her again, the blonde haired girl was silent. However she then heard Ayaka tell her, "Well don't you worry! You're very welcome here, Yui-chan!" Then with a wink, she added, "Especially after all the help you've given to my little Miya," with that looking back to her child, she added, "I know she can be a right handful to deal with."

Hearing this comment, Miya annoyed immediately then cried out, "Hey!"

Laughing though at this outburst, Ayaka then proceeded towards the door. As she did so, she added, "Now, since I got you both back in the land of the living, I'll go and get out that breakfast!" Then turning back to look at them for a moment, she added, "Don't keep me waiting too long, you hear?"

Rolling her eyes at this comment, as Yui stared on still dumbfounded. Miya then retorted back, "Yeah! Yeah, we get it! We'll be down in a bit!" With that the orange haired girl yawned aloud again tiredly.

As she heard this reply, Ayaka continued to grin from ear to ear as she said, "Okay!" However she decided quickly that she'd teased her daughter and friend long enough, so moving out through the door she told them, "Laters, my lady's!" With that she closed the doors and walked down the stairs.

Yui quiet as she saw Ayaka leave, then turned back to look to Miya. As she did so, she heard her friend say exasperated as she scratched her head, "Man... she really is too much in the morning like this! I swear!"

Hearing this comment, Yui then after a moment couldn't help but smile. As she did so, she chuckled as she told her friend, "She certainly is a character!" Then thinking back, to what happened the previous night, she couldn't help but add, "But it's amazing that she's so awake and cheerful, compared to the terrible groggy state she was in last night."

Miya listening to this, then replied, "You're telling me!" With that getting up, she stretched herself out with her arms, as she did so. She couldn't help but add, "Mmm! It's just crazy! I mean she's so all over the place, it's nuts!"

Nodding as she heard this, Yui finally pulled her sheets properly off herself. Standing up in her borrowed pyjama's she then replied, "I can see that," however she decided to add her own honest thoughts, "But she really seems like a warm and caring person, you're lucky to have a mother like her, Miya-chan."

"Huh?" Turning puzzled as she heard Yui say this, Miya saw the warm gentle smile that was on her face. As she did so, she was quiet as she quickly remembered an important fact. Yui had never had a mother, so she wouldn't...? Feeling a little awkward as she thought of this, she turned her face to the side and scratching the side of her cheek with a single finger she replied simply to her friend, "Well, Um? I guess?"

Hearing Miya say this, as she turned her face away from her with a slight troubled embarrassed look on her face. Simply made Yui smile, however looking to the closed door she couldn't help but become curious as she asked, "I wonder? What do you think your mother's made us for breakfast?"

Recovering from her embarrassed state, Miya thinking to herself for a moment replied, "Hmm? If I'm to guess, probably a Western style one, she's always complaining a Japanese one never satisfies her in the morning, but I think it's just an excuse for her to have bacon.. she loves that stuff too much."

Yui hearing this, then replied to this, "Oh? I see... well that'll be nice to have at least, it's been a while since I've had a breakfast meal made for me."

Listening to this, Miya then replied to her, "I can imagine!" However, she decided to reveal to her friend, "But just you wait to see you what's down there! My mom's weird habits even extend to the amount she eats!"

Surprised to hear this, Yui asked her, "Huh? It does?"

With a single nod, Miya then informed her, "Yep!" Then with a grin she couldn't help but admit with a slight chuckle, "She eats loads, like a cow!"

"A cow?" Yui repeated curiously.

"Yep!" Miya said again, then as she did this. She went to the door, opening it quickly she told her friend, "You'll see what I mean in a minute!"

Seeing that the door had now been opened for her, Yui replied, "Oh? Okay..." With that, she proceeded through the opened way. Then as she did so, Miya went after her before closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making it down the stairs, Yui following after Miya entered the living room where the round brown wooden dining table was located. As she did so, she discovered with surprised eyes a huge course of food had been prepared for them!

She saw an array of white bowls with various sweet fruits inside, a couple of baskets filled with rolls and croissants. There were also a couple of oven bowls, which had some warm scrambled eggs, then the other had some hot sausages and bacon inside. Looking on she finally spied two last containers, one was a wide red bowl that contained hot porridge and the other was a plate that held a mound of pancakes.

Seeing all of this food that had been arranged for her and her friend, Yui was stunned. While Miya herself looking on, couldn't help but comment intrigued, "Wow? Looks like she really went to town on this meal, huh?"

To which all Yui did was nod quietly in reply. Gulping, she couldn't help but feel her hunger make her salivate inside. So following after Miya, she sat next to her upon one of the wooden, red cushioned chairs.

Looking down at all the food that surrounded them both, she remained silent unsure of what to try first. Miya looking at the meal seemed to have the same thought as she gazed at everything around them, however she decided to stop being uncertain as she turned to her friend and asked her, "So? You wanna start?"

As this question was put to her, Yui looking to Miya quiet further for a moment. Then quickly made a reply as she said, "Oh? Right, yes let's!" With that, she reached a hand forwards and took a croissant out of one of the baskets.

Seeing her do this, Miya then moved one of her own arms and took the red bowl, using a spoon she poured out some of the porridge inside of it, into her own bowl. Then doing that, she got the fruit and sprinkled some slices of it before finally digging in.

The two girls were silent as they proceeded with eating their meal. Yui, taking a bite of the crispy warm soft croissant, which she'd now laden with some strawberry jam. Couldn't help but look out across the living room towards the slidable glass door. As she did so, she could see the sun outside shining it's warm rays of light upon everything as it floated above in the clear blue sky.

As she looked at it and felt all this warmth and brightness that surrounded her, she couldn't help but reveal a small smile. For having a normal breakfast meal like this again, in the day... it felt so surreal to her to be able to experience this. However before she could dwell more on these peaceful feelings-

"Tucking in already, huh?" 

It was then that surprising her, she saw behind her the provider of the meal, Ayaka. Still dressed in her white nighty, she held in her hands a tray that had a few cups and a white pot of tea, along with a sugar bowl and a small jug that probably contained milk.

Seeing her mother was now behind them both, Miya turning her odd coloured eyes to look at her replied, "Yep, you gonna join us too right?"

Hearing this question being asked, Ayaka then answered brightly, "Obviously! You can't expect a lady of fine stature like me to starve can you?" With that walking over, she placed the tray down and grabbed her own plate, as she started gathering the food she wanted to eat.

Miya hearing her mother say this, couldn't help but scoff as she replied, "As if you could ever starve!"

Looking at her friend's mother as she said this, Yui was quiet with surprise overcoming her once again. For Ayaka, true to Miya's words was piling heaps upon heaps of food upon her plate! Rolls, a few croissants, spoonfuls of scrambled eggs, sausages, then heaps upon heaps of bacon!

Staring at her, Yui couldn't believe one person could have so much! Then as she stared on, Ayaka taking the red bowl of porridge began to pour some out for herself, as she did so. She spied Yui's wide eyes, as she did so she asked her oblivious, "Yui-chan? You have enough there?"

As this question was put to her, Yui then quickly replied looking away, "Huh? Oh no... I'm fine, thank you very much."

Smiling as she heard these polite words, Ayaka then noticed something that was beside her. Taking it in her right hand, she presented the item to Yui as she told her, "Here, this little thing will be really good to go with those croissants!"

Hearing this suggestion, Yui saw that the long red haired woman had revealed a small glass pot of golden honey. Seeing it being offered to her, she then gently took it from Ayaka's hand as she told her, "Oh, thank you again... I'm sure it will be lovely."

Nodding as she heard this, Ayaka then proceeded with eating away her heavy laden meal. As she did so, Yui then taking some of the honey put it on one of her croissants. As she did so, she still couldn't help but glance to Ayaka as she continued to eat the huge amounts, with seemingly no care in the world at all.

Miya in the meantime, spying where her friend was looking as she took a sip of her tea. Smiled, then leaning over to her she whispered into her ear, "_See! I told you she eats like a cow, didn't I?_"

Hearing her say this, Yui immediately looking to her then whispered putting a flustered finger to her lips, "_Shh! Miya-chan! Don't say rude thing's like that!_"

This embarrassed reaction, made Miya laugh out loud at her. For once again, Yui was being too cute for words. Ayaka spying this interaction between them both as she munched a sausage, couldn't help but smile herself. For it was so refreshing to have a visitor... also it had been a long time since she'd seen her daughter laugh in such a carefree fashion like this with another person. She was relieved to see her finally make a good strong bond with another person...

Then finishing her meaty mouthful, she took her own cup of tea and took a sip from it. However as she did so... she noticed something. Thinking of it as strange, she decided to mention it, "Miya?"

As she heard her mother ask for her, the heterochromia eyed girl turned her attentions to her and replied, "Yeah? What is it?"

With that as she heard her ask, Ayaka then mentioned what she'd thought of, "Those PJ's that Yui-chan's wearing?"

Yui hearing her mention this, then looked down to the long sleeved, white and orange coloured, monkey heart patterned pyjama's she was wearing. As she looked at the clothes curiously, Ayaka asked her daughter, "Isn't that the same set I got you? When we first got down here?"

Listening to this question, Yui felt herself grow tense! For soon Ayaka was going to learn the truth! She hadn't brought her own clothes with her! If she discovered that then-!

However Miya herself, acting coolly then replied to her, "Yeah it is, we were in a hurry so we didn't have time to pack any of Yui-ko's own stuff."

Creasing her eyebrows as she heard this, Ayaka then asked, "Didn't have time to pack?" With that, looking to their guest she asked her, "Is this true, Yui-chan?"

As this question was put to her, Yui felt nervous inside. But there was no way she could lie about this, so looking down to her own plate she replied, "Um... yes, it is... there was no time for us at all."

Gazing at her as she said, Ayaka spied the nervous uncertainty that Yui was exhibiting. As she did so, she became suspicious. So turning back to her child she asked her, "Miya...?"

Drinking her tea as she heard her mother asking for her again, Miya settled her odd coloured eyes on her calmly. As she did so, she remained silent as she continued on to ask, "Have you done something you shouldn't have?"

Yui looking at Ayaka who now had a serious curious look on her face, turned to look at her daughter. Then as she settled her own pink eyes upon Miya, she couldn't help but wonder, what would her friend do now in reply? Would she explain the truth or-?

However at that moment, Miya placing her tea cup back on it's saucer. Looked to her mother with a cunning smile on her face, as she did so. She said, "Mom...?"

Puzzled as she saw her look at her this way and using a coy playful tone in her voice. Ayaka then replied, "Yes...?" For she wondered what her daughter was going to explain to her?

But instead of an explanation, she received a question instead as she said, "You remember that little favour you owe me?"

Blinking as she heard this, Ayaka repeated baffled, "Huh? Favour?"

Continuing to smile away, Miya then explained to her puzzled mother, "Yeah that's right, the one you said you'd do for me, when you _carelessly, stupidly _and _neglectfully_ stranded me here with no way to feed myself, causing Yui-ko a whole lot of trouble some time ago! You remember that right?"

Hearing these words, Ayaka quickly felt a sweat drip down her back. As she did so, she tried speaking, though it was clearly awkward for her to do so as she remembered that incident herself, "Ah? Um... well? That was...uh?"

Seeing Miya make her own mother uncomfortable like this, Yui couldn't help but feel a little bad for Ayaka. But she couldn't disagree that she had caused the problem, so-?

"Yui-ko?" Hearing her name being mentioned, the blonde haired girl turned to her friend who was now speaking to her. As she did so, she heard her ask, "You remember that time too don't you? Like the way I said it?"

To which in reply, she said feeling a little wary of that cunning smile she was still showing, "Um? Yes... I remember it... something similar to what you said?"

Nodding in reply, as she said this. Miya turned her odd coloured eyes back to her mother. As she did so, she asked her, "So there ya go mom, you remember properly now too, don't you?"

Seeing that her daughter had now pinned her into a corner, Ayaka replied uncertainly, "Uh? Yes...?"

Expecting as much from her, Miya smiling still then informed her, "Well since you do... it's time for me to collect on that favour!"

Hearing her friend say this. Yui couldn't help but wonder? What was she going to have her mother do...?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a couple of hours later in the day, arriving quietly in the family sapphire coloured blue car. Ayaka parked it in front of the city mall, then taking the key out of the ignition she sighed saying, "Well here we are!"

Pleased at seeing the sight of the mall in front of them through the car window, Miya then grinned as she said simply, "Great!" Doing this, she opened her door.

Seeing her do this, Yui then opened her own door and exited the vehicle. Dressed once more in her Ryoutei Academy uniform, she was impressed seeing the mall. For this was the first time for her, seeing the building in the daylight hours. It almost seemed like an entirely different place in the lighting.

Ayaka sighing though, looking to her gold watch through her stylish sunglasses. Was now dressed in her casual wear, that consisted of a dark grey jacket, black buttoned shirt underneath. Her image was finished with her blue jeans on her legs along with her high heeled brown boots. Seeing the time, she told them both, "Well, since I have a few things to do in town, I'll come back and meet you both in a few hours."

Hearing this, Miya told her mother brightly, "Thanks, mom! We'll do that!" Then looking to her friend, she told her, "Let's go, Yui-ko!"

Nodding at her as she said this, Yui replied, "Okay, Miya-chan." However before going to leave with her friend, she turned to Ayaka and bowing to her, she said, "Thank you once more, Ayaka-san! For the ride and... for being so generous."

As she heard these words of thanks, Ayaka's mood was softened slightly by this gentle graciousness. So she replied to her, "It's no problem there, Yui-chan!" Then with a sigh she said, "This is just a lesson I have to learn better at my age... to be more responsible."

Miya though looking to her mom, as she made it to Yui's side couldn't help but comment smugly, "Though of course that's never gonna happen!"

Yui hearing her friend say this, then told her, "Miya-chan!"

However once again, the heterochromia eyed girl laughed aloud amused by Yui's protest.

Ayaka though not liking her daughter's words smiled again at the interaction between the two. However she then decided to say, "Well, anyway have a good day you two! Have fun!"

Hearing her say this, Yui turning back to Ayaka told her smiling, "Oh we will! Thank you again, Ayaka-san!"

Miya, seeing her friend was getting along well with her mother was glad. But she knew time was not going to wait around for them, so she said, "Okay! Okay! Now we got this all out of the way, let's get goin! C'mon, Yui-ko!" With that she grabbed the blonde girl's hand and led her forwards towards the mall. Then looking back she cried out, "Later mom!"

Seeing her go, Ayaka continued to smile. However one thing came to her mind, quickly she cried out, "Miya!"

With that turning back to look at her mother puzzled for a moment. As Yui did the same, the two girl's heard her mother cry out, "Don't you go and max my card out! Ya hear me?!"

Hearing her mother say this, Miya grinned and she cried back cheekily, "Oh mom! I'd never even dream of it!"

Yui hearing her say this, looked to Miya uncertainly. For she had no idea it would be-!

But she didn't get another chance to think as her friend dragged her inside the mall! As she did this, Ayaka looking on couldn't help but feel some apprehension... for though her daughter meant well, like herself she could get so badly carried away...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Embarrassed, Yui was standing in front of a changing room mirror. As she did so, now in nothing but her underwear. She turned back to look at her friend and as she did so, she asked her uncertainly, "Miya-chan, why are we...?"

Grinning at her as she held some clothes draped over her arms, Miya then replied back brightly, "What do you think we're doing? We're here to get ya some new clothes!"

Hearing her friend say this, Yui then asked her, "Huh?" Then as she did this, she quickly realised something, "Did you...? Did you make it so your mom, would buy me new clothes and... other things just based on that favour she owed you?"

As she heard her say this, Miya stared at her for a moment blankly. Then laughing she told her friend, waving a spare hand, "Oh, Yui-ko! What're you talking about?"

Seeing her wave her hand like this, Yui asked her puzzled, "Huh? You didn't do-"

"Exactly I didn't do this just for you!" With that nodding her head to another set of bags that were to one side in the changing rooms, she added, "I'm getting something out of this too y'know!"

As she heard this, Yui uttered, "Oh...?" Then revealing an awkward smile as she remembered the frantic little shopping they had already done together, she replied, "I see..." Then as she did this, she finally looked down to the clothes that had been handed to her. It was a shoulder exposing white summer dress, with draping low bell sleeves that would show her forearms. It was also lacy with patterned flower designs embroided upon it. It was a delicate looking item, that looked like it would finish a little above her knees.

Thinking of this fact, Yui was a little uneasy. For still, the red angry fang marks that remained on her skin would be clearly visible if she wore this... the very thought of other people being able to see them, made her shiver inside awfully.

Miya herself, seeing her friend become quiet like this as her eyes looked downcast within the reflection of the mirror. She decided to ask her, becoming concerned, "Yui-ko? Is something the matter?"

Hearing her friend's voice, immediately coaxed Yui away from her anxious thoughts. Turning her face up she uttered, "Huh?" Then turning to look at Miya, who still had concern gracing her features. She immediately tried to quell her worry as she replied, "Oh! Um... sorry, Miya-chan." With that revealing a small smile again, she told her, "I was just lost in my own thoughts...and?" Then she trailed off, uncertain of what to say next.

Seeing her become this way, Miya then decided to gently enquire as she repeated, "And...?"

As her single word was repeated, Yui holding the dress a little more closely to herself. Then revealed her worries, "I'm just worried... I don't think this dress would be good for me to wear outside, with my rash I mean... I'll-"

"You'll be fine!" Miya interrupted, stopping Yui's worried words. Hearing her as she did this, Yui looked up to her friend, as she did so. She saw that she was looking to her with a serious look in her eyes, as she did so she heard her go on to say, "You need a dress like that! It's important, for two very good reasons!" The heterochromia eyed girl said, lifting up a free hand revealing two raised fingers.

Seeing her do this gesture, Yui curious at what these reasons were. Asked her friend, "What are those?"

Hearing her ask, Miya was more than glad to answer as she said with a smile, "First of all! That dress is cute! You'll become adorable wearing it!"

Quiet as she heard this, Yui though quickly became embarrassed as she told her friend, "Miya-chan! Don't say things like that!" Then looking away from her, she complained further saying, "That's not a good enough reason!"

Laughing though at the slight pout Yui was now making, Miya then replied, "Well to me it is!" However losing her jovial demeanour, she gave her final real reason, "But in all seriousness, it's a good choice for you because it will expose your skin."

Forgetting her annoyance for a brief moment as she heard this, Yui turned to look back at Miya again. Seeing the serious look in her eyes, she asked her, "Expose my skin? Why would that be good?"

"Because you'll get the sun upon your skin more, that way you'll recover faster from your D Deficiency," Miya replied as she gave her explanation. Then as she said this, she went on to say finishing, "That's why that dress is a very good choice for you."

As this explanation was given, Yui was quiet. Looking down to the dress again, she couldn't argue with those facts, also the dress was very pretty... but still she had to admit, "But? My skin though? It isn't pleasant to see...it's-"

"I can take care of that problem!" Miya said, interrupting her worried words again. Hearing her say this, Yui then saw her put the clothes she was carrying on the floor. As she did so, she saw her bend down and begin to root through one of the other bags she'd brought with her. There was silence in the air, until finally the heterochromia eyed girl brought out the item she was looking for saying, "With this!"

Curious at what the item was, Yui then looking on saw finally what it was. As she gazed at it, she realised it was a small bottle and reading the label she asked, "Foundation?"

Seeing that she'd got it, Miya nodded as she replied, "Yep that's right!" With that she twisted the lid and opened it up, as she did so she began to lay some of the masking liquid on her fingers and hands. As she did so, she explained, "When I was in my old high school, I used to get quite battered up and bruised. And I found that this brand really does a good job of hiding away unsightly marks...so?"

Hearing her say this, Yui couldn't help but begin to look to her friend sadly. As she thought of her past, where she would be beaten by street thugs, just because of the strength she possessed. It must have been really bad for her to have to rely on make up like that to hide away what was happening to her. Thinking of this, she couldn't help but utter depressed, "Miya-chan..."

As she heard Yui say her name sadly like this, Miya then looking to her. Revealed a slightly sad smile as she joked saying, "Don't worry about it, Yui-ko! I'm fine now... and you'll be fine too with this, I mean you could even mask away a zebra's stripes with this stuff!" With that she got up and started to approach her blonde haired friend.

Seeing her come her way, Yui losing her sad smile then asked her becoming curious, "Miya-chan? What're you-?"

"I'm gonna apply this on you," Miya informed her simply as she looked at her. Her hands and fingers still coated in the foundation's liquid.

Hearing her say this, Yui then asked, "Huh? Apply? You mean you're going to-?"

Nodding at her question, Miya replied, "That's right, I'm gonna put it on your skin!" With that smiling, she added, "Because I'm sure even you won't be able to reach certain spots will you?"

As this was told to her, so calmly. Yui was now hugely embarrassed! Blushing red, she told her friend, "Miya-chan! You shouldn't do that! I can apply it myself! You don't need to do it!"

However a cheeky smile coming to her face, Miya asked her coyly enjoying this interaction, "Are you sure about that?"

Seeing her smiling mischievously at her like this, Yui then complained, "Of course I am!" But thinking of her shoulder blades, back and some other points of her body where she knew marks were, she couldn't help but say with uncertainty, "I think...?"

Laughing again at her cute reaction as she blushed turning her head away from her, Miya then said to her, "Okay, okay you win!" With that looking to her friend, she lifted up a single finger and suggestion, "So we'll do this instead! I'll take care of your back, then you can take of your front, that sound okay to you?"

As this suggestion was given to her, Yui became quiet for a moment as she considered this. Then after a little bit she replied, "...Alright, I can agree to that."

Glad to see her do this, Miya simply smiled. Then coming a little closer to her, she said, "Okay then," with that she asked lifting up her hands, "Could you turn yourself around for me, please?"

Hearing her ask this, Yui complied and turning herself around she stood in front of the mirror with her bare back exposed to Miya. She was quiet as she looked down to the carpeted floor, waiting for the masking to begin.

It was within a moment, that Yui felt Miya's hands touch her skin. She shivered a little as she felt the coolness of the masking foundation come along with her friend's trailing warmth from her fingertips. Her touch was gentle as she continued to rub the make up onto her, as she did so she heard her ask, "Is it a bit cold, Yui-ko?"

As this question was asked to her, Yui then replied, "A little bit... but it's not unpleasant, Miya-chan... don't worry."

Happy to know this, Miya replied to her, "That's good," however as she continued to apply the foundation. Looking at her friend's, '_Rash_' she couldn't help but say sadly, "You know... this condition that you have, Yui-ko?"

"Yes?" Yui asked, as she continued to look down to the floor still.

Miya then looking to the red painful marks that were there, then decided to say, "I think, one day... it'll all fade away, eventually."

Puzzled as she heard this, Yui uttered, "Huh?" Then she looked into the mirror.

As she did this, she saw Miya looking at her back with a serious light in her eyes. Her own pink eyes widening in slight surprise, she heard her friend go on to say as she continued her application, "I'm sure it will all clear away, it may be shameful and painful for you now... but time erases everything, one day I know this won't plague you anymore... then you can be more confident and proud about yourself." Then as she said this, she decided to finish saying, "And I'll be glad when that time comes for you."

Hearing her say this, Yui was silent. Quickly inside though, she felt her heart race again with warmth... for as she felt Miya's gentle fingers continue to rub the masking foundation onto her back, she almost felt that with this kind act and the comforting words that were being given to her. That maybe, one day that would happen for her?

Feeling this small hope begin to blossom inside of her heart, she revealed a small smile as she looked into the mirror at her friend. However quickly, as she did this she froze! For there, looking on in from a gap within the changing room curtains she could see a set of angry green eyes peering at her and her unwary friend! In horror, she gasped out, "Agh!"

As she suddenly did this, turning around in fright Miya was immediately startled! Looking to Yui as she quickly stepped back, pulling her wet foundation covered hands back. She cried out, "Yui-ko?! What's-?"

Pointing her hand quickly, to the gap in the curtains. Yui started to say alarmed, "Miya-chan it's-!" However looking to the direction she was pointing to, the blonde haired girl was perplexed. For Miya then looking on confused saw as quickly as Yui did. That there was no-one there.

Looking at this baffling sight, Yui couldn't believe it! Perplexed she uttered, "It wasn't...?"

Still confused at what was going on, Miya looking to Yui again with creased eyebrows. Asked her, "It wasn't what? What's wrong, Yui-ko?"

Uncertain now, Yui couldn't help but wonder. Had she imagined those eyes? Was it an illusion? She was unsure now... but she didn't want to trouble her friend. So simply shaking her head she replied looking down to the floor with slight shame, "It's nothing, don't worry, Miya-chan."

As this was said to her, Miya though still baffled had to ask with concern beginning to grow again inside her, "Are you sure?" With that Yui simply nodded quietly, then with that she turned back to face the mirror. As her friend's back was shown to her again, the heterochromia eyed girl quiet as she did this. Then sighing, she finished saying, "Okay... as long as you are." With that she continued the application.

Feeling her begin again, Yui still caught in the midst of her curious anxious thoughts. Still couldn't shake the green eyes out of her mind. For she knew that angry light that was in them and that familiar shade... they were Ayato's.

Realising this, Yui then wondered. Could he be there with them? Was he in the mall with them? In the daylight hours like this? She had no way to know, but thinking of this frightening possibility as Miya continued to mask away the marks that were on her. She could feel inside, that the slight hope that was beginning to grow inside was starting to wilt slightly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And we're done!" Miya exclaimed aloud! Wearing a pair of white sunglasses on her head with a new set of clothes on her that consisted of a grey top, a red short sleeved summer cardigan with a grey and white short striped skirt. Her image was finished with a pair of white short socks with her usual blue and white trainers on. Miya was carrying her day's shopping in her hand's and she looked proud as she added, "We got a really good haul here, huh?"

Hearing her ask this question, Yui now wearing the white bell sleeved summer dress that was chosen for her, along with carrying her own shopping replied a little awkwardly with a slight laugh, "Ha ha... yeah we did."

In her white dress as they walked about the mall, Yui had been on a keen lookout wherever they'd been. But Ayato had been no-where to be seen... which was a huge relief! Also, true to Miya's word her red fang marks had been perfectly hidden away. No-one had stared at her oddly at all, nor made any comments... which was a great feeling as well.

But since she hadn't seen him anymore... Yui considered that maybe she had seen just a figment of her imagination. She'd been so on edge since the previous night, that it might have been taking a toll on her mind. For she knew that the brother's never went out in the day... they hated the uncomfortable feel of the sun. So she decided to let her anxiousness flow away as she thought of this one reassuring fact. However there was one thing though that was now weighing on her mind...

For the two of them had got an awful lot for themselves, more than just simple necessities... knowing this the blonde haired girl couldn't help but feel worried. Considering all this buying they had done, she asked, "Um, Miya-chan?"

"Hm?" The heterochromia eyed girl uttered in reply as she looked to her.

As she did this, Yui then asked her question, "Are you sure we didn't buy too much here? I mean it must be-?"

Waving her friend's worries away with her hand, smiling Miya replied, "Don't worry! Don't worry! We didn't max out my mom's card! She can afford this much!" Then saying that, she sighed as she looked up to the morning sun, "Besides she owes me a bunch of other favours! So this shopping as far as I'm concerned is my compensation for all the stupid situations she's put me through!"

Listening to her friend as she said this, Yui replied simply, "I see...?" However becoming curious, she couldn't help but comment as she realised, "But you know?"

"Huh? Know what?" Miya asked curious to her friend as she looked to her friend.

"You and your family seem to take promises and favours very seriously don't you?" Yui commented, for thinking of various times her friend had spoken of making these commitments. She couldn't help but add, "I mean, you've often talked about them and fulfilling them... it's not very often you see something like that is it?"

As this was put to her, Miya surprised was made quiet for a moment as she thought to herself. Then as she did so, she responded, "I guess so?" Then shrugging her shoulders as they both began descending down the escalator, she continued on to say, "It's just always been part of our family's traditions...'_When making an oath, do your utmost to fulfil it... lest the rain shall never fall again.'_"

Hearing her quote this, Yui standing behind her on the escalator stairs was puzzled as she heard this. So she asked, "What's that?"

Listening to the question being put to her, Miya replied, "It's an old family saying, basically it means keep your promises... otherwise bad stuff will happen, something like that?"

"Oh?" Yui uttered in reply. Then as she did so, she thought for a moment before asking, "So do you always live to keep to that motto?"

Thinking again for a moment, Miya arrived with Yui to the ground floor. Stepping off the stairs, she went on to say, "I suppose most of the time... but even I know when not to make ridiculous oaths, I only make one's I can do!"

As her friend said this, Yui replied with a smile, "That's good then!" With that as she said those words, she couldn't help but remember the promise Miya had made to her. To release her from the Sakamaki's... did she really believe she could do that? Could she-?

"Hey! There!"

Suddenly turning, it was then that Yui saw Miya's mother further ahead of them. Near the mall's entrance waving to them both. As she did so, she called out, "You finished with your little spree?"

Hearing her mother call out, as they approached her, Miya responded, "Reluctantly!" However smiling, as she made it over to her. The heterochromia eyed girl added, "But, me and Yui-ko got some good choices today, so it's all good!"

Looking to her daughter and her friend and seeing what they were now wearing and carrying. Ayaka smiled as she said, "Oh! How marvellous!" However with a more serious air, she asked, "But you did keep your promise right? You didn't max out my card did you?"

Annoyed as this was put to her, Miya replied casually closing her eyes with a shrug, "Of course not, duh! We only spent 30,000 yen!"

Shocked as she heard this figure, Yui couldn't believe it as she looked on with her mouth aghast! It was also clear Ayaka was appalled as she cried out, "30,000!?"

Seeing the look of shock that was on her mother's face as she opened her eyes. Miya though couldn't help but laugh as she said, "Mom! Don't worry about it! I'm only joking!"

As she heard her daughter say this, Ayaka asked her still now quite believing her, "You? You are...?"

Laughing Miya replied, "Obviously!" Then she gave her the true figure, "It was 24,000!"

It was clear that this sum, didn't make Ayaka any more relived! So outraged she cried out, "MIYA!"

Looking at this interaction that was going on, Yui had no idea whatsoever what to do in that situation! But looking down to the dress she was wearing, long with the bags she was carrying she couldn't help but feel a little guilty... she really shouldn't have-

"Oh? What's going on here? Are you both arguing again?"

Turning as she heard this voice, it was then that Yui saw someone approach. It was a woman who looked to be the same age as Ayaka, she had orange coloured hair that was slightly curled and cut very short. Her eyes were a light blue hue and they were smiling as they looked to the mother and daughter.

Her clothes consisted of a multicoloured long sleeved top, that was zig zagged patterned. She also wore a white waistcoat over it, her legs were covered by a long black coloured skirt that reached to just above her ankles. She stopped just a short distance before Miya and Ayaka, as she did so she crossed her arms as she said amused, "You both never get tired of doing this do you?"

Looking at this woman, Yui was curious. Who was she? Did she-?

Miya herself turning to look at the woman said aloud with a smile appearing, "Hey! Aunt Michi!"

As she heard this name being said, Yui repeated, "Michi?"

However before she could question anymore-

"Sis?"

It was then a small voice, came asking behind the short orange haired woman. Looking on, Yui then caught sight of a small boy looking at them both with shy curious blue eyes, which were framed by big glasses, as he hugged onto the woman's long black skirt.

As Yui looked at him, he appeared to be no more than maybe five or six years old? He had red coloured slightly curled short hair and was wearing a white T-shirt which was blue striped with red shorts on his legs. He also had white socks along with white and blue trainers on his feet.

Seeing this little boy, Yui was quiet. However she was surprised, for she hadn't noticed him at all until he spoke! Then thinking back, she wondered to herself, "Is this-?'

"Haruki-chan!" Miya cried out in delight! Then as she did so, quickly running over to the orange haired woman, she scooped up the little boy into her arms and lifted him up saying happily, "It's you! You've grown so much bigger since I last saw you! Haven't you?"

The little boy in her arms, flustered answered her bashfully, "Uh? Um I guess so-? Whoa!?" He cried out! For then Miya using her strength hoisted him up onto her right arm and holding him strong and steadily, she allowed him to sit upon her arm as he put his arms around her neck.

Feeling him do this, she told him brightly, "I'm so glad to see you!" Then smiling up to the amazed boy she asked him, "Did you miss me?"

Hearing this question being put to him, the young boy quiet for a moment as he stared at her. Then revealed a shy smile, with that he hugged his big sister as he told her, "Yeah, I did... I'm glad to see you."

As she heard these words, Miya smiling warmly using her other free hand patted his little back. Doing that, she told him, "Aww! Aren't you being so cute again!" With that she finished with a little giggle.

Yui seeing this interaction, then walked over and as she did so. She asked in amazement, "Miya-chan? Is this your...?"

"Huh?" Hearing this question, the heterochromia eyed girl looked to her friend curious. Then stopping for a moment she quickly realised, "Oh yeah! I never introduced you did I?" With that looking to her little passenger as he detached himself from her, he looked to Yui with his curious blue eyes. As he did, Miya proceeded on to say, "Yui-ko, allow me to introduce my little brother to you, this is Haruki Tadao."

"Tadao Haruki?" Yui repeated, then as she did so and looked to the young boy. He looked to her with curious eyes. As he did so, the gentle blonde haired girl couldn't help but smile to him kindly and doing so, she told him, "Well it's nice to meet you, Haruki-chan."

The young boy, hearing and seeing Yui smile like this at him was uncertain as he looked to the floor. However feeling a little shake from his sister, he heard her say, "Hey, no need to be shy! Yui-ko's really nice, Haruki-chan! Go on, say hello."

Hearing his sister's urging, the little boy was still awfully uncertain. However seeing Yui smiling to him gently, he cautiously reached a hand out and said quietly, "Nice... to meet you?"

As she heard his young voice say this, as well seeing his offered hand. Yui continuing to smile, then moved her own hand and touching it gently she replied, "Thank you, Haruki-chan."

Listening and seeing her say these words with a smile, Haruki then simply nodded. Though still feeling shy, he hugged his sister again but he revealed a smile too quietly in reply as he looked to her.

Pleased to see this interaction, Miya smiled happily as did Yui. For her friend was right about her little brother, he really was cute!

"Aww! Well aren't you all getting along?" With those words, it was then that the short orange haired woman walked on over, as she did so. She spoke with a smile saying, "I'm glad to see Haruki-chan, is warming up to someone new here too."

Seeing this person, Yui looking to her didn't know what to say. However, Miya decided to speak up as she said, "Yui-ko, allow me to introduce you finally to my Aunt, she's my dad's sister... Michi Tadao."

As she heard this name, Yui asked, "Tadao... Michi-san?"

Hearing her name being repeated, the woman '_Michi_' then smiled in reply as she said, "Correct! That's me! It's nice to meet you, Komori-san."

Surprised to hear her surname being said, Yui asked her, "You know my name?"

Nodding in response to her question, Michi then explained, "Yep! Aya-chan told me about you over the phone..." then looking at Yui for a moment further she was quiet. The blonde haired girl uncertain, gazed at her not knowing what to say at all. However, she saw her smile again and as she did so, she said, "And she was right! You are a little cute one, aren't you?"

As this was said to her, Yui blushing red immediately at this compliment looked down as she replied bashfully, "Oh no! I... I'm not anything of the sort! I'm-"

To which in reply came laughter, as it did so. Yui looking to the short orange haired woman, heard her say, "Ah! And you're so modest too!" With that looking to her niece, she commented to her, "You could learn a thing or two from her, Miya!"

Rolling her eyes though at this comment, the heterochromia eyed girl retorted, "Sue me!"

Ayaka then seeing that the interactions were going well, then decided, "Okay! Well since everyone's now met each other! I say we get a move on! We got to use the rest of the day to our advantage!"

Hearing these words, Michi looking to her sister in law replied, "Aye! We do, we got a lot of preppin' to do!"

As this was said, Yui curious couldn't help but ask, "Preparing?"

Nodding at this question, Ayaka spoke saying, "Yep! A lot of it! We gotta get a move on!" Then saying that, the long red haired mother approached her daughter. As she did so, she asked, "Now my little man, where's mama's big hug?"

Haruki hearing his mother ask for him was quiet. However, in another moment he reached his hands out to her and in another second, Ayaka held him to her. Giving him a little squeeze, she said, "Wow! Miya was right! You have gotten bigger! Aren't you my strong little man."

The little boy though didn't answer audibly, instead he simply nodded. With that Ayaka carried him forwards in her arms, as she did so Michi following behind looked to Miya and Yui. As she did so, she told them, "Hurry up you two! We don't wanna leave you behind!"

Simply smiling as she heard this, Miya replied, "Yeah we're coming!" Then looking to Yui she told her, "C'mon, Yui-ko! Let's go!"

Nodding as she heard these words, the blonde haired girl responded brightly, "Okay! Miya-chan!" With that she started to run with her friend to catch up to her family members.

As she left though through the entrance of the tall mall, she was unaware that a pair of angry, displeased green eyes had watched her joyful exit. As they watched on from the tall floors of the commercial building...

However oblivious going with the Tadao family, Yui got to experience the joy's of being in the light of day and being with other humans. As together they all travelled about the city, visiting various spots and stores, relaxing and having a good time. With the pain of the past masked away and her fear forgotten...


	32. Chapter 32 : The Chance

_**.:Chapter Thirty Two : The Chance:.**_

The window's warmly lit up, within the Tadao household. All of the occupants inside had just finished eating their evening meal and were now conversing together peacefully as they shared some delicious tea.

Giggling a little as she heard a particular story from her friend's mother, Yui smiling held her white tea cup in her hands. She was fully relaxed and fulfilled, looking to the older women as they looked at one another. The blonde haired girl saw that Ayaka was staring with a flustered embarrassed expression at her sister in law as she laughed loudly at her blushing face.

Seeing her do this, Yui then recovering from her own fit of giggles decided to ask, "Is that how it really happened?"

Hearing this question being asked, Michi looking to her replied with a keen amused look on her face, "Oh yes! It was a real shock! Not just to me but my brother too when he walked on in!"

Annoyed at the laughing tone that was in her sister in law's voice, Ayaka then grumbled as she held her head in her hands collapsing onto the table, "It's not my fault! You and my darling Kenichi look so similar to each other!" With that she looked to the side and uttered grumpily, "Besides I had a lot to drink that night..."

Yui seeing Ayaka's embarrassed state as she uttered this, couldn't help but giggle again. For with the story she told, she couldn't believe the exotic long red haired woman had mistakenly kissed her own relative in that way!

It was then that as she released that small ounce of laughter, a familiar face walked back into the room. Sighing for a moment, Miya opening the kitchen door stopped and with a look of surprise asked, "Oh? Looks like you're all having a fun time in here, huh?"

Hearing her friend's voice, Yui turned in her direction and exclaimed, "Oh, Miya-chan!"

Then closing the door at that moment, Miya seeing the happy look on Yui's face couldn't help but reveal a smile of her own. As she did so, she replied with a small wave, "Hey, Yui-ko!" With that she proceeded inside.

Seeing her niece come to join them, Michi then asked her, "So I take it that Haru-chan's nicely settled down?"

As this question was asked, Miya continuing to smile sat herself in her own chair as she replied, "Yep! He was totally wiped out from the trip out today, he could barely keep his eyes open anymore!"

Releasing a little chuckle, Michi then replied, "Well I'm not surprised!" Then looking to her sister in law, who was still hiding her face away in embarrassment still decided to coax her out of her sulky moment. Moving her arm and shaking her shoulder slightly, she told her, "Aya-chan! C'mon! Quit mopin' there! Come and join the conversation!"

To which in reply only came an annoyed grumble. Miya grinning at her mother's grumpy mood said aloud, "Ha! Looks like she's dug her own grave again!" Then turning her odd coloured eyes to look at her friend again, she decided to ask her, "Isn't my mother the weirdest creature in the world?"

Hearing Miya putting this question to her, Yui giggled again. Then as she did so, she replied, "She is unique!" However looking back to Michi who was continuing to try and bring Ayaka back to them, added as she looked to her friend smiling, "But she's a really wonderful warm person, all of your family are lovely, Miya-chan!"

The heterochromia eyed girl hearing Yui say this was dumbstruck by surprise. For she was not expecting her to say those words! But after a moment, feeling her heart beat with warmth once more, she looked to the side and replied scratching her right cheek with a single finger, "Um... okay? Well I'm glad you think so?"

Seeing her friend becoming embarrassed with a slight blush in her cheeks, Yui smiled a little more at her reaction. Then taking her cup into both of her hands again, she started drinking from it once more.

Looking at her as she did this, Miya stopped her scratching and as she did so she was silent. However seeing the happy peaceful look that was on her friend's face, she decided to say aloud a thought she had, "It's happened at last hasn't it?"

As she heard this comment, the blonde haired girl puzzled stopped her sipping and turned to her friend. She then asked her, cocking her head slightly to the side, "What has?"

Miya smiling still answered, "You're finally relaxed, you're not tense anymore are you?"

Hearing this being said to her, Yui's pink eyes widened slightly. She hadn't noticed the change at all! So looking down to her lap, she replied slightly bashfully, "Oh um... I guess not?"

To which Miya in reply simply laughed warmly, finding her friend was being adorable once again.

It was then finally at that moment, that Ayaka came out of her little sulk. As she did so, she said aloud, "Alright! Alright... I've quit it now!" With that turning to her amused sister in law she asked her, "Are you happy now?"

In reply, Michi said, "Obviously!" Then looking to her niece and her friend, a thought occurred to her. Looking to her white watch which was upon her right wrist, she saw what the time was and as she did so, she had to ask, "Isn't it about time you girls thought about going to bed?"

Hearing this question being asked, Miya stopped her laugh. Then turning her head in her aunt's direction she asked curious, "Huh? Now?" for then pulling out her mobile phone from her pocket and opening it, she said, "But it's only 10pm? This isn't even time for us to sleep, it's-?"

"It may not be for you!" Ayaka decided to say as she stepped in. Then as she did so, she added, "But remember we gotta go early tomorrow morning, don't we?"

Silent as she heard this, Yui didn't know at all what to say. So she could only stare on, while her friend replied after a moment, "Oh?... Yeah, that's right?" Then with an irritated sigh, she couldn't help but scratch the back of her head as she said, "But I don't feel tired at all right now!"

As she said this comment, Yui then had to admit herself, "I would have to agree with Miya-chan, Ayaka-san... I don't feel tired either, for us this time of the night would be just the beginning of the school night... so?"

Hearing the hesitation in her guest's voice. Ayaka became quiet herself, as she did so she thought to herself for a moments as she finally admitted, "This is a tricky issue isn't it? But I gotta get you girls to bed, otherwise we'll never be able to set off properly!"

No-one could argue with that point. However, Michi then said, "Well you can sort that out easily can't you? Aya-chan?"

Puzzled as she heard this comment coming from her sister in law, Ayaka then asked, "Huh? I can?"

Seeing her puzzled look, Michi then laughed as she informed her, "Of course you can! Don't you have any slumbering elixir lying around?" Then putting a thoughtful hand to her chin she tried to think of one particular other thing, "Or what was that other stuff you talked about the other day? Um... hot teddy?"

Seeing her struggle to remember the name of the beverage, Yui repeated becoming curious, "Hot teddy?"

Blank for a moment herself as she stared at her sister in law puzzled. Suddenly realisation came as the name of the drink snapped back into her mind, "Oh! You mean a Hot toddy!"

Miya not having heard this title before, had to ask, "What the hell is that?"

Hearing her daughter say this, Ayaka then brightly turned to her daughter and informed her, "It's a new recipe I discovered the other day sweetheart! It's an old Irish sleeping aid!"

"Irish?" Miya repeated, then as she did this. She realised one possible ingredient there was going to be in this beverage, "And that means it contains-?"

"Whisky!" Ayaka replied brightly. Then as she said this, instantly Miya and Yui looked at her with not exactly pleased looks.

Miya became dismissive in seconds with annoyance, while Yui herself looked a little worried at the thought. For her father had always warned her about not drinking... for it didn't always end well! The long red haired woman, seeing them react this way to her suggestion had a rather clueless expression on her face, so she decided to say, "Oh? But if you don't like that, I could use Brandy or Rum if you'd rather?"

With her irritation still gracing her face, along with a look of disbelief in her eyes, Miya then couldn't help but tell her, "Mom... seriously, I can't believe you!"

Still not understanding this reaction from her daughter, asked, "What? What's wrong?"

Yui herself seeing the confused expression on the red haired woman's face, decided to explain, "Ayaka-san... we're both underage still, we're not allowed by law to drink alcohol yet and-"

Immediately Ayaka interrupted Yui with a fit of laughter. Dumbfounded as she did this, the blonde haired girl stared on perplexed, while the heterochromia eyed girl looked to her mother utterly unimpressed. As she did this, the red haired woman recovering from her chuckles then told her guest trying to wipe away a happy tear, "Oh, look at you! You really are a sweetheart aren't you?"

Yui didn't know how to respond to this, so she simply stared on at Ayaka. As she did so, it was then the long red haired woman informed her, "You don't need to worry your pretty little head! I wouldn't be making you drink numerous shots! It would only be a couple ounces! It wouldn't do you any harm!"

Hearing Ayaka say this, Yui then had to ask her, "It wouldn't?"

With a single nod she informed her, "Of course! It's just a small part of the recipe so you both can sleep well." Then putting a hand to her chest, she added proudly, "Besides as a proud and responsible adult, I would never let children overindulge upon the unknown realms of alcohol!"

Miya hearing this herself, then couldn't help but retort under her breath as she rolled her eyes, "_Sure you wouldn't..."_

While Yui hearing this was quiet for a moment, but a little relieved to see that she wasn't being irresponsible then replied, with a small smile, "Oh? Okay... well thank you then for being mindful of that."

Ayaka then smiled, happy at her guest's polite nature. While Miya herself couldn't help but say, "I wouldn't give her too much praise if I were you, Yui-ko."

Puzzled as she heard this, Yui looking to her friend asked, "Huh?"

With that, Miya informed her, "She might be responsible for us, but she's just using that Teddy whatever drink, just to get out a bottle! She can never resist the Irish brand of Whiskey."

Yui simply stared at Miya with uncertainty, while Ayaka herself hearing this told her daughter offended, "Hey! Miya that's not true!" However as her child looked to her sceptically with a single opened critical eye, she couldn't help but falter inside as she answered with a slight weakness, "It isn't..."

Miya then seeing her mother bow her head down in slight shame, could see her true colours. As she did so, she then replied sarcastically, "Sure it isn't..." With that she turned her odd coloured eyes away from her. Annoyed once more by her irresponsibility.

Yui feeling the awkward atmosphere between mother and daughter was silent. She didn't know what to do in this situation at all! She didn't-?

"Alright! Alright! Calm it down you two!" It was then the reasoning voice of aunt Michi came. As it did so, she informed her critical niece, "Look, Miya honey... you know your mom's only trying to help you girls out!" Then crossing her arms she added, "I think you should give her some thanks for that!"

Miya herself though, hearing her aunt's words, remained silent as she turned back to stare on at her. As she did so, she heard her relative continue on to say, "Plus to make sure that nothing goes wrong, I'll keep an eye on Aya-chan so she doesn't go over the limit, alright?" With that revealing a knowing smile she added, "Cause I know you're just worried about her aren't you?"

Seeing her aunt had caught her out... once again. Miya surprised then relented with a sigh as she replied, "You got me there..." with that becoming silent for a moment further, she turned her odd coloured eyes to look to her mother again.

As she did so, the long red haired woman looked back to her with a slightly worried look. As she did so, Miya decided to tell her, "Mom, aunt Michi's right... thanks for the help." Then as she saw a relieved smile of delight come across her parent's face, she added, "But just don't do anything crazy with that Whiskey tonight, alright?"

Hearing her daughter say these words to her, immediately a look of delight came across the parent's face as she told her, "Oh! Of course, honey! Of course!" With that smiling still with happiness she added, "Thank you for being so understanding!"

Sighing at her usual silly bubbly nature, Miya replied looking away again, "It's not any big deal..."

Yui herself looking to Miya as she said this, she noticed there was another embarrassed slight blush on her cheek's as she looked away. As she did so, she caught a glimpse once more of her friend's awkward warm gentleness. This action itself made her smile herself.

Michi glad to see that she'd help resolved this little upset, then decided to move and picking up the empty plates around she said, "Well, now we got this all settled I'd say we should all clean up!"

Yui hearing Michi say this and seeing her begin to pick up the plates, then decided to say getting herself up, "Oh! I can help you with that!" With those words, she began gathering her own plates as well as Miya's.

Seeing her do this, Ayaka then stepped in immediately and said, "Oh, no! Don't trouble yourself there, Yui-chan."

Puzzled as she heard this, Yui stopped in her tracks and as she held a couple of the plates in her hands, she uttered, "Huh?"

Ayaka seeing the surprised look on Yui's face, informed her kindly smiling still, "We can all take care of that here, you just relax."

However Yui herself hearing this, couldn't help say, "But! I should-"

"Just listen to her, Yui-ko," Hearing this familiar voice, Yui then saw that it was her friend who was looking up to her. As she did so, she heard her go on to say, "There's no point with you disagreeing with my mom over this, once she's made up her mind, there's no changing it."

But still, Yui unused to being treated kindly like this. Didn't like the idea of doing nothing in return, so she tried to speak again, "But still I-"

"It's fine sweetheart!" Ayaka revealed, with that she picked up the blonde haired girl's plate's from her hands. As she did so, she told her, "It's not any trouble to us, so please don't think anything of it... you are our guest, so please relax that's all we ask of you, alright?"

Hearing this being said to her, Yui became quiet. However seeing the happy relaxed expression on Ayaka's face, she replied finally revealing a small smile, "Okay... thank you again, Ayaka-san."

Nodding as she said this, Ayaka then proceeded over to the sink as she followed after Michi. Seeing the red haired woman go, Yui with her small smile gracing her face, couldn't help but admire her friend's mother. Marvelling at her warm kindness...

Miya herself seeing the awestruck look on her blonde haired friend's face, then standing up made her way over to her. As she did so, she whispered to her smiling still, "_See? I told you so!_"

As she heard her friend say this, Yui didn't look to her but smiling still she replied looking to the cleaning aunt and mother, "Yeah you did... but it's as I said, you truly do have a wonderful family, Miya-chan." Then looking down to the floor, she couldn't help but admit, "I'm envious of you..."

Hearing her say this, Miya looking to Yui could see a sad look come into her pink eyes. As she did, she didn't have to take a guess at who she was thinking of... realising this, the heterochromia eyed girl became a little depressed herself. Looking down to the floor herself, she didn't know what to do... however, quickly an idea occurred to her!

Her eyes widening as it came, Miya turning her gaze back to her friend and seeing her depressed expression. Then couldn't help but reveal a knowing smile, as she did so she whispered to her, "_Yui-ko?_"

Distracted from her depressed state for a moment, Yui turned her pink eyes back to Miya. As she did so, she heard her say, "Let me do something for you!" With that she went to the door and as she did so, she waved to her saying, "C'mon!"

Curious as she heard this comment, Yui didn't know what this something was she was going to suggest. But still, with nothing else to do, she decided to follow after her friend. Leaving the kitchen together the two of them walked down the corridor, before proceeding up the darkened stairs to the next floor...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Coming into the still darkened room, which was Ayaka's study. Miya then presented a certain item to her friend saying, "Here, you can use this!"

To which immediately, Yui replied looking to her friend with a slightly worried look shaking her hands, "Oh no! Miya-chan! I can't do this!" Then shaking her head too urgently, she added, "I can't!"

For the item, which was before her sitting upon a wooden desk along with the laptop and a few stray papers. Was a simple black coloured digital telephone.

Seeing her become uncertain again at her proposed idea, Miya then told her with a keen look in her eyes, "Come on! Of course you can!" With that smiling, she added, "You and I have already made sure about the time on that side of the world, so there's no way he wouldn't pick up, right?"

However Yui torn, still had to say, "But! I can't just call my Father from here like this! I mean think of the bill! I don't want to burden you like this! I-!"

"It'll be fine!" Miya spoke strongly, interrupting her. As she did this, Yui was silenced in seconds, as she was the heterochromia eyed girl continued on to say, "I'll take full responsibility for this! Besides, a little bill won't hurt anyone!"

As she heard her friend say this to her, with a bright smile on her face. Yui though still felt reluctant... for other calls that she tried to make, hadn't gone well. She felt nervous and apprehensive at the idea, so she had to say again, "But... what if I-?"

"Look, even if you don't get through this time," Miya spoke gently interrupting her. As she did so, she informed Yui who looked to her with questioning eyes, "You can always try again, when you come to visit next time!" Then with a serious look in her odd coloured eyes, Miya finished saying, "Besides, when are you going to get another good chance like this?"

As this point was made to her, Yui couldn't argue with that. Also, as she thought about all the good fortune she was experiencing so far... maybe fate would be kind to her this time? Maybe she could get through to him? To her beloved father.

Thinking of him again, as she looked to her friend she decided to ask her again to be certain, "Are you sure it won't be a problem?"

Nodding in earnest, Miya then replied smiling still, "Of course! I'm sure."

Hearing this confident response, gave Yui a little more positive determination too. As it occurred, Yui revealed a small smile and so she told her friend, "Okay... I'll give it a try, I'll try and contact my father."

Pleased to hear this, Miya then replied simply, "Good!" With that, she went back to the study door. As she did so, she told her, "Now, just punch in the numbers after picking up the receiver and then after that, just press the green button and the call will go through, okay?"

As she heard these directions being given to her, Yui nodded as she replied, "Okay, I'll do that..." with that picking up the receiver, she told her friend, "Thank you, Miya-chan!"

With a single nod in reply, Miya said, "It's no problem!" Then turning the handle, she told her friend, "Now, I'll keep everyone downstairs distracted and give you a little privacy, okay?"

As she heard this, Yui then answered, "Alright."

This confirmation made, it was then that Miya smiling still took her exit closing the door gently behind her. Quietly leaving Yui behind in her mother's study, to use the phone.

The blonde haired girl, then following Miya's instructions picked up the phone and entering the numbers, she finally pressed the green button. Initiating the call, as it was being put through she held the receiver closely to her ear with both hands. Trembling with excitement and nervousness, for if she could really get through this time, if she heard her father's voice, then-!

_**BRRING! BRRING! BRRING!**_

Still there came nothing, no one picked up. Maybe she was being too hopeful, perhaps her father wasn't there... maybe-?

_**CLICK!**_

Suddenly the receiver was picked up! As it was, in excitement Yui quickly spoke asking, "Father! Father is that you!? It's me! It's-"

"_Bitch-chan..."_

Her eyes widened in moments, the voice that she heard on the other end of the phone. Wasn't the warm gentle tones of her father... it was the chilling and whimsical amused voice, of Laito Sakamaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making it down the stairs, Miya looking inside saw that her mother and aunt were still doing the dishes. Seeing them do this, she asked them both, "Hey? You mind if I give you a hand?"

Turning around in surprise, Michi asked, "Miya? What're you doing here? Aren't you going to hang out with your pal?"

As this question was put to her, the heterochromia eyed girl replied, "In a bit, she needs to patch a few thing's in the bathroom, so I'm free till then."

Hearing this being put to them, Ayaka looking to her daughter replied, "Oh, I see..." the red haired woman wondered if perhaps it was more than that? For that certain grin that was on her child's face was suspicious to her.

However she decided for the moment to play along with it, so she told her, "Well, if you're going to make yourself useful then you can help us by putting everything away and then you can gather the ingredients for the Hot Toddy."

With those words came the simple response, "Okay!" With that Miya started helping her mother and aunt. As she did so, she couldn't help but be hopeful for Yui... for she prayed that she could finally speak with her father now. For if she did, maybe he could help her friend somehow out of her awful situation...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yui now shivering in terror, couldn't believe who was on the other end of the line! Looking to the receiver, she couldn't help but ask, "Laito-kun? How can this be...? How did you-?"

"_Get your number, Bitch-chan?"_

As this question came, Yui didn't respond. All she could do was hold onto the receiver tightly, shaking.

"_You should know better by now! We already told you can never escape from us! Even if you're with your beloved Cow-chan!" _

Hearing these words, Yui feeling her fear rapidly flood back. She had to know, so she asked shaking, "Did you invade this house? Did you-?"

"_We've had our eyes and ways about that house for a long time now, plus we already know about the Michi, Haruki and Aya who're there with you too!" _

Shocked to hear their names, realising that he knew exactly who was in the house with her and her friend. Yui's eyes widened in terror! For if they knew about them then-! 

"_And they're all so tasty to look at! Even Cow-chan's dear mama, in fact I wouldn't mind-"_

Suddenly Laito's voice was cut off. As it was, Yui was confused as she heard some shuffling sounds, for why did he stop? Why did he-?

"_Yui?"_

It was then that another voice came onto the phone, hearing it's cold tones. The blonde haired girl then asked now even more worried, "Reiji-san?"

"_... I hear that you're doing well it seems? You had a leisurely time in the mall today?"_

Hearing him say this, Yui gasped. As she did, she asked him, "How do you know that!?"

"_Ayato took it upon himself to follow you throughout the day, he is exhausted and exasperated from having to endure the sun's rays." _

As she heard this, Yui then asked, "Ayato-kun?" As she uttered his name, she remembered the moment early in the day when she'd seen that pair of green eyes peering at her and Miya within the changing room. As she thought of it, she knew then it wasn't her imagination! He was really there!

She had to ask, "He followed me? With me and Miya-chan and-?"

"_That is correct, he's furious at you for departing from us... in fact he's been threatening to come and invade the very Tadao property itself."_

Shaking as she heard this, imagining what he could do to everyone there and herself. Yui had to ask, "Is he going to-_?"_

"_You fortunately will not have to fret on that possibility, he's too exhausted for now from enduring the tortures of today's turmoil." _

As she heard this, Yui couldn't help but be a little grateful for that fact as she replied, "I see..." However she knew it wouldn't end so easily like this, for the other Sakamaki's might try something. So cautiously she chose her next words carefully as she asked, "And all of you? You won't-"

"_We will not move a finger, unless you comply to this one request." _

Hearing him say this, Yui then asked both curious and nervous, "What is it?"

"_You will return to the mansion tomorrow, daylight or night hours won't matter... but you WILL return to our custody." _

As she heard this being told to her, Yui shivered as she could hear the underlying anger in Reiji's voice. As she did though, she couldn't help but think about all the happiness up to that point she'd been experiencing and she couldn't just suddenly say that she had to leave with no proper reason. So she tried to say, "But I can't suddenly just leave Miya-chan and everyone like this, Reiji-san! I can't do that!"

"_Why can't you?"_

Listening to this question as it came, Yui pausing for a moment then thought of what to say. Then as she did, she continued on trying to give reasons that Reiji may possibly understand, "Because, it'll be suspicious if I suddenly go! With no proper reason and... I still need to recover from my Vitamin D Deficiency! I need to be in the sunlight more! If I'm not then-!"

"_That is of no consequence to us!"_

As Yui's words were stopped in her tracks, she stopped immediately. Shivering, she then listened on as Reiji continued to speak.

"_Any trivial reason you will give to leave, to that den of unruly animals doesn't matter... for if they do become suspicious and start interfering anymore than they have..."_

Hearing him pause ominously like this, Yui was scared to know what Reiji would say next. But something inside told her she had to know, so she asked cautiously, "If they do?"

"_Then they will all be put down, like the disgraceful pieces of vermin they are!"_

Breathing in sharply as she heard this comment! Yui didn't like that at all! Then quickly she protested saying, "No please! You can't do that! You mustn't!"

"_If you do not wish for that possibility to become a reality, then you will return yourself to us tomorrow! Excuses will not be accepted, do you understand that?"_

Hearing the severe tone that was in Reiji's voice, Yui shivering then lowered her gaze sadly to the floor. As she did so, she knew she ha no choice and so replied weakly, "Yes... I understand."

"_Very well, I will leave you to think of a suitable reason for leaving and we will expect you back tomorrow."_

With that said, Yui was silent. As she was she could hear the receiver on the other end be passed over again, as she did she then heard Laito speak to her once more.

"_There you are Bitch-chan! We'll all be waiting here eagerly... and hungrily for you! Have some sweet dreams on your last night with Cow-chan!" _

As those words were said, Yui was given no chance to reply. For then, Laito ended the call and as he did there was nothing but silence that greeted her...

_**BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!**_

As the ending tone call sounded in her ear, Yui then lowering her hand placed the black phone receiver back where it belonged. Doing this, she rested her hand on the returned item and as she did so... she looked to the darkened window outside. Doing this, she could see the Waning Moon shining down sadly outside.

Seeing it, it was then the happy bubble she had been living in during all of that day had now burst. Her dreaded reality had come back to haunt her... and she knew there was no way she could escape it. Taking her hand back up away from the phone, she placed it to her chest which ached terribly from the pain of her saddened heart.

Feeling it beat with her sorrow, along with her piercing fear... it was then that tears formed. For now she was endangering not just her dear friend, even her kind family now was being threatened. She knew one thing, she had to leave them all... otherwise if she didn't?

She didn't want to think of those horrible possibilities! For even trying to imagine them, caused those pained tears to fall from her eyes... but though she had to leave, deep inside she didn't want to. She didn't want to leave the warm kindness that had come to embrace her from the family she was coming to know...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finishing all the cleaning downstairs as well as helping in the making of her mom's Hot Toddy's, Miya was now climbing back up the stairs. As she went up she smiled as she said aloud, "Yui-ko's been up there for a while, I wonder if she got through? I hope she-?"

It was then that she came to the landing, as she did so. Quickly she saw Yui exiting her mother's study, her head was bent down and she didn't notice the heterochromia eyed girl as she proceeded straight in the direction of the bathroom.

Seeing her leave like that, Miya was silent. Uncertain, she couldn't tell exactly what was going on. However, she could sense a dampening melancholy drifting in the air. As she did so, she turned her odd coloured eyes to her mother's jarred open study room door.

As she did so, she was still as she looked at it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little time later, both girls having changed into their pyjama's were now back inside the comfortable confines of Miya's bedroom. Carrying a couple of glasses in her hands, the hostess then told her guest brightly, "Here we go, Yui-ko! These are the Hot Toddy's my mom was talking about before."

Yui sitting upon her friend's bed and seeing the glasses in her hand's then replied, "Oh?" For looking at the beverage that was contained in them, she saw something that resembled breakfast tea with a slice of lemon floating inside. Noticing these details she then said, "They look very nice, I'll have to have to thank Ayaka-san tomorrow."

Miya hearing this comment, then sat on her bed beside Yui. As she did so, she couldn't help but say, "Let's just hope they are nice!" With that passing over one of the glasses to her friend, she couldn't help but add, "I don't completely trust my mom's tastes when it comes to drinks."

As she heard this comment, Yui then revealed a small smile. Then taking the glass into her hand's she could feel it's gentle warmth radiating into her fingers... it comforted her a little bit inside.

Miya herself unaware of Yui's turmoil then moved her own glass to her lips. Doing so, she then took a swig of the Toddy, in moments she gasped, "Pah! Whoa!" Then using her other free hand to wipe her mouth she said, "Man... that was strong!"

Yui hearing her friend say this, then turned her pink eyes to her. As she did so, she saw her scrunched up lips and slightly disgusted look. As she did so, she couldn't help but release a little giggle at her reaction.

The heterochromia eyed girl hearing this chuckle, couldn't help but say with slight irritation, "Man! Just how old was that whiskey she used anyway!? It tastes like it came from the Bronze Age or something!"

Shaking her head, Yui then replied, "I don't know..." then taking some small sips of the warm slightly alcoholic beverage, she released another laugh as she said, "But you're right, Miya-chan... it really is strong... maybe a bit too much?"

Hearing her gentle friend say this, Miya was silent as she recovered from her bitter moment. Looking at her, the heterochromia eyed girl felt there was something strained about the way Yui was smiling... as this thought occurred to her, she decided to ask, "Yui-ko?"

Still holding the warm glass in both her hands, Yui turned her pink eyes to look at Miya again. As she did so, she saw the look of concern that was upon her friend's face. Seeing it she then heard her say, "Are you okay? Did you not get through to your dad?"

As this question was put to her, Yui looking to Miya further for a moment. Then looked down and losing her smile completely she replied shaking her head a little, "No... I'm afraid I didn't."

Suspecting as much, Miya then looking to the floor herself uttered just as disappointed as her friend was, "Damn..."

Yui said nothing in response, instead all she did was clench her glass a little more tightly in her hands.

As she did this, Miya sighed. However not wanting thing's to end on a sour note, she told her saddened friend, "Well don't worry Yui-ko... there's always next time! I'm sure you'll get through to him at some point!"

Hearing her friend trying to be positive for her, Yui then simply nodded in response. Though the sad look didn't leave her eyes at all.

Seeing her become like this, Miya didn't know what to say next. So instead, looking down she decided to finish the last of the contents of her Toddy, however as she did it was clear it was still slightly distasteful for her to do. Due to it's slight bitterness. 

Yui hearing her friend do this as she gasped. Then turned and looked at her again, as she did this... she decided to speak putting her glass to one side, "Miya-chan?"

As she heard her name being called again, the heterochromia eyed girl turned to Yui. As she did so, she heard her say, "I... I need to return tomorrow."

Pausing as she heard this, Miya baffled then uttered, "Huh?" Saying that as the words settled into her mind, she asked, "Return? What do you mean, you need to return?"

Hearing the question being put to her, Yui then looking terribly saddened said, "I need to go back to the Sakamaki mansion tomorrow... I have to."

Now really confused, Miya then asked her, "What do you mean you need to? Yui-ko, you're crazy! You've only stayed for one night here! That's not enough time to-"

"Please Miya-chan!" With that becoming slightly desperate in her tone, she placed her hands on Miya's free left one. Doing this, she then told her again, "I really need to go back! Can you ask your mother to drop me down there tomorrow?"

Seeing the desperation that was in her eyes, Miya didn't understand it in the slightest. What had caused this change in her friend? So she tried to ask again, "Yui-ko? Why though, why do you need to-?"

"I just need to! Please, Miya-chan!" Yui asked her friend, tightening the grip on her hand ever so slightly.

Feeling her trembling touch as she continued to lay her hand upon her own. Miya was silent, as she stared at Yui's trembling anxious pink eyes... she could sense something was wrong. However, she couldn't understand what it was? Thinking to herself for a moment, she then turned her odd coloured eyes away from Yui's worried ones. Doing this, she replied finally making her bitter decision, "Okay... I'll do that for you, Yui-ko."

Surprised that Miya was agreeing so easily, Yui asked her, "You will?"

To which all her orange haired friend did in reply was nod silently, her face turned away from her. Yui seeing her do this, felt saddened terribly inside...however she had to make sure nothing happened to Miya's family because of her. She had to prevent that at any cost.

But still the torn reluctance was still evident as she looked down sadly again to the floor as she said simply to her friend, "Thank you... Miya-chan."

However all that came in reply was a simple utter, "Hmm..." with that silence came between them both again. The happy relaxed atmosphere from earlier in the day seemingly forgotten...as the awful awkwardness settled into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was some time later and both girls were now lying in their beds. The silence that surrounded them both was dense and oppressive... with neither saying a word to the other.

Yui lying within her comfortable futon, couldn't help but look up to her friend's bed. Doing so, she was sad to know that this night would be the last she would probably be ever spending there with her... thinking of what would be waiting for her back in the Sakamaki mansion, it chilled her inside terribly. Imagining it, she decided to ask something as the chills of fear flowed throughout her, "Miya-chan? Are you awake?"

There was no reply at first to her question, but then the blonde haired girl heard her friend's sheets move. As they did so, she heard Miya's voice as she replied simply, "Yeah... I am?"

Having this confirmation, Yui said, "Okay..." then gripping her sheets, she decided to ask, "Miya-chan?"

Hearing her again, Miya turning her odd coloured eyes to look down at her asked, "Yeah?"

Yui then made her request, "Is it alright... if I could hold your hand?"

Surprised to hear this request, Miya then repeated, "My hand?"

Nodding in reply, Yui then said, "Yeah... if that's alright?"

Miya silent as she heard this, stared down curious. Wondering why she wanted to do that? ... However, she decided to not press her friend for the reasons. So turning over she reached down her left arm to her and opened her hand out to her and told her, "Okay, here you go."

Seeing the outstretched hand that was being freely offered to her, it was Yui's turn to be surprised. For she didn't think Miya would agree to her odd request without asking a lot of questions, but she was happy that she was being considerate to her like this... so reaching her own hand out, she gently held her friend's hand gently in her own.

Feeling her do this, Miya was silent. As she felt Yui's gentle warmth, she could feel again the slight trembling, but it seemed to relax for a few moments as she held onto her. She wondered if perhaps Yui was scared of going back to the Sakamaki's? If she was, then she shouldn't have to-?

"Miya-chan?" However her thoughts were interrupted, as they were she saw Yui continuing to look up to her with a small smile. Seeing it, she then heard her say, "Thank you... for everything today and last night... all of it has made me really, really happy."

Hearing her say this, as she looked up to her with such a strained sad smile pained Miya terribly inside. However, she didn't reveal her concern as she displayed a small smile of her own as she told her troubled friend, "I'm glad it did..." then deciding to be more positive she told her, "And believe me! There's gonna be more good fun to come! Just you wait and see..."

Nodding as she heard these words, Yui smiling still replied, "Okay... I will." Then becoming depressed as she thought of the return that was coming, the blonde haired girl gripped her friend's hand a little more tightly, but gently. As she did she went on to say, "Miya-chan?"

"Yeah?" The heterochromia eyed girl replied simply.

As she did so, Yui then began to proceed to speak again, "I just wanted to say this... I-"

"That better not be an apology I hear coming from your mouth!" Miya told her, immediately annoyance quickly showing.

Hearing this, Yui then stopped in her tracks! As she did, she looked down to the floor downcast, however as she did, she still continued to hold onto her friend's hand.

Feeling her do this, Miya told her, "You haven't done anything wrong and you know that..." Then gripping her own hand upon Yui's a little more, she finished saying, "Everything will be alright, I promise... there's nothing for you at all to be scared of."

As these warm kind words were being given to her, Yui despite her fear felt comforted. So looking back up to Miya she smiled to her warmly, as she told her, "I hope it will be...thank you... Miya-chan."

The heterochromia eyed girl hearing this, smiled simply in reply. Then as she did this, she could feel sleep quickly coming as she closed her eyes and as she did so, in another few moments her breathing became lighter as finally she was lulled into it's gentle embrace.

Hearing this, Yui was silent. However continuing to hold Miya's hand in her own, the blonde haired girl looking to her kept her smile for a moment more. However again it slowly left and as it did, she said quietly, "But you're wrong, Miya-chan... it is my fault." Then sadly, she admitted as the light of the moon shone down on them both, "Because I'm the one who's endangered you and your family...it's my fault, I'm sorry."

Then saying that, feeling her sadness pang inside of her heart again, she continued to hold dearly onto Miya's hand. Even as she was gradually taken away into a troubled slumber, which would soon lead her into the unknown realms of the next coming day...


	33. Chapter 33 : The Hoaxing

_**.:Chapter Thirty Three : The Hoaxing:.**_

Slumbering away, within the softness of the comfy futon that had been made for her. Yui sighed tiredly, "Mmm...?" Then as she did this, she felt the gentle rays of the sun as they peaked through the windows.

Feeling this, she then opened her eyes revealing her pink irises. Doing this, it took a few moments for her consciousness to awaken properly. As it finally did so though, she blinked a little as she heard the birds outside once more twittering away with their morning songs, listening to them she finally yawned as she sat herself up in bed.

Doing this, she wiped away a teary eye as she said to herself, "I guess...? This is my last morning here isn't it?" Then as this was uttered, she looked down as she remembered the events that had happened the night before... her hands trembled as she held her bedsheets, despite the warm brightness that surrounded her. Her anxiety and fear was overwhelming her from within her heart.

For thinking of the phone call again that she'd had with the Sakamaki's, she knew that this peaceful time she was experiencing was soon going to come to an end. But turning to the window again, she looked at the light longingly and sadly, for she couldn't help but admit aloud, "I don't want to go back..." however, despite her wish she knew she had no choice.

This simply depressed her more, but not wanting to dwell on it, she turned her head and decided to ask, "Miya-chan? Are you-?"

However looking to her friend's bed, she became surprised as she saw that the blue and white sheets were empty! Realising she was gone, Yui looking around herself asked, "Where did she go?" For she hadn't heard her left?

But then looking to the door, she saw that it was left slightly open. Seeing this, she asked surprised, "Has she gone downstairs already?" Thinking that, that might be the possibility, she decided to go and investigate. So pulling off her bedsheets, she took a spare pink blanket that had been given to her and wrapped it around her shoulders, to warm herself up slightly. Then finishing doing this, she proceeded to the door and going through it, she went to go and find her friend...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Treading carefully down the wooden stairs, Yui didn't want to awaken anyone who was still asleep. For she didn't know who was awake or not, or even what time it was? But she still had to be considerate to her hosts, for she didn't want to cause them any nuisance or-

"Oh? Well that's a shame?"

Hearing this particular voice, Yui recognised it as, "Ayaka-san?" Asking this quietly, she peered around the wall of the corridor, holding the pink blanket close to her shoulders.

There she saw just some distance away from her, it was none other than the long red haired woman dressed in her white nighty who was looking to the one person she'd been searching for with surprise in her eyes. It was Miya, still dressed within her peppermint green long armed sleeved and legged pyjama's.

The surprised mother learning the information that she had from her daughter, told her, "I'd never imagine it! I mean... you'd think that-?"

Yui was silent as she heard her friend say interrupting her mother with a depressed look on her face, "Yeah it is...it's awful," then there was a moment of silence. As it came, her mother looking to her gazed at her sadly too.

Looking at this interaction as it was occurring, Yui didn't need to have a guess at what they were talking about. It was about her, having to leave them so soon... the thought made her depressed too as she hugged the blanket a little more closely to her shoulders with her tightly clenching hands.

Ayaka herself, looking at her her daughter could see a depressed light in her daughter's eyes as she looked downcast. Seeing her like this, she then decided to reassure her as she said gently, "Well don't you worry honey! I'll make the arrangements, so don't get too down okay?"

Hearing her mother say this, Miya then uttered simply in reply not bothering to look back up, "Kay..."

Seeing her be like this, Ayaka then released a small sigh. Then she turned and left to go and take care of what she had to.

While Yui herself, staying still remained behind the corridor wall. For looking at her friend, she could tell their oncoming parting was saddening her. But feeling her own lonely ache in her heart, it was the same for her too...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now an hour or so later. Everyone was now packed, dressed and sitting within the sapphire blue family car as they began their journey together.

Sitting in the back of the vehicle, near to the left car window. Yui dressed in a lilac coloured dress with a white ribbon around her middle, watched as the sunlit world around her passed her by, looking at all greenery and the trees that sped by. It almost reminded her of the day when she'd come to stay with the Sakamaki family, that night she learned the truth and all the terror that she came to experience afterwards. She'd been sure, that day would be the last she'd ever see of the sun's light or any warm scenery like the one she was now seeing.

Thinking of this, she turned her pink eyes to look to Miya who was sat beside her, she was dressed in a blue and green striped top, with a white trendy waistcoat and blue jeans. She was in the middle of the seats, while beside her on her friend's right side was her little brother. Haruki, who was placed in a booster seat, the spectacled and red haired boy was engrossed in reading a book that his older sister was reading along with him. Laughing now and again at some of his mispronunciations.

Yui seeing Miya doing this with her younger sibling was silent. For since earlier in the morning, when she'd heard the discussion that had happened between her friend and her mother, it had been rather awkward for her to say anything. For she felt both sadness and guilt eating her up inside, the sad fact that she was having to leave and the other that she'd to a degree deceived them for her reasons for leaving. For all the generosity and kindness that they'd given her and their consideration, there was no way she'd ever be able to pay them all back for it...

Feeling these dampening and painful feelings, the pink eyed girl's gaze lingered on Miya. As it did so, she couldn't help but wonder if her friend resented her for having to leave her already? For if she did, she wouldn't blame her for it... especially since she hadn't even given her a proper explanation as to why she had to go. Looking at the heterochromia eyed girl as she pointed to a particular illustration to her little brother, she wondered if that was perhaps the reason she hadn't tried to engage in a proper conversation with her all this time?

"And that's how you say it!" Miya proclaimed with a grin as she spoke the word to her darling sibling.

Hearing her say this particular word, Haruki looking to his sister couldn't help but ask, "Wow! You can read out anything now! Can't you sis?"

Laughing as he said that, Miya then replied to him, "Only because I've had the best teacher ever!" Then turning her odd coloured eyes to look in a particular direction, she asked, "Right, Yui-ko?"

Seeing Miya's attention was suddenly on her, Yui immediately distracted from her negative thoughts, didn't know what to do! So quickly turning her face away from her friend, she replied slightly flustered, "Um? … I suppose so?"

Miya herself, seeing Yui turn away from her like that was quiet. Looking at her, it was clear that the heterochromia eyed girl was concerned for her friend. For she could tell that she was still consumed by worried and anxious thoughts... however looking away from her herself, there was nothing she knew at that moment she could do for her.

Michi, sitting in the front along with her sister in law was quiet. However, she'd spied the little interaction behind them and as she did so, she was curious. For what was dampening the happy mood that should be there behind her? She couldn't know at all, however not wanting to dwell on it, she turned her attentions to their driver and asked her, "Aya-chan?"

"Hmm?" Came the simple utter from the red haired woman.

Hearing her do this, Michi decided to ask her, "Are you sure this route is gonna get us there in shorter time?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Ayaka then replied, "Of course! I did my calculations! You should never doubt me when it comes to map planning!" Then grinning she turned to her sister in law and added, "I'll guarantee we'll all get there by noon!"

Seeing the cheeky grin that was on Ayaka's face, Michi quiet then uttered in reply as she rolled her eyes amused, "Oh aren't you so sure?"

Ayaka simply smiled more in reply, then as she did so she turned her sea green eyes to her rear view mirror. Doing so, she saw Yui who continued to look down sadly... as she did so, her own eyes began to echo a depressed light. As she did so, she looked forwards and turned the car to go up a certain hill.

Looking at this hill they were beginning to climb up, Yui recognised it. It was the Sakamaki mansion's hill! Realising this, she felt herself tense up, it was now only merely a matter of minutes before she was going to be delivered back to the sinister vampire's clutches...

The long red haired driver, unaware of her anxious thoughts continued to drive on up the hill. As she did so, the trees all sped past them and coming quickly into view was the large lake that the Sakamaki grounds possessed. Looking to the large pool of water, Ayaka decided to speak her thoughts, "You know, Yui-chan?"

Not giving her friend's mother a reply, Yui continued to have her gaze lowered as her hands trembled in her lap. As they did, Miya then turned her odd coloured eyes to look back to her friend, she was silent as she gazed at her and her terrified state.

Seeing that the young blonde girl wasn't responding to her, Ayaka turned her eyes back to look at the road. As she did so, she decided to continue on as the Sakamaki mansion came closer into view, "It is sad."

Yui shivering as she heard this, then saw the tall gates come into view too and as they did, she thought, '_This is it..._'

Ayaka then said one sentence, "That you can't swim well."

Perplexed as she heard this, Yui uttered, "Huh?"

_**WHOOSH!**_

Then suddenly, the Tadao car went straight past the Sakamaki mansion! Speeding off, the grand estate was disappearing from view behind them!

The mother then added, paying no heed to the mansion in the slightest, "You shouldn't be ashamed of asking for swimming aids! We wouldn't think anything of it!"

Shocked Yui repeated, "Swimming?" Then as she saw the grand building was behind her! Yui couldn't believe it! As she turned to look at it from the back window, she could see they weren't slowing to reverse or turning around at all! Why was this happening? Why weren't they stopping? Why-?

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Turning around immediately, Yui then saw that Miya had a grin on her face as she looked at her. Wide eyed as she saw this, she then heard the heterochromia eyed girl say, "Lovin' the scenery are ya?"

Seeing the look that was on her friend's face, Yui could feel herself shake inside. As she did so, there was an immense sense of anxiety storming throughout her! For she remembered the words that Reiji had said to her, '_Then they will all be put down, like the disgraceful pieces of vermin they are!'_

Horrified as she thought of that possibility coming true, she couldn't help but stammer out, "Mi! Miya-chan?! Why've you-?"

"Is there a problem?" Michi asked curious as she heard the distress that was beginning to sound in Yui's voice.

Turning her pink eyes in her direction, Yui then began to speak hurriedly and anxiously, "Michi-san! I was supposed to-!" Suddenly though, she was interrupted and stopped! For then, quickly moving her hand across, Miya took hold of Yui's own one!

Feeling her do this, Yui was startled and turning her eyes to her friend, she saw her look at her with a concentrated serious gaze. As she did this, she saw her shake her head slowly to and throw as a silent no...

Seeing this, Yui felt conflicted for there was a terrible desperate fear inside of her. She had to go back and now! Before the mansion disappeared from sight, otherwise the family she was with would be harmed or worse! But at the same time she didn't want to leave them either, but-!

"Is everything okay back there honey's?"

Turning Yui then saw that even Ayaka was looking behind and at them. As she did it was clear that the mother was curious and concerned as her sea green eyes lingered on her. As they did, Yui knew her opportunity was now or never! But opening her mouth to speak, once again she felt her hand being squeezed tightly by Miya, as she did this it hurt ever so slightly...

Looking to Miya, she could see the silent serious desperateness that was in her own eyes. As she saw it and felt the intense hold on her, Yui became quiet. Then finally she made her decisions and said aloud, looking away from Ayaka's gaze to the floor, "No... there's no problem, don't worry Ayaka-san."

Then as she said this, Ayaka seeing Yui look down and give her a reply like this. Didn't understand her actions, or her earlier stilled words. Also the way that her daughter was holding her hand... she was curious? Had she done something there? If she had, it was something she was going to have to find out, when they reached their destination.

With that, Yui was taken with the Tadao family as they proceeded on with their long car journey. As they travelled on to their distant destination...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHOOO!"

Exclaiming loudly, Miya ran into the bedroom where she and Yui would be staying in together. It was a sandy brown wooden floored room with light brown walls, with two white sheeted single beds sitting side by side with a big brown wooden wardrobe standing to one side on the right wall, with a small bathroom available through another door. Moving past the doors, Miya making it to the window, opened it widely. Immediately she smelt and felt the gentle breeze that was all around them. As she did so, she couldn't help but sigh and say with a smile as she heard the seagulls in the distance, "Man, just smell the salt in the air!"

The two girls were now standing within the confines of a holiday home that was being rented out by Miya's mother and her father. It was placed near to the sea and the beach was no more than ten minutes walk away. The sea was radiant and sparkling in a wondrous shade of cerulean blue and the heterochromia eyed girl looking at it, could see it as only one thing. Paradise.

Yui hearing her words said nothing. Instead she stood quietly behind her, her bag having been dropped to her side with her head bowed and still. She couldn't think of anything to say and she still couldn't believe this had happened! That she was now in this holiday house all the way out by the sea. How could this be happening? How-?

"Yui-ko! You gotta come and look at this! C'mon!" With that Miya waved with her hand for her to come on over and get closer.

Hearing these words, Yui looking up then to her friend and seeing the carefree smile that was on her face. Despite all of this trickery that had happened, along with the danger she was in. She could still smile at her like this? Like nothing was wrong!? It was then she decided that she couldn't just play dumb anymore, she needed to know the truth, "Miya-chan? Why?"

Puzzled as she heard this, Miya blinked as she stilled her hand uttering, "Huh?"

It was then that the blonde haired girl demanded from her friend, "Why have you done this!? Why didn't you tell your mother I wanted to go back! Why did you trick me!? Why-!?"

It was then that Miya lifted up a single finger, stopping Yui in her tracks as she pointed at her and said with a serious look, "Don't say that!"

Blinking as she said this, Yui asked her, "Huh?"

Miya then informed her strongly, "That you wanted to go back!" For then narrowing her eyes, she informed Yui, "Because I know for a fact, that's a lie! You didn't want to go back, did you?"

Yui seeing that she'd spied her reluctance, she was dumbfounded for a moment. She couldn't deny that... however looking to Miya, she told her, "I... you shouldn't have decided that for me, Miya-chan!"

Hearing these words, the heterochromia eyed girl remained silent. However she then folded her arms, a serious gaze in her eyes as she focused upon her blonde anxious friend.

Seeing her become like this, Yui then continued to protest telling her, "I have to... I had to go back! You don't know what-!?"

"I know plenty!" Miya said, interrupting her in seconds. As she did this, Yui became quiet in seconds, as she did she heard her strong willed friend go on to say, "I know that with those bastards, you'd be suffering if I let you go back! I wasn't gonna have that happen!"

Yui hearing Miya say these words. Could feel herself falter again, unable to answer back. Seeing her become like this, the orange haired girl walking to one side went to open up her suitcase she brought with her. Opening it up, she began talking again, "I don't know what the hell happened to you the other day, that made you have such a screwed up idea to go back, but I for one wasn't going to agree to it, no matter what!"

As she said this and saw Miya turn her back to her, concentrating on her luggage. Yui then had to ask her, feeling her anxiety and upset thoughts fuel her within, "Even if that meant you had to trick me!?"

Hearing this protest, Miya then replied to her with that still serious look in her eyes as she held a particular item in her hand, "Yes! Especially if it meant I had to trick you!" With that getting up, she turned to look back to her friend again and as she did so, she explained to her, "I knew that if I tried to talk you out of it last night, you weren't going to listen to me! I could tell from that fear that was in your eyes."

As these words were spoken, Yui's eyes widened. However she was unable to say a word more as Miya continued on, "Plus I couldn't tell my mom anything... since you said it yourself, you don't want the school to find out or anybody else, so I had to compromise."

"Compromise?" Yui repeated curiously with worry.

With a single nod, Miya then explained to her, "Exactly! I figured, with you being removed a considerable distance away from those creeps you wouldn't be so fearful anymore and you could finally relax." Then with a grin on her face as she looked to the window, she couldn't help but add, "For I know for a fact that they'd never bother to follow us all the way out here!"

Yui hearing Miya assume so much like this about everything, knew only one thing. Her arrogance was going to get her killed if she continued to think up assumptions like this! So immediately she spoke up telling her, "Miya-chan! You don't know! You don't know what they're like! You don't know what they can do!"

Immediately though, the heterochromia eyed girl scoffed as she replied sitting upon one of the white sheeted beds that was in the room, "I know what they can do! I've seen it happen to you already!" Then turning her face away from Yui for a moment she also added looking to the ceiling, "Besides, I've already had a taste of what those bastards can deal out anyway so-!"

"No you don't!" Yui cried out instantly! As she did this, it was Miya's turn to look back at her with widened eyes. Seeing the dumbstruck look that she'd made her friend take on, Yui then said again shaking with her anxiousness as she thought of the past attacks she'd suffered with, "You don't know... not at all."

Hearing these words and seeing the truly scared and anxious look on her face. Miya could feel she'd touched upon something, something that perhaps she hadn't picked up on before. What was it? Becoming intensely curious at this, she decided to ask her, "What don't I know?"

Shivering as she heard these words being put to her, Yui knew she couldn't tell Miya the truth. If she could, perhaps? No she definitely would understand more. Why she was frightened, why she had to go back... but all she could do was hold her right arm, gripping it tightly with her hand. Which held the remains of the fang marks...

Miya herself seeing Yui become like this, felt the awkward and oppressive atmosphere that was around them. As she felt it, she then felt guilty herself now... for causing all this upset and strife. It wasn't what she'd wanted. So sighing she decided to say one thing, "I'm sorry."

Surprised as she heard these word, Yui then uttered, "Huh?"

Holding her own hands together, Miya continuing to sit upon the bed held them a little more tightly. As she did so, she bowed her head as she said again, "I'm sorry... for deceiving you, I know I shouldn't have done that..."

Hearing her friend say this to her, Yui could hear the sadness that was echoing in her voice. As she did this, she couldn't help but feel bad herself for the situation. Despite the deceit that had been done to her, she uttered softly, "Miya-chan..."

The heterochromia eyed girl hearing her gentle voice, didn't respond at first to this. For quietly she was trying to think now of what to say next. Then after a few moments, it was finally that she was able to say something, "I just... I just want you to get better Yui-ko... that's the reason I did all this." Then looking depressed more, she said shaking ever so slightly, "I just, I just didn't want to see you suffer anymore... I hated seeing it, and...I?"

However knowing she was dawdling, she knew this wasn't going to solve anything. So she decided to finish saying, "If you hate me for this... I'll understand, I mean... you've been fooled around with enough and... well just say it! Just say it if you hate me! Okay?"

Seeing her struggle with her words as she made this proclamation, Yui then could see the care and concern again that her friend had for her. Her heart at once forgetting all her insecurities began to ache with warmth once again for her... as it did so. She then after a moment revealed a small smile, as she did so she approached her friend's bed and sat beside her. Doing so, she spoke to her again, "Miya-chan."

Feeling and hearing her sit beside her, Miya looked to her surprised. As she did so, she then quickly braced herself internally as heard her friend say to her, "I don't hate you for what you've done...and I'm glad you care so much about me... I'm really grateful for that."

Surprised to hear this, Miya then feeling her eyes widen uttered softly, "Yui-ko...you don't?"

Seeing her become like this, Yui smiled a little more as she then shook her head a little. Then as she did so, she decided to explain what she could to her, "No, but it's just... the Sakamaki's, they can be devious... and very dangerous."

Nodding as she heard this, Miya then responded immediately, "Yeah I know that."

Listening to these words, Yui expected this response but then looking down to the wooden floor. She told her friend, "Yeah, I know you do... but you still have no idea of what they're capable of entirely."

Surprised as she heard this, Miya then asked her, "Huh? I don't?"

Shaking her head, Yui then told her, "No... you don't." Then clenching the white sheets that was either side of her, she continued on to say, "And... it's to the point that I'm frightened they'll come here and...do something awful to everyone here."

Miya hearing say this, then decided to ask her, "Awful? What do you mean by awful?"

However Yui in response shook her head as she said, "I'd rather not say..." for she couldn't continue on about that. For just thinking of the horrible possibilities that could occur, were too terrifying to mention.

Seeing the anxiousness that Yui was suffering from. Miya could see just from that it must be terrible, but she had to ask, "But how though? What makes you think they'd be able to find us here?" For thinking of the long car journey they'd done together, she told her, "I mean... we were travelling for six hours, Yui-ko! We're all the way on Shikoku island! There's no way they'd be able to track us that easily!"

Remembering the journey itself and where they were now, Yui couldn't deny that... it was a long trip and quite a secluded place. But she decided to admit one thing, "They could... they can use phone lines to do it, to find us."

Surprised as she heard this, Miya asked baffled, "Huh? Phone lines?" Then as these words settled into her mind, she then had to ask, "Wait? Are you saying they can tap into phones or something?"

It was then that Yui slowly nodded, then she said, "Yes... they've even able to do that to mobile phones and-!?"

"What!?" Miya cried out, outraged! For then quickly fishing through her pocket for her own phone, she brought it out and looked hard at it. Focusing on it for some moments, she couldn't help but ask turning back to her friend, "You mean... they've been monitoring phone calls and stuff!?"

To which again, Yui quietly nodded in reply. As she did this, it was then that Miya became angered as she asked, "And you're trying to say they've been doing that to my family!?"

"I think so..." Yui answered. For she was glad that was one thing that she could admit to, that they were capable of and make her friend wary about.

Angered immediately more, Miya spat outraged, "Those scumbags!" With that looking to her own phone, she then quickly realised, "So is that why you don't have a phone of your own, Yui-ko?"

"Yeah... it's a part of the reason why?" She replied as she shook her head to and throw, thinking sadly of the phone she used to have that was destroyed when she first moved in.

"Man...if they can do that, I don't blame you for not having one!" In disbelief, Miya couldn't help but admit her own thoughts, "I thought those guys were just stingy, I didn't think they'd be that messed up!" Then as she said this... she thought of for some reason of the one person who would be doing this sneaky surveillance, "... But I bet it's that bug that damn well does most of the monitoring, huh?"

Hearing her say this, Yui was surprised that Miya had thought it was Laito who was doing it. Seeing that she'd got it correct, she answered, "Oh? Um... yes, he does I think?"

Her expression becoming disgusted in seconds, Miya then looked to the side and said mad, "That bastard! He's even more disgusting than I thought he was!" Then looking to her phone, with suspicious eyes she declared, "Well I'm sure as hell not gonna have this on for the rest of the trip!" With that she turned her phone off in seconds.

Yui hearing her friend say these words, angrily like this and turning her phone off. Expected as much, however she didn't dare talk about the possibility and rumour, that he'd installed secret camera's in various spaces throughout the school... taping girls. For if Miya knew that then-?

It was then though that Miya sighed, for as she did, she decided to say, "Well... regardless of those bastards shady and weird operations... I think still they won't be able to find us that easily."

Surprised as she said this, Yui asked as she looked to her friend again, "You don't?"

Shaking her head, Miya then replied, "No, I don't... because of one thing." With that she couldn't help but smirk as she said, "Computers."

Becoming puzzled as she heard this, Yui asked repeating, "Huh? Computers?"

With a single nod, Miya then explained, "Yeah, my mom would have arranged everything over the computer and I know for a fact that none of those bastards have one do they?"

As she realised this herself, Yui then amazed said, "No? They don't... I don't think I've seen any of them ever touch a computer."

Becoming smug and quickly confident again, Miya then replied, "There ya go then! I don't think they'll be finding us anytime soon! Cause I know that my mom hardly ever uses the home phone, plus considering the distance we've already travelled... I think you can relax now, Yui-ko."

Thinking of these facts that were put to her, Yui didn't have too much reason now to argue with her about it. Then inside she could feel hope again beginning to grow inside of her... as it did so, it caused her to reveal a happy smile for a moment.

Seeing this smile come to her face, Miya smiling herself was relieved and pleased to see that she was finally becoming happier again.

But quickly Yui realised one other thing that made her drop her smile, "But... when I go back, they'll be furious with me! They'll-!"

"They won't do shit!" Miya declared! Then as she did this, Yui looked back to her friend. As she did this, the heterochromia eyed girl told her, "Remember? I promised I'd protect you! They won't do anything... okay?"

Hearing her declare this so strongly, Yui still felt uncertain for a moment more. She had to say averting her eyes again, "But-?"

"Look!" Miya interrupted her. With that as she did, Yui looking to her friend, heard her suggest, "You can just tell them this... that I kidnapped you!"

Seeing her say this with keen grin, Yui felt baffled as she asked, "Huh? Kidnapped?"

With a single nod, Miya then explained, "Exactly! That way you'll be exempt from any responsibility! I'll take on the full brunt of it!"

Yui hearing this, didn't want that! So she told her, "But Miya-chan! I don't want you to! I don't-!"

"It's already happened!" Miya interrupted her, as she did this. Yui looked to her shocked. As she did, she explained to her further, "You're already here and you didn't know... so it's become that way whether you want it to or not Yui-ko."

As she said this, Yui was really startled. She couldn't believe it! It was like that... she couldn't argue with those facts at all...

Seeing her react like this, Miya decided to ask her with a grin still gracing her face, "So? Since you're exalted now...do you think you're ready to properly enjoy yourself?"

Hearing this question being put to her, despite the worries that was inside of her. Yui thinking of how far away they were now and realising that they probably wouldn't be able to track them now. She decided to forget her fears for now, for she was feeling much more confident! So becoming much brighter like the rays of the sun that were shining down on them, from the panes of the window she replied smiling, "Yes I am!"

Pleased to hear these words, Miya then responded enthusiastically, "Fantastic!" Then quickly getting up, she went over to her friend's bag, she decided to say, "Now! Let's go and begin our festivities together!"

Nodding quickly as she heard this, Yui then replied, "Alright!" With that getting up, she went to join her friend, in helping her find what she was looking for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waiting outside, patiently were Ayaka, Michi and finally Haruki. All of them, were dressed in their swimwear. The long red haired woman, had tied her crimson locks up into her usual long ponytail. Her swimsuit white in colour with lilac sakura pattern petals over it. She was also wearing golden bangles on her wrists, along with her sunglasses as she was ready to catch some rays.

Michi who was stood next to her, was also dressed in a swimsuit. She was in a yellow coloured one which had red daisy's all over it. However, not wanting to get too burnt by the sun's rays, she was wearing a flowery transparent kaftan that was blowing gently with the wind, as she held a straw hat in place.

Then in front of both of the women, was Haruki. He was simply dressed in some blue swimming trunks and he was also holding a big white inflatable ring, he also was wearing yellow arm bands. He also had a pair of blue goggles on his forehead, to help him when they would finally all go swimming in the ocean together. Getting tired of waiting he couldn't help but ask, "Hey...? When's sis gonna come out, mommy?"

Hearing her young son ask this question, Ayaka responded brightly as she looked to him, "Oh she won't be too long sweetie, don't worry! They're just doing what girls are always doing!"

Puzzled as he heard this, Haruki looking to his mother cocked his head to the side as he asked, "What's that?"

Smiling away still, Ayaka then responded, "Being fashionably late!" To which she finished with a wink.

Not understanding what that meant, Haruki repeated puzzled, "Fashion-ably...?"

Sighing as she heard her sister in law try to educate her son, she couldn't help but comment, "You're still using as bad a lines as ever, aren't ya Aya-chan?"

Hearing this being put to her, Ayaka though casually responded, "Aww! C'mon, it's not that bad!" Then with a coy look on her face, she couldn't help but add putting a finger to her chin and fluttering her eyelashes, "Besides, don't you think I have what it takes to be an actress?"

As this question was put to her, Michi then responded with a straight answer, "No!" To which, Ayaka became dramatically appalled as her mouth became aghast, while her young son watching on at this interaction was just confused even more.

Looking to the doorway of the holiday house, she couldn't help but say irritated from waiting, "But I do wish those two would hurry up! I'm already getting a tan and I'm not lying down yet!"

Then hearing a particular word, Haruki was about to ask his aunt what it meant when-

"Hiya!"

It was finally that the first of the people they'd been waiting for came out! There coming out of the door, was none other than Miya! Dressed in a white and blue stripy bikini, which was tied in place in the middle with a knot. Then her briefs on either side had the same knots, but they also had light blue beads too. She also came out with a pair of light blue sandals on her feet that revealed her toes and over her shoulder was a blue beach bag.

Seeing her come out, Haruki cried out, "Sis!" With that he ran up to his sister, carrying his white inflatable ring with him.

Hearing his call and seeing him come over, Miya said, "Hey! Haruki-chan!" Then as her little brother made it over to her smiling happily, she asked him, "Did I keep you waiting too long?"

To which immediately came an annoyed answer, "You did!" Looking up surprised, Miya looking to her aunt, heard her ask, "You were taking way too long! What kept you two?"

As she heard this question being put to her, Miya feeling a little awkward scratched the back of her head as she replied, "Oh you know! Just... getting dressed and other stuff, the usual!"

Listening to this being put to her, Michi then replied asking, "Really?"

Miya then replied laughing slightly awkwardly, "Ha! Ha... yeah, sorry for the hold up!" For there was no way she could tell her aunt, mom or let her little brother know what she'd been talking about with Yui before...

Ayaka herself, seeing this interaction occur between her sister in law and her daughter. Then couldn't help but look to her child. Seeing her, scratching her hair... she couldn't put her finger on it. There was something different about her. But what was it though? Was it-?

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!"

It was then that everyone turned around, for there coming out of the doorway. It was none other than Yui! Everyone was surprised, for looking at her she was dressed in a light pink bikini set, which had a skirt like bottom to it. On the left side of it, it had a trailing bow and on the middle of the bust part, it had a matching bow too.

She looked very pretty wearing this set, but the thing that caught everyone's attention the most was her hair. For on either side of her head, her hair had been tied up into two twintails that came trailing down and was held up by a couple of fluffy white scrunchies.

Seeing her, immediately Ayaka couldn't help but cry out, "Awww! What a cute hairstyle!"

Hearing her friend's mother cry this out, Yui baffled at first, uttered simply, "Huh?"

Then quickly running over to her, Ayaka couldn't help but hold Yui's hands as she told her, "You look adorable Yui-chan! Tell me! How'd you learn to make such adorable tails! Please tell me?!"

Flustered as she heard this being put to her, Yui couldn't help but answer hesitantly, "Um? Uh, well I-?"

"Geez!" It was then that she was distracted, for looking to the side she saw that Miya was becoming sulky as she turned her head to the side and said folding her arms, "You give my friend all that attention and you don't say a thing about me! Do you mom?"

Hearing Miya become annoyed like this, Yui couldn't help but feel a little bad about this. But before she could say anything, Ayaka exclaimed, "Ohh!" Then letting go of Yui she rushed straight over to her daughter.

Looking at her child now more closely, as Yui stared on cluelessly. Ayaka then finally realised what it was that was different about her daughter! Her hair was done up too, with a trailing plait that was tied in place to her right side with a white daisy hair clip.

Miya now staring at her mother, swore that she could see stars sparkling in her mother's eyes. She was beginning to feel awkward under this intense stare as she heard her mother exclaim saying, "Awww! Miya honey! You're adorable too! What is that?! What's-?"

"Um?" It was then that Yui walking over, decided to explain, "That's a French plait, I did that for Miya-chan, after she did my hair for me."

As this information settled into her mind, Ayaka astounded asked looking from both girls, "Wait? You're saying you both did each other's hair?"

Seeing her become so amazed by something so simple like this, Miya then replied casually, "Uh? Yeah... ? What's so big about it?"

However hearing her daughter say this, Ayaka couldn't contain herself! So hugging her daughter in her arm's she told her adoringly, "Oh! You're such the cutest thing sweetie! You making a dear friend like this again! I'm so happy for you! I am! Ohh!"

Yui staring on at this interaction between mother and daughter, saw Miya sigh looking embarrassed as she turned her head away to the side. The blonde haired girl herself, gazing on at this couldn't help but smile and laugh at this.

Then Michi walking over and seeing this interaction couldn't help but comment with a slight laugh in her voice, "Wow! Now this is what you would call ultimately embarrassing, huh? Miya?"

To which hearing her aunt, the heterochromia eyed girl then responded simply, "Don't ask!" For she was beginning to get tired of her mother's over affection.

Laughing as she heard her niece say this, Michi looking then to Yui commented to her, "But Aya-chan's right! You both look wonderful! It's great to see such good friend's doing thing's like this for each other."

Hearing this comment, Yui then hearing this praise became slightly bashful. So looking down she replied, "Oh um? Thank you."

Seeing her become like this, Michi laughed. Then she finally said feeling in a better mood, "Now I can even forgive you two for being so late!" As she spoke these words, she decided to add, "You're gonna have to let me see more of those hairstyling skills of yours, Miya!"

Trying to peel her mother off of herself then, Miya replied as she struggled, "Urgh! If I ever manage to get free that is!" With that she continued with her efforts against her mother.

Yui and Michi seeing this couldn't help but laugh at the odd mother and daughter. Then as they did this-

"Hey!"

It was then everyone's attention was diverted back to Haruki. Who now looking grumpy himself as he pouted, being ignored he couldn't help but say to the silly lot of girl's, "C'mon! I wanna go swimming now! I don't wanna wait anymore!"

Hearing these words and looking to her annoyed nephew, Michi laughed again! Then walking over, she put his inflatable white ring over her shoulder, before picking him up and holding him in her arms, she replied, "Alright! Alright little man! We'll get going now!" With that turning around, she announced holding him, "You heard Haru-sama! Let's go everyone!"

"Oh! Alright!" With that Yui running over in her own white coloured sandals, she proceeded to catch up to them.

Then as she did this, Ayaka finally detaching herself from her daughter replied with a wave and bright smile, "Coming! Michi-chan!"

Relieved that at last she'd been released from her mother's death grip, Miya sighed saying, "Finally!"

However she then saw a hand being reached out to her. Seeing it, she saw that it belonged to her mother. Looking to it, she heard her ask, "Wanna get going sweetie?"

Hearing this question and seeing the gesture that was being offered to her, Miya annoyed said, "I'm not five years old!" However knowing that her mother meant well, she finally took the opened hand and finished saying, "Let's just get going, okay?"

"Okay! My little princess!" Ayaka responded brightly, with that she led the way for them, as her daughter followed on behind her.

Then as they caught up, to the others who'd already began to make some distance. Yui seeing them come over, heard Miya complain saying as she continued to hold her mother's hand, "Man... talk about embarrassing!"

However the blonde haired girl simply laughed again. For despite the complaints her friend made, she could tell that she secretly enjoyed this interaction. So with that, they all journeyed on to the beach together...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now amazed, after making it to the beach. The sun was shining down strongly upon everybody as it floated aloft high up in the air, the landscape truly was a wondrous sight! For the bright blue sky seemed to stretch on to forever, then the cerulean blue sea around them really set the scene as it drifted softly onto the pearl white sands.

Looking at everything, the blonde haired girl couldn't help but say as she removed her sandals, "Wow... it's so beautiful here!"

Nodding brightly as she walked up beside her, Miya smiling replied taking her own sandals off, "You got that right it is!" Then looking at the scenery herself, she commented further, "This place is what I call paradise! Nothing else like it in the world!"

Yui couldn't disagree with that and so nodded to her friend brightly as she continued to smile happily.

Seeing her do this, Miya truly was pleased to see Yui like this. For having her smile like that was the one thing that she wanted above all else when she got her there. She was glad that they were all together then...

"Hey?"

Distracted out of her happy thought, Miya turned as Yui did to see Haruki looking up to them. As he did, he asked them eagerly with a smile, "Do you both wanna go swimming with me?"

Hearing this being put to them, Yui herself became uncertain instantly! For swimming really was something she wasn't good with! So quickly she tried to say something, "Um? Well we-?"

"We'd love to!" Miya replied brightly to her little brother with a smile!

Shocked as she heard this, Yui looked to her friend with widened eyes! However Haruki delighted then cried out, "Yay!" Then running in a certain direction he cried out, "C'mon! Follow me!"

Hearing him, immediately Miya responded, "Okay, Haruki-chan!" Then quickly taking her friend by the hand, she told her, "Let's go, Yui-ko!"

However still anxious at this idea, Yui tried to say, "But Miya-chan-! Whoa!" It was too late though, for with her friend leading her, she was quickly being taken quickly in the direction of a short wooden pier that was along the beach.

Together, the two girls followed after Haruki until he came to the end of the wooden walkway. As he did so, holding his white inflatable ring along with his arm bands he told them, "C'mon! Let's all jump in together!"

Nervous immediately as she heard this idea being suggested. Yui shivered at it! For looking down at the water, though it was sparkling and inviting, it didn't stop her fear of water or the possibility of her drowning!

Nodding though calmly at her brother's suggestion, Miya then replied, "Okay! Let's do that!" With that she began to walk forwards, continuing to pull Yui with her!

However instantly, Yui knew she couldn't go forward with this! So quickly releasing her hand from Miya's hold. She spoke up saying, "No!"

Startled instantly, both Miya and Haruki stared at Yui with puzzled, worried eyes. Seeing them looking at her this way, the pink eyed girl then told them both urgently, "I can't! I can't do this!"

Surprised as he heard this, Haruki not understanding as he looked to Yui. He decided to enquire, "Can't do what?"

With that, Yui then answered, "I can't jump into the water like this! I'm not good at swimming! I can't just leap in there!"

Hearing this, Miya repeated curiously, "Swimming?" But then it came back to her in a flash, "Oh yeah!" Saying that, the heterochromia eyed girl smacked her hand to her forehead as she replied, "Damn, sorry Yui-ko! I forgot all about that!"

Yui seeing Miya react like this, then became relieved as she remembered. She felt that now maybe she could relax. However as those thoughts came to her, "Haruki-chan?" Surprised, the blonde haired girl saw her friend had bent down and was now speaking to her young brother.

Haruki seeing his sister was now speaking to him on his level, he looked to her puzzled. As he did so, he heard her ask him with a relaxed smile, "Can I ask to borrow something from you?'

Cocking his head to the side curiously as he heard this question being put to him. The young boy then repeated, "Borrow something?"

Nodding, Miya then replied, "Yeah, it's to help out Yui-ko." To which she turned her odd coloured eyes to look to her friend who stared back to them puzzled herself. Smiling as she saw this reaction, the heterochromia eyed girl looked back to her brother again and asked him, "Is that okay?"

As this request was made to him, Haruki seeing that his sister needed help for her friend was more than glad to give it. So with a little nod, he told her, "Sure! That's fine sis!"

Pleased to hear this, Miya then stroked his head and told him, "Thanks!" With that she got up and took one particular item from him and walked over to Yui.

Seeing her approach with the particular item, the blonde haired girl was confused. For what was she going to-?

_**POOMPH!**_

Suddenly before she knew it, Miya had popped the big white inflatable ring that Haruki had brought with him onto her! Surprised as she saw it around her, the blonde haired girl looked to her friend startled. As she did though, Miya grinning pleased then made a peace sign as she said, "There! That'll take care of your swimming issue, Yui-ko!"

Hearing Miya say this, Yui didn't know what to think! But before she could say anything, suddenly the orange haired girl charged forwards across the wooden pier and in another second she launched herself forwards as she cried out, "Whoo!"

_**SPLASH!**_

Instantly a spout of water sprayed out where Miya had jumped into the seawater! Seeing that his sister had made it in before him, Haruki then cried out, "Hey! I wanted to go first!" With that running forwards, he then ran towards the end of the pier too!

Seeing him go, instantly Yui gave chase as she cried out, "Haruki-chan wait!" Then as she did this, she was only seconds after him. But before she could stop him-!

_**SPLASH!  
**_

He landed in the water too! As he made his own spray from the sea water, already swimming Miya laughed out loud, "Hey! I never said you could get that all over me!"

Hearing his sister say this, Haruki swinging his head up from the water simply laughed in reply now soaking! For he was so pleased now to finally be swimming in the water, that he began doggy paddling around in a small circle.

Seeing both sister and brother were in the water enjoying themselves, Yui felt a pull inside. She was wanted to go in with them, however she still felt terribly nervous about doing so, for thinking of past incidents. She didn't want to-!

"Hey!"

Instantly she was distracted from her inner worried thoughts, for then Miya looking up to her cried out, "Yui-ko! You gonna join us! Or are you going to continue to be a 'fraidy cat!"

Seeing her say this with a grin on her face as she looked up to her. Yui could see that her friend hadn't meant that in a mean way, but she felt something inside of herself be triggered. As it was, she decided without a second thought what her next action would be! Taking a deep breath she braced herself and-!

_**SPLASH!**_

She landed in the water finally too! As she did, she gasped loudly in astonishment as she floated! For amazingly and with relief, the inflatable ring was keeping her up in the sea water! As it registered in her mind, what she'd done. She couldn't believe she'd just done that! Jumping in with no hesitations! It was-!

"WHOO!"

"WOW!"

Quickly again she was distracted from her inner thoughts, for there near to her floating in the water, Miya and Haruki were both cheering for her! Wide eyed as she saw this, Yui heard the young boy say to her, "That was amazing! Well done Yui-chan!"

Becoming immediately red and bashful as she heard this, holding onto her white ring. Yui then replied, "Oh? Um no... it's-?"

"Yeah it wasn't bad at all! For a 'fraidy cat!" Miya laughed aloud as she made a slight splash in the water with her hand.

Hearing her friend say this as she laughed, Yui staring at her felt that same spontaneous feeling come alive inside of herself. As it did so, she decided to ask in a slightly playful voice, "Really? You think so, Miya-chan?"

"Huh?" The heterochromia eyed girl uttered, not expecting this response from her friend. However before she could move to do anything else-!

_**SPLASH!**_

Suddenly Yui made a spray of water come splashing forth and immediately it struck Miya in the face, soaking her! Shocked as she felt this, the heterochromia eyed girl then cried out, "Hey!"

However laughing herself now, Yui then cried out as she looked to her friend's wet form, "Now you look like a wet dog!"

Silent as she heard this, Miya had never seen this side once in Yui's character! She was astounded, but then looking down to the cerulean waters, she uttered to the ripples that surrounded her, "How dare you!"

Becoming immediately worried as she heard this, Yui wondered if perhaps she'd done something wrong? She was then going to apologise when-!

_**SPLASH!**_

Suddenly she was struck back with water too! As she was and she became soaked herself, she looked on perplexed at Miya. As she did so, the orange haired girl then said grinning from ear to ear, "That's my revenge!"

Hearing this, Yui saw that she'd taken no offence at all! Realising this, she quickly became delighted! So moving again, she cried out, "And here come's mine!"

_**SPLASH!**_

With that immediately a water fight broke out between both girls as they laughed and swam in the waters together! Haruki, looking on and seeing both of the girls smiling warmly at each other as they splashed each other with water over and over again was quiet.

Though he was at first puzzled and perplexed seeing his sister doing this with someone other than him, he quickly though smiled and became excited! Getting over closer to them, he cried out, "Hey let me join!" With that he started to splash around with them too!

Then as all the sounds of laughter and water splashing mixed into the air. The joyful group of humans were all enjoying their vacation together, now a great time of peace and happiness had finally arrived for the Sacrificial Bride. With her friend by her side, along with her loving family, the fear she had once had for the Sakamaki's and the darkness that they brought with them were now long forgotten.

Together Yui played and laughed with her friend throughout the day, upon the tranquil sands and cool seas of the beach. With the sun shining down, it warmed her spirit and heart throughout the passing day...she prayed that this time could last forever...


	34. Chapter 34 : The Thanks

_**.:Chapter Thirty Four : The Thanks:.**_

It was now later in the day, still all together upon the warm sands of the beach. Yui was enjoying the radiating rays of the sun as it continued to shine down as she hung out with the Tadao family. She was smiling widely, she had in fact been doing so all throughout the day. She couldn't remember a time when she'd done that, laughing and playing peacefully like nothing to scare or harm her, it was surreal. Like a dream...

But feeling the radiating warmth on her skin and the soft breezes of the wind, that blew through the soft locks of her twin tailed blonde hair... she knew this was all very real. She sighed happily as she sat herself upon one of the white plastic beach chairs that had been set up, as she laid out comfortably she said, "This is like heaven!"

For the sight that greeted her eyes, as she opened them everything really did seem to be painted out to be that way. For the sun was beginning to move down into the hours of sunset, it was glowing with a beautiful golden light that lit up the sky, dying it in gentle radiant colours of honey orange and fiery yellow, as the blue above was beginning to be washed away. Then the sea itself, was instead of the cool sparkling cerulean colour they'd all been swimming in before... it was a shimmering marbled hue of magenta and tangerine. It was completely breathtaking...

Lying back as all the colour and warmth surrounded her, Yui then couldn't help but say aloud as she closed her eyes, "I wouldn't mind if I died right now..."

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Surprised as she heard this chuckle, Yui opened her eyes again quickly to see Miya looking down upon her with a grin as she stood to her right side. As the baffled blonde haired girl looked at her, she heard her say, "You can't let the view blow you away that much, Yui-ko! You've only experienced one day of it so far!"

Hearing her friend say this, Yui quiet for a moment couldn't help but giggle herself. As she did so, she then replied, "I'll try!" With that, she looked back to the vibrant shimmering sea. Doing so, she then spied that a few particular people were still splashing about in the waters, as she did so she asked, "It looks like Haruki-chan, Michi-san and Ayaka-san are still enjoying the sea together aren't they?"

Listening to her friend say this comment, Miya turning her odd coloured eyes to look in their direction, replied with a small smile on her face as she gazed upon them, "Yeah, sure looks like it!" Then as she saw her little brother splashing in and about the water laughing loudly as his aunt and mother tried to get him with their own splashes, she couldn't help but add amused, "Whenever Haruki-chan gets in the water, he could spend hours in it! Swimming, diving, paddling you name it! He'll do it! He can never get enough!" Then with her eyes still fixed on her little brother, she couldn't help but admit, "Looking at him like this, it's hard to believe that he can be so shy when he's outside of it."

Nodding as she said this, Yui smiling herself replied, "I noticed that too!" Then looking at the happy young boy, she thought to herself for a moment and came up with a possible reason, "But I suppose being in the waters... with his family by his side, he can just have fun and relax... he can be himself within it."

Surprised as she heard this, Miya staring at Yui then was quiet. However she couldn't help but comment, "Well someone's being rather observant and thoughtful, huh?" Then with a humorous thought she decided to ask, "You trying to make it as a psychologist are ya?"

Hearing her friend say this, Yui looking to Miya simply chuckled as she replied amused, "I suppose so?" But turning back to look at everyone again as they continued to play, she couldn't help but add, "But really... I've had so much fun with everyone today, it's been so wonderful being here..."

Quiet again as she heard this, Miya then replied after a moment becoming thoughtful herself, "Yeah it has." Then stopping, she looked to Yui and stared at her quietly with a serious concentrated light in her eyes...

Yui herself unaware of her friend doing this, couldn't help but say, "Though... I have to admit, I'm becoming quite tired now, I think the trip and everything today has made me a little weary, I might just-" It was then though that the blonde haired girl stopped. For she'd noticed her friend staring at her, with that serious look in her odd coloured eyes. As she saw this, she asked becoming curious as she looked to her, "Miya-chan? Are you alright?"

Hearing this being put to her, the orange haired girl quiet for a moment further. Then lost the serious look and with a slight shake of her head, her smile quickly came back as she replied, "Oh I'm fine! Don't worry, Yui-ko!" Then saying that, she turned her attentions to the beach chair that was beside her friend, as she did so she saw her mother's golden wrist watch she'd left behind. Picking it up, she looked at the time and as she did, she commented, "I was just thinking... my dad's gonna be here soon."

Surprised to know this, Yui then asked her friend, "Your father?"

Putting the watch back on the chair, Miya then looking to Yui said, "Yeah, he's arriving here a little later than the rest of us, cause of work and the distance he has to travel... you know the usual stuff."

As she heard this being explained to her, Yui replied simply, "I see." Then as she thought about it for a moment, she asked, "So does that mean he'll-?"

"He'll be stopping over at the house? Yeah..." then Miya looking to the distant road and realising this, said aloud, "And that means there's no-one there waiting for him right now."

Seeing the silence come between them again, Yui asked curiously, "Miya-chan?" As she continued to gaze on up at her, sitting on her beach chair.

As this question was put to her, the heterochromia eyed girl finally answered as she made her considerations, "I'm gonna go check and see if my dad is back." With that looking to her mother, aunt and little brother still in the sea, she finished saying humoured, "Cause it looks like the rest of my family are too distracted right now by the pretty waters to do the job."

Looking to the group of three, still splashing about playfully herself. Yui nodded in amusement, "Looks like it." Then as she finished saying this, she turned back to Miya and told her, "Well, if he'll be kept waiting, we better both get going now to-"

"You don't have to go," Miya said as she interrupted the blonde haired girl.

Hearing her say this, Yui had stopped in the midst of lifting herself up. Surprised as she looked to her friend, she uttered, "Huh?"

Miya seeing the clueless look on her face smiled as she explained, "You don't have to come with me, Yui-ko." With that picking up her blue beach bag and placing it over her shoulder, she added, "You can stay here for now, you need to catch more of those bright rays and get rested up!"

Listening to Miya say this, Yui though felt immediately bad at the idea of leaving her friend alone. So she told her, "But? I can go with you still Miya-chan, I'm not that tired to not-"

"I'll be fine! Don't worry, Yui-ko!" With that grinning away still, the heterochromia eyed girl added, "Besides it's only ten minutes or less to get to the house! So I'm not gonna be that far or gone long! You just take it easy and rest okay?" With that she started quickly walking away back up the path, as she did so she waved back to her friend saying, "See you in a bit!"

Seeing her leave like this, Yui then reached her hand out and called, "But Miya-chan!" However it was too late, the heterochromia eyed girl was already on her way back to the house. Leaving the baffled blonde haired girl behind on her own on the beach.

There was then silence in the air for a few moments... feeling it, Yui lowering her hand stared at the empty space that her friend had left behind. As she did so, she knew that Miya didn't mean badly by what she'd done, but she felt conflicted at this sudden impulsive decision of hers.

"Ditched you has she?"

Surprised to hear this familiar voice, Yui then turned back and saw a familiar face walking her way. Looking, she asked curiously, "Ayaka-san?"

For there, walking over to her still dressed in her white, lilac blossomed decorated swimsuit, though slightly soaked. It was none other than the glamorous mother of her absent friend, who made a slight wave with her right hand as she responded, "Yo!"

Yui didn't utter a word in reply, instead she watched as the long red haired woman placed herself in the beach chair next to her. The now laid out mother picked up her watch and placing it down by her side, sighed tiredly as she finally said getting comfortable, "Ohh... being a mom really is tiring!"

Listening to her, Yui continued to remain silent. However she couldn't help but smile again hearing Ayaka, for like her daughter the mother herself was just as entertaining to observe. The red haired woman though unaware of her guest's thoughts, looked to her sister in law who was still in the water. Doing so she couldn't help but admit, "I was right to have Michi-chan look out for Haruki, she has more of the energy for it...I'm so envious," with that said, she laid herself back against her chair more.

Watching her as she did this, Yui then seeing Ayaka relax settled back into her own chair too. Doing so, she once again felt the warm rays of the sun. This time really was so peaceful for her... she couldn't help but wonder as she sighed. Could life always be like this for her?

Then as this question came into her mind, "Yui-chan?"

Jumping a little as she heard her name being mentioned, Yui fast escaping her thoughts looked to the person who asked for her. Seeing it was Ayaka again, she saw the red haired woman was looking to her with an inquisitive look in her sea green eyes. As she noticed this, the blonde haired girl then uttered, "Um? Yes?"

Seeing that she'd got her guest's attention, Ayaka then asked her relaxed with a calm smile, "You're not annoyed are you?"

Curious as she heard this, Yui then asked obviously puzzled, "Annoyed? Why would I be?"

Ayaka looking at the clueless look on Yui's face, was amused again. However as she giggled slightly, she then decided to explain, "With my daughter leaving you on your own like this, are you upset with her?"

Hearing her say this, immediately understanding her Yui answered with a fast shake of her head, "Oh no! No I'm not upset!" However looking to the sandy white ground, she decided to admit as she held her hands together, "I mean... I'm a little sad at being left alone, but... Miya-chan I know is trying to let me rest, so I..."

Seeing Yui answer like this, Ayaka continued to keep her sea green eyes on her. However she was satisfied with her guest's reply and said, "I see... well then that's good." But she decided to say anyway, "But, I do hope you can forgive my baby if she has upset you in anyway... she can be quite oblivious to other's feelings when she gets too fiery."

Hearing this, Yui surprised again was quiet. Though after a moment she revealed a small smile. As she did so, she replied, "I know that... but it's alright, nothing like that's happened, Ayaka-san...thank you."

Listening to this, Ayaka replied with slight relief, "That's good then," with that wanting to turn the direction of the conversation, she asked her guest, "So tell me? Are you enjoying your time down here?" Then cocking her head to the side, she decided to enquire further with a slight joke in her tone, "You're not too bored by hanging out with a couple of old lady's and a baby boy are you?"

Yui hearing this question now being put to her, immediately replied slightly worriedly with a slight fluster, "Oh! What? No! Not at all! I'm not bored..." with that said, she looked up to the radiant colourful sky above her. As she did so, she said further her honest thoughts, "It's just... I'm so happy being here, amongst you all like this... I haven't had the time or the opportunity like this to relax in so long..."

Hearing her guest say this with such a thoughtful expression, Ayaka couldn't help but be further entertained. Smiling she then uttered putting her sunglasses back in place over her eyes, "Oh?" with that stretching herself out a little, she added, "Well that's good then... for I was a little worried?"

Yui hearing this then repeated puzzled, looking to the red haired mother, "Worried?"

As this was put to her, Ayaka then putting her arms behind her head replied, "That's right..." with that turning her gaze to look above, she carried on to say, "For nearly during the whole time you've been with us, you were looking really nervous and apprehensive... it made me think perhaps that something was wrong?"

Seeing that her friend's mother had noticed her earlier behaviour, Yui was amazed. But thinking again of how she'd acted so far, it was only natural that there would be some concerns from others who didn't know of her situation. The blonde haired girl looking at the woman beside her, then uttered in slight concern, "Ayaka-san..."

Hearing this tone in her voice, Ayaka though released another small chuckle. As she did so, she then said, "But, I can tell now... you definitely look happier, far more than in the beginning." With a gentle smile on her face, she added looking to the warm clouds above through her dark sunglasses, "And I'm glad about that... for it would be disappointing and sad if everyone wasn't having a good time."

Yui hearing Ayaka say this, then couldn't help but reveal a smile of her own. As she did so, she looked up to the clouds too. Then she replied, "Well I haven't been disappointed at all, I'm happy... extremely happy... I'm really grateful I get to share this vacation time with all of you." With that said, the gentle pink eyed girl told the mother, "Thank you once more, for letting me accompany you all like this... Ayaka-san."

Hearing Yui give her gratitude like this, Ayaka then told her lowering her glasses and giving her a slight wink, "It's no problem, honey..." however keeping her sea green eyes upon her guest, she decided to make some observations as she studied her.

Seeing her doing this, Yui looking to Ayaka was becoming quickly confused. For she felt like she was experiencing deja vu, for Miya had practically done the same thing before earlier to her! Realising this, she couldn't help but feel a little uneasy as she decided to ask her, "Um? Is there a problem, Ayaka-san?"

There was nothing but silence that greeted her, as it did so. Yui was beginning to feel anxious, for what could her friend's mother be possibly-?

"You're different aren't you?" Ayaka decided to ask the blonde haired girl, with a serious look in her eyes.

Shaken as she heard this being put to her, Yui repeated, "Different?" For what did that mean? She couldn't have possibly noticed her bites marks, for she'd used the foundation Miya had bought for her again thoroughly. Which even the seawater hadn't been able to make come off, so that couldn't have given her any hints to-

"You're not the same as the others my little darling has come into contact with," Ayaka stated as she then revealed a knowing smile on her face again.

Hearing a couple of particular words, Yui then asked her, "Little darling?" With that said she realised, "Do you mean, Miya-chan?"

Seeing that she'd hit the nail on the head, Ayaka then replied, "Bingo!" With that she explained more of what she'd concluded, as she looked out to the glittering sea again, "You're different to those other people... who pretended to be her friend."

As this word was put to her Yui said nothing. Instead she looked down to the sandy ground again, as she did so she remembered the past that her friend had revealed to her. About what she had experienced before she had come to know her. Thinking of the pain she had, had to go through saddened her greatly as she imagined it.

Ayaka seeing the melancholy expression that was on Yui's face, then immediately knew something else, "Miya's told you hasn't she? What happened before... and I'm guessing with Emiko-chan too, right?"

Seeing that she'd realised what she was thinking of, Yui then quietly nodded to Ayaka. As she did so, she also responded gently, "Yes... she has."

Smiling as she heard this, Ayaka then replied, "I see..." it was clear then that she was feeling more content somehow as she replied, "Then that must mean she trusts you greatly."

Surprised again, Yui had to ask the thoughtful mother, "Miya-chan? She trusts me?"

Nodding as she heard this, Ayaka replied, "That's correct... otherwise she'd never have told you." With that taking a single hand she placed it under her chin, the mother then explained more, "My baby... after everything that happened with Emiko-chan... then in that place they dare to call a high school! She was so damaged... always with the weight of guilt on her shoulders, it was so bad... I felt she'd never be able to trust or even bother to bond with someone else again."

Yui remained silent as she heard this, then as her pink eyes gazed on at Ayaka, she heard her go on to say, "She became so hard to approach, even strangers just passing her by would shrink in fear if she so much as glanced at them... she was only herself to a degree when she was with me, or anyone from the family. She practically shut all outsiders off... but I could tell it was painful for her to do."

Hearing this Yui became even more saddened as she tried to imagine Miya being that way and what she had gone through before. As she did so, she decided to speak her own thoughts, "It is terrible... everything that happened previously to Miya-chan... I wish that it hadn't ever had happened... she didn't deserve any of that."

Ayaka listening to this, was silent as she turned and kept her sea green eyes upon her guest. As she did so, Yui looking up above herself to the radiant coloured sky continued to speak, "Because I know what it's like... to be abandoned and left all alone, not being understood by anyone." Then gripping her hands upon her knees, she admitted thinking of her own sad memories, " It's one of the worst things that can ever happen..."

Then as some silence came between the two females, Yui thought a little more to herself. As she did so, a more soft gentle warm look came into her eyes, as it did so she continued on as a small smile came to her face, " But yet? Despite all that she's suffered... Miya-chan still decided to bond with me and become my friend... she had the courage to try and trust me... and I'm so grateful for that."

Seeing the gentle smile that was on Yui's face, Ayaka was surprised. For she couldn't help but wonder? What had made her daughter decide to bond with this girl? When she wouldn't with anyone else? However, she decided not to enquire for the moment, for she could glimpse that gentle understanding side that was inside of her guest...

The blonde haired girl though unaware of Ayaka's thoughts, continued to speak, "If other people could see that side of her... Miya-chan's kindness, I'm sure she'd be seen in a better light." With that said, Yui held her hands together with more ease as she continued to explain, "She can be very brash and angrily violent if provoked... but she's still a really great person, she's so steadfast and loyal, also she's so considerate and there for that someone she cares about... even if everyone else forsakes them."

Hearing Yui say this, Ayaka was amazed as she became wide eyed. For this girl really did see into her child's true self. So she decided to admit now smiling warmly, "You know? I can't help imagine she'd might say the same thing about you, honey." To which immediately her guest looked back at her with widened eyes, she was obviously shocked at these words.

Seeing this, the mother giggled as she added, "Though of course I would obviously leave the violent and brash part out... but I couldn't see any reason why no one would want to be friends with someone as sweet as you."

"Sweet? Me?" Yui asked as she blinked confused.

Ayaka then in reply nodded as she explained, "Exactly, I can tell that from a distance... you're a very patient and forgiving soul, I'd say you make up for the blunt and obstinate nature my Miya has...which I suspect is what's made her so enamoured of you." With that she couldn't help but add, "I'm sure you must be very sought out in your class, huh?"

To which hearing this, Yui could only smile with a little sadness as she said, "Oh no...I wouldn't say that at all." For thinking of the reasons that no-one would approach her in class, if Ayaka knew the truth of her situation... she wondered if she would still say the same thing?

Ayaka though at that moment, looking from her guest turned her eyes out towards the sea again. Then looking at her sister in law and her dear beloved son, she decided to reveal something else, "My darling and you are really good girls, though of course Miya is rough around the edges... she's still a gem, but it's also the main reason why she gets so hurt."

"Huh?" Yui uttered as she turned back to look at Ayaka.

As she heard her utter this, the mother in deep thought said with a serious air, "She puts everything she has in every action that she makes... she also tends not to think, when her emotions get the best of her... because of that, she's liable to make some quite reckless decisions... hurting herself badly in the process."

Hearing Ayaka say this, Yui couldn't deny that. She'd seen Miya do that already, engaging in confrontations with the Sakamaki's when it came to her safety and well being. She didn't consider herself at all... nor the real dangers of what she faced.

Unaware of those dangers though, Ayaka continued to speak, "That's the problem sometimes with good little ones..." with that saying those words, the red haired woman turned her sea green eyes back to Yui. As she did so, she told her, "You all put the welfare of others before yourself... not paying heed to your own wishes. You need to be careful that kind sacrificing nature doesn't come back to hurt you."

Yui seeing that Ayaka was now talking with her eyes concentrated on her, realised that she wasn't just talking about her friend. She was talking about herself, as she did so, she didn't know how to respond to this and so began to utter nervously, "Uh um... well, I-?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

At once interrupted by Ayaka's laughter, Yui staring at her saw that she was staring at her warmly losing the seriousness she had. As she did this, she heard her say, "Well I don't think I have to worry about you too much, Yui-chan... at least you're sensible enough to think before you act... so, do you think you could do a little something for me?"

Hearing her say this, Yui then becoming a little nervous but simultaneously curious decided to ask, "Um, of course? If it's possible for me...?"

Listening to her say this, Ayaka smiled and replied, "Oh? I think it will be..." With that looking out towards the orange glowing sun, she told Yui her request, "I would like to ask you, to keep an eye out for my little darling." Really surprised to hear this, the blonde haired girl became wide eyed and as she did so, the mother went on to say, "Make sure she she doesn't do anything too reckless... I don't want her to be plagued by any more regret and guilt."

Hearing Ayaka say this, Yui was in disbelief! Her friend's mother... was asking such an important request from her of all people? But then looking down, she made her considerations as she thought to herself quietly...

Looking on as she turned back to her, the red haired mother was silent... then after some moments, Yui turned her pink eyes to her as she made her decisions. As she did so, she spoke, "Ayaka-san..."

There came no reply, from the sea green eyed observer. Seeing this, Yui decided to continue on, "I... I don't know if I'll be able to stop Miya-chan entirely, when she becomes too enraged, she can be a monstrous force to deal with." Ayaka said nothing in reply to this, for she felt something more was coming and she didn't want to interrupt the gentle girl, as she continued on, "But, I'll try my best to look out for her... for she's been doing the same for me all this time."

Surprised as she heard this, Ayaka saw a strong light was beginning to shine in Yui's eyes. Seeing this, she was amazed as her daughter's friend went on to say, "Miya-chan all this time has been inspiring me, with her strength and passion, she makes the weaker me become stronger... and in the future I hope that I can do more for her, like she has for me...And I never want her to suffer again." With a warm gentle smile she turned her pink eyes to the mother and as she did so, she told her finally, "So, yes I would be glad to do that for you...Ayaka-san."

Silent as she heard this, the mother stared at Yui wide eyed for a few moments. However finally recovering from her surprise, she told her warmly, "Thank you..." it was clear she was pleased. Then as she stared at the blonde haired girl she decided to admit, "I was also correct about one other thing."

Puzzled that there was something else, Yui then uttered, "Huh?"

Ayaka then informed her of her thoughts, "You really are a cutie pie! You're just too sweet for words!"

Immediately hearing this, Yui became flustered as she turned red! Quickly she tried to wave away these compliments with her hands as she told the exaggerating mother, "Oh! No! No I'm not like that Ayaka-san, I-!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! So modest too!" As these words and laughter quickly rang out from Ayaka, Yui blushed more in embarrassment. For though she'd made an important promise to her friend's mother, she was now experiencing the full force of her overwhelming affection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile making it to the holiday house after a little bit, Miya looked in the driveway of the place. As she did so she commented to herself thoughtfully, "Ah? Looks like dad's not here yet?"

Quiet for a moment as she saw the empty parking lot, she sighed as she shrugged her shoulders slightly. Annoyed she couldn't help but comment, "I guess... I didn't get the timing right, huh?" Realising this she then said, "Oh well..." for looking to her blue beach bag, she reached inside of it and pulled out a small piece of scribbled upon note paper.

She was quiet as she studied it, doing this for a few moments... she then gripped it tightly into her fist. Doing this, she looked to the holiday house again, she had become determined as she declared loudly to the air, "Okay! Let's do this!" With that she marched straight into the residence to act out her plan...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After making the promise to Ayaka, Yui had decided to make her fast escape from the red haired woman's exaggerations and rather... intrusive and embarrassing questions. For most of them she couldn't bear to answer without either becoming extremely flustered or with the danger of giving away any hints of what was happening to her, when she was back living with the Sakamaki's. So, she quickly had made an excuse to go and check on Miya, this had led her to now walk back to the holiday home, with the setting sun still continuing to shine on down.

Sighing as she walked out from under the shadows of the trees, Yui couldn't help but say aloud as she looked to the ground, "I'm even more tired... now I can understand how Miya-chan feels..." then as she said those words and walked around the corner-

"Yui-ko!"

Startled, the blonde haired girl looked up and there she saw running in her direction from the house with a rather excited smile on her face. It was none other than her friend!

Seeing her Yui wondered why she looked that way? Had her father arrived or-?

"Yui-ko!" It was then that Miya arrived in front of the curious blonde haired girl. As she did so, she hurriedly told her, "Man I'm lucky you're here! You won't believe it!"

Baffled and confused why she was acting and saying this, Yui then had to ask, "Huh? Won't believe what, Miya-chan? What've-?"

_**GRAB!**_

Suddenly she was given no time to ask anything, as Miya took her by the hand and told her, "C'mon! Hurry up! We gotta get back to the house!"

Still perplexed at what was going on, Yui though wanted to know, "But why though? What's-! Whoa!" Immediately she was given no chance to ask anymore. For quickly she was being dragged forwards by Miya's hand as she was leading her back to the holiday house, running all the way!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving back in the house hurriedly, Yui was practically breathless! Gasping as she tried to catch her breath standing in the hallway, she looked up to her friend and asked her, "Miya...chan? Why did-?"

However not giving her the chance to speak, Miya then told her, "C'mon! Hurry up! Hurry!" With that, she gestured for Yui to come closer in another direction within the house.

Still not understanding what had come over her friend, Yui was beginning to become a little annoyed at all this running around. But following her request, she followed after her. Walking slowly, she came into the kitchen from the hallway which was lit up by the orange sunlight.

It was a pale creamy tiled room, with wooden beams inside with the usual kitchen appliances, including a big white fridge, cooker, wooden cupboards on the walls. It also contained a table to dine upon and some chairs, but there on the left side of the room was Miya. Who was waving to her, to come over, still grinning excitedly.

Seeing her like this, Yui then began to speak as she got closer to her, "Miya-chan, I don't know what you're in a hurry for, to rush me over like this, but it would be better if you give me a fair warning before-!"

"Never mind that!" Miya spoke up, still grinning away. As she did this, Yui looking to her was still annoyed and a little bit more for being interrupted, but before she could move to say anything, the heterochromia eyed girl told her, "Just listen to this!"

"Listen to-?" However before Yui could finish, something was moved to the left side of her head. As it was, she heard-

"_Yui?"_

Immediately the blonde haired girl felt herself stop dead in her tracks! Gasping, her eyes widened as she felt like her heart had leapt into her mouth! Stunned, the item that had been placed next to her ear was the white receiver of a digital telephone and on the other side, the voice that was talking to her was, "Father!?"

"_Yui! It is you!"_

Trembling as she heard him, Yui couldn't believe it! It really was her father's voice! Talking to her, right there and then! So many rapid thoughts were rushing through her! How could this happen!? Why could she be talking to her father now?! Just what-?"

It was then though that she saw Miya grinning away, standing to one side as she continued to hold the phone towards her ear. Seeing her, Yui knew it immediately. It was her friend who'd done this somehow! But how could she have-!?

She didn't get another chance though to ask this question, for Miya seeing the look on her friend's face then put a free finger to her lips as she winked. With that, she then nodded in the direction of the phone. As she did this, Yui quickly held it with both of her hands and as she did so, the heterochromia eyed girl released it and departed as she walked through another certain door, to give the father and daughter the chance to talk alone.

Seeing Miya leave her alone like this, Yui still shaken inside by amazement and shock as she clutched the receiver didn't know what to do or say? For she-?

"_Yui? Are you still there?"_

Hearing her father talking to her again, Yui then turned back to the white coloured phone and held it close to her ear. As she did so, she spoke into it hurriedly, "Yes! I, I'm still here..." then trembling she couldn't help but say, "Father... it really is you, isn't it?"

"_Yes, of course it is... I find this unbelievable to be speaking to you like this, when I heard this Tadao-san say she knew you, I had my doubts but..."_

There was then a pause, Yui clutching the phone tightly wondered what it was her father would say? Would he mention something about the Sakamaki's? Would he shun her away now or-?

"_It's good to hear your voice, I've missed you terribly." _

Hearing her father say these words, Yui was further amazed as she felt herself freeze. But quickly as her heart raced and ached, her widened pink eyes immediately brimmed with tears. As they did she couldn't help herself as her breath shuddered, for she was trying hard to breathe against the wave of emotions she was feeling. Then all of that began to form and stream forth rapidly from her eyes as she trembled. For he really had, her father had really missed her all that time. He hadn't forgotten about her! He'd... shivering as she realised this, she sobbed into the phone as she uttered trying hard to maintain her voice, "Father... father!"

"_Yui!? What's wrong!? What is it!?"_

Hearing him say this, the blonde haired girl was unable to answer him. The relief and happiness was too much! She just couldn't say anything audible in reply as she continued to cry.

"_Please! Don't cry it's alright... I'm here, hey!" _

As he became flustered like this, trying to soothe her. Yui hearing him couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness even as her tears continued to stream down. For it really was him, this was no act. It was real. So then knowing this with pure relief, the daughter and father began to catch up on all the events and moments they'd missed together...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"... _I see, that must have been tough for you."_

Nodding, Yui then replied to her father, "Yes... it was, it was very difficult."

"_I can imagine... I was wondering why I couldn't get through to you!"_

With that as he said those words, Yui waited to see what her father would next say.

"_Well don't worry, I'll get that problem sorted out immediately!" _

Surprised to hear this, Yui asked him, "You will?"

"_Yes! I will buy you a new phone and have it sent you!" _

Pleased to know this, Yui then replied, "Alright, thank you father..." for thinking of all that she had told him. Yui was so glad to be able to share words like this with him again. For like she had imagined, he'd been very busy helping overseas within the other churches in Europe. It had made him so busy that he hadn't had much time to get in contact with her. Though obviously he had tried. Many, many times...

"_Alright...now? Are you sure there is nothing else that has been distressing you? Have you been able to get along with everyone in the household you're in?"_

As this question was put to her, Yui was quiet for a few moments. As she considered everything that had happened to her till then, all the darkness and pain. She turned her pink eyes to look to the light of the setting sun. Doing so, she then revealed a small smile and as she did, she answered him, "Yes, I've been alright... there haven't been too many terrible issues."

"_Are you sure?"_

As this was put to her, Yui then answered him, "Yes, I'm sure... don't worry, father." For knowing what knowledge she'd been able to acquire, her father didn't know about the arrangement that had been made with the church. Having her being offered up to the Sakamaki's as a sacrificial bride. So he knew he was innocent in all that... which she was glad for.

However she knew inside, that even if she told her father now everything that was going on. In all likelihood, there would be little or maybe nothing he'd be able to do for her if he returned, for a simple priest wouldn't stand a chance against the church, even less against powerful beings like vampires... she didn't wish to endanger his life.

So not wanting to dwell on those sad thoughts, she decided to change the subject as she told him, "I'm just so happy right now, that I can talk to you again like this... I've missed you so much!"

"_As have I... I'm so relieved to know that you're safe."_

"And I'm glad you are too," then smiling as she felt herself begin to tear up again slightly she couldn't help but admit, "It's so amazing... being able to talk to you again like this. I can't believe it!"

"_I know... it's wondrous that you were able to receive such generosity! From... what was her name again?"_

As this question was put to her, Yui then answered smiling, "It's Tadao, father, her full name is Tadao Miya."

"_I see, Miya-san... and she allowed you to call me, while you're with her family?"_

Nodding as this was asked, Yui then replied, "That's right... she surprised me actually, taking me away with her on her vacation like this." With that she couldn't help but laugh as she admitted, "I never thought that, when she told me to come with her it would result in us talking again like this... it's almost like magic."

"_This I would have to agree with, it must be by the grace of God that you were able to make such a benevolent friend like this."_

As she heard this, Yui never considered that possibility. But then thinking of how she and her friend had first met, within the confines of the church... she smiled warmly as she admitted to her father, "Yes... it must be, I agree."

"_Ha! Ha! Indeed..."_

There was then a pause in the atmosphere. Curious as she heard it, Yui cautiously asked after a moment, "Father? What is it? Are you-?"

"_I'm very sorry Yui, but I will have to end this conversation with you... I need to be getting back to my work soon."_

Saddened to hear this, Yui though knew that she couldn't talk to her father forever. But still not wanting to dwell on the melancholy that was beginning to arise, she decided to tell her father trying to sound as bright as she could, "Alright... I understand, it's been wonderful to speak to you again though, Father."

"_It has, I agree... you just take care Yui, alright? I promise I will finish with my work soon and return to you... it won't be forever alright?"_

Trembling a little as she heard this, Yui then replied trying to be strong, "Yes... I know it won't be...thank you." Then pausing for a moment, she knew that this might be the last conversation that she may ever share with her father. So gripping the phone, she spoke again, "Father?"

"_Yes?"_

Hearing him, Yui then told him her honest thoughts and warm feelings, "I love you... I love you so much." With that saying those words, her eyes began to brim with tears which she felt for sure would overflow at any moment.

"..._And I love you too, with all of my heart."_

So grateful to hear those warm loving affectionate words, Yui despite her sadness was smiling with her happiness and love, as she told him, "Thank you... goodbye, father."

"_Goodbye Yui, please keep yourself safe."_

_**BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!**_

With that the call was ended. As the phone's tone beeped in her ear, Yui lowered the receiver from her ear slowly, her head down... there was nothing now but silence all around her, as the sounds of the wind gently blew through the holiday house and the sun continued to shine it's warm rays through the windows.

To the blonde haired girl, it almost felt otherworldly to her now... even as the birds chirped their songs outside, it was like she'd awoken from a dream. A dream that she thought she'd never be able to experience again... however the trembling and the warmth she was feeling within the depths of her heart and the light that was touching her. It was all very, very real... this was no illusion.

Knowing this, the sad expression that had once been there vanished. Instead she smiled, then lifting her head she moved her hand and quickly wiped away what traces of tears remained. As she did so, she turned around and immediately with a small smile on her face she went to go and search for the one who'd allowed her to have this miraculous happy dream...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm , Hmm , Hmm "

Standing within the confines of the houses's green luscious garden, with her back against the wall of a shed. Miya had her eyes closed and was humming a happy little tune to herself, as she heard the birds twittering in the trees. Though she knew amused she was no match against their little songs.

"Miya-chan!"

Anticipating this call, she smiled a little more. Then opening her odd coloured eyes, she looked to the house and uttered, "So she's finished, huh?"

"Miya-chan! Where are you!?"

Hearing her call out again, the heterochromia eyed girl couldn't help but find it adorable. The way she was searching for her so desperately. However she wasn't one to keep someone waiting, so called out as she went to walk towards the opened sliding glass doors, "Right here, Yui-ko!"

Instantly as she cried this out, the sound of pitter patter of feet was heard as they began heading in her direction. She remained silent as the blonde haired girl finally came through the doors, she looked almost breathless as she looked at her with amazed widened eyes.

Seeing her like this, Miya grinned as she saw the look of awe that was in her friend's eyes. As she did so, she joked asking her, "Have a good conversation with your old man, huh?"

Hearing this being put to her, Yui seeing her friend smiling at her like this. Still in the sway of disbelief and amazement, she first had to ask her, "Miya-chan...how did? How did you manage... to get through to him? How-?"

Expecting this question, the heterochromia eyed girl smiling made a slight shrug of her shoulder as she replied, "With just a bit of luck..." then saying that, she revealed a piece of notepaper which had something scribbled on it. As she displayed it, she added as Yui looked on at her curiously, "And cunning!"

Not understanding, Yui then was shown the piece of notepaper properly. Seeing it, she became amazed as she saw it was the number she'd tried to use to contact her father before. Looking at it, she asked, "This is my father's number! How did you-?"

"I recorded it!" Miya answered brightly. As she did so, Yui stared at her perplexed. As she did so, she heard her friend continue on to say, "When you tried to call your dad before, I saw you left upset and... I figured you had bad luck and missed him, so I decided to give it a try."

"Give it a try?" Yui asked repeating her friend's words curiously.

Nodding, Miya then explained more, "That's right, I went into mom's office after you'd gone and then I used the phone's re-dial button, to give me the number... then afterwards I just had to wait for the right moment and well here we are!"

Amazed as she heard her say this so calmly. Yui couldn't believe Miya had thought of such a simple but surprising plan! She'd gone that far for her? But then thinking... her eyes widened in wonder, she pondered why the call here hadn't gone straight through to the Sakamaki's? Thinking to herself for a moment, she could only deduce that perhaps the phone in the holiday home hadn't been configured to go through to them, unlike the one back at the Tadao home. Then that truly meant one thing... they really didn't have any power in this place, they couldn't reach or find her!

Seeing her become silent like this, Miya didn't know what her friend could be thinking of. But she could guess at one possibility? So taking a more serious air, she decided to ask, "Yui-ko?"

Hearing her name being spoken, the blonde haired girl looked to her friend. As she did so, she heard her ask, "Did you tell your dad? About everything? About what's been happening to you?"

As this question was put to her, Yui became quiet with surprise at being asked this. Then looking down, she hadn't revealed anything about the abuse to her father, though she had mentioned she'd been feeling terribly sad and lonely without him. She couldn't, for if she did and told the truth... he'd be put into serious danger.

Miya seeing her friend look down like this, it was clear she was becoming concerned. So she asked again with her worry echoing in her voice, "Yui-ko?"

"Huh?" Pulled out of her thoughts again, the blonde haired girl looked to her friend. Seeing quickly the worried look that was on her face, she knew her silence was only making thing's more awkward and unsettling for them both. So she decided to finally give a proper answer, "I... I told him what was needed."

Curious as she heard this, Miya then asked her friend, cocking her head to the side, "What's needed?"

Nodding, Yui then explained, "Yeah, I told him that I miss him and... that I'm having difficulties." With that looking to her friend, she finished saying as firmly as she could, "And, he said that he'll be coming back as soon as he can for me..."

As this was told to her, Miya though had to ask still concerned, "Is that all he can do?"

Yui simply replied, her eyes lowered to the ground, "Yes..."

As she heard this being said, Miya then quiet for a moment. Couldn't help but sigh, as she did so she admitted aloud, "Damn... I was hoping for something better than that."

Listening to these words, Yui then replied herself looking to the ground still, "Yeah... it would be better if he could do more."

"You're telling me!" Miya annoyed, then couldn't help but fold her arms as she added, "Hell's sake!" With that saying those words, she admitted with a slight saddened tone, "But? I guess if he's overseas it can't be helped, can it?"

Shaking her head, Yui then replied a little sadly herself, "No..." however the depressed tone didn't reflect the sadness of the inability of her father. It was the fact, that once again she'd had to lie to her friend... but she knew if she'd admitted the truth, Miya would be outraged and there would be the danger again of admitting too much. So she had to keep this act up, unless she wanted worse in the future.

But not wanting to dwell on the sadness, she wanted to say what was the most important to her, "But! Still, I was so glad!"

Surprised as she heard this, Miya looked to Yui with widened eyes. As she did so, she heard her friend say with a truly happy smile on her face, "I was so happy to hear that he's alright! That he's safe... just being able to talk to him again." With that she felt her eyes began to brim again and as they did, she went on to say, "Being able to hear his voice again... it was so wonderful."

Seeing the tears that were beginning to brim in her eyes, Miya was struck in awe. However, feeling a warmth flow into her heart, she moved her right arm and hand. Doing that she stroked Yui's hair gently, as she said with a smile coming to her face, "I'm pleased to hear that."

Feeling her friend's hand upon her lock's Yui was silent with surprised as she looked up to her. As she did this, the heterochromia eyed girl smiling away continued to speak, "I'm glad that you got to talk to your old man again, I know you've wanted to do that for a long time so..." with that said she couldn't help but release a small chuckle as she added, "I'm happy that I've been able to do that for you, Yui-ko."

Hearing these words and seeing the warm smile that was on Miya's face. Yui felt her heart race with tender feelings, smiling herself she then moved her own hands and took hold of her friend's hand in them. As she did so, she told her looking at her with pure happiness in her eyes, "It's not just this that's made me happy, Miya-chan."

Curious as she heard this, the heterochromia blinked as she asked puzzled, "Huh? It isn't?"

With a slight shake of her head, Yui then told her smiling still, "No, it's everything that's happened..." saying those words. She felt her heart souring inside of her chest, as she went to go on to explain, "You taking me from the Sakamaki's, letting me stay with you, coming to the beach here, letting me meet your family." With that gently squeezing her friend's hand a little more, she added the last wonderful thing, "And allowing me speak to my father... all of these thing's, they're the kindest gifts anyone's ever given to me."

Miya amazed to hear this, hadn't considered it like that at all! She was becoming a little flustered herself hearing all this, so embarrassed she turned her head to the side as she told her, with a slight blush on her cheeks, "Aw! C'mon you're exaggerating! Yui-ko!" With that she tried to answer trying to make thing's more practical and less gooey, "I mean, anyone would do something like that for their pals!"

Hearing her say this, Yui though couldn't help but ask as she continued to smile, "Really? You believe that, Miya-chan?"

The heterochromia eyed girl hearing the playful teasing question then responded, sounding desperate and flustered, "Obviously! I, I mean! I promised you'd speak to him again and I just wanted you to be happy, so I-!"

Suddenly though, the heterochromia eyed girl was interrupted. For then Yui still holding Miya's hand in her own ones. Reached up slightly on her tip toes and quickly in seconds, she placed a gentle warm kiss upon the stunned heterochromia eyed girl's right cheek!

Wide eyed as she felt this happen, Miya became solid and still in amazement! The world around the two girl's seemed to stop as the gentle warm rays of the sun continued to shine down on them both and the birds continued to sing away in the distance...

After a little bit, Yui lowered herself and removed her lips from her friend's cheek. As she did so, she looked up to her warmly. Doing so, she continued to smile brightly as she told her again, "Miya-chan, thank you... I mean it, truly! Thank you so much."

Her eyes still widened, the orange haired girl touching her right cheek could feel Yui's warmth still linger on it. As she did so, she turned bright red and turning her face away from her friend with her hand over her mouth. She had an awkward embarrassed expression upon her features, for she didn't know what to do at all!

Yui seeing her friend become shy like this, couldn't help but giggle as she told her, "You're so cute, Miya-chan!"

A little annoyed as she heard this, still averting her eyes away. The heterochromia eyed girl responded still covering her mouth, "Knock it off! I'm not like that... so don't say weird thing's like that!"

However Yui simply giggled again. For looking at her friend warmly still, she was glad that she was finally able to give her a pleasant surprise too.

_**BEEP!**_ _**BEEP!**_

Surprised in seconds to hear this loud series of car honk's. Both girl turned immediately to look to the house. As they did so, Yui becoming curious asked, "Who's-?"

"Looks like dad's arrived!" Miya announced, recovering from her embarrassed state. With that she then added, taking her hand away from her mouth, "He always does that when he makes it over to see us."

Hearing this information, Yui then uttered simply, "Oh?" However after a moment, she continued on to ask with a smile, "Well? Do you think we should go and meet him?"

As this question was put to her, Miya looking to Yui was then quiet for a second. But finally she made her own reply as she told her, "Sounds like a good plan to me!" With that walking forwards back towards the sliding doors, she added, "Let's go!"

Nodding, Yui then followed after her. Then making it to the sliding glass doors, she heard her friend say thoughtfully, "Oh yeah? Before I forget!"

"Huh?" The blonde haired girl asked, with that suddenly she felt Miya come on over to her. Then suddenly she wrapped her arms around her, as she did this she felt her squeeze her slightly in her arms.

Yui's own eyes widened as she felt this, but the warm gesture didn't last for more than a few moments. For then detaching herself from her friend, Miya seeing the surprised look that was on her friend's face, told her with a slight laugh, "You're welcome!"

Quiet as she heard these words, Yui then quickly understood what she meant. As she did so, she smiled brightly and laughed herself, as she made a slight nod.

Miya herself pleased that Yui truly was happy and at peace, couldn't ask for anymore. So with a smile on her own face, she told her, "C'mon! Let's get going! We've got an awesome barbecue waiting for us!"

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Plus my dad too!" Miya added feeling a bit awkward for making her dear parent wait, as she cheekily poked her tongue out looking in the direction where the front door was.

Yui hearing this giggled as she told her friend, "Well we better get going then!"

"Right let's!" Miya responded, with that both girls quickly made their way out. To join the rest of the Tadao family, then together the two girls that night enjoyed themselves blissfully. Also for the rest of the summer vacation, they enjoyed their time, playing and relaxing upon the pearly white sands of the beach, swimming in the sparkling sea, exploring the domains of Shikoku island and all of it done whilst basking in the delightful rays of the hot enriching sun...


	35. Chapter 35 : The Advice

_**.:Chapter Thirty Five : The Advice:.**_

"Mmm..." Turning over within the comfortable and soft white covers of her guest bed, Yui's consciousness began to stir and awaken itself, detaching her away from the realm of sweet dreams she'd been immersed within.

As her head emerged from under the sleek sheets, her pink coloured eyes slowly blinked open. Gazing at her surroundings, it took a few moments for her to focus and recognise what she was looking at. There before her, she could see that she'd turned in the direction of the opened window.

Looking at it, she noticed one particular thing she could see, "It's...morning?" For there through the wooden paned framed opening, she could see the light peeking through the slight grey clouds that were in the pale coloured blue sky.

Seeing this, she was quiet for a few moments. But then feeling her energy inside, she felt enough motivation to move herself and sit up properly in bed. As she did so, she was quiet as she concentrated once more upon the window.

She was quiet as she continued to stare at the skyline that was revealed to her, as she did so she realised it was still very early. She couldn't hear the others within the Tadao house at all, so she naturally assumed that they were all still asleep.

Thinking this, she turned her eyes in another direction. As she did so, she saw quietly sitting upon the bedside table that was next to her was a single item. A calendar, seeing it she saw a certain date that had been ringed around with a red maker pen. Looking at it, her expression became depressed as she uttered aloud quietly, "Today's the last..."

For that morning, that day she had awoken to, was the last day she was going to experience her vacation that she'd spent with the Tadao family. It was the one that was after the day the father Kenichi Tadao had left them behind. Then thinking of all the other days she'd spent with him and the rest of them, exploring the regions of Shikoku island and all the fun and relaxation she'd had the beach... she hadn't wanted it to end.

Then thinking that, she turned her attentions to something else. Pulling back one of the sleeves of her borrowed light orange coloured monkey and heart patterned pyjama's, she saw that the red fang marks that had been so angrily visible before, had faded away dramatically. Leaving more of her natural healthy shade of skin shine through... looking at it though, the blonde haired girl knew that this recovery she was experiencing was soon going to come to an end too.

It pained her inside... but she knew there was nothing she could do, to change that. For she couldn't reveal her reluctance, without there being danger of the truth being exposed. Because above all, she didn't want anything to happen that would endanger her dear friend or loving family. With that thought of them all, Yui turned her eyes in the direction of the bed that was opposite to her, as she did so she said gently, "Miya-chan..."

But as she did so, she then noticed quickly that the bed that her friend should have been nestled and asleep within. Was empty!

Seeing this quickly with surprise, Yui then asked, "Huh?" For looking around herself, she couldn't see the heterochromia eyed girl anywhere within the room. The blonde curious girl hadn't heard anything either, thinking this she couldn't help but ask, "Where could she have-?"

"HA!"

Hearing this cry with surprise, Yui recognised the voice! As she did so, she quickly uttered, "Miya-chan?" Then doing this, she got herself up and ran over to the vicinity of the window.

Finally making it over, she looked out of it and peered down below. As she did so, she saw upon the green grass of the garden, it was none other than her friend who was there. Looking at her, Yui was quiet as she noticed what Miya was doing. She was dressed in a white Judo uniform, which was tied with a brown belt around her middle and she was busy performing kicks and punches. It was clear looking at her, that her friend was practising her combat skills.

Realising this and thinking of what was to come, later in the day... Yui clenching her right hand tightly wanted to speak with her. So moving quickly, she grabbed a lilac coloured blanket that was nearby and placed it upon her shoulders, with that she exited through the bedroom door and proceeded down the stairs as she went to go and join her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HAA!"

_**THWACK!**_

Immediately striking with her leg and foot, Miya nailed a hard kick upon a red tower punching bag. Ending her blow as she manoeuvred her body around, she turned back to see the bag rock back and forth from her strike. Quiet for a moment as she watched it, she couldn't help but sigh as she uttered dejected, "Man... an inflatable isn't as a good as a real sand bag!"

Annoyed at this simple thought, she realised though there was nothing she could do to change that. For she couldn't take a proper heavy styled one with her, it would take too long to set up and was too heavy to drag around... with or without the family's amazing strength, none of them wanted to lug something like that around all the time.

However she knew there was no point of dwelling on it, so shrugging her irritation off she got into her fighting stance again. As she once more commenced her practising, moving her left leg and foot up swiftly striking the punching bag in seconds!

"HAA!"

_**THWACK!**_

Then finishing this kick, she turned back and aimed another blow! Though this time, she used her left clenched fist!

"HAA!"

With that done, she turned swiftly and quickly she struck with her right leg again!

_**THWACK!**_

Then quickly retracting her kick, she struck with her right fist smashing hard into the punching bag!

_**THWACK!**_

"HAA! HAA! HAA!"

Breathing hard for a few moments, Miya could feel her adrenalin and focus pumping throughout her body. She could feel her power growing inside, she knew if she focused anymore upon the punching bag, she would-!

"Practising again, Miya-chan?"

Surprised slightly, Miya quickly turned around and as she did so, she saw slowly approaching her with a lilac blanket covering her shoulders it was none other than someone who quickly made a smile come to her face, "Yui-ko."

Pleased to see her smiling at her, Yui had her own gentle smile on her face as she approached her friend. As she did so, she then commented to her, "You're really trying hard here aren't you?"

Hearing her say this, with a smile still on her face. Miya then responded feeling far more relaxed now, "I have to!" With that said she turned back to the punching bag and added, "Can't let myself mellow out too much, otherwise I'll lose my edge!" With that she moved her right fist again!

_**THWACK!**_

Immediately the blown up punching bag rocked rapidly back and forth. As it did so, Yui was quiet as she stared at it. As she was, Miya then continued on to speak, releasing another relaxed sigh, "Also... I feel better doing this, it gives me something to vent my strength and frustrations on." With that saying that, she couldn't help but say a little amused as she turned in her friend's direction again, "Y'know? You should give this a try at some point, Yui-ko! It'll really drive the blues away!"

Hearing this comment, the blonde haired girl then replied with a slight awkward laugh, "Um? I think I'll be fine without doing that, Miya-chan... but thank you anyway, for the offer."

Expecting as much, Miya grinning away replied, "Suit yourself!" Then turning back to the punching bag she aimed her right foot and leg again, as she did so she struck it fast!

_**THWACK!**_

Doing this, again the punching bag rocked fast back and forth. Then as this occurred, the heterochromia eyed girl began striking the object with her fists, making some fast rapid punches. As she did this, she continued to speak as she carried on practising, "Did I wake you up with all this?"

As this question was put to her, Yui watching her friend continuing to strike away then replied, "No... you didn't." Then saying that though she didn't know how to continue on... for she felt comforted being in her friend's presence, she couldn't help but think again about what she was going to return to that night...

Then as her sad thoughts returned to her, Yui turned her pink eyes back to look at what her friend was doing. As she did so, she watched her continue to strike the punching bag with expertise and incredible power... looking on at this she couldn't help but admit softly, "I'm so jealous..."

"Huh?"

_**THWACK**_

Finishing another kick against her target, Miya slowly lowered her leg and as she did so, she looked back to Yui puzzled as she repeated curious, "Jealous?"

Hearing her say this and look at her this way inquisitively, Yui uttered, "Huh?" Then quickly she realised embarrassed what she'd just done! Becoming flustered she tried to explain herself, "Oh uh! I um, you see Miya-chan, that wasn't anything! That was just-?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

As this sound of laughter rang out, Yui confused looked to her friend. As she did so, she saw her hugging her middle as she told her trying to stifle her laughter, "Oh man! This is too much!"

Not understanding her reaction, Yui looked to Miya perplexed as she asked her puzzled, "Too much?"

Hearing her say this, Miya then looking to her told her grinning away, "You! You're being way too cute first thing in the morning! I can't take it!"

As this was said Yui briefly quiet, then became more embarrassed. For she couldn't believe Miya was thinking that, especially when she'd been so depressed... she couldn't help but turn her face away from her friend with an annoyed blush appearing on her face with a slight pout. For she didn't know what to do at all then!

Miya herself though quickly recovering from her fit of giggles, wiped a tear of joy from her single blue eye, as she did so looking back to Yui and her annoyed expression she was quiet. But gazing at her, she had an idea of what it was she wanted to talk about, so she asked her with a more serious air gracing around her now, "... Yui-ko?"

Hearing the more calm tone in her voice, Yui turned back to look at her friend. As she did so, she saw the serious light that was now in Miya's eyes. Looking at her she was quiet as she heard the heterochromia eyed girl ask her, "Are you worried... about going back tonight?"

Seeing quickly that she'd spied her inner worries, Yui was quiet with surprise. But quickly she knew it was only logical Miya would ask... since she knew partially of her situation. So she replied turning her eyes down to the grass that was under their feet, "Yeah... I am, a little."

Hearing her say this, Miya then sighed as she told her feeling the weight of worry herself, "Well I guess that's no surprise..." then looking back to her punching bag, she was quickly becoming irritated. Moving her right fist, she punched straight into it!

_**THWACK!**_

Startled as she did this so suddenly, Yui stared at Miya with widened eyes. As she did so, she then watched her friend withdraw her hand away from the inflatable target and as she did, her clenched hand was slightly shaking as she said, "Fuck sake!...I don't want it to be like this!"

Hearing her say this, Yui then sadly had to respond as she looked down again, "Yeah... I wish that too... but it can't be helped... we couldn't stay here forever."

This didn't lighten the mood at all and neither girl knew what to talk about at all. So they simply gazed elsewhere, neither wanting to accept the departure that would soon be coming to divide them...

Yui feeling the dreadful atmosphere that entered the air, didn't want things to continue to be this way, so she decided to admit looking to the punching bag, "You know, Miya-chan?"

Hearing her comment, Miya continued to avert her odd coloured eyes. For she was still frustrated by the situation as she replied, "What?"

Seeing her friend's attention was being drawn away from her, the blonde haired girl decided to say, "...I really am envious of you."

Turning her attentions back to her as she heard this, Miya repeated curious, "Envious?" Then thinking of what her friend said a moment ago, she decided to ask her, "What're you talking about? What do you mean by-?"

"Your strength," Yui admitted to her kindly, with a small smile on her face.

Puzzled as she heard this, Miya then asked her, "My strength?"

Nodding, Yui then proceeded to explain, "Yeah..." then looking to the punching bag, she said, "How you can use it so well, with so many different techniques... I'm envious of that quality you have." With that looking down, she decided to admit further, "Because I know with how weak I am... I could never do anything like that."

Hearing her say this, Miya was silent as she heard Yui say this. Then looking at her and seeing the sad depreciating light that was being reflected in her pink eyes, she at first didn't know what to say at all. But then becoming a little annoyed, she moved her right fist and doing so she gave a gentle knock on Yui's head as she told her, "Dummy! Don't say thing's like that!"

Surprised to feel this sensation on her head, Yui looking to Miya as she removed her hand was puzzled. For why did she-?

"I've told you a million times before! You're not weak! So quit saying crap like that!" Then turning her face away, she added folding her arms looking to the side, "It pisses me off!"

Hearing her become mad like this, Yui then realised she wasn't helping the situation at all, so she began saying, "I'm sorry, Miya-chan I-"

"And quit apologising!" Miya then said further annoyed as she looked back to her, with that Yui hushed up in seconds. As she did so, the pink eyed girl stared at her surprised as she heard her go on to say, "That's not gonna get you anywhere fast you know!"

As this was said to her, Yui felt more terrible... then looking down, she said, "I know but... I mean, there's not much else I can do, you know that I'm not as strong as you and I-"

"Yeah I know, I've heard that before!" Miya said strongly, then as she did so she continued on to say, "But I'll have you know this, you're not powerless Yui-ko! So don't pity yourself."

Hearing Miya say this to her, Yui was quiet... she didn't know what to say. She knew saying sorry wouldn't make things better, so she decided to say the only thing she could think of, "Okay..."

Seeing her become withdrawn like this slightly, underneath her critical gaze. Miya then sighed, she didn't mean to give her gentle friend a telling off, but she had to be honest about her feelings. Then looking at her, she decided to ease up a bit as she told her, "Anyway... if you really feel that insecure, I can give you a few pointers."

As these words were said, Yui puzzled forgot her sadness for a moment and asked, "Pointers?" Then saying that, she quickly realised, "Does that mean you'll-?"

"I'm gonna give you a little advice, a few small pointers on self defence... things anybody can do! Strength or no strength! Plus you won't require any technique whatsoever!"

Surprised to know this, Yui then asked her friend, "I won't?"

With a simple shake of her head, the heterochromia eyed girl informed her, "Nope!" So then looking to her friend she asked her, "So? Do you wanna have a little instruction on those kinds of moves?"

Hearing this suggestion being put to her, Yui was quiet. For she wondered what kind of techniques these would be? But thinking of the Sakamaki's, she wasn't sure or not if they'd be of much help? But then... even if she knew a little something, it wouldn't hurt to know. So looking to her friend again she replied with a single nod, "Okay, yes Miya-chan... I'd like to know."

As this reply was given to her, Miya smiled. For she was glad that her friend was showing a little determination despite her worries, so she responded, "Alright, let's begin the self defence class!" With that walking over, she brought out the four fingers on her right hand, as she did so she told Yui, "Now the first thing you gotta know, are the four main weak points of the body."

Surprised to hear this, Yui asked her friend, "There are four?"

With a single nod, Miya then told her, "That's right!" With that she counted each point with her four revealed fingers, closing each one away as she went down the short list, "The eyes, nose, neck and knees."

Yui didn't say anything in reply, instead she remained silent as Miya putting her fingers away, continued with her explanations. As she did so moving her left hand up, she pointed to her own eyes as she told her friend, "Now to start with. Just poking, scratching or in the real tough scenario's gouging at the eyes with your fingers and knuckles, causes a whole lot of pain! Making whoever the creep you're dealing with blinded, so that's a real easy one to do."

Hearing this Yui then nodded simply as she said feeling a little uneasy at the idea, "Okay..." for she really hoped she wouldn't have to do anything of the sort to anyone.

Seeing that she'd taken this simple point, Miya then continued on removing her hand away from her eyes. "Okay, now the next best place to aim for, is the nose!" With that, she opened up her palm, then moving in Yui's direction, she held it close to her inches away from her own nose in an upward motion.

Yui was silent as she saw her friend's palm before her. However before she could move to question, she heard Miya go on to say, "This move is the best way I've found, to force any kind of attacker to loosen their grip on you if they've ensnared you."

"It is?" Yui asked Miya, still slightly perplexed to see her hand in front of her face.

"Yep!" Miya responded simply.

As she did though, Yui had to question her as she asked, "But why though? Why would aiming there be-?'

"Because it causes pain," Miya told her friend as she interrupted her. Then as she did so, she decided to add, "Plus it can disorientate the attacker, especially if it comes suddenly!" With that moving her hand away from Yui's face, she decided to also add, "But to really make it effective, you gotta put all you've got into the blow, cause that way they should back off of you... since as I've said they'll be in a whole lot of pain."

Hearing this being said, Yui looking to Miya replied uncertainly, "I, I see..." For once again, the idea of causing pain like this didn't please her. But she knew at the same time, in reality that would probably be the only way to make someone let go of her if they did have her... she only hoped she wouldn't have to do something like this move either.

Seeing Yui hesitate as she looked away from her, Miya was quiet. Inside she could understand why her friend would be this way due to her sweet nature... but at the same time, she knew that she wouldn't have time to be this way if a dangerous situation occurred. So she decided on something, "Yui-ko?"

Hearing her name being called, the blonde haired girl looking in her friend's direction then asked her, "Huh? Yes?"

Seeing that she'd got her attention, Miya then folding her arms told her, "I want you to do it."

Puzzled as she heard her say this, Yui then asked, "Do it?"

With a single nod, the heterochromia eyed girl informed her, "I want you to do that move I just showed you, I want you to aim at me with your palm opened up, at my nose."

As this was put to her, Yui quiet for a moment then quickly told her friend, "But Miya-chan! I don't want to attack you! I don't want to-!"

"I'm not asking you to attack me, Yui-ko." With that hearing those words, Yui was stopped in her tracks in seconds. As she was, she looked to her friend and saw her looking at her with a serious light in eyes as she informed her, "I just wanna see you do it, just so I know you understand it...okay?"

Hearing this being stated to her, Yui quiet for a moment nodded as she replied, "O-okay..." then looking to her right hand, which was still holding onto her lilac blanket, she looked back to her friend. She slowly detached her hand away from the comforting item, then she walked up closer to Miya and moving it up to her face she aimed it up at her.

Watching Yui as she did this, with her palm now facing up to her, Miya was silent. Seeing her be this way, the blonde haired girl keeping her hand up felt a little odd doing this. But at the same time, she knew she had to show her friend she'd remembered what she said, for she didn't want this information she was learning go to waste.

Miya continuing to be silent, could see Yui's hand was shaking slightly. As she noticed this, she then decided to inform her, "It's okay to be scared or nervous, Yui-ko."

Surprised as she heard this, Yui then uttered, "Huh?"

As this response came, Miya then informed her, "Only in the moment you have to do this... don't hesitate." With that saying those words, the heterochromia eyed girl informed her, "Cause it could be a matter of life and death..."

Hearing her say this, with a deadly serious air around her. Yui now really was startled, however knowing the gravity of thing's she'd suffered in the past and with what might happen in the future... she nodded and replied, "Okay... Miya-chan, I understand."

With that said, the heterochromia eyed girl replied, "Good..." with that done, Yui then moved her hand away from her friend. As she did so, she waited for what it was she'd say next to her.

Seeing Yui looking at her, with cautious attentive eyes. Miya didn't lose her serious air as she went on to say, "Now, the next place that you can aim for, is this." With that she pointed to another part of her body and stated as she directed her finger at it, "The neck."

As this was told to her, Yui repeated as she continued to learn, "The neck."

"Yeah and the best way to do it," with that said, Miya opened up her fingers and fixing them together making them lay out flat. She continued on to say, "Is like this!" With that she took aim and moved her now bladed hand towards Yui's neck!

Startled as she did this, Yui froze! Quickly she felt her friend's fixed fingers lay against her skin. As they did so, she was quiet as she looked up to Miya and heard her say, "This kinda move is called a knife hand strike."

Hearing the name of this move, Yui then asked Miya, "A knife hand strike?"

Nodding, Miya then continued to speak, "With this, you can stun an opponent temporarily, it's a good move to use if you just wanna make a quick exit."

As this statement was given, Yui then replied continuing to feel her friend's fingers lay against her skin, "I, I see..." for she knew there was no way she was going to forget this move now. Especially since she was feeling the form of it on her!

Seeing that she'd absorbed this info, Miya then said, "Okay." With that she removed her fingers away from Yui's neck. As she did so, the blonde haired girl stared at her as she continued onto the final point, "Then finally, the last place you can aim for, is the knees."

Curious as she heard this statement, Yui then asked Miya, "The knees?"

"Yeah," With that moving her own foot. The heterochromia eyed girl demonstrated what she meant, as she moved it next to the side of Yui's right knee.

Feeling her do this, the blonde haired girl was puzzled and a little nervous. For what was she going to do or say next?

She didn't have to wait long, for Miya quickly explained, "The knees are a vulnerable spot to hit from any angle, also you can easily make a move with no worries of your own foot being grabbed if you aim here."

Surprised to know this, Yui had to ask her friend, "Really?"

Miya replied simply, "Yeah." Then finishing she continued her explanations, "To incapacitate an attacker, it's better for you to aim at the sides."

Curious as she heard this, Yui then asked her friend, "Not the front?"

Shaking her head, the heterochromia eyed girl replied, "No, because even though you can create more damage that way, in a dire situation when you wanna just escape, it's better to go for the sides because it causes unbalance in the attacker."

"Oh?" Surprised to know this as Miya moved her foot away from her knee, Yui was quiet as she thought to herself. For the knees were one of the main points that kept balance, so it was a completely logical choice to attack. As she came to this realisation, she then could only hope that she wouldn't have to use any of those moves she'd learned... for she didn't like the idea of causing pain. But she knew as well that if thing's ever did become dire, she had the knowledge and techniques to do even a little something. If she had to.

Miya looking at Yui as she thought to herself, was quiet as well. But after a few moments, she decided to ask her friend, "You think you got all that, Yui-ko?"

Distracted from her inner thoughts as this question was put to her, Yui immediately turned her attentions back to Miya. Seeing her friend gazing at her, she then replied, "Oh? Yes, I think so..." then becoming quiet briefly again, she decided to also add with a small smile, "Thank you for teaching and showing me those moves, Miya-chan... I'll do my best to remember them."

Hearing her say this with a cheerful tone in her voice, along with seeing her smile. Miya could tell that some of her friend's depression had left her, pleased that she'd been able to at least achieve that much, she told her, "You better do!" Then with a grin, she couldn't help but add, "Otherwise I'll be charging you for lessons next!"

As this comment was said, Yui then laughed at her friend's jovial demeanour. Then looking up to the warm sun which was still continuing to rise, she suddenly realised something else inside. This was probably going to be the last time as well she was ever going to see and feel this brightness that was gracing upon her skin...

Miya looking at Yui, then saw quickly again her sadness coming swiftly back. Seeing this, she felt bad again as she thought once again of what she'd be going back to... then imagining the Sakamaki's put her instantly in a foul mood again. Her expression becoming irritated once more, she couldn't help but turn her face to the side as she said, "Man...this still sucks doesn't it?"

"Huh?" Distracted from her sad thoughts again, Yui puzzled looked to Miya as she then asked her baffled, "What is, Miya-chan?"

As this question was put to her, the heterochromia eyed girl then told her with an annoyed pout, "This whole damn gloomy atmosphere! Even without those bastards being present, they ruin even one good moment like this! It's total bull!"

Hearing this, Yui then saw that Miya had seen her get depressed again. Though she couldn't deny her sadness, she didn't want her friend to become soured by it, so she tried to soothe her as she said, "Oh! Please don't dwell on that, Miya-chan! I don't want you to become mad for my sake... not when I've had such a good time with you and all your family...we should enjoy thing's to the fullest before then, it's not good to dampen memories is it?"

Miya seeing Yui's usual gentle optimism coming from her as she smiled, couldn't help but feel awe inside for her. But at the same time though she had to be honest as she said, "I'm not doing that... but it still pisses me off! I don't wanna give you back to them!"

As she heard her friend say this, Yui though grateful for that thought couldn't help but say to her friend, "Miya-chan... that's good, but you know I'm not an object don't you?"

Shocked as she heard this comment, Miya then looking to her friend told her, "I never said that, Yui-ko! What do you take me for?!" Then looking away to the side, folding her arms she added, "I'm not like that stupid yours idiot truly!"

Hearing this, Yui then couldn't help but laugh at Miya's protests as she told her, "Sorry! Sorry!" For now interacting like this with her friend again, made any sorrow she was feeling quickly fade. Just being in her presence always cheered her up, so looking to her she told her sincerely, "But really... this whole vacation time for me, Miya-chan it's been the best... every moment has! No matter what I face when we go back... I'll always treasure this time I've shared with you all."

Surprised to hear this, Miya forgot her annoyance for a brief moment. Looking to her friend, she couldn't help but say in awe, "Yui-ko..." for the happy smile she could see on her gentle face, was real. She truly meant every word she'd said.

Realising this, Miya felt her heart beat strongly inside of herself. Then as she felt it's pulses, she moved her right hand forwards, patting Yui's head gently she then told her, "I'm pleased we've all made you happy on this trip... I really am glad about that."

Hearing Miya say this, as she looked at her with warmth in her eyes as she smiled at her gently. Yui then felt her own heart beat strongly inside, as it did so she was grateful for all this gentleness she was giving her, for she knew she wouldn't be experiencing it for too much longer. So she uttered happily, "Miya-chan..."

As she heard her friend say her name warmly like this, the heterochromia eyed girl smiled. Then removing her hand from Yui's head, she decided to add, "And don't you worry! In the future we're gonna go on many more trips like this together! Just you wait and see!" Then finishing saying that, she proclaimed, "And those bastards are not gonna stand in our way, right?"

Giggling as she heard this, Yui then replied simply with a bright smile on her face, "Right!"

Pleased to hear this, Miya then nodded. Then as she did this, she felt a slight breeze in the air, as it came it chilled her skin. Feeling this, she rubbed her arms and said with a slight shiver, "Brr! Man, we better get indoors! I'm getting too chilly just standing around and not moving!"

As this was said, Yui couldn't deny that she was feeling a bit cold too as she hugged her lilac blanket close to her. So she replied to her friend, "Yeah, let's go inside then, Miya-chan."

"Yeah let's!" The heterochromia eyed girl replied, then with that she began to walk back in the direction of the vacation house with her friend. However as they got closer to the opened glass doors, Miya was thinking about something quietly to herself. As she did and she looked to her gentle blonde haired, she decided to ask her something, "...Yui-ko?"

Hearing her speak to her again, Yui looking in her direction asked, "Yes, Miya-chan?"

With that seeing she'd got her attention, the heterochromia eyed girl then asked her, "Don't you think it'd be cool if my family could somehow adopt you or be your carers instead?"

Surprised that she had thought such a thing, Yui was struck silent in amazement at the idea. Then as she was, Miya noticing her quietness looked to her and becoming a little baffled she asked her, "Yui-ko?"

As this question was put to her, immediately Yui realising that she was making things awkward again. Quickly responded, "Oh! Um yes! Yes, that would be wonderful... if it ever could happen?"

Listening to her say this, Miya quickly became pleased and in response she replied, "Yeah it would! It'd be totally awesome...I'd love it, if it ever came true!" With that the heterochromia eyed girl entered the house, through the glass doors with a bright smile on her face.

Seeing her go in such an upbeat mood, Yui walking on behind her. Thinking deeply about the possibility of that ever coming true, couldn't help but admit aloud quietly to herself though with a degree of melancholy in her own smile, "_Yes... if it could happen, it really would be... so wonderful_." With those soft words she too entered the house as she went to experience the last hours of freedom she would have...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late in the night and quickly changing the gears and then pressing down on the brake, Ayaka manoeuvred the car into place and declared aloud, "And we're here, Yui-chan!"

For there before them, was the Sakamaki mansion. The gates surprisingly on their approach had opened up and now all of them were parked next to the fountain, before the grand doors of the luxurious building.

Yui dressed in a airy white flower patterned shirt and blue jeans, looked up to the tall ominous mansion feeling terribly apprehensive, she was shivering inside. However trying hard to retain her composure and not reveal her fear, she replied with a forced smile, "Oh? Yes... we are?"

Miya was dressed in her grey top, with a black jacket over it along with a pair of grey jeans herself. She looked at the building with her hand to her chin with irritation, then she uttered sarcastically bitter as she turned her face away from it covering her mouth, "_Oh I'm so, so pleased to be here!"_

Curious as he looked to his sister, Haruki hadn't heard her words clearly and cocked his head to the side as he stared at her.

Michi unaware of her niece's retort, stretched herself against the back of her chair. As she did so, she then sighed as she said, "Man that journey wears! But well, all good thing's have to come to a close at some point, huh?" Then saying that, she turned her blue eyes back to look behind her.

As she did this, her gaze settled on Yui who was continuing to look down to the floor of the car sadly. As she looked this way, the caring aunt decided to try and cheer her up saying, "Oh don't be so glum, Yui-chan! This goodbye isn't gonna be forever you know!"

Hearing her sister in law, giving encouragement to their guest. Ayaka decided to pitch in too, looking to the saddened blonde girl, she told her, "Exactly! You'll have another vacation time real soon with my Miya! Just you wait and see!"

As these words were being given to her, Yui still feeling the chills of her fear managed to utter out to the complimenting mother and aunt, "Yes I know... thank you, Michi-san, Ayaka-san."

With those words said, neither woman could ignore the reluctance that was in their guest's voice. But then knowing the fun times Yui had, had with them it was probably only natural her reaction was sad. However not wanting thing's to end dismally, Ayaka then spoke up saying, "Okay, well we better go and get your luggage honey, we can't keep you in the car all night!"

Miya hearing this, then couldn't help but comment, "That would be the better option."

Michi opening her door, stopped and looking to her niece as she wondered what made her say that? However without paying it a second thought or saying another word, everyone in the car exited it as they went to go and fetch what was needed from the trunk.

As the mother and aunt fetched the item's, Yui stood next to Miya and together the two of them gazed at the tall doors of the Sakamaki mansion. There was silence in the night air and a tense uneasy atmosphere all around, which the two of them could sense... it was chilling to feel.

Yui looking at the doors, felt horribly nervous and anxious. For she hadn't returned back when she'd been requested to and that could only mean one thing... the brothers would be horribly furious. Then thinking about it, she couldn't help but wonder. What would they do? Were they just going to hurt her? Or were they going to-?

_**Squeeze**_

Startled out of her worried thoughts, the worried girl felt Miya's warm hand clasp around her trembling right hand. As she did so, looking up in her direction she heard her friend say to her, with a serious calm in her eyes, "It'll be okay, Yui-ko... don't worry."

Hearing her say these words, Yui was far from not being anxious. But she felt a small ounce of reassurance from her friend's touch and in reply, she simply made a single nod with her head, as she squeezed her hand gently back.

Seeing and feeling her do this, Miya couldn't blame her for being that way... she knew she was responsible for this situation. The guilt of that was weighing heavily on her now, so the least she could do was try and patch things up. If she could?

With those thoughts in her mind, she walked forwards with Yui following behind her. As the two of them moved forward, Yui felt her heart race faster and faster in fear as they approached the doors. For what would be waiting for her beyond that door? What would-?

It was then the two of them came to stand in front of the entrance. Yui's heart was practically hammering inside of her now, she could barely stand it! Her fear was apparent as her hand trembled holding onto her friend.

Feeling her do this, Miya looking in her direction decided to ask her before she acted, "Do you really wanna do this, Yui-ko?"

As this question was put to her, Yui obviously frightened... knew that she couldn't avoid the inevitable. So she said cautiously, "Yes... I have to, I can't avoid this...so?"

Hearing her say this, Miya feeling her pangs of guilt pierce deeper inside of herself. Was obviously uncomfortable about what she was about to do. But like her friend the circumstances made this event unavoidable, so wanting to take responsibility and somehow do even a little bit of protecting, she moved her free hand and clenched it, hitting the door hard as she knocked.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

…

There was nothing but silence in response, Yui and Miya looking to the door didn't know what was going on? Were the brothers even there? Were they gone or-?

_**CREAK!**_

Suddenly making her jump, Yui instantly hid herself behind Miya who looked on with a sour expression to the door, as she took a slight step back herself. As she did this, it was then the door was fully opened and there within the opened doorway, it was revealed to be none other than the rule enforcer of the mansion, Reiji.

Looking on, Yui was terribly nervous as she saw him. Looking on the dark haired and spectacled young man, seemed to be calm and collected, however his light red eyes revealed a critical anger that was being held back by his steel like composure. But a slight echo of it flowed through as he spoke to his tardy prey, "You think of this as the next night?"

Yui hearing him say this shivered, while Miya herself looking at him didn't have a clue what he meant, so replied, "Huh? What're you babbling about four eyes?"

Reiji himself hearing the verminous girl speak to him, turned his eyes in her direction. He was irritated beyond all measure to see her, but before he could move to speak-

"Here you go! Yui-chan!"

It was then turning, that the startled blonde haired girl saw that walking over it was none other than Ayaka, carrying a couple of bags in one hand along with holding Haruki by her other free one. As she did so, she smiled as she placed the bags down by her side as she told her, "Your bags! All neat and accounted for."

Hearing her say this, Yui forgetting her fear and then thinking of the dangerous situation that the mother and son were blissfully unaware of, replied feeling nervously awkward, "Oh um? Thank you Ayaka-san."

Nodding, the mother pleased was only too glad to help. However her attention was quickly drawn then to Reiji who looked back to the older woman, obviously displeased by having to meet another of the pieces of vermin who'd stolen their prey.

Ayaka though staring on at the young man, became wide eyed! Instantly then she turned to her daughter and asked her excitedly shaking her shoulder, "Miya! Honey! Who's this sophisticated hunk!?"

Appalled as she heard this, the heterochromia eyed girl had to roll her eyes as she told her mother, "Geez mom! Can you be anymore blunt..." then with a sigh, she decided to inform her apathetically, "This guy is Sakamaki Reiji, the so-called master of the house."

Hearing this, with obvious keen interest she uttered, "Reiji-san, huh?" With that she turned her sea green eyes back to look to him.

Reiji himself though, didn't bother to make a reply at all. Instead he simply continued to stare on at her with that still as ever critical gaze.

Seeing him do this, Ayaka was only further thrilled as she commented, "Oh! So he's the cool stoic type! Lovely!" Then turning to her daughter again she told her, "You oughta get his number honey! I would totally let you take him home for dinner!"

Hearing her say this, Miya couldn't believe her! Then further appalled she decided to tell her, "Mom! Quit talking! I don't wanna hear another dumb word out of you!"

As her daughter complained like this to her, Ayaka then asked her delighting in this moment, "Oh am I embarrassing you, sweetheart?"

Further annoyed, the heterochromia eyed girl looking at her mother then informed her, "No! You're irritating me! Now shut up!"

Blinking as she heard this, Ayaka herself could see perhaps she'd stepped over the limit. However deciding not to take this comment to heart, she replied, "Okay! Okay! Honey, your wish is my command..." but she decided to inform her, "Though you know you shouldn't be using such rough words with you own mother, don't you?"

Listening to this, Miya then retorted, "You barley qualify as my mother! Now quit trying to act like a charmer! You're failing miserably!"

Ayaka hearing this felt like her heart had been stabbed! Her own daughter really knew how to strike deeply where it hurt...

Reiji hearing this commentary couldn't help but say, not changing his cool expression, "You're still as uncouth as ever, so I must concur with Ayaka-san on this point about you, Miya-san."

Miya then hearing him say this, replied straight back to him angered, "Get lost! Nobody asked your opinion!"

Ayaka hearing this herself though from Reiji, wasn't expecting any back up. But having it, she couldn't help but smile again enthusiastically recovering from the wounding insult. So she said, "Oh now that's what I call a gentleman!" She decided then she liked Reiji more already.

However turning back to the matter that was at hand, she decided to say as the night was drawing on, "Well anyway, you take care Yui sweetie okay? We'll be looking forward to seeing you again!"

Hearing her friend's mother say this to her, Yui herself momentarily forgetting her fear after the banter she'd just experienced. Then nodded to Ayaka and replied to her, "Okay, thank you, Ayaka-san... I'll be looking forward to seeing you too."

Nodding, Ayaka smiled further pleased. However Haruki still being held in her other hand, looked to their guest and asked her, "Yui-chan?"

As she heard his small voice, Yui looking to him then asked looking to him, "Yes, Haruki-chan?"

With that hearing her, the small spectacled red haired boy though feeling his shyness come over him again. Then decided to tell her reaching his right hand out to her, "It was fun being with you... do you think we could go rock pooling again sometime?"

Hearing this request from the young boy, Yui felt her heart warm at this request as she remembered the time they'd spent on the beach. As she did so, she smiled and told him as she knelt and took his right hand in her own, "Of course, I'd love to! We'll find some more really wonderful thing's next time, right?"

Feeling her warmth upon his hand, Haruki nodded happily. Then looking to Yui, he decided to give her something else before he left, so quickly letting go of his mother's hand he wrapped his small arms around Yui and gave her a hug. Making his silent goodbye.

Surprised at first as she felt this, Yui though smiled and quickly gave him a small squeeze back. Miya herself seeing her little brother do this, couldn't help but say feeling affection bubble up from within, "Aww! Haruki-chan! You're too cute for words here! You're a little lady's man in the making!"

As he heard these words, the small boy laughed. For his big sister really said some strange thing's sometimes. Even Yui herself laughed as she heard this.

Reiji though seeing this interaction didn't feel moved by any of this affection. Instead it bored him, but as a civil and dignified gentleman it wasn't his place to-

"Oi! Reiji!"

Hearing this other familiar voice, the dark haired spectacled young man turned his gaze back as he saw who it was that was approaching. It was none other than Ayato who said, "What're you doing?! You're supposed to be helping me to find-!"

It was then coming to the door, that the green eyed and reddish brown haired vampire, saw that upon the stone steps to the mansion. It was none other than, "Chichinashi!?"

Startled as she saw him coming over, Yui seeing him then uttered becoming slightly nervous, "Ayato-kun?"

Seeing her there before him, after all this time. Ayato could hardly believe it! He didn't know what to do or say?! But then looking on, he finally noticed what his prey was doing as he saw her hugging Haruki. As he realised this, he became outraged as he walked out and cried out, "Hey!"

The small innocent boy hearing and seeing Ayato approach was confused as he uttered, "Huh?"

Unconcerned though by this, he then said mad, "Get away from Chichinashi! She's-!"

It was then quickly barring his path, to her little brother and gentle friend, Miya had her hand and arm held out as she told him mad, "Back off, you brat!"

Seeing who was there stopping him, Ayato then seeing Miya then uttered mad as he saw her defying him, "You bitch!"

Hearing these words and seeing the angered look that was on this newcomer's face, Ayaka realised thing's were getting a little too intense there! So quickly she decided it was time to act, so she spoke, "Okay, I think we better get going now." With that looking to her son, she told him, "C'mon, Haruki sweetie it's time."

As he heard his mother say this though, the small boy was still confused and tried to get some answers as he said, "But-?"

"It's alright, Haruki-chan!" It was then turning around, the small child saw it was Yui speaking to him. As he did, he heard her say to him gently, "I'll see you again soon, okay? You just take care of yourself and go with your mommy, alright?"

Seeing Yui say this to him with a gentle slightly forced smile on her face, the small boy then nodded to her though with a little concern. As he did so, he told her, "Okay, I will... you take care too, Yui-chan."

"I will," the gentle blonde haired girl said. Then with that, she removed her arms from around Haruki and in turn Ayaka nodded to her with a small smile before she quickly took him, leading him back to the car.

As the two of them walked though, Ayaka looking back to her daughter then called out, "Miya! Don't you take too long and cause any trouble now! Otherwise-!"

"Yeah I know! I know! It'll cost me my bike! You don't need to remind me!" The heterochromia eyed girl replied as she continued to stare on hard at Ayato. As she did so and she saw him scowl, she knew she couldn't wait around for too long, otherwise thing's probably would become violent. So she decided to add, to put her mother at ease, "I'll be with you guys in a second!"

With that relieved to know her daughter knew, Ayaka then sighed and with that she left with her son as she went to go and place him back in the car, which Michi was keeping warm for them.

Yui now left with just her friend and two of the brothers, didn't know what to do or say at all! However she knew thing's wouldn't end well at this rate! They wouldn't-!

"Chichinashi!"

Called out of her thoughts, the blonde haired girl saw that Ayato had his green eyes fixed upon her as he said, "You have a lot of nerve! Leaving yours truly stranded like this! You even go off embracing other guys to-!"

"You shut the fuck up right now!" Miya demanded angrily! Then as she did this, instantly Ayato looking at her, then heard her go on to say, "You don't have any right to put Yui-ko through the ringer! I'm the one who took her! And since she's only just got back and recovered from her condition! I'm not gonna have you spout off your crap!"

Yui hearing Miya say this, though she was glad that she was sticking up got her. She couldn't let thing's get out of control! For she could sense they were about to as Miya then continued on to say, "Cause if you utter just one more word! I'll-!"

"Miya-chan! Stop now!" Immediately halting her in her tracks, the heterochromia eyed girl turned to look at Yui with widened eyes as she had quickly taken her hand. Seeing that she'd got her friend's attention, the gentle blonde haired girl continued on to say as she tightened her hand around hers, "That's enough... please don't do this!"

Surprised by this, Miya then looking to the desperateness that was in Yui's eyes then uttered, "Yui-ko..."

Seeing that his prey was trying to calm the situation, Reiji then spoke too, "I must agree with Yui's wishes right now, it would be entirely uncivil to initiate a bout here... especially concerning the fact that there is a small chid and other women present." With that saying that, he saw Miya looking to him and as she did so, he decided to add, "You don't want to be considered as a savage beast along with being an uncouth woman do you?"

Hearing him say this, Miya felt her irritation flare up again! She just wanted to-!

However quickly again, she felt Yui squeeze her hand as she shook her head. Once again seeing the desperate light that was in her friend's pink eyes, the heterochromia eyed girl knew she had to hold herself back. But it was clear she was reluctant as she uttered, "No..."

Seeing that some sort of calm and control was being attained, Reiji then said, "Good then, now I believe we should retire, the next school night will be beginning starting tomorrow and we all present need rest." With that he turned to go back into the mansion, as he did so he looked back to Yui and Ayato and informed them, "Now all of you come along."

Looking at his older brother and seeing he was controlling the situation again, irritated Ayato severely as he uttered, "Dammit Reiji!"

Yui herself though knowing that the time for goodbye was now, looked to her dear friend sadly and as she did so, holding her hand she took hold of it with her own other free one as she informed her trying her best to smile, "Miya-chan, thank you again for all the time we spent together...I really enjoyed it."

Hearing these words and feeling her touch as she turned back to look at her, the heterochromia eyed girl gazed at Yui in awe once more. Then despite the depressing situation, she revealed a small smile of her own as she replied, "Yeah, I did too... I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, Yui-ko."

Nodding as she heard these words, Yui then told her becoming a little brighter, "Yeah, I will too."

Miya looking to her friend as she said these words, she felt she needed to do something else then. So quickly surprising her gentle friend she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her to herself!

Seeing her do this suddenly, Ayato outraged then cried out mad, "Oi! What do you think you're doing?!"

Reiji hearing this turned back to look at this scene too. He was silent and cold as he watched it continue to unfold.

Yui feeling Miya hugging her like this, was flustered and confused. As she did this, she tried to ask her, "Miya-chan? What're-?"

It was then though, that she was cut off for Miya putting her lips next to her left ear informed her in a gentle whisper, "_Just remember, my promise still holds true... I'll get you out of this someday._"

Her eyes widening as she heard this, Yui felt herself gasp and as she did so, it was then that Miya moved back and as she did she asked her, gazing at her with a serious light in her eyes, "Okay?"

As her friend's words registered into her mind, Yui could feel her heart tremble inside once more with amazement. Feeling it do this, she felt so warmed inside that she nodded and replied showing relief and happiness, "Yes, alright... thank you, Miya-chan."

To which in reply, the heterochromia eyed girl simply nodded pleased that she'd erased some degree of her sorrow. Ayato seeing them both do this was perturbed to no instance, but before he could move to say anything-

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

Turning around suddenly startled, Miya then saw waving from the car it was her aunt who called out, "Miya hurry up there! We gotta get going! It's way past Haruki's bedtime you know!"

Feeling the tender moment had been ruined, Miya deflated slightly called back, "I know! I know! Give me a second Michi!" Then with a sigh, she couldn't help but add scratching the back of her head, "Man, she's really gotta learn to have some more patience with people." Then as she finished saying those words, looking back to her friend she told her with a slight awkward smile, "Well... adios, Yui-ko! I'll catch up with you tomorrow, okay?"

Nodding Yui then replied, "Okay, goodnight Miya-chan, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Smiling at this reply, the heterochromia eyed girl was glad. However looking to both Reiji and Ayato who looked to her with bitter eyes, she then decided to say one last thing, "And you bastards better keep your hands off of her, otherwise I'll make you regret it severely!"

There was nothing in response to this from Reiji, he simply narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. Ayato though fed up with her, then said mad, "Just get outta here! You dumb bitch! I don't wanna hear or see you anymore!"

At these words, Miya then retorted straight back, "Fuck you too!"

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Miya!" Michi cried out again annoyed.

Getting further irritated too, the orange haired girl cried out, "Alright! Alright I'm coming! Hell's sake!" With that she was on her way and walked back to the sapphire blue coloured family car.

Glad that she was at last on her way back to them, Michi then couldn't help but say, "Finally!" But looking back to Yui who had a look of sad concern in her eyes, she cried out to her, "Take care Yui-chan! We'll see you again real soon!" With that she bid her goodbye with a wave.

Seeing this herself, Yui nodded with a small smile on her face and in reply she made a small wave too. Then quickly with that done, the car was started up and in another second the Tadao family were on their way back to their home as they turned out of the gates and disappeared onto the darkened road.

With that done, Yui was left alone with both Reiji and Ayato. Looking back up to them, she saw that they were both making their way into the mansion. Seeing them do this, she decided to remain silent herself as she picked up her bags and followed after them quietly. Entering through the grand doors which then silently closed behind her, trapping her inside...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing as she sat back in the car, Miya then tired turned her head to look out the car window. As she did so, she gazed up to the half moon that was hanging high in the sky.

Meanwhile in the front of the car, Michi then turning to Ayaka told her, "Well, that was certainly a meeting and a half! I didn't have any idea the Sakamaki's lived in such grandeur!"

Nodding as she continued to drive the car, Ayaka then replied, "You're telling me! It was a real surprise!" Then saying that, she couldn't help but think about the young man who'd angrily approached Haruki and Yui before. As she did, she said, "But that young man with the green eyes, he had such a temper! He almost scared me!"

Miya hearing them converse, said nothing as she continued to look on out the window. Next to her Haruki was beginning to doze off, as his head nodded up and down drowsily. The lateness of the night was beginning to affect him. However she continued to listen on as she heard her mother go on to say, "It was as if he was jealous of our Haruki!" Then thinking of this, she decided to say, "It seems that Yui-chan really does have a sweet charming affect on people! Oh, to be young and loved!"

As her mother said these ridiculous words, Miya then retorted, "If that's what you call love, then that would make me the damn pope!" With that saying that she added, "That bastard's not capable of the feeling!"

Curious as she said this, Ayaka looking to her daughter in the rear view mirror decided to ask her, "What makes you say that, honey? Has he done something wrong?"

Sighing as she heard this, Miya then replied back to her, "You have no idea, mom...none at all." With that she trailed off saying nothing more.

Further intrigued by her daughter's mysterious words, Ayaka though could see from the expression that was on her face, she wasn't going to get another word out of her. So she decided to not enquire anymore as she continued to drive on.

Miya herself though silent. Was thinking of her friend being left within the confines of the Sakamaki mansion, then she whispered worriedly to herself, "_Yui-ko... I hope you'll be alright..._" with those thoughts on her mind. The family continued on their journey which would eventually lead them back to the safe warm sanctuary they called home...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back within the mansion in the meantime, Yui continued to remain silent as she walked forwards. Feeling a tense and awful atmosphere drift all around her, she had no idea what to do! She knew that all the brothers must be really angry with her... for she hadn't returned when they wanted her to and she'd been gone for so long. What would they do to her now? Would they punish her? Would they torture her or-?

_**GRAB!  
**_

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts, as immediately her free hand was taken roughly! Feeling this, she gasped and in seconds her other hand dropped the couple of bags she'd been carrying. As they clattered to the floor she then saw that it was none other than Ayato who'd grabbed her.

Seeing him do this, confused and nervous she asked him cautiously, "Ayato-kun?"

An angered look on his face, he then told her with an aggressive tone, "Come with me!" With that he started to drag him with her, up the the grand red carpeted stairs.

Struggling to keep up with him as he took her up the stairs, Yui then cried out, "Wait! Ayato-kun! I can't leave all my bags downstairs, I-!" But it was to no avail, he wouldn't listen and quickly she disappeared with him onto the upper level.

Looking on as the two of them disappeared, Reiji then couldn't help but sigh as he said, "My, oh my, he really couldn't wait any longer could he?" Then turning his light red coloured eyes to the floor, he saw the bags that were all scattered haphazardly on the floor. Seeing them he then commented further, "And she's already caused a mess..."

Then turning away from this disarray, he commented further, "This will have to be dealt with accordingly..." with that said, he looked back to the closed doors. Doing this he then remembered the angered look that was on Miya's face, as he did so he then added in a cold deadly tone, "And we will soon have to exterminate all traces of that insolent vermin..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quickly dragged into her bedroom, Yui was finally released and as she was, she turned hurriedly to see Ayato closing and locking the door behind him. With that he then slowly approached her, with his face lowered.

Seeing him coming closer to her, Yui was uncertain and nervous. Taking a couple of steps back herself, she asked him as cautiously as she could, "Ayato-kun?"

However the reddish brown haired vampire made no reply to her, instead he got closer and closer. Until finally he was standing over her, with an intense glow in his green eyes.

Looking at him, Yui felt herself shiver. She had no idea what Ayato was going to do! What was he-!

Then suddenly in seconds he wrapped his arms around her! Feeling him do this, Yui's eyes widened in surprise! As this occurred, she then felt him hold onto her a little more tightly, pulling her to him and as he did this, she felt a slight trembling from him. As she did so, she didn't understand as she asked him, "Ayato-kun? What-?"

"You've kept me waiting... too, too long..." With that saying those words, he then breathed in her familiar sweet scent as he rubbed his nose into her blonde coloured locks.

Feeling and hearing him do this, Yui was quiet. However as she heard these words, something inside of her was stirred with a mysterious feeling. As it moved her, she slowly began to lift her own arms up as she said gently, "Ayato-"

"I want to drink you now!" With those words uttered from him, Yui shivered and before she could move or struggle away he then peeled back her white shirt and in seconds, he sunk his fangs fast into her left shoulder.

"Agh!" Feeling the pain instantly, Yui shivered as she felt Ayato's fangs sink deeply into her. As the stinging and burning occurred, she found it almost overwhelming from not having had this done to her in such a long, long time.

Feeling Yui struggle against him, Ayato held her tighter and closer to him. Drawing in every drop of blood that was available in that one spot he was feeding from. Doing this for a few seconds, he then removed his fangs and as he did, he told her mad, "That bitch! I'm gonna erase everything of her from you! Her revolting smell, her touch, her memory, everything!" With that he sunk into her shoulder again, sucking hard against her skin.

As he did this, Yui continuing to shiver as her strength was beginning to wane, tried to speak saying with a shuddering voice, "Ayato...kun! Please I-!"

However he paid no heed to her words, he was too engrossed in his feeding. Tasting the sweet flavour he'd been missing for so long, it was-!

Quickly though as he drank, he suddenly stopped. His eyes widening, he then removed his fangs from her shoulder, letting the fang holes overflow and bleed freely. He looked at them with astonishment.

Feeling him stop suddenly, Yui opening her closed eyes looked to him with breathlessness and weakness. As she did, she then heard him say with surprise, "Your blood? It's flavour, it's...?"

"Huh?" She echoed softly, for she didn't understand what he was asking. What was he-?

Suddenly though she didn't get another chance to register anything more. For Ayato moved again and quickly, he sunk his fangs straight into the centre of her neck! Feeling this Yui gasped loudly unable to cry out! This pain was even more intense for her, for her very voice was being stilled into choking silence!

Doing this, Ayato moved and pushed her forwards! As he did so, instantly the two of them fell onto the pink canopied bed that was in the room. Feeling his prey's soft and warm form under him, he continued to drink and drink from her struggling breathless throat.

As he did this, Yui was unable to speak and now she was even suffering just to breathe. She felt tears well up in her pink coloured eyes, as they did so she shivered terribly... praying desperately that this would stop!

It was then finally after another couple of moments, Ayato removed his fangs from throat. As he did so, his eyes were still wide in astonishment. As they were, he then stroked Yui's neck as he spoke his thoughts, "This flavour... it's so warm, thicker... it's even sweeter than it was before!"

Puzzled as she heard this, Yui couldn't say anything. For the pain in her throat was still intense, making her unable to say a word to him as she stared on at him breathlessly.

Seeing her stare up to him so weakly like this. Ayato still couldn't understand what was going on!? How could her blood have changed and improved so much? However as he took a moment to think, one possibility occurred to him, looking at Yui he then asked her with suspicion in his eyes, "You? That bitch? What did she do to you?"

Hearing him say this, Yui couldn't answer him as she simply shivered trying her best to recover her breath and voice. But even if she could speak, she didn't understand his question nor did she know the answer that would satisfy him.

Ayato seeing Yui looking up to him in this way, along with feeling her weak form breathe softly with difficulty beneath him. He thought quietly to himself for a few moments... then changing his position, he pulled open her shirt, making the buttons slide out in an easy motion which revealed more of her upper chest and white coloured bra. Seeing it, he then licked her flesh gently and caressingly.

As he did this, Yui finally regained her voice again. As she did so, she tried to speak once more as she said, "Ayato...kun, I-?"

"Don't say anything," the thirsty vampire said. As he did this, he finished his licking and as he did so, softening her all the more. He then told her, "Just keep quiet..." with that stroking away her blonde locks of hair away, he informed her, "All you need, is to feel the touch of my fangs... for you, everything of you, your blood, heart and soul... all of it belongs only to me."

With that saying those words, he bared his fangs and as he did so, he uttered hungrily with desire, "And I want you to feel and remember that... forever!" With that he plunged straight into her deeply.

Feeling the pain intensely again, Yui once more shivered terribly. As she did so gritting her teeth, she looked straight up to the ceiling. As she did so, immediately her tears fell from her pink eyes... for even being away for so long. Thing's hadn't changed, she was nothing more than bait to him... this was all she was going to-

"_My promise still holds true... I'll get you out of this someday._"

Remembering her friend's words in her mind, Yui's eyes widened momentarily. Then as they did, she imagined Miya's smile in her mind. As she did so, inwardly despite her pain and weakness she felt a warmth flow into her heart.

Then as Ayato continued to drink more and more of her blood, she felt her consciousness begin to fade away. As it did so and the world around her began to drown away into a sea of darkness, still within the depths of her heart, there was a warm light of hope that was now growing inside of her...


	36. Chapter 36 : The Celebration

_**.:Chapter Thirty Six : The Celebration:.**_

It was late in the night, sitting within the confines of her bedroom, Miya was busily absorbed reading various webpages on the internet upon her silver laptop, while lying out upon her blue sheeted bed. A piece of Pokky was poking out of her mouth as she read on, while her other hand was holding up her chin. She couldn't help but utter annoyed as she gripped the chocolate stick tightly with her teeth, "Tch! This is no damn help either!"

Ever since the night that she had returned home, after dropping Yui back at the Sakamaki's mansion. Life had gone back to a seemingly normal routine of studying, headaches with her mother and fun times shared with her good friend. However she had noticed that the brothers themselves had treated her with more scorn than they had before. But that was only natural, since she'd kidnapped their victim out of their clutches for nearly a month.

Then as she thought of the warm Summer vacation again, Miya couldn't help but drift back to the one person she was concerned for, Yui. For after being back with the Sakamaki's, she was visibly better after relaxing with her at the beach all that time, but she knew it wouldn't take long until her symptoms built up again and she'd be back to being sickly and weak.

Feeling frustrated as she thought of this, Miya then couldn't help but utter mad, "Fuck sake! I wish there was something more I could do here!" For then as she said this, she also couldn't help but be bitter at the fact that again, she couldn't gain access to the Sakamaki mansion over the weekend. So there was no way for her to tell, if Yui truly was safe. For even with her gentle friend saying nothing bad was happening to her, she felt otherwise...

As this feeling of dismal foreboding came over herself, Miya couldn't help but sigh depressed. For thinking of what she had whispered to Yui, on the day she'd grudgingly had to return her friend back to the Sakamaki's. She hated herself for being so useless and powerless to keep her word, for if she couldn't do that then-?

_**RING! RING!**_

"Huh?" Distracted by this sudden ringing tone, Miya turned and saw that it was her mobile that was lighting up with something. Seeing it, she asked herself curious, "What's that about?" With that she picked up her phone and flipped it open.

As she did this, she was quiet as she saw the entry that was there. Reading it, she then asked with surprise, "Huh? It's that soon!" For she couldn't believe it! Time had gone by so quickly and-!

_**TING!**_

Suddenly distracted again, Miya's words were interrupted as she turned and saw that something had flashed up onto her laptop screen. Looking at it baffled, she saw that it was an advertisement of some kind. Though she would usually have closed it with one click, there was something that piqued her interest about it. Looking at it closely for a few moments, she read the information and as she did her eyes widened... as it sunk into her mind about what it said, she then realised one thing, "This could be...!" With that saying those words, she quickly again began researching feverishly. For finally, maybe she had found something...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**_

"And that will be all for today!"

It was finally the end of the school night and the last lesson had just concluded as the bell rung out loudly. Quickly in seconds, the classroom was abuzz with students quickly packing their bags and gossiping excitedly as they were eagerly looking forward to the weekend that was soon coming up.

Sitting, Yui was lying her back against her chair and she couldn't help but sigh. For she was feeling a little tired after working so much that night, but it couldn't helped sadly with certain exams coming up in the future. So knowing this, she began packing away her own items away as well.

As she did this, she couldn't help but remember the vacation again she'd spent with Miya. After she'd spent that great and warm relaxing time with her at the beach, her health had undoubtedly picked up. She no longer suffered from the weakness or the pain that had once been in her joints, but sadly the fang marks that had started to fade were re-emerging on her skin where it once had been healing...

Looking to her right arm again as she paused for a moment, where she knew where some of the marks were. She couldn't help but think of the Sakamaki's again, for also since the trip they had all commented, like Ayato had. That her blood's flavour had dramatically improved, far more than it had before the trip, which had led them to try and feed from her more than usual.

Thinking of the various comments that she had received from them about it, she couldn't help but ask aloud softly and thoughtfully, "Why would it have-?"

"Yui-ko!"

Distracted out of her thoughts, the blonde haired girl then saw that it was none other than someone who quickly made a smile come to her face, "Miya-chan!"

Seeing her good friend approach her with a bright smile of her own on her face, with her black school bag slung over her left shoulder. She heard her ask, "You all done packing up there?"

Hearing this question, the blonde haired girl made a simple nod as she responded, "Yeah I should be." Then pausing for a moment, she decided to ask her friend, "Did you go and ask Reiji-san again to-?"

"Yep!" Miya replied interrupting her. As she did so, she couldn't help but turn her face to the right side annoyed as she continued with a slight pout, "He's said no to me, again! But then I guess he's still pissed about me kidnapping you away from him and his so called bro's..."

As this was told to her, Yui quiet for a moment became saddened again as she looked down and replied, "I see...well I suppose that's to be expected isn't it?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Miya then responded casually, "I guess?" Then as she said those two simple words, walking past them and heading to the classroom door was Kanato. Seeing him, the heterochromia eyed girl saw that the purple haired young man was glaring at her bitterly as he left, holding Teddy close to him and as he did this, it left her in just a soured mood as he disappeared into the corridor.

Looking at this as it occurred, Yui became quiet for a little more as she couldn't help but become disheartened as she asked sadly, "Do you think they'll ever let you come and see me again?"

Hearing this question being put to her, Miya then replied, "Who knows?" However annoyed thinking and dwelling on all this dismal talk straight after school, she turned to Yui and told her, "But anyway, enough about those bastards! There's something I wanna ask you."

Listening to Miya say this to her, Yui forgetting her bad feelings for a brief moment looked to her and asked, "You want to ask me something?"

With a single nod, the heterochromia eyed girl replied, "Yeah!" With that she proceeded on with her question, "Are you busy tonight at all?"

As this was asked, Yui repeated, "Busy?" Then becoming quiet for a moment, she thought to herself before she answered, "I don't think so... I've finished all the assignments we've needed to do, so I was just going to relax at home and-"

"Perfect then!" Miya said cheerfully, as she did this interrupting her friend. She then went on to tell Yui brightly, "I've heard there's a new game arcade that's opened up in the mall tonight and there's a special event happening too!"

Surprised to hear this news, Yui then asked her, "Really? A special event?"

Hearing her ask, the heterochromia eyed girl replied positively with a wink, "Yep!" Then with that, she asked her, "So? Do you wanna come on over with me, to see it?"

As this suggestion was put to her, Yui then really astonished asked her, "You wanna do that together with me?"

Listening to the surprise in her voice, Miya amused by her reaction replied, "Obviously! Who else would I go with? Besides, this will make up for those past weekends I haven't been able to see you! So how about it?"

Seeing Miya grin widely as she said this, Yui couldn't disagree with her suggestion. It was a delightful one to be made and she couldn't help but smile too as she released a chuckle. She'd like to go... but-

"Oi! Chichinashi!"

Stopping her in her tracks, it was then that Yui saw it was none other than, "Ayato-kun?"

Seeing the reddish brown haired young man walk over with a displeased look on his face, she heard him say, "Quit yapping away with that bitch! The limousine's gonna be here in a second!"

Displeased immediately to see him, Miya then retorted to him sarcastically, "Oh hey, ass wipe!"

Irritated by this rude comment, Ayato though wasn't in the mood to give her a reply, so quickly he moved and grabbed Yui by her free right hand! Doing this, he pulled her roughly with him as he said, "Hurry up! We're leaving!"

Seeing him suddenly steal her friend away through the door, immediately Miya cried out mad, "Hey! Let go of her!" With that she raced out through the door to catch up with them. Quickly running after them both she cried out, "Get back here!"

Hearing Miya coming after them, Yui struggling to keep up with the fast hurried irritated vampire then tried to speak to him, "Ayato-kun! Please, I need to give Miya-chan a proper answer! I can't just-!"

"You can screw it, talking to that bitch!" With that, the two of them were getting closer to the school entrance, where already the other brothers were waiting for them both. As they got closer and Ayato continued to pull her forwards, he then informed his prey, "You're coming back with us! You've got no choice about it!"

As these words were angrily uttered to her, Yui felt herself freeze inside. Her eyes widening she then remembered some words that her friend had given to her_, 'If they try to force you to do anything you don't like, then stand your ground and say no to them!' _With that as she remembered and looked back, she saw Miya was quickly catching up to both her and Ayato.

Seeing this, Yui knew inside she didn't like what was going to happen. Then thinking about what had been propositioned to her, she felt something inside of herself strengthen. She knew what it was she wanted to do! Quickly she opened her mouth to speak, "Ayato-kun! I-!"

"Fu, fu! So you finally make it over to us!" It was then Laito began to speak, for finally his prey had come to join him and his siblings. Looking at Yui who looked on back with worried eyes, he continued on to say, "Bitch-chan? Are you eagerly anticipating the night that's to come?"

Hearing the sinister knowingness that was in his voice, it was clear looking on. That Yui was not looking forward to it, in the slightest! She had to do something right there and then! For looking to the entrance, she knew that if she was taken over to the limousine that had just arrived it would be too late for her! So quickly she decided to act, as the other brothers walked past to go to the long dark coloured vehicle, she looked to her irritated captor who continued to hold on tightly to her right hand. She then tried desperately to shake him off saying, "Ayato-kun! Let go of me!"

As she struggled and tried to make him release her, Ayato quickly turning back to look at her was at first surprised. For a long time, she hadn't bothered or even tried to resist him at all... however this action didn't please him in the slightest! Becoming more bitter he gritted his teeth as he didn't respond to her, instead he pulled her resisting form harder with him and quickly the two of them were exiting the building.

"Agh!"

Tripping over the stone steps slightly, Yui saw that she was now in the entry way to the Academy. Noticing this, she then saw ahead only some feet away was the limousine. It's door opened out wide to take both her and Ayato away!

Seeing this, Yui shivered anxiously. For now it was too late! She couldn't escape! She couldn't-!

_**SMACK!**_

Suddenly though, her fearful thoughts were interrupted for then Miya having run over. Had smacked down Ayato's hand, instantly in seconds this caused the reddish brown haired young man to release her!

"Ow!" Feeling the painful impact of her touch, Ayato spinning around then saw who'd struck him. Outraged he cried out, "You!"

Angered with him outwardly herself as she stood before Yui protectively, Miya then told him furiously, "Keep your dirty hands off of, Yui-ko!"

Seeing with relief that her strong friend had come to her aid once again, Yui couldn't help but reveal a smile gratefully as she whispered softly, "_Miya-chan..._"

Staring at her hard, as she blocked his path to his prey. Ayato enraged was about to open his mouth to speak when-!

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Distracted, it was then all who were present saw that there having exited the limousine it was none other than Laito. Seeing the scene that was playing out, he couldn't help but comment amused, "Cow-chan? Are you making some drama in front of the school again?"

Turning her odd coloured eyes to look at him, the orange haired girl was instantly displeased by the sight of him. So she simply retorted with a narrowing glare, "Fuck off, you parasite!"

Hearing her say this, again Laito simply grinned seemingly amused. For she really was an entertaining and sharp tongued tease.

Seeing that Laito was now out of the car, Yui was quickly feeling her nervousness come back for if all the brothers gathered around them like this...then? As the thoughts of what could happen haunted her, she shook slightly. Feeling her do this, Miya looked back to her with concern and was about to say something when-!

"So noisy..."

Quickly turning back, it was then she saw that it was Kanato who'd come out of the car too. Seeing him, immediately again Miya became bitter. The purple haired young man just as annoyed by her bothersome presence couldn't help but say, "You're really being irritating to us right now, you loud woman." Then looking back to his cuddly companion as he continued to hug him. He asked him, "Isn't she, Teddy?"

Meanwhile standing on silently having not got into the luxurious vehicle yet, Subaru and Shuu standing near to the limousine said nothing. For looking at the two girls, it was clear to them both that another little melodramatic scene was going to unfold and neither of them had any wish to view or experience it, as they gazed on with irritated cold annoyed eyes.

Then finally making his own exit, came out Reiji. Looking on at the two nuisances, he had a disapproving look in his eyes as he commented, "What is this disturbance you're causing now, Tadao-san?"

Hearing him say this, it was then Miya looking at the spectacled dark haired young man opened her mouth to tell him bluntly and EXACTLY what was going on! But-!

"Um! I!?"

Stopped immediately, Miya turned as she heard this soft voice speak up, it was then that she saw with surprise that Yui was speaking as she took a step forwards past her. Looking on at her with slightly widened eyes, she heard her gentle friend say with determination nervously rising in her voice, "Everyone! I'm sorry!" With that Yui bowed her head to the Sakamaki's. As she did this, she then continued on to say, "I won't be returning immediately with you all in the limousine tonight!"

As she said this, Ayato then not understanding her demanded, "What do you mean!? What makes you think that-!?"

"I'm going to spend the evening with Miya-chan! There's an event she and I want to go to!" With that moving her head up from her bow, she finished off saying, "So, please you'll have to excuse us!"

Hearing her say this with this soft strengthened voice. It was clear that none of the brothers had been expecting her to say such a thing as they looked to her in surprise. Miya herself just as astonished uttered, "Yui-ko..."

Turning her head to look at her as she heard the awe that was in her friend's voice, Yui then smiled a little bashfully as she asked her, "Should we go, Miya-chan?"

Listening to the gentle request, the heterochromia eyed girl was only too glad to accept it. So she replied to her brightly, "Yeah let's!" With that she grabbed her free hand and with that the two of them started to walk off together in another direction.

However moving some feet away the heterochromia eyed girl looked back for a brief moment, seeing the dumbfounded expressions on the Sakamaki brothers. She decided to mock them with a smug grin as she told them, "Later, losers!" With that she shooed them away with a single wave.

Hearing her say and do this wave, with that disgusting teasing look on her face. Made Ayato become outraged immediately as he then cried out, "Hey!" But it was too late as Yui and Miya took off and walked in the direction of the city lights. Angered he spat, "That bitch!" For seeing them depart happily, Ayato moving forwards wanted to tear her apart! He wanted to-!

"Ayato-kun!" It was then suddenly he felt a halting hand on his shoulder!

Looking back immediately he saw that it was none other than his older brother, "Laito...!" It was clear that he was not pleased by his brother's actions as he clenched his teeth.

Expecting as much from his sibling, Laito though informed him calmly with an amused grin still gracing his face, "Don't trouble yourself over Bitch-chan and Cow-chan, you'll only be left more severely sore if you go after them you know?"

Hearing his brother say this, making a reference to Miya's incredible strength. Ayato though wasn't unsettled and so said, "I don't give a shit about that! She's just-!"

"She'll get what's coming to her!" Laito informed his brother in a playful, delightful tone.

Not understanding what he meant by that, Ayato then asked, "Huh? What do you-?"

"That you'll see!" The fedora hatted young man informed his sibling, then as he did so he decided to say, "Now c'mon, we better get going...lest we draw in more of a captive audience." For then saying that, Laito's green eyes peered at the many gazes of the gathering puzzled students who were now in the academy's entrance way.

Finally noticing too the various other human students who were around them, Ayato became frustrated by their annoying and interfering presence. He wanted to unleash his rage, to tear anything and everyone apart! But gripping his right fist tightly he conceded grudgingly as he uttered mad, "Fuck this!" With that he walked straight back towards the limousine.

Smiling still as he saw his brother go back to the limousine, Laito commented, "That's a good boy!" However as he finished saying this, he turned his eyes back in the direction where the two girl's had vanished. Looking out to the city light's that glittered in the distance, he dropped his smile for a moment as he couldn't help but utter coldly, putting a hand upon his fedora hat "._..This is becoming bothersome._"

Subaru in the meantime not hearing his sibling's words, then watched him come back in the direction of the limousine. As he did so, it was clear the white haired young man was annoyed by this whole situation and so uttered, "...Hell! I wanna get back to the house, I need a rest in my conffin." With that he finally entered the vehicle after Laito.

Shuu remaining quiet as he heard his youngest brother say this, felt the same. He yawned loudly covering his mouth and after finishing this act, he slowly moved himself to go back into the limousine too. However before doing so he looked back and saw that Reiji was still standing alone with his arms folded. Keeping his cold blue eyes upon him for a moment, he made his observations as he became curious...

"Shuu?"

Stopping him, it was then that the tired blue eyed vampire saw his Teddy obsessed sibling looking to him with irritation. As he saw this, he heard him say, "Stop blocking the way, you're annoying me and Teddy."

Hearing him say this, Shuu wasn't pleased in the slightest either. So he retorted, "You're the noisier annoyance." Then seeing the hateful glare that was upon his youngest sibling, he knew if he didn't move he'd be subject to one of his rage filled tantrums. So with a groan, he decided to not bother looking anymore at Reiji as he got into the vehicle too as Kanato followed suite with Teddy.

Meanwhile looking on silently and still for a further moment, Reiji had a cold angered glare in his light red eyes. It was obvious that he was not impressed by the result of this situation, so correcting his lenses he then uttered to himself, "Those two insurgents will need to be closely observed..." with that thought said aloud, he finally turned and made his own way back to the limousine too.

As he did so, he quietly got into the long black deluxe vehicle with his brothers, then with that the door was shut behind him. In turn, the limousine's engine fired into life and as it did so, it moved and drove off, away from the academy and into the darkness of the night. As it did so, the flapping of wings and the eerie squeak of a bat could be heard flying away from the trees...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Laughing together, both Miya and Yui were sat in a pizzeria and were in hysterics after another bad joke the heterochromia eyed girl had recited aloud.

Her eyes slightly in tears from the hilarity, Yui couldn't believe the one she'd been told. Looking to her friend, she asked her, "Where on earth did you learn that one from, Miya-chan?"

Hearing her ask, finishing her own giggle Miya then answered brightly, "It was from an old crummy joke website, Freddy's bad farces menagerie... it was a weird one to look at, Yui-ko!"

As she heard the name of the website, Yui then couldn't help but agree as she laughed saying, "It sure sounds that way!" With that she proceeded on with eating her pizza, which was a simple pepperoni one.

Seeing her do this, Miya amused then proceeded to drink her own cola, while she left her own pineapple and ham pizza to cool down a little.

Eating away, Yui then trying to pull away a long strand of sticky cheese off, couldn't help but remember all the fun they'd experienced so far. Together the two of them within the confines of the mall had looked around the various stores and then they'd proceeded into the game arcade.

There the two of them had played on multiple games, versus ones where Miya had demonstrated her pro skills in defeating various opponents who'd come over. Then she had also shown her weakness in the couple of claw games they'd tried to win at, which she'd lost miserably. Though surprisingly, Yui herself had managed to win a simple prize, a tiny white kitty plushy which Miya had been astounded at!

But one of the best memories she'd had so far, was playing one particular game. Looking to Miya as she finished her bite of pizza, she couldn't help but comment, "You know? I really loved the dance floor machine we played, it really got my heart racing moving to all those beats."

At that moment, Miya finishing a bite of her own pizza then looked at Yui and smiled herself as she replied, "Yeah it was great!" Then putting down her slice, she couldn't help but say, "Y'know? I didn't think that you'd do that great with it, but you really got going after a bit, didn't you? Yui-ko?"

Hearing her ask this, Yui then giggling a little replied, "Well, I did find it tricky to begin with... on the first couple of tries, but it's as you said Miya-chan... I just had to keep going and be confident."

Seeing her say this, with a rather shy look in her eyes as she smiled to her. Miya then smiled brightly as she replied, "Bingo! Looks like my lectures have finally settled into your brain!" Then becoming a little cheeky, she couldn't help but add rubbing her nose a little, "I'm the most pro instructor ever!"

Giggling as she heard her joke and exaggerate like this, Yui then smiled brightly. As she did, she couldn't help but remember something. She still hadn't seen this '_Special_' event Miya had talked about. So she wondered curiously about what it might be?

Miya in the meantime finishing her nose rub, was eating another slice of her pizza for she was really pleased that she'd been able to make Yui's day. Then realising something, for a moment as she finished her bite, she fished in her pocket and pulled out her mobile. Seeing the time on it, she couldn't help but say, "Shouldn't it be-?"

"Excuse me?"

It was then a waiter came over to both of the girl's table. Looking to the young man, it was then with surprise that Yui saw that he was carrying a black tray and upon it was a simple chocolate muffin cake dessert with vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce drizzled all over it. But the thing that caught her attention the most about it was one thing. It had a lit candle inserted into it's top.

Seeing this, Yui was puzzled and then she heard the waiter ask, "I have your Birthday special coco muffin here."

Hearing him say this, Yui then had to say to him, "Oh no, you've-"

"Yeah great!" Interrupted suddenly, Yui then saw Miya smiling brightly as she informed the waiter with a casual wave of her hand, "Thanks a lot! I was thinkin' it was round about time!"

As she said this, the waiter smiled simply and replied, "It's no problem," then gently he placed the celebratory cake on the table. Doing this, he then turned to Yui and informed her with a smile, "And a Happy Birthday to you!" With that he bowed his head to them both and with that he went back to work.

Yui looking to the chocolate muffin that had been displayed to her, was bewildered and she couldn't help but look up to her friend and ask her, "Miya-chan? This is?"

Hearing the astonishment in her voice, the heterochromia eyed girl looking to her. Then cocked her head to the side curiously as she asked simply, "What?"

Yui then had to ask not understanding still, "Why did that waiter say this is a Birthday meal? I mean it's-?"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Perplexed as she heard her friend laugh, Yui didn't understand her reaction at all. While Miya herself giggling away couldn't help but say, "Man... this is too rich!"

Still oblivious Yui then replied, "What is?"

With that asked Miya informed her, "You! That's what!" Then saying that, she had to rub a cheery tear away as she told her, "But, c'mon! You can drop the act now!"

As she said this one particular word, Yui repeated curious, "Act?"

Her laughter stopping after a moment, Miya then looked to Yui perplexed... then after a couple of awkward seconds it dawned on her, "Wait... you're not serious here are you? Did you really forget?"

Still puzzled, Yui had to ask, "Forget?"

In reply Miya then told her, "Yeah, today is your Birthday isn't it? You told me yourself!"

Hearing her say this, Yui didn't remember that all and so asked her, "I did?"

Nodding earnestly, Miya then told her, "Yeah!" Then fishing out her mobile, she flipped it open and showed it to Yui, revealing the date and Birthday alert saying, "See! It's written right here, for today!"

With that hearing these words and seeing the result that was displayed to her, Yui was quiet. But then it really did dawn on her, "Today really is my...? Then is this the special...?" As the realisation came, she immediately became embarrassed turning bright red as she turned her head down shamefully. For how could she forget something as special as this!?

Seeing her reaction, Miya then didn't know whether to pity Yui or to reprimand her... but then she said, "Geez, Yui-ko you've got it bad! I don't think there's anyone I've ever met who's actually forgotten their own Birthday!"

Yui didn't say anything to this, instead all she did was bow her head down even more, hiding her face in her arms as she laid down on the table. She wanted the earth to swallow her up right there and then...

Looking at her behave like this, Miya then sighed and as she did so, she looked up to the pizzeria's lighting and as she did so, she said, "Well, this makes one thing clear!"

Puzzled as she heard this, Yui looking back up to her friend from her arms with a slight blush still on her cheek's asked, "What's that?"

Hearing her ask, Miya turned her odd coloured eyes back to look at Yui. As she did so, she informed her, "Living with those bastards is bad not just for your health, it's bad for your brain! We've gotta move you outta there and fast before you catch dementia!"

Listening to Miya say this, Yui moving herself back upright then couldn't help but laugh awkwardly as she replied, "Yeah... I guess so?" For now knowing that it was her Birthday and realising that Miya had thought of this special treat for her, made her reveal a happy smile, despite the unusual revealing.

Seeing her friend smile like this, Miya then feeling the awkwardness fade from the atmosphere slightly, then decided it was now a fitting moment to do what she needed to do next. So bringing up her black bag, she fished through it and said, "Well, though you discovered this special event in a weird way..." with that she found what she was looking for and taking the item's out, she presented them to Yui and told her, "Happy Birthday, Yui-ko!"

Hearing her friend say this, Yui then saw what had been presented to her upon Miya's hand. There she before her, was a small pale blue wrapped package with pink shiny curling ribbons and then lying under it was a white envelope. Seeing them, the blonde haired girl amazed for a moment, took them all into her hands gently and as she did this she smiled gladly and told her, "Wow! Thank you, Miya-chan! They're wonderful!"

As she said this, the heterochromia eyed girl grinned and then informed her, "Don't speak too soon, Yui-ko! You haven't even opened them yet!"

Laughing as she heard this, the blonde haired girl replied, "No that's true! I'll do that now!" With that, carefully the gentle pink eyed girl unwrapped her present as she lay the white envelope to one side.

Miya then was quiet and smiled still as she curiously watched Yui open the gift.

The blonde haired girl herself looking to her now unwrapped present, saw to her surprise a couple of small items. They were keychains, both of which had two small soft stitched animals attached to each silver ring and two different coloured flowery strands that hung behind them.

One had a pink coloured rabbit, with a white belly and muzzle, along with high lighted white paws and a small cotton bob tail. It also had a pair of big red beaded eyes looking up to her. There was also a trailing strand of pink blossoms, that matched the flower accessory in her air. Then the other one held an orange coloured fox, who also had a white belly, muzzle and paws. But instead of red eyes, it had blue ones. While the trailing flowers instead of pink, were blue too.

Looking down at them, Miya then asked puzzled, "Huh? Two of them?"

Hearing the bafflement in her voice, Yui looking to Miya then asked her, "What? There aren't supposed to be two of them?"

Scratching the back of her head, Miya then had to be honest as she replied confused, "Well I didn't ask for that? I told Aunt Michi I only needed one... but I guess she was feeling generous?"

Surprised to know this, Yui then asked, "Huh? Your aunt made these, Miya-chan?"

Seeing that she'd let this info slip, Miya then became startled. But finally after an awkward second she replied with an embarrassed chuckle in her voice, "Ha ha... yeah? Well I think I've told you before that she specials in home crafts and so... she was the best person to ask for this kind of thing."

As she said this, Yui then smiled brightly at her reaction as she replied, "I see!" Then looking down to both of the plushy keychain animals, she couldn't help but say as she felt their softness, "I'll have to tell Michi-san thank you when I see her next time, they're so wonderfully made."

Glad to know she was happy with the result, Miya then replied feeling her embarrassment leave, "Well she'll only be too glad to receive it I bet!"

Smiling as she heard this, Yui nodded contentedly but then looking to the keychains she couldn't help but ask, "But why do you think that Michi-san decided on a bunny and a fox?"

Hearing this question, Miya then replied, "Huh? Why?" To which in turn, Yui simply nodded to her. As she did this, the orange haired girl thought to herself deeply for a moment searching for an answer... then finally she came up with a possible reason, "Well I guess... maybe they're supposed to represent us?"

Curious as she heard this, Yui repeated, "Represent us?"

With a single nod, Miya then proceeded on with her answer, "Yeah, cause remember how I told you about the Kitsune Bride myth? I think that the fox is me and the bunny... I'm guessing that's coming from my mom's drunk ramblings, or maybe my aunt think's your cute like one."

Laughing awkwardly herself as she heard this last comment, Yui then replied, "I see..." however looking again to the keychain's she could feel a gentle warmth from them that made her smile. She then admitted, "Well I think they fit us very well, I really love them both!"

Pleased to know this, Miya then replied, "I'm glad!" However looking to the keychain's herself, she had to wonder to herself, "But what on earth you're gonna use two of them for is beyond me?"

As this comment was made, Yui was quiet as she made a consideration of what she could do with them... Then finishing as she made it, she smiled warmly at the thought and looked back to her friend.

Miya herself content at that moment, then decided to take another sip of her cola through her straw. Taking a few gulps, it was then she heard, "Miya-chan?" Taking her attention away from her cool beverage, she saw Yui was looking to her smiling and had her left hand opened out to her as she said, "Here."

Puzzled, Miya looked to Yui's hand. As she did so, there she saw displayed before her was the soft pink bunny and flowery keychain. Looking at it confused, Miya then asked her, "Huh? What're you doing, Yui-ko?"

Hearing this question, Yui continuing to smile informed her, "I want you to have this keychain."

"You want me to have it?" The heterochromia eyed girl asked her surprised. As she did, Yui nodded and as she did this, Miya had to ask her, "Why? Didn't you say you liked it? Why would you-?"

"Because, if we both have one... it will always connect us somehow," Yui told her friend continuing to smile warmly. With that she lifted up the orange and blue fox keychain with her other hand as she told her brightly, "After all, you're the fox and I'm the bunny right?"

Hearing her say this, Miya quiet in astonishment couldn't believe what her friend was saying! Then blushing a little red from her too sugary sweet embarrassing words, she couldn't help but admit becoming awkward as she looked to the side, "I guess so...?" Then turning her odd coloured eyes to look back at Yui after a second, she could see that she wasn't being sarcastic or trying to pull a prank on her. So bashfully smiling knowing this, she finally took the pink bunny keychain and told her, "Thanks, Yui-ko."

Smiling herself as she heard this, Yui nodded and with that she placed her hand back down as she went to put away her own orange fox keychain and her Birthday card. Then with that, she picked up her spoon and went to eat her dessert.

Seeing her do this, Miya then quiet as Yui proceeded to eat heartily. She finally went and put her pink coloured keychain away in her own black bag. As she did so, she then looked to her gentle friend again. As she did so, she saw she was continuing to happily enjoy the muffin and chocolate drizzled ice cream, she was pleased to see this... however she had to admit to her, "Y'know something, Yui-ko?"

Puzzled as she heard this coming from her friend, Yui finishing a sweet mouthful looked to Miya and asked her, "Huh? What, Miya-chan?"

Grinning herself as she heard her ask, Miya then informed her, "You can be really corny when you wanna be, huh?"

As this was put to her, Yui quiet for a moment then realised what she meant. So looking down, she replied shyly, "Um? I guess so..." however she decided to add, "But, what I said before, I wasn't doing it to-"

"I know! I know!" Miya laughed then as she did so, looking to Yui she told her, "You were just being honest... and that's what makes you ridiculously adorable!"

Hearing this, immediately Yui becoming embarrassed complained blushing red, "Miya-chan!"

Laughing as she reacted this way, Miya then proceeded on with drinking her cola and Yui pouting a little continued on to finish her cake. Then together the two girls enjoyed their special celebratory time together to the fullest...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an hour or so later, walking down through a particular park that was on their way to the bus station. Yui and Miya were chatting together happily as they proceeded along the lamplit path.

Smiling the blonde haired girl then had to ask her friend, "So you think that's what's going to happen next time?"

Nodding as she heard this question being asked, Miya then replied, "That's what I heard tell!" Then looking up at the night sky above them, she had to also admit as she saw the Waxing Moon that was up above them, "But then again with drama's you can never really tell! Those writers just about come up with anything!"

Laughing Yui then admitted, "Yeah that's true!" With that said, she and Miya then entered into a particular tunnel that would lead them towards the stairs that would take them up to the path that would lead them to the bus station.

As they entered this tunnel and it darkened slightly Yui herself and Miya became quiet as they walked. As the silence lingered around them both, it was then the blonde haired girl's apprehension began to grow inside of her. For soon, she would once again be back with the Sakamaki's and when she returned... she couldn't help but dread what her punishment would be, for refusing to go back with them when she had to. She could guess inside that Ayato would be furious, then as for the rest of the brothers...

"Yui-ko?"

Stirred out of her thoughts, Yui saw that Miya was looking to her. It was clear she was concerned with worry as she gazed at her with her odd coloured eyes. Seeing her look at her this way, the blonde haired girl then responded, "Oh? Sorry Miya-chan! I... I was just deep in thought."

Hearing her friend say this, Miya could only guess what it was that she was thinking about. Looking away to the exit that was quickly approaching... it was then she felt her resolve flicker alive strongly inside. As it did so, she stopped in her tracks as she lowered her head.

Yui walking forwards further for a few moments, stopped herself and turning she saw what her friend was doing. As she did so, she turned back and came closer to her, as she did she asked her, "Miya-chan? Is something wrong?"

With that hearing her question, the orange haired girl looked up to her and as she did so, she said softly with a serious air gracing her, "Yui-ko..."

Quiet as she spoke in this way, Yui stared at her friend as she took out her black bag and fished for something inside it. As she did this, the blonde haired girl was curious. For what was she getting? What was she-?

It was then her thoughts were interrupted, for Miya got what she was looking for. As she did she then looked to her with that serious gaze again and said, "Here." With that she presented her with a sheet of white paper.

Seeing it the blonde haired girl was puzzled and curious. But taking the paper into both of her hands, she looked at what was recorded on it. Gazing at it, she asked with surprise, "International...Scholarship?"

Seeing that she'd read the information, Miya then made a single nod. As she did so, she proceeded o say, "I think that might be it... it might be your ticket out, Yui-ko."

Hearing this, Yui asked with surprise, "This is?"

"I think it might be..." with that, the heterochromia eyed girl paused trying to find the right words before she went on to explain, "If you decide to study somewhere far from here, or abroad it would get you away from those guys! When we graduate, we could go together on one of these thing's!"

Amazed to know this, Yui asked her, her eyes becoming wide, "Together?"

Nodding, Miya told her, "Yeah," Then becoming quiet she looked to the side as she had to admit with slight shame, "Though... I know if I went and asked my mom about this, it might cost me my bike, but..." however regaining her determination, she finished telling her friend as she looked back to her strongly, "If it can help you, Yui-ko... I'm prepared to sacrifice that."

Listening to her friend say this, Yui quiet then felt her heart racing with energy. For she couldn't deny it, this scholarship idea might have some merit to it! If she could survive that long and with Miya by her side. Maybe?

But at the same time, she felt slightly uneasy... for looking to her friend she couldn't help but say, "But Miya-chan... I can't ask you to do this!"

Confused by her reaction, the heterochromia eyed girl asked her, "Why not?"

With that hearing her, the pink eyed girl looking to her said sadly, "Because..." with that holding the paper tightly with both hands, she told her, "I, there's no way I could ever repay you for this... I mean it would be difficult with the money, organisation and-!"

"Don't fret that small stuff!" The heterochromia eyed girl said with annoyance showing.

"Huh?" Yui looking to Miya was startled by this response.

As she became this way, Miya looking to her said, "Yui-ko, you won't owe me anything for this... I'm doing this because I want to, because it's like I promised you, I'm gonna get you away from those guys!" Then smiling brightly, she informed her as she took the paper from her loose hands and waved it before her, "And this is just one way we can do it! Through education."

Hearing her say this, Yui couldn't be in any more awe with her friend than she already was. Then as she took the time to think about it, if Miya was okay with doing this and if they could somehow organise this... as these thoughts ran through her mind, the small budding sense of hope she had in heart was beginning to blossom fully inside. For finally, with this she could...?

Seeing her think to herself, Miya was quiet. However upon her gentle friend's face, she saw a small smile of wonder appear. As it did so, with a small smile of her own appearing, she asked her friend cocking her head curiously to the side, "So tell me? Will you consider it?"

Yui hearing this question being put to her, at first quiet then looked to her friend and smiling brightly with a nod, she responded, "I will! I'll think long and hard about this idea... and I'll decide what would be the best way to pursue this!"

Pleased to hear this, Miya then responded enthusiastically, "Awesome!" With that between the two friends, the feeling of hope and possibility warmed the cold and dank atmosphere within that enclosed tunnelled space.

However what neither of them could be aware of, was that looking down on at them, hanging from on top of the tunnel entrance was a single bat Familiar. It's eyes glowing red in the darkness, it narrowed them with an angered knowingness and as it did so, it quickly knew this was something it's master was going to have to know about immediately! So in seconds, it released it's clawed hold on the cold concrete and flew off into the night air to relay it's urgent intel.

Then as it flew away, the two girls finally exited the tunnel and as they smiled, continuing to talk together about this and that with positive lustre, they were unaware of the sinister darkness of change that was quickly drawing in for them both...


	37. Chapter 37 : The Favour

_**.:Chapter Thirty Seven : The Favour:.**_

Standing within the confines of his own personal laboratory, Reiji was busy proceeding on with his drug research. Holding a particular vial with a lilac liquid inside of it, he shook it slightly making the mysterious substance swish about. Then stilling this action, he held it to the light and made a consideration before saying aloud, "This may hold some promise..."

_**RATTLE! RATTLE!  
**_

His thoughts interrupted, the spectacled young man turned his light red coloured eyes behind himself. As he did so, he saw at the window it was none other than the bat Familiar he had sent to make observations upon Yui and Miya.

Seeing that it had returned, his expression didn't change as he asked aloud, "So there's news is there?"

_**RATTLE! RATTLE!**_

The bat itself continued to scratch upon the windows, showing some slight urgency. Reiji knew there was no way the creature could let itself in, so with a sigh. He placed the vial aside into a proper wooden stand and then walking over in a few moments he used both of his hands to open the window. Doing this, the bat then flew into the room as his master closed it's opening after it.

Seeing the bat flutter still in the air before him, as he finished shutting the window. Reiji looking to the creature then asked it, "So? Tell me, what is it you need to report?"

Hearing this question being put to it, the bat then flew up to Reiji and as it did, the spectacled young man opened his gloved hand out to it. Doing this, the small winged creature landed in his palm and as it sat there, it was lifted closer to his ear. With this done, it then began to whisper all it had seen and learnt...

After a few quiet moment's as he received it's intel, Reiji then allowed the creature to fly back into the air as he took his hand back. As he did so, the bat turning around and looking to the spectacled young man, saw that he had a harsh angered light in his eyes. He was not pleased with what he had learnt.

There was then silence in the air, as it lingered for a few moments, Reiji finally spoke with a cold tone to his voice, "So? That's her ploy is it?"

As he said this, the bat made no response to him as it continued to flutter in the air. However Reiji didn't need anymore words from it, instead turning to look at the window. He saw the Waxing Moon hanging high in the sky, with some clouds trying to hide it from sight and as he did this, he decided upon something as he said with a deadly knowingness, "I believe it's finally time for some extermination to be done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haa!" Breathing out, Miya then couldn't help but admit with slight irritation, "Man! I'm tired!"

Hearing her say this, as they began to walk through the gates that led to the Sakamaki mansion. Yui couldn't help but smile as she asked her, "Are you okay, Miya-chan?"

As Yui's question reached her ears, Miya then responded still looking slightly drained, "Yeah, I am... I'm glad it's gonna be the weekend starting tomorrow! I'm gonna use it to get all the sleep I can get my hands on!"

Nodding as she heard this, Yui then replied continuing to reveal her smile, "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan."

With that said, the two girls walked on together and as they chatted on, they got closer and closer to the Sakamaki mansion's entrance doors. Yui herself turning to look to the tall wooden frames, could feel her anxiety building inside of herself again... for she knew the brother's would be terribly angry with her for her defiance. Thinking of them, she couldn't help but lower her head sadly in slight fear and nervousness as she looked on.

Miya herself, walking beside her friend and looking to her for a moment, could see her sad reaction. Becoming quiet herself, she quickly guessed what was making her friend become depressed, she decided on something... reaching her right hand over, she took Yui's one into it.

Feeling this with surprise, Yui turning to Miya became widened eyed.

Seeing her become like this, Miya then told her with a serious light in her eyes, "It'll be okay, Yui-ko... I'm with you."

Hearing these comforting words from her friend, Yui was quiet. However feeling her friend's familiar warmth, her heart raced again with happiness at this act of kindness was being given to her. The blonde haired girl nodded to her friend, with a relieved smile gracing her face.

Seeing her change her expression like this, Miya then smiled herself in silent reply. Then as they proceeded walking on together, holding hands... the heterochromia eyed girl, got herself ready! For she was going to give the Sakamaki's some stern strong words of warning or huge amounts of pain. If they tried anything on her gentle friend!

It was then finally reaching the doors, that Miya went straight up to the doors. Releasing Yui's hand, she opened one of them slightly, looking inside she quickly spied around with her odd coloured eyes to see if there was any trace of the sinister brothers!

However all that met her gaze, was simply the red carpeted stair way entrance, with the golden chandelier shining it's light down from on high. Looking to the sides, she also saw from the other corridors there was no-one there either... with some comfort of relief, she then released a sigh as she turned to her waiting friend and said, "Looks like the coast is clear for ya, Yui-ko."

Hearing this herself, Yui feeling a little relieved too then replied putting a hand to her chest, "That's good..." with that she walked forward and past Miya as she went to the doors herself.

Stepping aside, to allow Yui to go through. The heterochromia eyed girl was silent, however looking to her gentle friend she heard her say to her with a happy smile, "Thank you for today, Miya-chan... I had a wonderful time for my birthday."

Pleased to hear this, Miya nodding then replied brightly, "I should think you did! I only give you the best in life y'know, Yui-ko!"

Laughing as she heard this comment, Yui couldn't argue with that comment. But she truly was really happy at that moment, but she knew she couldn't delay this departure... so she opened her mouth to say-

"So I take it, that you both had a pleasing outing did you?"

Spooked as she heard this all a sudden, Yui quickly jumping back, turned and saw that it was none other than Reiji standing in the doorway!

"Reiji-san!?" Yui cried out, revealing her shock!

"What the hell!?" Miya quickly rushing over and blocking his path to Yui, then demanded as she pointed her accusing finger at him, "When did you-!?"

"Still being as uncouth as ever I see?" Reiji asked her, as he saw her pointing at him accusingly. Then turning to a small silver pocket watch he brought out from the depths of his black jacket, he also had to add in his cool calm tone, "And once again you're both tardy, Tadao-san."

Irritated again as she saw his pompous attitude come out, Miya gritted her teeth as she then retorted straight back, "Oh! Screw you and your damn ethics! It's Friday night! You never set a curfew for Yui-ko, so I don't give a shit about what you have to say!"

Yui looking between both Reiji and Miya, could tell thing's wouldn't go well at this rate if she let it continue like this! So she tried to intervene as she said, "Miya-chan! Please don't speak so rudely like that! You don't have to-!"

Sighing as he heard his prey try to stop her friend, Reiji then decided to say, "Honestly, I don't know why you bother trying to intervene with this woman and her coarse, accusatory tone... but I will for once admit to one thing."

Yui hearing Reiji say this, turned from Miya to him and then asked him confused, "Admit?"

With that hearing her ask, Reiji then responded as he looked to them both calmly, "That today, you are correct upon one fact, Tadao-san."

Becoming puzzled herself as she heard Reiji say this, Miya then asked him with a suspicious look on her face, "What's that?"

Reiji then answered her question, "That I did not set you both a curfew time for you both to return here," with that he bowed to her and Yui respectfully as he finished saying, "I apologise...for my scolding."

Baffled into silence, Miya didn't understand what had got into Reiji in the slightest! For this wasn't like him at all! So she then asked him puzzled, "Huh? What the heck's gotten into you? Have you eaten something weird?"

Yui too not understanding Reiji's actions, then saw him recover his former upright posture and as he did so, she heard him go on to say, "No I have not, I am simply acting with civil grace and politeness, since I have made an error on my part tonight."

Miya hearing Reiji admit to even one error was surprised. However she was still weirded out by this sudden attitude change. But she knew the Sakamaki's were weird enough as they already were, so she decided to just go with the flow for that moment as she replied flatly, "Oh, how nice of you..." then she decided to add one last comment as she eyed him still with suspicion, "So you can be a gentleman when you wanna be, huh?"

Reiji then revealing a grin admitted to her, "I always am." Then as he said this, he decided to also add in his seemingly well humoured mood, "And as a civil gentleman, I would like to invite you inside to enjoy a new blend of tea I have prepared."

Yui seeing the grin that was on Reiji's face became quickly worried. For when he would do it in the past... there was always something sinister he would have planned out! She could sense something was wrong here as she asked him, "A new tea?"

As she asked this question, Reiji then continuing to smile responded, "Correct and I would like you to come and sample it, to give me a review of it's taste."

Miya looking at Reiji was still not getting him, as she asked staring at him oddly, "You're inviting me into the house to do this?"

Reiji then replied simply, his smile still gracing his face, "Obviously!"

"Even though you haven't let me set one foot in this place, in weeks?" Miya then continued on to ask sceptically.

Hearing this, Reiji then continuing to keep his smile replied simply, "Thing's can change."

However Yui herself felt her inner voice of caution call inside of her strongly. She couldn't let this happen! So quickly she began to try and speak up, "Um? I don't think that's a good idea, Reiji-san?"

As his prey spoke up like this, Reiji turned his light red coloured eyes in her direction and as he did, he asked her with his smile dropping, "And why is that?"

Seeing that she was angering him, as his eyes narrowed looking at her. Yui felt herself shiver inside, however she felt she must continue. She had to! So gulping a little to steady herself, she continued on, "Because it's very late now for us... we all need to get our rest before the sun comes up!" Then looking to Miya she added as she looked back to her, "Also, Miya-chan has a long way to get back home on her own! So-!"

"But she still owes me a favour," Reiji then responded, interrupting Yui's pathetic excusing reasons.

Hearing him do this, Miya then looking to him oddly asked, "A favour?"

Seeing that he'd caught her out for a change, Reiji then regaining his smile informed her, "That's correct... it's the one you said you'd do for me, after your mother neglected you long before... you remember that do you not?"

Surprised as she heard this, Miya became quiet. However after a moment, she became more serious herself as she then responded to him, "I do."

Pleased she was able to recall even that one meagre fact, Reiji told her, "Good then..." with that said he corrected his lenses and informed her, "And since you do, I want that favour to be acted upon now." With that removing his hand from his glasses, he asked her folding his arms, "You will do that, won't you?"

Yui hearing this being discussed between both her friend and Reiji, could feel her apprehension intensify even more! For now, it looked like it was beyond her control to stop! She couldn't-!

"If it's something as simple as drinking some tea, sure... I don't have a problem with doing that." Miya replied calmly as she looked to Reiji.

Hearing her say this, Yui felt her terror grow tremendously inside. While Reiji himself though simply grinned all the more at her response with satisfaction, as he did so he informed her, "Good then..." with that he turned around and proceeded to re-enter the mansion. As he did, he told her, "Well, you better come along, lest it get's too cold to suit your palette."

Yui couldn't believe it! This was really going to happen! Miya was-!

However the heterochromia eyed girl then retorted as she climbed the stone steps, "Whatever! You could just re-heat the water! It wouldn't taste any different."

Hearing her say this as she started to go past her, Yui though decided she had to act! So quickly grabbing her friend's hand she told her, "Miya-chan! Please don't do this!"

Perplexed as she suddenly felt her friend grab her, Miya then asked looking to her, "Yui-ko?"

The desperate blonde haired girl then told her, "There's something wrong about this! I can't let you go alone with, Reiji-san!"

As she said this, Miya quiet then could see the anxiety her friend was experiencing, so she decided to admit to her with a serious air still gracing about her, "I know that."

Shocked as she heard this, Yui then asked her, "You know?"

With a single nod, Miya then replied, "Yeah," with that looking to Reiji who had already started to climb up the stairs, she said as her odd coloured eyes narrowed suspiciously, "That four eyes is acting way too creepily nice... I can tell he's up to something."

Yui hearing this was quiet with puzzlement. For if her friend could sense there was something wrong. Then why? Why was she going along with this?

"But because I owe him a favour, a tradition of the Tadao family is to follow through with all pledges or favours... as long as they don't involve killing anyone," Miya told her friend as she looked back to her with a serious light in her eyes.

As this was said, it all then made sense! Her friend's family's old moral code. Yui was made silent, for she realised that her friend wasn't doing this because she wanted to, it was because she had an obligation to.

Miya herself seeing the dumbstruck state she'd left her friend in, then decided to try and re-assure her as she said, "Besides, it should be fine if it's only some tea..." then looking to Reiji as he continued to climb up the stairs, "And that four eyed bastard is a push over for me anyway." Then looking back to Yui she finished saying with a small smile, "So don't worry Yui-ko, I'll be okay."

As Miya said this, Yui was quiet. For though her friend had her tremendous strength on her side, she still felt inside a great sense of unease... there was still something terribly wrong that could happen! So holding Miya's hand a little more tightly, she informed her, "I'm not going to let you go on your own though! I'm going with you... to make sure you'll be alright!"

Seeing Yui's gentle caring nature come out for her once again, Miya was quiet. However, she was glad inside and so she nodded telling her, "Okay, thanks Yui-ko... I appreciate it."

Revealing a small smile of her own then, Yui felt better to be able to do at least that much. But before she could respond-

"I don't appreciate being made to wait."

With those irritated words heard, Yui and Miya turned to see Reiji standing on the red carpeted stairway with his arms folded. It was clear he was annoyed as he gazed down at them both saying, "I would like you to hurry up! Lest my opinion of you deteriorates even more, Tadao-san." With that the strict gentleman continued to walk up the stairs again.

Miya hearing this comment herself became annoyed instantly too and so she retorted under her breath, "_As if that's ever gonna improve!_" With that said, she then finally detached her hand from Yui's with a sigh and walked forwards. As she did so, Yui then quickly proceeded to follow on after her and together the two of them went and entered the upper levels of the Sakamaki mansion, to taste Reiji's new warm beverage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting side by side upon a couple of wooden chair's that had been prepared for them. Both Yui and Miya were inside the confine's of Reiji's personal laboratory. With a small tea table before them both, covered with a lacy white table cloth with a few silver spoons laid down on it, along with a simple blue bowl with sugar inside it which was in the centre of it's surface. There were also a few porcelain white teacups dotted about, which were waiting to be sipped from.

Both of the girls were quiet as they watched Reiji in another part of the room continue to tend to the tea that he was brewing. As he was doing this, Yui couldn't tell entirely what he was doing from the obstructed view, however she was still worried... for this couldn't possibly be just a simple tea tasting session. For thinking of how he'd been acting again the worst thing it could possibly be, would be-?

"_Hey, Yui-ko?_"

Hearing this sudden whisper, Yui turned startled and saw that Miya was whispering to her. As she was, she heard her ask with curiosity clearly nagging her, "_What do you think that four eyed creep is plotting? Do you think he's concocting a poisonous prank or something?" _

As this question was put to her, Yui was then surprised that Miya had nearly come up with the conclusion she was thinking of! She then quickly went to respond, "_Well Reiji-san does-"_

"I would never make such a despicable potion!"

Immediately shocked, Yui and Miya quickly separating from each other turned to look hurriedly in Reiji's direction. There they saw that the young man was walking over to them with a silver tray in his hands, upon it was a warm white teapot and a small plate that held a few biscuits of some kind, along with a small white jug that contained some milk.

Then looking at Reiji himself, it was clear that he was irritated by his narrowed light red coloured eyes as he gazed at them. Then as he proceeded on and sat himself down in his own red armchair, placing the tea and confections upon the tea table, he told them both, "I do not appreciate being whispered about, especially when I am present in the very same room as you both."

Expecting as much from him, Yui and Miya didn't say a word. As they felt very awkward about this situation. However the heterochromia eyed girl after a moment became bitterly displeased as she looked on with annoyance, while her blonde haired friend had a worried expression upon her own face as she looked to Reiji and heard him ask, "Were either of you not taught to not whisper within the presence of your own host?"

Yui hearing him say this, then decided to speak first so thing's didn't go down hill swiftly, "I, I'm sorry Reiji-san... we're not trying to be rude to you."

As these words were said, it was clear that Reiji was not entirely appeased. However he decided to accept it for now, so he replied, "Well if you are both not trying to be, I would suggest for future reference you make a better effort of doing so... otherwise it will only serve to perturb me more."

Miya having been silent up to this point then retorted to him annoyed, "As if there's anything that doesn't piss you off!" With that folding her arms and sitting back against her chair, she couldn't help but add, "There's never been a time when I've seen you even minutely relaxed or happy... I bet there's nothing that pleases you on this earth is there?"

Hearing her say these rude comments, Reiji looking to her replied casually, "That is one thing I will have to say you're wrong about." Then quietly he reached his hand over and took a white tea cup into his hands. As he did so, he then poured some of the contents within the warm teapot into it, then stirring some milk into it with a silver spoon he informed her, "A warm and rich favoured tea such as this, brings me a happiness and peace that an uncouth animal such as you could never know of..." with that he sipped it contentedly.

Annoyed at him again for comparing her to an animal, Miya looked at him further displeased. While Yui herself looking to her friend was still worried, for though she didn't like what Reiji had said either, deliberately stoking Miya's anger. She couldn't help but wish that her friend wouldn't become unnerved so easily.

The heterochromia eyed girl looking to Reiji decided to ask him with her displeased look still gracing her face, "Are you saying that I have no sense of taste?"

Hearing her ask this question, Reiji then responded, "On the contrary," with that said with a somewhat arrogant smile appearing on his face, he told her further, "I am simply saying that you are inexperienced, but if you really think you can better yourself..." with that he poured the soured orange haired girl a cup and told her offering it up in her direction, "Then please, feel free to enlighten yourself with a sip of my new creation."

Miya herself annoyed at him patronising her then replied straight back, "Fine I will then!" With that she reached her hand forwards to take the offered cup.

Seeing the sinister light that danced in Reiji's eyes as Miya reached forwards, Yui was worried instantly! She had to do something! So quickly she reached her own hand over and said, "No! Let me try it first!"

Surprised by her sudden action as she snatched the cup away, Miya looking to her asked, "Yui-ko! What're you-!?"

But it was too late for her to go on, for then Yui quickly lifted the tea cup to her trembling lips and drank it, gulping it down hard. Squeezing her eyes shut, she prepared herself for the terrible poisonous sensation she was sure that was to come!

…

However after a few tense, nerve wracking moments, Yui opening her pink eyes then startled realised, "There's... nothing?"

Perplexed by her actions and now her choice of words, Miya then asked her confused, "Huh? Nothing? What do you mean? Are you saying there's no flavour in it?"

Hearing her say this, Reiji's eyes narrowed as he became obviously displeased remarking, "That would be entirely impossible." Then looking to Yui, he asked her coldly, "But yes, I must ask you Yui, define what you mean by saying that specific word, nothing?"

Finally overcoming her sense of surprise, Yui looking back was quickly becoming nervous again as she saw Reiji's strict angered eyes were now fixed on her. Looking to him, she struggled with what words to say and finally after some thinking she thought of something plausible to say, "Um, well? What I meant was... was that there was nothing unpleasant about it... there was nothing bad at all, it's entirely delicious."

As she said this, Miya becoming curious had to ask her thinking that was a bit strange to say, "Why would there be something unpleasant or bad about the tea?" Then as she asked this question, she quickly thought of what the answer might be as she continued on to ask with realisation, "Are you saying he's put's weird stuff in it or something in the past?"

Yui hearing this froze! For if she continued now, she could warn her friend properly! But at the same time Reiji might-?

"So what if I do?"

Quickly turning as she heard his voice say this, Yui stared at him in shock as Miya looked to him perplexed. However acting casually and calmly, Reiji continued on, "It's only natural, when you experiment with new flavours that you add or blend different ingredients together that bring about different effects... you can't expect all trials like this to be successful, do you?"

Silent as he said this, Miya staring at him thought to herself quietly about what he had said... but after a moment she sat back in her chair again. Then calmly she replied, "I guess not?"

Yui herself seeing that thing's had become seemingly calm between them both, she began to feel more relaxed. However once again she missed another good opportunity to say anything, or to warn her friend... so she felt badly conflicted inside.

Miya herself feeling this silence fill the air, then looking to her friend saw the troubled look that was on her face, as she looked down to the floor. As she saw it, she felt concerned for her, so she decided to ask, "Yui-ko?"

At the sound of her voice, the blonde haired girl turned her pink eyes back in Miya's direction. As she did so, she saw the worried look that was in her own odd coloured eyes, as she did so she heard her say, "Was the tea really okay?"

Hearing her say this, Yui was quiet for a moment and didn't say anything as she looked on at her. However looking back to Reiji briefly who gazed back to her, she saw that his expression hadn't changed. He was silent and cold, with a rather impatient look on his face... she couldn't tell now if he really was planning something. Or perhaps she had just imagined it?

"Yui-ko?"

Distracted out of her troubled thoughts again, Yui then saw that Miya's eyes were still on her. Then realising she was acting strangely, she answered her friend finally trying to remain calm, "Um... yes, the tea tasted fine, Miya-chan... there was nothing wrong with it."

Feeling uncertain from her response, Miya then decided to ask her again, "Are you sure?"

To which the blonde haired girl then nodded simply in response. Seeing this, Miya replied, "Okay, if you're sure..." with that she picked up a new cup that had the same tea quickly poured into it. With that done she took a few gentle sips from it herself.

Seeing her do this, both Yui and Reiji were quiet. However after lowering her cup, Miya finishing her sips then surprised herself couldn't help but admit, "Wow? It really does have a good taste!"

Looking at his guest as she made this compliment, Reiji then with a smirk on his face remarked, "Of course... I only live to make the best there is." Then looking to Miya he couldn't help but add, "I'm just pleased to see that you have the intellectual ability to recognise that simple fact."

Becoming soured instantly again from his arrogant attitude, Miya then replied dryly, "Yeah, yeah... whatever!" With that she continued to drink more of her own tea again.

Seeing this interaction, Yui after a moment couldn't help but smile awkwardly. However taking her own tea cup up again into her hands, she continued to drink more of the delicious substance. For feeling more relaxed about the situation now as the group of them proceeded to engage in calm conversation about this and that, she wondered to herself. What really was there to be concerned about?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ohh..." feeling rather heated in her cheeks, Yui couldn't help but sigh aloud. It had been about an hour or more later since they'd begun drinking the tea together and during the course of the evening, both of the girls had a lot of the beverage along with Reiji himself.

Hearing her do this action, as she put her own teacup back down onto the table. Miya then looking to her, asked curious, "Yui-ko? Are you doing okay?"

As she heard the question being asked to her, Yui turning her pink slightly watery eyes in Miya's direction, answered, "I... I feel a little warm inside...it's getting hot."

Cocking her head to the side as she heard this comment, Miya asked puzzled, "Hot?" Then as the heterochromia eyed girl looked at her friend, she studied her and realised, "...You do look a bit red in the face." With that she reached her right hand over and placed it on her forehead.

Feeling her friend's pleasant warm palm upon her forehead, the pink eyed girl was feeling terribly drowsy. So she wasn't able to react to this as she normally would, so all she could do was try and hold herself steady as she swayed a little and heard Miya say, "Whoa! You're practically piping hot! You're steaming!"

Reiji seeing this check being done, then lowered his own tea cup onto his saucer. Then as he did this, placing both item's back onto the table he decided to comment, "If she is, I would suggest she gets something to cool herself down, I don't wish to deal with haphazardly collapsed bodies in my personal space."

Annoyed as she heard this comment, Miya looking to Reiji then uttered sarcastically to him, "Oh aren't you the benevolent caregiver here!" Then quickly turning her attentions back to Yui, she told her, "C'mon Yui-ko! We better get you some water to cool you down."

Hearing her suggestion, through the mistiness that was clouding her mind. Yui then made a small shaky nod as she replied, "Yeah... yeah, okay... Miya-chan." Saying that the blonde haired girl, unsteadily got up and with that, Miya began to walk her towards the door to the laboratory with a hand on her shoulders.

Reaching for the knob, Miya turned and opened the door. With that done, she told her, "Okay Yui-ko, you go on through."

Nodding quietly again, the blonde haired girl went to do just through the opened way she staggered slightly, still struggling to keep her balance. Then as she did so, she began to slowly but surely make her way down the corridor.

Seeing her leave unsteadily on her feet like that, made Miya even more worried for her. She knew one thing then, "There's no way she can go on her own like that!" With that she went to walk through the door. But before she even lifted a single foot out of the room-!

_**GRAB!**_

"Huh!?"

Suddenly she was pulled back into the laboratory and as she was the door was quickly slammed shut in front of her!

Spinning around fast, as she was pulled back into the room and feeling a single gloved hand holding onto her right hand tightly. Stopping her in her tracks, she demanded, "Hey! What the hell do you think you're-!"

"I have not given _you_ permission to leave!" It was then, that the startled heterochromia eyed girl saw that it was none other than Reiji, holding on to her tightly with a commanding aura emanating all around him.

Looking to him, Miya could see there was a harsh strict expression on his face as he looked down to her. Perplexed with widened eyes as she saw this, she couldn't understand what had come over him! So she asked him appalled, "What do you mean you haven't given me permission!? I don't need to have that! I gotta help out Yui-ko! She's-!"

"She is of no concern here!" Then looking to his obstructive guest, he informed her further with his fierce cold light red coloured eyes, "However at this moment, your failure to fulfil your favour to me is."

Baffled further as she heard this, Miya then told him outraged, "What are you babbling about?! I've already done that stupid favour for you! I've had your damn tea so I don't owe you shit! You-!"

"That was not the favour I wanted fulfilled," Reiji informed her, interrupting her words.

Confused as she heard this, Miya then uttered, "Huh? It isn't?"

"No it's not..." With that Reiji released her for a moment and brought out a single small blue glass bottle from his black jacket pocket. With that as he brought it forth, he displayed it to Miya and informed her, "The tea was simply a gentle invitation, so that I may ask you to sample this medicine I've created."

"Medicine?" Miya asked him. Then silent as his words settled into her mind, she couldn't help but ask, "What kind of medicine? What's it supposed to do?"

Expecting such a question, Reiji then informed her, "That is what I want to have tested on you... you will comply with this favour, won't you?" He asked her with a sinister smile.

Seeing him smirk like this at her, Miya didn't like this in the slightest! So she retorted straight back, "No way in hell!" With that glaring at him, she added, "I'm not drinking that stuff! Especially if I don't know what's in it, or what it does! What do you take me for? An idiot!?"

Reiji made no reply to this comment, however his smile quickly faded from his features. As it did, Miya then not wanting to spend another irritating moment in his presence went to walk past him to get to the door and as she did so, she told him looking back, "I've already fulfilled what I owed you with that tea! I don't accept anything that's proffered after the fact!" Then looking back to him as she stood in front of the door once more, she added with a narrowing gaze of her own, "If you want to have someone be your damn guinea pig, then get someone else to do it!"

Hearing her say this, Reiji then couldn't help but say as he brought the bottle up and removed the diamond shaped blue stopper from it's top, "That is most unfortunate."

Miya though ignoring him had her hand placed upon the knob, then as she began twisting it to make it open, she heard the spectacled young man say, "For you no longer have a choice!"

_**GRAB!**_

"AGH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**GULP, GULP, GULP**_

Within the confines of the kitchen, Yui had poured herself a tall glass of water and had drank it's cool soothing contents. As she did so, she sighed after a little bit and settled upon one of the wooden chair's in the room. Doing this she could still feel a great deal of heat rising within her body. As she did so, she was finding it difficult to concentrate on her thoughts, but then it occurred to her as she looked around herself, "Miya-chan?"

For looking around herself, there was no trace of her friend anywhere within the room. Seeing this, as she dazedly looked around lowering her arms onto the wooden surface, Yui couldn't help but ask as she rested her head upon her outstretched limbs, "Where are you?"

However to her question there came no response. Seeing this, she then couldn't help but ask, " I wonder where? Where she could have...?" but then closing her eyes, her thoughts were becoming too cloudy to concentrate on anymore and she felt herself begin to drift dreamily away...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AGH!"

Falling hard onto the wooden floor, Miya felt her back ache horribly as she demanded mad, "What the hell do you think you're-!"

However she was given no time to protest, for quickly pinning her down to the floor. Reiji was lying on top of her, as he straddled her lower abdomen with his legs stopping her from moving! As he did this, with a cold angry glare, he informed her brimming with distaste and rage, "Obstinate! Stubborn! And absolutely arrogant to the point of pure irritation! That's all I am made to suffer with, when it comes to you doesn't it!?"

Perplexed as she saw this angry piercing glare in his eyes, it almost chilled Miya inside! However, feeling her own fire of rage burn brightly she retorted straight back, "Who's fault do you think that is!?" With that said, she started to try and make him release her as she went to smack him saying, "Now get the fuck off me!"

_**SMACK!**_

_**CLATTER!**_

Striking him hard in the face, in seconds the spectacles upon the enraged vampire were quickly sent flying into the distance! Feeling her painful mark burn onto his right cheek, Reiji was even more enraged and so uttered hatefully, "Unforgivable!"

Seeing Reiji for the first time without his glasses, Miya quickly saw something that she never had before. Distracted by it momentarily, her striking hand was pinned down and then her other free one! "Agh!" Feeling them being stopped as they were held above her head by one of Reiji's free arm, she turned back to look at him cringing from his strength, however as she looked up at him. She saw in his light red coloured eyes, a deadly light shine and glow from behind them as her shocked expression was reflected within them. It made her shake and tremble inside from the rage they exhibited... it was inhuman!

Reiji quickly moving though with swift angered precision, pushed his other hand that held the blue medicine bottle straight into her aghast opened mouth!

Feeling him do this as she felt something cool and bitter flow onto her tongue, Miya then saw hurriedly what he was trying to do! So moving fast, she turned her head to her right side and spat out the foreign concoction! Then with a fierce look of utter defiance on her face, she glared back up to him with her odd coloured eyes.

Outraged and displeased to see her do this, Reiji feeling intense burning contempt for this girl, then uttered with irritation, "There's no other choice is there?" With that he lifted the blue bottle up to his own mouth and poured all it's remaining contents into his own mouth.

Seeing him do this with shock, Miya then demanded, "Hey! What're you-!?"

_**Mmph!**_

Suddenly though she wasn't given another second to think. For then Reiji had moved his face down and swiftly sealed her lips with his own! Widening her odd coloured eyes as she felt his, Miya was paralysed with shock and then quickly unable to close her mouth or move her head anywhere as Reiji held her head in place with his now free hand. Her lips locked opened tightly with his... she felt the cool bitter medicine spill forth onto her tongue, then quickly the forbidding substance entered her throat as she reluctantly gulped it down...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fu, fu, fu!"

Breathing in and out hard, Yui struggling could feel her consciousness begin to stir awake. As it was, she couldn't help but ask, "What is...?"

"Bitch-chan? Are you making such a tempting expression on purpose?"

As this voice asked her this question, Yui then couldn't help but ask as her vision was still slightly blurred, "Who is-?"

"Well, don't mind me if I just take a little sample for myself!"

"Mmm...?" Feeling a soft sensation upon her lips, Yui couldn't understand what was going on. But then as this sensation settled onto her, she felt something warm and soft enter her mouth and as it did so dancing gently upon her tongue, quickly her thoughts snapped back into urgent focus!

Becoming widened eyed, she saw someone lift themselves up and away form her mouth and lips. Startled she then gasped as she uttered alarmed, "Laito..kun?!"

Seeing the look of shock on her face, the fedora hatted young man couldn't help but be pleased. For then licking his lips that had a sweet strand still leaking from a corner, he told her, "Oh? You finished being sleepy beauty already, Bitch-chan? I was hoping you'd stay dormant a little longer... so I could remove some more!"

Puzzled as she heard this, Yui then repeated, "Remove?" Then looking down at herself, she saw that she was now lying upon the top of the kitchen table and her black school jacket she'd once been wearing had been taken off and was discarded to the side of the kitchen. She then also saw that her shirt had been unbuttoned and her white ribbon along with her red one had already been taken off, revealing some part of her chest and a small part of her blue bra!

In horror she realised what was going on as Laito was holding her down with his body as he lay upon her! Quickly she moved to try and make him get off of her, she cried out, "Let go of me! Laito-kun!"

However seeing her begin to struggle and fight against him, Laito smirked some more as he told her, "Oh! You know doing this, you're just getting the opposite effect. Bitch-chan!" With that he started to undo more of her buttons as she continued to thrash and fight against him weakly. As she did this, he also added, "You're just making me even more thirsty with desire!"

With those words said, as Yui moved her neck hurriedly to the side as she fought on. In seconds, Laito moved and bit straight into her right side! In seconds she gasped out loudly as the sadistic and malicious vampire began to drink deeply from his prey...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moving himself off of the now still girl, Reiji then finally standing upright brought out a tissue he had on hand from his pocket. Wiping his mouth slowly and thoroughly, he couldn't help but state, "Disgusting... I'll have to cleanse myself properly later."

Meanwhile, Miya herself staggering to get up onto her feet. Looked to Reiji with outrage, however at the same time she was gasping as she struggled to say, looking to him, "You! What the hell!? What have... what have you done to me!?" Then with this demand done, she collapsed onto her legs powerlessly with pain in her limbs.

Seeing her speak to him, with continued defiance. Didn't amuse Reiji in the slightest, however seeing that he'd got a part of the deed done of what he wanted to, he informed her as he put the tissue aside upon a tabletop, "I have given you a strong type of Anaesthetic that I have personally designed." With that moving to another side of the room, he told her further with his back turned as he picked up his discarded spectacles, "I was hoping that the small amount I slipped into the tea before would be enough to incapacitate you... however once again, just like vermin you're persistent to no end."

Hearing what he was saying, Miya though was struggling to keep a track of everything. Then gasping hard she said mad, "I'm not a... I'm not-!" However she couldn't continue, so she went to try and move towards the direction of the tea table along with the wooden chairs.

Making it there, after pulling herself forwards. She tried to pull on a part of the table to help lever her back up properly. But as she did so, her strong grip caused the cloth and everything on it to fall and topple forwards onto the floor!

_**CRASH!**_

Hearing the tableware and cups smash behind him, Reiji in another section of the room turned to see Miya's struggling, writhing form on the floor. Quiet, he watched her begin to try and sit herself up. As she did so, she then uttered painfully with a gasp, "Ah! I, I! I'm burning up! I-!" But she couldn't continue on, for the Anaesthetic was overwhelming her from deep within.

Looking at her as she did this, Reiji then finally picking up another item he'd been searching for. Told her with a cold look in his eyes, "You really are a disgrace..." with that he started to walk back in her direction.

Miya herself, lying on the floor was fighting hard against the medicine that had been forced into her system. However it was proving to be a losing battle, as she tried to get herself back to a better upstanding position as she rolled over. Her hand landed upon something-!

"Agh!"

In seconds, she retracted her limb and the pain spread quickly! She saw with one opened eye as the other winced closed, that she'd cut her hand and palm upon a sharp shard from one of the remain's of the tea cups, in seconds the jagged cut line began to bleed out.

Seeing this, Reiji paid no heed to her suffering. Instead standing over her, he told her with a sinister intention in his eyes, "Just like an animal, injuring itself over something so trivial..." then as he saw her blood begin to drip in and mix with the leaked tea that was on the floor, he couldn't help but add, "You really do make a mess no matter where you go, don't you?" Then as he said this, he commanded her, "Now get up."

Miya hearing his mocking commanding words, turned herself over again grudgingly. As she did so, she cringed as she breathed in and out hard. Trying to keep a grasp of the nightmarish reality she was now trapped within. But still she was unable to say anything as she struggled to simply just breathe as the hellish heat inside of her continued to surge.

Looking at her weakened form like this, Reiji then closing his eyes continued on to say, "It seems as though you can't even respond to a simple command anymore can you?" With that said, he extended forth the item he'd brought with him and unsheathed it.

There in the light, as she opened her eyes again Miya then saw in the spectacled young man's hands was a long silver bladed sword. Seeing it shine in the light with a deadly glint, the heterochromia eyed girl shivered at the sight of it with horror! But she was unable to do anything else as she gasped again loudly against the painful effects of the burning impotent inducing medicine.

As she did this, Reiji then informed the helpless girl that lay before him, "If that is the case..." with that standing over her, he moved the blade close to her unguarded heavy breathing chest and said coldly with a knowing finality, "Then I will have to put a useless and disobedient animal like you, out of your misery!"


	38. Chapter 38 : The Settlement

_**.:Chapter Thirty Eight : The Settlement:.**_

"Ah!" Crying out loudly, as Laito sunk his fangs above her left breast. Yui was clenching her teeth tightly as she shivered against his cold touch and painful bite.

Sucking upon her skin strongly, as he moaned longingly from the taste of warm sweetness that was flooding forth from the blood that was overflowing. Laito after a few moment's, feeling his indulgence become satiated momentarily, removed his fangs from the wincing girl's chest.

However looking down at Yui, as she breathed in and out helplessly before him, with tears of pain brimming in her eyes. With her shirt messily opened up, exposing his marks that he had left upon her... his sadistic thirst and desire was beginning to burn inside of him again. Grinning as he felt it rise, he couldn't help but sigh and say, "Oh... Bitch-chan, the way you look now?"

Hearing him say this, as she struggled to keep her thoughts in focus and keep what strength she had. Yui looking to Laito, couldn't think of anything to say in reply. But desperate inside, she wanted to leave that room immediately! She had to get back to Reiji's laboratory! She had to make sure-!

"It's utterly intoxicating!" Laito uttered, with the burning light of a predator entering his vibrant eyes. He brought forth a single item forward with his right hand and as he did so, he added with a sinister grin, "I'll need to dine upon you even more thoroughly!"

As she heard these words, Yui then in shock saw what it was that was in Laito's right hand. It was a a sharp pronged fork! Feeling horror and dread at what he was going to try and do to her, the gentle blonde haired girl spoke desperately as she tried to move herself out from under him, "Laito-kun! Please don't I-!?"

However ignoring her pleas, in seconds Laito stopped her movements in seconds! Moving his right hand in seconds, he dug the fork straight into the bite marks he had only made moment's before. As he did so, Yui in seconds cried out, "Agghh!"

As her cry of pain rang out, Laito smiled pleased all the more. Then as her sweet scented blood, started to overflow more and filled the air with irresistible aroma from his inflicted mark, he knew that this little game wasn't going to end anytime soon...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breathing hard, Miya was struggling against the effects of the Anaesthetic that she'd been forced to ingest. She wanted to move, to get up, to fight back! But she was powerless, she couldn't muster any of her power... she was burning and aching inside awfully with indescribable pain.

Seeing the weakened yet determined look that was in her eyes, as he continued to hold his sword poised over her chest. Reiji with that cold angered look, still present in his light red coloured eyes then moved his right hand that held the deadly blade. Slow and decisively, he pressed it forward above her left breast where he could almost feel the panicked drumming's of her heart flow through into the cold hard steel.

Miya feeling this, gritting her teeth as she felt the horrible weapon press into her skin urged herself to move! To do something! So slowly, even though her arms and hands hurt to move as they shook badly, she grasped the silver blade tightly as she tried to stop it from stabbing into her core.

Feeling and seeing her do this, despite her weakness, Reiji then echoed out his thoughts with a scoff, "How pathetic..." then pushing down with a little more force, he couldn't help but ask her as he continued on, "Do you really believe you can stop me? In this unsightly state you're in?"

Miya though was unable to answer, instead feeling the blade pierce her skin ever so slightly she flinched. In terrible pain, as she felt the wound start to bleed and burn, making her bite down upon her teeth more, she tightened her hands even more around the sword! In seconds though as she did this, the sharpness of the metal cut into her palms and fingers. As they did so, they began to drip and bleed as her blood emerged from the cuts that were being self-inflicted.

Surprised momentarily to see this, as small droplets of her blood dripped onto the floor and ran through small rivers within the gaps of her fingers. Reiji though quickly recovered his composure and couldn't help but admit to her, "This is just one thing more that demonstrates the very reason, why I detest you absolutely!"

With that he pulled the blade back and out of the wound he'd created and the struggling girl's hold, "Agh!" Feeling this happen, Miya gasping more as the sting's of the cuts and her wound pierced into her, along with the burning and weakness of the drug. She looked to Reiji with her one blue opened eye as she cringed in pain, as she continued to breathe in and out helplessly.

Looking at her gazing up to him in this way, Reiji then informed her coldly, "Ever unyielding and defiant..." with that moving his sword up, he placed it up to her left cheek. As he did so, he added, "Even though you are within inches of death." With those words, he then pressed the silver blade into her soft skin.

Feeling him do this, Miya flinched and in seconds her cheek began to bleed and sting as Reiji had carved a clean sliced line into her flesh. Seeing her eyes close up in pain completely as he did this simple act, he continued on to say, "It's because of that very foolish tenacity you possess, that our prey has become infected with insubordinate characteristics and delusional fantasies of leaving us..."

With that said he moved the sword back into position over her left breast and as he said those words, he said with a deadly finality burning within his red eyes as he saw the staining red flower that was there grow, "That has left me with no other option, but to end you!"

With that he drew the blade back and as Miya continued to shiver from the agony she'd been left in, Reiji narrowed his eyes and told her coldly, "Now die!" With that he moved the sword swiftly forwards to impale the very warm, soft and vibrant core that was keeping the heterochromia eyed girl alive. Her heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shivering madly as she felt Laito lapping up her blood, from the cuts he'd now inflicted with the fork. Yui was trying hard to hold back the fedora hatted vampire, as she pushed into him using her hands. But still it was no use. He was going to toy with her, whether she wanted it or not.

Withdrawing his tongue away from her wound, which was now stained red from it's succulent sweetness. He couldn't help but smirk as he rubbed his lips, with his free hand and then finishing this simple act, he said, "Delicious...you really are the best there is, Bitch-chan!"

Yui hearing this, still feeling her anxious thoughts for Miya driving her. She tried to speak once more as she told him, "Laito-kun! Please... let me go! I have to go back! I have to-!"

_**Pop! Pop! Pop!**_

As this sound reached her ears with alarm, Yui then cried out in panic as she tried to sit herself up, "Laito-kun! What're you doing!? What're-!?"

"What does it look like?" He asked her, for with his fingers upon her white school shirt buttons he informed her with a devious grin upon his face, "I've already had my entree..." with that he continued his tearing of her buttons and finished saying with eagerness,"Now it's time for the main course!" With that he tore her shirt open entirely revealing her exposed abdomen!

Horrified by this, Yui instantly again began her struggles to make Laito release her as she cried out, "No! Don't! Let me-!"

However quickly the blonde haired girl was stopped in her tracks! For then moving his right hand fast, Laito held the fork up to Yui's neck and pinning her down, he told her with a sinister amused look in his eyes, "No, no, no Bitch-chan... food isn't meant to move around or talk!"

Feeling the coldness of the pronging stainless steel against her throat, Yui gulped as she shivered terribly. Laito despite his playful manner, was serious! He had no intentions of letting her escape at all! Realising this, the blonde haired girl feeling the fedora hatted young man lower himself towards her vulnerable middle. Closed her pink eyes and uttered anxiously in desperateness, "Miya-chan...!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miya shivering badly with her odd coloured eyes clenched shut, she could feel the blade come to a sudden halt! The sword was just inches away from her skin. The point of which was just poised above her, as her heart continued to hammer away in her chest. Becoming confused by Reiji's words and now his sudden lack of actions. Opening her single blue eye cautiously, she looked up to him.

Reiji himself seemed to have a look of astonishment about him, his eyes slightly widened he asked, "This...?"

Confused by his words, Miya didn't understand what had come over him. However continuing only to breathe hard, as the awful Anaesthetic made her throat ache even to speak. She heard the spectacled vampire go on to say, "This scent..."

For all around him, he could smell the most unusual aroma in the air. It was a cool scent, yet refreshing fragrance that seemed to excite his vampiric senses... confused at where it was coming from, he couldn't help but ask, "Where is it-?"

However looking down to the sword he continued to hold in his hand, which still glistened with the redness of Miya's blood. He was quiet as a possibility occurred to him, "Might it be?" With that drawing the sword away from Miya's chest, he lifted the weapon up and moving it's blade closer to his face he breathed in against it deeply.

Continuing to gasp as she tried to breathe, Miya still confused tried to voice herself as she asked, "Wha...What? What're... you?" However, her breath was caught again and she couldn't utter another word as she burned horribly inside with pain.

Reiji though ignoring her weak enquiry, finished his quiet analysis. As he did so, turning his light red eyes back to Miya, he then stated to her, "My word?... It seems that you have at least one last quality about yourself that you can surprise me with."

Not understanding him in the slightest, Miya looking to him cringing in pain as she continued to bleed and ache, then suddenly saw something that gave her the chills. Reiji grinned at her menacingly. It wasn't like the previous one's where he'd simply mocked her, or criticised her... this one was almost like one of a hungry wolf.

Seeing the startled look in Miya's eyes as she looked up to him, with something similar to shock. Reiji making his way over to her, then asked her with a sinister knowingness in his voice, "Whatever is the matter with you? Is there something troubling you?"

Hearing him say this, Miya didn't like this new light that began to shine in his red eyes! She tried to force herself to move, to get away! With those thoughts she rolled over and began to pull herself across the wooden floorboards, desperate as her body ached and bled, leaving small droplets here and there as she pulled forwards.

Gasping as she moved, she could feel her blood continue to leak from her cuts and wound. It was awful as it made a small trailing line behind her and as she shivered, she couldn't understand why this was happening!? Why she was-! 

"Oh that's no good at all!"

With that stopped in her tracks, Miya felt her right arm and hand being grasped and in another second, "Agh!" Quickly she was forcibly turned back over! Looking up, above herself she saw now holding her down once more, was Reiji.

Looking at him startled, with widened eyes. The heterochromia eyed girl could see that hungry eerie glow again in his deadly gaze, as she did so. It made her shiver inside terribly! However unable to move now, she felt again the Anaesthetic affect her making her gasp, breathlessly!

Seeing her look like this, being vulnerable and pained as she squirmed. Reiji then told her with that sinister smile still gracing his face, "A fine lady like yourself shouldn't squirm across the floor... it's unflattering to the sophisticated eye!" As he felt his vampiric being become excited inside, seeing her in this decrepit way as he narrowed his eyes. He then asked her calmly, "You said not too long ago, that you had a wave of heat that was unsettling you from within, did you not?"

Hearing him ask her this, Miya breathing hard against the burning hell that was inside of her very core. Simply cringed as she looked up to Reiji, as she was unable to utter a word back to him. She hated being like this! She-!

Suddenly though her thoughts were stopped in her tracks, for then Reiji reaching his hands down, began to remove her uniform's red bow and white ribbon! Feeling him do this, her eyes widened as she saw the two accessories being discarded, then quickly she felt something else being tampered with. Her shirt buttons!

Feeling them being touched, she heard Reiji say calmly as though this was simply a matter of routine, "Allow me to comfort you and relieve you of your woes." With that he undid one button after another.

As this was being done! Miya horror struck, tried desperately to move her limbs! Moving her right hand and arm, she tried to push Reiji off of her, as she told him in her weakened state, "Get...get off me!"

Her trembling touch on his jacket, Reiji reaching with his right hand took her own hand and easily peeled her off of him. However, looking to her right palm which was now in his gloved one, he then had to utter with a thinly veiled air of irritation, "Hmph! Now look what you've done." With that flinging her weakened limb away, which fell to her side he revealed to her, "You've stained me."

Looking on, Miya then saw as she continued to struggle with each breath she took. That Reiji's gloved hand was now stained red with her blood, seeing it she said nothing. But inside she was fearful and nervous with confusion. For she had no idea what he was-!

"Well, this is of no use anyway now..." with that the spectacled young man using his other unstained hand, immediately removed the tattered garment in seconds. Then throwing it to one side, he looked back to Miya, his eyes still ablaze with an unholy light his hands descended to her chest.

Feeling him do this, Miya froze and looking down she watched with horror as Reiji opened up her shirt entirely! In seconds her chest was exposed, revealing the black bra she was wearing underneath it!

Reiji seeing her terrified state felt his thirst rise immensely from the helpless and vulnerable sight that was before him. Then quickly moving his face down, he uttered as his sinister smile still continued to grace his face, "Are you afraid of me? Miya-san?"

Hearing him ask this, Miya herself breathless couldn't answer this question. However, feeling her shake and struggle beneath him as she tried again to push him away. Reiji didn't need her to say another word, for then exposing his sharp fangs he lowered himself down further and doing so, he told her, "I hope earnestly that you do... for I want you to feel that fear until you take your very last breath!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Licking her sweet tasting flesh with his hungry tongue across her exposed belly, Laito was moistening and preparing her for the deep plunge he would soon make with his fangs. He could feel himself throb inside with excitement and desire as he continued on mercilessly. For he couldn't wait for the next part of this cat and mouse game to play out!

Yui herself shivering as she felt him do this, while the fork was still being kept close to her throat. She clenched her teeth, she was hating every moment of this! For she had no idea what-!

"Hmm... I wonder if Reiji's done with Cow-chan yet?"

As these words were uttered, Yui opening her eyes widely repeated to herself, "Done with?" Then as she did, looking to the fedora hatted vampire she had to ask as she felt her heart tremble with anxiety, "Laito-kun? You know that Miya-chan is here?"

"Fu! Fu! Obviously!" Then looking up to Yui, he informed her with a devious smirk upon his features, "When I saw you passed out here in the kitchen, I had an inkling he already might be acting out his long thought about decision."

Hearing this particular word, Yui repeated, "Decision?" Then becoming immensely worried, she had to ask him, "What decision?"

Laito then hearing the fear in her voice, was simply amused all the more and so answered brightly with no care whatsoever, "Why? Cow-chan's extermination of course!"

Feeling her heart freeze in horror as she heard this! Yui then quickly understood why the spectacled vampire had acted so strangely before! Then thinking of the tea she'd had, if it had made her that dopey and helpless. Then Miya would be-!

Laito paying no heed though to her panic, then simply helped himself more to her flesh. As he licked her a little more, he grinned as he told her, "But you shouldn't dwell on that anymore, Bitch-chan! For you should enjoy all the pleasure you and I are gonna have together right now!" With that he exposed his fangs and went to sink them into her soft skin.

As the horrible possibility surfaced in her mind and she heard Laito's words, Yui felt something inside of herself snap! She had to act! Quickly with no hesitation, she used her right hand and snatched away the fork that had been poised to her neck!

Feeling this sudden movement, Laito moving his face away from her stomach looked to her startled and uttered, "Huh? What-!"

"Haa!"

Then quickly in seconds, Yui fixing her left fingers together and flattening them out, moved her bladed hand and struck Laito swiftly in the right side of his neck with all the strength she could muster!

"Agh!"

Knocked off of his feet by this sudden strike, Laito fell to the floor and onto his legs! As he was he watched with amazement Yui get up and run, carrying the fork with her as she rushed out through the kitchen door!

Watching her quietly as she went, disappearing into the darkness of the corridor. Laito then still feeling his surprise felt the spot on his neck where Yui had hit him. Though it hadn't really hurt him, nor did any damage whatsoever. It was surprising that she'd been able to move him off her like that...

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Then laughing finding this situation unbelievably humorous, he couldn't help but comment, "Ah... looks like Cow-chan's taught a few interesting tricks to her too..." however his eyes narrowing with a sinister amusement. He couldn't help but add, "Oh, Bitch-chan... I hope you're prepared for what you see next, because I'm sure it will be something far worse that I could ever show you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running down the corridor, still holding onto the utensil she'd got her hands on. Yui was hurrying towards the stairs, despite her dishevelled state. She was desperate! Climbing the steps one by one, she knew she had to get back to laboratory! She had to be there!

Praying desperately inside as she finally got to the blue carpeted landing above, then running on fast still down the corridor, she whispered to herself, "_Miya-chan! Please be alright! Please I-!"_

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Horrified as she heard this loud cry of pain, Yui ran on forwards even faster her heart threatening to beat out of her chest with intense fear as she cried out, "MIYA-CHAN!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling his sharp fangs sinking fast straight into the right side of her neck, Miya's eyes widened in shock! As the horror of what she was experiencing sunk into her, she started to kick and struggle like she was caught in a terrible spastic fit. However due to the drug, the power of these struggles was feeble and didn't stop the indulging vampire at all.

As she did this, Reiji expecting as much of a reaction from her continued to drink and suck away at her blood strongly. Then finally after a few long moments, he withdrew his fangs from her neck. In seconds as he did this, Miya herself became still and acted breathlessly as she felt a terrible draining weakness come over her, as her blood leaked out from the fang marks that had been left upon her.

Gazing down at her, Reiji's sinister grin had long left his face. For then rubbing his mouth with the back of his right hand, he commented down to the struggling breathless girl, "You're not sweet at all..."

Miya hearing him say this, didn't understand what he was saying in the slightest. Her eyes watery and drowsy from all the pain she was experiencing and now this weakening from the blood loss, she was barely able to concentrate on her thoughts anymore.

However unmoved by her suffering state as she lay underneath him. Reiji then correcting his lenses had to reveal with obvious dissatisfaction, "I suppose I was hoping for too much wasn't I? The scent you exhibited earlier certainly had a drawing quality, but compared to that of Yui... you're mediocre at best." With that looking around himself, irritated he continued on to say, "And now with all the mess to clear up, as well your body disposal, this will certainly have turned out to be a waste of-"

But quickly stopping, he felt something inside of himself. Freezing for a moment, he put a hand to his chest. As he did so... he felt like something inside of himself was coming alive somehow? There was energy deep inside of him now, it was a warm sensation which was growing rapidly... it was becoming more potent by the second.

Feeling it, he couldn't help but shudder almost breathlessly himself now as he asked, "This is...?" Then looking back down to Miya, who continued to breathe with difficulty against all the pain she was feeling. He became immensely curious and as he did so, he was drawn back down to her shivering body.

Looking down at her, he then looked over her exposed chest. Then eyeing a particular spot, he licked her collarbone with his tongue. Shivering as she felt him doing this, Miya tensing up tried to speak again, "No...no! Stop! Stop, I-!" But it was no use, for as quickly as her weak protests had come. Reiji sunk his fangs into her again!

"Agh!" Feeling the skin and bones of her neckline being bitten, the heterochromia eyed girl tensed up as she felt that horrible weakening sensation and sharpening pain kick in strongly again!

Sucking hard against her skin, which caused the holes he'd created to overflow again with her blood, Reiji was silent for a few long moments, as he tasted more of her essence. Then stopping for a brief moment, he lifted his head and said with his curiousness still present, "This taste... you're still not sweet. But, there's no hint of bitterness to you either." Confused as he realised this, the knowledgeable vampire couldn't help but ask, "What is this? Could this be the essence of the Kitsune?"

Miya though didn't have the power or knowledge to answer his question. For the pain was awful for her! Seeing her like this, Reiji then decided to not hold back for the enriching and warm sensation he had within him was getting stronger! Encouraged and drawn in by it, he bit her again and again, then again!

Each time as he sunk into her flesh Miya tensed up horribly and cried out from the agony! Wanting it desperately to stop, she felt the fire of determination she had in herself die away and as it did, she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. As they did, looking to Reiji as he continued to drink away at her, she pleaded to him, "Please... please, Reiji-san!"

Hearing her, the spectacled vampire drawing in some more of her blood stopped momentarily. Unused to hearing such a pleading tone from the normally rough, rude and uncouth girl. He looked to her with his light red eyes. As he did so, he heard her say to him pain stricken, "Please... stop this!"

Almost bewitched by her odd coloured eyes, which now shone with tears that were leaking down. The spectacled vampire was silent, then reaching one of his cold hands across he caught a tear that was falling from her left blue coloured eye. Looking to it, as it shone upon his fingertip in the light that was there, he asked looking back to her, "So? Even you can become meek and docile in moments like this can't you?"

However pained to say anything more, Miya struggling to breathe simply kept her eyes fixed upon the silent vampire. For inside, she hated herself for pleading to such a sinister being like this! For she just wanted this horrible experience and pain to stop! She just-!

"You've become ultimately humiliated now haven't you? How amusing?" Reiji uttered as he grinned at her pathetic state. Then casting away the tear he had caught upon his finger callously, he returned his light red coloured eyes to look back down, as he moved his face down to his next target. Looking down at his chosen mark, he informed the weak and helpless girl, "I'll engrave this moment of weakness you've exposed, into my memory for eternity!"

In seconds as he said those words, Reiji sank his fangs deeply into Miya's bra cupped left breast! In seconds as she felt this horrible sensation, the heterochromia eyed girl horrified opened her mouth and-!

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Feeling her heart thunder tremendously with agony underneath her soft flesh, Reiji sucked in her mysterious taste deeply into himself. As he did so, the warm enriching sensation he was feeling inside was incredible! It was almost like an explosion of light was igniting within the depths of his still heart! It was-!

_**BANG!  
**_

"MIYA-CHAN!?"

Hearing this familiar call, Reiji removing himself and his fangs from Miya's trembling pain-stricken form. Looked back at her with now irritation brimming in his eyes, as he sat up. He saw that standing in the opened doorway it was none other than Yui!

However unmoved at the sight of her, Reiji narrowing his eyes as he looked to her said, "You have the most inappropriate sense of timing don't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yui standing in the opened doorway as she heard these words, at first didn't register what Reiji had said at all. But then looking on, as she saw her friend lying on the wooden floorboards with her shirt and black bra exposed, then she noticed the bleeding marks that were now on her body. The blonde haired girl horrified with widened eyes cried out, ""MIYA-CHAN!?"

Then rushing in quickly she immediately pushed Reiji aside with a shove! Then quickly looking down to her, she cried out with panic overtaking her entire being, "Miya-chan!? Miya-chan?! Can you hear me!? Can you-!?"

Stopped in her tracks though, the blonde haired girl saw her pained friend reach a struggling right hand up to her. As she shook from the pain and terror she'd been put through, she breathlessly uttered to her, "Yui...ko."

Sat to one side and seeing this act being done along with hearing the pained words being exchanged between the pained girl and his prey. Reiji forgot about his intoxication as he was reminded quickly of why he hated that girl absolutely! With that, he slowly got himself back up onto his feet.

Hearing her say this, with great strain. Yui quickly dropping the fork she'd been carrying with her, took the heterochromia eyed girl's hand into her own trembling hands, as she felt her shake. She felt her heart breaking at the sight of her being so weak and damaged... looking to her, she felt tears coming to her own eyes as she said, "Miya-chan... I'm so sorry! I-!"

"That was very careless of you!"

Turning around immediately as she heard these words, Yui then saw Reiji was looking straight at her and Miya. Seeing this, she felt herself freeze as his cold glare was now fixed upon her. Looking up to him nervously, she heard him go on to say, "Pushing aside your master so roughly, you truly have fallen from grace."

Looking to him as he said these words, Yui then saw the spectacled young man look to her hand which was holding Miya's. As he fixed his gaze upon this caring gesture, he added with angered distaste in his voice, "And it's all the cause of that unscrupulous piece of vermin."

Yui hearing Reiji say this, could tell from the look on his face that he was clearly angered with an air of threatening hostility burning all around him. She could feel herself become tense inside with fear.

_**SQUUEZE**_

Quickly though as she felt this trembling squeezing on her hand and she looked down, she saw Miya looking up to her breathlessly in pain. As she saw this, Yui seeing her dear friend like this felt her pain ache terribly. Then looking back to Reiji, she tried to muster up what determination she had and so she told him, "Please... don't call Miya-chan that! And please don't do any more harm to her, Reiji-san! I-!"

"You are in no position to be issuing me orders," Reiji informed the anxious girl. As he did so, he then added to her, with his anger still present, "That wretched piece of vermin has violated too many of the rules... and now she knows the truth of our existence." With that saying those words, he turned and went, picking up the sword he had thrown to one side sometime ago.

Watching him pick it up, the blonde haired girl then heard the cold vampire tell her with a deadly finality in his eyes as he turned to look back at her, "And since she does... it is now my duty, to dispose of her." With that he walked forwards to both of the girls.

Hearing him say these horrible words so casually like this. Yui wide eyed with horror shook her head vigorously, moving one of her hands off of Miya's she barred his path to her as she cried out desperately, "Reiji-san no you can't! Please don't kill her! You mustn't! I don't want this!"

Listening to this desperate pleading words, the spectacled young man said nothing. However stopping a short distance away from them both, he was silent as he observed Yui. Looking to her, he saw that she had a fearful determined look in her eyes which trembled as she gazed up to him.

Curious at why she was trying to defend such an offensive and pathetic animal, Reiji then decided to enquire of her as he continued to hold the sword still by his side, "What you wish for doesn't interest me in the slightest... but please indulge me?"

As she heard this, with confusion Yui then asked him as she continued to hold Miya's trembling hand, "Indulge you?"

Seeing her repeat his words, Reiji then put forth the question he wanted answered, "Yes, give me a suitable reason or offering you can give, which will stop me from taking this girl's life?"

Listening to this being put to her, Yui froze. Looking down to Miya who continued to breathe with great difficulty, her mind raced as she tried to think of something. Anything! For her friend's very life now rested upon what word's she would next choose to give the cold sadistic judge that was gazing down at them both!

Yui was quiet for many moments as she tried to think to herself what would be a suitable reason... then immediately looking down to herself, she quickly looked back to Reiji and told him, "I... I can offer myself to you!"

Becoming dismissive immediately as he heard these words, Reiji then had to ask, "Offer yourself?"

To which Yui hurriedly nodded and told him, "That's right! I'll let you drink my blood! As much as you want and..." with that looking back to Miya who looked up to her, weakly and painfully she finished saying as turned back to Reiji, "And... I'll do whatever you want! Anything at all! Just please don't kill Miya-chan! Please!"

Listening to Yui as she pleaded to him in this way, Reiji was far from moved by her words. Then he had to inform her coldly, "That offer you've made is feeble."

Shocked as she heard this, Yui then asked him feeling terrible dread beginning to rise within herself, "Feeble?"

Hearing her say this, the spectacled young man told her, "Correct, for this one very obvious reason." With that he told her, what it was as he took the sword into both of his hands, holding it's blade gently as he stroked it's sharp sides, "Your blood is something I can acquire anytime of the day, with or without your approval. It is not a substance you have any control of."

Yui hearing this was horribly fearful. For her reason hadn't worked! Looking to Miya, she was terrified for her! For she didn't want her to be in pain like this... she didn't want her to die! She had to save her somehow! But what was she to do!? What could-?

"However, your last words may afford you a possible chance," Reiji informed the helpless blonde haired trembling girl.

Becoming surprised as she heard this, Yui turning back to Reiji asked him nervously, "My last words?"

Seeing that she'd forgotten already, Reiji then told her, "The ones where you said that you will do anything that I desire, that is what you offered correct?"

Hearing him say this, Yui then remembering her own hurried statement replied, "I... yes, I do remember that..." however she felt like she had to ask one thing, as uncertainty was rising up within her, "But... what is it that you'd have me do?"

Listening to this query being put forward, Reiji then answered her, "It is that simple act I will want from you to perform from this day forth," as he said this, he saw the confusion that was on Yui's face. Looking at it, he then enlightened her with two clear words, "Absolute obedience."

As she heard these words, Yui felt something inside of herself tremble with terrible anxiousness. As she did so, Miya herself hearing these words didn't like what was being discussed at all! She cringed painfully. She wanted to say something! To do something! However she was too weak now, with her blood drained and with the drug still swarming around in her body, she was helpless.

Reiji seeing this reaction from Yui then told her as he continued to say with a cold heartless logic, "Ever since that girl has entered into the school and became associated with you, very slowly but surely... she has changed you, you are no longer the obedient prey we first acquired."

Hearing Reiji say this, Yui then turning her pink eyes from him she looked back at Miya. As she did she began to remember various memories she had shared with her, as Reiji continued to speak on, "You have become like she has, obstructive and disobedient... and because of those hideous qualities that you have come to be diseased with, having been associated with her... it is something that must be cured of immediately."

As he finished saying his words, Yui looking to Miya who had closed her eyes as she tried to withstand the affliction of the drug and the draining of her blood. She was silent, for inside she couldn't lie. She had changed, but in her heart she'd seen it as a good change... she'd become more outgoing, stronger, positive... even hopeful. Especially when she remembered the possibility that Miya had suggested before they'd come back to the mansion. The one where she could-

"For it has all poisoned you... with the ridiculous delusion that you can leave us, through some type of international scholarship was it?" Reiji stated to her coldly, as he came to the final offence Miya had committed.

Breathing in sharply as she heard this being said, Yui turning immediately back to look at Reiji asked him shocked, "How did you find about that!? How-?"

"You should already know... we have eyes and ears everywhere, you can't hide anything from us." Reiji stated coldly to Yui as she looked up to him with widened eyes.

Becoming quiet as she heard this, Yui then understood with a horrible shudder... this was all her fault! She'd been careless! Looking back to Miya, there was terrible sorrow and guilt in her eyes... if she hadn't been so naïve before then-!

"Now... do you agree to what you suggested," Reiji asked her again. As she heard these words, the blonde haired girl looked back to him and as she did so, she heard him ask with absolute cold resolve, "For if you do. I will grant your wish and let this girl live and be free... if you swear absolute obedience from now on!"

Hearing these words, Yui remaining silent could still feel that horrible dread inside of herself. Something was telling her inside not to! But looking back to Miya who continued to breathe in and out with great difficulty... she knew one thing then. She had no choice, so looking back to Reiji trying to remain as calm and decisive as she could, she replied, "Yes... I swear to."

Seeing her say this, Reiji then decided to ask her with his eyes narrowing, "No matter what is asked of you?"

Shivering as she heard this said, she could feel her apprehension grow tremendously inside. She shivered with anxiousness, then as she did Miya opened her odd coloured eyes again and looked to her friend tiredly. Doing this she heard her say, "Yes... I will obey you, Reiji-san... no matter what you ask of me, I'll do it."

As she submitted to his condition, with unwavering decisiveness in her voice. He then revealed a sinister smile as he told her, "Good." With that said, he moved himself to another part of the room to fetch a certain something, as he put the sword to one side.

Watching him go, Yui quiet for a moment then had to ask feeling still terribly anxious, "Reiji-san, you will keep your word now won't you? You won't harm Miya-chan anymore will you? You'll let her leave?"

As this question came, the spectacled young man replied, "If you promptly obey from this day forth... then no harm will come to her." With that he finally picked up the item he'd been searching for. Returning back to where the girls were. As he did so, he then told her, "But to make sure that she will not spread any ill rumours, I will have you give this to her." With that he presented the item to Yui.

Looking to his right hand, the blonde haired girl then saw presented to her was a glass vial with a cork stopper inside it's top. As she saw it, within the glass container she could see a lilac solution of some kind. Gazing at it, she had to ask the spectacled young man, "What is this?"

Listening to this question being asked, Reiji then informed her, "A new medicine I have produced, it will remove the effects of the Anaesthetic I have fed to this animal." Then correcting his lenses, he informed her of it's other important quality, "Also, it will erase her memories of what has transpired within the last couple of hours."

Shocked as she heard this, Yui then asked him, "Miya-chan... she'll forget? Everything that's happened tonight?"

Hearing this question being put to him, Reiji then informed her, "Within the last hour or more yes... she will remember nothing of these events." Saying that he looked down to Miya and as he did so, he added with narrowing eyes, "For if she remembered the truth, I'm sure she would become more of a despicable nuisance then she already is."

Listening to all this, Miya powerless having heard everything. Didn't like a single word that had been said! Gritting her teeth, she didn't want to take that medicine! She absolutely didn't want to!

Yui listening to the information that she heard, then asked aloud, "So Miya-chan... she'll forget what's happened tonight?" Then as this information settled into her mind, after a few quiet moments...she smiled sadly as she looked down to her friend and said, "I'm glad then."

Surprised as she said this, Reiji asked her, "You're glad? Why is that?"

Hearing him ask this, the blonde haired girl then told him turning eyes up to him, "Because... now she won't be in danger anymore, she won't have to live with such horrible haunting memories..." Then looking down to her friend she added, as she felt tears begin to brim around the edges of her eyes as she stroked her trembling hand with both of her own softly, "And I'll be able to free her from the threat of death... that's what I'm glad about."

Reiji not understanding this sentimental logic that was being said told her, "Don't try and be so arrogant as to think you're doing something chivalrous for this animal, you're simply removing her as the thorn that she is, remember that."

As she heard his cold tone saying this, Yui then replied keeping the sad smile on her face, as she released Miya's hand from her own ones and placed it gently onto the floor, "Yeah I know..." with that she reached over with her hands and took the vial that contained the lilac coloured medicine.

Reiji then watched her as she looked to it silently. Stepping back with his arms folded he gazed on, as the blonde haired girl removed the cork stopper from it's top. Doing this, she looked to it quietly as she contemplated to herself...

_**GRAB!  
**_

Startled suddenly, the blonde haired girl saw that Miya was looking to her desperately and had grabbed her black skirt with her free hand. Holding it with a trembling yet firm grip, the heterochromia eyed girl shook her head from side to side to her friend, as she shuddered breathlessly.

Seeing her do this, Yui was pained inside. However feeling the cold glass of the vial that was in her hands. She knew there was no other way out of this situation, for looking back to Reiji as he continued to look down at them both stoically. She knew that if she disobeyed now, he would most certainly kill Miya.

Looking back to her, the blonde haired girl then told her as gently as she could with sadness echoing in her eyes, "Miya-chan... I'm sorry, but there's no other choice now... this is the only way I can save you." With that, she moved the vial over to her friend's opened mouth and placing it gently to her lips she told her, "Please... you must drink this."

Feeling the lilac coloured medicine leak onto her lips, the orange haired girl quickly shut her lips and turned her head away, letting what was there dribble away onto the floor.

Seeing her do this with alarm, Yui feeling desperate and panicked told her, "Miya-chan! You have to drink this please! I don't want you to die like this! I can't let you!"

However still the heterochromia eyed girl refused to obey. Instead looking to Yui with just as sad eyes, she tried to speak to her as she said, "Yui...ko... I can't, I can't let you become...!" But again the medicine was effecting her badly again! Making her stop breathlessly in her tracks.

As she winced horribly from the pain, Yui was torn. She knew Miya then wanted to help her, to not let her be enslaved by the Sakamaki's despite her own agonised situation. Her heart was touched by her sheer courage and devotion. But looking back to Reiji, she saw that he was looking at them both with an irritated impatient look in his light red eyes. As she saw this and looked to the vial that was still in her hands, she saw there wasn't very much of the lilac medicine left inside of it.

Then turning back to her friend, she saw her breathing with great difficulty again. Then as she saw this, Yui looking back to the vial that was in her hands... she knew there was no other choice for her! Placing the glass container to her lips, she put the solution into her mouth.

With that done she quickly moved and took Miya's face gently into her hands, making her look up to her. As she did so, the heterochromia eyed girl looking to her with great weakness then whispered, "Yui...?"

Yui seeing her do this, smiled sadly. However she didn't give her friend a chance to ask anything more. For then she gently lowered her face down and pressed her lips onto Miya's!

Startled immediately as she felt this, Miya became as still as a statue. However looking to Yui, who's lips trembled against her own with desperateness... wanting her to open up and drink, the amnesia inducing medicine. Miya knew then with a great sadness of her own, that she couldn't struggle against Yui's resolve to save her anymore. For though she wanted to be the one to save her... she didn't have the power or strength to anymore. So closing her own odd coloured eyes in regret and reluctance, she opened her lips and allowed the solution to flow into her mouth. Then quietly with no power left inside of herself, she swallowed it and in doing so it made her drift away into a sea of comforting darkness...

Reiji quiet as he saw this emotional scene play out before his eyes. He was silent, however gazing at Yui who then carefully and shakily removed her own lips away from her now unconscious still friend. Looking on, he watched her as she quietly removed a couple of stray strands of hair that had got out of place on Miya's face. Then finishing this, she looked back to Reiji with a truly sad expression and emptiness in her eyes.

Her pained look though meant nothing to him. But seeing that the job was done, it proved one thing to him, "So? It seems you will be obedient after all now won't you?"

Yui said nothing to this, instead all she did was look down to the floor and made a simple bow with her head. Signifying her answer to him.

Accepting this sign, Reiji then looking down to her said, "Very well... now, in order to ensure the future wellbeing of this verminous animal, I will have you agree to these conditions which will settle the matter that has come to pass."

Yui didn't say anything in reply to Reiji as she turned to look up to him. Instead she remained silent as she listened on, to hear what conditions she would have to abide to. To keep her precious friend safe and away from the darkness, that had now ensnared herself tightly into it's clutches again...


	39. Chapter 39 : The Letter

_**.:Chapter Thirty Nine : The Letter:.**_

Falling into a sea of darkness, Miya couldn't see anything. She could barely feel anything, however... she could hear a voice.

_I swear to..._

"Swear to what?"

As she asked this question and she tried to move herself within the void of darkness, she found she was unable to. But she had to know! What-!?

_I will obey..._

"...No!"

There was something wrong! Something she had to stop! Struggling to try and find her way out of this nothingness! She had to do something! She had to-!

_No matter what you-_

"No! Don't do it! Don't-!"

With that reaching out desperately, she quickly found the light! The one that flashed before her eyes and then-!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't do it!"

Reaching with her extended right hand and arm up into the air, Miya was gasping loudly with a panicked widened eye expression upon her face.

"What're you drivelling about?"

Distracted out of her shocked state as she heard this voice, Miya turned her head to the side. There she saw with his arms folded along with his critical light red eyes fixed on her, it was none other than Reiji. Seeing him, the heterochromia eyed girl becoming confused uttered, "Huh?"

Then suddenly something kicked in! "Agh!" Gasping loudly, Miya clenched her outstretched right arm and hand back to herself, with her left cradling it. As she did this, she ached all over and as she winced, she added cringing, "Shit...! I hurt all over!"

Hearing her say this, Reiji narrowing his eyes as he looked down at her then couldn't help but say, "How uncouth."

Baffled as she heard this, Miya turning her odd coloured irises to look at him, then uttered out, "What?"

His critical gaze still fixed on her, Reiji then told her annoyed, "You spouting that dirty curse, you never will become a proper lady of grace will you?"

Annoyed instantly as she heard this, Miya moving herself then retorted straight back, "Oh screw you! I don't need your damn judgements as well as-!" It was quickly though that she realised something. Looking around herself, she saw where she was and as she did, she asked, "Wait a second, what am I doing on the floor?" For somehow, looking at her surroundings she saw that she was lying upon the dark brown wooden floorboards of Reiji's laboratory.

Seeing that she'd finally realised her physical position, Reiji then asked her with his displeased expression present, "So? Now you finally realise where you are... though not entirely your physical condition do you?"

As this was said to her, Miya then looking back to him baffled repeated, "Physical condition?" Then as she did this, it was quickly at that moment she noticed something! Looking to her hands which she was still cradling close to herself, she saw that they were covered in white bandages!

Her eyes widening as she saw this, she then uttered, "Huh!? When the hell did these-!?" However quickly as she moved slightly again, she felt something! "Tch!" In seconds she winced, as she did so she felt something else again. Moving her still aching left hand to her cheek, she felt the synthetic softness of a large adhesive band aid, stuck to her skin.

Watching her stroke it slowly, still obviously baffled beyond all reason. Reiji then saw the heterochromia eyed girl, herself look around again and as she did, she turned her gaze back to him and asked, "What happened to me? Why am I patched up like this? How-?"

"This condition you have found yourself in, has happened because of your own incompetence," Reiji stated to her, as he continued to stare down at her.

As these words were stated to her, in his usual cold and callous tone, Miya looking back to him then uttered back, "What?"

Seeing her usual idiocy being displayed, Reiji then correcting his lenses continued on to say, "In the time I took, to allow you to drink my new tea mix, you fell from your seat and brought the entire tea set down along with the small table... making an atrocious mess all over the floor, which I have only just managed to finish cleaning."

Miya in dismay as she stared at Reiji and absorbing what he'd said, couldn't help but utter, "I what!?" For to her that didn't make any sense! How could she have just fallen asleep like that!? So she demanded out of him, "What kinda of messed up tea did you make!? I mean I've heard of Chamomile making people drowsy, but to have something that can make you lose consciousness that deeply and not even wake up from cuts!? That's just-?!" However coming to a halt, her thoughts suddenly stopped. As they did so, she looked down and thought to herself quietly for some moments...

Seeing her become still and silent, as she seemed to be considering something. Reiji didn't say a word, however he continued to keep his light red coloured eyes fixed upon her. As he did so, it was after a little bit, that the heterochromia eyed girl had thought of something and so as she looked to him with a suspicious light in her eyes, he heard her utter, "Hey?"

Looking at her silently, Reiji then responded simply, "What?"

Then as he did this, Miya put her question to him, "Did you spike that tea with something weird?"

As this was put to her, Reiji then decided to tell her with a sinister knowingness as he smirked, "Oh? What makes you think I would do something so detestable like that?"

Instantly disgusted as she saw this look on his face, Miya then retorted as she turned her face away from him and started to lift herself back up onto her legs, "Cause it would just be like you!" Then as she finally got herself back upright, still aching badly she then decided to add, as she dusted away her black school skirt, "And I know for sure I'm never gonna drink any other damn concoctions you make in the future!"

Hearing her say this, Reiji then dropped his smile and as he did so, he replied calmly, "How cruel of you..."

Puzzled as she heard a certain adjective, Miya halting her cleaning turned her odd coloured eyes back to him and asked, "Cruel...me?"

As she repeated his words of choice, Reiji then informed her, "Correct, suspecting the worst when I took the time, effort and care to bandage your wounds."

Blinking as she heard this, Miya becoming dismissive asked him, "You? You're the one who dressed my wounds?"

"Obviously!" Came his immediate response, then as he noticed her disdainful expression he asked her, "Do you really believe I'm incapable of being considerate?"

Hearing this, Miya was far from believing him and so told him, "Yeah I do!" Then finally finishing her dusting, she looked back to him and folded her arms herself as she informed him, "Especially since you caused this in the first place, also the fact you left me lying on the cold hard floor!" Then narrowing her eyes, she added, "You're far from being anything near to a decent gentleman!"

Reiji hearing her say this, was quiet. However after a moment he decided to say, "Well I suppose we both agree on one point, neither of us are close to our ideals."

However having enough of his nonsense, Miya then retorted, "Speak for yourself!" Then as she said those words, she spied that beside the laboratory door was her school bag along with, "Yui-ko's bag?"

Then as she spoke her friend's name, inside she suddenly felt a powerful jolt of anxiety strike her! As it did so, quickly looking to Reiji she demanded out of him, "Hey! Where is she!? Where's Yui-ko!?"

Seeing the alert that was now entering into her eyes, Reiji himself forgetting the banter they had only just exchanged responded feigning an air of curiosity, "Yui?"

As she saw him doing this, Miya immediately becoming aggravated told him, "Don't toy with me! Where is she!? You four eyes!"

Hearing her demand answers out of him like this, Reiji wasn't impressed in the slightest. However expecting as much from the heterochromia eyed girl, he told her, "Ignoring your rude outburst..." With that correcting his spectacles, he continued on as he gazed at her, "Yui has retired for the evening, she was exhausted from the night's school activities and so forth."

As he said this, Miya felt a foreboding inside that made her respond to him angrily, "I don't believe you!" For quickly glancing back to the bag and then turning back to the cold, serious young man, "Yui-ko wouldn't leave me by myself like this!"

"Leave you?" As she said these words, Reiji then looking at her with a serious gaze. Then decided to state to her, "You believe she was here in this room with you, before you slumbered?"

Dumbfounded as she heard this being put to her, Miya quiet for a moment then quickly became outraged as she said mad, "Of course she was! She was-!" Instantly in seconds though she halted as quickly her head hurt badly. Grasping her forehead she winced as she uttered, "Urgh...!"

Gazing at her as she shivered slightly from pain, Reiji then asked her not moving from his stationary position, "Troubled are you?"

Hearing him, Miya still suffering with pain told him, "My head... it hurt's like hell!"

Raising a single eyebrow, Reiji then asked her, "Oh does it?"

Miya as she heard his voice, still cringing from the sharp piercing headache she was now experiencing looked to him. As she did so, she listened on still holding her head, "... If I might be so bold, to ask you? Do you truly fully grasp all of the events that have led up to this one moment?"

Still aching in pain, Miya annoyed then uttered, "Huh?"

Seeing she hadn't grasped his words at all, Reiji then asked with a more simplified question, "Are you sure that you remember everything that happened before, correctly? Moment by moment?"

Quiet as she heard this being stated to her, Miya then stared at Reiji. As she did so, looking down she did just that, she tried to remember. What she had been doing and what had led her to being there in the mansion with the spectacled vampire, in the confines of his laboratory.

Thinking to herself, she remembered aloud, "I... I remember going out with Yui to the mall, we had fun together... then I, I was coming back here with her... we came to the door and then..." however at that point, there was only a dark blank space within her memories. As it came, puzzled and worried by this she uttered, "Nothing..."

Hearing her say this, Reiji could tell his drug had been a success. She hadn't remembered anything about the evening, then as he looked to her bandaged hands and to the rest of her. He recounted himself, how after dressing her wounds and re-dressing her clothes properly, he had cast a low level concealing veil upon her chest and neck. This spell now would stop her from seeing the marks he had incurred upon her body and he knew, that with that along with the amnesia inducing medicine. The verminous girl caught within her confusion, would never learn the truth.

Then feeling ease from his confidence, he told her, "There you are then, you can't trust your own memory now can you?"

Hearing him say this, Miya was quiet as she looked back to him. As she did so, she couldn't help but look back to the bag that was beside her own by the door. Doing this, she knew inside that what Reiji said grudgingly was true. She couldn't deny that, because of the dark space in her memory she couldn't argue about this with him. However, "That doesn't matter!"

Puzzled briefly, Reiji then asked her, "It doesn't?"

Becoming firm, Miya then told him, "No it doesn't!" With that she decided to continue on to say, "Because I still need to check on her! I need to make sure that she's okay!" With that striding past him, she went and opened the door and declared further, "And I'm gonna do that now!" With that she left the room, making the wooden opening slam shut hard behind her!

_**BANG!**_

Seeing her do this, Reiji then sighed as he put a hand to his forehead. As he did so, he couldn't help but utter, "My, oh my... that animal really does make a scene wherever she goes!" However as he did this and looked to the door again. He narrowed his light red eyes, as he did so he decided on his next course of action, "Now... let us see if she will keep her oath to us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNCOK! **_

"Yui-ko! Are you okay!? Can you hear me!? Yui-ko!"

Knocking loudly on her friend's bedroom door, Miya was busy trying to get her gentle friend to open it. As she did so, she was becoming more worried by the moment! For if she didn't come to the door... then there must be-!

_**RUSTLE! RUSTLE!**_

Hearing sounds from the other side of the doors, Miya hearing this became still for a moment. As she did this, she asked aloud, "Yui-ko?"

As she did this, it was then that Reiji came walking forwards. As he did so, he stood still and silently, with his arms folded again as he watched Miya before the door, standing quietly herself not moving.

There was then silence for a few moments, with nothing changing. The door hadn't opened at all and from beyond the door, there came no voice that responded to the heterochromia eyed girl who'd called out. Seeing this, Miya herself was becoming more worried by the second, gripping her right hand tightly, she went to knock on the door again when-!

_**SLIDE...**_

Startled hearing this sound, Miya quickly looked down. As she did so, there she saw being slid from under the door was a lilac coloured piece of stationary lined notepaper, with some scrawls of writing on it. Seeing it, quickly becoming confused the heterochromia eyed girl asked, "What's this?"

Gazing at it for a moment, she then lowered herself gently and picked up the lilac piece of paper. As she did so, she lifted herself back up and looking down at it, she read it quietly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**To Tadao-san, **_

_**I am alright, there is nothing for you to worry about, so please be at ease. **_

_**I'm sorry, that I can't answer you at the door.**_

_**But I'm tired, I need my rest now. **_

_**I hope that you have a safe journey home and have a good weekend. **_

_**Thank you, for your concerns. **_

_**Goodnight, Yui. **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Staring at the letter that was now in her hands, Miya puzzled couldn't help but ask, "Tadao-san?" For why was she calling her that? Staring at the letter and it simply stated message... this whole situation felt so strange. For looking at the door and then back to the letter, the heterochromia eyed girl didn't understand one other thing that had been written. Why couldn't Yui come to the door, when she'd just written this?

Quiet as she considered the possible reasons why, her odd coloured eyes then spied Reiji who was standing a short distance away in the corridor. As she saw him, standing there with his cold critical eyes gazing at her... she quickly realised what the main reason must be!

Turning back to the door, she quickly knocked on the door again!

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Yui-ko! Why've you written this letter!? Why can't you come and open the door?!" As she called out to her friend, she couldn't just believe that nothing was going on! She felt there was something wrong, there must be!

As she thought this to herself, she looked to the door further for a moment before she looked back to Reiji again. Seeing him stare on silently still, Miya knew that he had done something! But what though...? Thinking to herself quietly again as she looked back to the door. She tried to think of something.

Staring at her quietly, as the heterochromia eyed girl lowered her head. Reiji saw her raise her face up again, as she did so. She looked to the door and said, "Yui-ko... if you can't talk to me right now, I want you to knock on the door for me, if you really are okay, knock once... then if not, twice." Then putting her hand on the wood that barred her from her friend, she added, "I won't go, not until I really know from you directly."

Seeing her do this, the spectacled vampire wasn't impressed in the slightest. For what difference would that make? However he didn't voice these thoughts as he continued on with his observations.

Miya keeping her hand upon the door was quiet. Still waiting for the knocks, she looked to it with concern in her eyes. For though this wasn't a great or intelligent way to find out anything, it was the only thing that she could-

_**Knock**_

Feeling this gentle movement upon the door, Miya was almost startled. But looking on, she waited for a moment... however there came nothing. Seeing this, she couldn't help but ask, "Is this really?"

Having heard this sound, Reiji walking over then told her, "There, you have your answer now." With that, he brought forth an item he had carried along with him and presented it to her. There displayed in his outreached hand, was Miya's bag.

Looking at it, Miya still with her hand on the door curious as she looked back to him, heard him say, "I also believe you have been in our company long enough... it's time for you to make your departure from our property."

Becoming soured as she heard this, Miya then retorted back to him, "I don't need to hear that from a four eyes like you! I-!"

_**Knock**_

Stopped suddenly as she felt this, Miya looked to the door. As she did so, she looked puzzled. Had she just felt another knock? Or was it-?

"What're you doing now?" Hearing Reiji's voice again, Miya was distracted once more.

As she looked back to him, she was quiet... she could tell Reiji was up to something! If she'd clobbered him, she might be able to get some answers! However flinching from the aching pain that was all over her, she knew that wasn't an option. Also something inside of herself was telling her that she shouldn't stay there any longer. So following this instinctive notion, despite the nagging worry she was experiencing, she conceded for then and told him, "Nothing...I'll go now." With that she went to walk past Reiji, snatching her bag away from his offering hand.

"Alright then," Saying that Reiji turned his eyes to look at Miya, as he did so. He decided to add to her, "It's good for once that you're listening to a request of mine."

Annoyed as she heard this, Miya looked at him and as she did she retorted, "Oh shut up! I don't wanna hear anymore from you!" Then stopping she added with serious deadly intent, "But I'll tell you this now, you lay one finger on Yui-ko or do anything else horrible to her, I'll-!"

Hearing her come to a halt suddenly again, Reiji curious stared at her coldly. As he did so, he saw the heterochromia eyed girl seemed startled as she looked at him. Seeing her doing this, he then asked her, "What is it now?"

As this question was put to her, Miya then quiet looked away quickly from Reiji. As she did so, keeping her face turned she replied, "It's nothing...Just don't forget what I said!" with that narrowing her eyes, she immediately walked ahead of him, not wanting to stare at him a moment longer.

Seeing her react to him this way, Reiji was silent. However he decided to not comment further about her threat or one odd moment of behaviour, so quietly he followed after her to lead her towards the grand entrance doors of the Sakamaki mansion.

Miya silent herself as she heard him walking behind her, she kept her gaze fixed ahead upon the blue carpeted corridor. As she did, she couldn't help but think about that other quiet secondary knock. It'd been so small... had she really heard it? She didn't know...

But glancing back to Reiji for a moment as he continued to follow after her, she couldn't help but think of something else... for when she'd looked at him and seen his eyes. For a brief moment, she swore she'd seen a glow of some kind, one that chilled her deep down to her core...but she didn't know why? Though she couldn't be sure of that either... there were so many thing's that were confusing her badly then, however there was one thing she was sure of. This whole situation was making her feel uneasy, for there was something terribly wrong that was happening, that was being hidden away from her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quiet as she sat within her bedroom upon her luxurious pink coloured bed, Yui said nothing. Her head was lowered, as she gazed down at her right hand. The one that had knocked upon her bedroom door, only some moments ago... she knew that, that brief contact she had with Miya. She knew it would be the last that she would-

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Yui, open the door."

Pulled out of her own thoughts, as she heard this summoning. Yui looked to her bedroom door, recognising the voice as Reiji's she went immediately to go and do as she was asked. In moment's she opened the door, where before her was the spectacled vampire, carrying a certain item with him.

Gazing down at his now obedient prey, Reiji was silent for a moment. However, placing the object he'd brought with him which was revealed to be her own brown school bag, down to one side within the room, he told her, "It was careless of you not to remember this, I would recommend that in the future that you take all personal item's with you and not to leave them negligently around."

Hearing this being said, her head still lowered. Yui then responded by a simple bow of her head.

As she did this simple act, Reiji gazing down at her. Decided to inform their prey of what had become of the pest, "I'm sure it will undoubtedly relieve you to know this, but that verminous animal has now been freed and has vacated our premises."

Yui didn't say anything to this, however her right hand tightened ever so slightly and was trembling. Ignoring this action, Reiji continued on with his thoughts, "I would have to commend you, using a letter to bid her on her way..." with that looking to her, he decided to add with a rather smug smirk, "You're really trying your utmost now, to stick to the conditions of our arrangement aren't you?"

Once again, Yui didn't say a word to him. Her head was still lowered and she was making no effort to make any eye contact at all.

Seeing her do this, Reiji quiet for a moment more... then decided on something. Looking at her, he then stated to her, "I will have you accompany me now." With that he walked out thorough her door. Then as he did so, Yui quietly followed on behind and shut it behind them.

Quietly, both vampire and girl walked along the darkened corridor not saying a word... after some long ominous, silent moment's they came to their chosen destination. The Torture Chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaving the gardens and then through the grand gates that were before the Sakamaki mansion. Miya took a few steps out making her exit, however she couldn't help but turn back for a moment. Looking up to the grand luxurious building, she was quiet...

However thinking to herself quietly for some moments, she moved back towards the gates and reaching forwards, she placed her fingers upon the entwining decorative metallic lines. Then after a little bit, she clenched her fingers against the cold metal that was before her tightly. Showing her frustration... then looking up at the mansion, her expression became one full of melancholy.

As it did so, she whispered aloud, "Yui-ko... please be safe!" Then tightening her grip against the metal, she added as she remembered the second fleeting knock she had felt, "I promise you... I'll help you! No matter what happens...I will!"

With those words said aloud, she clenched the metal a little tightly more for a few moments... before finally she let go. Then doing so, slinging her school bag over her shoulder she started upon her journey home.

However as she moved forwards, she still felt that awful pain dig into her again. As she moved, she couldn't help but say as she held her right hand over the left side of her chest, "Damn...! This fucking hurts...!"

Then as she made it more down the country road, she saw the Waxing Moon overhead shining down and as she did so, she said, "Who'd think that some damn tea cups could cut you up! I'm gonna have to take some painkillers when I get home!"

Saying those words, unbeknownst to the heterochromia eyed girl as she moved. Underneath her clothes and the concealing veil Reiji had placed upon her wounded body. Miya couldn't know, that the fang bites along with the near fatal piercing sword wound that she had over her left breast. Were throbbing under the light of the moon, as the dreadful memory of the infliction remained dormant within her...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening the door then with his right gloved hand, Reiji told his downcast quiet prey, "Go in." Yui hearing him complied, proceeding inside. As she did so, sinister gentleman locked the door firmly behind him with the key. Then seeing it was fully secure, he put the unlocking item into his pocket.

Turning his attentions back to the matter that was at hand, his light red eyes came to rest upon Yui again. Seeing that the blonde haired girl still had her head and face turned down, he narrowed his eyes as he informed her, "Hold your hands out to me."

As this order was issued, after a moment Yui did just that and raised both of her hands up and out towards him. Seeing her do this, Reiji then moved and picked up a certain object that was within the confines of the chamber.

Yui didn't see what the item was, but it was clear that she was scared as she trembled, continuing to hold her hands out. For she had no idea what Reiji wanted to do with her, she didn't know what-?

_**SNAP!**_

"Agh!"

Suddenly in seconds, the blonde haired girls wrists were clamped down into iron cuffs! Then as they were, her arms were quickly lifted up, making her become pinned as she was forced up against the wall! As the long chain that the cuffs were attached to were hoisted up high into the air.

Shaking as she felt the coldness of the metal on her hands and the chilling feel of the stone wall behind her, Yui pursed her lips... she could only guess now what was coming. What she was-!

"Look at me!"

As this order was issued, Yui shaking knew she had to obey then. That she had to do as he said... but-!

Seeing her struggle now to comply to this simple order, Reiji narrowing his eyes as he looked at her asked, "...You find that too difficult?"

Yui though didn't respond to him, as she continued to shake. The fear that she was feeling was awful, along with the discomfort too! But more than that, it was-!

"Agh!"

Feeling her face being pulled up, Yui then heard Reiji say as her pink eyes were closed away in pain, "Now I will have you look at me."

Hearing him, Yui knew she had no choice... she had to open her eyes. As she did this slowly but surely, what was revealed spilling from her shaking face. Were tears, one's of the deep sorrow and pain that she'd been hiding away up until that moment. They all quickly began to trickle down her cheeks as she shivered.

Gazing at her as she did this, holding her face in place with his gloved right hand Reiji looking at her then commented, "How curious..." with that, he took his other free hand and stroked his fingers through her blonde locks and told her more of his thoughts, "I almost find you quite exquisite in this state..."

Yui hearing him didn't respond, instead clenching her teeth. She closed her eyes and looked away from him again, wanting to hide away from his critical glowing eyes which were piercing into her trembling soul.

Seeing her do this, Reiji in a few moments decided on his next course of action. Moving himself back and away from her, he then said, "...Now for the matter that is at hand."

Bracing herself for what was coming next, Yui knew that she didn't have any power now to runaway. She couldn't do anything! She couldn't-!

_**SNAP!**_

Startled at the sound, Yui turned and saw with alarm what Reiji had brought out! In his hands, was a black crop! Staring at her with a menacing grin upon his face, he told her, "It's time for your punishment...so you will never disobey us again!" With those words, he moved and-!

_**SNAP!**_

"AAGGHH!"

Yui cried out in seconds! As she did so, more tears were beginning to gather in her pink eyes and as they did so, Reiji then told her still continuing to grin, "Those tears...that expression of yours!"

Breathing in and out hard, from the lash she'd been given. Yui looking to Reiji in her poor state then heard him go on to say, "Let me see more!"

_**SNAP!**_

"AAGGHH!"

_**SNAP!**_

As more of her tears poured forth, along with her shaking against the pain he was inflicting on her. Reiji grinned all the more, the sadistic beast inside of him was becoming more and more hungry, by the reactions she gave him! So looking at her, as she breathed in and out hard continuing to tremble fearfully. He then told her, "More... I want to see you to give me an even more sublime sight!"

_**SNAP!**_

_**SNAP!**_

_**SNAP!**_

"AAAGGGHHH!"

With those cries of desperation pain and sorrow, filling the cold stoned and deadly weapon containing room. The hours of the torturous punishment began...


	40. Chapter 40 : The Separation

_**.:Chapter Forty : The Separation:.**_

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Running fast to the classroom, Miya was breathing in and out hard. However quickly entering the study space, she could finally relax as she said letting out a sigh, "Thank god! I made it just in time..." for looking up to the clock that hung over the blackboard, she saw that she'd made it with just five minutes to spare.

Relieved she wasn't going to be reprimanded for being late, she said quietly to herself, "Man, talk about traffic tonight! I'll never damn well take the last minute bus again!" With that she walked quietly over to her own desk.

However as she did this, the other students looking on at her couldn't help but comment to themselves as she began to get her bag out and work materials,

"Hey! Look at those bandages on her hands!" "Yeah plus her face is damaged too!"  
"Do you think she was involved in some kinda gang fight?"

"Well that wouldn't shock me! She's definitely got the nerve for it!"

"You're telling me! Just cross her once and I bet you'd get it!"

Annoyed as she heard these comments, Miya feeling her eyebrow twitch couldn't help but think to herself, '_Those_ _jerks do realise I have thing's called ears right!?' _ With that she glared at the gossipers behind her. As she did this, in moments the group silenced themselves in seconds! Scared witless by this reaction...

Miya though seeing she'd stopped them dead in her tracks, then finally got her textbooks out. As she did so, looking to her right side she saw something that depressed her greatly. The desk that should have been occupied by her close friend, was left entirely empty. Seeing it that way, she couldn't help but remember the Friday she had before...thinking of leaving Yui behind, in the clutches of the Sakamaki's filled her with a terrible frustration as she uttered to herself, "Hell's sake!"

For she hated herself for leaving her sweet kind friend behind, especially when she'd been able to share with her a wonderful birthday celebration that night... only to have it end with them parting ways with nothing but a letter being pushed out from under her bedroom door. As she thought of that evening along with the letter she'd received, she couldn't help but looked to one of her white tightly wrapped bandaged hand's.

Gazing at it with deep thought, the other thing that was now plaguing her was a couple of questions, "What happened to me that night? Why can't I remember anything?" For that bothered her tremendously, not being able to recall what had occurred after she'd entered the confines of the Sakamaki mansion. The dark unknown of that void in her memory was leaving a sinister aftertaste in her mouth...

Clenching her bandaged hand though tightly, she knew what she was going to do next! "I've gotta get some real answers about this!" Then as she said those words-!

"Alright class!"

Startled out of her thoughts, Miya turned to the door and there she saw that the teacher had already arrived! Seeing him, she blinked perplexed however before she could think of anything else, "Let us begin our studies for the day shall we?"

With those words, the other students got out their textbooks and began opening them up as they got their pens and notebooks ready too. Quickly seeing this, Miya knew she had to keep up with their pace and so uttered, "Darn!" With that she opened up her own textbook and notebook, ready to write away. However as she did this, she couldn't help but become more worried, for looking on she saw that Yui still hadn't arrived for the night's lessons! But again looking behind, she saw that even Kanato and Ayato weren't there. Realising this, she could feel anxiousness building up inside of herself, for why had none of them-?

"Now if you would all please turn your textbooks to pages 87 to 88 we can begin."

With those instructions there was the sounds of pages turning, as the lesson had properly began and Miya in turn followed suit with the other students. However her concern was still evident by the expression that was on her face.

The teacher though not noticing this, turned his eyes to the blackboard and moved his white chalk piece to it as he began to state writing away, "Now, if you carefully observe these passages written in your books, I am sure you will notice that the author would have-"

"Ah, how boring! We're studying this crap again?"

Surprised the teacher quickly turned as the rest of the students did. There they saw entering the class doorway, it was none other than Ayato and Kanato Sakamaki! It was obvious though looking at them, that they were far from thrilled at being within the confines of the classroom.

Nobody uttered a word at seeing them, however Miya looking on baffled couldn't help but think to herself, '_Those guys? They're arriving now?'_

Kanato though ignoring the surprise he and his brother had caused, simply said with a tired sigh, "This atmosphere is stifling, we'd be better off indulging ourselves at home with a fine black forest gateaux together, right Teddy?" He asked as he turned to his beloved cuddly eye patched companion.

The teacher though hearing this wasn't impressed in the slightest! So he demanded, "Hey! Now!" With that both of the vampires turned their attentions to the educational instructor, as they did so they heard him say with great irritation, "I will not tolerate tardiness! You're interrupting a valuable lesson! Now hurry and sit yourselves down!"

Irritated at being lectured by this human, Ayato would have been only been too glad to prove who was the one really in charge there! However too bored to care, he retorted, "Yeah, yeah whatever..." with that he went to sit himself at his own desk.

As he did so, Kanato behind him then uttered just annoyed, "Boring..." with that he quietly sat himself down too.

Watching both of the brothers seat themselves, Miya looking on was confused. Why had they come then? It didn't make any sense? For Reiji had before had always made sure they had impeccable timing, so why would-?

"Honestly!"

Turning again, Miya then saw it was the teacher speaking again, he sounded annoyed as he muttered to himself, "_Just because they're of the Sakamaki household! Those spoiled useless brats_!" With that he began writing out again, as the rest of the classroom remained silent.

Seeing that at least one teacher felt the same way as she did, Miya could feel glad for a little something. But before she could dwell on this, she heard another pair of footsteps entering the classroom. Turning quickly she then that it was none other than, "_Yui-ko!" _She said to herself with surprise.

Looking at the blonde haired girl as she entered the classroom, Miya saw that the teacher didn't bother to even turn to look at her, nor did anyone else. However the heterochromia eyed girl herself couldn't help but reveal a small smile of relief, for she was glad she was safe and well enough to enter the classroom.

However gazing on at her, Miya suddenly noticed that as Yui sat herself down, her face was not turning to look at her as she got her own books and materials out. Also upon her hands and fingers, there were also white bandages tied around them, which were similar to the ones that she had wrapped around her own digits and palms. Seeing this, Miya became worried in seconds, as she looked at her friend, she thought to herself, '_Yui-ko, what happened to you?_'

"Now proceeding on, from where we interrupted!"

Quickly though hearing the teacher, Miya turning to look at her own book and study materials knew that she couldn't voice her thoughts or concerns then. She wouldn't be able to get any answers until this class and the other early evening one were done... so studying away as the lecture continued, she had to wait for her chance to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I expect this assignment to be handed by at least this next coming Wednesday! Don't forget! Now everyone have a good lunch break!"

With those last words from the teacher, finally break time had come! Miya felt that those few hours had lasted forever! But finally looking to her hurt friend as the other students began making their exits and doing their usual gossiping, she decided to speak as she finished packing. Getting up she began to speak as she looked in her direction, "Hey, Yui-ko? Do you-?"  
However suddenly surprising her, Yui averting her gaze got straight up and began walking hurriedly out of the classroom!

Seeing her leave like that so quickly and abruptly, Miya was taken off guard! However she felt a spur inside making her rush out of the room herself as she called out, "Hey! Wait a minute!" Then making it out of the classroom, she quickly became further baffled! Silent for a second, she turned looking around left and right down the corridor, as the other small crowds of people passed her walking around, there was no trace of her gentle blonde haired friend!

Her eyes perplexed as she saw this gazing around, searching in disbelief. Miya asked aloud quietly, "What the hell...? She couldn't have run off that quickly!" However the people around her ignored her baffled statement as they continued walking on and chatting amongst themselves.

The odd coloured eyed girl seeing all this, felt something really weird was going on! For how could Yui just vanish away like that? Looking behind herself back into the classroom, she then asked aloud, "What's going on here? Where could she have gotten to?" But no-one was there who would give her that answer...

Seeing this, becoming irritated by all this mystery that was going on, she decided quickly on her next course of action! "I've gotta find her!" With those words said, Miya then walked out, to try and find any trace of Yui.

However unbeknownst to her, staring on at her confused state as she rushed off as he continued to sit back within the confines of his chair, with his desk before him and his legs resting on top of it. Ayato grinned smugly as he then retorted aloud with a sinister knowingness, "That stupid bitch..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running along the corridors, Miya looked everywhere she could to find any trace of her friend! That departure she had made before, that wasn't like her at all. She could feel it, something was wrong! Her worry fuelling her, she quickly opened a certain door and cried out, "Yui-ko!?"

However the classroom she'd come across was empty, there was no trace of anyone there. Seeing this, Miya became disheartened as she said aloud, "Nothing here either..." with that she closed the door. Then quickly backing off, she ran forwards again as she uttered to herself, "_Yui-ko, where are you!? Where did you go?!_"

For she swore she'd been nearly everywhere they'd normally hang out, the cafeteria, the roof, the library. But there was nothing, there was no trace of her at all! Now she was left to hunt any room she could come across, as her desperate search continued she could only conclude, "There is something wrong! But what is it though!? What could be-?'

"Oomph!"

Suddenly though rounding the corner, she came into contact with a male student who happened to be coming down the same path. Instantly the heterochromia eyed girl had bumped into him, making her and him step backwards away from each other, both becoming startled!

Quickly the male student then complained, "Hey! Watch where you're going! Don't just-!"

However the student seeing who it was he'd collided into, then quickly became nervous as he saw Miya looking at him baffled for a moment. As he did so, he immediately apologised saying, "Oh? Hey! Um, I'm sorry! I'm truly so sorry Tadao-san! I didn't see you there, I didn't mean to knock into you! It was just, I was-!?"

Seeing this guy become flustered as he began spewing his fear driven apologises, Miya sighed irritated. For this guy was demonstrating the one reason she hated unnecessary apologies, for he was acting like she was some kind of wild animal that was going to tear him to shreds for just a simple accidental bump. So quickly waving it off she told him, "It's fine! Fine! Forget about it!" Then folding her arms, she turned to look to the side as she uttered, "Damn sake...this is annoying."

The male student hearing this, clearly felt even more nervous with her saying that. For if he had displeased her more, she might-!?

"Hey! Yuki!"

Immediately turning around the flustered male student saw who it was, who was coming around the corner. Surprised he asked, "Shinobu?"

Seeing that he'd caught up to him, he asked, "Where'd you go man!? We're supposed to be meeting up for discussion before practise tonight!? You can't just-?"

Then suddenly the pleased student finally noticed Miya standing there near his pal. As he did so, blinking he asked, "Hey? Aren't you that-?

However becoming annoyed with all this needless chitchat, Miya cut him off saying, "Yeah I'm the rough and tumble delinquent transfer student, Tadao!" Then beginning to walk off, she added with further irritation, "Now if you don't mind I'm in a hurry right now."

Yuki hearing her say this, tip toed a few steps away glad that she was leaving. However Shinobu looking at her was becoming curious and so asked, "In a hurry? What for?"

Annoyed by this hold up, Miya then replied looking back to him, "I'm searching for my friend, Komori Yui."

"Komori Yui?" Shinobu repeated, then as he did so Miya began taking steps away from him and his friend. As she did so, Shinobu commented thoughtfully, "That reminds me, I think I saw her heading into the music room a little earlier?"

Stopping dead as she heard this, Miya turned immediately and asked him, "The music room?"

Nodding still being absentminded with no care, Shinobu continued, "Yeah I'm pretty sure it was her, the girl I saw had blonde hair and that flower accessory she usually wears, so I guess-?"

"Thanks for the tip!" With those parting words, Miya immediately was on her way as she rushed off. Leaving both the curious and fretful young men to stare after her silently...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making it over fast in the direction, where she remembered the music room to be. The heterochromia eyed girl looking at the shut door then uttered, "Here it is!" Saying those words, she moved her right bandaged hand and slowly opened the door.

Doing so, she looked inside of it. However all that was there was the blackboard, some violins hooked up to the walls, then finally a grand piano and some chairs where people would come to sit and practise with their instruments. Looking at all this, Miya curious came and stepped inside the space, shutting the door behind her.

As she did so, she looked around herself. Looking to one of the wall panels, she saw one thing that made her trace her fingers over it, the surface of it was soft and creamy white coloured with what looked like little holes punched into the surface. Staring at it, Miya then asked aloud, "Soundproof foam?"

Looking at this one detail, she then turned and walked further inside the room. As she did so, she ended up in front of the grand piano, looking around once more around the sound proofed space her gaze finally settled down on the brown wooden, ivory keyed instrument. Doing this, the disappointment was evident in her expression as she uttered, "She's not here either..."

Thinking of how once again she'd been unsuccessful at finding her missing friend, Miya then immediately became frustrated as she cried out mad, "Fuck this!" With that she curled her bandaged right hand into a fist and-!

_**KLANG!**_

She smashed it into the keys of the piano, making the loud chaotic noise vibrate out everywhere. However the soft foamed walls stopped the sound escaping everywhere, leaving Miya to be the only one to hear it...

Her right fist shaking as it settled on the keys, the heterochromia eyed girl remained silent for a few moments. However after a little bit, she took it back and winced as she said cringing from the pain slightly, "Damn... that hurt!" For it was obvious that though she was on the mend, her body still had a lot of healing to do.

"So noisy..."

Startled as she heard that voice suddenly, Miya though quickly recognised it! Her eyes widening she asked, "Is that?" With that she turned the corner of the piano and there lying on the floor behind it, it was none other than Shuu Sakamaki.

It was evident to Miya that he was trying once again to have another of his weird naps, looking at him she was quiet. However irritated she couldn't help but comment, "Of course! Of all people I had to meet here, it would have to be a lazy bum like you wouldn't it?"

Hearing her say this rude comment, Shuu didn't utter a word. Instead he continued to listen on to his music, the current piece of which was 'Air On The G String' a J.S. Bach piece.

Miya though unaware of this, looking at him she was still irritated as she demanded out of him, "What are you doing here anyway? Haven't you got anything better to do other than lazying around on your dumb ass? You-?"

Turning over, becoming annoyed with her himself, Shuu grumpily and tiredly replied to her, "What I do is none of your business...besides this is my room."

Dismissive as she heard this, Miya then asked him, "Your room?"

As she asked this question, Shuu still turning his back to her replied, "This music room is for my own personal use and I don't need unnecessary noise or neanderthals like you damaging the equipment and ruining the calm atmosphere."

Angered even more hearing these comments, Miya then retorted immediately, "Piss off! You're not even in here practising any music! If anyone's ruining the atmosphere around here it's you!"

Shuu hearing this it was clear was not pleased in the slightest, so wanting to shut out her tiresome voice he turned the volume up on his MP3 player. Miya obviously wasn't pleased with this conversation either and she didn't want to be engaging with this Sakamaki... however if anybody might know anything about Yui, she knew with reluctance she'd have to ask this useless brother. So with a sigh, she put the question into words, "Anyway, forgetting all that crap. I've heard Yui-ko came in here, do you anything about that?"

However to her question there came no answer as Shuu continued to listen on to his music. Seeing this, Miya feeling her irritation building up again asked him, "Hey! Are you listening to me?"

Once again though there came no answer, Miya seeing this cried out again, "Oi! Did you hear me!?"

Shuu though still refused to respond to her summonings, so Miya now brimming with sore rage at being dismissed like this. Decided to act and do something! Walking straight over to the music listening young man, she immediately pulled one of his headphone's out of his ears and shouted to him, "LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"AAGGHH!" Sending him rolling over and over onto his side, Shuu felt his ear was ringing from her loud shout! Cringing from the pain she'd sent into him, he stared at her really irritated himself now as his removed ear phone dangled by the side of his head, as it did so he uttered bitterly, "You...!"

Miya though not in the mood for him, informed him just as mad, "That's my damn line!" Then folding her arms again, she asked him, "Now answer my question! Have you seen Yui-ko come in here or not!?"

Shuu staring at her as she asked him again, he was irritated to the point that he was almost ready to get up and give her a piece of his own mind! However with a tired sigh, he decided he didn't have time for his, so turning on his side he informed her coldly, "No... I haven't seen her."

Seeing Shuu giving her the cold shoulder again, Miya though decided she didn't believe him and so asked him with a serious tone, "You're sure?"

To which hearing her, the blonde haired vampire turned his head and looked at her with his irritation still present. As he did so, he told her calmly and coldly, "Yes, I'm certain..." with that looking around the room he informed her, "Besides do you see any traces of her here?"

As this question was put to her, Miya stopped for a moment. Then looking around at the inside of the music room once more. She couldn't deny that, there wasn't any proof that Yui had been in there, other than the comment that male student Shinobu had said... so she responded looking down to the floor disappointed, "No..."

Hearing this, Shuu settled himself properly down onto the floor again. As he did, he then told her placing his earphone back into place, "There you are then." With those words said, he laid himself out and doing so he continued on to say, "Now if you're finished with your intrusive business here, I would like to be left in peace and silence."

Seeing him return to his old sloth mode again, Miya was far from impressed. However with a sigh, knowing that arguing wasn't going to get her anywhere fast she replied, "Fine, I will then..." with those words she walked towards the music room door. However stopping for a moment she thought to herself quietly...

Shuu with his earphones both in now had begun listening to his music again, however he had noticed Miya's footsteps had come to a halt. As they did, he opened his cold blue eyes and stared at her still form...

After a little bit, Miya put her hand upon the knob of the door and then as she did she decided to speak her mind. Looking back to the lethargic vampire, she spoke, "Shuu-san..."

The cold blue eyed young man said nothing, seeing this Miya continued, "If you do happen to see Yui-ko at any point, tell her I was looking for her...because I'm worried about her," then looking down to the floor, she turned back to the door. Doing so, she finished saying, "Also, if you're in a kind mood, tell her that if she wants to speak to me she can anytime... and I'll make up for anything I've done wrong to her."

Silent as he heard this, Shuu staring her back quietly for a few moment's more then turned his back on her. As he did so, he informed her, "I won't, now hurry up and get out."

As she heard this, Miya though wasn't surprised so uttered to herself with a bitter smile, "Tch! I guess I was hoping for too much wasn't I?" With those words, she turned the knob and finally made her exit out of the room and closed the door behind her. This left the room in silence as Miya's fading footsteps disappeared down the corridor.

…

It was some quiet moments afterwards, that suddenly appearing seemingly out of nowhere from the corner of the room where the dark shadows laid. Yui emerged, with a somewhat melancholy expression on her face as she looked to the now closed door.

As the blonde haired girl looked to the closed door, she had her hands held together to her chest. For she had heard every word that Miya had said and she'd seen all she'd done within the confines of the music room. As she had witnessed it all, it had filled her with guilt and sadness that she'd had to leave her friend all alone... but she knew that she had no choice in the matter.

But she couldn't say a word about that in Shuu's presence, so walking over to him she looked down and said politely, "Shuu-san, thank you... for hiding me away like that."

Hearing her say her thanks, it was clear that Shuu didn't care as he responded with a tired sigh, "Whatever..." then opening his cold blue eyes to look at her, he said, "You're useless for prey, having to rely on us to hide you away from that delinquent woman."

Yui didn't say anything to those words, instead looking down. She didn't know what to say, so she looked down and shuffled her hands together feeling uncomfortable.

Seeing her react like this, Shuu averted his eyes from her sad face and closing them he said, "That gratitude of yours is also unnecessary, since you don't really mean it anyway do you?"

Gasping a little as she heard the cold blue eyed vampire say this. Yui looked only more forlorn as she began to utter, "Well I-?"

_**GRAB!**_

"Agh!"

Suddenly Shuu had grabbed her right hand and pulled her down! She was now lying on top of him, her face barely inches away from his own! Startled to see this, her pink coloured eyes widened as the blonde haired vampire revealed to her with a smug and rather sinister smile.

Shivering as she saw this, Yui wanted to move away and off of him immediately. However he had her right injured bandaged hand caught in a firm grip, making her unable to move away from him! Shuu though seeing that he had her exactly where he wanted her, then said, "Well if none of the words you say ring true, at the least I will have some truth echoed from your body... you can give that to me as thanks, can't you?"

Hearing this, Yui immediately knew what he wanted! Feeling anxiety and fear running through her veins, she looked to the closed door. As she did so, she had to turn back to her captor and say, "But! Shuu-san, we might be caught like this! If anyone come's in then-!"

"Don't give me anymore wasteful words like I had to deal with, with that delinquent woman!" With that squeezing her bandaged hand a little more tightly, making her gasp painfully. He revealed to her with a cold glare as she flinched from the restraining pressure, "Because if you refuse me like this here, I won't give you any aid for next time."

As this cold declaration was given to her, along with the pain she was receiving. Yui felt even more terribly fearful. For thinking of what she had pledged to Reiji... she knew sadly then that she didn't have any choice. Her head lowered, she moved her free left hand up to her white school shirt...

Silently watching on, Shuu saw Yui remove first her red clip ribbon, then she unfastened her white one. Doing that she then moved her trembling bandaged hand to her shirt and undid each button unsteadily before she finally finished, revealing a small part of her chest and her now fully exposed neck. Then as she finished this, she moved her body and chest closer to the blonde haired vampire, shivering fearfully as she awaited the pain that would soon come.

Seeing her react like this, didn't make Shuu react in the slightest. Instead moving himself up and closer to her, he moved his head up to the right side of her neck. Doing this he then began to lick her shivering pale skin, as he did this immediately Yui tensed up as she knew what would soon be coming next!

Then after a few short moments finishing his work, her skin softened and ready to devour. Shuu looked from her neck, to her face where he could see her eyes were squeezed shut... he decided to inform her after a moment, "I did warn you before didn't I?"

Puzzled as she heard this, Yui opening her pink coloured eyes to look at him for a moment uttered, "Huh?"

Shuu seeing that she didn't remember what he meant. He decided to remind her, "That if you involved yourself with another person outside of all this you'd suffer in the end is pain and regret."

Hearing this, Yui became wide eyed as she remembered what Shuu had told her long ago, when she and her friend had blown those bubbles with him together on that fateful night. As she remembered this, Shuu seeing her eyes reminisce sadly, he then told her opening his mouth revealing his sharp fangs, "For this excruciating moment you're going to experience... you only have yourself to blame!" With that he bit into the right side of her neck deeply, drawing up her red and hot sweet blood into his mouth in moments!

"Agh!" Feeling his fangs plunge deeply into her flesh, Yui felt her blood begin to drip down from a stream almost instantly! As it did so, she felt herself shiver against the pain and growing weakness that was beginning to take away her consciousness.

As she felt these terrible sensations, some past words repeated into her mind as she looked up to the music room's ceiling, '_If she wants to speak to me she can... and I'll make up for anything I've done wrong to her_.' As Miya's last words repeated in her mind, Yui felt her pink eyes tearing up as the continued to gaze upwards. As the pain continued to grow inside of her, she wished she could, that she could speak to her then... but now, she would never be able to do that anymore. For she could no longer-!

Suddenly though Shuu had retracted his fangs from her neck and had moved them straight to her chest! In seconds as his fangs plunged into her soft unwary flesh, Yui cried out, "Agh!" Immediately she was given no time to think anymore as the blonde haired vampire continued to have his way with her shivering helpless body. However with this one deep painful bite, all her tears began to leak and fall...as she uttered one name desperately into the air, "Miya...chan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the corridor at that moment, Miya felt something and suddenly stopped in her tracks! As she did so, her eyes widened. Looking around herself cautiously she asked aloud gently, "Yui-ko...?"

However there was no-one around in the corridor and seeing this, the heterochromia eyed girl was quiet. Because for some reason, she felt that she had heard her gentle friend's voice... but why would she think that? Looking back, she wondered aloud, "Was it my imagination?"

But there was nothing but silence in the air... seeing this, Miya then sighed for she had to accept that was probably the case. Then turning back she went to take another step forwards, but before she could move-! 

_**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**_

The school bell had rung, reluctantly Miya saw she now had to go back to class. Her aim for lunch had ended in failure, she also hadn't even had any lunch! Realising this, she then began her gloomy trek back to the classroom.

As she did so, she uttered quietly, "Man... the last lessons better go by quick." Then as she did this, she looked down as she also said, "Plus I hope Yui-ko is okay."

Continuing to walk on, Miya then had another thought, "I'll try talking to her after class is done. I should have some time to do that right?" With that said, she made a firm nod as she tried to be positive saying, "Right we'll do that!" Her plan in mind she continued on her way and finally got back into the classroom and began studying with the rest of the students.

However for the rest of that night, Yui didn't return to the classroom and no words were exchanged between either of the girls. But it was not just that night that happened, it was many more that were to come, as the Sacrificial Bride was forced into a silence of terrible suffering that her dear friend could never even imagine of experiencing...


	41. Chapter 41 : The Suffering

_**.:Chapter Forty One : The Suffering:.**_

"Okay! I'm going in now mom!"

"Alright honey! See you in a while!"

_**CLICK!**_

With those words, Miya closed the white bathroom door behind her and locked it. Doing this, she turned away from the sealed opening and threw the creamy yellow towel she'd been carrying, along with a white bathrobe of hers aside upon a plain wooden cupboard in the room.

Then finishing this, she looked down at herself still fully dressed within her dark coloured Ryoutei school uniform. Seeing the black jacket, white shirt along with the white bow and the clip on red ribbon that surrounded her neck, she sighed sadly. Doing this she couldn't help but utter aloud gently, "Again... nothing." For once again, that week like some others that had gone by, she hadn't been able to speak to her one and only friend, Yui.

Becoming depressed as she thought of Yui's pale turned away form in her mind's eye, she began slowly to undress herself. As she did so, starting with her red clip on ribbon, she removed it and untying her white bow, she began remembering the events that had began on the night of Yui's birthday. Doing this, her sadness only deepened thinking of how happy thing's had been then... but still there was one thing that was unclear, "Just what the hell has been going on lately?"

For with Yui ignoring her and running away from her, anytime she tried to speak to her. It really made her unsettled, for these sudden change in behaviours didn't seem to be anything like what her gentle friend would normally do at all. Then also there was one other thing, "And why can't I ever find Yui-ko at school anymore...?" With that question said aloud as she removed her black school jacket, Miya began unbuttoning her white shirt. As she did this, she then asked, "How can she just disappear so suddenly, every single time?"

As she asked this, she then thought of the many breaks she had where she would spend them hunting for her friend. She'd gone looking everywhere. The corridors, classrooms, cafeteria, library and the rooftop. But every time, no matter where she'd gone, there was never a trace of Yui. It just didn't make any sense...

Thinking this, Miya then finally finished her unbuttoning and removed her shirt entirely leaving her chest only dressed in her black bra. With her black, white frilled skirt still on, along with her dark coloured knee high socks, she couldn't help but utter, "This is all just too damn weird...!"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
**_

Startled for a moment, Miya quickly turned and as she did she heard from the other side of the door, "Miya honey! I don't want you taking too long in there! I gotta bathe soon too, y'know!"

Silent for a moment as she heard this, Miya then became annoyed as she cried out, "Mom! Don't do that so suddenly!" With those words, she proceeded to unclip her black bra and doing that, she began removing the rest of her clothing as she added, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah, yeah darling! I'm sure I did!" Then saying that with amusement, Ayaka on the other side of the door couldn't help but sigh herself for a few moments before she decided to add, "But you gotta remember, a shower is no place for being melancholy! If you need something lifted off your chest, then come and talk to me about it...okay?"

Hearing these words, Miya finishing her changing was now entirely unclad. Looking to the closed door, where she knew her mom would be standing behind, she was quiet. However looking away from it, she turned to the sliding glass shower door, pulling on the silver grip opening it up she responded, "Alright... I might take you up on that offer in a bit, mom."

Listening to her daughter's words, Ayaka revealed a small smile as she said, "Good." For she could only hope that she might be of some assistance to her child, for she had noticed that she hadn't been in the best of spirits lately...with those thoughts on her mind, the long red haired mother turned to head back into her office to finish off a few record checks. But something else quickly occurred to her! Looking back to the bathroom door she called out, "Now don't you be wasting all of my herbal cleanser, honey! It took me a good while to make that batch and I don't want you using it all in one go!"

At once as she heard these words, Miya called out mad, "As if I'd use all of that huge bottle in one sitting! Now quit bothering me already!"

_**FWISH!  
**_

With that, the shower was turned on as Miya began her washing. Ayaka quiet as she heard the splashing of the water, then said aloud, "Well at least I said it... if I let that girl have her way, she'd spend hours in there!" With those words, she was on her way to do what was needed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**FWISH!**_

Within the confines of the shower room, Miya had her odd coloured eyes closed. As she did she could feel the warmth of the water flow over her entire form. It was enriching to her and at the same time refreshing, she was enjoying the sensation as it spread within the small water droplets settling themselves upon her skin, along with the small rapid streams that flowed through into the soft lines and onto the curves of her body.

As her hair became wet and heavy sticking to her cheeks and neck, she felt the sleek softness it was beginning to take. Taking a strand of it, she fiddled with it in her fingertips... doing this reminded her of the time she had her hair done along with Yui's. Remembering the laughter and fun times they'd shared on that night long ago, it brought a small smile to Miya's face as she said softly, "It was fun doing our hair like that..."

But again, she became saddened as she wondered, "Will we never be able to do anything like that together again?" For with Yui avoiding her and with not even being able to exchange a single word with her friend after all this time. Miya felt a terrible dread and a fear that the terrible possibility would become real...

However quickly shaking her head, rapidly making droplets spill here and there, Miya declared mad to herself, "For hell's sake! Don't dwell on gloomy crap like that! That's not gonna get us anywhere!"

With that she immediately grabbed her mother's herbal cleanser bottle! Removing the cap on top, she poured the emerald green gooey contents onto her right palm, doing that she slapped her hands together, covering them both in the cleansing substance and quickly she started rubbing it vigorously onto her skin. As it began to lather and bubble, she said aloud with her brimming frustration as a cool minty scent filled the air, "If I let myself get eaten up by pessimism, I'm just gonna believe the worst of everything! I gotta stay positive here!"

Then saying those words, Miya halted her hand over her left breast. As she did so, feeling the water pour over her for a few moments, she remembered Yui's cheerful and hopeful nature. As she imagined her gentle friend smiling in her mind, the heterochromia eyed girl said aloud with a small reminiscing smile of her own, "After all...Yui always tries to be positive, no matter what bad crap's going on! So I gotta be the same here!" With those words, she rubbed into her soft skin.

"Tch!" However immediately as she did this, her skin stung! Flinching as she felt this, Miya moving her hand away from her chosen spot couldn't help but utter, "Man! Mom's batch really is potent this time!" Then looking to her hand, which had some of the remaining green liquid on her fingertips, she added, "It gets right into your pores doesn't it?" With those words, she rubbed more of the cleanser on the skin of her chest more carefully.

But doing this, made it sting badly again and again every time she touched it! One of her eyes closed as she winced, Miya couldn't believe this! "What the hell did she put in it this time!? Stinging Nettles!?" Quickly realising though that, that awful possibility might be true, as she remembered some other disastrous concoctions her mother had made, she uttered becoming tense, "Oh...crap! I gotta get this off!" With that she quickly doused herself in water making all of the green lathering bubbles wash off of her in seconds! However unbeknownst to her, something red and angry was beginning to appear on her skin...

"Shit! Shit c'mon! C'mon!" Hurriedly she turned the shower off and immediately exited through the sliding door! Grabbing her nearby creamy yellow coloured towel, she began to rub herself all over to get rid of any traces of the pain inducing substance!

As she dried and dried herself hurriedly, she said almost in a panic, "God I gotta hurry! If I don't I'm gonna get a rash!" Then as she dried herself all over, as best she could, she dropped her towel and grabbed her bathrobe. Doing this, she began to put it on herself as she said frantically, "I need to get the Aloe Vera solution! If I do that'll help to-!"

Suddenly though turning she looked to the mirror. As she did so, she saw something red was upon her chest and neck! Seeing it, quickly she became bitter and upset as she cried out, "Shit! I have got a rash already!" Then walking up to the mirror, she smacked her hand on it hard! Feeling it rattle, she gazed at her reflection uttering with irritation and sadness echoing out, "This is so not fair..."

Then quiet for a moment as she looked down, to the wet floor... she finally curled her fingers against the cold mirror's surface. Doing this, she looked back to her reflection and said, "Why the hell do I have to suffer with this!? What am I supposed to do now? How will I-?"

However as she concentrated and looked at herself properly then in the mirror, amongst the fogs of warm mist, Miya finally saw what had been concealed away from her for so long. There in her reflection, she saw odd red spot like markings that had been pierced angrily into her skin, as she saw them. Her eyes widened in curiosity and shock, as they did she asked, "There are...?"

With that placing her hand upon one of the markings tentatively, she touched and felt the roughness of the injury. It was real... then as she felt this, she couldn't help but say, "They're the same, they're like the markings Yui-ko has!" Then as she realised this, opening up her bathrobe becoming more terribly curious she continued on to say, "But? How can I have this? How can-?"

Then as she asked this, one other marking became visible from under her white bathrobe. It was a big terrible red mark, different to the spot markings. It was placed above her left breast and it was deep, making a clear cut opening that looked like it was just beginning to heal up.

Seeing this, Miya asked shocked further, "What is that?" Then moving her right hand towards it, she echoed out becoming chilled inside, "It looks like-?" However just as she touched it-!

"_AAAGGGHHH!" _

"_So? Even you can become meek and docile..."_

"_No...no! Stop! Stop, I-!" _

"_Miya-chan... I'm so sorry! I-!"_

"_Yes... I swear to."_

Gasping as these images and spoken words flashed into her mind, Miya taking a step back felt her head hurt horribly. As it did so, she uttered cringing from a terrible ache in her head, "The hell! What was-?"

However as she spoke this question, something began to dawn on her. Looking to her body and the marks that were all across her chest and the plunging scar that was over her left breast, she put her hand onto the deep wound. Doing this, her hand was trembling ever so slightly as she uttered, "Are these..?" Then as she asked this, there was one answer that occurred to her of what these marks might possibly be...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the hallway that was darkened, Miya was now covered fully by her white bathrobe. Holding it shut as she held her hands over her chest, she proceeded over to one particular room. Standing before the door, she was quiet and it was clear she was hesitant as she held her hand before it, as it shook ever so slightly... however trying to swallow away this nervousness that was welling up inside of herself. She finally moved her hand forwards...

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Yeah, honey?"

Hearing her mother call out to her, Miya then replied from her side of the door, "Mom? Can I speak to you?"

As she heard her daughter call out, Ayaka replied casually, "Of course sweetheart! Come on inside!"

Quiet as she was given the invitation to come in, Miya then opened the door slowly and stepped inside her mother's office.

Inside the space was lit up by a single light, that was coming from Ayaka's desktop lamp. The long red haired woman, dressed in her nightgown was looking over some sets of papers. Tidying them neatly as she finished getting them in order, she commented with a tired sigh, "Goodness, the secretary certainly made a mess with all these." Then placing them back on the desk, she stretched herself out in her chair as she finished saying, "Mmm! It's good I finally managed to sort it all out though!" With that saying those words, she looked to her side and saw her daughter standing within the room. As she did so, she smiled to her and said, "Now? What I can I help you out with, Miya honey?"

Hearing her mother ask this question to her, Miya holding her hands over her chest as her white dressing gown continued to conceal her body. The heterochromia eyed girl looking down to the floor was still uncertain about what she was going to do next. However, she decided that if she wanted her curiosity satisfied, there was no choice now but to act, "Mom... I need to show you something?"

Curious as she heard this, Ayaka cocking her head to the side asked curious, "Show me something?"

With that as her mother asked this question, Miya replied, "Yeah, something..." with that done she moved her hands to her white robe and slowly opened it up, revealing a part of her upper chest to her mother.

Ayaka watching her daughter do this was quiet and puzzled, however quickly as her child revealed her body to her. Her eyes looked on curiously but then they became widened with shock, doing this she ran straight over and cried out, "Miya! What happened to you!?" With that looking over the angry red marks that was covering her child's chest, she couldn't help but ask her, "What are these!? How did you them!?"

Hearing her mother demand these questions out of her, Miya felt herself shake a little more. Especially as she felt her mother's warm hands upon her skin, but she had to know one thing, "Mom? What do these look like to you?"

Perplexed as she stopped herself moving for a moment, Ayaka looking to her daughter repeated, "Look like?" Then as she looked again at her child's body, she was quiet. But gradually it occurred to her what the markings looked like to her, "They look like... bites!" Then saying that, she saw the other marking that was over Miya's left breast. Seeing it, she placed her hand over it and trembled herself with horrible anxiousness as she said, "And this... it looks like some kind of a cut or-?"

Quiet as her mother echoed out her thoughts to her, Miya then asked her, "Or what?"

Finding it chilling what her mind was concluding to, Ayaka then told her, "... Or a stab mark?"

Hearing this being said, Miya said nothing more. But inside she felt her soul chill deeply, for her suspicions had been proven right... so she uttered simply, "I see?"

However as she said these words, Ayaka couldn't understand why her child was reacting this way? So she asked her again horribly worried, "Darling! What on earth happened to you?! How did you get these!?"

As this was put to her, Miya couldn't tell her mother. Looking down to the floor, she had to answer honestly, "... I don't know?"

Shocked as she heard this, Ayaka asked her daughter, "You don't know?"

Shaking her head, Miya replied, "No... I don't."

Silent as this was put to her, Ayaka said nothing. However looking over her daughter with deep concern reflected in her eyes, she knew she had to do something for her! So she asked her, "Well does it hurt? Do you need anything for all that?"

As this question was put to her, Miya then replied, "No, I'm fine mom... don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all."

However not quite believing her, she had to ask again, "Are you sure?" Then realising how serious thing's might be, she had to ask, "You might have to go to the hospital with those marks! We should get them checked out to-!"

Shaking her head in reply, Miya then said, "No I don't need the hospital... I'm gonna be fine, I just need to go and get some sleep." Then saying that, she pulled her white robe back over herself properly. As she did so, she turned and started walking away towards her mother's office door. Then arriving before it she was still for a moment as she rested her hand upon the door knob. Doing this she decided to ask one last thing, "Mom?"

Gazing at her daughter as her back was turned to her, Ayaka answered still concerned, "Yeah honey?"

Miya still looking towards the office door, asked her question, "Your herbal cleanser? Did you use Stinging Nettles to make it?"

Puzzled as to why she was asking that question, Ayaka though decided to answer honestly, "No I didn't... I used Angelica blossoms."

Curious as she heard this, Miya had to ask her, "Angelica?"

To which hearing the inquisitive tone in her daughter's voice, Ayaka then told her, "It's a tree flower sweet one, it's Japanese name is Aralia Elata."

"Aralia Elata?" Miya repeated then as she did so, she decided to ask looking back to her mother, "Does it have any kind of special qualities about it? Mystical ones?"

Not understanding why her child was asking this, Ayaka after a moment replied, "Well... I heard somewhere in the west it was supposedly blessed by an angel, also that it's a purifying plant."

Puzzled as she heard this, Miya asked her mother, "Purifying?"

Nodding, Ayaka then explained, "Yeah, that's the reason I decided to use it this time in the cleanser... because in legend it can remove curses and evil spells, so I figured it would be good for the body so...?"

Hearing this Miya was quiet, then looking back to the door which had her hand still resting upon the doorknob. Gazing at it she asked aloud, "Curses and evil spells, huh?" After a moment of consideration she couldn't help but chuckle as she uttered, "Go figure!"

Not understanding why her daughter was acting like this, Ayaka was quiet. However looking on she watched as her child opened the door and walked out her office, closing the opening behind her. As she did so, she couldn't help but ask aloud as the sound of her daughter's footsteps faded down the corridor, "Sweetheart? Just what have you got yourself involved in?"

Miya not hearing her question couldn't answer her mother, instead she walked on back in the direction of her bedroom. As she did so, she couldn't help but hold her chest and touch her marked skin gently. As she did so, she couldn't get rid of the flashes of brief images she was beginning to see in her mind. Seeing them, she felt haunted as all this mystery surrounded her but more than that, she couldn't but be more worried now as she whispered gently into the air, "Yui-ko... are you really alright now?"

For if these images in her mind were real and these revealed marks, really were what she thought they were... she was sure there was no way that her dear friend was okay where she was!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the walls of the Sakamaki mansion, within the confines of her own lilac walled room. Yui was quiet as she sat upon her pink canopied bed dressed in her usual casual, as she did so she held a particular item in her hands. Gazing on, the memories that were attached to it began to replay in her mind...

_Shaking her shoulder a tiny bit, Miya told her friend, "Don't be shy... this is just for a little bit of fun, okay? To remember this great moment we've shared!"_

_Hearing Miya say this, Yui turned to her for a moment. Then seeing her smile at her so warmly and gently, quickly the blonde haired girl felt her reservations wash away and she immediately cheered up. As this happened, she turned back to the camera and smiled brightly and happily as Miya did the same._

_**FLASH!**_

As she remembered the moment, the photograph was taken in her mind. Yui gazing down at it had a sad look in her eyes. For it felt like such a long time ago to her, it almost seemed to be like a dream... as she thought that to herself, she traced her left finger over the image of her friend's smiling face.

For ever since the separation began between them both, Yui had not been able to say a single word to Miya. She hadn't even been able to look at her properly with the Sakamaki brothers always watching over her.

Then as she thought of that, she remembered all the time's she'd hidden away and ran from Miya too. She hated to do it, but if she wanted the promise she'd made with Reiji to still be valid. She had no choice but to remain obedient... even though it hurt her inside.

Thinking of that, she also couldn't help but think of how despite she'd been ignoring Miya and avoiding her everywhere within the Ryoutei academy, the heterochromia eyed girl still hadn't given up on trying to talk to her.

Remembering that fact as she thought of the countless time's she'd seen the determination that was in her eyes, Yui couldn't help but hug the photo close to her chest, doing that she then admitted, "Miya-chan, I wish I could speak to you again..."

"Fu! Fu! Fu!"

Shocked as she heard this chilling chuckle, Yui looking up heard the voice then ask her, "Why're you mentioning her name now? Bitch-chan?"

Immediately turning where she thought she could hear it, Yui cried out, "Laito-kun!" But in her line of sight, the Fedora hatted vampire wasn't there!

Becoming terribly nervous now as she held her photograph close to herself, Yui looking around wondered what was going on? What was Lai-?

"Looking for me are you?"

Shivering immediately as his voice whispered into her right ear, Yui quickly turned around and there she saw kneeling on the bed before her was the sinister flirtatious vampire!

Seeing the wide eyed expression she was was showing to him, Laito grinned as he then told her with amusement evident in his voice, "Scared you did I? Bitch-chan?"

Yui didn't respond immediately to this, instead trying to swallow her nervousness down. She asked as cautiously as she could, "Laito-kun, what're you doing here? Why've you-?"

"Does it matter why I've come in?" With that rolling himself onto his back he looked to Yui with a grin still on his face. As he did so, he continued on to say continuing to grin away, "I simply wanted to check up on poor little you..." then his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he eyes fixed upon one particular item she was holding, he added, "Unless of course there's a reason you don't desire me to?"

Puzzled as she heard this, Yui then repeated, "Desire?" Then quickly it occurred to her! She couldn't let Laito know about the picture! So quietly and carefully she moved it behind her back, as she responded to him, "Laito-kun, I don't know what you mean? Why would you say that?"

Smiling in more amusement as he heard this question, Laito then asked her in reply, "Oh, really you don't?"

Yui remaining quiet for a moment responded to him, trying to keep as calm as she could, "No... I mean there's not-?"

"Then what's this?"

Suddenly before she knew it, Laito had teleported behind her and before she could move he snatched away the photograph she'd been hiding behind her back!

Gasping as she felt this happen, Yui turning quickly over saw Laito now had the picture in his hand! As he did so, he asked her waving the photo before her with his sinister amused smile still present, "Is this something indecent?"

Her fear surging through her, Yui moved quickly as she cried out, "Laito-kun! Give it back!" However as she moved to grab it from his hand, he moved out of her reach in seconds, as he did so climbing over to another section of her bed, she moved to go after him as she cried out, "That's mine!"

Seeing her become so flustered over this simple item, amused Laito all the more. Then becoming still as he continued to hold the photograph he said, "Oh now what could be on here, that's provoked you so. Bitch-chan?" With that he turned the picture over and looked at it himself...

Becoming quiet as he stared at it, Yui had no idea what he was going to do. But she could feel something bad was coming! She had to do something! But-?

"So?" Her thought's halting as Laito spoke again, Yui was quiet as the Fedora hatted vampire turned the picture around revealing the friendly moment. As he did this, he asked her with a now chilling smile appearing on his face, "You're obsessing over a memento from a dead past are you?"

Yui said nothing in reply, she didn't like how he worded that sentence. But she couldn't risk saying anything then, for that photograph was the only gift left she had now from her friend. If it-!

"I can't blame you though, you know?"

Surprised as she heard this, Yui looking to Laito uttered, "What?"

The fedora hatted vampire seeing the clueless look on her face, smiling away then admitted to her, "Cow-chan was certainly a thrill to have around." Then with a particularly amused grin he added, "I hadn't had anyone in a long time I managed to get so riled up with my charms..." then turning to Yui, he had to admit, "Other than you of course, Bitch-chan."

Hearing him say this, Yui wasn't reassured at all! But quickly, before she could say a word. Laito crawled over to her and this with his free left hand, he stroked his hand over her left cheek combing away a certain loose lock of her hair, he asked her feigning an air of kind comforting affection, "She was someone special to you, wasn't she?"

Quiet as she heard this, Yui gazing at Laito with her widened pink coloured eyes, slowly looked away from him becoming downcast. As she did so, she turned to her pink bedding. She couldn't reveal anything about her warm affections for Miya, for if she did so... she knew it wouldn't end well. So she made her reply with a sad distant tone in her voice, "Tadao-san is... she was my class friend, that's all... it's over now, we don't have a connection anymore so..." With that she tightened her right hand into a fist. Then as she did this-!

_**GRAB!  
**_

"Agh!" Immediately Yui's tightened right hand was grabbed! As it was, the blonde haired girl looked to Laito with her fear quickly returning, as his grip on her wrist was really tight as he squeezed her. She was flinching terribly!

Laito looking at her pained expression, continued to grin sinisterly. As he did so he told her, "Bitch-chan... you shouldn't lie to me! I can tell that Cow-chan was more than to you..." then as he said those words, he concluded with his grin fading and his displeasure finally surfacing, "And that was the single reason I hated her so much."

Shocked as she heard this, Yui repeated with a chill running down her spine, "Hated?"

"Exactly," with that the Fedora hatted vampire continued on to say, with the tone of his voice becoming harsher and deeper, "With her becoming close to you and with you spending so much time in her presence... you were changing into a girl I didn't know anymore."

Yui didn't know what to say to Laito as she stared up to him, for she was feeling a terrible ominous atmosphere enter the air. An intense sense of dread was now beginning to grow inside her... for anything-!

"I could see it, like the others did... you'd somehow had become more active, vibrant," then saying those words, Laito then revealed a malicious grin as he added, "You were almost like a flower that had bloomed again."

Yui said nothing to Laito, instead she simply stared on with uncertainty still evident in her eyes and nervousness as she continued to shiver as the fedora hatted vampire held her wrist. Feeling her do this, the vibrant green eyed young man continued, "It made me curious and fascinated watching you both be together... but then, you no longer paid as much attention to us anymore and Cow-chan even made you become vicious!" As he said this, Laito's tone of voice became sadly pitiful as he moaned, "For you really hurt my feelings, hitting me like you did!"

Yui listening to this, then remembered when she had struck Laito and pushed him away. Remembering that night, she looked down and as she did, she began to answer, "I... at that time Laito-kun, I was-"

"Oh you don't have to say another word about it, Bitch-chan!" Surprised as she heard these words, Yui looked back to him. As she did, she saw he'd lost the sad look and had plastered on his amused grin again. As he did so, Laito continued on to say, "You were simply caught in the moment weren't you? Cow-chan leaves a certain enchantment on those that are around her..." then saying that, the relaxed look on his face darkened slightly and as it did so, he said simply, "But that's over now."

With that, he released Yui's wrist. The blonde haired girl taking her aching limb back to her chest, looked to the fedora hatted young man. As she did, she saw with alarm that Laito now had the treasured photograph in both of his hands and was holding it by it's edges! Seeing him do this, the blonde haired girl froze in terror!

Seeing the expression that was now on his prey's face, Laito in his dark mood told her, "For it's like you've said. You no longer have any connections to that nuisance...and since that's the case." With that the photograph's edges were starting to tear!

Breathing in sharply as she saw this, Yui reacted immediately and cried out reaching towards the vampire to stop him, "Laito-kun! Don't do that! Don't-!"

But moving swiftly, the fedora hatted young man stood up and moved down onto the carpeted floor. As he did so, keeping his vibrant green eyes fixed on Yui with his sinister expression still present on his face. Laito then informed the panicked girl, "You don't need trash like this anymore!"

_**RIP!**_

Immediately before Yui's horrified eyes, the photograph was ripped in half! Then as it was, Laito dropped the picture from his hands! As he did so, the two torn halves began to fall onto her bed! As they did, she cried, "No!" But before she could touch it-!

_**SHRED! SHRED! SHRED!  
**_

The photograph somehow before her eyes was torn to pieces! Shredded over and over, before it collapsed into nothing but irreparable fragmented crumpled pieces... shaken with shock and horror, Yui slowly and shakily reached her hand to the destroyed image.

Staring down at her with an amused sadistic expression on his face, Laito was quiet as Yui looked over at all the crumpled pieces. Then as she realised that her treasured item was completely destroyed she trembled as she whimpered, "No...! No! No...No!" With that she began to whimper as she held the ruined pieces in her clenched hands close to her heart.

Seeing her become like this, Laito was enjoying the emotional pain and turmoil she was embroiled within. Then as he smirked he laughed loudly into the air!

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Hearing this malicious laughter, Yui froze! Then realising what had caused the fedora hatted young man his intense moment of amusement, her hands gripped the ruined photograph pieces tightly and in another moment she threw them aside and running straight at him, she cried out loudly, "LAITO-KUN!"

_**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**_

With that surprising him, Laito was shoved into and instantly feeling this he became silent in moments! His eyes wide, he looked down to see Yui pounding on his chest hard! Her expression was fierce with outrage and sorrow as she cried out, "How could you!? How could you do this!? You destroyed it...! How!? Why!?"

Hearing her say these words, Laito still quiet for a moment. Then properly feeling her pounding and hearing her hurt sorrow filled words, he slowly moved his hands up to her shoulders. Yui still striking into him, didn't seem to have felt his touch and seeing this, he said, "Bitch-chan..."

As he said these words, Yui looking up to him still in her upset and angered state. Saw with a chill that Laito was grinning at her and as he did, he informed her, "You're wonderful!"

Shocked as she heard this, Laito then told her, "Your expression! This reaction!" With that he took his hands and grabbed Yui's one's that had been striking him!

"Tch!" Feeling him take her wrists tightly into his deathly grip, Yui felt herself being pushed back! Then as she did-!

"This is the side of you I wanted back!"

_**TUMBLE!**_

With those words cried out. In seconds, Yui was thrown back onto the bed as Laito pinned her down! "Agh!" His gleeful sinister expression still there, she suddenly felt him pull her pink top away, revealing her exposed and vulnerable abdomen!

Realising what he was about to do, Yui cried out madly, "Laito-kun! Let go of me! Stop it! I-!"

But it was too late, the fedora hatted young man bit into her swiftly! As he did this, she flinched as he sucked against the skin of her stomach strongly, digging his fangs into her he was drawing up the spring that was her sweet tasting blood.

Shivering as she felt this, Yui was hating this! She detested it! She wanted to stop him! She wanted this to end! She-!

But quickly her thoughts were interrupted as Laito withdrawing his fangs from her skin, released a pleasurable soft sigh. As he did this, letting the holes he create bleed out he looked to Yui and told her, "Even your taste is more invigorating now!" With those words, he reached a hand out and stroked her right cheek, telling her with sinister admiration, "Suffering really does become you."

Yui hearing these words as she looked to Laito, she didn't like them at all! She immediately turned her face away from him and his touch, not wanting to gaze at him for one a moment longer!

Seeing her react like this, Laito himself was quiet for a moment. But then looking to the new fang marks he'd inflicted upon her body, he decided on something. Moving slowly and decisively, he moved down and taking Yui's right leg into his hands, he told the blonde haired girl, "Now? Why don't we continue?"

Jumping as she felt his new touch upon her body, Yui looking saw where he would next be likely aiming! Immediately she reacted and told him, trying to squirm away, "No! Laito-kun! Don't-!"

But it was too late, for then Laito lifting up her right leg with his cold hands. He gently and teasingly danced his tongue along her skin, then as he trailed forwards across her he pushed aside the brown material that was one of the legs of her brown shorts, away from his face. Then finishing doing this, he sunk his fangs straight into her soft right thigh!

"Agh!" Crying out immediately as the sharp swift pain flowed straight into her, Yui tensed up automatically as she dug her palms and fingers into her bedsheets. It was terrible for her as she shivered tremendously.

Feeling her do this, amused Laito all the more as he licked her now bleeding flesh. His amused expression still gracing his face, he then told her, "Now, let us indulge ourselves some more..." With that he proceeded to drink and have his way with the agonised and tormented Sacrificial Bride who continued to writhe from the pain he was inflicting on her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wiping away a trailing stream of blood that had flowed out from the corner of his mouth, Laito was grinning. Looking behind himself as he stood in front of her door, Yui was laid out on her canopied bed, her long sleeved pink top was disheveled and her brown shorts were in disarray as she breathed in and out weakly. Her skin newly covered in more fang marks that were trailing with blood...

Seeing her left in this state, Laito was quiet. However his smile still present, he informed her, "Thank you for your sweet generosity, Bitch-chan!" With that opening the door he proceeded to go out of the room, but before leaving entirely he told her, "I'll have another fun time with you real soon!" With that he left the room. Leaving Yui entirely on her own...

The blonde haired girl hearing Laito leave was quiet, as she sat herself up slowly. Her expression was blank and listless as she looked down at the pink coverings of her bed, she didn't utter a single word...but her gaze was beginning to fix upon the ruined remains of the photograph that had been left behind on her sheets...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laito walking down the corridor appeared to be in a particularly good mood, but he was quiet as he walked on forwards.

"Don't you think you went a little too overboard back there?"

Stopping as he heard this voice, Laito turned and there he saw someone who made him reply with a smirk, "Subaru-kun, you taking to spying now?" Then as he spoke these words, his white haired sibling appeared from the shadows with an angry expression on his face, his arms were folded as his red eyes fixed upon his older brother. He gave him no response.

Seeing this, Laito then continuing to smirk, he couldn't help but comment with a pleasurable thought on his mind, "That must mean you watched I and Bitch-chan engage each other, huh?" Then saying that, it excited him deep down as he sighed saying, "Oh! What a turn on...!"

Disgusted automatically as he heard this, Subaru with a sour expression replied, "Pervert..." however at that moment, it wasn't the main issue he was concerned about. So again, he asked his brother, "Anyway, what were you thinking? Ripping apart Yui's and Tadao's picture apart?"

As this question was put to him, Laito losing his pleasured smile now became serious himself. As he looked on at Subaru with disapproval, he said nothing as his brother continued on to ask, "She hasn't tried to contact Tadao, she's had absolutely nothing to do with her... there was no need for you to punish her when-"

"That's where you're wrong, Subaru-kun." Laito told his brother, stopping him in his tracks.

Hearing him say this, Subaru then quiet for a moment asked him, "What?"

With that, seeing his younger brother didn't understand. Laito explained his reasons to him, "She's continued to make one massive mistake..." with that the serious light still present within his eyes, he informed Subaru what the error was, "She's clinging onto the past... and a wish."

Puzzled as he heard this, Subaru repeated, "A wish?"

To which Laito informed his brother, "To speak with Cow-chan, to ultimately be with her," with that saying those words, the fedora hatted young man looked behind himself. Gazing in the direction of Yui's room, he finished saying with his gaze reflecting the serious cold light that was in his eyes, "As long as she holds onto that desire... she will never be fully ours again."

Subaru hearing his brother say these words, was quiet. Then looking in the direction where Yui's room was as well, he was in deep thought. For he couldn't refute Laito's words, he knew that their prey had a strong desire to be with her friend but at the same time, thinking of what she'd just been forced to be put through, made him-!

Then suddenly interrupting his thoughts, Laito sighed. As he did so, the red eyed vampire looked to his brother once more and as he did so, he saw that he had put his hand onto his fedora hat. Doing this he concluded, "It's such a labour, re-training Bitch-chan to be obedient to us again." Then on a humorous note, he couldn't help but say with a smirk, "Lucky for me though it's so much fun." With that he started to walk off down the darkened corridor.

As he did this, Subaru was silent still as he looked behind himself and saw Laito begin to leave. As he did so, he heard his brother comment aloud in a thoughtful tone, "But, I'll have to admit... Bitch-chan's blood isn't so sweet now, compared to what it was like when she first arrived back with us, after her time away." Then finishing saying those words, he had a sudden thought, looking back to his little brother he informed him with a teasing expression,"I hope you don't mind leftovers, Subaru-kun!"

Hearing these words, becoming immediately angered he retorted straight back to his arrogant brother, "Fuck off!"

Chuckling as he heard these words, Laito then made his exit as he disappeared into the darkness. As he did this, Subaru quiet for a moment more looked back in the direction where Yui's room was. Doing this he made a decision and proceeded to head where his prey was located...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her left hand reaching out slowly, Yui trailed her fingers along the ruined fragments of the once treasured photograph that held the memory of her friend. Feeling it's sad rough textures with her fingertips, she shivered and closed her eyes feeling terribly powerless. For now she had nothing left, she had nothing that-!

"_Happy Birthday, Yui-ko!"_

Quickly as the image of her friend's smiling face entered Yui's mind, she stopped in her tracks! Doing that, she remembered something! Looking to her right, she saw her brown school bag next to her table and as she did so, she felt an urgency that compelled her to quickly leave the bed and rush straight to it, opening it up she began to try and find what she was looking for with both hands!

She sifted through the papers, textbooks and other items before-! Surprised she felt something soft, her right hand enclosing around it gently she pulled the item out from her bag. Then opening up her fingers, she saw there lying on her palm was her Birthday present that Miya had given to her. The soft orange sewn blue eyed fox keychain, with it's trailing blue flowers behind it.

Seeing that it was right there in her hand, that she hadn't lost it. Yui felt so much relief that she held it close to her heart and breathed in out deeply. Doing this she echoed softly, "Thank goodness... thank goodness..." She was almost trembling from the exhilarating emotions she was feeling...

Then as she did this, her other hand that was still in the bag felt something else. It was a different texture to the other papers that were in her bag, confused by it she pulled the item out. There in front of her, was a white envelope.

Looking at it, Yui was quiet. But quickly she realised what it was! It was Birthday card! She hadn't opened at all, in all this time! Realising this, she opened it up quickly seconds! Her fox keychain lying now by her right side, she took out the card that was inside the white envelope. There she saw before her, was an image of a set of coloured beach chairs laid out making a formation like a rainbow facing a warm beach setting with white sands and a setting sun. Then written underneath the image in white within a blue banner were the words, '_Warmest Birthday Wishes!' _

Yui seeing this, couldn't help but reveal a small smile. It was just like her friend to choose something like that for her. Then opening it up, she was quiet as she read the message...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**To my Bestest Friend, Yui-ko!**_

_**Happy Birthday! **_

_**I'm so glad you I and are pals! Never thought I'd be writing this to ya! XD **_

_**Though we haven't known each other too long, I have a good feeling this friendship we have is something special that's gonna last a long, long time! **_

_**So let's do our best at school and make loads more happy memories together!**_

_**And never let life get ya down! I'm always on your side and will be there whenever you need me!**_

_**Love ya loads! **_

_**Miya-chan ; )**_

_**P.S. Let's plan our next great escape and vacation plan next time! **_

_**We gotta catch more sun, sea and sand together!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finishing reading the card, Yui was quiet__but then she couldn't help but laugh a little as the words etched themselves into her mind. The blonde haired girl, reading the warm written words from her friend couldn't help but be happy... but just as quickly she started to tear up. Clenching it tightly, her throat was tightening inside and as it did, her eyes squeezed tightly shut as her tears poured out from her eyes. Her emotional pain was evident as she cried aloud trembling, her tears falling and staining the card wet, "Miya-chan...! Miya-chan...!"

But she couldn't continue on anymore as she sobbed loudly, aching in terrible physical pain and emotional pain. The loneliness and seclusion that she was feeling, was the worst she'd ever had... it was horrible and she could barely take it anymore...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Subaru watching on as Yui trembled with her overwhelming sorrow was silent. However it was clear that he was stirred seeing her react this way. Looking at the blonde haired girl's trembling back, it almost reminded him of his suffering Mother... it hurt him deep down.

However as he looked on at the sad girl, he saw by her right side the small orange fox keychain. Gazing at it his eyes became wide, but then he realised one thing deep down. As he did so, he turned his back and with that he began to walk on his way, for he himself couldn't give the relief and comfort that Yui needed.

The only one who could, was the one person that his prey couldn't talk to... but with the circumstances being the way that they were now, he couldn't do anything for her. Knowing that frustrated and saddened him deep down...

"To hell with this!" Cursing those words, he moved his right hand and with a small wave of his fingers, Yui's bedroom door was softly and quietly closed. Shutting her away from the darkness that was outside, but confining her to her sorrow and loneliness... as Subaru faded away into the night, he was the only witness to the suffering Sacrificial Bride's plight.


	42. Chapter 42 : The Hint

_**.:Chapter Forty Two : The Hint:.**_

"Now, if all of you follow this formula I've written up onto the board, you will find that this number equals to..."

With those words spoken, the teacher continued on with his explanations as the rest of the students within the classroom proceeded on to record down his words. All of them eager to get the best grades that they could.

Silent though, one pair of odd coloured eyes were not fixed upon the teacher. Instead they were concentrating upon one blonde haired individual who was only some feet away from her, writing away diligently as the rest of the students were.

The person was the observer's friend, Yui Komori. Looking at her, Miya could see that again she wasn't turning to look at her and she appeared to be terribly pale. This concerned her greatly, for it was obvious she was becoming weak again, like she had before the two of them had their vacation together. Then as this thought came to her, she gripped her fingers that held her black coloured pen. She hated this situation! She absolutely detested it! For there was something terribly wrong with her friend and she knew it!

Then as these furious thoughts fuelled her, she turned her eyes in the direction where she spied behind her, two of the Sakamaki brothers. Ayato and Kanato. Looking at them both silently, with her bitter expression visible, she saw them do what they usually do. Ignore the teacher as they indulged themselves in their own annoying activities.

Which was namely, with Ayato kicking back in his chair making it sway back and forth like a child. It was clear he was bored and frustrated by the lesson they were all participating in and he wanted to go out the door. While Kanato in the meantime was busy giggling and having some incomprehensible conversation with Teddy that just looked crazy to any onlooker.

Gazing at them, Miya knew it was them and the rest of their detestable siblings who were responsible for this forced separation and silence, she and Yui were having to go through. Also she had no doubts at all, they were the one's who were making her dear friend ill and weak again!

However as that thought came to her, she turned back to her desk. As she remembered quietly one other thing that she had come to suspect... As she thought of those flashes of images she had the other day when she had her cleansing shower and had those words with her mother...she placed one of her hands into her pencil case and took out a particular round golden item from it. Gazing at it while her suspicions continued to plague her within, she couldn't help but wonder as the idea danced within her mind, "_Could they really be-?_"

"These numbers though I understand may not make any sense to you at first glance, but you all will find though if you take the time to work back using this..."

With that as the teacher passed by her, immediately Miya bent her head down and hid the item, moving her other pen held hand to make it look like she was working away like the rest of the class. For she didn't want him to reprimand her, otherwise her class and the brothers might pay unneeded attention to her, which was not what she wanted then!

Quiet as she spied the teacher from the corner of her eye, going in another direction explaining away. She then finally saw and heard him stop, as he moved back to the black board and proceed to write some other notes out before finally, he sat himself down and began looking over some documents at his own desk.

As he did this, she knew now that she had a chance to act upon her idea! So quietly and slowly, she turned herself and taking out the round golden object, she flipped it open. Revealing it to be a small compact mirror, with it in her grip she began to turn and look back. Gazing at the small item's reflective surface as she did so, she thought about what she'd read online:

_'Any creature lacking a soul, will not cast a shadow or produce a reflection in a mirror...'_

Thinking of that small bit of text, she felt an air of dismissal rise inside of her. For it was ludicrous! There was no way what she was thinking was true! However, she still felt something within the depths of her mind push her to look... for she had to be sure! So positioning the mirror, she went to see if either brother had a reflection!

In seconds looking within the item, she was silent... however in moments, the text was proven to be wrong. For there in the mirror, was reflected the two Sakamaki's reflections. Their images were as clear as day, showing them doing their various silly acts. With that seeing her idea was proven to be wrong, she sighed and closed it up with a click quickly as she said aloud annoyed to herself, "_I knew this would be stupid!"_

"Hmm?" Hearing this annoyed mutter, Ayato distracted from his boredom for a moment looked to Miya. He looked at her oddly as she put away some kind of golden trinket into her pencil case. As she did this, he wondered what she was toying with? 

However as Miya put it away and glanced back to Yui for a moment. She knew there was still something terribly wrong about this situation, they were stuck in. Also, she couldn't help but be plagued inside... for why would she imagine a monster like that in her head? Why?

Ignoring her thoughts for a moment Miya looked back to Yui again who continued to write away. She knew that if she could talk to her friend, she would get the answers she was searching for and more than that. She was certain about that absolutely! So taking her pen, she went to catch up and write out what she needed to. However, she said aloud to herself with determination in her voice, _"I'm gonna get some answers! No matter what the hell is going on here!" _

Quiet as he heard her mutter this proclamation to herself, Ayato not understanding her in the slightest uttered to himself with annoyance in his voice, "_What the fuck is that bitch talking about?" _However he wasn't to know, but suspicion was beginning to rise within him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again the lunch break had arrived and everyone had left to feast upon what food items were available within the Cafeteria. While others helped themselves to their own bento's. Miya herself had quickly helped herself to a couple of sandwiches she'd brought with her in a plastic bag, then finishing them as fast as she could, she was now proceeding on for her search for Yui.

However after some time had passed, just like all the other days when she'd gone to look... her dear friend was no-where to be found within the school.

"Yui-ko?"

Opening another door that was in the corridor, the heterochromia eyed girl looked inside and to her dismay, it was nothing but an empty classroom. With a a sigh she said depressed, "No... not here either." With that, she closed the door behind her and proceeded to walk away.

These fruitless searches after all this time, along with not being to converse with her friend anymore... it had left her with a dreadful and hopeless feeling inside. For if she couldn't be with her or talk to her... how could she even help her?

With that on her mind, she looked to her right hand which held the pink bunny plushy keyring she'd received from Yui. Feeling it's soft texture, she whispered aloud to herself sadly, "... Just where are you? Yui-ko... where could you have-?"

"You're still trying to find her...after all this time?"

Surprised to hear this voice suddenly speak up, Miya quickly stashing away her treasure into her black school jacket. Was distracted out of her depressed thoughts and looking quickly back behind herself she saw who it was, who was speaking to her. It was none other than the ragged shirted and youngest of the Sakamaki brothers, it was none other than Subaru.

Looking at him, the heterochromia eyed girl in moment's lost her surprised expression. Instead she reflected a fierce look of suspicion and displeasure as she asked him, "Spying on me are you, Subaru-kun?"

To which he looked at her with just as a displeased look as he responded, "No..." then as he gazed at her, with his red coloured irises. He continued on to say, "Are you really conceited enough to think someone would want to watch you?"

As this was put to her, Miya could feel her annoyance growing inside. However biting it back, she uttered back, "... Whatever!" For this was not the time to argue, so she decided to ask something which was more important at that moment, "Anyway, what're you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" He retorted back, with that he started walking forwards to go past the orange haired girl. Then as he did so, he added with his hands in his pockets, "I'm walking to my class... and you're in my way."

Then as he said those words, Miya felt him pass by her and as he did... she gripped her fists tightly. As she did so, she felt her anger boil inside as she uttered, "Hey!"

Subaru hearing her speak in this tone stilled in moments. As he did so, he looked back to Miya and heard her say with her back turned to him, "Do you know where Yui-ko is?"

Listening to this question being put to him, Subaru staring at her turned form was quiet for a moment. However he didn't have any reason to answer her question and so he simply turned himself around to walk on his way.

Hearing the footsteps upon the wood as they started to make some distance beyond her, Miya was quiet. However as her gripped fists shook, her frustrations broke through her seemingly calm surface as she spat out seething, "Don't ignore me!"

"Wha-!?"

_**SLAM! **_

"Agh!"

Suddenly in moments the white haired vampire was grabbed and slammed straight into the wall of the corridor! A he became shocked, he saw Miya had him pinned with her arms stopping him from moving an inch!

Looking at her with widened eyes he began to demand from her, "Hey! What do you think you-re-!?"

"Shut up!" With that Miya stopped his words in seconds! As she did so, she then told him mad, "Now you tell me! What the fuck is going on here?!"

Hearing Miya demand this with such fury, stilled Subaru automatically into silence... as he became this way, he could see though that despite the rage that was evident upon her face. There was also a great deal of pain there too as she told him, "I haven't been able to speak to her... I haven't been able to speak to Yui-ko in weeks, ever since her Birthday night."

With that as she said those words, Subaru felt her grip on him was shaking ever so slightly. As it did so, he became wide eyed as the heterochromia eyed girl added lowering her head, "Ever since then... she hasn't looked at me once and I can't even find her anymore, no matter where I look or where I go in the school... she's never there." Then as she said that, her fingers tensed as she gripped his jacket and said finally, "There's something wrong here... I know there is, but I haven't been able to do anything about it! To change it! And I just...can't help her anymore..."

As she said those words, more than ever Subaru could feel her sorrow echoing out. He knew then that Miya was hurting just as much Yui was, at not being able to interact or be with each other any longer. However, he decided to enquire her about one thing, "What makes you so sure that she needs help?"

To which as this was put to her, Miya was silent for a moment as she thought to herself quietly. Then looking back to him, she said with certainty shining in her odd coloured irises, "In her demeanour... her aura, it's so weak and depressing, every time I look at her...and she's so pale now, she's..." Then saying that, she could only imagine what her friend was having to endure and as she did, it hurt her terribly to think about. But after briefly pausing, thinking about the facts she could see, she finished saying, "She's withering away, I know it and if it continues to stay this way then..."

With that hearing her certainty as she continued to hold him in place, Subaru was silent as Miya turned back up to look at him. As she did so, the desperate determined expression returned to her face, as it did so she spoke once more trying to recover her firm tone, "Subaru-kun tell me! There is something that is going on! Isn't there!?" With that gripping his shirt more tightly she added, "Please you gotta tell me what it is!"

As this desperate plea was put to him, Subaru was quiet as he stared at the heterochromia eyed girl. However despite her urgent and anxious state, he didn't like being begged from and he'd had enough of being pinned to the wall like a bug, so moving his own hands he informed her revealing his irritation, "Let go of me!" With that in seconds, he separated himself from Miya's grip and stepped away from her with a frown upon his face.

Seeing that he'd released himself from her grip, Miya was quiet as she looked back to him. She didn't move to do anything, for she could only hope that her belief's along with Yui's were right about Subaru...

The white haired young man, seeing that Miya wasn't moving to stop him. He was quiet, however he slowly turned his back to her as he told her coldly, "I've got nothing to say to you."

Miya though continued to say nothing, but looking on she saw that Subaru was beginning to walk away from her. Seeing this, the heterochromia eyed girl then could feel terrible despair rise within her... for sadly she was wrong about him.

Subaru walking on ahead of her, within his mind's eye he could see Yui's crying sorrowful form as he remembered her crying upon her bedroom floor. As this image came to his mind, as he continued to walk forwards, he felt his guilt and sadness rise within inside of him... for he understood that suffering and loneliness she was experiencing all too well. With these feelings and thoughts coursing through him... he decided to act.

The heterochromia eyed girl herself had began to turn her back to Subaru as well. For if thing's were this hopeless for her, then maybe she should give up and-

"Hey!"

Startled out of her depressed thoughts, Miya turned quickly as she heard Subaru's voice. As she did so, she saw that the white haired man still had his back turned to her, but he had stopped in his tracks and was no longer moving forwards.

Seeing this, she was quiet for what was Subaru doing? What was he-?"

"What I'm about to say to you right now, is strictly off the record," saying those words, Subaru still had his back turned as he paused for a brief moment. As he did so, he then continued on as he thought of what to say, "But... if you're serious about how you feel about Yui, in helping her...then just keep trying."

Surprised to hear this, Miya then uttered, "Huh?"

Seeing that she hadn't understood, Subaru still with his back turned informed her, "If you just keep going... no matter what happens, I'm sure you'll be able to talk to Yui again." With that as he said those words, he decided then to admit one other thing he knew, "Because I know she wants to talk to you too."

Amazed to hear these words from him, Miya became wide eyed. As she did so, she couldn't help but utter softly, "Subaru-kun..."

However ignoring the astounded tone in her voice, Subaru then decided to his finish his statement saying, "That's it, I've got nothing else to tell you." With that he started to walk on his way again down the corridor.

Seeing him begin to make his exit, Miya was quiet. However looking at his back, she felt her resolve inside was restored greatly. As it was putting a hand to her chest, she gripped it into a fist... doing this, she decided to act, "Wait Subaru-kun!"

Immediately hearing her words, the white haired young man's footsteps stopped in their tracks again. As they did, he turned to look back at her from the side with his red eyes. As he did so, he saw Miya look at him with a serious expression on her face, as she did so he heard her say, "Though I know you haven't given me much to work with... thanks for it anyway!" With that as her strong will grew back, she decided to finish saying, "I won't give up... no matter what."

Surprised to hear say this himself, Subaru was quiet. However he then saw that the orange haired girl had turned her back to him now too, as she did so he heard her say with slight humour in her voice, "You can also count that statement as being off the record." With that she began to walk away herself, to begin her searching again.

Watching Miya as she turned on her way to move, Subaru was quiet. However turning back in his chosen direction, he couldn't help but reveal a small smile for a brief moment. For she really was different and surprisingly interesting for a human... but losing it, he decided to say one more thing, "Tadao... you better be wary of the coming future, for there'll be consequences to pay if you're not careful."

Hearing these words as she walked, Miya turned back suddenly asking, "What...?" However as she looked behind her, Subaru had vanished into thin air!

Shocked as she saw this, looking back for a few moments she saw nothing at all of the white haired young man. Seeing this she turned to look back in the direction where she was heading to and there was no sign of him there either. Baffled by this she uttered, "The hell is-!?"

_**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**_

Suddenly the bell rung, signalling that lunch was now over. Hearing this, Miya was quiet but as the silence dwelled after the sound of the loud ringing bells drifted away... she turned back and thought again, about what she had been suspecting all that time.

As her thoughts dwelled upon the monstrous possibility, she put her right hand into her other black jacket pocket. Doing this, she felt again the golden compact mirror and bringing it out, she flipped it open and looked at it. Silent she stared down at her own bewildered reflection that was looking back at her. Then she had to ask quietly, "_Could it really be possible...?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**_

"That will be all for today! I hope you all have a good weekend!"

With that the teacher was finished with his lesson for the day. In turn all the students were finished too and they were glad for it as they excitedly all began packing up to go home.

Yui though packing her books, papers and pens away in to her bag was slower. It was clear looking at her from the distance Miya was sitting at, her friend was not looking forward to leaving class.

As she stared at her, the heterochromia eyed girl saw again the sadness that echoed out all around her. It was depressing her greatly, but thinking back to what Subaru had told her... she had more confidence now to keep trying! So standing up, she decided to open her mouth to speak but-!

"Oi! Chichinashi!"

Surprised, Miya then saw with great irritation that Ayato was now standing by the classroom door. Looking to the blonde haired girl, he then told her with a rather smug grin on his face, "You better hurry up! The limousine's gonna be around here any minute!"

Hearing him say this so rudely to her gentle friend, Miya was quiet but it was clear she was irritated by his behaviour. However despite this, Yui looking down to her bag with her head lowered responded to him, "Yes, I know Ayato-kun... I'll be out with you in just a moment."

It was clear that Ayato was pleased with this response and in turn, he moved out of the door to wait for his prey to come and join him, along with his brothers who were waiting outside by the entrance to the school.

Seeing him leave, Miya still remained silent. However she quickly saw Yui get up and move herself towards the classroom door. But seeing this, she knew she had to act fast so quickly she cried out, "Yui-ko wait a minute!"

But this in turn, made the blonde haired girl's speed increase as she hurried to leave! Instantly seeing this, as she headed out the door Miya got up and ran out too! There she saw Yui continue to make distance down the corridor. As she saw this, the heterochromia eyed girl knew she wouldn't be able to talk to her properly like this... however!

Yui hurrying in her footsteps, still had her head lowered. But though this hurt inside to ignore Miya again... she had to keep to what was promised. She had no choice, otherwise there would be-! 

"Yui-ko! I'm not giving up on you!"

Startled as she heard these words, Yui's steps halted. As they did so, she was quiet as she kept her pink coloured eyes firmly ahead, but they were widened in surprise. Then she suddenly heard Miya continue on to say, "I know you're caught up in... something horrible! But whatever it is! I'm gonna get you out of it...no matter what happens! I promise!"

Hearing the strength that was in Miya's voice, Yui didn't understand it. For after ignoring her all this time, after she hadn't seen her properly in so long... why was she saying that now? What made her-?

"Hey!"

Surprised Yui saw that Ayato was approaching fast from the other side of the corridor! Seeing him, she quickly saw that he had an angered look on his face as he demanded mad, "What're you doing here!?"

Looking to him, Yui then raced to think of something to say, "Ayato-kun I was-!?"

_**GRAB!**_

Quickly though she was stopped in her tracks, for then grabbing her hand Ayato told her mad, "I wasn't talking to you!" With that pulling Yui back behind himself, he directed his angered gaze towards Miya who looked back to him just as displeased.

Seeing her look at him this way, Ayato agitated demanded out of her, "Just what the hell are you playing at! Just-!"

"None of your damn business!" Miya retorted straight back! Then as she did so, she quickly added, "But I'll tell you this now... you better be prepared!" Saying those words, she gripped her right fist tightly and as she did so, she finished saying, "For I'm gonna make you real sorry, real soon!"

Puzzled at why she was saying this, Ayato stared at her for a moment before he turned his eyes back behind him to look at Yui. The blonde haired girl had her face turned away from Miya, her face was masked by her long hair so he couldn't see her expression. But he knew for a fact he hadn't heard his prey speak to the heterochromia eyed girl. So he couldn't understand her reasons for saying those words.

However thinking of the time and knowing that the limousine was going to be coming by any minute. He decided he'd had enough so he told her mad, "You can quit your blathering! I don't have time for you!" With that he went to walk on his way, as he did so he was quiet for a moment before he decided to turn back and inform her, "But let me give you a little warning... you better watch your back! You dumb bitch!"

With those words, Ayato started to walk off pulling Yui with him. Miya watching on as this happened was quiet... however at that moment, she knew there was nothing else she could do then, so she went reluctantly to go back to the classroom to get her own materials together. For she had to leave soon, for her Jujitsu lesson would soon begin that night.

Yui though walking away with Ayato dragging her behind him was quiet. But for a brief moment, she turned to look behind, there she saw Miya's back as she returned into the classroom... she could only wonder. What was her friend planning to do in the future? However she wasn't to know and didn't have time to dwell on that thought for she was quickly taken to the limousine and driven back to the Sakamaki mansion, to endure the torment and pain that would soon come that weekend...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now later in the night, after Miya's Jujitsu practice was over. She had returned home and she was now dressed in her mint green pyjama's, standing within the confines of her bedroom. Looking on into her full length mirror, her left hand was placed upon her chest. Under the soft material, she could feel through the fabric the marks that had been engraved on her...

As she did this, she turned to the treasured item that was in her right hand. There sitting upon her opened palm, was again the soft pink stitched bunny keychain. Which Yui had given to her, on her Birthday night... as she looked at it, she remembered some words her dear friend had said to her a long time before.

"_Miya-chan! You don't know! You don't know what they're like! You don't know what they can do!"_

Thinking of Yui's frightened state when she'd said those words to her, back on their vacation. Miya then couldn't help but think of how foolish and arrogant she'd been before, assuming about what was really going on... for now thinking of what she was suspecting, her friend's fear and nervousness made complete sense.

Then as Miya though about that, she couldn't help but chuckle self depreciatively before she uttered aloud gently, "You were right then Yui-ko... I really didn't know anything about them... or what they could do."

Finishing saying those words, her left hand lingered upon her chest where she could feel her marks. But it was one in particular which her fingers glided over, it was stab the stab mark. Doing this... she then remembered something else her friend had told her at that time,

"_The Sakamaki's, they can be devious... and very dangerous." _

"_And... it's to the point that I'm frightened they'll come here and...do something awful to everyone here."_

As she remembered those words, Miya then said to herself, "And now... I know how dangerous theycan be!_" _With that as she said those words, her left hand clenched the fabric of her chest tightly...she could feel herself shake inside. For though she was determined, it was clear that she was anxious as well. For she was remembering what Subaru had uttered before he vanished.

"_You better be wary of the coming future, for there'll be consequences to pay if you're not careful."_

But despite those terrible ominous words, Miya knew she couldn't let herself waver. So looking to her reflection within her mirror, she decided to say aloud, "I'm not gonna give up!"

Then as she uttered those words, she couldn't have known but behind her. Her door was creaking... as it was slowly being opened... unaware of this she gripped her pink bunny keyring and said firmly to herself, "No matter what happens... or what those bastards really are!" With that holding her small treasure with both of her hands, she said, "I'm gonna save you, Yui-ko!" With that looking up to her mirror she finished saying, "I will!"

However as she spoke those words, she saw someone within the reflection of her mirror, looking on with an eerie grin! As she did, her eyes widened as she quickly uttered, "That's-!" With those words, she turned to see that behind her was-!


	43. Chapter 43 : The Truth

_**.:Chapter Forty Three : The Truth:.**_

Silence... that was the one sound that was the most dominant within the classroom, except for the scribbles of pen's recording information down. No-one within the room was speaking a single word, not even the teacher who was now sat at his desk and attending to his own paperwork that needed signing.

As this atmosphere drifted around her, Yui who'd been entirely silent along with the rest of the class. Turned her pink coloured irises to the right of herself, there she saw before her was Miya's vacant chair and desk.

Looking at it, Yui couldn't help but feel a terrible pang of worry inside... for it had been over a week now since her friend had last been in the class. Ever since that night when she'd called out to her and she tried to speak to her.

Her pen stilling as she remembered that moment... she couldn't help but softly and quietly ask aloud, "_Nothing's wrong with her...is there?_" For there was no reason for anything malignant to have occurred to the heterochromia eyed girl, for Yui had kept to her word to the Sakamaki's. She hadn't interacted with Miya at all, she had nothing to do with her. However this absence was something which was uncharacteristic for her friend... she'd never been away from class this long before.

Feeling her anxiety rise as she thought of all the days Miya had missed, Yui tried to suppress it within inside of herself. For she couldn't believe it! She didn't want to believe it! That something bad had happened to her... however one recent memory kept plaguing her inside. Looking up to the blackboard, the moment replayed within her mind...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Arriving back in the mansion after school had ended, Yui was walking back in the direction of her bedroom. It had been the third day that Miya hadn't turned up to class... this wasn't like her. Yui knew this, there should have been some notice from the teacher's if she was ill or something else. But there'd been nothing, absolutely nothing. _

_Feeling uneasy about this, the blonde haired girl couldn't help but utter to herself as she walked, "Could there be something wrong?"_

"_Something wrong with what?"_

_Stopping in her tracks as this question was unexpectedly put to her, Yui looking up startled then saw before her. It was none other than, "Reiji-san?" _

_The spectacled dark haired young man, seeing that he'd gained the attention of his prey was not impressed by her foolish ignorance of his presence, gazing towards her with his light red eyes narrowed. As he did so, he told her, "For you to not even sense my presence before you... something must be obviously occupying your thoughts, what little there is of them." To which he finished asking with a smirk on his face. _

_Hearing him relay this insult so gracefully, Yui didn't utter back. For she knew better than to try and provoke Reiji... however she decided to carefully enquire, "...Yes, there is something?" _

_As she said this, Reiji losing his smile regained his serious demeanour and as he did so, he uttered in reply, "Something like what?" _

_Seeing him give the question back to her, Yui then chose her words as cautiously as she could,"Well it's... Tadao-san?" _

_As Miya's surname name was mentioned, Reiji was silent for a moment. For he could sense what was coming next and so replied coldly, obviously not fond of speaking of the uncouth girl, "What of her?" _

_Yui could sense Reiji was displeased with the question she was going to ask... but the blonde haired girl felt she had to continue on, "It's...um? Do you know why she's been absent from school... at all?"_

_There came nothing but silence to her question, as it came Yui looked back up to Reiji. His expression was unreadable, she couldn't see if he knew anything at all. But it was clear he was still displeased by her enquiry... seeing this, she knew she'd imposed on him long enough and so replied, "I'm sorry to pester you like this... I won't ask again." With that, Yui hurried to get back to her bedroom. _

_Seeing her go past him hurriedly, Reiji could feel her nervous energy drift all around her along with her anxiety. It made the blonde haired girl pitiful... and yet amusing to him, so he decided to say to her, "Of Tadao-san."_

_Stopping in her tracks, as her friend's name was mentioned. Yui came to a halt, as she did she looked back to Reiji silently with uncertainty._

_Hearing her stop, Reiji then slowly turned back to look at her, as he did so he then informed her, "I do not know of her current state nor whereabouts..." with that turning back, he decided to add to her, "But who know's? Perhaps that animal has got tired of this territory and wandered off elsewhere...or maybe someone has put it rightfully out of it's misery." _

_Shocked to hear these words, Yui heard Reiji release a small echo of a chuckle before he wandered on ahead to prepare that night's feast. The blonde haired girl left alone in the corridor could feel her heart race uncomfortably as she felt a chill rush through her body..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the memory finished replaying within her mind, Yui could feel that same chill making her shake inside. It was awful to feel...then looking down from the blackboard, she turned her pink coloured eyes back to look at the two Sakamaki's who were within the classroom with her.

There she saw behind her, was Kanato playing once again with Teddy and paying no heed to the teacher's words. While Ayato himself was kicking back in his chair napping, with his arms behind his head, he was sleeping the entire class away.

Looking at them both, but particularly at Ayato as she remembered his threat to Miya. Yui couldn't help but wonder to herself within her mind, '_Nothing's happened has it? They wouldn't have-?' _However she couldn't finish that thought, she didn't want to! For she'd kept to the promise! They'd seen it being done and so-!

However her anxiety was overwhelming her from within! It was making her shake with fear! She couldn't concentrate! She had to-!

"Um? Excuse me!"

"Hm?" The teacher hearing this voice, looked up from his paperwork. As he did so, he saw Yui had her hand reaching up, looking rather fretful. Curious as he saw this, it was unlike the diligent student to speak up like this, so he asked her, "Komori-san? Why have you-?"

"I'd like to use the bathroom, if I may?" Yui asked, politely interrupting him with a somewhat desperate plea in her eyes.

As his pupil looked to him in this way, the teacher not understanding her manner simply thought she needed to go urgently. So casually he replied, turning his attentions back down to his papers, he started straightening them, "Yes you may, just don't delay in returning." With that he began correcting the work again.

Seeing that she'd gained permission to leave, Yui then replied, "Alright thank you!" With that she hurriedly got up, taking her school ID along with her so she wouldn't get into trouble with any teacher's or REP's in the corridor before she finally left through the classroom door, closing it quietly behind herself.

The other students seeing Yui go were quiet, however unconcerned they turned their attentions back to their own work. As they did so, Kanato seeing Yui leave wasn't pleased at being disturbed or having see her go. However looking back to Ayato briefly who continued to nap away, not noticing their prey's absence, decided to not pay it any mind either. For looking back at his beloved Teddy, he knew it was his slumbering brother's turn to watch their prey that day...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yui now within the girl's bathroom in a cubicle, was sat upon the toilet with the seat lowered. Doing this, with her hand to her chest, she could feel her anxiousness still brimming within her. She was so uneasy right then... she had to be on her own for now, at least for a little while so she could calm herself down. As her heart ached under her trembling fingers, she tried to reason aloud quietly to herself, "_It's alright... I'm sure it is! She must be ill and just can't attend! That's all it is! It can't be that-!" _

"I heard they finally identified the body Miki!"

Shocked as she heard this cry, as a couple of other female student's entered the room. Yui stopped her reasoning and became solid as a statue. As she did so, she could hear the taps begin to run as she uttered perplexed, "_A body?_"

"What body Michie?"

"It's from that news case that was supposed to have happened just about a week ago!"

Hearing this, Yui then feeling tense repeated, "A week ago?"  
As she uttered this, Miya's back turned form appeared in her mind's eye. As it did so, she shivered in absolute terror! However shaking her head that was ridiculous to think! If it'd been her friend then there would have been a notice of some kind! There would-!

"What that? I thought it was recorded as an accident or something?"

"No! I heard it was definitely confirmed to be a murder!"

"Why's that?"

"There was a stab wound to the chest! Plus it was covered in all kinds of wounds! Weird one's! Real weird one's!"

"What do you mean by weird? You're not making any sense to me!"

"I mean like bite's! Something like dog bite's! That's what the Coroner said!"

Gasping, Yui hearing these words couldn't believe it! Dog bite's... then thinking of the Sakamaki's this was too much to be a coincidence! However, the name still hadn't been said! Thinking of that desperately Yui prayed and prayed it wasn't true! That it wasn't-!

"Girl that's sick! I can't believe you even heard that crap!"

"Hey! Everyone's gotta have a hobby right? But you won't believe the name that came up!"

"Oh please oblige me? Not like you haven't been doing already..."

"I heard the name Tadao!"

Yui catching her breath, felt like the world around her was collapsing. She was paralysed with horror as she heard the girl's go on speaking,

"Tadao...? As in Tadao Miya?"

"Who else do you think!? I bet she got involved with some gang fight and they fed her to the dog's! Literally!"

"Now that's really sick!"

As these girl's spoke about this horrible thing so casually, Yui couldn't bear it! How could they say that! Miya had never been involved with gang's! What's more to die in such a way was-! 

"But you know what, Michie? Only delinquent's like her have karma like this coming to them!"

"You're telling me! Tadao was such a beast, god! I felt like she'd tear me apart just by looking at her! I'm gonna feel glad to not feel that terror of hers anymore!"

"I'll have to agree with you there! I mean monster bitches like that should never-!"

"SHE WASN'T LIKE THAT!"

Stunned into silence, the two terrible gossiping girl's turned and saw that there behind them having slammed open a cubicle door it was none other than, "Komori-san?"

The blonde haired girl seeing the wide eyed surprised look on their faces, shook with sorrow and outrage! But more than anything, it was the horror that was now known to her! She didn't want to look at these girl's! She didn't want to see anyone! She-!

The girl's themselves seeing the unreadable expression the blonde haired girl had, didn't know what to do with themselves. But before they could utter another word-!

_**SLAM!  
**_

Yui ran through and threw open the bathroom door before rushing straight out! As she did so, one of the girl's Miki cried out, "Hey wait! We-!"

But it was too late Yui had gone and the distressed girl running down the corridor didn't know where she was going. But she knew one thing, she didn't want to be in the school at all! With that thought in her mind, she rushed straight towards the front entrance...unaware that a small something was beginning to slip from the pocket of her black school jacket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reading the letter that had been presented to him, the head supervising teacher was quiet. However it was clear as he came to the end of it, that he was in a state of disbelief as he asked, "I find this rather hard to believe... especially with your usually sound health."

"Yeah I know..." uttered another voice that finished with a tired sigh. Looking towards the speaker who spoke those words, the teacher saw that the one speaking to him was none other than their transfer student, Tadao Miya.

The heterochromia eyed girl looked irritated and annoyed with slightly dark rings under her eyes. It was clear that she'd been through a lot as she continued on to say, "But it's all the truth."

Hearing her reply like this, the teacher looking to the letter again which had been written by her mother asked, "So you suffered a terrible bout of the flu and couldn't make it in whatsoever?"

Shrinking a little as she heard that, Miya simply replied, "Something like that..." however the truth of what really happened made her feel dreadful, especially thinking of the start of it...

_There she saw someone within the reflection of her mirror, looking on with an eerie grin! As she did, her eyes widened as she quickly uttered, "That's-!" With those words, she turned to see that behind her was-! _

"_Mom!?" _

_Crying out to her parent, Miya saw her mother Ayaka Tadao behind her standing in the doorway her shoulder resting against the doorframe. She looked disheveled with dark rings under her eyes, her hair was also a terrible mess. But before the heterochromia eyed girl could view anymore details-!_

"_Miya honey pie!" _

"_Agh!" Suddenly her mother galloped straight over and wrapped her arms around her child tightly, making Miya slightly unbalanced as she tried to keep herself upright and not fall over with this unneeded weight on her body! _

_Annoyed bitterly as her mother proceeded to hug her tightly and stroke into her cheek with her own one, the heterochromia eyed girl heard her say in an almost crazed tone, "I love you baby! I love you my darling I do! My baby! My..." Then as she stopped for air, Miya heard her release, "Hiccup!" _

_As this single hiccough was released, Miya then saw what was going on then, "Urgh... Mom! Just how much have you had tonight for Hell's sake! I was just getting ready to get to bed! You can't just waltz in and-!" _

_**DRIP! DROP! DRIP! DROP!**_

_As these dripping sounds reached her ears, Miya looked down and there she saw that her mother's coat that she'd worn all the way upstairs, was dripping onto her bedroom floor! Seeing this Miya became outraged, "Hey! Did you walk all the way home in the rain!?" _

_For outside the weather was horrible and just thinking of that appalled Miya entirely, as she turned back to her mother and demanded out of her, "Are you crazy doing that in this weather!? You idiot! Don't you know what can happen when you-!" _

_Ayaka hearing her daughter's angry complaints, was still too dizzy from the night's festive activities to register exactly what was going on. However there was one thing she couldn't help but say, "Urgh... oh dear..."_

"_Huh?" Then as Miya uttered that, Ayaka fell onto her more. As she did so, Miya becoming worried couldn't help but ask as she lowered her down with her onto the floor,"Mom! Hey! Mom!? Are you okay!? Are you-!" _

"_Sis?"_

_Surprised, Miya looking to her bedroom door then saw that her little brother, Haruki was there!? _

_The awakened sleepy pyjama wearing red haired boy looking to his sister asked, "What's going on? Why's mom on the floor with you?"_

"_Haruki-chan?!" Miya cried out, for she didn't understand what was going on in the slightest herself! But before she could register anything else-!  
"I think I need the bathroom..." Ayaka uttered, feeling more awful by the moment. _

"_What?" Miya asked, then turning back to her mother she saw her face was turning an awful shade of green! Seeing this, the heterochromia eyed girl knew with horror, what was going to happen next as she quickly cried out, "Mom! Don't you-!"_

"_HURKK!"_

"_AGH!" _

"_BLAAUUHHH!"_

"_AGH! MOMMY!" _

"_HARUKI-CHAN! GET OUT OF HERE! MOM-!"_

"_AAAGGGHHH!"_

Remembering that awful memory, was nearly enough to make Miya want to throw up. However dismissing the images as soon as they came she went on to finish, "It was really hard for me."

For after her mother had thrown up and made a terrible mess on her floor, she had got her quickly to go back to her own bedroom and Haruki's into his. Then after tending to her ill parent, she'd done her best to calm and soothe her little brother down... before finally cleaning up the horror that had been left in her bedroom.

But the day after that, Miya had discovered much to her dismay, that her mother had become terribly ill after walking home in the rain. The Doctor had informed her along with her Aunt Michi who'd soon come to get her distressed little brother that day, it was because of Ayaka's drinking that had weakened her immune system. Which had led to her becoming terribly ill, with something near to Pneumonia.

Then for that full week or more afterwards, Miya had to tend to her mother while Michi would come and help her when she could. But having to play nurse to her ill mother, who needed her sheets changing, giving her water for her fever, giving her sponge baths, as well as having to deal with her on and off moments of vomiting... had left her horribly drained.  
The teacher not knowing the full reasons for why she looked so forlorn and tired, then replied simply, "I can tell that."

Miya hearing him say that, couldn't help but release a small chuckle. For he would find it ludicrous to know the truth. But it was easier to have him believe it was her who'd been ill, rather than her mother...

The teacher seeing her act like this, decided to pay it no mind. So he told the heterochromia eyed girl, "Well for future reference it would be better for you to ring in, even if you did wish to keep this private... but I can see you still appear to be tired and since it is midway through the night, it would be better for you to get some rest... you can catch up with us properly starting tomorrow." With that looking to his right side, he pulled out some notes and papers which had been prepared. Picking them up, he then handed them in her direction as he added, "And here are the exercises that you've missed out on."

Taking them from the teacher, Miya then replied simply, "Thanks."

Hearing her say this, the older man with a simple nod went on then to tell her, "I trust that you'll finish all that over the coming weekend, won't you?"

"Yeah I will, sorry for the trouble," Miya replied simply. Then with that she got up and placing the papers in her bag, she was on her way out of the meeting room.

Seeing her go, the teacher quiet for a moment then turned back to his own work and decided to write down the events of the night down, however not wanting to do that through silence he turned on the radio...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Going through the door, Miya was in the process of closing the door behind herself. However as she went to do so, she suddenly heard a electronic static male voice reach her ears,

"_News flash, the body found just over a week ago to this day has been identified as Tenjou Minako,"_

Curious as she heard this name, Miya paused for a moment. Then she repeated to herself, "Tenjou Minako?"

"_The young woman was found to have been murdered in the city's outer rims and the body was found to be covered in-"_

Miya though didn't want to listen to anymore and so closing the door behind her, she went to walk down the corridor. However under her breath as she slung her bag over her shoulder, she couldn't help but utter, "_Poor thing..." _With that she was on her way.

Walking around the corner of hallway, she could hear some hurried footsteps quickly descending the stair case. As she did so, she was thinking that was strange. For looking around the corridor she saw that all the classroom doors were closed and it was clear the later evening classes were still in session. However she decided to not pay this any great mind, for if someone was ditching class it wasn't any business of hers to stop them.

Sighing she then slowly began to descend the stairs herself, as she did so she couldn't help but say feeling tired, "Okay... time to go home now." There was then nothing but silence that greeted her, as it did so, she continued on...

"Oh god! Where did she go!?"

Hearing this cry from behind herself, Miya looked back. As she did she could hear some more footsteps approaching, as she did so she asked, "Hmm? What's going on now?" Then as she got to the bottom of the steps, she heard the urgent voices speak more,

"Shit this is bad! Man I shouldn't have mouthed off like that!"

"You're telling me Michie! Of all people to hear that! If she says anything to the teacher's then-!"

Suddenly the voices stopped in their tracks, as they did Miya saw they were two female students who were now standing on the midway point of the stairs. She looked to them confused, for where was the fire at?

However as the two girl's looked to the heterochromia eyed female. Michie went deathly pale and then cried out in shock, "Ta-! Tadao-san!?"

Her head tilting to the side, Miya didn't understand why the girl was reacting that way and so replied, "Yeah... that's me?"

But the shocked girl then pointing to her cried out, "I! You! I heard! You're! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Huh?" Perplexed as she heard this... Miya looked at the girl with odd eyes as she then asked her, "What the hell's that supposed to mean? I'm dead?"

The other girl next the pointing one, Miki then told her feeling terribly spooked at seeing the heterochromia eyed girl, "There was the news! The news said your name! That you were dead! That someone killed you!"

"Killed me?" Miya asked, then as these words registered in her mind. She thought of what she'd heard on the radio broadcast, "Wait? Are you guys thinking of that poor girl, Tenjou Minako?"

The two shocked girls hearing Miya say this were silent... then Michie who was pointing towards her, lowered her hand as she repeated now puzzled, "Tenjou Minako?"

Seeing that she wasn't getting it, Miya then explained, "I heard a broadcast over the radio, the girl they found was named Tenjou Minako... the one who was murdered right?"

Miki hearing this asked, "That was her name?" Then as it occurred to her what the mistake had been. She became annoyed and moving fast she told her friend, "You dummy!"

"Ow!" With that Michie was struck hard in the side of the head, as she cringed she demanded loudly, "Hey! Why'd you hit me!?"

"For your idiocy! Honestly! I don't know how you could have made such a stupid petty mistake!" The angered girl told her friend.

As this was told to her, the now aching Michie replied, "I can't help it... besides "Tadao" and "Tenjou" sound so similar over the radio, also with the way she behaves I thought it was natural that she'd be dead and-!"

However the girl froze for she was beginning to feel a very angry death glare come from behind her, that was emanating from Miya. It was obvious the heterochromia eyed girl was not pleased as she looked on with her arms folded, tapping her fingers along her left arm!

The two girl's then realised they'd really landed themselves now deep into trouble! As they did so, quickly Michie apologised and told Miya trying to shamefully hide her error behind a smile, "Ah! Um! I... I'm very pleased I was wrong though! Tadao-san! I mean... it wouldn't be nice to think that someone like a classmate like you had died!"

Miki next to the awkward girl, who was fast becoming the same way then replied simply trying to smile away the problem too, "Yeah, yeah ditto! Ha, ha...ha?" To which she ended her sentence with an uncomfortable chuckle.

Unimpressed still though, Miya replied simply, "I'm sure..." for it was disgraceful that they'd even be glad she was dead! For what the hell she'd ever done to these two? Then as she became quiet, she remembered the hurried footsteps from before and she made the conclusion they must have been chasing someone, so she decided to ask, "Anyway, I heard you guys say something about someone running off, who was it?"

Freezing the two awkward girls knew this was bad! For thinking of the relationship Yui had with Miya... if she discovered! Who know's what the delinquent before them would do!?

Seeing the two of them become this way, Miya then assuming what they'd mentioned then said to them both, "Was it someone who heard you gossiping? Have they gone to spread the word or something?"

Immediately given an opportunity to sneak out of this bad encounter unscathed Michie began to answer, "Oh yeah! Yeah that's right Tadao-san! She heard all of our banter and now she's gone to tell the whole class I bet now!"

As she agreed to her words so quickly, Miya then asked casually, "Oh really?"

Nodding, the lying girl was super glad to be getting out of this. While the girl next to her, Miki though would be glad not to be dropped in hot water... she was having second thoughts about this situation. For remembering the upset and horrified expression that was on Yui's face. It was making her feel terribly guilty inside...

Michie though decided to continue on with the lie as she went to say, "I mean! Who doesn't hate a gossiper right!? I mean with you being away from us, I'm sure you don't want more of a bad reputation then you have!" However feeling awkward again as she thought about what she was saying, the girl then quickly corrected herself saying, "Oh not that you have one! Sorry I mean it's just-!"

However waving her hand away, Miya then replied annoyed having enough of this nonsense being given to her, "Yeah, yeah whatever... Hell sake! I'm off, you can both quit cowering in your boots now!" With that Miya began walking away, wanting to get away from the fear they were both exhibiting. Not liking it in the slightest...

Seeing her go, the lying girl Michie was glad that Miya was finally leaving. For she didn't want to have to deal with her intimidating aura...

"Um Tadao-san!" Hearing her name being called out, Miya then saw it was none other than Miki calling out to her.

Michie seeing what her friend was doing cried out, "Hey! What're you doing!"

However ignoring her friend, the girl talked, "Listen! The one who was running from us... I gotta be honest with you... it was Komori-san!"

As this name reached her ears, Miya's eyes widened as she repeated, "Komori-san?" Then it dawned hurriedly on her, "You mean Yui-ko!?"

To which immediately Miki nodded, as she did so she told her, "Yeah she ran when she overhead us talking in the bathroom! We upset her! Unintentionally but we're-!"

"Enough!" Miya cried out interrupting them! As she did so, she looked behind herself towards the front entrance as she did so... she had a bad feeling! She had to be fast, so quickly turning back to the girl's she informed them, "The next time something urgent like this is happening you idiots say it instantly! You hear me?!"

Nodding hurriedly both girls were now becoming horribly nervous at Miya's anger which was clearly beginning to flare up! As they did they then heard the heterochromia eyed girl go on to say, "Now don't you dare utter another word about this to anyone else... because if you do!" With that with an intense deadly glare coming into her eyes she told them, "I'll make you both dead!"

Horrified they both could see Miya was deadly serious as she looked to them with her burning odd coloured eyes! They were shivering horribly in their shoes, like mice before a cat! For she would surely-!

However quickly turning on her heels, Miya headed straight for the school entrance! Leaving the two girl's to look on bewildered. For what'd they landed themselves in now!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making it to the school entrance, Miya looking around hurriedly tried to see if she could see any sign of Yui! For if what she was suspecting was true, then she must have assumed she was-!  
Then looking ahead, she saw something had fallen onto the floor of the entrance steps! Shocked as she saw it, she asked hurriedly, "This is-!?" With that she ran straight towards it!

Quickly bending down, she saw that there on the floor of the entrance it was revealed to be none other than, "Yui-ko's ID holder!" For this was all the proof she needed, for her friend wouldn't go anywhere without this!

Now anxious she looked around herself trying to see if she could see any trace of her friend anywhere! However there was no sign of her at all within all that darkness! Quickly she tried to call out, "Yui-ko!" But then as she did that-!

_**DRIP! DROP! DRIP!**_

Feeling the water falling onto her head slightly, Miya then looked up and saw startled, "Rain!?" Then all at once the weather became horribly worse and started to pour down horribly!

Seeing this, the heterochromia could see this was really bad, "God! I can't let her run alone in this hell!" With that quickly rushing back to the entrance, she saw to her relief that her umbrella was still there!

Looking to the blue and white checkered umbrella her mother had insisted she bring with her, Miya then couldn't help but say with a small smile, "Looks like you were right for a change today, Mom!" With that quickly opening up the patterned item, she concluded, "Now let's get going!" With that she rushed out from the entrance of the school as she went to go and find the one who was lost in this downpour of darkness...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running on and on, even with the rain now falling heavily upon her. Yui didn't care, she could barely feel the cold drops as they soaked into her uniform, skin and hair. She didn't know where she was going either, but that too didn't matter. She just wanted to get away, from everything! From everyone! She just wanted-!

"Agh!"

Slipping fast, as her shoes lost their grip against the ground she was on. Yui lying face down now on the cold floor shivered... she was almost scared to get up, to find out where she was. But she knew she had to... so cautiously she lifted up her head.

Above... she saw a dank stone cold ceiling. Confused to see it, she asked, "This is...?" But then looking down she saw the sandy ground she was upon and seeing this, she turned and glanced behind herself to see an opening that revealed the darkened scenery which revealed street lamps and some greenery.

Looking at it, she then after a moment recognised it. It was the park tunnel, the one people travelled through before going on to reach the bus station, the same one before where Miya had... then thinking of that moment, where the idea had been proposed to her. To get away from the Sakamaki's with the International Scholarship... the memory of it was so painful to her now.

Sitting herself up properly, the blonde haired girl moved herself slowly over to the side of the tunnel and pulled her knee's up. Doing this, she then whispered to herself... "All of it, it happened so long ago now... my Birthday night and everything else..."

Then listening to the rain that continued to pour down heavily outside of the tunnel, it seemed to her hearing to almost be pummelling into the rock hard stone... as though it was trying to crush it to pieces. To get to her... however the sound reminded her of something else, "This rain... it's just like that night, the night when I first met you..."

As their unexpected first meeting came to her mind, Yui remembered how when she was injured Miya had rushed over and bandaged her painful wound without a second thought. Then how, though she didn't have to... she assisted her in the church, without asking anything in return. She was so kind to her, when she didn't have to be at all... when probably no else would be...

Then as this thought came to her, she knew with terrible sorrow that she would probably never meet anyone like that again. For now that one person was-!

Shivering as the horrible realisation came to her, Yui shut her eyes tightly. As she did so, she couldn't help but utter aloud, "I wish I could go back... back to the time we shared together at the beach and the sea..."

For thinking of all those days filled with sunshine and the ocean, along with the joy and laughter she got to experience whilst being in the company of the Tadao family and her dear friend, she continued on to say, "Those were some of the happiest days I've ever had..."

Then as she thought of that, all of the other treasured memories she held began to replay through her mind rapidly, with one moment coming after the other. Like the falling droplets of the rain that continued to fall around her...

"_Please treat me kindly, Yui-ko!"_

As Miya's bright smiling face and extended hand entered Yui's mind, she felt herself tearing up as she admitted aloud, "You were so warm... you were just like the rays of the sun I missed so much!"

For remembering her beloved lost friend's warmth and kindness through her various acts, her fierce protectiveness, her encouraging, the scolding, her hand stroking her hair and her hugs... she really was all of that to her.

However thinking of that warmth, she then realised the inevitability she'd just been denying to herself all that time, "But... our friendship really was doomed from the beginning wasn't it? It was never going to last and now..."

With all the cold and dampness that surrounded her, she really knew that was something she would never get to feel again... it was now all gone forever. As she thought of that, it hurt... it hurt so much. Knowing she could now never talk to Miya again, feel her warmth... she was gone. She was all alone in the world and now, "I don't have anyone or anywhere to go to anymore... except to them."

Then thinking of the Sakamaki's, she didn't know who of the brothers would have killed her dear friend. Though she had her guesses... there was nothing she could do against them. She was powerless... then thinking of them, she remembered some chosen words that had been spoken to her by both Shuu and Subaru...

"_You know that it would have been better for you, never to have made a connection to anyone else.."_

"_You know that all you'll get is pain and regret at the end."_

She couldn't deny that at the end now... she was in pain. Terrible unspeakable pain, her heart was breaking inside from the sorrow. It was piercing... but did she regret it?

…

Shaking her head ever so slightly, she knew inside she didn't. She'd loved every moment she'd spent with her friend. Every single one of them... the only thing she knew she regretted... was that she'd led her like this, to this one terrible fate. If Miya had never been involved with her, this wouldn't have happened... she'd be alive...

As these thoughts fuelled her inside, it continued to hurt Yui horribly inside. She didn't want to live anymore... she didn't want to know this cold horrible world. She wished anything and everything would just disappear... she wanted to be gone from it.

Opening her eyes, her pink irises reflected an awful despair that was making her feel so empty... so lifeless and unfeeling. As she gazed on ahead, she then uttered closing her eyes again and resting her head against the cold stone, "I wish this was all just a dream... if it was, I could just wake up and forget it all... then everything wouldn't hurt so much." With those words, she lowered her head back to her knees again... wanting to be swallowed up by the nothingness that was all around her...

"YUI-KO!"

Shocked as she heard this loud call with a gasp, Yui looking up from her knees couldn't believe it! She couldn't have possibly heard her! It wasn't-!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YUI-KO!"

Running hurriedly through the heavy fall of rain, still carrying her checkered umbrella in her right hand. Miya was looking around erratically everywhere she thought her friend would have gone! For thinking of the murder that happened to that Minako girl, or any possible dangers. It made her all the more worried for her as she said aloud urgently, "Oh c'mon! You gotta be around somewhere! Please you have to be okay! You just gotta be!"

With that she carried on her hurried searching and again cried out loudly into the darkness!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YUI-KO!"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

As these words were cried out, Yui then knew she wasn't hearing thing's! Miya was alive! She was alright! Getting up hurriedly onto her feet, despite her aching pain and her soaking wet clothing trying to pull her back down, she said aloud in wonder, "She is alright! The brothers... they didn't do anything! She's-!"

"YUI-KO!"

The urgent voice she knew so well was getting closer to her! She was almost with her, Yui feeling so much relief began to reveal a small smile and was about to open her mouth to call back when-!

"_For this girl's life..."_

Immediately Reiji's haunting voice came back into Yui's mind. As it did so, she quickly remembered again the despair she'd been feeling only moment's ago... thinking of the threat of death which again surrounded her and would be around her friend once more if she came near her. It-!  
Shivering as she realised the terrible possibility that could come to pass in the future... Yui took something out of her black jacket pocket. It was the orange fox keychain and trailing blue flowers upon it, she'd received that long time ago on her Birthday, gazing down at it as it rested in both of her opened palms she was quiet. However closing her hands tightly around it... she shivered terribly, lowering her head for she had to now-!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yui-ko!"

Rounding the corner, Miya was fast approaching the tunnel that was within the park. As she did so, she hurriedly ran inside of it and again, she opened her mouth and began to call, "Yui-!"

However stopping fast in her tracks, the heterochromia eyed girl then saw just a little ahead of her was the blonde haired girl. Her back turned facing away from her, her hands down by her sides.

Smiling in pure relief, Miya running closer to her cried out, "Yui-ko! You're here! Thank God!" Then getting closer, she hurriedly continued on to say, "I was looking everywhere for you! I heard from a couple of girl's you ran off when they blabbed about that horrible stuff! I mean who would believe-!"

However coming to a halt, Miya's smile dropped as she saw that Yui was soaking wet. It was clear she must have got soaked while running in the rain and as she noticed this she started to say, "Oh damn! You're soaking! Hang on I'll-!" However just as she began to take a step towards her-!

"Don't come near me!"

Shocked as she heard this, Miya stopped in her tracks. As she did so, she looked to her friend perplexed, for why had she said that? The heterochromia eyed girl then asked, "Yui-ko?"

"You make me sick!" As these shocking words were uttered out from Yui's lips, Miya looked to her with shocked widened eyes. As she did so, she saw that the blonde haired girl turn and she was now looking at her with terribly cold, somewhat angered eyes as she asked, "Following me all the way out here! You're ridiculous!"

Baffled tremendously at these words, Miya didn't understand? Why was Yui speaking to her that way? Cautiously she tried to speak to her, "Yui-ko? Why're you-?"

"Don't call me that!" Stopping Miya dead in her tracks, Yui staring at her hatefully then continued on and asked her, "Do you really consider us as friend's right now? You're crazy!" She told her angrily!

Miya looking at Yui had a look of utter disbelief on her face. As she did so, she said nothing as she stared at her in silence.

Seeing her do this, Yui then looking on at the heterochromia eyed girl coldly, then released a small chuckle. As she did she then continued on to say, "After all this time I've ignored you! Ran away from you! I thought you would have got the message by now! I don't want to be near you!"

Hearing Yui say this, Miya was quiet. These words obviously shocking as she stared at Yui with disbelief. For this wasn't like her at all! It was-!

"You really are an idiot you know that?" With that lowering her head, Yui then continued on to say, with that awful scornful smile still gracing her face, "You think I enjoyed being with you? That I had fun?" With that looking back to her, she informed her mad, "You're a fool for thinking that!"

As this was said to her, Miya feeling her shock fade away enough to speak then uttered out, "What...?"

Yui seeing Miya act like that, then told her coldly, "You're so loud and annoying! You were so boring with those lame jokes! You're arrogant thinking I enjoyed all that! It's no wonder no wants to be near you! Especially with that horrible attitude you have... everyone in class think's that you're a bitch!"

It was clear that with each and every hurtful word Yui was saying, it was painfully piercing Miya as she stared on appalled. However she continued to say nothing...

Continuing on though, Yui seemed to have no end to her berating as she said next, "You think I'm so pitiful that I need you 24/7! And you think that you know me!? That you understand me!? You know nothing about me! I don't want you! I don't need you... I just!" With that taking a deep breath, the blonde haired girl shouted out loudly, "I WANT YOU TO DISSAPPEAR AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

…

There was then nothing but an uneasy silence that was in the air. As it came, both girl's were hauntingly quiet, their expressions were utterly unreadable with the falling rain being the only sound that could be heard...

However after a moment, which seemed to last forever. Miya finally spoke, "So... you detest me that much, huh?"

To these words though, Yui said nothing in reply. Instead she had her head lowered, her right hand shaking tremendously as she clenched the keychain she had... for she could sense what was coming next. It was-

"Okay..." with that single word, Yui could hear footsteps. They were coming closer towards her, as they did so, she then heard the now hardened cold voice of the heterochromia eyed girl say with spite, "Since that's how you really feel, that mean's I don't have to damn well hold back anymore? Do I!?"

_**CLATTER!**_

Yui said nothing in reply to these words, or even moved as she heard the heterochromia eyed girl toss aside the umbrella. Instead she continued to have her face lowered. Averting her gaze from Miya's. However suddenly she felt-!

_**GRAB!  
**_

"Agh!"

Suddenly Yui was pulled up by her neck as Miya grabbed her shirt by the collar with her left hand! Then doing this, she moved her other hand and-! 

_**SLAP!  
**_

Immediately the blonde haired girl was struck across her left cheek! Feeling the pain, she became lifeless like a doll... it wasn't even registering in her mind. For this was it, it was the end and-!

However she was given no more time to think, for Miya's other hand that had struck her came to hold her in the same strong grip as her left hand was doing. As this was done, Yui looking up to the damp ceiling expecting more pain to follow... knew this was all she was good for now. Just a mere marionette to-!

"I never wanna hear you say another load of deceitful crap like that ever again!"

Yui hearing these words after a moment felt her eyes widen as they sunk in! As they did so, she couldn't understand why Miya had said that? Why would she-?

"Yui-ko...what you just said isn't the truth," with those words, Miya lowered the blonde haired girl gently back down onto the sandy path. Allowing her to stand upright, she continued on to say hiding her own face away, "I can feel it... you're in agony with every word you're saying!"

The pink eyed girl hearing Miya say this, couldn't believe what was being said! After all those hurtful words she said? Why would she-?

The heterochromia eyed girl paying no heed to her shocked expression continued on to say, "I don't understand... why you're doing this to yourself, or to me... I just don't get it." It was clear then that as Miya's voice trembled she was hurting terribly. It was awful to see.

Yui staring on didn't know what was going to be said next if anything would... but lowering her pink eyes down, she couldn't dwell on the hurt she was causing. She had to hold herself back, to-!

"But... no?" Miya continued on after a moment, with that she shook her head to and throw slightly.

Not understanding this remark, Yui looked back to Miya cautiously. As she did so, she heard her go on to say, "I guess... in some of that stuff you just said, there is some truth to it." With that lowering her head, the heterochromia eyed girl then said, "Sure, I admit it... I am annoying, I'm loud too and...yeah, there have been a few times I have pitied you." Then pausing for a moment, gripping her fists tightly she admitted sadly, "And obviously I don't know everything there is to know about you... but there is one thing I'm sure of."

With that Yui saw Miya look at her so sadly and compassionately it almost took her breath away as she heard her say, "Yui-ko... you're kind! In fact you're too kind that it hurts!"

Gasping as she heard her say this, Yui had no clue Miya was going to say anything like this. She was powerless to argue or turn away, as the heterochromia eyed girl continued on to say, "All the time... you keep putting other people before yourself! Even when they don't deserve it, you still defend them!" Then as Miya said that her right fist tightened as she squeezed it hard and painfully saying, "And those people keep on using you... and you always end up getting hurt!" Then her eyes tearing up, the heterochromia eyed girl looked to her friend so sadly as she said, "And yet you just bear with it...straining yourself to keep smiling..."

Yui hearing this felt her heart surging as those words were said. She'd never considered that's how she appeared to Miya, however shocked she saw the orange haired girl release some tears as she then asked, "But you know what Yui-ko?" With that pausing for a moment, she said struggling to keep her own happy appearance, "What I prefer seeing, is a real smile of joy from you... and guess what? That's something I haven't seen from you in a long, long time."

Shaking as she said these words so gently to her. Yui could see despite the hurt that she had given to her, Miya was now the one straining herself to keep strong and smile... she really had seen her-?

However she couldn't dwell on her thoughts, for then the heterochromia eyed girl taking a deep breath tried to swallow her sorrow. As she did so, she tried to recover her stronger resolve as she said wiping her eyes slightly, "... I don't know the full reasons why you've acted like this, or said that stuff to me... but I can guess who's the cause of it?" With that her eyes looked on strongly with dislike amidst her sadness she said, "It's those guys isn't it? The Sakamaki's..."

Yui seeing that this was what Miya had concluded she said nothing to her. Instead she lowered her head away, she couldn't answer that... she couldn't say another word or-!

_**GRAB!  
**_

"Ah!" Gasping, Yui felt her left arm and hand being grabbed! As it was, she saw startled that Miya had taken hold of her! Her eyes widened as she did this! For what was she-!?

Holding her hand and arm, Miya was quiet for a moment. Looking down to Yui's left arm, she then said what was on her mind, "And you know what?... Theres' something else I think I've figured out about them."

Not understanding what she was saying, Yui then saw suddenly Miya pull her sleeve up revealing her pale red marked skin! Gasping as she did this, she tried to pull her limb back but she couldn't! The orange haired girl's grip was too tight! She couldn't move!

Miya though feeling Yui struggle saw it coming, however looking down to the visible angry red marks she then admitted with a sad smile, "I knew it... they're the same."

Shocked as this was said, Yui looking to Miya repeated perplexed, "The same?"

Hearing her ask, the heterochromia eyed girl replied, "Yeah," with that she released her grip on Yui's arm. As the blonde haired girl took her limb back and quickly pulled down her black jacket and white shirt sleeve black down, she heard Miya then say, "Your so called rash is exactly the same..."

With that said, Yui finishing her work looked back to Miya. As she did so, she saw startled that the orange haired girl was unbuttoning her shirt! Doing this, she then admitted to Yui, "As the marks I have on my body..." Then as she said those words, the blonde haired girl saw Miya had opened up the upper part of her shirt and there to her horror, were the fang marks that Reiji had engraved upon her chest that time from before...

Gazing at the markings that had been left, along with the fading remains of the stab wound. Miya then spoke again, "The night I got these marks... I remember mostly nothing of..." then looking down sadly, the orange haired girl admitted, "And what little I have recovered in terms of memory, are just fractured shards capturing small moments... here and there," then with that said, she began closing her shirt up.

As she did this, Yui didn't know where Miya was leading this conversation. However she then heard her say as she finished fastening the last button back into place, "But one memory recently has come back to me as clear as crystal..." then looking down to the ground, she admitted shivering ever so slightly, "And what I remember, is before experiencing a sea of pain... was seeing an odd glow in Reiji-san's eyes... which chilled me to the core!"

Her eyes widening as she heard this, Yui stared at Miya in disbelief. For if she had remembered that? Then that would mean-?

"Ha!" With a pitiful small chuckle, Miya then continuing to look down to the ground decided to say, "You know I would never have thought of this about them... not in my wildest dream's, or nightmares..." Then shaking a little more, she shook her head slightly. For this wasn't the time for joke's, so looking up with certainty in her eyes, she then told Yui feeling slightly nervous at what she was going to say now, "But you know... when I've really thought about it, about everything that's happened until now... even though it's crazy, weirdly it all makes sense!"

Yui was in shock, for she couldn't believe it! Miya wasn't going to say what she thought what she was going to say, was she? She wasn't-?

"The way that those guys never go in the sunlight or let you, how you're so weak and pale all the time..." then as Miya said this, she looked to Yui terribly sadly. As she did this, she then went on to say, "Those marks all over your body... and just the way that they treat you..." with that looking to the person she still considered to be her friend, she asked her with serious certainty, "Yui-ko... they're vampires, aren't they?"

Aghast as Miya stated the truth, Yui couldn't believe it! All she could do was stare on at her in disbelief! As she did so, she heard the heterochromia eyed girl go on to say, "They've forced you to not talk to me or be with me anymore... and all this time! They've been drinking your blood haven't they?"

Yui couldn't answer that! She couldn't now! She mustn't or-!

_**GRAB!**_

Suddenly she felt warm hands on her soaked shoulders! As she felt this, looking to the ground weakly she had no strength to fight Miya's shaking as she heard her ask desperate to know, "That is what's going on right!? You were forced into this weren't you!? I am correct aren't I!?" Then seeing Yui wasn't responding, Miya then shook her strongly one last time before she demanded almost to the point of begging, "Hey! Tell me right now that's the truth isn't it!?"

…

Looking to the ground, Yui's head was lowered and it seemed like forever before finally she spoke, "I..., I couldn't tell you..."

Puzzled as she heard this, Miya then looking to Yui uttered, "Huh?"

Then suddenly underneath her finger's, the heterochromia eyed girl felt Yui tremble terribly. As she did this, she was holding onto the lower edges of her skirt tightly. Doing this she then continued to speak with a struggling voice, "Because... Reiji-san, Reiji-san-!"

Miya's eyes widened seeing this act done, then she heard Yui gasp as she continued on shakily, "He, he told me... he said that if I didn't do as he ordered and say anything to you, about what was really going on or... if I ever talked to you again like this..." Yui then pursed her lips as her eyes began to tear up. As they did she admitted, "Then... your family would be harmed and... he would even have you killed and I! I didn't want that..."

Then shivering horribly, Yui looking to the floor felt her tears and pain overflow from deep within as she said, "But... it hurts! I, I don't want to be alone anymore! I don't want to be separated from you!" However knowing the impossibility of that wish she cried out sorrowfully, "BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE, MIYA-CHAN!"

_**TUG!**_

As she cried out her name, Miya pulled Yui close to her! Holding her tightly in both of her arm's she held her weeping, soaked form close to herself. As she did this, Yui admitted through her falling tears, "I'm sorry Miya-chan! I'm sorry I said and did those horrible thing's to you! But it was the only way to keep you away from me! It was the only way I could protect you!"

Seeing she was right in what she'd been suspecting, Miya continuing to hold Yui close could see the agony she was in. As she did, she uttered softly, "Yui..."

The blonde haired girl hearing her voice and feeling her warm arms, couldn't hold back her feelings as she said, "Because you'll be in danger if you stay near me..." However she was now even more deeply saddened for she knew then, "But now that you know the truth, they'll come for you and... they'll kill you! And I...!"

However Miya holding Yui more tightly to herself, said firmly as her tears fell from her own odd coloured eyes, "That won't happen!" Then becoming more determined she added, "I promise you that's not gonna happen!"

Gasping, Yui couldn't say anything more then... there was so much she was feeling. Sadness, happiness, relief, despair and powerlessness and strength. All of these strong emotions overflowing from the core of her being. But now with this all this truth being known to Miya. What were they both supposed to do now!? What-?

"Look... just come home with me, okay?" The heterochromia eyed girl asked her, then as she did so she told Yui, "It'll be fine there I promise..." then as she said those words, she told her dear poor friend, "Yui, you're not alone anymore...I'm here for you now." With that she whispered to her, continuing to hold her trembling form close as if she would break, "It's alright... everything's alright!"

Yui hearing this, though knew it was far from alright... she knew it wasn't okay. But reaching her own arm's up, she wrapped them around Miya's own trembling form and held her as tightly as she could... feeling her warmth as her cries filled the air. With the rain falling all around them, separating them away from the darkness that was beyond the tunnel...

For now, for the very first time. She had someone who truly was there for her, despite the horror she was ensnared in. She had someone now she could share her pain, sorrow and loneliness with... the Sacrificial Bride knew now that she was no longer alone in the world...


	44. Chapter 44 : The Suggestions

_**.:Chapter Forty Four : The Suggestions:.**_

_**FLASH!**_

"Where the hell is she!?" Rounding the corner as the lightning angrily struck down, with the heavy rain beating against the windows, Ayato was storming down the school corridor! For since he had awoken after the class had finished. Their prey, Yui had not returned to the classroom.

Incensed at this, he had hunted for her all over the school. But no matter where he'd went, there'd been no sign of the gentle blonde haired and pink iris eyed girl. But now it was later in the night and as he proceeded forwards, it was time for himself and his brothers to return back to the mansion.

_**RUMBLE...**_

Then as his bitter thoughts continued to fuel him as the thunder rumbled in the ground, he finally made it to the entrance to the school. There he saw his siblings were already waiting for him. However it was clear that from the displeased expressions on their faces they were unhappy to see Ayato not return with their sweet prey in hand.

Reiji looking on to his younger brother with his arms folded, then asked him with a critical gaze, "So? You were unsuccessful in locating her were you?"

As this question was put to him, Ayato then retorted straight back, "What do you think!?" For then looking behind himself, as some of the other students wandered forwards all of them wanting to avoid his hostile gaze. He added, "Damn that Chichinashi! I can't believe she would have the nerve to leave yours truly when-!"

"It was your mistake to begin with!" Subaru uttered at he looked to his furious brother.

These irritated words reaching his ears, at once Ayato sharply turned his green eyes to his younger sibling and demanded, "What did you say!?"

Seeing that Ayato had turned his focus to him, Subaru then replied bluntly, "I said it's your fault! You were the one who was supposed to be watching her today and you were slacking off, napping!" With that as he said those words, the red eyed vampire added narrowing his gaze, "You're beginning to be no better than Shuu!"

The taller blonde haired vampire hearing these words though said nothing, as his earphones remained plugged in his ears. However it was clear he was not pleased as he opened his deep blue eyes and stared at Subaru disapprovingly.

Hearing these accusatory words though, Kanato hugging Teddy to himself tightly couldn't help but ask, "So... Yui-san's gone?" Then as his own spoken words settled into the ears of his brothers as well as himself, he became terribly upset and could feel tears begin to brim as he added, "Teddy, this is terrible... we're going to be so parched tonight!"

As his sibling spoke those words, Laito with a sigh then couldn't help but admit as he put his right hand on top of his fedora hat, "My, oh my! This certainly is turning into a depressing little situation isn't it?" Then turning his green vibrant eyes in one particular direction he asked, "Right, Ayato-kun?"

Seeing that Laito was staring at him with his mocking and accusatory gaze, immediately the reddish brown haired young man became angered and replied, "This is not my fault! It's-!"

"Ayato!"

Stopped in his tracks, Ayato turned and saw that Reiji had his light red spectacled eyes fixed on him. As he did so, he saw that his serious older brother was just as bitterly not pleased as the rest of is siblings were, however it was clear he was not in the mood for arguments and blaming as he continued on to say, "That is enough now! This is not the place nor the time to provoke petty squabbles!"

Then as those serious toned words were spoken, at the entrance to the school came the long and black sleek limousine. As it came forth, amidst the heavy pouring rain that poured from the darkened heavens the rest of the brothers were silent as Reiji then continued on walking in the direction of the luxurious vehicle, "Now all of you come along! We will sort this out within the confines of the mansion!" With that he entered through the opened car door and made himself comfortable within the compartments inside.

Seeing Reiji go into the limousine, all the brother's were silent. However all of them knowing grudgingly that what the spectacled young man was said to be true, so slowly one by one each of the brothers entered the vehicle too. However Laito the last to enter, couldn't help but look to the night sky. There he could see there was no moon in the sky and as he saw this, he couldn't help but grin and say, "I wonder what other surprises are in store for us next?" With those quiet words uttered, he entered finally too and closed the door behind himself.

With this act done, the limousine ignited into life and in moments drove itself away and began carrying it's thirsty and sinister passengers into the night. To return them all back to the haunted mansion they all knew as their home... as the flashes of lightning and thunder began to rumble in the ground...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Urgh...!"

_**FLASH!  
**_

"Pah!" Annoyed and groggy, Ayaka with her red hair pulled up and dressed in her blue fluffy towel robes and white nighty swallowed down her medicine and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she couldn't help but utter displeased, "...My god that's bitter!" For it didn't taste good to her at all! Then finishing this, she took a glass of water she had at hand and looked outside of the kitchen window.

_**RUMBLE...**_

There she saw before her, that the sky was alive with lightning as it flashed angrily across the sky. As the rain continued to pour forthheavily, making the window panes soaked and dribble down in streams as the cold droplets splashed against it.

_**FLASH!**_

Looking on as another angry flash of lightning descended from the sky, she sipped again the water in her glass. Then as she did so, she commented releasing a small sigh, "Wow... the skies roaring tonight isn't it?" Then looking behind herself, she couldn't help but say with sad desire, "... I wanna shot of Whiskey!" However as that thought came to her, she remembered a certain threat her daughter had made...

"_You take even one sip of that crap and I'll destroy your entire collection!"_

"_I'm not gonna have you relapse when I've just got you back from the brink of death!" _

Feeling uncomfortable imagining her entire sought out collection of bottles destroyed and their prized contents drained out all over the floor, from the smashed cabinet she had. Ayaka decided not to go through with her wish... though it was clear she was grudgingly obeying this wish of her daughter's.

_**RUMBLE...**_

However walking into the hallway, still carrying her water with her. Ayaka then lamented as she knew what had happened was her own error and she'd put her daughter and sister in law through trouble, she promised softly, "I'll never mix Spirytus Polish Vodka and Apple Cider again!... No matter how much a bigger dare I get!" With that she took another swig from her glass.

_**FLASH!  
**_

Jumping as the lightning flashed again, Ayaka spluttered in her drinking! Making her spill it slightly on her robes. As she did so becoming dismayed, she turned and there she saw-! 

_**DRIP! DROP! DRIP!**_

Standing in the doorway having just opened and closed the door behind them, it was none other than, "Miya honey! Yui-chan!" For there before her were the two girls who'd entered the house together.

Miya had already placed the umbrella back into the stand that was near the door, however even with the aid of the protective item the two girls had gotten quite soaked due to the heavy stormy downpour. Seeing this, Ayaka rushed over and had to ask, "What're you both doing here? I didn't think classes had ended for the day?"

_**RUMBLE...**_

However to her questions came no answers, both of them were looking down to the floor. Not making any eye contact with Ayaka, the long red haired woman seeing them behave this way was silent. But after a moment feeling an uncomfortable awkwardness enter into the air, she then decided to say, "Um...? Though I mean it's not bad that you're both here," then turning her sea green eyes to Yui she added, "Especially you, Yui-chan! But-?"

Quickly though Ayaka trailed off, as she did so. She quickly saw that the blonde haired girl looked terribly forlorn and she was dreadfully more soaked than even Miya was. She also looked to be slightly disheveled, as she shivered. Seeing this she became concerned and reached her right hand to her asking, "Yui-?"

However retracting herself away from Ayaka's touch, Yui moved herself closer to Miya. Not saying a word as she kept her eyes to the floor, hiding her expression away from the concerned mother.

Seeing this reaction, Ayaka became more concerned and was struck into total silence. For what was going on?

Miya though feeling Yui do this, as she leaned against her right shoulder. She looked to her sadly and put her right hand and arm around her friend's shoulders keeping her close. As she did this, she looked to Ayaka and said, "Sorry mom... some stuff has happened and we-?"

"What do you mean by stuff?" Ayaka asked interrupting her daughter as she turned her attention's to her.

"Just...stuff," Miya said as she looked to the floor. With that as the awkward silence entered the atmosphere again, the heterochromia eyed girl knew she had to move herself and her friend from the entryway to the house. So looking to her parent she informed her, "But anyway, I was allowed to go home early and..." with that looking to Yui, she was quiet as she thought about what she needed to say. Then finishing she looked back to Ayaka and went on to say, "Yui-ko's been having troubles and... she needed to see me."

Ayaka hearing this was quiet again, however she had to ask repeating, "Troubles?" Then as this word settled into her mind, she had to ask again, "What kind of troubles?"

Miya hearing this hesitated and as she did so, she started to answer, "They're-"

_**TUG!**_

However she was quickly stopped in her tracks. For Yui had moved her hand and was tugging at Miya's right jacket pocket. As she did so, the heterochromia eyed girl looking to her could see that her anxious friend didn't want to stay there any longer either. So looking back to her mother after a moment, she finished saying, "Private mom... I can't talk to you about them."

Really shocked to hear this, Ayaka had to ask, "You can't?"

Shaking her head, Miya then answered, "No..." with that looking to her friend, she turned back to her mother and told, "I'm sorry, but we really need some privacy right now... could you let us through please?"

As this was put to her, Ayaka was quiet. However seeing the troubled atmosphere that was around the two girl's. She really wanted to know desperately what was going on. But... if they weren't willing to talk to her about these '_Troubles,' _then there was very little to nothing that she could do to help. So becoming slowly depressed herself, she conceded and replied, "...Alright darling, I'll give you both some alone time." With that she stepped aside, to allow the two girl to make their way past her.

Seeing her do this, Miya revealed a small smile. Then looking to her friend she told her, "Okay, c'mon let's go, Yui-ko."

Hearing her say this, Yui didn't respond. However she quietly followed Miya's lead and the two of them entered the hallway properly and started to make their way to the stairs.

Watching them both go to them, with Yui leading and Miya following behind her. Ayaka looking on quietly followed them behind at a distance and watched the two girls move go up the stairs. As they did so, she felt a terrible sense of unease... for looking at them she wondered what on earth had happened to them? Why couldn't they talk to her? Why-?

"Mom?"

Distracted out of her worries, Ayaka saw that her daughter was looking at her again. As she did so, she was quiet as she heard Miya say, "... If someone come's asking for us, anyone at all." With that looking to Yui who kept her gaze ahead not looking back at all. The heterochromia eyed girl looked back to her mother and added, "Tell them we're not in, okay?"

As this request was put to her, Ayaka quiet again said nothing. However after a moment she replied, "Alright darling..." however she decided to say, "But I hope you'll let me in at some point on what's been going on between you two... I don't like being left in the dark like this."

Releasing a small chuckle as she heard this, Miya then told her concerned parent, "Sure mom... I'll give you the lowdown." With that turning ahead she decided to add, "Maybe someday..." with those words she followed Yui up the stairs, leaving the concerned Ayaka behind, at the bottom of the stairs to wallow in the ambiguity and unease the two girls had brought with them...

_**FLASH!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_**RUMBLE...**_

Making it back to her bedroom, Miya closed the door behind herself and Yui. Doing this, the two girls were quiet...

Feeling this awkward silence enter the atmosphere, Miya had no idea what to do with herself. For what were they supposed to do now?... Thinking about it for a few moments, her mind raced. Then finally she thought of something, "Um? Well... I better go close the curtains, huh?"

To which Yui said nothing, seeing this. The heterochromia eyed girl looking to her, then decided to get on with what needed to be dealt with. So quickly she closed the curtains, shutting out any eyes that might look at them from the shadows. As she did so, she then moved to her wooden night stand and turned on the small lamp she had upon it.

Finishing doing this, Miya released a small sigh and said, "There! Now we got a little bit of light in here, huh?"

However looking back to her friend, the heterochromia eyed girl saw that she was still saying nothing. Seeing this, Miya became quiet again... uncertain of what she should do next. However as she gazed at Yui, she quickly saw how wet she was as her clothes and hair continued to drip and remembering her own damp state she cried out, "Oh crap! Sorry Yui-ko!" With that quickly going to her white sliding door wardrobe, she opened it fast and grabbed a couple of white towels she had! Then quickly running back over to Yui she told her, "Here! Use this to dry yourself! I'll go and get us a couple of pairs of PJ's to change into!"

With that hearing those words, as the white towel was presented to her. Yui slowly took it from her friend's outreaching hand, doing this she was quiet as she looked at the soft white drying fabric that was in her hands. Then turning her pink eyes, she looked from it to Miya who'd rushed back to her white wardrobe and began rummaging through it. As she did this, the blonde haired girl heard her complain saying, "Hell sake! Where the fuck did I put it! I know it's in here! Argh!"

Hearing her say this, Yui continued to say nothing as she looked on. However looking down to the white towel again, she decided to use it. Doing this, she moved it to her head and started to dry her hair getting out the rain water that had soaked into her... but this normality, despite her friend knowing the truth was almost alien to her. For how could Miya be so calm in the face of this horror? Then thinking what could happen she shivered badly, imagining the terrors of the possible coming future...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoo!"

Finally pulling her peppermint green Pyjama top over her head, the orange haired girl had fully changed into her nightwear. Looking to her now dried and changed state she turned to her uniform that was lying neatly folded onto her chair that was next to her desk, doing so she finished saying, "Okay... that's done now." With that looking back to her friend she asked her, moving to stand in front of her own bed, "Are you finished, Yui-ko?"

As this question was put to her, the blonde haired girl said nothing. But looking on, Miya could see that Yui had changed once again into the orange, heart and monkey patterned PJ's the last time she'd come to see her. Seeing this, the heterochromia eyed girl then said, "Oh? You are... that's good." Then becoming quiet again, she decided to say trying to be as positive as she could, "Well, I guess we can kick back and relax, huh?" To which she finished ending it with a small chuckle, scratching the back of her head.

However to this comment there came no reply from Yui either, seeing this Miya was quiet. However looking to the right side of herself, into a dark corner of the room as the light from her lamp continued to shine illuminating them both softly. She spoke sadly saying, "I'm sorry, Yui-ko...I don't know what else to do right now."

Then as she said those words, the blonde haired girl unbeknownst to her was slowly walking over in her direction. Not hearing her footsteps, Miya was quiet however she decided to speak again and so looking to the blonde haired girl's direction she asked, "Do you-?"

Stopping though in her tracks, Miya saw that Yui was now standing suddenly before her! Startled slightly, she became surprised and uttered, "Yui-ko...?"

Her friend though didn't respond to her words, instead she moved and-!

_**FLASH!**_

"Whoa!"

_**TUMBLE!**_

Landing onto the soft plushy surface of her bed, hurriedly Miya quickly sitting herself up was shocked and looked down to Yui as she started to ask her hurriedly, "Hey! What're you doing?! What-?"

However quickly, the heterochromia eyed girl was stilled as suddenly her gentle blonde haired friend moved her arms and put them around her middle as she gently hugged into her. Holding her trembling, she finally said softly to her, "I'm sorry..."

_**RUMBLE...**_

Perplexed at what she was doing and hearing this simple sentence. Miya was about to ask for some clarity, when Yui spoke again and asked her clearly nervous, "But... do you mind if we just stay like this for a little while?" Then gripping her shaking hands around her friend, she asked her finally, "Is it alright... if I hold you like this?"

As this was put to her, Miya was quiet as she stared down at Yui. However feeling her fear through her trembling hands that held onto her pyjama top, the heterochromia eyed girl then understood why she was acting this way. She was terrified... then thinking of the Sakamaki's and what they really were, along with what she must have been put through. How could she not but be craving some reassuring warmth and security...

Realising this, Miya then quietly moved her own arms up and placing them around Yui. She pulled her closer to herself as she laid herself back, against the soft deepness of her pillow and doing this, she softly uttered to her scared friend, "Sure... it's fine, hold onto me as tightly and closely as you want..." then doing this, she added looking down to her with sad compassionate eyes, "I don't mind, not at all..."

Surprised as she heard this,Yui's eyes widened. However at the same time, feeling her precious friend's warmth and kindness echoing through her strong yet gentle touch... she was so grateful to feel it. So replied, "Thank you... " with that she moved herself a little closer to Miya, as her arms wrapped themselves around her fully, she lay her head against her chest and could feel her beating heart.

…

The silence between them both was warm and calm... neither girl said a word to each other. Yui basking in Miya's warmth was feeling vastly reassured... she was so glad she was alive and there with her. That this really was all real... for this sort of kind act was something she never imagined she could have given to her again.

_**FLASH!**_

However as she opened her eyes suddenly with alarm and turned her eyes to the closed up window, Yui knew that outside of it... within the darkness somewhere beyond the sanctuary that was Miya's home. She knew they would be waiting for her... the Sakamaki's. Thinking of them discovering that Miya knew the truth now... about what they really were and the consequences that would come from her breaking her agreement with them. It made her shudder...

Feeling Yui shake suddenly again in fear, despite the relaxed mood that was in her room. Miya looked down to her friend, doing this she spied where it was she was looking to. Turning her own coloured eyes to her closed curtained windows... they narrowed with fierce displeasure! For she was not going to let anything happen to Yui now! She couldn't! She absolutely wouldn't!

However as that though came to her, she realised something. She still didn't know, how Yui had come to be in the situation she was in entirely. Looking down to her, she had to wonder? Why was she with those vampires? What was the whole story?

_**RUMBLE...**_

Yui unaware of her friend's thoughts, was still terribly scared as she tried to think of something. For she could try and pretend that she hadn't met Miya that night or have her friend pretend she knew nothing. To resume the silence and distance between them both again... however knowing Miya, as she felt her warmth still. She knew that was something she wouldn't agree to... also she would never be able to find a reasonable explanation or excuse as to why she'd runaway from the school...

Feeling horribly anxious thinking of the still uncertain and dangerous future that awaited them both. She didn't know what to do! What should they both do? For-?

"Yui-ko?"

Jumping as she heard her name being gently called again, the blonde haired girl looked up and saw Miya was looking down at her. As she saw that, she paused for a moment before replying, "Yes... Miya-chan?"

As she spoke her name, Miya looking to her quietly then asked her as gently as she could, "I want you to tell me...the truth," with that holding Yui gently yet firmly, giving her a little squeeze she added, "I want you to tell me everything that's happened to you, up until this point... how you came to be with those guys, all of it." With that said she said finally, "Please... I need to know, so I can understand better."

Surprised to hear this being asked of her, Yui looking up to Miya was quiet. However looking down to her bed sheets as she continued to hold her... the blonde haired girl knew it was too late now to hide anything. Miya was into this matter deeply and there would be no harm in her knowing everything else now... so she replied, "Alright... I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything..."

With that said, Miya remained quiet, as Yui told her the truth. About the Sakamaki's and what she knew of their pasts, how she came to be with them. Then finally how and why she was so important to them... as their Sacrificial Bride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now back within the confine's of their mansion, all of the brothers were gathered in the centre of the living room. All of them were silent as Laito conversed with one of his bat familiars... after a few moments he sighed as the small creature fluttered away above him. As it did this, he had to be honest and say to his quiet sibling's, "It looks like Bitch-chan isn't in the confines of the city, my colonies have already checked every possible spot she could be in."

Quiet as this information was relayed to him, Reiji closing his eyes had to admit displeased, "How disappointing."

Ayato though was feeling impatient for this pointless searching was getting them nowhere fast! He then just announced, "To hell with this! I'll just search by myself! I'll-!"

"You wouldn't manage it out there."

Hearing this comment, Ayato's angered gaze fell upon Shuu who was resting upon the couch in the room. As he did so, he demanded out of him, "What do you mean by that?"

As this question was put to him, Shuu then answered, "With the New Moon in effect along with the weather being as atrocious as it is."

_**FLASH!**_

Suddenly outside the lightning struck down angrily once more. As it did so, the blonde haired young man disturbed by the irritating noise of the weather along with the petty squabbles of his siblings, added as he turned himself over to face away from the windows, "You'd be practically blind, your senses would be too dull to keep up."

As he heard this, Ayato then immediately complained back, "Don't you underestimate me!" Then looking to the windows, he added, "This weather is nothing! I could get Chichinashi back before any of you could-!"

"That is enough Ayato!"

_**RUMBLE...**_

Stopping his hot tempered younger brother in his tracks as the thunder rolled in, Reiji corrected his lenses with his right hand and as he did so, he continued on to say, "This is not the time for childish squabbling..." with that saying those words, he turned his light red eyes to the windows which had sharp raindrops impacting them.

Seeing this, he was quiet before he made his considerations... then after a moment he came up with the most appropriate course of action, "Now, the weather certainly is an issue tonight." Then turning to his older despised brother he continued on to say, "And just as Shuu has indicated, our powers have been considerably weakened by the New Moon..."

Subaru listening to this was tired of having just the facts simply stated so he asked of his brother, "Yeah? So what do you suppose we do about it?"

Quiet as this comment was made, Reiji looking to Subaru then turned his gaze to the rest of his siblings, as he made his conclusions, "I would suggest that if we are to find Yui..." with that pausing he revealed what the best method should be, "We must combine all of the forces of our familiar colonies..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little time later, all of the brothers were in their respective bedrooms. All of them were indicating their orders to their familiars as to what they wanted...

Ayato in his room, had finished giving his orders and then dismissing the familiar making it fly out of the window as it continued to rain heavily outside, he couldn't but say aloud to himself, "You better get back here to yours truly soon...Chichinashi!"

_**FLASH!  
**_

Immediately saying those words, as the lightning crashed and lit up the night sky. He could see in the sky, his familiars joining his other brothers colonies and as they did so, they created one huge stormy cloud of fluttering darkness that rose high into the sky and quickly dispersing into many streams they went in nearly every direction. As they went to go and find, what was rightly theirs...

_**RUMBLE...**_

Reiji himself standing within his own room was quiet, however as the thunder made itself heard from the depths of the ground. He had a possible thought... though he acknowledged it may not be so, he knew he couldn't leave anything to chance. So lifting up one familiar he kept back from the rest, he whispered to it the location of where he wanted it to go...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…

As the deafening silence filled the air... with only the rain making some rumblings of sounds against the windows. Miya was absorbing everything that Yui had said to her. As she finally finished doing so, she uttered with astonishment, "Whoa..."

Yui said nothing as she continued to hold onto Miya closely. Her eyes were continuing to rest upon the sheets of her friend's bed, uncertain of what to do with herself.

Seeing her do this, Miya then had to ask, "So? What you're saying is...? Your heart was replaced?"

Yui didn't answer this verbally, instead all she did was nod her answer.

Feeling her do this, the heterochromia eyed girl asked, "And it was with that of the Demon Lord's daughter... Ayato, Laito and Kanato's mother?"

To which again, Yui nodded her answer.

As she did this once again, Miya then had to ask, "...And you were offered to them by the church!?"

Yui nodded again, however she shivered at this last answer. For she still hated to admit that one fact, but it was the truth that she couldn't deny it then...

Feeling her do this once again, looking to her friend Miya couldn't help but feel horrified for her! As she did she had to ask, "So does that mean?! Your father! He gave you over to those-!?"

"No!" With that holding onto Miya more desperately she then explained, "My father knows nothing of this! He doesn't... for if he had, he would never have sent me and...!"

Seeing her struggle painfully saying that. Miya couldn't believe the situation Yui was in! She knew it was bad... but to this level!? Gazing down at her trembling friend... Miya was saddened greatly for her. However she couldn't help but ask her, "And you still couldn't tell him? Back when were on vacation...about anything that was going on?"

Shaking her head, Yui then answered, "No, I couldn't... I couldn't endanger him like that." Then as she said that and felt Miya's warmth around her, she told her, "Just like you Miya-chan... I couldn't say a word all this time about it, because... I didn't want you to be in danger, but now..."

Hearing her explain her reasons to her this way, as she thought of everything that had happened up to that point. The heterochromia eyed girl then had to admit with a sigh, "Well, I get what you did and I guess there was no helping this... I didn't know when to quit." However shaking her head she then corrected herself, "No, the fact was, was that I didn't want to quit... so, I guess this situation was kinda of inevitable to a degree."

Yui said nothing to this, however finally being able to confess everything now. To finally admit what had been going on, was a great relief to her...a huge weight had been taken off of her chest and she was beginning to feel more relaxed within the situation she was in.

Miya herself quiet though, looking to the darkened window as she heard the rain continue to drizzle on. She was feeling a huge mixture of emotions, anger, shock, disgust... and even a slight anxious fear, however not letting it show. She decided to ask her friend, "But still... the fact that those guys are vampires, I mean! That's just something straight out of a myth! They're not supposed to exist and-!"

"But they do..."Yui answered, then opening her pink eyes she had to say sadly, "And I've experienced that truth... many times over."

As she admitted this, Miya quickly looked down to her. As she did so, she became wide eyed... then as the realisation came to her, she looked terribly saddened as she said, "Yeah... you have, haven't you?"

Yui didn't respond to her friend as she said this, for looking down still she didn't know what to say now. She didn't know what to do in this situation, for now-?

"Yui-ko?"

Distracted out of her thoughts again, Yui heard Miya's voice. Looking up to her, she then felt her friend take her free right hand in her own left one. As she did this, the blonde haired girl was quiet as her friend had to ask her, "These red marks you've been calling a rash up until now... these are all actually bites aren't they?"

Yui hearing her friend say this, as she held her hand was quiet. However she then nodded as she replied simply, "Yes... they are, all of them are."

Hearing this, Miya flinched slightly as she thought of what had occurred to Yui... then as the images flashed in her mind, about where she'd seen the marks on those rare few occasions. She felt horrible... then pursing her lips, she had to ask, "Yui-ko... was it painful when they did this to you?" As this question was put to her, her friend was quiet... Miya seeing this, then tightening her grip a little on Yui's hand asked further, "Did it hurt really badly?"

As this was put to her, Yui shivered... then as she did. She had to admit sadly, "Yes... it did, every time." Then as she said those words she had to add, remembering the terror she had felt nearly every occasion, "And there was nothing I could do to stop them... no matter how much I asked, or pleaded... it wouldn't stop and-!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Uttering this, Yui turned her pink coloured eyes up to Miya. As she did, she then saw surprised that her friend was crying, her eyes were closed and it was clear she was struggling to hold herself together.

As she saw this, Yui startled then heard her friend say terribly saddened, "I'm sorry I didn't notice...about how much pain you were in until now! I'm sorry," then struggling more she pursed her lips and finally said, "I'm so sorry!"

Seeing Miya weep this way, Yui was astounded as she uttered, "Miya-chan..."

However there came no audible words from the heterochromia eyed girl. For just imagining what her suffering friend had been through all the way until this moment... she couldn't believe it! She couldn't imagine it and-! "I'm the worst!"

Shocked as Miya said this, Yui then uttered to her, "What?"

The heterochromia eyed girl then explained to her, "To not have even seen this! How can I call myself a friend to you! When I just let all that horrible stuff happen to you! I didn't do damn all for you! I just-!"

"Miya-chan..." suddenly startling the orange haired girl, she felt a warm hand on her right cheek. Looking to Yui, she saw in amazement that her gentle friend was smiling to her. As she did so, she heard her go on to say to her, "That's not true."

"Huh?" The distraught friend uttered to the gentle pink eyed girl.

Seeing her react this way, Yui smiled simply still and continued on to say, "You did do something for me... you made life wonderful for me again."

As she heard this one particular adjective, Miya then had to repeat it asking, "Wonderful?"

Nodding, Yui then proceeded on to explain, "That's right... you were so insistent upon helping me and protecting me, no matter what dangers could be there, you always did your best to encourage me... you were always so warm." Then the pink eyed girl feeling tears come to her eyes, admitted as she continued to smile, "You treated me like a real person... you made me feel like I mattered, which is something I'd nearly forgotten to feel."

Her eyes widened as she heard this, Miya couldn't help but echo out gently, "Yui..."

Nodding, the blonde haired girl then continued on to say, "I'm so grateful to you for that! So please...don't blame yourself! It's not your fault, I've never hated you throughout all this... I'm just so glad that I had a friend who would stand by me, you made the pain endurable for me... since I knew you'd always be there, to cheer me up and make me smile." With that, Yui couldn't hold back her tears anymore and they started to flow out freely, for she was feeling so much relief and happiness of being able to be honest with her feelings.

Miya couldn't believe that despite all the suffering that Yui had endured, she could smile through her tears...? As the sight of this was shown to her, she embraced her dear friend and pulled her close to her and uttered out, choking up, "Yui-ko..."

Feeling her do this, Yui in turn returned the embrace. Feeling so warm and comforted she decided then say something else as she stroked her head into Miya's right shoulder, "I'm really glad Miya-chan... you're the greatest friend I could ever ask for... I love you."

As she revealed this to her, Miya then shuddering told her, "Yeah... I love you too, Yui-ko." Then stroking her blonde locks of hair she added, "I really do..."

Yui hearing that felt so happy and warm, having her dear friend's affection she smiled. Feeling so healed and alive... she couldn't have asked for a better feeling at that moment. Then together the two girls were quiet as their tears fell and they allowed themselves to feel the healing warmth of each other... as the truth and reality was finally made real to them both...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was some time later and after getting all their feelings out, both girls were now sitting upon the edge of the bed. Their hands resting upon one another, they said nothing...

Feeling a little drained after all the tears and revelations, Miya turned her head up to her ceiling... doing this, she then released a sigh, "...Guess we've got no choice now do we?"

Hearing her utter this, Yui turned her pink eyes in Miya's direction and as she did so, she repeated curious, "No choice?"

Nodding, Miya then said, "Yeah... we gotta do something about the way things are right now." With that as she finished saying this, she summarised turning her odd coloured eyes to look at her friend, "..Because you don't wanna be alone and suffer anymore," then gripping her hand round Yui's more she added, "And I for one don't wanna see you hurting like this either."

As this summary was given to her, Yui then bowed her head as she replied, "Yeah... that's right." However still coming to a blank unsure of what they could do, she had to ask her friend, "But? What can we do though? What is there-?"

"There's a couple of suggestions I have thought of..." Miya admitted to her, however with a serious light in her eyes, she said to her gentle friend, "But I know you're not going to like either of them."

As this was said to her, Yui feeling uneasy by the seriousness that was in her eyes. The blonde haired girl knew there was no avoiding this and so asked, "What are they?"

Hearing the question being put to her, Miya then stated what her first course of action was, "The first... I go into that damn mansion... and kill them all!"

Gasping in horror as she heard this, Yui was shocked by that thought! Instantly she uttered out, "...No!" Miya remained quiet as she stared at her friend, as she did so she heard her go on to say, "No Miya-chan! I don't want you to do that! I don't want you to kill them! Please you mustn't!" With that she gripped her hand tightly, showing her fierce disapproval!

Silent as she heard her say this, Miya though with that still serious deadly light in her eye asked her, "Why not?"

Struck silent as she heard this being put to her, Yui stared at her friend with widened eyes.

Seeing her become this way, the heterochromia eyed girl then asked her, "You know I have the power and ability to do it...and I sure as hell have the will to!" Then looking to the floor, feeling her rage boil she couldn't help but say, "I'd beat those shits into oblivion! Especially knowing what they've done to you!"

Yui couldn't respond to this, instead all she could do was listen on as Miya continued on to say, "I could end quickly and no-one would be the wiser about it," then she also had to add, "You know it would be the easier thing to do... then that way we'd be assured those bastards would never hurt you or come after us again."

As these facts were stated to her, Yui couldn't deny that. The brothers would never come after her, Miya or her family again, they'd all be completely safe... however shaking her head vehemently, she spoke up saying, "No! I understand that but... I don't want anyone to die! I don't want anyone killed... even though they have been cruel to me! I don't want that!"

Miya hearing her say this was silent, however she had to ask her, "Yui-ko... you're not just saying that for their sake, are you?"

"What?" Yui uttered shocked, turning her pink eyes to her friend.

As she looked to her again, Miya then explained her question, "You're not just saying that out of good will... or your Christian ideals are you?" With that she had to add, with her odd coloured eyes narrowed, "Or is it the fear of having the guilt of their blood on your mind that you fear?"

With this stated to her... Yui was quiet. Looking slowly down to the floor, she began making her considerations. Moving her hand off of Miya's, she held them together tightly... doing so she thought deeply, closing her eyes.

Miya seeing her do this was silent, as she waited for what her friend's answer would be.

After a little time, Yui gripping her hands together then opened her eyes as she made her considerations. With that she answered her friend as she turned to her, "I can't deny entirely what you've said Miya-chan... my Christian ideals do state in the commandments not to kill... and I am scared of the guilt that would come forth from something that horrible..." however she then revealed with strong conviction, "But, I still don't want anyone to die, because it's my own personal wish!"

As she revealed this to her, Miya was silent as she looked to her friend and she looked at her. Doing this, she had to ask once more, "Are you certain?"

With a single nod, Yui then replied, "Yes I am..." with that she added looking down to the floor and said, "Because I know all of the Sakamaki's... they can be better, they've helped me greatly once before." With that she held her right hand over her chest where she could feel her heartbeat. Thinking of the brothers when they'd saved her from the clutches of Cordelia, she continued on to say, "And they have on other rare occasions been kind to me... but I know most of all, all of them have been through terrible suffering as well, though I know they'll never admit it... they've all been through and seen things I could never possibly imagine." Then as each of the brothers faces appeared in her mind, the blonde haired girl continued gently on to say, "And killing them... it just wouldn't be right, it wouldn't make me happy... it wouldn't be justified to me, that's why I don't want something that horrible to happen to them."

Hearing her answer her question this way, Miya couldn't imagine what the brothers could have done or would have done in terms of helping her friend...she revealed a small smile. Then doing so, looking to her bedroom door she couldn't help but say, "I see... that is so like you to say that."

As she said this, Yui then looking back to her friend had to answer, "And it's not just about them... it's also about you too, Miya-chan!"

Surprised by her words, the heterochromia eyed girl looking quickly back in Yui's direction asked her, "About me?"

With a single nod, Yui then said, "That's right!" With that looking down, imagining the horrendous deed being done, she said, "Because... you'd be the one with blood on your hands for the rest of your life... and I know causing pain like that isn't something you want, you'd be the one ultimately suffering at the end..." with that gripping the fabric of her pyjama bottoms, Yui added, "And I don't want that for you... especially if it's for my own benefit."

Hearing her say this, Miya was silent. However after a moment she moved her hand that continued to rest on her bed sheets, she placed it upon Yui's head. As the blonde haired girl became startled the heterochromia eyed girl then informed her friend as she looked at her with a small smile, "... I was right about you, you're way too kind."

"Miya-chan..." Yui uttered looking to her and her small warm smile.

Keeping the smile for a little, Miya then sighed and it fled her expression. As it did so, she had to tell her friend, "Honestly... Yui-ko, I'll never understand how can hurt someone like you!" Then she had to add, "But more than that... I wish you would be more selfish sometimes! Especially when it comes to your own welfare like this! You shouldn't always think of others before yourself like that."

Looking down, Yui then felt Miya move her hand off her head. As she did so, she then replied, "Yeah I know... but I can't help it, I mean especially when it comes to talk of murder like this, there's no way I'd agree and-"

"Yeah, yeah I know..." Miya said interrupting her, then casting her eyes down to her floor. The heterochromia eyed girl added, "You don't need to explain anymore, I understand."

Hearing her say this, Yui could see then that her friend wasn't going to kill the Sakamaki's now. Which she was grateful for, so she revealed a small smile and said, "Miya-chan..."

As she heard the soft warm and happy echo that was in Yui's voice, Miya simply sighed. However she then had to say, "Well, since extermination is out of the picture...there's only one other choice for us."

Yui hearing her friend say this, then remembering the other suggestion Miya had thought of. She then had to ask, "What is that?"

The question being put to her, Miya then turned her odd coloured eyes in Yui's direction and informed her, "We'll have to runaway."

Surprised by this statement, Yui repeated, "Runaway?"

With a single nod, Miya then explained, "Exactly," with that looking above herself once more she continued on to say, "You don't want those guys killed, I don't want my family to be endangered and I can't let you go back to them... so as far as I'm concerned, that's the only thing we can do now."

As she heard this being relayed to her, Yui was quiet. However she had to ask, "But...! Where would we go though!?" Then she had to ask, "How can we go?! I mean travel and-!"

"That's an easy answer..." with that looking to her concerned friend, Miya then told her, "We'll use the subway system in the city, to get us to the main terminal train station."

Surprised as this was put to her, Yui then repeated, "The main terminal... train station?"

With a single nod, Miya then told her, "That's right... when we get there, we'll use one of the trains to take us out of the city and head away from here."

Amazed as she listened on, Yui thinking of the subway system and then the train station had to ask, "... But? Where would we go after that? I mean what would be our final destination? Where-?"

"My Grandpa's," Miya answered simply.

Surprised by this answer, Yui then asked her, "Your Grandfather's?"

As she asked her this, Miya then said, "That's right, he's the best person for us to go to." With that looking ahead of herself, the heterochromia eyed girl explained, "He lives faraway, in a remote place not many people can get to... the only people who know of his home are members of my family and a few close friends." Then saying that, the heterochromia eyed girl added, "Plus, he's the only one I know of, who I think would believe us and I know that he knows some spiritual types, who could help you out, Yui-ko."

As this was explained to her, Yui was quiet. Considering what her friend said, she had to ask, "But... your Grandfather, I don't want to pull him into this... and your family too Miya-chan!" With that looking to her friend she told her, "I don't want to separate you from them! You shouldn't go this far just for me!"

Shaking her head, Miya then told Yui, "That's not what I'm doing." With that as her friend became silent, the heterochromia eyed girl continued on to explain, "I'm keeping them safe the best way I can... if I distance myself from here, those guys will have no reason to go after my mom, brother or my aunt." With that becoming quiet for a moment she added, "Especially if they don't know where I am, they'll have no reason to go after them...because I'm the target after all aren't I?"

Hearing Miya say this to her, Yui nodded sadly. Knowing this to be true, but still she had to ask her something else, "Yes, but... how can you guarantee we can get away from them? I mean-?"

"Well it worked once before, didn't it?" With that looking to Yui she went on to explain, "When I took you away from those guys, they never came after us... we were away from them." With that revealing a smile, Miya then continued on to say, "I mean, if it worked for our vacation. Who's to say it won't work again for this plan?"

Yui hearing this became silent, looking to the floor as she remembered the vacation they shared together, she couldn't deny what her friend said. It could work... but she knew there would still be dangers for herself and Miya... she couldn't help but feel anxious.

Seeing her act like this, Miya then sighed and as she did, she looked back behind herself. As she did so, she saw that the rain was still continuing to fall and as she did so, she decided to say, "And I think tomorrow might give us our only opportunity."

Looking to her friend, Yui then asked her, "Why do you say that?"

To which, the heterochromia eyed girl looking back to her friend explained, "... Because you said it yourself, their power wanes when the New Moon is out right?"

Hearing her say this, Yui becoming surprised looked to her friend's windows herself. As she did and she saw the drawn curtains, she remembered the one other night she'd stayed over before. At that time the light of the moon had shone straight through them revealing it's presence. But on that stormy and rainy night there was nothing at that moment shining through, she realised it quickly, "You're right..."

Seeing the amazed expression that had appeared on her friend's face, as she continued to look to her windows, Miya released a small chuckle as she went on to say, "I'm glad I am... for once."

Yui hearing Miya say this, then turned to look at her friend. As she did so, she then had to ask her, "Well if we have this chance... when should we go?"

Becoming surprised as she heard Yui say this, Miya then asked her, "You're up for it then?"

Silent as this was put to her, Yui quiet then realised what she'd said! Surprised herself at her own small amount of enthusiasm now growing... she looked down and replied, "I suppose...yes, I am now I think?"

Quiet as she heard her say this, Miya could see that Yui had become a little bashful as her face was turned away with a slight blush. However the heterochromia eyed girl appreciated this and so smiling at her she said, "That's good..." then saying those words, Miya lifted herself up off of her bed. Doing this, she stretched herself out before she went on to say, "Well, I think if we're gonna go... it'll be tomorrow."

Surprised at how sudden she wanted this to happen, Yui repeated, "Tomorrow?"

Turning to look to her friend, Miya then nodded and replied, "Yeah, before it gets dark... we'll head into the city." Then looking to her door, she continued on to say, "My mom's gotta start going to work starting tomorrow, so we can hitch a ride when she goes in."

"With your mother?" Yui asked, then as Miya nodded her answer to her. The blonde haired girl felt she had to ask, "But... won't that be suspicious for us to do that? I mean-?"

"It's less suspicious," Miya answered interrupting her friend. With that looking back to her closed door, she added, "She'll think something's up if we leave all of sudden in the morning and she might call the authorities... which we can't have happen." Then thinking of that, she went on to explain, "I'm sure she thinks that we've just had a falling out or something, if we just act all good and cheery... we'll be able to pull it off I'm sure." Then looking to her friend she added, "She won't ask anymore about it, I'm certain... and I'll think of how I'll explain this to her properly at some point."

"Miya-chan..." Yui uttered, for looking at her friend she saw she looked terribly saddened at having to hide and lie to her mother again. She felt pained for putting Miya into this situation they were now going through. But she couldn't let her remain that way, so getting up she walked over to her and put her hand onto her friend's right shoulder. Doing this, she then squeezed it gently trying to give her some reassurance.

Feeling her do this, Miya was quiet... but then she lifted up her own hand right hand and rested it on Yui's. Showing she was grateful for the concern... then after a moment or so, the blonde haired girl lifted her hand from Miya's shoulder as her friend moved her own hand back down. As she did this, the heterochromia eyed girl then decided to say putting her now free hand onto the doorknob, "Well, we better go and eat something, huh? We don't wanna starve and sink into depression do we?"

To which hearing this, Yui revealed a small smile and replied, "Yeah we don't... let's go then."

With a single nod from Miya and a smile of her own, she opened the door and with that the two of them proceeded out. To go and get some well needed nourishment and to better organise themselves for the endeavour they were going partake in within the coming hours ... however they could not be aware, that outside beyond the glassy panes of the heterochromia eyed girl's bedroom windows. There was the sound of fluttering wings...


	45. Chapter 45 : The Confrontation

_**.:Chapter Forty Five : The Confrontation:.**_

"Okay..." rummaging around, Miya had brought out a white sports bag from her wardrobe. It was now some time later into the night and after eating the two girls together were now making their preparations for the journey that they would soon be endeavouring to take.

After gaining the bag, the heterochromia eyed girl was quickly taking out clothes and other essential pieces from her drawers, quiet for a while doing this she finally finished her organising saying, "Right! This should be everything!" However, she decided to ask about one particular item she'd come across, "Yui-ko, are you okay with a shirt like this?" With that she revealed a black and white checkered shirt she had in hand.

"Huh?" Hearing her ask this, as she was gathering a few items herself, Yui kneeling upon her friend's bedroom floor turned and saw the shirt that was being displayed. Doing this, she was quiet and then she replied, "Um? Yes I should be..." but she decided to ask, feeling a little worried, "But? Are you okay with this... me borrowing your clothes, I mean-?"

"Well we can't exactly go back and get your own clothes right now, can we?" Miya asked her friend with a dubious and serious undertone, as she put the item of clothing away.

"Ah!" As this statement was given to her, Yui then knew it was only too obvious what the answer was... so she replied feeling slightly embarrassed of what she had momentarily forgotten, "... Yeah, that's true, sorry." With those words said, she continued on with getting what selection of item's they needed.

Sighing herself, Miya began packing away the clothes, stuffing them into the sports bag as she continued on to say, "Well, we can just be grateful your size and mine aren't too different... otherwise we really would be in trouble!" With those words, she finally finished proclaiming, "There done!"

Hearing her friend say this, Yui looking over the item's she'd chosen and organised responded, "I'm just about done here too."

As this was said, Miya then asked her, "You are?" Yui nodded to her words. But just to be sure, the heterochromia eyed girl moved herself from her bed and over to the floor. Bending down to Yui's level, she said, "Let me have a look."

Feeling her come closer to her, Yui moved aside a little and let her friend look over what she had prepared. There before the blonde haired girl on the floor were some medicinal bottles and some rolls of bandages along with some plasters, some cotton pads, a set of scissors and tweezers. These item's she had gained from a small brown box, Miya had pulled out from the bathroom making sure that her mother wasn't around while doing so. Now looking over all the item's, the heterochromia eyed girl was quiet as she made a quick analysis.

Seeing her friend doing this, Yui was quiet herself as well. However after a little bit she couldn't help but be worried as she asked, "Um...? Do you think all of this is enough, Miya-chan?"

Hearing this question being put to her, Miya then finally responded, "...I think you might have taken too many bandages."

Surprised as she heard this, Yui then repeated, "Too many?"

Nodding, Miya replied, "Yeah just one too many," with that she took away a roll and put it back within the box she'd taken from the bathroom. Doing this, she decided to go on to say, "I mean I can understand your worries Yui-ko, but I don't think we'll need this huge amount for this plan, " for she flexed out one of her arms adding with a grin, "After all, if those bastards do get on our tail, I'll have more than enough power to make them all run for the hills!"

Seeing her do this, Yui nodded with a small smile on her face, "Oh right.. of course."

As she did this, Miya still in her amused state then said, "Yeah, good, okay..." with that looking to the box and the remaining few spare medicinal items that were outside of it, she moved to them and began putting them back. Separating them from their chosen stock, she then proceeded on to say, "Well I better get these back to the bathroom quick, cause if mom catches us with these I know she'll pry too much, knowing we've been through the medicine cabinet."

Nodding, Yui remained quiet. However she noticed to her side a roll of bandaging Miya had missed. As she did so, she took hold of it and hid it behind herself... keeping it from her friend's sight as she got up carrying the box with her saying, "Alright, I'll be back in a minute Yui-ko!"

As she said this, the blonde haired girl then replied with a small smile, "Okay, I'll see you in a moment, Miya-chan."

With those words given to her, the heterochromia eyed girl smiled herself and with that she departed out the door. Seeing her go, Yui was quiet... however dropping her smile, she looked to the roll of bandaging in her hand she'd hidden with a serious unease in he eyes. Gazing at it, she only prayed that this roll wouldn't have to be used...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh...man!" Having finally walked back into her bedroom, Miya was then moving herself under the sheets of her bed. Doing this, she was finally glad to have got the work done as she proceeded on to say, "I just hope that's gonna be enough for us... seriously! I never thought I'd be packing for two tonight like this!"

Releasing a small laugh herself as she heard this, Yui then finishing putting the medicinal and bandages etc. into the confines of the white sports bag, replied to her friend, "Yeah, it is hard to believe this is all happening isn't it?" Then zipping up the bag, she got up and added, "But I think it's safe to say that you've packed enough for both of us, Miya-chan."

Chuckling herself as she heard this statement, Miya then replied, "Yeah, well that's good to know at least!" Then looking to her friend for a moment as she stood quietly upon her bedroom floor, she decided to ask her, "Are you going to be okay? Getting to sleep, Yui-ko?"

As this was put to her, Yui was quiet. Then looking from her friend, to the guest bed that had been prepared for her... she replied after a moment, "I think I will be...but?"

"But what?" Miya asked her, becoming concerned by the unease her friend was showing.

"Um..." hesitating, it was clear Yui was troubled at saying what it was that she wanted. But she knew at that moment, her friend had done so much for her already. She couldn't ask her for something as selfish as that as well, so she replied shaking her head a little, "No it's nothing... don't worry Miya-chan, I don't want to burden you anymore, I-"

"Stop acting like that!" Miya said with annoyance!

Surprised as she heard this, Yui looked up. Seeing the irritation that was on her friend's face, she heard heard her go on to say, "It's no good for you, acting all goody goody with your self sacrificing, when you're just making yourself suffer again!" With that she decided to add looking away to the side, "You're not burdening me here! I've told you that already so many times!" With that looking back to her friend with her determined serious gaze she added,"You need to be a little more selfish for Hell's sake! Now if there's something that you want just tell me!"

As she said these words, Yui looking on at her friend couldn't help but echo out in awe, "Miya-chan..."

Her friend said nothing as she echoed her own name. Then as she saw this, Yui looked down and quiet for a moment...she decided to say, "Um? Well... if it's not too much trouble," however knowing she was beginning to sound apologetic, she shook her head and corrected herself saying, "No, I mean... well?" With that looking back up to her friend, she finally said what was on her mind, "Would it be alright... if I sleep in your bed with you tonight?"

Quiet as this request was given to her, Miya said nothing. However after a moment she released a small laugh as she said, "Is that all?"

Surprised Yui looked and saw her friend say uttering out a sigh, "Man! I thought it was going to be something more major than that!" Then narrowing her eyes amused, she couldn't help but add, "You really know how to put a girl on edge like this."

Blinking as this was said, Yui then had to ask, "You mean it's-?"

"It's fine!" Miya told her friend, with that extending her right hand out from under her sheets, she added, "C'mon! Let's get some good sleep together!"

Seeing she was being extended an invitation, quite literally. Yui revealed a relieved smile and so replied, "Okay... thank you, Miya-chan!"

"It's alright!" The heterochromia eyed girl told her friend, then doing so she decided, "Now hurry up! We need all the sleep we can get our hands on!"

Nodding, Yui then moved and with that as quickly as she could, she climbed into the same bed as her friend. Getting herself as comfortable as she could, underneath her friend's blue and white sheets, she decided to say, "It's so comfortable and warm here... it's really nice!"

"As it should be! Otherwise I'd never sleep here!" Then saying those words, Miya then decided to add looking to her friend who was now opposite her, "... But man, I'm really spoiling you rotten here tonight, Yui-ko!"

Hearing this being put to her, Yui couldn't deny that. Her friend had been indulging her so much all that night that she couldn't help but feel guilty, thinking again of the dangerous situation they were in and so she pulled her sheets over herself, as she did this she had to ask, "Do you hate me, for being like this?"

Surprised as she put this to her, Miya looking to her friend then responded, "Hey! That's too harsh of a word to use... I don't hate you for this!"

"You don't?" The blonde haired girl asked in reply, still keeping the sheets over herself.

"Of course not!" However looking at Yui as she continued to hide herself under her sheets, Miya then decided to admit on a humorous note, "But right now, I guess if anything... it feels like I'm caring for a little baby or something!"

As this statement was given to her, Yui blushing then had to reply obviously not pleased hiding her face away, "I'm not a baby, Miya-chan..." then turning her head to the side, she had to add, "Please don't patronise me like this!"

"Hey! Whoever said I was doing that to you!" Miya then complained! As she did so, she looked to her with a grumpy expression of her own saying, "I'm only saying what's true!"

Yui then hearing this revealed her face from under the sheets and said, "Well I don't like it!"

…

With that the two girls were quiet as they looked to each other, both annoyed. However it was clear they were struggling to stay mad as their frowns began to break into smiles, then in another moment they couldn't help but both laugh and giggle. Miya trying to stifle her laughter then had to say, "Man! That was too much!"

Continuing to laugh herself, Yui then added, "Yeah, but you started it! Miya-chan!"

"Well I am a little trouble maker after all! What do you expect?" Then as the heterochromia eyed girl stated this and saw Yui's smiling face she became quiet. However after a little bit, she then decided to admit, "... You know? I think this is the first time."

Puzzled as she heard this statement, Yui looking to her friend had to repeat, "The first time?"

With a single nod, Miya then explained, "Yeah, the first time in forever that you've actually been well... just normal with me, not being frightened to say what's on your mind... because I never knew you wouldn't like being called baby!"

Quiet as she heard this, Yui then informed her friend, "Well I think most people wouldn't... that's normal!"

"Yeah that's true!" Miya nodded still amused, but then she decided to say, "But I am happy... really happy that we can just talk and joke around like this again." Then finishing saying those words, she had to add with melancholy in her eyes, "I really missed having moments like this with you."

As this was said, it was then Yui finally understood what her friend was trying to say. As she did, her own gaze softened as she said gently, "Miya-chan..."

The sad look still in her eyes slightly, Miya though shook her head, "Sorry, I know this isn't time to be sentimental... I guess letting out all those tears earlier just got to me or something."

Yui said nothing in reply to this... however looking down, there was one thing she couldn't help but become curious about. For all this time, why had her friend..."Miya-chan can I ask you something?"

"Yeah? What is it?" The orange haired girl uttered in reply.

Seeing that she had got her attention, Yui then spoke her question, "Um...well? Why have you gone so far for me like this...?"

"Huh?" Puzzled as she heard this question, Miya then asked, "What do you mean by that?"

To which hearing this being put to her, Yui then explained her question a little more, "I mean... with all the pain and horror you've been through so far, along with me ignoring you before and knowing now that the Sakamaki's are vampires... why are you still so willing to help me like this?"

Miya listening to this explanation stared at Yui dumbfounded, however in another moment she became annoyed as she replied, "What kind of a stupid question is that to ask?"

Surprised by this reply, Yui then uttered, "Huh?"

Seeing her do this, Miya then moved her right hand and flicked Yui in the forehead. Doing this, she then told her with her annoyance still present, "The whole reason I've done all this to begin with, is because your my pal Yui-ko! What more of an explanation do you need?"

As this was put to her, Yui was quiet as she rubbed her forehead. But then shaking her head she said, "But... I mean, I know that we're friends but..." then looking to Miya she spoke more, "I mean didn't you ever have doubts... even when I was ignoring you all this time? Didn't you ever feel it would be better... just to forget about me?"

Hearing this being put to her, Miya was quiet as she stared at Yui. However seeing the sadness that was in her pink coloured eyes, she could see what was haunting her. Then as she did so she uttered, "Man... talk about a downbeat conversation." With that turning over she put her right hand over her own odd coloured eyes.

Yui said nothing to this and remained quiet as she stared at her friend. Miya feeling her curious pink eyes on her, then removed her hand that concealed her eyes. Doing this she looked to her white ceiling and sighed as she confessed, "Well... honestly, there were a couple of times I thought it might be better to give up."

Feeling a chill go down her back, Yui then uttered nervously, "You did?"

Miya then in turn made a single nod, her eyes still looking up to the ceiling she went on to say, "...But I just couldn't bring myself to just quit," with that saying those words, she looked away to her left side and went on to say, "Otherwise if I did, it would have haunted me for the rest of my life... like what happened with Em-cho."

As this name was mentioned, Yui repeated curious, "Em-cho?" Then she quickly remembered, "You mean your first friend? Emiko?"

"Yeah," Miya answered. Then as she did so, she turned to look back to Yui. Then doing so, she continued on gazing at her with a sombre light reflected within her odd coloured eyes, "Because, in many ways your situations are nearly parallel to each other."

Remembering then the terrible bullying and pain that Miya had spoken of that Emiko had been through. Yui couldn't deny it, her situation had been a little similar to her own... so she had to ask her, "So? The reason you've been helping me all this time... is because I'm like Emiko?"

Seeing the sadness that was in Yui's eyes, Miya quickly realised what it was that the blonde haired girl might be concluding. So she put a stop to it in seconds, "You're not Em-cho, Yui-ko." Immediately then Yui looked to Miya and as she did this, the heterochromia eyed girl then spoke once more, "You're nothing like her... I've never seen you as some substitute for her, so don't you dare and go have thoughts like that!"

Surprised to see that Miya had suspected what it was she might be thinking, Yui almost looked ashamed as she lowered her gaze from her friend. As she did so, she had to ask a little nervously, "I'm not?"

Releasing a small chuckle as she saw the nervousness that was echoing from her friend, Miya went on to say with a smile, "No, not at all... because for one thing, Em-cho was an awful cook."

Blinking as she heard this, Yui then had to ask, "What? She was?"

Laughing, Miya then continued on to say, "Yeah she was! I used to always choke on anything she tried to make..." then with a warm smile on her face, she concluded looking up to the ceiling, "In fact, remarkably there was only one thing she could make well... and that was tea, that was always swell at least."

Hearing this, Yui was quiet... however she revealed a small smile. For she was glad that Miya had admitted that she didn't see her as a replacement or a substitute. So she could relax then.

Miya smiling as she remembered some treasured memories then spoke again, "I had great times with her in the past... but for her now," with that her eyes became saddened as she went on to say, "I'm not sure how she remembers me, but I'm sure she would have moved on... she could have possibly even forgotten all about me."

Saddened as she heard her say this, Yui then looking to her friend couldn't help but utter, "Miya-chan..."

As her name was echoed like this, Miya's sad look remained. However shaking her head, she got on with her point, "But that's the very thing that make's you and Em-cho different."

Confused as this was said, Yui then had to ask, "It does?"

Miya then made again another single nod, doing so she told her, "Yeah, because it's as I said, I know that Em-cho would be okay eventually, because she had her family and I'm sure by now, she's made loads of other friends somewhere in the world..." Then turning back over and looking at Yui quietly, who stared back at her, she said, "But it wouldn't be the same for you."

Yui was quiet as she heard this, but she didn't have a moment to enquire as she then heard Miya say, "...Because you're all alone, Yui-ko." With that saying those words, the heterochromia eyed girl looked pained as she continued on to say, "I know that even more so now... you don't have any family to turn to, nor has anybody else even tried to be there for you in the school."

As Miya's explanations were given Yui continued to remain quiet, then looking down sadly as she recognised these words to be the truth. She felt pained inside remembering that fact inside, but as tears began to brim slightly she quickly felt a warm hand gently stroking her hair. Surprised she looked and saw it was her friend doing this act who then told her gently, "... That's the very reason I couldn't just pretend not to notice or not to do something... when I knew I could, because just doing nothing as I said..." with that looking down, she added saying, "It would haunt me, knowing that even after graduation... you'd still be tormented and hurt, with no-one to help you," Then gripping her right fist she added, "I wanted to do better this time for someone I care about, so I-!"

Suddenly though surprising the heterochromia eyed girl, she felt Yui come over quickly to her! The blonde haired girl then wrapped her arms around Miya and hugged her, doing this she was feeling her familiar dear warmth and gentleness again.

Feeling her do this, Miya then staring at Yui wide eyed, though quickly knew how she felt and so she smiled feeling a little embarrassed... However unfolding her clenched fingers, she moved her right hand up and stroked her friend's head telling her, "...I wasn't going to abandon you, no matter what... because I'm sure you needed someone like a friend more than anyone else out there." Then closing her eyes she added gently, "And I'm glad I could be that one thing to you, if nothing else... since you became one to a rough creature like me"

Nodding, Yui then replied still hugging her friend, "I'm glad you did... thank you, Miya-chan..." then looking up to her, smiling warmly with a few tears spilling in her eyes she added, "Thank you..."

"It's okay," the heterochromia eyed girl informed her with a smile. Then realising it was late, she told Yui, "Well we better get our shut eye now... we need all we can, to get away from here and those bastards!"

As this Yui then replied, "Yeah we do..." then feeling the lulling of sleep and her friend's warm protective warmth around her, the blonde haired girl went on to say, "I hope we're successful tomorrow, goodnight...Miya-chan."

Nodding, Miya then told her, "Yeah, night Yui-ko..." then feeling the pulls of sleep finally claiming her friend, she moved carefully not to disturb her and turned off her lamp light. Then as her drowsiness got the better of her too, as the calming darkness settled in she added, "And don't worry, we will be... I'm sure of it..." with that both girls entered a warm and happy sleep, which would be filled with many hopeful and comforting dreams...

However a pair of red eyes narrowed in the outside of the night seeing the two slumbering girls, doing so the bat in question knew what it had to do! So instantly in moment's it took off and launched itself into the darkness of the night...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Still within his private laboratory, Reiji had all but ceased his research for that night. He was remaining silent as he sat within the confines of his armchair, doing nothing but wait. His eyes closed, he held his hands together under his chin masking away his mouth... but it was clear that looking on at him, he was bitter.

It'd been hours since his familiars along with his brothers had been sent into the city, to locate any trace of their prey, Yui. However, not a single one of the familiars had returned with any news whatsoever... thinking of this one infuriating fact again, he opened his light red coloured eyes commenting quietly, "This is most displeasing..."

_**RATLLE! RATTLE! RATTLE!**_

Then immediately his attention was diverted. Turning his gaze to the right, he spied at the window his one bat familiar he had held back from the rest of the colonies. His eyes narrowed... however saying nothing, he got up and walked over to it's location.

Opening up the window, in moment's the bat flew quickly inside the room and as it did so, he closed the window after it. Watching the small creature flutter about in the air, he then said opening his right hand out to it, "What is the news you bring me now?"

At it's master's bidding, the familiar flew onto his opened palm. Then Reiji lifting the small dark coloured winged creature up, put his right ear close to it and listened as it spoke to him, informing him of what it had learned...

Quiet as the information was all relayed to him, Reiji said nothing. However learning the truth, he lowered his hand and doing so, the familiar didn't leave it. Instead it looked to it's master quietly, waiting for his next command.

Reiji though continued to remain silent, he appeared to be in deep thought as he looked on ahead... but it was obvious. If he was only just displeased before, he was certainly now infuriated as he then uttered, "So? It seems my attempt of controlling her has failed..."

The bat familiar said nothing though, however even it was beginning to feel wary. For it could feel Reiji's anger overflow, even within the stillness of his palm...then suddenly it felt movement! Quickly it reacted and flew away from Reiji's hand, that immediately he clenched it shut into a gripped fist!

As he did this action, Reiji then lifted his face and with an angered expression uttered, "We must organise ourselves!" With those words, he turned away from his familiar leaving through the door to inform his brothers what he had learned and to tell them all what they were next going to do...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay! We're here sweethearts!"

It was now the next day and with those words announced, the sapphire blue family car turned a corner. Then with the left indicator light flashing, it moved slowly before it finally stopped at a particular road within the city. Doing this applying the break, making the car park next to the sidewalk Ayaka now dressed in her peanut brown business suit, then informed the girl's, "Now I hope you both have fun in town before you start your classes tonight."

"Yeah thanks, Mom," with those words Miya got out of the car, dressed in her dark coloured Ryoutei school uniform, took the white sports bag out with her.

Seeing her leave with that bag, Ayaka couldn't help but comment to her daughter, "Are you sure you really need to bring all that sports gear, darling? I mean I thought you had enough already and-?"

"They need changing mom," with that turning to look at her parent, she added with a sigh, "Honestly you do know clothes get stinky and dirty after a while don't they?"

To which hearing her daughter say this, Ayaka then replied, "Well sure obviously..." however looking to the bag she couldn't help but say again, "But it just looks like a lot."

Shrugging her shoulders, Miya really didn't want to keep talking about this and so just replied, "I'm just being prepared, so I don't have to keep fetching stuff back and forth!" With that looking to her parent with annoyance she added, "Do I really need to say anymore?"

As this was put to her, Ayaka was quiet as she looked to her child. However casually she replied relaxed, "No I suppose not, well whatever suits you!"

Yui in the meantime also dressed in her own now cleaned Ryoutei uniform was getting out of the car herself, then looking to the red haired mother. She said with a small smile made making a small bow with her head, "Thank you again, Ayaka-san...for letting me stay the night."

Hearing the young girl as she walked on over and stood next to her daughter, Ayaka nodded and told her, "It's no trouble at all, Yui-chan! I'm just glad you're feeling better...as I sure am!" However her expression becoming somewhat serious, she decided to also say, "But please if you are having problems, don't feel afraid to talk to me about them too... I'll be glad to help you if you need it along with my Miya."

Surprised to hear say this, Yui couldn't help but feel honoured. Her friend and her family were all such kind people to her... she really was so fortunate. So nodding her head once more, she decided to say, "Yes, I will if I need to, thank you again Ayaka-san... I really appreciate your kindness!"

Smiling at her words, Ayaka was glad to see her daughter and her friend were getting along so well again. So she made a small nod herself before she said, "Okay? Well I better be on my way now! Otherwise my advisors will be chewing me out!" With that she started up the engine of the car, before she turned back to look out the window to say, "You girls have a good night!"

"We will mom, now you better get going or you'll be late!" However knowing she was sounding a little too cold in her last words... Miya decided to say one last crucial thing, "...And I love you, okay?"

"Hmm?" Surprised to hear her daughter say this, Ayaka looked back to her child. Seeing her, she saw she had an awkward blush on her face... uncertain of what to do with herself, as she darted her eyes about. As she saw this, feeling it was a little unusual the mother though couldn't help but smile warmly and inform her child, "Okay darling, I love you too!" With that she began to drive the car away, but before departing entirely she added, waving her free hand out the window "I'll see you tonight!"

Seeing Ayaka go disappearing in the sapphire blue car down the road, continuing to stand alongside Miya. Yui was quiet... however after a little bit she turned back to her friend, "Are you sure you're okay with this, Miya-chan?"

Sighing as she heard this question, Miya then told her, "... It's a bit late saying that Yui-ko," with that turning she then told her friend, "We've already decided on this, so I can't back out now... especially when I've just fooled mom again." With that saying those words she started to walk forwards as she added, slinging the bag over her shoulder, "Now c'mon, we gotta get going it's getting late in the day."

As this was said, Yui then nodded and replied, "Okay, I'm coming." With that the blonde haired girl caught up and started to walk beside her friend as she continued to carry the white sports bag. However turning her head back to look in the direction where Ayaka had disappeared, a sad expression came upon Yui's face, as it did so she apologised quietly saying, "_I'm sorry... Ayaka-san._"

There was nothing else she could say nor Miya either, for quickly both of the girl's were making their walk together through the city as they went to go and find the nearest Subway station...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking on together, passing across a busy crossing as the traffic lights turned red. The two of them made it to another sidewalk as some other people passed in another direction. Doing so, Miya then looking to her silver phone and commented, "Okay, it's just getting to be 4:30 right now... if we're lucky we can make it for the service that leaves in an hour from now."

"Alright," Yui answered. For looking up to the skyline, it was orange in colour and the bright sun above was creating a pink radiance around itself. The clouds around it though were dark mauve in colour and they almost seemed to be trying to mask what light there was away from them.

Annoyed as she saw the time and what light was remaining, Miya sighed and said, "Damn traffic! If it wasn't for that jam we would have made it here at least an hour or more earlier!"

Nodding, Yui answered, "Yeah, but I suppose it can't be helped, even if we took public transport we probably would have still encountered the same problem anyway."

"Can't argue with you there!" Miya then said, however looking up to the skyline. She decided not to dwell on the bad and so said, "But at least we have the sun on our side for a while, so that's something to be happy about right?"

As this was put to her, the blonde haired girl replied with a smile, "Yeah it is, I'm glad that we have that." Then saying those words, the two girls turned around another corner. Doing so, as a couple more people passed their way, Yui then couldn't help but ask, "Um? Miya-chan?"

"Yeah? What is it, Yui-ko?" The heterochromia eyed girl replied.

Seeing that she heard her, Yui then asked her question, "How are we going to board the Subway and then the Main Terminal train? Are we going to have to buy the tickets or-?"

"I've already taken care of that!" Miya smiled, with that she showed her friend her silver coloured phone.

Looking over at device, Yui then saw displayed on the screen there was an email with a black and white QR code and some numbers. But looking on, she repeated one particular thing she had read, "Thank you, for your purchase?"

"Yep!" Then taking her phone back, Miya then closed it and explained, "I purchased them a little earlier, since I finally had some money in my account from my Dad I was able to get these... luckily."

Hearing her friend say this, Yui then replied, "I see..." however glad that they wouldn't have to be troubled by waiting in a long queue to buy the tickets, she then told her friend, "Well that's good then, I'm glad you looked ahead and got the tickets ready for us."

Feeling rather smug, Miya rubbing her nose then replied with a grin, "Oh I do try, y'know!" With that the two girls smiled and laughed feeling relaxed as they continued to walk together.

As they walked on, the two of them left the crowds of people that were on the busy street as they made another turn and they were now passing by a construction site that had high white wooden fences surrounding it. Stopping any pedestrians from entering the dangerous zone, where overhead they were busy moving some huge metallic beams across with a crane. Because of this, no other members of the public were present leaving them entirely on their own. But more importantly just ahead of them was the entrance to the subway station, they were now only moment's away from making their journey of escape.

Not paying attention to the lack of people though, Miya continuing to walk on with Yui was quiet. However there was one thing that the heterochromia eyed girl couldn't help but be bothered by as she remembered what her friend had told her the past night, "Um, Yui-ko?"

Hearing Miya now asking her a question, Yui then replied, "Yes Miya-chan?"

With that feeling a little uncertain, Miya though decided to get the question out of the way, "You know how you said the Sakamaki's like drinking from you because your blood tastes sweet right?"

Surprised that she was asking her this, Yui then responded, "Um... yes? That's right?"

"Okay," Miya answered. Then as she did so, she proceeded on to ask, "And they say it's because you have... the demon's lord's daughter's heart inside you?"

Nodding to this question, Yui then replied simply again, "Yes?"

With that reply as it was given to her, Miya then quiet still looked confused. However she had to say, "That fact doesn't make any sense to me?"

Blinking as she heard this, Yui then asked, "It doesn't?"

Shaking her head, Miya then explained, "No... because I mean the heart's just a pump, a person's blood is made in their bones within the marrow." With that she also concluded, "So the heart shouldn't have anything to do with the taste... unless?" With that she began imagining uncomfortable idea's, as the bloody images came forth the heterochromia eyed girl was beginning not to feel well...

Seeing the ill look that was coming across Miya's face, Yui couldn't know what her friend was imagining. But becoming a little worried she asked her, "Miya-chan, are you alright?"

"Yeah... but I'm not going to talk about this anymore... I don't wanna think about it," the ill girl answered trying to wave away the disturbing images from her mind.

Yui didn't want to dwell on those thoughts either, so replied, "Alright." However as a dark shadow from one of the cloud's came overhead, she couldn't help but ask her friend as they continued to walk on, "Miya-chan aren't you feeling nervous at all?"

"Huh?" Distracted away from her ill thoughts, the heterochromia eyed turned back to Yui and then repeated puzzled, "Nervous?"

Nodding, Yui then asked again, "Yes... I mean doesn't knowing the brothers being vampires bother you?"

Quiet as she heard this question being explained, Miya then answered her friend honestly, "... Nervous I'd say no."

Surprised as she heard this, Yui then asked her, "Really you aren't?"

Shaking her head, the heterochromia eyed girl replied, "No, maybe I'm a little more wary of them now... but that's about it." For she then concluded becoming irritated by her past memory, as the dark cloud moved revealing more light, "Because the only reason that bastard Reiji got the one up on me that time is because he drugged me! And that for sure isn't gonna happen again!" With that she had to add with fierce dislike, "I'm gonna put those monstrous creeps in their damn place if they show their faces!"

Yui was glad her friend wasn't badly intimidated, however for herself she was still-!

"I would like to see you try!"

Shocked and jumping in fright, immediately both girls turned and there they saw suddenly behind them both, were all of the Sakamaki's! They were all standing together, creating a wall which they wouldn't be able to get past! Staring at them chillingly...

Seeing them, Yui was horrified as her fear rose rapidly inside of her! Miya though acting quickly grabbed her frightened friend's right hand and told her, "Yui-ko get behind me!" With that she pulled her behind herself, making sure she was barring the sinister brother's path to the Sacrificial bride.

…

As the uneasy silence between them all lingered, Yui was feeling horribly nervous. For the most terrible thing she had feared was now happening! What were she and Miya supposed to do now! What were they-!?

Reiji adjusting his spectacles then had to comment with irritation as the sun's light was annoying his vampiric skin, "This sunlight is most troublesome..." then looking to the girl's and Yui in particular, he told her, "But most bothersome of all is a servant like you, fraternizing around with this uncouth piece of vermin."

Yui shivered underneath Reiji's hostile gaze! It was clear he was bitterly angered by her actions. She couldn't utter a single word to him... Miya though looked at Reiji bitterly as she tightened her hold on Yui's now shivering hand.

Kanato looking on at both of the girl's, holding his beloved teddy in both of his arms he then spoke himself. Saying with an annoyed tone, "Yui-san, you were so cruel like that... abandoning us all last night." With that looking to his dear companion, he added, "We were left so thirsty last night, it was awful!"

Hearing these words, Miya immediately became particularly disgusted as she stared at Kanato! Her rage was beginning to rise and burn fiercely within her!

"That's right you did, Chichinashi!" Ayato commented, with an annoyed expression and in his eyes there was an infuriated light. Looking to the terribly nervous blonde haired girl, he continued on to say, "You've really tested yours truly's patience since last night!" With that he went to talk straight over to her and reached his hand out to try and touch her saying, "Now come with me!"

However just as he was within inches of making physical contact-!

_**SLAP!  
**_

"Don't touch her!" Miya spat out mad, as she struck Ayato's hand away from her friend in seconds!

"Ow!" Feeling the sting of her touch upon his hand, Ayato quickly took a step back and becoming angrily bitter he uttered, "You bitch!"

Annoyed herself Miya took a step back with Yui, as she did so the two girl's said nothing as she continued to stare on at the group of dangerous young men. As they did this, the heterochromia eyed girl then informed them all, "You all stay the hell away! I'm not letting Yui-ko go back with any of you bastards!"

Reiji seeing this action occur, then decided to ask his prey, "So you've broken your agreement... haven't you, Yui?"

The blonde haired girl hearing this question being asked, shivered as she turned her pink eyes to Reiji. Seeing the serious and hostile light that was in his eyes, she knew that if she said a word at that moment... then he and the rest of the brothers would-!

"How predictable..." with that saying those words, Reiji then sighed as he became disdained looking at her as he further commented, "You truly are weak, you couldn't even keep to a simple agreement like that could you?"

Both girl's continued to say nothing. However Miya knew just as Yui did, that thing's were going to become incredibly dangerous very soon! She had to act when the time was needed or-! 

_**CREAK!  
**_

Hearing this sound of swinging metal, Miya gazed up for a brief moment and as she did so. She saw the crane above and the heavy metallic bars that were being lifting! As she did, her mind raced and she quickly came up with a hasty plan!

Reiji though not noticing her glance, continued on to say, "And I can take guess as well... that you've revealed to this animal about our true existence haven't you?"

Yui hearing this knew she couldn't hide this one fact anymore, so finally she began to speak as she uttered, "I-!"

"She didn't have to tell me anything!" Miya then interrupted fiercely, as she did so. She continued to stand before Yui protectively, as she then also added, "I figured it out by myself about you monsters!"

Laito who'd been quiet up to that moment, then repeated, "Monsters?" Then as it settled into his mind about what the heterochromia eyed girl had said, he then asked with an amusing smile, "You think we're monsters, Cow-chan?"

Turning with a fierce and hostile gaze to look at him, Miya answered, "I don't think! I know that you are!"

Reiji hearing this, then asked her, "Oh really?" Then becoming somewhat amused, he decided to ask her with a somewhat arrogant smile, "And just what do you believe that we are?"

Hearing him say this, Yui then shaking told her friend desperately, "Miya-chan don't say anymore! You mustn't! Please-!"

"_Yui-ko!_" Surprised hearing Miya whisper to her suddenly, the blonde haired girl then replied, _"I want you to start taking steps back with me as I move! Okay?" _Immediately hearing her say this, Yui had no idea what she was planning, however she made a small nod.

Then as she did this, Miya took a step back with her. Doing this the heterochromia eyed girl keeping her eyes fixed on the brothers informed them, "... What you are, are a type of monster that begins with the letter V!"

Hearing her say this, Reiji's eyes opened in surprise. However his own eyes narrowed and as they did, he took a step forwards himself noticing their slow retreat and doing so, he then asked with a serious deadly light entering his eyes, "And what does it end with?"

To which hearing this, Miya then replied, "With the letter E and if you come any nearer to us I'll end you fuckers!"

Reiji hearing this, asked her, "Come nearer to you?" Then suddenly-!

"Agh!" Miya then suddenly saw startled Reiji materialise in front of her! As this occurred and she looked to him with widened eyes, she then heard him say chillingly, "Do you mean like this?"

However quickly overcoming her shock, Miya moved and, "Haa!" With that she released Yui's hand for a moment and then turning, she swung her right leg fast!

But quickly Reiji disappeared and re-appeared away from the girl, making her attack miss him entirely!

Laito though seeing this, couldn't help but comment impressed, "Ooh! Nice moves!" Then looking to Miya he couldn't help but add looking to her, "You have such good reflexes Cow-chan!" Which in seconds as the heterochromia eyed girl looked to him with angered eyes, she heard him say, "I can't wait to see how you'll react when I sink my fangs into you!"

Yui was becoming horribly worried now, then quickly taking her friend's hand again she whispered, "_Miya-chan..."_

Hearing her, the heterochromia eyed girl keeping her anger focused eyes on the brothers told her friend, "_Move again with me now!"_

As this order was issued once more, Miya took another step back and instantly Yui moved with her. Holding her hand tightly.

Seeing her do this, Reiji though could see what they were pathetically trying to do. However he couldn't help but ask the girl, "So... now that you know the truth, what're the two of you planning to do?"

With this question being put to them, Miya then answered the spectacled vampire, "What do you think? Our goal is to get away from you! We're escaping together! That's what it is!"

"Get away from us?" Reiji then asked, the idea was practically ludicrous at that moment and so he asked with a mocking smile, "You really believe that two pitiful mortals like you can escape us?"

Miya and Yui said nothing to this as they stared at the brothers... however in the next moment-!

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Immediately Kanato had burst into a hysterical bout of laughter, as he did so he then asked, "Escape!?" Then looking to his Teddy, he then told him, "Do you hear them Teddy? These girls are idiots! They'll never escape from us!"

Infuriated Miya bit her lower lip, however keeping her anger back she gripped her free left hand tightly that held the sports bag. Concentrating hard as she whispered again, "_Yui-ko, move with me again!_" To which Yui nodded and again, the two of them took another step backwards.

Meanwhile, Subaru and Shuu said nothing, neither of them had smiles. However they looked to the girls with cold serious eyes, it was unclear what they were thinking by looking at either of them. However they were taking special attention into watching the girls as they continued to make their slow, yet deliberate retreat from them all.

Looking at the two girls, Laito then couldn't help but say just as amused as his brother, "Indeed!" Then looking to Yui he commented, "It looks like Cow-chan's infected you with her naivete Bitch-chan!"

Ayato smirking himself then corrected his brother saying, "I think you mean idiocy," to which looking to Miya he added, "For that dumb cow knows shit about anything! Especially when that comes to us!" To which he then had to ask, "Do you really think you stand a chance against all six of us?"

Miya at that point then opened her mouth, to tell Ayato bluntly what she thought when-!

"I know you're all strong!"

Shocked Miya turned to look behind herself, to see it was Yui who was speaking out. As she did so, she remained silent as she heard her gentle friend go on to say, "And I know all that we are, are humans... with not too strong of powers or abilities like you all have! I also know already how terrifying how you all can be!"

The brothers remained silent as Yui called this out them, Ayato though looking at her didn't understand what Yui was getting at? For why was she admitting the obvious when she should just-!

"But that's not going to stop us now!"

Stunning Ayato into silence, along with making the rest of his brothers stare on dumbfounded. They heard the blonde haired girl go on to say to them, "I had given up on this nearly so long ago, the wish to live a normal life... to be properly human and alive!" But then looking to her friend, a warm smile came to the blonde haired girl's face as she looked back to the brothers and added, "But now I have Miya-chan in my life, I want to do that now! I want to live and be valued like the human being I'm supposed to be! I'm not just some sacrifice for you to toy with!"

Amazed that she was saying these words, despite the terror they were now facing. Miya then couldn't help but echo in wonder, "Yui-ko..."

However Yui didn't stop, looking to the brothers she continued on to say, "I'm sorry I have to depart from you in these circumstances, but my mind's made up! I'm not going to live alone and suffer anymore! We're leaving and you can't stop us from doing that!"

Overcoming their surprise at this strong proclamation, the brothers were all silent. However it was clear that none of them were pleased by their prey's decision. Subaru though looking at Yui had to ask her as he gazed on with a serious light, "So...your mind's truly made up then?"

Yui then nodded firmly to Subaru and she held Miya's hand all the more tightly. It was clear she was ready to leave.

Miya seeing this was feeling proud of her friend, however turning back and knowing the matter that was at hand. She then saw it was about time, so she whispered, "_Okay! Yui-ko get ready to run!_"

Surprised to hear this, Yui's eyes widened! However she trusted her friend and so nodded a little to show she was ready!

Glad to see this, the heterochromia eyed girl focused all the more and as she did this, Reiji then had to coldly inform his delusional prey, "Alright then, since you're so hell bent on destruction for yourselves, we will have to send you on your way." With that he began to walk forwards and in doing so, Ayato, Kanato and Laito followed after him while Shuu and Subaru stayed back.

Seeing them approach, Yui was scared and was shaking however she was standing firm! She wasn't going to give up now!

Reiji seeing that fear then decided to say to then, "For you do remember I said if you ever tried to escape, you would be killed..." then looking to Miya he added, "And you as vermin would meet the same fate if you ever discovered the truth!"

"Ha!"

To which Reiji taken off guard hearing this loud brief cackle, then heard the heterochromia eyed girl say to him with a smug mocking expression of her own, "It looks like being away from me all this time has made your brain cells rot! Because you're forgetting one important thing!"

With that moving swiftly Miya let go of Yui's hand, making her look at her widened eyes! As she did so, she then proclaimed loudly, "I'M NOT A NORMAL HUMAN!" Then in seconds she moved dropping the bag, she clenched her left fist and-!

_**CRUSH!**_

She smashed it hard into the sidewalk floor making the concrete surface crater and smash! Then in seconds as this occurred-!

_**RUMBLE!  
**_

The rock and earth around them all shook and trembled! The brothers taken off guard looked on widened eyed! As they did so, Ayato cried out, "Hey! What's-!?"

"Yui-ko! Run for it!"

Turning the green eyed vampire saw Miya had taken the bag again and grabbed Yui by her other hand! Then together the two girl's were running straight in the direction of the Subway entrance! Ayato enraged then went to move as he cried out, "Hey!" But before he could move to take any steps-!

_**CRASH!**_

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Suddenly from above the crane that had been moving the huge load of metallic heavy bars all came crashing down, right in the spot where the brothers were all gathered!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking back at the destruction that her friend had caused, then the sight of it being blocked by the stairs they started climbing down, Yui cried out, "Miya-chan you-!"

"Yeah! I rained on their damn parade!" The heterochromia eyed girl replied! Gripping her left fist tightly that was now hurting like hell, while carrying the bag. She went on to say continuing to drag Yui behind with her right hand, "And that'll keep them out of our hair!"

"But they might have got killed!" Yui cried out in distress, then she had to add in terrible anxiety, "I mean we could be-!"

"They're immortal!" Miya cried out interrupting her! Then getting out her phone ready to collect what they needed to travel, she added, "They can handle something like that! And I doubt that's gonna keep them off us for long!"

Yui hearing this, couldn't argue those words. But still she didn't like anyone to get hurt... however, moving her right hand to her chest as they both continued to move. She'd made her decision and she was going to stick to it... no matter who got hurt in the process!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!"

As the sounds of coughing and spluttering could be heard from within the cloud of debris and dust that had been scattered about, Ayato who'd teleported with the rest of the brothers out of the dangerous heavy missiles enraged cried out, "That bitch!"

Coughing himself, trying to get rid of what trace of dust he could from his throat. Reiji then had to comment, "This has certainly turned into a setback..."

Ayato angered then replied, "Yeah no shit!" With that marching forward he then declared, "I'm not gonna let her get-!"

"Will you stop making such a loud fuss..."

With that hearing this one lethargic voice speak, when he hadn't bothered to do so during this whole episode. Ayato turned angrily and spat out to Shuu, "How the hell can you say that so calmly!? You don't know where-!?"

"They're not going to get far," the deep blue eyed vampire said, then as he opened his eyes he indicated with a slight nod of his head for Ayato to look in the direction where the Subway entrance was.

Puzzled as he did this, Ayato looked and there he saw with surprise that a whole colony of bats were fluttering around the outside of it! They were practically making something similar to a wall which would block anyone who would dare enter into it! As he saw this, he had to ask, "That's-?"

"I anticipated something like this might occur," it was then Ayato turned and saw that it was Reiji who was speaking. As he did so, he remained silent as he heard his brother go on to say, "So I devised to stop any possible exits they may attempt to use..."

The brothers hearing Reiji were all silent, however the spectacled young man then stated to them all, "Why do you think I asked to use all of our familiars for this endeavour?"

Hearing this, none of the brothers could argue with this statement for they all knew that with no moon shining it's light to them, they were reliant on what forces they had available. Their bats were one of the few best weapons they could use and there was no disputing that.

Laito himself though having been silent, then decided to say, "Well, looks like our little game has just begun then..." with that licking his lips he added, "I can't wait to see the delicious results we reap!"

With those words, the brothers all quietly looked back to the subway entrance. For looking at it silently all the Sakamaki's knew at that moment, with some sinister pride that the two escaping girls had inadvertently run into their very own tomb... 


	46. Chapter 46 : The Chase

_**.:Chapter Forty Six : The Chase:.**_

"Tch!" Wincing, Miya was sat upon a green seat within the confines of a white metallic corridor, which was a part of the subway car. Her right hand was extended out and she was doing her best not to flinch, as her friend and fellow escapee, Yui was doing her best to dress her bruised left hand with a wind of bandaging.

Seeing her flinch as she worked, the blonde haired girl felt bad as she asked, "I'm sorry Miya-chan... is it too tight?" With that she halted for a moment.

Hearing this question, Miya shook her head as she replied, "No... I'm just a bit too tender around my knuckles."

As this was relayed to her, Yui quiet for a moment then replied, "I see..." with that, she proceeded on to continue with her careful bandaging.

Feeling her do this, Miya then decided to continue speaking, "I mean, I thought that bash before wouldn't be too hard to handle, since I haven't got into any scrapes lately... but again I hadn't released that much power since I destroyed that boulder ages ago."

Yui said nothing to this, but she did make a small nod. As she proceeded to continue the dressing, she was glad then that she had decided to take an extra roll of bandaging when she had been making the preparations. However, she was sad it had to be used so soon, with this thought on her mind the two of them remained quiet as she proceeded with her work.

A nearby silent businessman sitting to one side of the girls on one of the opposite facing green seats was reading an evening newspaper, dressed in his dark navy blue suit. However looking away from his particular article for a moment and seeing the girl's, he was thinking it peculiar to see someone giving aid on public transport, especially a couple of high school girls. He probably would have been concerned then, but it didn't look like the injured individual was facing anything life threatening, so he decided to not pay it any mind and simply turned back to his paper as he straightened it out.

As he did this, Yui finally finished with her work and fishing out a pair of scissors from the white sports bag. She cut away the remaining strip she had left in her hand, as she did she informed her friend, "There, you're ready now Miya-chan."

Feeling and seeing this act being done, Miya quietly flexed her right hand in and out. Feeling the comfort and slight tightness from the white linen wrapping, she replied with a small smile getting a good grip in her fingers, "Yeah, it feels like I am!" Then looking to her friend, she decided to tell her, "Thanks, Yui-ko."

Hearing this small praise being given to her, the blonde haired girl made a small nod with a smile of her own appearing as she put the white sports bag down to one side with the scissors now back inside it. Then as she did that-! 

"_**The next station is Manseibashi!"**_

With that as the female automated voice sounded over the intercom, Yui and Miya were quiet. Feeling the train reduce it's speed, it approached the lit up underground station. As it did so, the train moved slowly for a few more seconds before finally halting.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Then after this loud indicator sound echoed out, the navy blue dressed businessman knew this was his stop. So getting up, in seconds the automated doors opened and as they did so, he proceeded out of the subway car to continue on his journey to return home.

Both of the girls were silent as this man departed, then they waited for a few moments... however no one else climbed into their car. Seeing this there was a slight sense of ease arise within them for there was now no threats aboard the train.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

In seconds the train doors closed. As they did so, slowly but surely the train started speeding up again and began travelling onwards to go to it's next destination. Feeling it do this, Yui and Miya were quiet still... but then after a little bit, the Sacrificial Bride decided to ask, "So...which station is it we need to get off at, Miya-chan?"

Hearing her ask this question, the heterochromia eyed girl then looking up to the plan of the underground replied, "The station that we need is Sannoko-Mae... we'll come to that in about fifteen to twenty minutes."

Nodding Yui then replied, "Okay..." however she decided to ask further, "Will we need to make any other changes at all?"

As this was put to her, Miya replied, "Only one... we'll have to change from Sannoko to get on the line that takes us to Takashizu, then from there we just have to walk to the main Terminal Station."

Listening to this being told to her, Yui replied, "That's good... at least it isn't a too complicated route we have to take."

Miya hearing Yui say this replied, "Yeah, that is a blessing... if nothing else right now."

Yui simply nodded to this comment. However looking down to the floor, she still couldn't rid herself of a terrible uneasy feeling inside. For though no threats had boarded the train when they stopped... the two of them were the only ones on board the train car together, knowing this she had a haunting sensation inside that they were being watched...

Feeling this uneasiness and paranoia weighing down on her as it increased with the seconds passing by, she turned her head up. As she did so, she turned her head to look to the left of them, there she saw nothing. Through the glass windows of the opposite car, there were no people there sitting in the rows of green seats and slowly looking to her right, she saw through those windows of the car before them. There were no people sat within that space either... they were both entirely on their own.

Knowing this, as the train continued to rattle away with them travelling on it. She couldn't help but think of the Sakamaki brothers again... what were they doing at that moment? Were they still pursuing them? She couldn't believe that things would go so smoothly for them like this... it was just too easy!

Then shivering she felt her apprehension continue to grow, inside she wondered if they were planting a trap for her and Miya? Would they get them when they got out of the train or-?

"Yui-ko?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Yui looked quickly to her left where Miya was looking to her with concern in her odd coloured eyes. As she did so, she heard her friend ask, "Are you doing okay? You're shivering."

As she heard this, Yui surprised asked, "I am?" With that looking to her hands, she saw for herself her own unconsciously shaking digits which were tightly clenching onto her dark skirt. Then releasing the hold she had on the fabric she lifted her fingers up and as she did so, she was quiet. Seeing the shaking motions that was clearly there before her, after a moment she replied with a slightly awkward laugh and smile looking to Miya, "...I suppose, I'm just nervous?"

Miya said nothing to these words as she looked on at her, Yui feeling this silence surround them again. Then lost her smile, for she knew this wasn't the time to be so lighthearted in thought or gesture and so knowing this she proceeded on to say, "...I-?"

However stopping her in her tracks, Miya reached out her left bandaged hand and took Yui's right shaking hand into it. Holding it firmly, but gently she told her nervous friend, "It's gonna be okay..."

Silent as she heard Miya say this to her, Yui looked down to her her held hand and back to her friend with widened surprised eyes. As she did so, she heard her continue on to say, "We're gonna make it through this together, alright?" With that she squeezed the gentle blonde haired girl's hand a little to show her certainty.

As this encouragement was given to her, along with this gentle pressure upon her right hand. Yui continued to be quietly surprised. However feeling a relaxed sense of reassurance inside, she was so grateful to feel this and so replied feeling a little more comforted as her shaking gradually eased, "Okay... I know we will," then showing a happy smile she proceeded on to say, "Thank you, Miya-chan."

Nodding, Miya revealed a small smile herself. However turning back to look ahead, she looked to the set of empty seats before them herself. As she did, she could feel an unease in the air as well... she knew she had to be on guard! They had to be prepared for anything that would possibly be coming next!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Immediately the automated doors closed again, as they did so. Again no-one else had arrived upon the train, seeing this. Yui and Miya were quiet still, not saying a word... it was strange. Very strange given the time of night, there should have been countless people on board during the home time hours, but there was nothing... there was not a trace of any other humans, beside the businessman who'd left sometime before. However despite this mysterious situation, they continued to hold each other's hands for security and support.

As the train started to move on again, Yui then decided to ask her friend, "Miya-chan? How many more stops do we have left now?"

Hearing this question being put to her, the heterochromia eyed girl replied after thinking for a moment, "Two more, one coming up and then the last we get off at."

Nodding as she heard this, Yui replied, "Okay, that's good."

"Yeah it is," Miya admitted.

There then came a silence between them both, as it did so. Yui didn't know what to do... for with this isolation they were in, along with the way everything currently was-!

"Man!" Startled Yui turned to look at Miya who had her head bent back against the seats. As she saw her do this, she heard her friend release a breath and a small chuckle as she said, "… It looks like we might be in luck! I mean it's been twenty minutes already with no sign of those bastards!" With that looking to Yui, she decided to comment further with a cheeky grin, "Maybe trains are a weakness for vampires?"

Hearing her say this, Yui understanding Miya's confident state of mind. Couldn't help but feel cautious still as she had to admit, "Um...maybe? But I still wouldn't be so sure about that Miya-chan, I mean just because we haven't seen them so far, doesn't mean that-?"

"We can have the chance to be optimistic?" Miya answered interrupting her friend. As she did so, she looked to Yui and asked her looking a little disappointed, "... Does it really kill to be hopeful for even a second here?"

As this was put to her, Yui then looking saddened replied, "No... and I'm not trying to be depressing right now Miya-chan, but..." with that the blonde haired girl remembered previous experiences where she had tried to escape and leave her dangerous captors. As she did so, she continued on to say, "The Sakamaki's aren't people to be underestimated, they're devious and-!"

"They're shit!" Miya proclaimed, then looking on with a determined annoyed look she went on to say, "They can't do anything against my strength and power! Not before and I'm sure as hell they can't now either!" Then gripping Yui's hand a little more she added, with confident certainty as she smirked brightly, "And I know for a fact if you I stick together, no matter what! They won't have a chance!" With that she then finished with a thumbs up, winking, "For we're the superheroes in this adventure!"

Hearing Miya's confidence despite the perilous situation she was in, Yui was feeling awkward seeing her carefree smile and positive gesture. For though she was frightened at that time another part of her couldn't help but be invigorated. As she did so, she released a small giggle as she said, "Miya-chan! You really are-!"

"An idiot!"

Startled immediately both girls turned and there they saw suddenly sitting opposite and before them upon the other green seats was Kanato! Looking on at his targets with an annoyed look upon his features, he asked them whilst continuing to hold onto his beloved Teddy within his crossed arms, who looked to them both hauntingly with his stitched up smile, "You really thought you could escape us that easily?"

Becoming agitated in seconds and losing her smile hearing this, Miya gritted her teeth as she lowered the thumbs up and gripped her bandaged hand tightly into a fist by her side, uttering under her breath, _"Dammit!"_

Worried horribly now, Yui looked to Kanato with widened scared eyes and then gazed back up to Miya. For what could the obsessive psychotic young man want to-!?

"Ohhh..." hearing this somewhat tired sigh, Yui turned back in Kanato's direction. As she did so, she saw him look down to Teddy seemingly tired as he went on to say, "Transporting to here was really difficult wasn't it, Teddy?" Then bending his head back, he continued on to say playfully and tiredly exasperated, kicking his legs in and out like a child, "We had to move so many times to catch up, jumping from train to train..."

Neither girl said any words to his comments. For Miya knew just as Yui did, that Kanato could be the most unpredictable out of the Sakamaki's, it would barely take anything to set him off and within a confined space like this. There was no telling what he might-!

"But that doesn't matter now..." with that turning his head back from his upturned position, he concentrated again upon the girls. As he did so, a wicked smile graced his features as he went on to say, "Because we've finally caught up! And they've got nowhere to hide or go anymore..." then licking his lips hungrily he proceeded on to say, "And we'll get to enjoy ourselves to the fullest here!"

As this was said, Miya angrily opened her mouth to let Kanato know exactly and bluntly what she thought when-!

"_**The next station is Ukawa!"**_

The automated voice sounded! As it did so, spooking the girl's out of their tense moment, they felt the subway car slow down and gradually come to a halt! As it did so-!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

_**RUSTLE! RUSTLE RUSTLE!  
**_

Suddenly a massive crowd of people piled in through the now opened doors! As they all did so, various voices began to speak up,

"Honestly! Delays upon delays! I can't believe they've had to shut down so many terminals!"

"Yeah well that's what you get with rail works! They spring them on ya, when ya don't want 'em!"

"Oh! Geez this better be the last time! I don't wanna change again! I've had enough chaos to deal with in cram school!"

Kanato seeing all these mortal crowds was bitterly displeased. Becoming so, he couldn't help but utter mad, "Tch! So the colonies didn't ward off all the stations!" With that more people came in and partially blocked him out of sight from the girls.

Seeing this, Miya knew they had to act fast! So quickly, she looked to her friend and told her whispering, "_Yui-ko, c'mon_!" Hearing her, the blonde haired girl immediately turned her pink eyes in her friend's direction. As she did so, she heard her say as she stood herself up, "_We gotta go_!"

At once hearing her, Yui replied whispering too, "_Yes okay_!" With that she stood up as well, taking the white coloured sports bag with her!

But then as the two girls stood up-!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Suddenly in seconds the metallic doors automatically closed. As they did so, Yui saw in alarm they couldn't leave the car as the train quickly started up again and began moving forwards, picking up speed to head to their next destination!

Seeing this, Yui was horribly alarmed! For with all these people on board along with Kanato. She had no idea what to do?! Turning her head to the left, she saw that there still sat within his seat was the purple haired vampire, his dark ringed wide eyes focused entirely upon them both with a bitter expression still present, as various people were sat around him each absorbed in their own activities. As she saw this, the blonde haired girl turned and asked, "_Miya-chan! What should we do now!? What can we-?_"

"_We've gotta go to the doors!_" Miya told her friend! Then as she did so, she looked angrily in Kanato's direction! As she did so, she continued on to say fixing her hardened odd coloured eyes on him, "_When we arrive at Sannoko-Mae, we gotta be the first to get off_!" Then tightening her hand around Yui's hand she added, "_We gotta put as much distance as we can between us and that creep_!"

As she said those words, Yui feeling nervous then nodded urgently. For all she could do at that moment was take Miya's lead. For she was the only one with any fighting ability to go against the Sakamaki's and protect her, she had to trust in her friend's decision. So doing this, she then said, "_Alright, let's go._.."

Then hearing her say this, Miya looking to her was quiet. However holding Yui's hand, she decided to also tell her, "_And no matter what happens... don't let go of my hand, okay?_"

Hearing Miya say this and remembering the warm hold around her right hand. Yui looked to their entwined fingers and then nodding she told her, "_Okay, I won't!_"

Glad to hear this, Miya then replied, "_Good!_" With that starting their manoeuvring she told her, "_Now c'mon! We gotta move!_"

"_Okay!_" With that said, quickly the two of them began moving more, slowly but surely making it through the crowds of people in the train car to get to the automated doors and be ready to leave when they opened!

As they continued to move on, the two of them were quiet except for the brief moments when they apologised to get through, pushing against and past some of the passengers to make sure they were in position. As they continued to do this, Yui took the chance now and again to look back to Kanato amongst the gaps in the crowd. She saw that he was still sat in place in his chair and his haunting wide eyed gaze was still fixed upon her and her friend.

Feeling a terrible dread about this entire situation, Yui was quiet. However as they proceeded to move, she heard Miya's voice ask again, "_Is he still looking at us_?"

As this question was put to her, Yui looked up to Miya. As she did so, she saw the concerned expression that was on her face and doing so she replied honestly, "_Yes, he is_." Then turning to look back, she continued on to say, "_He's been concentrating on us this whole time, I think he-!_"

Hearing her suddenly stop as they moved on, Miya then turned again and asked her worried, "_What is it?_"

With the question put to her, immediately Yui replied, "_He's gone!_" With that looking to the empty space where the sinister Teddy obsessed young man had been, she added quickly, "_Kanato-kun's vanished from his seat!_"

Becoming wide eyed herself, Miya was on high alert in seconds! "_Damn!_" She knew he was probably going to try something on them, but she was going to act first, "_Yui-ko! Get ahead of me!_"

Surprised as she heard this, Yui uttered, "_What?_"

"_**The next station is Sannoko-Mae!" **_

Immediately hearing the announcer voice call out, Miya then uttered, "_Tch! There's no time! C'mon hurry!_" For this was no time to discuss thing's! So moving fast, she pulled Yui ahead to stand in front of her, to stand before the train doors.

"Ah!" Yui cried out, but quickly she was stood before her friend in front of the metallic doors. As she was, she looked back to her and asked hurriedly, "_Miya-chan? Why've you-?_"

"_I can protect you better this way!_" With that looking to Yui with a concentrated gaze she added, "_If I let you stay behind me out of my sight, he's bound to try something!_" Then looking around herself to keep a keen look out, she continued on to say, "_This way I'm sure he won't, okay?_"

As this was explained to her, Yui was quiet. But she nodded, knowing this was no time to disagree. For then the train car was slowly coming to a halt... then as it stopped altogether-!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

In a few moments the automated doors went and opened themselves! As they did so, Miya then urged her friend, "_Go on, move Yui-ko_!" With that the heterochromia eyed girl looked around herself again to make sure Kanato wasn't behind them!

"_Yes!_" With that Yui turned her gaze away from Miya to look ahead and begin walking forwards. However as she finished turning-! 

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

There straight before her, it was none other than Kanato! Alarmed horribly in seconds, Yui's eyes widened as she cried out, "Kanato-!"

Turning herself hurriedly as she heard this name, Miya cried out, "Wha-!?"

_**GRAB!  
**_

Suddenly in seconds, Yui was pulled out of Miya's strong warm grip and was taken directly into Kanato's terrible icy grasp!

Feeling this happen so quickly, Miya was shocked as she started to cry out, "Yui-!" 

_**CLATTER!  
**_

Then in seconds, Yui dropped the white sports bag she'd been carrying and as she did, she tried desperately to dislodge herself from Kanato's grip as she cried out, "Miya-!"

_**RUSTLE! RUSTLE RUSTLE!**_

But it was too late, the floods of people behind the heterochromia eyed girl drowned her in their masses! As they did so, she cried out angered and desperate, "Hey! Don't push me! Get outta my way! I-!"

Then to Miya's horror, she could no longer see Kanato or Yui! Both of them had vanished out of her sight! In pure panicked desperateness she cried out, "Yui-ko!" But it was too late as her friend was gone and it would be sometime before the heterochromia eyed girl was released from that hellish crowd of rushed impatient passengers...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kanato-kun! Let go of me!" Struggling badly against him after he had teleported away with her, Yui was desperate to get away from him! She had to get back to her friend, so as they rounded a corner, the blonde haired continued on to say trying to dislodge his grip as they walked, "I need to go back! Please let me go! I-!"

"SHUT UP!" The purple haired young man shouted out! As he did, Yui was alarmed as she saw the most terrible death glare reflected in his eyes! As she did so, she heard him go on to say seething with rage, "You're annoying me and Teddy with your pathetic whiney voice!" Then pulling hard on her left hand he told her, "Now come this way!"

"Agh!" As she was suddenly pulled forwards, Yui was led around another corner and as she was jostled, something small and glittering fell from her right pocket...while a flock of bats started to cover and nestle themselves around the entrance they had gone through. To stop any hapless human's from entering...

However unaware of this, the blonde haired girl was brought into a long trailing corridor. On either side the walls were almost green in hue and from overhead shone down some lights that lit up the space quite brightly. But eerily, there were dark shadows cast down along the edges and ceilings. Then there in the centre of the floor was a metallic iron bar that divided the corridor into two parts. But Yui was given no time to dwell on this as-!

"Agh!"

Suddenly she was slammed into one side of the walls! As she was her back hurt horribly! As it did so, she was struggling to breathe as Kanato had his right hand clamped around her throat making it difficult for her to breathe!

Cringing from the pain, she looked through her narrowed wincing eyelids at him and heard him say infuriated, "I won't forgive you!" Then as these words were uttered, he tightened his grip around her neck more! As he did so, Yui couldn't cry out anymore! She was utterly and completely helpless!

Feeling her struggle and writhe underneath his deadly grip, Kanato with his eyes infuriated went on shouting, "I WILL ABSOLUTELEY NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" With that he was practically screaming the words out, as he went on, "FOR RUNNING OFF WITH THAT BEASTLY WOMAN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

Shuddering from the pain and breathlessness, Yui couldn't answer back even if she wanted to! But she had to keep herself from suffocating! She had to do something! Opening her eyes, she looked to Kanato with pained eyes and tried to pull against his grip with her free hands. Though she was weak, she wasn't going to succumb to unconsciousness, she couldn't otherwise-!

"I hate you Yui-san!" Then saying those words, he added squeezing her more tightly, "I ABSOLUTELEY HATE YOU!"

Choking horribly, Yui's grip slackened and in the next second her knees buckled underneath her and Kanato seeing her do this, was quiet... but quickly he released his hold on her delicate neck. As he did so, she collapsed onto the floor entirely!

"COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!"

Desperate for oxygen, Yui was breathing hard in and out. She felt she'd been near to the brink of death and her heart was hammering painfully in her chest as she lay on the floor. Her eyes closed, she felt the recesses of pain gradually ease away from her neck, though it ached terribly as angry red finger marks were left behind. She wasn't sure she could even speak in this state. But opening her pink eyes slowly, she knew she had to do something or-!

Suddenly she couldn't think anything more, for then appearing before her face was Kanato's eyes! Staring straight into her own pink irises! Shocked as she saw him right before her, she heard him go on to say coldly, "You really are ugly, Yui-san."

As she heard this being said to her, the blonde haired girl had no idea what Kanato was going to do next. But she knew it wouldn't be good! He was going to-!

"Ever since the beginning you've always been ugly to me," Kanato continued to say. Not paying heed to her fear, his gaze as well only seemed to become colder and as it did so, Yui heard him say further, "But even then... I was never into the idea of breaking you entirely, since only beautiful things are truly worthy of being broken."

Yui hearing this, didn't know what Kanato meant still. But she didn't want to stay there to figure it out! So she tried to move herself away from him, but just as she began to-!

_**GRAB!**_

"Agh!"

Her right hand was grabbed and as it was, she was forcibly pulled up! As she was, she didn't have time to think anymore as Kanato then again, "But your treachery... that's the one thing that's tempted me now to do so!" With that he moved Yui's right hand up towards his revealed sharpened fangs!

Seeing him do this, Yui cried out in fright and desperate difficulty, "No...no! Let me...go! Kanato-kun! I-!"

However instantly in seconds, Kanato sunk his fangs into the gap of Yui's right middle finger and ring finger! "Agh!" Immediately and painfully as he did this, Yui could feel her blood being drained painfully as the fang holes that were placed there started to openly bleed. The stinging was terrible for the blonde haired girl, gritting her teeth she shivered from the pain that was being inflicted upon her hand!

Feeling her do this, Kanato keeping his fangs in the gap of her aching digits, feasted for a few moments before drawing them out. As he did so, Yui feeling the blood freely flow down her hand was aching terribly from all the painful infliction she was being put through... however she still didn't want to give up! With what little strength she had, she tried to pull her hand away from her captor as she told him, "Please...let me go! Let me-!"

"Annoying!" Stopped dead in her tracks, Kanato then commented to his disagreeable prey, "You're becoming more ugly with every disgusting word that keeps coming out of your noisy mouth." Then looking to Yui's hand he still held captive, he was quiet... before he came to a disturbing idea, "But... I have a great way to fix that!"

Immediately in moments Yui saw a dangerous grin come across the purple haired young man's face. As she did, the blonde haired girl felt herself shiver terribly as she heard Kanato then say with pure sadistic pleasure echoing in his voice, "I'll simply break every joint in your body!" With that he moved one of her fingers, bending it forwards and back revealing his intent, "Starting with your fingers and arms, I'll then move to your legs and feet..." then looking at her weak form fully from top to bottom, he finished saying, "And turn you into a puppet who will move accordingly only to my wishes!"

Breathing in sharply as she heard that horrendous idea being uttered, Yui's eyes widened terrified. Then as she became this way, Kanato turned to his beloved companion and asked him, "That will be fun, won't it Teddy?" Then as he asked those words, he looked to Yui and added, "And I know he'll be so happy to have a new doll like that to be friend's with!"

However Yui was far from prepared to go through with something so agonising! So immediately she cried out, "No!" With that she tried harder to thrash to make Kanato let go of her!

But her petty attempts of fighting back clearly annoyed Kanato again. As it did so, he then uttered, "Hmm... looks like you still need some more punishment before you will become still." With that he let go of Yui's hand, but before the blonde haired girl could move to get up or run-!

"Agh!" Kanato was holding onto her closely and was nuzzling his mouth against the left side of her neck! As he did this, Yui quickly felt the unpleasant sensation of the purple haired vampire's tongue that started to lick her pained flesh! As he did this, Yui knew quickly what was coming next! So trying to pull away from him, she cried out, "No... Kanato-kun! I don't want...to be a doll! Let me-!"

However her eyes widening in shock, she felt his sharp fangs pierce and enter the skin of her neck! Feeling the terrible pain she shivered! As she shook, she once again was feeling the awful weakening of her body as her blood was being drained away... as she felt it, pained tears quickly began to form in her eyes. As they did so, she uttered desperately with hopelessness as they started to drip and fall down her cheeks, "Please... someone help me! Please...Miya-chan!"

Hearing her pitiful voice though as she was becoming weaker, Kanato smiled sinisterly as he removed his fangs from her shivering skin for a moment. Letting the blood flow forth from the new holes he'd carved into her, he then commented, "You shouldn't bother calling for that stupid loud woman, she can't save you anymore..." with that drawing out his fangs to bite into her again, he added, "You're mine now!"

Shivering as she heard him, Yui braced herself for more pain that would soon be coming as she turned her head, closing her teary eyes! However just as Kanato was within an inch of touching her-!

_**GRAB!  
**_

"Agh!"

"Uh!" Shocked, Yui fell onto the floor hurriedly as she felt Kanato's weight being lifted off of her! As it was she turned and lying on the floor, her opening eyes saw-!

_**THWACK!  
**_

Miya smashing her right fist straight into Kanato's abdomen!

"Gurgh!"

The purple haired young man eyes were widened with shock at the pain he was receiving! But before he could move an inch, Miya grabbed him by his hair with her right hand as he started to fall to the floor! Her eyes fiery she gritted her teeth as she spat out seething with rage, "YOU FILTHY LITTLE SHIT!" With that she moved again throwing Kanato back before she turned and-!

_**THWACK!**_

"AGH!"

He was struck hard in the chest by a powerful round house kick by the heterochromia eyed girl! In seconds as this occurred-! 

_**CRASH!  
**_

He collided straight into the metallic iron bar, making a massive dent in it. Sliding down from it, he was in huge amounts of pain!

Miya though seeing him fall down defencelessly was caught in the throws of her rage and was seething red as she then said, "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" With that she marched straight forwards to continue on with her onslaught!

Still lying on the floor, Yui aching from her own pain was feeling terrible! However pulling herself up as best as she could, she whispered desperately, "_Please...!_"

However not hearing her, Miya marched straight over to where Kanato was! As she made it over, she then gripped her right fist tightly focusing all her power into it, she moved it back and-!

_**THWACK!**_

"AGH!"

_**THWACK!**_

"AAGGHH!"

_**THWACK!**_

"AAAGGGHHH!"

She struck into Kanato over and over again in the chest! She was pounding him fiercely almost like she was trying to make a cratered hole appear within the centre of him! However this clearly wasn't satisfying her as she finished one more punch and-!

"Urgh!"

Kanato collapsed fully onto the floor, as he fell to one side he shivered from these unexplored regions of pain he was experiencing. As he did so, he felt horrible! Then turning his eyes to the right of himself, he saw feeling a surge of terror in him Miya looking down to him with a deadly stare that would kill, with just one glance!

Shaking as he saw her look at him this way, it felt like he'd been thrown into a vacuum of time. This was almost similar to what he had experienced as a child! Scared, he did the only thing he knew at that time to do! Holding his beloved cuddly companion close to himself he cried out, "Teddy! Save me! Protect me from this-!"

"Quit spitting out yer drivelling shit to that bear!" With that moving her right leg and foot, Miya kicked Teddy straight out of Kanato's hands! In seconds the non-animate animal rolled over and over before it became still lying against the opposite wall.

As it did so, Kanato looked to Miya with widened eyes. He was terrified out of his mind as he shivered, bruised and bleeding from the corner of his mouth! However the heterochromia eyed girl not caring in the slightest for his injuries then told him, "You don't deserve saving!" With that she prepared to strike him again as she lifted her right fist saying, "A filthy little shit like you should just-!"

"STOP IT!"

_**GRAB!**_

"Huh!?" Stirred out of her furious murderous intentions, Miya felt a pair of arms quickly come and wrap themselves around her middle!

Feeling this, her odd coloured eyes widened. As they did so, she quickly turned and there she saw holding onto her desperately with anguish shining in her tear stricken pink eyes, it was none other than Yui who told her friend, "That's enough now, Miya-chan!"

Surprised to see her doing this, the heterochromia eyed girl then uttered softly, "Yui-ko...?"

Kanato in the meantime seeing the assaults had stopped for a brief moment was silent... then bowing his head and closing his eyes, he gripped his own right hand tightly into a fist. Trying to recover what bouts of energy he had within... which was fuelled by outrage!

Unknowing of this, but seeing that she'd finally got her friend's attention, Yui proceeded on to say, "I told you! I don't want you to kill anyone! You can't do that!" Then as her hold around Miya weakened slightly, from her shivering pain, she finished with fierce desperation, "Don't do this anymore! Please!

Staring at her with wide eyes herself, Miya couldn't believe what she was hearing! For as pained as Yui was... she still didn't want-?

"YOU!"

Turning as she heard this, Miya quickly saw as Yui did Kanato quickly move and get up, with a manic enraged expression, he screamed out with hostile intent, "FILTHY ANIMAL! I'LL KILL YOU! I'll-!"

_**SLAP!**_

Suddenly though Miya moved swiftly and struck straight into Kanato's face, as he attempted to make a surprise jump attack on her! Then as he fell in the air, Yui stunned released her friend and in seconds the heterochromia eyed girl moved forwards and-!

_**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**_

She struck him again, again and again!

"AGH!"

However before he could fall backwards, she grabbed his his head by the sides of his face with one hand! Then doing this, she pulled him forwards making fall in that direction ans as he began to do this-!

"GURGH!"

She rammed her right elbow straight into the middle of his back. Sending him crashing down onto the floor...unmoving, but heaving as he breathed in clear agony.  
Seeing this happen, Yui was speechless! Thing's had changed so quickly! She was sure that Kanato was so close to the last inch of his life... but he was really-?

"Fuck it!" Quickly startled out of her shocked moment, Yui looked back to Miya who was then clenching her right hand in and out. As she did this, she looked back down to Kanato and after a moment she coldly told the now unconscious vampire, "You had a lot of balls to try and sneak attack me like that... you little creep." With that saying those words she was quiet, then turning her odd coloured eyes to Yui she looked at her stoically...

Yui herself didn't know how to respond to this, so she said nothing to her friend either. However after a moment, Miya moved and walking over to the opposite wall. She picked up a particular item, then walking back with it in hand... she bent down and placed it next to Kanato.

The sacrificial bride looking on was surprised, for there she saw Miya had picked up Teddy and left him with his owner. As she did this, Yui then saw her friend look down to the purple haired vampire and heard her say, "... You can be grateful at least I've left you with your damn bear to look after you."

Yui hearing these words at first was quiet, however inside some part of her couldn't help but be comforted. For her friend had let go of her murderous rage now and was in her own way showing some kind of mercy. Realising this, she then uttered with a grateful small smile, "Miya-chan..."

However the heterochromia eyed girl wasn't smiling herself. Instead walking over to her friend, she had instead a saddened concerned expression as she made it over to her, bending down to her level. Then reaching her right hand, she placed her fingers over the bleeding fang marks that had been left on Yui's neck... as she did this, she told her, "I'm sorry... for being so late."

As this was said to her, Yui realising what she meant then shook her head and replied not wanting her to feel guilty about this, "Oh, no... it's not your fault, Miya-chan... I'm just glad you-! Agh!" However quickly she flinched from the slight pain that had been left behind from the choking she had been put through.

Seeing this, Miya quickly took her hand back. Then as she did so, she saw the red markings that had been left from Kanato's fingers! As she did so, her eyes widened in terrible concern and as they did so, she said quickly agitated, "Damn, that looks real bad!" With that as she said those words, she looked behind herself and knowing what she had passed before on her way to their current location... she made a decision! With that done, she looked back to her aching friend and told her, "C'mon! Let's get out of here, Yui-ko! We need to patch you up!"

As this was said to her, Yui wasn't going to argue with that suggestion. So she nodded quietly and with that she walked with Miya who put a hand around her shoulders assisting her gently, exiting the corridor and picking up the white sports bag that been left near the entrance to it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we go..." carefully as she could, Miya was busy dressing the bites that had been left upon Yui who was sitting down before her. Using some cotton buds, Miya removed the excess of blood that had built upon Yui's fingers along with the side of her left neck. As she did so, she then proceeded on to apply some antiseptic before she finally was on the final stage. The patching.

She had already placed some bandaging around Yui's fingers, masking away the fang marks that had been left between the gaps of them. Then at that moment she was finally placing a middle sized band aid patch upon her neck, doing this seeing it was securely in place as she smoothed over it with a finger, she sighed saying, "There, it's not the best job in the world but... it should stick."

With her wounds now all covered, Yui nodded and revealing a small smile she replied, "Thank you, Miya-chan... this really has all helped, I feel a little better now."

Glad to know this, Miya revealed a small smile herself and replied, "That's good." With that she packed away the items she had brought out of the white sports bag. As she did so, she then decided to admit, "I'm just glad as well we found a space where we could have a bit of privacy to ourselves."

To which as Miya said this, Yui agreed as she replied simply, "Yeah, we are lucky." For the two of them fortunately had made it into a lady's toilets that was nearby to the corridor. It was clean inside and provided them with a small chance to rest and re-charge.

Then knowing they had a small quiet moment, a question then occurred to the blonde haired girl. Looking to her friend, she decided to ask her, "Um, Miya-chan?"

"Yeah?" The heterochromia eyed girl replied, finally putting away the last of the restorative items she had back into the white sports bag.

Seeing that she'd gotten her attention, Yui proceeded with the question that was on her mind, "How did you get to the corridor? I mean... when we were separated, how did you know where to-?"

"A little fox showed me the way," the heterochromia eyed girl replied casually.

Confused as she said this, Yui saw Miya had reached into her right pocket and there to her amazement was the fox keychain that the blonde haired girl had received for her birthday! Her eyes opening wide in surprise she heard the heterochromia eyed girl go on to explain, "I found this little guy on the floor... after I'd been running around like a mad woman trying to find you, I came upon this and... I felt something."

As she heard this, Yui then asked curiously repeating, "Felt something?"

Nodding, Miya then proceeded on to say, "Yeah, something... like I was being called for somehow." With that she put her free bandaged left hand to her chest, as she did so she continued on to say closing her eyes, "When I felt that... I forced myself to relax and concentrate." Then as she re-counted this, she opened her eyes revealing her strong odd coloured irises and doing this, she continued on to say, "Then when I did that, miraculously the corridor entrance just appeared out of nowhere! I could see it!" With that saying those words, she looked to Yui and told her finally, "I knew I had to get in there, so I rushed in and...well you know the rest."

As this explanation was given to her, Yui was quiet. However she was glad that she had been found and that Kanato hadn't taken her too far away... then she had to admit her honest thoughts, "I see, then I can guess... that when you concentrate while calling upon your strength, you can see past the brothers powers as well?"

Miya then replied simply, "Yeah it looks like it." Then sighing as she picked up the white sports bag again, she went on to say, "... I might have to give the legend my grandpa told me some more credit."

Nodding with a small smile on her face, Yui replied, "Yeah maybe..." with that getting up and off of the cubicle she was sat upon, she was steady on her feet as she went on to say, "So? Should we get going then?"

As this was said to her, Miya then replied, "Yeah we should, we can't sit around forever around here." However looking to her friend, she decided to ask her out of concern, "Are you sure though you'll be okay in this state to move, Yui-ko?"

Hearing her friend say this to her, Yui told her, "Yeah I will be, don't worry... thank you for your concern though, Miya-chan."

Pleased to see that she was still willing to go on, filled Miya with positivity too. So she replied, "Okay good..." however she decided to say, "Oh? But before we go," with that she reached her right hand over and told her friend, "Here's your little fox back... you gotta take better care of the little guy!"

Hearing this being put to her, Yui looking to the little orange fox was quiet. However revealing a small smile she released a chuckle and replied, "Yeah I do need to," with that she took it back and returned it to her pocket. As she did so, looking back to her friend she said, "Thank you again, Miya-chan."

"It's alright," the heterochromia eyed girl replied. Then offering her right hand to Yui, she told her, "Now c'mon!"

"Yes, let's!" With that Yui took Miya's hand and quickly the two of them proceeded to the door to the female toilet's.

Reaching it, Miya was quiet and acting with caution. She opened it slowly and as she did so, she looked outside of it... there she saw no-one. The pathway ahead was clear as she looked down left and right. Seeing this, she released a small sigh and said, "Good! It's safe," with that looking back to her friend she told her, "Let's go, Yui-ko!"

Nodding, the blonde haired girl increased her grip on Miya's hand and with that the two of them proceeded out of the facilities. However just as Yui was a few inches out of the room-!

_**GRAB!**_

"Agh!"

Turning fast, feeling her gentle friend's hand leave her grip becoming shocked Miya cried out, "Yui-ko!" Then the sight before her, shocked the heterochromia eyed girl to the core! There before her, now holding her captive by the long locks of her blonde hair, it was none other than, Laito Sakamaki!

Horrified at this, Miya was struck into silence while Yui herself grimaced as she groaned from the strained hold on her scalp, "Urgh!"

Laito though continuing to hold Yui tight, grinned amused as he said chillingly and cheerfully, "Found you! Bitch-chan!"

As these words were uttered, Miya overcoming her shock quickly became outraged as she shouted out mad, "YOU!"

Hearing her familiar angry tones, Laito turned in her direction and replied, "And hello to you too, Cow-chan!"

Instantly becoming further infuriated, Miya then spat out, "Don't fuck with me!" With that she went to walk straight towards the fedora hatted vampire and her poor captive friend, as she did so she proceeded on to say, "Let go of Yui-ko right now or-!"

"Uh! Uh! Uh!" Laito replied wagging a single corrective finger in the air. Then finishing doing this gesture he moved fast, holding Yui tightly against himself by her waist by his corrective hand. While his other flipped something else out and-!

"Yui-ko!" Miya cried out horrified! For there before the heterochromia eyed girl, Yui was being held shivering in fright facing her with a cold steel knife held closely to her trembling throat!

Seeing that he'd been able to still the enraged girl, Laito then told her continuing to grin away, "Now Cow-chan... if you want Bitch-chan to remain wholly intact, you shouldn't give me any unwanted surprises." Then narrowing his eyes becoming all the more amused he added, "Otherwise...!" With that he pressed the knife a little closer to Yui's neck and as he did so, it cut her skin ever so slightly making a small trickle of blood drip and flow down leaving a thin trailing line.

Her eyes widening in shock seeing this, Miya was dumbstruck. However in another second she gritted her teeth angrily, thinking of endless curses she wanted to spit out!

Yui feeling the terrible cold sharpness of the knife against her throat, couldn't let thing's end this way! So she tried to speak, though uttering softly so as to not create any necessary pressure against the cold metal, "Please...! Laito-kun! Don't do this! Let me go! I-!"

"No, no, no Bitch-chan..." with that pressing the knife a little more, he silenced her in seconds! Feeling her shiver against his terrible hold, she heard him go on to say, "You shouldn't say anymore... unless you want to come to an end right now?"

Hearing these words, Miya knew she had to hurry! She had to do something! Gripping her fist, her mind raced thinking of how she could get Yui out of this! She had to stop Laito from slitting her throat! But she knew she couldn't act hastily! With him being a vampire and even with her powers of strength, there would be no guarantee that-!

"But you know...maybe I should?" Laito murmured still seemingly amused. Freezing in place, Yui and Miya were horrified as they heard the fedora hatted young man continue on to say, "After all, we did say we would kill you if you ever tried to escape from us. Didn't we?"

As this was said, Miya could feel panic rise inside of herself! If Yui died right there and then-!?

"Laito-kun! You mustn't!" Yui cried out in desperation, trying to keep the blade piercing into her delicate skin!

Hearing her cry this out, Laito though enjoying this suffering he was causing was only more amused as he asked her, "And why? Oh why is that...Bitch-chan?"

As this was asked of her, Yui then replied as carefully as she could, "Because... because, my blood!"

Quiet as she heard this, Miya then repeated shocked, "Blood?"

Not hearing her though, Yui proceeded on to say, "If you kill me! You and the others... you'll never be able to drink from me again! You said I had the best flavour out of anyone... didn't you?!"

Seeing that Yui was trying so hard to barter with Laito, even with a knife pressed to her neck. Miya couldn't understand how she could find the strength to!? However as this sentence was uttered, something quickly occurred to the heterochromia eyed girl. As it did so, she realised remembering a certain past incident... she might have something!

Laito hearing Yui's brief reasoning was quiet, then releasing a casual sigh he replied, "That's true... if you do go Bitch-chan, I won't ever get to taste from you again, it'll be such a pity." With that he moved the blade away from Yui's neck, allowing her to relax a little. Then as he did this, he proceeded on to say, "For I have really enjoyed your taste for so long..."

As he said this, Yui said nothing. However looking to Laito from the side with her pink irises, she wondered if maybe he would stop and let her go? If he did, then maybe Miya could-!

"Agh!"

Suddenly all these thoughts were dashed and as her head was pulled back by her hair, exposing more of her pale neck!

Shocked as this was done, Miya cried out, "Yui-ko!?"

As this occurred, Laito holding her trembling form in place with a strong grip. Told her with a sadistic, devilish grin, "So! I'll just have to take one last long drink from you before I finish you off!" With that he opened his mouth widely and started leaning in to drink from the centre of her neck!

As this was said, Miya knew she had to act with her idea now! She couldn't waste another second!

Hearing this in seconds Yui's eyes widened in pure horror! She couldn't do anything now! Feeling Laito's breath on her, whilst shivering in absolute terror, she knew that she wouldn't-!

"WAIT! STOP!"

As these panicked words were cried out, Laito was hardly surprised. Stilling his opened mouth and sharp teeth. He expected as much from their adversary, then turning his vibrant green eyes in her direction, he expected to see Miya plead to him or scowl at him angrily. But instead he saw something... he did not expect at all!

Feeling Laito become still, Yui was confused. Then feeling him remove his head away from her neck and throat, the blonde haired girl opened her eyes as her head was slowly allowed to return to it's normal position. As she did this, she looked on ahead and quickly she became just as surprised as Laito had become!

For there before the captor and hostage, the orange haired and heterochromia eyed girl blushing clearly red with embarrassment, had removed her black Ryoutei jacket and throwing it to one side had removed her white ribbon along with her red clip on bow and was unbuttoning her white shirt!

Doing this act, she quickly opened up her shirt revealing the left side of her chest and her unguarded neck. Doing this, holding this side of her shirt open with one hand. Continuing to blush red embarrassed she went and called out mad, "Okay! C'mon you bug! Come and try me!"

Shocked by this act, Yui couldn't understand what on earth Miya was doing!? Why was she exposing herself like that!? When she was currently in danger and-!

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Laughing out loud, Laito couldn't contain himself and looking to Miya he then asked her, "Just what are you playing at there, Cow-chan?"

Annoyed bitterly by his reaction, Miya was hating herself for this! But she knew she had no choice! She had to keep to her plan! So she told him, "What does it look like!? I'm offering myself to you right now!"

Becoming curious as she said these words, Laito then asked losing some of the amused air he had before, "Offering yourself?" Then taking a moment to think, he added in another question,"And why's that may I ask?"

To which, Miya then replied trying to gain a smug grin of her own, "Isn't the answer obvious...because I want you!" Then in another moment as Laito lost his smile entirely, she went on to say, "Also why not try something new, like me?"

As this was reason was put to him, Laito continued to remain silent. However suspecting something from her arrogant behaviour, he decided to counter it saying with his grin returning, "And what make's you think you're even worth trying?" With that moving Yui's head up, making her flinch uncomfortably as he gripped her hair again, he then added, "I know for a fact that Bitch-chan's blood is the best that there is..." then with a cunning glint in his eyes he went on to tell Miya, "I'm sure you're not even a rival for comparison!" With that he moved in towards Yui's neck and opened up his mouth revealing his fangs to drink from her throat once again!

Her smugness vanishing all at once, Miya was becoming desperate! Seeing Yui wince from the pain and agony that would come, she then called out quickly the one most important reason she knew of, "Because this is the last chance you'll ever have! You dumb parasite!"

At once stilling as he heard this, Laito slowly looked back in Miya's direction. As he did so, he then heard her say with deadly seriousness, "If those other so-called brothers of yours come after me, I'll probably become dead at one point or another... then when that happens, you'll never get another chance!" Then narrowing her eyes, she added, "Because from what little reading I've done... I know you vampires don't like the blood of corpses, do you!?"

Laito looking to her as she said this replied with nothing, Yui herself was silent as well. She didn't know if what her friend was saying or doing was affecting her captor, all she could do was look on and hope!

Miya didn't appear to be finished though, for recovering a little of her smug smile she then went on to say, "Besides, you've wanted to taste my blood for a long time right?" Then feeling her confidence grow she said, "I bet ever since the beginning, you have!" With that she opened her shirt a little more saying, "Now c'mon take your chance!"

As she said these words, Yui couldn't believe the risk Miya was going through just to save her! But still, to have Laito drink her blood. She didn't like that at all! She didn't want that to happen! Ever since with what happened with Reiji, she never-!

"How interesting..." Laito muttered quietly. As he did this, Yui heard him clearly and her eyes widening, she felt his grip on her lessen. Feeling this happen, she wondered if the fedora hatted young man was going to-?

"Ah!" suddenly though the Sacrificial Bride was given no time to think, for then lowered down from her helpless upward neck exposing position. Laito still dragging her by her hair, took her with him straight over to the heterochromia eyed girl, she was cringing as she went almost crawling along the floor!

Miya seeing this didn't do or say anything yet. She had to keep calm, she knew this. For Laito could easily use the knife that was still held in his left hand against herself, or Yui. That was the one thing she couldn't allow! But still she hated seeing her friend being reduced to such a pained state! It was-!

"Hesitating are you, Cow-chan?" Startled, Miya then saw that Laito was straight before her! Peering into her odd coloured irises!

Seeing him do this, as she looked to him. She didn't say a word. However Laito grinning still highly amused, he decided to ask her, "... Are you sure you're prepared for the delights of sin I'm about to incur upon you?"

As this was put to her, Miya quiet for a moment quickly overcame her startled state! As she did so, she then angrily retorted straight back, "Of course I am! I'm no-!"

Suddenly she was given no time to think, as Laito then leaned his head forwards and started licking the skin of her bare shoulder line! Immediately she chilled in seconds shivering as he started to soften and moisten her skin!

Yui seeing in seconds Laito really was about to feast on her friend, she cried out from her crouching position, smacking him in the back of his legs with her free hand, "Laito-kun! Stop it! Don't do that to Miya-chan! She's-!"

However quickly the fedora hatted young man tightened his grip on Yui's hair! "Agh!" Immediately she tensed up from the pain and ceased her struggles in seconds!

Feeling her do this, Laito then fully with his concentration on Miya ceased his delicate tasting preparations. As he did so, he smiled as he then told the normally ferocious girl, "This is something I never thought you'd be so bold as to do, offering yourself all on your own to me...Cow-chan."

Miya though said nothing to this, having closed her eyes anticipating the pain that would soon be coming. She opened her single blue coloured iris to look at the sadistic vampire, as she did, she saw him look at her with an incredible hungry light glowing in his eyes. As she saw this, she didn't know what he was waiting for? For why didn't he just get on with it and-!

"But you know? There's just one little favour I'd like from you..." Laito then commented to her, with a playful tone echoing in his voice.

As this was put to her, Miya then asked, "What?"

The vampire then told her in a husky hungry voice with a smile gracing his face, "I want you to say it again... tell me that you want me!"

Hearing him say this, Miya was dumbfounded. Then realising how he meant it, she blushed far redder than she had before! If this was any other time she would have beaten him dead and senseless right there and then! However looking to Yui who was in pain down beside him, still being made to suffer... she knew grudgingly she didn't have any choice! So looking away to the side, she grumbled mad, "_I want you..._"

Seeing her say this, Laito was amused. However to him that wasn't loud enough, so he told her, "What was that? I didn't quite hear that from under the sound of your-?"

"I SAID I WANT YOU!" Miya practically shouted out! For she'd had enough! She was embarrassed enough without all of this-!

_**MMPPH?!**_

Suddenly shocked, Laito had leaned straight in and crashed his lips straight against Miya's! The heterochromia eyed girl was shocked and almost forgot to breathe! Even Yui ceased her struggles for a brief moment and was shocked too!

Then after a few moment's, Laito removed his cold lips from Miya's warm ones and as he did so, he told the exposed orange haired girl, licking his lips, "Good answer!" Then moving his face back to her neck, he finished saying, "Now let me grant you sweet death!" With that he sunk his fangs straight into her flesh!

"Tch!" Wincing in seconds as he did this act, Miya forgot her shock in seconds only to have the terrible pain of feeling her blood being drained from her body! Feeling Laito lean on her, she tried to brace herself, gripping her right fist tightly! She had to endure this, she had to-! "Agh!"

Hearing her friend gasping from the pain, Yui looked on horrified! Then as she did so, she tried again to move and struggle! Desperate for it to stop she cried out saying, "Laito-kun! Stop it! Don't drink from, Miya-chan! Don't-! Aggh!" However again she was stopped, for instead of simply pulling on her hair, Laito twisted her locks, making the pressure tighter! The poor girl felt her skin was going to be scalped off!

As this sound of pain reached Miya's ears, she saw what Laito was doing! Focusing fiercely, she couldn't let herself lose against the sense of weakness she was beginning to feel! She had to be strong! To be-!

Quickly though her thoughts were stopped, for then at that moment. Laito had drawn out his fangs from her skin, doing this caused the heterochromia eyed girl to flinch and shiver slightly! However not paying heed to this a look of surprise graced Laito's features, as her blood began to flow down her shoulders in a couple of thin trails. With a small trickle of her blood dripping down from the side of his own mouth, he uttered curiously, "This taste...?"

Hearing him, Miya looking to him with narrowed pained eyes wondered what he was going on about this time? But soon enough she got her answer as the fedora hatted vampire then remarked, "The taste of your blood... it's not sweet at all?"

As this was said, quickly the heterochromia eyed girl was annoyed as she told him, "Well obviously it isn't! What were you expecting!?" Then as this was uttered from her mouth, Miya couldn't contain her annoyance as she continued on to say, "Blood's not meant to be sweet you idiot! It's high in iron and-! Agh!" But quickly she was stopped in her tracks as Laito bit straight into her again! This time sinking his fangs into her skin more deeply!

As he did this, Miya shivered and as she did so, Laito took more of her taste into himself. For a few moments, drinking deeply letting huge amounts of her essence settle onto his tongue. He then retracted his fangs again and said, "Mmm...this is most unusual," with that looking to Miya he told her, "You're not sweet, you're not bitter...yet this taste is so enriching!" Then narrowing his eyes fully impressed as a warm invigorating feel was beginning to grow within the depths of his cold heart. He couldn't help but tell her, "You really are girl with so many surprises... Cow-chan!" With those words he bit straight into her again, full of vigour!

"Gah!" Feeling him do this, continuing to drink away at her, the heterochromia eyed girl was beginning to have a terrible dizzying sensation grow within inside of herself! As she did so, she was starting to lose her focus as her right hand began to unloosen it's grip...

"Agh!" However hearing this gasp, Miya snapped out of her weakened moment in seconds! As she did so, she looked to Yui and saw the grimacing pain she was still having to go through. Though this time, she was holding against Laito's hand trying to make him stop twisting her hair! Seeing her doing this, immediately the fires of determination were re-lit inside of the heterochromia eyed girl!

Feeling this, an angry glare entered her wincing eyes! As it did so, she retightened her fist again! Doing so, she looked down and thought to herself mad, _'Hell sake! Hurry up! Hurry up you goddamn bug!' _With that after a little wincing, she looked down to Laito's hand that held the knife. As she did so... in a few moments she saw him relax his grip! Then seeing this, she looked to Yui and doing so, she saw then that the grip on her hair too... it had slackened! "About fucking time!"

"Hmm?" With that retracting his fangs from the heterochromia eyed girl's skin again, Laito then breathlessly uttered, "What' the matter, Cow-chan?" Then having a sinister guess, he decided to ask,"Having a too good a org-!"

"OOMPHH!?"

Suddenly he felt himself being struck in the stomach! His eyes widening from the strike, in seconds he lost his full grip upon the knife and Yui!

"Agh!" Falling immediately as Laito's hold left her, Yui sitting on the floor then saw with amazement Miya move fast! Getting onto her hands, her feet lifted up into the air and in another second-!

"GAUGH!"

He was struck straight in the face, then as he was lifted up into the air. Miya acted fast again and flipping straight back upright, she moved fast moving her right fist-! 

_**THWACK!  
**_

Struck Laito again in the chest! Immediately she sent him hurtling colliding into the hard floor! As this occurred, the heterochromia eyed girl was silent... before she started walking in the fedora hatted vampire's direction.

Seeing her do this, Yui was silent. For she had no idea now what her friend was going to do, all she could do was stare on... wondering what Miya would-?

"COUGH!" "COUGH!" "COUGH!"

Feeling the powerful pain he'd been put through so quickly, Laito lifting himself up slowly couldn't help but utter, "That...was-!?"

_**THWACK!**_

However making it over to his location, Miya unleashed a kick straight down onto Laito's chest! Then moving her foot again-!

_**THWACK!**_

She kicked him again! Then moving-!

_**THWACK!**_

She struck again and-!

_**THWACK!**_

_**THWACK!**_

_**THWACK!**_

Over and over and over again! Then as she did this-!

"AGH!?" 

Hearing this loud gasp of pain, finally Miya ceased her striking... doing this she looked down to Laito who'd ceased to move and told him mad, "That's what you get for stealing a girl's lips and hurting her best friend! You fucking pest!" However just as she said that-!

"Urgh!"

Quickly Yui saw from the distance that her strong friend faltered! Holding her head in her right hand she staggered and as she did so, the blonde haired girl seeing she was about to fall quickly forgot her own pain. Getting up she ran straight over crying out, "Miya-chan!" Instantly making it over, she caught her in her arms! Then looking to her, Yui asked her terribly worriedly, "Are you alright!? Are you-?"

"I'm fine..." Putting this question to rest, the heterochromia eyed girl smiling a little awkwardly told her, "I'm just a bit dizzy that's all..." then looking at Yui, she reached a hand up and putting it onto the band aid patch that was on her neck, she then commented further saying, "I'm so glad... you didn't get bitten like that again, I'm glad I could stop it this time."

Hearing Miya care about her, even in that moment of terrible weakness from having her own blood being drained. Yui's eyes saddened greatly as she then uttered softly in awe, "Miya-chan..."

However this was no time to relax and they both knew it, so speaking up, the weakened heterochromia eyed girl said, "Anyway, let's find somewhere else to rest... I'll need a couple of patches myself now."

Nodding as this was said, seeing her blood soaked shoulder line Yui replied, "Alright, let's do that..." with that the two of them moved forwards slowly away from Laito, picking up the white sports bag on their way and the knife which had fallen on the floor.

As the two of them continued to walk on though... after a little bit, Miya then decided to say, "You were right y'know, Yui-ko."

Surprised as this was said to her, the blonde haired girl looking to her friend asked, "About what, Miya-chan?"

Smiling self deprecatingly, the orange haired girl then answered, "Those Sakamaki's, they really aren't people you should underestimate..." then looking down to the floor again as they walked on, she said further, "And I've had to learn that the hard way now."

Yui said nothing to those words, instead she became further saddened. For in all these moments, she'd been unable to help Miya at all... she'd been so useless! She wished there was more she could do for her, other than simply doing bandages... as she thought that to herself, she could only pray, that God would be merciful and give them the strength they needed to see this endeavour through to the end, as they both walked on within the now controlled dangerous vampiric realms of the hi-jacked underground subway system...


	47. Chapter 47 : The Benefaction

_**.:Chapter Forty Seven : The Benefaction:.**_

Silence, it surrounded them thickly. Sitting within the shadow of a vacant but still operational escalator, Miya was holding still for her gentle friend. Who herself was doing her best to apply the antiseptic spray upon her bitten marked skin.

"Agh!" Feeling the sting of the cleansing spray medicine, upon the wound she'd been inflicted with by Laito. Miya tensed slightly, trying to keep herself still, however she could not help but comment with irritation, "Man! This stuff always stings like a bitch! No matter how often you use it on yourself, you never get used to it!"

Nodding as she heard her friend say these words, Yui then had to admit sadly, "Yes that's true..." then finishing this stage of the aid. The blonde haired girl put away the white medicinal spray bottle into the sports bag and as she did so, she brought out of it a medium sized bandaid patch. Then quietly she proceeded to apply it to her friend's skin gently.

As she did this, carefully concealing away the once bitten bloody holes and smoothing the patch out. Miya proceeded on to speak, "Damn that parasite! It really hurt like hell when he sunk his fangs into me!"

Quiet as she heard this, Yui then said, "I can imagine... I know just how much it hurts, from personal experience."

With these words said, Miya felt Yui finish her work. But at he same time, she'd quickly realised what she'd just said without thinking. As she did so, she couldn't help but say further with a sombre expression as her friend moved away from her, "Sorry there, Yui-ko...I didn't mean..."

However zipping up the bag, the blonde haired girl trying to conceal her own sad look. Forced herself to smile as she shook her head and said to her friend, "It's alright don't worry, Miya-chan." With that as she said those words, she got herself up. As she did she looked to the heterochromia eyed girl and proceeded on to say, "Besides, I'm the one that truly needs to apologise."

As she heard her gentle friend say these words, Miya lifted herself back up onto her own feet and as she did so, she was quiet as she stared at her. Feeling her do this, as her own head was lowered looking down to the floor, Yui continued on to speak, "I've been so powerless... all this time, I haven't been able to do anything for you." Then as she admitted this, she looked to the wound upon Miya that she had just covered up. As she did so, she then said feeling more pained, "And you've already got so badly hurt, just trying to protect me!"

Hearing her struggle as she said these words, Miya didn't say anything at first. However after a moment she sighed and as she did so, she decided to admit herself, "Yeah, I can't deny that... I've got hurt." But as she said that, she walked over to Yui and moving her hand up, she then said, "But again so have you." With that she touched her friend's own hurt skin that she had patched up herself.

Feeling her do this, Yui didn't say a word. Instead she stared on at Miya and as she did, she heard her friend go on to tell her, "And just so you know Yui-ko, you're not the only one who's felt powerless throughout all this..." with that she moved her hand off of Yui's skin and instead moved it back down to her side. As she did so, she proceeded on to say, "I have just as much, for with all this weird strength and power that I have... I haven't been able to do anything for you properly so far." Then with saddened eyes she had to admit further, "I've been a failure to you as a friend."

Yui hearing this didn't believe that at all! So shaking her head vigorously, she then said, "You haven't though! You've been trying so hard for me and all I've done is sit back doing nothing at all! I'm the worst one in this for bringing you into this dilemma and letting all this pain come onto you!"

As this was said to her, Miya looking to Yui was quiet again for a brief moment. However she then decided to say, "This pain I've felt is nothing, Yui-ko."

Surprised to hear her say this, Yui then uttered looking up to her, "What?"

Seeing her do this, the heterochromia eyed girl then told her again, "I said it's nothing... because realistically, I've only been bitten a couple of times, far less then you have."

Hearing these words, Yui was quiet. However still feeling great guilt and regret about all that was going on, she couldn't help say, "But I-!"

"There are no buts here!" Miya spoke up strongly, then as she did so. She decided to continue on and say, "We've both suffered, yes... we've done things we regret, of course. But wallowing in it isn't gonna get us anywhere!" For she knew this wasn't the time for self pity, so she decided to say the thing that would solve this issue, "For I don't resent you for any of this, everything that's happened has been by my choice... because I want things to change for the better for us."

As she said this strong words, despite this nightmare they were within. Yui couldn't help but utter in awe, "Miya-chan..."

Smiling softly and little awkwardly, the heterochromia eyed girl then after scratching her head for a moment decided to say, "Now you tell me... do you resent me, for being the ignorant brutish idiot that I have been?"

Listening to these words being put to her, Yui immediately shook her head and replied, "No! Of course I haven't!"

Releasing a small chuckle as she heard this, Miya then told her, "Well, then we're even...okay? So don't dwell on that kind of stuff anymore, alright?"

Hearing this being put to her, Yui then quiet for a moment as she thought to herself. Finally lifted her face up and smiled properly. Doing so she made a small nod and said, "Okay, I won't." However she decided to also say, "But I promise you, I will do more from now on! Because I don't want it to be just up to you to do things for me!"

As she said this with such determination shining in her pink coloured irises, Miya smiled a little more and replied, "Alright then, I'll be looking forward to seeing you do that." Then saying those words, the two of them knew they couldn't rest anymore.

So picking up the white sports bag and placing it over her arm once again, the heterochromia eyed girl told her friend, "Now, we better make some more tracks! Our train isn't gonna wait for us!"

With those words given to her, Yui nodded and replied, "Yes, you're right." Then walking up to stand by Miya's side, she took her friend's left bandaged hand and told her, "Let's go now, Miya-chan!"

"Right!" The heterochromia eyed girl replied and with that pulling Yui behind her, the two of them began to run and with that they made it to the escalator and started to climb up it's mechanical steps to reach the next level above themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running off of the escalator as it came to the top, both of the girls were doing their best to make some distance as they ran on. To get away from the level where they'd experienced their horrible and painful incidents. As they continued on forwards, looking around themselves Miya couldn't help but comment, "Just what the hell is with this!? Where are all the people!"

For making it to a point, past the mechanical barrier guards using their tickets to gain access. The place where all the ticket booths were and various machines to organise and gather information... there were no people operating or using them at all! The entire travel section was empty and eerily silent...

Yui seeing this herself couldn't help but admit, "I don't know..." however feeling the haunting sensation that was hanging all around them, she couldn't help but say, "But I think it's them that's caused this... the brothers must have used their powers somehow to keep ordinary humans away from this place."

Hearing this, Miya was far from pleased and so uttered under breath, "_Hell sake!_" With that walking forwards, past some stairs that led to the main hall of the room. Both of the girls were on their way towards the opposite mechanical barrier guards to get to the next subway station that would lead them onto their next train and finally to their last destination.

But as they walked on, Miya keeping a tight hold of Yui's hand couldn't help but complain loudly saying, "I thought we would have an advantage in this place if there were huge crowds of people around! How can they just steer them off like this!? I don't get it!"

As she heard this complaint, Yui could understand her friend's frustrations and so admitted softly, "I don't know..." But she also decided to say, "Though this does goes to show you how strong their powers are, to the point where-"

"Yeah," Miya interrupted and as she did so. She then continued on to say, "And it's totally fucking unfair!"

Yui hearing this couldn't disagree with this either, however she could make any comments-! 

_**GRAB!**_

"Agh!"

Suddenly her frustrated friend was pulled out of her grip and she dropped the sports bag as she fell down the stairs that was beside them! Startled immediately, Yui cried out worried, "Miya-chan!?"

"Ow! Shit!" The heterochromia eyed girl complained and as she did so, sitting up she couldn't help but wince and look down, demanding, "What the hell just-!?"

However becoming alarmed, she stopped her words in seconds! For there before her lying on the steps himself and holding her right ankle tightly within his cold grip. It was none other, than Shuu Sakamaki who had taken a hold of her!

Her eyes widening as she saw him, she then heard him say to her with a chilling smile as he gripped her limb slightly tighter, "Caught you!"

Shocked seeing him do this, immediately Yui cried out, "Shuu-san!?"

Outrage swiftly overcoming her shock, Miya reacted and moving her other leg went to kick Shuu! Doing this, she cried out mad, "You creep! Let go of me! Get off me!"

However despite his lying position, Shuu avoided each of her pathetic blows. As he did so, tiredly annoyed he complained softly, "Noisy..." with that he moved and tightened his grip, twisting the skin underneath his clenched fingers!

"Agh!" Stopping her movement in seconds, Miya could feel her bones being turned within her aching limb. If he twisted his tight grip upon her anymore, he would-!

"Shuu-san! Stop it!" Yui cried out in distress, with that she walked forwards to stop this terrible attack from continuing.

"Don't move!" Shuu then commented coldly. With that in seconds, Yui stopped in her tracks. Seeing the Sacrificial Bride do this, the blonde haired vampire then told her, "You come closer to us... and I might just be tempted to twist and break this girl's ankle."

Horrified at this prospect, Yui's eyes widened. Miya too had the same feelings, however she couldn't let herself be taken over by this lazy bum! Not him of all people! So she quickly spoke again, "You're not breaking shit!" With that she tensed up her right fist and as she did so, she went on to say, "I'll break you apart before-!"

However stopping her from finishing as she became startled, Shuu moved his other hand and quickly pulled down her long black sock revealing her knee and bare leg. As he did so, he told her, "You won't be doing that..." then saying those words, he moved his hand quickly again and-!

"Agh!" Miya ceased her concentration, for disturbing her from doing this act. Shuu after pulling down her sock, had sunk his nails into her right leg. Making terrible dragging red scratch marks that were beginning to brim and bleed lightly from the damage!

Seeing this, Yui was distressed badly as she cried out, "Miya-chan!" She knew panicked that she had to do something! That she-!

"Hmmm?" Shuu uttered and as he did so, he then smiled sinisterly as he then noticed and commented, "So, this is your blood?" With that as he studied the bleeding marks he had incurred. The sight of it, looked so appetizing that he started to open up his mouth revealing his sharpened fangs. As he did so, he then decided, "I might as well have a taste of you before the end!" With that he went to sink his teeth into her pained limb!

Feeling and seeing him about to do this, Miya froze! Her eyes alarmed, she didn't know what to do to-!

"Stop it!" With that distracting her, the heterochromia eyed girl saw Yui quickly ran over and quickly stopping Shuu in his tracks. She tightly grasped his left hand that was still resting upon Miya's leg and as she did so, she told him desperately, "Shuu-san! Don't do this! You can't!"

Shuu seeing the desperateness that was in her pink eyes, stopped himself for a brief moment and closed his mouth. However Miya seeing Yui do this, was horribly worried for her and so cried out, "Yui-ko! Don't do that! Get away from him or-!"

"Why should I not bite her?" Shuu asked the blonde haired girl, completely ignoring the heterochromia eyed girl. As he did so, he then added to the question, "You're not in a position of authority to stop me... nor do you have the power to."

Hearing this, Yui froze. For terribly what Shuu was saying was the truth, she didn't have the power... or even a reason that would stop him. As she did so, she lowered her head becoming downcast as her hand shivered against his terrible cold grip.

Seeing her do this, Miya didn't know what to do either. For if she moved feeling's Shuu's tight grip, she knew he would break her ankle but if she did nothing than Yui would-!

"Tiresome," with that Shuu turning his deep blue eyes away from Yui, turned his attentions back to Miya. As he did so, he then said, "Now, to start!" With that he opened his terrible jaws again, to begin his feasting upon the helpless heterochromia eyed girl!

Miya terrified tried to pull herself away from Shuu again, but quickly his tight grip stopped her in her tracks. As he did this, she ached horribly and glared at him with angered eyes as he went to bite into her!

Yui though feeling him do this, felt again her rapid worry fuel her! As she did so, she called out, "Shuu-san no!" With that her mind raced and quickly one reason came back to her as she said panicked, "You can't do this! You promised me you wouldn't drink Miya-chan's blood! You-!" Quickly though the blonde haired girl was stopped by Shuu's free hand, which freed itself from her touch and took a hold of her face by grasping her by her chin!

Seeing this happen, Miya cried out, "Yui-ko!?"

However once more ignoring her, Shuu studied Yui's anxious face and worried eyes which were now fixed on him... as he did so, he then decided upon another question to ask that had been on his mind for a long time, "Why?"

Puzzled as he put this to her, Yui uttered, "Huh?"

As she did this, Shuu then asked his question more clearly this time, "Why are you so determined to try and runaway with this woman," with that turning his blue eyes back to Miya, who looked back to him dumbfounded. Studying her for a couple of moments... he turned back to Yui again and proceeded to ask further, "She can't protect you from us... and you have no future that lies beyond our grasp, so why? Why are you still trying so foolishly?"

Silent as this question was put to her, Yui feeling Shuu's cold grasp on her skin as she was held in place. Didn't know how to answer him, for she didn't know to begin with why he wanted to know her answers... but she knew this wasn't the time to guess or falter. So thinking of her own thoughts and feelings that were fuelling her, she said the first words that came to her mind, "...Because I want to."

As this was said, Shuu quiet then repeated her answer questioningly, "Want to?"

Hearing this being repeated, Yui replied, "Yes..." Then as she that single word, she continued to answer with her honest emotions fuelling her, "I know it will be hard... I don't know what will happen from this day forth to us, but!" With that looking to Shuu she told him finally feeling strengthened, "I want to live now! I remember what it truly means to be alive, because of Miya-chan! And I want to continue to!" With that feeling her determination flower within her heart, she continued on to say, "I don't want to give up my humanity and that warmth of life, that has my precious friend has given to me!"

With those words given to him, Shuu said nothing. He stared on at her coldly and blankly, as he did this, Yui then continued on to say, "I don't hate you... or the others at all, despite everything that's happened to me... I don't hold any grudges at all against you."

Hearing this being said to the sinister lethargic vampire, Miya staring on at her friend couldn't believe the strength that was in her voice. Despite their terrible situation, she could still speak with such conviction and forgiveness. In awe she uttered out, "Yui-ko..."

Yui herself though despite her honesty was still feeling terribly worried with anxiety. For she didn't know if her words were having any impact upon Shuu... so she had to admit, "I know that those reasons probably don't mean anything to you Shuu-san and I don't have the power to stop you...my words are all that I have." However feeling desperate for even an ounce of mercy from the blonde haired vampire, she then moved her own hands up and grasped them around Shuu's hand that was holding her in place. As she did so, she then went on to say, "And all I can do is ask you! Please let me and Miya-chan go! Please Shuu-san!"

With that said... there was a long moment of silence that entered the air. As it did so, Miya looking to Shuu herself couldn't read his expression at all. He was completely blank and unreadable, however his strong grip remained on them both. As it did so, the heterochromia eyed girl didn't know what to do then for-!

However suddenly Shuu moved and sighed. As he did so, Miya quickly became high on guard! As she did so, she wondered what he would do next and-! "Bothersome..."

"Huh?" Then as Miya uttered this-!

Shuu released his grip on her leg and quickly removed his other hand from Yui's chin. As he did this, he lay himself back upon the stairs and yawning tiredly, he nestled himself almost like a cat against the stairs as he turned himself over.

Miya standing up hurriedly as he did this, while Yui did the same. The two girls stared down at him questioningly and as they both did, the blonde haired girl uttered, "Shuu...san?"

Hearing her ask his name, Shuu replied from his turned position, "Your words were so boring... they've made me sleepy, I can't be bothered to deal with either of your anymore."

As this was said, Miya staring at Shuu couldn't believe this and so uttered out, "What!?"

With that heard, he then decided to say again, "You heard me, I don't want to be dealing with either of you anymore... I just want to sleep now."

Hearing him say this, Miya forgetting her fear and anxiety she'd only been suffering with some moments ago... she couldn't help but retort, "Man, you really are a lazy bum!" With that turning her odd coloured eyes to the side, she then added, "I don't even know why I was even worried to begin with!" However just as she said those words, "Tch!"

As she winced in pain, immediately Yui seeing her do this asked alarmed, "Miya-chan!?" Then quickly she saw again her friend's leg, which was bleeding small streams from the deep scratches that had been engraved on her. As she saw this, she then said hurriedly, "Hang on!" With that she reacted immediately and went to the white sports bag that had fallen to the side.

Hearing the shuffling from the bag, Shuu on his side then turned over. As he did so, he watched the scene that was slowly playing out...

Quickly getting what she had obtained from the bag, Yui made it back over to Miya and told her, "Alright! I got some more bandages hold still!"

Hearing her say this, Miya agreed quickly, "Okay, okay..." With that she held herself still and allowed the blonde haired girl to wrap the bandages around her injured limb.

Doing this quickly and efficiently, Yui wrapped Miya's leg up in moments. Doing so she made sure that it was on tightly, but firmly on her friends limb as she smoothed it out with her hands. Satisfied as she finished this act, she sighed with relief and said, "There, you should be alright now, Miya-chan."

Feeling her own source rof elief and fast comfort from the bandages, the heterochromia eyed girl then revealed a small smile and said, "Yeah...thanks, Yui-ko." Then looking to her friend as she got herself back up again, she couldn't help but say, "Man! I didn't think you come through for me so quickly!"

Shuu seeing this act being done was quiet... however inside he couldn't help but reminisce once again. As he thought of his past with himself and Edgar, he commented aloud, "The two of you..."

Immediately on guard quickly forgetting her own pangs of pain, Miya looked to Shuu mad and getting in front of her caring friend protectively uttered, "What do you want this time?! If you-!"

"Have a strong bond," Shuu answered, interrupting the heterochromia eyed girl.

As he said this, Yui and Miya said nothing in response to him. Both of them were surprised about this. However seeing that they weren't going to reply to him, Shuu decided to move, so getting up slowly he moved himself off of the stairs and doing so, he yawned loudly covering his mouth as a few tired tears sprouted.

As he did this, Yui and Miya still didn't know what to think of the blonde haired young man. However before either of them could comment, he talked again and said, "I just hope that bond of yours is strong enough to let you both keep on living," then looking to the heterochromia eyed girl's bandaged leg he commented further, "Because I think you're both going to struggle badly, especially if you only rely on brute force and ignore the dangers that lie ahead of you."

With those words said, knowing he was mocking them. Miya became angered and instantly she answered back saying, "We don't need you telling us that!" With that gripping Yui's hand, she continued on to say, "We're gonna get through this together and then you'll see just how strong we really are! We're gonna beat you bastards for sure!"

Shuu though hearing this angry declaration, then commented tiredly, "I won't, I'll be sleeping throughout your stupid escape..." then proceeding to walk further away from them, he said further, "Now get out of here."

Angered further as he disappeared into the darkness, Miya still irritated couldn't help but comment, "What the hell was that all about?!" With that she then bent down to pull up her sock, to cover her bandages, releasing Yui's hand for a brief moment.

Hearing those words, Yui was quiet. However she couldn't help but smile, for even though she had no physical strength... she knew then that she had strength in her words. They had persuaded Shuu somehow to release them both. Knowing this she couldn't help but be so grateful, that the blonde haired vampire had in his own way shown them both mercy.

Under her breath putting her other free hand to her chest, she couldn't help but say, "_Thank you...Shuu-san."_

"Okay!" Finishing her preparations, Miya stood back up. As she did so, she then said determined, "Now! Let's keep going, Yui-ko!" With that, she took her hand out again and holding it ready to be taken she said knowing what had to be done, "We don't have anymore time to pause here!"

Hearing her friend say these words to her, Yui nodded and replied, "Yes of course! I know!" With that she moved and picked up the white sports bag, Miya had dropped. Then moving again she quickly gripped her friend's hand again and added, "Let's go now, Miya-chan!"

With a single nod, Miya replied feeling her determination rise within herself too, "Right!" Then proceeding on to run, she said, "C'mon let's hurry!" With those words, the two girls ran on to continue their journey of escape...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After passing through the barrier guards, Miya and Yui had proceeded down some stairs. As they did so, they discovered themselves within another long winding pathway. It winded around the corner and looking on, neither of them could see what was on the other side of it...

Seeing it, Yui was feeling a little wary. For anything could be on the other side of the pathway... waiting to attack them both. As she realised this, Yui decided to ask, "Miya-chan what do you think we should do now?"

Hearing her ask this question, the heterochromia eyed girl herself was quiet. However after a moment she said with a reluctant tone and sigh, "Well, I didn't want to resort to this..." with that she bent down and started to rummage through the white sports bag. As she did so, she then finished saying, "But, I gotta be more cautious here... cause my strength might not be enough now."

"Huh?" Yui uttered. However, she was visually displayed the answer as Miya withdrew the knife that only sometime ago, she had stolen away from Laito. As she did this, the blonde haired girl quickly realised what her friend might be intending to do, "Miya-chan? You're not thinking-!"

"I'm not planning on killing anyone," Miya answered, stilling Yui's fears in seconds. However she had to be honest, "But if I wanna have more of an edge... I think a weapon might help to equal the odds." Then as she said those words, the heterochromia eyed girl looking to her bandaged left hand and feeling the bandages on her leg, finally said, "For with my current injuries, I can't afford to have a protracted battle with those bastards."

Saddened to hear this, Yui was quiet. However she couldn't disagree with Miya's thoughts... for though they'd been lucky with Shuu. She knew it wouldn't be the same with the rest of the brothers.

Seeing her react like this, the heterochromia eyed girl felt very similar sentiments. However she knew this was something that couldn't be helped. So placing the knife into one of the pockets of her black jacket, she then said, "... C'mon, we gotta keep going."

Nodding, Yui agreed quietly to Miya's words. Then as she did so, she followed on behind her as her friend picked up the white sports bag. As she did so, the two of them proceeded through the passageway. To see what was on the other side of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking around the corner of the passageway, luckily neither of the girls had come across any fanged assailants, which was a huge blessing for them at that moment. Then walking on forwards, they'd come across some more stairs that led further down. As they did so, there they saw appearing before them, "The next station," Miya murmured.

For there above the doorway was a television screen, revealing the times of the arriving Subway trains that would be coming to that particular spot. Looking on, it was revealed that the train they needed was only some time away from coming to them, looking on it looked like that they only had ten to fifteen minutes to wait.

Realising this, Yui felt relief that they wouldn't have to wait so long to leave. So she commented, "That's thank goodness, it won't be long now!"

Nodding, Miya couldn't help but agree as she said, "Yeah, it is..." with that they both proceeded to continue down the stairs. However as they went-! "Huh?!"

Hearing her friend gasp like this, Yui turning to her asked, "Miya-chan what-?"

"_Don't say anything!_" The heterochromia eyed girl quickly whispered, her expression becoming agitated.

Shocked to hear this, Yui then asked beginning to whisper herself, "_Huh? Why-?_"

"_Shhh!_" Then putting her finger to her lips, Miya then pointed to her left ear and as she did so, she told her friend to do one thing, "_Listen!_"

As she said this, Yui became entirely silent. Then as she did so, she turned around and did just that... she listened carefully. As she did so, she at first couldn't hear a thing. But then-!

_**STEP... STEP...STEP...**_

Listening on, she recognised what the sounds were, "_Footsteps?_"

"_Yeah,_" Miya answered. Then as she did so, she reached into her jacket pocket and withdrawing the knife she then went on to say, "_And I can have a guess at who's waiting for us!_"

Hearing her words and then turning and seeing her actions. Yui quickly became worried and asked, "_Miya-chan! You're not going to-!?_" Then suddenly the white sports bag was handed to her!

"_Yeah I am..._" saying this as she finished passing the bag. She started to walk ahead of Yui and as she did so, she continued on to say with her back turned to her, "_I'm gonna go and see who we're dealing with!"_

As this was said, Yui was far from enthusiastic and so said, "_But you can't go on your own! You don't know if-!" _

"_I know I can do plenty of damage!_" Miya told her friend, then arriving at the bottom of the stairs. She turned and looked back to Yui, as she did so she then told her, "_Now whatever you do, keep yourself out of sight... don't let whoever this is find you_."

"_Miya-chan!_" However as she protested, her friend escaped her sight and went fully down the stairs and turned the corner arriving upon the station platform.

Seeing her do this, Yui was horribly worried about her friend. She knew she'd been told to keep safe, but at the same time she couldn't leave her Miya on her own! So quickly running down the stairs, she went and chased after her. However acting to her wishes, she did as she was told and hid herself by the side of the door to see who it was her friend was now going to be up against.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking through the archway that led onto the station, Miya silent looked ahead of herself and saw that she had made it onto a two way platform. On either side were the tunnels where the trains would come ploughing through, but these entry and exit points were kept behind glass barriers that would prevent any passengers from haphazardly falling over the edges. However as Miya looked on knowing that the barriers were for safety, to her they were confining... the whole space felt like a small coliseum arena. This thought was reinforced, because of the sight of the one who she found waiting within the centre of the station.

With his back turned towards her, Miya recognised his white hair and that ragged torn shirt and jacket he always wore. Her own eyes narrowed as she then heard him say aloud calmly, "So... you've both managed to make it this far have you?"

To which as this was said, Miya then responded tightening her own grip around the knife she held, "Yeah we have... Subaru-kun." With that as she said those words, the young man she was facing slowly turned to look at her.

His expression was blank and didn't seem to hold anything, other than that usual light of annoyance that glowed within his red eyes. Subaru gazing at the heterochromia eyed girl said nothing for a few moments, however seeing her overall injured condition he couldn't help but comment, "It looks like you haven't come out unscathed so far have you?"

As this comment was given to her, Miya made a simple shrug with her right shoulder. As she did so, she then replied casually, "I've had a few bumps, I won't deny it..." however bringing up the knife and standing it before her ready to initiate, she then proclaimed, "But I'm not gonna let something as small as these stand in my way!"

Hearing her say that strongly, Subaru wasn't surprised in the slightest. However he couldn't help but reveal a small amused smile as he replied, "No, I don't suppose you would..." then saying that, he lost the smile and continued on to say, "But again, it's like you've said... you're not a normal human."

Listening to her own words being repeated back to her, Miya then replied to him, "I'm so glad to see you remember that little fact." However it was clear from her demeanour that the heterochromia eyed girl wasn't going to let up her guard!

Yui looking on from her hidden position, was nervous for her friend. However she was also torn, for though Subaru had drank her blood too, she didn't like the idea that Miya had to fight him... for he wasn't entirely-!

"But I can wager a guess here... you're not gonna make it easy for me and Yui-ko to leave, are you?" Hearing her friend continue on to speak, Yui could see she was getting right to the heart of the matter. As she saw that, she felt a chill inside for now-!

"No..." Subaru replied, then as he did so. He took out his own special weapon he had concealed within his jacket pocket. There Miya saw his pure metallic glistening polished knife, to her it looked quite fancy. But she didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts, for the white haired vampire then continued on to say, "I don't plan going easy on you in the slightest!"

Now terribly worried as she heard these words, Yui could see the anger in his red eyes. He really was going to fight Miya! Realising this, she couldn't help but utter anxiously, "_Subaru-kun..._"

Miya herself though hearing this, expected such a reply from the white haired young man. However she couldn't help but feel slightly depressed at the prospect herself, as she then said, "That's sad..." with that looking to him, the heterochromia eyed girl continued on to say, "For you've been helpful to me and Yui-ko, Subaru-kun... in your own way."

Subaru hearing her say these words, didn't change outwardly in the slightest. He still kept his knife ready before him and as he did so, Miya then continued to speak, "You know I was always hopeful, that somehow, in someway... that maybe you and I might become friends." With that looking to the side of herself, she then admitted, "Because it's like Yui-ko has said and like I've seen now, there really is a gentleness to you that-"

"You're still fixated upon that one time only incident?" Subaru spoke interrupting her words. As he did this, Miya looked back to him in surprise. As she did so, the white haired young man then told her, his own eyes narrowing angrily, "I told you, that was strictly off the record! It doesn't mean anything now!"

Yui listening to this from her hidden spot, couldn't help but wonder... what did Subaru mean by a '_one time only incident?' _However before she could dwell on that-!

"For I don't want to lose my prey!" As he said these words, Miya became shocked just as much as Yui did from her hidden spot. Seeing her become this way, Subaru continued on to say coldly with a sinister smile beginning to grace his features, "She has the best tasting blood that anyone could ever have! It's irresistible!" Then as he said those words, Subaru then decided to ask her, "Do you really think I'd let go of something that delicious?"

As she heard these words, Yui couldn't believe what Subaru was saying! She knew he enjoyed drinking her blood, just as much as his other brothers... but he'd hadn't ever referred to her like that. Especially so spitefully! However then she couldn't help but realise sadly, that maybe that was all she really meant to him... just delicious food to be devoured.

Miya having reached the same conclusion, tightened the grip she had upon her own knife again. As she did so, she then couldn't help but say, "...You know I'm disappointed, I really did expect better from you, Subaru-kun." Then as she said those words, she felt her fiery determination re-ignite inside of herself! As it did so, she then told him, "And now you've left me no choice! I'll defeat you! To protect Yui-ko and to gain our way out!"

As she said this, Subaru became just as determined as he replied, "That's not happening!" With that he charged forwards and in seconds, Miya did the same and-!

_**CLASH!  
**_

Yui from her hidden position saw with amazement, the girl and vampire collide into one another! As they did so, the knife blades they both held scraped against each other and it almost look like they were sparking from the strength and force of their wielders!

Seeing that her first attack hadn't made any contact, Miya spun and went out of the way of Subaru. In turn, he retreated back himself and as he did, at once they both charged forwards again!

_**CLASH!**_

_**CLASH!**_

_**CLASH!**_

Again, again and again the same attack was being performed by both battlers. Both of them were desperate to lay their mark upon the other! However they were both just as cautious and knew when to retreat! They appeared to be equally matched and Yui looking on couldn't help but be amazed at this wondrous spectacle before her!

_**CLASH!**_

Striking against him again, Miya was gritting her teeth hard! Calling upon all the strength she had, she was desperate to thwart the nemesis that was before her!

Seeing her trying so hard like this, Subaru was evidently finding it just as difficult to keep up with her. With her abnormal power of strength, they were practically evenly matched. However he knew with the injuries she'd suffered, she'd lost a part of her agility which usually gave her the advantage.

Knowing this, he couldn't help but ask seeing her fierce determination before him, "What do you think you're supposed to be?" With that he moved and quickly again, he tried to strike her! Though this time, he moved his leg and tried to hit her with a strong kick!

Miya quickly pulled back and as she did so, Subaru seeing her land a small distance away from her, couldn't help but ask with a mocking smile, "Some king of knight in shining armour to save the princess!?"

As this was said to her, the heterochromia eyed girl becoming quiet. Couldn't believe that Subaru was asking her something like that. However not one to not give her own thoughts on things, she spoke unable to keep a grin coming from her own face, "I'm nothing like that in the slightest!" Then as she said that, she brought forth her knife before herself and answered bluntly, "All that I am right now, is an extremely angry bitch!" With that she charged forwards and aiming with her right fist, she cried out, "And one who'll stop at nothing to get what she wants!"

Seeing her come at him with her right fist aimed straight at him. Subaru immediately leaped out of the way of her own attack. However grinning he couldn't help but reply, "Y'know other than that bitch statement, those are my thoughts exactly!" With that he charged at her again and-!

_**CLASH!**_

Looking on as the two of them again collide again and again into each other, Yui couldn't believe the ferocity that could exist between the two of them. For at the rate they were both going, it seemed like this battle would last-!

However in the distance, Miya could feel herself reaching the limits of her focus. For she was feeling terribly drained and she couldn't help but breathe in and out heavily against the fatigue that was overcoming her... as she felt it, she couldn't help but whisper bitterly, "_Damn that fucking bug! If it wasn't for him, I would be-!" _

"Haa!" Immediately though Subaru wasn't giving her the time to relax! For seeing her stop for this brief moment he took this opportunity to make a strong strike against her! Moving he went to slash her with his knife but just as he did so-!

_**CLASH!**_

Again she was able to throw this deadly blow away from herself! But just as she made this move-!

"Agh!"

The bite that she incurred from Laito stung badly into her and as it did so, she wavered in her movements! "Tch!" Seeing her falter, for this brief moment. Subaru took his chance and-!

"HHHAAA!"

_**THWACK!**_

"AAGGHH!"

_**CRASH!  
**_

His swift striking punch sent Miya hurtling into the opposite wall! As it did so, the knife she had in her hand fell and clattered onto the floor. As it did, her aching body had created a cratered hole in the cement and quickly some crumbling debris fell down with her, as she slid down into a painful heap upon the floor. She was aching horribly all over from the pain!

Seeing this horrified, Yui's eyes widened and she shivered from shock at seeing her friend be hurt so badly! She covered her mouth to stifle a cry, for she couldn't make any sound or-!

Miya in the meantime feeling horrible from the powerful attack that had been inflicted on her, she couldn't help but utter out, "Kuh! Damn...it! I-!"

"So... it looks like you've reached your limit have you?" Subaru asked the pained heterochromia eyed girl. Then as he did so, he narrowed his eyes and informed her, "I guess it goes to show, without your strength." With that he moved his hand and grabbed the top of her head by her orange locks of hair and as he did so, he informed her, "You're nothing but a pathetic human!" With that he pulled her head back and-!

"Agh!"

_**BASH!**_

He struck the back of her head into the wall! As he did this, Miya cringing from the agony narrowed her eyes up at Subaru. However she couldn't stop a terrible moan of pain escaping her lips, as she uttered, "Urgh...!"

Seeing this happen, Yui couldn't stand it! Her hands over her mouth, she uttered with terrible anxiousness, "_Stop... it!" _

However Subaru unaware of her words, still looking down at Miya as she gazed up to him. Still cringing from the pain he'd inflicted on her, she heard him then go on to say, "It's impossible for me to imagine now, how you used to gloat and bitch on about how you would beat us into dust..." with that, saying those words he took out his own knife and as he did so, he moved it towards Miya's exposed neck. Doing so, he then told her, "In the end, it's your arrogance that's getting you now killed!"

Hearing him say these words, Miya was far from terrified. She was angry! For she knew it was only that stupid bite from Laito that had caused this! If she'd just been able to concentrate up to that point, then-!

Subaru though clearly uncaring for her thoughts at that moment, moved his shimmering knife. Then as he did so, he placed it closer to her neck and asked her extremely coldly, "Now... are you ready to die?"

With those words given to her, Miya gritting her teeth. Quickly opened her mouth to speak but-!

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Stopping in his tracks, Subaru alarmed by this sudden shout turned around. Then as he did so, he saw there standing now fully exposed and in the open upon the floors of the subway station. Yui was looking on with terrible anxiousness, as she did so hugging the sports bag to herself, she again cried out desperately, "Subaru-kun! Don't hurt Miya-chan anymore! Just don't!"

Hearing her frantic words and seeing that she was there before him, Subaru was quiet. However after a moment he retracted his knife back away from Miya's neck and as he did so, he released her head as well and with an angered look on his face. He then proceeded to walk in the direction she was, silently.

Yui seeing him do this, felt brief relief that she had been able to stop Subaru. But now she was becoming terrified as she saw the ferocious expression that was now on his face, as he continued to come closer and closer to her. As he did so, she then heard him utter agitated, "What did you say to me!?"

As he uttered this so angrily, Yui felt herself cower inside. She felt her inner fear screaming at her to run, to flee, to leave! To get away from there! However looking in the direction where Miya was lying, she was torn! For she couldn't abandon her friend and leave her alone there! But what could she do to-!?

_**GRAB!  
**_

"Agh!"

_**CLATTER!**_

Quickly her right wrist was grabbed! As it was her arm was pulled up into the air! As it was she dropped the bag she'd been holding and tensed up from the pain that was being caused by having her skin squeezed badly. Biting her lower lip to not let out a cry, Yui looked up to Subaru and wondered with fright what he was going to do!?

Miya herself still slumped on the floor, ached as she tried to move herself up. As she did so, from the side of her head a small trickle of blood leaked forth. As it did so, despite the pain she was in, she uttered mad, "_Stop...it!_"

Subaru though staring down at Yui, then demanded out of her again fully agitated, "Tell me! What is it you just said to me?!"

Hearing him demand these answers from her, so angrily. Yui was terribly frightened... however under his intimidating gaze, she answered as cautiously as she could, "I... I said that I don't want you to hurt Miya-chan anymore!"

At once as she said those words, Subaru narrowed his eyes again and as he did so, he peered at her even closer as he moved his face down towards her face.

Seeing him do this, Yui with her eyes widened. Was feeling desperate, she tried again to pull herself away from him. As she did so, she tried again to speak, "Please! Subaru-kun, please let us go! We just want to-!"

"You shut your mouth right now!" Yui instantly didn't say another word. As she did so, she then heard the white haired vampire say to her in a terribly threatening tone, "Otherwise if you don't...I'll destroy you!" Then as he said those words, he moved his knife up and placed it up to the left side of her neck!

Freezing as she felt this being done, Yui felt a terrible chill as the sensation of the cold knife settled upon her skin. As it did so, she tried to speak again, "Please...please, Subaru-kun! I-!" However just as she spoke again, Subaru pressed the knife further against her skin! As he did so, she squeezed her eyes shut and-!

"_Don't hesitate to run..._"

Hearing these surprising words being whispered into her ear, Yui opened her eyes. As she did so, she looked and saw Subaru gazing on at her. The light in his eyes seemed to be softer somehow, yet there also seemed to be a sad melancholic shimmer there too.

As she saw this her own pink coloured eyes widened ever so slightly. As they did, she couldn't help but utter confused, "Subaru...kun?" Then just as she said those words-!

"HHHAAA!"

_**THWACK!  
**_

"Agh!?"

"Whoa!?"

Immediately in seconds, Yui was released! For then suddenly attacking swiftly from behind, Miya performed a drop kick and in seconds she landed Subaru on the floor! He fell straight on his back aching badly from the power of her blow!

Then as this occurred, quickly the heterochromia eyed girl acted again and moving her leg focusing all her power, she-!

_**THWACK!**_

"Kugh!?"

Struck straight into him again, making him roll over and over! As she did this, she then uttered mad, "Bastard!"

Amazed to see her friend before herself, Yui then cried out surprised, "Miya-chan?!"

The agitated girl though staring on at the fallen white haired attacker, had her back turned as she then asked her friend, "Yui-ko are you okay!?"

As this was put to her, the gentle blonde haired girl immediately responded, "Yes, I'm alright! I'm fine!"

Then as she said that, Subaru turned himself over and sat himself up. Aching badly he grimaced as he glared up to her.

Miya bitter stared back down at him, however in moments-! 

_**GLITTER!  
**_

Something caught her attention from the side! Turning to look, she then saw that it was the very well polished glistening knife Subaru had, had in his possession! Seeing this her eyes widened, for she quickly realised that she didn't have her own knife now, so-!

Subaru seemed to have noticed the same thing! As he did so, he quickly moved to retrieve it!

However without another moment's hesitation, Miya moved and got to the weapon first! Picking up the knife off the floor she held it before herself!

Seeing her do this, the white haired young man agitated spat out mad, "Damn you!" Then carefully as his aching body would allow him, he lifted himself back up onto his feet and stared at the two girls hatefully.

As he did this, Miya herself then with the knife still positioned before her. Informed the white haired young man, "Now don't you dare go making any sudden movements! You do anything and I'll skewer you!"

Subaru said nothing to these words, instead he continued to stare on at Miya agitated. However Yui herself noticing what the heterochromia eyed girl had acquired, quickly realised what it was! Quickly she acted, "Miya-chan! Don't! You can't use that knife on Subaru-kun!"

"Huh!?" Surprised as she heard this, Miya then had to ask, "What do you mean? What's-!"

"Because that's Subaru-kun's silver knife!" Yui cried out. Then as she did this, she also quickly added worried, "Vampires can die from silver! You could kill him with it!"

As this registered in her mind, Miya then uttered, "Silver?" Then looking to the polished knife that was glistening in her hand, she couldn't help but ask, "This knife is made out of silver and it can-!?"

"Yes, that's what it can do." Surprised to hear this admittance, Miya turned again as did Yui. Looking on, they saw Subaru was looking at them with serious intent. As he did so, he then continued on to speak, "Silver is the only metallic substance that can kill our kind... it's one of the only weaknesses we have."

Quiet as he revealed this to them, Miya then looking to the glistening knife again had to ask, "So? This knife could really do that...it could kill you or-?"

"That's right!" With that as Subaru said those words, looking to Miya then declared with fierce intent, "So, if you want to run me through and kill me... this is the only chance you'll have!"

Miya seeing him explaining all this and even opening himself readily to be attacked. She stared at him and looked down to the knife again... then thinking of her own physical condition. She couldn't help but come to a surprised conclusion that her mind quickly thought of, "...Subaru-kun? Did you just give me this knife?"

Becoming quickly surprised herself, Yui couldn't help but utter out, "What?"

As her friend asked this, Subaru didn't utter anything in reply. As he did this, Miya then put some more explanation into her question, "This whole time, you haven't been serious about this fight have you? You could've killed me already just a second ago... even Yui-ko just now! But..." with that looking to knife she added. "Instead you're just giving us explanations and you haven't even bothered trying to attack us anymore have you?"

Yui hearing these words, then realised something else, "And those words?"

As she heard her friend, Yui turning asked her friend, "Huh, what words?"

Immediately hearing her say this, Yui then proceeded to explain, "Just now... I heard Subaru-kun say to me this, '"_Don't hesitate to run..._"'

With these words spoken, Miya's eyes widened. As she did so, she then realised, "So he really did-!"

"That's utter shit!" Distracted from their thoughts, Miya and Yui turned back to look at Subaru. As they did so, the white haired young man then told them both mad, "You've just got lucky... and I fucking hurt all over and I don't want to try my luck against my own silver knife!" With that he then asked the question again, "Now! Are you going to kill me or not!?"

Miya became quiet as she heard this, however with the feel of the silver knife in her hand. She knew then if she moved, she could really-! 

_**TUG!**_

Quickly though she felt a warm hand place itself upon her jacket. Feeling a gentle tug, she saw Yui look up to her and she shook her head at her. Showing she really didn't want that terrible thing to happen.

As she saw this Miya was silent... however in another moment, she sighed and revealing a small smile. She turned back to Subaru and informed him, "No... I'm not gonna kill you, Subaru-kun." With that she placed the silver knife into her black jacket pocket. As she did so, she then told him, "You can consider this your lucky day, since I'm in a good mood and-!"

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

"_**The train is now approaching! Please mind the gap when boarding!"**_

_**RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!**_

Distracted both girls turned and as they did so. Quickly there in the darkness they could hear the train coming as it's rumbles caused the floor to shake slightly!

Seeing this, both of the girls were surprised! But then Miya had now her other reason to give to Subaru, "And now, we're gonna be in a hurry!" With that reaching her hand out, she called to her, "C'mon, let's go Yui-ko!"

As this was said to her, the blonde haired girl nodded and quickly picked up the white sports bag again. But looking back to Subaru... she was quiet as she considered something. Then as she did, she made a decision! Looking to her friend, she told her, "Just a moment, Miya-chan!"

"Huh?" The heterochromia eyed girl uttered. Then surprised she watched the blonde haired girl walk straight over to Subaru.

As she approached him, Subaru was quiet. His expression unreadable, however this didn't deter her. Reaching over, she took his cold hand into her own warm one. Doing this, the white haired young man confused asked her, "What're you-!?"

"I want to thank you...for all your generosity and kindness you've given to us," then blushing a little as she said this. Yui smiling looked up to Subaru and added feeling so grateful, "No matter where I go... I'll never forget you, Subaru-kun!"

As these words reached his ears, Subaru staring at Yui became wide eyed. Then blushing madly red, he told her dislodging her hand away from his own, "Shut up you idiot! I didn't do anything for you!" Then looking to Miya who was smirking knowingly he quickly added, becoming more outraged, "And I didn't do shit you either!"

Rolling her eyes as she heard this, Miya looked to her side and chuckled saying, "Sure you didn't!" However, her head aching she couldn't help but add under her breath, "_Though I wish you could have done that more gently! Hell's sake!"_

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

It was then at that precise moment, that the train finally arrived! As it did so, quickly the glass doors opened up, just as the train's doors did too. In seconds Miya knew there was no time to delay! So she cried out to her, "Yui-ko! C'mon, we gotta go now!"

"Oh right!" With that quickly Yui left Subaru's side and joined Miya's again! Then quickly taking her hand, they both entered and got onto the train!

Watching them go quietly, the train didn't move for a few moments until-! 

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Suddenly the train doors closed. As they did so, in another second the train started up again and quickly it was on it's way and started to travel away into the tunnel, entering the darkness...

As they disappeared away from his view and he was finally alone again. Subaru was quiet... however after a moment he couldn't help but smile sadly. For he truly had lost them, one who could have been a good friend to him and the other... someone who'd become a special presence in his still cold heart... he could only hope that they could escape from his remaining siblings...


	48. Chapter 48 : The Collision

_**.:Chapter Forty Eight : The Collision:.**_

Hurried footsteps could be heard upon the cold floor, as they quickly faded away disappearing up a flight of stairs. Then in turn all of the doors to the subway train that had brought the urgent individuals to the particular station, slid and closed tightly shut. Then as they did so-!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

The train quickly took off and began to travel away, disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel. Making an echoing of heavy metallic rattling which quickly receded...

However unconcerned about this, Miya who was continuing to run on up the stairs turned and said urgently, "C'mon! We gotta go fast, we haven't got much time left, Yui-ko!"

Struggling to keep up with her pace as she breathed in and out with difficulty, while holding on tightly to her friend's hand. Yui nodded quickly. As she did so, she then replied, "I know Miya-chan! I know!"

For with the struggles the two girls had gone through, against the Sakamaki brothers they'd encountered so far. It had delayed them quite severely as well as leaving them with ounces of nasty pain incurred on their bodies. Leaving them with only twenty minutes or so to get on board the train that would be exiting the city. They were both terribly stressed and aching with time working against them!

Climbing on and on up the stairs, Miya bitter couldn't help but curse, "Fuck sake! How many more stairs are there!?" Then as she said those words-!

"Miya-chan look!" Yui cried out, as she did this she pointed out with her free hand at what she could see approaching them.

Looking to where Yui was pointing herself, Miya then immediately felt a small pulse of relief as she cried out,"Finally!" For there ahead of them both as they rounded the corner were the last length of stairs that they had to climb up. As she saw them, Miya couldn't help but say with a smile, "We can get out of here!"

Nodding Yui had the same smile on her own face, then quickly the two of them went on up travelling fast. As they did so, despite the weary tiredness and slight aching she was feeling. The Sacrificial Bride couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement inside, for soon the two of them would be away and out of the city. They would no longer be threatened by the Sakamaki's and-!

"Agh!"

Shocked, Miya feeling a jolt and hearing this cry turned as she felt her friend's hand escape the tight grasp of her own. As she did so, she called out worriedly, "Yui-ko!?"

There behind her, she saw her blonde haired friend had tripped upon the last stair of the long flight and was now lying on the floor. Hearing her call her name, Yui struggled to move herself up as she cringed from the pain, "Urgh...ow!"

Quickly though in seconds, Miya immediately went to her and bending down putting aside the white sports bad she'd been carrying on her shoulder, she asked her hurriedly, "Hey! Are you okay?"

"I'm alright..." smiling awkwardly to her friend as she looked to her, Yui then continued on to say, "I'm sorry, I fumbled at the last second..." with that, she couldn't help but add with a self depreciative tone, "I've got such bad timing to be a klutz, huh?"

As this was put to her, with a smile on her face despite their desperate situation. Miya after a moment couldn't help but reveal an awkward smile herself as she replied, "Yeah, you sure do!" However knowing this wasn't the time to relax, she then decided to say, "Anyway, we don't have the time to wait around." With that she moved to get back up and as she did so, she continued on to say extending her hand down to her, "We need to keep going."

Nodding as she heard this, Yui then replied, "Yeah we do, just a moment." With that saying those words, she moved to lift herself back up onto her feet, taking Miya's helping hand. She was a little shaky as she moved, but finally after a little bit she got back up onto her feet properly.

Looking to her friend, Miya was concerned as she saw her grimace slightly as she moved. As she did so, she had to ask, "Yui-ko, are you really okay?"

As this was put to her, the blonde haired girl then replied, "Yeah I am!" Then taking a step forwards she continued on to say, "I'm just feeling a little weary and-!" In seconds though, Yui felt a terrible dizziness stricken her and she stumbled as she moved forwards!

"Yui-ko!" Quickly moving the heterochromia eyed girl caught her. As she did so, holding her against her shoulder she asked, "What happened!?"

"Urgh...!" Grimacing badly, Yui could feel her whole body tremble badly with pain. As it did so, she winced as she then went on to say, "I, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me..." disliking this feeling, she then continued on to say, "I think I must be suffering from-?"

"Blood loss?" Miya asked her.

As this was said to her, Yui was quiet. However after a moment, she was reluctant to admit it... but she had no choice but to as she replied, "Yes, I think... I'm suffering from a delayed stroke of Anaemia right now because of Kanato-kun and all of the running we've been doing, so?"

Remembering the attack that had taken place against Yui only a little while ago, Miya became instantly furious as she uttered, "Dammit!" Then looking behind her worn out friend and looking down below the stairs in the direction of the station they had left. She uttered, "Fuck that little shit!"

Hearing her swear like this, made Yui feel terribly for she knew then that she was holding them both back. She opened her mouth to begin her apologies when-!

"Guess I've got no choice here!" With that saying those words, Miya then moved fast and-!

_**TUG!**_

"Whoa!"

Becoming startled in seconds, Yui suddenly felt herself being lifted up! Then before she knew it, she saw that Miya had pulled her up onto her own back. As she did so, she jostled with her slightly getting her into a comfortable position. As she did this act Yui was silently perplexed as she saw her friend turn to look at her and smile saying, "Okay! Now we don't have a problem anymore!"

Surprised as she said this in such a carefree manner, Yui couldn't believe it! Immediately though thinking of the strain she must be putting on Miya then she said urgently, "Miya-chan! You shouldn't do this right now, I'll just slow you down even more like this and-!"

"You're not doing that to me!" With that hoisting Yui up strongly a little more with both of her arms, she then informed her friend, "Cause you forget, with my strength." With that using one free strong arm she held Yui up, while with the other she re-claimed her white sports bag swinging it up onto her shoulder. Doing so she grinned having displayed her point saying, "You're as light as a feather to me!"

As this was said to her, Yui was quiet with amazement. Then after a moment, she felt her worries ease tremendously and so smiled gratefully making a small nod.

Seeing her do this, the heterochromia eyed girl was pleased she'd eased her worries. Then thinking of the time again, she declared, "Okay! Now let's get going!" With that, she took off running and was heading straight towards where the exit would be.

Feeling Miya carry her forwards, Yui was quiet. However at that moment, she was feeling much more calm and comforted despite the stressed situation they were in. Stroking her head into Miya's shoulder feeling her warmth, she couldn't help but feel so lucky to know that she had such a wonderful friend like this in her life. Literally supporting her then...

"Tch!"

However quickly snapping her out of her brief moment of peace. Yui felt a twinge! Then moving herself back she saw that even the heterochromia eyed girl was wincing herself as she ran, as she did so. She had to ask, "Miya-chan are you-?"

"Yeah... I'm hurting," The heterochromia eyed girl admitted. As she did so, she couldn't help but add feeling the stinging pain in the side of her neck and ache in her head, "It's because of that damn bug! Also Subaru-kun when he did my head... they've really done a bigger number on me together then I thought they did."

As she heard this, Yui terribly worried now had to ask, "Are you going to be alright?" Then quickly realising what she knew about Miya's strength she had to ask further, "I mean, with your strength too! You must be pushing your body to such-!"

"I can handle this much!" Miya answered. Then as she said this, she couldn't help but release a small chuckle she had to add grinning despite her grimacing, "Besides... after you've been smacked around by huge numbers of gangs wielding metallic baseball bats, nailed planks, bicycle chains and even sometimes knives... this is nothing!"

Listening to this, Yui was horrified to hear just a fraction of what her friend had to face in the past...she uttered then quietly with slight sorrowfulness, "Miya-chan..."

The heterochromia eyed girl though didn't make a reply to these words. Instead she forced herself to ignore the pain and continued to press them both on forwards. For she was going to use the cursed strength she had, for whatever little good it could do for them both at that moment.

Yui herself feeling Miya do this, was terribly saddened and anxious for her... with these painful feelings overflowing within her. She put her hand against Miya's back again and tightening her grip against her black jacket she just wished that there was more that she could do for her... but sadly all she knew she could do at that moment was hug onto her friend tightly and pray quietly that hope would shine for them until the end as they ran on into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**CHATTER! CHATTER! CHATTER! CHATTER!**_

Standing near to the exit point of the Subway station, with his arms folded. Reiji had his eyes closed as he heard the murmurings of the huge mass of humans who were taking their leave through the exit point as they went to go onto their own multiple destinations.

"Finally! I'm getting out of here!"

"What the hell was up with the underground today!?" "I don't know but the conductor in charge should be fired!"

"Man... my boss is gonna be chewing me up!"

"God, now I can get home and have some serious relaxation time... I nearly thought I was gonna die being trapped down there!"

With that last sentence reaching his ears, finally the massive crowd disappeared and was out of sight... feeling himself become fully alone in the station. It was then that finally Reiji opened his light red coloured eyes, as he did so he couldn't help but comment correcting his lenses, "What an unnecessary racket." Then as he spoke those words-!

_**FLUTTER! FLUTTER! FLUTTER!**_

Suddenly from the distance beyond, one of his bat Familiars came flying to him. Seeing it approach, Reiji reached out his right hand and opened his palm out. In seconds, the small dark coloured winged bat landed in his grasp and as it did so, the spectacled vampire lifted it to his his ear and heard what it was it had to tell him...

He was silent as the information was relayed to him. Then slowly his expression became soured with displeasure and after a little bit, he opened his eyes. Doing so he moved his hand away from his ear, allowing his Familiar to fly away into the air. As it did so, he then spoke again, "So? They've all failed..."

Then saying those words, his Familiar fluttered on overhead as it waited for what it's next mission would be. Hearing it do this, Reiji was silent as he put his right gloved hand to his chin and thought to himself deeply.

…

After a little a bit, it appeared an idea had formed itself within his mind. As it did so, he then spoke again, "It now appears that it falls to me, to end this foolishness." With those cold words uttered he lifted his right hand away from his chin and opening his eyes, he made a graceful motion with his fingers... bidding something to come to him.

_**FLUTTER! FLUTTER! FLUTTER!**_

Quickly in response to this action something came to his instruction, a huge fluttering cloud of darkness! It shrieked with countless small squeaky voices and as they all surrounded him, Reiji saw coldly that what surrounded him were all the Familiar colonies of his bats and his other brothers as well.

Seeing them all swarm around him, Reiji was quiet. However in another moment he uttered something quietly from his lips that was inaudible to the human ear, but the small sinister creatures understood his commands in seconds and moved to obey them!

Instantly they divided into two massive veins. One came behind Reiji and immediately the creatures inside moved themselves to hang from the entrance, barring any unnecessary human nuisances from stumbling inside the station, while the other huge vein thundered forwards into the depths of the Subway station itself!

Gazing quietly at all the bats as they proceeded to follow on with his wishes, Reiji then couldn't help but grin sinisterly and utter with absolute certainty, "I will have these Familiars make this Subway station your tomb... Tadao Miya-san!" With that he waited for the inevitable results that would soon come from his well thought out plan...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breathing in and out hard with the adrenaline that was pumping throughout her system, Miya pushed herself to hurry! For now she knew that she and her friend had little time to waste! But as they moved on, she saw there was only one more corridor for them to pass through, "We're nearly there Yui-ko! Just a little more!"

Hearing this, Yui acknowledged her friend's words and nodding she looked over her shoulder. Doing so, she was pleased to see the signs showing them that they were fast approaching the exit and so she said, "Yes, I'm glad!" However just as she said those words-!

_**FLUTTER! FLUTTER! FLUTTER!**_

Immediately her pink coloured eyes widened for there she saw quickly approaching from ahead was a cloud of darkness! Then as she did she realised with horror, "Miya-chan it's-!?"

_**SCREECH!**_

"WHOA!"

Scared witless, the heterochromia eyed girl and Yui were plunged into this living sea of black! As they were, around them was a furious roar of wings and screeching as they were entirely surrounded!

Miya absolutely bewildered, holding on fast to her friend cried out, "What is this!? What's-!?"

_**SLASH!  
**_

"Agh!"

Horrified, Yui watched and saw something flash past and cut into her friend's arm! It appeared to be razor sharp as a line of blood quickly splashed into the air as the small missile flew away! In seconds in distress she cried out, "Miya-chan!?" Then no sooner had she done so-! 

_**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! **_

"AAAGGGHHH!"

More razors in the air slashed into the heterochromia eyed girl! She stumbled as she felt the cuts carve themselves into her flesh, making lines of blood leak forth. Gritting her teeth trying to manage the pain, she saw finally what was causing her agony! Mad she cursed, "Damn fucking bats!"

Yui looking around them seeing this cloud of darkness they were trapped within, knew what these bats were, "These creatures! They all must be the Familiars! If they're all here then that means-?!"

_**SCREECH!**_

"Agh!"

Quickly in turn the bats hearing Yui's voice, all raced forth and tried to get at her! With their claws exposed they all tried at once to make their mark on the weakened Sacrificial Bride!

Seeing them do this herself, Miya alarmed cried out, "Yui-ko!" However with her arms held down while holding her friend, she knew that she couldn't defend and carry her... she had to make a decision and fast!

Knowing this, she then uttered, "Shit!" With that moving her arms, she dropped the white sports bag she had slung over her arm and releasing Yui for a moment, she withdrew something from her black jacket pocket! Then just as another bat came to get at them both-!

_**FLASH!  
**_

"Whoa!"

_**SCREECH!**_

Instantly the bats retreated as Miya moved fast! Holding Yui close to her, she held out poised and ready Subaru's silver knife! Amidst the darkness that the bats had them surrounded in, it almost seemed to glow with light!

Amazed to see this, Yui was speechless! However her friend panting from the pain she'd been inflicted with, couldn't help but grin and say, "Looks like we're lucky!" For looking at all the ferocious bats, they were now all darting away from Miya and Yui as she held the weapon aloft before her.

Seeing this, Yui was amazed herself. For she didn't think the bats would care for the blade at all, but then she had to wonder were the creatures like their masters weak to the silver in some way too? But before she could dwell on that possibility-!

_**SCREECH!  
**_

"Agh!"

Suddenly from behind her she could feel something viciously tugging on her clothes and hair, trying to pull her out of her friend's strong grasp!

Turning immediately as she heard this cry, Miya then called out, "Yui-ko!" Then-! 

_**SLICE!  
**_

She moved quickly and instantly sliced into the with the silver knife at some bats who had somehow managed to grab onto Yui! However in seconds their plan was thwarted as they released the Sacrificial Bride. Becoming quickly scared once again by the shimmering weapon that was in the heterochromia eyed girl's hand, they darted away back into the air re-joining the sea of living darkness!

Feeling the terrible claws of the bats release her, Yui quickly moved back to Miya again. As she did so, she couldn't help but tell her, feeling so grateful, "Miya-chan, thank you I-!"

"Don't thank me yet!" With that the heterochromia eyed girl staring around at the furious sinister living dark sea of bats surrounding them, with their countless red eyes focused on them. She tightened her grip upon the knife and said with fierce agitation, "We've still gotta get out of this hell!"

Yui looking around feeling tense herself, couldn't refute Miya's words at all. But then feeling terrified as she looked around, she couldn't help but feel her fear rise within inside of herself. As it did so, shaking she couldn't help but ask, "...How can we get away from them all though? I mean they have us surrounded and-!"

"I don't know!" Miya replied in a a stressed tone. Then as she did so, gritting her teeth furiously she continued on to say, "But we have to think of something fast or-!"

_**SLASH!**_

"Agh!"

Quickly again, one of the bats swooped straight in and in seconds it incurred damage upon the stressed knife wielder. Scratching straight into her right cheek which again caused another trail of blood to emerge!

Shocked as this happened, Yui looked on with widened eyes! However Miya herself becoming outraged cried out, "You little-!"

_**SLICE!  
**_

_**SCREECH!**_

Immediately the bat seeing the attack that was being directed at it, darted away again and joined once more the huge sea of colonies! Seeing it do this, Miya panting as she felt the sting of the attack uttered mad, "Hell's sake! These little pests just don't quit do they!?"

Yui hearing Miya say this, then seeing the blood pour down from the cut on her face felt terrible. For again her dear friend was getting hurt for her sake... and once more she was being so useless to her! She couldn't do anything to protect her to-! 

_**SCREECH! **_

Again though hearing the sounds of the bats, the blonde haired girl looked up. As she did so and she saw the creature's fluttering around them... she became quiet as she thought about who they'd faced up to that moment. As she did so, she then realised who must be targeting them left out of the brothers they'd faced. The one who would use a distant and calculated move like this, would only be one individual! As her eyes lit up with recognition, Yui then spoke her thoughts, "Reiji-san!"

"Huh?" Miya uttered out, puzzled as she turned to look at her friend.

Yui then continued on with her thoughts, "He must be the one who's doing this! He's the one controlling these bats!"

As this was relayed to her, Miya was quiet. However looking at the living sea of darkness that was fluttering around them furiously, she could almost feel his harsh critical presence echoing out from them all. As she did so, mad she then cursed, "Damn that four eyes!"

Yui herself quiet though as she considered their options and what they were facing, along with the one who was controlling the force they were against... she had one possible idea that might work for them. However, she knew it would be dangerous!

However looking around at the sea of darkness that was around them, she looked in one particular direction from where they were streaming from. As she did so, Yui knew then she couldn't hesitate or delay in her quickly hatched plan! For they were running out of time! So looking to her friend who was keeping her guard up against the bats... she knew they had nothing to lose! So moving fast, the blonde haired girl tugged hard upon the strong protective hand that was holding her.

"Huh?" Feeling this happen, Miya turned quickly confused and in seconds as she did this. Yui reached up on her tip toes and whispered something into her right ear!

Becoming shocked, the heterochromia eyed girl couldn't believe what was being said to her! But before she could move to respond, Yui stepped back and away from her. Releasing her hand from Miya's strong grasp!

Shocked as she did this, Miya cried out, "Yui-ko!?"

_**SCREECH!**_

In seconds, seeing this occur. The colonies of bats above moved and as they did so, they swooped in and encircled the helpless blonde haired girl as she moved her hands up to protect herself against this furious dark wing beating storm!

_**FLUTTER! FLUTTER! FLUTTER!**_

"Agghh!"

"YUI-KO!"

In horror seeing what was happening, Miya moved as fast as she could and cried out in her distress. But in seconds, she was too late! For then where the bats had been encircling around her friend, they immediately vanished taking her away with them! Leaving the heterochromia eyed bleeding girl entirely on her own, with only the silver knife in her hand...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reiji still standing before the exit to the subway station had not uttered a word since sending the colonies of bats, his arms were also folded again with his eyes closed as he continued to wait...

_**FLUTTER! FLUTTER! FLUTTER!**_

"Agh!"

Hearing this fearful cry, Reiji then finally moved. Opening his eyes, he saw the bats all flying ferociously in a circle and as he did so, he commented aloud, "So? You've finally arrived."

_**SCREECH!  
**_

With that in seconds, the creature's departed and flew off into the air. Leaving their precious scared cargo on the floor as they all gathered and hung themselves upon the ceiling of the subway station. Their red eyes fixed down below, waiting to see what drama would next unfold between their master and his prey.

Yui herself, wary keeping her hands partially up and gazing on at all the sinister bats as they all stared on down. Then turned her gaze to look ahead, as she did so becoming more tense, she uttered almost in a whisper, "_Reiji...san?_"

Hearing her speak to him so quietly like this, the spectacled young man wasn't surprised to see the fear that was present around Yui. However it was clear he was not in a pleasant mood as he uttered with irritation and tiredness, "This level of tardiness and insubordination you have displayed up to this point, thanks to that unscrupulous piece of vermin has been beyond intolerable."

As this was uttered, Yui was immediately on guard. She knew this was not a good situation at all! If she stayed there for a moment longer, then it would end horribly! She had to run! She hesitantly began taking a few steps back.

"And I would say that now," with that in turn, Reiji brought out from his pocket. His black crop, then holding it in both of his hands with clear deadly intent. He informed the now terrified blonde haired girl, "It is time for some disciplinary measures to be implemented!" With that he started to walk slowly forwards in her direction!

Seeing him approach, Yui didn't want to suffer any kind of discipline that Reiji had to give! So turning quickly she cried out as she started to run, "No!" But before she could make any distance-!

"You can't run!"

_**GRAB!**_

"Agh!"

Immediately she was stopped by a strong cold rigid hand. Quickly turning she was forced to look up at Reiji who stared down at her with his sinister light red coloured narrowed eyes.

She froze in seconds seeing the rage that was burning behind those vivid irises. As she did so, she didn't know what to do or think when-!

"Now! Come, we are leaving!" With that Reiji began to walk towards the exit, as he did so the bats above them kept their eyes fixed upon their master and the captive girl.

Seeing them head in the direction of where the exit was, Yui looked behind herself. Her eyes were fearful yet hopeful, inside she was praying desperately that soon-!

_**SCREECH!**_

Suddenly all at once the bats who had been hanging from on high upon the ceiling, all immediately began to swarm all around her and Reiji, creating another huge cloud of darkness!

_**FLUTTER! FLUTTER! FLUTTER!**_

Seeing all the terrible creatures flap around them in a fast storm, Yui was chilled to the core. But she didn't understand. Why were they all doing that? Feeling terrible unease, she looked to her vampire captor and asked, "Reiji-san what's going on? What-?!"

"I've told you already," he interrupted her coldly. Then as he did so, the grip of his hand upon her wrist seemed to increase with it. As it did so, he went on to tell her, "We are leaving, I am transporting us away with the colonies."

Immediately as this word was uttered, '_Transported_' Yui knew that that meant immediately! He was going to teleport away with her and the bats! If that happened, then-!

_**SCREECH!**_

Hearing their terrible deathly shrill cry again, she knew she couldn't let that happen! Quickly she struggled as strongly as she could, smacking against him she cried out desperately, "No! I don't want that! Let me go, Reiji-san!"

As she cried this out, with the bats continuing to storm and fly around them. Reiji was silent seeing her pathetic struggles, but as she continued on... he could feel his irritation inside grow more. As it did so, the grip within his free right hand increased.

Yui unaware of this though, continued her protests and struggles as she continued on to say, "I can't go back with you! I don't want to! I want-!"

_**SNAP!**_

"Agh!"

Falling to the floor in seconds out of Reiji grasp, Yui hurt terribly. Shaking she felt the left side of her body sting and looking on with wincing eyes. She saw what had dealt her that terrible blow, it was the spectacled young man's black crop.

Silent, Reiji didn't utter a single word. However after a moment he then uttered, "Insufferable!"

"Huh?" As she ached, Yui didn't understand. Why Reiji said that and-?

"Your demeanour! It is absolutely insufferable!" With that standing above her, he moved his right hand back with the crop in turn and as he did so, he cried out in bitter frustration, "I will not forgive your insolence!"

Petrified, Yui braced herself for more pain as she moved her hands up to try and guard herself! But before the terrible disciplinary weapon could make contact-! 

"HHHAAAGGGHHH!"

_**SCREECH!  
**_

Immediately distracted, Reiji turned and saw a hole appear within the storm of bats he had created! As he did, in shock he uttered, "What is-!?"

_**SLICE!**_

Suddenly in seconds, the pain inflicting weapon he had in his right hand was quickly sliced cleanly in half! As it was, his eyes widened as he saw who had made this swift attack. It was-!

"Miya-chan!?" Yui cried out, amazed to see her dear friend come to her aid again!

However the furious heterochromia eyed girl didn't make a reply. Instead moving fast, she grabbed Reiji's free right hand and arm! Then moving her other arm she grabbed him by the back and Yui watching on saw something that almost look like a dance, but it was over before it even started! For quicker then the eye could see-! 

"Haa!"

_**THROW!**_

"Agh!"

_**CRASH!**_

She had toppled Reiji with one swift body throw over her shoulder! As she did this, Miya bitter gritting her teeth moved again and arriving quickly over she stomped her foot down on one particular item that had gone flying during her attack!

_**SMASH!**_

Immediately she shattered Reiji's glasses! Then as she did this, mad she spat out at him, "That'll teach you to mess with me, you good for nothing bastard!"

Seeing this happen to his spectacles, Reiji was silent. However in a moment he was outraged! Losing his cool composure, he lifted himself up. Then moving fast in her direction, he cried out, "You!" But before he could touch her-!

_**THWACK!  
**_

"AGH!"

Miya moved faster! Striking him directly in the abdomen, she moved again and-! 

_**THWACK!**_

_**THWACK!  
**_

She struck him straight in the face, not once but twice! Then quickly moving again she grabbed him by his free right hand and-! 

_**THWACK!  
**_

"AAGGHH!"

She spun herself and struck him in the face with a strong round kick! In seconds, he fell to the floor and as he did so, she breathed in and out hard from the adrenalin rush she was now experiencing. As she did so, Yui was silent... she didn't know what was going to happen now. What Miya would-!

_**FLUTTER! FLUTTER! FLUTTER!**_

In seconds though, all around herself and her friend. Along with Reiji himself, the storm of bats that had been surrounding them all quickly fluttered and flew away. All of them disappearing into the night sky that was outside the now revealed Subway exit point.

Yui couldn't believe it! If the bat's had gone, then that meant-!

_**THWACK!  
**_

"Gugh!"

Looking down, Miya had finished one last attack upon Reiji. She had unleashed, a kick onto his chest. As she did so and he coughed clearly aching from the pain she had inflicted, looking down at him she then said, "Now you're the one grovelling beneath my feet!"

Wincing hearing her say this, Reiji couldn't control the bats he had been keeping in place anymore. With her strong attacks along with the weakness caused by the New Moon... he didn't stand a chance now. But that didn't stop his resentment as he uttered quietly, "...You vermin!"

Hearing him insult her again like this, Miya was silent. However she realised at that point he wasn't a threat anymore and he wasn't worth her time either, so turning her head she uttered mad, "Tch!" Then with that she turned away and walked straight in the direction of who truly deserved her attention.

Sitting on the floor, Yui carefully lifted herself up. As she did so, seeing Miya approach, she was quiet... however knowing that she was probably angry at her for the reckless decision she had made before, she then began to say, "Miya-chan I-!"

_**GRAB!**_

Startled Yui felt her friend grab her by the shoulders. As she did so, she uttered, "Huh?"

"You idiot!" As this was said, Yui looking at her with pink coloured eyes becoming widened eyes. She then heard Miya go on to say with upset eyes, "How could you disappear on me like that!? Do you have any idea how scared I was for you! You idiot, Yui-ko!"

As this was said to her, Yui was quiet... however looking down, feeling bad. She then replied, "I'm sorry..." however remembering what their situation had been before, she couldn't help admit, "But, before... I didn't have a choice."

Miya said nothing to these words... hearing her not respond, Yui then decided to continue speaking, "You were hurting badly... you couldn't protect me and fight off the bats on your own." With that gripping her hands against her dark skirt she then went on to explain, "I know it was risky, but if I didn't take a chance Miya-chan... then you might have-!"

"Died?" The heterochromia eyed girl interrupted her blonde haired girl, finishing her sentence for her. As she did this, Yui saw then that she had understood her thinking... as she did so, she nodded simply in reply.

Seeing her do this, Miya after a moment sighed. As she did so, she then admitted herself though obviously with some degree of a reluctant grudge, "...I can't argue with what you said, you did make me a useful opening there." For then she thought of the words that Yui had whispered to her,

"_Come to the exit of the station... Reiji will have me there."_

Then thinking of everything that had happened after that, she looked to Yui with frustrated eyes. As she did so, she told her, "I'll thank you for that... but I'm not pleased still that you endangered yourself like that!" With those words said, the heterochromia eyed girl gripped her friend's shoulders a little more. As she did so, she then told her strongly, "I don't want you to do that again! You hear me!?"

As this was said to her, Yui was quiet. She could understand Miya's anger... but at the same time she knew. That promise... it was one she might not be able to keep. Thinking that, she decided she wouldn't voice her reply. She would nod instead with her eyes downcast.

Seeing her do this, Miya noticed the look on her face. But she knew this wasn't the time to dwell on this, for time was of the essence! So moving grabbing Yui by the hand she told her, "C'mon! We gotta get going! I'm guessing we barely have ten minutes or whatever left!"

_**STEP! STEP! STEP! **_

With that immediately both girls took off, leaving finally through the exit point of the subway station. Leaving Reiji lying on the floor to suffer with his injuries alone...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX__

Hearing footsteps upon the sidewalk, looking down a certain pair of vibrant green eyes spied their escape. They narrowed ever so slightly, as a grin began to appear on the face they belonged to. As it did, a humoured eager voice couldn't help but utter, "_So... you both made it out, huh?_"

Then saying those words, the figure looked back to the Subway exit and as he did. He was quiet for a moment, before he commented, "And that bastard Reiji couldn't stop that bitch either..." then looking back down to the streets, his eyes still fixed on the girls. He quickly knew what had to be done next, so he declared, "But I will!" Then reaching out and gripping his hand into a fist upon the image of who he truly wanted, he finished, "And Chichinashi will be mine again!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**RUSTLE! RUSTLE! RUSTLE! **_

Standing upon the edge of the road, Miya and Yui were amongst a huge crowd of pedestrians. All of them waiting for the traffic lights to change, so that they all could make their way ahead forward over the long crosswalk.

The crowds around them were all silent for the most part, with some mutterings of conversation here and there. Looking on the few members of the public who looked at the girls noticed some of the injuries they were covered in along with the blood... however not a single one wanted to have anything to do with them. For they all had their own problems to deal with.

Miya and Yui feeling these eyes didn't much care at all. Neither of them said a word. However they were making sure not to let go of each other. For they were so close to their goal now, it was only kilometre's away. For there just ahead of them both was the large white Terminal Station entry way, where most of the flux of people were coming in and out from.

Seeing it, Miya could feel her heart racing inside. As it did so, she then voiced her anticipation, "It's right there, it won't be much longer now, Yui-ko."

Nodding, the blonde haired girl then made her reply, "Yeah, I know." With that said, she then squeezed Miya's hand. A silent show to reveal her own growing anticipation.

Feeling her do this, the heterochromia eyed girl looked down to her and for a moment she couldn't help but reveal a small smile.

In turn Yui seeing her friend do this act, then revealed a smile too. Both of them were aching and tired... but soon they wouldn't have to worry anymore.

_**DING! DONG! DING! DING! DONG!**_

Hearing this sound, Yui turned away from Miya for a moment. As she did so, she could hear the crossing music play. Then in turn quickly around them-!

_**RUSTLE! RUSTLE! RUSTLE! **_

The crowd on either side of them started to move. As they did, she quickly realised, "Miya-chan!"

Nodding, the heterochromia eyed girl didn't need to be told another word as she said, "Yeah!" With that, the two of them started to walk on forwards together. Though with a little more haste than the rest of the people around them.

Walking on together, Miya's eagerness was increasing more and more. The closer they were getting to the station, she couldn't contain herself! It was pushing her to move forwards a little more quickly.

Feeling her do this, understanding their situation. Yui though couldn't help but say, "Um? Miya-chan, you don't have to rush we'll make it and-!"

"I can't help it! I mean look!" With that looking up to the Terminal which they were getting closer and closer to. The heterochromia eyed girl smiled brightly and said excitedly, "We're really here! We made it!" With that she turned to look at her friend and said, "We beat those guys! We've won!"

Hearing her friend say this so happily, as they reached the centre of the crossing. Yui herself feeling the warmth of her hand, also seeing that they were indeed at the place they wanted to be felt Miya's positivity become contagious. For she smiled brightly herself as well as she nodded and said, "Yes we have, haven't we?"

Nodding brightly too, Miya replied, "Yeah!" With that she turned to continue their walk forwards to finally make it to the other side of the crossing. But before they'd even taken maybe five or six steps-!

"Not at all!" 

_**GRAB!**_

"Agh!"

Turning in shock, Miya had recognised that voice and then she saw to her immediate fierce dislike that it was none other than the youngest of the Sakamaki triplets. Ayato!

The reddish brown haired young man had grabbed her friend and was pulling her form straight towards himself! Seeing him do this, immediately she cried out mad clenching her fists in tight concentration, "You brat!" Then running forwards she cried out, "Let go of Yui-ko!"

_**RUSTLE! RUSTLE! RUSTLE! **_

However quickly the crowds around her were getting in the way! Pushing against them, she couldn't help but cry out, "Hey!"

Hearing her say this, the person she bumped into replied straight back, "Quit shoving!" With that pulling away from her, they then went on and said, "What's your problem!?"

As this was said to her, quickly in turn Miya then retorted straight back, "What's my problem!? What the hell's your problem!?" For seeing Yui being dragged away by Ayato, she couldn't understand why anyone else wasn't seeing this?!

Ayato though moving with seemingly complete ease moved his way in and out of the crowd with no difficulty whatsoever! Feeling him do this, Yui was busy trying to pull against him, she herself was confused by the same perplexed thought her friend had too. Why was the crowd not seeing her struggle with resistance!?

But still she couldn't give up! So smacking against his hand, she cried out, "Ayato-kun! Let go! Let go of me right now!" With that she struck against him once more.

Feeling her do this, irritated the green eyed vampire. Looking to her with harsh eyes, then pulled on her more strongly and told her angrily, "You're pissing me off!" Then-!

"Agh!" Increasing his grip on her wrist, he made Yui hurt from the tightness he was exerting.

Seeing her become quiet, as she flinched from the pain, Ayato then told her mad, "C'mon! I don't want you to be noisy now, Chichinashi!" Then as he said that, he uttered under his breath, "I can barely concentrate enough with all this noise!"

Puzzled as she heard this, Yui repeated, "Noise?" Then as she said that single word-!

_**FLUTTER! FLUTTER! FLUTTER!**_

She heard the flapping of wings. As she did so, she turned and saw some bats flying around them. As she did so she realised, "The Familiars they're the one's who're-!"

"You bastard!"

Shocked, the blonde haired girl turned around. As she did so, she then saw coming straight towards them both with fury burning in her odd coloured eyes, it was none other than, "Miya-chan!"

Hearing her call out his adversary's name. Ayato turned and as he did so, his eyes narrowed in dislike. However sensing his bats around him, he decided on his next course of action, "Now it's time to put that bitch in her place!" Then as he said those words he moved and-!

"Agh!"

He pulled Yui up and close to him, their noses were barely inches apart from each other. They were practically near enough to kiss each other! The blonde haired girl feeling this, didn't know what Ayato was going to do at all. She didn't have a clue! Was he going to hurt her or-!?

"_This is what you get for choosing that bitch over us!"_

Becoming puzzled immediately hearing his words, Yui didn't know what Ayato was alluding to, but-!

"Get off her!"

In seconds Miya was with them, but before she could get near to Yui. Ayato moved and-!

"Agh!"

The Sacrificial Bride was thrown to the side onto the rough surface of the road! Then as she was, the reddish brown haired young man moved and immediately went to intercept the enraged heterochromia eyed girl!

Seeing him come at her so suddenly and throwing Yui aside startled Miya, however quickly regaining her battle composure. She went to immediately strike him!

_**GRAB!**_

However quickly avoiding her oncoming punch, Ayato quickly stepped back. Catching her fist in his own cold right hand! Then as he did this, shocking Miya he moved her fist to his mouth and-! 

"AGH!"

"Miya-chan?!"

Immediately as Yui cried out, Ayato sank his fangs into her friend's skin! Doing this, she openly bled in moments! As Miya flinched from the pain, he sucked in the taste of her blood strongly, before in another moment-! 

"Tch!"

He released her! Miya retracting her aching fist back gritted her teeth angrily! For now she'd even been bitten by-!

"Disgusting!" Ayato muttered, then looking to the side. He spit out what remained of her taste and as he did so, he told her, "You have the worst taste out of anyone!" Then saying those words, taking a moment to wipe his mouth, he quickly moved again and cried out, "Now get ready to die!"

Cradling her injured hand as she heard this, brimming with rage Miya saw his oncoming attack and quickly moved to evade! However just as she went to take a step back, "Tch!" Her shoulder ached terribly in pain as a dizzy spell struck as well! Feeling it, she uttered mad trying to shake her head to rid herself of it, "Fuck not now!" But before she could re-focus-!

_**THWACK!  
**_

"AGH!"

In seconds she was sent flying, colliding hard into the rough road! "Urgh!" Immediately as her head struck the hard surface, she gasped aloud in pain from the blow and immediately the world around her became dark!

"Miya-chan?!" Yui seeing this happen to her dear friend, moved to get herself up and go to her! But before she could make any great distance-!

_**GRAB!**_

"Agh!?"_**  
**_

Her right hand and wrist was grabbed again by none other than Ayato! Turning to him, with shock she then heard the reddish brown haired young man say, "C'mon we're leaving!" With that said he immediately began pulling her behind him.

Feeling him do this with his terrible strength, Yui cried out desperate fighting against him, "Ayato-kun let me go! We can't leave her there to-!?"

"You can quit being concerned about that bitch!" Ayato replied coldly. Then as he looked behind himself and Yui, he revealed further with a sinister grin, "For soon she'll be out of the picture permanently!"

As these words were uttered, Yui didn't understand!? What did that mean!? What-!?

_**FLUTTER! FLUTTER! FLUTTER!**_

Suddenly the familiar yet haunting sound of beating wings sounded in her ears. As they did so, she quickly turned and there she saw behind her that all the bats Ayato was controlling were all hovering over Miya's still form. Seeing them do this, Yui then looked and saw further ahead that the crowds of people who'd been crossing had made it over. They couldn't see her friend! But then she saw-!?

"No...!" For there behind herself she could see that the traffic lights were beginning to change from red and were going slowly over to amber! She realised then what was going to happen! Ayato was going to have the traffic finish Miya off for him! Desperate she couldn't have that happen! Again she struggled hard and cried out, "No Ayato-kun! You can't let Miya-chan die like that! I don't want-!?"

"Who cares what you want?!" The green eyed vampire uttered harshly and angrily in reply. As he did so, turning back ahead to press on forwards, he revealed, "That bitch deserves to die! For all the hell she's caused!" Then smirking to himself, he couldn't help but add, "Besides! This is what an animal like her deserves, to become nothing but forgettable road kill!"

As this was said, Yui felt herself freeze in horror and shock! She knew then as she looked back fretfully towards Miya's unconscious form again that her words weren't going to reach Ayato! But she knew she had to do something! Otherwise her helpless friend would-!?

"_The four main weak points of the body."_

As these words repeated themselves within the depths of her memory, she quickly remembered the self defence that her friend had taught her sometime ago! As she did so, she knew instantly what it was she could do! So quickly she spoke up, "Ayato-kun! I have something else to say!"

"Urgh!" With his annoyance growing, the green eyed vampire stopped for a moment as they made it nearly over to the other side of the road. As he did he turned and asked irritated, "What!? What the fuck do you wanna-!?"

Suddenly he was stopped as Yui looked to him with the most focused and determined gaze she had ever fixed him with. As she did this, he was confused. For what could she-!?

"I'm sorry!" Then before he could comprehend-!?

_**THWACK!**_

"Agh!"

Immediately Yui moved and struck Ayato in the side of his knee with all the strength she could muster! This momentary distraction of pain quickly made the vampire lose his hold on his prey! As he did so, aching he turned back and cried out, "Hey!"

However Yui wasn't listening to him! Instead running ahead at full speed she was heading straight back in Miya's direction! She was pushing herself to move, for the traffic lights had begun flashing blue!

_**FLUTTER! FLUTTER! FLUTTER!**_

Hearing this odd sound reaching her ears, Miya was badly aching all over. As she did so, she uttered, "What...?"

_**SCREECH!**_

Then quickly she heard the screeching of bats... though still confused by this, hurting badly she moved and lifted herself back onto her legs shakily. As she did so, holding her head that ached the world around her seemed to be swirling with the sound going in and out of focus. She didn't understand, what was-?

"Miya-chan!?"

Confused, Miya's hazy vision turned and there what she saw fast approaching her, almost like a waving mirage was, "Yui...ko?" For looking on, she didn't understand why she looked so upset. Why would she be-?

_**HHOONNKK! HHOONNKK!**_

Suddenly this loud sound distracted her! As it did so, Miya turned and there she saw coming straight towards her was a huge silver family sized car heading straight for her! Quickly the heterochromia eyed girl's confused expression turned into one of total shock! For now-!?

_**FLASH!**_

_**HHOONNKK!**_

Immediately though, instead of the agonising impact of the car. The heterochromia eyed girl instead felt the shove of another warm human body, pushing her quickly out of the way of the oncoming vehicle! As this occurred, the two of them rolled over and over before finally... coming to a stand still, lying upon the middle of the crossing.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Ayato standing amongst the crowds was shocked, just as much as the confused and now panicked screaming public! As he stood there, he couldn't believe Yui would do that?! She would risk her own life to-!

"This is bad! Someone call an ambulance?!"

"No the police!"

"Oh god no!"

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Hearing these few shouts and cries from the people who were standing to the side of them. Miya lying on the road breathed in and out hard... as she did so, she tried to roll herself over. As she did so, she hurt badly but making it into the position she wanted. She saw just inches away from her, was her friend. The one who'd saved her...

But looking on, Miya saw that her back was turned to her. She couldn't see her expression or anything else, though weakened and concerned she shakily reached her hand out to touch her as she uttered softly, "Yui...ko?" However before she could feel her familiar warmth-!

_**HHOONNKK! HHOONNKK!**_

Suddenly another car came rushing forwards and in another moment-!?

_**CRASH!**_

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

A sea of terrified and horrified screams filled the night, chilling all who heard it in passing. As the darkness of the night hung over, with no moon to shine light upon the tragedy that was taking place down below...


	49. Chapter 49 : The Appeal

_**.:Chapter Forty Nine : The Appeal:.**_

"Urghhh," agony... that was the very first thing she could feel. Horrible agony! Wincing terribly as she clenched her teeth tightly, the figure moved herself forwards slowly as she groaned loudly. As she did so, she pulled with both of her hands and found what was meeting her fingers was something clean and sleek.

Confused, the girl finally managing to sit herself up properly looked down and she discovered that her body was practically wrapped up in white sheets, to the point that she almost resembled a cocooned caterpillar. Seeing this, becoming even more baffled, the girl moved her right hand to touch her forehead, as she tried to sort out the chaotic mess of her memories, but-!

"Oh!?" 

"Huh?" Hearing this cry of surprise, the figure turned and there she saw, looking at her from an opened doorway. It was a clean white dress wearing woman, the hem of which was reaching down to her knees and resting upon her shoulders was a pastel blue cardigan. Her black hair was also pulled back into a tight bun and upon her head was a white cap. Looking at her, it was clear what her role was in that place in time... she was a nurse.

The caring worker herself though, recovering from her surprise and seeing that the patient she'd come to check upon was awake. She looked quickly down to her notes upon her clipboard and seeing the name that was written, she uttered, "Tadao?" Then suddenly she remembered something else! As she did so, she looked away hurriedly from the clipboard and started running down the corridor crying out urgently, "Doctor! Doctor!"

Seeing her go, Miya left behind alone in her bed didn't know what to make of the retreating woman. But... looking around, she finally noticed where she was. She was in a hospital room, the walls were pale yellow in colour and the windows outside revealed the afternoon lit sky. Then looking down to the floor, it was flint grey in colour and it nearly looked like a shade of blue...

As she took in her surroundings, the heterochromia eyed girl finally looked down properly at herself. Doing so, she saw that her arms and hands were bandaged up rather tightly. Also she noticed that she was wearing a pale peppermint green hospital gown, which she could feel was reaching down and ending just above her knees.

Staring at herself and then looking back down to her white bedsheets, her right hand was still resting upon her forehead. At that point she started experiencing that same terrible searing pain again... it was causing her to ache terribly all over and as it did so, she couldn't help but say, "Agh! Fuck...I feel like I've been decked by a wrecking ball!" However as she said those words, she then realised something else, "Wait... why am I even-!"

"MIYA!?"

"Huh!?"

_**GRAB!**_

"Oh darling!" Then suddenly before she knew it, she was wrapped up in a tight and strong embrace. Confused further still, her eyes widened as she recognised this touch, it was as old as time to her... it was that of her mother.

Feeling it, Miya looking on ahead then turned her head down over her shoulder and saw the sea of vivid shade of her mother's overflowing red locks of hair trailing down her back. As she did so, she uttered gently, "Mom?"

"Sis!"

"Miya?!"

Then in another moment, quickly her two other beloved family member's entered the room. As they did so, her little brother raced over and hugged onto her bedsheets. While her aunt did her best to console the little boy whispering to him gently, while Miya herself continuing to look on dumbfounded finally noticed what her family members all had in common with each other... they were all shivering.

Noticing this, she was confused as she then uttered out, "Everyone...why-?!"

"Miya what happened to you!?" Ayaka demanded out of her child, as she did so. She focused her green eyes onto her daughter and as her tears leaked down, she continued on to say, "How did you end up on the middle of the crossing!?"

As this was said to her, Miya then repeated puzzled still, "Crossing?"

It was then Michi who spoke and continuing to hold her young nephew in her arms, she looked to Miya and told her, "You were found lying straight in the path of the cars! You were caught in a collision!"

Ayaka hearing this, looking to her daughter saw that she had an expression of utter shock on her face. Then immediately she agreed with her sister in law as she added, "Exactly! How did you get yourself in that mess!?"

To which hearing those words, Miya was quiet as this shocking revelation was given to her... then she finally uttered out slowly, "I was-!"

_**HHOONNKK! HHOONNKK!**_

_**CRASH!**_

"_AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" _

Immediately as these loud blasts of screaming sounds and crashing metal re-echoed into her mind as rapid excruciating memories followed in flashes, she quickly had a rapid vision of one particular person. As Miya herself was lying in pain, there was another unmoving form before her with it's back turned towards her upon the hard rough tarmac floor. It was the one who saved her and it was-!

"Yui-ko!?" In seconds as though she'd been struck with lightning, Miya quickly launched herself out of the bed and-!

"Agh!"

"Miya!?" Shocked Ayaka then saw that her daughter was stopped dead in her tracks, for the thing that had snapped her back and prevented her from moving forwards was the intravenous line that was inserted into her left arm and hand.

"Sis!?" Haruki cried out shocked, with that he ran to his sister in seconds. As he he did so, he couldn't help but ask her worriedly, "Sis are you hurting!? Are you-!?"

"Tch!" Flinching badly as she felt the sting of the needle pulling against her arm, Miya cringing looked to her brother. As she did so, she felt the rush of panic lessen slightly seeing the worry that was in his widened upset blue eyes. Even though she was grimacing, she tried to smile as she said, "...I, I'm fine Haruki-chan! Don't worry, I just got... a little carried away." With that she placed her right hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down gently.

Both the aunt and mother seeing this act being done were quiet, but after Miya had managed to soothe and calm her little brother down, he hugged onto her body shaking badly. Feeling this sadly, she turned to look back at them and as she did so, she asked trying to keep her anxiety and rapid panic under control, "Mom! Aunt Michi! Please tell me, what's happened to Yui-ko!?" Then feeling her desperateness make her heart shudder painfully, she asked, again "Tell me! Please! Where is she!?"

With those words asked, Michi and Ayaka were silent. However as they looked to each other with heavy grim expressions... they both knew that this was not information they could hide from Miya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being freed from the restraints of the intravenous line and being accompanied by her family, along with the nurse who'd checked up on her, also including now a doctor who'd been treating both of the unconscious girls. Together the small party of people walked over to one particular hospital room.

A hand reached out and rested itself upon the metallic door knob, holding it for a moment the individual doing this turned back to look at the party of people who were waiting with great concern and anxious anticipation. But in particular one was far more worried than the rest, it was Miya who looking on could feel her heart hammering strongly and painfully in her chest.

As it did so, she saw the white lab coated doctor turn to them all. However his strong serious gaze, which was framed by his spectacles was fixed upon her only, as he did this he informed her as calmly and respectfully as he could, "Now I must warn you, the patient Komori-san is in a bad state... she has been sedated and has not awoken since the two of you were brought in."

Nodding as she heard this, Miya steeled herself for what she was going to see. However, she then realised something that she hadn't asked yet, "How long has that been?" Hearing that the doctor was quiet and didn't reply. Seeing this, Miya then assumed he probably didn't understand what she meant by her question and so asked again, "I mean... since the two of us were brought here to the hospital. How long were we both out cold?"

To which as this was said, the doctor quiet for a moment answered, "Three days."

Shocked instantly to hear this, Miya felt shiver run down her back. She knew this wasn't a good sign!

Feeling her react this way, Haruki looking up to his sister gripped her free hand and squeezed it gently as he asked, "Sis?"

Hearing his small worried voice, Miya looked down to him and after a moment she strained herself to reveal a smile. However it was clear that the anxious heterochromia eyed girl was struggling...

Ayaka and Michi were concerned. But they said nothing as the Doctor then continued on to say, "Now, as I have said be prepared... and try not to make too much noise." With that he twisted the knob and opened the door slowly for the Tadao family.

Seeing him do this, the nurse who was standing close felt her pager beep. As it did so, she saw she was being called for elsewhere and quickly she went to go to where she was needed.

Not noticing this though, Miya using her free hand was gripping it inwards tightly, she was thinking desperately to herself as her nails dug into her skin, '_Please be okay! Please be okay! Please be-!'_

However these thoughts came to a sudden and abrupt halt, for there shocking her to the core within a hospital room that much resembled the one she'd been within. The heterochromia eyed girl then saw her friend. In seconds becoming horrified, Miya forgot herself and released her hand from Haruki. Running straight over in the direction of her friend's bed she called out, "Yui-ko!"

Looking at her fast approaching the bed, Ayaka was silent as was Michi. They were both deeply saddened at seeing the girl become so desperate and panicked. However, observing the condition of the friend of their daughter/niece there was no way that she would not be upset.

For resting upon the hospital bed she was within, the blonde haired girl had her eyes closed and covering her nose and mouth was a transparent ventilator mask. Her neck was wrapped in white bandages and like Miya, she too had an intravenous line inserted into her left arm and hand. Also like her conscious friend, she had bandages around her visible limbs too. But it was clear with the bruising that was upon her skin, she was in a terrible weakened state.

Making it over to her friend's bedside, Miya looked over her slowly and was silent. For looking at her, like the rest of the silent members of her family, she saw there was one key difference between herself and Yui. She was wearing a pink hospital gown, that was opened up slightly and upon the top of her revealed chest there were some electrodes that was secured in place as she breathed in and out gently. Looking to them, the heterochromia girl's eyes followed the lines that led up to the cardiac monitor that was located next to her, on Yui's left side.

Seeing the white coloured machine, with it's green lines tracing the beats of Yui's heart and the other white and blue lines. She could see to her relief, that her gentle friend was still alive. However, seeing this monitor she remembered one fact, she hadn't been connected to a machine like this in her own room. Knowing this, it caused her to question, "Yui-ko... is she-?"

"Yes," interrupting the question he could sense the girl was going to ask. The doctor then informed the startled girl who looked back to him, "She is in a very vulnerable state at this moment..." with that approaching the side of his patient, he took out the clipboard that was at the end of the girl's bed. Doing this, he looked at the notes and commented further, "It took a lot to recover her from the brink of death... but even then," with that he looked down to the sleeping girl and added with melancholy echoing in his voice, "It may not be enough."

Shaken immediately as she heard this, Miya then repeated cautiously, "May not be enough?"

Becoming concerned terribly as he heard this, though not understanding entirely. Haruki started walking over to his sister and whispered gently, "Sis?"

Knowing the pain of what her daughter was going to hear, Ayaka walked over quickly and started to say, "Miya honey!"

Seeing the mother approach, the doctor then waited until she had her hands upon her daughter's shoulders and the brother was secured by the caring aunt. He then informed the heterochromia eyed girl, "... This girl's body has become badly weakened, by what I can tell are complications of anaemia which has left her heart in a critical state."

Her eyes widening as she heard this, Miya asked, "Yui-ko's heart?" Then looking down to her friend, she thought of what she'd been told by her before. She didn't have a mortal heart, it was that of a vampire and as she realised this. She then had to think... was it possible that even something monstrous like that could become mortally weakened too?

Looking at her apparent shock, the doctor couldn't blame her and so he decided to say, " We've already given her many blood transfusions and secured her up to this point, but... it may be possible she might not make it through this."

As these words were spoken, Miya felt like someone had stabbed a sharp knife into her own heart! For thinking of that possibility, of Yui dying... she didn't want that! She absolutely didn't! Trembling she shook her head slowly to and throw saying, "No...no...no!" As her eyes teared up and stung with helplessness, guilt and sorrow. She felt her strength wane to the point that she started to sway.

Feeling her daughter shake terribly underneath her hands as she held her by her shoulders with her own strength, Ayaka was silent. But quickly holding her close, she did her best to quietly comfort her. For she could understand how torn up she was by this situation, for just as she was making another true friend again... something so tragic like this was now coming to tear them both apart.

Seeing his sister struggle in this way, Haruki wanted to go to her immediately to comfort her and make her feel better too. However he suddenly felt another touch, looking up he asked, "Auntie Michi?"

However the orange haired woman shook her head quietly. For even if she did let him go to her, she knew it would be little consolation. For even Ayaka wouldn't be able to comfort her child, even with all the love and security that she could give to her daughter...

Seeing the sorrow that was in the room, the doctor wasn't happy either. However he had to prepare everyone for the worst case scenario, then thinking of this he knew that they still had to get in touch with the family of the unconscious weak blonde haired girl. However... this was proving to be more difficult than he had expected, for the family he had contacted hadn't-! 

"Doctor!"

Distracted, the medical man saw that the nurse had returned. As she did so, she then continued on to say, "The investigators are here."

Hearing this, the doctor then replied calmly, "I see..." with that looking back to Miya who was still in the throws of her sorrow. He knew this was not the most opportune moment, however he couldn't delay the investigation that needed to occur, so he spoke calmly to her, "Tadao Miya-san?"

As her name was called, Miya shivering badly still from her horror and having great trouble holding herself together, however she looked up to the doctor with her sorrow reflected in her odd coloured eyes. As she did so, she then heard the doctor go on to say, "I know you've been through a lot... but the police need to know what happened to you both, to close the case."

Silent as she heard this, the heterochromia eyed girl shuddering as she heard this then repeated, "Case?"

The doctor then nodded calmly and continued on to say, "Yes, because of the collision that occurred... and the wounds you both sustained, they feel an investigation must be performed." To which as he said that, he saw that the heterochromia eyed girl looked down to her bandaged left arm with a troubled look on her face. Expecting such a reaction, he then told her, "Because we already know some of those injuries were not caused by the collision."

As these words were said to her, Miya was quiet. However placing her right hand upon her arm, she tensed her grip upon it and as she did so...she thought of the truth and of what really happened. As she did so, she raced within the confines of her mind to think of something to say... for she knew that the real truth could never be said and she knew that it would never be believed anyway.

Ayaka though unaware of her daughter's inner turmoil couldn't help but say, "Can't this wait for a little while! I mean she's only just woken up! Even I haven't been able to hear what's happened or-!"

"It's okay mom," the heterochromia eyed girl said simply.

As she said those words, Ayaka startled looked to her daughter and uttered out in shock, "Miya! But-!?"

Shaking her head though, Miya then spoke on, "I can't delay the inevitable mom... it's better that I get this out of the way." Then looking to her, she added, "I mean if I say it with the investigators here in this room, you can learn the truth at the same time as them."

As this was said, the doctor picking up on a few certain words asked, "In this room? Are you saying you wish to-?"

"Yes doctor," Miya answered. With that looking to the spectacled white coated man, she then told him, "I want to have the meeting with the investigators here." With that as she said those words, she looked back to Yui and said gripping her right hand tightly, "I don't want to leave Yui-ko... not when she's like this right now."

Hearing her speak those words, the doctor was silent. However despite the sorrow he could see the heterochromia eyed girl was in, he could sense a strong resolve growing in her as well. It was one of those ones he could sense that couldn't be shaken by anyone who was present... feeling this, he then said, "Very well, if that is your wish." With those words, he then moved over to the hospital room door and said, "I will go and summon the investigators to come here, I will be back with them shortly."

As this was said, Miya and her family saw the doctor leave. As they did so, Michi who still had Haruki in her arms, looked to her niece and sister in law. Doing so she was quiet for a few moments before she came to a decision, "C'mon Haruki-chan, we need to give big sis and your mommy a little time alone together."

"What?" The small little boy uttered confused, but in another moment-! 

"Whoa!"

Suddenly he was lifted up and was held in Michi's arms. Doing this she then said, "Come on now, let's go."

However becoming distressed and confused about what was going on around him, he started to complain and ask, "But! Big sis and mommy! I don't want to leave them behind! I-!"

"It's okay, Haruki-chan," Miya spoke up ending his words in seconds.

Hearing her say this, the small boy looked to his sister and as he did so, he asked, "Sis?"

Smiling sadly to him, she then told the worried boy, "It'll be alright, mom and me will be finished real quick... we just need to do some grown up talks." Then saying that, the heterochromia eyed girl added in a joking tone, "It'll be really boring and you'll just fall asleep through them."

As this was said to him, Haruki was quiet. However after a moment the red haired and spectacled boy nodded to her and said, "Okay... but you'll finish soon right?"

Hearing him ask this, Miya then smiled and said, "Yeah as fast as I can! Don't worry!"

Seeing her smile, the small boy revealed a similar expression of his own and with that Michi smiling herself, though knowingly and sadly carried her nephew out of the room. Leaving Miya and Ayaka on their own together to wait for the investigators who would begin the interview procedure with the daughter, while her mother would listen on with her child's slumbering friend beside them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was an hour or maybe two in all the time it took for Miya to relay the story of what had happened to herself and Yui as questions were asked about the incident. The investigator listening to the account that had been given to him and his partner, who jotted down the conversation that had taken place between them all had both become quiet. The man speaking looked to his partner jotting down all that they heard in his notebook, then as he finished he heard the pen stop in it's writing, as it did so he decided to ask, "So... with all the information that you've relayed to us, you're saying that yourself and your friend were attacked by a gang of sorts were you?"

Nodding, Miya didn't answer a word for a reply.

Hearing him finish, the professional man then decided to say, "Very well, that will be all then for tonight." With that he lifted himself up from his chair and as he did so, his partner did the same thing. With that they walked to the door, however before finally exiting he decided to tell the heterochromia eyed girl and her mother, "We may ask for a future interview at some stage, but we will do all we can to find this gang that assaulted you both."

Miya said nothing to this, while her mother decided to say, "Thank you both investigators, I hope you do find who did this to my child and her friend."

Both of them men nodded and with that, they left the mother and daughter sitting alone together. Hearing their footsteps trail away and feeling the silence that now surrounded around them both, Ayaka looked to her daughter and with a concerned look on her face, she decided to say, "Well, at least I have a better idea of what happened to you both..." then looking to Yui who continued to slumber on, she couldn't help but say, "I would never think such brutes would attack you both, especially Yui-chan."

As this was said, Miya then replied simply and sadly herself, "Well they did... it was horrible."

"I can imagine..." Ayaka replied, however looking to her daughter. She decided to do the one thing she could do at that moment, "But I'm just glad you're both alive..." with that she wrapped her arms around her dear child again and once more she could feel her familiar comforting warmth in her.

Feeling her do this, Miya was quiet. However she was glad and comforted to feel her mother too and so returned the embrace saying, "Yeah... I am too."

Listening to these words being said to her, Ayaka was quiet. However holding Miya a little more tightly, she then informed her child about something she had noticed in the course of the interview, "Darling, why did you lie?"

Hearing this being put to her, Miya tensed up in seconds! As she did so, Ayaka then told her child, "...I saw on your phone, you got tickets to leave the city for the both of you." With that moving herself back, she looked to her child and asked her with a serious light in her own green eyes, "Why? Why did you do that?"

Miya remained silent, then seeing her mother stare on at her strongly. She turned away and looked to the side... she thought for a moment before she replied, "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Came the reply, as it did Miya shuffled uncomfortably again. As she did this, the mother was silent herself... however after a moment she sighed before she said, "Darling, I know I'm not the most responsible of parents and I could have done much better in the past... but that doesn't mean I don't care!" With that gripping Miya's shoulders, she asked again, "Now please! Tell me why you did that! Tell me the truth!"

Feeling her and hearing her strong demand. Miya remained silent and still, as she did so... she couldn't admit anything and she knew it. So she then replied, "I told you I can't tell you..." then looking to her mother, she added with sorrowful eyes, "And it's the same for me, I'm not saying anything because I love you, Haruki-chan and Michi... I can't say the truth, because I want you all to be safe... that's all this is."

Hearing her child say these words, Ayaka was quiet. Inside she wanted to scold Miya so badly for her impulsive actions, for not thinking of the distress she would cause them all. However casting her green eyes to Yui who continued to slumber on behind them both... she knew with that alone, her child was suffering enough with that as punishment. Sighing, she knew Miya didn't need more and if she didn't want to say anything for those reasons she'd stated... there was going to be nothing she could do to change her mind.

Listening to her mother release this heavy breath, Miya remained silent. However she then felt Ayaka release her warm hold on her shoulders, as she did so the heterochromia eyed girl did feel terrible for staying silent like this and denying the truth to her mother. But knowing the Sakamaki's were vampires and what they could do, she didn't want that dark terror to be unleashed upon them all... she had to remain quiet.

Seeing her be this way, Ayaka was silent. However getting up, she decided to leave the room for a moment to tell Michi what was going on and to relieve her son, however looking back to her daughter who sat in her chair... she decided to say, "I'm glad you love us so much darling."

Surprised to hear this, Miya turned to look up to her mother. As she did this, the parent looking to her with sad eyes then continued on to say, "But please, don't always try to be such a good girl and leave us out of your troubles." With that she decided to say as well, "You know we will help you, no matter what mischief you get up to, or what you perceive that danger to be...alright?"

As this was said to her, Miya was quiet. However after a moment she couldn't help but scoff and say with a small smile, "You know with that kind of sentence you just said, it almost sounds you want me to become a delinquent."

Ayaka couldn't help but reveal a small smile too, however she decided to say, "Ha! You're always such a joker even now aren't you?"

Miya then returned that by saying, "Who's fault do you think that is?" However, she then decided to become serious again as she said, "But honestly mom... if there ever does come a time when I can tell you, I'll take it." However looking to the side she decided to add, "Though I'm not sure you'll ever believe me."

Ayaka was silent hearing this. However she was glad to hear those words, but she decided not to say anything more for she knew it would probably just be a repeat of what had already been said. With that thought in mind, she made a knowing smile and left the hospital room leaving Miya behind alone with Yui.

Seeing her mother depart through the door, the heterochromia eyed girl was quiet. However, turning her back to look at Yui. Her expression was saddened greatly, moving her bandaged palms over and taking her still gentle friend's right hand into them. Stroking her thumb over her revealed skin, she whispered to her gently the words she'd wanted to say from the moment she'd entered the room, "_Yui-ko...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...I've barely been able to protect my own family right now." _However becoming fiercely determined, she gripped her friend's hand a little more tightly and added, "_But I promise you, I won't leave you now, I absolutley won't!"_ However feeling herself shake inside, she couldn't help but reveal her own desperate wish, "_Just please... please wake up! Please...!" _However to her wish there came no visible or vocal response from the still unconscious girl.

Despite this, Miya didn't let go of Yui's hand and she didn't leave the room at all. Even as the sun outside began to sink down. Leaving a rosy red and orange hue that would soon change and reveal the darkness of the night, she knew she had to be there for her friend. For where she was trapped in, it must have been an absolutely more terrible and lonely place...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
**_

Checking the cardiac monitor, the nurse looking at it could see it was working fully well and was recording the heartbeat of the unconscious female patient very well. Seeing this, she nodded satisfied. Then as she did this, "Is her heart doing okay?"

Distracted as she heard this question being put to her. The nurse turned and there she saw looking at her, with worried eyes still was the friend of their slumbering patient, Miya Tadao. As the question settled into her mind about what was asked, the nurse replied with a small smile, "Yes Tadao-san, her heartbeat is just fine... there are no changes or anything to cause any worry."

As this was said to her, Miya then released a sigh as she said, "That's good."

The nurse nodded to this comment, however looking to the orange haired girl. She couldn't help but be concerned as she asked, "Tadao-san, you should go back to your own room... you need your rest." With that saying those words, she couldn't help but add, "You're not fully healed entirely yourself."

Hearing this being said, Miya looking to the nurse then looked back to Yui and said, "I don't need to sleep... I've already had seventy two hours worth." Then as she said those words, she then added, "I can't leave her on her own... not when I've already done that for so long."

As those words were said, the nurse didn't reply. She didn't know what had happened to the two girl's, but she appreciated the strong bond that they both shared. So after a moment she moved to one side, walking she went to a nearby wardrobe and got a pale blue woollen blanket out, then holding it in her arms she moved to Miya and held it out to her.

Seeing the blanket with surprise, Miya then heard the nurse say to her, "Here, at least this will keep you warm."

Quiet as she heard this, Miya then took the blanket in hand. As she did this act, she replied simply, "Thanks."

As this was said, the nurse nodded. However she then decided to add, "But just so you know, if we catch you sleeping on the floor... we'll be taking liberties to deliver your still body back to your own room."

As she heard these words, Miya then replied with a smirk, "Well I'll do my best to not give you the pleasure!"

The nurse smiled hearing at those words with amusement and with that, carrying her clipboard with her. She left the room leaving Miya and Yui on their own again.

Seeing her leave, Miya was quiet as she placed the blanket over her legs. Then turning to look back to Yui again she thought of how the hours had passed them by and now it was nighttime. It was a long while ago since her mother, aunt and Haruki had left them behind. Though they had wanted to take her back with them, they couldn't since the hospital had deemed she hadn't healed enough to do so. Also the fact was, was that she didn't want to. Not with her friend still left in this practically comatose state she was within...

Thinking back, she couldn't help but remember the warm goodbye that she had given to her family. Particularly to her little brother who'd she'd been able to reassure and finally make smile properly. She was glad she had done that one act and she was happy that they were all so supporting of her... looking to Yui, she then decided to tell her, "Man... you really are taking your time aren't you, Yui-ko? You couldn't wake up to say goodbye to everyone could you?"

However again there was no response to her words, as Yui continued to breathe in and out quietly. Seeing this Miya became depressed greatly... as she did so, she decided to say, "I know I've said this... that I hate apologies and I've already given you one too many already." But holding her hands with now both of her palms, she decided to say, "But I'm sorry... I know this whole situation is my fault."

Then with those words, Miya lifted Yui's hand up with both of her hands. As she did this, she pressed it to her forehead...doing this, she then shivered and uttered releasing a few small tears from her eyes, "I should have thought things through more with you, we should have done better planning, I'm the most useless fool there is!" As this occurred, Miya's tears dripped down it slowly...

Again though Yui didn't react to her touch, feeling this. Miya wasn't surprised, but she was frustrated! She just wished she could do something! She hated being so helpless like this, being unable to help her... she just-!

"How quaint."

Surprised, Miya then uttered her eyes widening, "What?"

"Are those supposed to be heartfelt tears of sorrow?"

In shock she recognised that cold rational voice! Turning immediately to look behind, she couldn't believe who was now there behind her!

"It is so pointless to weep, life is not a fairytale and tears bring forth no miracles to rouse those from a deathly slumber," with those words uttered, a pair of spectacles were adjusted and after a moment a pair of light red eyes revealed themselves creating a harsh gaze.

"You!" For there looking on, Miya then saw that it was none other than Reiji Sakamaki! In seconds she was on guard, but in another moment-! 

"Did you miss us during you little slumber, Cow-chan?"

Shocked in seconds as this voice whispered softly into her right ear, Miya recognised this person too and releasing her hands from Yui she cried out mad, "You bug!" But in seconds her swiping hand came into contact with nothing and it did so-! 

"Ah! Still feisty as ever! You never simmer down do you?"

For there now standing next to his spectacled older brother, it was none other than Laito Sakamaki who had a smirk of amusement across his face! Seeing him, she gritted her teeth in fierce agitation for now it wasn't just him who'd come forth... the rest of brothers were now present and they were all gazing on into the room with cold still eyes that almost seemed to glow in the darkness.

"You bastards!" Saying those words, Miya mad tensed her right fist and as she did so, she spat out glowering, "How the hell did you all get in here!?"

Yawning as this demanding accusation was given to them, Shuu looking to her quietly then replied, "So noisy, who cares."

"Exactly," came another annoyed voice. Looking on, Miya then saw that it was Kanato speaking. As he did so he had a bitter expression of irritation on his face as he held Teddy in his arms and then he uttered with disgust echoing in his voice, "I hate this smell, hospitals are the worst places for weak disgusting humans to gather!"

"That I will agree with," Reiji replied, then as he said those words noticing the irritating smell of medicines, sedatives and various other chemicals along with the scent of other unsavoury things, he decided to speak to distract himself, "I had hoped this incident would have resolved itself without us having to come to such an intolerable institution." Then saying those words, narrowing his eyes in displeasure he decided to say aiming his gaze in one particular direction, "But, with certain nuisances around it couldn't be helped could it?"

"Quit with these fake fucking pleasantries!" Miya cried out mad, then as she did this she couldn't help but add, "Just how are you all standing here!?" With that looking to Subaru and Ayato who both regarded with annoyance and then casting a glance to Shuu, she said, "I left that prick, bum and Subaru in tact but you guys-!?"

Hearing those words, Laito chuckling then decided to tell her, "You're forgetting again aren't you, Cow-chan?" With that he then added, pointing a finger to himself and revealing with an amused smile on his face, "We're vampires!"

Halting quickly in her demands as she heard these words, Miya was silent. However seeing this change that had occurred over her, Ayato then decided to inform her, "Exactly! We heal faster compared to a second rate half breed piece of shit like you, you dumb bitch!"

As these words were said, Miya angered then retorted immediately, "Fuck you!" With that the brothers said nothing, but looking at them all as they stared on so coldly with indifference towards her and her friend. The heterochromia eyed girl couldn't stand it, gripping her fists tightly she then declared mad, "I hate you bastards! It's all your fault! Because of the attacks you did! Yui-ko is! She's-!" However she couldn't continue on, for the pain was beginning to become too much as her eyes began to sting from her sorrow.

"You can quit your pathetic whinging!" With that saying those words, Ayato began to approach the bed that was in the room. As he did so, he then told the upset orange haired girl, "You already said it yourself! It's your fault!" Then pointing at her mad he added, "You're the one who tried to take her from us!" Then snarling he added mad, "Chichinashi belongs only to us!"

These words shouted to her, Miya felt her rage boil over! Enraged she walked right up to Ayato and-!

_**SLAP!  
**_

In seconds she struck Ayato straight in the face! Mad she told him with her tears glistening down her anguished face, "Don't you ever say that kind of shit again!" With that taking a fighting stance, she informed him furious, "Otherwise I'll beat you into a bloody pulp!"

As these words were uttered to him, Ayato feeling the pain of her attack noticed that her strength wasn't as powerful as it usually was. But it still hurt and feeling it, he uttered mad to her, "You bitch!"

"Oh, looks like things are getting hot and heavy in here already!" Then continuing to grin, Laito couldn't help but say, as a perverted idea came playing upon his thoughts, "I feel like I'll come by the burning passion in this room!"

Subaru hearing this comment couldn't blame Miya for her reaction, but more he was revolted by his brothers choice of words and so retorted, "Disgusting!"

Sighing himself though, seeing the fuss that was being caused before him, Reiji then uttered, "I believe we've had enough of this nonsense." For he knew he had to put a stop to this ridiculous rowdy farce, so looking to the heterochromia eyed girl and his enraged young brother he said, "You two cease your squabbling at once."

Hearing him commanding them, Miya looking to him then retorted back, "Fuck off you four eyes!"

Ayato in the same frame of mind then spat back too, "Yeah! You're not the boss of me!"

Seeing that they were both not going to obey his wishes, Reiji then said, "Alright, since you are both being so insubordinate," with that he lifted his right hand up and-! 

_**FLUTTER! FLUTTER! FLUTTER!**_

Shocking Miya, but only irritating Ayato. The two of them saw a colony of bats fly into the room from out of nowhere and flutter over Yui's bed! As they did so, the reddish brown haired young man looking to his older brother uttered mad, "Tch! You just have to go and cheat now don't you!?"

Miya seeing all the bats around them was hugely on edge! She didn't understand how the thing's had got into the room! But with these creature's as well as the brothers themselves, she knew that-!

"Now you are in no position to cause further complications," with that looking to the shocked heterochromia eyed girl as the bats continued to flutter about and screech eerily, he added with his eyes narrowing, "You cannot combat us any longer...not with the weakened state you're already in, Tadao-san."

Hearing these words, Miya was quiet. However inside, she was shaking. She couldn't argue against Reiji's words now. She knew it was the truth, in that hospital room with all of them and their bats...she was helpless and Yui was even more-!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Alarmed, Miya turned and there she saw quickly that the cardiac monitor was sounding! Seeing this Miya then saw in shock that the lines of the machine were dipping further and further down, making falling hills rather than signalling the calm steady rhythm pattern they should have had before!

Immediately the heterochromia eyed girl realised this wasn't good. It was bad and then-!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

The machine sounded more loudly than before! As it did, Miya then saw with horror Yui's body struggle and twitch! As it did so, she knew something had to be done! She had to call a doctor or a nurse to-!

However turning again, she saw the brothers and none of them had moved a step from the positions that they were currently in! Seeing this, Miya panicked cried out, "What the hell are you guys doing!? Why're you just standing there!?"

As this was said, Kanato seeing the panicked expression on her face didn't seem to understand her reaction as he cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why?"

"Exactly!" She cried out distressed! Then as Miya did this, she added swinging her arms up and down in disbelief, "Yui-ko's going into cardiac arrest! She's-!"

"That's not what's happening here," Reiji uttered as he looked to her.

As this was said, Miya confused then uttered herself, "What?"

Reiji then informed her, "She is suffering from Arrhythmia at this point," then correcting his lenses he then went on to say, "Her heart is beginning to slow down in it's pulses."

Not comforted by this at all, Miya knew quickly that if Yui's heart kept slowing down. That meant it could stop at any second and then-!

She couldn't let that horrible reality happen! Looking to the brothers, she saw with them barring the doorway that they weren't going to let her pass! So quickly knowing this, she opened up her mouth and screamed out loudly, "SOMEONE HELP US HERE! ANYONE!" With that she turned to go and race back to Yui's bed but-!

_**SCREECH!**_

"Agh!"

In seconds the colony of bats in the room, stopped the heterochromia eyed girl from approaching her friend! As they did this, Miya feeling the harsh beat of their wings was pushed away by them as they became something like a thick cloud that barred her away!

Her eyes widening, Miya then saw that the horrible creature's weren't going to allow Miya to give her friend CPR or do anything to help her! Seeing this becoming more and more panicked, she turned around and shouted out again with all the strength she could, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! PLEASE WE-!"

"Quit shouting that nonsense!" Reiji then informed the heterochromia eyed girl. Then as he did this, Miya became silent in seconds, as she did so he told her, "It's no use for you to do something so pathetically primal, we've cut off any possibility of outside contact coming to this room... it's pointless for you to keep trying."

Stunned into silence hearing these cold words, Miya looking to him didn't understand this! She didn't understand at all!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Hearing the machine's terrifying alarm continue to go off, Miya felt like she was walking on knives and as her own heart raced with terror, looking to Reiji she felt herself become horribly hopeless and as she asked, "Why? Why are you stopping me? Why-!?"

"Are we not saving her?" Reiji asked her, to which again was Miya stopped in her tracks again. The spectacled vampire then informed her, "Because we warned her, if she tried to leave us... she would die." Then sinisterly he added critically, "And the threat is simply being fulfilled now."

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Hearing all this being said, Miya couldn't believe that this was happening! She couldn't help Yui at all! But more than that, she looked to the brothers and shaking her head in disbelief she uttered, "It can't be like this..." The brothers didn't respond to her words as she said this, but in another second, she cried out again, "You guys can't possibly want this!?" Then looking at them with her eyes beginning to brim with tears in her panic she continued to cry out, "You can't want to kill Yui-ko! You can't possibly-!?"

But then it was finally that she noticed at that moment, the brothers all of them who she'd thought would be looking at her coldly like Reiji, weren't doing that at all. Instead, she saw all of them were averting their eyes, looking on with severe discomfort as the alarm continued to sound.

As she saw this, it as then quickly Miya realised, "You don't want this?"

Again though there came no response to her words. Seeing this, Miya again then cried out loudly in desperation, "You don't! I know it! Please!" With that she rushed over to Reiji and as she did this she grabbed his jacket and doing this, she pleaded with him, "You can't let her die! Please save Yui-ko! You have to!"

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Reiji hearing her pathetic attempts of begging as the alarm of the cardiac monitor continued to sound off, he then informed her coldly holding onto his resolve, "I am in no mood to accept your desperate attempts of begging, it's unbecoming." Then looking to her odd coloured eyes that continued to glisten with tears, he added further "Yui broke our rules, she's the one who organised-!"

"That's not true!" Miya cried out mad! With that gripping his jacket even more tightly she added with her anger beginning to resurface, "I'm the one who came up with the plan! It's my fault this has all happened!" Then she moved and-!

"Oh!?"

Hearing this collective gasp from the brothers, Miya saw that even Reiji was shocked. For the heterochromia eyed girl had reached for his hands and had placed them both around her neck! As she did this, she told him, "And if you wanna punish and kill someone, then do it to me!" The weakness had disappeared from her eyes and instead was her fierce resolve again, as it was there she then told the man who now held her life in his hands, "But let Yui-ko live! That's all I'll ask for! Please Reiji-san!"

As she called his name out, Reiji was quiet as he stared into her eyes. As he looked into her odd coloured irises, it reminded him of the night when he had feasted on her blood. It was almost enchanting... however, he was not one to give into such sentimental gestures. In another moment though he did concede on one point she had brought up, "... That one thing you have said is true I will admit."

Silent as she heard this, Miya said nothing as Reiji then continued on to say, "You were the one that proposed the idea." Then tightening his grip around her neck, he admitted further, "Also, it was your very existence that put our prey into this situation in the first place!"

"Agh!" In pain as she heard these words, Miya gritted her teeth! She was treading on black ice now, but this was the only card she had left to play! For if they took their rage out on her, then maybe they would all spare her friend...

The rest of the Sakamaki's brothers seeing this event take place between Reiji and Miya were entirely silent. They didn't know what to do at all themselves, for Reiji at that moment in time was the one who ultimately would be the one to have the final say of this situation, for if there was anyone that had the authority that met that of their father, it was none other than him.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Reiji seeing Miya struggle under his grasp in pain, thinking about what she'd done to him and his brothers. He couldn't deny that he was experiencing huge amounts of enjoyment, maybe even in pleasure in what she was allowing him to do to her... But knowing then he didn't have time to indulge in this for a moment longer he told her, "You may consider yourself to be fortunate!"

"Agh!"

With that in seconds Miya was dropped down onto the floor, leaving her to cough loudly. The brothers seeing this happen were all surprised, however they continued to remain silent as Reiji dismissed the bats away to attend to Yui.

Silent as he saw this being done, Laito looking to Miya who continued to struggle and recover her breath. He smirked at her weakened form and uttered quietly, "_Looks like you really do have the power to bewitch...Cow-chan!_"

Subaru who'd been silent up to that point with his arms folded, looking to Miya then decided to act. Walking over to her, he quietly reached his hand down to her and said simply, "Here."

Seeing the hand that was being extended down to her, Miya was surprised. However in another moment she took the help he offered and replied with a small smile, "Thanks, Subaru-kun."

The white haired young man said nothing to this, instead he uttered simply, "Tch!" With that he snatched his hand back. Inside he couldn't help but feel she'd been foolish, but... what she said had been true and he was grateful for her fast thinking. But he knew he was never going to say a word of gratitude to her.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Reiji looking over Yui as her condition continued to deteriorate more and more by the second. His vampire senses along with his medical knowledge, alerted him to one key point! His eyes becoming fierce, he called out, "Tadao-san!"

Surprised in seconds hearing him call out to her, Miya turned and as she did so, she heard him say, "Come here!"

With that in seconds, Miya perplexed didn't question him and went to do just that as the rest of the brothers continued to watch on. Making it over, she asked him, "What's happening!?"

As this question was put to him, Reiji looking away from Miya to Yui then said, "It seems there's a complication with her heart."

Hearing this being said, Miya then replied, "Yeah I know! But you can help her to-!?"

"If she had a normal human heart," Reiji explained interrupting as he looked to her, "Then yes, however... that is not the case here."

Shocked as she heard this, Miya then remembered her friend's one special difference, "What? You mean... you can't heal her!?"

Reiji looking to her, had a cold look in his eyes and it was clear without any words being said. That the spectacled young man was being absolutely certain!

In seconds, the brothers were on edge as was Miya, as she became this way she gasped out, "No!" Then in another moment-!

_**BEEEP...BEEEP...BEEEP...**_

Suddenly the cardiac monitor's beating lines dropped altogether. There were no more falling hill patterns, instead there was only a still line...

Horrified seeing this sudden terrible change, Miya then cried out, "No...! No! Yui-ko!" Then immediately grabbing her friend, the heterochromia eyed girl immediately moved her hands towards Yui's chest. But before she could move to begin CPR-!

"That will not work," Reiji then told her.

"What?" Stopping in her tracks, the heterochromia eyed looked to him becoming stunned.

As she did this, Reiji then explained to her, "It's pointless, CPR will not work upon the heart she has in her chest... it was damaged during the collision, it can't be fixed by mere human means."

Becoming desperate learning this, Miya then frustrated beyond all hope then cried almost hysterically, "Then what!? What can save her! She's practically dead now and-!"

_**GRAB!**_

Suddenly Miya's right hand and arm was grabbed and in the next second becoming startled, with widened eyes she asked, "What-!?"

_**STAB!  
**_

"Ow!"

In seconds feeling more pain, Reiji had inserted a surgical syringe into a visible artery he could see on Miya's arm! Seeing this becoming shocked, the heterochromia eyed girl asked, "The hell are you-!?"

"I am going to drain some of your blood!" Reiji told her, then quickly he explained, "I have already prepared a certain mixture that is within this syringe that can heal Yui's heart, however it needs a regenerative component which you can provide."

As this was explained to her so quickly, Miya absorbing this information then asked, "My blood? It can save her? I can save Yui-ko!?"

Hearing this question being asked, Reiji then told her, "Correct," however with a cold look in his eyes he told her, "But before I am to take your regenerative essence, you will listen and comply to a single command I give you after I inject this concoction into Yui."

Quiet as she heard this, Miya then asked, "Command?"

Reiji then replied, "Correct," then looking to her. He asked, "Now, do you promise to adhere to the command I ask of you, after I save this girl's life?"

As this was put to her, Miya was quiet. However looking to Yui's still form which was becoming paler and paler by the second... she knew no matter what cruel thing Reiji would ask of her. It couldn't be any worse than letting her friend die. So knowing she had nothing to lose said, "Yes! I'll do whatever you want of me Reiji-san! Just save her! Save Yui-ko!"

Hearing she was now willing to do as he wanted, Reiji was silent. However he then smirked as he told her, "A wise decision!" With the he drew out the red essence of her blood! 

"Agh!"

Cringing, Miya shivered badly as she felt the tingly weakening sensation of her blood being removed from her body.

Feeling her do this, Reiji was silent as he saw her blood flow into the syringe and mix in with the contents he'd already placed into it. Then looking on, he waited for a moment when-! 

_**GLOW!  
**_

Continuing to remain tense, Miya felt this sudden radiance and opening her eyes she saw a crimson red light glowing and looking on, she even saw the concoction in the syringe had something shine that looked almost like a blue diamond creating it's own smaller pale glow. As she saw it, she was entranced by the mystical sight.

Reiji though smirking then remarked, "So? It's worked it seems." With that he removed the syringe and needle out of Miya's arm, releasing her immediately!

"Tch!" Cringing further as she felt this, she cradled her right arm. Then watching quietly with the rest of the Sakamaki's, she saw Reiji make it over to Yui. Then taking her own right hand and arm, he moved the glowing syringe over to the blonde haired girl's arm. Then slowly and gently, he inserted the needle into the centre point where the main vein would be, this found he immediately injected the glowing medicinal cure into her.

…

At first, everyone looking on couldn't see anything happening. There didn't seem to be any reaction whatsoever. But then-!

_**GLOW!  
**_

All over her, Yui's entire body began to light up as all the veins and arteries that she had began to glitter into life! As they did so, Miya could see something like small glowing molecules begin to spread and move themselves throughout her. As they did so, the mysterious shining essence quickly moved and gathered itself into the centre of her chest, where her heart was located! Shocked as she saw this with the brothers, Miya then cried out worriedly, "Yui-ko!?" Then suddenly as this spectacle filled the room... a sound of gasping and deep breathing could be heard within the darkened room!


	50. Chapter 50 : The Miracle

_**.:Chapter Fifty : The Miracle:.**_

In the dead of the night still, there was a great sense of excitement and puzzlement as a hurried rushing of footsteps could be heard within the ward by the people passing by. However unaware of this, one individual couldn't help but exclaim, "Astounding!" It was the doctor who was in charge of caring for the patient in that room.

Hearing him cry out this single word as she continued to sit by her unconscious friend's side. Miya didn't say a word in reply as he proceeded on with his inspections. As he did so though, he couldn't help but comment once more still in the throws of his amazement, "I can't believe this rate of recovery!"

The nurse beside him was just as amazed, for the terrible purple bruising that had covered their weakened patient's pale skin had all but left her. Her pulse was strong and her breathing had become properly regular and peaceful, it was such a huge relief compared to the deathly injured state she was in before. It was as though she'd never been injured to begin with!

Miya though despite these loud exclamations continued to say nothing, her head was lowered as she kept her gaze fixed upon her friend. Inside she was just grateful, grateful that she'd been able to persuade Reiji and the other Sakamaki's to let Yui live. However inside as her hands tensed up upon the fabric of her green gown, she couldn't help but be anxious... for she still didn't truly know if Yui was going to be really okay.

Unaware of her inner turmoil though the doctor finished the last of his examinations upon his patient. Removing the cold metallic chest piece of his stethoscope from her chest, he lifted himself back up into a proper upright position.

Feeling him do this, Miya suppressed her inner worries for a moment and turning her gaze in his direction she decided to ask him, "Yui-ko... is her heart doing okay now?"

As this was put to him, the doctor turning away from his charts looked in her direction then replied, "From this examination I've performed." With that he tapped his pen upon the clipboard, he continued on to say, "I have no way in explaining how this girl has made such a sudden and swift recovery... it is truly miraculous."

Miya said nothing to this at first, instead of bowing her head she replied, "...Yeah, Well I can't really tell you exactly what happened either, I was so panicked before" Saying this lie, the heterochromia eyed girl then remembered after Reiji had injected the healing formula into her friend, he had informed her after Yui had started breathing again to fetch the nearest physicians. This she had done and after she arrived back with the doctor and nurse in tow along with some other medical professionals, the brothers were nowhere in sight in the room.

This had shocked her, but she had said nothing as the team of medical professionals worked and stabilised her friend. After a little more time had passed and things had calmed down, most of the medical team had left, leaving her to the point where she was left interacting with the original doctor and nurse she had come to first know.

Listening to her words, the doctor was quiet. However after a little bit, he decided to give her some relief, knowing some of the terrible events she and her friend had been through, " Well you can be rest assured, that though I don't know how this has been made possible...Komori-san should now make a full and uncomplicated strong recovery."

As this was said to her, Miya was quiet for a moment more. However realising what he had said, a mixed expression of disbelief and amazement graced her face as she asked, "Really?"

Seeing her reaction, the doctor smiled a little more and replied, "Yes," then looking to his right side he made a slight nod to the nurse beside him.

Noticing and understanding this gesture, the nurse smiled herself and with that she walked over to the still sleeping blonde girl. Then gently and carefully, she removed the transparent ventilator mask from her face and with that their patient was allowed to breathe naturally.

As this was done, Miya was shown her confirmed sign visibly. As she was, shaking a little she felt herself chocking up a little as she revealed a small smile. Then with that done, she moved her slightly trembling hands and held Yui's still right hand in her warm palms again, showing her relief she repeated uttering quietly, "...Thank goodness...thank goodness."

The doctor and nurse seeing this done both smiled themselves. As they did so, they knew they would be needed elsewhere and so looking to each other they went towards the door. However before fully leaving, they informed the heterochromia eyed girl, "We'll continue to make our observations on Komori-san, but you can be reassured that she is no longer in any kind of danger, it shouldn't be too long until she awakens."

Hearing this being said, Miya letting her tremblings ease. Then releasing one of her hand's from Yui's, she wiped her eyes and looking to them she nodded and said, "Okay, thank you both."

With this thanks given, the medical professionals nodded smiling still. Then quickly taking their leave, they left the two young girls to be alone together. Seeing them do this, Miya turned back her odd coloured eyes to look back in Yui's direction... then gripping her friend's hand fully again and a little more tightly. She was quiet.

Looking around the slightly darkened room, despite the gentle illumination from the electric light that was on above upon the ceiling. Looking amongst the shadows, that were present...Miya could feel she wasn't alone with her friend.

Realising this fact, after a little bit she breathed in and finally opening her mouth. She uttered softly into the air, "Hey? Did you guys all hear and see all the results?"

It was then after words were uttered, a familiar unpleasant foreboding presence quickly returned into the room. Miya didn't need to turn around to see the Sakamaki's peering at her and Yui behind her. Feeling their cold gazes as she continued to look down to her still friend, she heard her question be answered, "Yes, we all did."

As these words were spoken, it was finally then that she turned herself around. As she did so, she looked to the one who'd spoken out of the Sakamaki siblings. It was none other than Reiji who continued on to say, "And it appears that you as worthless vermin, have finally been able to make use of your one redeeming factor."

Hearing these words, Miya was quiet. However it was clear she was not pleased with being to referred to as '_Vermin_' again. She didn't make a retort, but instead she asked, "And what's that supposed to mean exactly? My one one redeeming factor?"

As this question was put to him, Reiji corrected his lenses and informed the heterochromia eyed girl, "Your blood."

With this simple answer given to her, Miya then had to repeat becoming further puzzled, "My blood?"

"Correct," Reiji answered then as he did this, he explained to her, "It contains the power of regeneration."

"Regeneration?" Miya asked. Then as she thought to herself quietly, she realised, "You mean I have the power to bring back the dead and-!"

"Don't be so foolish in your thoughts," Reiji replied stopping her quick thought idea dead in it's tracks. Then as she became quiet, he clarified what he had meant, "I said you have regeneration, it does not have precisely the same qualities as resurrection."

Laito who'd been listening on with the rest of his siblings then decided to voice finally his own thoughts, "Does it not Reiji?"

As this was put to him, the spectacled young man then replied with an irritated sigh, "Obviously."

Ayato who was becoming annoyed by this pointless conversation then said, "Then what the hell's the difference!?"

Seeing the impatience of his younger brother, Reiji then saw it was up to him again to explain to his brothers as well as Miya herself, who looked on just as cluelessly to him. Sighing, he reached into his right gloved hand into his jacket pocket. Doing this he brought forth the syringe again and as he did so, he began to speak again, "The definition of resurrection is the act of bringing life to something that is dead, while regeneration is the act of revitalising something that has become weakened."

With these words said to her, Miya then after a moment of consideration realised what he meant, "So that's the ability I have? To bring strength to something that's weakened?"

As this was said, Reiji then corrected her again, "The Kitsune part of you does, yes." Then narrowing his eyes he added, "But the human side of yourself holds no value whatsoever."

"Tch!" Angered as she uttered this, Miya bit her lower lip frustrated by this insult. She still hated Reiji's harsh critical nature that he displayed.

Gazing upon the angered expression that was upon Miya's face, Reiji paid no heed to it. However looking down to the syringe that was in his hand again, he decided to explain further, "Your blood on it's own though was not enough for the resurrecting process that needed to occur in this moment in time."

Surprised at this, Miya then asked, "Huh? It wasn't?"

"No," Reiji answered. Then as he said that single word, he continued on to say as he displayed the syringe's transparent glass container for the present curious audience to see. Making it shake a little to and throw, he continued on to say, "I needed to stimulate it and increase it's potency."

Hearing these words still puzzled, it was then though that Miya saw again within the centre of the syringe's container. There rattling back and forth gently, was the small blue diamond she'd noticed before. Looking at it, she realised, "What? You mean that gem was needed to do that?"

Seeing that she had noticed the small precious object within the confines of the syringe, Reiji then corrected her, "It is more precious than that, it's a diamond. Known in the demon world as the eye of Ishtar."

"Ishtar!?" Then thinking of what Reiji had said. It was then that Subaru realised, "Did you go to the old man to get that thing!?"

As this question was demanded out of him, Reiji looked to his youngest brother answered simply, "Correct, though it was difficult to persuade him."

"Old man?" Miya had to ask in confusion. However she decided to ignore this statement Subaru had made, for that wasn't important. But one thing was, "Urgh, whatever! What does that Ishtar diamond thing do anyway? What effect does it have on my blood?"

Hearing this question being put to him, Reiji looked back to the heterochromia eyed girl. As he did so, he then answered her question, "It is a mystical enhancer."

As this was said, Ayato then couldn't help but repeat sceptically, "Mystical enhancer?"

Reiji then seeing he had to explain some more, simply closed his eyes and continued on, "It works upon any substance it is placed within and increases it potency in power, making it stronger."

Listening to this explanation, Miya then understanding asked, "And that's how you made the effect of my blood stronger? That's what allowed to Yui-ko to recover?"

"That is correct," Reiji answered. Then opening his eyes, he couldn't help but say with a mocking smirk, "I suppose we have to be grateful that you were left to live, otherwise we really would have had some rather serious tribulations."

Becoming more sour in her mood. Miya then couldn't help but retort with narrowed eyes, "Yeah, you should be grateful." Then under her breath she couldn't help but look to the side and say, "_You egotistical prick!" _

Hearing this angry and distasteful comment, Reiji wasn't pleased. However he knew this wasn't the time to become involved in another petty squabble. So he decided to get to the topic at hand that was the most important, "Tadao Miya-san."As he spoke her name in such a serious tone of voice, the heterochromia eyed girl turned to look at the spectacled vampire again. Seeing her do this, Reiji then continued on to say, "It is now time for you to fulfil your promise to us..."

As this was said, Miya felt the atmosphere around herself become terribly foreboding and ominous. She felt uneasy as a chill went down her back.

Seeing her become visibly unnerved, Reiji paid no heed to this whatsoever. Instead he told her, "I now have the order I want prepared for you, which you will follow through with absolutely."

Hearing this, Miya was quiet. However remembering what she had promised to have her friend's life saved... she tightened her free right hand into a fist. Doing this act, she then asked him cautiously, "What is it?"

Gazing upon her as she mentally prepared herself for the words he was about to say. Reiji needed no such preparations as he then informed the heterochromia eyed girl, "I will have it, that after this night and onwards... you will no longer associate yourself with our prey, Yui."

As this was said, Miya was quiet. However feeling herself become shocked inside she couldn't help but utter out, "What?"

Seeing her become this way, Reiji then clarified his words to make it so she understood clearly what the order entailed, "You will no longer interact and be associated with our prey, you will sever all connections to her."

Hearing these words, Miya though was appalled as she complained instantly saying, "What!? But how can you expect me to do something like that!?" For she then pointed out one crucial thing he'd miscalculated, "I mean we're both in the same class for hell's sake!? Y'know it didn't work with Yui-ko! How can you expect it to work with-!?"

"Because I know you will keep your word," then narrowing his eyes as he gazed onto Yui's still unmoving form. He then added with a cold serious tone, "Unlike Yui, who's completely weak to anyone's will who's stronger than her own."

As this was said, Miya became mad as she then answered back, "Don't you say that! Yui-ko's not weak! This all happened because-!"

"And the fact that you have those who are familially close to you," Reiji answered calmly interrupting Miya's words. Hearing him this the heterochromia eyed girl froze in seconds, as she did so the spectacled young man then proceeded on to say, "You wouldn't want your mother, little brother or aunt to have something terrible befall them, would you?"

With this stated, Miya realised Reiji had her trapped. She couldn't refute those words... for she couldn't let her beloved family members suffer, she knew that. However still holding onto her dear friend's hand with her own left one, she knew that she didn't want Yui to suffer either but-!

"Also the matter regarding yourself still attending classes in Ryoutei Academy, that also has been taken into account as well." Reiji explained further.

Having been silent listening to his brothers all continue to speak on. Kanato still holding onto his beloved Teddy, then decided to ask as his curiosity got the best of him, "And what do you mean by that exactly, Reiji?"

Hearing the question, the spectacled young man answered, "I will have it be organised within the school system for Tadao-san to be transferred." Then revealing a knowing arrogant smirk, he decided to add, "And this time I think I will have it be made that she goes to a penal institution, where I believe she truly belongs."

Feeling more dread by the minute as this was said, Miya felt herself shiver inside at what was being decided for her future.

Kanato though listening on was annoyed as he then replied, "I don't understand why you had not had something as simple as that organised in the first place." With that looking to the side he added unimpressed, "You're an idiot for not thinking of that sooner." Then looking down to his beloved cuddly companion, he then went on to say, "Isn't that right, Teddy?"

Ignoring his younger brother's complaints, Reiji looked to Miya. As he did so, he then asked her coldly, "Now then? Do you have anything that you disagree with in the order I have issued to you?"

As this was said to her, Miya was quiet for a moment as she looked down to the floor... then finally after a little bit she said, "I think it's obvious that I do... I hate the whole thing you've just proposed to me!" However looking back to Yui, a terribly melancholy light shone her eyes as she echoed softly in sadness, "But... I don't have a choice anymore do I?"

All the brothers listening to her say this were silent. Their expression were unreadable, but as cold as they could be and cruel. They could understand to a degree the grievances of the heterochromia eyed girl as she proceeded on to say, "I can't fight back anymore against you guys now, my family will be in peril if I refuse..." then holding Yui's hand with both her hands holding it tightly. She continued on to say, "And I already promised... I can't go back on my word now can I?"

As this was said, Reiji then informed her coldly, "No, you cannot." Then as Miya shivered hearing the heartless unfeeling tones of his voice, he proceeded on to say, "Now, I believe it's time you fulfil your promise, leave this room and never associate yourself with Yui or us again."

Quiet as she heard this...Miya gripping Yui's hand shaking with now both of her own, then decided to say, "Not yet."

Hearing her say this, Reiji was quiet before he asked simply, "Pardon?"

Not bothering to look back, Miya replied, "You said that order was to begin after this night right?" The brothers all hearing her words, said nothing. But expecting that much from them, the heterochromia eyed girl then continued on to say, "Well it's not over yet... so until it's done and the sun shines, I'm gonna spend what little time I have left to be with Yui-ko." For then looking to her gentle friend sadly, she said, "Because after all, she hasn't woken up yet... and I can't leave her with no explanation or a goodbye, so..."

As she said those words. None of the brothers said a word... however after another moment a single irritated voice spoke up saying, "Tch! You really are an annoying bitch!"

Knowing this wasn't going to please any of the Sakamaki siblings, Miya was quiet and cautious as she turned to look back at all of them. As her gaze lingered, she eventually settled her odd coloured eyes onto Reiji who remained silent.

It was clear that as the spectacled young man looked to her, that she was determined about this decision. Her odd coloured eyes had their familiar defiant strength inside... it was almost fascinating to look upon. However after a little bit, he sighed and putting a hand to his lenses he corrected them closing his eyes. Finishing this act, he then decided to finally speak and said calmly, "...You may have this night."

Surprised to hear this, Miya then had to ask with widened eyes, "Really!?"

However her amazement was quickly short lived as Reiji informed her, "However, there is not much left of it." For then looking on up to a wall, he saw the clock that was placed there. Looking to it, he then informed the heterochromia eyed girl, "It's is now 3:20, you only have two hours and forty minutes until dawn breaks...and the sun will shine."

Looking to the clock herself, Miya was shocked with disbelief. She couldn't believe it was so short a time she had left! Looking down to the floor, she felt for certain there would be more time than that!

"Enjoy the last 160 minutes you have left," with that saying those words, the spectacled young man went and left the room.

Seeing his older brother go, Laito couldn't help but comment quietly to himself, "_Fu, fu, fu Reiji you've become too soft." _However before leaving himself, the smirking fedora hatted vampire looking back to Miya, he saw that she was looking down to the floor so sadly and pathetically defeated with despair. Looking at this himself, he continued to smile as he then said casually finding this whole situation beyond amusing, "Well see you in a little while, have a sweet little time here Cow-chan!" With that he left the room as well.

Shuu after witnessing all this drama and chaos, put a hand to his mouth. Yawning loudly, he then complained saying, "How bothersome..." with that he left the room too, being obviously tired from all the strenuous activity.

Kanato was quiet, however in another moment he turned himself and went to walk out of the room too. However before leaving he couldn't help but say quietly into the air, "There better be some good sweet confessions in this pathetic mortal hospital, I can barely tolerate the smell!"

Miya remained silent, her shock still apparent she didn't care for any of the Sakamaki's as they left. Then after the quietness settled into the air, her defeated sad expression shifted and she settled it onto the one person that mattered the most to her at that moment. Her eyes tearing up slightly as she watched her continue to slumber, she reached her hands out and held Yui's hand again. The heterochromia eyed girl reaching her held hand up with own palms, rested her forehead against her friend's still fingers. Doing this, she couldn't help but utter out gently with shaking frustration and helplessness, "Yui-ko..." However in another moment-!

"Quit spouting that title!"

Shocked hearing this, Miya looked and saw that on the opposite side of Yui's bed. Ayato had got another chair, had placed himself upon it and had taken hold of her friend's other free still hand. Then as he did this, he informed the heterochromia eyed girl, "The only one she should ever be called is the one I gave to her," then with that looking to the blonde haired girl he said, "And that's Chichinashi."

Quiet as she heard this, Miya though quickly became soured by his action. For looking at Ayato, she then told him with seething irritation and protective rage, "Who give's a crap about your title! You better not bite or feed on her now or I'll-!"

"There's no way I'd ever do that now!" Ayato informed the heterochromia eyed girl. Making her become silent in surprise, the reddish brown haired young man then proceeded on to tell her, "Besides the taste of the chemicals and medicine would taste disgusting in her blood...and I only prefer feeding upon her when she's awake."

"Huh?" Miya didn't understand that at all, so she had to ask him, "Why? I mean you creeps would just drink from anytime right? Why would-!"

"Because I like the expressions she makes," Ayato answered. Then holding Yui's warm hand in his, he stroked his thumb over her fingers before he continued on to say, "When she's distorted from the pain and pleasure... it feels good inside, along with the sweet taste she has."

Silent as she heard this answer being given to her, Miya at first said nothing. However in another moment, she couldn't help but snort and say, "As fucking if she enjoys your horrible treatment towards her...I'll never believe she feels pleasure when you guys drink from her."

Ayato hearing Miya speak these words was annoyed, turning his green eyes he settled his gaze onto her again as she proceeded to speak more of her thoughts, "I'll never forgive you, for pushing her this far... for making her suffer, you don't have any idea what you were doing to her all this time do you?"

Hearing Miya say this, Ayato was quiet. However after a moment looking back to Yui, using his free right hand he moved it to her blonde locks of hair. Stroking away a few strands that had got out of place, the green eyed vampire then proceeded on to say, "...No I don't," but looking back to the heterochromia eyed girl he proceeded on to say, "But I won't lose her, not to you... or anyone else."

With these words given to her, Miya again became quiet. Looking at Ayato, she couldn't tell if he was saying those words out of his own greed for Yui's blood, or if he was simply insulting her again out of some petty sense of rivalry. But somehow, she could sense from his tone of voice something was wavering slightly inside him. What was it? Sadness, regret... she couldn't tell. However she didn't want to dwell on it and looking to Yui again, she simply retorted back to him, "Whatever, you're still nothing but a brat."

"I won't lose her either."

Surprised, Miya turned and there she saw with his back leaning against the doorframe to the room. It was none other than Subaru, with his arms folded he then proceeded on to tell the heterochromia eyed girl, "I don't intend to give her up that easily, not to either of you."

Perplexed as she heard this, Miya though became confused as she then asked, "Wait... then what happened in the subway was-?"

"You just got lucky when you got your hands on my knife, but soon I'll be getting that back." Then saying those words, Subaru still looking at her continued on to tell her with that still serious light in his red coloured eyes, "I'll be the one to own her in the end, no matter what."

Quiet as she heard this, Miya then couldn't completely understand Subaru again either. However looking back and forth between the brothers, she could deduce that in whatever twisted form it took... they both cared for Yui somehow. As this thought was realised in her mind, she revealed a small smile and then commented quietly, "_You guys are the worst liars ever..._" with that the group of three kept their silent vigil on Yui as the minutes and couple of hours slowly passed on...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gazing on at her friend's sleeping face, as time continued to pass on slowly but terrifyingly. Miya turned from her and looking to the window, she could see the change in the night, it was losing the blackness that coated everything. Instead, a soft pastel iris purple colour was beginning to paint the sky and along the lower lines amongst the darkened city scape, she saw an orange warm hazy hue begin to light up the world.

Though this would normally bring happiness to most... to see the beginning of the new day. To Miya, it was the nearing of the end. The end of her ties to Yui... their friendship would be over.

"Urgh... this hospital's floors are too cold, I can't find a good place to sleep anywhere."

Hearing this complaint along with a rather loud sound of yawning from Shuu. Miya continued to remain silent as she kept Yui's right hand in her own warm palms. She didn't care for his complaints. The whole time she'd just been wishing and wishing over and over again for Yui to wake up. So she could explain everything to her, so she could apologise... so she could give a proper goodbye. But despite all that-!

"I believe that now...your given time has now come to an end."

Hearing this cold judgmental voice speak, Miya shivered again inside. Then turning slowly around, she saw that it was none other than Reiji who had spoken to her. Looking at him, she remained entirely silent as she saw him look on at her with his stoic unfeeling light reddish eyes.

Kanato hearing this himself as he re-entered back into the room, had a spoon in his mouth. Around his lips were the drops of a soft gooey golden yellow pudding which he was continuing to dine upon, which was resting on a small white round plate. Removing the metallic utensil from his mouth, he then complained saying with irritation gracing his features, as he continued to hold onto Teddy too, "Thank goodness for that, I was getting so utterly bored and tired of waiting."

Ignoring his complaints though, Reiji walked over into the direction of where the bed was positioned. Looking down at the heterochromia eyed girl as she gazed back up to him, with somewhat anxious eyes, he then declared to her coldly, "It is now that you must you vacate this room, leave."

Hearing this deliberate and commanding words Miya was appalled. She didn't want to go! For still her wish hadn't been granted! So quickly she began to voice her desperate protests, "But! Yui-ko hasn't woken up! It's not even dawn yet! It's-!"

_**SHINE...**_

However from the window that was beyond her, she turned and felt a warm ray of sunlight flow in and as it did so. She saw her argument had become void in mere moments... for there peaking over the cityscape was the golden and orange hue of the sun. Shining it's light upon all those who would soon be waking. Seeing this, Miya knew then there really was no time left for her and Yui to be together anymore. She shivered, tensing up with frustration and sorrow at the separation that was now to come.

Feeling the light on his eyes, irritated Subaru. Turning his head away from the warm rays he couldn't help but complain with a snarl, "Fuck this light! It's unbearable!"

Reiji didn't much care for the warm rays either. However concentrating on the matter that was at hand, he then decided to say, "Now at last, you no longer have a reason to remain in here." His eyes narrowing he then added, "Leave now, otherwise if you don't there will be consequences to pay."

As this was ordered at her, Miya remained quiet. Gripping her hands around Yui's right one tightly, after a moment she replied, "...Fine then." With that she got up and released a single one of her hand's from her friend, as she did so, she looked to Reiji strongly and said with a serious resolve in her voice, "But first, let me say goodbye."

Not caring for her petty human sentimentality, Reiji then replied, "Do as you will, just don't linger."

Turning her head away from him, Miya hated his very presence and existence at that moment. However looking to her slumbering friend, her expression softened as her sadness became apparent. Her heart beating with a dull painful ache, she moved herself closer to Yui and holding her right hand in her own, she told her gently, "Yui-ko... I'm sorry_._"

Hearing her say these words, Ayato looked on silently. As he did so, he saw the heterochromia eyed girl lean closer to Yui and moving her free left hand, she stroked his prey's soft hair and heard her continue on to say, "I'm a failure to you, I couldn't save you from all this pain... I didn't do anything more than just comfort you... I've made you suffer terribly because of my stupidity_." _

None of the brothers said anything to her words, for to them she was stating the obvious. However they continued to remain their silence, as Miya continued on with her goodbye, "This whole thing... it's so scary to me now not because of these guys... but because I have to let go of another precious friend_." _Miya then teared up, she struggled to hold herself together as she wiped her eyes with her free hand. As she did so, she made herself continue on for this was her last chance as she said, "But it's worse this time... you're just going to be in a nightmare, one you can't ever wake up from... I've just condemned you to be alone within it._"_

Ayato hearing this was getting fed up, so he said with irritation, "Just hurry the hell up! Just quit it and get out of here!"

Miya hearing these words then told him mad, "Just shut the fuck up brat!" Then her tears threatening to leak out, she pushed herself to remain calm. As she did so, she proceeded on to say, "I need to say this, so just butt out!"

Hearing this insult, Ayato mad opened his mouth to insult her back when-!

"Ayato!" Immediately he was stopped in his tracks, turning he saw it was none other than Reiji. Seeing him, he heard his older brother say with irritation, "Don't start another quarrel."

As this was said to him, Ayato closed his mouth again. As he did so, he was angered and becoming bitter that he was being told off again. He turned his head to the side as he uttered out mad, "Tch!"

Giggling a little at this reaction, Laito couldn't help but utter softly, "Bad, bad boy Ayato-kun...interrupting Cow-chan's eulogy." then looking onto Miya he became quiet himself again as he listened on and heard her continue her goodbye.

Looking down to Yui, Miya regaining her composure continued on to speak, "Anyway I don't know if you'll hate me when you wake up and learn about everything that happened here and I won't blame you if you can never forgive me for it... that's fine." However it was clear that last thought upset her as again she shivered from her sorrow. However she couldn't be weak then, so despite it. She pushed herself to say her final words, "But I want you to know, I'll never forget you, I'll always be wishing the best for you... because you're the one who taught me to be a better person."

With that, Miya leaned forwards and lowered her head down. As she did so, she held Yui's hand gently and closed her eyes as she-!

"Hey!"

Hearing his outburst, Miya clearly didn't care as she placed her lips upon down upon Yui's forehead. As she did this, feeling her warmth. The heterochromia eyed girl then spoke her last thoughts, as she smiled gently lifting her face away, "You'll always be my saviour, Yui-ko."

Then moving herself away from her friend, she told her finally, "Goodbye..." With that she released Yui's still right hand from her own warm one.

Seeing her do this, Ayato mad clenched Yui's hand more tightly and told Miya mad, "There you've said your piece now! So get the hell out of here you bitch! I don't wanna see you again!"

Becoming soured, Miya looked to him angrily. She clenched her hands tightly wanting to beat him into a pulp but-!

"That is quite correct."

Turning again, Miya saw Reiji was speaking. As she did so, she then heard the spectacled young man say, "You have spoken your goodbyes, now leave this room."

With those cold heartless words given to her, the heterochromia eyed girl expected as much. So sighing, she went to quietly comply with the order. Taking her steps forwards with her head lowered, she couldn't help but think about what would happen to her... what school would she be sent to? What would she tell her mother... and what would happen to-! 

_**GRAB!**_

"Huh!?"

Startled with shock as she was halted suddenly, quickly the heterochromia eyed girl in amazement saw along with the brothers that there looking at her was the one person Miya wanted to wake up. It was Yui, who was looking at her with her desperate widened and saddened pink coloured eyes. Looking at her beloved friend, she couldn't believe it as she heard her say to her while holding on tightly to her hand, "Please... don't leave me, don't!"

Shocked as he heard these words, Ayato couldn't believe she'd just woken up either as he uttered out with amazement, "Chichinashi!" But startling him further, suddenly her left hand escaped his grasp and in another moment-!

"Miya-chan don't go!" With that the blonde haired girl held her friend's hand with both of her own one's.

Feeling her do this, Miya couldn't believe her eyes or her luck! This was too much, it was too cliché to be real! Something this fortunate couldn't be happening! Not right there and then! But still her emotions erupted strongly to the surface and feeling her eyes tear up, she cried and weeping uncontrollably she ran straight back over to her and threw her arms around Yui hugging her friend tightly saying, "Yui-ko! Yui-ko I! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-!" But she couldn't continue on to speak, for she was too overwhelmed. It was just too much for her to handle!

Smiling gently as she felt her do this, Yui looked down to her friend with warm eyes. She had stirred just as Miya had nearly finished saying her goodbyes... she was so glad that she had stopped her that she couldn't help but hold onto her a little more tightly herself... stroking her orange coloured hair softly.

"So... you've returned to the waking world have you?"

Immediately hearing this uncaring voice, the pink eyed girl looked up and saw who was talking to her. It was none other than, "Reiji-san..."

Hearing her call his name, the spectacled young man was quiet. However looking to Miya who continued to weep holding onto Yui closely, he then informed the blonde haired girl, "Tadao-san made an agreement with us, in exchange for us saving your life... she is to cut all ties with us and you."

As this was said, Yui didn't say anything. Her friend though shivered in turn as she heard what was promised be spoken about again. Feeling this happen, the blonde haired girl looked down to her friend quietly with concerned eyes.

Not caring for Miya's upset reaction, Reiji then continued on to say, "If you wish to make your own farewells to this vermin, you must speak them now or never say them at all."

Hearing these words, Yui was quiet still. However Miya knowing the inevitable that was to happen then said, "He's right Yui-ko, they saved you... and I promised them." Then looking to her sadly she couldn't help but say with her tears staining her cheeks, "I can't go back on my word anymore...I'm sorry but I-!" 

_**TUG!**_

Suddenly surprising her, Yui held Miya with both of her arms as she held her closely to herself. Doing this, the heterochromia eyed girl was massively confused but before she could question more about what was happening-!

"Don't apologise Miya-chan, it's alright."

"Huh?" Echoing her confusion, the heterochromia eyed girl looked to her friend as she said those words. But before she could ask anything more properly-!

"Everything will be alright," Yui told her. Then as she did this, the blonde haired girl added gently, "I promise it will be."

As this was said, Reiji was becoming curious. Then feeling it fuel him he decided to ask the blonde haired girl, "And how can you be so certain about that fact." With those words asked, Yui looked in his direction and as she did, she heard the spectacled vampire go on to say, "You are not in a position to be making negotiations with us... you know that ever since the beginning that you have had one role and one alone, that is to be our Sacrificial Bride. A being to be fed upon until one of us obtains the power to overthrow our father and become the next head of the Sakamaki family."

Hearing this being said, Miya looked behind herself and she couldn't help but glare at Reiji angrily despite her sorrow. For she couldn't stand the fact that he was referring to her friend like she was some kind of tool to be used!

Ignoring her enraged gaze, Reiji simply continued on, "You don't have the authority to decide your fate, or alter the separation that is going to occur, for as food for us you-!"

"That's exactly the reason why you should listen to me!"

Surprised by this exclamation, Reiji looked to Yui and asked curious as the rest of his brothers looked on baffled, "I beg your pardon?"

Yui looking on firmly at the brothers, continued to hold onto Miya tightly as she went on to say, "...I know you've all noticed haven't you?" To this question, the brothers didn't reply as they didn't know what she was talking about. However Yui made it clear, "The taste of my blood."

As this was said, Reiji staring at her then asked, "What about it?"

This question asked, Yui then answered, "It's become better in taste, much better." With that looking to Miya she added, "Ever since I've been in contact with Miya-chan, it's become much more delicious to you."

Reiji listening to this statement then couldn't help but ask, "And how can you be so certain of that?"

Yui then answered firmly, "Because you've all admitted it, I've heard you say it." With that she then added looking at each and every one of the Sakamaki's and as she did so, she added, "Every time you've feasted upon me."

Immediately the brothers were all startled as they heard Yui say this. Miya herself was also shocked, for she couldn't believe it! Her friend was using her status as food as a negotiation point?!

Reiji though however wasn't easily countered, for then he replied calmly and logically to Yui, "So what if your taste increased in the presence of this vermin?" With that he decided to also add, "After she departs, your flavour will hardly change I imagine and then-!"

"It will change!" Yui declared and as she did so, she went on to say, "It's started to change again after Miya-chan and I were apart... it didn't taste that good to you anymore! It was becoming poorer to you!" Then narrowing her eyes, the blonde haired girl also added, "I even heard you say that yourself Reiji-san!"

As this was said, the spectacled young man halted in his words becoming surprised himself. Yui seeing she had silenced him, she knew she couldn't stop at that point. So she decided to strengthen her argument as she went on to say, "But it's more than that, Miya-chan is the one who gives me strength, emotionally and physically!"

Hearing these words, it was then that another of the Sakamaki's decided to ask a question. Looking at Yui, it was Subaru who made his voice be known, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Hearing these words, Yui looking in Subaru's direction then answered him, "My body, it was deteriorating before I ever came to know Miya-chan, I felt it!" Then remembering her lonely suffering days before her friend had come into her life, Yui continued on, "I was becoming weaker, not just from the draining of my blood and all the pain you put me through... it was loneliness too that was killing me."

Listening to these words, Kanato couldn't help but scoff saying, "Your loneliness was killing you?" Then looking to his beloved cuddly companion, he couldn't help but add saying, "It's a pathetic mortal thing to say, isn't it Teddy?"

Yui hearing these words, then replied, "You may think of it as being pathetic, I can't stop you from thinking that way." However still resolved to stop this separation from occurring, the blonde haired girl continued on, "But you can't deny the facts, I was becoming weaker and my taste as well without Miya-chan there with me... I also became terribly ill to the point that it affected my body badly, making me bedridden."

As this was said, Reiji then decided to point out to her, "That was a part of the process of the Awakening, your body was transforming so you would eventually turn into a vampire like us." Hearing this, Miya shivered in horror hearing this truth while Yui herself didn't move or shake. Instead she kept her pink eyes fixed on the spectacled young man as he proceeded on to say, "It was something that is inevitable and something that-!"

"You don't want!" Yui answered back firmly.

Startled as she said this, Reiji stared at her silently as the rest of his brothers did the same. Looking to her as she said this, Ayato couldn't believe how bold Yui was being. This was unlike her usual meek self.

Yui herself though feeling this strength inside herself knew she couldn't give up, she knew she had the upper hand as she went on to say, "When I turn into a vampire, that means you won't be able to drink from me anymore!" Then looking to all the Sakamaki's she then added, "And I know you all love the taste of my blood too much, it's the best that there is." Then holding onto Miya firmly she added, "And if I don't have my friend by my side, that blood will be gone! Because Miya-chan is the one person that allows me to stay human!"

With that stated, Shuu too who'd been silent up to that point then decided to ask her, "And how are you so positive about that?"

As this was asked of her, Yui looked down to Miya who looked back to her confused. The blonde haired girl quiet for a moment thought to herself before she answered honestly, "I don't exactly know how... but I feel it every time we're together." Then looking to the brothers she described what it was she felt, "It's something that makes me feel alive, like the warmth and light of the sun... it's a gentle but strong invigorating feeling, one that I can't live without anymore."

Listening to her say this, Miya's heart inside beat strongly with amazement. She couldn't believe what her friend was saying! Looking to her, she couldn't help but utter out in awe, "Yui-ko..."

The blonde haired girl nodded to her friend with a small smile. However becoming serious once again as she looked to the brothers, she proceeded on to tell them, "I want you to allow my friendship with Miya-chan to continue, I don't want you to separate us!"

As this was said, Reiji not liking this demanding defiance then had to ask full of scepticism over this entire spectacle, "And what exactly would you promise us, to permit us to allow you to stay in contact with that vermin?"

Hearing this question being put to her, Yui was quiet for a moment. Though she didn't like it inside what she was going to declare and knowing Miya wouldn't like it either... she knew there was no other choice for them as she then said, "I'll promise never to run away from you all again."

Shocked as this was said, Miya looking to her friend cried out opposed, "No! Yui-ko you can't-!"

However the blonde haired girl shook her head. As she did so, she then proceeded on to say to the rest of the Sakamaki's, "I won't oppose any of you if you wish to drink my blood, I won't disobey or refuse any requests like that." Then holding onto Miya firmly she told all of them further, "I won't at all... this will be the only thing I'll ever ask for, I promise! So please... let me have my friend! Let me able to see Miya-chan! Please!"

Miya couldn't believe the extreme lengths Yui was willing to go, just so the two of them could remain friends and be able to see each other. She would be deemed as foolish by probably many outsiders who would be looking on, but to the heterochromia eyed girl. She seemed so courageous there and then to her, despite this despairing and desperate situation she was willing to sacrifice so much just for a small ray of hope.

Reiji though seeing this desperate pleading Yui was now doing, he knew she didn't truly have any ground to stand on. So he spoke, "I'm sure that would be very heart warming and sentimental to a normal human audience, however that is not the case here." Then as the spectacled young man said those words, the girl's shuddered with anxiety. Seeing this, Reiji then decided to end this once and for all as he proceeded on to say, "I will not allow the two of you to-!"

"Why not just let it go, Reiji?"

Surprised as these words were uttered, the girls and the spectacled vampire turned to see that it was none other than Laito who had spoken. All of them silent, they then heard the vibrant green eyed young man go on to say, "Bitch-chan says she won't try to escape from us anymore right? So why not let the two of them just hang around each other again?"

As this was said to him, Reiji was nearly in a state of disbelief as he then asked, "You would let the two of them associate together again? Despite the chaos and disruptions that occurred?"

Hearing this being said, it was then that another voice spoke up, "They only became more difficult to handle when you decided to get involved, you know?"

As this was said, becoming bitter in seconds Reiji turned and with his lightish red eyes narrowing he nearly spat out the name from his lips, "Shuu..."

Unbothered by his enraged gaze, the lazy blonde haired young man then proceeded on to say, "That loud girl was only trying to get our prey away from us, because you gave them no alternative." Then turning his blue eyes in their direction he decided to say, "I would guess that if we allowed them to have their freedom and they promise not to make a scene like this again... I'd be willing to let this slide."

Truly surprised to hear him say this, Yui then couldn't help but say, "Shuu-san..."

Hearing Yui say his name, the blue eyed young man then looking to the heterochromia eyed girl and decided to say with a rather smug smirk, "Though of course that also relies upon the issue of Tadao keeping her secret about us," with that said he decided to ask her, "You haven't let the truth slip, have you?"

As this was put to her, Miya just couldn't tell who's side Shuu was on!? But annoyed she replied honestly, "Of course I haven't!" With that looking at all the brothers she then went on to say, "I mean what makes you guys even think that anyone would believe me!?" Then looking away to the side, she went on to say, " I mean even I didn't believe the truth when I first thought about it."

With that said, Shuu continued to smile and as he did so, he then said, "Well, I guess there's no problem."

Listening to this entire conversation and having finished the last of his pudding, Kanato then decided to speak his thoughts, "You know I hate this idea entirely," he grumbled with annoyance.

As this was said, Miya staring now at him unimpressed couldn't help but reply sarcastically, "Oh why am I not surprised?"

Yui looking to the purple haired young man couldn't help but be worried as she uttered out, "Kanato-kun..."

Hearing her say his name, Kanato continuing to look in the girls direction then decided to say, "I don't like you loud woman, or the disgusting smile that Yui-san has whenever she's with you..." however as he said those words, looking to his cuddly companion he decided to say, "But Teddy says that if you bring him another of that red velvet cake like that one you brought for us to dine upon last time... he might be able to just tolerate your annoying presence."

As this was said, Miya was quiet for a moment. However she then decided to ask, "And you will too?"

Kanato said nothing to this, instead he just turned away from her. It was clear he was not going to answer her.

Seeing this, Yui couldn't help but feel relieved but as she did so-!

"Chichinashi!"

"Agh!"

Shocked, Miya turned and then saw that Ayato was now sitting on the bed and had her friend's face held in his grasp. As he did this act, the heterochromia eyed girl cried out mad, "Hey!?"

Ignoring her though, Ayato looking at Yui who stared back at him with widened eyes then heard him say, "Is what you said true? Will you not oppose me, if I want to drink your blood?"

As this was asked of her, the blonde haired girl was quiet for a moment. However remaining as calm as she could, she then replied to him, "Yes... I promise, I won't-!"

"Mph?!"

Becoming wide eyed while the brothers looked on with utter annoyance at their brother's impulsive behaviour. All of them looked on as the reddish brown haired young man was kissing Yui who looked on just as startled at him!

Feeling Yui's trembling lips against his own, the young man was quiet feeling this familiar soft sensation. However in another moment, he moved his fangs and bit down onto her lower lip! "Mph!?" Shuddering as she felt her lip be pierced, the blonde haired girl shuddered from the stinging pain, as a trickle of blood trickled down her chin.

Quiet as this sight settled into her mind, in another moment the heterochromia eyed girl became appalled horribly as she cried out mad, "You brat!" With that she aimed a punch and-!

"Hey!"

Her punch missed! But not because Ayato deliberately dodged but because another person moved in. Angered Subaru had marched straight over and had pulled his older brother off of the Sacrificial Bride and as he did so, he told him mad, "You have a lot of fucking nerve! Getting in the first bite like that!"

Yui herself holding her now stinging lip, felt her eyes tearing up slightly from the pain. Miya herself looked to the blonde haired girl with terrible concern and quickly went to get a couple of tissues from the side that were in a blue tissue box. As she did this act, Ayato looked to his white haired brother and told him mad, "You can piss off yourself!" With that saying those words, he looked back to Miya and as she made it over to Yui again he added, "I had to lay my mark and overpower any pathetic traces from some specific bugs in this room before I was ready to agree!"

Hearing these words, Miya looked to the green eyed young man and seeing the look of distaste that was on his face. This in turn caused her to look at him with a bitter scowl.

Not accepting this excuse, Subaru then told his brother, "Whatever just get over here!" With that he dragged Ayato away.

Feeling him do this, Ayato then demanded mad, "Hey! What are you doing!? What-!?"

"We're going the fuck home! I can't stand this damn sunlight and I'm tired as hell!" With that looking away again he ordered, "Now c'mon!"

"Hey!" But it was too late, for then Ayato was taken completely away by Subaru who transported himself and his brother away for some well deserved rest.

Seeing this occur, Reiji sighed at their usual banter. However he couldn't deny that one fact that his youngest brother had stated, "This sunlight I find is most trying as well, I believe it will be best for us all to retire."

Hearing this being said as Miya finished wiping away the blood that had trickled from Yui's mouth. She looked to Reiji and as she did so, she couldn't help but ask curious, "So...? You're letting us off the hook? You're going to let me and Yui remain as friends?"

As this was asked of him, Reiji looked back as he started to approach the door. As he did so, he then informed the heterochromia eyed girl, "That decision hasn't been decided by me..." with that narrowing his eyes, he then revealed to her, "I've simply been overruled, but... if you show signs that proves that my siblings have made a grave mistake, I will do my utmost to fix it."

Hearing this, Miya could see he was not pleased and she felt a little uneasy as she looked on at him. However at the same time, she felt relaxed enough to believe that she and Yui would be safe, at least for now.

Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything anymore, Reiji turned back forwards and with that he vanished from the room. Teleporting himself away to arrive back at the mansion.

Laito looking on and seeing his older brother vanish then commented, "Well looks like our dear old Reiji is away," then saying those words he couldn't help but admit further with a smug smile, "This night turned out better than I expected!" With those words he turned back and said to the two young girls with a wave of his right hand, "Don't be too naughty together while I'm gone, Bitch-chan, Cow-chan! I'll be back to play with you both real soon!"

Miya hearing this couldn't help but retort back, "We won't be waiting eagerly!" With that she turned away from the fedora hatted young man and added, "Now buzz off you bug!"

Chuckling as he heard this, Laito then decided to finally make his exit and in another second he vanished away too.

Looking at him vanish, Shuu then yawned loudly. As he did so, he then commented, "Finally... time for some real sleep!" With that he walked away and teleported himself away too.

Seeing his brother do this, Kanato was quiet. However looking to the girls with displeased eyes, he then decided to say one last thing, "Don't you be late in returning to the mansion Yui-san, I and Teddy don't like to be made to wait."

As this was said, the blonde haired girl then replied back to him, "Oh no... of course Kanato-kun, I won't be."

Narrowing his eyes, there was clearly suspicion in the purple haired young man's eyes. However in another moment he vanished away with Teddy as he went to finally get some sleep too.

With that as silence filled the room, more sunlight flooded inside too. As it did so, Miya releasing a sigh of relief couldn't help but say, "Man, finally we're both alone!"

Hearing this, Yui couldn't help but reveal a small awkward smile herself. As she did so, she then said, "Yes, we are..." then looking down to her bedsheets she couldn't help but add, "I'm just so glad everything seemed to sort itself out, we won't have to be separated now."

Nodding, Miya then replied, "Yeah." However thinking about everything that had been said, she reached her hands across and taking her dear friend's right hand into her own warm palms again, she decided to tell her, "But I'm still not going to give up."

"Huh?" Puzzled, Yui didn't know what she meant as she asked, "Miya-chan what're you-?"

"I said I'm not going to give up on trying to get you away from those Sakamaki bastards!" Then gripping her hands around Yui's hand, she added, "Even if you say you won't try anymore, I'll keep trying instead! Because there's no way in hell I'll let you turn into a vampire! I absolutely won't let that happen!"

As this was said to her, Yui was quiet. However after another moment she smiled gently as she said, "Miya-chan... thank you." With that taking her other hand, she placed it over her friend's warm hands.

Quiet as she felt Yui do this, Miya then heard her blonde haired friend go on to say, "I'm glad you'll keep trying for me..." however she couldn't help but add thinking of the danger they'd been put through before, "But don't do anything rash alright? If you have any kind of plan or idea, run it by me first."

With a single nod, Miya then replied, "Yeah I will..." then after feeling the warm light of the dawning sun over them both, she decided to say, "Well, I know it's better late than never but... I'm really glad you're back here with me, Yui-ko." With that smiling brightly she couldn't help but add, "I'm so glad you're awake and alright again."

Nodding, Yui then replied smiling herself, "Yeah same here...I'm glad I could make it back and be here with you again, Miya-chan." Then she couldn't help but add herself, "It's the nicest thing to have your best friend by your side when you wake up."

As this was said, Miya then couldn't help but laugh at Yui. As she did so, she then commented to her, "Look at you! Being cheesy and sickeningly sweet at the same time first thing in the morning! You really know just how to spin away all the gloom and doom don't you?"

"I suppose?" Yui laughed. Then looking at Miya, she then decided to say, "But, I really did mean it Miya-chan, I'm so glad I got to see you when I woke up... I felt like I'd been in such a long dark lonely nightmare until I saw you there, it made me really happy because I knew I was back in the real world again."

Quiet as this was said to her, Miya looking at her friend said nothing as she stared at her. But then in another moment, she decided to act on the warm feeling that was now growing within her heart. Moving her arms, she placed them around Yui and embraced her gently.

Feeling her do this, the blonde haired girl was quiet with slight surprise. But in another moment she was made to be even more surprised as she heard her friend say, "Man... you really are too nice for your own good, Yui-ko!" Then as those words were said, Yui saw Miya look to her smiling with tears welling up in her odd coloured eyes. Seeing this she then heard her dear friend go on to say, "Now you got me loving you way too much again!"

Hearing her say this, Yui was quiet. But then overcoming her surprise her affection brimmed over too. Reaching her own hands up too, she wrapped them around Miya too and told her feeling so happy and relieved to be alive as her own tears of relief fell, "Yeah, I love you too Miya-chan...I'm glad to alive...and here with you."

With that the sun behind them shone on even brighter behind them, as a new day was to begin with smiles of happiness and tears of relief to greet it. For now a new future was waiting for the heterochromia eyed Kitsune girl and the pink eyed Sacrificial Bride...


	51. Dusk Ending

_**.:Dusk Ending:.**_

Smiling, Yui was content as she sat within the confines of her bedroom. Looking over her textbooks and notebooks, she was checking over again some points that would be worth studying. As she did these preparations, she then remembered a small discussion that had happened the night before...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What?! Really!?" The blonde haired girl exclaimed as she was given the unexpected news. _

_Nodding, Miya looking slightly astonished herself as she then replied, "Yeah... that Four Eyes has given me the okay, I can come over tomorrow night." _

_As this was said to her, Yui quiet then thought about how unusual this consent was. For since she'd been discharged from the hospital and she had started re-attending Ryoutei Academy, she had assumed that Reiji wouldn't agree for a long while to let Miya come and visit her. Thinking of this, she decided to ask curious, "... Did he really seem to be okay with the idea? With you coming to see me, Miya-chan?"_

_Hearing this question being asked of her, the heterochromia eyed girl curious herself, scratched the back of her head and replied casually as she looked up to the classroom ceiling, "He seemed to be?" But then remembering Reiji's usual critical manner and cold demeanour she added becoming sour, "But knowing how he usually is. He seemed as okay as any stick in the mud kinda prick like himself."_

_Listening to this Yui was quiet, however laughing awkwardly at this comment she replied gently, "I see..." however becoming brightened she couldn't help but say, "But it's still good though! It'll be so nice to spend time together like we used to before!" _

_Miya hearing this and forgetting her own annoyance then brightened up herself seeing Yui's smile. As she did so, she nodded simply saying, "Yeah, it will be!" Then as she said those words-!  
_

_**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!** _

_The bell rung out and it was clear that classes were going to be starting again. Sighing as she heard it, the heterochromia eyed girl then couldn't help but say, "Looks like we'll be having to get back to the grind again...damn."_

"_Yes, it looks like it," Yui admitted. Then as she did so, she decided to say, "We better get back to our seats now, huh?"_

"_Yeah, we should," with that Miya went to head to her seat. But before going she realised, "Oh?" With that she reached into her pocket. As she did so, she rummaged around for a moment before adding, "Yui-ko here."_

"_Hm?" Curious, the blonde haired girl then saw that Miya was holding out an item to her. Gazing at it, she then saw with surprise, "Subaru-kun's knife?"_

_Nodding, Miya then explained, "Yeah, he's been bugging me like crazy to get it back to him." Then as she passed it into Yui's hands she added with a tired sigh, "But I've just been forgetting to bring it with me and I haven't seen him around so... I figured you'd see him before I do, so do you think you could pass it along to him?"_

_As this was asked of her, Yui holding the precious yet dangerous weapon in her hands then replied with a small smile, "Oh, yes. Of course, I'll do that for you, Miya-chan." _

_Pleased with this, the heterochromia eyed girl then replied, "Thanks!" Then as she said that-!_

_**STEP! STEP! STEP! STEP!**_

"_Oh! We better get to our battle stations!" Miya joked and quickly she hurried over to her seat and as she did so, Yui did the same placing the silver knife hurriedly into her school bag. Seeing her do this, the orange haired girl then decided to say something else, "We better think hard for what we wanna study for tomorrow night, huh? Yui-ko?" _

_As this was asked of her, the blonde haired girl finishing her own preparations then looked to her friend. As she did so, she saw her smiling at her making a wink with her single blue eye. Seeing this act bing done to her, Yui smiled brightly herself and replied, "Yeah we should, I'll be looking forward to tomorrow!" _

"_Same!" Miya replied, then as she made this answer. The rest of the class re-entered the classroom. As they did so, with a couple of happy smiles on the girls faces they commenced with their writing as the class began and listening to the teacher they both thought about all the fun they'd do together on the approaching night..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she looked over all of her finished preparations, which was a circle made of a few cushions on the carpeted floor, along with a small table in the centre, with the textbooks waiting. Holding all the appropriate notes in her hands. Yui knew with a gentle smile gracing her face said eagerly, "I can't wait!" Then as she said those words-!

_**RING! RING!**_

She'd received a message! Looking to her new pink phone which was sent to her finally by her father, Yui then flipped it open and saw a single message had been written to her, "_I'm here!" _Smiling instantly in seconds seeing this, the blonde haired girl placed her notes down upon the white table and in another moment she exited her room hurriedly to go meet her friend!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Running down the corridor, Yui felt like her excitement was overtaking her. For she couldn't wait to relax properly and have fun again! She couldn't wait to see her friend! Then making it to the top of the staircase, she called out with a smile, "Miya-chan!"

…

However in seconds, the excited smile that had graced the blonde haired girl's face vanished. For there lying on the floor, was the fallen form of her friend! Bewildered. she uttered slowly in confusion, "Miya-chan...?" But there came no response and as the grave silence entered chillingly into the air, the blonde haired girl terrified cried out in alarm, "Miya-chan!?"

With that she raced down the stair case, almost tripping over her own feet! But making it down as fast as she could, she made it to her dear friend's side. Then shaking her shoulder hurriedly with her hand, she asked again feeling herself shake in terror, "Miya-chan what's wrong?! What's happened!? Miya-chan!? Miya-!?"

"Urgh...!"

Hearing this groan of pain, Yui was quiet. But in another moment, her eyes widened in horror for quickly she noticed, that growing beneath the body of her friend upon the surface of the vibrant red carpet. Another darker red was drowning it out, creating a horrifying sea that chilled the Sacrificial Bride to the core.

Yui shivered in shock! But in another second she moved crying out, "MIYA-CHAN!?" With that pulling her friend over, holding her in her arms as she kneeled beside her the blonde haired girl then saw with her widened pink eyes that there in the centre of her abdomen was a gushing hole, looking at the wound it was clear that her dear friend had been stabbed.

Tears beginning to brim as this grim sight settled into her eyes, Yui then cried out, "Why!? How!? Miya-chan what happened to you?! What-!?"

"She's being put down."

As this chilling voice said these words so coldly, Yui turned and looking upwards. She saw two figures before her, "Reiji-san...Laito-kun?"

The two vampires looking down at her were silent. Reiji himself was clearly not impressed by the pathetic melodramatic scene that was unfolding, while Laito himself was grinning with amusement. As he did so, it was then the spectacled vampire went on to say, "This was supposed to have been done cleanly, but now look at you..." with that narrowing his light reddish coloured eyes he added, "You're soiling yourself in that vermin's blood."

Yui said nothing to these words, she was too shocked. But then she heard Laito's haunting light hearted voice speak as he added, "Indeed! I mean I didn't even get a single drop on myself!" With those words said, it was then that Yui noticed the sword that was in the fedora hatted young man's right hand.

Looking at the blade, she saw that it was stained in red and as she did so, she realised the awful truth, "Laito-kun? You're the one...? You stabbed, Miya-chan?"

Hearing this being asked of him, the vibrant green eyed young man replied sounding pleased, "Yes I am!"

In seconds as this answered settled into her mind, Yui couldn't understand?! She was beyond words of confusion, instead she became desperate with sorrow and outrage as she demanded, "Why!? Why did you do that!? Why would you-?!"

"To put an end to this ridiculous farce," Reiji answered. Then correcting his lenses, looking to Yui he informed her," You were completely naïve to believe we would allow you to associate with that animal anymore..." with that he then added as he explained,"We simply needed to lure her here, so it would be easier to clean up the mess and not have as much suspicion raised."

Yui was silent in shock as she listened to this cold hearted explanation. She couldn't believe it. She trusted in the brothers, she thought for sure things would be alright! That they would-!?

"And I was more than happy to carry out the kill!" Laito then said, with that drawing up the sword that was stained with Miya's blood. He added seeing it's enchanting crimson stains upon the steel blade, "For now... Cow-chan belongs to me." Then licking the blood delicately off the cold metal he added with a sinister light glowing in his vibrant irises, "And only to me."

As she heard these words, Yui was chilled to the core! But as her overwhelming shock and horror made her tremble, she felt movement and then-! 

"Yui...ko."

She turned and there looking down, she saw that staring up to her was her precious mortally wounded friend. As she stared down at her, the blonde haired girl was silent but then she saw heartbreakingly that there was a small pained smile on the heterochromia eyed girl's face... seeing it, the Sacrificial Bride felt her eyes overflow with tears that rained slowly down her cheeks.

Miya struggling with her pained lungs to breathe, shaking moved her left hand up and as she did so, she tried carefully but clearly struggling to say, "Please... don't cry."

Seeing her dear friend reach for her, Yui grasped her trembling hand with her own blood soaked right hand. As she did so, crying hard as she gazed down at Miya, she heard her dear friend struggle to tell her, "I...I'm glad, I'm glad... that I became close to you." Then as the heterochromia eyed girl said those words, she felt horribly weakened and tried to speak a little more saying, "...I'm just sad... that I can't-!"

Hearing her stop, Yui her eyes widened uttered, "Miya-chan?"

However instantly instead of audible words, the dying girl coughed loudly and in moments droplets of blood escaped her lips as her body struggled to breathe!

Feeling and seeing this happen as her friend's body writhed in her hands as she gasped to breathe, Yui cried out feeling her heart hammering painfully in her chest, "Hang on! Miya-chan! Miya-chan! Please don't die! Don't!" With that she lost her hold on her friend's hand and in another moment, she was trying to stop the bleeding with her own hands as she tried to cover the wound.

Seeing Yui plead and cry out, as Miya was in the throws of death. Neither Reiji or Laito uttered a word, for this was the end that was to be expected. It was something that was only-!

"What the hell's going on here!?"

Distracted away from their observations, both of the brothers then saw who it was that had arrived on the scene. It was none other than their youngest sibling, Subaru.

The white haired young man, baffled and confused as he looked on didn't understand where this loud protest of sound was coming from. However finally fixing his red coloured eyes on Yui's form, he saw what was making her so upset. Then quickly his eyes widened too as he uttered, "Tadao?"

However not hearing his utter, Yui herself was desperate and anxious. Trying to hold Miya's struggling form in her arms, she was hurriedly trying to think of what to do! For she had to stop her friend's bleeding! She had to hurry! But where was she to get the bandages!? She also couldn't leave Miya there on her own! Otherwise-!?

"Agh!" Suddenly Miya gasped out! As she did so, her body arched painfully for a few moments...until it slackened and lost all strength. Becoming still and unmoving entirely...

Feeling this happen, Yui looking to her friend was still herself... but looking on, she saw the small smile that had been on her friend's face had all but vanished. Instead her face was blank with a trail of blood leaking out of the right side of her mouth and looking to her odd coloured eyes, there was no longer that warm light that shone. They were dark and void... they were entirely lifeless...

Seeing this happen, Yui couldn't believe it! Looking on, she uttered out quietly, "Miya...chan?" However there was no response. Seeing this, the blonde haired girl tried again to speak to her, "Miya-chan, please can't you-?"

"It's no Bitch-chan!" As this was said to her, the blonde haired girl looked behind herself hurriedly. Then seeing Laito still holding the sword in his hand, he went on to tell her, "Cow-chan's done! She's gone, bitten the dust... she's now dead!"

As this was said to her, Yui was silent... But as the words settled into her mind. It was so painful, looking on at Laito, Reiji and Subaru. Her eyes overflowed with more tears and quietly, she couldn't help but utter, "No..."

None of the brothers said a word. But looking on, Subaru couldn't help but reveal an expression of concern but he didn't move as Yui looked back down to the body of her friend. Then shaking, she shook Miya over and over as her desperation propelled her on and on, to try and get her friend to move! To wake up! Heart broken, she cried out loudly, "No! No! No! NO! NO! MIYA-CHAN! MIYA-CHAN! WAKE UP! MIYA-CHAN!"

Hearing her scream in sorrow and horror, as she clung to the shell that was her friend. It hurt to look on and Subaru knew he had to step in, moving quickly he grasped the shoulder's of the Sacrificial Bride with both his hands and as he did so, he told her trying to maintain his composure, "That's enough!" Then seeing that she wasn't releasing her, Subaru then told her, "Yui, let go of her."

However manic with her sorrow, Yui refused to! Instantly she cried out, fighting against Subaru's touch, "NO! LET GO OF ME! SUBARU-KUN! SHE NEEDS ME! MIYA-CHAN! MIYA-!"

But she couldn't hold on, for at that moment. The white haired vampire pulled the hysterical girl away from the body of her friend and as he did so, he was pulling her up the stairs with him. However, still she fought back crying out madly and sorrowfully, "SUBARU-KUN LET GO! LET GO OF ME!" But he wouldn't and realising this she screamed, AAAGGGGHHH!"

Hearing her disappear up the stairs. Laito still amused by this whole scene, couldn't help but utter, "My oh my, who knew Bitch-chan would be the one to scream the loudest?"

"Indeed..." Reiji answered. However, looking down to the body that was now staining the carpet, he couldn't help but then say, "And now for the most trivial and irritating of chores, we will have to dispose of this corpse." Then as he said those words, he also added as he put a hand to his chin, "And we will have to put a swift end to those other pieces of vermin who are still living."

Laito didn't say a word to Reiji. However, Reiji paid no heed to this. Instead walking ahead, he informed his younger brother, "I trust I can leave you to rid our house of this mess?"

As this was asked, the fedora hatted young man then replied, "Of course!"

Reiji appeared to be satisfied with that response and becoming so, he moved forwards to the inner depths of the mansion to get the final clean up organised.

Silent still, Laito looked from the direction he had left and instead turned his gaze down to Miya's body. As he did so, he was silent... but after a moment, he couldn't help but sigh saying throwing the sword in his hand away, "Oh, I'm going to miss the chaos you brought with you Cow-chan." Then as the weapon clattered onto the floor, he had moved forwards and bending down, he picked up her still form and held her in his arms and as he did so, he had a somewhat serious light in his eyes as he said, "And the unusual rich taste you contained." With that he walked away with her, to take her to the place her where she now truly belonged...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Having walked with Yui, Subaru was silent as he stared on at the Sacrificial Bride. She was now placed upon her bed and was sitting on it's edge, her expression was hidden away with her head bent down, while her hands were holding onto the fabric of her brown shorts tightly. All of her clothes were still stained in red blood, it was down her pink top and all over her shorts too, there were even traces of the crimson red substance around her lower legs and knees.

Looking at her pitiful form, to Subaru she was so dull now. So empty... she wasn't bothering to say anything to him, nor even look at him. As he stared down at her, this mirrored so much the behaviour of his mother... that it was terrifying to him. If she would only scream, or shout at him, he might have had a better idea of what to do...

…

Gazing down at her as this icy and uncomfortable silence dominated the atmosphere within the girl's room. Subaru could tell there was nothing else he could do for Yui, he couldn't comfort her, he couldn't give her warm healing words. Or if he could, he was sure that she wouldn't accept them from him, since it was his own brothers that had-!

Immediately as this thought came to his mind, Subaru saw again the image of Miya's bloodied corpse on the floor. Then as it did so, he had to shake the thought away and as he did so he decided to act. Walking to Yui's bedroom door, he looked back to the blonde haired girl and told her, "You should change out of those clothes and throw them away... you'll smell of death soon if you wear them for too much longer."

Yui didn't bother to reply to him, she didn't move. Expecting such a reaction, saddened the white haired vampire. Looking at her, he was quiet for a moment... then turning away, he looked on ahead and decided to say one thing before he finally departed, "I'm sorry..."

_**STEP...STEP...STEP...STEP...**_

Hearing Subaru's steps fade away down the corridor, Yui didn't say anything. She felt so numb inside, Subaru's words had barely registered in her mind. But as the silence surrounded her, she began to feel the chilling clammy sensation of her friend's blood upon the fabric of her clothes... it chilled her to the core.

Shivering, she held herself closely trying to feel some warmth. Some kind of sensation, anything at all... but she couldn't. Inside herself, everything hurt. Her heart, her mind, her soul, everything...it all hurt. For inside her mind she could still see it. Her friend, dead... gone, forever.

As she realised this painfully once again, she looked to the right side of herself. Doing so, she saw again the ring of cushions and books that were laid out on the carpet. Ready and waiting for the time of fun and play, that would now never come.

Seeing her preparations, Yui couldn't help but stand up. Walking over to all the books, she picked up one of the cushions. As she did so, she saw that it was a turquoise blue one. It was the one that her friend used the most when they studied together in the past. Hugging it tightly, like she would have done with it, she shivered again as more sad tear fell from her eyes... as they did so, she couldn't help but shudder more from her sorrow and pain.

"_Yui-ko here."_

Her eyes widened as she breathed in sharply. For quickly she remembered, she remembered what Miya had given to her the night before. Feeling a sudden almost panicked compulsion, she ran and suddenly pulled out a drawer out from her wooden dresser... there she saw lying within the wooden compartment, it was none other than Subaru's silver knife.

Gazing at it, Yui almost seemed to be possessed as she took it and walked straight back to her bed. Sitting upon it's side again, she was trembling as she held it with both of her hands... it was clear that she was terrified! But at the same time, there was a strong resolution in her mind. She knew she had to do this act... for now there was no hope for her living anymore.

But then she remembered one last thing... slowly reaching her right hand into her brown shorts pocket, she felt the softness of a familiar item. Pulling it out, she then saw again it was the orange sewn fox keychain and blue flowery friendship charm she'd been given for her birthday. Staring at it, she revealed a sad smile as she echoed out gently, "Miya-chan..."

Looking at the delicate creature, she gently laid it down upon the side of the bed next to her. Then grasping the knife with both of her hands, she aimed it over her chest... and moved!

_**STAB!  
**_

"Agh!"

The pain was immediate and shivering, Yui could feel her blood swell and flow from the self inflicted wound she had now created. Though it hurt badly and her heart hammered horribly in her chest as she fell back and now lay upon the soft surface of her bed... she knew she couldn't let it end there. For this pain, this was nothing new to her and so forcing her hands to tighten more around the deadly shimmering weapon, she made it sink further into the depths of her core.

Shivering, she could feel it reaching the very inner most depths of her body, it was strange to her. She almost felt it was reaching the part of her that was so hurt... but yet with this act done. She knew despite this agony, soon she would be free from it all.

Realising this, a sad smile came across her face. Then as it did so, her pink eyes overflowed with tears... as this occurred and she now struggled to breathe, she trembled as she reached her right arm across the bed. However it stilled, for finally she came into contact with her precious treasure. The fox charm.

Feeling it's softness soothed her, it was almost like a small gentle hand holding her own. Imagining this, she couldn't help but utter slowly with now great difficulty, "I...I'm not afraid," then gasping as she felt her heart begin to slow in it's feverish beatings and her blood overflowed from the terrible wound she'd inflicted on herself, she finished saying, "Because, now... I won't be alone anymore."

Then as she uttered those words, she felt the last of her strength give away. Her lungs could barely lift anymore, her heart was now close to becoming completely still... for it had become terribly weakened by the oozing sensation of her blood flowing away, Yui's eyes began to darken over and close. As they did so, within the depth's of her minds eye, she could see the setting sun glimmering upon the warm waves and the glistening white sands of the beach she had once played upon with the person, who had become such a dear friend to her...


	52. Midnight Ending

_**.:Midnight Ending:.**_

"Oh, this is nice," Ayaka sighed closing her green eyes, as she gently took a sip from an excellent brew of green tea she had prepared. The long red haired woman was in a peaceful frame of mind, she had an hour before she had to head out to work and so was glad to have some moments of relaxation in the realms of her kitchen, before she experienced the chaos that was her work place.

"Boy! This is some good chow!"

Opening her eyes slowly hearing this comment, the vibrant red long haired woman turned to look in the direction this voice had sounded from. There she saw, eating a bowl of her specialty Kitsune Udon at the table with her. It was none other than her daughter, Tadao Miya.

Her child had just come back from her school night, no more than a couple of hours before she was drinking her tea. However, the one thing that was making the atmosphere brighter in the room, was one other presence. Their guest. For looking on, the person who was sat in the room beside her child. It was none other than the dear friend she had made, Komori Yui.

Looking at her, Ayaka had a gentle smile on her face as she saw the blonde haired girl ate the meal too that she had prepared for them both. It had been over a couple of months or so since the horrific accident had occurred which had left both Miya and Yui terribly injured. Both of the girls had recovered spectacularly and they were as healthy as could be now. Also, it was the first night in months since the gentle blonde haired girl had come to visit them, so with these facts combined it was more than enough for the older woman to feel content and happy. As she became so, she then decided to say, "I'm glad to hear your praise Miya honey!" Then on a brighter note she deiced to add, "You should give your praise a little more often to a wonderful chef like me!"

As this was said to her, the heterochromia eyed girl finishing a couple more mouthfuls of her meal then answered back clearly unimpressed, "Don't get cocky here mom! I only give credit when it's really due!" With that tilting her head to the side, she added with a sceptical expression coming across her face, "You've gotta prove yourself to be more reliable and work harder if you wanna get more like that out of me!"

Hearing this sassy little comment, Ayaka couldn't help but laugh as she responded, "Oh you wound me darling!" With that she feigned an act of dramatic fainting with a hand placed across her forehead as she added, "I'm going to die from the piercing hot ferocity of your words!"

Rolling her eyes at this comment, Miya then replied, "Yeah, sure you will!" However deciding to be honest for once, since she was in a good mood she added, "But...seriously the meal mom, it's real good tonight!" Then turning to her left side, the heterochromia eyed girl asked her friend, "Right, Yui-ko?"

As this was put her, Yui looked to Miya and was quiet for a moment before she responded with a small laugh and smile, "Oh, yes... it's very, very nice." With that, the blonde haired girl ate some more of the Udon that was before her. Then as she did so, she added happily, "It's the best I've ever tasted!"

Seeing her do this, Miya smiled happily and replied pleased, "I know right!" with that she slurped more Udon noodles into her mouth as she added, "This stuff rivals nearly all the noodle stalls in the city and..."

Ayaka gazing on as this interaction continued between the two girls was pleased. For this kind of happy scene was a welcoming sight compared to the cold and silent nights that they would usually have in the house.

Then looking to her watch that was on her right wrist, she discovered, "_Oh! I better get a move on with the tea here!_" With that whisper she went to drink from her cup again. However as she went to do this, she couldn't help but notice something. As Miya continued to talk about a particular subject of conversation, Yui looking to her still had a small smile but in another moment looking away from her daughter, her pink coloured eyes looked down sadly to the side at the table. As they did so, the mother saw that the happy expression she had too had all but faded away as she stilled in her eating, lowering her spoon onto the table...

As this act was done, the mother looking on became confused and then quickly concerned. For there was something clearly troubling their gentle guest...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay..." Getting her handbag and purse ready, Ayaka had her keys in her hand. As she did so, she was walking towards the door which was down the hallway. She was now fully dressed in her peanut brown business suit and it was clear she was ready to face the battlefield that was her office.

However before fully leaving, she heard the girls beginning to climb up the stairs. As she heard them passing, she decided to say to them as she began to place her heels on, "Okay you two, I'm gonna probably be out all night." The girls hearing the long red haired woman speaking to them stopped their ascension and looked down the hallway towards her. As they did so, they both heard her go on to say, "I'm going to count on you both to look after yourselves and the house," then with a knowing smile she decided to add, "I don't wanna come back to you guys making a pigsty here."

As this was said to her, Miya couldn't help but scoff as she replied, "Af if! What do you think we are, five years old?"

Hearing this comment, Ayaka chuckled as she replied, "Oh you're close to it mentally darling, don't you worry!" Then looking to Yui as her daughter became annoyed, she decided to gently add, "And I hope you have a fun stay here, Yui-chan." Then extending her hand to the blonde haired girl she decided to add, "Don't push yourself too hard, alright?"

As this was put to her and she saw the gentle warm hand that was reaching out to her, Yui uttered a little surprised, "Oh?"

Looking on at her, as she echoed this. It was clear to Ayaka that their guest looked uncertain for a moment as she wavered in moving. However slowly after a brief moment of silence, she reached out her right hand to the vibrant red haired mother and replied with a small smile of her own appearing on her face, "Yes of course...Ayaka-san, I won't thank you."

Hearing these words, Ayaka nodded herself and replied, "Good." Then she reached her hand to Yui and went on to say, "And don't let my little girl boss you around too much! I know she can-!"

This sudden pause occurring, caused Miya who was looking away with irritation to become puzzled. For though still annoyed by her mother's comments, she didn't understand why'd she'd stopped in mid sentence. Then looking back, she saw that as her parent held onto Yui's hand, she looked shocked with startled eyes and becoming confused by this, she asked, "Mom what are you-?'

"Oh!" With that releasing her hand suddenly from Yui's, she saw the blonde haired girl retract her hand hurriedly. She looked terribly anxious and the red haired woman not understanding entirely what occurred herself, realised she must have upset her and as she did so, she hurriedly apologised, "Sorry sweetheart! I didn't mean to scare you! It's just that you've got one mighty touch there in your hand, I guess that old western saying is true!"

Not understanding her mother's words, Miya then decided to ask puzzled, "Huh? What western saying?"

With that as these words were said to her, the mother laughed and looking to her child she replied, "Oh, you know that old one darling, 'Cold hands warm heart,' y'know!"

Still not understanding entirely this saying, she decided to ask, "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

Hearing these words, Ayaka then answered, "Oh you know!" However she didn't give a real answer, for to her then time was of the essence, as she quickly went on to say, "But, I haven't got anymore time to talk darlings! I need to get going!" With that going to the door, she decided to finish saying, "You have a good night now!"

Puzzled still by her behaviour, Miya looking at her beloved parent as she hurriedly went to leave, decided to ask, "Mom wait a minute! What're you-!?"

"I'm sorry darling!" With that looking to her child, she decided to also say, "I've got no time to talk now!" Then looking to Yui, who looked back to her sadly she decided to say feeling slightly guilty for her panicked reaction, "And, Yui-chan... I'm sorry again sweetheart, you have a good night together with my Miya, alright?"

Yui hearing these words looked uncomfortable still. But looking to the parent of her friend, she nodded simply and then cast her pink eyes away from her. This left Miya still entirely confused, for gazing at her parent as she left through the front door. She had no idea what had just transpired between Yui and her mother as she looked in-between them both.

Ayaka looked depressed herself. Walking down the path, to get to her car... she couldn't understand this uneasy feeling she'd suddenly felt touching Yui. She knew that their guest was a really sweet, peaceful and loving kind girl, but that touch...

Dismissing it though she told herself annoyed, "Ayaka get ahold of yourself! This is isn't the time to be jumping to weird conclusions!" With that declared, she got herself in the car and started it up, quickly driving herself away into the distance. The feeling that the mother had inside as she weaved down and around the roads, was one she couldn't understand or explain at all. However it wasn't complicated at all, it was simply one emotion, one that anyone could experience at any time. It's name was fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man!" Sitting herself her bed, Miya felt her body sink slightly as she tiredly sighed asking, scratching the back of her, "That was a weird episode down there wasn't it?"

Yui hearing this question, didn't answer Miya. Instead, she sat beside her friend quietly on the bed as well. As she did so, she cast her eyes down on the floor and kept them focused there as she listened to Miya continue on to speak, "I don't know what got into mom all of a sudden like that..." then as she said those words, the heterochromia eyed girl looked to her friend and decided to ask her, "I hope she didn't offend you back there, Yui-ko."

As this was said to her, Yui after a moment looked to Miya herself. As she did so, she gazed at her quietly with a sad look in her eyes as she continued on to say, "...No, she didn't do that to me Miya-chan, I didn't take any offence."

Hearing these words, Miya replied with a small relieved smile on her face, "That's good." Then as she said those words, the heterochromia eyed girl looked up to the ceiling. As she did so, she then continued on to say, "...It's just so good right now that the two of us have finally met up again!" As Miya said those words, she remembered what had happened in the past as she continued on to say, "I mean... it's been ages since we did anything like this, ever since the accident that damn four eyes hasn't let me come to see you even once at the mansion!" Then with annoyance she couldn't help but also say with bitterness, "We can't even hang out after school's done! He's been such a tight ass towards us!"

Yui hearing Miya say these words, didn't say anything at all. For again, she was looking back down to her friend's floor. As she did this, her friend unaware of her gaze then heard her go on to say, "...But, at least he's finally loosened up and let you visit me tonight!" With that as she said those words, she also added looking finally in her friend's direction, "I guess he and his so-called bro's couldn't take anymore punches from me for drinking your blood all the time!"

To these humorous words, Yui still didn't answer her friend. Finally noticing her silence, Miya stared at the blonde haired girl and as she did so, she saw that her whole demeanour appeared to be uneasy. It was like almost her gentle friend was cowering. Confused by this sight, the heterochromia eyed girl couldn't understand why she would be this way? So concerned she asked, "Yui-ko? Are you okay?"

As this was asked of her, Yui still gazing down to the floor shivered slightly. As she did so, she gripped the edges of her darkened skirt tightly and as she did so, it took her a moment... before finally, she looked in her friend's direction and said gently, "Miya-chan..."

Seeing her friend gaze as at her so sadly, the heterochromia eyed girl was confused further still. Staring at her, Miya could sense Yui wanted to say something and so asked her, "What? What is it, is there something wrong Yui-ko?"

As this was asked of her, the blonde haired girl looked uncertain of how to answer her friend... then after a little bit, she decided to say, "...You know that saying your mother, Ayaka-san said?"

Remembering the brief mentioning of the saying Miya replied, "What? You mean that cold hands kind heart thing," To which, Yui then nodded in reply. As she did this, Miya then replied,"What about it?"

Hearing this question being asked of her, Yui then had to answer her honestly but clearly nervous, "... It doesn't exactly apply to me anymore."

"Huh?" Miya uttered still puzzled and as she did so, she asked again not understanding Yui's cryptic words and behaviour, "What do you mean by that?"

Seeing she wouldn't understand entirely with words, Yui moved her hands and-!

"Huh!?" Suddenly, surprising the heterochromia eyed girl. Her gentle friend had grasped her hands tightly with her own ones, that were just holding onto her dark coloured skirt! Feeling and seeing her do this with no warning, Miya then couldn't help but ask, "Yui-ko what the heck are you-!?"

Quickly though shaking, Yui felt Miya have the same reaction as her mother had. She became quickly still and as she did so, her eyes widened in shock as she uttered looking down, "Your hands..."

For the gentle palms and fingers that were holding onto Miya, they were no longer the same warm temperature of her own, instead, "They're so cold," Yui flinched as she heard these words and as she did so, she heard her friend go on to say, "You feel as cold as ice!"

Yui didn't say anything to these words either. It was clear she was petrified hearing Miya's reaction, while the heterochromia eyed girl herself was still... she couldn't comprehend what was going on exactly. Why did her beloved friend feel this cold? Why did she feel this terrible anxious rising feeling inside? Quickly though, she tried to dismiss it as she said, "Hell you should have said something earlier!" With that, she went to quickly move as she said, "Hang on! I'll go and get some blankets for you! I'll get a hot drink and-!"

"Miya-chan!" Still holding onto her friend's hands tightly, Yui stopped her friend's movements in seconds. As she did so, she then told her sadly shaking still as she held her, "That won't work!" Then tearing up slightly, she had to admit further sorrowfully, "Nothing like that will anymore."

As this was said to her, Miya staring at Yui in shock as she continued to feel her cold touch uttered baffled, "Huh?"

Yui looking to Miya, then trembled emotionally as she admitted shaking moving her friend's hands with her own, "...I'll never be warm inside again." With that, she laid one of Miya's hands onto her chest holding it as closely as she could to herself.

Shocked now at this action, Miya couldn't think of a thing and was completely still. Feeling Yui's frozen touch holding her fast, all she could do was stare on... but after another moment, she realised there was no movement underneath her palm at all. Realising this, she then asked, "There's no movement at all... nothing." Then with horror, she realised what this meant, "You have no pulse anymore! No heartbeat! You've-!"

"Yes," Yui answered simply. Then as she did so, it was clearly painful for her to reveal as she looked to her friend and told her with tears beginning to fall from her eyes, "...I've become a vampire, Miya-chan."

As this answer was given to her, the heterochromia eyed girl staring at her friend felt like she'd been struck by a vicious bolt of lightning through her own heart. It was terrible! Realising what had happened to her beloved friend, she couldn't help but utter with tears quickly coming to her own eyes, "No...oh god! Yui-ko, you've-!"

"I've become a monster," the blonde haired girl answered sorrowfully, then letting go of Miya's hand. She held her shoulders with her own hands and as she did so, her head was hidden away as she continued on to say, "...I'm a horrible creature now that feeds on people's blood."

Staring at Yui as she said those words, Miya was horrified. For though her cold touch had shocked her and the fact that she had no heartbeat now, that didn't mean-!

"I can't be near anyone anymore! I know that, with the way your mother's reacted and some other people too... I don't have a right to be near anyone else!" Crying as her tortured thoughts and feelings fuelled her, Yui then had to admit the most painful fact, "I can't ever be with my father again! I can't even be with-!"

"Don't say that!" With those words cried out, Miya then moved her arms and held Yui. Holding her shivering cold form close to her, she then told her desperately trying to maintain her composure, "Don't say any more terrible things like that about yourself!"

Shocked hearing these words coming from her friend along with feeling her warm touch, the Sacrificial Bride then uttered, "Miya-chan?"

Hearing her say her name again, the heterochromia eyed girl then told her sorrowfully, "Don't call yourself a monster! You're not that Yui-ko! You're not that at all!" With that holding her a little more tightly to herself, Miya then went on to tell her tormented and sorrow filled friend, "Even if your body's changed, even though you don't have a heartbeat anymore...you're still my friend, I love you no matter what you are!"

As this was said to her, Yui quiet for a moment couldn't believe what she was hearing. However trembling from a mixture of relief and disbelief, she couldn't help but ask her, "Miya-chan, you still consider me to be that to you? Even though I'm-?"

"Of course I do!" With that as more tears from her odd coloured eyes, Miya then told her finding it unbearable to think of the pain her friend was now experiencing at losing her mortality, "It doesn't make any difference to me if you're a vampire or a human! You're still yourself Yui-ko! That will never change!"

As this was said to her, Yui was sure that if her heart was still beating like it once was. It would be racing with warmth and awe, even though it wasn't anymore she felt so happy then that she held onto Miya just as closely. As she did so, she told her dear friend, "...Thank you, thank you so much, Miya-chan." Then as her tears overflowed some more, she went on then to say, "You don't know what that means to me, hearing you say that." For it was such a relief that she had someone who wouldn't abandon her, no matter what she was now.

As this was said to her, the heterochromia eyed girl didn't reply. Instead she continued to hold Yui close to herself with her own sad tears continuing to fall...

…

After a little time passed on, Miya then admitted clearly plagued by guilt, "I'm so sorry about this Yui-ko, if I'd tried harder to get you away from those guys or get them to let me see you more, than maybe this could have-!"

"It's not your fault, Miya-chan," then as she said those words. Yui slowly detached herself from her friend and as she did so, she went on to say looking to her with her sad pink eyes, "...This was something that was inevitable, so-!"

Hearing her stop suddenly with a jolt, Miya immediately becoming concerned as she saw her friend shudder and so asked, "Yui-ko? What's-?!"

It was clear that the blonde haired girl was struggling badly, for she was clasping her chest and was breathing in and out heavily with pain. Looking on, it was terrible to see but still Yui tried to hold herself together as she replied, "I, I'm alright...I'm just terribly thirsty, that's all."

As this was said to her, Miya repeated, "Thirst?" Then quickly she moved and said, "Hang on! I'll go and get you some water or something! That should-!"

Stopping her words in moments, Yui then had to tell her friend honestly but sadly with a shake of her head, "That won't work, water isn't enough anymore." With that looking to Miya she told her with great difficulty, "Since I've become what I am... I need to feed on blood to survive."

Listening to this being said, Miya then repeated shocked, "Blood?"

Yui nodded her answer simply. Then as she did so, she explained, "I've been fighting it badly this whole time, since I was turned... I've made it so I haven't hurt anyone, because I don't want to but-!" Quickly she shuddered in horrible pain and as she did so, she admitted, "But it's so hard now! I can barely breathe properly now, it's-!"

With that uttered, Miya saw her friend shudder in agony. As she did so, the heterochromia eyed girl saw how much her friend was struggling to simply hold herself together, to not harm anyone. But to her, it hurt inside so badly to see her suffer... she couldn't allow it! So she decided to do something about it.

Continuing to gasp and wheeze badly against her pained weakness and wicked thirst. Yui didn't know what to do, she couldn't drink from anyone, she wouldn't allow herself to! But at the same time, the vampire heart she had inside her chest wanted her to drink. For even if she didn't want to live, it itself did! But-! 

"Yui-ko!"

Hearing her friend's voice, Yui looked up. As she did so she immediately became startled, for there before her. Her friend was unbuttoning her white school shirt, slowly but surely with both her hands concentrating though fumbling in places with embarrassment.

Staring at her as she did this, Yui momentarily forgot her pain. Confused she asked her friend cautiously, "Miya-chan...what're you-?"

As this was asked of her, Miya then told her friend, "You need to feed right? You need blood in order to keep on living now, don't you?" Then in that moment, Miya had finished with her buttons and quickly, she revealed her shoulder's in the pale light of the moon. Sliding down her white shirt, she held it over her chest hiding away the black bra she was wearing underneath. As she did this, she looked to her friend with her odd coloured eyes and told her finally with a serious air, "If you do, you can feed upon me."

With these words given to her, Yui couldn't believe it! Immediately she started to protest, though it was clearly difficult for her to do so, "I! Miya-chan, I can't... do that to you!" Then swallowing hard and finding it horrible to fight against the vampiric thirst that was growing inside of herself at seeing her friend's revealed skin, the blonde haired girl told her friend, "I, I don't want to cause you pain... I don't want to-!"

_**TUG!**_

Quickly though Yui was silenced, for then Miya took a hold of her and pulled her suffering friend close to herself. Holding her in place as she called upon her supernatural strength, she told Yui honestly, "It's okay, Yui-ko... don't hold back." Then as she held her in place, she gently added, "I don't care what little pain I suffer, but just seeing you in agony like this... I can't let it continue."

As this was said to her and feeling Miya's firm hold keeping her in place, Yui knew she couldn't escape her grasp. However she was tormented and saddened greatly to perform this terrible act upon her dear friend and so tried to say breathlessly, "But I-!"

"It's alright... I'm doing this voluntarily, you won't have to feel guilty or hurt anyone else by using me," then as Miya told her this she added, "This is what friend's do, we help each other... even in weird circumstances like this."

"Miya-chan..." saying her beloved friend's name again, Yui was so moved once more that she couldn't help but hold onto her tightly again. She was beyond words of fortunate... she knew she didn't have to feel so badly anymore and so told her, "Thank you." With that, the blonde haired girl moved her head closer to Miya's right shoulder and started nuzzling into it softly. Doing this she told her, "I'll try and be gentle to you."

As this was said, Miya was still clearly and terribly embarrassed but she did say with a small smile upon her face, "Okay, thanks..." then in another moment she shivered as Yui started to lick her skin and started to soften her gently. Feeling her do this, the heterochromia eyed girl tried to break the awkward atmosphere as she said, "Ha, ha! It's good to know that there's one person who's got self control here, cause it hurt like hell when that bug-!"

"Agh!"

Immediately as Miya cried out she winced badly, for Yui had exposed her sharp fangs and gently sunk them into her friend's shoulder. As she did so, she slowly but surely began to drink the mysterious substance that was her blood...

Tensing up as she shivered from the pain, Miya still was unused to this weakening sensation she felt when her blood was taken. It was never something she could prepare for properly... but still, if it was her friend then she-!

"Mmm..." as Yui drew in Miya's essence into herself, she couldn't help but release a soft moan. Then retracting her fangs out of her flesh and looking down to the overflowing holes of red she had now created. She almost felt a little dizzy from this unusual sensation that was now growing inside of herself, looking to the markings she couldn't help but say, "This taste..."

Breathless herself, Miya looking to her friend uttered, "Huh?"

Hearing her murmur, Yui proceeded to speak her thoughts as she said, "I heard, from the others...that your blood wasn't sweet at all." But then as she remembered what she'd heard and thinking of what she had now tasted, the blonde haired girl went on to say, "But this taste, to me it's..."

"It's what?" Miya asked her puzzled, then looking at Yui she almost seemed to be in a haze as she looked to her drowsily with her pink coloured eyes. Seeing her look at her in this way, the heterochromia eyed girl didn't know what to make of it as she asked, "Yui-ko?"

However, the blonde haired girl didn't make a reply. Instead she moved hastily back to Miya's shoulder again and began to gently lap up the blood that was overflowing like a cat. As she did so, she could feel Miya shiver again, however she couldn't stop herself as her vampiric thirst propelled her to go on.

Feeling her do this, Miya tensed up and as she did so, she felt there was something wrong with her beloved friend as she told her, feeling her move again, "Yui-ko! Hang on, slow down I think you-!" In seconds though her words stopped as, "Agh!?"

Immediately Yui had now sunk her fangs into the right side of her neck. As she did so, she drew in Miya's taste more strongly than before. As she did so, she couldn't help herself... this was her first feeding and the blood that was flowing onto her tongue and trickling down her throat, it was so warm and so rich... it almost felt like her still heart was re-igniting back into life!

As Yui continued to go on, Miya could feel herself become weaker and weaker with each bite her friend was making upon her. She could feel it, Yui had lost control of herself... she couldn't blame her entirely she knew. For she had no idea how long her gentle friend had been holding herself back, but at the same time she felt she had to voice herself and so said, "Yui-ko...please! You need to slow down! You have to-! Agh!"

But it was no use, Yui practically couldn't hear Miya's voice anymore and as she continued to drink for a few more moments. She finally retracted her fangs from her skin and in a dizzy trance she admitted, "Miya-chan, your blood... it's so wonderful, you make me feel so warm and alive inside."

As her voice reached her ears, Miya felt her consciousness begin to fade. As it did so, she lay back fully onto her bed and breathlessly uttered, "_Yui...ko..." _but she didn't say a word more as her mind entered the comforting realms of darkness.

Seeing this happen to her, Yui was still for a moment as she looked over her. As she breathed in and out gently, defenceless and vulnerable in her weakened slumber. The blonde haired girl felt a little of her self control come back as her thirst was eased greatly... as it became so and she realised what she'd done. Placing her hands over her mouth, she released tears of guilt from her pink eyes and shivered sorrowfully... but then lowering herself slowly over her friend, she moved closer to her and told her, "Miya-chan..." with that, she kissed her right cheek and said gently "I love you...thank you."

Then as she said those words, she saw again the blood that was leaking from her friend's neck and as she did so, she felt her vampiric thirst return in full force and as it did so. She shivered from the terrible sensation, but she was helpless to fight against it now and so lowering her head down, she lapped up the blood again and doing so, her tears fell even more as she went on to say, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for doing this to you."

With that said... she revealed her fangs again and bit into her friend deeply, to taste again the invigorating mysterious warm rich substance that was from her beloved friend. During that night, she felt so alive, yet so guilty for the harm and weakness she now had to incur upon the one person who was so precious to her...


	53. Dawn Ending

_**.:Dawn Ending:.**_

_**DING! DONG! DING! DONG! **_

"That will be all for tonight!" The teacher announced and with that, he rustled his papers as he corrected them. Immediately doing this the sounds of excited and tired students could be heard as they all went to return to their homes.

"Mmm...!" Stretching out her arms out tiredly, Miya couldn't help but feel sheer relief as she sighed and said, "Thank god, I'm glad that's over I swear that last lesson went on forever!" Then as she sat herself back against her seat, she didn't have time to move or say anything else as-! 

"Miya-chan!"

"Huh?" Becoming surprised with curiosity, the heterochromia eyed girl turned to her left and there already having made it over to her side, was one person who made a smile come to her face, "Oh! Hey, Yui-ko!"

Seeing that she'd got her attention, the blonde haired girl smiled. As she did so, she then decided to ask, "Do you know if your mother is on her way to us now?"

"My mom?" Miya asked with surprise. Then as she asked this question, Yui nodded and as she did so, the heterochromia eyed girl replied simply, "I dunno?" However flipping out her silver coloured phone she added, "But I'll have a look."

Yui was quiet as she watched her friend look at the messages that were on her phone. Gazing at her though, she couldn't tell if Miya had received any news or not from her expression. So becoming curious, she decided to ask, "...Miya-chan? Have you received-?"

"Urgh! That dummy!" Miya sighed with annoyance, with that she looked utterly unimpressed.

Still puzzled though, Yui herself couldn't help but utter, "Huh?"

Miya though clearly irritated now, continued on to say, "My moron of a mother's informed me that her nagging executive was on her case for her being a ditz again, forcing her to deliver all the office's paperwork by foot and other crap... she says she's gonna be late."

As this was said to her, Yui couldn't say she was entirely surprised knowing Ayaka's usual odd clumsy behaviour and... interesting faults. So all she could do was say, "Oh, I see..." however not wanting Miya to dwell on her burning irritation as a sour expression painted her features, she decided to add, "But still Ayaka-san is coming! And I still need to get the few things I brought with me out of the teacher's office, so we have some spare time now don't we?"

"Yeah... I guess," Miya replied sullenly... However not wanting to dwell on her annoyance towards her mother for a moment longer, the heterochromia eyed girl sighed once more before saying further, "But whatever, let's just get to it I don't want anymore miseries." With those words, she snatched up her black bag and started to put away all her school books and other materials. As she proceeded on with this act, she turned to Yui and added, "Besides, we're gonna be having some real celebrations soon, right?"

Hearing those words being said to her, Yui glad to hear Miya becoming more positive nodded and replied with a small smile coming to her face, "Right!" With that she waited quietly and patiently as her friend got all her bits and pieces together...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay..." finally finished with her packing, Miya was walking out of the classroom with Yui in tow swinging her bag over her shoulder. As she did so, she continued on to say, "Now that's sorted, we can go and get your stuff from on upstairs."

Yui hearing this nodded and as she did so, she proceeded on to say, "Yeah!" Then thinking again of what they would be doing together that weekend, the blonde haired girl couldn't help but add, "I can't wait to see the O-Bon Festival finally, with everything you've described about it... I can't help but be so excited!"

Laughing as she heard this and seeing Yui's almost giddy excitement as they climbed the stairs, Miya then replied to her happily, "Well you should be!" Then as she said those words, she made a knowing wagging gesture with her right hand as they finished climbing the stairs. Then as they did so, she said grinning still as they proceeded forwards down the corridor," It'll be the all encompassing japanese festival! It'll have everything and more there, gold fish scooping, shooting ranges and the food is awesome! There'll be Yakitori, Takoyai, Watama and-!"

"Loud woman!"

Suddenly spooked, both Miya and Yui turning saw behind them both it was none other than, "Kanato-kun!?" Yui cried out in surprise!

For there was the dark ringed eyed and purple haired teddy bear obsessed vampire. Seeing him, it was clear he was not in a good mood as once again, he had a dismal angry expression upon his face.

Quickly looking the heterochromia eyed girl's fright was replaced with immediate annoyance, while Yui herself looked on with slight worried curiosity. Staring on at Kanato as he stared back at them both whilst holding Teddy tightly in both of his arms, Miya could tell he was predictably irritated. Probably just as much as she was then, so she decided to ask not bothering to hide her distaste, "Oh great, the little creep!" Then folding her arms as she looked at him, she asked, "And what's the problem with you this time? You wet your pants or something?"

As this vulgar phrase was said, Yui immediately then protested with terrible worry saying, "Miya-chan! Don't speak like that!"

Kanato himself though clearly unimpressed with her vulgar language replied, "Even though you're just as disgusting as usual... I require something right now, something that is delectable from you."

Both staring at him blankly as he said this, Miya and Yui didn't register what he meant. So wanting gently to get some clarity, the blonde haired girl asked, "Um? Kanato-kun what do you mean exactly by that?"

Hearing this being put to him, Kanato then looking in the Sacrificial Bride's direction answered, "You truly are an idiot, aren't you Yui-san."

"Huh?" The blonde haired girl uttered confused.

Annoyed more as he insulted her friend in this way, Miya said nothing though as she heard Kanato go on to say, "You should know what it is!" Then turning his focus back to Miya, he stated bitterly pointing a finger at her, "And that loud woman definitely knows what I'm speaking of."

However to which, Miya then replied, "No actually I don't, what the hell are you talking about?"

...Silent as he heard this, Kanato then shuffled seemingly uncomfortably and as he did so, there was a sound of slight sniffling as he said hugging his cuddly companion tightly, "Teddy, she truly, truly is an awful horrible woman!"

Still utterly baffled by his odd behaviour, Miya couldn't help but echo out, "Huh?"  
Yui though inside could sense with rising terror what was quickly coming and so hurriedly tried to apologise and say, "Kanato-kun please we're sorry don't-!"

"YOU FORGOT MY AND TEDDY'S RED CAKE AGAIN!"

Yui saw with anxious discomfort that it was too late... Kanato had began his screaming hysterical protests. Seeing and hearing him do this, Miya remained silent and was now getting an earache. Irritated she couldn't help but sigh saying putting a hand to her forehead, "Oh for hell's sake..."

"YOU STUPID! STUPID! STUPID LOUD WOMAN! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Meanwhile the other students and few teachers who were passing by and seeing this hysterical loud dramatic scene, looked on with awkward confused expressions. Two particular students passing though, couldn't help but speak between themselves, "What the hell's that all about?" "Who knows, it involves Komori, Tadao and the Sakamaki's so what do you expect?" With that they both left quickly with the other fleeing observers as the loud screams continued on.

"YOU'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU OWE ME AND TEDDY FOR SIX WHOLE WEEKS!"

"YOU HAVE NO TACT! NO INTELLEGENCE! NO GRACE! NOTHING!"

Yui could see that Kanato was going at full strength with his complaints and screaming. She didn't know how to stop him at all, for she herself didn't have what the hysterical upset vampire badly wanted and she'd already used her own baking skills so many times before, that she knew it wouldn't satisfy him anymore. Also soon she and her friend would be gone for a few days and-!

"Yui-ko hold the fort here for me would ya?" As this was asked of her, the blonde haired girl hearing her friend saw her go through the teacher's lounge door.

As she went, Yui was quiet and puzzled. For what was Miya doing? Though she was intrigued, it was absolutley clear that Kanato didn't care in the slightest-!

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH! YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING FOR ME! YOU JUST-!" 

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Immediately Kanato was stopped dead in his screaming tracks, becoming outraged hearing this one loud voice opening his eyes, he snarled as he started to say, "How dare you tell me to-!" 

"MPH!" 

Suddenly though shocking Yui, Miya had marched straight over and stuffed a piece of cake straight into Kanato's opened mouth! Stopping his shouting in his tracks!

The heterochromia eyed girl looking on with irritation was only glad that she'd finally stopped Kanato's stupid screaming. Drawing her hand back which was now covered in red crumbs, she then told him mad dusting her hand against her skirt, "There now you've got a slice of your stupid cake!" Then saying those words, she also revealed a plastic bag in her hand and looking on, Yui could see that at the bottom of it was a a weighty cube shape which she assumed was a plastic box.

Kanato himself coughing at this sudden sweet intrusive substance entering his mouth, put a hand to his lips and quickly wiping away what had invaded into him. He was quiet for a moment before he realised, "This is-?"

"Red Velvet!" Miya declared, then looking at him with annoyance she continued on to say, "You know it took me a long while for me to effectively convince my aunt to make that cake!" Then walking over, she forced the plastic bag into Kanato's vacant hand, she added, "Also the fact that she has to work, looking after my little brother and keep her own business afloat! Doesn't give her time to dwell on your stupid wishes! That's why it took so fucking long! Now since you've got what you and your stupid bear want, get lost!"

Seeing the angry state that Miya had answered in, Yui looked back to Kanato and as he looked to the plastic bag that was now in his possession. She saw that he continued to remain silent, however in another moment she quickly saw the angry look that was coming across the purple haired vampire's face and as she did so, she knew this wouldn't be good as he proceeded on to say, "...How dare you go and force me into eating! You have no right to touch me! You-!"

"Kanato-kun!"

Suddenly surprising the purple haired young man, Yui moved in quickly and dabbed his lips removing the few crumbs that remained on his his face with a white handkerchief of her own. This sudden act surprised Miya as well, but before both the heterochromia eyed human and vampire observer could comment, the blonde haired girl proceeded on to say, "You had a little mess around your lips..." then as she proceeded on to clean, she decided to add, "I'm sorry for the rough treatment you received, Miya-chan didn't mean that badly towards you."

However it was clear that Miya was far from agreeing to that and so uttered under her breath, "_As if!_"

Immediately Kanato heard this and glared in her direction, but he was distracted as Yui continued on to say, "I know she can be insufferable to you, but please will you forgive her just this once... for me?"  
As this was asked of him, Kanato remained quiet as he stared into Yui's pink irises that seemed to worriedly plead to him. Looking on from the distance she was standing at, Miya couldn't tell what the purple haired young man was thinking, but in another moment she didn't get a chance to think anymore as she saw him pull away from Yui's gentle touch and heard him say, "I won't do anything for you!" Then angrily he added with spite, "Don't be so conceited in your thoughts, Yui-san!"

The blonde haired girl was quiet hearing this, she was used to Kanato's insults so that didn't upset her. However at the same time, she didn't want things to end on a bad note like this for when she would return back to the mansion, she knew it would mean-! 

"However!"

"Huh?" Quickly Yui was distracted out of her worried state and her pink eyes were drawn back quickly in Kanato's direction.

Kanato himself seeing Yui was focused upon him again, he stated to her, "If you make I and Teddy a series of ten desserts after you're unforgivable excursion... I will excuse that loud woman's atrociousness for today."

Quiet as she heard this, Miya though couldn't help but speak her mind saying, "Ten desserts? Isn't that too much?"

Hearing her say this, Kanato then told her with another glare, "You should be thankful I haven't asked for more! I could easily surpass that number."

As she heard this, the heterochromia eyed girl then said sarcastically, "Oh yeah, yeah of course you can.." then rolling her eyes as she looked to the side, she uttered under her breath, "_You are so gonna get diabetes!_"

Yui though was beyond words of gratitude that she'd managed to calm the hysterical young man down, so smiling she told him, "Thank you, Kanato-kun! I'm glad you-!"

Quickly though the blonde haired girl was interrupted as the purple haired young man came close to her and whispered into her right ear, "_But I'll be taking the sweetest of substances from you straight afterwards!_"

The blonde haired girl gasped as she heard this, then as she did so!

"Hey!"

_**GRAB!**_

Immediately Miya pulled Yui away from Kanato and as she did so, she became mad as she demanded out of Kanato, "You little creep! Just what do you think you're-!?"

"It's none of your business to know, loud woman!" Then with an annoyed expression on his face, he started to move away from them carrying the red velvet cake that was made for him and Teddy. As he did so, he looked to his Sacrificial Bride and told her, "And I expect you not to be late in your return, Yui-san." With that he turned fully away and started to walk down the corridor and as he did so, he added finally sounding cold and casual in his tone, "I bid you both a good evening." With that he faded into the distance.

Seeing him go, Miya and Yui were both silent. However as the calm returned back into the atmosphere the heterochromia eyed girl couldn't help but say with irritation, "God! I can never keep up with that little creep! He's so fucking annoying."

To which, hearing this herself Yui couldn't help but laugh awkwardly as she said, "Yeah... that I can't deny at all." However as she said that, remembering again that they were just outside the teacher's lounge, she decided to say, "Well I better go and get all my own thing's together, I'll be back in a little bit, Miya-chan!"

Hearing her say this, the heterochromia eyed girl turned and seeing her friend about to enter the room. She then replied with a small smile, "Okay, see you in a sec Yui-ko!"

As this response reached her ears, Yui made a small nod and with that she entered the teacher's lounge to get all the pieces she needed for the trip that they were both going to go on.

Seeing her friend disappear into the room, Miya herself was quiet. However not wanting to just stand there doing nothing with herself, she moved herself to lean against the parallel wall that was behind herself. Doing this act, she then pulled her silver mobile phone out again and looked through any messages and news that she might have received... As this calm silence entered the air, there seemed to be no other living presence remaining within that empty space.

"So? You're loitering now are you?"

Hearing this familiar cold and critical voice, Miya unimpressed and unsurprised looked away from her phone and looking to him replied, "And you're taking to spying on me now, Reiji-san?"

The spectacled young man appearing from seemingly nowhere, had his arms folded and staring down at the orange haired girl with his usual critical gaze, he didn't reply to her comment. Instead, he decided to tell her, "...Do you remember?"

Puzzled again by another anonymous question being put to her, the heterochromia eyed girl then had to answer honestly, "Remember what?"

As this was asked of him. Reiji sighed and then replied with slight exasperation putting a hand to his lenses correcting them, "How typical of you as vermin, having such a short span of memory."

This comment angered Miya in seconds as she scowled at the spectacled vampire.

However ignoring her expression, Reiji simply continued on and gave his explanation, "I was asking you, if you remember the conditions of our agreement." Hearing this Miya continued to remain silent, however she simply became more and more annoyed as the spectacled young man continued to speak on, "It was the one of which that-"

"That dictates that whenever Yui-ko becomes really ill, emotionally stressed or if her blood begins to taste bad, she can come and stay with me," Miya then recited back to Reiji stoically with her own arms now folded, she cocked her head to the side and asked him, "Is that the one you were going on about?"

As this was said back to him, in a somewhat copycat fashion he was unimpressed now himself. However deciding not to chide her, he then stated simply, "So? You do remember."  
Hearing this comment, Miya then replied casually, "Obviously! I'm no dumb animal you four eyes!" Then she decided to add, "Also there's no way I'd remember that agreement unless you made some mention of it to begin with, you're the one who's the idiot here!"

With this said to him rudely, Reiji then casually told her, "I have made no use of such an adjective when describing you in this conversation," however seeing Miya glare at him again, Reiji knew that this would devolve into another petty argument if he didn't act adequately. So getting straight to the point of what he wanted to know, he then asked her, "Anyway, you remember what will occur if you try and escape with our prey, or even delay your return by one minute don't you?"

As this was asked of her, the heterochromia eyed girl sighed and looking away from the spectacled vampire she replied, "... Yeah, you'll hunt us down and kill my family if we try to run." Then turning back to him she added, "And if we're late, you'll feast on Yui-ko in front of me."

Hearing this stated to him, Reiji was quiet. As he became so, staring at Miya who looked at him with still fierce as ever displeasure, he then decided to tell her, "Good, as long as you remember those conditions there shouldn't be any problems that arise." Then looking at the Kitsune descended girl he decided to add, "For whether my siblings like it or not, you have become a pivotal part of our lives... or more specifically our prey."

Miya said nothing to Reiji's words and as he saw her remaining silent, he decided then to add, "That information she gave to us when she awakened, in concerns to the taste of her blood and health, I can only summarise that is your regenerative abilities as a Kitsune hybrid that have had this much of an effect on her biological and emotional state."

Not understanding why he was going on about this, Miya then decided to ask him, "Yeah so what? What're you trying to say here exactly?"

As this was put to him, Reiji staring at the unusual specimen before him decided to add, "I'm saying that now because of those unusual qualities, you will prove to be useful... not just for Yui, but for my own sake as well." For he knew of one experiment he had been conducting for many, many years that Miya's blood would prove in useful in succeeding in... then as this thought occurred to him he decided to add one more condition to the agreement as he revealed a sinister smile as she looked on at him puzzled, "And I will have to add another aspect to our agreement."

Baffled as she heard this, Miya didn't understand why he was now smiling... so creepily? It didn't make sense to her and so feeling a little uneasy she asked, "...What's that exactly?"

Reiji hearing her ask this question, then moved his single right gloved hand and chilling Miya he stroked his finger down the left side of her neck. Doing so, he then informed her with clear sinister intent, "It will also be your blood that will be dined upon, for those of us who have unique tastes."

Immediately hearing these words and feeling his cold touch, Miya escaped his grasp and-!

_**SMACK!  
**_

She struck his hand away from her herself! Doing this, she practically snarled at him as she told him mad, "Don't touch me so casually! I'm not some guinea pig for you to use!"

Seeing her react in this fashion, didn't surprise Reiji the slightest but before he could say another word-! 

"Miya-chan! I got everything now we can-!"

Hearing this happy voice sound out and then quickly die away into startled worry, Reiji turning saw behind him and Miya that his prey had exited the teacher's lounge and was pulling out a rather large suitcase with her out through the door.

Seeing her stare at him with puzzled anxiety, Reiji then narrowed his eyes and lost his smile as he asked, "So? You're prepared to leave now are you?"

As this was asked of Yui didn't know what to say and stammered slightly as she tried to speak, "Well, um I-?"

"Oh, fuck this!"

"Huh?" Surprising her, Yui then saw suddenly that Miya had made it over to her and grabbing her suitcase, the heterochromia eyed girl with no trouble at all, pulled it hurriedly forwards, the blonde haired girl asked seeing this, "Miya-chan what are you-?"

"We're leaving Yui-ko, c'mon!" With that the heterochromia eyed girl walked on ahead in somewhat of a rush.

Seeing her do this, the blonde haired called out, "Oh! Miya-chan wait I-!"

However the heterochromia eyed girl didn't wait and moving on going past Reiji, she glared at him and told him something in an angry whisper she knew he would hear, before she quickly proceeded down the corridor and her gentle friend followed after her leaving Reiji entirely on his own.

Seeing the two girl's disappear from his view, Reiji was quiet and as he remained so. He remembered the word's Miya had spoken to him,

"_I'll never give you another chance to have my or Yui-ko's blood! We're not tools to be used! Remember that!"_

As her angry face also reflected in his mind's eye once more, he couldn't help but grin again as he started to walk way. Doing so, he admitted softly looking into the darkness that was ahead of him, "She truly is a foolish animal..." with that he vanished entirely out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seeing her friend hurry on ahead in front of her, Yui could tell that her friend was perturbed and so tried to call out to her worriedly, "Miya-chan! Please wait up for me! We don't have to be in this much of a rush!"

The heterochromia eyed girl though herself still walking hurriedly away was still brimming with her bitter anger and disgust as she uttered mad to herself, "_That bastard I can't believe he had the nerve to suggest that!_" Then uttering that, she started to turn the corner and as she did so she continued on to say, "_If he tries to touch me like that again, I 'll-!_"

Making it to the corner herself, Yui was about to make it around it when suddenly-!

"Agh!"

Instantly the blonde haired girl cried out worried, "Miya-chan!?" With that she made it around the corner and quickly became baffled as she saw what had occurred to her friend.

Now lying on the floor, Miya aching in pain gasped as she sat up, "Urgh...!" Then rubbing her nose, she then uttered with irritation and pain, "What the hell! What made me-!?"

"Haa..."

Shocked as she heard this tired sigh. Miya turned herself around and as she did so, there she saw surprised behind her it was none other than Shuu! Looking on at him, the orange haired girl cried outraged, "You!?"

Hearing her voice, Shuu with his back against the wall taking one of his typical school naps. The blonde haired vampire opening his blue eyes slightly and seeing Miya's angry look was unimpressed and uttered in his usual tired tone as he closed his eyes again, "...You're being annoying and noisy again."

Annoyed by his typical lethargic nature, Miya then turning herself over and kicked Shuu's stretched out leg that hah tripped her up. Doing this she told him mad, "And you're just being a useless annoying bum again!"

Seeing this happen, Yui quickly overcoming her surprise then rushed over and quickly reaching her right hand down she told her, "Miya-chan! Here take my hand, I'll help pull you up!"

Hearing her friend's voice, the heterochromia eyed girl turned around and immediately seeing Yui reaching her hand down to her, she released her anger for a brief moment and as she did so, she then said, "Thanks Yui-ko, you're a big help." With that she was brought back up finally onto her feet. As this happened and she looked to her friend she smiled still.

Feeling calm as she saw Miya do this, Yui revealed a small smile of her own. Then she watched as Miya dusted herself off but before she say anything herself, Miya looked back to Shuu and said, "I just wish that _certain_ people would have the same sentiment!"

As this particular sentence reached his ears, opening his closed eyes again Shuu looked in Miya's direction and with his blue irises slightly narrowed it was clear that he was glaring at her.

Seeing him do this, Yui was quiet with slight worry again. However biting it back she then decided to speak and said, "Shuu-san, I know you do like to slumber in various places around the school like this, but Miya-chan is right in this moment... it's very hazardous for everyone in the school and yourself if you sleep with your legs outstretched, you shouldn't just-"

"Urgh...annoying."

Hearing him say this, the blonde haired girl then saw Shuu get up. As he did so, rather sluggishly and tiredly he then told the Sacrificial Bride, "I don't need anymore annoying loud lecturing words...I'm going to go sleep somewhere else." Then as he said those words, his blue eyes gazed upon the pink eyed girl for some moments before he then added, "I'll finally have some peace and quiet with you both gone for a while."

Miya hearing this then replied annoyed herself, "Yeah same on our end! Plus we won't have anymore hazards or prying eyes with you out of the picture!"

Yui didn't say anything to any of these words, instead she looked down a little sadly to the floor. For expecting as much, she felt sad slightly that she couldn't leave Shuu would better words... however she did decide to say one thing that she thought would be appropriate, "Shuu-san... please while we're gone, be careful with yourself... I don't want you to sleep somewhere dangerous again."

As this sentence reached him, Shuu was silent as he looked to the blonde haired Sacrificial Bride. But in another moment he turned his back to the two girls and doing this he turned walked slowly away from the two friends... but before disappearing entirely he said, "You both just make sure you don't get yourselves into more trouble... because I may not have the energy to help you out."

Surprised to hear him say this, Yui was quiet while Miya stared on dumbfounded. Then as he vanished out of sight with annoyance the heterochromia eyed girl then sighing said scratching the back of her head, "Well he's as typically as mysterious as usual." Then turning around, to go and pick up the fallen suitcase off the floor she added, "I guess it's the one thing that proves that four eyes and him are related."

As this was said Yui quiet for a moment thinking of Shuu's words relaxed slightly. For at least there departure hadn't ended so badly and feeling good about this she couldn't help but smile and laugh as replied to her friend, "Yes I suppose it does."

Glad to hear she made Yui finally laugh again, the heterochromia eyed girl then went to reach for the suitcase again but before she could touch it-!

"Here."

Surprised, Miya then saw that before her along with Yui. That holding the bag out to her, it was none other Subaru who looked on with annoyed eyes as he said, "Don't go dropping your crap around like this."

Hearing him say this and seeing him being his usual Tsundere helpful self, Miya then replied to him taking the bag from his hands with a smile, "Yeah, I'll remember that for future reference!"

Seeing this act being done herself Yui smiled herself and as she did so, she then told him gently, "Thank you Subaru-kun, for helping us again."

The red iris coloured young man hearing this comment and seeing Yui smiling at him again, immediately he answered back trying to hide away a blush with his right hand, "Shut up..."

Smiling knowingly seeing his usual shy nature, Miya couldn't help but shake her head amused and as she did this-!

_**RING! RING!**_

Surprised she heard her phone ring and looking to it, she flipped it out. As she did so, she then saw, "Oh? Looks like mom's getting here sooner than I thought?"

As this was said to her, Yui looked to Miya and asked her, "Really?"

With a nod, the heterochromia eyed girl replied, "Yeah, she says she'll be here in ten minutes or so?"

Glad to hear this, Yui then replied, "That's good!" However, she also had to say, "Well we better go down stairs to meet her, shouldn't we?"  
Hearing her say this, Miya happy to see her eagerness replied, "Yeah we should!" Then looking to their helpful vampire she told him, "See ya then, Subaru-kun!"

As this was said to him, the red iris young he simply retorted not accepting her friendly goodbye, "Whatever!"

Seeing him be his usual self as well, Yui smiled herself and walking over to the Tsundere young man, she took his right hand and holding it gently she told him, "We won't be late in returning, Subaru-kun... so don't worry about us, alright?"

Hearing this being said to him, Subaru was silent. However in another moment he quickly snatched his hand out of her warm touch and told her mad, "Who said I'd be worried about you!" Then doing so, he added almost snarling, "Don't go assuming about what I'm thinking and feeling!"

Yui hearing this though only smiled and as she did so, she went and made it beside Miya. Then doing this, she made a small wave to Subaru before finally both girls walked and were on their way and were walking down the stairs.

Seeing them do this, Subaru was quiet... but in another moment turning away from their departing point he uttered with bitter regret and frustration squeezing his right fist tightly, "Dammit..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making it down the stairs Yui and Miya were both smiling as they continued to walk on together and chat, doing this they were getting closer and closer to the school's entrance. As they did, the heterochromia eyed girl couldn't help but say with her own brimming excitement, "Finally freedom! It's only steps away now!"

Nodding herself, Yui laughed and as she did so, she replied just happily, "Yes it is!"

Smiling a little more hearing this, Miya was about to open her mouth to make her reply when-! 

"Aww! You're that desperate to get away from us?"

Immediately Miya heard a voice that broke her happy mood and irritated her to no degree! As she did so, turning grudgingly she saw to her dismay along to Yui's slight worry that now standing before them both was none other than the fedora hatted vampire, Laito who was grinning at them both as he finished saying, "You'll both break my heart!"

Hearing these words, Miya immediately dismissed his words as she retorted straight back, "As if a bug like you has a heart!" Then narrowing her eyes as she looked to him she added, "You just have to become a road block at the very end like this don't you?"

Chuckling as he heard this, Laito then informed the heterochromia eyed girl, "And you know how to be crudely and charming as ever, Cow-chan!"

To this Miya didn't make a reply. Instead she was still bitterly displeased with the fedora hatted young man, Yui though couldn't help but be worried once again. For she really didn't want another fight to occur but before she could move to pacify things-

"All I see is just an annoying bitch!"

Startled, she saw that suddenly appearing beside Laito it was none other than, "Ayato-kun?"

Hearing Yui utter his name, as he stood with his arms folded before the door as well. The reddish brown haired young man with an angered look on his face couldn't help but reveal his own annoyed thoughts, "You should count yourself lucky we're allowing Chichinashi to leave with you, if it wasn't for the taste of her blood then you-!"

"Yeah, blah, blah, blah! Shut it you brat I've already heard that crap enough times from you and that four eyes!" Miya retorted straight back getting fed up more and more with his annoying presence.

As this was said, Yui could see that Ayato was becoming visibly more infuriated and as he did so, she hurried and said with worry, "Miya-chan please! I don't want you to cause an argument here! It won't be good to-!"

"I know!" With that as she said those words, Miya interrupted her gentle friend. As she did so, she looked to her and reassured her, "I'm not trying to do that, don't worry Yui-ko." Then looking back to he vampires, she then added with her dislike returning, "I'm just making banter here, that's all this is."

Laito only grinned more at these words, while Ayato himself only looked on at her with irritation and as he did so he then retorted straight back, "Only just!"

Angered again hearing this, Miya felt ready to answer back. But with Yui by her side she didn't, holding herself back... she decided to do something that she'd been meaning to do for sometime, "...Ayato-kun, Laito-kun."

Surprised as he spoke his name, Laito was immediately made silent and as he was Ayato was quiet as he simply looked on at her. Seeing them do this, the heterochromia eyed girl then clenched her fist and as she did this act she proceeded on with her words, "... I know this is long in coming, but for that time you allowed me and Yui-ko to stay together as friends... I wanna tell you this one thing," with that silent she pushed herself to say the single word she needed to, "Thanks."

Looking on at her, both the brothers were tremendously surprised to see the uncouth girl give them gratitude and Yui herself was just as surprised as she uttered in amazement, "Miya-chan..."

However the heterochromia eyed girl herself couldn't help but feel slightly weird doing this as she thought in her head, '_Eww... I can't even believe I'm saying this!'_

Laito looking on and seeing Miya lower her head uncomfortably, he could take a guess at what she was thinking. As he did he smirked and walking on over and said, "Oh, Cow-chan you never cease to amaze me!"

Puzzled as she heard this, the heterochromia eyed girl uttered, "Huh?"

As she did this simple utter, the fedora hatted young man had made it over to her. As he did so, he then proceeded on with his words, "That was a pretty line of thanks you gave me and Ayato-kun! But if you really wanna give your thanks along with Bitch-chan, then you both could do it like this..." with that Laito leaned forwards and whispered the answer with a seductive alluring tone into her right ear.

Curious as she saw this occur, Yui had no idea what it was Laito was whispering to her friend. However looking on, she saw that Miya's eyes puzzled quickly widened in shock. As this happened, the blonde haired girl as further perplexed and looking on she saw the fedora hatted young man draw his head back and gazing on at her friend, she heard him say with mischievous amusement, "What do you say? Are you interested?"

With these words presented to her, Miya remained silent. However in another moment she recovered from her initial shock and instead smiled up to Laito, but to Yui it looked oddly chilling as she heard her friend say, "...No but I will tell you this."

Laito quiet at seeing her smile said nothing as he continued to grin himself. However in another moment, he felt his right hand being grabbed and as it was, he felt it being tightly squeezed by a terrible strong grip that made him nearly flinch and as it did so, he heard the heterochromia eyed girl say with an underlying sinister sharp edge to her voice, "The next time you ever dare utter another disgusting suggestion like that to me, I'll break your arms and legs and twist you into a pretzel!"

Yui hearing this was put on edge and even Laito felt a chill go down his back along with the aching pain but in another moment-!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Suddenly a series of loud car horn sounds could be heard. As they were in moments, Miya distracted released Laito's hand and as he cradled it, she then said, "Oh? So now mom finally makes her entrance, huh?"

Hearing these sounds herself, Yui couldn't help but feel mass relief as she uttered quietly to herself _'Oh thanks goodness!'_ As she did this, she then decided to quickly act and walking over to her friend she told her, "C'mon let's go Miya-chan! We can't keep Ayaka-san waiting!"

As this was said to her, Miya looking back to her friend then forgot her anger and replied with a single nod and smile, "Yeah you're right! Let's go, Yui-ko!" With that the heterochromia eyed girl proceeded to the entrance doors.

Yui feeling her excitement grow tremendously again at what was awaiting her, she began to walk forwards to the doors herself. However before she could leave-! 

_**GRAB!**_

Suddenly stopped in her tracks, Ayato had taken a hold of her right hand and wrist.

Puzzled at his actions, Yui then uttered, "Ayato-kun?"

As she did this, Ayato looked at her with serious determination in his green eyes as he informed the sacrificial bride, "Chichinashi, don't you dare be late in returning to us... you understand?"

Hearing him say this, Yui was quiet. But then she smiled to him and made a single nod as she replied, "Yes don't worry Ayato-kun, I won't be late in coming back, I promise!"

With these words given to him, the reddish brown haired young was quiet. However looking above and beyond Yui, he could see Miya was staring at him with guarded hostility and knowing this... he couldn't hold his bride in his grasp anymore. So with clear reluctance, he let her go of her and quickly the blonde haired girl raced to her friend's side and in another moment they both made it over and climbed into Ayaka's car.

Seeing this occur, he watched the girl's being transported away from him and his brothers. They were going to a place that was beyond their reach and sight, which they would have no influence over whatsoever...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

Amazed and with her eyes widened, Yui couldn't believe the beautiful sight that was being unveiled before her eyes. Above her, lighting up the night sky in all sorts of kaleidoscopic rainbow colours and bathing her and all the observers on the ground in a saturating hue of radiance. There were explosive fireworks lighting up the night sky and surroundings.

As she continued to gaze on, the blonde haired girl couldn't help but say in pure pleasure and awe, "Wow... this is incredible!"

Nodding pleased by her reaction and just as impressed, Miya couldn't help but agree as she said, "Yeah, it always is!"

The two girl's were now in the place they'd been aiming to go to, the highly anticipated O-Bon festival. The two of them arriving with Ayaka, Michi and Haruki had been to nearly every stall in the festival. They'd tasted nearly all the food that was to have, taken part in all the games that were available and they both along with Haruki had won a few prizes here and there. Now the both of them were on the edge of town along with the rest of the inhabitants and were watching the incredible fireworks display that was before them, which was the finale of the festival.

The two of them were also dressed for the traditionally for the event, Yui was dressed in a Houmongi kimono, which had been highly recommended for her by her friend in the past. It was a delicate looking dress, pastel pink in colour with light sakura blossom patterns decorated over it. Then around her middle was tied a light butter yellow sash and behind her it formed into a small decorative ribbon.

Yui's hair was also tied back and formed into a fluffy ponytail behind her head, which had been arranged by Miya herself. Holding it's pretty appearance in place was a hair pin that was decorated with pearly beads and transparent white sakura flowers. Then in her hands, she held a small red pouch which was being guarded by her treasured fox keychain.

Twirling a strand of her hair in her fingertips, Yui was so happy at that moment experiencing and seeing the wonderful fireworks that she couldn't help but turn her pink eyes to the side, so she could look at the one who had given her the chance to see this wonderful sight.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

Again more of the vibrant fireworks lit up the sky. As they did so, Yui was able to see Miya's full form. Her friend like herself was wearing a Houmongi as well, but hers was a deep blue colour and over it were decorated by white striped wind patterns that had red and pink like autumn leaves added in as well that seemed to be blowing upon the fabric upon the lines, making it wild yet very pretty looking. Her middle was wrapped in a red sash and had a small ribbon behind her too. Also like her, she too had a pouch but it was blue in colour and was held shut by the pink bunny keychain she'd received from Yui.

Miya's hair like Yui's had also been tied back, but unlike her ponytail. She had tied her friend's hair into a french plait, which she had tied down with a flowery and blue beaded hair clip, making her a unique sight to behold too. This wonderful night she was experiencing was truly one of the best she had ever experienced and as she thought this-!

_**KABOOM!**_

She turned her head back up again and as she did so, she quickly saw the biggest and most beautiful explosion of colour and light that had ever met her eyes. It shone so golden and so vibrantly it almost bloomed out like a flower and shone down radiance so warm it made her think briefly of the sun.

"Whoa!" Miya gasped, as she did so smiling widely, she couldn't help but say, "Man! That's their best one yet..."

"Yeah..." Yui said gently. Then as she did so, the light and radiance slowly faded away and as it did so. The blonde haired girl smiled with pure content and as she did so, she thought to herself quietly, "_This has been so wonderful... it won't ever get any better then-"_

_**GRAB!  
**_

"Huh?" Surprised, as she felt this sudden warm touch on her right hand. Yui turned and there she saw Miya was holding onto her and as she felt her do this, the blonde haired girl then curious asked, "Miya-chan what're you-?"

"C'mon let's go!" The heterochromia eyed girl told her friend brightly with a cheeky smile, with that she started to run!  
"Huh? Wait! Where are we going to!? What-!?" However Yui was given no time for an answer for quickly Miya was leading her in a certain direction, away from the crowd and glowing town...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking on and on for how much time, Yui didn't know. But it was clear she was getting tired, the two girls had entered the woods that surrounded the town and as they walked on together there was a strange calm and peaceful silence that surrounded them both. As it did so, Yui gazing around themselves saw that floating in and about the trees and bushes were green glowing fireflies that illuminated the surroundings mystically... it almost felt to her like they were journeying to another world.

But realistically she knew this wasn't the case, but inside she couldn't help but be curious. As she remained this way, she decided to try and satisfy her feelings as she asked gently, "Miya-chan? How much further are we going to go?"

"Not much more," came the casual reply. Then as these words were said, the heterochromia eyed girl looking on ahead, then saw through the gap in the trees the place that she had been searching for. Her eyes lighting up with recognition, she then smiled and said, "Ah there it is! We're here!"  
Quiet, Yui continued not to say a word as Miya led her forwards through the trees and as she did so beyond their leafy veils she was shown the landscape that lay beyond it. In moments she was enchanted...

There before them both was a cliff's edge and beyond it, was a huge expanse of water that was clearly a lake. It was surrounded by a series of tall hills that were covered from top to bottom in trees. To the left side of them, the blonde haired girl could see another town that was lit up and shone with glowing lights, illuminating the surface of the lake along with the glitter of the stars that was above them both.

Then looking on, as the moon shone down and illuminated the whole scene, making them glow gently. Everything almost seemed like a painting, that could be washed away in moments by a simple stroke of a brush. But with Miya's warm hand holding her own, Yui knew it was all real... this wasn't an illusion of any kind. Feeling this to be true, the blonde haired girl couldn't help but say gently, "Wow... it's so lovely here."

Smiling as she heard this as she looked to her, Miya then made a single nod as she looked to the scenery herself. As she did so, she then spoke her thoughts, "Yeah, it is... and you're the first friend I've ever brought here."

Surprised to know this, Yui looked to Miya and asked her, "I am?" The heterochromia eyed girl nodded her answer and as she did so, Yui becoming curious had to ask, "You mean? Not even Emiko-san has come here?"

Shaking her head, Miya then answered, "No, we were never able to make it here..." then with a small nostalgic smile, looking to the stars that were above them, she continued on and said, "This is a special place to me I was taken here so many times when I was a kid by my grandpa and grandma when she was still alive..." then touching her long pearled blue tear ended earring which was her keepsake from her beloved grandparent, Miya then said, "I haven't been back since those old days."

Hearing this, Yui then asked her friend, "Really?"

"Yeah," Miya answered. With that, she lowered herself to sit upon the grass and as she did so, Yui did the same sitting beside and placing her and Miya's pouches next to each other. Doing this act, she looked to her friend and was quiet as she listened on to her friends words, "I was told that this place is sacred to my family...because of the properties of the lake, legend has it that the jewel of Inari lies within and anyone who finds it will have eternal happiness."

Hearing these words, Yui looking at the lake and seeing it glitter and shine with the mystical light that surrounded it could almost believe that myth as she said, "That's a nice myth to believe... for who want eternal happiness?"

Then as she said those words, Miya turned her odd coloured eyes to look at Yui and as she did so, she stated with a small smile, "Yeah... but, I don't think it's something a simple jewel or legend can give." Then breathing in deeply, Miya revealed more of her thoughts, "Happiness is something that given from person to person... that's how it all starts."

As this was said to her, Yui nodded and replied with a smile of her own gracing her face, "Yes, I think how it begins too."

Miya hearing this, then replied smiling still, "Good, then I'm gonna start it with this special memory I'm making with you right now, Yui-ko... this happiness and memory that we can both cherish."

As this was stated to her, Yui was quiet. However feeling her heart warm hearing those words, the blonde haired girl smiled even more so and she did, she then told her friend, "Miya-chan... thank you." Then holding her hand a little more tightly but gently with her own, she added, "I will always cherish these times with you too... the moments that I've spent with you have been some of the best and happiest of my life." Then looking down as her warm feelings overflowed within her heart she continued on to say, "... I couldn't ask for more than this."

Hearing this being said, Miya was quiet losing her smile for a moment. However as she looked to Yui, she then decided to tell her, "You know that's kind of stupid for you to say."

Puzzled as she heard this unexpected responses, Yui then uttered, "Huh?"

Staring at her, Miya then told her, "You should ask more, want more..." then saying those words, the heterochromia eyed girl moved her other free hand and stroking Yui's soft loose locks of blonde hair she added, "I don't want you to ever stop wanting, to stop asking... to stop living."

Surprised as she heard this, Yui then asked her, "Miya-chan what do you mean by that?"

Seeing that she had confused her, the heterochromia eyed girl then explained more her thoughts, "I'm saying I don't want you to ever give up on life, even though you're stuck with those bastards... I'm gonna make sure as long as I'm with you, you can live and have a normal life like the person you're supposed to be... that's what I want for you, a normal happiness, Yui-ko."

As this was said to her, the blonde haired girl hearing this felt her heart pulse and race hearing those words. Inside of herself, she felt a blossoming warm feeling that was growing more and more rapidly inside of her and as it did so, looking to her friend she then uttered gently feeling like she might cry, "Miya-chan..."

Hearing her speak her name, the heterochromia eyed girl then continued on and told her finally, "I promise you I will never give up on you, I'll get you away from them one day... and when that happens, I want you to live life to the fullest and not hold back in doing that." Then as she said those words, Miya smiled warmly as she added with amusement, "Because even you need to be a bad girl once in a while." With that she prodded Yui in the forehead.

Hearing these words and feeling this slight push in her forehead, Yui was quiet. However giggling a little she replied, "Okay, I'll try my best to do that..." then with that said, the blonde haired girl moved her head and rested it on Miya's right shoulder and as she did so, she then added gently, "And I know I'll be able to live on... as long as I have you there to support me, I'll be able to be strong... I can deal with anything with you there."

As this was said, Miya then told her friend pleased, "Good..." then moving her own head, Miya rested it against Yui's and as she did so, she added, "...I'll always be there for you, Yui-ko... I promise always."

Smiling more as she heard this, the blonde haired girl feeling Miya's warmth with her own hand replied purely happy and at peace releasing a few happy tears, "Thank you..." with that the two girl's remained that way for sometime...chatting, laughing discussing thoughts and idea's for the future as the town's glittering lights and the stars surrounded them and the moon illuminated the darkness. With their pouches side by side, showing how close the fox and the rabbit had become...

Then when it was finally time for them to depart and return to the safety of the Tadao household, by a phone call from Ayaka. The two girl's didn't lose their hold of each other as they journeyed back and as they wandered through the darkness of the woods together, Yui knew that like this dark place no matter what became of her uncertain future. If she was to remain human, become a vampire, stay with the Sakamaki's or escape them... she knew that with her dear friend Miya by her side. She would never be alone again and that she would always be by her standing as the bridge that connected her to the light...

_**.:Fin:.**_


End file.
